Sol y mariposas en Discordia
by jmdrg
Summary: Qué pasaría si tanto la linda Fluttershy como la gran princesa de Equestria descubrieran nuevos y extraños sentimientos, para asombro de ambas, sentimientos por el señor del caos Discord
1. Una extraña despedida

**Capítulo 1: Una extraña despedida**

Han pasado ya 2 años desde la derrota de Lord Tirek por parte de la princesa Twilight, 2 años en los cuales uno de los principales responsables de dicho suceso ha tenido una gran deuda que saldar, este personaje no es otro que el señor del caos Discord el cual ha tenido que realizar múltiples encargos para la princesa Celestia a modo de disculpa con los ponys por los problemas causados, esto obviamente ha disminuido mucho sus tiempos de ocio y de diversión aun así el señor del caos acepto esta reprimenda con gracia y trata de disfrutar de cada labor encargada al ponerle a estas un poco de caos, de un modo diferente aun esparcía un poco de caos por toda Equestria

Pero hoy no es un día de labor, muy por el contrario hoy encontramos a Discord sentado en una colina en ponyville junto a una de sus mejores amigas Fluttershy, la cola de dragón de Discord casi vuelve a contactar con su cuerpo mientras entre ambos rodean a la pegaso amarilla. Ambos amigos observan como su amiga la pegaso azul daba giros y vueltas en una pista de obstáculos a varios metros de altura

_Realmente lo disfruta_ Soltó con tono suave la pony de crin rosada

_No esperaba menos de ella_ dijo el señor del caos en tono apacible_ por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

La pegaso miro al cielo y entrecerró los ojos un segundo, para luego decir con tranquilidad_ ya no mucho quizás 3 minutos_

La razón del tiempo era simple, desde ya un par de meses en casa de Fluttershy ella y un grupo de sus amigos se reunían a jugar cartas, claro en este grupo se hallaban Discord y Rainbow Dash, durante el último juego Discord había perdido tanto que no pudo pagarle a la pegaso azul la deuda que acumulo con esta, por lo que le concedió una caótica petición, la que ella quisiera y esta pidió una pista de obstáculos que la desafiase en todo sentido, a lo que el señor del caos acepto; el resultado era esa enorme estructura que flotaba a varios metros del piso cuyos obstáculos iban cambiando constantemente, en un momento podían verse anillos a diferente altura como luego estos podían pasar a ser una pared que generaba una curva excesivamente cerrada, pero esta estructura necesitaba la presencia de Discord para funcionar y al no poder estar todo el día ahí se decidió que el deseo de Rainbow solo duraría 1 hora

_Vamos Discord pedí algo que me desafiara_ Grito la pegaso desde lo alto_ esto ya empieza a aburrirme, ¿quieres que pare de humillar tu pista de obstáculos?_ La realidad era que ya estaba agotada pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo

Discord mostro una mueca de fastidio hacia el comentario, pero no dejaría que las pegaos se perdieran la sorpresa del final_ Tranquila Rainbow Dash estoy seguro que encontraras la siguiente fase muy desafiante_

En ese momento la pegaso azul vio emerger un pequeño laberinto al que entro para recorrerlo a toda velocidad

_Fluttershy, ¿ya es hora?_ Pregunto Discord con un tono de leve malicia

_Si el tiempo termino_ Dijo con una sonrisa la pegaso

_Perfecto_ Dijo el Draconequus, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara y chasqueando sus dedos

Al final del laberinto apareció un aro dorado algo estrecho, pero con el tamaño justo para que la pegaso pasara, el momento no pudo ser mejor pues la pegaso estaba saliendo del muy simple laberinto al que había entrado

_Ja, una meta digna de la mejor voladora de Equestria_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso azul

Pero cuando acelero para pasar por el aro dorado se sorprendió, aunque el aro en un principio se veía normal al cruzarlo este se transformó en una resortera gigante (cauchera o tirachinas no sé cómo le digan ustedes), en la que Rainbow jalaba hacia atrás el elástico, pero para cuando logro detenerse ya era tarde la extraña estructura estaba tensada y apunto de disparar a la pegaso

_Alto_ Grito Discord al mismo tiempo que chasqueo los dedos, deteniendo el tiempo por un par de segundos_ No quiero perderme tu cara justo en este momento_

Tras decir esto se teletransporto en un destello blanco frente a la congelada Rainbow, saco una cámara verde con azul y tomo una foto que tras desaparecer el flash ya estaba saliendo en la parte de abajo, en ella se veía a la supuesta mejor voladora de Equestria con una cara de asombro y terror, tras esto Discord chasqueo los dedos y el tiempo volvió a correr

_Me la vas a pagar_ Alcanzo a decir la pegaso azul antes de que el elástico se retrajera y la enviara volando _ ¡Me vengare Discoooooooooooooooooord ¡_ Fue lo último que se oyó de Rainbow antes de que se perdiera de vista

Discord comenzó a reírse como un loco, mientras lentamente volvía a la colina con la poni amarilla, su risa era estridente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que le saco a Fluttershy

_JA JA JA JA, rayos viste su cara, a espera claro que no pero puedes verla_ dijo Discord mientras le mostraba la foto a su amiga

_Rainbow estará muy molesta cuando vuelva_ Dijo Fluttershy, tratando de mantener serenidad mientras sentía otra risa venir al mirar la expresión que tenía su amiga en la foto

_Por favor ella sabe aceptar una broma, hasta puse el laberinto para desacelerarla y asi no acabara tan lejos_ Dijo Discord en tono calmado

_No lo sé quizás, fue excesivo_ Menciono ya sin darle mucha importancia Fluttershy

_Cuando termine de dar la vuelta al mundo ella nos lo dirá_ Bromeo el señor del Caos

_Espero que no la allá lanzado con tanta fuerza_ dijo algo preocupada la pegaso

_Na, volverá en unas horas_ Explico relajado Discord

Tras este pequeño incidente, Discord se quedó un tiempo más para escuchar una divertida anécdota de Fluttershy de cómo Ángel había peleado con un Tucán al que molesto y como debido a esto casi pierde su esponjada colita

Discord se sentía tranquilo junto a Fluttershy salvo para hacer alguna broma sarcástica o acompañar el momento con algún truco simple de magia, prefería escuchar a la pony hablar, no sabía exactamente como describir la sensación que su amiga la transmitía pero era realmente relajante estas a su lado, lamentablemente esta vez no podría hacerlo por más tiempo

_Lo siento mi querida Fluttershy, debo irme_ Dijo Discord mientras se paraba en 2 patas dejando el lado de Fluttershy

_Oh pero apenas es media tarde, ¿A dónde vas?_ Pregunto con cierta inquietud la pegaso

_Debo reportarme con su real molestia, ya que debo dar mi informe sobre los trabajos de la semana_ dijo Discord dándole poca importancia

_Oh vamos Discord, tratar con la princesa no puede ser tan malo_ dijo la pony con tranquilidad

_Fluttershy ella es la pony más estirada y organizada en toda Equestria y tu servidor es el ser más divertido y caótico del mundo, somos muy diferentes y eso complica nuestra convivencia_ dijo el Draconequus tratando de explicarse con su amiga

_Sabes si algo he aprendido con mis amigas, es que 2 personas muy diferentes pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos siempre y cuando sepan respetarse los unos a los otros_ dijo la pony amarilla en su tono dulce y con una sonrisa_ quizás si te esfuerzas un poco puedas llegar a llevarte bien con la princesa_

Discord rio un poco antes de contestar_ Dudo que en la agenda de Celestia halla espacio para convivir conmigo, ella sabe que nuestra interacción es únicamente profesional, solo me usa para sus fastidiosas tareas_ Dijo Discord, al mismo tiempo hiso aparecer un pergamino con varias oraciones escritas en negro y tachadas de un lado a otro con rojo

_Wow, eso significa que ya acabaste toda tu lista de esta semana_ Dijo la pegaso alzando un poco la voz por la emoción

_Así es_ dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ Esta semana las tareas eran simples y ligeramente divertidas, así que las hice sin problemas, por lo que tendré más tiempo libre para venir el resto de la semana y claro para la noche de cartas del jueves_

_Me alegra Discord_ dijo Fluttershy subiendo la mirada desde los pies hasta la cara del Draconequus_ Espero verte pronto entonces_ dijo en tono dulce

_Lo harás querida lo harás_ Dijo Discord dando unos paso hacia adelante y preparando sus dedos para un chasquido_ Cuídate mucho Fluttershy_ Tras decir esto chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció en una esfera de luz

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir un leve frio al quedar sola en esa colina, lo había notado algo había cambiado, al principio la compañía del señor del caos fue una obligación, una carga que la princesa puso sobre ella, pero mientras fueron profundizando en su amistad su presencia se volvió un evento agradable, algo divertido que la llenaba de emoción y de risas y ahora no solo estaba la diversión y la alegría ahora sentía algo más ahí

Pero su amigo Discord había reducido sus visitas desde que este comenzó a realizar tareas para la princesa y al mismo tiempo ahora que su tiempo con ella era reducido este se volvió mucho más especial y eso era algo que ella quería expresarle a él, quería buscar la manera de demostrarle a Discord lo valioso que era para ella pero no encontraba como, aun así podía estar tranquila, el acababa de decir que tendría un par de días libres para pasar por ahí o mejor dicho, "días libres para estar con ella" , en este tiempo ella encontraría la forma de demostrarle a Discord lo especial que era y quizás ella podría determinar realmente que tan "especial" para ella era el señor del caos

Discord apareció en su casa, una acogedora casa de 2 pisos con muebles en el techo polvo en todos lados, donde los platos sucios volaban como discos asesinos solo para estrellarse contra las paredes hacerse pedazos y re armarse 2 segundos después para reanudar el vuelo, para Discord "hogar dulce hogar"

_Muy bien mejor me preparo, no quiero hacer esperar a la señorita horario_ dijo para sí mismo

Discord trato de ser rápido, si bien no podía llegar así como así a ver a Celestia, tampoco tenía demasiado que preparar, peino un poco su cabello con su garra de águila, lavo rápidamente el colmillo de serpiente que le sobresale con un cepillo de dientes para que este brillara y saco del horno un pastel de crema que puso en su mano, tras esto simplemente chasqueo los dedos y desapareció de su lindo hogar

Una esfera de luz se presentó de repente en la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, al disiparse la luz se podía ver a Discord de pie, con el pastel en su mano de águila la cual estaba lista para aventarlo

_Ya llegue Celestia_ dijo Discord en tono burlón

Para su sorpresa el salón estaba vacío solo se veía el trono en el fondo, pero sin ningún pony a la vista, de repente un sonido que Discord podría reconocer a kilómetros rompió el silencio del ambiente, el señor del caos giro justo a tiempo para ver un centenar de globos de agua que iban a su dirección, si bien él podría desviarlos con magia, era más divertido presumir sus grandes capacidades de vuelo esquivándolos con movimientos serpenteantes y agiles

Cuando la lluvia de globos acabo Discord pudo ver a la alicornio blanca, parada con tranquilidad cerca a la puerta de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, Discord voló tranquilamente hacia ella mientras reía un poco

_jajajajaja buen intento Celestia, pero tu broma básica no podrá ni de chiste sorprender a alguien con mis años de experiencia_ Dijo mientras aventaba el pastel contra la princesa

_Supuse que eso pasaría Discord, por eso esa no fue la broma_ decía la princesa en tono dulce y portando una leve sonrisa mientras para sorpresa de Discord el pastel la atravesaba como si solo fuera un espejismo_ Esta si lo es_ Tras decir esto la princesa se desvaneció como si fuera una simple bruma

Discord no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el ver el pastel atravesando a la princesa para después verla desaparecer lo dejaron tan sorprendido que cuando por fin percibió a la princesa esta ya estaba a unos metros de distancia a su lado derecho y levitando sobre su cabeza llevaba una enorme burbuja de agua la cual tenía un contorno dorado por la magia que la mantenía en el aire; solo hiso falta que Celestia moviera su cabeza hacia abajo y la masa de agua cayo completa sobre Discord que termino empapado y en el piso

Celestia rio un poco en un tono suave, una risa que se podría definir como "modesta y elegante"_ Señor del caos apreciaría que antes de venir al castillo se tomara la molestia de secarse de su baño anual_ Completo la princesa para sacar un poco más de quicio al Draconequus

Discord se sentó en el piso y escupió un chorro largo de agua el cual incluía peces, una anguila y finalmente unas aletas_ Lo tenía en mente, pero sentí que podría llegar tarde a mi cita de hoy_ dijo con tono divertido

Realmente Discord había exagerado al decirle a Fluttershy lo "molesta" que era la princesa, al principio de su trabajo social la princesa si había sido un fastidio, muy formal y a la vez muy distante apenas usab minutos de su ocupada agenda para dar los trabajos a Discord, dirigirle un saludo y una despedida; esto molesto al señor del caos, él no era un súbdito de Celestia y no era un pony así que no dejaría que la princesa lo tratara como tal por eso decidió que en cada visita al castillo le haría una broma a la princesa Celestia, nada demasiado molesto solo unas cosas por aquí otras por allá lo suficiente para desarreglar su agenda y si era posible amargarle el día

La iniciativa funciono a la perfección, Celestia estaba desesperada con Discord, intento de todo pedirle amablemente que parara, pedirle de forma autoritaria que parara, usar magia para detenerlo o incluso usar a la princesa Luna o a un mensajero para dar las tareas del señor del caos pero nada funciono; la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Discord altero su voz haciendo que solo produjera sonidos de animales de granja, todo el mundo en el palacio rio menos la princesa, aun al día de hoy Luna preguntaba "oye Celestia y ¿cómo hace el cerdito?" para recordarle aquel humillante momento, después de eso Celestia decidió que la única manera de controlar al señor del caos seria jugando su juego y desde entonces ambos mantenían una rápida guerra de bromas en cada visita lo que hacía más amenas las visitas de Discord a Canterlot y claro le bajaba el aire de estirada a Celestia que también parecía disfrutar del pequeño juego

Discord Chasqueo los dedos y se secó inmediatamente, con un segundo chasquido apareció recostado en el confortable trono del salón, con Celestia mirándolo justo al frente de las escaleras que llevaban al mismo

_Muy bien mi querida súbdita, tengo entendido que estoy aquí para escuchar tu informe_ Dijo Discord en un tono levemente elegante tratando de emular a un noble, buscando exasperar un poco a la princesa

Celestia sonrió, sabía que Discord solo quería molestarla y en un pequeño gesto que sorprendió al señor del caos y la divirtió a ella inclino levemente la cabeza para luego decir_ Así es su caótica y real majestad (forma en la que Discord era llamado cuando dominaba Equestria), temo decir que traigo noticias perturbadoras_ dijo la princesa en un tono profundo para darle seriedad a la situación

Discord no pensaba dejar que Celestia se apoderara de su juego_ Oh en serio, por favor dime cuáles son esas perturbadoras noticas_ Dijo en un tono dramático

_Temo informar que me ha llegado una visión del futuro_ Dijo la alicornio blanca mientras se movía, dando la espalda al trono, con el fin de dar la impresión de un mensajero abrumado por su noticia y claro también para que Discord no viera la sonrisa divertida que tenía en su cara, además realmente no le gustaba inclinar su cabeza hace mucho no lo hacía y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo una costumbre

_El futuro, ya veo_ Dijo Discord llevando su brazo de león a su cara y rascándose la barbilla_ Y dime en este futuro que viste aun domino Equestria con mi hermoso caos_ dijo Discord tratando de no salir de su personaje

_Me temo que no_ Continuo Celestia_ Es más en mi visión, su caótica y real majestad ha sido derrotado_

_Derrotado dices_ dijo Discord con asombro_ es imposible no hay poder mayor al mío en toda Equestria, necesitas gafas vidente_ termino en un tono algo molesto

_No es así, usted es derrotado por unas herramientas misteriosas, que sacan lo mejor de cada pony_ Explico Celestia recordando la función de los elementos de la armonía

_Y ¿moriré?_ Dijo Discord con una profundo seriedad, realmente estaba metido en su papel

_No alteza, no es esa clase de magia, lamento decirle que usted será confinado a ser una estatua de piedra por cientos de años_ dictamino finalmente Celestia

_Entiendo, verdaderamente es una noticia perturbadora_ dijo Discord, para luego poner una traviesa sonrisa y volar desde el trono hacia Celestia_ Pero tu mi leal súbdita me avisas de este evento con tiempo, ahora podre estar preparado y dime que quieres a cambio de tan valiosa ayuda, quizás un puesto en mi corte, ¿Quieres ser la pony a cargo de la leche con chocolate?_ Dijo mientras terminaba mirándose frente a frente con Celestia

_Oh su caótica alteza es el sueño de toda mi vida_ Dijo Celestia cortando un poco más la distancia entre sus rostros donde ambos se sostuvieron la mirada a unos centímetros uno del otro por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente ambos comenzaron a reír, Discord estallo en una carcajada mientras que Celestia rio alegremente pero aun con bastante gracia

_ Jajajajjaja bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien_ dijo Discord_ más tarde habrá que continuar la historia, por ahora qué tal si vamos a lo que nos compete_ tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos para que Celestia apareciese en su trono y el quedara en el techo mirándola desde las alturas

Celestia quizás no lo había notado, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que su tiempo no podía alterarse que se había vuelto un cronometro andante, Discord había comenzado a notar que cuando Celestia pensaba que se le hacía tarde su pesuña delantera derecha comenzaba a moverse de izquierda a derecha marcando los segundos 1 a 1, si Discord lo pensaba bien era un poco raro no recordaba porque le ponía atención a cosas tan insignificantes de la princesa pero bueno daba igual, lo importante era que se les estaba acabando el tiempo

_Muy bien Discord escucho tu informe_ Dijo finalmente la princesa

_No hay demasiado que decir Celestia_ Comenzó Discord_ Tanto el puente como el edificio que me pediste reparar, quedaron como nuevos por no decir mejorados_ Dijo Discord algo presumido

_Si he escuchado que las gárgolas del edificio tienden a robar los lentes de la gente_ dijo Celestia

_Pues necesitan poder ver correctamente, tienen la mejor vista en todo Ponyhattan_ Replico Discord_ Continuando, hice el favor de generar mucha lluvia en los poblados cerca al desierto e incluso la alterne con mi deliciosa leche con chocolate_ dijo muy orgulloso

_Te aseguraste de hacer que dejara de llover ¿verdad?_ Dijo algo preocupada Celestia

Discord abrió la boca para contestar, luego abrió con sorpresa los ojos y chasqueo los dedos_ Si claro aunque quizás estén un poco enlodados_ Dijo con nervios el señor del caos_ Finalmente pase por los pantanos y las puertas del tártaro y confirme que no han escapado nuevas criaturas y que la población de hidras esta en números controlables, sabes son muy juguetonas una vez las conoces_ dijo finalmente en tono divertido

_Muy bien Discord como siempre aprecio mucho tu ayuda_ Dijo Celestia

_Sin cuidado princesa, realmente esta vez las tareas fueron bastante simples, por eso termine rápido_ Dijo Discord estirándose con cierta pereza

_Bueno eso te deja unos días libres, espero que no causes problemas _ Contesto la princesa

_No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no te enteres cuando los cause_ dijo el Draconequus poniendo una sonrisa traviesa_ quizás incluso me dé una pasada por aquí para hacerle algunas bromas a la poni más estirada de Equestria_

Celestia sonrió y se vio sorprendida por esto, le molestaba que Discord le dijera estirada pero sin entender porque la idea de que el señor del caos quisiera venir al palacio sin ninguna razón más que seguir su juego con ella, por querer verla a ella hiso que algo en la alicornio generara como decirlo "una chispa"

_Ya viste que ahora tienes una dura competencia en ese departamento_ dijo la aun sonriente Celestia

_Eso me recuerda_ dijo Discord y chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un pizarrón donde decía Discord: 37 a la derecha y Celestia 12 a la izquierda, con una luz el 12 se convirtió en 13_ de todas formas estas lejos de alcanzarme Celestia_ termino Discord

_Tengo tiempo para hacerlo_ respondió Celestia

_Bueno Celestia, en ese caso te veré pronto_ Dijo el señor del caos elevándose frente a la princesa y preparando un chasquido

Fue en ese momento casi sin pensarlo que de la princesa broto una frase que ella pensó, mas no planeaba decir, una frase que dejaría sorprendidos a todos los que la escucharan_ Espero verte pronto Discord, realmente me alegras el dia_ Al terminar la frase el Draconequus chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, lo cual quizás haya sido lo mejor así la alicornio no vio cuando este quedo con la boca completamente abierta al oír su despedida y al mismo tiempo este no vio como la alicornio se ponía roja de la pena tras darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir

_Eso fue inesperado_ Dijo Discord al aparecer en su casa, con una extraña calidez en su pecho tras oír la última frase de Celestia


	2. Una pequeña gran sorpresa

**Bueno esta es apenas la segunda entrega de un Fic que se postula a ser algo largo, como saben los primeros capítulos son algo lentos hay que plantear el mundo y los personajes (ayuda bastante que los personajes en personalidad los allá planteado la serie), tratare de dar un capitulo cada semana y esperemos lo mejor, sin más preámbulos**

 **Capítulo 2 Una pequeña gran sorpresa**

_Eso fue inesperado_ Dijo Discord al aparecer en su casa, con una extraña calidez en su pecho tras oír la última frase de Celestia

_Así que mañana_ Dijo en tono pensativo Discord, luego chaqueo sus dedos y un calendario apareció frente a él, más de la mitad de los días estaban tachados, con su garra de águila y un marcador Discord tacho otro día y vio que el siguiente en la línea, no solo no estaba tachado sino que tenía dibujado un sol sobre el

Discord llevo la pata de león a su barbilla_ Que interesante creo que será un gran día para visitar a Celestia_ Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Las 2 grandes princesas de Equestria tenían una serie de días especiales para cada una, Luna tenía el solsticio de invierno y la noche de Nigthmare y por otro lado Celestia tenía el solsticio de verano, la fundación de Equestria y algunas otras fiestas menos importantes en su honor. Estos hechos acompañando el notorio hecho de que las princesas no envejecían habían hecho que los ponys asumieran que siempre habían estado ahí y por consiguiente olvidar que habían nacido como cualquier otro pony normal

Es por esto que a Discord le tomo varias noches de ojear algunos archivos de la biblioteca de Canterlot para encontrar un par de fechas muy particulares, tras hallarlas había pensado en varias estupendas bromas para que las princesas tuvieran cumpleaños que jamás olvidarían, en este caso sería la princesa del sol la que tendría un cumpleaños "memorable"

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot_

Celestia seguía mirando el espacio vacío que dejo Discord tras su desaparición, por fin el rubor había desaparecido de su cara y estaba lista para irse cuando sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta

_Oye hermana estas aquí_ Pregunto la princesa Luna mientras abría la puerta del salón del trono, pero no pudo decir más cuando abrió por completo la puerta un balde de agua cayó sobre su cabeza empapándola y quedando atorada su cabeza dentro del balde

Celestia no podía creer lo que veía, su hermana ahora con un balde de acero por cabeza corría desesperada de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselo, obviamente al no ver nada tiraba toda mesa y jarrón a su paso haciendo un gran desorden mientras gritaba una serie de frases inentendibles debido al balde que obstaculizaba el sonido

Aquello fue demasiado para la princesa del sol que sin más comenzó a reír para luego pasar a una sonora carcajada, nada elegante y nada modesta simplemente una carcajada cualquiera, que duro varios minutos hasta que el balde estallo en una explosión azul producto de la magia de la princesa de la noche

_Debiste haber visto tu cara_ Dijo Celestia tratando de emular a Discord_ Creo que era algo así_ continuo haciendo levitar el balde

_Muy graciosa hermana_ Dijo Luna en tono molesto_ No sabía que ahora te gusta hacer bromas pesadas_

_No me malentiendas hermana_ Dijo Celestia recobrando su tono formal_ Esta es una broma del señor del caos, yo simplemente reí con el resultado

_Le daré una lección a Discord la próxima vez que lo vea_ Dijo Luna pensando como vengarse del odioso Draconequus_ Y tu ¿desde cuándo disfrutas el humor del señor del caos hermana?_ Pregunto con una mirada de intriga la alicornio de crin azul

_De su humor en particular no_ mintió Celestia_ sabes que me gusta reírme de las bromas en general, dado que como princesas no está bien que las hagamos_ se escudó la alicornio blanca

Luna comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su hermana con una mirada de profundo interés_ que bueno escuchar eso hermana_ comenzó la princesa de la noche en un tono que Celestia no pudo determinar si era burlón o de interrogatorio_ temía que mi querida hermana mayor estuviera considerando volverse al lado del caos, tu sabes ser una partidaria de Discord_

Celestia soltó una ligera risa_ Creo que exageras Luna, además esa broma también pudo ser para mí no creo que debas ser tan dramática con todo_

Ambas princesas sabían que eso era mentira, la puerta de la sala de trono solo se abre en un sentido y dado que Celestia estaba dentro la broma seria para quien quisiera entrar desde afuera. Por un segundo Celestia se cuestionó "acaso Discord no quería que nos interrumpieran", de inmediato descarto la idea, comenzaba a parecerse a su hermana hacia un drama y le daba demasiada importancia a pequeños detalles

Lo que Celestia ignoraba es que su hermana no entro de improviso a la habitación, Luna llevaba ya un rato tras la puerta, logro escuchar parte de la conversación de Celestia y Discord y aún más importante es que escucho la rara despedida de su hermana; No es que Celestia no pudiera ser amable o despedirse de un modo cariñoso, fue el contexto, el tono y la sensación que su despedida transmitió lo que mantenía consternada a Luna y por sobre todo que era dirigida a Discord

Para sus adentros la princesa de la noche pensaba_ ¿Acaso mi hermana ha decidido cambiar el trato del señor del caos para asegurar obediencia?_ de inmediato descarto la teoría, Discord jamás sería un súbdito más pero tenía más que claro que nunca más atacaría Equestria ni pensaría en pasar de nuevo al mal_ Quizás tanto tiempo juntos los ha vuelto verdaderos amigos_ esa era una explicación mucho más lógica pero no explicaba la extraña sensación que generaron en todos las palabras de Celestia_ Y si tal vez algo más grande está pasando_ quedo finalmente pensando la princesa de la noche

_Luna te encuentras bien_ pregunto Celestia ante la mirada perdida de su hermana

_Ah sí solo estaba pensando en todo el trabajo de esta noche_ Mintió rápido la hermana menor

_Si te sientes muy atareada, bien podría darte una mano_ Ofreció Celestia en tono dulce

_No hermana, son cosas de las que yo misma debo encargarme_ Dijo Luna tratando de emular el tono autoritario de su hermana_ A demás ya recordé que venía a decirte

_Oh y que noticias me traes princesa Luna_ dijo Celestia con interés

_Los consejeros reales, han cambiado tu horario de mañana_ Comenzó a decir luna_ Creen que si en los próximos 3 días te dedicas completamente a las labores diplomáticas podrías incluso tomarte uno o dos días libres la siguiente semana_ Completo Luna para después levitar hacia su hermana un largo pergamino

Celestia leyó con detenimiento el papel que su hermana le pasó, las labores diplomáticas eran de los temas que mejor se le daban a la princesa del sol, consistían más que todo en reunirse con dirigentes de las diferentes razas para confirmarlos como aliados de Equestria, tras darle una buena lectura al pergamino, haciendo énfasis en el día siguiente miro a Luna

_Querida hermana podrías hacer un favor por mi_ Dijo con su voz un poco más dulce de lo usual

_Dime que necesitas y veré que puedo hacer_ Dijo Luna sin darle mucha importancia

Celestia miro el pergamino mientras su cuerno tomaba un brillo dorado, tras unos segundos devolvió volando el pergamino a Luna quien mientras lo leía escucho a su hermana decir_ Quiero hacer un cambio en mis tiempos de ocio_

Cuando Luna leyó los cambios en el pergamino abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, su hermana sin duda era la pony más obsesiva con agendas y horarios superando incluso a su alumna Twilight, claro ella lo disimulaba mucho mejor, pero esta obsesión con los horarios había hecho que cualquiera que pasara un par de semanas con la princesa de sol supiera exactamente cómo funcionaba su agenda

Celestia utilizaba 6 horas del día para dormir y otras 2 horas distribuidas en espacios de tiempo diferentes para relajación y diversión, lo que hacía que la princesa del sol en las otras 16 horas del día realizara las diferentes tareas reales de Equestria, comiera y si le era posible viajara a las diferentes ciudades de su reino. Era por este horario tan apretado que Luna admiraba tanto a su hermana, de sus 2 horas de diversión 1 hora completa se la llevaba la lectura que en manos de una lectora de la capacidad de Celestia equivalía a por lo menos libro y medio, dejando la otra hora en espacios de 15 o 10 minutos para invertir en actividades como la siesta, tiempo de dulces, tiempo con filomena, paseos por el jardín, entre otras actividades; Para Luna la forma en que Celestia hacia su vida solo podía describirse en una palabra un "infierno", pero bueno a su hermana parecía gustarle exactamente así

Fue por esto que Luna se vio tan asombrada por el hecho que en la agenda del día siguiente Celestia había robado algunos minutos de sus actividades para darle 28 minutos a lo que ella escribía como "tiempo de ocio", sin entender claramente lo que su hermana decía al observar la hora Luna no pudo evitar preguntar

_Hermana, a que dedicaras este "tiempo de ocio"_ inquirió la princesa menor

_No estoy segura Luna, a lo que pueda surgir_ dijo Celestia en una leve sonrisa

_Debería notar que este tiempo está justo en el mismo momento en el que sueles reunirte con Discord, para darle sus trabajos o recibir sus informes_ presiono Luna

_ ¿Lo está?_ pregunto Celestia_ realmente no lo note_ mintió con algo de descaro

_ Hermana_ Dijo Luna mientras alzaba levemente su tono de voz_ has el favor de no ocultarme cosas, ¿hay posibilidades de que el señor del caos se presente en Canterlot a esa hora?_ termino Luna sin reducir su tono y confrontando con una mirada a su hermana

Celestia dio un leve suspiro_ No es una certeza, pero es muy probable_ Dijo Celestia, pero ella si lo creía una certeza, Discord se había dado cuenta que ese era el momento más suelto de su horario, definió usar esa hora para molestarla en un principio y después la volvieron su hora para reuniones y bromas, si Celestia lo pensaba había sido un gesto considerado por parte de Discord

_Y dime hermana_ dijo Luna suavizando el tono mas no la mirada_ ¿Tu deseas verlo?

Celestia sintió como el rubor subió levemente a su rostro antes de contestar_ Es un evento que me mejora el humor, así que diré que si_ Dijo elevando un poco la cabeza para tomar un aire de dignidad y también para evitar que se notara el rojo de su rostro

_No se cómo no lo encuentras exasperante_ Dijo Luna en tono reprobatorio

Celestia dio una sonrisa_ Cuando lo conoces empiezas a ser más divertido que molesto_ Dijo en un tono particularmente amable

Luna tuvo que contener una risa en ese mismo momento, su hermana era algo sensible en temas emocionales, así que simplemente se dio vuelta hiso levitar el pergamino y se dispuso a salir por la puerta por la que había entrado tiempo atrás

_A dónde vas hermana_ Pregunto inquieta Celestia

_ A dar tus cambios a los consejeros reales hermana_ Contesto Luna, aun sin darle la cara para no mostrarle su risa contenida

_Princesa Luna, supongo que no debo decirte que lo que planee hacer en mi tiempo de ocio no le concierne a nadie_ Dijo Celestia subiendo el tono de su voz

Luna entendió perfectamente el mensaje "por favor se discreta", pero si algo odiaba era cuando su hermana se sentía en la autoridad de darle ordenes, así que decidió molestarla un poco_ Y yo me permito recordarte Princesa Celestia, que ya casi es hora de que bajes el sol, por lo tanto el castillo queda a mi cargo y yo seré la que considere que información es importante para mis trabajadores_ Espero unos segundos a que Celestia procesase el miedo y la ira antes de continuar_ Pero no te preocupes hermana, si algún consejero pregunta le diré que meta la nariz en sus propios asuntos_ Termino la princesa de la noche

_Desearía que se los dijeras con más suavidad_ Dijo en un suspiro Celestia

_Lo se Celestia_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa traviesa, al parecer un poco de Nigtmare Moon seguía por ahí, en la princesa de la noche_ Me pondré a trabajar hermana, deberías descansar mañana será un día agitado_ Dijo la hermana menor antes de salir de la sala del trono

Celestia miro por la ventana el atardecer mientras con su magia hacia que el sol terminara de descender perdiéndose en el horizonte_ Si un día muy largo_ Dijo para sí misma

_La mañana siguiente- Casa de Discord_

Discord despertaba cayendo de una cama en el techo, un segundo antes de estamparse contra el piso chasqueo los dedos y un haz de luz lo cubrió para hacerlo aparecer de pie en el punto donde hubiera caído, con un enorme bostezo el señor del caos abrió sus ojos

_Buenos días pacifico mundo, es tiempo de algo de caos_ Dijo en tono animado para luego chasquear sus dedos haciendo desaparecer la piyama azul con leves rayas moradas que llevaba (consta de una camisa un pantalón ambos muy largos para su enorme cuerpo y un gorro que termina en una borla blanca)

_Que hora se supone que es_ Dijo Discord mientras atrapaba con su pata de lagarto un reloj que caminaba por el piso, lo aventó por el aire y lo atrapo con su garra de águila_ 10:30, WOW hoy madrugue supongo que estoy emocionado_ Dijo con tono alegre

Frente a Discord paso volando un tostador con alas que al tomar algo de distancia disparo 2 panes perfectamente tostados al aire, Discord los atrapo con su lengua de reptil la cual extendido por lo menos 3 metros para enrollar ambos panes y luego la retrajo para comerse de un solo sentón la comida capturada_ Nada como un buen desayuno para empezar el día_ Tras decir esto cepillo su colmillo de serpiente, peino un poco su cabello y se recostó en su sillón

_Aún falta algún tiempo antes de ir a ver a Celestia_ Dijo mirando un reloj de arena en su muñeca_ Creo que puedo divertirme un rato mientras tanto_ Dijo con tono divertido, tras unos momentos entrecerró los ojos y puso su garra de águila en su quijada_ Veamos necesito algo suficientemente bueno como para entretenerme, pero no tan grave como para que Celestia me moleste después_ Se quedó pensativo unos minutos

Entonces una bombilla apareció sobre su cabeza, Discord la tomo y se la comió_ WOW esta idea no es solo buena, esta deliciosa_

Tras decir esto sonrió malignamente y usando su garra de águila dio un zarpazo al aire el cual se abrió formando un portal que mostraba un pequeño poblado lleno de ponys_ Bien creo que aquí estará bien_ Tras decir eso dio un chasquido

_En un pequeño poblado muy lejos de Canterlot_

2 ponys uno azul y otro rojo caminaban tranquilamente_ Oye Bob iras a la fiesta este sábado_ Pregunto el azul

_No lo sé Luis, estaba pensando en invitar a Ángela a un día de campo_ Contesto el rojo

_Jajajajaj como quieras viejo pero_ Luis no continuo se quedó mirando una piedra del tamaño de su pesuña de un color morado brillante, no sabía por qué pero era irresistible el tener que tocarla

Al tocar la pesuña de Luis la piedra brillo con un destello blanco y genero una explosión de chocolate y malvaviscos que mando a volar a ambos ponys y tras su vuelo Bob aterrizo en otra piedra de tamaño y color similar_ OH demonios_ Alcanzo a decir Bob antes de que otro estallido lo enviara por los aires

_Casa de Discord_

Desde el portal el señor del caos veía las múltiples explosiones de chocolate y malvavisco en el poblado y los ponys volando de un lado a otro con desesperación, mientras veía el espectáculo no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, tras un rato de risas limpio de su ojo una lagrima, miro su reloj y dijo_ En una hora lo arreglo todo, después de todo más me vale llegar temprano hoy_

_Esa mañana- El castillo Canterlot_

La princesa Celestia salía de su baño, con una toalla en su cabeza y otra cubriendo sus costados, usando su magia levanto las toallas se puso su corona y su tocado dorados y salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse con un unicornio pequeño de color verde y gruesas gafas que la esperaba en la puerta con una libreta suspendida por magia

_Buenos días princesa_ Dijo el pony con buen ánimo en una pequeña reverencia

_Buenos días, Robert_ Contesto Celestia en tono amigable_ Dime que tal pinta la mañana

_Muy bien princesa_ Respondió el Pony sacando un pergamino_ Tras levantar el sol tomara un nutritivo desayuno, luego tiene 12 actividades de papeleo antes de su acostumbrado paseo en el jardín o si prefiere podría pintar y luego comenzara sus charlas con los representantes de las especies, hasta que llegue su extraño tiempo de ocio_ Concluyo el pony con tranquilidad

_Que mañana tan activa_ dijo Celestia muy sonriente_ mejor nos ponemos a trabajar rápido Robert no queremos que se nos haga tarde_ termino emprendiendo la marcha

_Si princesa por supuesto_ Contesto Robert siguiendo a la princesa

Robert como uno de los 4 consejeros reales se extrañó por el movimiento de horarios de la princesa para ese tiempo de ocio, al igual que sus colegas, pero ninguno hiso preguntas, la princesa era sin duda la pony que más trabajaba en toda Equestria y para el a la que menos le importaba la inmensa carga de trabajo que tenía, si ella quería un tiempo para hacer lo que sea que fuera a hacer bien se lo merecía, solo se preguntaba qué actividad había hecho que alguien tan constante como la princesa cambiara tanto su horario y de un modo tan abrupto, sin querer admitirlo lo mataba la curiosidad

_Hora de la reunión- Canterlot-Sala del trono_

Una esfera de luz se presenta en la sala del trono_ Ya llegue Celestia_ Decía Discord dando unos pasos hacia el trono que una vez más hallo vacío, esta vez no se sorprendió_ Así que no hay nadie_ Dijo en tono suspicaz y tras esto chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una torre que por poco llegaba al techo del castillo asomándose en su cima con un telescopio en uno de sus ojos

_Esta vez no me sorprenderás Celestia_ Dijo mirando de un lado a otro con el telescopio_ Ahora donde te ocultas princesa_ se interrogo, mientras miraba de un lado a, tras un rato y con cara de extrañado bajo el telescopio y miro la habitación vacía_ Supongo que no está_ Rasco su cabeza con su garra de águila_ Quizás llegue demasiado temprano, molestare un poco por el castillo mientras tanto_ Y tras decir eso, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en el haz de luz

_Hora de la reunión-Canterlot-Jardín de castillo_

Celestia iba acompañada de 2 grifos el más grande caminaba con gran porte e inflando el pecho mientras llevaba una enorme corona sobre su cabeza que terminaba en 5 puntas cada una con un rubí, la otra grifo más pequeña llevaba una tiara de color rosado con una gema morada en su única punta, los 3 caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines del castillo

_Vaya me habían hablado muy bien de los jardines de Canterlot, pero realmente los elogios no le hacen justicia a esto, estoy asombrado_ Dijo el Grifo de mayor tamaño con voz masculina

_Me alegra que le gusten rey Grifolion_ Contesto en tono apacible la princesa Celestia

_Padre mira las rosas, parece que brillaran como llamas_ Señalo la grifo de menor tamaño con asombro

_Eso se debe a que son una rara especie de rosas de fuego princesa Nanda_ Continuo explicando Celestia_ Son de mis flores favoritas_

_Ya veo son muy hermosas_ Contesto la princesa grifo deslumbrada

Para Celestia, esta visita se había alargado demasiado, pero el rey Grifolion insistió en dar un paseo por el jardín del castillo, quizás en otras circunstancias Celestia se habría negado, pero los grifos eran de esas rasas que hacían dudar a los ponys si eran amigos o no, pues aunque su relación con los pegasos era inmejorable su trato con los unicornios y los ponys de tierra daba mucho que desear haciéndolos una especie no querida en zonas donde estas razas eran mayoría, era debido a esto que Celestia se sentía en la necesidad de interactuar con sus líderes y afianzar su amistad con la especie

_Cada una de estas estatuas tiene un simbolismo, ¿Verdad?_ Pregunto el rey grifo mirando detenidamente las estatuas del jardín

_Así es_ Contesto la princesa del sol_ amor, amistad, armonía, alegría entre otras, estas estatuas nos recuerdan valores que los ponys_ tras pensarlo un minuto se corrigió_ que ninguna raza debe nunca olvidar si desean vivir en paz y felicidad

_Sabias palabras princesa_ Dijo la princesa Grifo que era admiradora de Celestia desde hace tiempo

Mientras caminaban la princesa Nanda no pudo dejar de notar que la princesa Celestia aceleraba de vez en cuando su paso y desviaba frecuentemente la mirada hacia al castillo, se preguntaba si era que algo dentro de este andaba mal

_Sala del trono- tiempo después_

Discord reapareció en la sala del trono tras un destello y mostro una mirada de gran fastidio al hallarla nuevamente vacía, ya había hecho chocar a 2 guardias reales al poner sus cascos al revés bloqueando su vista y ocasionando que se dieran un fuerte cabezazo, había convertido el suelo de un pasillo en jabón haciendo resbalar a varios ponys e incluso le regalo a una pony que pasaba por las afueras del castillo su propia nube de lluvia de leche con chocolate que la siguió varios minutos hasta casi enloquecerla y tras todo esto el señor del caos se hallaba aburrido

En su mente Discord recordó las palabras que le dedico a Fluttershy el día anterior "Dudo que en la agenda de Celestia halla espacio para convivir conmigo", quizás tubo más razón de la que le gustaría, hoy él no era una tarea de Celestia, él era solo una visita quizás incluso una indeseada visita y ahí estaba el parado en el salón del trono esperando a alguien que quizás no quería ni verlo, quizás confundió amabilidad con afecto, eso suele pasar; se halló pensando mientras observaba el trono vacío en el salón "qué demonios estoy esperando aquí"

_Supongo que no va a venir_ Dijo con una pequeña decepción en su mirada mientras se preparaba para chasquear sus dedos

_Discord, es extraño hallarte aquí_ Dijo un tono casi tan formal como Celestia pero un poco más profundo y juvenil

Discord volteo para observar a la princesa Luna que entraba en ese momento al salón del trono, había observado desde la puerta al señor del caos contemplar el trono de su hermana pero al no poder definir si Discord miraba el trono añorando cuando él lo ocupaba o si simplemente pensaba en la princesa que se sentaba actualmente en el decidió entrar en la habitación con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa

_Princesa Luna, un gusto verte_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ Solo pasaba por la zona y se me ocurrió hacerle unas modificaciones al trono para tu hermana, espero que no te moleste_ Mintió rápido el draconequus que no pensaba admitir que esperaba a la princesa del sol y sabía que con el sentido del humor de Luna no le molestaría una simple broma

_Entiendo, supongo que se llevara una gran sorpresa_ Dijo Luna aun sonriente

_No estaré aquí para verlo, termine mi trabajo así que me voy_ Dijo Discord preparando de nuevo su partida, realmente no tenía ánimos de fingir que estaba de buen humor, no sabía por qué el hecho de no haber visto a Celestia, dolía de una forma rara y no deseaba que nadie lo viese en ese estado, mucho menos alguien que pudiera decírselo a Celestia

_Espera, Discord_ Dijo Luna con apuro, realmente no entendía y no sabía si quería entender por qué su hermana quería ver a Discord, pero le había quedado claro que quería verlo así que necesitaba una forma de retener al señor del caos, tras pensar unos segundos una idea vino a su mente_ Veras, ayer cuando venía a hablar con mi hermana me topé con una moleta broma, un balde de agua cayo en mi cabeza, empapándome y atorándose en mi por bastante tiempo_

Discord dejo salir una pequeña risa al imaginar la escena_ Cosas terribles que pasan princesa_ dijo Discord con una gran sonrisa

_Mi hermana me dijo que fue obra tuya_ Dijo Luna en tono serio

_No lo recuerdo_ dijo Discord tratando de hacerse el tonto_ Aunque tiene mi estilo_

_Fue bastante molesto Discord, creo que merezco una disculpa_ Lo reprendió Luna

Discord no solía disculparse por sus bromas y en un principio no lo pensaba hacer pero la mirada de Luna lo convenció de que era la mejor opción_ Esta bien, lo lamento_ Dijo en un tono notoriamente sarcástico

Luna esperaba que Discord le discutiera un poco, al no hacerlo tendría que buscar otro modo de retenerlo_ Si realmente lo sientes_ Comenzó Luna buscando una manera de matar el tiempo_ Podrías compensármelo de algún modo, cierto_

Discord seguía molesto por ser plantado y no tenía ganas de estar frente a Luna o frente a nadie, así que saldría de eso rápido_ Muy bien y que quieres, tu rostro en una montaña, quizás que lluevan dulces o prefieres que mande a Celestia a la luna_ Enlisto algunas opciones sin darle mucha importancia

A luna la última opción le hiso reír, pero no por esto se desconcentro necesitaba algo que Discord no pudiera hacer con un simple chasquido, algo lento, algo diferente, de repente un viejo juego de su maestro de magia le vino a la mente_ Quiero que juguemos ajedrez Discord_ Concluyo la princesa

Discord abrió mucho sus ojos con sorpresa, esa petición no se lo esperaba pero quizás una distracción haría que esa molesta sensación se fuera_ Dame un minuto_ Le dijo mientras al chasquear los dedos hiso aparecer un libro verde con una torre blanca y un alfil negro en su portada que decía ajedrez para principiantes, para luego abrirlo y leer algunas paginas

Luna reconoció con asombro el libro_ De donde sacaste eso Discord_ Pregunto con gran curiosidad

_Me lo regalo su autor y hasta lo firmo_ Dijo Discord mostrándole a Luna la primera hoja del libro con una dedicatoria y una firma "Para el ser más caótico, con la esperanza de que encuentres una alternativa no tan caótica para pasar el rato, jugaremos siempre que quieras con cariño Starswirl el barbado"

Luna hace mucho no veía la firma de su viejo maestro de magia desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se pudo resistir a preguntar_ Conociste a Starswirl_

_Así es princesa, quizás te cuente un día, pero eso no es lo que nos compete ahora_ Dijo Discord sacando su mirada del libro_ Jugare la partida, siempre y cuando lo hagamos por prendas_ Termino con una sonrisa malévola

_Te diste cuenta que yo solo tengo una corona y un tocado y que tu no usas ropa verdad_ Le inquirió la princesa ante la ridícula petición

Discord rio un poco_ Creo que tienes razón, ya se jugaremos esta versión un poco más interesante_ dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego chasquear los dedos

-Jardín del castillo- tiempo después-

La princesa Celestia junto con los grifos se acercaban al final del jardín cuando pasaron frente a la base de una estatua, vacía fue cuando la princesa Nanda pregunto_ Acaso robaron una estatua_

Celestia soltó una leve risa_ Mas bien la estatua decidió que ya no quería estar más aquí_ Dijo mirando el espacio que una vez ocupa la estatua de Discord

_Veras querida_ Dijo a su hija el rey grifo_ En este espacio se hallaba prisionero Discord, señor del caos y la desarmonía, se liberó hace un par de años de su prisión y fue detenido por el grupo de la princesa Twilight, pero la princesa Celestia con gran brillantes se dio cuenta el valor que tenía este ser para su reino, por eso logro reformarlo y ahora es una ayuda para el reino_ Antes de continuar miro a su hija con tono autoritario_ Espero princesa Nanda que eso te dé una lección de cómo manipular una desventaja para usarla como un recurso de gran valor_ Concluyo el rey grifo, el cual sabiendo que la posición de su rasa frente a los ponys no era muy positiva había estudiado detenidamente la cultura de Equestria con el fin de asombrar un poco a su regente

Pero por el contrario aquel discurso logro molestar a Celestia, manipular y controlar no era lo que ella hacía con Discord, ella le había mostrado la magia de la amistad y esta hiso que el señor del caos decidiera ayudar a los ponys, Discord era libre, decidía que hacer y no hacer, ella no lo manipulaba, aunque en lo profundo de su mente existía cierta duda sobre esto

La princesa Nanda que no había dejado de observar a Celestia tenía ahora claro que a la princesa le pasaba algo, no solo el acelere en su trote o su tendencia a mirar el castillo, también solía mirar el sol con cierto anhelo como si deseara que este no se moviese aun sabiendo que era por ella que el sol bajaba y lo más raro de vez en cuando su pesuña delantera derecha comenzaba a ir de un lado a otro como si emulara un cronometro

Ese comportamiento era demasiado inusual, pensó la princesa grifo, quizás su padre era algo exasperante pero no tanto como para generar esa respuesta tras tan solo unas horas de convivencia. Tras unos segundos lo entendió, su cita con la princesa solo debía durar una hora a lo mucho y ya habían pasado hace mucho ese tiempo, la princesa estaba exasperada y seguramente tenía una agenda que cumplir simplemente no había querido ser descortés con ella y su padre, gesto que la princesa grifo agradeció y decidió que le daría una mano para terminar esa excursión lo antes posible

_Padre_ Comenzó la grifo_ He escuchado maravillas de los diferentes lugares en Canterlot y me temo que no podre ver ni una cuarta parte, si no nos retiramos ahora_ Dijo en tono dramático

_Lo lamento querida_ Respondió el rey grifo_ Pero aún tengo cosas que platicar con la princesa_

_Por favor padre, estoy segura que la princesa podrá darnos un espacio mañana para continuar con las charlas diplomáticas_ Insistió la princesa con mirada suplicante a su padre

_Para mí no habría ningún problema rey Grifolion_ Dijo Celestia antes de que el rey pudiera contestar mirando de forma agradecida a la princesa grifo

_Está segura princesa_ Inquirió el rey, a lo que solo recibió una mirada dulce y tranquila_ En ese caso está bien_ Continuo el rey para pasar a mirar a su hija_ Despídete princesa Nanda iremos a ver los alrededores y volveremos mañana_ Y tras decir esto alzo vuelo

La princesa hiso una leve reverencia a Celestia_ Hasta mañana princesa, lamento si la demoramos_

_No te preocupes princesa Nanda, gracias por la ayuda_ Le dijo Celestia guiñando un ojo y tras oír esto la princesa emprendió el vuelo para seguir a su padre

Celestia siempre ha estado en contra de la teletransportacion en espacios cerrados, es riesgoso pues puede ocasionar choques, accidentes y en los peores casos que el mago aparezca en el mismo espacio que está ocupando otra criatura, lo que genera resultados desastrosos, pero en este caso ni siquiera lo considero solo hiso brillar su cuerno y desapareció en un destello dorado

_Castillo de Canterlot- detrás de la puerta del salón del trono_

Celestia reapareció frente a la puerta del salón, lista para abrirla cuando el miedo la paralizo, ya era tarde y si Discord ya se había ido, si vino y se sintió ofendido o abandonado y ahora no quería hablarle, quizás debió buscar una forma de deshacerse de la realeza de los grifos a tiempo ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta con temor a hallar un vacío que confirmara sus miedos

El miedo se redujo cuando escucho murmullos tras la puerta, con lo que reunió valor y la abrió y tras hacerlo debió frotarse los ojos para creer lo que veía, eran Discord y luna sentados el uno frente al otro, mirando fijamente un tablero de ajedrez mientras gritaban como si fuese un estadio

_Vamos peón, ya has vencido caballeros puedes con esto_ Gritaba Discord

_Gran alfil demuestra tu destreza ante tu líder_ Gritaba Luna

En el tablero se veía a un pequeño guerrero de color negro con una daga luchando contra un alto caballero de color blanco que llevaba 2 largos sables ambos de piedra, aunque el guerrero lograba desviar los espadazos del caballero finalmente recibió una puñalada con una de las espadas para luego desmoronarse

_Ja, gran trabajo alfil_ Dijo Luna en tono Triunfante

_Aun no cantes victoria princesa_ Dijo Discord_ Reina ataca al alfil_ Tras dar el comando el señor del caos vio como una enorme figura de mujer con armadura negra que sostenía una maza (bola con picos unida a una cadena) la aventaba contra el caballero blanco desde el otro extremo del tablero volándole un brazo

_No te rindas alfil contraataca_ Dictamino Luna a lo que el caballero se abalanzó contra la reina y logro golpear uno de sus brazos justo antes de desmoronase por el golpe que le dio la masa que la reina jalo para que regresara y golpear la espalda del alfil

_Perdiste un alfil princesa_ Se burló Discord

_Pero invalide a tu reina_ Contesto Luna

Discord observo a la reina el brazo dañado ya no servía para usar la masa_ Reina toma una de las espadas del alfil_ Ordeno el señor del caos, la pieza obedeció de inmediato_ Ahora ataca a la torre_ La reina comenzó una carrera hacia una enorme torre en el tablero tras escuchar la orden

_Caballero bloquea_ Dijo Luna mientras se veía a un caballero blanco subido en un caballo del mismo color ir a toda marcha para interceptar con su escudo el ataque de la reina, tras darse el choque entre el sable y el escudo, ambas fichas se miraron frente a frente

_Es una tontería, simplemente perderás torre y caballo princesa_ Dijo Discord confuso_ Pero como quieras, reina ataca_ Ordeno finalmente, mientras la reina se movía hacia el caballero

_Torre dispara a la zona del caballo_ Dijo Luna y se vio como desde la torre un cañonazo voló en dirección al caballero blanco que se hiso polvo con el golpe al igual que la reina negra que se dirigía a atacarlo

_Wow sacrificaste a tu pobre caballero_ Dijo con asombro Discord_ Eso fue cruel

_Era necesario, ahora estoy a la cabeza_ Dijo Luna en tono frio

Y era cierto en las fichas negras solo quedaba un caballero 4 peones y un enorme guerrero con corona que representaba al rey, por otro lado en las blancas estaban ambas torres otro alfil, un peón frente a cada torre y el rey

_Pues no por mucho_ Dijo Discord_ Peones formación punta de lanza, tras el alfil y el rey_ Tras dar la orden los peones atacaron como una ola en dirección a las piezas designadas que se encontraban juntas

_Peones intercepten_ Dijo la princesa de la noche por lo ambos peones blancos dejaron sus posiciones frente a las torres para hacer frente a la embestida de fichas negras siendo destruidos, al tan solo matar un peón negro_ Ahora torres disparen_ Dijo Luna mientras ambas fichas blancas disparaban contra los 3 peones negros detenidos

_Supuse que lo intentarías_ Dijo Discord con mirada divertida_ Caballero a la torre de la izquierda_ Tras decir esto la ficha negra se abalanzó contra su objetivo desplomándolo_ Ahora a la derecha_ Continuo el señor del caos

_Alfil derrota al caballero_ Respondió rápido Luna y tras decirlo, el largo caballero clavo sus 2 espadas tanto en el jinete negro como en su caballo reduciéndolos a polvo_ Ahora solo te queda el rey estas perdido_ Sentencio Luna

_Un rey muere luchando junto a su reino_ Dijo Discord y tras decir esto el rey negro saco una enorme espada y la sostuvo con ambas manos en pose desafiante

Celestia estaba entretenida viendo el juego, sabia lo mucho que le gustaban a su hermana los juegos de ese tipo y lo hábil que era para ellos pero decidió que era momento de hacerse notar, así que se aclaró levemente la voz haciendo que ambos jugadores miraran en su dirección

_Hermana_ Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa_ Tienes que probar esto es el mismo juego de Starswirl pero es más divertido y rápido_ Se veía la diversión en los ojos de la princesa de la noche

Celestia estaba por saludar a Discord cuando un pitido lleno la habitación, las princesas y Discord buscaron la causa hasta que el señor del caos miro su muñeca y vio un pequeño reloj de arena que brillaba en tono rojo y vibraba

_Diablos ya es muy tarde_ Exclamo Discord_ Fue un excelente juego princesa, lamento dejarlo inconcluso, volveré luego con ganas de volver a jugar_ Dijo mientras se levantaba y las fichas se volvían todas en polvo

_Pero estaba por ganar_ Se quejó Luna_ Que puede ser más importante que ver la caída de tu reino_

_Lo lamento, ya para esta ahora prometí estar en Ponyville y es una cita a la que no puedo faltar_ Se excusó el señor del caos dando unos pasos adelante y preparándose para chasquear sus dedos

_Discord, lamento el_ Comenzó a decir Celestia pero fue rápidamente interrumpida

_No te preocupes Celestia_ Dijo Discord dándole la espalda sin siquiera verla_ Eres la gran princesa de Equestria y tienes una agenda muy atareada, es muy comprensible que no tengas tiempo para trivialidades_ Esta última palabra salió de la boca de Discord con un tono ligeramente mordaz, si bien el juego con Luna fue una alegre distracción, la sensación de frio y vacío que le dejo ser plantado por la princesa del sol aún no se iba, en parte era por eso que no volteaba a verla temía que ella notase en su cara la tristeza que ni el mismo señor del caos podía explicar

_Espera un segundo_ Dijo Celestia temiendo que el señor del caos chasqueara los dedos en cualquier momento y desapareciera, empezaba a invadirla una sensación de terror y angustia que no había sentido antes

_Está bien, yo volveré luego, después de todo tengo que volver a recoger mis tareas_ Discord quería irse en ese instante, no lo entendía pero hablar con Celestia hacia que se le formara un gran nudo en la garganta y que esa sensación molesta se expandiera más y más temía ser dominado por esta sensación y hacer alguna ridiculez así que estaba listo para chasquear sus dedos

La angustia de Celestia llego a un nivel que para ella era casi desconocido, no entendía el por qué y no pretendía saberlo pero algo en ella le decía que si dejaba que el señor del caos se fuera en ese momento, sería un error que lamentaría toda la vida

_Discord, por favor_ Celestia antes de continuar se dio cuenta que estaba en tono suplicante y no quería que Luna la escuchase así por lo que decidió regular su voz_ Creo que tendré un par de tareas para ti mañana podrías venir a recogerlas_ Dijo en su tono de nobleza

Aunque la intención de la princesa era mantener a Discord cerca eligió las peores palabras para eso, acababa de confirmar la hipótesis de Discord, para ella el solo era un instrumento, una herramienta, una solución a problemas difíciles con fácil acceso, esto hiso que el dolor que molestaba a Discord se hiciera intolerable para el ya no quería estar más frente a Celestia pero no quería que ninguna de las 2 princesas se percataran de que estaba dolido

_Entiendo Celestia_ Dijo en tono frio sin darle la cara a las princesas, no se arriesgaría a mostrar debilidad_ Vendré mañana por la lista_ Chaqueo los dedos lo que dejo frías a ambas princesas, pero no desapareció en su lugar una pequeña caja azul con un moño rojo apareció a los pies de Celestia_ Quería entregarte esto en persona_ Dijo sin cambiar el tono

_Es acaso una broma bien envuelta_ Pregunto Celestia con ligero alivio y un tono divertido, pues si el Draconequus aun quería bromear con ella significaba que no había sido grave la falta que la carcomía

En cualquier otra circunstancia la observación de Celestia no habría importado, pero en este caso logro molestar a Discord_ Quizás Celestia_ Dijo con leve tono de burla_ Podrías dárselo a uno de tus guardias para reírte un rato o quizás solo debas tirarlo a la basura y ahorrarte la molestia_ Esta sola frase hiso que la princesa se diera cuenta lo molesto que estaba Discord_ Bueno no te quito más tiempo, hasta mañana_ Y antes de que se pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Discord desapareció

_Discord_ Fue lo último que dijo Celestia antes de verlo desaparecer, para luego quedarse viendo la caja a sus pies, con un brillo de su cuerno el listón se desato solo

_De verdad, vas a abrirla_ Pregunto Luna

_Necesito confirmar algo_ Contesto Celestia y tras decirlo abrió la caja y cerró los ojos, esperando un disparo de agua o tinta quizás una luz cegadora, pero tras unos segundos nada, abrió levemente los ojos y miro a Luna antes de ver el interior de la caja, para su sorpresa Luna tenía los ojos en dirección a la caja, en ellos se refleja sorpresa y un leve toque de tristeza

_Oh es imposible, como fue que lo olvide_ Dijo en tono melancólico_ Celestia, hoy es_ pero no completo la frase y dejo que su hermana digiriera lo que veía en el interior de la caja

Celestia miro la caja y si antes se sentía mal por su atraso a ver a Discord ahora sentía que le habían tirado una montaña encima, dentro había un pequeño pastel de color café con decorado amarillo encima dibujando un sol y dentro de este sol en letras rojas había una inscripción, "Que siga brillando el sol de Equestria, feliz cumpleaños Celestia" y tras leerlo una vela se apareció en el pastel, encendida y esperando que la apagasen para pedir un deseo

Nadie hablo por un par de minutos, Luna observaba a su hermana y esta observaba con gesto triste el pastel, por un segundo la princesa de la noche temió que su hermana llorara, pero no simplemente alzo la vista ilumino su cuerno haciendo levitar la caja y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

_Princesa Luna, podrías encargarte del resto de labores de hoy_ Dijo Celestia dándole la espalda a Luna en un tono formal

_Si hermana, no hay problema_ Dijo Luna en un tono depresivo, como había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hermana, como diablos desde que estaba de regreso jamás pensó en ese asunto, "supongo que tanto tiempo en la luna hace que las fechas pierdan importancia" pensó

Celestia llego a la puerta cabizbaja con la caja flotando a su lado y cuando estuvo a punto de salir agrego la última frase que le diría a Luna ese día_ Dile a todos en el castillo que estaré en mi cuarto y no quiero que absolutamente nadie me moleste por el resto del día_ Dijo en un tono autoritario con una profunda tristeza

_Está bien hermana_ Decía Luna mientras vio a Celestia salir del cuarto y luego miro el listón en el piso "Diablos habría sido una gran y bella sorpresa Discord"

 **Demonios, quedo supremamente largo el capítulo, espero no les moleste pero no tuve forma de reducirlo considere dividirlo en 2 pero no me gustó la idea, espero como siempre sus comentarios, preguntas y críticas, díganme que les parece la historia se aprecian mucho los Review y los Follows, no se acostumbren a un largo especifico en los capítulos habrá unos largos como este y otros mucho más cortos hasta pronto**


	3. Calidez

**Bueno aquí estamos otra vez, muchas gracias por el apoyo, el capítulo 2 tuvo mucha acogida por lo cual estoy muy sorprendido y agradecido, antes de empezar responderé 2 dudas que han surgido: 1._ Soy un chico y 2._ Soy fanático de ambas parejas en el fic y tengo planeados finales para cada 1 es por eso que el fic tratara de no inclinarse mucho hasta su clímax. Sin más que decir entramos en el capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta estos 2 primeros capítulos nos centramos en Celestia, no se preocupen es el momento de que Fluttershy protagonice**

 **Capítulo 3: Calidez**

_Está bien hermana_ Decía Luna mientras vio a Celestia salir del cuarto y luego miro el listón en el piso "Diablos habría sido una gran y bella sorpresa Discord"

La princesa de la noche se quedó en la sala de trono, tenía mucho en que pensar, como pudo olvidar el cumpleaños de su hermana, como pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños, como Celestia siendo la máxima organizadora de toda Equestria olvido ambas fechas, porque Discord conocía la fecha de nacimiento de su hermana, porque le importaba al punto de darle a su hermana una sorpresa como aquel pastel y quizás la más importante porque a Celestia le afecto tanto el gesto que le hiso el señor del caos

Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la alicornio azul mientras empezaba su salida del salón del trono, la última en especial ocupaba gran parte de su mente, Celestia era alguien que no se dejaba perturbar fácilmente, si bien las cosas podían molestarla o entristecerla ella no perdía la compostura, pero tras ver el paquete Luna pudo sentir como algo en su hermana se quebró, tanto así que no quería ver a ninguna otra pony ese día, ni siquiera a ella

¿Acaso Discord entendía el peso de su regalo y lo que este ocasiono?, la princesa se sorprendió al preguntarse cuando miro la última ventana del salón que mostraba el inicio de la noche, ¿que estaría haciendo ahora el señor del caos?, que desde que entro su hermana a la habitación comenzó con esa extraña actitud (bueno más extraña que su usual) y que había partido de manera tan abrupta, dejando tras de él solo un aura de duda y tristeza

_Casa de Discord_

Discord no aparecería inmediatamente en Poniville, no, necesitaba un minuto para calmarse para organizar sus ideas, tras aparecer en su pequeño hogar se recostó en un gran sofá de color azul que tenía en medio de la sala, mientras observaba los diferentes objetos desplomarse chocar y volar y a los muebles cambiar de sitio pasando de una pared a otra o simplemente acomodándose en el techo, ese caos era justo lo que necesitaba para pensar tranquilamente

Porque estaba tan afectado, es cierto que Celestia lo planto, pero ¿verdaderamente habían planeado verse?, al repasar la conversación que tuvo con la princesa el día anterior se dio cuenta que jamás definieron verse, solo hicieron un par de bromas sobre esto y aun así quizás la excusa de la princesa para su retraso era justa pero Discord prefirió no oírla. Por qué le importaba si Celestia iba o no, no la duda real era porque le importaba que Celestia quisiera verlo, mientras debatía sobre estas razones la sensación de frialdad en su pecho fue reduciéndose hasta solo ser un tenue recuerdo de lo que era hacia solo unos minutos

_Bueno no me pienso quedar aquí todo el día_ Dijo Discord al sentirse un poco más estable_ Tengo encargos que hacer, si quiero llegar a tiempo_

Tras decir esto chasqueo sus dedos e hiso aparecer una bandeja de sanduches de margarita y mantequilla que hacían un circulo en torno a un tazón de papas fritas que Discord sujetaba con su pata de león, dio otro chasquido y en su mano de águila hiso aparecer una jarra de limonada color rosa y se preparó para teletransportarse

Justo antes de hacerlo una pequeña voz en su cabeza sonó, "mira lo que acabas de hacer, un encargo de 15 minutos, resuelto en 2 segundos, es tan fácil y tan sencillo, de verdad esperas que la princesa no use una herramienta tan practica", al pensar en eso otra vez la fría sensación lo invadió, quizás era cierto simplemente era una solución a problemas difíciles de la princesa ni más ni menos y eran solo sus ridículas fantasías las que le habían dado aires para imaginar algo más, algo diferente, que realmente le importaba a Celestia, "ridículo" dijo finalmente la vocecilla en su cabeza

Discord se quedó parado con gesto triste por unos segundos tanto así que apenas pudo eludir un plato que por poco lo tumba junto con todos los comestibles_ Bueno no es tiempo para esto_ Se dijo el señor del caos_ Es hora de irse_ Iba a chasquear sus dedos pero algo paso rápido por su mente_ Pero antes_ Volvió a chasquear sus dedos y un sanduche apareció frente a su rostro, Discord lo comió y puso cara de gran satisfacción_ El jamón, seguro que es alimento de dioses_ Dijo con una sonrisa y chaqueo sus dedos para desaparecer, después de todo no le permitían comer carne a donde iba

_Casa de Fluttershy_

La pegaso amarilla salía volando suavemente de su cocina, estaba algo agotada tras preparar un par de recetas especiales, cuando una luz blanca ilumino su sala de estar y pudo ver a su gran amigo Discord parado a unos pocos metros de ella

_Discord_ Dijo emocionada la pegaso que voló para abrazarlo, al hacerlo provoco que el señor del caos perdiera el equilibrio y dejara volar por los aires todo lo que llevaba_ Oh no_ Dijo en tono trágico Fluttershy al ver todos los platos en el aire, por suerte Discord reacciono rápido y con un chasquido una de las mesas de la sala voló y atrapo toda la comida sin que ni una migaja se saliera de su plato

_Wow eso sí que estuvo cerca_ Dijo Discord aliviado

_Lo lamento Discord, casi ocasiono un desastre_ dijo apenada Fluttershy

_JAJAJAJA_ Rio el señor del caos_ ojala hubiera podido verlo, pero no hay tiempo de ponerse a limpiar_ Tras esto chasqueo sus dedos generando una luz para aparecer con un uniforme de Chef y un pequeño bigote_ Y ahora señorita el chef Discord, se enorgullece en presentarle los aperitivos de la velada de hoy_ Dijo mientras hacia un ademan a la mesa que aun flotaba con la comida

_Oh gracias Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono gentil_ No sabes lo mucho que me ayudaste, demore mucho con las comidas dulces y sabía que no podría hacer también las botanas de sal_ Termino la pegaso con una sonrisa, sin saber por qué le era fácil sonreír siempre que Discord estuviera cerca

_No hay cuidado amiga, para mí es un placer_ Dijo Discord, volviendo a su forma habitual

_Además nadie hace mejores emparedados de margarita y mantequilla que tu_ Dijo Fluttershy mirando al señor del caos

_Solo lo dices porque es la pura verdad_ Le dijo Discord a su amiga en tono burlón

Fluttershy de repente abrió muy grandes los ojos_ Oh casi lo olvido_ Y tras decir esto voló en dirección a la cocina_ Dame un minuto Discord quiero mostrarte algo_

Discord se quedó mirando extrañado la puerta de la cocina tras la cual desapareció la pegaso, por un instante considero entrar a la cocina con ella pero fue distraído por una nuez que le golpeo en la cabeza, al girar a la dirección de donde vino el proyectil vio a un pequeño conejo parado sobre un estante

_Ángel_ Dijo Discord con algo de rencor en su tono y levantando el puño

El conejo solo lo miro con un aire burlón y de superioridad

_Prepárate pequeña bestia hoy se termina este juego_ Dijo Discord señalando al conejo con su garra de águila

Discord y Ángel habían tenido roces desde que se conocieron, para Discord Fluttershy era su amiga más preciada y quería verla siempre que pudiera, por otro lado para Ángel Fluttershy era no solo su dueña, era casi su madre y cada minuto que no le diera atención a él significaba que alguien pretendía robársela y eso era algo que el conejo no estaba dispuesto a permitir; este choque de puntos de vista siempre hiso difícil la convivencia entre Discord y Ángel

Discord dio un chasquido y tras desaparecer la característica luz de la magia del caos, Ángel se vio vestido con una armadura dorada que consistía en una pechera y un casco con 2 orificios para que salieran sus orejas, en su pata derecha empuñaba una pequeña masa (al igual que en el capítulo anterior me refiero a un palo con cadena que al final de la misma tiene una bola de picos, solo que en este caso más corta para usarse con una sola mano) y en su pata izquierda llevaba un escudo de color azul de forma redonda

El conejo algo confundido fijo la vista en donde había visto por última vez al señor del caos y lo que vio lo dejo más sorprendido todavía, frente a él estaba un Discord de su tamaño, con una armadura plateada, en su garra de águila llevaba una espada corta y en su pata de león un escudo de color rojo con forma de diamante, a Ángel no le tomo mucho entender lo que el Draconequus tenía en mente y tras unos segundos le dio una mirada desafiante

_Estás listo Ángel, esta noche se decide quién es el número 1 para Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord entrecerrando los ojos_ En guardia mi peludo rival_ Dijo Discord lanzando una estocada a Ángel

La batalla entre ambos era algo digno de verse, Discord no esperaba que Ángel fuera a tener alguna capacidad con las armas que le dio pero ahí estaba el pequeño conejito, haciendo girar rápidamente la masa, para luego enviar varios golpes contundentes directo a la cabeza de Discord, golpes que el señor del caos prefería esquivar ya que sentía que si paraba alguno con el escudo este se rompería pero tomar la distancia también volvía inútil su espada, dejando en clara ventaja al conejo que se veía confiado para este punto

_Donde aprendiste a luchar_ Pregunto Discord confundido_ Acaso conoces alguna rata ninja o algo por el estilo_ No pudo continuar el interrogatorio pues una bola con picos estuvo a punto de romperle la cara de un golpe

Ambos peleaban por el suelo de la casa tratando de no romper nada para no llamar la atención de Fluttershy que seguía en la cocina, en un momento Ángel logro una buena posición para darle un golpe a Discord a lo que el señor del caos no vio más opción que cubrirse con el escudo, cuando la masa golpeo uno de los bordes del escudo este segmento se rompió y salió volando

Discord se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer algo en ese momento así que aprovechando la fuerza del golpe dio un giro sobre sí mismo y usando su espada logro cortar la cadena de la masa haciendo que la bola con pinchos saliera rodando por el piso; Ángel quedo sorprendió por el movimiento, tanto así que no logro reaccionar a tiempo para poner su escudo antes de que Discord pusiera la punta de su espada frente a la garganta del conejo

_Se acabó Ángel, fin del camino_ Dijo Discord mirando a los ojos del conejo

Ángel solo le dedico una mirada desafiante como si dijera "vamos hazlo", a Discord siempre le gusto ser dramático y estar en esa posición le daba espacio libre para monologar, pero lo que diría el draconequus marcaría un antes y un después para ambos combatientes

_Ahora te voy a desaparecer, Ángel_ Dijo Discord con una mirada divertida_ Me pregunto qué le diré a Fluttershy, quizás le diga que te comió el perro de Applejack o el búho de Twilight_ Un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos de Discord_ Si eso es creíble y al verse herida por una de sus amigas, la frágil Fluttershy se recluirá y buscara un hombro donde llorar y aquí estaré yo, entonces se pegara aún más a mí y ella será solo mía_ Dijo finalmente, con una mirada algo malévola

Se quedó todo en silencio por varios segundos, había sido una broma, Discord solo estaba jugando con su personaje pero ¿realmente solo estaba jugando?, o más bien aprovecho el momento para expresar un deseo real, siempre había sido un poco posesivo y Fluttershy era su más querida amiga, pero ese deseo de tenerla de que solo estuviera con él fue algo que sobre salto tanto a Discord como a Ángel que sintió como un escalofrió subía desde su cola a sus orejas, siempre tomo al señor del caos como una amenaza menor quizás lo había subestimado

_Debiste a ver visto tu cara_ Dijo Discord tratando de dar un tono burlón para mejorar el ambiente pero ya era tarde para cambiar la impresión que había generado en Ángel, incluso trato de seguir el juego dando una estocada final pero el conejo respondió rápido, puso el escudo entre él y la espada de Discord la espada se clavó en la mitad del escudo que se rompió en 2

_Ja, te desarme_ Pero Discord no pudo continuar Ángel le dio una fuerte patada con sus dos patas traseras que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, Discord se levantó algo molesto dispuesto a seguir el combate cuando el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose le llamo la atención

_Diablos, se acabó el tiempo_ Dijo molesto Discord mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

Fluttershy salió de la cocina con paso lento en su lomo llevaba 2 bandejas de pastelillos de color rojo idénticos, al entrar en la sala se topó con Discord sentado en una silla, con Ángel en su regazo acariciando al conejo con su garra de águila mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida

_Te estaba esperando Fluttershy_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono profundo_ Veo que traes mi soborno de pastelillos que listo de tu parte_ Añadió con una pequeña risa

A Discord le hubiera gustado seguir un poco más con la broma pero Ángel que gracias a la magia del caos había quedado momentáneamente aturdido acababa de ser consiente de donde se hallaba y tras darse cuenta de esto le propino a Discord una fuerte mordida en su garra de águila lo que hiso levantar al señor del caso mientras movía con frenesí su mano por el dolor, durante este lapsus Ángel aprovecho para volver al lado de Fluttershy

_Oh Ángel, no tiene que darte pena_ Dijo la pegaso en tono dulce mientras bajaba su cabeza para hablar con el conejo_ No me molesta que te lleves bien con Discord, por el contrario me hace muy feliz saber que 2 de mis mejores amigos se llevan bien_

Ángel se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su pata, aun cuando su dueña era la pony con mayor facilidad para entender a los animales, eso no quitaba el hecho de que a veces era algo despistada e inocente y se dejaba influenciar mucho por su propia opinión

Mientras Ángel trataba de superar el comentario de su dueña Discord se acercó extrañado a la pony_ Esto es lo que querías mostrarme Fluttershy, ¿pastelillos?_ Pregunto Discord confundido

_Algo así_ dijo Fluttershy bajando un poco el tono de su voz, estaba nerviosa_ Podrías comer uno de la primera bandeja por favor_ Pidió la pegaso_ Digo si tú quieres_

_Si claro_ Dijo Discord tomando ambas bandejas del lomo de la pony y depositándolas en una mesa mientras tomaba y comía un pastelillo de la bandeja que quedo a su derecha

_Están muy buenos Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord tras terminar el pastel_ No te preocupes estoy seguro de que les encantaran a todos en el juego de hoy_

Fluttershy sonrió, pero el señor del caos ignoraba que esa no era la razón por la que la pegaso le pedía servir de catador, ni la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa

_Podrías comer uno de la otra bandeja_ Dijo con un tono de duda

_Acaso no es lo mismo_ Pregunto un extrañado señor del caos

_Discord, solo prueba la otra bandeja_ Dijo ya impaciente la pegaso

_Está bien, no te enfades_ Dijo Discord buscando calmar a su amiga

Con su garra de león Discord tomo un pastelillo de la bandeja a su izquierda, lentamente lo puso en su boca y lo comió. Discord no lo podía creer ese simple pastelillo era infinitamente superior a su gemelo idéntico, era quizás de las comidas más ricas que Discord hubiera probado, se vio completamente sorprendido por el delicioso sabor

_Wow, que rayos les hiciste a estos, están increíbles_ Dijo Discord con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la bandeja de la izquierda

_JA, ese es un secreto Discord_ Dijo la pegaso con una gran sonrisa, realmente se alegraba de obtener esa reacción por parte de Discord

Discord quedo impactado_ Espera no puedes dejarme así, necesito saber cómo hiciste que supieran tan bien_

Fluttershy estaba realmente feliz, no estaba segura si Discord le había dicho que los pastelillos estaban buenos siendo honesto o simplemente para que ella no se sintiera mal, pero al ver su reacción cuando se negó a darle la receta pudo confirmar que realmente le habían gustado

_Está bien te lo diré_ Dijo la pegaso aumentando su sonrisa_ Se debe a que esos pastelillos son especiales para Discord_

_Especiales_ Dijo Discord confundido_ En qué sentido son especiales_

_Veras, los pastelillos a tu derecha están hechos con una receta que conseguí hace algún tiempo y los de tu izquierda usan la misma receta pero con algunas modificaciones_ Dijo la pegaso mostrándole un pergamino a Discord, con la receta en él se veían múltiples tachones y números hechos con tinta roja al lado de los ingredientes

_Pero, Fluttershy esta receta está mal proporcionada, mal graduada es, es_ Decía el señor del caos

_Es un caos, eso es lo que es Discord_ Contesto aún más sonriente la pegaso_ Se me ocurrió que tal vez el señor del caos apreciaría un platillo tan caótico como el, realmente a mí me saben horribles pero pensé que a ti te gustarían_ Mientras decía esto Fluttershy hiso algo que casi nunca hacía, tanto así que sorprendió a Discord, mientras hablaba inflo el pecho orgullosa

Discord estaba bastante asombrado con la actitud de su amiga y se sentía muy feliz por saber que ella había hecho algo único para él, ahora que lo pensaba, si se remontaba al pasado ella siempre fue diferente a los demás ponys, siempre trato de aceptarlo y de ser su amiga, siempre le dio su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio, ella era tan cálida, realmente no habría otra pony igual a ella, otra pony a la que el realmente le importara

_Muchas gracias Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord dándole un abrazo_ El señor del caos lo aprecia_

Fluttershy se tomó un minuto para recostarse en el abrazo de Discord, para captar su olor y su calor, no podía creer lo bien que habían resultado esos pastelillos había querido darle un regalo especial a Discord y lo había logrado, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo así, sentía como el color llenaba su rostro y como sus brazos trataban de abrazar con mayor fuerza al señor del caos, no todavía no estaba lista para eso

_Bueno, tengo que terminar todo para esta noche_ Dijo en tono dulce la pegaso mientras se separaba de Discord

_A caso te falta algo_ Cuestiono Discord viendo la casa arreglada la comida lista y la mesa con una baraja de cartas en el centro esperando a los 6 jugadores

_Si_ Contesto Fluttershy abriendo la puerta por la que acababa de salir_ Debo limpiar la cocina_

Discord no lo podía creer la cocina era un desastre, tazones y bandejas manchadas en todos lados, manchas de masa en el techo, pastelillos quemados, harina y azúcar en cada rincón, esa cocina parecía una zona de desastres en toda regla

_Acaso peleabas con un oso aquí dentro_ Pregunto Discord

_No solo soy torpe en la cocina_ Mintió la pegaso, la verdad es que esos eran intentos fallidos para crear los pastelillos de Discord, pues no habían salido bien en los primeros 50 intentos

_Oh ya veo, creo que puedo darte una mano_ Contesto el señor del caos

_Discord, no te molestes_ Respondió Fluttershy

_No es molestia_ Y antes de que dijeran algo mas Discord chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo un grupo de trapeadores, escobas y trapos_ Muy bien señores_ Comenzó el señor del caos dirigiéndose a los utensilios de limpieza_ La misión de hoy es dejar esta cocina impecable, el grupo que termine primero recibirá el honor de ser donado y vendido en las mejores tiendas de Equestria_ Tras decir esto cada grupo se puso atento con emoción_ Y por supuesto los que acaben al final alimentaran la hoguera esta noche_ Termino el señor del caos con una malévola sonrisa

Tras oír esta última frase todos los utensilios entraron rápidamente en la cocina comenzando una desesperada limpieza, mientras desde la puerta los observaban el señor del caos y la asombrada Fluttershy

_No hablabas en serio, o si_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Claro que no, los enviare al fuego a todos_ Contesto Discord con una sonrisa

_Discord, no seas cruel_ Dijo sorprendida la pegaso

El señor del caos dio una leve risa_ Debiste haber visto tu cara, no te preocupes Fluttershy cuando terminen todos irán a las tiendas_ Dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga

_Pero si querías limpiar no hubiera sido mejor solo limpiar con magia_ Pregunto la pegaso

_Y usar mi poder del caos para instaurar orden, para arreglar tan bello desastre, no eso es absolutamente contrario a mi naturaleza_ explico Discord

Fluttershy veía la escena en la cocina y tuvo que darle la razón a Discord, si bien estaban limpiando los distintos utensilios luchaban por su vida, de vez en cuando se veía a las escobas entrar en duelo con los trapeadores usando sus palos o una ráfaga de trapos caía contra algún otro utensilio para dejarlo en el piso, realmente parecía una batalla, una lucha por sobrevivir, seguía siendo caos

Discord estaba feliz viendo su obra, tan absorto estaba que no noto como Fluttershy se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos, realmente era el señor del caos, pero también era su gran amigo, había entendido que el caos no era ni bueno ni malo solo necesitaba el contexto correcto, Discord como cualquier otra criatura solo necesitaba alguien que lo guie por el bueno camino "Quizás como cualquier otra criatura solo necesite alguien que lo ame", se sorprendió pensando Fluttershy, acaso era ella la que deseaba amar y ser amada por el señor del caos

_Fluttershy estas bien_ Pregunto Discord al hallar a su amiga con la mirada perdida en el vacío

_Si, si_ contesto la pegaso volviendo en si misma_ Solo pensaba que ahora que la cocina se limpiara sola podíamos pasar a la sala de estar a platicar_ Busco rápido una excusa la pegaso

_Si por supuesto_ Contesto el señor del caos, si algo le gustaba de visitar a la pegaso era el tiempo que podían platicar

Tras ponerse cada uno aun extremo de la mesa, Discord chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer 2 tasitas de té y una tetera que se dedicó a servir a cada 1 y tras unos minutos la primera en hablar fue la pegaso, lamentablemente tomo a Discord desprevenido con su pregunta

_Muy bien, porque no me cuentas como te fue en tu última reunión con la princesa_ Pidió Fluttershy

Discord quedo sin habla, desde que llego a casa de Fluttershy la sensación de su decepción con Celestia se había casi desvanecido, pero solo falto la pequeña mención de ella, para que el señor del caos se sintiera levemente abatido, no sabría ni por dónde empezar de estar dispuesto a contarle, por suerte para el algo lo interrumpió antes de empezar a dar su discurso

De la nada una llama verde apareció frente a la pegaso haciendo aparecer un pergamino que la pony comenzó a leer sin inmutarse siquiera un segundo por lo que acababa de pasar, a diferencia de ella Discord miro extrañado el evento y no resistió la tentación de mirar para saber que decía aquel mensaje

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunto finalmente el señor del caos

_Una carta de Spike_ Explico Fluttershy sin parar de leer_ al parecer no podrá venir esta noche

_Pensé que ese dragón solo podía enviar mensajes a Celestia_ Cuestiono Discord

_Con el tiempo ha aprendido a enviar mensajes a donde él quiera_ Respondió Fluttershy_ Aunque me preocupa un poco parece, estar deprimido_ Dijo preocupada la pegaso

Tras leer la carta Discord, miro a su preocupada amiga_ Iré a ver al pequeño dragón, quizás necesite hablar con alguien_ Dijo finalmente Discord

_Gran idea, te acompaño_ Contesto la pegaso

_No lo considero buena idea Fluttershy, creo que es mejor si solo voy yo_ Contesto Discord_ Además alguien debe supervisar la guerra de la cocina_ Tras decir esto se vio como un par de escobas peleando con un trapeador daban un par de golpes con tal fuerza que este se partía en pedazos, solo para después ser atacadas por un enjambre de trapos que las redujo a solo la paja del cepillo

_JAJAJAJA, creo que no todos llegaran a las tiendas_ Dijo Discord tras desaparecer chasqueando los dedos, lo último que escucho fue la voz dulce de Fluttershy "por favor no hagan eso, podemos trabajar juntos", pobre pony finalmente termino trabajando, se lamentó Discord antes de aparecer en el cuarto de Spike. Discord con esto había logrado eludir la pregunta de su amiga sobre Celestia, pero tenía otra razón para ir por Spike y era el juego al que este quería faltar, pues en él estaba Ángel que era sin querer exagerar el mejor jugador de cartas que Discord hubiera visto, por estar tratando de mantener al conejo a raya en el juego pasado Discord termino con una enorme deuda con Rainbow Dash y para evitar estos sucesos nuevamente sabía que necesitaría un aliado en este juego y Spike se postulaba como el aliado perfecto

_Palacio de Twilight- cuarto de Spike_

Al aparecer Discord se halló frente a una cama, en el borde opuesto donde el apareció se veía a un joven dragón que diferente a como lo recordaba Discord cuando acompañaba a Twilight y sus amigas, se veía más grande y fuerte seguramente estaba empezando su etapa de madurez, el dragón mantenía la mirada cabizbaja mientras suspiraba fuertemente, tan absorto estaría en sus pensamientos que no había notado el aparecer de Discord, tras contemplarlo por un par de segundos Discord decidió hacerse notar

_Así que por esto nos dejaras plantados hoy_ Inquirió Discord

Spike se volteo asombrado y tras reponerse del susto hablo_ Discord que haces aquí_ Dijo en tono molesto

_Vine a ver por qué decidiste no ir al juego_ Contesto Discord con cierto fastidio por el tono del dragón_ Así que a esto te refieres cuando dices, incapacitado para ir_ Dijo haciendo aparecer la carta de Spike y leyendo las palabras escritas por el dragón

_Y a ti que te importa lo que diga o haga_ Dijo Spike_ Si digo que no iré significa que no se me antoja ir_

Discord empezaba a cansarse de la actitud altanera del dragón, pero recordaba que Fluttershy le había explicado que cuando alguien se siente muy triste puede llegar a ser agresivo sin quererlo, así que decidió tener paciencia con el dragón para saber que sucedía

_Entonces déjame ver si entendí_ Continuo la idea Discord_ Prefieres quedarte en tu cuarto a morir de tristeza, que pasar un buen rato y divertirte_ Le cuestiono el señor del caos

_Así es_ Respondió el cada vez más molesto dragón_ No quiero ver a nadie ahora y eso te incluye a ti_ Spike sin ánimos de convivir con nadie y con Discord viéndose tan insistente estaba a punto de estallar

_Bueno entonces quédate en tu cuarto como un perdedor_ Le soltó el ya harto Discord

_A quien llamas perdedor_ Dijo furico Spike que en un arranque de ira le lanza un fuerte golpe al señor del caos

Discord atrapa el puño con su garra de águila levanta rápidamente a Spike, lo hace girar sobre su cabeza y lo avienta contra una pared y justo antes de que este choque chasquea los dedos reforzando la pared e insonorizando el cuarto, después de todo no quería que Twilight se enterara de que él estaba ahí, Spike choco fuertemente contra la pared y quedo tumbado en el piso

_Ahora escucha bien joven dragón_ Dijo Discord en tono serio mientras caminaba hacia Spike_ Yo soy Discord el señor del caos, no Discord el señor del caos de los ponys y ese título lo tengo por qué no hay criatura que pueda vencerme, ni especie que no pueda atormentar, llevo años dándole palizas a dragones mucho más grandes y fuertes que tu así que aunque estés más grande yo me lo pensaría 2 veces antes de volver a atacarme, ¡Captas¡_ Dijo un muy enojado Discord

_Ok lo tendré presente_ Dijo Spike poniéndose de pie con dificultad, el golpe fue bastante fuerte_ Ahora qué tal si te vas_

_Vale si quieres me voy, o podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa, se nota que te urge hablar de ello_ Dijo Discord al dragón sentándose de nuevo en la cama

_Ya te lo dije no quiero hablar con nadie, me apena mucho_ Dijo Spike mirando el piso

_Y por qué te apenas conmigo_ Dijo Discord curioso_ No vengo seguido a Poniville y nos vemos tu y yo muy poco, es más me hablo tan poco con todos aquí que aunque difundiera tu secreto nadie me creería, dime que tienes que perder_

Spike razono un segundo las palabras del señor del caos y era verdad, a diferencia de Twilight estaba seguro de que Discord no hablaría con nadie más su secreto, bueno quizás con Fluttershy pero el señor del caos tenía razón el necesitaba hablar con alguien y como estaban las cosas el era la mejor oferta que tenia

_Está bien_ Dijo Spike caminando hacia la cama, para luego empezar a ir y venir de la cama a la puerta_ No sé ni por dónde empezar

_Empieza diciendo que es una hembra_ Le sugirió Discord

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Se asombró Spike

_Fácil_ dijo Discord hurgando en su oído_ Si un macho demora más de 15 segundos en abordar un tema es casi 100% seguro que una hembra está implicada_ tras decir esto mando un poco de cerumen que saco de su oreja por la ventana y se vio un estallido a lo lejos

_Pues si es una hembra_ Acepto Spike_ Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no me corresponde, solo me ve como un amigo quizás ni siquiera como eso, solo como un conocido agradable_ Tras decir esto la mirada de Spike volvió a decaer

_Wow, ignoraba la existencia de otros dragones en Poniville_ Dijo Discord con ligero interés

_No seas tonto_ Dijo Spike un poco molesto_ Obviamente es una pony, una de las ponys más bellas y elegantes de Equestria_

_Ajam_ Dijo Discord mirando al techo_ Y le has dicho a Rarity, lo que sientes con honestidad_

_Por qué asumes que es Rarity_ Dijo Spike sintiéndose descubierto

_Para futuro Romeo, trata de no ser tan obvio con tus descripciones, estuvo más fácil que el acertijo de quien fue primero el huevo o la gallina_ Dijo Discord, mirando a Spike_ Por cierto la respuesta es el huevo, créeme_ Dijo en un susurro como si se tratara de un gran secreto

_Vale_ Dijo Spike_ No jamás he sido capaz de decirle lo que siento con total honestidad, pero creo que mis actos hablan por mi_

_Perdóname si me equivoco, pero Rarity, es la modista más importante en Poniville hasta donde yo entiendo, verdad_ Pregunto Discord

_Así es_ Contesto Spike

_ Y siempre está ocupada con encargos y pedidos, verdad_ Continuo

_Exacto_ Siguió Spike

_Además es portadora de un elemento de la armonía y amiga cercana de una princesa, lo que la lleva a múltiples eventos de gran importancia y acontecimientos que definen siempre el destino de Equestria, o no_ Siguió Discord tratando de dejar claro su punto

_Si es tal como dices_ Contesto Spike sin verle el caso a todo esto

_Dime mi querido amigo, crees que en la cabeza de alguien con tantas cosas encima, puede darse cuenta de tus sentimientos si no eres claro_ Dijo firme el señor del caos

Spike se quedó petrificado, poniéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que era obvio que él se había equivocado, quizás debía ser más directo con Rarity, pero como ella solo lo veía como el asistente de Twilight y eventualmente el suyo

_No me digas que te debates por el clásico, pero ya somos amigos y si ella no me corresponde nuestra amistad se perderá_ Dijo Discord en un tono dramático de burla

_Si, aprecio demasiado nuestra amistad_ Dijo Spike sintiendo que Discord le daba algo de razón

_Dime una cosa Spike, tu eres feliz al lado de Rarity, cierto_ Pregunto Discord

_Por supuesto_ Contesto el dragón con seguridad

_Y dime, cuando ella elija a su pony especial, forme su familia tenga sus potros, podrás estar igual de feliz a su lado, viéndola compartir su amor con otro, mientras tu mantienes un hueco en tu corazón que esperas que ella llene aun dudando si ella te hubiera correspondido o no_ Dijo Discord en voz seria_ Aun podrías estar igual para ella_

Las palabras de Discord se clavaron como astillas en Spike imaginar todo el cuadro le ocasiono un gran dolor y cuando finalmente se sintió capaz de hablar solo dijo_ No, creo que no podría seguir ahí_ En tono frio llego la respuesta del dragón

_Y le dirías a Rarity el por qué te alejas, aun sabiendo que la verdad podría herirla y a ti, lastimarlos a ambos_ Continuo Discord tratando de no ser cruel pero si directo con el dragón

_No supongo que nunca le diría_ Dijo Spike en un tono más depresivo

_Entonces déjame ver si entendí, su amistad igual se perdería y tú te quedarías con la duda, es así como lo vislumbras_ Dijo Discord dando el golpe final

_Si, supongo que eso es lo que me espera_ Dijo Spike devastado, por el duro golpe de realidad

Discord se acercó al joven dragón, puso su pata de león en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo, había sido duro pero no le vio otra manera de dejarle claro su punto al dragón

_Ya amiguito, sé que fui duro, quizás eso no pase, pero que tuvieras claro a que te atenías de segur como vas, lo que tu sientes por esa pony no lo llenara solo la simple amistad, necesitas decirle lo que sientes y si ella te rechaza al menos podrás cerrar este capítulo y seguir adelante_ Al decir esto vio que el dragón terminaba de hundir la cabeza_ Pero si no lo hace, se abrirá un nuevo capítulo de felicidad para ti, y podrás compartir muchas más cosas con la pony que tanto quieres, dime no es acaso lo que tu corazón desea, no crees que vale la pena arriesgarse por eso_ Le dijo finalmente el señor del caos buscando animarlo

Spike con una sonrisa leve miro a Discord, jamás pensó hallar en el un apoyo y menos en esos momentos_ Supongo que tienes razón Discord, debo decirle_ tras esto una sombra de duda lleno a Spike_ Pero no tengo ni un indicio de que ella sienta algo por mí, mientras la he visto desear a otros ponis quizás solo deba rendirme y ya_ Dijo deprimido el dragón_ Quizás solo el hecho de que soy un dragón sea demasiado para ella_

_Sabes dudo que alguien que está hecho de un poco de todo sea el mejor para decirte si las relaciones entre especies son buenas o no_ Dijo Discord_ Pero puedo decirte que yo he estado en la mente de esa unicornio y sé que tu estas ahí, no sé exactamente en qué forma pero estoy seguro de que ella siente algo por ti_

_Y como sabré si lo que ella siente es similar a lo que yo siento_ Dijo Spike preocupado

Discord se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, no era realmente bueno en eso de las relaciones pero en algo podría ayudar al dragón, de repente una idea le llego al señor del Caos

_Sabes, tu siempre te acercas a ella en su zona de confort, en su taller de costura o en sus aventuras siempre sabe que te tendrá cerca sin importar que necesite_ Dijo Discord a lo que vio asentir a Spike_ Pues quizás sea hora de mostrarle que tú también tienes cosas que hacer, invítala a hacer algo que solo a ti te guste, dime no hay algo que quieras hacer en estos días que pueda hacer que salga de su zona segura_

_Pues en unos días saldré en una excursión por gemas_ Dijo Spike_ Pero a ella esas cosas no le interesan_

_Quizás, pero no hay mejor forma de saber si alguien se interesa en ti que cuando trata de interesarse por las cosas que a ti te gustan_ Dijo Discord, sin saber porque en ese momento recordó los pastelillos de Fluttershy volviendo a sentir esa agradable calidez por dentro

_Y si la invito y se vuelve otra salida con las amigas de Twilight_ Dijo Spike, no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con las 6 pero si iba a invitar a Rarity quería que fuera solo ella

Discord miro al dragón y sonrió con brillo en sus ojos_ Te propongo algo pequeño amigo, si me ayudas hoy durante el juego de cartas, prometo asegurarme que el día que la invites solo ella pueda asistir, que te parece tenemos un trato_ Dijo Discord extendiéndole una mano al dragón

_Sin hacerle nada malo a las demás verdad_ Pregunto cauteloso Spike

_Si lo prometo, solo las ocupare_ Dijo Discord poniendo una mano en su pecho

_Está bien tenemos un trato señor del caos_ Dijo Spike dándole la garra

En la mente de Discord, una pequeña frase se formaba en su mente "pobre dragón tan aquejado por el amor a una pony y sin darse cuenta ya tiene atrapada a otra, me pregunto si será consiente que existe alguien que lo quiere tanto como él quiere a Rarity"

_Casa de Fluttershy- 1 hora después_

En la mesa jugando cartas, comiendo y divirtiéndose se veían a Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, Ángel DJ PON3 (aquí la llamaremos Vinyl) y claro a Discord

_Entonces cuando por fin recupere el control me encontraba en la tierra de los dragones_ Dijo Rainbow terminando una anécdota mientras todos reían

_Vez mi broma no fue tan mala_ Dijo Discord limpiándose una lagrima

_Si pero aún me la debes_ Dijo la pegaso azul con mirada vengativa

Mientras el tiempo pasaba todos se divertían tanto que no se dieron cuenta que entre Spike y Discord habían ganado casi el 80% de las manos, solo lo atribuían a una buena racha, nadie sabía que bajo la mesa Spike en su cola sostenía varias cartas adicionales que Discord cambiaba chasqueando los dedos de su pata de lagarto, si alguien estaba desesperado era el pobre conejo Ángel que no sabía cómo podía irle tan mal esa noche y como ese horrendo Draconequus podía estar jugando tan bien

_Y le dije a Octavia, amiga te lo digo 1 y 100 veces, si no sabes usar los parlantes, aléjate de los enchufes que tu pelo ya parece de puerco espín_ Dijo Vinyl haciendo a todos estallar en una nueva carcajada

_Sabes podría crear un arco de violín que electrocute solo para jugarle una broma a tu estirada compañera_ Comento Discord

_Wow, eso estaría de lujo Discord_ Dijo sonriente Vinyl_ SI lo haces te ofrezco un servicio de Dj gratis cuando quieras_

_Tenemos un trato señorita_ Dijo Discord entre risas

_Sabes Vinyl, aun no sé por qué decidiste mudarte con Octavia digo tú y ella son los más grandes opuestos que he visto_ Dijo Spike curioso

_Pues, es mi mejor amiga y siento que ella saca lo mejor de mí, no lo puedo explicar_ Dijo Vinyl

_A veces, estar con tu opuesto es la mejor manera de pulir tus puntos fuertes, quizás por eso dicen que los opuestos se atraen_ Argumento Discord

_Que sabio te has vuelto Discord_ Dijo burlona la pegaso azul_ Quizás acabes como consejero real_ Dijo generando otra carcajada

Del otro lado de la mesa Fluttershy veía feliz la reunión sin participar mucho en la conversación, las últimas palabras de Rainbow la hicieron pensar, Discord realmente se volvió bueno tratando con los ponys, con todos en general incluso logro que Spike asistiera aunque no le dio detalles de cómo convenció al dragón de venir

"Si él se quedara en Poniville, estoy segura que encontraríamos una forma de que ayudara a los ponys, con el tiempo se haría alguien muy querido por todo el pueblo y viviría aquí feliz y rodeado de amigos, podría vivir junto a mi o en mi casa, si me encantaría que viviéramos juntos no habría un solo día aburrido con el aquí, seria todo maravilloso"

Fluttershy se asombró de hallarse perdida en esa fugaz fantasía donde vivía junto a Discord, siendo realmente felices, quizás no solo como amigos sino como algo más, sus pensamientos se vieron rotos por la voz de su amiga pegaso

_Oye Fluttershy, sigues en Equestria, vas o no_ Le pregunto Rainbow

_A si, lo siento me distraje, no voy_ Dijo la pegaos que en el apuro de contestar no se dio cuenta que tenía un trio de 8

_Muy bien señores, miren y lloren, par de 10_ Dijo la pegaso azul sonriente

_Lo siento amiga pero tengo trio de 6_ Contesto Vinyl

Spike rio_ Lo lamento señoritas pero el juego es mío, 3 reinas_ Dijo sonriente el dragón

Todos voltearon a ver a Ángel que mostraba sus cartas con 4 A, dejando a todos boquiabiertos

_Bueno supongo que era de esperarse_ Dijo Rainbow decepcionada

_No tan rápido amigos_ Dijo Discord mientras dejaba ver una escalera formada por cartas del 6-10_ Creo que la noche es mía_ Termino de decir el señor del caos para pasar a reír

Ángel furioso tiro las cartas al piso y salto de la mesa

_Que mal perdedor_ Dijo Discord sonriendo

_Igual creo que es hora de irse_ Dijo Rainbow_ Bueno Fluttershy te veo más tarde_

Al rato en la casa solo quedaban Fluttershy y Discord, el cual terminaba su tercera bandeja de pastelillos especiales para él, mientras de reojo vio la cocina inmaculada que sus utensilios mágicos dejaron antes de que el los desapareciera

_Gracias Discord, hiciste esta noche inolvidable_ Dijo Fluttershy muy sonriente

_Solo traje algo de comida y a un dragón, no es mucho realmente_ Dijo Discord devolviendo la sonrisa

_No es solo eso_ Continuo la pegaso_ Ahora todos disfrutan tu compañía y ríen contigo Discord, realmente eres el alma de estas reuniones_ Termino la pegaos en tono dulce

_No creo que todos estén de acuerdo contigo, Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord señalando la casita de Ángel de donde el conejo salía para darle una ligera caricia al pecho de Fluttershy y cuando se regresaba aprovecho para sacarle la lengua a Discord

_Que grosero Ángel_ Dijo la pegaso en tono levemente enojado

_Déjalo Fluttershy a nadie le gusta perder_ Dijo Discord, después de todo el conejo tenía razón para estar enojado pues le habían hecho trampa aunque claro él no lo sabía

Fluttershy está asombrada con Discord, hasta había sido comprensivo con Ángel con quien no se llevaba muy bien, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero tras ese último gesto estuvo segura que era lo que quería

_Discord, quería preguntarte, si no estás muy lleno y no tienes nada que hacer_ Dijo Fluttershy cada vez más nerviosa_ Pensé que si tu querías, porque si no quieres obviamente puedes negarte pero si te gustaría

_Fluttershy dime que pasa_ Dijo Discord impacientándose

_Quisieras acompañarme a un banquete nocturno que ofrece la familia Apple_ Dijo Finalmente

Discord estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta pero las palabras que le dijo a Spike horas antes resonaron en su cabeza "Entonces déjame ver si entendí prefieres quedarte en tu cuarto y morir de tristeza que salir y pasar un buen rato", realmente iba a hacer eso volver a casa y deprimirse por lo que paso con Celestia, o podía ir con Fluttershy y seguir disfrutando de su compañía

_Me encantaría ir Fluttershy_ Dijo finalmente

La emoción invadió fuertemente a la pegaso, pero esta trato de no dejar que se notara, tomo aire y contesto_ Muy bien dame unos minutos me arreglare un poco y saldremos para allá_ Dijo finalmente volando al segundo piso_ Ponte cómodo mientras tanto_ Fue lo último que le dijo a Discord antes de entrar a su habitación

Discord se recostó en el sofá y miro al techo mientras pensaba "supongo que no está mal disfrutar un rato más de esta extraña calidez" dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con su garra de águila

 **Y listo, cerramos otro capítulo, al igual que el anterior quedo un poco largo pero me agrado poder incluir todo lo que quiera de un modo coherente, espero que les esté gustando cómo va la historia hasta ahora, mantendremos muchos giros en los capítulos que vendrán, como siempre los Folows y los Reviews siempre son bien recibidos y gracias por leer**


	4. Reflexiones parte 1

**Reflexiones parte 1**

 **Bueno que decir, realmente este capítulo se planeó como un solo capitulo pero había demasiado que decir y hacer así que no tuve más opción que dividirlo, este capítulo comenzara a plantear de lleno la problemática del Fic, espero que les guste ya que por mucho es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta lo que lleva el Fic**

Discord se recostó en el sofá y miro al techo mientras pensaba "supongo que no está mal disfrutar un rato más de esta extraña calidez" dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con su garra de águila

_Castillo de Canterlot- Salón de decisiones_

En una mesa redonda con 5 sillas, se encuentran sentados 5 ponys, en un espacio central se halla la alicornio azul, la princesa Luna, los otros 4 puestos son ocupados por los consejeros reales, Robert, un unicornio pequeño y verde y también el consejero más cercano a las princesas, Alan un pegaso de color amarillo con rayas negras en el cabello, Melodia una pony de tierra color azul claro con cabellos color verde neón y Tania otra pony terrestre de color purpura claro con cabello azul oscuro

Cada uno de los consejeros hablaba sobre su propio tema de importancia tratando de llamar la atención de una ya harta princesa de la noche la cual no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los consejeros pues estos trabajaban en el día y ya estaba considerando seriamente abandonar la sala y dejar que los consejeros debatieran hasta aburrirse, pero sabiendo que tenía que cubrir a Celestia tomo aire y dio una fuerte exclamación en un alto tono de voz

_ ¡Basta ya¡_ Tras estas simples palabras toda la habitación quedo muda así la princesa pudo continuar_ No sé cómo hacen las cosas con Celestia ustedes 4, pero yo no puedo poner mi atención en 4 cosas a la vez, así que van a hablar de 1 en 1 empezando desde la derecha y me van a decir que necesitan y luego se callan, ¡Fui clara¡_ Tras decir esto todos los consejeros miraron a Tania que era la primera a la derecha

_Princesa Luna_ Comenzó la pony purpura_ La princesa Celestia, dio otra cita a la familia real de los grifos para una visita mañana y no nos dijo a qué hora debíamos agendarla, por lo que no hemos enviado la respectiva invitación lo cual es un acto muy grosero de parte del castillo Canterlot_ Dijo en tono noble la consejera

_Entiendo_ Dijo la princesa de la noche pasando su pesuña por su quijada_ ¿Cuáles son las horas disponibles en el horario de mi hermana?_ Pregunto la princesa de la noche

_No muchas_ Dijo la consejera revisando un pergamino_ Las más factibles son en la mañana muy temprano y en la noche casi a punto de caer el sol y aun así tendría que sacrificar parte del tiempo de lectura_

_Eso es imposible, mi hermana no perderá ni un segundo de ese tiempo_ Dijo Luna, tras decirlo atrajo hacia ella el pergamino con el horario de Celestia usando magia_ ¿Me lo permites un momento?_ pregunto en tono educado a la consejera

_Por su puesto princesa_ Dijo Tania que tras el momento autoritario de la princesa de la noche agradecía que esta volviera a su estado amable

_Muy bien_ Dijo Luna mientras revisaba el horario_ Moveremos 1 hora más tarde la reunión con los líderes Noctowls, ellos son una raza de búhos así que agradecerán dormir 1 hora más y programaremos la reunión del rey Grifolion mañana temprano, los grifos siempre están llenos de energía espero no le moleste madrugar_ Termino Luna tras dar su análisis_ Te parece un buen plan Tania_ Pregunto finalmente la alicornio

Tania quedo asombrada, si bien la princesa Celestia respetaba las opiniones de cada uno de sus consejeros no solía preguntar si una decisión estuvo bien o mal tomada, por lo cual ellos no rebatían las decisiones de la princesa, pero Luna acababa de preguntar si una decisión era correcta o no, le daba la oportunidad a la consejera de criticar su pensamiento algo que la consejera apreciaba mucho

_Si princesa Luna, me parece que es la mejor opción posible_ Dijo Tania en tono amable y con notoria alegría_ Si me disculpa mandare la notificación a cada raza_

_Apreciaría mucho tú ayuda en eso_ Contesto Luna usando el mismo tono amable y dando una sonrisa a la consejera

Tras ver a Tania desaparecer a la carrera, el turno de hablar recayó en Alan quien tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar, para luego mirar a la princesa_ princesa Luna, aun no se ha decidido qué hacer con el pueblo Corazón de herradura, quienes sufrieron hace poco el extraño incidente de las "piedras de dulce bomba"_

_Ah sí, las piedras moradas que estallaban con chocolate y malvaviscos_ Dijo Luna recordando el reporte sobre el tema_ ¿Cómo ha avanzado la situación?_ Cuestiono la princesa de la noche

_No muy bien princesa_ Se lamentó el pegaso_ Muchos de los pobladores mantienen un pánico general y no están dispuestos a dejar sus casas por miedo a salir volando en otra explosión, si bien no hubo heridos ni daños a la propiedad queda mucho por limpiar y se teme que el olor de los restos atraiga a los animales_

_Muy bien, envía un batallón del ejército al pueblo para calmar a los ciudadanos y si es necesario alejar a los animales, por lo que tengo entendido el evento no ha vuelto a suceder así que la presencia del ejército bastara para calmarlos_ Dijo Luna buscando una solución simple

_Pobres soldados se aburrirán halla_ Dijo en tono algo altanero Alan

_Pues en ese caso, diles que si no tienen nada que hacer pueden ayudar con la limpieza_ Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona la princesa

Alan simplemente guardo silencio algo fastidiado y bajo levemente la cabeza para dar a entender que había terminado su turno de hablar y le paso la palabra a Melodia la siguiente en la lista

_Princesa aún no se ha decidido ni el tema ni el organizador de la fiesta de medio año que se realizara en unos meses, cada vez tenemos menos tiempo pero sin organizador la operación está muy estancada_ Dijo en tono trágico la pony azul

La princesa torció levemente su labio y cerró los ojos_ No tengo ni la más mínima idea para un tema_ Esta respuesta asusto mucho a Melodia que sintió que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, pero se detuvo al ver que la princesa no terminaba de hablar_ Le dejare la decisión del tema a los organizadores_

_Perdone princesa_ Dijo Melodia levemente sorprendida_ Dijo los organizadores, acaso espera que más de 1 pony organice la festividad_ pregunto la consejera

_Así es_ Contesto Luna con mucha seguridad_ Quiero que le mandes una carta a Pinkie Pie y a Cheese Sándwich para que ambos organicen la fiesta_ Dijo Luna imaginando el divertido resultado que generaría el combinar a ambos ponys en una sola fiesta

_Si así lo desea princesa_ Dijo la aun asombrada consejera, temiendo el revoltijo que se avecinaba

El último de los consejeros era Robert, pero realmente este tenía grandes dudas de presentar su cuestión a la princesa de la noche, demoro tanto en hablar que fue la princesa quien hablo

_Robert acaso no tienes nada que decir_ Pregunto con curiosidad Luna

_No es eso princesa, es solo_ Iba diciendo el consejero mientras pensaba como plantear su pensamiento sin enfurecer a la princesa_ Que pienso que mi asunto no es tan importante, puede esperar a mañana_ Termino el unicornio poniendo una forzada sonrisa

Luna era inocente, pero no tonta aun así le daría la oportunidad a su consejero de arrepentirse por su decisión_ No te preocupes, aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de iniciar la labor nocturna, dime que pasa_ Dijo dándole una mirada con ligera autoridad

_Es enserio princesa, esto puede esperar, quizás deba aprovechar este tiempo para descansar, después de todo hoy está haciendo horas extra_ Dijo Robert buscando relajar a la princesa

_Robert, querido amigo acaso me crees menos capaz que mi hermana para manejar tu asunto _ Pregunto en tono suave Luna mientras le dirigía una mirada de reto a Robert

Robert viendo que ya casi estaba acorralado y que cuando la princesa estallase no vendría nada bueno solo pudo decir_ Para nada, princesa_

_Entonces quiero que me digas tu asunto y si me das una excusa te juro que pasaras a hacer conteo de monstruos en el tártaro hasta que el sol se extinga_ Dijo en tono dulce pero notoriamente irritado la princesa Luna

Roberto soltó un fuerte suspiro, su cuerno brillo con un color verde claro y ante él se elevó una enorme pila de papeles, tan grande que fácilmente podía medir lo mismo que la princesa Celestia, para luego depositarla frente a la princesa de la noche, la cual vio el acto asombrada

_Que rayos es esto_ Dijo Luna con los ojos abiertos como platos

_ Es el balance de producción de alimentos de Equestria, los contadores cometieron un error pero no sabemos en dónde y querían que la princesa lo revisase para ver si ella podía solucionar esto_ Dijo finalmente el consejero

Luna queda sin palabras, las matemáticas eran uno de sus temas más débiles y para Celestial eran de las cosas más divertidas que podían traerle, pero tras hacerle tanta presión a Robert para que hablara no podía echarse para atrás

_Entiendo, déjame verlo_ Dijo Luna mientras ojeaba los papeles llenos de números y llegaba al resultado final 7.8 millones de alimentos_ Por pura curiosidad, cuanto debería dar el balance

_8.2 millones princesa_ Dijo Robert, sin mucha esperanza de que Luna fuera a lograr un avance

Luna reviso un par de veces algunos números, realmente la tarea era aburría y no la entendía del todo, pero no le daría la satisfacción a Robert de decirle que fue incapaz de dar una solución "Ya se simplemente me asegurare que los totales den el resultado correcto", pensó Luna y usando su magia altero los números debajo de las casillas de vegetales, frutas, cereales y otros para que al final sumaran 8.2 millones y tras ver completado su trabajo sonrió

_Listo Robert_ dijo con una gran sonrisa_ Problema resuelto

_Gracias princesa_ Dijo el consejero con tono desanimado, tenía claro que la princesa hiso trampa_ Por pura curiosidad, donde estaba el error_ Dijo para molestar a la princesa

_Un numero mal sumado en cereales_ Dijo Luna algo nerviosa

_Ya veo_ Dijo Robert haciendo levitar los papeles a su lado y antes de preparar su salida recordó una última pregunta_ Princesa Luna, una última duda_

_Un balance al día Robert_ Dijo Luna asustada

A Robert le hiso gracia el comentario y tras sonreír un poco continuo_ No es eso princesa, quería saber_ Mientras decía esto Alan y melodía posaron sus miradas con curiosidad en ambos ponys pues ambos conocían la pregunta de Robert, es más entre los 4 consejeros acordaron que él era el mejor para hacerla, incluso Tania asomo su cabeza por la puerta por la que hacía unos momentos había salido _ Queríamos saber los consejeros si mañana la princesa Celestia usara su horario normal o incluirá de nuevo el "Tiempo de ocio"

A Luna le dio un escalofrió, recordando los sucesos de esa tarde miro por un segundo a los 4 consejeros antes de contestar_ Usen su horario normal dudo que mi hermana use ese tiempo mañana_ Sabiendo para sí misma que quería decir "dudo que Discord venga mañana"

Tras hacer una reverencia los consejeros se fueron y Luna se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos mientras en su mente se formaba la pregunta que estaría haciendo su hermana

_Castillo de Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

La princesa del sol se encontraba recostada en su cama, a su lado aun con aura dorada flotaba la pequeña caja azul que contenía un pastel, regalo del señor del caos, un pastel que ahora le faltaba un pedazo cortado con tal cuidado que no había dañado la inscripción que llevaba en letras rojas "Que siga brillando el sol de Equestria, feliz cumpleaños Celestia" y la vela se mantenía sobre el pastel aun encendida aun esperando que la princesa diera un soplido y un deseo

Leer esa frase en el pastel y ver esa llama generaba un gran pesar en la princesa, el saber la fecha de su cumpleaños requería un gran esfuerzo pues cualquier documento que contuviera esa información seguramente se hallaba envuelto en polvo en la biblioteca, en algún rincón muy olvidado de esta; como si fuera poco el mensaje conciso y simple irradiaba un gran cariño algo que la princesa podía apreciar fácilmente y finalmente el pastel como tal de chocolate y jalea de cereza el dulce favorito de la princesa del sol pero un gusto solo conocido por sus allegados más cercanos y aunque Discord podía hacer aparecer el pastel con solo un chasquido de sus dedos la combinación de estos gestos formaba lo que Celestia solo podía considerar "El mejor regalo que le habían dado desde hacía mucho"

Y era por eso que el pesar de la princesa se sentía tan grande, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habría sido todo si ella hubiese llegado a tiempo con Discord, que solo por entregarle el presente la espero casi 2 horas, algo asombroso tomando en cuenta la poca paciencia de la que disponía el señor del caos. Por un momento Celestia imagino un cuadro con un Discord sonriente entregándole la caja y luego compartiendo con ella el pastel, ambos riendo, ambos en una de sus pláticas en las que convergían bromas, recuerdos, sarcasmo y siempre mucha diversión. Pero el imaginar este cuadro hacia más dolorosa la realidad, Celestia recordaba la actitud del señor del caos en su despedida y se dio cuenta de algo "ni siquiera me dio la cara", simplemente se fue

Algo en ese instante cambio en el interior de Celestia por unos momentos toda la tristeza y todo el pesar paso rápidamente a ser una furia ciega un enojo brutal contra el señor del caos que solo había logrado dejarla confundida y abatida

"Como se atreve, Discord sabe que yo no soy cualquier pony, soy la regente de Equestria mi horario es difícil y no siempre puedo divertirme o desvariar como él y aun así, aun sabiendo todo esto me ignoro y me dejo con este pesar, ¡acaso piensa que falte a nuestro encuentro porque quería¡"_ Se halló pensando la princesa aun cegada por la ira y aún más dolida cada vez que recordaba la despedida de Discord

La princesa del Sol era conocida por su gran capacidad de controlar sus emociones, tanto así que este ataque de ira fue rápidamente apagado en su mente y como tantas otras veces cuando se hallaba en conflicto en su interior Celestia sin darse cuenta comenzó a debatir consigo misma

"Como puedes enojarte con Discord, espero pacientemente a que volvieras solo para darte un presente, algo que ningún otro pony en toda Equestria hiso"_ Comenzó a decir una voz en la mente de la princesa del sol_ "Es cierto que él no puede entender lo que es gobernar a nuestra manera, pero no ha hecho el cada tarea que le has impuestos estos años, no ha dado tiempo y esfuerzo a cada labor que le has encomendado, acaso crees que Discord no tiene más que hacer cada día que venir a ver a la gran princesa Celestia"_

Sin darse cuenta Celestia comenzó a pensar a tal velocidad que se halló dividida en una discusión entre 2 partes de ella misma, la que estaba enojada con Discord y la que estaba enojada con ella

"Él se dedicó a atormentarnos destruyendo nuestro horario por mucho tiempo"_ Comenzó la cada vez más débil parte enojada_ "Sabe perfectamente que cualquier imprevisto puede alterar por horas todo lo que tenemos planeado, porque no pudo perdonarnos esta simple falla, porque tuvo que irse así"_ Esta última parte se sentía más doliente que enojada

"Quizás al igual que para nosotras el pastel fue un detalle tan significativo, para Discord su presente significaba mucho, por eso debió requerir de mucha decisión para dárnoslo y el que llegáramos tarde le hiso sentir que su esfuerzo no importaba, tal vez por eso está molesto"_ Dijo una fuerte voz en Celestia

"Para que esa teoría funcione, Discord tendría que sentir algo por nosotros, deberíamos importarle a él"_ Dijo la voz enojada entrando ya en calma

"Es acaso imposible esa posibilidad"_ Pregunto la segunda voz

"Nosotras, importarle a Discord, más que como una gobernante, más que como una conocida o un blanco de bromas, no puede ser posible"_ Dijo con duda y ligero sarcasmo la primera voz

"Nos visita cada vez que puede, nosotras sentimos que es feliz cuando estamos juntos, nosotras reímos cuando estamos con él y este último detalle demuestra que le importamos, es fácil pensar que somos importantes para él, que siente algo especial por nosotros, que para el somos especiales"_ Dijo la segunda voz con leve emoción

"Y que sentimos nosotras por el"_ Pregunto la primera voz haciendo que Celestia tomara conciencia de sí misma otra vez

Ahí estaba ella sentada en su cama, contemplando el pastel del señor del caos, abatida, deprimida, confusa quizás en ese momento todavía más de lo que se había sentido en un principio, porque Discord la afectaba tanto, porque el pensar que ese pastel significaba que ella era especial para Discord era tan importante y porqué el pensar que ella le había fallado al señor del caos la hacía sentir cada vez peor

Dudas, un sinfín de dudas invadían a Celestia, una pony que siempre se mantenía segura, estable, en control, ahora se hallaba perdida en sí misma y entre más miraba el pastel más dudas venían más se descontrolaban sus emociones más agobiada y sofocada se sentía la habitación, finalmente Celestia como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía perdió el control

_ ¡Es suficiente! no quiero más de esto, no quiero verlo más_ Y tras decir esta única frase usando su magia aventó la caja azul con el resto del pastel contra la pared de su alcoba donde dejo una mancha café con rojo, haciendo a la vez que su contenido terminase despedazado en el piso y su mensaje obviamente borrado

Celestia tras unos segundos de agitación, adquirió su típica calma nuevamente solo para ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer y en vez de sentirse mejor como esperaba o de obtener algún alivio se vio todavía más deprimida mientras poco a poco avanzaba en dirección a la caja que ahora se encuentra triada en el piso, al llegar a ella y levantar la caja con su magia encontró lo que esperaba un desastre el pastel estaba desecho, destruido y sin forma con mucha jalea de cereza regada por todas partes, el mensaje está completamente, perdió pero algo se mantenía de entre todo el daño la vela aún se encontraba encendida aunque ahora se ve acostada en el piso, no parece que su llama se inmutase en lo más mínimo

Celestia al ver la vela coloca una leve sonrisa y al mismo tiempo una lagrima viaja por su mejilla derecha_ Que siento por ti, es una excelente pregunta_ Comienza a decir en un tono melancólico la princesa del sol_ Realmente no estoy segura, no sé qué soy para ti ni tampoco que eres para mí, siento una gran confusión en este momento, ¿acaso este caos dentro de mi es tu ultima broma?_ Se cuestionó la princesa mientras una segunda lagrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda_ Como pudiste en un solo día, darme tanta alegría y tanta tristeza para luego dejarme así, dejarme tan sola, tan abandonada, aun sabiendo que día era hoy ¿cómo pudiste irte?_ Fue lo último que dijo la princesa antes de entrar en un profundo silencio, con este último mensaje que no sabía exactamente a quien lo dirigía si a uno o a dos

_Ponyville- Camino a sweet apple acres_

Por un delgado sendero de tierra vemos a caminar a 2 figuras una corresponde a Discord el señor del caos y la otra a la pegaso amarilla Fluttershy, ambos caminan a paso tranquilo por el sendero en dirección a la fiesta de la familia Apple, demoraron en salir ya que Fluttershy insistió en darle de comer a los animales sin el uso de la magia de Discord, algo de lo que el señor del caos se quejaba mientras caminaban

_Simplemente no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con que alimente en persona a los animales Fluttershy_ Decía Discord ignorante del caos que había generado en un lugar muy lejano a ese

_Si los alimentas con magia los animales jamás se van a acostumbrar a ti, Discord_ Contesto la pegaso entono levemente impaciente

_Fluttershy, has visto los animales que cuidas, conejos, gallinas, aves y ardillas, yo tengo al menos un pedazo de sus depredadores naturales, es obvio que siempre me tendrán miedo_ Dijo Discord sin entender tanta insistencia por parte de su amiga

_Quizás, pero hemos progresado ya se acercan cuando llevas la comida, poco a poco irán cediendo_ Dijo la pegaso recordando la primera vez que hicieron el intento de que Discord alimentara a los animales donde todos salieron corriendo al bosque y que se necesitó la ayuda de Ángel solo para que los animales consideraran volver al hogar de Fluttershy

_Son animales, por más que lo intenten jamás podrán vencer sus instintos_ Insistió el señor del caos hablando sin darse cuenta también sobre los ponys donde él tenía claro tampoco sería del todo aceptado

_No digas eso Discord, estoy segura que si te esfuerzas podrás hacer que te acepten_ Contesto la pegaso pensando también en ambos bandos animales y ponys pues estaba segura que con suficiente esfuerzo el señor del caos encontraría su lugar en Equestria

Realmente Fluttershy tenía un ideal bastante claro, pensaba que si Discord se acercaba lo suficiente a los animales encontraría en ellos una aceptación que los ponys aun no le daban, quizás si él se acercaba a ellos lo suficiente terminaría por hallar un refugio para sí mismo en los animales y por consiguiente eso aumentaría la presencia de Discord en su hogar, lo que aumentaba su tiempo juntos, era por el bien de Discord pero Fluttershy tenía claro que también era un deseo que ella tenía para sí misma

Por otro lado Discord, influenciado por lo vivido con la princesa del sol ese día tenía una visión mucho más pesimista de la situación, era claro que Fluttershy tenía buenas intenciones al acercarlo a sus animales, pero ellos jamás lo verían como algo más que una amenaza en potencia así mismo Equestria jamás lo vería como algo más que un recurso peligroso, lo usarían mientras fuera útil y si algún día perdían el control sobre el simplemente lo volverían a confinar a la roca, ese era el destino que prometían los ponys para él y era algo que no podría cambiar sin importar cuanto lo intentara o cuanto interactuara con los ponys, pero en esta teoría fallaba algo y eso era Fluttershy, ella no lo usaba, le pedía favores y ella se los compensaba al esforzarse por él, solo tuvo que recordar los pastelillos para saber que Fluttershy era diferente a otros ponys, realmente se esforzaba por entenderlo, ella realmente era su amiga y fue por esto que Discord no resistió preguntar

_Fluttershy puedo preguntarte algo_ Dijo Discord deteniendo en ese momento la caminata

_Si claro Discord_ Dijo la pegaso en su clásico tono dulce

_¿Por qué decidiste reformarme?_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono serio

Fluttershy no pudo contestar de inmediato, considero endulzar un poco la verdad pero por la voz del señor del caos supo que necesitaba ser sincera_ En un principio por que la princesa me lo ordeno_ Dijo en tono débil

_Lo imagino_ Dijo Discord en tono suave pues no esperaba una respuesta diferente

_Pero algo paso con el tiempo_ Dijo Fluttershy que no estaba dispuesta a dejar la conversación hasta ahí_ Al principio Discord, fuiste un terrible problema, eras egoísta en tus actos y cruel en tus burlas no estaba segura si querías que me rindiera o simplemente querías torturarme_ Continuo la pegaso con un poco más de decisión en su voz

_Creo que un poco de ambas_ Dijo Discord bajando la mirada un poco apenado y con un tono de leve arrepentimiento recordando que cuando fue liberado de su prisión considero huir rápidamente de la casa de la pegaso y esconderse un tiempo pero no lo hiso únicamente por que se divertía frustrando y agobiando a la pony que en el futuro se volvaria su mejor amiga

_Si, en un principio realmente eras una obligación Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy sonriendo levemente al recordar sus primeros días con el señor del caos_ Pero me di cuenta que también era mi culpa por no querer verte de un modo diferente a eso_

_Tu culpa_ Dijo confundido el señor del caos

_Así es_ Continuo la pegaso_ Tenia un concepto errado de tu caos, pensaba que el caos siempre era malo y que cada vez que lo generabas era únicamente porque eras malvado, por lo tanto mi objetivo era que dejaras el caos en un principio pero mientras más tiempo estuvimos juntos y más acerque a ti, me di cuenta de que tu caos no es bueno ni malo y entendí que aunque eres el señor del caos, el caos no era lo único en ti y fue por eso que decidí ver que había más allá del caos_ Tras esto Fluttershy guardo silencio esperando que el señor del caos digiriera lo que acababa de decir

_ Y que fue lo que encontraste_ Pregunto Discord

Fluttershy no hablo, no estaba segura de continuar con lo que iba a decir, tenía claro que quería decir pero no quería seguir hablando pero fue entonces que Discord insistió

_Fluttershy, por favor_ Dijo en un tono de leve suplica Discord

_Halle soledad, vacío y tristeza_ Dijo finalmente la pony, que tomo valor para continuar_ Discord, eras el ser que lo tenía todo y a la vez nada, tenías una misión clara ser el señor del caos, el poder casi ilimitado para hacerlo y habías llegado a un punto en el que fácilmente hubieras tomado Equestria con tan solo desearlo, pero aun así no eras feliz, a nadie le gustaba lo que hacías, todo el mundo te dejo solo por miedo o desaprobación a tus actos, tú estabas tan solo_

Discord quedo perplejo esa reflexión era algo que él había hallado en su interior muchas veces, desde sus primeros días siempre pensó que le faltaba algo, siempre hallo en sí mismo un vacío que no podía llenar incluso cuando gobernó Equestria no sintió que ese vacío cediera si quiera un poco, tras cientos de años en la piedra cuando fue finalmente liberado, pudo poner a sus enemigos de cabeza e incluso creo su obra maestra "Ponyville la capital mundial del caos" y aun así el vacío no desapareció, fue por esto que cuando se dio cuenta de que el equipo de Twilight iba a derrotarlo no se resistió, ni evito de algún modo su derrota pues si su vida estaba condenada a vivir en ese vacío entonces era mejor volver a la roca

Curiosamente, Discord se dio cuenta con el tiempo que tras su nueva liberación el vacío si había perdido fuerza, obviamente seguía ahí pero ahora él podía ignorarlo, él podía pretender que no existía, podía vivir con ese vacío sin sentirse agobiado por él, obviamente extrañaba la época en la que podía hacer lo que él quisiese cuando quisiese, fue por eso que se unió a Tirek, pero se dio cuenta cuando fue traicionado por este de que ahora no podría dejar a los ponys no sabía que era exactamente pero algo en esas criaturas hacia perder fuerza a su vacío, ellos sin saberlo le habían dado lo que él había estado buscando siempre aunque ni él sabía exactamente que era

Miro por un minuto a Fluttershy que a la vez le dedicaba una mirada de leve tristeza y añoro supuso que estaba esperando una respuesta a su discurso_ Supongo que tienes razón Fluttershy, yo siempre he estado solo_ Dijo en tono triste el Draconequus y tras dar un profundo suspiro agrego_ Supongo que siempre lo estaré_

Fluttershy solo había querido exponer lo que sentía y no quería que el señor del caos se llenara de tristeza por esto, no quería que esa fuera la conclusión final de Discord a su conversación, quería que el señor del caos viera que ahora estaba mucho mejor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que dejo de pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos, puso su cabeza suavemente en el cuerpo del señor del caos que se encontraba parado en sus patas traseras recostándose sobre este y tratando de transmitirle a través del tacto todo el cariño y aprecio que ella sentía por él y también el amor que quizás jamás podría confesarle

Discord no supo cómo reaccionar a este gesto, no era un abrazo, no era un saludo, era diferente un gesto que el jamás había recibido, pero generaba una sensación agradable en él, sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasar su garra de águila a través del cabello rosa de Fluttershy, acariciándola suavemente, mientras esta seguía apoyada en él y de repente fue la pegaso la que rompió el silencio

_Tú ya no estás solo, Discord_ Comenzó a decir la pegaso sin despegarse ni un centímetro del señor del caos_ Ya hay muchos ponys que aprecian que estés aquí, poco a poco has hecho muchos amigos y ya verás que con el tiempo todos los ponys llegaran a aceptarte_ Tras decir esto Fluttershy quiso guardar silencio pero algo en su interior no pudo contenerse de salir_ Y si aun así, aun si ningún pony te reconoce, si ningún pony te da su amistad siempre estaré yo, Discord mientras yo exista tu nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré para ti_ Tras decir esto el color se acumuló fuertemente en el rostro de la pegaso que aún no se había separado del cuerpo de Discord y no tenía contemplado hacerlo por lo pronto

Discord quedo paralizado, Fluttershy tenía razón, mientras la tuviera a ella nunca estaría solo, ella había sido su primera gran amiga, la única pony que le dio una segunda oportunidad, la única que trato de entenderlo y no simplemente de soportarlo quizás ella era lo que el necesitaba para llenar el vacío, quizás había más en ella de lo que Discord podía entender

Tas pensar esto Discord se dejó llevar y usando su garra de águila pego aún más a la pegaso a su cuerpo y la mantuvo cerca con dulzura por unos segundos antes de dejarla tomar distancia y al verla de nuevo, fue como si la viera por primera vez, sus ojos se veían muy iluminados y radiantes, la tenue sonrisa que formaban sus labios le daban un gesto muy hermoso y de alguna manera se sentía como si de ella irradiara una luz especial sin duda Discord jamás la había visto así

Mientras Fluttershy y Discord se sostenían la mirad el uno al otro, en un silencio total como si ninguno de los 2 tuviera nada más que decir, paso algo inesperado, Discord soltó un pequeño hipo y de su boca salió volando una mariposa de color rosado no muy diferente a las de la marca en el costado de Fluttershy, solo que con varios puntos rojos en sus alas, la mariposa se mantuvo revoloteando frente al señor del caos y la pegaso que la veían con asombro

_Wow, es hermosa Discord_ Dijo encantada la pegaso

_Yo no la convoque_ Dijo Discord asombrado_ Ni siquiera estoy seguro de donde salió_

Discord extendió su garra de águila hacia la mariposa que volaba cerca de su cabeza, no era normal que pasaran cosas a su alrededor que él no controlara o entendiera y tenía la idea de tomar la mariposa y comerla para devolverla a su interior, al parecer su intención fue clara pues Fluttershy intervino de inmediato

_Discord, déjala_ Dijo la pegaso levemente alarmada_ Es muy bella solo déjala ir_

_Si es lo que quieres_ Dijo el señor del caos fingiendo que la mariposa dejaba de importarle

_Mejor vayamos a la fiesta, se nos hará tarde_ Dijo la pegaso retomando la marcha

Mientras Discord veía a su amiga avanzar por el camino, no pudo evitar cuestionarse el origen de la mariposa, tanto fue así que cuando clavo su mirada en la figura de su amiga que se alejaba lentamente hacia la fiesta, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener el nuevo hipo que sintió venir de su cuerpo por miedo de generar otra mariposa igual a la que volaba para perderse en la noche justo en ese momento, no sabía que significaba la aparición de esa criatura pero le generaba cierta intranquilidad al señor del caos, que sentía que esas mariposas significaban mucho más que un simple acto de caos

"Quizás por fin perdí completamente la cabeza"_ Se dijo a si mismo Discord, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la pegaso que caminaba unos pasos delante de el sin que esta lo notase "si en definitiva la he perdido", dictamino para sí mismo el señor del Caos

 **Bueno y hasta aquí quería poner más créanme mucho más pero decidí que todo lo que había escrito perdería impacto si escribía mas y que también se haría muy pesado de leer, realmente no soy muy bueno con la introspección y es por eso que uso los diálogos para desenvolver los personajes**

 **Prometo que el próximo capítulo llegara antes de lo que creen, espero que hallan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo estos capítulos, esta es mi historia y aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo de leerla que más decir como siempre todos los Follows, Reviews y Favoritos son muy apreciados y los veré en el próximo capítulo no siendo más me despido**


	5. Reflexiones parte 2

**Bueno otra semana y otro capítulo, este salió más largo y fue más fácil de escribir que su antecesor, espero que lo disfruten no los entretengo más pues abajo ya tienen mucho que leer**

 **Reflexiones parte 2**

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

La princesa del sol mantenía la vela de cumpleaños levitando cerca de ella mientras contemplaba aun el desastre que genero al aventar la caja con el pastel, realmente no se había movido mucho de ese lugar en un buen rato pues había conseguido un punto perfecto para reflexionar

Aún tenía dudas por lo que sentía por Discord, pero sabía que en cierto modo era similar a algo que había sentido antes, por un pony que conoció hacia un tiempo a través de un espejo; Si sin duda el rey sombra del mundo alterno había sido alguien que cambio la vida de Celestia, fue un amor como no había sentido nunca antes y después de que lo perdió dudo poder amar igual otra vez

Tras los sucesos con el rey sombra alterno todos cuanto tenían contacto con la princesa Celestia supieron que algo cambio, la princesa seguía trabajando, seguía siendo ella, seguía sonriendo y seguía riendo pero algo en ella se había perdido fue como si su chispa se hubiera apagado hasta un punto en el que muchos temieron que la princesa jamás podría recuperarse

Tal fue el impacto que Celestia sufrió por la pérdida de su amado que fue incapaz de prever o manejar el ataque de Tirek, estaba tan afectada que permitió que Equestria casi callera en garras del mal, debido a esto tuvo que apoyarse en Twilight, Luna y Cadence para poder seguir adelante y mantener su reino a flote pero aun así tenía claro que nadie sabía que tanto estaba sufriendo por dentro y que ella no podría decírselo a nadie

Pero esto cambio cuando apareció Discord, cuando el señor del caos inicio sus labores de redención, fue un cambio en el día a día de la princesa, al principio el deseo del señor del caos por exasperar a Celestia mantenía a la princesa tan estresada e irritada que no tenía tiempo para deprimirse y con el tiempo mientras comenzaba a formar una relación más amigable con Discord, mientras planeaba bromas para él, mientras pasaba pequeños ratos en charlas absurdas con el señor del caos y mientras poco a poco gozaba con su compañía, Celestia se fue dando cuenta de que el dolor lentamente se fue alejando de su mente, hasta un punto en el que Celestia volvió a ser verdaderamente feliz, siendo simplemente ella, después de mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír con calidez y sinceridad

Celestia siempre pensó que un trozo de espejo donde conoció a sombra había quedado incrustado en su corazón desde el día que lo perdió como una estaca que terminaría matándola con soledad pero desde que Discord se acercó a ella esta terrible estaca paso a ser solo una astilla un dolor latente que quizás jamás podría olvidar pero con el que ahora se sentía capaz de seguir adelante un dolor que había cedido ante la calidez que le traía alguien más y mientras la princesa más reflexionaba más se generaba el pensamiento "quizás pueda volver a amar", mientras un fuerte calor recorría todo su cuerpo y a su cara ascendía rápidamente un fuerte rojo

No lo entendía, para la princesa este asunto superaba completamente su comprensión, si podía pensar en 2 opuestos nada era más opuestos que Discord y sombra y aun así ambos habían logrado generar en ella este raro sentimiento, incluso conoció al Discord de ese mundo extraño y de cabeza y aunque le agradaba más en un principio que su propio Discord no había duda de que era esa personalidad caótica y payasa de Discord lo que había hecho que ella se viera tan confusa y alarmada como se sentía en ese momento, emocionada y a la vez aterrada, ¿realmente estaba enamorada del señor del caos?, y si ese fuera el caso, este le correspondía, una nueva sensación entro en Celestia y fue el miedo, miedo a ser herida, miedo a no saber lo que rondaba en el corazón de Discord, miedo de que también lo que había hecho ese día podría haber apagado la única chispa de oportunidad que tenía, tras pensarlo unos momentos la princesa llego a una resolución en definitiva ella necesitaba saber más sobre el señor del caos

Celestia con decisión en sus ojos, desvió su mirada a un estante que contenía varios libros, dejo la vela que aun ardía sobre su cama, con sumo cuidado y luego hiso levitar los libros hacia ella, necesitaba buscar un hechizo, tras ojear y devolver a su lugar varios libros encontró en un grueso y polvoso libro color verde moho justo lo que buscaba, un hechizo simple que no requería ni de mucho poder ni de gran preparación pero perfecto para lo que ella quería, con un aura dorada generada en su cuerno, apunto el mismo hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual brillo del mismo color quedando bloqueada con una magia tan fuerte que ningún pony podría interrumpirla hasta que hubiera terminado su labor y tras realizar este bloqueo comenzó su camino en dirección al espejo que se hallaba en el tocador de su cuarto el libro verde levito frente a sus ojos y Celestia se aclaró la garganta decidida a recitar su conjuro

_Ponyville- Sweet Apple Acres_

Dirigiéndose al granero el cual despide algunas luces y vibra levemente debido a la música de la fiesta, vemos a Discord y Fluttershy, ambos han mantenido silencio por un rato, pero la curiosidad pica mucho al señor del caos que ha controlado por fin su leve problema de mariposas instantáneas

_Apropósito Fluttershy que se está celebrando hoy, acaso son los 100 años de la abuela Smith_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón

_No seas grosero Discord_ dijo la pegaso mirándolo con leve fastidio, para luego abrir muy grandes sus ojos_ Aunque ahora que lo mencionas no tengo ni idea que edad tiene ella, ni he ido a ningún cumpleaños de ella desde que la conozco_

_Quizás, sea inmortal_ Dijo Discord entre risas, para luego continuar preguntando_ Entonces quizás festejamos que Big Mac por fin le pidió matrimonio a Cheerilee_

_Creo que es más posible la primera opción Discord_ Dijo la pegaso en tono desanimado_ Applejack dice que él lo ha pensado mucho pero es muy tímido para pedírselo, aunque ya llevan saliendo 4 años

_Pobre sujeto_ Dijo Discord en un tono levemente apenado_ Se pensaría que se le haría fácil una proposición, dada su elocuencia al hablar_ Termino en tono sarcástico Discord

_Vamos Discord, no te burles, él es muy tímido, se parece un poco a mi_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono de leve reprimenda al señor del caos

_No lo tomes a mal Fluttershy tiene sus ventajas que sea tan callado, cuando visito Sweet Apple Acres, mi persona favorita para conversar es Big Mac_ Dijo Discord en tono alegre

_En serio_ Dijo Fluttershy con asombro

_Por su puesto_ Contesto el señor del caos_ Como nunca dice nada yo imagino que habla de lo que a mí me interesa, una vez tuvimos una divertidísima charla de cómo Equestria estaría mejor dirigida por castores_ Dijo Discord para luego estallar en risas

Fluttershy golpeo su frente con su pesuña pero no hiso más comentarios pues estaban a punto de abrir la puerta del granero, vio como Discord puso su garra de águila pero antes de abrir volteo a mirarla

_Ya Fluttershy dime la verdad_ Dijo Discord intrigado_ Estamos celebrando que la señorita trabajo duro consiguió un novio cierto_ Inquirió Discord, feliz de seguir con su broma

_Discord_ Dijo la pegaso en tono irritada, si algo la molestaba era cuando Discord mantenía su inmadurez en las bromas por tanto tiempo_ si tanto quieres saber, estamos celebrando que este año la cosecha de manzanas fue la más grande de la historia y fue tanta que la familia Apple, decidió que los sobrantes se usarían para un gran banquete con sus amigos_ La pony iba a terminar ahí su explicación pero luego recordó la pregunta de Discord_ No le toques ese tema a Applejack tiene la vena sensible para lo de las relaciones_ Dijo en tono de advertencia Fluttershy

_Lo tendré en mente_ Dijo Discord con desgano_ Pero si esta es una fiesta para sus amigos crees que está bien que yo venga también_ Pregunto con algo de genuina preocupación

Fluttershy le dedico una leve sonrisa_ Sabes, Applejack dijo que la cosecha de este año fue tan buena porque tu ayudaste, estoy segura de que apreciara verte en el banquete_ Dijo en tono alegre la pegaso

_En serio_ Se asombró Discord, al recordar que una de sus labores el mes pasado fue efectivamente el hacer llover en la granja de los Apple, pero solo lo hiso un par de días y además con el fin de molestar un poco a la portadora del elemento de la honestidad alterno su lluvia con lluvias de todo tipo incluyendo su ya clásica lluvia de chocolate

_Oh, absolutamente Discord, dijo que en esa sequia tu lluvia fue lo que hiso que las plantas crecieran tan grandes_ Dijo la pegaso manteniendo la emoción de su suave tono

_Oh, bueno_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ En ese caso entremos entonces_ Termino el señor del caos para después empujar con su garra de águila la puerta del granero

_De acuerdo_ Dijo Fluttershy, la cual se sentía levemente mal pues le había casi mentido a Discord, lo que dijo Applejack era "Ese Discord, su lluvia de dulces dejo todo esto absolutamente pegajoso, me tomara semanas limpiar, por Celestia a quien se le ocurre hacer llover paletas de caramelo, pero bueno al menos la cosecha creció bien este año, quien sabe quizás a las manzanas les gusta el azúcar de ese latoso"

Fluttershy sonrió divertida, realmente no había mentido solo le dio un enfoque más dulce a las palabras de su amiga, pensaba en esto mientras pasaba junto con el señor del caos al interior del granero

Discord, se asombró con lo que vio, la fiesta usaba un par de bocinas de donde salía la música que hacia vibrar toda la estructura, conectadas a las bocinas estaba un teclado y tocadiscos donde Vinyl hacia su labor de DJ, al lado de la pony se veía una pequeña máquina de laser que generaba las luces que iluminaban el salón y en una mesa en el centro del granero se hallaban todo tipo de postres de manzana calientes y grandes vasos repletos de sidra que los diferentes ponys tomaban, era una fiesta muy distinta a lo que Discord esperaba y sin darse cuenta se le escapo la pregunta

_Pinkie Pie, planeo todo esto_ Dijo con tono de asombro

_No, esta fiesta la planearon las Crusaders_ Dijo la pegaso_ Al parecer a Pinkie le salió una fiesta de cumpleaños de último momento y no pudo organizar esta_

_Pues está bastante bien_ Afirmo Discord mientras movía su cabeza al compás de la música

_Fluttershy, que gusto verte_ Dijo de repente una pony de color naranja con sombrero acompañada de su mascota un perro

_Applejack, la fiesta es increíble_ Respondió en tono dulce la pegaso

_Lo sé, Apple Bloom y sus amigas realmente se esmeraron_ Dijo orgullosa Applejack, para luego posar su mirada con asombro en Discord_ Oh, Discord, que raro verte por aquí_

_Estaba cerca del pueblo cuando me hablaron de postres de manzana gratis_ Dijo Discord en tono de dar poca importancia

_Y de la mejor calidad_ Dijo alegre Applejack_ Come lo que gustes_

_Genial, porque tengo un hambre terrible_ Dijo Discord, tras esto chaqueo sus dedos e hiso levitar a Winona del lado de su dueña para que la perrita quedara frente a su rostro_ Quizás pueda comer un Hot Dog_ Dijo en tono burlón

Fluttershy sabía que era solo una broma y simplemente bajo la cabeza levemente apenada, pero Applejack no estaba tan segura, conocía de buena fuente la predilección de Discord por ese plato llamado carne y no sabía que animales estaban en el menú y cuales no pero decidió mantener su actitud calmada en una situación en la que seguramente el señor del caos solo deseaba provocarla, mientras veía como Winona flotando mantenía su lengua por fuera de su boca y movía su cola con gran alegría

_Jajajaj, Discord bromista como siempre_ Dijo Applejack mientras golpeaba el brazo de lagarto de Discord con uno de sus cascos con tal fuerza que este perdió la concentración y dejo caer a Winona de vuelta al lado de su ama, la mascota cayó en sus patas sin ningún problema

_Si, Applejack, ya me conoces me encanta poner humor en mis visitas_ Dijo Discord mientras sobaba el punto donde golpeo la pony con su garra de águila sin duda Applejack era la pony con más fuerza que él hubiera visto

_Bueno debo seguir supervisando la fiesta pero pónganse cómodos_ Término la pony naranja antes de perderse en la fiesta

Discord y Fluttershy continuaron su ingreso al granero, para ser una fiesta solo para amigos de la familia Apple estaba bastante concurrida, se podía ver muchos ponys paseando por el granero o bailando o simplemente comiendo en la mesa principal

Mientras caminaban Discord pudo distinguir a Spike que se encontraba hablando en un grupo con varios ponys de los que pudo reconocer a Octavia y como no a Rarity, Discord dio una leve sonrisa, al parecer al dragón le iba bien en el ámbito social, decidió no saludarlo pues seguro prefería que nadie interrumpiera su tiempo con su pony, pero mientras pensaba esto un saludo lo sorprendió

_Fluttershy, Discord como van, hace mucho no los veía_ Dijo la pegaso azul en tono sarcástico

_Rainbow Dash, pensé que tenías que dormir bien, para tu rutina de mañana con los Wonderbolts_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono de preocupación

_No te preocupes, estaré con mucha energía cuando me coma todo este azúcar y beba toda esta sidra_ Dijo confiada la pegaso azul mientras mostraba un pie de manzana y una jarra de sidra, luego dirigió su mirada a Discord_ Oye Discord ponla aquí_ Dijo extendiendo su casco derecho con una pícara sonrisa

_Claro Rainbow_ Dijo Discord extendiendo su garra de águila hacia el casco de la pegaso_ Todo por una apreciada amiga_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras ponía su garra de león en el hombro izquierdo de la pegaso y usaba su pata de lagarto para chasquear sus dedos para finalmente estrechar el casco de la pegaso

Tras hacer esto una enorme descarga eléctrica hiso que el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash se sacudiera, su melena se erizo quedando completamente en punta y en cuanto Discord la soltó la pegaso cayó al piso con algunas manchas negras y de su boca tosió un pequeño aro de humo negro

Discord estallo en una risotada, mientras todos veían perplejos la escena_ En serio Rainbow_ Comenzó a decir el señor del caos. Mientras tomaba el casco que había sujetado de la pony_ Una mano amiga, la broma más vieja del libro, en que estabas pensando_ Mientras decía esto mostro la base del casco de la pegaso donde se veía un botón rojo ligado a un mecanismo de color negro diseñado para dar toques eléctricos

Algunos ponys no pudieron contener la risa y de un momento a otro el salón se llenó de una sonora carcajada, mientras Fluttershy, veía con miedo en sus ojos a la pegaso azul que aún no se levantaba

_Discord, creo que se te paso la mano_ Dijo con notoria preocupación en su voz

_No te asustes Fluttershy, use la misma cantidad de electricidad que ella me iba a descargar, no es posible que le pasara nada_ Dijo el señor del caos que comenzó a asustarse al ver que Rainbow no se levantaba

_Rainbow, estas bien_ Pregunto una cada vez más preocupada Fluttershy

_Quizás solo por si acaso debería darle primeros auxilios_ Dijo Discord chaqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer un desfibrilador mientras tomaba los electrodos uno en cada pata y gritaba_ ¡Despejen¡_

Antes de que el señor del caos tocara a la pegaso azul, esta uso toda su velocidad para ponerse en el aire de nuevo, evitando otra descarga y con notorio miedo reflejado en su cara

_Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo trataba de asustar a Discord_ Dijo la pony tratando de calmar a la multitud_ Solo no me electrocutes de nuevo_ Dijo señalando con algo de terror las herramientas en las manos de Discord

Discord le dedico una sonrisa a la pegaso, apunto los electrodos hacia ella y estos reventaron en una explosión de confeti_ JAJAJAJA, lo sabía solo quería darte un incentivo_ Dijo entre risas el señor del caos

_Buena esa Discord_ Dijo la pegaso azul_ Pero no te confíes te hare la broma cuando menos lo esperes_

_Veamos si superas al maestro, después de todo soy el rey de las bromas_ Dijo el señor del caos haciendo aparecer una corona de color rojo sobre su cabeza

_¡Tontos¡ me asuste de verdad_ Dijo Fluttershy, interrumpiendo el momento con sus ojos algo húmedos, para luego salir volando a otro lado del granero

Rainbow dio un profundo suspiro_ A veces olvido que es muy sensible para todo_

_Y que lo digas_ Dijo Discord mirando la dirección a donde se fue su amiga

Discord fijo su atención en la mesa de postres y una idea vino rápido a su mente_ Rainbow, con tu permiso debo ir a calmar a la pony más sensible de Equestria_ Dijo el señor del caos dirigiéndose a la mesa

_Que tengas suerte_ Fue la despedida de la pegaso azul

Discord llego a la mesa de postres e inicio una inspección minuciosa de cada uno hasta que hallo lo que buscaba, una rebanada de Pie de manzana, con una buena porción de crema batida encima y decorado en su punta con una roja cereza, sin duda algo que adoraba Fluttershy, pero cuando el señor del caos extendió su garra para tomarlo se topó con un casco rosa que iba en la misma dirección

_Miren quien anda por aquí_ Dijo sonriente la pony rosa_ Que te trae por aquí Discord, gran señor de la leche con chocolate_

_Lo de siempre, Pinkie reina de los globos_ Dijo Discord siguiendo la broma_ Escuche de postres de manzana gratis y mi sentido Discord me trajo hasta haca_

_Oh enserio que curioso, yo iba por la calle después de la fiesta de un potrillo, cuando Lyra me dijo de esto y yo quede como QUE y luego como OH y luego como GENIAL y pues vine aquí, pero_ Pinkie pudo haber continuado mucho rato pero Discord le metió un postre de manzana en la boca

_En otro momento Pinkie ahora debo completar una misión_ Dijo Discord en tono serio mientras tomaba el postre elegido

_Si, vas a hacer algo divertido llévame_ Dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

Discord no tenía ganas de tratar más con la pony fiestera, estaba preocupado por Fluttershy así que chasqueo sus dedos e hiso aparecer un globo con estrellas de varios colores detrás de Pinkie

_Mira Pinkie que cosa tan grandiosa_ Dijo señalando el globo

Pinkie lo vio y sus ojos se agrandaron de forma desproporcionada_ Con tu permiso Discord debo capturar ese globo_ Dijo Pinkie poniéndose un sombrero de safari y lanzándose a por el globo

Lo que la pony ignoraba es que el globo estaba hecho para huir de Pinkie y cuando esta se acero el globo salió disparado lejos de ella haciendo que la pony comenzara a perseguirlo de un lado a otro haciendo diferentes saltos y piruetas mientras llamaba la atención de todos quienes la veían

Discord tomo con su pata de león un par de jarras de sidra y se dispuso a buscar a su amiga Fluttershy, pero entre la multitud y dada la capacidad de la pony de mantener bajo perfil le pareció imposible, a quien si encontró sentada en un montón de paja compactada en forma de rectángulo fue a una alicornio morada que veía la fiesta con una sonrisa mientras sorbía un poco de sidra de su tasa, cuando ella diviso al señor del caos no pudo evitar mostrar cierto fastidio en su cara

_Discord, no esperaba verte aquí hoy_ Dijo Twilight en tono profesional

_Lo mismo princesa Twilight, pensé que seguirías los pasos de Celestia y estarías leyendo en tu castillo_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón

_La fiesta es de una de mis mejores amigas, obviamente iba a venir_ Dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a la sidra_ Aunque realmente acepte por cortesía, no me gusta mucho la sidra me cae pesado_ Dijo divagando la princesa

Discord levanto una ceja interesado_ En serio que interesante princesa, por cierto has visto a Fluttershy por aquí,_ pregunto un travieso Discord

La princesa dudo un segundo_ Si creo que la vi a la izquierda_ Dijo finalmente Twilight indicando la dirección con su casco

_Gracias princesa a y consejo gratis aliviánate un poco con este asunto de tus labores, o terminaras siendo una amargada_ Tras decir esto chasqueo disimuladamente los dedos y se alejo

_No soy amargada_ Dijo la princesa tomando otro sorbo un largo sorbo

Lo que desconocía Twilight era que el chasquido puso una dotación sin fin de sidra en su taza por más que bebiera jamás la terminaría, pero como era una norma de modales ella debía terminar su tasa, con eso contaba Discord para divertirse más adelante con la princesa

Finalmente Discord diviso a Fluttershy sentada en otro rectángulo de paja en una esquina, se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras tomaba un aire de seriedad, había aprendido que para Fluttershy no siempre era momento de bromas

_Hola_ Dijo finalmente cuando estuvo cerca el señor del caos

_Hola, Discord_ Dijo desanimada la pegaso

_Te traje algo_ Dijo en tono cálido mientras le acercaba la rebanada de pie

_Gracias Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy aun en tono algo deprimido_ Lo lamento exagere la situación y te fastidie la fiesta_

_Ah vamos Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord tratando de animar a su amiga_ Así eres tú, te preocupas por todo y todos, eso es lo que te hace única, simplemente que algunos como yo disfrutamos la diversión de una broma con algo de crueldad en su gracia_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa viendo a Pinkie perseguir el globo y a una cada vez más exasperada princesa Twilight, que daba cada vez sorbos más grandes a su tasa

_Lo sé, Discord, tratare de ser más tolerante_ Dijo la pegaso con la cabeza aun baja_ Lamento haberte dicho tonto, luego me disculpare con Rainbow_

_Creo que ninguno de los 2 lo tomo a mal_ Dijo Discord poniendo su garra de león en el hombro de Fluttershy lo que hiso que esta elevara su cabeza_ Bueno ahora come tu postre antes de que alguien más le hinque el diente_ Dijo señalando a Applejack que estaba devorando con demencia varios postres de la mesa

Fluttershy dio una leve risa_ Esta bien Discord, creo que seguiré tu consejo_

Pero Discord se centró en otra cosa mientras la pegaso contestaba, inspirado en su pequeña broma a la princesa Twilight, aplico el mismo principio con Applejack, con un chasquido de sus dedos el biscocho de manzana que la pony estaba mordiendo, volvió a estar entero como si jamás subiese sido consumido, y cada vez que la pony mascaba el biscocho se reconstruía y como la portadora de la honestidad era tan obstinada no permitiría que un postre le ganara así que Discord estaba seguro que seguiría así por gran parte de la fiesta y mientras veía su obra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ahogar una risa que crecía en su interior

_Que pasa Discord_ Dijo interesada la pegaso_ Viste algo gracioso_ Pregunto curiosa

_No es nada Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord en su voz se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no reír_ Solo recordé un chiste

Ambos amigos siguieron conversando sentados en esa esquina sobre la paja con Discord trayendo de vez en cuando postres de la mesa o un poco más de sidra y aprovechaba para supervisar sus bromas o generar algún nuevo desperfecto para mantenerse debidamente divertido en la velada, pero sin saberlo no era el único que admiraba su obra

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

Celestia se hallaba frente a su espejo el cual relucía con una fuerte luz dorada, la misma que despedía el cuerno de la princesa que mantenía una firme concentración en realizar el hechizo que acababa de leer de su libro de encantamientos

El espejo empezó a generar una imagen al principio difícil de distinguir para la princesa pero mientras tomaba nitidez Celestia pudo reconocer los tejados de Ponyville, algo que sorprendió a Celestia pues el encantamiento debía buscar a Discord y ella esperaba encontrarlo en su hogar, le dio una gran curiosidad ver que hacia el señor del caos por los dominios de Twilight

Tras unos minutos el espejo dejo de enfocar los tejados y mostro la imagen del granero de Sweet Apple Acres y un poco más tarde apareció en el espejo el señor del caos que se veía sentado sobre un cuadrado de paja mientras conversaba divertido con una pegaso amarilla mientras ambos comían tarta de manzana y sonreían alegremente

Celestia estaba asombrada por lo que veía, ahí estaba Discord, hablando tranquilamente, sin causar destrozos ni burlarse de nadie simplemente compartía un momento con otro pony en tranquilidad, al ver a Discord tan contento al lado de Fluttershy un sentimiento de leve furia y fastidio invadió a la princesa del sol quien no apartaba la mirada del cuadro que se le presentaba en ese momento

Al ser más detallista Celestia sintió un leve alivio, realmente Discord no estaba del todo pacifico, pudo notar sutiles toques de su magia de caos en el ambiente de la fiesta, uno que otro pony que zambullía su rostro en el postre frente a él, repentinos y frenéticos ataques de baile por los ponys que se encontraban cerca de la pista incluso pudo ver que las portadoras de la armonía habían sido víctimas del caos de Discord, lo cual se notó al ver a Pinkie Pie perseguir con desesperación un globo o al ver a Rainbow Dash con el cabello de punto del cual se desprendían de vez en cuando relámpagos, lo cual genero una tenue risa en Celestia, pero lo que más asombro a la princesa era que los ponys se divertían con este caos adicional y Discord había logrado mezclarse con el ambiente de la fiesta logrando así convivir con los ponys aunque fuese solo por un rato

La imagen comenzó a hacer que un malestar se adentrara en la princesa, no había sido ella la que logro que Discord y los ponys pudieran convivir, no había estado ni siquiera involucrada con este gran logro, no, la única responsable de este curioso, caótico y por alguna razón apacible momento era la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad, Fluttershy algo que género en Celestia un verdadero desprecio y desagrado por la pegaso, en su interior se generó una pregunta "¿Celos?"

_Ponyville- Fiesta de los Apple_

Discord se hallaba feliz en la fiesta aunque había pasado la mayoría de está hablando con Fluttershy, se las había arreglado para divertirse y veía contentos a los ponys con este nivel de caos, si bien no era tanto caos como a él le gustaría si era el suficiente como para mantenerlo debidamente entretenido

Si algo mantenía feliz al señor del caos era ver que su caos había logrado entrar perfectamente en el entorno de la fiesta, aunque claro las principales protagonistas de este no se veían tan felices, Applejack veía cada vez más desesperada su biscocho de manzana eterno, no lo había soltado un solo segundo y se lo había comido ya por lo menos unas 100 veces pero no dejaría que nadie lo comiera más que ella, pues le había dedicado ya un gran esfuerzo; por otro lado Pinkie Pie echaba humo de la nariz mientras continuaba su persecución del globo con estrellas, claro sin perder su estilo fiestero si el globo quedaba en la pista de baile ella la atravesaba bailando si se posicionaba en la mesa ella comía para llegar a él ya para ese punto muchos ponys creían que era una broma interna de la fiesta y golpeaban el globo de un lado a otro para dificultar su captura

Pero si había una pony que tenía encantado a Discord, era la princesa Twilight su ansia por no ofender y su casi extremista deseo de mantener los modales habían generado que no solo no soltara su tasa de sidra, sino que se mantuviera tomando de esta desesperadamente, buscando darle fin al interminable liquido de esta, claro que al ser sidra de los Apple esta era muy suave pero la princesa había consumido tanta que ya comenzaba a estar mareada y a actuar de un modo más desinhibido algo que incomodaba a algunos ponys y divertía a muchos otros

Discord estaba realmente contento, su caos lo mantenía entretenido, a los ponys parecía gustarles y Fluttershy aún no se había dado cuenta de sus pequeñas bromas, realmente agradecía que su amiga lo hubiera invitado a esta fiesta, quizás de no ser por ella no solo no habría asistido sino que no podría encontrarse así cerca a los ponys que hacía poco tiempo temblaban solo con verlo

Al mirar a su amiga ese extraño hipo volvió a sentirse en Discord quien tuvo que aclararse la garganta para evitar la salida de una nueva mariposa, evento que aún lo mantenía bastante preocupado

_Estas bien Discord_ Pregunto preocupada la pegaso

_Si, no te angusties solo tengo algo en la garganta_ Contesto el señor del caos

Pero Discord no sabía que desde el otro lado del granero lo observaban 3 jóvenes ponys

_Los vez, llevan sentados toda la fiesta_ Dijo la pony amarilla de cabello rojo

_Se ven tan tiernos juntos_ Dijo en respuesta la unicornio blanca con cabello rosado y rayas moradas

_Pero hay que darles un empujón o si no se van a quedar ahí toda la noche_ Término de decir una pegaso naranja

_Pero que podemos hacer, no es como que podamos acercarnos y obligarlos a abrasarse_ Dijo Sweetie Belle

_Quizás no, pero podemos darles un empujón indirecto_ Dijo con una sonrisa Apple Bloom

_En que piensas_ Dijo curiosa Scootalo

_Recuerdan el año pasado, en la fiesta de Rarity_ Dijo la pony amarilla

_AHHHHHHHHHHH_ Contestaron la unicornio y la pegaso a la vez dando una sonrisa de complicidad

_Cutie Mark Crusaders, emparejadoras profesionales_ Gritaron las 3 elevando un casco al aire

Tras esto las 3 ponys se dirigieron a la consola donde Vinyl ponía la música pero antes de llegar con ella se toparon con una mareada y levemente sonrojada Twilight

_Hola niñas a donde van_ Dijo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en su rostro

_Hola Twilight_ Saludaron las ponys_ Solo íbamos a la mesa de bocadillos_ Mintió Apple Bloom

_Ay niñas, deben comer más balanceado sino podrían acabar como Rarity, siempre preocupadas por su peso_ Dijo para luego soltar un hipo de borracho y una risotada

_Twilight creo que has bebido demasiada sidra_ Dijo algo incomoda Sweetie Belle

_De que hablas pequeña, si apenas voy por mi primera tasa_ Dijo Twilight muy sonriente

_En serio porque parece que fuera la numero 20_ Dijo Scootalo

_A mí no van a venir unas potrillas a enseñarme a contar_ Dijo Twilight tomando otro largo sorbo de su tasa_ Además soy la princesa de la amistad, tengo derecho a tomar cuanta sidra quiera de vez en cuando_ Termino la pony para luego seguir su camino a pasos torpes

_Deberíamos preocuparnos por eso_ Cuestiono la pequeña unicornio

_Enfócate en la misión Sweetie_ respondió la pony amarilla para continuar su camino

Las 3 ponys continuaron su camino hacia la consola y al llegar a ella fueron recibidas por Vinyl con una gran sonrisa, claro en ningún momento se quitó los audífonos

_Pero miren quien está por aquí_ Dijo la unicornio blanca de cabello azul_ Mi jefa de hoy_

_Hola Vinyl_ Saludo Apple Bloom_ Sé que no es lo usual pero queríamos darte una petición para la siguiente canción_ Dijo la pony amarilla con una sonrisa de suplica

Vinyl le dedico una gran sonrisa_ Señorita Apple tú me contrataste mientras no me pidas que ponga música clásica puedes pedir lo que quieras yo haré lo que puedas para darte gusto_

_En serio_ dijo ilusionada Sweetie Belle

_Entonces nos gustaría pedirte esta_ Dijo Scootalo para luego pegarse al oído de Vinyl , tras apartar sus audífonos y susurrar la canción que querían

Al terminar de escuchar la petición Vinyl bajo levemente sus gafas para mostrar sus sorprendidos ojos rojos_ Están seguras hace mucho que nadie pide esa canción_ Dijo sin disimular su asombro

_Si por favor, es muy importante_ Contesto Apple Bloom

Vinyl solo alzo los hombros y luego comenzó a teclear en su consola mientras en una pantalla negra aparecían diferentes nombres de canciones con letras verdes, mientras iban apareciendo y desapareciendo canciones hasta que finalmente una quedo seleccionada

_Aquí esta_ Dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa_ Dont Stop the Music de Ponryahana

_Exacto, es justo la que necesitamos_ Dijo Apple Bloom muy sonriente

_Entonces ahí va_ Dijo para luego darle a un botón a la consola y la música comenzó a salir de los parlantes

La mirada de las 3 potrillas se centró en Fluttershy que solo con el inicio de la canción levanto con sorpresa la cabeza dirigiendo su vista a los parlantes y luego a la pista de baile

_Esa canción me encanta_ Dijo con una sonrisa Fluttershy

Discord escucho más atentamente_ Si es bastante buena_ Dijo sonriendo

_Me gusta mucho bailarla_ Dijo mirándolo Fluttershy

_Creo que hay varios candidatos interesados_ Dijo Discord tratando de disimular estar distraído mientras señalaba la pista de baile

En realidad durante la fiesta varios corceles se habían acercado a Fluttershy a pedirle que bailara, siempre recibiendo una amable negativa, ayudaba mucho que no insistieran debido a la constante presencia de Discord en la escena; A Discord no le molestaría bailar con su amiga pero realmente no lo hacía tan bien y aunque le gustaba llamar la atención prefería que fuera en temas que se le daban bien como el caos o las bromas sin duda bailar no estaba en esa lista

Fluttershy se sintió algo abatida por la notoria negativa de Discord, pero ya había logrado traerlo a la fiesta, habían tenido una charla muy personal hacía poco, no se iba a dejar vencer por una simple evasiva de Discord

_Vamos, no te has movido ni una sola vez desde que empezó la fiesta_ Dijo con una mirada levemente suplicante_ No me digas que al señor del caos le da miedo bailar_ Dijo en una sonrisa

_Claro que no, simplemente hoy no tengo ganas de bailar_ Dijo Discord girando la cabeza

Fluttershy comenzó a hacer cacareos frente a Discord_ Miren al señor del caos, es una gallinita asustada_

Discord tenía claro que esa era una provocación por parte de su amiga, pero ella se había esforzado tanto hoy para darle ánimos que bien podría darle un gusto a ella esa noche

_Que maduro de tu parte_ Dijo en tono burlón Discord_ Muy bien Fluttershy a la pista de baile_

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

Celestia no daba crédito a lo que veía solo había hecho falta una canción para que la tímida portadora de la amabilidad Fluttershy, sacara de manera casi forzosada a bailar a Discord y de por si el cuadro de verlos bailar no era el más normal que uno pueda imaginarse

Discord bailaba de un modo sutil algo que asombro a Celestia que esperaba una sarta de movimientos extravagantes, movía rítmicamente sus hombros arriba y abajo mientras realizaba lentas ondulaciones a través de su cuerpo de serpiente lo que hacía que se moviera suavemente al compás de la música, de vez en cuando realizaba algún movimiento novedoso con sus brazos o los usaba para dar vuelta a su pareja pero por lo demás el baile se veía sutil , divertido y elegante tan asombrada estaba Celestia que no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿Me pregunto cómo lo hará con un vals?"

Pero si algo asombraba más que el baile de Discord, era el de su pareja, a diferencia del señor del caos Fluttershy mantenía un baile enérgico con mucho movimiento, suspendida en el aire gracias al sutil aleteo que realizaba, sus costados iban de un lado a otro al compás de la música mientras sus patas delanteras constantemente iban en dirección a su cabello levantándolo lentamente para que este se moviera sobre ella dando una serie de movimientos atractivos y seductores mientras enmarcaba el rostro de la pony encantado por la música, acto que llamo la atención de más de 1 corcel, de vez en cuando la poni serpenteaba con su cuerpo o inclinaba adelante y atrás su parte superior, cuando Discord la hacía girar lo hacía con elegancia para siempre terminar de perfil con una mirada encantadora, sin duda un enérgico baile que contrastaba mucho con el de su pareja pero que juntos daban una agradable y muy interesante combinación para mirar lo que logro que la pareja fácilmente terminara en el centro de la pista de baile, con las atónitas miradas de todos los ponys del lugar sobre ellos sin darse cuenta siquiera los 2 involucrados

Si antes la sensación de malestar se formó en Celestia al ver conversar a Discord y a la pegaso, ahora estaba dominando completamente la mente de la princesa, "que clase de pony se exhibe tanto durante un baile" pensó molesta la princesa mientras observaba el baile de la pareja, reconocía la canción un éxito de hacia un par de años, no muy bueno ni muy malo y lo que más le asombraba era ver a Discord bailar encantado con la pegaso "Acaso Discord estará enamorado de Fluttershy" pensó la princesa sintiendo que un escalofrió y una gran desilusión la recorrían

Celestia era mucho mayor que la mayoría de yeguas, mas no por eso dejaba de ser una de ellas al sentirse insegura su mente recurrió a varias muletillas para mantener en alto la seguridad de la princesa "por favor una pony que le teme a todo y se preocupa por todo, Discord se aburriría de ella en un par de días, solo son buenos amigos", aunque esta era una respuesta lógica no logro apaciguar los temores de la princesa, ni disminuir su fastidio hacia la pegaso, mientras veía como la pareja terminaba su baile y en una combinación de celos y rabia hacia la pegaso imagino cuanto mejor sería la escena de ser ella bailando un lento vals a solas con el señor del caos, un pensamiento que ella misma catalogo como una "fantasía infantil"

_Ponyville- Fiesta de los Apple_

La música se detuvo por un momento mientras la pareja central de ese baile se sostenían por un segundo la mirada y sonreían divertidos, no necesitaban decirse nada el momento, el baile y la música habían sido suficientes para que ambos estuvieran cómodos en el centro de la fiesta

_Nada mal Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord con voz cálida

_Para alguien que no tenía ganas de bailar tú también lo hiciste muy bien_ Dijo Fluttershy divertida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de toda la atención que había atraído hacia ella, estaba centrada únicamente en Discord

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la brusca entrada a la pista de baile de una tambaleante Twilight que se dirigía a torpes pasos hacia la pareja

_Wow Fluttershy, eso fue asombroso_ Dijo con una pícara sonrisa la princesa de la amistad_ Realmente te veías muy linda, creo que hoy has conseguido más de un posible pretendiente_ Dijo la princesa para después soltar un hipo de borracha

_Gracias Twilight_ Dijo una incómoda Fluttershy que sentía como las miradas de todos se dirigían hacia ella y su algo intoxicada amiga mientras veía en la cara de Discord que estaba conteniendo la risa

_Hablo enserio Fluttershy, si hicieras cosas así más seguido tu Cutie Mark no serían unas mariposas sino un montón de corazones_ Dijo Twilight ya habiendo perdido todo sentido de la pena_ ¡Oh no es así caballeros, no es mi amiga un bombón¡_ Soltó en un sorpresivo grito la alicornio purpura que consiguió una ovación por parte de varios corceles en la fiesta

Fluttershy cada vez se sentía más incómoda con la atención excesiva que estaba recibiendo así que decidió que era momento de dejar la pista de baile

_Creo que estoy algo cansada, necesito reposar_ Dijo mientras daba la espalda para salir de la pista, cuando fue detenida por la magia de la princesa

_No puedes irte todavía_ Dijo Twilight, en su tono de borrachera_ Baila una pieza conmigo quizás así yo también consiga algunos pretendientes para mañana_ Dijo para luego soltar una carcajada

_Twilight, sé que no me incumbe, pero no crees que te has excedido un poco con la sidra_ Dijo en tono bajo y dulce Fluttershy

_Otra con lo mismo_ Dijo fastidiada Twilight_ Pero ni siquiera he acabado mi primera tasa, mi rica y deliciosa primera tasa_ Dijo la princesa mirando la tasa para dar un gran sorbo a la tasa de sidra

Para este punto el esfuerzo de Discord para no reír era casi imposible de sostener, pero tenía demasiadas ansias de ver a donde se dirigía esa pequeña escena

_Aun así Twilight, creo que es el momento de que bajes esa tasa_ Dijo Fluttershy acercando sus cascos a la tasa

La tasa se alejó con magia del alcance de Fluttershy_ Acaso quieres hacerme quedar como una irrespetuosa_ Dijo una muy molesta Twilight_ Yo me termino esta tasa o me dejo de llamar la princesa Twilight_ no pudo seguir la frase pues otro hipo la interrumpió a medio discurso

Para este punto llego Applejack, que entendió que era momento de que Twilight volviera a su casa, camino en dirección a sus amigas mientras llevaba en su boca el biscocho interminable de manzana

_Muy bien cariño, creo que es hora de volver a casa_ Dijo con dificultad para no soltar el biscocho

Twilight miro algo molesta al principio a Applejack, pero al entrecerrar un poco los ojos le sonrió_ Oh Applejack, tu siempre tan considerada ese biscocho es justo lo que necesito para sentirme un poco mejor_ Dijo mientras otro hipo salía de ella_ Sabes no se lo digas a nadie pero creo que tu sidra me dejo un poco ebria_ Dijo con una sonrisa en lo que trato de ser un susurro pero se ello fácilmente en todo el granero donde todos los demás ponys guardaban silencio y la música se detuvo, tras terminar su frase acerco su boca a la de Applejack y de un solo mordisco devoro el biscocho que no volvió a aparecer

_Mi biscocho_ Dijo Applejack asombrada, estaba decidida a terminarse ese postre y se asombró al ver que después de que Twilight, se lo comió este no volvió a aparecer, por un minuto se sintió triste por el trabajo perdido pero esta tristeza fue pasajera y se rindió frente a la rabia que la comenzó a invadir (ayudada seguramente por la gran cantidad de sidra que la pony también había tomado)

_Oh sí estuvo delicioso, ahora donde deje mi tasa_ Dijo Twilight que buscaba confundida la tasa que se encontraba suspendida con su propia magia sobre su cabeza

No pudo seguir su búsqueda pues en ese momento la pony naranja salto sobre ella con gran furia

_Yo te enseñare a comerte las cosas ajenas abusiva_ Grito furica Applejack

_Como te atreves a atacar a una princesa, te hare decapitar y luego exiliar_ Contesto Twilight aún muy desorientada, mientras ambas ponys desaparecían en una nube de polvo generada por su propia pelea

Para ese punto la risa venció completamente a Discord que comenzó a reírse con frenesí de la situación sin darse cuenta la dura mirada que Fluttershy le estaba dedicando, sin duda más tarde regañaría al señor del caos pero en ese momento debía solucionar la pelea, la cual se vio agravada cuando un globo con estrellas entro en la nube que formaba la pelea entre ambas ponys

_Ahora si te tengo_ Grito Pinkie Pie, entrando con decisión a la nube y por supuesto a la pelea

Fue necesaria la intervención de Rarity que con magia levito a Applejack, de Rainbow Dash que atrapo el globo y se lo paso a Pinkie quien por fin logro sujetarlo y de Spike que levanto con facilidad a la princesa Twilight y la puso en su hombro, quien durante la pelea dejo caer la jarra de sidra que por fin se vacío al tocar el piso (después de todo las bromas de Discord estaban personalizadas y con la intervención de un tercero perdieron su poder)

_Y si quieres más me avisas_ Dijo Twilight desde los hombros de Spike

_Vamos princesita te estoy esperando_ Grito desde el aire Applejack

_Yo lo vi primero así que el globo es mío_ Grito Pinkie sujetando con fuerza el globo

_¡Muy bien creo que es hora de terminar la fiesta¡_ Grito la abuela Smith quien acababa de abrir la puerta del granero

_SIP_ Corroboro Big Mac que miraba desde el fondo la fiesta

Un tiempo después todos los ponys se dirigían fuera de la granja Apple conversando sobre la divertida situación y dando varias risas entre ellos Pinkie quien iba a salto muy contenta de llevar su globo a casa, también se podía ver a Spike que aun llevaba cargando a Twilight con dirección a su castillo

_Déjame bajar Spike, yo quiero seguir festejando_ Decía molesta y ebria Twilight

_Lo sé, pero la fiesta se acabó y tú necesitas dormir_ Le decía el dragón a su amiga

_Si no me bajas ahora te voy a bajar el sueldo_ Le dijo más molesta Twilight

_Me importaría si por lo menos me dieras un sueldo_ Dijo burlón el dragón

_Entonces qué tal si me bajas y te doblo el sueldo_ Dijo una casi dormida Twilight

_Twi, hasta yo sé que el doble de 0 es 0_ Dijo el dragón girando los ojos

_No me vengas con tu lógica rara de dragón_ Se quejó Twilight_ Es más desde mañana tu eres la princesa Alicornio y yo el dragón ayudante, yo seré un dragón_ Dijo en tono suave para finalmente caer dormida

_Lo que digas, solo duerme mañana te espera un duro dolor de cabeza_ Dijo Spike en tono tranquilo

Mientras tanto en la granja Rarity aún mantenía a Applejack suspendida en el aire mientras Fluttershy trataba de razonar con ella mientras volaba a su altura

_Mira sé que Twilight no debió comerse tu postre, pero creo que tu reacción fue un poco exagerada, no te parece_ Decía en tono suave Fluttershy

_¡Claro que no¡_ Contesto enojada Applejack_ Esa pony desde que la nombraron princesa se siente lo más grande de Equestria, pues no ese era mi biscocho_ Dijo muy enojada y girando la cabeza

_Oh vamos Applejack, no lo tomes tan mal_ Insistía amable Fluttershy

_No. Jamás la perdonare por esto_ Dijo la pony naranja aun molesta

_Por el amor a Celestia Applejack, te vi comerte más de 100 biscochos esta noche, que diablos importa uno más uno menos_ Le recrimino desde el suelo Apple Bloom

_SIP_ Apoyo Big Mac

_Solo me comí uno en toda la noche y fue el que se comió Twilight_ Dijo enojada la pony naranja

Todos los demás ponys que no le vieron sentido a la frase dedicaron una mirada confundida, mientras Discord que miraba desde lejos soltó una leve risita

_Bueno al parecer Twilight, no es la única que se pasó con la sidra_ Dictamino Rarity que se había cansado de levitar a su amiga_ Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que descanse y que lo discuta ella con la almohada

Tras decir esto dejo a Applejack en el piso al lado de la abuela Smith quien le dedico una severa mirada

_Vamos yegua terca a la cama_ Le dijo en un tono levemente agresivo

_Si, si ya voy_ Dijo con desgano y la cabeza baja Applejack

_Si me disculpan me voy a dormir, necesito mi sueño de belleza_ Dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la salida de la granja

Fluttershy voló hacia el granero donde Discord se hallaba mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado la fiesta, si bien su caos había terminado la diversión al menos le había dado un final inolvidable, se dijo así mismo mientras temblaba con una ligera risa

_Discord, podrías acompañarme a casa_ Dijo en tono algo severo Fluttershy

_Por supuesto Fluttershy_ Contesto Discord limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

Mientras caminaban a casa Fluttershy no podía sacar ese ligera molestia que sentía hacia Discord así que decidió simplemente hablarle y que el señor del caos se disculpara

_Sabes Discord, es extraño, Twilight es muy cuidadosa con la cantidad de sidra que toma y a Pinkie jamás se le escapa un globo_ Dijo intentando dar un tono de calma la pegaso

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo amiga_ Contesto Discord fingiendo inocencia

_Además Applejack dijo algo muy extraño que ya había comido el biscocho que le robo Twilight_ Dijo en tono un poco más suspicaz

_Quizás la princesa no fue la única que se excedió con la sidra, espero que tu no tomes esa fea manía querida Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord dedicándole una divertida sonrisa

Fluttershy soltó un hondo suspiro, era obvio que Discord no iba a confesar, pero tenía que explicarle su punto, de alguna manera una vista al cielo despejado le dio la inspiración que necesitaba

_Discord, sabes algo, disfruto mucho de ver las estrellas_ Dijo animada la pegaso

Discord dio una rápida mirada al cielo despejado_ Lo sé son realmente hermosas_ Dio la razón el señor del caos

_Una vez Twilight me dijo que las estrellas eran cíclicas y que tenían formas y patrones claros, tú los conoces_ Pregunto la pegaso a su amigo

_Por supuesto_ Afirmo Discord_ Ahí esta Orión_ Dijo señalando 3 estrellas_ Esa es la cruz del norte_ Dijo señalando otro conjunto_ Y esa es el Discord_ Dijo finalmente señalando un gran cumulo de estrellas que formaban un claro dibujo en puntos del señor del caos

_Discord hablo enserio_ Dijo algo molesta Fluttershy

_Lo siento, creo que la fiesta me sobre estimulo_ Dijo el señor del caos chasqueando los dedos y devolviendo el cielo a su normalidad_ Si conozco las constelaciones, pero no me apasionan demasiado_ Respondió la pregunta de su amiga

_Yo jamás he podido verlas de esa forma_ Afirmo tranquila la pegaso_ Me gusta verlas como una enorme migración de luciérnagas, sin orden, sin patrón, simplemente hermosas en su naturaleza_

_Supongo que es un punto de vista, diferente_ Dijo Discord sin entender el punto de la charla

_La naturaleza tiene muchos ejemplos así_ Continuo Fluttershy_ Las flores que brotan sin control por los campos, los copos de nieve que caen en el invierno, los árboles que crecen llenando de vida el bosque e incluso los colores que brotan de los vividos paisajes de las colinas en el atardecer, no tienen un orden y no siguen ninguna regla pero aun así los ponys los adoramos, adoramos esa naturaleza caótica_ Dijo feliz la pegaso

_No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con tu reflexión Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord con gran interés

_Quiero que entiendas que los ponys podemos disfrutar tanto del orden como del caos, como hoy en la fiesta, pero si inundas nuestro mundo con caos la falta de orden terminara haciendo que los ponys teman y se alejen del caos, que te dejen atrás Discord, creo que hoy tu broma se salió un poco de control_ Dijo en tono serio

_Entonces esperas que abandone mi caos_ Dijo Discord algo triste

_No, Discord, ya te dije que el caos es bello en su existencia_ Afirmo Fluttershy_ te pido que pienses un poco hasta qué punto puedes llevar tu caos para que los ponys lo gocemos contigo y no lo despreciemos junto con su causante_

Discord reflexiono un momento quizás si había pasado os limites esta vez, dio un leve suspiro antes de responder a su amiga_ Esta bien Fluttershy tratare de tenerlo en cuenta_

_Te lo agradezco mucho Discord_ Respondió Fluttershy

_Pero quizás los ponys siempre prefieran el orden al caos_ Dijo Discord con una leve tristeza en su voz

_Si quizás, es a lo que estamos acostumbrados_ Contesto la pegaso_ Pero si nos vas acostumbrando al caos quizás gocemos con el tanto como disfrutamos el orden, te lo dice la pony que más te conoces cuando te acercas lo suficiente al caos y a su atemorizante señor, se vuelve una de las mejores compañías que puedes tener_ Termino la pegaso con una sonrisa

Discord acepto el consejo de su amiga, mientras le daba una disimulada mirada de reojo sin entender por qué tenía un gran deseo de observar a la pony que se esmeraba en entender el caos, antes de poder evitarlo soltó otro hipo de donde voló una mariposa con alas verdes y borde azul, "en definitiva tengo que hacer algo con eso", pensó para sí mismo el señor del caos

_Creo que llegamos Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord señalando la cabaña

_Así es Discord_ Sonrió Fluttershy_ Gracias por acompañarme y por una gran noche, fue inolvidable_ Dijo Fluttershy bajando la mirada con timidez

_Gracias por invitarme_ Dijo Discord antes de dar un abrazo de despedida a su amiga

Durante el abrazo muchas ideas invadieron a Fluttershy invitar a pasar al señor del caos, apretarlo más fuerte contra ella o quizás solo quizás, despedirse con un tenue beso, ninguna de sus ideas pudo tomar forma pues el señor del caos se retiró tras unos segundos, la indecisión le había costado el momento a la pegaso

_Hasta luego Fluttershy_ Se despidió Discord con una sonrisa

_Cuídate Discord, espero verte pronto_ Dijo Fluttershy mientras devolvía el gesto

Discord dio unos pasos más y se preparó para chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

La princesa del sol había visto el desastre que termino la fiesta desde el espejo y no pudo evitar dar una gran risotada ante tal caos, ver a su alumna en semejante estado por algo tan ridículo como un biscocho no podía parecerle más hilarante sin duda alguna Discord podía despertar su sentido del humor con facilidad

Lo que le quito su momentáneo buen humor, fue el discurso de Fluttershy hacia el señor del caos que sin duda dejaba notar los sentimientos de la pegaso hacia Discord que Celestia temía fueran más lejos que una simple amistad al terminar de oír el discurso Celestia desapareció el brillo de su cuerno y con él las imágenes del espejo se borraron

Celestia quedo en su cuarto mirando la vela encendida que antes formaba parte del presente de Discord, quizás la pegaso tenía razón quizás Discord necesitaba que los ponys se acercaran a su caos y quien mejor que ella para guiarlo por ese camino, así no solo podría acercarse un poco más a Discord sino que este podría llegar a interesarse en el orden y la armonía y quizás en ella

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza Celestia rápidamente redacto una lista de tareas para Discord, la cual le entregaría al día siguiente en su reunión, donde tendría que tratar de arreglar las cosas con un probablemente dolido señor del caos, sin darse cuenta Celestia preparo 2 listas una de labores que Discord podría hacer en toda la semana y otra con labores para el día siguiente labores que podrían hacer juntos, mientras se dejaba llevar por esa leve idea Celestia no pudo evitar recordar con desagrado el discurso que la pegaso le dio a Discord momentos atrás

"Fluttershy sí que es engreída" pensó para sí misma la princesa "La pony que más conoce a Discord, "por favor si alguien podía llevarse ese título era sin duda ella o Luna quienes lo habían conocido desde hacía cientos de años", pero aun así que la pony pudiera generar espacios de calma para Discord y pudiera hacer reflexionar al señor del caos mostraba que tenían una relación muy cercana entre ellos, algo que Celestia aún no tenia y temía jamás conseguir

Celestia sintió un pinchazo de dolor al comparar como habían vivido el mismo día con Discord ella y Fluttershy sin lugar a dudas el día de Discord había sido mucho mejor con la pegaso que con ella algo que desanimo a la princesa y le robo un gran suspiro, realmente deseaba poder solucionar las cosas con el señor del caos

Deseo, sin duda eso era lo que tenía, un deseo pensó Celestia mientras miraba la vela que flotaba frente a ella, sin pensarlo mucho, sin siquiera considerarlo Celestia se dejó llevar nuevamente por su emoción y susurro "desearía poder hablar contigo un momento", mientras soplaba la vela

Tras decir esto simplemente cerro sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa ante la ridiculez que había representado su acto, se hubiera puesto a reflexionar más sobre este hecho pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

_ ¿Celestia?_ Rompió el silencio la voz del señor del caos

 **Y listo terminamos el capítulo de hoy, Wow que trabajo fue escribirlo, pero me gustó mucho, como siempre se aprecian las lecturas los Follows y los Reviews, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el Fic y gracias por el apoyo**

 **Lamento mucho hacer esto con el Fic tan recién empezado pero entraremos en una pequeña pausa, pues debo hacer un viaje fuera de la ciudad y no tendré internet, prometo volver lo antes posible pero lo que respecta a las próximas 2 semanas no habrá capítulo, de verdad lo siento y espero lo comprendan, no siendo más me despido, espero verlos en otro capítulo hasta la próxima**


	6. ¿Me odias?

**Bueno damas y caballeros lamento la tardanza regresamos con un nuevo capítulo, el viaje fue algo largo pero gracias a él pude pensar bien la historia y pulir muchos detalles, sin nada más que decir espero lo disfruten**

 **¿Me odias?**

Fluttershy vio desde la puerta de su casa como Discord caminaba a paso suave mientras se alejaba de su hogar con intención de desaparecer en uno de sus clásicos chasquidos, tras darle una rápida despedida y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más el señor del caos desapareció, dejando extrañamente sorprendida a Fluttershy

_Que raro, no escuche el chasquido_ Dijo para sí misma la pegaso

_Castillo de Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

Discord se asombró al aparecer en un nuevo lugar lejos de Ponyville, aún no había chasqueado sus dedos ni había conjurado su magia no había razón para desaparecer

_"Creo que yo también tome más sidra de la necesaria"_ Pensó el señor del caos para justificar su irregular uso de magia, la cual de por si llevaba haciéndole jugarretas toda la noche

Pero se halló aún más asombrado al observar donde se encontraba, Discord tenía planeado ir a su casa y descansar, pero el lugar donde se hallaba no podía ser más diferente a su hogar, una habitación con las paredes de color blanco y un techo de color azul, ambos de un tono muy claro dando la impresión de que despedían su propia luz, se hallaba frene a una puerta blanca con un estilo elegante y de gran tamaño seguramente la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba, un aroma recorría el aire un tenue perfume a rosas que si bien Discord había olido antes aunque no recordaba exactamente donde en ese cuarto parecía ser mucho más fuerte y abundante por último pero no menos importante tubo al extraña sensación de no estar solo en esa habitación

Al voltearse Discord espero encontrar más respuestas de donde se hallaba pero las imágenes que obtuvo no lograban dar cura a su confusión, la habitación que se presentaba frente a el contenía una pequeña mesa de noche color café, una puerta ligeramente más pequeña que la entrada que seguramente daba a un baño, un librero con una enorme cantidad de libros en su interior de diferentes colores y tamaños, una cama de un enorme tamaño en comparación a las que suelen usar los ponys y parada al lado de la cama se hallaba una yegua blanca alta, con su crin de varios colores cayendo a un lado y la cabeza ligeramente baja

Discord al principio no pudo reconocerla y tras unos segundos la curiosidad termino por vencerlo así que rompió el silencio en el que se hallaba el cuarto

_ ¿Celestia?_ Dijo con una leve combinación de miedo y curiosidad en su voz, mientras pensaba para sí mismo "Claro, este es su aroma"

La voz del señor del caos atravesó el cuerpo de la princesa del sol como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica, dejándola completamente asombrada, al principio Celestia creyó que solo había sido su impresión pero al darse vuelta se encontró frente a Discord que la miraba con profunda curiosidad. En ese momento todos los pensamientos de Celestia se detuvieron y su mente entro en un estado que solo podría ser descrito como pánico, un profundo pánico y terror, Celestia siempre se preparaba para las visitas de Discord, pensando en que broma podría hacerle, que podrían decirse, como podrían conversar, siempre tenía una pequeña guía en su cabeza para manejar la situación, pero esta vez no, no tenía nada preparado, no tenía claro que decir o hacer, estaba con todas las defensas abajo, estaba vulnerable

Discord por otro lado tenía su mente en su propio asombro, si bien tras darse la vuelta había confirmado que aquella pony era Celestia, su apariencia era diferente, sin su corona o sus demás adornos de oro, solo su pelaje blanco, su melena ligeramente desordenada, sus ojos levemente enrojecidos que resaltaban ese bello tono violeta y un poco de maquillaje corrido que cruzaba su mejilla, se veía más natural, más sencilla y aun así para Discord esta imagen era cautivante de alguna manera su mirada quedo fija en Celestia, para él se veía demasiado diferente "se ve muy linda" pensó por un instante el señor del caos

Mientras ambos superaban el shock inicial Discord fue el primero en razonar, que Celestia no lo llamaría por nada a su habitación, debía estar pasando algo de gran importancia para que ella recurriera a un método de reunión tan sorpresivo, Discord comenzó a sentirse preocupado, por alguna razón en su interior le asustaba que Celestia se hallara mal

_Que rara forma de llamar Celestia_ Comenzó Discord tratando de mantenerse en calma_ Todo está bien, acaso algo ha pasado_ Dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro para agregar en un tono bajo_ ¿Tu estas bien?_

Celestia por fin pudo poner sus ideas en orden si bien no tenía claro el por qué Discord había aparecido en su habitación o por qué trataba de hacerse el inocente sobre su aparición, su preocupación le causaba cierta gracia y el hecho de que mostrara interés en su estado le saco una leve sonrisa

_Si Discord, me encuentro bien_ Dijo en suave tono Celestia_ Salvo por que hay un intruso en mi habitación, todo está en calma_ Termino la princesa manteniendo su sonrisa

Discord se sintió confundido con la respuesta, si todo estaba en calma entonces que hacia el ahí y más importante si Celestia lo había llamado por que lo identificaba como un intruso en su habitación

"Quizás si me transporte por error" pensó el señor del caos alarmado al no saber cómo explicarle a Celestia que había acabado en su habitación por mero accidente, pero descarto este pensamiento casi de inmediato, la cantidad de sidra que tomo no era suficiente como para que perdiera el control de sus poderes. "Entonces ¿yo quería venir aquí?" Se cuestionó el señor del caos, si bien gracias a Fluttershy había logrado despejar la mente, no había duda de que gran parte del día la princesa del sol había estado en sus pensamientos quizás inconscientemente había decidido teletransportase con ella pero en ese caso lo habría hecho a la sala del trono y no a su habitación, donde nunca antes había entrado

Las dudas de Discord se despejaron al ver sobre la mesa de noche un pergamino con un sello de color rojo y una gran D en este, sabía perfectamente lo que era y el solo verlo lo molesto bastante, pero trataría de mantener la compostura después de todo quizás era lo que la princesa Celestia quería una acción más profesional

_Oh Celestia así que solo era esto_ Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y el pergamino volaba de la mesa a la pata del león del señor del caos_ Sabes no necesitas invocarme para entregarme mis tareas, soy perfectamente capaz de venir por ellas_ Decía Discord sin poder disimular cierto enojo en su voz_ Pero bueno supongo que no encontraste un hueco para verme mañana en tu agenda_ Dictamino finalmente el señor del caos que ya estaba planeando su partida dándole la espalda a Celestia, pues había recordado lo molesto que se hallaba desde la tarde

Celestia casi no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Discord había aparecido, pensando que ella lo llamo y tras ver el pergamino de tareas que ella preparo para él, parecía haberse molestado y estaba a punto de irse, esto alarmo más a la princesa que quería evitar a toda costa que los eventos de la tarde se repitieran otra vez, no quería que Discord volviera a marcharse dejando ese aire solitario y desgarrador, no ella tenía que hablar con el señor del caos y tenia que se ahora

_Discord, espera un momento por favor_ Dijo Celestia elevando un poco el tono de voz, pero no agrego nada más pues en ese momento callo en cuenta de donde estaba la mirada de Discord

Discord al darse la vuelta pudo observar el único punto del cuarto que no se hallaba limpio y reluciente una pared cerca a la puerta con una mancha café enorme y en el piso frente a esa pared una caja azul y debajo de esta una mancha roja

_Wow_ Dijo Discord con notoria desilusión en su voz, para luego pasar su garra de águila por la mancha de la pared y luego ponerla en su boca para comprobar sus sospechas, sin duda era el pastel que él había regalado_ Pudiste decirme que no te gustaba el pastel, al menos podría haberlo regalado que desperdicio_ Fue tan sobrecogedora la imagen de ver su regalo destruido que el señor del caos no pudo teletransportarse justo en ese instante necesito unos segundos para aclarar su mente y en esos segundos algo rompió su concentración

_Lo siento_ La frase dicha no fue una frase en tono formal, no fue una frase en un tono de voz de la realeza, no era nada parecido, fue una frase llena de arrepentimiento y con una enorme carga emocional, tanto así que Discord no pudo evitar voltear para ver a la princesa del sol con la cabeza gacha y una notoria melancolía

_Perdóname_ Dijo Celestia en un tono un poco más controlado pero aun notoriamente triste_ Levitaba el pastel cuando, estornude y perdí el control de mi magia, termine aventándolo contra la pared por accidente_ Dijo sin subir la cabeza_ Por favor discúlpame arruine tu regalo_

Discord quedo sorprendido, si bien la excusa no era muy creíble, lo que si era claro era que la princesa lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido, a tal punto que Discord temió que la princesa del sol fuera a llorar, si bien no le quedaba claro que le paso a su pastel si era claro que la princesa se sentía realmente mal por lo ocurrido, sin darse cuenta Discord ya había puesto su garra de león en el hombro de Celestia la cual subió la cabeza para encontrar una cálida sonrisa en el señor del caos

_Tranquila, los accidentes pasan_ Dijo sonriente Discord_ Quizás era un pastel fugitivo_ Termino el señor del caos, en tono suave e irónico

Celestia dio una leve sonrisa_ No lo culpo, era tan delicioso que su destino ya estaba sellado_

_Entonces lo probaste_ Pregunto curioso el señor del caos

_Si, cereza con chocolate, era realmente bueno_ Dijo Celestia volviendo a bajar un poco la cabeza

_Oh vamos_ Dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos_ Lo bueno de un regalo del señor del caos es que son con garantía_ Tras decir esto el pastel apareció en su garra de león al mismo tiempo que la mancha del piso y la pared desaparecían

Celestia quedo asombrada con lo que veía, era lo que había imaginado ahí estaba Discord, ofreciéndole el pastel de su cumpleaños con una cálida sonrisa, Celestia se perdió en la alegría del momento por un instante y solo dejo la vista fija en tan agradable cuadro

_Tranquila, esta como nuevo, casi sin trozos de pared_ Se burló Discord al ver la mirada fija de la princesa

Celestia volvió en si rápidamente e hiso levitar el pastel hacia la cama_ Gracias Discord_ Sin pensarlo mucho la princesa agrego una pregunta_ Te gustaría acompañarme un rato Discord_

La princesa y el señor del caos se vieron igual de asombrados por la pregunta, y mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos

_Lo siento estoy ocupado_ Dijo Discord desapareciendo con un chasquido

Celestia sintió por un breve momento un intenso frio que desapareció cuando una garra de águila y otra de león cubrieron sus ojos_ Adivina quién soy_ Dijo en tono burlón el señor del caos

Celestia se sintió muy molesta por el engaño tanto así que en un ataque de furia elevo a Discord y lo puso frente a ella

_Eso no fue nada agradable Discord_ Dijo mirándolo a los ojos una enojada Celestia

Discord que se encontraba rodeado por un aura dorada no pudo evitar soltar una risa_ Perdóname, en serio, pero la cara que estás haciendo ahora vale tanto la pena_ Dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer un pizarrón Con el nombre de Discord y el numero 37 al lado el cual se transformó en un 38, al lado se leía Celestia 13

Celestia soltó un leve suspiro_ Supongo que debí verla venir_ Dijo para luego liberar a Discord de su magia el cual aún se mantuvo suspendido en el aire

_En respuesta a tu pregunta, si me encantaría acompañarte_ Dijo Discord sentándose en la cama de Celestia_ Después de todo como podría negarme a un deseo de cumpleaños_

_Después de tan mala broma quizás ya no quiera tu compañía_ Dijo Celestia alzando la cabeza con indignación

_Oye pero ya dije que lo siento_ Dijo Discord en tono levemente preocupado_ Además el pastel realmente se ve delicioso_

La respuesta a esto fue una rebanada directo a la cara de Discord la cual quedo completamente cubierta de chocolate que el señor del caos lamio rápidamente con su lengua de serpiente

_Y dime estaba rico_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa burlona

_Delicioso aunque este mal que lo diga yo mismo_ Dijo Discord mientras él y la princesa reían alegremente sin darse cuenta Celestia el pizarrón que no se había desvanecido cambio nuevamente el numero 13 al lado de su nombre se transformó en 14

_A propósito Discord como supiste la fecha de mi cumpleaños_ Pregunto curiosa la princesa

_Para ser sincero la encontré por accidente_ Dijo Discord_ Mientras ojeaba unos libros en la biblioteca del castillo_

_Tu pasas tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo_ Se asombró la princesa del sol_ En que momento_

Ante la pregunta Discord rio_ Te sorprenderías la cantidad de cosas que pasan en tu castillo sin que te des cuenta Celestia, pero no me culpes por mucho es la biblioteca más completa y quizás la que tiene los libros más entretenidos_

_En eso puedo darte la razón Discord_ Dijo la princesa en tono calmado

_Cuando no he tenido la razón_ Dijo con leve tono de sorpresa el señor del caos

_Son tantas las ocasiones, que necesitaría escribir un libro con todas ellas_ Se burló Celestia

_"La historia del fabuloso, guapo e increíble señor del caos" por su admiradora numero 1 Celestia, sabes suena bastante bien, yo lo leería_ Continuo bromeando el señor del caos

Celestia soltó una leve risa ante el comentario_ Si algún día escribo ese libro le pediré a Twilight que me releve de mi cargo por caer en la demencia_

_Oh vamos cuanto más vas a negar que eres una admiradora de mi trabajo_ Dijo burlón Discord

_El mismo tiempo que tu niegues que eres un amante del orden_ Contesto Celestia

La conversación se mantuvo así un largo rato alguna que otra broma tonta mientras la princesa del sol y el señor del caos rebanaban y comían alegremente el pastel de cumpleaños sobre la cama de la misma princesa, sin duda alguna un cuadro que para cualquier pony en Equestria solo podría ser catalogado como la anomalía más grande jamás vista

Tras un largo rato de divertida conversación finalmente el pastel de cumpleaños se termino

_Rayos, estoy tan lleno que creo que voy a estallar_ Dijo Discord poniendo su garra de águila en su boca

_Por favor abstente de hacerlo aquí, sino tendré que limpiar cada parte de mi cuarto_ Contesto Celestia

_No sé cómo puedes vivir en un cuarto tan ordenado_ Dijo Discord mientras con los ojos recorría toda la habitación_ Es como para enloquecerse_

_Me da terror imaginar cómo es tu casa Discord_ Dijo la princesa Celestia imaginando el caos de la morada del señor del caos

_Como te la imaginas_ Pregunto Divertido Discord

La princesa reflexiono unos segundos_ Quizás como un lugar que acaba de dejar un tornado después de una estampida de búfalos perseguidos por una quimera_ Dijo la princesa generando una tenue risa en el señor del caos

_Creme te divertirías en mi casa_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ A demás yo siempre vengo a Canterlot no estaría mal que fueras tú la que me visitara de vez en cuando_

_Si me invitas iría encantada_ Respondió Celestia

La respuesta de Celestia sorprendió a Discord que esperaba una rápida negativa, ahora que lo reflexionaba todo eso era extraño, el hacía solo unas horas estaba muy molesto con Celestia y aunque se había calmado seguía bastante desilusionado por lo de la tarde y aun así allí estaba comiendo en la habitación de la princesa riendo con ella y disfrutando alegremente de la noche, como podía la princesa cambiar tan fácilmente su estado de ánimo era algo que Discord no terminaba de entender

_Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras_ Fue la respuesta en tono suave de Discord

_Sabes_ dijo la princesa del sol bajando un poco la cabeza_ Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte_

_Agradecerme_ Se cuestionó Discord_ ¿porque?

Celestia rio Discord preguntaba como si no fuera obvio_ Quien sabe_ Dijo tranquilamente_ Por el pastel, por recordar mi cumpleaños, quizás simplemente por siempre darle ese toque divertido a tus visitas, que me hacen reír tanto, solo simplemente gracias_ Lo dijo de una manera tan espontanea Celestia no estaba pensando mucho lo que decía

Discord se sintió alagado por el comentario_ No es nada_ Dijo con una sonrisa y luego paso a un tono levemente triste_ Supongo que amargue tu cumpleaños con mi actitud de esta tarde_ Se lamentó el señor del caos al recordar los eventos de hacia tan poco pero que ahora parecían tan lejanos

_Eso fue mi culpa, debí ser puntual con nuestra reunión_ Se reprendió la princesa

_Oh vamos tu puntual_ Dijo Discord en tono sarcástico antes de chaquear sus dedos haciendo aparecer un reloj que en la parte superior tenía una figurilla de la princesa Celestia_ Si estas más coordinada que un despertador_ Término para luego dar una ligera risa y lanzar el reloj por los aires

Tras unos momentos Discord volvió a hablar_ De todas maneras, supongo que no siempre tienes tiempo para mí en tu agenda_ Dijo en tono reflexivo el señor del caos_ Después de todo esa fue la razón por la que me llamaste para darme esto no_ inquirió Discord mostrando el pergamino que había tomado de la mesa de Celestia

_Discord, no seas terco, no te llame y si fuera así no lo haría por algo tan trivial como darte tus tareas_ Dijo algo molesta Celestia, que estaba algo cansada de la insistencia de Discord en el tema

_Y por que más lo harías Celestia_ Dijo Discord enojándose también_ Después de todo es lo único por lo que hablamos_

_Discord_ Fue lo único que pudo decir la princesa antes de reflexionar

Al escuchar estas palabras Celestia al fin entendió por qué Discord estaba molesto, la razón de su actitud extraña de esa tarde y de su insistencia en ese momento con el pergamino, Discord se sentía usado, sentía que ella lo manipulaba para hacerlo obedecer, en serio pensaba de una manera tan fría sobre ella realmente creía que ella no podía verlo más que como una simple herramienta

_En serio crees que no puedo hacer más por ti que darte trabajos_ Dijo finalmente Celestia levantándose de la cama_ Acaso es la impresión que te he dado, que eres una herramienta, dime Discord, es así como te he hecho sentir_ Inquirió la princesa en una combinación de ira y tristeza

_ Yo_ Discord no sabía ni que decir no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de Celestia, en general no esperaba que sus palabras la afectaran tanto_ No lo sé, Celestia siempre que nos vemos, debo recibir tareas, o necesitas de mi ayuda o algo por el estilo, es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que es así_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono confuso

_No te pregunte eso_ Dijo Celestia aun molesta y sin mirar al señor del caos_ Te pregunte si así te hago sentir_

Discord reflexiono unos momentos, sabía que lo que diría en ese momento pondría un antes y un después en su relación con la princesa, pensó en el día que conoció a Celestia, en cuando ella y luna lo derrotaron, en cuando se liberó de la piedra y mientras más pensaba más confuso se sentía

_Y bien_ Presiono Celestia, su corazón latía a mil por hora sin que Discord lo supiera Celestia añoraba esa respuesta, añoraba saber un poco más de los sentimientos del señor del caos por ella y por cada segundo que demoraba Celestia sentía que iba a estallar_ ¡Discord!_

_ No, no me haces sentir así_ Dijo finalmente el señor del caos

_Entonces como te sientes_ Trato de profundizar la princesa

_No lo sé, Celestia_ Dijo Discord sintiendo la presión

Celestia tenía una pregunta aún más grande dentro de ella y necesitaba sacarla, quizás no era el mejor momento quizás ni siquiera era un momento adecuado pero el miedo a esa pregunta era tan grande que no podía esperar mas

_Discord, ¿tú me odias?_ Pregunto la princesa en tono bajo para luego bajar su mirada y continuar su dura pregunta_ Es decir, entendería si lo hicieras, te arrebate el trono de Equestria y te encerré en esa prisión de roca, no puedo imaginar lo horrible que debe ser vivir en ese estado por tantos años y luego cuando por fin fuiste libre mande a que volvieran a apresarte y aun después que has demostrado haber cambiado tanto te sigo pidiendo que soluciones mis problemas_ La princesa dejo salir todo el miedo que esa pregunta llevaba consigo en ese breve discurso y simplemente termino diciendo_ Si, si me odiaras sería más que comprensible

Discord que no esperaba para nada la pregunta abrió sus ojos amarillos con gran asombro mientras miraba como la princesa le dedicaba una pose de verdadera tristeza, un estado en el que jamás había visto a la princesa del sol, aun si ahora eran aliados Discord sabía que algo más estaba pasando ahí, Celestia le estaba demostrando abiertamente que a ella él le importaba más que solo como un simple aliado y si Discord reflexionaba en los últimos tiempos se había acercado a la princesa de un modo diferente, ella le importaba de un modo diferente, en definitiva no eran lo que se podría decir amigos pero estaban infinitamente lejos de ser unos simples conocidos

Mientras estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de Discord, empezó a sentir una gran preocupación no quería dejar a Celestia más tiempo sin una respuesta y aun así en su cabeza aún no se formulaba exactamente que le iba a decir, pero desde su interior como si algo se apoderara fuertemente de él comenzó a caminar hacia la princesa

Cuando llego a una distancia suficiente con su garra de águila levanto levemente la cabeza de la princesa que hundió sus ojos en los ojos rojos de Discord que para ella jamás se habían visto tan cálidos y profundos

_Jamás te he odiado Celestia_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono serio y profundo_ Ni un solo momento en toda mi vida_

_Pero después de todo lo pasado_ Trato de continuar la princesa pero Discord siguió hablando

_Quizás los primeros años encerrado estuve realmente molesto_ Dijo Discord recordando su encierro_ Pero mientras mi magia se iba agotando era menos el tiempo que podía estar consiente, de vez en cuando te veía deambular en los jardines y vi pasar los años a través de ti, te vi caminar con Luna, luego con una pony de cabellos de fuego, luego sola y luego con Twilight y con los años finalmente lo entendí_

_Que cosa_ Pregunto la princesa

_Que mi derrota era necesaria_ Dijo Discord pensativo_ Eras la gobernante que Equestria necesitaba, justa y dedicada a su gente, mientras yo solo me divertí y solo goberné para mí, tu gobernaste para todos los demás, lo comprobé el día que me libere, tu hiciste a los ponys realmente felices en cierto modo creo que incluso sentí celos_ Dijo Discord soltando una pequeña risa_ Mucho más felices de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerlos, jamás te culpe por derrotarme y mucho menos podría odiarte por ello_ Termino el señor del caos sin romper el contacto visual

Celestia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no solo sintió un gran alivio con la respuesta de Discord, sino que jamás pensó ver al señor del caos admitir que su régimen era mejor que el de él, pero antes de poder dar una respuesta Discord continuo

_Y también me mostraste lo duro que es gobernar_ Dijo Discord

_ A que te refieres_ Cuestiono la princesa

_ Ya te lo dije, te vi con el pasar de los años, en los buenos y los malos momentos, vi como tus sonrisas eran cada vez menos y cada vez menos profundas, te vi dejar morir tu diversión_ Dictamino serio el señor del caos en tono levemente triste_ Creo que fue por eso que prefería jugarte bromas a ti, una vez me libere, porque quería verte sonreír ya que era un evento raro_ Dijo Discord apenado_ Y ahora me siento en la obligación de preguntarte Celestia, yo que fui quien te dio el peso de gobernar, yo que hice miserables la vida de los ponys, yo que al liberarme volví a sembrar el caos y aun cuando decidiste perdonar mi encierro yo que dedique mi tiempo a molestarte y estresarte, tu a mí me odias_

Celestia necesitaba mucho menos tiempo para saber su respuesta y mucho más para pensarla, en definitiva no odiaba a Discord, es más tras esa vivida conversación en el que su miedo de ser odiada por el señor del caos fue despejado, los sentimientos que tenía por él se sentían más preparados para florecer, pero obviamente aún no estaba lista para decirlos, necesitaba esperar y ver si Discord podría corresponderle, pero aun así necesitaba darle una respuesta al señor del caos

_Yo elegí gobernar, fue un peso que yo misma me puse Discord_ Comenzó la princesa_ Tu eres el señor del caos si actuases de una manera distinta a como actuaste entonces no serias tú mismo y realmente los ponys no fueron miserables en tus días, pero nos rebelamos contra ti por desear una vida mejor_ La princesa soltó una leve sonrisa mientras hacia una pausa_ Pero estoy justificando mis acciones_ Tras decir esto le dedico una vivida mirada a Discord_ No Discord, no te odio, nunca te he odiado y para ser sincera, estoy profundamente agradecida contigo porque con tus juegos, molestias y tonterías me devolviste algo que yo creí perdido_

_Oh_ Dijo Discord asombrado_ Y se puede saber que es aquello tan preciado que te devolví_

Celestia se sintió tentada a decir muchas palabras pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era dedicarle al señor del caos una verdad a medias_ Mi risa, Discord, me devolviste mi alegría_ Dijo finalmente la princesa del sol

Tras decir esto la princesa del sol y el señor del caos se mantuvieron la mirada unos momentos solo se miraron con tranquilidad a los ojos, no decían nada, no se movían simplemente se miraban el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta se acercaron tenuemente, la emoción de una descontrolada situación los invadió a ambos a tal punto que Discord movió su cola de manera descontrolada golpeando y tirando la mesa de noche junto a la cama

El sonido que genero el mueble golpeando con el piso fue lo suficiente para sacar a ambos protagonistas de la escena, de su profundo trance y siendo conscientes de su cercanía, en ese momento tomaron distancia uno del otro mientras ambos se sonrojaban sin atreverse siquiera a mirar al otro a los ojos

_Dame un segundo ya lo levanto_ Dijo Discord dirigiéndose a la mesa, estaba tan shockeado por todo lo dicho y hecho que ni siquiera se le ocurrió usar la magia para arreglar el desastre, pero cuando se inclinó para levantar el mueble diviso 2 objetos en el piso, una vela con su flama extinta y el otro un pergamino similar al que hace poco había tomado del mueble de Celestia al igual que el anterior aún tenía su característico sello con la D en el

_Te has vuelto mandona Celestia_ Dijo Discord en tono sarcástico_ 2 pergaminos, suena a muchas tareas, creo que estas comenzando a volverte una esclavista_ Termino el señor del caos en tono de broma

Celestia no sabía que contestar ese pergamino lo había escrito como tareas que ella podría hacer con Discord, pero aun no sabía si lo iba a entregar o no y como se lo presentaría al señor del caos, pero allí estaba el pergamino en manos del señor del caos y ella sin una forma de explicarlo

_Pero me mata la curiosidad_ Dijo el señor del caos_ Que fue lo que deseaste_ Dijo mientras indicaba con su garra de águila la vela apagada

Celestia pensando que podría distraer la atención de Discord del pergamino sonrió burlona_ Los deseos no deben decirse Discord, si se lo cuentas a alguien entonces no se cumple_

_Eso es lo raro_ Dijo Discord_ Esta vela estaba encantada para cumplir el deseo que se pidiese al soplarla, por ende ya deberías tener tu deseo_

Aunque Discord soltó la explicación de un modo muy tranquilo y casi sin dar importancia pero al escuchar sus propias palabras fue claro para ambos, el por qué Discord se hallaba en la habitación, de donde había empezado esa rara interacción y lo más importante quien era la responsable de todo el evento

_Celestia_ Dijo Discord aun tratando de controlar su asombro_ Acaso tu deseo fue_ No pudo continuar pues Celestia hablo en ese momento

Celestia que se sentía bastante asombrada de igual manera apenas pudo dar una respuesta coherente_ Me sentía realmente mal por como acabo todo la última vez que nos vimos, solo quería arreglarlo, quería demostrarte lo agradecida que estaba por tu gesto de hoy_ Trato de no sonar demasiado emocional en esta ocasión, pues temía acabar siendo demasiado obvia con el señor del caos sobre sus emociones

Discord miro la vela y sintió una extraña sensación que lo invadía, la princesa podía haberlo pedido todo y aun así pidió una oportunidad de solucionar las cosas con él, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de una boba manera, estaba realmente feliz con lo que había escuchado pero no iba a dejar que Celestia lo viera así, por lo que simplemente agrego_ Lastima se desperdició un deseo_ Dijo en tono sarcástico

_Yo no siento que se halla desperdiciado_ Contesto Celestia con firmeza

_Bueno y pasando a otros temas, veamos qué es lo que tienes para mi esta vez_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras leía el pergamino que acababa de levantar del suelo

Tras la princesa ver con terror como los ojos del señor del caos cruzaban rápidamente el pergamino y como llegan al final de las palabras escritas, solo faltaba esperar su respuesta

_Que raro, todas estas tareas son para el mismo día, todas para mañana_ Dijo Discord con extrañes_ Y además no son habituales, reuniones de comité y hablar con los trabajadores del castillo, son más cosas tuyas, no, acaso me estas poniendo a hacer tus labores Celestia_ Dijo burlón el señor del caos quien rápidamente abrió y leyó el segundo pergamino que desde hacía mucho más tiempo estaba en su poder

_Este si es mas de mi estilo_ Dijo Discord encontrando en su segunda lectura tareas más de su tipo y que estaban diseñadas para hacerse en una semana_ Muy bien Celestia que tal si me explicas esta extraña segunda lista_

Celestia se sentía atrapada, no tenía una forma sencilla de explicar el porqué de esa lista y decirle al señor del caos que era una broma no parecía una excusa que él se fuera a creer, estaba realmente acorralada

_Que sucede, acaso te comió la lengua el gato_ Pregunto Discord mientras hacía aparecer una lengua en su mano_ Tengo esta de repuesto por si necesitas_ Se burló Discord

La princesa del sol hiso una leve muestra de asco_ Discord, que desagradable_

_Bueno veo que puedes hablar así que explícate_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa divertida

La princesa del sol había comenzado a sudar, estaba nerviosa sus ojos iban de allá para acá mientras pensaba algo que pudiera sacarla del embrollo y cuando por fin hayo una idea más o menos creíble no pudo evitar usarla

_Lo que sucede, es que mañana es el día cuando Luna y yo intercambiamos puestos_ Dijo Celestia quien iba inventando con la marcha_ Ella toma el gobierno del día y yo el de la noche, es por eso que las tareas son más que todo diplomáticas así Luna pule su lado para el trato con los ponys y las otras razas_ Dijo Celestia que mantenía una rígida sonrisa

_Y como me involucro yo ahí_ Pregunto Discord_ Acaso quieres que le dé a Luna un correctivo cada vez que se equivoque_ Dijo Discord con una mirada malvada en su rostro

_Nada de eso Discord_ Dijo Celestia tomando un tono más formal, pues había terminado de pensar su mentira_ Solo creí que ahora que eres parte activa de la comunidad de Equestria bien podrías ser visto tomando parte en las decisiones del reino por parte de otras razas y por los mismos ponys, para que así ellos te tengan más confianza_ Celestia miro a Discord quien la miraba con incredulidad_ A demás como tú y Luna no tienen mucha experiencia en ese ámbito, pensé que podrían complementarse y ayudarse mutuamente_

Discord le dedico una mirada a Celestia que claramente decía "en serio piensas que me lo creí", pero finalmente le dio una sonrisa y se estiro_ Bueno en ese caso mejor, me retiro debo estar descansado, para mis labores de mañana_ Tras decir esto le dedico una mirada burlona a Celestia_ Creo que tu también necesitas arreglar algunas cosas_

_Creo que si Discord_ Dijo Celestia quien no podía disimular del todo sus nervios_ Realmente fue un gusto verte_

_Me alegra haber podido pasar un poco de tu cumpleaños contigo_ Dijo con una cálida sonrisa el señor del caos

_Y a mí me alegra que hallas podido hacerlo, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo_ Dijo Celestia correspondiendo la sonrisa

_Quizás le quite a Pinkie Pie, su puesto de planificadora de fiestas_ Se burló un poco más el señor del caos_ Hasta luego Celestia, duerme Bien_

_Hasta luego Discord, ten buena noche y espero verte pronto_ Dijo la princesa Celestia

Tras decir esto Discord desapareció con un chasquido dejando la habitación de Celestia vacía, la princesa se tomó un minuto para procesar todo lo que se había dicho y hecho durante la visita del señor del caos, comprender las acciones y las palabras de Discord, tratar de calmar un poco sus propias emociones y ponerle orden a sus ideas y tras hacer todo este proceso retiro la magia que bloqueaba su puerta y salió al pasillo, decidió que terminaría de reflexionar más tarde pues en ese momento había algo más urgente que hacer

_ !Luna¡_ Dijo Celestia mientras emprendía una marcha para buscar a su hermana

_Ponyville- unas horas antes casa de Fluttershy_

Fluttershy vio desaparecer a Discord en su clásico destello y aun extrañada por no oír el chasquido entro en su casa, repaso con detalle la fiesta y los diálogos que tuvo con el señor del caos, se sentía realmente feliz de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ya no tenía dudas, para ella Discord, era mucho más especial que un amigo y estaba decidida a que el pensara lo mismo de ella, pero el problema se hallaba en que no sabía cómo hacerlo, mientras subía la escalera que la llevaría a su habitación, una idea se formó en su cabeza

_Creo que necesito un consejo_ Dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras pensaba en una visita espontanea a una de sus mejores amigas_ Y conozco a la consejera ideal_ Termino con una sonrisa

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de esta semana, salió más corto de lo que me esperaba pero bueno así es la vida, ajjajaja ojala me hallan extrañado o bueno por lo menos a la historia, ojala les haya gustado leerla como a mí me gusto escribirla, como siempre los Follows, Favoritos y Reviews son muy apreciados y nos veremos en una nueva entrega**


	7. consejeros y diplomacia 1

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que la historia les esté gustando, me he dado cuenta que los capítulos Dislestia son los que menos agrado tienen, pero bueno, esto es sol y mariposas en Discordia es decir que aquí Celestia va a participar, aun así me alegra que sigan viniendo cada semana a leer el cap y como siempre disfruten**

 **Consejeros y diplomacia parte 1**

_Hasta luego Discord, ten buena noche y espero verte pronto_ Dijo la princesa Celestia

Fue lo último que escucho el señor del caos antes de desaparecer del castillo en su clásico destello, para reaparecer en su hogar, más concretamente en su habitación, dando otro chasquido el señor del caos se puso su clásica pijama azul con gorro y miro a la cama que se encontraba en el techo. Como no podía ser diferente en la casa del señor del caos, la cama extendió sus sabanas como si de tentáculos se trataran hacia Discord, sujetándolo y elevándolo para finalmente acomodarlo en su cómodo lecho para dormir

Discord apoyo su cabeza en la almohada mientras daba un rápido repaso a todo lo que había sucedido en ese en definitiva extraño día, recordó el juego de ajedrez con la princesa Luna, lo molesto que se puso con la tardanza de Celestia, su charla con Spike, el pastelillo de Fluttershy, la fiesta, el baile y por su puesto su inesperada pero agradable visita nocturna al castillo de Canterlot, si no había duda ese día no había sido para nada normal

Discord estaba muy cansado era tarde y tendría un día largo desde la mañana, pero su ya muy agotada mente seguía dándole vueltas a 2 momentos del día, su baile y platica con Fluttershy y su charla nocturna con Celestia, ambos momentos en contextos tan distintos con 2 ponys tan diferentes y aun así ambas lograban que de algún modo que en Discord se despertara una extraña sensación y mientras más repasaba Discord aquellos momentos mientras más detalles buscaba y mientras más analizaba lo que sintió esa extraña sensación crecía más y más en su pecho

Antes de darse cuenta Discord soltó otro de los hipos que lo habían estado acompañando toda esa noche y como no podía ser de otra forma tras el hipo una mariposa apareció, pero esta era un poco diferente a las anteriores, era ligeramente más grande y sus alas eran de fuertes colores amarillos y naranjas, similar a los colores del sol en un vivido amanecer, Discord que ya casi estaba dormido dedico sus últimos momentos de conciencia a contemplar la extraña mariposa cuyo origen aún era un misterio para el

_Sol en una mariposa, que extraña combinación_ Dijo en tono suave el señor del caos antes de cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en sus sueños

_Castillo de Canterlot_

Tras un rápido recorrido por gran parte del castillo, tratando en su mayoría de no llamar la atención, Celestia por fin dio con su hermana Luna quien en ese momento caminaba por uno de los pasillos que dirigía a su habitación, tras la sorpresa de la princesa de la noche al encontrarse con su hermana pues suponía que Celestia permanecería en su cuarto toda la noche, acepto que la acompañara a su habitación mientras le explicaba un extraño cambio de planes en los planes del día siguiente

_Entonces déjame ver si entendí_ Decía la princesa de la noche con cierta incredulidad en su voz_ Quieres que mañana, yo realice el turno del día, aunque ya hoy termine más de la mitad de mis tareas_

_No todo el turno del día_ Trato de explicarse Celestia_ Solo algunas tareas diplomáticas, cosas sencillas, yo me encargare de todo el papeleo y decisiones reales_

_Eso es lo más extraño_ Dijo Luna_ Tu eres la mejor para las tareas diplomáticas, por qué quieres que yo me encargue de algo que tu manejas también_

_Es por eso_ Dijo Celestia que había tenido algo de tiempo para pensar cómo justificar su extraña petición_ Yo ya manejo bien ese tipo de asuntos, pero tú también eres una gobernante de Equestria así que debes pulir tus capacidades en los ámbitos de negociación y la interacción con otras razas y con los representantes de los ponys_ Argumento en tono firme Celestia

_Aja_ Dijo luna en tono sarcástico sin creerse una sola palabra_ Y a cambio de que yo haga esa parte de las tareas del día tú te encargaras, de absolutamente todas las tareas que yo tengo para la noche_ Inquirió la princesa de la noche para dejar claro el pacto que estaban realizando ambas princesas

_Así es_ Dijo Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su hermana estaba cediendo

_Eso incluye, vigilancia de los sueños, estudio de las estrellas, revisión de la guardia nocturna y por supuesto leer los reportes sobre las puertas del tártaro_ Continuo Luna

_Si por supuesto, aunque si lo ves desde ese modo parece que saliste ganando con este cambio_ Contesto Celestia con mucha calma pues parecía que su hermana estaba lista para aceptar

_Si ese el caso, no entiendo el punto pero no me quejo_ Dijo Luna dándole cierto quemimportismo al asunto

_A si, un último detalle_ Dijo Celestia mientras un fuerte nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, pues lo que estaba por decir era sin duda la parte más extraña de la petición

_Cual hermana_ Dijo algo fastidiada la princesa de la noche

_Tienes que hacer esas tareas acompañada de Discord_ Dijo Celestia poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa

_Ah, solo era eso_ Dijo Luna para dar unos pasos hacia adelante y luego voltear sorprendida mirando hacia su hermana_ ¡Que!_ Dio un grito la princesa de la noche

_Lo que pasa es que pensé_ Comenzó a justificar Celestia pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

_No, estás loca, como se te ocurre poner a Discord, en trabajos diplomáticos_ Decía la aun sorprendida princesa de la noche_ Sabes lo que puede pasar donde los representantes de otras razas sean molestados por Discord, o lo que él podría ocasionar si se mete con los representantes de las razas de ponys, ¡Celestia acaso se te zafo un tornillo!_ Seguía la princesa de la noche

_Mira, sé que es una extraña petición_ Dijo Celestia que no esperaba otra reacción de su hermana_ Pero tengo la firme creencia de que si Discord se relaciona con diferentes trabajos que tengan que ver con el orden en Equestria, puede que mejore su percepción del orden y se vuelva un aliado más tratable, además será bueno para los ponys ver al señor del caos al que tanto temen buscando formas de ayudarlos con sus problemas de un modo diferente a la magia_

_Pero en ese caso manéjalo, tu_ Continuo Luna que había logrado controlar su sorpresa y ahora estaba levemente molesta con su hermana quien le había escondido un detalle como ese_ Tienes más experiencia que yo en tareas de este tipo, si Discord se sale de control tu podrás manejarlo sin problemas_

_Y es por eso que él es el reto perfecto para que te pulas como diplomática hermana_ Dijo Celestia_ O me estás diciendo que el reto te parece demasiado_ Termino Celestia apelando al lado competitivo de Luna que jamás aceptaría que una tarea era demasiado para ella

Luna se sintió levemente ofendida_ Por supuesto que puedo manejarlo, solo pienso que tú lo harías mejor_ Dijo luna que Sabiendo que terminaría aceptando por lo menos buscaría sacar un buen partido a la negociación_ Pero si voy a aceptar el trato creo que necesito una mejor oferta_ dijo con una malévola sonrisa

_A que te refieres Luna_ Dijo Celestia con cierto temor

_Solo digo, que si voy a manejar algo tan complicado bien podrías compensarme mejor, que simplemente haciendo mis tareas de mañana_ Continuo la princesa de la noche

_Y que sugieres como compensación_ Dijo Celestia sabiendo que tendría que aceptar los caprichos de su hermana

_Quiero un día libre_ Dictamino Luna con una sonrisa burlona_ Y sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero ninguna tarea, quiero hacer todo lo que me plazca por un día y una noche completa_

_Ah, sí es eso no hay problema_ Dijo Celestia que había pensado que la exigencia de su hermana sería peor

_Y quiero que sea pasado mañana_ Término su exigencia la princesa de la noche

_! Que ¡_ Esta vez la sorprendida era Celestia_ Entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo, ya de por si hare las tareas de la noche de mañana, pero si te tomas el día siguiente me estarás pidiendo que me quede 2 días enteros sin dormir_

_Antes de que regresara, de mi viaje a la Luna, lo hacías o no_ Pregunto Luna que no estaba dispuesta a ceder

_Pues si_ Decía aun quejándose Celestia_ Pero preparaba a varios ponys para ayudarme y así poder descansar, ahora no, tendría que hacerlo todo sola_

_Está bien_ Dijo Luna mirando a su hermana a los ojos_ Entonces dime como terminaste en este plan con Discord_ Termino con un tono levemente burlón

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ Dijo Celestia rompiendo el contacto visual

Luna soltó una pequeña risa, su hermana mayor era muy nerviosa para ciertas cosas y eso la hacía fácil de manipular en algunos aspectos_ Entonces decide hermana, me cuentas lo que paso con el señor del caos o me das mi día libre_

Celestia no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues contarle a Luna lo que había pasado con Discord estaba completamente fuera de discusión_ Esta bien, tomate el día_ Dijo en un suspiro Celestia_ Pero más te vale manejar de manera magistral todas las reuniones de mañana_ Termino la princesa del sol dedicándole una mirada irritada a su hermana menor

_Por supuesto hermana, siendo este el caso, me voy a dormir, hablamos después_ Dijo Luna mientras atravesaba el portal a su cuarto

Celestia suspiro, lo que vendría después será una serie de trabajos muy agotadores así que era mejor que ella también se fuera a dormir, mientras caminaba a su cuarto recordó como solo un rato antes había estado hablando y bromeando tranquilamente con Discord en esa misma recamara, lo cual le saco una leve sonrisa

_Quizás un poco de caos no sea tan malo de vez en cuando_ Dijo Celestia para sí misma

_A la mañana siguiente castillo de Canterlot _

Robert se encontraba muy nervioso en la puerta del cuarto de la princesa Luna, mientras veía como un reloj de pared movía sus manecillas

_Princesa, si no sube el sol pronto estará demorada casi 30 minutos_ Dijo el consejero alarmado

_Lo se Robert, no me presiones, también me estoy vistiendo mientras trato de hacer el hechizo_ Fue la respuesta de la princesa de la noche desde detrás de la puerta

_Si hubiera despertado cuando vine llamarla y no 30 minutos después como suplico no tendríamos esta conversación_ Se quejó Robert

_Sabes Robert, para ser el consejero favorito de mi hermana, eres como una patada en el costado_ Dijo ofensiva la princesa Luna mientras veía como el sol se elevaba desde su ventana gracias a su magia

_Y usted siendo la hermana de la princesa Celestia podría aprender mucho de ella_ Dijo Robert compartiendo la molestia pues de los 4 consejeros él se hallaba en el grupo al que no le gustaba trabajar con Luna si no era necesario

Cuando por fin Luna salió de su cuarto tenía leves ojeras y un mal gesto dibujado en su rostro, fulmino rápidamente al unicornio con su mirada antes de hablar

_Bueno pesado que debemos hacer primero_ Dijo Luna con fastidio en su voz

_Si se digna a cumplir con el horario_ Dijo Robert también sin muchas ganas_ Debería ir a la sala de juntas en el ala este del castillo en 10 minutos allá llegaran el rey Grifolion y su hija la princesa Nanda para terminar las discusiones de ayer_

_Es cierto, mejor vamos para allá_ Dijo Luna iniciando la marcha

_Lo siento princesa, ya tengo mis tareas de hoy y debo ir a otro lugar_ Dijo Robert lleno a la dirección opuesta a la princesa

_Está bien_ Dijo Luna, sin darle gran importancia mientras en su mente se formaba una idea "No hay ni rastro de Discord todavía"

Robert por otra parte pensaba en todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente al igual que todos sus colegas consejeros pues al princesa Celestia a espaldas de luna había repartido todas sus tareas de ese día entre los consejeros, con el fin de tener ese día para hacer algo que para todo habitante del castillo era desconocido, a Robert solo le dieron sus tareas y se le instruyo no molestar en el cuarto de la princesa del Sol

_Casa de Discord_

Discord roncaba tranquilamente mientras tenía lindos y caóticos sueños de como los lagos congelados ardían en llamas, en ese momento se vio interrumpido por el resonar de su despertador, que flotaba al lado de su oído

Discord con cierto fastidio pues odiaba madrugar, abrió un ojo_ Si algún día conozco al odioso que invento el despertador lo enviare a una tina de leche con chocolate hirviendo_ Se quejó el señor del caos mientras con un chasquido hacia que el reloj despertador estallara

_Para colmo ahora no tengo ni idea de que hora es_ Se quejó Discord chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer un reloj digital, al ver la hora, el color abandono el rostro de Discord_ Diablos es muy tarde_ Dijo el señor del caos dejándose caer de la cama que se hallaba en el techo

Para sorpresa del señor del caos mientras se dirigía con buena velocidad al piso, las mantas de la cama aun emulando tentáculos lo sujetaron atrayéndolo nuevamente a su lecho, al parecer no estaba en la intención de la cama dejar ir a su usuario tan temprano

_El único día que quiero salir temprano de mi cama y es ella la que no me deja ir_ Dijo irónico el señor del caos_ En otro momento retomamos lo nuestro pero necesito irme ya_ Dijo a su cama Discord

La cama no mostro ningún signo de querer ceder frente al señor del caos que algo exasperado chasqueo sus dedos y entrando por la puerta de la habitación varios cubiertos voladores se clavaron en las sabanas de la cama la cual mostrando cierto dolor libero al apresado señor del caos que toco finalmente el piso

Discord observo divertido unos segundos la batalla entre la cama y los cubiertos, pero sabiendo que no podía dedicarle más tiempo se dispuso a salir de su cuarto_ Traten de no quedar irreparables hasta que vuelva_ Se despidió de los objetos el señor del caos

Discord sabiendo que no tenía tiempo chasqueo sus dedos de inmediato una cortina apareció a su alrededor y lo envolvió dejando ver únicamente su silueta mientras una ducha que apareció en la parte superior de la cortina comenzó a disparar agua, dejando el piso del pasillo completamente mojado, tras esto un nuevo chasquido hiso desaparecer la cortina y la ducha y apareció en su lugar una sartén donde se freían dos salchichas , Discord aventó la comida al aire mientras con un nuevo chasquido un peine y un cepillo de dientes aparecían en sus respectivos lugares para acicalar al señor del caos que finalmente miro hacia arriba abriendo la boca para comer las 2 salchichas que iban de caída , tras tragarlas chasquido una última vez los dedos para observar el reloj digital

_Wow casi 1 minuto, creo que estoy perdiendo el toque_ Se lamentó el señor del caos que se disponía a teletransoportarse, pero sintió el piso húmedo a sus pies y se dijo a sí mismo "no es bueno dejarlo así"

Con otro chasquido las gotas de agua se levantaron y esperaron instrucciones del señor del caos_ Ustedes esperen a que se incendie algo e intenten apagarlo, ya me voy_ Dijo Discord dando un último chasquido y desapareciendo en el acto

_Castillo de Canterlot-sala de juntas_

La princesa Luna ya estaba harta de la discusión con el rey Grifolion, la solución era simple pero el terco gobernante de los grifos que al parecer era fanático de hablar con Celestia mucho más que de hablar con Luna mantenía su ridícula posición

_Lo más lógico, princesa Luna, es que si el territorio es de los grifos, el cultivo también lo sea_ Explicaba el rey grifo

_El problema es que los dueños del terreno no aportaron nada para este cultivo y aun así lo demandan como si les perteneciese más que a los que lo cultivaron_ Contesto la princesa_ Nadie aceptaría regalar algo que se esforzó tanto en cosechar rey Grifolion_

La princesa Nanda ya había perdido el interés en la discusión se limitaba a mirar sus garras de águila mientras esperaba que esa tediosa reunión terminara, pero se vio sorprendida cuando un destello de Luz ilumino la habitación para dejar ver la silueta de un ser compuesto por varios animales, alto como ella jamás había visto y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

_Muy bien empecemos con esto_ Dijo un animado Discord

_Llegas algo tarde para empezar_ Dijo Luna con cierto reproche en su voz "solo llega una hora tarde" pensó para sí misma

_En serio estaba seguro de que estaba a tiempo_ Dijo Discord sorprendido mientras tomaba un asiento al lado de Luna y frente a los grifos

_Debo suponer que el señor Discord nos acompañara el resto de la discusión_ Inquirió el rey con cierto fastidio en su voz y una mirada de asombro por el señor del caos

_Efectivamente rey Grifolion_ Decía Luna mientras asentía_ Espero no le moleste_

_Para nada, solo deseo terminar rápido este tonto desacuerdo_ Dijo Grifolion en tono levemente agresivo

_A propósito de que va este desacuerdo_ Pregunto inocente Discord

Todos en la sala soltaron un enorme suspiro, Luna encontró cierto fastidio en que Discord ni siquiera supiera a que reunión había llegado tarde pero antes de poder reprender al señor del caos la princesa de los grifos hablo

_Vera señor del caos_ Dijo Nanda que seguía impactada por la aparición de Discord_ En la frontera norte justo antes de un desierto existe un poblado de ponys, han vivido ahí por largo tiempo, hace poco el pueblo creció y con él la demanda de alimento, debido a esto los ponys cultivaron más allá de su zona entrando en el espacio de los grifos_

_Ya veo, así que los ponys invadieron su espacio_ Dijo Discord mientras ponía su garra de águila en su mentón

_Así es_ Continuo la princesa_ El problema surgió cuando los grifos descubrieron que una de las plantas que sembraban los ponys era una fruta que nosotros consideramos particularmente deliciosa, entonces los grifos reclamaron la cosecha por estar en su territorio y los ponys por haberla cultivado, lo que llevo a un conflicto entre ambas partes_

_Pero los grifos no aportaron nada a la cosecha que reclaman_ Puntualizo Luna

_Y los ponys no tienen ningún derecho sobre la tierra que tomaron_ Afirmo el rey grifo

Después de eso la discusión paso a ser nuevamente un intercambio de puntos de vista entre la princesa de la noche y el rey grifo, la princesa grifo perdió rápidamente interés en la situación y Discord se puso a jugar con unas hojas de papel que se hallaban cerca a sus garras

_Ponyville-Casa de Fltuttershy_

La pegaso amarilla había utilizado productivamente su mañana, había hecho la limpieza, alimentado a sus animales y esponjado la cola de Ángel, ahora por fin tenía un minuto para ella y era el momento para realizar algo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer

_Muy bien Ángel, iré a visitar el pueblo, quedas a cargo hasta que vuelva_ Dijo al conejo con una sonrisa_ Quieres que te traiga algo_

El conejo con sus manos dibujo un triángulo con la punta hacia abajo y luego se sobo la panza haciendo la mímica de haber comido algo delicioso

_No puedo traerte zanahorias con chocolate cada vez que salgo_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono amable_ Podría hacerte mal tanto azúcar_

El conejo se limitó a poner ojos tristes mientras miraba a su dueña que tenía claro no resistía verlo inconforme

_Está bien_ Dijo con dulce sonrisa la pegaso_ Veré que consigo, pórtate bien mientras no estoy_

El conejo solo asintió levemente y vio cómo su dueña salía por la puerta y emprendía vuelo para perderse en el horizonte, cosa un poco extraña pues Fluttershy siempre prefería quedarse en la tierra pero bueno seguro llevaba prisa

Fluttershy pasó rápidamente por el pueblo, compro un poco de heno, lechugas, algunos otros vegetales y obviamente la zanahoria de Ángel, finalmente se dirigió al que realmente era su destino final la Boutique Carrusel, aterrizo en la entrada y toco con suavidad la puerta hasta que su buena amiga Rarity la abrió

_Fluttershy querida_ Dijo la unicornio blanca con una gran sonrisa_ Que agradable sorpresa_

_Hola Rarity_ Dijo Fluttershy devolviendo la sonrisa_ Espero no molestarte, aunque quizás estas ocupada, digo siempre tienes trabajos que hacer y cosas que terminar quizás deba volver luego_ La pegaso dio la vuelta movida por los nervios pero fue detenida por su amiga

_En realidad termine hace unas horas todos mis pedidos y me encantaría tener compañía para un poco de té_ Dijo la unicornio

_Un té estaría bien_ Dijo Fluttershy entrando a la Boutique

Un rato después hallamos a ambas ponys sentadas en una mesita compartiendo un poco de té, pero mientras Rarity disfrutaba tranquilamente de la visita de su amiga, podía notar cierto nerviosismo en la pegaso

_Ocurre algo Fluttershy_ Pregunto con calma Rarity

_No es nada importante_ Dijo la pegaso en tono bajo y agachando ligeramente la cabeza

_Vamos cariño, su algo te preocupa por favor dímelo_ Continuo la unicornio

_Solo es que necesito, pedirte algo_ Dijo en un tono casi inaudible

_Perdóname querida no pude entenderte_ Dijo la unicornio disminuyendo la distancia al acercar su cabeza a su amiga

_¡Necesito pedirte algo!_ Dijo en tono alto la pegaso

Rarity retrocedió levemente sorprendida_ Ya veo y que favor necesitas Fluttershy, acaso quieres un nuevo vestido, quieres que diseñe alguna prenda para alguno de tus animales o tal vez encontraste un lindo novio para Opal_ Cuestiono divertida la unicornio

_No realmente, no_ Contesto la pegaso

Rarity tomo otro sorbo de té_ Entonces dime linda que es lo que quieres_

_Quiero, preguntarte, sobre algo_ Dijo la cada vez más apenada Fluttershy

_Y ese algo seria_ Dijo ya algo impaciente Rarity

_Seria sobre_ Fluttershy reunió todo el valor que pudo antes de continuar_ Amor_

El silencio lleno la habitación, Fluttershy que tenía la cabeza baja, levanto la mirada para poder ver porque su amiga había quedado silente y al verla hallo a la unicornio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Fluttershy viendo que su amiga no contestaba trato de explicarse mejor_ Veras, de las ponys que conozco eres la que más pretendientes y citas ha tenido y pensé que si no era mucha molestia tu podrías_ No pudo continuar pues un grito lleno toda la habitación

Rarity acaba de lanzar un enorme grito de emoción antes de hablar exaltada_ No puede ser, no puede ser, por fin la linda y tierna Fluttershy le ha entregado su corazón a alguien_ Dijo en una dramática combinación de alegría y asombro_ Y seguramente a un corcel gallardo, de apariencia sublime y noble corazón, cuyo amor por todas las criaturas y por supuesto por la hermosa Fluttershy debe ser incomparable_ Continuo en su pequeño monologo la unicornio_ Y yo como su gran amiga, debo ayudarla a conseguir el final feliz de cuento de hadas que seguramente merece una pony tan hermosa y pura como lo es ella_

Fluttershy ya con la cara completamente roja por el dialogo de su amiga casi no pudo hablar_ Me ayudarías mucho con algunos consejos_ Dijo en tono suave

_Por supuesto linda_ Dijo Rarity mientras ponía sus cascos sobre los de Fluttershy_ Cuéntamelo todo, quien es el corcel, donde lo conociste, lo conozco yo_ Lleno rápidamente de preguntas la unicornio, pero al ver la mirada de miedo en el rostro de su amiga se corrigió_ Oh quizás primero quieras decirme tus dudas, para ver cómo puedo ayudarte_ Dijo con una amigable sonrisa

_Me sentiría mejor si empezamos desde ahí_ Corroboro la pegaso

Mientras las amigas se entablaban en una amigable conversación en otro lugar la charla era todo menos amigable

_Castillo Canterlot-Sala de juntas_

_Se lo repetiré por última vez, rey Grifolion, esa zona es difícil de cultivar y los pegasos rara vez pueden ir hasta allá para ayudar con el clima así que esas frutas fueron cultivadas únicamente con el sudor y la fuerza de los ponys que viven en ese poblado y ellos no cederán sus esfuerzos solo porque si_ Decía una cada vez más irritada princesa Luna

_Y yo le repito princesa que los Grifos no dejaremos que cualquiera entre a nuestras tierras, use nuestros recursos y no ofrezca nada a cambio_ Dijo un molesto rey grifo

Discord que para ese punto se había aburrido dio un fuerte bostezo para luego abrir su garra de águila frente a la princesa Nanda y mostrarle un bello grifo de origami que había armado con los papeles con los que estaba jugando, la princesa vio encantada la figura de papel y quedo todavía más maravillada cuando esta emprendió vuelo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la princesa como si fuera un grifo real

Tanto Luna como Grifolion que veían el hecho sintieron que era una inmadurez en un momento tan tenso de la charla tanto así que el rey grifo intervino

_Tiene algo que aportar a la discusión señor del caos_ Comenzó con irritación el rey_ O simplemente no tiene otro lugar donde perder el tiempo_

Discord le dedico una mirada de fastidio antes de contestar_ No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, simplemente espero a que usted y la princesa den con la solución obvia_ Contesto en tono burlón Discord

_Oh_ Dijo con tono de sarcasmo el rey grifo_ Y porque usted no nos revela la solución obvia, gran señor del caos_

_Si es lo que quiere_ Dijo Discord tranquilo, luego chasqueo sus dedos y el grifo de papel se dividió para formar una serie de pequeñas figuras como grifos, unos pegasos y algunos ponys de tierra_ La solución es simple, envíen algunos pegasos junto con los grifos a pedir una parte de la fruta, dado que pegasos y grifos se llevan bien y entre ponys se entienden la idea será mejor aceptada a que si van solo grifos_ Mientras decía esto se veía a las figuras de papel de grifos y pegasos acercarse a la de los ponys de tierra_ Y a cambio de recibir la fruta los grifos ayudaran con el clima para próximas cosechas en el pueblo y dejaran a los ponys vivir ahí en paz_ Al terminar su pequeño discurso las figuritas se unieron para luego formar una enorme bola de papel que Discord se comió_ Una solución deliciosa_

Si bien no era una conclusión tan difícil de obtener que el infantil señor del caos la sugiriera y de un modo tan simple hiso sentir bastante ridículo al rey grifo tanto así que no pensaba protestar contra ningún punto de la idea algo que la princesa de la noche noto

_Estaría conforme con esta solución, rey Grifolion_ Pregunto la princesa de la noche

_En mi opinión, debe pulirse pero en principio está bien_ Dijo el rey de mala gana

_En ese caso, empezare a dar las ordenes y le enviare un mensaje con la fecha de esta acción_ Dijo la princesa aliviada de haber llegado a un acuerdo con el terco rey

_Muchas gracias princesa, creo que si no es más mi hija y yo nos retiraremos_ Dijo el rey sin perder su mal humor_ Hasta luego princesa luna, señor del caos_ Dijo en una simple despedida

_ Hasta pronto rey_ Dijo la princesa mientras Discord apenas movía su mano en señal de despedida

La princesa Nanda divertida por el espectáculo de papel y con la facilidad con la que su padre fue manejado se despidió más alegre y con una gran sonrisa_ Adiós princesa Luna fue todo un gusto, señor del caos espero verlo pronto_

_Lo mismo digo linda, trata de que no se te pegue lo amargado de tu padre_ Dijo Discord en susurro

Ambas princesas tanto Luna como Nanda rieron divertidas mientras los grifos dejaban el salón

_! Por un momento pensé que no se irían nunca!_ Dijo Luna mientras se recostaba en su silla

_Son bastante tercos_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Aunque los grifos siempre han sido así, tercos, enojones y con no muy bien sentido del humor_

_Y que lo digas_ Dijo la princesa rodando los ojos_ Gracias por la ayuda Discord_

_No hay por qué, realmente tenia tantas ganas de salir de esa reunión como tu_ Dijo Discord

_Y eso que llegaste tarde_ Le reprendió Luna

_No llegue tarde, llegue justo a la hora_ Se quejó Discord mostrando un pergamino en donde se mostraba la hora de la reunión

En ese momento Luna callo en cuenta de que el trabajo se lo había dado Celestia quien no sabía del cambio en la hora en la reunión, lo que asombro bastante a Luna "Realmente trato de llegar a tiempo, raro para el señor del caos"

_Si tienes razón Discord_ Dijo Luna ojeando el pergamino_ Lo lamento hubo un cambio de planes y no fuiste avisado_

_No hay problema, además se nota que no perdí de nada interesante_ Dijo irónico Discord

_Eso tenlo por seguro_ Dijo Luna entre risas_ Que te parece si seguimos con la siguiente parte de la lista_

_Por mi bien_ Dijo Discord tranquilo_ Creo que siguen los Chefs del palacio_

_Esa si es una discusión que me interesa resolver_ Dijo Luna animada_ Si esos 2 siguen discutiendo en el palacio moriremos de hambre

_ Derrotar a los ponys con inanición_ Dijo Discord pensativo_ Oye es una excelente idea para mi próximo intento para tomar Equestria_ Se burló el señor del caos

Luna le dio un leve golpe con los cascos_ Sigue haciendo chistes de esos y volverás a ser una decoración en el jardín_

Ambos rieron mientras salían de la sala de juntas con dirección a la cocina del palacio

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Celestia_

La princesa Celestia perfectamente arreglada y con notorio descanso en su rostro levitaba con su magia dos enormes pilas de papeles que pasaba a un pegaso amarillo, su consejero Alan y a una pony de tierra de color azul claro, otra consejera del castillo Melodía, estos documentos eran todo el papeleo real de ese día y Celestia para sombro de ambos consejeros lo había terminado en apenas un par de horas

_Muy bien creo que eso es todo lo que necesitan de mi_ Dijo Celestia en tono formal_ Hablen con Robert para saber sobre sus respectivas tareas y les pediré el favor que nadie me interrumpa hoy en mi habitación_

_De acuerdo princesa_ Dijeron ambos consejeros mientras se esforzaban por no caer por el enorme peso de la pila de papeles que sujetaban

Celestia vio como sus 2 consejeros partían por el pasillo mientras ella entraba a su habitación sellaba la puerta con un hechizo y tomaba aire, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Celestia había dejado el castillo por un asunto personal, pero tenía confianza en que Luna y sus consejeros podrían manejar cualquier eventualidad

Celestia tomo aire y decisión e hiso brillar con fuerza su cuerno para vesre envuelta en una enorme luz que la desapareció de la habitación del castillo. Cuando la luz apareció de nuevo el paisaje cambio por completo un reino brillante formado por varias estructuras de cristal se presentó ante Celestia quien se hallaba en la torre del castillo del reino de cristal, se hubiera quedado a disfrutar de la hermosa vista por más tiempo pero el sonido de unos cascos a toda velocidad la sacaron de sus pensamientos

_La alarma de teletransportacion se activó de este lado, prepárense para lo que sea_ Escucho decir a una familiar y fuerte voz que subía las escaleras

Celestia, se tranquilizó y espero a que el unicornio blanco de crin azul apareciera en su armadura morada acompañado de 2 guardas escolta, al observarla, su mirada de asombro relajo su agresivo gesto

_Princesa Celestia_ Dijo asombrado Shining Armor_ Es un gusto verla_ Dijo con una voz mucho más alegre

_Y a mí me da gusto verlo príncipe Armor_ Dijo Celestia en un tono formal

_Princesa, si tenemos que usar títulos, me gustaría más que usara mi título anterior_ Dijo algo apenado el unicornio

_Como gustes capitán_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, pues realmente estaba contenta de volver a ver a uno de los ponys que tenían toda su confianza

_Quiere pasar al castillo, Cadance debe volver en un rato, debía terminar un par de tareas_ Dijo Shining haciendo un ademan para que la princesa entrara

_Me encantaría, así podrás contarme como ha sido este tiempo gobernando el imperio de cristal_ Dijo feliz Celestia

_Para mi será todo un placer_ Contesto Shining Armor mientras ingresaba al castillo detrás de Celestia

Cadance caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de cristal cuando escucho resonar la voz de su esposo que al parecer se hallaba en una muy vivida charla con otra persona, acelerando un poco el trote llego a la sala de visitas donde encontró a Shining Armor hablando en un cómodo sillón con la princesa Celestia que se hallaba cómoda en otro sillón similar

Al ver a su tía Cadance no pudo contener la emoción, con una gran sonrisa entro rápidamente a la sala y fue directamente a donde se hallaba Celestia

_Princesa Celestia que gusto me da verla_ Dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa

_Mi querida Cadance lo mismo siento yo_ Dijo Celestia devolviendo el gesto a la princesa del amor

_Le estaba contando de la vez que un pony eructo tan fuerte que fisuro medio castillo_ Dijo Divertido Shining Armor

Cadance no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa_ Pobre niño estaba tan apenado que jamás volvió a beber soda_

Tras esto los 3 ponys disfrutaron de un rato largo y apacible platicando de cosas sencillas, anécdotas divertidas y pequeños guiños a nobles que los 3 consideraban molestos para soportar pero divertidos para burlarse. Pero tras un rato Celestia supo que necesitaba ir al meollo del asunto pues no podría repetir su escapada del castillo Canterlot tan fácilmente como lo había hecho hoy

_Capitán, lamento molestarte_ Dijo Celestia dándole una suave mirada a Shining Armor_ Sé que este es tu hogar y que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que te retires, pero podrías darme un momento a solas con Cadance_

Shining Armor sonrió pues no era la primera vez que dejaba solas a ambas princesas_ No tiene que disculparse princesa, iré a ver que hacen los flojos de los guardias del castillo, tomen todo el tiempo que necesiten, pero por favor no olvide despedirse_ Dijo el unicornio saliendo de la habitación

_Eso sería imposible mi querido capitán_ Dijo Celestia dándole una tierna sonrisa

Tras salir Shining Armor de la habitación Cadance fijo su mirada en la princesa del sol, tras evaluarla unos minutos sintió un gran alivio pues sentía un aura muy distinta a la pesada tristeza que la princesa acostumbraba cargar

_Supuse que el motivo de tu visita seria de ese estilo_ Dijo en tono suave Cadance

_No es el mismo motivo de antes, princesa_ Contesto Celestia en tono suave

_Ah, no_ Respondió Cadance con cierta incredulidad_ Si ese es el caso entonces es raro que me consultes a mi_

Celestia soltó un gran suspiro_ Cadance, eres mi sobrina y una vez fuiste mi alumna, te enseñe hasta donde pude y deje que después siguieras tu camino y debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa del camino que tomaste y admiro la pony en la que te convertiste_ Celestia bajo levemente la cabeza, tomo valor y luego miro decidida a Cadance_ Por eso vengo a ti en busca de consejo una vez mas_

Cadance siempre se había llevado bien con Celestia, pero en los últimos años ella y su tía se volvieron mucho más unidas pues al ser ella la princesa dela mor era la mejor consejera que tenía Celestia para hacer duelo a su perdido amor el rey sombra del mundo alterno y aunque Cadance siempre supo que Celestia no compartió con ella todo el dolor que había sentido ella se había prometido hacer todo lo posible para que su tía volviera a sonreír de verdad y al parecer la oportunidad había llegado

Cadance se acercó a su tía con una tierna mirada en sus ojos y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia acaricio el hombro de la princesa del sol con su casco_ Dime que necesitas de mi_

Celestia se dio un breve momento para disfrutar del cariño y la ternura que despedían la caricia de Cadance antes de continuar hablando_ Quiero que leas mis emociones princesa Cadance, que las leas y me des tu opinan más honesta sobre lo que vez en ellas_

Cadance se limitó a mirar a Celestia con comprensión y a darle una suave sonrisa_ Dime cuando quieras empezar_

_ Castillo Canterlot-Comedor principal_

Discord y luna se hallaban en la puerta de la cocina del castillo, varios ponys con uniforme de chef de todas las razas veían pelear a 2 ponys con sombrero blanco y grande que se hallaban frente al señor del caos y la princesa de la noche

_Eres un absurdo e incompetente, Flambe_ Decía un unicornio de color rojo pálido mientras se acomodaba su sombrero de Chef_ El solo escuchar tu estúpida idea de que el postre es lo más importante en una cena me deja mal sabor en la boca_

El otro pony con gran sombreo de Chef un pegaso de color marrón claro contesto también molesto_ Y qué me dices tú Gratín, tú y tu maldita tendencia a dar demasiado detalle a las entradas, siempre nos demora en la cocina y no dejas que trabajemos bien el plato principal_

_La entrada es el inicio de la comida, es el principio de la experiencia, un mal principio no puede acarrear nada bueno para después y si no puedes verlo entonces quizás no debas hacerte llamar Chef_ Dijo el unicornio indignado

_El postre es el broche de oro para una gran comida, aunque todo lo demás halla estado perfecto si el gran final no es igual o mejor toda la cena será mal recordada, además es el que se encarga de dar la satisfacción que todo pony con gusto quiere sentir al terminar su comida, si alguien debe replantearse su profesión ese debes ser tu_ Contesto molesto el pegaso

_¡La entrada!_ Grito el unicornio

_!El postre!_ Grito el pegaso

Discord veía divertido la escena y Luna no sabía ni que decir, sabía que los 2 Chefs principales del castillo no se llevaban bien pero jamás se imaginó que se odiaran como lo demostraban, esa tarea va a ser muy difícil de llevar

_!Muy bien basta los 2!_ Dijo en tono alto Luna callando a ambos ponys_ La entrada y el postre son parte de la gran armonía de cada comida_ Dijo la princesa de la noche tratando de emular los discursos de su hermana_ Ninguna buena comida estaría completa sin un buen postre y ninguna gran cena sería lo mismo sin una buena entrada, se necesitan ambas para que la cena sea perfecta_

Ambos Chefs se callaron por un segundo al parecer reflexionando lo que la princesa acababa de decir, luego se voltearon y gritaron al mismo tiempo_ ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!_ Y tras decir esto volvieron a su candente discusión

Luna se dio un golpe en la frente con su casco, como diablos hacia su hermana para que esos discursitos cursis de la amistad y la bondad le funcionaran siempre y más importante porque a ella nunca le funcionaban

Discord miraba a ambos chefs pensando que decir hasta que un destello de malicia entro en sus ojos_ Tengo al solución perfecta_ Dijo Discord sonriendo

Ambos ponys miraron al señor del caos por un minuto antes de que el unicornio se atreviera a hablar_ Que sugerencia tiene señor del caos_

_Sugiero una competencia de platillos_ Dijo Discord

_ ¿Una competencia?_ Cuestiono el pegaso

_Así es_ Afirmo Discord_ Usted Chef Flambe hará para mí su mejor postre y usted chef Gratín hará para mí su mejor entrada y yo decidiré cual es la más importante y por tanto quien tiene razón_

_Y con qué derecho se siente usted en posición de juzgar mi cocina_ Dijo levemente molesto el unicornio

_Disculpe querido chef_ Dijo Discord levemente molesto_ Pero yo he viajado por una vasta cantidad de tierras y comido una sustanciosa cantidad de excelentes platillos, quizás no soy un crítico profesional pero no encontrara lengua más culta que la mía_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras sacaba su lengua la cual llevaba moño y gafas

_Que pasa, te da miedo perder rojito_ Se burló el pegaso

_Vas a ver insolente, esto no será una competencia será una masacre_ Dijo molesto el unicornio

La princesa no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que Discord acaba de hacer, se acercó y le susurró al oído_ Oye cuál es tu plan_

_El plan es comer la mejor comida de Equestria gratis_ Dijo Discord en una leve risa

La mirada de asombro y sorpresa de la princesa Luna, le causo a Discord mucha gracia pero al ver que la princesa pensaba reprocharlo respondió con velocidad_ Confía en mí, tengo un gran plan_ Dijo para luego gritar a los cocineros que ya iban entrando en la cocina_ Caballeros su princesa quiere también juzgar su comida hagan una porción para ella_

Luna iba a quejarse pero tras pensarlo un momento prefirió callar "Es buena comida y para colmo tengo bastante hambre"

_Muy bien pero más vale que tu plan funcione_ Dijo Luna mirando a Discord

_Relájate y disfruta, te estas poniendo tan estirada como tu hermana, deja que el señor del caos se encargue de todo_ Dijo Discord tratando de tranquilizar a luna

Luna volvió a poner su casco en su frente_ Eso es lo que me preocupa que el señor del caos se está encargando de todo_ El tono de preocupación y la expresión de la princesa hicieron que Discord pudiera reírse un poco

_Muy bien veamos cómo sale todo_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras fijaba su mirada en los ponys que trabajaban duramente en la cocina_

 **Y con esto cerramos, otro capítulo, al igual que con reflexiones, este capítulo iba a ser uno pero termino alargándose y volviéndose 2, en este capítulo no tuvimos romance pero creo firmemente que es necesario para dar crecimiento a la historia aun así espero que como siempre les guste tanto leer la historia como a mi escribirla**

 **Estaba tratando de volver un estándar los miércoles como fecha de publicación pero lamentablemente volví a clases así que eso no se podrá, pero no se preocupen igual habrá capitulo cada semana**

 **No siendo más y como siempre se aprecia todo Follow Review y Favorito, estén atentos por nuevos capítulos y nos veremos luego hasta la próxima**


	8. consejeros y diplomacia 2

**Listo y tenemos nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y quería que estuviera hecho de la mejor manera posible, espero no se haga muy pesado de leer, como siempre disfrútenlo**

 **Consejeros y diplomacia parte 2**

En la boutique Carrusel encontramos a 2 ponys disfrutando de un té, la pegaso amarilla sentada a la derecha acababa de terminar de explicar a su amiga su situación, de cómo sin darse cuenta había terminado enamorándose de un amigo cercano y como ahora sentía grandes dudas de cómo debía proceder para confirmar que lo que realmente sentía era amor y lo más importante lograr que su amigo comenzara a mirarla en ese tono romántico que ella anhelaba, durante todo su discurso Fluttershy había tenido cuidado de no dar detalles suficientes como para que Rarity se diera cuenta quien era el sujeto del que tanto le había hablado, durante toda su explicación la unicornio había mantenido total silencio y había dedicado toda su concentración a escuchar a su amiga y disfrutar de su te

Al sentirse incomoda con el silencio de su amiga Fluttershy continuo_ Y esa es más o menos mi situación_ Dijo para luego dar un suspiro

Rarity dedico por unos segundos una maternal mirada a su amiga, se notaba en ella la confusión y dudas clásicas de una yegua enamorada y ella estaba decidida a cambiar ese gesto por el de una gran sonrisa_ Es algo más común de lo que piensas, linda_ Dijo en tono suave

_Es enserio_ Dijo la pegaso abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando atentamente a su amiga

_Por supuesto_ Continuo la unicornio, dando otro sorbo a su te_ Un amigo es alguien con el que compartes buenos y malos momentos, que esta para ti en las buenas y en las malas es quien te da apoyo siempre que lo necesitas y alguien en quien puedes confiar_ tras decir esto dio otro breve sorbo_ Por eso, es una evolución natural que un amigo muy especial pueda llegar a convertirse en alguien muy querido y en ocasiones esencial en tu vida_

_Pero que debo hacer ahora, no sé qué piensa el de mí y tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que él es para mí_ Dijo Fluttershy sintiendo una gran necesidad de guía

_Fluttershy, eres de las ponys más hermosas que he tenido el gusto de conocer, estoy segura de sea quien sea el caballero que ha robado tu corazón, no podrá ser indiferente a tus dulces encantos y a tu tierna personalidad_ Tras decir esto Rarity dio un poco más de seriedad a su tono_ En cuanto a lo que tu sientes por él, solo haste la siguiente pregunta, ¿puedes ser feliz solo como su amiga?_

Fluttershy, se detuvo a pensar la pregunta por un momento, si bien ya había fantaseado un par de veces como pareja de Discord y había sentido nuevos y maravillosos sentimientos por él, sin duda ellos hasta el momento seguían siendo amigos y eso era algo que no le molestaba, era feliz cuando el señor del caos la visitaba para conversar o compartir un té e incluso disfrutaba cuando hacia alguna de sus jugarretas, si sin duda ella era feliz siendo amiga de Discord, entonces por qué en su interior se sentía tan deprimida cuando se llamaba a sí misma "solo una amiga", mientras más pensaba en esta emoción más obvia se hacía su respuesta

_No_ Dijo finalmente en tono suave pero con decisión_ No quiero ser solo su amiga_ Tras decir esto algo en su interior despertó y le dio fuerza a sus palabras_ sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero que alguien más lo ame, ni quiero que él ame a nadie más, lo quiero para mí, quiero amarlo y que el me ame, lo quiero y como amiga no es una posición suficiente para expresárselo_ Termino la pegaso sorprendida por sus propias palabras, bajo la cabeza y se arrepintió_ Soy una horrible pony, soy una egoísta y posesiva_

La respuesta que recibió fue el casco de la unicornio blanca posándose en su hombro_ No seas tonta dulzura, no tiene nada de malo lo que sientes, el amor es un sentimiento muy especial, es por alguien más y te pertenece solo a ti y a ese ser que tanto quieres, es debido a eso que aunque es hermoso, también puede ser un poco egoísta, nunca pienses que tu amor es incorrecto, pues el amor que es verdadero jamás lo es_ Dijo la unicornio tratando de animar a su amiga

_Y ahora qué debo hacer Rarity_ Dijo en tono bajo la pegaso_ Tengo mucho miedo, miedo de jamás poder decirle lo que siento, miedo de que no me corresponda, miedo de alejarlo de mí, estoy completamente aterrada_

_Lo sé_ Dijo Rarity comprensiva_ Ese miedo viene siempre que debes tomar una gran decisión, pero si no lo dominas, si no tienes el valor para abrirte a él, pasaras el resto de tus días dudando, cual pudo ser su respuesta_

_Y como debería abrirme a él_ Pregunto la pegaso_ Quizás pueda escribirle una carta o pedirle a mis amigos pájaros que le entonen una sonata o quizás_ No pudo continuar dando opciones pues Rarity la interrumpió

_Fluttershy, estás hablando de la declaración de tus sentimientos para la persona más especial de tu vida_ Dijo en tono brusco Rarity_ No puedes hacerlo de un modo tan a personal como una carta o con pájaros, debes hacerlo tú misma_

_No puedo_ Dijo Fluttershy en un leve tono de exasperación_ Puedo hablar con él tranquilamente, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento, me pongo nerviosa, se me van las palabras, acabare muda y roja frente a él, lo hare sentir incomodo y terminara por irse_ Termino la pegaso en tono pesimista

Rarity decidió serenase un poco antes de seguir_ Dime algo Fluttershy, ahí alguna otra pony que podría estar interesada en tu galán_

Fluttershy reflexiono un breve momento y sintió un leve impulso de confianza, no había nadie, Discord no compartía con ningún otro pony de un modo tan cercano como lo hacía con ella, si bien interactuaba con varios ponys, después de ella sus relaciones más cercanas eran Rainbow Dash, Twilight y las princesas; Fluttershy sintió incluso una pequeña risa al imaginar a Discord emparejado con Rainbow o Twilight y por supuesto las princesas estaban más que descartadas, ninguna podía tolerar a Discord, ninguna lo veía como ella podía verlo, no, sin duda en ese aspecto ella tenía seguridad, en ese aspecto podía estar tranquila

_No, estoy segura de que no_ Dijo con confianza la pegaso

_Y acaso alguna vez, este caballero te ha demostrado que no disfruta tu compañía_ Continuo Rarity manteniendo su tono sereno

Fluttershy, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho_ Claro que no, el me hace sentir que soy lo más especial en Equestria cada vez que nos vemos_ Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa, y esa era una verdad absoluta siempre que se veía con Discord él le expresaba lo contento que se sentía de estar a su lado

_Entonces, no tienes nada que temer_ Dijo Rarity con leve emoción_ Estoy segura que muy dentro de él ese amor por ti ya existe, solo que el aún no lo ha notado, pero si tú le presentas tus sentimientos, si le dejas claro que para ti él es más que un amigo, sus propios sentimientos afloraran y se dará cuenta que él también te ama_

_Y según tu como debería hacerlo_ Le cuestiono la pegaso a su amiga unicornio

Rarity pensó bien su respuesta, Fluttershy había sido cuidadosa en no dar muchos detalles, de su interés amoroso así que su consejo solo podía ser muy general_ Debes buscar un ambiente donde te sientas en confianza, donde puedas estar en calma y paz mientras hablas con él, al mismo tiempo debe ser un ambiente donde él se sienta cómodo, busca un lugar que tengan en común que reúna cosas que ambos les guste así la conversación será fluida y ambos serán capases de disfrutar el momento_

Tras pensarlo unos minutos a Fluttershy le quedo claro que la idea no era mala, pero si difícil de realizar, un ambiente donde ella se sintiera cómoda sin duda seria en un lugar pacifico, con mucha vegetación y uno que otro animal, pero que tuviera cosas que le gustasen a Discord, si lo hacía más difícil, como conseguiría un lugar cómodo, natural y apacible donde hubiera caos suficiente como para que Discord se sintiera a gusto, miles de ideas cruzaban la cabeza de la pegaso que descartaba cada una por razones diferentes

Rarity vio divertida a través de la mirada de su amiga como esta se quemaba los sesos para conseguir una buena idea y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa leve y elegante_ Fluttershy, no es necesario que te declares mañana, date tiempo, ya encontraras una idea que te guste para ese momento tan especial, ya veras, la inspiración llegara cuando menos te lo esperes_ concluyo la unicornio

Fluttershy algo apenada, se ruborizo levemente y soltó una sonrisa_ Supongo que tienes razón, realmente me ayudaste mucho Rarity _ Dijo dándole una amable sonrisa a su amiga_ No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco_

_Ni lo menciones cariño, me encanta poder ayudarte_ Dijo Rarity sonriente

_A propósito, hemos hablado, todo el rato de mí y no te he preguntado, como has estado Rarity has hallado a algún gallardo pony_ Pregunto interesada la pegaso

La respuesta de la unicornio vino acompañada de un suspiro_ Me temo querida que el viejo refrán es cierto, "las yeguas que aconsejan sobre corceles, suelen carecer de lo más importante, un corcel", así que para ser honesta mi búsqueda de mi pony especial está bastante estancada_ Dijo en tono levemente triste la unicornio

_Rarity, perdóname, soy una imprudente, tu que tratas de ayudarme y lo único que hago es hacerte sentir mal_ Se lamentó al pegaso

_No digas eso querida, no fue tu culpa_ Dijo Rarity, para luego retomar la compostura_ Pero si es verdad que te estoy ayudando, entonces debo confeccionarte algo especial para cuando salgas con tu apuesto príncipe_ Dijo emocionada para tomar por un casco a Fluttershy y dirigirla a su estudio de trabajo_ Vamos querida tenemos mucho que hacer, como aún no sabemos en qué tipo de evento será, tendré que confeccionarte varios atuendos para distintas ocasiones_ Continuo la unicornio con gran emoción

Fluttershy iba a rechazar la oferta, pero vio lo rápido que le subió el ánimo a su amiga la idea de confeccionar ropa y no quería molestarla en su momento de inspiración, mientras era fuertemente jalada hacia el estudio, Fluttershy rio tímidamente mientras veía a su amiga pues aunque Rarity no lo demostraba seguido no había duda de que ella era la portadora de la generosidad

_Castillo de Canterlot- Gran comedor_

Luna y Discord, se hallaban sentados en una gran mesa mientras esperaban los platillos de los Chefs reales, la princesa de la noche seguía nerviosa por cómo se habían desarrollado los eventos, si Celestia llegaba a enterarse de que Discord había manejado esa situación casi completamente solo y que además esta terminaba en un desastre quizás volvería a mandarla a la luna, pero ya no tenia de otra, había dejado que las cosas avanzaran mucho y era mejor ver como terminaba el plan del señor del caos

El primero en aparecer fue el unicornio rojo, el chef Gratín que elevaba con su magia 2 bandejas plateadas que llevaban 2 platos completamente distintos, sirvió a la princesa y al señor del caos y luego explico su creación

_Para la princesa Luna, preparamos una entrada que yo llamo "destello nocturno", hojas de pino de estrella adobadas con romero y laurel y levemente mojadas, en jugo de moras acidas_ Tras decir esto paso el conjunto de hojas ordenado en forma similar a unos panqueques con jarabe morado que olían sinceramente delicioso_ Para el señor del caos por otro lado tenemos algo especial, "explosión huracán", Tofu frito bañado en salsa de curry con una pisca de canela y queso gratinado_ A Discord el pequeño cuadrado blanco con queso encima bañado en esa salsa amarilla se le hiso bastante extraño pero no dudo en probarlo ni un segundo

Gratín veía complacido como sus 2 comensales probaban su comida y ponían cara de satisfacción y no era para menos, ese era de los trabajos más detallados que había realizado y no había duda de que ambos platillos eran una delicia

_Oye Luna, te molestaría si pruebo un poco_ Dijo Discord, mirando el plato de la princesa de la noche

_Si claro_ Dijo Luna que estaba disfrutando de una buena comida entre horas y vio divertida como un tenedor volaba del otro extremo de la mesa para picar un poco de su platillo y entrar en la boca del señor del caos que cabe destacar se comió el bocado y el cubierto_ Podría probar yo un poco de tuyo_ Pregunto cortes las princesa

_Bromeas, si ya me lo termine_ Dijo Discord sonriendo mientras indicaba el plato vacío, cosa que no le hiso mucha gracia a Luna

Tras unos minutos el Chef Flambe entro al comedor volando llevando en cada casco una bandeja y al igual que antes ambos platos diferentes fueron puestos frente a su respectivo dueño antes de que su creador hablara

_Para usted princesa le presento "galaxia de chocolate", una serie de malvaviscos de sabor frutal, cortados con cuidado en forma de estrellas, sobre una cama de chocolate levemente amargo y con fresas circulares a los lados_ El plato realmente un cuadro de una galaxia con los malvaviscos emulando estrellas lejanas, mientras las fresas cortadas de forma circular daban la impresión de soles que estaba a solo segundos de distancia_ Para el señor Discord, tenemos "Helado caótico", 4 bolas de sabores distintos de helado cada una con un relleno de hielo saborisado y chispas dulces encima, crema chantillí, nueces y claro una cereza para coronar _ La copa de helado se veía más normal que el postre de la princesa, pero era más grande y también se veía mucho más apetitosa, con bolas de color rojo, verde claro, azul y blanca no permitían adivinar los sabores y la cereza en la parte superior sobre la crema y rodeada de nueces lo hacía ver como un postre excepcional

Mientras comían Discord fijo su mirada de nuevo en el postre de la princesa, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa su cuchara que tenía ya una porción de helado, crema y la cereza se elevó rodeada de aura azul y fue a parar a la boca de la princesa de la noche que comió con una gran satisfacción para luego mirar al señor del caos

_Ahora si puedes pedir de mi postre_ Le dijo en tono burlón

_Bien jugado_ Argumento un divertido Discord

Tras terminar la pequeña degustación ambos Chefs se pararon frente a la princesa y el señor del caos esperando un veredicto, Discord se levantó de su silla y los miro atentamente

_Bueno termine de comer, están listos para escuchar la crítica_ Pregunto Discord en tono serio

_Si_ Contestaron ambos Chef muy concentrados en el señor del caos

_Y aceptan atenerse al fallo que yo y Luna tomemos sobre cómo se manejara la cocina de ahora en adelante_ Volvió a preguntar el señor del caos

_Si_ Contestaron los Chef

Luna solo miraba desde su asiento ansiosa por saber qué decisión tomaría Discord sobre los ponys, pues ella se sentía incapaz de decidir que platillos habían sido mejor

_Muy bien, aunque ambos platillos fueron increíbles, la decisión al final fue obvia_ Dijo Discord, llenando a ambos Chefs de expectación_ La decisión final es que yo tome el puesto como máximo Chef en la cocina del castillo_ Tras decir esto chasqueo sus dedos y apareció en él un delantal blanco, un bigote fino y largo y un gorro blanco de chef

La princesa se golpeó la frente mientras que a los Chef se les fue la boca al piso

_Está diciendo que tomara nuestro trabajo_ Dijo levemente molesto el unicornio rojo

_Por supuesto_ Dijo con calma Discord

_Debes estar bromeando, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es este trabajo_ Se quejó el chef pegaso

_Creo que es algo así, de difícil_ Dijo Discord que con un chasquido hiso aparecer ante los 2 ponys 4 platillos idénticos a los que ellos acababan de servir, cuando los probaron no les cupo dudad a los chefs eran exactamente iguales en todo sentido a lo que ellos acababan de hacer con tanto esfuerzo

Luna que veía atenta la situación vio la necesidad de acercarse para ver a donde quería llegar Discord con ese juego

_Para mi crear algo que ya he comido no es difícil_ Dijo Discord en tono algo presumido_ Y he recorrido muchos lugares del mundo, tengo un sinfín de platillos en mi mente que puedo crear y producir en grandes cantidades, conmigo a cargo en la cocina, los Chefs ya no tienen utilidad y solo me tomara unos segundo hacer lo que ustedes hacen en todo el día_

_Princesa no puede estar hablando en serio_ Dijo el pegaso mirando a Luna

La princesa de la noche que había logrado entender la idea del señor del caos decidió poner de su parte_ Pues efectivamente, no lo había considerado pero Discord tiene razón, ahorraríamos en personal y se acabarían las disputas de cocina_ Dijo en tono formal Luna

_La princesa Celestia, jamás haría algo así_ Se quejó Flambe

_Es una lástima que la que esté a cargo en este momento sea yo y no Celestia, cierto_ Dijo Luna en tono levemente cruel, para observar como a ambos chef se les iba la mirada al piso con la idea de perder sus empleos_ No entiendo por qué se deprimen si, se nota que no quieren volver a trabajar juntos, este es el momento perfecto para buscar un nuevo inicio en sus carreras_

La sala quedo en total silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el unicornio rojo decidió hablar

_Princesa Luna_ Comenzó el chef Gratín_ Desde que era potro mi sueño más grande fue servir mi comida en el castillo de Canterlot, en las diferentes galas y eventos_ Tras decir esto tomo aire y dio un aire más triste a su charla_ Por favor le pido que reconsidere su idea

Luna miro con tristeza al unicornio pero sabía que tenía que asegurar algo más antes de hablar_ Y usted chef Flambe comparte la opinión de su colega_

EL pegaso al parecer un poco más orgulloso al principio guardo silencio movía sus ojos de un lado a otro notándose claramente su nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente cedió_ Si yo también estoy muy orgullosos de a donde he llegado con mi cocina y preferiría conservar mi empleo tal como esta_

_Y que estarían dispuestos a hacer por conservarlo_ Inquirió Luna ya sabiendo como terminaría el asunto

_!Lo que sea¡_ Dijeron los Chefs al tiempo

_Entonces, tolérense el uno al otro, acepten que tienen puntos de vista distintos y asegúrense de que la comida en el palacio siga siendo tan deliciosa como siempre_ Dijo Luna en una combinación de autoridad y alegría en su voz

_Si princesa_ Dijeron ambos Chefs con alegría para luego ir a la cocina

_ Lo siento Discord creo que por ahora mantendremos el sistema normal_ Dijo algo burlona ante el señor del caos que mostraba cierta satisfacción en el resultado

_Lastima ya me había ilusionado_ Dijo el señor del caos chasqueando sus dedos y volviendo a su apariencia normal_ Pero al menos solucionamos este problema_ Dijo con burla en su voz

_Bien jugado_ Le reconoció la princesa de la noche al señor del caos que la tenía gratamente sorprendida con su forma de abordar los problemas

_Estaba bromeando, no me levantaría cada mañana a hacerte el desayuno a ti y a Celestia, a menos que fuera por hacer una broma_ Se burló Discord

Luna soltó una leve risa_ No estaría mal tener el desayuno en la cama traído por un obediente señor del caos_ Dijo burlona la princesa

_Lo pondré al final de mi larga lista de cosas por hacer_ Dijo Discord sin interés_ Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la siguiente junta, veamos con que podemos divertirnos_

_Acaso quieres otra partida de ajedrez_ Cuestiono Luna

_Na, no me gusta repetir los juegos tan pronto tengo otra cosa en mente_ Dijo Discord mientras salía acompañado de la princesa de la noche del comedor

_Imperio de cristal- Sala del palacio_

Celestia se hallaba de frente a Cadance, la sala estaba vacía, habían movido todos los muebles y solo se podía ver a ambas princesas en el centro de la habitación, la princesa del amor miraba detenidamente a su tía tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida

_Estas lista_ Dijo Cadance en tono firme

_Por favor, comienza_ Dijo Celestia con tranquilidad

Los ojos de Cadance se iluminaron de un color rosa pálido mientras de su cuerno comenzaba a aparecer un fuerte brillo de un color similar, tras unos segundos el brillo fue ganando fuerza haciéndose cada vez más refulgente hasta que finalmente ilumino toda la habitación y luego desapareció, dejando a Cadance mirando con los ojos aun brillantes a Celestia que la miraba atentamente

Celestia no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que veía a Cadance usar su magia especial, ella siempre había sido una pony única, si bien cuando solo era una pegaso su habilidad era mucho menos notable siempre despertó la curiosidad en Celestia, pues desde que conocía a Cadance ella tenía la extraña habilidad de sentir las emociones de otras criaturas, comprenderlas y en algunos casos influenciarlas, fue debido a esto que Celestia determino que ese don debía cultivarse y la mejor manera de hacerlo era dándole a la muy joven pegaso magia de unicornio, para que se apoyara en ella al usar su extraño y maravilloso don, fue así como Cadance se convirtió en la pony más joven en convertirse en un alicornio y con su nueva magia llegaron un sinfín de habilidades y dotes nuevos que la hicieron bien merecedora de su título como princesa del amor

Mientras Celestia seguía asombrada y cautivada por la magia de su sobrina, la princesa del amor comenzaba a utilizar su magia para observar lo que su tía esperaba mostrarle, al principio ante los ojos de Cadance la imagen de Celestia no cambio en lo más mínimo pero poco a poco comenzó a notar vividos colores que rodeaban a la princesa del sol, tonos, patrones y combinaciones de todo tipo que cuando la princesa del amor apenas comenzaba sus estudios le había tomado mucho tiempo aprender a descifrar y a entender pero que ahora se mostraban como un libro abierto que ella podía leer con gran facilidad, pues ante ella se estaban manifestando las diversas emociones, sentimientos, miedos y sensaciones que en ese momento se hallaban en el alma de Celestia

Cadance se tomó un minuto para analizar los colores, comprender los patrones, entender el flujo y llenarse de emoción al ver el gran progreso que se había llevado a cabo en la princesa Celestia, solo un año atrás el alma de la princesa Celestia estaba casi completamente opacada por pesar y tristeza, pero ahora aun cuando estas negativas emociones no habían desaparecido había muchas más que las soportaban, había alegría, había emoción, intriga, miedo, confusión y quizás algo todavía más maravilloso

El trance de Cadance fue interrumpido por la voz de la princesa del sol_ Que vez princesa Cadance_ Dijo con preocupación y curiosidad Celestia

_Un gran avance_ Dijo en tono cálido la princesa del amor_ Tu alma está en un estado mucho más positivo, tu energía se siente mucho más alegre en general, todo tu espectro emocional esta infinitamente mejor que la última vez que lo leí_ Y la emoción de la princesa del amor no era para menos, la última vez que había realizado esta lectura con Celestia lo que vio la dejo aterrada, la tristeza que cargaba su tía era tan grande que llego a temer que hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir, por eso era todavía más asombroso que un cambio tan radical se hubiera dado en tan poco tiempo, que había sido ese algo que había influenciado a la princesa o quizás ese alguien

_Pero, no puedes ser un poco más específica_ Presiono la princesa del sol

Cadance comprendió que su tía no buscaba consejo por su estado emocional, sino por una situación específica, esto despertó todavía más la curiosidad de la princesa del amor, que trato de mantener la calma y seguir en su posición comprensiva_ Tal vez, si piensa más a fondo en la emoción que quiere que vea, pueda serle de más ayuda princesa Celestia_

Celestia estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera ella tenía claro hasta donde podía llegar la lectura de Cadance y no tenía la menor intensión de rebelar al causante de su estado emocional actual, mucho menos a su sobrina, pero si deseaba respuestas tendría que arriesgarse. La princesa del sol tomo aire y se dedicó un breve momento a pensar en Discord, desde el día que lo conoció, cuando lo derroto, cuando se escapó de su encierro, estos últimos años que ha trabajado para ella y por supuesto todo lo que pasaron la noche anterior, por un breve momento Celestia se dejó abrazar por el sentimiento que el señor del caos generaba en ella y dejo que este fluyera dentro de su ser

Cadance apenas pudo reprimir la emoción que le genero ver las emociones, de Celestia aunque no dejo escapar un grito si se formó en ella una enorme sonrisa, pues esos colores, ese flujo y esa forma de presentarse, no había duda ahora por fin entendía lo que su tía quería mostrarle

_Dime eso es_ Trato de decir Celestia quien fue interrumpida por una emocionada Cadance

_Es amor sin duda, un gran amor_ Dijo emocionada Cadance

_Entonces significa_ Trato de hablar Celestia pero otra vez se vio interrumpida por su sobrina

_Significa que está enamorada, princesa Celestia_ Dijo Cadance cada vez llenándose de más emoción_ Usted está enamorada_

Celestia no sabía que decir, claro que sospechaba haberse enamorado de Discord, pero que su sobrina lo confirmara, la llenaba de alegría y a la vez de muchas dudas, como podía amar de nuevo cuando había jurado amar a sombra, como podía ser tan egoísta como para alguna vez haber jurado amor eterno y luego simplemente reemplazarlo, no ella no podía ser una pony merecedora de amor, no era correcto que ella amara

Cadance pudo ver el rápido cambio en las emociones de Celestia como las zonas de tristeza se incrementaron rápidamente opacaron todas las demás emociones, devorando a la princesa del sol por unos segundos

_Princesa se encuentra bien_ Dijo Cadance confundida y preocupada por la extraña reacción en Celestia

_No es correcto, no debo amar a nadie más_ Dijo Celestia con la cabeza baja

Cadance no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante el comentario, Celestia que no le parecía en lo más mínimo divertida la situación miro enojada a Cadance_ podrías explicarme que te causa tanta gracia princesa Mi Amore Cadenza_ Dijo con gran fastidio la princesa del sol

_No cree que es un diagnostico infantil, decir que usted ama a alguien_ Dijo Cadance tratando de mantener la compostura sabiendo que su tía se hallaba en un momento sensible

_A que te refieres_ Dijo Celestia confundida_ Tu misma me dijiste que estoy sintiendo amor_

_Pero sentir amor y amar son 2 cosas muy distintas princesa_ Dijo Cadance serenándose_ Yo ya se lo dije, usted está enamorada, por ende hay amor en usted, no sé cómo y no sé por quién pero no por eso significa que ame a alguien mas_

Celestia se sentía cada vez más molesta con su sobrina, ella sentía un gran pesar al saber que nuevamente amaba pero que este amor era incorrecto y aun así, su sobrina tenía el descaro de decirle que su amor no era real, como podía atreverse_ Espero que tengas una buena forma de justificar tu afirmación princesa Cadance_ Dijo Celestia notoriamente molesta

Cadance sabía que su tía era alguien sensible en lo que a sentimientos se refiere pero también que tenía la misma experiencia emocional que cualquier yegua enamorada que había tenido un desamor, por eso ella debía mantener firme su posición_ Princesa Celestia, no sé en qué condiciones nació su amor, ni por que corcel fue que este ha comenzado a florecer, es más no se siquiera que la ha motivado a consultarme a mí, pero si lo hiso es porque acepta mi experiencia y entendimiento del tema y por eso le diré lo que pienso_ Dijo Cadance en tono formal y autoritario_ He podido ver el amor que nace dentro de usted y es un amor al que le falta nutrirse, el amor es una emoción de 2 seres no de uno, si usted no lo comparte con otro ser, si no lo expresa y lo vive con plenitud, este acabara por marchitarse y marchitarla a usted_

_Yo he tratado de compartir ese amor_ Se defendió Celestia pero sin mucho convencimiento de sus palabras

_En serio_ Dijo Cadance incrédula_ Su amor se ve como uno en plena formación, puede que usted ya lo allá aceptado e incluso puede que sospeche que su amado sienta lo mismo por usted, pero no me cabe duda de que ninguno de los 2 ha sido abiertamente honesto con el otro, que ninguno ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle al otro realmente lo que siente y hasta que usted no lo admita frente al verdadero dueño de ese amor, hasta que usted no le dé su lugar a ese amor como algo que está pasando y lo exprese como lo que es, algo de verdadera importancia en su vida, entonces usted no puede afirmar que ama a su amado, solo puede decir que está enamorada de él, pues el amor nace de 2, crece por 2 vive por 2 y si no cumple este ciclo simplemente muere_ Tras decir esto Cadance hiso una pausa para dar su argumento final_ Tía el amor que tienes dentro de ti es puro y muy hermoso, no lo dejes morir_ Tras decir esto Cadance guardo silencio y dejo que Celestia pensara en lo que ella acababa de decirle

Celestia bajo la cabeza para pensar con algo de calma, que su sobrina le diera un sermón no ayudo a mejorar su humor, pero debía aceptar que ella tenía razón, solo pensaba que Discord la quería y solo tenía breves pistas de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, entonces porque, porque se esmeraba en convencerse de que lo que sentía era amor, porque se atormentaba a si misma diciendo que ella amaba a Discord, como había amado a sombra, acaso estaba harta de sufrir, estaba harta de extrañar a sombra, estaba harta de solo imaginar y ahora estaba dispuesta a sentir

Mientras más lo pensaba más la idea crecía en Celestia, la razón era simple, ella lo quería, ella ya no quería guardar retazos de un amor perdido, quería amar otra vez, quería amar a Discord y para hacerlo necesitaba que el la amara, esa era la verdad, esa era la resolución que aceptaría Celestia, ella quería amar al seño del Caos

Cadance pudo observar un último gran cambio en el patrón emocional de su tía, pero fue un buen cambio, los colores se calmaron y dejaron de cambiar, su aura se relajó, la princesa había llegado a u acuerdo con ella misma_ Creo que termine con mi labor_ Dijo Cadance con alivio preparándose para desvanecer su hechizo

_Espera por favor sobrina, quiero mostrarte algo mas_ La detuvo Celestia con todavía algunos nervios en su interior

_Castillo Canterlot- sala de juntas_

Discord y la princesa Luna miraban con atención un tablero que tenía un mapa de Equestria en el, este mapa se veía dividido en varios territorios que eran ocupados por pequeñas figurillas de ponys de color rojo y negro, mientras que los negros se hallaban en control de todo el lado derecho del tablero, mostrándose en gran número y bien organizadas, las fichas rojas que defendían unos pocos territorios en el lado izquierdo del tablero, se veían en números pequeños dispersos en los diferentes territorios, sin ningún tipo de orden o estrategia

Luan estaba contenta había dominado a la perfección ese nuevo juego de estrategia que Discord le había mostrado, traído desde el mundo humano y adaptado para los ponys, su nombre riesgo o "Risk" le quedaba muy bien, lo había disfrutado plenamente y estaba lista para dar el ataque final_ Al parecer el juego termino Discord_ Dijo confiada la princesa de la noche

_Entonces termínalo princesa_ Dijo Discord con cierto desinterés

Luna ordeno a sus fuerzas atacar, los pequeños ponys de color negro avanzaron y ella lanzo los dados, pero para su sorpresa lo que debía ser una victoria simple estaba dificultándose mucho, sus fuerzas avanzaban lentamente encontrándose con pequeñas guerrillas de enemigos que los debilitaban y detenían, finalmente aunque tomo varios territorios su ataque se detuvo antes de que le fuera posible finalizar el juego

Llego el turno de Discord y el asombro de la princesa se convirtió en terror, el señor del caos cambio rápidamente 2 tríos de cartas (las cuales se recibían al dominar un territorio y podían ser cambiadas por unidades de combate) y antes de que Luna pudiera darse cuenta una ola de unidades rojas que se unían a las pocas guerrillas sobrevivientes comenzaron un eficiente ataque contra los territorios negros que ella dominaba, diezmándolos todos y solo dejando un territorio negro en pie

_Bueno Luna, creo que el juego termino, pero como soy un gran deportista, dejare que te rindas en vez de solo aplastarte con mi enorme ejército_ Dijo Discord con una burlona sonrisa

Luna se sentía impotente para ese punto era obvio que no ganaría la partida pero le generaba un mal sabor de boca rendirse frente al señor del caos, como fue que de un momento a otro cambio toda la mesa del juego, como no vio venir el contra ataque, como pudo superarla, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el aviso de uno de los guardias de palacio

_Princesa Luna, los representantes de las razas han llegado_ Grito el guardia desde la puerta de la sala

_Perfecto que pasen_ Dijo Luna levantándose rápidamente de su silla en dirección a la puerta

_Oye pero no hemos terminado_ Se quejó Discord

_Llámalo una retirada estrategia_ Bromeo Luna

Con un chasquido Discord desapareció el tablero mientras veía ingresar por la puerta a 3 ponys que no conocía, un pegaso de color negó con melena rubia y rayos amarillos en los costados, el del lado derecho llegaba hasta la marca de su costado 3 nubes con relámpagos amarillos, el segundo pony un pony de tierra de color azul oscuro con la crin blanca, llevaba un sombrero de paja y una mirada firme, su marca en el costado era el de una naranja y el ultimo en ingresar una unicornio de color gris y crin roja llevaba un vestido por lo cual no se le podía ver la marca

_Bienvenidos representantes, me da mucho gusto estar con ustedes en esta junta_ Dijo formal pero alegre la princesa Luna

Los 3 ponys tomaron asiento, saludaron a la princesa y a Discord y cada uno dio un reporte con detalles de algunos trabajos que estaba llevado acabo su raza, mientras el represéntate de los ponys de tierra hablo más de trabajos de construcción y de campo, el de los pegaso explicaba controles ambientales y entrega de correos, la de los unicornios dio el informe más variado tocando temas como moda, desfiles, invención y música, tras dar el reporte el salón quedo en un gran silencio, muy incómodo, Discord pensaba que solo era un presentimiento pero sentía que los representantes no se hallaban contentos de estar ahí

De repente la representante de los unicornios levanto su casco antes de empezar a hablar_ Princesa Luna cuando llegaremos al tema de la nefasta organización de lo ponys de tierra, la comida y demás productos de campo nunca llegan a tiempo y eso afecta nuestra productividad en las grandes ciudades_ Dijo con tono formal pero claramente se hallaba molesta por el asunto

_No nos culpes a nosotros_ Dijo el representante de los ponys de tierra_ Hacemos lo que podemos, tenemos que cumplir cuotas en toda Equestria y aunque se supone debemos siempre tener las mejores condiciones para cultivar la patrulla climática rara vez nos apoya, si logramos llegar a las cuotas es porque jamás faltamos a nuestra palabra y porque tenemos fuerza de voluntad_

El representante de los pegasos se elevó indignado_ Agradece que cuentan con ayuda de la patrulla del clima, Cloudsdale es una estructura enorme que no puede estar en todos lados, para llegar con nubes de lluvia o despejar el clima en la mitad de sus granjas los pegasos recorremos cientos de kilómetros y aun así nos encargamos de la mayoría de entrega de correo, estamos abarrotados en trabajo ¡por Celestia!_

_Son unos flojos volar con sus cómodas alas el recorrer esas distancias es apenas un esfuerzo y aun así se quejan de estar abarrotados de trabajo quisiera verlos manejar la temporada de cosechas_ Refuto el representante de los ponys terrestres

_Como puedes llamarnos flojos, si hay una raza que la tiene fácil son ellos_ Dijo el pegaso señalando a la representante de los unicornios_ Sus tareas de por si no muy complejas se facilitan mil veces más gracias a su magia, ellos mismos podrían mover las nubes y usar hechizos de lluvia, pero no están sumergidos en sus trivialidades y a nosotros nos tratan como esclavos_

_Me permito señalarle, que nuestra magia se ajusta a nuestra labor específica, mover las nubes es algo imposible para la mayoría de los unicornios y no tenemos una vida frívola, vivimos sumamente estresados por estar siempre atrasados con los pedidos debido a que jamás nos llegan a tiempo los materiales_ Se quejó la unicornio mirando con ojos de puñal al representante terrestre

Después de eso la discusión se basó en a quien podían echar la culpa entre las 3 razas para Discord, eso era de lo más divertido ver a las 3 razas de ponys enfrascado en disputas ridículas sin duda le recordaba los tiempos en los que él se había encargado de Equestria, dándole un recuerdo nostálgico de días mejores y además llenaba de delicioso aroma a caos el ambiente

Por otro lado la princesa Luna se estaba cansando de oír discutir a los representantes había escuchado de Celestia que esa era de las juntas más difíciles pero olvido mencionar que también era de las más estresantes y para colmo no pintaba que fuese a terminar rápido

Tras pasar los minutos la discusión no había progresado en ningún sentido y Luna vio sin esperanzas como Discord no solo disfrutaba la disputa sino que no tenía la menor intención de detenerla, fue viendo al señor del caos que una idea se formó en la mente de Luna que pensó podría terminar con esa estúpida discusión

_Oye ven aquí_ Le susurro a Discord la princesa de la noche

Discord inclino su cabeza hacia Luna_ Dime que quieres_ Dijo Discord molesto de haber sido distraído de su diversión_ Me estoy perdiendo una gran pelea aquí, estoy convencido de que el pegaso está a punto de golpear al pony de tierra_

_Quiero que hagas una travesura para mi_ Dijo Luna con sonrisa traviesa y en susurro cada vez más bajo

_Oh, enserio, veamos que planeas_ Dijo Discord interesado, para luego pegar su odio a la boca de la princesa de la noche, quien le explico los detalles de la idea

Si bien a Discord la broma en si le parecía poco interesante, el ver como esos 3 ya muy enojados ponys reaccionarían a ella lo intrigaba, así que chasqueando sus dedos hiso realidad el pedido de Luna, con un destello el cuerno desapareció de la frente de la unicornio, al pony de tierra le crecieron unas alas azules y el pegaso cayó al piso con la perdida de sus alas para luego darse cuenta que le había crecido un cuerno

_!Que¡_ Gritaron los 3 representantes al verse cambiados de raza de un momento a otro

Para Discord la cara de los representantes valía cada moneda de oro en Equestria la combinación de asombro y horror en su expresión era única, no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada, mientras los 3 ponys lo fulminaban con la mirada, por otro lado Luna mantenía un aire sereno en su persona

_Princesa no sé qué se trae con esta jugarreta pero no tiene ninguna gracia_ Se quejó la antigua unicornio y ahora pony de tierra

_Exacto, como podemos ser los representantes de raza, si ya ni siquiera pertenecemos a nuestra raza_ Continuo el antiguo pegaso ahora unicornio

_Esto es un completo abuso_ Termino el antiguo pony de tierra y ahora pegaso

_Antes de continuar quejándose quiero pedirles un favor_ Dijo Luna en tono firme_ Díganme como se sienten_ La última parte de la frase salió con tono cálido y suave al punto que el propio Discord seso sus risas para escuchar las respuestas

El primero en hablar fue el representante de los ponys de tierra, ahora un pegaso_ Yo me siento casi igual_ Dijo mientras con dificultad se elevaba con sus nuevas alas_ Es difícil acostumbrarse al principio, pero con algo de practica no sería un gran problema_ Mientras lo decía se elevaba más y más hasta que de repente sus alas se detuvieron y cayó al piso

La princesa Luna ahogo una risa mientras veía al pony tirado en el piso_ Que paso representante, se encuentra bien_ pregunto en tono dulce la princesa de la noche

_No lo sé de repente me canse, mis alas ya no quieren moverse_ Se quejó el representante

_Es normal_ Dijo Luna_ Los ponys de tierra no vuelan o usan magia, pero tienen a su disposición una fuerza y cantidades de energía asombrosas, de la cual ninguna otra raza de ponys dispone, trato de poner su energía de siempre en sus alas, por eso se cansó tan rápido, siempre recuerde que para ustedes es fácil juzgar a los demás ponys como flojos, porque no entienden que las otras razas estamos lejos de igualar su gran fuerza_

El representante se incorporó en sus patas pero cuando trato nuevamente de volar para desmentir a la princesa, recibió un fuerte dolor producto del calambre en sus alas, decidió dejar de intentarlo hasta sentirse un poco mejor

Luna cetro su mirada, en el antiguo pegaso y ahora unicornio que se dedicaba a observar curioso su cuerno mientras de él brotaban chispas amarillas_ Usted representante como se siente_

El pony le sonrió arrogante_ Bien princesa, extraño mis alas y esta cosa se ve rara en mi frente, pero puedo sentir la magia en mi interior, con un poco de esfuerzo podría hacer lo que quiera con ella_

_En ese caso podría levitar para mí una hoja de papel_ Dijo Luna poniendo frente al pony una hoja de papel ordinario

_Con que objeto_ Cuestiono el pony

_Es simple, si usted que acaba de recibir su cuerno, levanta esta hoja un pony que lo ha tenido toda la vida debe ser perfectamente capaz de mover una nube, no lo cree_ Cuestiono la princesa

El pegaso le pareció una idea justa, había visto a cientos de unicornios levitar libros, madera e incluso ladrillos una hoja no podía ser gran cosa, se dedicó a observar la hoja y concentrar su mente en imaginarla en el aire, su cuerno lentamente tomo un brillo amarillo y de él brotaban chispas, la hoja también se envolvió en un aura amarilla, pero no se movía ni un milímetro, mientras el pony se concentraba cada vez más se veía como su frente se llenaba de sudor y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, pero la hoja seguía sin moverse, cuando el pony puso toda su concentración y voluntad la hoja comenzó a temblar y se movió sobre la mesa unos milímetros, pero jamás se elevó dejando al pony frustrado y con una fuerte jaqueca

Luna soltó una leve risa_ Como vera, la magia es un instrumento difícil de manejar, los ponys la aplican hasta donde llegan sus capacidades, la usan para ser un poco mejores en sus labores y no todos pueden lograr las proezas que los grandes hechiceros han logrado_

Por ultimo luna miro a la represente de los unicornios y ambas se dedicaron una leve sonrisa_ Y usted representante se siente bien_ pregunto la princesa

_Me siento increíble_ Afirmo la representante_ Nunca antes había tenido tanta energía o sentido tanta fuerza, creo que sería capaz de terminar todo mi trabajo del mes en un solo día si me dejaran_ Dijo muy emocionada

_Y dígame cree que alguien con esa fuerza y decisión para trabajar, se atrasaría con sus labores si dependiera de él_ Cuestiono Luna

La representante abrió con sorpresa los ojos y bajo la cabeza apenada_ Supongo que no_

_Los ponys de tierra son muy diligentes y trabajadores, por eso confiamos en ellos para que soporten a gran parte de Equestria tanto en comida como en materiales, siempre debemos recordar estar agradecidos con quienes trabajan arduamente para que nosotros tengamos una vida más fácil, recuérdelo representante_ Explico en tono formal Luna

Tras terminar su charla Luna miro a Discord y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, Discord estaba asombrado de la forma tan increíble y directa como Luna manejo la situación, seguramente Celestia habría dedicado una hora a dar un discurso de porque la armonía entre razas es importante pero Luna con esa pequeña broma había logrado arraigar en los ponys el hecho de que cada raza tenía sus habilidades y limitaciones y que todas debían coexistir en paz

Discord dio un chasquido y los 3 representantes tomaron sus formas habituales, luego se miraron apenados entre ellos y quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que Luna hablo_ Muy bien ahora que se ven con otros ojos, discutamos como solucionar los problemas_ Dijo con ánimo la princesa de la noche

_Imperio de cristal- sala del palacio_

Celestia estaba avergonzada, había abusado ya bastante de su sobrina pero necesitaba despejar una última duda, un último sentimiento que no podía entender

_Muy bien, muéstrame lo que necesites_ Dijo Cadance manteniendo su tono amable

Celestia se concentró para dar forma a la imagen en su mente, la forma de una pegaso, de crin rosa y pelaje amarillo, su sola imagen ya la molestaba pero mientras más la imaginaba con Discord, hablando con él, caminando a su lado y bailando con él, mientras más repetía esas imágenes en su mente sentía como una emoción brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, una rara combinación de ira, de envidia, del deseo de que la pony desapareciera y no volviera a acercarse al señor del caos y de esa emoción Celestia temía lo peor

Tras unos segundos Celestia hablo_ Dime Cadance eso es odio_ Pregunto tímida la princesa del sol como jamás la había visto hacerlo al princesa del amor

Cadance le dedico una dulce mirada a Celestia deshizo su hechizo haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de brillar y se pegó a su tía para darle un abrazo_ Claro que no tía, solo son celos, es uno de los males que acompañan al amor, no los confundas con el odio, todo aprecio por algo implica un miedo a perderlo, por eso debemos saber controlar nuestros miedos_

Celestia se tomó un minuto para apoyarse en el abrazo de su sobrina para disfrutar de su calor y su ternura_ Dime en que momento mi estudiante se volvió tan sabia_

_Eso se debe a que tuve una gran maestra_ Contesto sonriente Cadance

Tras esto Celestia y Cadance disfrutaron de la mutua compañía durante un rato más, hablaron y bromearon, aunque Cadance moría de ganas por saber los detalles del nuevo amor de la princesa del sol, decidió que lo mejor sería guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento, finalmente Celestia miro a Cadance con leve tristeza

_Bueno creo que es hora de irme_ Dijo mirando a Cadance con amor maternal y dándole una gran sonrisa

_Vuelve siempre que quieras, siempre serás bienvenida_

La princesa Celestia se dejó envolver en una esfera de luz dorada y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Cadance para reflexionar sola por unos minutos, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero en ese momento interrumpió su esposo

_Se ha ido ya la princesa_ Dijo con asombro el unicornio_ Diablos realmente quería despedirme_ Se lamentó brevemente

_Ya tendrás otra oportunidad cariño_ Lo consoló Cadance

Shining Armor miro a su esposa con preocupación en su mirada_ Vengo del centro meteorológico, al parecer tenían razón sobre la tormenta, será la más grande en la historia del imperio de Cristal_

_Me asegurare de que el escudo resista, el imperio estará a salvo_ Dijo decidida Cadance

_Cadance, quizás esto es demasiado, incluso para ti, tal vez necesitamos ayuda_ Dijo Shining Armor preocupado

_Y que ayuda sugieres_ Dijo Cadance molesta y sabiendo a donde llevaba esa conversación

_Debemos pedir, su apoyo Cadance, para el este tipo de cosas son simples boberías y para nosotros es una catástrofe masiva_ Dijo Shining Armor exaltado

_¡No está en consideración!_ Grito la princesa del amor_ Escúchame Shining Armor sin importar que pase o que peligro se avecine, no quiero que el señor del caos pise mi reino, ¡Nunca!_ Y tras decir esto salió de la habitación

Shining Armor quedo con mirada cabizbaja a la mitad de la sala, temiendo por los días difíciles que se veían venir en un futuro

_Castillo Canterlot-Sala de juntas_

En la junta hallamos a los representantes de razas a la princesa y a Discord

_Creo que por fin llegamos a un acuerdo_ Dijo contenta Luna

_Si, los unicornios trabajaremos en conjunto para ayudar a controlar el clima de nuestras ciudades para dar más personal de la patrulla climática_ Dijo la unicornio gris

_Y los ponys de tierra ayudaremos más en la entrega de correspondencia y nos aseguraremos de avisar con antelación que granjas requieren con mayor urgencia del apoyo climático_ Dijo el pony de tierra

_Y los pegasos usaremos el personal adicional y la información suministrada para ayudar a las granjas alejadas y si es posible en el transporte de material_ Afirmo el pegaso negro

_Y yo tratare de terminar de sacarme lo que tengo entre los dientes_ Decía Discord con su garra de águila escarbando entre sus dientes para después extraer de ellos un árbol bonsái con todo y maceta_ Que alivio_ Dijo sonriente el señor del caos

A ninguno le hiso gracia la broma, pero dado que Discord tolero toda esa charla diplomática Luna no lo reprendería finalmente los representantes se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse, pero el pony de tierra miro a Discord y abrió enormemente sus ojos

_Casi lo olvido_ Dijo con preocupación_ Me alegra mucho que este aquí señor Discord, así podre entregárselo en persona_

Discord miro extrañado al pony de tierra_ Entregarme que_ dijo curioso

El pony saco de su sombrero 2 tarjetas una azul y una rosada, Discord tomo la tarjeta azul que en el interior tenia cientos de firmas, de todos los tipos y formas y en la parte frontal de la tarjeta decía en letras grandes y doradas "Gracias"

_Que es esto_ Pregunto Discord confuso

_Es una carta de agradecimiento del pueblo crin valiente_ Dijo el pony de tierra

_Me suena ese nombre_ Dijo Discord llevando su garra de águila a u mandíbula

_Debería_ Dijo el pony de tierra_ Hace un mes el pueblo estuvo a punto de ser destruido por un enorme huracán que usted desapareció_

_Oh, es cierto_ Dijo Discord al caer en cuenta_ Envié ese huracán a la biblioteca de Twilight, creo que todavía está limpiando el polvo_ Se rio Discord divertido

_Sabe, el huracán nos tomó por sorpresa ese día_ Dijo el pony bajando levemente la cabeza_ Casi nadie había sido evacuado del pueblo y muchos habíamos asumido que era nuestro fin, pero usted logro lo imposible no solo nadie perdió la vida en ese incidente sino que además, el pueblo y las cosechas quedaron intactos, por eso de parte de todos en ese pueblo queríamos decirle gracias_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Discord se vio asombrado, nunca ningún pony además de Celestia o Fluttershy le había dado las gracias y ese pony acababa de hacerlo con una gran honestidad en su voz_ Yo, no fue nada_ Dijo apenas articulando palabras

_Ya debo irme_ Dijo el representante_ La tarjeta rosada la mandaron los niños del colegio del pueblo_ Tras decir esto dejo la tarjeta en manos de Discord y se retiro

Al abrir la tarjeta Discord abrió enormemente los ojos y no pudo evitar que estos se aguaran un poco, en la tarjea no había ningún nombre solo un dibujo de Discord con una capa de súper héroe enfrentando al huracán y en la otra carilla un dibujo de Discord en su traje de súper héroe jugando con los potros que supuso el eran los autores de la tarjeta, finalmente escrito con letras doradas decía en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta "Gracias por ser nuestro héroe"

Discord sintió como una calidez lo invadió completamente, incluso sintió que se le escaparía una lágrima, algo que prefería pasara en privado, por primera vez desde que trabajaba con Celestia alguien había reconocido su esfuerzo y le habían dado las gracias de un modo muy bello, Discord estaba conmovido

Esta reacción no fue pasada por alto por la princesa de la noche que vio asombrada la reacción de Discord ante la tarjeta, sonrió feliz de ver al señor del caos conmovido, de algún modo la imagen lograba enternecerla

Tras salir todos los representantes Luna se recostó en su silla_ Por fin se fueron_ Dijo con alegría Luna

_Que día largo_ Se quejó Discord_ Al menos ya terminamos_ Sabiendo que había terminado la última tarea del pergamino

_Y que lo digas_ Continuo Luna_ No se cómo Celestia sobrevive a esto_

_Quizás si tuvieras una apariencia más imponente, te sería más fácil_ Dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que Luna tomase su forma de Nightmare Moon_ Sabes con esa apariencia no te ves nada mal_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa

_Muy gracioso Discord_ Se mofo Luna

_O quizás prefieras una apariencia más, adorable_ Planteo Discord y con un nuevo chasquido hiso cambiar a luna a su versión miniatura

_No seas payaso_ Le regaño luna disparándole con un rayo desde su cuerno que mando a volar a Discord por los aires antes de tomar su forma normal

El señor del caos y la princesa de la noche se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro por un minuto antes de comenzar a reír

_Bueno Luna esto ha sido muy divertido, pero tengo que irme_ Se despedía Discord

Luna podía dejarlo ir, es más sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero algo en ella hiso que cambiara de parecer quizás solo eran ganas de molestar a Celestia o de seguir bromeando con Discord, pero algo la impulso a actuar con imprudencia

_Oye Discord espera_ Dijo la princesa de la noche antes de que el señor del caos desapareciera

_Sí, que sucede_ Dijo confuso

_Sabes mañana tendré mi primera noche libre en un tiempo_ Dijo luna en tono causal

_Oh, enserio y dime que hace la poderosa princesa de la noche en su noche libre_ Pregunto intrigado Discord

_Eso depende de con quien salga, siempre trato de buscar, a alguien que me mantenga divertida toda la noche_ Contesto Luna

_Mantener entretenida a una princesa que nunca sale_ Dijo sarcástico Discord_ Creo que eso lo puede hacer hasta Twilight Sparkle_

_Créeme soy más difícil de sorprender de lo que parece_ Le dijo Luna en tono amenazante

_Por favor no podrías con una noche estilo señor del caos_ Presumió Discord

_¿En serio?_ Inquirió Luna

_Sí, estoy seguro terminarías loca_ Continuo Discord

_Y que hace el señor del caos en las noches, irse a dormir a las 10 como un buen niño_ Bromeo Luna

_Ja, mis noches son la definición misma de salvaje_ Respondió Discord

_Me gustaría comprobarlo_ Dijo Luna desafiante

_Cuando quieras_ Respondió Discord en el mismo tono

Durante toda la plática ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta que se habían acercado hasta quedar con los rostros separados por pocos centímetros

_Perfecto_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa_ Pasa por mi mañana a las 8_

_¿Qué?_ Dijo Discord

_No querías mostrarme, lo salvajes que son las noches del señor del caos, pues te estoy dando la oportunidad, o acaso te da miedo_ Pico Luna

_Yo no le temo a nada, salvo a ese extraño moho que crece debajo de mi refrigerador, si es lo que quieres, nos veremos mañana a las 8_ Contesto Discord, dejándose llevar por la emoción

_Es una cita entonces_ Dijo sonriente Luna

_Como digas_ Dijo Discord desapareciendo en un chasquido

_Wow una cita con el señor del caos_ Dijo Luna mientras salía de la sala

_Wow una cita con la princesa Luna_ Decía Discord mientras aparecía en su hogar

_!Qué demonios acabo de hacer¡_ Gritaron ambos con los ojos bien abiertos al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido

 **Y con esto cerramos, por esta semana, wow tenía mis dudas sobre este capítulo pero me gusta mucho como ha quedado, ya tenía muchas ganas de entrar en esta parte de la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo**

 **Ya que el Fic ha crecido un poco quiero agradecer a algunos usuarios, a princesa de la noche 1 que fue el primer usuario en seguir este FIC, un saludo especial a TetKuro, Supertoti, Arstisbrony y James Anderson, usuarios que siempre se toman el tiempo de poner un Review al final de cada capítulo, dado que los autores a veces olvidamos mencionar lo importante que son los Review para nosotros, al menos para mí son una forma de saber cómo los lectores de mi historia reaccionan a mis capítulos, saber sus opiniones y tomar en cuenta sus críticas por eso aprecio mucho cada Review**

 **Bueno y ya no los aburro más como ya dije se aprecia todo Follow, Favorite y Review y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo**


	9. Historias y bibliografia

**Muy bien lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo 9, espero que les guste, estoy muy contento por la acogida que recibió el capítulo pasado, en general estoy muy contento con cómo le ha ido a la historia porque no sé si ya lo mencione este es mi primer FIC y ha tenido una acogida mucho mejor de la que esperaba; espero que sigamos así, no siendo más, gócenlo**

 **Historias y Bibliografía**

_Wow una cita con el señor del caos_ Dijo Luna mientras salía de la sala

_Wow una cita con la princesa Luna_ Decía Discord mientras aparecía en su hogar

_! Qué demonios acabo de hacer ¡_ Gritaron ambos con los ojos bien abiertos al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido

_Casa de Discord_

La expresión en el rostro del señor del caos, era de absoluta alarma en su mente apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, un momento atrás estaba bromeando con Luna y ahora, tenía una cita con ella, con la princesa de la noche, con la hermana menor de Celestia; Un nuevo terror se adentró en el señor del caos, ¿Qué pensaría Celestia si se enteraba de su cita con Luna?, poco a poco este miedo empezó a ser lo que más alarmaba al señor del caos que comenzaba a temer la furia o el desprecio de la princesa del sol

"Quizás me estoy asustando de más", pensó Discord tratando de calmar sus temores, "Es más a lo mejor Luna no se refería a una cita, solo fue un nombre que le dio a un paseo" aun con esta explicación Discord no se sintió más tranquilo con la situación, decidió comenzar a caminar a su cuarto, mientras trataba de dejar atrás su pánico

Mientras Discord se dirigía a su habitación su miedo seguía atormentando su mente "Que debo hacer, quizás deba decirle que estoy ocupado", de inmediato esta opción fue descartada pues si se retractaba la princesa de la noche lo molestaría el resto de su vida, "Tal vez solo la lleve a dar un paseo rápido por ahí nada especial" otra opción descartada rápidamente pues ya había prometido una salida espectacular

Al llegar a su habitación la imagen logro sacar una sonrisa a Discord, un grupo de cubiertos hacían circulo y saltaban con alegría alrededor de una cama en llamas mientras unas pocas gotas de agua saltaban a las llamas en un desesperado intento de apagarlas

"Bueno les ordene detenerla, pero no esperaba que fueran tan extremistas", pensó Discord divertido por la caótica situación, para luego dar un chasquido avivando el fuego de la cama el cual rápidamente consumió a los cubiertos y alas gotas de agua reduciendo todo a una pila de cenizas, tras unos momentos con un nuevo chasquido de las cenizas se formó una nueva cama que con sus cuatro patas subió a la pared de la derecha y se quedó ahí

"Prefiero dormir en el techo pero bueno, está bien variar un poco" pensó Discord mientras flotaba para entrar a la cama en su incómoda posición en vertical, los ojos del señor del caos se cerraban mientras en su mente se mantenía la duda ¿Debía ir a su cita la noche siguiente?, "supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir ahora y decidir mañana" pensó para sí mismo el señor del caos

Pero se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras su mente no le permitía dormir por la constante actividad, pensando planes para su cita, pensando qué pensaría Celestia, que era lo que pensaba Luna de esta salida, que pensaba realmente el de esta salida, acaso solo quería divertirse o le interesaba un poco mas

_Se acabó necesito dormir_ Dijo Discord frustrado tras lo cual chasqueo los dedos y un martillo gigante apareció sobre su cabeza y lo golpeo con gran fuerza noqueando inmediatamente al señor del caos que puso estrellas en sus ojos y vio unos cuantos pajaritos rodear su cabeza antes de caer inconsciente, dejando pasar el señor del caos que apenas eran las 7 de la noche

_Castillo Canterlot- Pasillos del palacio_

Luna caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos del castillo, temiendo encontrarse con su hermana, pues aunque sabía que en ese momento Celestia debía estar encargándose de sus tareas de la noche, pero eso no hacía imposible un encuentro con ella, mientras la princesa de la noche se dirigía a su habitación sus ideas se encontraban completamente alborotadas

Por qué había hecho eso, invitar al señor del caos a una cita, ya sospechaba que a su hermana le gustaba Discord y no era difícil imaginarse que la atracción era recíproca, entonces por qué había presionado para que Discord saliera con ella, que diría su hermana si se enterara "tendré suerte si solo me devuelve a la Luna" pensó Luna levemente atemorizada al recordar lo emocional que era su hermana con ese tipo de asuntos "puede que termine siendo una estatua en el jardín"

Mientras Luna se debatía en si debía cancelar la cita, aun sabiendo que eso implicaría ser la broma del señor del caos por bastante tiempo, llego sin darse cuenta a la sala de trono donde pudo observar un vitral donde se observaban 2 alicornios que la representaban a ella y a Celestia, en ese momento mientras fijaba su vista en la imagen de la alicornio blanca de crin rosada una idea llego a su mente "Ella siempre consigue lo que quiere"

La idea se formó tan rápido que la misma Luna se sorprendió de tenerla, pero era cierto desde niñas Celestia siempre conseguía lo que quería y ella se conformaba con lo que quedaba, quizás era eso quizás solo quería molestar a Celestia, quitarle algo que ella quería, pero eso no era correcto, sabía que su hermana la había pasado muy mal en el ámbito del amor y aun siendo una broma podría llegar a herirla quizás se estaba pasando

"Eso es, es solo un intento infantil por molestar a mi hermana" pensó Luna tratando de darle sentido a lo que había pasado, pero muy dentro se daba cuenta de que no era la verdad, si deseaba molestar un poco a su hermana y si aprovechando la situación incomodaba a Discord mucho mejor, pero no solo era eso, algo en ella se ilusionaba levemente cada vez que pensaba en que tendría una cita con el señor del caos

"Bueno si tenemos cierta química, pero no, es imposible", descarto la princesa de la noche pensando que no podría realmente sentirse atraída por Discord, al contrario usaría esa cita para aclarar sus emociones, darse cuenta de que Discord era solo un amigo con el que se la pasaba bien y también analizar al señor del caos como una posible pareja de su hermana

Ya decidida a ir a su cita Luna se encamino a su habitación pues había dormido poco y el día la había agotado así que deseaba dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que conducía a su habitación, una voz la dejo completamente fría

_Luna, espera_ Se oyó la voz de Celestia

Luna giro con terror para ver como su hermana se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y trote tranquilo, con cada paso que la alicornio blanca daba hacia su hermana a esta le entraba más y más el pánico

_Hermana, para este punto imagine que ya estarías en el mundo de los sueños_ Dijo Luna nerviosa

_Aún es temprano para eso, a esta hora solo los más flojos o agotados se han acostado a dormir_ Explico Celestia en tono amigable_ Me dirigía a terminar unos informes sobre la fauna nocturna que al parecer no habías revisado_ Dijo con cierta sonrisa acusante

_Es cierto_ Dijo Luna recordando que llevaba aplazando el revisar esos informes desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y sintiéndose levemente avergonzada frente a su hermana

_No te preocupes ya me encargo yo_ Dijo Celestia en tono comprensivo_ Cuéntame que tal han ido las cosas en las reuniones, Discord te ha dado problemas_ Pregunto la princesa del sol

Luna sonrió nerviosa_ Las reuniones_ Dijo mientras organizaba lo que le diría a su hermana, pues no deseaba que ella sospechase nada de lo que había pasado_ Ha ido todo muy bien hermana, Discord ayudo a su manera y creo que todos los problemas se resolvieron de una manera justa_ Dijo Luna un poco más relajada al sentirse en control de la conversación

_Ya veo_ Dijo Celestia con leve asombro pues no esperaba que Discord y Luna pudieran manejar todas las reuniones de ese día_ Incluso pudiste parar la pelea de los Chefs_ Dudo Celestia

_Por supuesto hermana, por quien me tomas_ Dijo Luna con orgullo

_Que bueno, estaba harta de esos pleitos a la hora de la cena_ Bromeo Celestia, que ignoraba los métodos usados por su hermana y el señor del caos para parar las peleas

_Si ya sabrás los detalles en el informe que preparare_ Dijo Luna buscando dar fin a la conversación

_Oh, vamos Luna, puedes detallarme tú las cosas, ahora que estamos las 2 juntas y tenemos un tiempo_ Dijo Celestia que no quería demostrar lo interesada que estaba en el papel que había jugado el señor del caos para resolver las diferentes disputas

_Me encantaría hermana_ Dijo Luna mientras fingía un convincente bostezo_ Pero estoy muy agotada, sabes que no tengo la costumbre de estar despierta durante el día y preferiría dormir ahora que puedo_

_Pero tendrás todo el día para dormir mañana_ Se quejó Celestia que no entendía la repentina actitud en su hermana

_Tenme paciencia por favor_ Dijo Luna con ojos suplicantes

Celestia soltó un suspiro_ Esta bien, pero me debes una narración con muchísimos detalles_ Dijo finalmente

_Por supuesto hermana, en otro momento estaré encantada de contártelo todo_ Decía Luna mientras abría rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto e ingresaba en el_ Pero por el momento hasta mañana_ Dijo en voz alegre antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer la imagen de Celestia

Luna se recostó sobre su puerta para tomar aire, "creo que no sospecha" pensó aliviada, para luego dirigirse a su cama con la intensión de dormir

_En definitiva me está ocultando algo_ Dijo Celestia en tono suspicaz, curiosa de que sería algo tan importante como para que su hermana decidiera ocultárselo a ella, Celestia pensaba en esto mientras caminaba por el pasillo para continuar con sus labores

_Al día siguiente casa de Discord_

Discord despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo desorientado, tanto así que se dejó caer de la cama, olvidando la nueva posición de la misma y cayendo al piso mucho antes de lo previsto lo que le consiguió un fuerte golpe en la cara

_Demonios, que dolor_ Se quejó el señor del caos mientras se levantaba del piso

Tras una caminata por la caótica vivienda, comprobar que todo seguía en desorden y tomar un buen desayuno Discord se dio cuenta que sus dudas de la noche anterior aun recorría su cabeza, necesitaba entretenerse con algo

No se encontraba con ánimos para hacer una travesura, así que decidió que su mejor opción sería leer un poco, estaba a punto de teletransportarse a la biblioteca del castillo cuando cayó en cuneta de que no podía ir a ese lugar, pues corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Celestia o Luna y en ambos casos prefería evitar ese encuentro por el momento

El señor del caos puso su garra de águila en su barbilla y pensó a donde podría ir, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un lugar al que podía ir que estaba casi tan completo como la biblioteca en Canterlot, sin pensarlo mucho chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció de su hogar

_Castillo de la amistad-Biblioteca_

Una habitación que fácilmente podía tener el tamaño de una casa pequeña llena de libros que se hallaban ordenado por orden alfabéticos en los cientos de estantes que recorrían de forma circular la habitación para dar la impresión de que las paredes estaban hechas de libros, dejando en el centro de la habitación varias mesas para leer y un puesto donde el encargado de la biblioteca podía sentarse para administrar que los visitantes se llevaran y devolvieran los libros, ese era el diseño que la princesa de la mistad había . Es en la silla del encargado donde encontramos sentado a un joven dragón que ojeaba con gran interés un enorme libro azul pues como la habitación estaba vacía tenía tiempo para divagar, esto claro hasta que un destello lleno la habitación para dar paso a la voz del señor del caos que anunciaba su llegada

_Buenos días Celestia junior_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono burlón solo para caer en cuenta de que Twilight no se encontraba ahí

_Twilight está haciendo tareas de princesa Discord_ Dijo sin interés el dragón sin sacar sus ojos del libro_ Si viniste a molestarla te recomiendo ir a otro lado_

Discord se molestó levemente, molestar a Twilight era una gran alternativa para pasar el tiempo, luego recayó su mirada en el dragón que ojeaba "La fugaz existencia del ser" un libro de filosofía bastante complejo", con un chasquido el libro se volvió transparente dejando ver el verdadero objetivo de lectura del dragón un comic de las Power Ponys, el título del comic una muerte en el equipo mostraba a una moribunda Zap en brazos de una radiante con la cabeza baja demostrando el dolor de su perdida

_Jamás entendí del todo, el gusto por esos libros ilustrados_ Admitió Discord, sorprendiendo al dragón que se sobresaltó al verse descubierto

_Como te diste cuenta_ Dijo tratando de recuperarse

_Por favor, si vas a esconderme algo, al menos pon un poco de esfuerzo_ Se burló Discord

_Con Twilight, funciono_ Admitió Spike

_Seguramente la señorita tareas iba ocupada o también te abría pescado_ Continuo Discord

Spike que no tenía una defensa ante eso decidió contestar la duda del señor del caos_ Los comics tienen tan buena trama como un gran libro pero sus imágenes ayudan a su lector a ambientarse en la historia y darse espacio para fantasear, es una manera más sencilla de entrar en la historia_ Explico emocionado el dragón

_Interesante_ dijo Discord ojeando el comic que estaba en las garras del dragón_ Justo estaba buscando algo interesante que leer, porque no me lo prestas_ Dijo mientras extendía su garra de águila al comic del dragón quien retiro de inmediato la revista de su alcance

_Este es un comic para los ya seguidores del comic Discord_ Dijo Spike nervioso pues ese era un comic de colección y no quería que el señor del caos lo dañara_ Si quieres una lectura para comenzar tenemos toda una sección de comics en la biblioteca_ Dijo señalando la repisa de la izquierda al fondo

_En serio Twilight, dejo que eso pasara_ Dijo asombrado Discord

_Vive tan ocupada con sus tareas de princesa que yo tomo la mayoría de decisiones de este sitio_ Dijo orgullosos el dragón_ Y no permitiría que una biblioteca a mi cargo le faltara una sección de comics_

_En ese caso, creo que les echare un ojo_ Dijo flotando el señor del caos hacia el estante indicado

_Discord, por favor ten cuidado_ Dijo nerviosos el joven dragón

_No te preocupes, nada le pasara a tus amadas revistas_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón

Discord llego a la repisa donde se encontraban los comics, para su asombro había una vasta cantidad de revistas, de diversos temas y tipos, decidió que leería algo de las Power ponys como había visto hacerlo a Spike cuando su atención cayó en un grupo de libros, más gordos que las otras revistas de comics, con pasta dura pero que al abrirlos aun contenían dibujos y burbujas de dialogo

_Oye Spike, que son estos_ Pregunto Discord curioso

_Son novelas gráficas_ Dijo el dragón desde su escritorio

_Y que tienen de diferentes a los comics_ Cuestiono el señor del caos

_Pues_ Comenzó Spike volviendo a bajar el libro que en su interior contenía el comic_ Mientras que los comics tocan normalmente historias de superhéroes o de fantasía, las novelas gráficas buscan a menudo narrar historias de la vida cotidiana, para ser sincero no soy un gran fanático de ellas, pero las donaron hace unos meses y decidí colocarlas con los demás comics_

Discord devolvió una de las novelas que había tomado a su sitio, no le llamaba la atención historias de la vida cotidiana pues para eso solo hacía falta salir a vivir la vida, estaba a punto de volver a buscar entre los comics cuando vio una novela gráfica en cuyo borde se veía la estampa de un corazón y su título destaca en colores brillantes "Se marchita una amistad y florece un amor"

Discord sujeto la novela por unos minutos, la observo y detallo su caratula donde se veía a 2 ponys juntar cariñosamente sus rostros para darse un tenue beso, si bien jamás había sido alguien que le gustase leer de romance, por alguna razón sintió que le convenía leer la historia, así que chasqueo sus dedos, hiso aparecer un imponente trono negro y se dispuso a leer

_Castillo Canterlot_

Gran parte de los ponys que trabajaban en el castillo estaban sorprendidos ese día, pues ver a la princesa de la noche deambular libremente por el castillo era un acontecimiento muy raro de ver, pues la princesa Luna solía dormir toda la mañana y media tarde y el resto de la misma lo ocupaba en arreglarse, enterarse cuales serían sus labores para esa noche y si le era posible tener una charla amistosa con algún soldado de guardia

Pero en esta ocasión aunque la princesa si había ocupado toda su mañana en dormir, había despertado con el inicio de la tarde, temprano para lo que se refiere a ella, había tomado un buen almuerzo en el comedor y había dado un largo paseo por los jardines del castillo

Luna había conseguido relajarse con un buen sueño y como no acostumbraba dormir en la noche se sentía descansada y de buen humor e incluso le hacía gracia ver como algunos de los ponys del castillo se asombraban al verla deambular por su propio palacio, hasta ahora el que se llevaba la mejor reacción era el jardineo que al verla pensó que se había insolado y decidió que era buen momento para tomar un descanso

_Soldados_ Dijo Luna acercándose a 2 guardias que pasaban por un corredor_ Han visto ustedes a mi hermana_ Cuestiono la princesa de la noche

_No princesa lo lamento_ Contesto el guardia de la derecha un pony terrestre de color café y crin roja

_Escuche que la princesa Celestia está tomando una siesta, pues estuvo trabajando de más anoche_ Argumento el otro soldado un pegaso color naranja de cabello rubio

_Entiendo, supongo que debe estar muy atareada_ Dijo Luna recordando que su hermana se había encargado el día anterior de sus tareas y ahora se encargaba de las que le correspondían

_Supone bien princesa_ Dijo Tania, la pony terrestre y consejera de las princesas de color purpura claro y cabello azul oscuro que pasaba justo detrás de la princesa en ese momento _ Vi a la princesa Celestia hace 1 hora y su expresión era lo más cercano que he visto a la cara de un zombi_

_Así de mal_ Dijo Luna asombrada

_Nunca dije que se viera mal_ Dijo la pony_ La princesa Celestia es increíble, no importa lo cansada que este siempre mantiene un bello porte y su elegante andar, solo dije que su expresión reflejaba un enorme agotamiento, como el de un no muerto recién vuelto a la vida_ Tras decir esto la pony detallo a luna_ Hablando de eso princesa, no cree que tal vez usted deba acicalarse un poco_

Luna se sintió levemente molesta con la pregunta de la pony, hasta que vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos de las paredes, pues dado que ese día lo tenía libre aún no se había arreglado en lo absoluto, en su rostro aún tenía una leve expresión de recién levantada que acompañaba el notorio desarreglo en su melena y claro el hecho de que su único adorno era su corona pues ni siquiera se había puesto el tocado oscuro o la pechera que solía llevar le daban una apariencia que solo podía definirse como un desastre andante

Algo apenada Luna trato de mantener la compostura_ Creo que iré a acicalarme, sigan en lo suyo_ Dijo en tono formal la princesa pero cuando vio a los soldados lo suficientemente lejos llamo a la consejera que había decidido seguir su camino_ Espera por favor_ Dijo la princesa de la noche

_Si princesa puedo ayudarla_ Dijo extrañada Tania

Luna dudo antes de pedir el favor que estaba por pedir, pero finalmente decidió que era lo mejor y llena de pena pregunto_ Quería saber si podrías ayudarme con_ No pudo completar la frase pues fue interrumpida por la pony

_Ah organizar el desastre que es su melena_ Cuestiono divertida la consejera quien había llegado a apreciar mucho a la princesa de la noche

_Si pudieras_ Contesto Luna aun apenada

_Para mí sería un placer_ Dijo feliz Tania para luego acompañar a Luna de regreso a su habitación

_Castillo de la amistad-Biblioteca_

Spike estaba asombrado en solo 3 horas que Discord estaba en la biblioteca pero para entonces había devorado una innumerable cantidad de novelas gráficas e incluso había logrado generar disimuladamente un desastre pues los libros que Discord terminaba tomaban vida y al tocar a otros libros generaban que estos también tomasen vida, ya para ese momento la biblioteca se hallaba llena de libros andantes que para asombro del dragón se reunían en grupos para hablar sobre lectores, en lo que ellos definían como el club de lector

_En conclusión pienso que Twilight es una lectora dedicada, con la que puedes pasar un buen rato pero no es nada trascendental, no generas en ningún momento un vínculo real entre su personalidad y tu_ Decía un libro de tapa roja

_Completamente de acuerdo, trata de tocar tantos temas que finalmente no profundiza en ninguno_ Corroboro un libro de tapa azul

_Si, a diferencia de cuando eres leído por un pony como Rarity o Fluttershy, donde realmente sientes la pasión de esas ponys por el tema que leen con Twilight sabes que todo es simplemente profesional_ Dijo un libro de tapa verde

_Al menos jamás te ha leído Pinkie Pie_ Dijo un libro de tapa negra_ Es una experiencia frustrante pues es una lectura que se interrumpe cada 2 minutos_ El comentario recibió una afirmación por parte de todos los libros presentes

Spike se llevó su garra al rostro con frustración, esa situación no tenía ningún sentido y para colmo los libros se habían desordenado y por supuesto seria el quien tendría que arreglarlos, iría a reclamarle a Discord pero el dragón no quería interrumpir la vivida lectura del señor del caos que tenía la cara metida en un nuevo tomo de una novela

"Creo que lee incluso más rápido que Twilight", pensó asombrado Spike que sabía que su amiga era capaz de terminar hasta 10 libros de un largo considerable en un día

Discord por otra parte estaba inmerso en su lectura hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado la saga de "Se marchita una amistad y florece un amor" una hermosa historia de 2 ponys que fueron vecinos desde potros, que en la secundaria se enamoran el uno del otro pero por temor a romper su amistad pasan por muchas penurias para consolidar su relación. Sin duda una historia bien planteada y con un gran cierre final que aunque tuvo un final feliz típico dejaba una sensación gratificante en su lector que había sufrido con la pareja sus diferentes desventuras y penurias

Discord había escuchado el dicho que siempre podrías hallar un libro que se asociara con el problema que vives en ese momento, pero no lo había creído hasta ese momento pues esas extrañas novelas ilustradas habían dado un cambio completo a la perspectiva de su vida, no solo una sino varias sagas habían hecho que el señor del caos reconsiderara varios aspectos de su relación con varios ponys

"Se marchita una amistad y florece un amor", no había una historia más alejada a la de él y Fluttershy, no se conocían desde pequeños, ni eran amigos de toda la vida, solo eran dos seres que se hicieron buenos amigos por la manera en que se complementaban pero aun así, el ver como esos 2 amigos se debatían entre mantener su relación en la amistad o pasar al amor, ver lo natural que era dar el paso de solo apreciar o estimar a alguien para de un momento a otro comenzar a amarlo, era algo que hacía que Discord se sintiera empático con la historia muy para sus adentros temía estar yendo por un camino similar con su querida amiga pegaso

"Como serían las cosas si Fluttershy y yo nos enamoráramos" Dudo en su mente Discord mientras imaginaba una caótica pero divertida historia de amor, ampliando la casa de Fluttershy para poder vivir ahí cómodamente, dejando entrar más animales al nuevo hogar, convertirse en el rey de la naturaleza, era una fantasía completamente descabellada mas no por eso evitaba que Discord sonriera feliz al pensarlo

Pero no era la única fantasía que le venía al señor del caos en ese momento, pues había terminado varias sagas de novelas y entre ellas una que había despertado gran interés en él había sido "Mascara de hielo, corazón cálido" Una divertida y muy apasionante historia sobre un joven empleado de una compañía que se enamora de su fría y calculadora jefa y dedica gran parte de su tiempo a sacarle risas y hacerle bromas hasta que descubre que bajo la máscara de aquella arisca pony se encuentra un corazón que añora con desespero un poco de amor

Cuando Discord termino esta serie de historias la imagen de Celestia no pudo salir completamente de su mente, pues la líder de los ponys era exactamente así, aun con su sonrisa y su cálida mirada realmente nunca dejaba ver a los demás lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, pero desde que Discord había comenzado a tener una relación más cercana con ella había visto como la princesa del sol poco a poco se había desprendido de su máscara y había compartido con el su verdadero ser, un ser más bromista, más divertido, más inseguro y sin duda un ser que Discord aún estaba curioso por detallar

"Me pregunto qué piensa Celestia de mi" se cuestionó Discord que imagino un romance con la princesa del sol, besándose en la sala del trono, manteniéndose a escondidas de todos los súbditos del castillo, teniendo salidas a cenar o a bailar clandestinas y finalmente abandonar Equestria, dejar encargada a Twilight del reino pony y dedicarse ellos a ser felices quizás ir a vivir a una isla lejana donde solo pudieran estar los 2

Discord no pudo evitar que una divertida sonrisa se manifestara en su cara y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ahogar la risa que sentía venir pues su descabellada idea de un romance con Celestia era más extraña que los sueños más caóticos que hubiera podido tener

Mientras Discord se dejaba llevar levemente por sus fantasías, estaba también terminando los últimos números de "un amor salvaje una aventura asombrosa", historia que no le había parecido tan cercana a él como las otras, pues trataba de un amor de 2 ponys de instituto, una yegua con una carismática personalidad, mucho valor y deseos de meterse en problemas y un corcel que simplemente busca formas de divertirse

Si bien, no era nada similar a su vida Discord, pudo reconocer que la química que los personajes presentaban desde un principio, él también la había sentido y no había sido ni por la princesa del sol o su querida amiga, no esa extraña química, esa extraña sensación de que se sentía bien con una persona simplemente porque ella era simplemente a si se la había generado la princesa de la noche

Discord, estaba asombrado si 1 año atrás alguien le dijera que iba a experimentar una atracción tan fuerte por una pony, lo habría tachado de demente, pero ahora, se sentía confundido, sobrecogido y hasta cierto punto asustado, que tal si realmente estuviera sintiendo algo, no por una pony sino por 3

"Pues, supongo que hasta yo tengo un corazón"_ Pensó el señor del caos

Tras terminar la última novela entre sus garras miro la biblioteca, con libros vivientes yendo de allá para acá, haciendo un desorden y claro entre ellos vio varios de los ejemplares que había tenido en sus manos, pero ya era hora de irse, pues aun no sabía qué hacer con la cita que cada vez se aproximaba más y aunque el leer lo había tranquilizado no le había facilitado tomar una decisión sobre este tema, en todo caso lo había complicado aún mas

Discord floto hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, y se preparó para salir cuando la voz de cierto dragón lo saco de sus pensamientos

_Ya te vas Discord_ Cuestiono Spike

_Si, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme todo el día leyendo_ Respondió el señor del caos

_Como gustes_ Dijo Spike_ Aunque finalmente no leíste ni un numero de las Power ponys_ Dijo con una leve sonrisa

Discord soltó una suave risa_ Creo que dejare esa lectura para otra ocasión_ Antes de irse Discord recordó algo importante y abriendo muy grandes los ojos volteo a ver al dragón_ Por cierto joven Spike, quería decirte algo_

_Algo_ Dijo Spike confundido_ Que cosa_

_Que ya tengo casi todos los preparativos listos, así que más vale que tú también te prepares pues en 5 días, pondremos en marcha la operación, "dragón irresistible"_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

_No podrías cambiarle el nombre a la operación_ Dijo Spike algo incomodo

_Por supuesto, entonces es la operación "Ayudemos al pobre Spikey-Wikey"_ Dijo Discord en tono infantil y burlón

El joven dragón soltó un suspiro_ Creo que me gusta más el primer nombre_

Discord rio con fuerza_ Bueno no siendo más, me despido señor bibliotecario_ Dijo girando el pomo de la puerta y disponiéndose a salir

_Podrías darme una mano con el desorden antes de irte_ Dijo Spike viendo al montón de libros con vida

_Como gustes_ Dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos

Todos los libros se tornaron rígidos y un segundo después se desplomaron en el sitio donde estaban perdiendo cualquier atisbo de vida y volviendo a ser únicamente libros, claro dispersos sin ningún orden por todo el piso

_Me refería mas bien a si me ayudabas a organizarlos_ Dijo Spike que en ese momento cayo en cuenta que le hablaba al aire pues Discord había desaparecido de la biblioteca_ ¡Discord¡_ Grito furico el joven dragón, aunque muy para sus adentros tenía grandes expectativas para el plan del señor del caos, que representaba su última esperanza con la pony de sus sueños

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Luna_

Luna se encontraba sentada en una confortable silla mirándose al espejo mientras un peine que levitaba cerca de su cabeza arreglaba levemente su cabello, Tania se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama de la princesa, exhausta por la dura batalla que había tenido contra la desarreglada melena de Luna para conseguir que esta se viese más agradable

_Y tiene que pasar por esto todas las mañanas_ Dijo Tania con fastidio

_No siempre amanece tan rebelde_ Dijo Luna mientras ponía su fleco para que tapara su ojo derecho, similar a como llevaba el cabello su hermana y tras analizar su apariencia unos segundos, negaba con su cabeza y devolvía su cabello a como era en un principio_ Pero cuando se pone así es un martirio arreglarlo_

_Dígame princesa, tiene algún plan importante esta noche_ Cuestiono la consejera

Luna se vio sorprendida por la pregunta pero se mantuvo tranquila_ Porque preguntas_

La consejera rio levemente_ No sé si se ha dado cuenta princesa, pero esta es la décima vez que se arregla el fleco de un modo distinto y la segunda que se retoca el maquillaje, se ve nerviosa me recuerda un poco a mí en mi primera cita_ Dijo en tono burlón Tania

Luna se puso muy roja ante el comentario, el color no se iba por más que desease calmarse, ¿realmente estaba nerviosa?, no estaba segura pero sin duda su comportamiento no estaba siendo de lo más normal, que diablos le pasaba solo era una tonta salida con Discord

_Yo_ Trato de decir una apenada princesa de la noche

_No se preocupe alteza, sé que no es mi asunto_ Dijo Tania levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta_ Si le sirve de algo creo que se ve muy hermosa tal como está en este momento, el pony que la acompañe es muy afortunado_ Dijo la consejera para luego salir de la habitación

Luna quedó sorprendida con el comentario pero no refuto pues la consejera fue rápida en su salida, tras mirarse unos segundos en el espejo formo en su rostro una suave sonrisa y contemplo la imagen que el espejo le mostraba, "¿El creerá que me veo linda?" pensó la princesa de la Luna, sorprendida de darse cuenta que quería escuchar un alago por parte del señor del caos, un poco asustada Luna decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar un paseo por Canterlot antes de que la hora llegara

_Necesito aclarar mi mente o esto se me puede salir de las manos_ Dijo para sí misma la princesa de la noche

_Calles de Ponyville_

Discord tenía claro a donde quería ir, después de todo no todos tenían su propio escondite secreto en ponyville y el aprovecharía el suyo, pero decidió aprovechar el camino hacia allá para pensar las cosas, por eso no se teletransporto, por el contrario tomo la forma de un petirrojo y sobrevoló de manera lenta las calles del poblado pony

Tenía bastante en que pensar, pues hasta ese momento jamás había pensado en su relación con Fluttershy o Celestia de una manera diferente a la de la amistad, pero si lo reflexionaba lo que el sentía cuando estaba con ellas, de un modo distinto solía sentirse igual, era una sensación difícil de describir, estaba feliz y nervioso, asustado y aun así ansioso, la única palabra que se le ocurría al señor del caos para describir esa sensación era amor

"Realmente me habré enamorado", Pensó el señor del caos con nerviosismo, pues los ponys hablaban muy bien de esa emoción, hablaban con gran ímpetu sobre encontrar a su pony especial y dedicar el resto de sus vidas a gozarlas con ese ser que los complementaba, pero esto hacia que Discord se cuestionara, si se podría tener más de 1 pony especial, estaba bien querer a más de una pony, estaba bien que él, que no era un pony desease estar al lado a una pony, cientos de dudas invadían al señor del caos mientras continuaba su aleteo por la ciudad

Entre ellas una de las más importantes para Discord, era como encajaba Luna en ese enredo que había en su mente, sin duda Luna no despertaba en Discord el mismo cariño que despertaba Fluttershy o le daba los ratos divertidos y emocionantes que le daba Celestia, no al pensar en Luna Discord no sentía esa rara emoción que si generaban la princesa del sol y la portadora de la amabilidad, pero aun así el señor del caos no lograba sacar a la princesa de la noche de su cabeza, aun se sentía emocionado y nervioso por la cita que se avecinaba y aun cuando temía estar enamorado de dos ponys no se sentía capaz de rechazar a Luna, aunque el porqué de esa situación era un total misterio para el señor del caos

Los pensamientos de Discord se vieron interrumpidos por una voz familiar_ Entonces tu cita fue un fracaso_ Oyó decir a Vinyl

_Querida, yo no la llamaría un fracaso, solo fue un poco decepcionante_ Decía en tono elegante Rarity

_Pero no lo entiendo, pensé que ese sujeto te gustaba_ Decía la Dj de gafas oscuras

Discord, sintió interés por la situación, dado que la pareja de amigas era bastante peculiar, pues Vinyl era una pony sencilla que rara vez se preocupaba por algo que no fuera su música, en gran contraste con Rarity que era elegante, centrada también en su pasión pero mucho más atenta a los detalles, como si fuera poco el tema de la conversación era de vital importancia para la operación "dragón irresistible" y era una forma de distraer a Discord de su ya muy sobrecargada mente, por lo que decidió seguir disimuladamente a las ponys

_Claro que me gustaba, tenía varias de las cualidades que yo más valoro en un corcel, era elegante, caballeroso, gallardo, con porte y modales_ Decía Rarity con ilusión

_Entonces cual fue el problema_ Dijo Vinyl sin entender

_Pues, es que en la cita no sentí que hiciéramos contacto_ Lamento brevemente la unicornio_ Sentí que falto esa chispa que deben tener los planes románticos_

_Creo que exageras_ Dijo Vinyl

_Claro que no_ Dijo Rarity levemente ofendida_ Una gran cita debe tener varias cosas, debe ser divertida, emocionante y romántica, debe encontrar un equilibrio perfecto entre estos 3 aspectos para que yegua pueda abrir del todo su corazón y así poder dar lo mejor de sí frente al caballero que la corteja_

Vinyl solo negó un poco con la cabeza_ Si tú lo dices, aun creo que exageras_ Dijo en tono relajado

Discord dejo de seguirlas, emoción, diversión y romance, eso era lo que los ponys definían como cita, era un concepto extraño pero sonaba bien, Discord puso su mente a trabajar en cómo le facilitaría la vida a su amigo dragón con ayuda de esta información pero también, se puso a pensar en cómo podría aplicar estos conceptos a su propia situación; Mientras lo pensaba continuo su camino hasta su escondite secreto

_Horas más tarde_

Las CMC, caminaban tranquilas por un camino de tierra, el trio de potrancas se veían bastante enojadas cada una hablando en voz alta sobre su propio asunto mientras se dirigían a su casa club

_Se los digo Applejack, es la peor, nunca me deja hacer nada por mí misma, siempre me dice como, cuando y donde hacer mis labores, si fuera por ella la vida sería más fácil si tuviera hilos para manejar cada uno de mis movimientos_ Se quejaba la pony de tierra color amarillo

_Debes estar bromeando, no has sabido que es tener una hermana molesta hasta que no has estado unas horas con Rarity, al menos Applejack te deja ayudar en la granja, en cambio mi hermana se pone como una hidra cada vez que toco algo en su preciosa Boutique, como si fuera poco no me deja hacer absolutamente nada, si quiero dibujar o pintar piensa que destrozare todo su trabajo y su nerviosismo me pone los pelos de punta, si fuera por ella me encerraría en una jaula hasta que mis padres vinieran por mi_ Decía la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco

La pegaso naranja soltó una carcajada_ En serio que ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que es una hermana difícil, Rainbow dash es tan severa como Applejack y cuando no consigue lo que quiere tiene peor humor que Rarity, siempre que estoy con ella quiere que vuele más alto, más lejos, mas rápido o más genial, siempre hay algo que quiere corregirme, si fuera por ella sería mejor clonarse a sí misma y así tener alguien tan genial como ella para que la acompañe_

Mientras seguían discutiendo las 3 potras llegaron a la puerta de la casa club y soltaron un suspiro_ ¡Hermanas¡_ Dijeron al unísono mientras abrían la puerta

Al abrirla las 3 quedaron completamente asombradas, aunque por fuera la casa club no se veía diferente, por dentro no se parecía en nada a como era antes, el tamaño del interior era equivalente al de una mansión, tenía varios sillones, una tina con agua burbujeante, una máquina de sodas con dispensador de vasos y muchos sabores; todo curiosamente en el techo mientras que en el piso se veían distintas lámparas e incluso se veía colgar una esfera de disco oponiéndose completamente a la gravedad

Las 3 amigas al principio no comprendían la situación hasta que vieron al señor del caos recostado tranquilamente en uno de los sofás del techo

_Hola niñas saludo amigable Discord, mientras con un chasquido hacia aparecer una lata de refresco que bebió con bastantes ganas para luego aventarla a una cesta de baloncesto que estaba sobre el basurero, al encestar con la lata se escuchó una fuerte música de celebración

_Discord_ Dijeron las CMC emocionadas y con una sonrisa pero al dar un paso para ingresar a la casa fueron atraídas por una extraña fuerza al techo donde pudieron pararse sin mayor problema

_Que te trae por aquí viejo_ Dijo Scootaloo curiosa

_Tu sabes, estaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar unos minutos por mi casa club_ Dijo Discord acomodándose en el sillón_ Espero no les moleste_

_Para nada_ Dijo sonriente Apple Bloom_ Eres un miembro honorario de las CMC, claro que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras_

_Aunque desearía que no pusieras todo de cabeza, literalmente_ Dijo algo tímida Sweetie Belle

_Oh vamos Sweetie_ Dijo Discord burlón_ Sabes que no sería una visita mía, si no dejara un par de cosas fuera de su lugar_

_En eso tiene razón_ Dijo Scootaloo que ya había ido a la máquina de sodas a servirse una_ A demás, tiene sus ventajas_ Dijo para luego dar un gran sorbo a la soda recién servida

_Gracias, es bueno ser apreciado_ Contesto Discord_ Ahora me pareció escuchar que alguien se quejaba de su hermana_ Dijo en tono dramático

_Si_ Dijo con desanimo Apple Bloom_ Realmente no ha sido la mejor semana, en lo que a hermanas se refiere_

Discord puso su garra de león en su mentón y pensó unos segundos quizás eso era lo que necesitaba una perspectiva fresca sobre su problema

_Saben niñas, yo también tengo un problema_ Dijo Discord en tono amable_ Quizás podamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros_ Dijo en tono persuasivo

_Nosotras ayudarte_ Dudo Sweetie

_Si, como dice el dicho, yo rasco su espalda_ Tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos y 3 manos aparecieron en la espalda de las potras rascándolas_ Y ustedes rascan la mía_ Con un segundo chasquido las 3 potras aparición en la espalda de Discord_ Que opinan_

_Y exactamente cuál es tu problema_ Pregunto curiosa Scootaloo

Discord se pensó unos momentos sus respuesta pues no deseaba dar detalles de sus problemas a las potras solo quería su opinión, tras esto se le ocurrió una buena forma

_Verán niñas_ Dijo Discord en tono cálido_ Quiero escribir un libro, pero tengo un problema ya que no estoy seguro de cómo seguir la historia_

_¿Tu, un libro?_ Dijo extrañada la pequeña unicornio

_Así es_ Afirmo Discord

_Y quieres que nosotros te ayudemos con él_ Dijo la también extrañada pony de tierra

_Esa es la idea_ Dijo Discord

_Y si lo hacemos tu nos ayudas con nuestras hermanas_ Trato de dar sentido la pegaso

_Ajam_ Dijo Discord ya algo impaciente_ Que les parece tenemos un trato

A esta pregunta la respuesta fue un grito de las 3 potrillas_ ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders, asesoras de escritor!_

_Muy bien cuéntanos la historia_ Dijo Apple Bloom mientras las 3 potras se acercaban al señor del caos para escuchar la narración a detalle

Discord usando su productiva imaginación les narro a las portas las aventuras del caballero Lanzelot un joven héroe que estaba al servicio de la reina Lucero una reina noble y justa aunque algo seria y aburrida, para compensar los años que vivió como un bandido que atacaba al reino de la joven gobernante, les conto como mientras Lanzelot había vivido en el reino se había hecho gran amigo de la curandera del pueblo la joven y hermosa Margarita, que usaba las plantas que cultivaba para sanar a los heridos y cuyo amor por las plantas solo era superado por el amor por sus amigos y claro por sus animales

Les contaba como con el tiempo Lanzelot se había vuelto muy cercano tanto a la reina como a la curandera, al punto de que había comenzado a enamorarse de ambas y como luego había aparecido la prima de la reina la duquesa Aurora con la que Lanzelot había hecho amistad rápidamente y que para sorpresa del joven héroe lo había invitado a un baile a las afueras del reino

_Y que sigue_ Pregunto emocionada Sweetie

_Si vamos no nos dejes así_ Se quejó Scootaloo

_Ese es el problema_ Dijo Discord_ No se cómo seguir, por eso quiero su opinión, creen que Lanzelot debería aceptar la invitación de la duquesa_ Pregunto Discord añorando la respuesta

_¡Por supuesto que no¡_ Gritaron Sweetie y Apple Bloom al tiempo

_Claro que si_ Contesto emocionada Scootaloo

En ese momento las 3 amigas se miraron con extrañeza las unas a las otras

_Debes estar bromeando Scootaloo_ Dijo Apple Bloom_ Lanzelot obviamente debe rechazar la oferta y enfocarse en la reina Lucero, pues él es quien trajo alegría a su vida y será el quien le dé el final feliz que tanto merece tan buena gobernante_

_Estás loca_ Refuto Sweetie_ Lanzelot si debe rechazar la oferta, pero debe ir y enamorar a Margarita, ella lo apoyo cuando nadie creía en él, lo saco de su prisión y le enseño las bondades de la amistad, obviamente ellos 2 se merecen el uno al otro y solo juntos podrán ser realmente felices_ decía emotiva la unicornio

_Ambas están chifladas_ Dijo Scootaloo_ La duquesa Aurora es el paquete completo, elegante como lucero, pero no tan formal, dulce como Margarita pero no tan tímida, además ella y Lanzelot tienen una química innegable, ellos deben terminar juntos_

Esto solo abrió paso a una vivida discusión entre las 3 potras cada una defendiendo su punto de vista y exasperando al señor del caos que había puesto su garra de águila en su cara en señal de frustración, esperaba una respuesta concreta por parte de las potrillas, pues para estar confundido él se bastaba; Tras unos eternos minutos Discord, decidió intervenir

_Bueno ya, ya_ Dijo Discord para calmar a las pequeñas_ Es obvio que no llegaremos a un acuerdo_

_Supongo que no_ Dijo Apple Bloom desanimada_ Pero vendrás a contarnos cuando termines la historia cierto_ Dijo recuperando el buen humor

_Bueno yo_ Dijo nervioso Discord

_Tienes que hacerlo_ Se quejó Sweetie_ No puedes dejarnos con esa duda_

_Tiene razón Discord, cuando decidas en que termina la historia debemos ser las primeras en saber_ Dijo Scootaloo decidida

_Está bien_ Dijo Discord sintiéndose presionado_ Les prometo que les diré el final_

Las 3 potrillas saltaron de la emoción

_Muy bien y ahora hare mi parte_ Dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer 3 bolas de chicle de color rojo y 3 color verde

_Que es esto_ Pregunto Apple Bloom

_Son un regalo, para ustedes y sus hermanas_ Dijo Discord sonriente_ Vamos cómanse las rojas_

_No es nada malo, verdad_ Dudo Sweetie

_No se preocupen sería incapaz de hacerles daño_ Dijo Discord poniendo cara de inocentes

Las potrillas pusieron en sus bocas los caramelos rojos al principio poniendo cara de satisfacción por los deliciosos que eran y después abriendo mucho los ojos y teniendo la cara completamente roja, para luego salir corriendo a la máquina de sodas y cada una poner la boca sobre uno de los dispensadores para comenzar a beber con desenfreno

_A por cierto_ Dijo Discord sonriendo_ Los rojos son un poco picantes_ Dijo para luego estallar en una carcajada

_Eso no fue gracioso Discord_ Dijo Apple Bloom jadeante

_A mí me hiso mucha gracia_ Dijo Discord limpiándose una lagrima del ojo_ Pero no es lo importante, lo realmente importante es que se aseguren que sus hermanas se coman los verdes_

_Son como estos_ Pregunto Scootaloo

_Son amargos, pero créanme son mucho más que solo simples dulces_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono misterioso_ Pero deben asegurarse de que las 3 hermanas se coman el dulce o no funcionaran_

Discord miro por una de las ventanas de la casa club y vio que el sol se había dio, el pánico entro en el al mirar el reloj y ver que eran las 7:45

_Demonios es muy tarde_ Dijo asustado_ Niñas, las veré más tarde me tengo que ir_ Dijo el señor del caos para desaparecer con un chasquido lo cual devolvió la casa club a la normalidad al mismo tiempo las 3 potrillas cayeron con fuerza al piso

_Extraño sujeto_ Dijo Scootaloo levantándose tras el golpe

_Quizás, pero siempre es divertido cuando viene_ Dijo Apple Bloom levantándose con una sonrisa

_Eso si es innegable_ Dijo Sweetie mientras miraba las ter bolas verdes en el piso y levantaba una con su magia, para dirigirse a la puerta

_A dónde vas_ Cuestionaron las otras 2

_A donde más, le daré a Rarity su rica golosina_ Dijo Sweetie en tono malicioso

Las otras 2 potras se miraron y con una malévola sonrisa levantaron cada una un caramelo y salieron junto con su amiga

_Casa de Discord_

Discord apareció apresurado en su casa, con un chasquido cepillo de dientes y peine lo acicalaron mientras en su mente pensaba que haría con Luna, cuando las palabras de Rarity volvieron a él; Emoción, diversión y romance poco a poco un plan para la salida de hoy se maquino en la mente del señor del caos que cuando se miró en el espejo, mostro una leve y traviesa sonrisa

_Luna prepárate para la cita de tu vida_ Dijo para sí mismo y en un chasquido desapareció

 **Y Listo, terminamos el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo, lamento mucho informarles que entro en época de exámenes por lo que sufriremos retraso en los capítulos siguientes, lo lamento mucho pero es que el FIC me roba mucho tiempo para poder darle la calidad que la historia merece, espero lo comprendan y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Como siempre se aprecia todo Follow, Review y Favorito, además como los hice esperar les dejo el título del capítulo 10 para que lo esperen con más ansias jajajajaja nos vemos**

 **Capítulo 10 Luna en discordia**


	10. Luna en discordia

**Por fin de vuelta, Dios que horror es la semana de exámenes, pero siempre es divertido poder volver a escribir, espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia mientras no estuve, no puedo creer que ya estemos en el capítulo 10, es asombroso, bueno no siendo más, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo**

 **Capítulo 10 Luna en discordia**

_Luna prepárate para la cita de tu vida_ dijo para sí mismo el señor del caos antes de dar un chasquido y desaparecer

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Luna_

Discord solo pensó en transportarse donde se hallaba Luna por eso él también se vio asombrado al aparecer en el cuarto de la princesa de la noche, cuarto que el señor del caos jamás había visto, similar al de su hermana era espacioso con un baño propio y una enorme puerta, pero a diferencia del de Celestia este estaba pintado de un amarillo pálido en sus paredes y de un profundo azul oscuro en su techo que emulaba el cielo nocturno, además el cuarto tenia algunos libros en desorden, el tocador tenia peines y varios productos de belleza tirados sobre él y claro el armario levemente abierto mostraba un pequeño grupo de vestidos notoriamente desordenados

_! Discord, que hacen en mi habitación!_ Se oyó la voz de una irritada princesa de la noche

Discord no pudo evitar quedarse asombrado por la imagen que acababa de obtener, una princesa Luna levemente retocada en maquillaje, con su fleco un poco más debajo de lo usual con lo que enmarcaba su rostro y con un gesto de furia se dirigía así el, por alguna razón Discord encontraba esa imagen de la princesa cautivante, pero tenía que contestarle rápido, por lo que saco su atención de la imagen de la princesa para responder fingiendo normalidad

_Y donde esperabas que apareciera_ Dijo Discord con naturalidad_ Después de todo no creo que sea buena idea que aparezca en la puerta del castillo para preguntarle a los guardias, si la princesa Luna esta lista para nuestra cita, no crees_ Cuestiono el señor del caos en forma sarcástica

Luna rodo los ojos pues en ese caso Discord tenía razón, aunque claro prefería no dársela_ Pudiste simplemente aparecer en el balcón de mi cuarto y yo habría salido_ Dijo un poco apenada la princesa de la noche pues al observar el desastre que era su cuarto hubiera preferido que el señor del caos no entrase

_Detalles, querida detalles_ Dijo Discord quitándole importancia al asunto_ Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí, antes de que nuestra discusión atraiga atención innecesaria_

Luna aún seguía molesta por la situación, pero era cierto que su mejor opción era salir lo antes posible de su cuarto para no levantar sospechas_ Creo que tienes razón, vámonos ahora_ Dijo finalmente dirigiéndose hacia su balcón

_No dejaras un señuelo o algo, por si alguien entra a ver cómo estas_ Pregunto curioso Discord

_Ya te lo dije, siempre que tengo la noche libre salgo a divertirme_ Dijo Luna sonriente_ Si Celestia no me encuentra simplemente asumirá que he salido por ahí_ Termino la princesa de la noche, para luego abrir los ojos con leve sorpresa_ Aunque eso me recuerda_ Tras decirlo su cuerno se ilumino con un fuerte brillo azul el cual genero un destello que rápidamente lleno la habitación

_Que rayos fue eso_ Cuestiono Discord frotándose los ojos

_Un pequeño seguro, para la discreción_ Dijo Luna confiada que el hechizo que acababa de generar evitaría que Celestia pudiera verla o encontrarla con cualquier hechizo de localización

_Está bien_ Dijo Discord levemente confundido_ Vámonos entonces_ Dijo para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer con luna en un destello blanco

_En las afueras de Equestria_

Luna aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la magia de Discord, cuando la teletransporto pudo sentir una rara sensación, sin duda su magia del señor del caos era diferente a la que usaban ella o su hermana, pero rápidamente la sensación se vio opacada por el panorama que se mostraba frente a ella, se hallaba en la ladera de una gran montaña y en las faldas de esta se extendía un profundo y oscuro bosque, la noche se veía clara y todas las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, a tal punto que Luna podía reconocer fácilmente varias constelaciones, sin duda era un panorama que no conocía la princesa de la noche

_Discord, donde estamos_ Pregunto curiosa Luna

_Se llama, la gran montaña del este_ Dijo Discord que también tenía la mirada perdida en el panorama_ Esta en las afueras de Equestria, creo que a 2 días volando de Canterlot_

Luna se vio bastante asombrada, realmente desconocía mucho de lo que había fuera de Equestria que de por si era un reino bastante grande_ Y ese es tu plan para divertirme_ Cuestiono la princesa de la noche tratando de calmarse_ Un viaje a acampar_

Discord puso su garra de Aquila en su labio inferior, mientras mostraba un gesto de duda_ Quizás en otra ocasión, pero esta vez tengo una idea diferente_ Dijo Discord mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras la alicornio azul lo seguía

Para Luna la negativa del señor del caos fue un alivio, pues no era una fanática del acampar y además prefería un ambiente que no consistiera únicamente en estar a solas con el señor del caos pues su plan seguía siendo simplemente conocer al caótico ser; mientras caminaba pudo notar que el suelo vibraba y esta vibración se hacía más fuerte con forme Discord y ella seguían su camino subiendo la montaña, finalmente Luna división una enorme entrada a una cueva que era custodiada por un enorme ogro

_Ese es nuestro destino Luna_ Dijo Discord señalando la cueva y el ogro_ La cueva del marginado_

Luna miro confundida al señor del caos, acaso su plan era robarle un tesoro a aquel ogro, aunque esa actividad era más de su estilo no le parecía algo demasiado divertido

_Y que tiene de especial esa cueva_ Cuestiono Luna

_Ya lo veras cuando estemos adentro_ Dijo Discord, para luego dedicarle una mirada detallada a Luna_ Pero antes, debemos hacer unos ajustes_

Tras decir esto el señor del caos chasqueo sus dedos y la forma de Draconequus desapareció y en su lugar se mostró un pony de tierra, con un pelaje grisáceo y una crin y cola de color negro, en su costado se mostraba la imagen de un huracán y sus ojos ahora blancos aun mostraban un color rojo en su iris, pero aun conservando esa característica con esa forma era particularmente difícil reconocer al señor del caos, pero para sorpresa de Luna era una apariencia que ella podía considerar agradable, sin querer decir atractiva

Luna, confundida por el cambio de forma de Discord, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues el pony de tierra usando su lengua genero un sonido similar a un chasquido y antes de darse cuenta la apariencia de la princesa de la noche había cambiado, su cuerpo sufrió un acortamiento dándole las medidas de cualquier otro pony, su cuerno desapareció completamente, al igual que su corona y demás adornos reales, la marca de su costado cambio para mostrar simplemente 3 grandes estrellas y su pelaje dejo su característico azul oscuro para dejar un pálido azul que fácilmente podía ser confundido con violeta, mientras que su crin dejo su patrón de cielo estrellado para mostrar una bella cabellera azul cielo, de un momento a otro la alicornio paso a ser solo una pegaso como cualquier otra en Equestria

Luna era consciente del cambio, aunque no de su apariencia actual, pero se sintió aterrada con el hecho de haber perdido su cuerno, sin magia estaba completamente desprotegida frente al señor del caos que la miraba con una sonrisa, acaso había caído en un plan del señor del caos, la había aislado y robado su magia como un nuevo plan para tomar Equestria

Las dudas de Luna se disiparon al oír la risa de un divertido señor del caos_ Tranquila es solo una ilusión tu magia sigue ahí_ Dijo Discord en tono divertido, tratando de controlar su risa

Luna levemente apenada, cerró los ojos y confirmo que aun sentía su magia, ella seguía siendo un alicornio

_Que te parece tu nueva imagen_ Dijo Discord volviendo a hacer un sonido de chasquido con su lengua para hacer aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la princesa, dejando que esta detallase su nueva forma de pegaso

Luna que había conseguido calmarse tras el cambio pero nuevamente quedo boquiabierta al notar con más detalle su apariencia, su imagen era nostálgica, su cabello lacio que aun enmarcaba su rostro se veía igual al de su madre, pero su tono de piel que le daba un leve contraste a su cabello no podía evitar recordarle levemente a su padre, mientras que sus ojos destacaban de esa combinación de colores le recordaban una frase que Celestia le decía cuando eran niñas "Tus ojos son lo más parecido que he visto a 2 esmeraldas adornando el firmamento"

_Discord, tu_ Quiso preguntar Luna que fue interrumpida por el señor del caos

_Al contrario de lo que Celestia y el barbado pensaban, yo detallaba bastante bien a mis súbditos_ Tras decir esto miro con una suave sonrisa a Luna_ Y a ti que eras hermana de la aprendiz de Starswirl te había visto más de una vez_ Continuo Discord con algo de orgullo_ Aunque como ya dije es una ilusión aun si nadie tratase de destransformarte creo que solo te quedarías así por un par de días_

Tras decir esta última frase Discord dedico una mirada levemente triste a Luna como si sus ojos dijeran un suave "lo siento", algo que la princesa Luna no paso por alto y que muy para sus adentros la enterneció, al parecer Discord se sentía culpable por lo que les paso a ella y a su hermana, pero el solo hecho de permitirle verse como era antes una vez más era un gesto que la princesa encontraba por sobre todo generoso

_Bueno, ahora que nos has cambiado cual es el plan_ Pregunto la ahora pegaso, para tratar de volver al ritmo normal de la cita y para dejar airar sus propios pensamientos

_Caminar hacia allí_ Dijo con tranquilidad Discord iniciando un leve trote en dirección al ogro

Luna vio con intriga como el pony-Discord caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia el enorme ogro, claro que para un ser con su magia no había ningún problema en manejar a la criatura pero aun así el saber que pasaba en la mente del señor del caos mantenía a Luna lo suficientemente curiosa como para seguirle

Al llegar frente al del ogro este los detallo con su mirada, de cerca la criatura era todavía más imponente midiendo casi 2 metros y medio de pie, con una piel verde y ojos de un fuerte amarillo con 2 líneas negras como pupilas, usando un simple chaleco y shorts de cuero café y con unos colmillos blancos que sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior

_Se les perdió algo, ponis_ Dijo en tono alto y autoritario mirando a ambos ponys

Luna no sabía que contestar, fue una suerte que el que hablara fuera Discord_ Buenas noches, mi amigo venimos a "la cueva del marginado"_ Dijo el pony gris con naturalidad

_No se dé qué rayos hablas, márchate ahora o te aplasto_ Dijo en tono brusco el ogro

_Vamos señor simpatía_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Estoy seguro que estamos en la lista, después de todo me ha invitado el mismo Malequid_

El ogro los miro con duda unos segundos, pero tras ese tiempo saco una tablilla con un pergamino en ella_ Díganme sus nombres_

_Soy Drake Chaotic y mi novia es Eris Green, seguramente estamos incluidos_ Dijo Discord con confianza, para luego chasquear con la lengua generando un pequeño destello en el pergamino del ogro, que no noto un leve cambio en su lista

Luna se ruborizo levemente ante la afirmación del señor del caos, pero observo como el ogro bajo sus ojos hasta el final de la lista encontró ambos nombres escritos exactamente igual que otra serie de nombres en ilera que se hallaban en su lista

_Ah_ Dijo con asombro el ogro_ Aquí esta señor, por favor pase_

_Gracias, pequeñín sigue con el buen trabajo_ Dijo el pony-Discord entrando a la cueva seguido por Luna

Luna sentía como la vibración de la tierra se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras ella y Discord se adentraban en la cueva, poco a poco la entrada se veía más lejana y en el fondo de la cueva se podía notar un leve parpadear de luces, finalmente Luna no pudo más con su curiosidad

_Discord, no pienso dar otro paso hasta que me digas a donde vamos_ Dijo seria Luna

_Solo unos pasos más y lo veras_ Dijo Discord sin detener su marcha_ Te prometo que valdrá la pena_

Luna de mala gana reanudo su marcha detrás del pony gris, cuando llegaron a la entrada en el fondo de la cueva no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la cueva llevaba directamente al fondo de la montaña que al parecer estaba completamente hueca, dentro de esta se veía un enorme piso de cristal de donde sobresalían varios fragmentos de cristal de gran tamaño, pero eso no era lo asombroso del lugar, sino el hecho de que en ese piso se hallaban bailando una serie de criaturas entre ellas dragones, grifos, Changeling, algunas pocas quimeras e incluso algunos ponis al compás un gigantesco equipo de música se hallaba en el fondo del enorme lugar el cual hacía ver el sistema de sonido de DJ Pon3 como una simple grabadora y que era el causante de la vibración del piso dado que cada armonía que brotaban de él generaba un gran estruendo que sacudía todo el lugar, junto con el equipo de sonido había un enorme sistema de lasers que disparaban a los cristales del piso los cuales reflejaban los destellos y llenaban el lugar de una infinidad de colores

Como si fuera poco en el centro de aquel extraño lugar se veía una mesa redonda con múltiples sillas todas de roca en el centro de la mesa un dragón de color verde esmeralda distribuía bebidas a los diferentes seres sentado alrededor, similar a la barra de cualquier bar, finalmente se veía una enorme escalera de piedra que llevaba a un segundo piso donde un dragón de escamas naranja rojizas, similares a las llamas estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de cristal rodeado por 3 dragonas y una unicornio que lo miraban con adoración en sus ojos

_¿Qué lugar es este, Discord?_ Cuestiono Luna aun asombrada

_Te lo dije ¿o no?_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Es la cueva del marginado, el mejor club nocturno a las afueras de Equestria_ Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

Luna no se lo podía creer, independientemente de que este lugar estuviese fuera de su reino, como era que jamás había oído de él, es especial cuando era obvio que varios ponis lo conocían, era asombroso ver tantas razas distintas divirtiéndose juntos sin ningún problema sin duda un lugar de lo más inusual

_Tengo sed_ Dijo pony-Discord entrando en el lugar_ Vamos por una bebida_

Luna siguió al señor del caos hacia la barra y luego tomo asiento junto con él, el dragón esmeralda reparo rápidamente en sus nuevos clientes y tras analizarlos con la mirada por unos segundos les dedico una amable sonrisa que mostraba la mayoría de sus afilados colmillos

_Que puedo ofrecerles_ Pregunto en tono levemente alto pero con voz cálida el cantinero

_Dame un trago potente_ Dijo Discord con buen ánimo_ Y a la señorita un especial de la casa_ Dijo señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a Luna

_A la orden_ Contesto el cantinero

Luna que aún estaba procesando todos los detalles del lugar no pudo resistir el deseo de interrogar a su acompañante_ ¿Desde cuándo esta esto aquí?_

_Para ser honesto no lo sé, yo lo conocí apenas el año pasado cuando me hice amigo del dueño del lugar_ Dijo Discord, tranquilamente_ Se llama Malequid, es el dragón del piso de arriba, es algo presumido pero créeme es buen sujeto_ Explico el pony gris señalando al piso de arriba

_Es increíble que nunca allá oído ni nombrar este lugar_ Continuo Luna, aún muy asombrada

_Es casi como un lugar secreto_ Explico Discord_ Solo entras si alguien que ya ha venido te invita y si divulgas el secreto no puedes volver, es para evitar una popularidad excesiva_

_Y muchos ponis, vienen aquí_ Siguió preguntando Luna

_Más o menos_ Respondió Discord_ Es frecuente ver a los pegasos, ya que los grifos los invitan y a algunos unicornios dado que los dragones suelen tener cierto interés en ellos_ Esto último lo dijo con tono levemente pícaro_ los ponis de tierra son más raros pero los que viven por la frontera suelen ser bienvenidos en este lugar, pero claro jamás son la clientela dominante como te darás cuenta_

Luna lo notaba fácilmente, si bien había varios ponis en el lugar eran mucho menos que las otras razas que lo habitaban, era raro hallarse en un lugar con tan pocos ponis cerca, además de eso el dato de la aparente atracción de los dragones por los unicornios despertó levemente su curiosidad, le hubiera gustado seguir preguntando pero en ese momento un grito rompió sus pensamientos

_Para la pareja de ponis, salen 2 bebidas_ Se escuchó la voz del cantinero_ Para el caballero una "cola de Celestia" y para la dama un "Discord en nube rosada"_

Las bebidas que llegaron a los cascos de ambos eran igual que el lugar extravagantes, el "Discord en nube rosa" consistía en un líquido marrón espeso con varios puntos rosados que desprendía un cálido olor similar al chocolate que para Luna se hacía bastante atractivo, por otro lado la "Cola de Celestia" le hacía buen honor a su nombre siendo un trago formado por un líquido blanco en el fondo del vaso y sobre este un extraño néctar de patrón de colores igual al de la cola de la princesa del sol

Si bien Luna dudo un poco antes de tomar su bebida, tubo más confianza al ver a Discord agarrar con fuerza su vaso y de una sola sentada desaparecer todo el líquido que en él había, para después sacudir su cabeza

_Wow, sí que es fuerte_ Dijo Discord gratamente sorprendido

Luna tomo de manera más suave su bebida, disfrutando poco a poco el sabor dulzón y azucarado que tenía, acompañado de la cálida sensación que traía el extraño licor del que estaba hecho muy lejano al de la sidra o el vino al que estaba acostumbrada, cuando por fin termino su extraño trago se sintió de muy buen humor y dispuesta a continuar la conversación con el señor del caos

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, haciendo bromas tontas sobre Celestia, Starswirl, incluyendo una divertida suposición de cómo se vería la barba del viejo mago con el patrón de colores de la cabellera de Celestia, poco a poco la sensación de estar juntos se hacía más amena tanto para la princesa de la noche como para el señor del caos, que se demostraban cada vez más confianza y aprecio

De un momento a otro la música se detuvo y una voz salió de los parlantes llamando la atención de todos en el lugar_ Buenas noches, esperamos que todos estén gozando su visita a la cueva del marginado_ Tras esto se oyó un fuerte estruendo afirmativo generado por todos en el lugar_ Hace unas semanas, tuvimos el honor de contar con la ayuda de DJ Pon3 en nuestro establecimiento y hoy nos complace presentar otro gran talento, también de Equestria recibamos con un cálido aplauso a " SIPON Curtis"_ Tras decir esto y posterior a otro ensordecedor grito de la multitud un pony de tierra color rojo con cabello verde oscuro subió hasta el equipo de música, se puso en el asiento del DJ y se colocó unas gafas de lente amarillo antes de comenzar a hablar por el micrófono

_Buenas noches, cueva del marginado_ Dijo el pony en alto tono de voz_ Espero que se estén pasando la noche de sus vidas y para los que no lo estén, veamos si puedo arreglar eso_ Tras estas simples palabras el sonido comenzó a salir de los parlantes a toda potencia

 **(Atención la canción que sonara en este momento es Superhero de Simón Curtis, si quieren escúchenla para tener una mejor inmersión en el momento)**

Discord sintió como la vibración de la canción le entraba en el cuerpo y no pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa_ Esa canción es de mis favoritas_ Dijo para luego darle una mirada a Luna_ Que esperas vamos a bailar_ Dijo animado el señor del caos, que si bien no era gran fanático de bailar solo aplicaba si era el quien bailaba pero si era su alter ego pony le daba lo mismo

Luna que estaba animada por la música paso felizmente a la pista de baile y para su sorpresa Discord en su forma de pony era un gran bailarín, comenzaron a moverse en 4 patas, movían el cuello rítmicamente con el compás de la música de atrás delante de manera rítmica y alternando el lado logrando así no contactar sus rostros pero si rozar levemente sus cuellos con cada movimiento, tras unos momentos Discord se paró en sus patas traseras y luna hiso lo mismo aleteando suavemente con sus alas para mantener el equilibrio, comenzaron un movimiento rítmico con los costados mientras que Luna lo hacía mucho más notorio y cautivante el movimiento de Discord era más modesto pero lo compensaba haciendo girar a Luna sobre si misma de vez en cuando, moviendo suavemente sus patas delanteras o simplemente sujetando los cascos de Luna para que ambos pudieran realizar un suave vaivén durante la danza

Al terminar la canción Luna estaba más que impresionada con el baile y muy dispuesta a continuar con la siguiente canción, pero en ese instante un estruendo interrumpió la música el ogro que antes cuidaba la puerta de la entrada cayo con fuerza en la entrada del salón de baile y tras el 2 perros diamante ingresaban con una mirada maliciosa en sus rostros

_Creo que este lugar tiene buen ambiente para una guarida no crees Bull_ Dijo el perro más grande

_Claro que si Scartch, es un gran sitio para pasar el rato en cuanto nos libremos de tanta chusma_ Contesto el perro levemente más pequeño pero mucho más ancho

Muchos miraron molestos al par de intrusos, Luna entre ellos, era obvio que esos perros eran estúpidos, los 2 solos no podían con tantos seres que habían ahí solo querían fastidiarle el rato a todos en el lugar pero para su sorpresa Discord miraba divertido la situación, para luego hacer su clásico ruido de chasquido con su boca que genero un destello imperceptible entre las luces del club

_Muy bien señores, vayan largándose de mi nueva guarida_ Grito Scartch dando un paso al frente

Para asombro de todos cuando la pata del perro diamante toco el suelo del salón un guante de box unido a un resorte apareció del piso y golpeo con fuerza la cara del intruso que quedo confundido y tambaleante sin poder evitar dar otro paso al izquierda lo que género que un nuevo guante box golpeara su estómago y haciendo que diera dos pasos atrás con lo que dos nuevos guantes le dieron un fuerte golpe cada uno aun lado de la cabeza dejando al perro con ojos de espiral tendido en el piso

_Oh demonios, Scartch_ Dijo Bull caminando hacia su amigo caído

El resultado no fue diferente en cuanto el segundo perro puso un pie más cerca de su amigo recibió una terrible golpiza por parte de los guantes de box que aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente, quedando también tendido en el suelo al poco tiempo, mientras la multitud soltaba una estridente carcajada

Luna se sintió levemente divertida con la lección que habían recibido esos bravucones pero se preocupó cuando oyó un nuevo chasquido proveniente de su acompañante, cuando vio que una enorme bota aparecía frente a los 2 inconscientes perros y con una fuerte patada los mandaba fuera de la vista de todos los presentes

_Creo que fue excesivo_ Dijo en todo reprobatorio Luna

_Excesivamente divertido quizás_ Dijo Discord con una burlona sonrisa

Antes de que Luna pudiera replicar el acto de sevicia de Discord y mientras un grifo y un dragón ayudaban al ogro portero a levantarse, se escuchó la voz del dragón Malequit desde el piso de arriba_ Oye Discord, viejo donde estas no sabía que habías venido hoy_ Dijo en tono alegre y divertido

El dragón esperaba que el señor del caos revelase su identidad entre los presentes pero al no escuchar respuesta solo pudo soltar una leve risa_ Entiendo hoy estas de incognito, como quieras amigo, gracias por desacerté de la basura por mí, como regalo, ¡Bebidas gratis para todos!, de parte de Discord el señor del caos_ Dijo en un eufórico grito que fue corroborado por la alegre multitud feliz del regalo, tras decirlo el dragón volvió a su silla y acaricio con su garra el mentón de la unicornio a su derecha que seguía mirándolo cautivada

Esta nueva ronda de bebidas puso a todos de nuevo en ambiente, Luna probo la "cola de Celestia" un trago demasiado fuerte para su gusto pero que consumió para evitar las burlas del señor del caos, el cual tomo una bebida llamada " Encanto de Chrysalis" una bebida negra con rayas verdes que tenía un gusto refrescante a hierba buena que le coloco una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Tras un largo rato de charla y baile, que Luna había disfrutado a lo grande, Discord le sugirió que lo acompañara a un lugar más silencioso, cosa que la princesa de la noche hiso con cierta duda y terror pues ya no estaba tan segura del por qué había ido a esa cita, ya no se sentía tan convencida de que su motivo fuera evaluar a Discord como una posible pareja de su hermana y al llegar a una esquina un poco retraída del resto del club Luna temía a donde estaba llegando aquella petición del señor del caos y a las situaciones que podía conllevar

_Dime Discord, que sucede_ Dijo nerviosa Luna

_Tu qué crees_ Dijo Discord con mirada picara que puso aún más nerviosa a Luna_ Es el momento_ Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Luna que cerro sus ojos nerviosa pero sin deseos de retirarse_ De irnos_ Susurro Discord al odio de la princesa de la noche que abrió muy grandes los ojos

_Que dijiste_ Dijo una asombrada Luna mientras veía levemente decepcionada como Discord se separaba de ella

_Que es hora de irnos, tengo más planes para hoy_ Dijo el señor del caos con una sonrisa inocente

Luna hiso un gran esfuerzo por no suspirar_ Pero me estoy divirtiendo aquí_ Dijo Luna en leve queja, aunque realmente no sabía si estaba decepcionada por tener que irse o por que el señor del caos no actuó como ella esperaba, cosa que preocupaba un poco a la princesa de la noche

_Podrás volver luego_ Argumento Discord_ Además te prometí una noche estilo señor del caos y esto solo es una parte de ella_

Luna sin muchos deseos de discutir para ese punto solo rodo los ojos_ Esta bien vamos entonces_ Y tras decirlo Discord volvió a realizar ese extraño sonido de chasquido con su lengua y desapareció en un destello junto con Luna sin que nadie lo notase

_Ponyville- Corral de gallinas de Fluttershy_

La pegaso amarilla se hallaba arreglando el alimento de los animales, desde el día anterior tenía la cabeza atareada con varias cosas pero sin dudad entre las que más la entretenían era pensar en el tema que usaría para invitar a salir a Discord, era un alivio poder ocupar su cabeza en cosas más simples como el cuidado de sus lindos amigos

_Muy bien niñas todo listo_ Dijo feliz la pegaso a las gallinas que la miraban adormiladas_ Espero que duerman bien y coman bien mañana_ Dijo mientras volaba saliendo del gallinero, pero justo cuando cerraba la puerta sus ojos se abrieron al recordar un último detalle_ Ah y por favor traten de ser más ordenadas al comer, no sé cómo lo hacen pero siempre dejo este lugar en perfecto orden y ustedes lo convierten en un completo caos_

Cerró la puerta y dio unos pocos pasos hasta que su mente pudo analizar completamente lo que acababa de decir, "el orden que se vuelve un completo caos", la frase resonó unos momentos más en la mente de la pegaso hasta que una idea llego con fuerza a su mente

_¡Ángel!_ Dijo en una mezcla de emoción y apuro la pegaso_ Debo correr a la tienda nocturna, espero que no hayan cerrado, quedas a cargo pequeño así que pórtate bien hasta que mama vuelva_ Y con esta frase la pegaso desapareció por el camino con dirección al pueblo

El conejito blanco quedo confundido pero bueno su dueña lo dejo a cargo así que no se iba a quejar, se acercó a un control negro en el sofá y presiono un botón rojo dejando caer una bola de disco que disparo luces en toda la habitación, mientras música disco comenzaba a sonar y varios animales comenzaban a entrar a la casa de Fluttershy, después de todo a Ángel jamás se le había dado bien eso de "portarse bien"

_Norte de Equestria_

Luna y Discord ya con sus formas devueltas a lo normal, aparecieron en un valle frente a otra cueva mucho más oscura y en un ambiente completamente silente y pacifico solo se oía el sonido del agua correr por los arroyuelos cercanos, completamente diferente al estridente club de dónde venían

Luna al percatarse de que volvía a ser la alicornio princesa de la noche se sintió levemente decepcionada pues deseaba pasar un rato más en esa forma de pegaso, pero no se quejaría con su guía de esa noche, en cambio prefería averiguar que otro plan le tenía Discord para esa noche

_Y esta cueva a qué clase de club nocturno lleva Discord_ Dijo sarcástica Luna

_A ninguno_ Dijo Discord en voz baja_ Es una cueva como cualquier otra, pero te sugiero que entres en silencio_ Dijo mientras se ponía en 4 patas y comenzaba un silencioso caminar

Luna algo confundida comenzó a seguir a Discord hasta que ambos se adentraron en la cueva, tras unos segundos en total silencio, Luna decidió hablar de nuevo_ A donde me llevas_ La respuesta fue un gesto del señor del caos poniendo su garra de águila sobre sus labios y una mirada que claramente decía "Silencio", para luego señalar el techo de la cueva

Cuando la princesa de la noche miro hacia arriba quedo gratamente sorprendida sobre su cabeza se hallaban miles de murciélagos, bastante más grandes que un murciélago normal y de un color rojo sangre, todos dormían plácidamente

_Murciélagos incendiarios_ Dijo con emoción Luna

_Así es_ Confirmo Discord con una sonrisa_ Cada uno de esos se enciende como si fuera una hoguera, si despiertas a uno y ese se enciende y despierta a los demás, estaremos lidiando con un incendio de proporciones incalculables, así que te sugiero ir muy calladita_ Dijo finalmente con confianza el señor del caos

Y esta vez para sorpresa del señor del caos la princesa Luna hiso lo que quiso arrancando a correr por la cueva a gran velocidad generando mucho ruido mientras gritaba a todo pulmón_ WOHOOOOOOOOO_ Dejando boquiabierto al señor del caos que miro con terror para arriba para observar como los molestos murciélagos se desperezaban poco a poco

_! Acaso estás loca ¡_ Grito un aterrado Discord

_Quizás, pero a menos que quieras ser cenizas te sugiero correr_ Dijo Luna con emoción sin detenerse un solo segundo mientras soltaba una sonora risa

Discord hubiera discutido pero en ese momento noto una brillante luz sobre su cabeza los murciélagos rojos frotaban sus alas una con otra generando una chispa que rápidamente formaba una llama que les cubría el cuerpo completo dejando solo una silueta negra de murciélago dentro de las llamas y con la luz que generaban despertaban a más y más murciélagos que repetían el proceso dando como resultado un mar de llamas sobre la cabeza del señor del caos que comenzó a volar serpenteando a toda la velocidad que le daba su cuerpo

Poco a poco Discord se acercaba una Luna que corría a toda velocidad, mientras sentía como el calor y la luz se acercaban a él, se atrevió a mirar a tras un segundo solo para ver con horror como todos los murciélagos incendiarios se habían unido en una sola sombra de murciélago gigante rodeada por llamaradas que se movían a diestra y siniestra y que se acercaba rápidamente al señor del caos y la princesa de la noche

_Si nos incendiamos, voy a demandarte_ Dijo molesto Discord, mientras respiraba agotado

_No seas miedoso_ Le contesto una divertida Luna que disfrutaba haber hecho perder el control de su situación al señor del caos y se divertía con este emocionante cambio de panorama

_No soy miedoso solo aprecio el hecho de estar vivo_ Contesto molesto Discord

Poco a poco lograron divisar la salida pero aun cuando se acercaban a ella a gran velocidad, se sentía que las llamas cada vez estaban más cerca de alcanzarlos

_No vamos a llegar_ Dijo un aterrado Discord que gracias a los nervios había olvidado que podía teletransportarse

_Claro que si_ Dijo una determinada Luna que aumento la velocidad de su marcha

En el último segundo la princesa de la noche y el señor del caos salieron de la cueva la cual no tenía camino por lo que ambos se desplomaron unos segundos al vacío, antes de comenzar a volar, lograron descender lo suficiente para tener una buena vista del mar de flamas que emergió de la cueva y que se dispersó en el cielo en forma de cientos de murciélagos en llamas que se perdieron en el firmamento nocturno como si de linternas en el cielo se tratasen

Discord y Luna descendieron hasta hallar varios metros abajo suelo que daba justo a la entrada de un oscuro bosque, fue cuando se sintieron a salvo que Discord le dedico una molesta mirada a la princesa Luna

_Por poco nos matas_ Se quejó Discord_ Eso fue excesivo_

_Excesivamente divertido, quizás_ Dijo Luna citando al señor del caos

Discord se puso la garra de águila en la cara pero no pudo evitar reírse divertido, no esperaba que la princesa de la noche le volteara la jugada así, pero sin duda había sido una divertida experiencia, algo que solo Luna habría podido hacer, de un momento a otro el señor del caos y la princesa de la noche comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón

_Bueno no se tu pero necesito un respiro_ Dijo Luna recostándose en el césped

_Lo mismo digo_ Acepto el señor del caos recostándose al lado de la princesa de la noche

Ambos dedicaron un momento a observar el hermoso cielo nocturno, sus miles de estrellas, sus diferentes tonos de azul y morado, por un momento no hablo nadie simplemente se dejaron sumergir en la belleza del panorama

_A veces, olvido lo hermosa que es_ Dijo Luna_ Casi nunca puedo observarla desde esta posición, siempre esto en el cielo o en los sueños_

_Siempre es bueno darse un minuto para esto_ Afirmo el señor del caos_ Después de todo, es mi momento favorito_

_Cual_ Inquirió Luna_ ¿La noche?_

_Por supuesto_ Dijo Discord sin pensar_ Mientras que en el día una sola estrella opaca todo lo demás en la noche, cada estrella brilla con su propia luz, deslumbra de manera única, es lo especial de la luna, aunque es tan hermosa como el sol, no le molesta compartir el cielo con cientos de estrellas que no la opacan sino por el contrario le dan una visión todavía más bella_ Termino Discord reflexivo

Luna se sonrojo levemente, acaso se refería a ella cuando hablaba de la Luna o estaba siendo muy aventurada en pensar que las palabras del señor del caos tenían un trasfondo romántico, en todo caso no quería quedarse con la duda

_Escuchaste eso_ Dijo Discord en dirección al bosque y evitando que Luna pudiera hablar

Luna también dirigió su atención al bosque y pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos pesados y lentos, muy ruidosos_ Si algo se acerca_ Dijo expectante

Tras unos momentos un enorme jaguar de roca apareció frente a ellos, sus ojos eran 2 brillantes rubíes y mantenía su boca abierta mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos a sus 2 futuras presas

_Dame un minuto y me encargo de él_ Dijo Discord de mala gana, pero fue rodeado por un aura azul que lo detuvo

_Tú te encargaste de los perros diamante, déjame esto a mi_ Dijo una confiada Luna

Discord simplemente subió los hombros y con chasquido de su garra de águila apareció en su trono negro flotando y con un tazón de palomitas, preparado para ver qué haría la princesa de la noche

_Muy bien grandulón, veamos que tal bailas_ Dijo Luna con una mirada desafiante al monstruo de roca, el cual le soltó un potente rugido

_Castillo de Canterlot- cuarto administrativo_

Robert entraba a la habitación levitando una pequeña pila de papeles en dirección a un escritorio, donde una Celestia con enormes ojeras levitaba un papel con su magia

_Princesa, traje los documentos que pidió, pero creo que necesita dormir_ Dijo preocupado el unicornio

_No seas ridículo, me siento perfectamente bien_ Dijo Celestia

_Eso lo dudo princesa_ Refuto el consejero real_ Especialmente porque trata de meter una carta en el hueco de la dona que le traje de merienda_ Dijo el unicornio observando el sobre donde seguramente si iba la carta sobre el plato de la merienda

Al caer en cuenta de su error Celestia se ruborizo levemente avergonzada_ Solo estoy algo distraída, no es nada grave_

_Si claro_ Dijo sarcástico Robert_ Princesa, le va a dar un colapso, si no duerme un poco_

_Escucha ya me encargado de las tareas de la noche antes, puedo con lo que sea_ Dijo molesta Celestia

Robert pensó que debía decir, pues cuando la princesa se ponía así de terca era muy difícil de convencer_ Pero princesa, ya es tarde, no va siendo hora de que vigile los sueños_ Dijo Robert con una sonrisa

Celestia abrió asombrada los ojos, era cierto para ese momento ya debía estar vigilando los sueños de los ponis_ Rayos se me hiso tarde, Robert llama a Alan y que te de una mano con el papeleo debo ir al mundo de los sueños lo antes posible_ Dijo Celestia que se dirigía a su habitación y cayo dormida a medio camino, por lo que Robert la levito hasta un sillón y le puso una manta encima

_En serio la princesa Luna es una desconsiderada_ Reprocho para sí mismo Robert_ Pedir una noche libre así de repente dejándole a su hermana todo el trabajo_

_Sueño de Celestia_

A diferencia de Luna, Celestia no poseía la capacidad e ingresar físicamente a los sueños, pero eso no le impedía vigilar el mundo de los sueños, para hacerlo solo debía dormirse y tomar el control de sus sueños, pero esto es más simple de decir que de hacer pues para lograrlo se requiere que la princesa se dé cuenta de que esta en un sueño, lo cual era complejo además al ser ella también un sueño las criaturas de las pesadillas podían herirla o desaparecerla por eso era mucho más riesgoso que cuando Luna lo hacía ya que ella era un ser real en el mundo de los sueños, mientras que Celestia simplemente era un sueño viajando en los sueños de otros ponis

Celestia se hallaba en su trono comiendo una deliciosa rebanada de tarta de cereza, cuando todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraban a la vez, dejando la habitación levemente oscura iluminada únicamente por la luz que entraba por los vitrales

Celestia no estaba asustada, por el contrario se hallaba expectante de lo que vendría a continuación, tras unos segundos un destello blanco ilumino la habitación y el señor del caos hiso acto de presencia en la sala de trono

_Lamento llegar tarde_ Dijo Discord haciendo una leve reverencia

_No estas tarde, tú siempre llegas justo a tiempo_ Dijo Celestia con una cálida sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección al señor del caos desde su trono

_Te extrañe_ Dijo con una voz cálida Discord, mientras acariciaba con su garra de águila suavemente la melena de Celestia

_Y yo a ti_ Dijo Celestia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Discord

Mientras se acercaban poco a poco Celestia podía percibir la respiración agitada del señor del caos noto como sus ojos se cerraban suavemente acto que ella imito para finalmente fundirse ambos en un beso que Celestia solo podía definir como cálido y apasionado, una experiencia que la llenaba completamente y que lamento se detuviera tras unos momentos

Celestia dedico uno segundos a mirar los ojos rojos de Discord y el hiso lo mismo con los de Celestia y de repente de la voz de Celestia sonaron unas palabras

_Prométeme que jamás me dejaras_ Dijo en tono suave y suplicante

_Lo prometo_ Fue la respuesta de Discord, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa del sol

Tras decir esto Celestia recostó su mejilla en la garra de león de Discord y pensó unos segundos antes de decir lo siguiente

_Prométeme que jamás volverás con ella_ Dijo en tono más firme_ Prométeme que eres solo mío y que nunca más serás de ella, que yo soy tuya y tu mío y que eso jamás cambiara_ Dijo ahora con gran decisión

_Lo prometo_ Fue la respuesta de Discord, que volvió a besar a la princesa del sol

Celestia sintió como una alegría enorme la invadía, como su mundo se ilumina de un modo único e inigualable, se sentía tan feliz como no se había sentido en muchísimos años, parecía un sueño. "Por qué eso es, solo un sueño" en cuanto Celestia llego a esa conclusión las imágenes se evaporaron junto con el falso Discord, dejando a Celestia suspendida en un negro vacío

Celestia miro ese espacio vacío y dio un leve suspiro_ Algún día, será real_ Dijo para sí misma, sin el mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento por las peticiones que había formulado en el sueño aun sabiendo lo egoístas que eran, para luego iluminar su cuerno y abrir un portal hacia los sueños de los demás ponis

_Norte de Equestria_

Discord se hallaba boquiabierto con lo que veía, la princesa Luna maniobraba fácilmente por el aire alrededor del monstruo de roca que frustrado trataba de darle con sus garras mientras ella con facilidad lo eludía y disparaba ráfagas de magia que golpeaban fuertemente al monstruo que cada vez se veía más tambaleante

Discord había enfrentado en el pasado a Luna pero no recordaba que fuera una contrincante tan temible como lo estaba demostrando en ese momento, no solo tenía completamente acorralado al monstruo sino que además lo estaba disfrutando estaba realmente divertida con la situación

_Muy bien, veamos si así logras darme_ dijo Luna lanzándose en picada contra el monstro de roca que abrió su mandíbula para atraparla, para su sorpresa luna entro entre sus piernas y cuando el monstruo la siguió con su cabeza termino metiéndola entre sus patas y dándose una voltereta cayo finalmente sobre su espalda

Antes de que la criatura pudiera incorporarse, luna atrapo sus cuatro patas con un lazo de magia y lo elevo en el aire, dejando completamente inmóvil al monstruo que forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre mágico

_Creo que es hora de despedirnos del gatito_ Dijo sonriente Luna que comenzó a realizar giros con su cuello, haciendo girar su cabeza y con ello dando vueltas a la criatura de piedra que seguía sujeta la lazo de magia que surgía del cuerno de la princesa de la noche, tras dar varios giros y ver que la criatura había tomado suficiente velocidad, Luna solo sonrió_ Di adiós_ y libero a la bestia del lazo con lo que esta salió volando por los aires de vuelta al bosque

_Mi héroe_ Dijo Discord con un traje de princesa y una sonrisa burlona

_Eso estuvo, asombroso_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa _Hace mucho que no enfrentaba un guepardo de piedra_ Luna aun no podía creer lo mucho que realmente se estaba divirtiendo en su cita con el señor del caos, sin darse cuenta había dejado de desear que terminase rápido aquella noche

_Me asombra que lo consideres divertido_ Dijo Discord ya en su forma usual, asombrado por la tenacidad de Luna_ La mayoría de ponis se habrían quedado temblando de miedo solo con verlo_

Luna se acercó a Discord y dedicándole una mirada seductora le dijo en tono suave_ Bueno ahora sabes que no soy como la mayoría de ponis_ Tras decir esto le dio algo de distancia a Discord para poder observar divertida las reacciones del señor del caos a su gesto

Discord bastante sorprendido tuvo que tomar algo de distancia para pensar con calma, repaso en su mente lo que le había escuchado a Rarity hacia algunas horas, para una buena cita debía dar emoción, diversión y romance, si bien ya había cubierto 2 aun le faltaba una y aun dudaba si dejar la cita hasta ahí o seguir adelante, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron con una frase de la princesa de la noche

_Muy bien y ahora a donde vamos Discord_ Dijo con notoria ilusión en su mirada

_A un lugar muy especial_ Dijo Discord en tono suave chasqueando sus dedos para desaparecer con la princesa de la noche

_Mundo de los sueños_

Celestia había logrado viajar por gran parte de Equestria en corto tiempo monitoreando los diversos sueños, asegurándose de que los ponis no tuvieran pesadillas y que sus sueños fueran agradables, fue tras un largo rato que llego a los sueños de los habitantes de Ponyville, en el vio a Rainbow Dash soñar con ser la capitana de los Wonderbolts, a Pinkie Pie con vivir en un atierra de caramelo, a AppleJack con la cosecha más grande de manzanas en la historia y soluciono una pesadilla de Rarity donde se daba cuenta que jamás hallaría un pony especial

Finalmente llego al sueño de Twilight, donde se veía a Twilight, recibiendo halagos de nada más y nada menos que Starswirl el barbado, el pony de color plateado y una larga blanca que portaba un gorro morado con muchas estrellas y una capa con el mismo patrón de decoración y color le hablaba con gran familiaridad a la princesa de la amistad

_Lo has hecho muy bien Twilight_ Decía el barbado_ Has superado por completo todas mis expectativas en magia_

_Oh, por favor señor_ Decía Twilight apenada_ No fue para tanto_

_Claro que sí, eres la mejor alumna que he tenido, infinitamente superior, a cualquiera antes que tu_ Continuaba el unicornio gris_ Y por favor solo llámame Starswirl_

_De acuerdo, Starswirl, pero dudo ser tu mejor alumna, digo esta la princesa Celestia_ Decía en tono bajo Twilight

En ese momento el barbado se acercó al oído de Twilight_ Entre tú y yo eres muchísimo mejor que ella y también mucho más hermosa_ Comentario que ruborizo a Twilight

Celestia divertida por el sueño de su alumna decidió hacer una breve aparición y darle una pequeña sorpresa a la princesa de la amistad por lo que se manifestó en el sueño

_Así que te crees mejor que yo, Twilight Sparkle_ Le dijo en tono firme a su alumna, poniendo rostro severo

Twilight se tensó completamente al escuchar la voz de su maestra y volteo con mirada aterrada_ ¡Princesa Celestia!_ Exclamo abrumada la alicornio en ese momento el espacio se distorsiono y Celestia termino en un pasillo con un sinfín de puertas

_Creo que me excedí, realmente no quería despertarla_ Dijo Celestia con una leve sonrisa y conteniendo una risa_ Pero necesita dejar de darle tanta importancia a lo que piensen los demás sobre ella, yo en especial_ Y tras decir esto continuo su camino por el pasillo lleno de puertas que tenían pintadas las Cutie Marks de sus dueñas

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad_

Un fuerte grito hiso resonar todo el castillo, proveniente del cuarto de la soberana del mismo, el grito se extendió rápidamente por toda la construcción y minutos después, el dragón y mejor amigo de Twilight estaba en su puerta tratando de recuperar el aire de su rápida carrera

_Twilight, que pasa_ Dijo asustado Spike

_Lo siento Spike, creo que tuve una pesadilla_ Dijo la alicornio apenada

_No te preocupes, sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites_ Dijo Spike saliendo de la habitación "Rayos porque me despertó justo en la parte de mi jacuzzi de gemas con Rarity" se lamentaba el dragón en su mente

_En el pasillo de los sueños_

Celestia caminaba a paso lento pero firme decidida a confirmar que había visitado cada una de las puertas de aquella sección del mundo de los sueños, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la vio, una puerta de color amarillo con 3 mariposas rozadas pintadas en su frente, Celestia contemplo la puerta por unos segundos antes de acercar su casco a ella, para su asombro la puerta no se abrió

"Que pony tan desobligada, despierta tan tarde, que vulgar y ociosa es Fluttershy" reprendió en su mente la princesa del sol aun sabiendo que la razón por la que juzgaba tan duramente a la pegaso era porque se sentía amenazada por ella, aquella pegaso traía miedo e inseguridad a su corazón, si había un factor que podía evitar que sus sueños fueran reales era sin duda esa pegaso, hecho que hacía que Celestia sintiera una gran aversión hacia la pony

Para sorpresa de Celestia su casco atravesó lentamente la puerta, cosa que dejo estupefacta a la princesa del sol, era obvio que la pegaso no estaba dormida, por lo que la atracción de su cuerpo hacia la puerta debía deberse a una fantasía muy vivida de la pegaso, aun sabiendo que no le correspondía ver esas imágenes Celestia no resistió acercar su cabeza a la puerta y entrar de manera sutil a las fantasías de la portadora de la amabilidad

A diferencia de los sueños en las fantasías el pony sigue despierto, por eso las imágenes que se ven son mucho menos nítidas que las de los sueños, pero aun así Celestia pudo reconocer algunas pocas imágenes, una pegaso junto a un Draconequus compartiendo lo que parecía ser un día de campo frente a un apacible atardecer, una imagen que desagrado mucho a Celestia al punto que prefirió retirarse antes de ver más, no le interesaba saber si el interés de Fluttershy en Discord era romántico o solo de amistad, el solo saber que estaba interesada hacia que toda su sangre hirviera más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, por lo que salió rápidamente de la fantasía

Mientras Celestia abría un portal para pasar a otra sección de los sueños miro por última vez la puerta de la portadora de la amabilidad "Sigue soñando, porque hasta ahí llegaran tus fantasías", soltó con leve desprecio Celestia en su mente, antes de desaparecer en el portal

_Lago del arcoíris nocturno_

Discord y Luna aparecieron, en un lejano valle, diferente a los lugares antes visitados este tenía un enorme lago que nacía de una cascada, la cual caía desde la sima de un acantilado muy por encima de ellos, alrededor de ambos se extendía un largo pastizal y salvo por unas pocas luciérnagas el lugar estaba completamente desértico, sin una sola alma a kilómetros

_Muy bien, y ahora donde estamos_ Pregunto divertida y expectante Luna

_Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos por fuera de Equestria_ Explico Discord en tono tranquilo_ Se llama el lago del arcoíris nocturno_

Luna busco con sus ojos por un par de minutos antes de volver a romper el silencio_ No veo ningún arcoíris_ Cuestiono Luna

Discord soltó una leve risa_ Necesitamos que la Luna ascienda un poco más_ Afirmo tranquilo

Tras unos minutos la Luna se puso completamente encima del lago que para sorpresa de la princesa de la noche, este se volvió perfectamente claro dejando ver las extrañas siluetas de uno peces como jamás había visto la princesa de la noche, era como si su piel fuera transparente salvo por sus ojos y sus espinas brillaban con vividos colores

_Que son_ Dijo Luna curiosa

_Ni yo estoy muy seguro, Starswirl los llamaba peces fantasma_ Explicaba Discord con mirada atenta a los peces_ Aquí viene la mejor parte_

De un momento a otro los peces comenzaron a saltar por fuera del agua, mientras hacían leves maromas en el aire, dejando muy impresionada a Luna que veía encantada a las extrañas criaturas maniobrar por el aire con gran facilidad, saltaban de un lado a otro por su cuenta o en grupo mantenían una hermosa y constante danza en el aire

_Mira allí_ Dijo Discord señalando con su garra de águila lejos del lago, donde se mostraba una serie de extrañas luces en el piso, una imagen similar a una flor de 8 pétalos con colores de arcoíris se había formado en el prado antes vacío

_Como sucedió_ Cuestiono la cada vez más asombrada Luna

_Esos peces comen la luz de la luna_ Comenzó Discord con una nueva explicación_ Y cuando la toman reflejan esa extraña forma arcoíris que toma unos cuantos minutos en desaparecer, dado que nunca saltan en el mismo patrón, la imagen que pintan con sus sombras siempre es diferente_

Luna observo maravillada como la flor de 8 pétalos se desvanecía poco a poco mientras se formaba un diamante de igual patrón de colores, formado seguramente por los nuevos saltos de los peces, sin duda era un espectáculo maravilloso

_Y ahora el gran final_ Dijo Discord en tono divertido

Y ni bien lo dijo una serie de flores de vividos colores comenzaron a brotar alrededor del diamante recién formado y cuando abrían sus pétalos para mostrar toda su belleza irradiaban una tenue luz que hacia crecer más flores de estilo similar que irradiaban su propia luz y su propio color, antes de darse cuenta Luna y Discord formaban parte de un enorme jardín arcoíris

_Estas flores son únicas, de este lugar_ Continuo Discord intuyendo una futura pregunta por parte de la princesa de la noche_ Han crecido recibiendo la extraña luz que generan esos peces y se han adaptado a ella, florecen solo en noches de luna llena y pintan de un lienzo arcoíris este bello jardín de pasto_ Tras esto Discord observo el panorama por un momento_ Este era mi lugar favorito antes de tomar Equestria_ Soltó finalmente en tono ligeramente melancólico

Luna por primera vez miro a Discord, con pena en sus ojos, jamás había considerado que el señor del caso era alguien antes de ser el tirano que esclavizo a Equestria, pero sin duda era cierto el tenia lugares y comidas que le gustaban, tenía cosas que quería y apreciaba y aunque cometió errores sin dudad en la mente de Luna no se le ocurría peor castigo que saber que existía algo tan hermoso como aquel lugar y vivir sin poder verlo durante más de mil años, de algún modo Luna sentía cierto parecido con su horrible cautiverio en la luna, por lo cual sin darse cuenta se acercó al señor del caos y apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de él, se recostó en el y gozo de su fuerza y de su calor y por un momento se permitió mostrar debilidad frente al señor del caos

_Gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo Discord_ Dijo en tono suave y dulce_ Es algo que atesorare toda mi vida_ Dijo mientras se daba cuenta del profundo sentimiento de gratitud que en ese momento sentía por el señor del caos, no solo gratitud, aprecio, respeto y quizás incluso algo más importante aun

Tras decir esto ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el cambiante arcoíris que generaban los peses y disfrutando del cálido brillo de las flores, Discord en ningún momento se sintió incomodo con el cuerpo de Luna recostado a su lado y Luna nunca sintió la necesidad de separarse de su apoyo, para ambos fue un momento que simplemente no era necesario alterar

Pero como todo lo bueno, ese momento finalmente acabo la Luna se alejo de su posición sobre el estanque, poco a poco los peces dejaron de saltar y las flores se cerraron para volver a la tierra, tras pasar unos minutos el valle volvió a su típica oscuridad, dejando a ambas figuras en silencio

Tras unos minutos fue el señor del caos quien rompió el silencio_ Creo que es hora de irnos_ Dijo en suave tono_ No quiero que se te pase tu hora de dormir_ Agrego recuperando su tono burlón

_Lo mismo digo, tu madre debe estar preocupada, por ti_ Dijo Luna siguiendo el juego del señor del caos

Tras soltar una breve risa y en el sonido de un chasquido ambos desaparecieron del valle que ahora tendría un nuevo significado en la memoria de la princesa de la noche

_Castillo Canterlot-Cuarto de Luna_

El señor del caos y la princesa de la noche aparecieron en el balcón de la habitación de esta última, ambos se hallaban cansados tras la larga noche y preferían una corta despedida

_Bueno princesa Luna, debo admitir que soportaste bien, una noche estilo señor del caos_ Dijo Discord divertido para con un chasquido hacer aparecer en el cuello de Luna una medalla de felicitaciones_ Tu premio por sobrevivir la velada_ Dijo divertido Discord

_Y yo debo darte crédito por una gran cita, Discord_ Dijo Luna mirando con diversión su medalla

_Bueno princesa, creo que es hora de irme a contar lobos para dormir, nos veremos en otra ocasión_ Dijo Discord que se giraba para dar la espalda a la princesa de la noche

Antes de que el señor del caos pudiera teletransportarse sintió como un par de cascos rodeaban su cuello y unos suaves labios se posaban en su mejilla, tras el breve beso Luna miro divertida al señor del caos

_Gracias por la mejor cita que he tenido_ Dijo con ilusión en su mirada_ y ahora largo de mii cuarto_ Dijo en tono divertido la princesa de la noche, para luego disparar un rayo de magia a Discord que lo saco volando fuera del balcón, pero el señor del caos logro chasquear los dedos antes de chocarse contra el piso desapareciendo en un destello

Luna quedo sola en su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando escucho unos fuertes ronquidos, provenientes seguramente del cuarto de archivos, con solo escucharlos supo perfectamente quien era la dueña de esos ruidos, su hermana debía estar realmente agotada si ni siquiera había ido a dormir a su habitación

_Quizás fue algo cruel dejarle tanto trabajo_ Lamento Luna en su cuarto, para luego darle un vistazo a la medalla y al espacio que una vez ocupo el señor del caos en el balcón_ Pero valió la pena_ Dijo para luego mirar el firmamento nocturno recordando todos los sucesos de esa noche_ Lo siento hermana pero creo que seré una mala hermana otra vez_ Dijo para luego dar un leve olfateo a su medalla y morderla suavemente comiendo un pedazo_ Chocolate_ Dijo con una sonrisa divertida la princesa de la noche

_Casa de Discord_

El señor del caos choco fuerte contra el piso de su casa se levantó con algo de dificultad, incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer Luna con el

_Esa pony está loca_ Se quejó Discord, en voz alta mientras se estiraba y tras repasar los acontecimientos de la noche se dio cuenta de que esa locura de Luna le gustaba, sin duda le daba un cierto atractivo, que no veía ni en Celestia o en Fluttershy

_Y yo estoy muerto_ Lamento Discord preocupado cada vez más por el caos en su cabeza y en su corazón

 **Y listo, cerramos el capítulo como siempre espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo, lamento si esta parte sale algo larga pero tengo muchas cosas que decir:**

 **_Ya lo dije arriba pero aun no me lo creo llegamos al capítulo 10, esto es genial quiero dar un gracias a todos los lectores y a las personas que se han dado tiempo de dejar un Review en el FIC, desde aquí un gracias sincero**

 **_Bueno ya han leído mucho de la historia ahora quiero saber su opinión, como han visto avanzar el FIC en estos 10 capítulos, les ha gustado, les ha parecido lento o quizás muy rápido, quiero de verdad saber la opinión que tienen sobre cómo ha ido progresando la historia**

 **_Quizás la reflexión que tiene Luna sobre su apariencia de pegaso y los comentarios de Discord sobre esta sean confusos, bueno el hecho es que esto lo explicare en un segundo FIC que voy a crear llamado "Caos armónico", que contara la historia de Discord tomando Equestria y como Celestia y Luna lo enfrentaron, originalmente esta iba a ser una subtrama en este FIC pero me di cuenta que no era algo que realmente nutriera el concepto principal por lo que decidí desarrollarlo en una historia aparte, si quieren leerlo como siempre son bienvenidos y si no les llama la atención no se preocupen pues no es para nada necesario para entender este FIC pues en esta nueva historia me alejare del romance y me centrare más en el drama y la acción**

 **_Por ultimo estoy sumamente interesado en llevar el FIC tanto a traducción como a YouTube, si ustedes conocen a alguien con capacidad para alguno de estos proyectos estaré encantado de tomar contacto pues quiero que la historia llegue a todos los que pueda.**

 **_En un tema aparte la imagen que está actualmente como portada del FIC es la única que conseguí si alguien entre los lectores es buen dibujante y tiene una idea mejor para ejemplificar "Sol y mariposas en discordia" estaré feliz de ver sus dibujos y quizás cambiar la portada con uno de ellos (Demonios ya parezco profesor mandando tareas)**

 **Y listo eso es todo perdonen el pesado monologo, como siempre todo Follow, Favorito y Review se aprecian y nos veremos en un próximo capítulo, hasta luego**


	11. Vida no tan cotidiana

**Rayos perdonen el atraso, entre trabajos de la U, cosas de familia y la publicación del nuevo FIC perdí la noción del tiempo, para compensarlos les dejo hoy un capitulo bastante largo espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 11: Vida no tan cotidiana**

Discord y Luna dormían cansados por su cita, ignorantes de que mientras ambos tenían su apacible siesta, el mundo no se había detenido, mientras los diferentes seres pasaban con normalidad su día, en Ponyville las cosas serían un poco diferentes

_Ponyville-Biblioteca del castillo de la amistad_

Spike tenía la cabeza metida en un libro azul muy grueso, el cual ocultaba el hecho de que se estaba durmiendo, si bien ya eran las 10 am, el joven dragón poco había dormido para tener preparado todo lo que necesitaría, según Discord, para la operación "dragón irresistible", cuando sus parpados se cerraban y su conciencia llegaba al mundo de los sueños la voz de la princesa de la amistad lo devolvió a la realidad

_Spike, donde estas_ Sonó la voz de Twilight, mientras la alicornio entraba a la biblioteca

Spike dio un pequeño salto de asombro_ En la biblioteca Twilight, después de todo abrimos hace 2 horas_

_Lo sé pero como no escuchaba nada, pensé que te habías quedado dormido_ Se excusó Twilight que caminaba hacia Spike

_Eso es porque nadie va a querer un libro antes de las 10 de la mañana_ Dijo levemente molesto Spike

_No digas eso Spike_ Dijo Twilight_ Para un lector no existe mala hora, lugar o momento, por eso abrimos tan temprano, para que cualquier poni que desee un libro pueda tenerlo cuando lo necesite_ Expreso en un vivido discurso la princesa

_Di lo que quieras_ Dijo un inconforme Spike_ Yo aún lo considero una exageración_ Tras decirlo el dragón examino a la princesa que llevaba alforjas y levitaba una lista sobre su cabeza_ Por cierto a dónde vas Twilight, pensé que no tenías nada importante hasta la tarde_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Así es_ Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa la alicornio_ Pero como tenía un tiempo libre decidí que lo usaría para ayudar en la biblioteca, por eso iré a recoger los libros no devueltos y cobrar las multas a los ponys atrasados_

_No crees que podrías simplemente descansar y relajarte un poco_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Spike para mi mantener la biblioteca es relajante_ Se explicó la princesa_ Además esos ponis cometieron una falta terrible, el tomar un libro y no devolverlo priva a otros de leerlo, es algo que no puedo evitar corregir_

_Si tú lo dices Twi_ Dijo Spike entendiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión_ Yo me quedare aquí cuidando el fuerte_

_Está bien_ Dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras se diría a la puerta_ Solo trata de mantenerte despierto mientras lo haces_ Dijo para luego salir

_Ajam_ Fue la respuesta del dragón que volvía a cabecear del sueño, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la profunda oscuridad de su mente

_1 hora después_

_Disculpen, hay alguien aquí_ Sonó una voz dulce y armoniosa en la biblioteca_ Hola, alguien está atendiendo_

La voz finalmente saco a Spike de su sueño quien levanto la cabeza del libro que usaba de cobertura mientras decía_ Si aquí, bienvenido a la biblioteca en que puedo ayudarte_

Spike vio a la dueña de la voz con leve sorpresa, una unicornio blanca adulta, con el cabello largo levemente ondulado en su cabeza y lacio en el resto dividido entre franjas moradas y rosas, sus ojos de color verde eran bastante llamativos y en su costado donde debería llevar su Cutie Mark llevaba un DC, la D en rojo y la C en azul

_Perdona te conozco_ Dijo Spike con leve asombro hasta la unicornio

_Es que acaso no me reconoces, Spike_ Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa divertida

_Realmente no lo sé, hay algo que se me hace familiar pero no puedo_ Spike iba a continuar su explicación cuando un grito lleno la biblioteca

_¡Sweetiebell, donde rayos estas!_ Dijo la voz de una potrilla unicornio, de pelaje también blanco, con cabello morado brillante y hermosos ojos azules, la marca en su costado eran 3 brillantes diamantes lo cual revelaba su identidad

_¿Rarity?_ Dijo Spike curioso

_Hola, Spikey-Wiky_ Dijo apenada la potranca

_¿Sweetie?_ Pregunto luego el dragón mirando a la unicornio adulta

_Hola Spike_ Dijo divertida la unicornio_ Que te parece, me veo bien_ Pregunto

_! Que rayos paso ¡_ Grito asombrado el dragón

_Oigan están aquí_ Dijo otra potrilla que entraba a la biblioteca, una pegaso color azul con cabello y cola multicolor que seguían el patrón del arcoíris, sus alas apenas la elevaban levemente del piso mientras se agitaban con mucha velocidad

_Rainbow, te dije que no te alejes de mí_ La regaño una pegaso adulta color naranja su crin morada llegaba hasta la mitad de su lomo y se mantenía elevado con la fuerza del aleteo de sus alas, entro a la biblioteca volando y se colocó al lado de la pequeña pegaso

_No me trates como una niña, Scootaloo_ Dijo enojada la potrilla color azul

_Y como esperas que te traten, Rainbow después de todo eres una niña_ Dijo una potrilla que entraba también a la biblioteca de color naranja y de cabello rubio con un sombrero de vaquera que le quedaba algo grande

_Porque solo nos vemos como niñas Applejack_ Contesto enojada la pequeña pegaso

_Lo sé pero por el momento habrá que acostumbrarse_ Dijo la pequeña Applejack con resignación

_Esa es mi hermana siempre tomando las cosas con madurez_ Dijo una pony de tierra adulta color amarillo con un largo cabello rojizo coronado con un moño del mismo color

_Tu mantente en silencio jovencita_ Dijo molesta la pequeña granjera_ Aun no olvido que esta situación se debe a su tonta broma_

_Vamos Applejack, nosotras no sabíamos que iba a suceder esto_ Dijo la pony de tierra tratando de calmar a la enojada portadora del elemento de la honestidad

Spike detallo un segundo a los 2 grupos de ponis que tenía frente a él, uno obviamente era el grupo formado por 3 portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que habían sido convertidas en potrillas pero que aún mantenían las marcas de sus costados, por otro lado el segundo grupo de ponis lo formaban lo que parecían ser versiones adultas de las CMC que compartían una única marca en sus costados el extraño signo de DC en los colores rojo y azul y parecían tener edades similares a las que en realidad tenían sus hermanas mayores

_Muy bien, alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que les paso_ Dijo Spike con tono confundido

_Discord_ Dijeron al tiempo las 6 ponis

_Él les hiso esto_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Algo así_ Dijo levemente avergonzada Apple Bloom_ Le dijimos que estábamos enojadas con nuestras hermanas y él nos dio unos dulces, las Crusaders comimos unos y les dimos a nuestras hermanas los otros_

_Cuando ellas los comieron y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos así_ Continuo Scootaloo

_El dulce más amargo que he tenido el infortunio de probar_ Se quejó Rarity

_Fue casi como comer el concentrado de mil limones_ Continuo Applejack

Spike al entender lo sucedido no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de su silla de bibliotecario_ Así que eso fue lo que paso, bueno eso explica la marca en sus costados_ Dijo señalando a las CMC sin parar de reír_ Ojala Twilight estuviera aquí para verlas es graciosísimo_

_Spike, esto no tiene nada de divertido_ Dijo algo molesta Applejack

_Espera, acaso dijiste que Twilight no estaba_ Dijo con una mezcla de asombro y terror Rainbow

_Así es_ Afirmo el dragón_ Twilight fue a recuperar los libros que no han devuelto a la biblioteca y cobrar las multas de los atrasados, no tengo idea de donde esta_ Dijo el dragón recuperándose de su ataque de risa

_Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto_ Dijo aún más molesta la pequeña pegaso azul

_Teníamos la esperanza de que con su magia ella pudiera romper el hechizo que nos hiso Discord_ Explico levemente decepcionada Sweetiebell

_Oh al menos poder usar el cofre, para salir de esta horrible situación_ Continuo Rarity dramática

_Quizás, si buscan por el pueblo encuentren a Twilight_ Dijo Spike con calma_ Pero no creo que puedan usar el cofre, después de todo Pinkie está fuera del pueblo_

_Y a donde cascos se fue_ Dijo molesta Applejack mientras luchaba para que su sombrero no le cubriera los ojos

_Twilight me dijo que le pidieron que fuera a Canterlot, para ayudar con la planeación de un baile o algo así_ Explico el dragón

Las 6 ponis soltaron un sonoro suspiro hasta que Scootaloo abrió sus ojos con asombro_ Tengo una idea_ Dijo feliz la pegaso adulta_ Vayamos con Discord, sin duda él puede arreglar esto_

_El problema es que nadie sabe dónde está Discord_ Se quejó Rainbow_ El solo pasa por Ponyville cuando quiere, no hay seguridad de que este hoy por aquí_

_Quizás si le preguntamos a Fluttershy_ Dijo la pequeña Rarity_ Ella es la que mejor se lleva con Discord, quizás sepa de alguna forma de contactar con el_

_Muy bien, todo el mundo a casa de Fluttershy_ Dijo Applejack comenzando la marcha

_Antes de irse chicas_ Dijo Spike deteniendo a las ponis que ya estaban saliendo de la biblioteca_ Si les sirve de consuelo, yo creo que todas se ven muy lindas así_ Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa cariñosa

La frase causo una sonrisa en las CMC que se sintieron felices de ser alagadas por sus nuevas apariencias, por otro lado la reacción fue mixta en las portadoras de la armonía

_Ay Spikey-Wiki, tu siempre sabes que decir para hacer sentir mejor a una yegua deprimida_ Dijo con una sonrisa Rarity

_No te burles Spike, esto es serio_ Dijo molesta Rainbow

Applejack por su lado se sonrojo pero tapo su rostro con su sombrero mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa y decía para sí misma_ Tonto_ En voz tan baja que nadie más la escucho, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca

_Espera Applejack, no te vayas sola_ Grito Apple Bloom persiguiendo a su hermana

Spike, quedo solo en la biblioteca extrañado por la reacción de la portadora de la honestidad, pero decidió que se lo pasaría por alto después de todo debía estar muy estresada por su mala situación

_Castillo Canterlot- Sala del trono_

Celestia estaba en su trono, en silencio levitaba una taza de té de porcelana mientras meditaba sobre muchas cosas, los asuntos de Equestria, las relaciones con otras razas, las próximas celebraciones, los deberes de Twilight como princesa entre otros. Pero había 3 cosas importantes que ocupaban la mente de la princesa del sol

La primera era Luna, había salido la noche anterior, pero nadie sabía a donde había ido y al parecer había vuelto bastante cansada pues aún no se había despertado ni siquiera para desayunar; Celestia le restó importancia a esto rápidamente, después de todo Luna siempre se iba de fiesta en sus noches libres y estas solían ser bastante salvajes así que era normal que estuviera cansada, ya le preguntaría luego donde había estado

La segunda era Discord, Celestia estaba asombrada y levemente molesta por no haber tenido aun una visita del señor del caos, si bien lo había visto hacía poco, se le hacía muy raro que el Draconequus no hubiera pasado a hacerle alguna broma, pero bueno aún quedaba toda la tarde, quien sabe que podía pasar aunque Celestia tenía claro que si había decidido amar a Discord, tendría entonces que tomar una actitud más directa con sus invitaciones al señor del caos e ir acercándose más y más a él hasta conseguir que el la amara como ella deseaba ser amada

Y claro eso la llevaba al 3 punto en cuestión, Fluttershy si bien la noche anterior Celestia había sentido un gran fastidio por la fantasía de la portadora de la amabilidad, la realidad era que para Celestia no era malo que Discord tuviera una amiga, siempre y cuando esta solo fuera eso una amiga, pues para Celestia era claro que Fluttershy era una amenaza bastante grande si es que ella también deseaba el amor de Discord, por ello debía confirmar cual era la naturaleza de la relación entre ambos

"No puedo investigar por mí misma, seria sospechosos si fuese seguido a Ponyville, además de que Twilight no me dejaría tranquila y a solas con Fluttershy" pensaba Celestia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té, "No, lo que necesito es alguien que pueda espiar por mí, que pueda darme la información de un modo disimulado y sigiloso sin que nadie más se entere"

En ese momento Celestia abrió los ojos, se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para solucionar sus problemas, mientras hacía brillar su cuerno una imagen se formaba lentamente frente a ella, "Quizás esto no esté del todo bien, pero bien dice el refrán, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" pensó sonriente la princesa del sol

_Ponyville- Casa de Lyra y BonBon_

La unicornio color verde eléctrico con el cabello verde claro y líneas blancas, estaba sentada en la mesa junto a su compañera una pony de tierra de color amarillo con el cabello azul oscuro con una franja rosada, ambas tomaban una tasa de chocolate mientras discutían sobre su convivencia

_Solo digo Lyra que podrías tratar de ser un poco más organizada con tus cosas_ Decia en tono amable pero serio BonBon

_Y yo te repito BonBon, que mis cosas están en el orden que yo quiero que estén y no me gusta que las muevas de su sitio_ Contesto levemente irritada la unicornio

_No seas terca Lyra, solo quiero que la casa se vea un poco más organizada_ Continuo insistiendo la pony de tierra

_No estoy siendo terca, solo te pido que respetes mi espacio_ Dijo más molesta la unicornio

BonBon iba a responder nuevamente cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeo de repente, mientras hacia un gesto de dolor y ponía su casco sobre su cabeza, preocupando a su amiga y compañera de casa

_BonBon, estas bien amiga_ Dijo preocupada Lyra

_No lo sé, de repente tengo una muy fuerte jaqueca_ Explico la pony de tierra antes de que una nueva punzada de dolor la obligara a levantarse de su asiento_ Lyra iré al baño un segundo_ Dijo para luego dirigirse a buen paso hacia el baño

BonBon corrió al baño de la casa, cerró la puerta y vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se examinó un segundo buscando cualquier anormalidad, hasta que el dolor de cabeza se intensifico en una última punzada de fuerte dolor y tras esta sus ojos brillaron con un tono de dorado mientras la luz que surgía de sus ojos fluía al espejo del baño generando que en este se formara una imagen, al principio borrosa, luego fue tomando más nitidez hasta revelar a la princesa Celestia que la veía desde el espejo a la pony de tierra

_Buenos días agente Sweetie Drops, lamento mucho la abrupta forma de llamarte_ Dijo Celestia desde el espejo en tono serio y formal

_Princesa Celestia_ Dijo BonBon asombrada_ Que ha pasado, pensé que nunca más tendríamos comunicación_ Continuo la poni más que todo asombrada_

_Esa era la idea original_ Dijo Celestia bajando levemente su cabeza, mientras pensaba que "debía hacer bien su papel"_ Pero ha surgido una situación en la que requiero de una buena inteligencia y sigilo y nadie mejor que tú para ambos Sweetie Drops_

_Princesa escuchare lo que quiera decir_ Dijo BonBon_ Pero por favor llámeme por mi nuevo nombre_

_Está bien BonBon_ Dijo Celestia con resignación_ Aun recuerdas los sucesos durante el ascenso de Tirek_ Dijo Celestia con calma

_Como olvidarlo, fue de los peores momentos en Equestria_ Dijo BonBon

_Así es, durante este suceso pusimos nuestra confianza en Discord el señor del caos_ Explico Celestia sin perder su tono_ Y como sabrás fuimos traicionados por él, desde ese momento la lealtad del señor del caos se ha mantenido en un entredicho_

_Puedo imaginarlo_ Dijo BonBon_ Pero no entiendo en que se relaciona esto conmigo_

_Veras BonBon, en los últimos meses, Discord se ha vuelto muy cercano a la portadora de la amabilidad Fluttershy tanto así que algunos sospechan incluso de una relación romántica entre ambos_ Continuo la princesa mirando directamente a la pony_ Tememos que esta sea otra estrategia por parte del señor del caos para separar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y evitar que usen sus poderes contra el para así poder tomar nuevamente Equestria_

Celestia no se sentía del todo bien con lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo estaba empeorando la imagen de Discord frente a los ponis, pero sabía que BonBon era una poni que nunca tenia contacto con Discord, que ella pensase mal de él no era tan malo; Además no se le ocurría una mejor forma de vigilar Discord y Fluttershy que con una de sus mejores agentes y si ella lograba comenzar una relación con Discord, no le cabía duda de que los ponis terminarían por aceptar completamente al señor del caos, después de todo sus súbditos la amaban tenía confianza en que aceptarían su decisión de emparejarse con el señor del caos

BonBon, dudo antes de dar su respuesta, no estaba segura si debía volver a la acción, pero no había duda de que la situación que le planteaba Celestia era de gran importancia, sin mucho ánimo termino por decidir que el mejor camino a seguir era volver a sus viejas labores

_Muy bien princesa, acepto la misión_ Dijo en tono firme BonBon

Celestia dio una leve sonrisa, que camuflaba la gran alegría que acababa de recibir por esas palabras, con BonBon vigilando podría estar segura cuales eran las intenciones de la pegaso con Discord, si está realmente solo quería una amistad, Celestia solo tendría que poner unos pocos límites y si por otro lado los intereses de Fluttershy eran románticos, Celestia bien podría sacarla del camino pues a fin de cuentas Fluttershy era una pony más en su reino y Celestia era la princesa de toda Equestria, la pegaso solo sería un estorbo menor en su camino pues Celestia ya había sufrido la pérdida de un gran amor y si algo tenía claro era que no pensaba repetir ese dolor

_Te agradezco profundamente tu decisión agente BonBon_ Dijo Celestia en tono amable_ Ahora te daré los detalles de tu misión_ Continuo la princesa

_Casa de Lyra y BonBon, sala_

Mientras BonBon se hallaba en el baño, alguien toco la puerta de la casa, Lyra fue a abrir de inmediato para encontrarse con asombro frente a Twilight que le regalaba una sonrisa

_Hola Lyra buenos días_ Dijo con buen ánimo Twilight

_Twilight, que gusto verte_ Contesto Lyra contagiándose del buen humor de la alicornio_ Que te trae por aquí_

_Asuntos de la biblioteca_ Continuo Twilight_ Veras BonBon, tiene atraso en un libro que saco y vine a recuperarlo_

Lyra puso una sonrisa divertida "Típico de BonBon, me regaña por mi desorden pero ella también es desordenada en sus cosas"

_Lo siento, BonBon tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza_ Dijo Lyra

_Oh, lamento llegar en un mal momento_ Contesto Twilight levemente apenada_ Puedo volver más tarde u otro día, si prefieren_

_Espera_ Dijo Lyra_ Le preguntare por el libro quizás pueda devolvértelo_ Tras decirlo la unicornio entro a la casa y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, desde la cual hablo con suavidad para no molestar a su amiga

_BonBon, estas bien_ Pregunto Lyra

BonBon que aún no había terminado de recibir las ordenes de Celestia se puso levemente nerviosa_ Si Lyra, sucede algo_ Cuestiono la pony, tratando de disimular sus nervios

_Twilight está aquí_ Dijo Lyra_ Quiere que devuelvas un libro que pediste a la biblioteca_

_Oh, rayos lo olvide completamente_ Dijo BonBon poniendo un casco en su frente_ Esta en mi estante es el libro de color rojo que está a la izquierda_

_De acuerdo, se lo entregare_ Contesto Lyra alejándose de la puerta del baño

Al escuchar como el galope de su amiga se alejaba BonBon suspiro aliviada volvió su mirada a la imagen de Celestia que la observaba desde el espejo_ Por favor, prosiga princesa_ Dijo BonBon con respeto

Lyra se dirigió a la habitación de BonBon como esperaba todo estaba perfectamente organizado, pues su amiga era una fanática del orden, no le tomo a la unicornio más de 2 segundos encontrar el librero con el libro rojo que su amiga había descrito, usando su magia lo levito hacia ella y tras ojear la portada "Grandes dulces y confiteros en la historia" solo pudo poner una sonrisa divertida y dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta

_Aquí tienes Twilight_ Dijo Lyra pasando el libro a la princesa quien lo levito lo examino y lo puso en su alforja mientras levitaba una pequeña lista donde miraba con detalle que fuera el libro correcto

_Muchas gracias Lyra_ Twilight dudo un segundo antes de continuar_ Lamento esto, pero también hay una multa de 7 bits por la demora_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa apenada

Lyra rodo sus ojos levemente molesta_ No te preocupes Twilight, solo haces tu trabajo_ Tras decir esto la unicornio pago la multa y despidió a la princesa de la amistad, para después ocupar su lugar en la silla de la sala de estar, al rato llego su amiga caminando normal fuera del baño

_Te sientes mejor_ Pregunto preocupada Lyra

_Si, realmente no era nada malo_ Contesto BonBon

_Y que era_ Continuo Lyra

_Era la princesa Celestia, me contacto por mi mente para pedirme que la ayudara con un trabajo de vigilancia aquí en ponyvillve y acepte_ Continuo de forma natural BonBon

_En serio, Celestia en persona_ Dijo asombrada Lyra_ Y que harás_

_Creo que pondré algunas cámaras en la zona de mi objetivo y me limitare a observar_ Explico BonBon_ Dime Twilight, estaba enojada por lo del libro_

_No_ Respondió tranquila Lyra_ Pero me debes 7 bits por pagar tu multa_ Dijo tomando un tono mas serio

_Que tal si te invito a cenar para compensarlo_ Respondió BonBon con una sonrisa

_Mientras sea a un lugar que sirva una buena avena, por mi está bien_ Termino Lyra

Tras decir esto ambas amigas comenzaron a reír, a Lyra la hacía muy feliz que BonBon le contase las cosas que pasaban en su vida aun sabiendo que no le podría dar detalles por la confidencialidad de sus misiones y a BonBon la reconfortaba saber que sin importar que pasara podía ser honesta con Lyra y que ella la escucharía y entendería que no siempre podría decirle absolutamente todo, después de todo eran por algo las mejores amigas

Mientras las ponys reían felices en su casa, Twilight se dirigía a buen trote a su siguiente parada en el pueblo y Celestia se recostaba tranquila en su trono feliz con la nueva aliada que había adquirido en su campaña y la posible victoria que ya vislumbraba en un futuro

_Ponyville-casa de Fluttershy tiempo después_

Fluttershy, había por fin superado su asombro al encontrarse con versiones niñas de sus amigas y con versiones adultas de las CMC, mientras su casa era un gran alboroto por los gritos y reclamos de las 6 ponis ahí presentes que le exigían que se pusiera en contacto con Discord para que este solucionase el alboroto que genero su hechizo Fluttershy trataba de calmar un poco las cosas

_Vamos, no es tan malo estoy segura de que Discord tuvo una razón para hacer esto_ Dijo en tono amable la pegaso amarilla

_Una razón_ Dijo furiosa Applejack_ Fluttershy es el segundo día de la temporada de cosecha y gracias a Discord estamos atrasados, no hay razón que justifique esto_

_Vamos Applejack, no es el fin del mundo_ Trato de calmarla Rarity

_Como que no, esto es un total desastre_ Dijo Applejack molesta

_Creo que exageras, solo un poco_ Dijo en tono suave Fluttershy

_Vamos Fluttershy, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer para la patrulla climática_ Se quejó Rainbow_ Se han vuelto muy estrictos últimamente y si no cumplo mi cuota podrían hasta bajarme el sueldo_ Tras decir esto la pequeña pegaso abrió los ojos_ Y ya no tendría para comprar sidra, necesitamos hablar con Discord ¡Ahora!_ Finalizo con desesperación la pegaso

_Está bien, está bien_ Cedió finalmente Fluttershy_ Hablare con Discord y le pediré el favor_ tras decir esto camino hacia su sala

_Pensé que te comunicarías con Discord_ Dijo confundida Scootaloo

_Eso hare_ Dijo Fluttershy sin detener la marcha por lo que el resto de ponys la siguieron

Al llegar a la sala Fluttershy se dirigió a una lámpara con forma de Discord que reposaba sobre una mesa, sin mucho problema golpeo la lámpara con su casco haciendo que esta chocase contra el piso y se rompiera en cientos de pedazos

_Y eso era necesario_ Pregunto Apple Bloom

_Solo espera_ Dijo con calma Fluttershy

En un momento los fragmentos de la lámpara se elevaron en el aire y volvieron a la mesa donde tomaron de nuevo la forma de lámpara la cual quedo como nueva como por arte de magia, tras esto Fluttershy presiono el botón que enciende la lámpara pero esta no se encendió sino que frente a los ponys un hoyo negro apareció en medio de la sala

_Discord, me enseño este método para ponernos en contacto_ Explico Fluttershy_ Así podría llamarlo siempre que lo necesitara_

_Practico_ Dijo Sweetiebell

_Más bien excesivo_ Dijo Rarity

El portal se mantuvo flotando en la sala por unos momentos frente a los ponys hasta que una voz emergió de él, la voz de Discord, pero esta sonaba ensayada como en una grabación

_Se ha comunicado con Discord el señor del caos y la desarmonía_ Comenzó a decir la voz_ Si llama por la videocasetera por favor diga su oferta cuando suene el pitido, si llama porque tiene quejas con algún trabajo que realizado, pues vaya y quéjese con Celestia y a mí no me esté molestando, si llama porque de alguna manera lo lastime de manera seria con alguna de mis bromas, lo siento profundamente_ Dijo en tono sarcástico la voz antes de soltar una carcajada_ Y si eres Fluttershy, Hola Fluttershy espero que te encuentres bien_ El tono alegre y amigable que puso Discord desde que dijo el nombre de la pegaso hiso que esta se sonrojara_ Lamento esto Fluttershy pero seguramente estoy durmiendo y no puedo atenderte, deja un mensaje diciendo que pasa y me pondré en contacto lo antes posible, nos veremos luego_ Tras esto último del agujero surgió un pitido y este se quedó en el aire esperando un mensaje

_Hola Discord_ Comenzó Fluttershy en tono alegre_ Estoy aquí en Ponyville junto a Rarity Applejack, Rainbow Dash y las Crusaders, al parecer están un poco molestas por un hechizo que les lanzaste y nos preguntábamos si no te molestaría, solucionarlo tú sabes si quieres_ Termino Fluttershy con una tierna sonrisa

_Escucha tonto, tengo sidra en juego, así que si oyes este mensaje más te vale que traigas a tu molesta persona aquí y nos arregles_ Dijo enojada Rainbow

_Lo mismo digo Discord_ Continuo Applejack_ Si mis manzanas se pudren por tu culpa tendrás un problema grave en tus garras_

Fluttershy miro a sus amigas con ligera critica en sus ojos_ No creo que amenazarlo ayude a que venga_ Dijo en tono de reproche, mientras el portal desaparecía tras ella

_Y ahora que haremos, estamos atrapadas en estas formas infantiles hasta que ese malvado Discord, venga a solucionar este desastre_ Se lamentó Rarity _ Y para colmo de males tengo muchos pendientes atrasados, es lo peor que pudo pasar_ Concluyo la pequeña unicornio fingiendo un desmayo

_Pues quizás, no pueda solucionar su problema_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Pero se me ocurre un modo de que puedan hacer sus tareas de hoy_

_En serio, como_ Pregunto curiosa Rainbow

_Pues con ayuda de sus hermanas_ Dijo con una sonrisa Fluttershy

_A que te refieres cariño_ Dijo Rarity confundida

_Pues veras_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Scootaloo se ve como una fuerte pegaso, estoy segura que si Rainbow le dice lo que tiene que hacer ella estará más que feliz de ayudarte con el clima_ Dijo mirando a la pareja de pegasos

_Supongo que sí_ Dijo Rainbow con leve duda en su voz_ Realmente las labores de hoy no son difíciles creo que Scootaloo podría ayudarme sin problemas_

_Rarity_ Dijo Fluttershy dirigiendo su atención a la pequeña unicornio_ Estoy más que segura que si le indicas exactamente a Sweetiebell que quieres que haga ella usara su magia para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda_

_Supongo que si su magia es fuerte y la combinamos con mi gran mente en el diseño y la confección, podría encargarme de todos mis diseños pendientes_ Dijo Rarity mirando a su hermana

_Siento que mi magia es mucho más poderosa que antes_ Dijo Sweetie_ Ayudarte con tus tareas será muy sencillo_ Termino con una sonrisa emocionada

_Y Applejack_ Termino dirigiéndose a la vaquera_ Apple Bloom y tú han recogido manzanas por años y ella se nota tan fuerte como lo eres o bueno eras tú, creo que entre las 2 serán capaces de recolectar todas las manzanas que necesitas para la cuota de hoy_

Applejack miro a su hermana con duda pero no pudo decir nada por que Apple Bloom hablo

_Ella tiene razón Applejack_ Dijo feliz Apple Bloom_ Te he visto miles de veces recogiendo manzanas, se de memoria lo que tengo que hacer y tú solo las atraparas como siempre lo hago yo_

Applejack puso su sombrero levemente hacia adelante_ Que caray bueno supongo que intentarlo no cuesta nada_ Dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta

_Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo seremos adultas_ Se quejó Apple Bloom

_Si quería hacer cosas geniales antes de volver a la normalidad_ Corroboro Scootaloo

_Por favor, déjenos ir a divertirnos_ Dijo suplicante Sweetiebell

_Recuerden que sus hermanas están así por ustedes_ Dijo Fluttershy sin levantar la voz pero dirigiendo su mirada a las adultas CMC_ Pero, si las ayudan rápido con sus tareas seguramente tendrán tiempo para divertirse un rato_ Termino con una amable sonrisa

Las 3 yeguas se miraron entre si antes de unir sus cascos y gritar al unísono_ Cutie Mark Crusaders, vida adulta_ Dijeron las 3 yeguas emocionadas antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy

_Niñas esperen_ Grito Applejack saliendo tras ellas

_Aun no les hemos dicho que tienen que hacer_ Dijo Rainbow siguiendo a su amiga

_Esto va a hacer un caos_ Dijo tras un suspiro Rarity saliendo para unirse a la persecución

Tras todo esto Fluttershy quedo sola en su casa y observo el espacio en el aire donde una vez estuvo el portal, "me pregunto que estará haciendo Discord, para no contestarme", pensó preocupada la pegaso

_Ponyville-Centro de la ciudad_

Twilight se encontraba de frente a la puerta de una casa, acerco su casco al timbre que tras presionarlo inicio soltando unas cuantas notas de la canción para Elisa de Mozart antes de rápidamente cambiar a una estridente canción de electrónica, mientras Twilight superaba su asombro por el extraño timbre la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta DJ PON-3 aparecía

_Twilight_ Dijo con una sonrisa Vinyl_ Que cuentas_

_Hola Vinyl_ Correspondió la sonrisa la princesa de la amistad_ Vine a ver a Octavia, está en casa_ Pregunto la alicornio

_No estoy segura_ Dijo con duda la unicornio de gafas oscura_ Dame un segundo y te confirmo_ Tras decir esto Vinyl puso uno de sus cascos traseros sobre un pedal y un segundo después varias bocinas dentro de la casa comenzaron a producir música electrónica estridente que hiso temblar el hogar hasta sus cimientos, para unos segundos después escucharse un fuerte grito

_Vinyl, baja el volumen, no puedo escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos_ Se escuchó la voz de Octavia mientras Vinyl retiraba su casco del pedal

_Si, definitivamente esta_ Dijo Vinyl divertida_ Que necesitas_

_Quiero que devuelva un libro que tomo prestado de la biblioteca, ya tiene un par de días de atraso_ Explico Twilight aun algo sorprendida por la manera en la que convivían ambas ponys

_Entendido, hablare con ella, por favor pasa_ Dijo Vinyl dando la espalda a Twilight e ingresando en la casa mientras era seguida por la princesa de la amistad

Twilight siempre había considerado que la casa que compartían Vinyl y Octavia era extravagante mientras que el lado derecho que pertenecía a Octavia se mantenía ordenado, con partituras sobre la mesa algunas sillas alrededor, plantas en floreros y claro en el centro de todo un enorme chelo, el lado de Vinyl era exactamente lo opuesto el lado izquierdo estaba lleno de discos de vinil tirados por todo el piso, bocinas que apuntaban a todos lados, casi no tenía muebles y había muchas latas de bebidas energéticas por el piso, en el fondo se veía el clásico sistema de control que Vinyl usaba en sus presentaciones, sin duda la casa era una contradicción en si misma

_Iré por Octavia, ponte cómoda_ Le dijo Vinyl a Twilight mientras subía al segundo piso por las escaleras

Twilight tomo asiento en una de las sillas del lado de Octavia pero no pudo evitar observar un pedal que se hallaba poca distancia de ella, la curiosidad que tenía la alicornio no le permitía dejar de pensar en que sucedería si pisaba el pedal, finalmente cedió a sus instintos y con uno de sus cascos presiono el pedal

Tras presionar el pedal una onda de sonido golpeo fuertemente a Twilight enviándola por los aires hacia la silla donde se había sentado antes, al chocar con la silla esta se volteo dejando a la alicornio en el piso con los ojos dando vueltas y escuchando un fuerte pitido, hasta que fue levantada por 2 cascos uno color café claro y el otro blanco, cuando Twilight recupero el control de sus ojos vio a Octavia y a Vinyl que se miraban enojadas y discutían entre ellas pero ella no podía escuchar nada por el fuerte pitido en sus oídos

Cuando el pitido fue disminuyendo Twilight fue capaz de entender lo que decían ambas ponys

_Te he dicho un millón de veces que desconectes tus aparatos, cuando acabes de usarlos_ Decía molesta Octavia

_Como se supone que iba a saber que pisaría justo ese_ Se defendía Vinyl

_Y cuanto más se supone que estará así_ Continuo preocupada Octavia

_Realmente no lo se_ Dijo con duda Vinyl_ Nunca un poni había recibido una explosión sub sónica directa, quien sabe cuándo se mejore_

_Chicas estoy bien_ Dijo Twilight sobándose levemente la cabeza_ Pero que rayos fue eso_ Pregunto en una combinación entre curiosidad y molestia

_Es un nuevo equipo que estoy probando_ Explico emocionada Vinyl_ Le llamo bomba sub sónica, pero aun no logro graduar su potencia_

_Es lo más parecido que he visto a un terremoto teledirigido_ Dijo irritada Octavia tapando su cara con su casco por la vergüenza

_Te sientes bien Twilight_ Pregunto preocupada Vinyl

_Si tranquila, solo me aturdió un poco_ Contesto Twilight sonriente

_Mira aquí está el libro que querías_ Dijo Octavia sosteniendo en su boca un libro de pasta verde

Twilight tomo el libro con su magia y leyó el título en voz alta_ Grandes composiciones de Equestria, perfecto_ Dijo feliz Twilight

_Es un gran libro_ Dijo Octavia en tono elegante_ Me encanto la historia de Orfeo durmiendo a Cerbero para entrar al tártaro_

_Si la música está unida a muchísimas leyendas e historias en Equestria_ Dijo Twilight mirando el libro con calidez en su mirada_ A propósito Octavia, por el retraso debes pagar una multa de 9 bits_

_En serio_ Dijo algo sorprendida Octavia antes de recuperar su serenidad_ Esta bien los traeré_ Termino la pony de tierra para tiempo después llevarle a la princesa de la amistad las monedas_ Perdona las molestias Twilight_ Dijo apenada Octavia

_No hay problema_ Dijo en tono calmado Twilight_ Muy bien, creo que las dejare tranquilas para que sigan en lo suyo_ Dijo abandonando la casa

_Oye_ Dijo Vinyl a su compañera tras ver salir a la princesa de la amistad_ Sin esos 9 bits cuanto nos queda para este mes_ Pregunto en tono curioso

_ Creo que 3 bits máximo 5_ Respondió en tono sereno Octavia

_Oh, genial_ Dijo sin emoción Vinyl

_Déjame adivinar, lo único que queda en el refrigerador es un poco de heno y muchas bebidas energéticas verdad_ Cuestiono Octavia

_Creo que también media gelatina_ Contesto Vinyl, con una sonrisa nerviosa

Octavia soltó un suspiro_ En serio necesitamos alguien que administre el dinero en esta casa, cada vez corremos más el riesgo de morir de hambre_ Se lamentó la pony de tierra

_Yo podría administrar nuestro dinero_ Se ofreció Vinyl

_Tu administras nuestro dinero Vinyl_ Contesto con desánimo y leve enojo Octavia dejando sorprendida a la DJ_ Si no te molesta volveré a mi cuarto, quiero reflexionar en que momento mi vida perdió el rumbo_

_Cielos, que depresiva_ Dijo para sí misma Vinyl_ Vivir así no es tan malo, ¡oh creo que eso es un pedazo de heno frito¡_ Grito con emoción Vinyl antes de lanzarse al piso para comer algo que había visto allí

_Tiempo después- Sweet Apple Acres_

Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom adulta pateaban con fuerza los arboles de manzana mientras una pequeña Applejack que llevaba un canasto en vez de su sombrero sobre su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro para atrapar las manzanas que caían

_Esto es genial, no es así hermano_ Dijo la Apple Bloom adulta

_Sip_ Contesto tranquilo Big Macintosh quien no se había sorprendido demasiado con el cambio de su hermana menor y que tomo con naturalidad la explicación de que el cambio había sucedido por obra del señor del caos

_Muy bien, listo para otra ronda_ Dijo emocionada Apple Bloom mientras dirigía sus cascos traseros a un manzano

_Sip_ Contesto tranquilo el pony rojo para luego patear el manzano de manera sincrónica con su hermana menor haciendo caer múltiples manzanas de ambos arboles

_Las tengo_ Dijo Applejack con decisión en su mirada

_¡Applejack cuidado!_ Grito asustada Apple Bloom, haciendo que la pequeña potrilla naranja parara en seco tirando el canasto sobre su cabeza y desparramando las manzanas mientras que las manzanas que caían del árbol golpeaban con fuerza su cabeza

_Apple Bloom porque rayos me detuviste_ Dijo enojada Applejack

_Corrías hacia una raíz, no quería que te tropezaras y te lastimaras_ Se justificó con tranquilidad Apple Bloom_ Recuerda que cuando recoges manzanas debes dar pasos largos para evitar los tropiezos_ Continuo la pony amarilla con tono de lección

_Lo sé, Lo sé yo te enseñe eso_ Dijo irritada Applejack

_Ah y te iría mejor si inclinaras un poco la cesta_ Dijo moviendo la cesta de su hermana un poco sobre su frente_ Así las manzanas no podrán golpear tu delicada carita_

_De acuerdo_ Dijo un poco más irritada Applejack

_Oh y antes de que lo olvide_ Dijo Apple Bloom con sorpresa_ Será mejor si corres en círculo alrededor de los árboles en vez de ir de uno al otro, ahorras tiempo y energía_ Continuo reprochando Apple Bloom cada vez más divertida

_Por mil cascos Apple Bloom_ Estallo Applejack_ Se cómo hacer mi trabajo, lo he hecho por años así que déjame hacer mis cosas en paz_

_Tranquila Applejack_ Dijo Apple Bloom divertida con la reacción de su hermana_ Solo trato que hagas el mejor trabajo de la manera más segura, después de todo absolutamente todo en esta granja es peligroso para una potra de tu edad_

_Quien corrales te enseño eso_ Respondió molesta la granjera

_Pues tu_ Dijo en tono frio Apple Bloom mientras se dirigía a otro árbol

Applejack quedo paralizada la respuesta de su hermana la dejo completamente fría, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor que miro la escena en silencio

_Así la trato yo_ Pregunto apenada Applejack

_Desde que tengo memoria la tratas exactamente así, solo que un poco más intenso_ Contesto Big Macintosh sin dejar de patear su árbol

Applejack bajo su mirada apenada, se sentía realmente avergonzada, en solo unos momentos Apple Bloom la había hecho sentir como una inútil dirigiéndola en todo lo que hacía y la había fastidiado con su sobreprotección y eso solo era una probadita de lo que ella llevaba haciéndole a su hermana por años, con razón Apple Bloom se había molestado con ella

"Debe estar harta de mí, después de todo quien no se harta de que le estén dando órdenes y la estén cuidando como si fuera un bebe en todo momento", Applejack en ese momento se sintió realmente mal, realmente pequeña solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara por unos segundos

_Applejack_ Dijo con asombro Big Mac

Applejack abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que había recuperado su cuerpo, su edad, fuerza y figura había vuelto a la normalidad y pudo ver como una pequeña Apple Bloom pateaba un manzano solo para rebotar por el golpe

_Diantres, ya me estaba gustando ser grande_ Se quejó molesta Apple Bloom, para mirar a Applejack que caminaba lentamente hacia ella_ Sigo molesta contigo_ Dijo Apple Bloom desviando la vista de su hermana y cruzando sus patas delanteras

Applejack abraso a su hermana con fuerza_ Y tienes razón para estarlo_ Dijo en tono arrepentido sin soltar a la potrilla_ Perdóname Apple Bloom, sé que he sido un dolor en el flanco para ti, pero es solo que no quiero que nada malo te pase, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante seré más permisiva y dejare que experimentes por ti misma las cosas buenas o malas_ Tras decir esto miro a los ojos de su hermana para demostrar la seriedad con la que hablaba antes de continuar_ y cuando suceda, espero estar ahí para apoyarte y animarte en todo lo que hagas_

Apple Bloom entendió que su hermana había comprendido y le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo_ Gracias Applejack siempre estaré orgullosa de tenerte como hermana mayor pero me alegra que comprendas que necesito hacer las cosas a mi modo_

_Claro que si dulzura_ Dijo con una sonrisa Applejack_ Ahora que te parece si terminamos la recolección y luego te invito un postre en el pueblo_

_Me parece fantástico_ dijo con emoción Apple Bloom

Ninguna de las 2 se dio cuenta que Big Mac las miraba desde lejos con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro

_Ponyville casa del Doctor Hooves_

Twilight, se alegraba de haber por fin llegado a su última parada en su larga misión de recuperar todos los libros atrasados de la biblioteca, si bien lamentaba que Pinkie estuviera fuera del pueblo al menos los Cake habían devuelto el libro atrasado de su amiga y habían tenido la gentileza de pagar su multa, ahora solo faltaba el buen doctor Hooves, Twilight golpeo la puerta un par de veces sin respuesta, al insistir una tercera vez al puerta cedió sola permitiendo entrar a la princesa

_Doctor Hooves, está en casa_ Pregunto la princesa de la amistad mientras ingresaba a la oscura casa

Twilight al no ver nada en la oscura vivienda uso su cuerno para generar una esfera de luz que iluminara el lugar, solo para sorprenderse con el contenido de la casa pues esta estaba repleta de libros, cientos de libros tirados por todas partes formando pilas y pilas, eran tantos los libros que allí habían que Twilight no podía ni hacerse una idea de la cantidad y vio con asombro como una sección de libros se movía al ritmo de respiración, cuando Twilight levito los libros hallo al pony de tierra de color café claro y crin oscura durmiendo

Twilight estaba aún más sorprendida exceptuándose a ella misma no se le ocurría ningún pony que pudiese dormir de esa manera, pero ahí estaba el doctor durmiendo plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su cara, Twilight casi deseaba no tener que despertarlo, casi

_¡Doctor Hooves, despierte!_ Grito la princesa haciendo saltar al pony dormido

_Pero que rayos_ Dijo el doctor tras superar su asombro_ Princesa Twilight, que hace en mi casa_ Pregunto confundido el doctor

_Vine a recoger unos libros atrasados_ Se explicó la pony_ Por lo que veo en mi lista usted nos debe 3 libros_ Dijo mientras levitaba un pergamino en el que salían los nombres de los ponys y cuántos libros tenían que devolver

_Solo 3 estaba seguro de que adeudaba algunos mas_ Dijo con asombro el doctor

Twilight examino con más detenimiento su lista_ Aquí solo dicen 3_ Dijo mientras veía en la lista que la mayoría de ponys solo tenía que devolver con el numero escrito en azul pero el nombre del doctor que estaba al final del pergamino tenía un notorio 3 rojo algo que llamaba la atención de la princesa hasta que Twilight vio que al esquina del pergamino tapaba un segundo numero un 0

_!30¡_ Grito la alicornio asombrada_ Nos debe 30 libros_ Dijo mientras poco a poco se enojaba más_ Hay que ser sinvergüenza para tomar tantos libros de la biblioteca y luego no tener la decencia de devolverlos, sabe usted doctor la gran descortesía que acaba de cometer_ Termino la princesa mirando de manera acusatoria al pony de tierra

_Vera princesa tengo una buena razón para mi demora_ Trato de explicarse Hooves

_Dudo que exista en toda Equestria una razón que justifique esta falta_ Dijo Twilight incrédula

_Como vera princesa_ Comenzó el a explicarse el doctor mientras señalaba el interior de su casa_ Mi casa no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, temo afirmar que tuve una discusión con mi buena amiga Derpy, creo que es obvio que no salió muy bien, al final estaba tan enojada que dejo todo mi estudio hecho un caos_ Explico el doctor

_Derpy hiso esto_ Dijo Twilight asombrada_ Que aterrador_

_Los libros que pedí prestados de la biblioteca, se mezclaron con mi colección personal y llevo horas buscándolos pero apenas he hallado 5_ Se lamentó el doctor_ Le prometo princesa que si me da unas horas más yo mismo llevare en una carreta a la biblioteca todos los libros que debo_

Twilight estaba a punto de aceptar el justo ofrecimiento del doctor pero veía en el rostro del pony una gran tristeza seguramente por la pelea que tuvo con Derpy, además la manera delicada y amable en la que tomaba y examinaba cada libro demostraban un amor por la lectura que Twilight compartía por lo que decidió ayudar al buen doctor

_Y si le ayudo doctor_ Dijo Twilight en tono amable_ Estoy segura que entre los 2 terminaremos tan rápido que será casi increíble_

El doctor le sonrió agradecido a Twilight_ Muchas gracias princesa_

Sin saber exactamente por qué Twilight se sonrojo levemente con la sonrisa cálida y amigable del doctor y lo único que atino a decir mientras devolvía el gesto fue_ Por favor llámeme simplemente Twilight_

_Boutique Carrusel- Un rato después_

Sweetiebell mantenía flotando diferentes telas con su magia las cuales brillaban con aura verde, mientras lo hacía escuchaba con cuidado las instrucciones de Rarity que le decía exactamente por donde dirigir una aguja que también levitaba para así formar los vestidos que su hermana debía entregar

_Muy bien Sweetie, ahora coloca el rosa sobre el azul_ Continuo dando instrucciones la unicornio

_ De acuerdo_ Acepto tranquila la unicornio mientras levitaba una tela rosada sobre la azul que ya se mantenía en el aire

_Cariño, eso es color salmón no rosado_ Dijo en tono amable Rarity

_Está bien_ Dijo Sweetiebell tomando otra tela rosada del montón de telas que había a su izquierda y dejando esa en el piso

_No linda, esa es color crema_ Explico Rarity

_De acuerdo_ Dijo algo irritada la unicornio mientras tomaba otra y nuevamente ponía la rechazada en el piso

Rarity soltó un suspiro_ Eso es piel_

Sweetie simplemente estallo_ ¡Rarity todas son el mismo color, porque no me pasas tú la tela y así nos ahorramos esto¡_

_Está bien, no tienes que subir el tono de voz_ Dijo indignada la pequeña unicornio

Mientras Rarity caminaba en dirección a el montón de telas se resbalo con una de las telas que Sweetie había colocado en el piso, con el resbalón se estrelló contra el montón de telas que ella misma había acumulado haciéndolas volar por todas partes y haciendo que Sweetiebell perdiera la concentración dejando caer al piso el vestido en el que llevaban ya un buen rato trabajando el cual se desarmo al instante

_¡Rarity!_ Dijo molesta la unicornio adulta

_Lo lamento querida, fue solo un accidente_ Se disculpó la potranca

Sweetie cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse_ Tienes razón, porque no simplemente vuelves a darme instrucciones desde esa esquina_ Dijo la unicornio señalando la esquina más alejada de donde estaba trabajando

Rarity bajo la cabeza con resignación_ Esta bien, como quieras_ Dijo la potra mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el lugar que le ordenaron

Mientras Rarity veía a Sweetie levitar todo lo que ella había desordenado sintió como su enojo iba en aumento, ella solo había querido ayudar y por un tonto accidente ahora Sweetie la trataba como un estorbo, como si tenerla cerca fuera suficiente para que todo fracasase, la trataba como una peste

"Me trata como yo la trato mientras trabajo", pensó asombrada Rarity al reflexionar un poco como era su actitud cuando su hermana estaba cerca mientras ella trabajaba, "pobre Sweetiebell seguramente solo trata de ayudar y yo la trato como una apestada", mientras más lo pensaba Rarity mas sentido tenía que su hermana estuviera molesta con ella y más apenada se sentía por lo sucedido, poco a poco se sintió tan mal que cerró los ojos para dejar escapar una lagrima, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Sweetiebell y el sonido de varias cosas cayendo con fuerza

_Sweetie estas bien_ Dijo Rarity aterrada sin darse cuenta que había recuperado su forma normal

Una pequeña Sweetiebell apareció debajo de un montón de telas_ Si, de repente perdí mi magia y mi forma adulta, pero no sé porque_ Tras decir esto miro apenada el montón de prendas donde se hallaba sepultada_ Perdóname Rarity hice un desastre_ Dijo apenada

Rarity solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su hermana_ No te preocupes cariño, que tal si dejamos el trabajo por hoy y hacemos lo que tú quieras_ Dijo en tono amable y maternal_

_¡Lo que yo quiera!_ Repitió emocionada la pequeña unicornio

_Así es Sweetie_ Dijo Rarity mientras en su mente se prometía no solo no volver a tratar así a Sweetiebell si no también compensarla por todas las veces que la había hecho sentir mal

Ambas hermanas salieron caminando juntas de la Boutique, felices por los sucesos de ese dia

_Casa del Doctor Hooves, horas después_

Twilight levitaba un grupo de libros hacia una estantería, la habitación se veía mucho mejor con todos los libros acomodados en los libreros en lugar de en las descomunales masas en los que estaban antes, al retirarlos estos revelaron unas cortinas que la ser abiertas llenaron de luz y de nueva vida la casa del doctor

_Encontré el ultimo_ Se escuchó la feliz voz del doctor que caminaba hacia Twilight con un libro de tapa gris en su casco delantero derecho

_Perfecto_ Dijo Twilight levitando el libro con su magia_ "Magia básica de unicornios avanzados", es el último título que nos faltaba_ Afirmo con una sonrisa

_Créeme Twilight, me quito un gran peso de encima devolviendo pro fin todos esos libros_ Dijo el doctor aliviado

_Doctor, si me permite preguntar_ Dijo Twilight curiosa_ Porque la mayoría de los libros que pido son de magia y hechizos siendo usted ya sabe un pony de tierra, sin ofender_

El doctor soltó una leve risa_ No hay problema Twilight, veras una de las grandes curiosidades en mi vida es la magia, me causa una enorme fascinación saber cómo funciona, que la genera y como hacen los unicornios para controlarla y para poder entenderla mejor, no hay mejor forma que leer directamente de los manuales que enseñan a usarla_

_Está diciendo que cree poder descubrir, como funciona la magia_ Dudo Twilight

_Esa es mi meta princesa_ Dijo el doctor emocionado_ Entender la magia, comprenderla replicarla y perfeccionarla, llevar a la magia y con ella a Equestria a una nueva era_ Dijo cada vez más emocionado el doctor hasta que miro a Twilight y se calmó un poco_ Pero supongo que para una alicornio que ya posee y domina magia no debe ser un tema muy interesante_ Dijo algo nervioso el doctor

Twilight en cambio estaba maravillada con la pasión que demostraba el doctor con su investigación y sin duda el tema del que hablaba generaba mucha curiosidad en la joven alicornio_ Por el contrario doctor_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa_ Su investigación suena de lo más interesante_

_En serio_ Dijo feliz el doctor

_Si por supuesto_ Afirmo Twilight_ A quien no le gustaría entender a más profundidad algo tan maravilloso y misterioso como la magia_ Dijo Twilight con emoción

El doctor estaba encantado jamás había encontrado otro pony con una curiosidad siquiera similar a la suya pero la princesa parecía genuinamente interesada, sin pensarlo mucho el doctor soltó una frase que realmente no pensaba decir_ Si quieres puedo contarte algunos detalles mientras te invito a almorzar_ Dijo en tono alegre

Twilight se vio asombrada por el comentario pues salvo por sus amigas ningún pony la había invitado a almorzar, pero la invitación del doctor le causaba cierta emoción, sin pensarlo mucho acepto

_ Muy bien doctor, vayamos a almorzar así podrá pagar la enorme deuda que acumulo por todos estos libros atrasados_ Bromeo la princesa de la amistad

_Me parece una forma bastante agradable de pagar una multa de biblioteca_ Contesto sonriente el doctor

Y tanto el doctor como la princesa de la amistad salieron conversando divertidos de la casa de Hooves con dirección a la zona de restaurantes de Ponyville

_Praderas de Ponyville, final de la tarde_

Scootaloo volaba a gran velocidad rompiendo nubes de un lado a otro, despejando poco a poco el último segmento nublado del cielo, el vuelo lo realizaba ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña Rainbow Dash que se mantenía a pocos centímetros del piso gracias al rápido y constante movimiento de sus pequeñas alas

_Muy bien Scoots, sigue así_ Dijo con emoción Rainbow que estaba realmente asombrada con la maestría con la que la pegaso naranja se manejaba en el aire pues en los últimos meses Rainbow comenzaba a preocuparse por la dificultad de su hermana pequeña para volar pero el ver esta versión adulta de Scootaloo volando con facilidad había calmado todos sus miedos

Scootaloo rompió la última nube que se veía en el cielo_ Listo Rainbow todo despejado_ Dijo con emoción la pegaso_ Esto es todo cierto_

_Si_ Afirmo la pequeña pegaso azul_ Era todo lo que tenía que hacer_

Scootaloo aterrizo cerca a su hermana, el solo volar con fluidez ya la hacía muy feliz pero además serle útil a su hermana mayor hacia que la pegaso estuviera de un excelente humor

_Y ahora que haremos_ Dijo emocionada Scootaloo

_No estoy, segura_ Dijo dudando Rainbow_ Creo que tienes el resto del día para hacer lo que quieras, Scoots_ Dijo con buen ánimo la pegaso

Scootaloo fijo su mirada en el horizonte y abrió los ojos con sorpresa_ Rainbow estas segura que debíamos despejar las nubes_ Pregunto con nerviosismo la pegaso

_Si claro, eran órdenes directas de la central climática_ Dijo con seguridad la pegaso azul_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ Cuestiono la pegaso azul

_Por qué ese pegaso está haciendo exactamente lo contrario_ Dijo Scootaloo señalando a lo lejos a un pegaso de color negro que estaba juntando una enorme cantidad de nubes mientras empujaba el cumulo que iba formando

_Acaso está loco_ Dijo Rainbow sorprendida_ Las ordenes fueron claras, debíamos despejar todo el cielo_ Dijo la pegaso mientras volaba hacia el pegaso

_Rainbow espérame_ Dijo Scootaloo saliendo detrás de la potrilla

Scootaloo fácilmente alcanzo a Rainbow cuya velocidad había disminuido considerablemente gracias al pequeño tamaño de sus alas, pero la inexperiencia de la pegaso en el vuelo evito que pudiera frenar a tiempo y rebaso a Rainbow Dash dejando que esta llegase sola frente al pegaso de color negro

_Oye que crees que estás haciendo_ Dijo Rainbow al pegaso

El pegaso sorprendido volteo a ver a Rainbow en ese instante la pegaso azul detallo al extraño pony su pelaje era completamente negro, sus ojos y su crin eran de un verde neón mientras que su cola mostraba un color verde mucho más suave, la marca de su costado era un sol cubierto por 3 nubes y tras ver a la potrilla el pegaso le dedico una simpática sonrisa

_Hola pequeña, estoy haciendo un trabajo para la patrulla climática_ Dijo con voz amable el pegaso

_Lo sé, yo también soy parte de la patrulla_ Dijo Rainbow en tono levemente burlón

_No eres algo pequeña para formar parte de la patrulla de clima_ Dijo divertido el pegaso

_!Pequeña¡, acaso no sabes quién soy_ Dijo Rainbow olvidando su apariencia actual_ Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora en todo Ponyville_ Dijo con aire algo presumido

El pegaso negro mostró una leve sorpresa, pero se calmó rápidamente_ Realmente no me suena el nombre, lo siento_

_Debes ser nuevo en el pueblo_ Dijo Rainbow Dash manteniendo su actitud presumida_ Dime cómo te llamas_

_Soy Krest, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad_ Dijo el pegaso

_Que raro no recuerdo ninguna mudanza, en estos días_ Dijo la pequeña pegaso curiosa

_Eso es porque suelo viajar ligero_ Contesto Krest algo nervioso

_Y tampoco he visto ninguna casa en venta_ Continuo indagando Rainbow

Krest ya mostraba un leve sudor por los nervios_ Es que no compre una casa estoy rentando una habitación en el hotel el corcel adormecido, a las afueras del pueblo_ Se explicó rápido el pegaso

_Oh ya veo_ Dijo Rainbow, para luego abrir los ojos aun curiosa_ Pero eso no explica por qué estas formando un cumulo de nubes cuando las ordenes eran que tuviéramos el cielo despejado_

Krest se sentía más acorralado con cada palabra_ No lo sé yo solo sigo las instrucciones que me dieron_

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera continuar su interrogatorio Scootaloo apareció logrando llegar al lado de su hermana a buena velocidad

_Por fin_ Dijo satisfecha la pegaso_ No estaba segura si lograría frenar esta vez_ Dijo feliz Scootaloo

Krest miro con detenimiento a ambas ponys, luego hablo dirigiéndose a Scootaloo_ Es tu hermanita_ Pregunto señalando a Rainbow_ Es muy entusiasta_ Dijo con una sonrisa

Scootaloo puso una sonrisa nerviosa_ Si es mi hermanita o bueno algo así_ Dijo riendo con nerviosismo

_Oye, eres muy rápida, casi ni te vi llegar_ Continuo Krest en tono amable

_Gracias_ Dijo Scootaloo inflando su pecho con orgullo

_Eso lo dices porque no me has visto a toda mi velocidad_ Dijo Rainbow poniéndose entre ambos pegasos

Krest soltó una risa divertido_ Estoy seguro que eres increíble, pequeña Rainbow_ Tras decirlo dio una última mirada a ambas hermanas_ Bueno iré a confirmar mis órdenes pues al parecer están equivocadas, las veré luego_ Dijo el pegaso empezando a alejarse solo para poner un gesto de sorpresa y regresar rápidamente donde ambas hermanas_ A propósito, no se tu nombre_ Dijo dirigiéndose a la pegaso naranja

_Ah, es Scootaloo_ Dijo levemente apenada la pegaso naranja

_Muy bien las veré luego Rainbow y Scootaloo_ Se despidió alegre el pegaso mientras emprendía la marcha, curiosamente no voló en línea recta sino que mientras avanzaba formaba círculos que generaban una espiral que le permitió una mayor aceleración perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista

_Wow, es muy rápido_ Dijo sorprendida Scootaloo "Y es bastante guapo" pensó apenada la pegaso que antes de ese día jamás había pensado en los chicos como algo más que amigos algo tontos

Por su lado Rainbow estaba muy molesta el pegaso la había dejado de lado, claro como era una potranca y estaba al lado de Scootaloo que era una pegaso formada, era fácil que nadie la tomase en cuenta, la subestimaban porque en comparación era obvio que Scootaloo era mejor, pero eso solo se debía a la edad no era una razón para menospreciarla y aun sabiendo todo esto sentía cierto sentimiento de inferioridad ante su hermana

En ese momento Rainbow recordó todas las veces que presumió frente a Scootaloo, todas las veces que la corrigió y le exigió que fuera a su ritmo, todas las veces que sin importar que hiciera Scoots la atención se centraba siempre en la increíble Rainbow Dash

"Diablos, pobre Scoots, si yo me siento pequeña ahora, ella debe estar acostumbrada a sentirse como una pulga", se lamentó Rainbow que no pudo acabar su reflexión pues un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

_¡Rainbow Dash!_ Grito una pequeña Scootaloo que caía por las nubes

_¡Scootaloo!_ Grito una ya adulta Rainbow que se lanzó a toda velocidad en picada para atrapar a su hermana y ponerla en su lomo

Tras atraparla Rainbow ascendió volviendo a la parte más alta del cielo con Scootaloo sobre su lomo

_Que fue lo que paso_ Cuestiono Rainbow

_No lo sé_ Admitió Scootaloo_ Supongo que la magia simplemente perdió su efecto_ Dijo en tono depresivo, después de todo acababa de perder su capacidad de volar

Rainbow Dash vio la mirada triste de su hermana y se preocupó unos segundos, para luego sonreírle_ Oye pequeña, porque no te llevo a un largo paseo por las afueras del pueblo_ Ofreció amable la pegaso azul

_En serio Rainbow_ Dijo Scootaloo ilusionada

_Si claro_ Contesto Rainbow_ Que mejor manera de estirar mis alas que dando un paseo con mi chica favorita_ Contesto alegre Rainbow antes de emprender la carrera por el cielo mientras ambas hermanas reían alegremente

Del lado opuesto a donde se dirigían las pegasos el pegaso negro Krest volaba a toda velocidad en dirección a Ponyville

"Rayos de todos los pegasos que podía encontrarme me tenía que topar con una portadora" se quejaba en su mente el pegaso "Aunque Rainbow Dash es muy diferente a como me la habían descrito, quien diría que una potra seria la portadora del elemento de la lealtad" pensó con asombro el Krest, "Bueno esto atrasara el plan un par de días ya que no quiero levantar sospechas entre las portadoras" continuo pensando el pegaso negro

Krest soltó un fuerte suspiro_ Supongo que realmente debo ir a rentar esa habitación_ Dijo Levemente molesto tomando dirección hacia el hotel corcel adormecido

_Casa de Fluttershy esa noche_

Fluttershy hablaba desde el portal con un Discord que aún se hallaba en pijama y sujetaba una taza de café con su garra de águila

_Entonces, estuviste durmiendo todo el día_ Dijo con asombro la pegaso amarilla

_Así es estaba muerto_ Se explicó Discord estirándose_ Lamento no haber respondido antes mi querida Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord sonriente

_No te preocupes, pero podrías retirar tu hechizo de mis amigas, estaban bastante molestas_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono amable

_No te preocupes, es un hechizo de empatía, se quitara solo en cuanto tus amigas entiendan porque sus hermanas estaban enojadas_ Se explicó Discord

_Y para eso era necesario cambiar sus edades_ Cuestiono curiosa Fluttershy

_Pensé que les haría bien un cambio de perspectiva_ Dijo Discord golpeándose la cabeza la cual se desprendió de su cuello y fue atrapada por su garra de león_ Además fue divertido_ Dijo riendo el señor del caos, devolviendo su cabeza a su lugar

_Creo que eso no puedo discutirlo_ Dijo Fluttershy soltando una suave risa

Fluttershy tomo aire, trato de calmarse pues tenía una pregunta importante para Discord y sabía que el mejor momento para hacerla era ese

_Discord, me preguntaba si tendrías planes para pasado mañana_ Pregunto nerviosa Fluttershy

_Sabes que no soy alguien que hace planes Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord sonriente_ Porque lo preguntas_

_Es que quería saber si te gustaría ir a un picnic conmigo, obviamente si tú quieres_ Dijo Fluttershy con su cara completamente roja

Discord se vio asombrado, realmente no esperaba la invitación por parte de la pegaso, pero el esfuerzo que había puesto la pony para invitarlo y el rostro enrojecido de la misma eran demasiado lindos para ser ignorados por el señor del caos

_Me encantaría Fluttershy, quieres que lleve algunos de mis famosos sándwiches_ Cuestiono el señor del caos

_No, no, tu solo ven a mi casa a eso de las 2, ya lo tengo todo planeado_ Dijo Fluttershy con una enorme sonrisa

_Como gustes, entonces te veré luego Fluttershy, ten lindos sueños_ Se despidió contento Discord

_Tú también Discord, no duermas tanto estoy segura que no es bueno para tu salud_ Dijo en tono amable

_Lo tendré presente_ Contesto Discord que con un chasquido hiso desaparecer el portal

Fluttershy se quedó parada en la sala de su casa sonriente, estaba feliz realmente feliz, Discord había aceptado tendrían un picnic una primera cita, aunque claro no la nombro como tal para ella estaba más que claro que eso era una cita y tenía todo pensado para que fuera perfecta y si todo salía bien le revelaría lo que sentía después de una gran tarde

"Mientras sueñe contigo estoy segura de que serán lindos sueños" pensó para sí misma Fluttershy

_Casa de Discord_

Discord se quedó mirando el espacio donde había estado el portal, se sentía contento le gustaba mucho hablar con Fluttershy y la idea del picnic sonaba realmente divertida pero las imágenes de Luna y Celestia no dejaban de generarle cierta intranquilidad al señor del caos

_Tengo que empezar a decidirme_ Dijo Discord con firmeza, Tras esto chasqueo los dedos y un trozo de pergamino apareció frente a el_ Pasado mañana_ Dijo pensativo_ Es justo el día de la operación "dragón irresistible", bueno eso significa que ya no tengo que pensar como distraer a Fluttershy_ Dijo sonriente el señor del caos que con un marcador rojo ponía una cruz en el pergamino al lado del nombre Fluttershy, debajo de este nombre se hallaban otros 4 nombres de las man 6, la única que faltaba era Rarity pues Discord había prometido que se encargaría de que la salida seria solo entre el joven dragón y su querida unicornio

_Sera una tarde muy interesante_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

 **Y terminamos, espero les haya gustado, realmente en este capítulo quise plantear varias subtramas que serán de importancia para el desarrollo de la historia, algunas más evidentes que otras espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**

 **Como un punto aparte no sé si les gustaría una sección de preguntas y respuestas para el siguiente capítulo, si quieren solo escriban en sus Review que quieren un preguntas y respuestas y manden todas las peguntas que quieran en un MP, si son preguntas de la historia las responderé siempre y cuando no sea sobre Spoilers, si son preguntas para mí como autor estaré gustoso de contestar y si son preguntas para los diferentes ponys en esta historia tratare de contestarlas tal cual imagino que lo haría el pony interrogado**

 **Sin más que decir un saludo especial a Jeffersongongora quien igualo en tiempo record la historia y además fue el primer Review de mi nuevo FIC caos armónico, como siempre todo Review Favorito y Follow es apreciado espero en verdad me disculpen la demora con el capítulo y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 12: Operación dragón irresistible**


	12. ODI parte 1

**Muy bien damas y caballeros les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, sin más que decir disfruten**

 **Capítulo 12 operación dragón irresistible parte 1**

_Castillo de la amistad habitación de Spike_

El joven dragón terminaba de revisar una mochila azul que era levemente más grande que él, tras confirmar que llevaba todo lo necesario y apoyándose en su enorme fuerza levanto con facilidad la mochila y la puso en su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro

El castillo estaba brillante y lleno de energía el sol brillaba con fuerza y se escuchaba la presencia de varios ponys en la biblioteca que daba con la salida que el dragón había decidido utilizar para partir en su expedición por gemas

_Muy bien Twilight, me tomare mis 2 días libres_ Dijo el dragón mientras bajaba las escaleras de la biblioteca a la alicornio morada que se hallaba en la silla de bibliotecaria con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Ten cuidado Spike, el bosque Everfree es un lugar peligroso incluso para un dragón_ dijo levemente preocupada Twilight

_Tranquila Twi, seré cuidadoso_ Dijo en tono calmado el dragón que miraba a varios ponys que se hallaban en la biblioteca_ Parece que hoy será un día ocupado_

_Lo se_ dijo sonriente Twilight_ Cuando veo a tantos ponys reunidos con la intención de leer, no puedo evitar sonreír_

_Podrás manejarlo sola_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Por supuesto_ Dijo muy segura Twilight _ Después de todo, sé que hasta el mejor asistente en toda Equestria debe tomarse uno o dos días para el_

_Gracias Twi_ Dijo muy contento el dragón, mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ Te traeré algo bonito de mi viaje_

_Con que vuelvas me basta_ Dijo Twi con una suave sonrisa

_Ah_ Dijo el dragón antes de salir por la puerta_ Y no quiero que traigas a tu noviecito aquí mientras no estoy jovencita_ Dijo en tono burlón el dragón

_¡Spike!_ Dijo molesta Twilight_ él no es mi novio, no seas pesado_ Dijo la alicornio muy ruborizada, viendo como Spike cerraba la puerta riendo sonoramente

_Sabía que era un error contarle de mi almuerzo con el doctor_ Se lamentó para sí misma la princesa de la amistad

Mientras tanto Spike se dio un momento desde la entrada de la biblioteca para observar el hermoso día que se presentaba frente a él, con un sol brillante pocas nubes en el cielo y una suave pero refrescante brisa

_Hoy será un gran día_ Dijo para sí mismo el dragón con una sonrisa

_Casa de Fluttershy_

La pegaso amarilla se hallaba en la cocina de su casa empacando en una canasta de picnic varias comidas que tenía listas desde el día anterior, empacaba cada cosa con gran cuidado para no dañar absolutamente nada de lo que colocaba en la canasta, cuando un sonido de golpeteo rompió su concentración

_Oh Ángel, sucede algo_ Pregunto con dulzura la pegaso al observar como el pequeño conejo blanco generaba el ruido golpeando con su patita rápidamente el piso

Ante la pregunta de su ama el conejo se limitó a señalar la canasta de picnic en la que Fluttershy estaba colocando las cosas

_Oh, esto_ Dijo la pegaso señalando la canasta_ Ya te lo dije, hoy tengo una comida especial con Discord_ Dijo en tono alegre la pegaso, el conejo le respondió simplemente con un gesto levemente molesto

_No seas celoso Ángel_ Reprendió la pegaso_ Solo quiero tener una comida especial_ Tras decir esto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios_ Con alguien muy especial_ Termino sonriente la pegaso

El conejo simplemente rodo los ojos, su ama a veces lo asombraba con su ingenuidad, pero de todas formas la sola idea de que Discord se acercara mucho a Fluttershy molestaba a Ángel, ella era su ama era suya y Discord invadía su territorio

_Muy bien creo que tengo todo listo_ Dijo al fin la pegaso alejándose de la repisa donde puso la canasta_ Ahora solo tengo que terminar las tareas de la casa e ir a asegurarme que todos los preparativos estén listos_ Dijo con tono animoso

Mientras Fluttershy volaba con dirección a la sala, Ángel se acercó sigilosamente a la canasta de comida y usando la fuerza de sus patas la lanzo de la repisa con dirección al piso, para fastidio del conejo su ama exhibiendo una buena velocidad al volar atrapo la canasta a pocos centímetros del piso

_Oh Ángel, torpe conejito_ Dijo divertida Fluttershy_ Debes tener más cuidado, pero tienes razón este es un pésimo lugar para colocar la canasta_ Tras decirlo la pegaso tomo uno de los agarres de la canasta con su boca y se perdió de la vista del conejo volando dejando a un muy molesto Ángel pateando el aire en la cocina

Fluttershy llego a su habitación, dejo la canasta en su cama y partió feliz a realizar sus taras del día, sentía en el aire una calma y una expectación únicas, no sabía por qué pero sentía que ese día sería diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido antes, ese día tenía algo especial

_Hoy será un gran día_ Dijo para sí misma la pegaso mientras pensaba que si todo iba bien seria el día que le diría a Discord lo que sentía por el

_Casa de Discord_

Discord se hallaba en la sala de su caótico hogar, reflexionando cuidadosamente cada parte de lo que sabría tendría que hacer hoy, la casa como siempre era un caos de lo más intolerable los conejos de polvo perseguían como hambrientos cazadores a las pequeñas aves de mugre, los objetos se desplazaban de un sitio a otro volando con facilidad a veces chocando entre ellos y las manchas en la casa saltaban de una pared a otra como si no tuvieran a donde ir

_Lo tengo_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos generando su característico destello que tras desaparecer dejo ver 5 Discords cada uno con una letra en su pecho que iban de la A hasta la E

_De este modo poder hacer todo lo que toca en este ocupado día_ Dijo sonriente el Discord con la A en su pecho_ Muy bien Discord B_ Dijo A señalando a otro Discord_ Tu eres el encargado de las tareas de Celestia para hoy_

_Genial, tengo varias buenas bromas para esos lugares_ Dijo sonriente Discord B

_Discord C_ Continuo A_ Tu seguirás a Spike, para que cumpla con el plan_

_No te preocupes guapo_ Dijo C con una sonrisa_ Me asegurare de que ese dragón haga todo al pie de la letra_

_Yo me encargare que las amigas de Fluttershy no metan sus narices, en nuestra operación_ Continuo A

_Y que se supone que haga yo_ Cuestiono D

_Lo más importante_ Dijo A con tono de alarma_ Asegúrate de que la casa siga siendo un caos_

_Entendió capitán_ Respondió D poniendo su garra de águila en su frente cual saludo militar

_En cuanto a ti E_ Dijo finalmente A_ te encargaras de la persuasión_

_Perfecto_ Dijo relajado E

_Muy bien Discord D, cuando termines fusiónate con E_ Continuo A_ Y B has lo mismo con C cuando acabes, cuando E termine su trabajo se fusionará con C y finalmente C cuando sea hora de dejar a los 2 tortolos solos te fusionas conmigo para ir al picnic con Fluttershy_

Todos los Discord asintieron a sabiendas de que era lo mejor para el plan

_Sin nada más que decir, es hora de irnos_ Dijo A y todos chasquearon sus dedos dejando solo en casa a Discord D

Discord D chasqueo sus dedos y los conejos de polvo se volvieron más grandes y comenzaron a correr por la casa generando un completo desastre, con un segundo chasquido la aspiradora salió corriendo detrás de las mugrosas bestias claro durante la persecución golpeaban varios muebles y tiraban lo que sea que estuviera sobre ellos, los objetos rotos comenzaban a rearmarse poco a poco a veces confundiendo sus piezas lo que hacía que un jarrón al final terminara con la bombilla de una lámpara o que una caja tuviera partes de distintos colores y materiales, finalmente con un último chasquido las pinturas de la casa comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál era la más hermosa

_Que agotador_ Dijo en tono dramático Discord D limpiando el sudor de su frente_ Creo que me merezco un descanso_ Con un nuevo chasquido Discord D apareció sobre su cómodo sofá y un televisor encendido pero sin conectarse a nada apareció frente a él_ Oh genial," amo mis cascos"_ Dijo feliz D_ Es el final de temporada al fin sabremos si él bebe de Rosita es de Albert o de su hermano gemelo Rubén_ Dijo Con emoción D mientras comenzaba la novela y con chasquido hiso aparecer un tazón de palomitas que comía con voraz apetito

_En definitiva hoy será un gran día_ Dijo D acomodándose en el sillón y metiendo un puñado de palomitas en su boca

_Plaza de Ponyville_

Spike caminaba con su maleta a sus espaldas con rostro de preocupación, realmente no tenía un destino a donde ir y sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una hora desperdiciada

_Quién demonios se cree ese Discord_ Se quejaba en tono suave para sí mismo el dragón_ Dijo que saliera a esta hora y que contactaría conmigo pero aún no sé nada de él_ Mientras el dragón se quejaba seguía caminado por la plaza

Discord C apareció en uno de los techos de las casas y con un chasquido tomo la forma de un pequeño cuervo negro con una C en el pecho, tras vislumbrar al dragón uso su pequeño pico para generar un sonido similar a un chasquido, que hiso aparecer una nota adhesiva en la garra del dragón

_Que es esto_ Se cuestionó Spike al darse cuenta de la nota adhesiva en su garra, la tomo y leyó_ "lamento haber llegado tarde, me quede dormido", clásico de él_ Se quejó Spike tras leer las primeras líneas de la nota_ "pasa por las casas de cada una de tus amigas y cuéntales a dónde vas deja la Boutique carrusel para el final y omite a Fluttershy"_ Spike quedo confundido con el raro método de comunicación de Discord y pensativo con la frase en la nota

_Que no se suponía que solo iríamos yo y Rarity_ Dijo enojado el dragón, pero ya había decidido seguir el plan de Discord así que con un suspiro pensó a donde debería ir_ Bueno Twilight ya sabe dónde estaré y Pinkie está en Canterlot, creo que iré a ver a Rainbow_ Dijo el dragón comenzando la caminata sin percatarse de que un pequeño cuervo lo seguía a la distancia

_Castillo de la amistad_

Discord A apareció en la segunda planta de la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad, después de pasar por sugar cube corner y enterarse de que Pinkie no estaba en el pueblo ese era el siguiente lugar en su lista, vio encantado que varios ponys se hallaban en la planta de abajo buscando libros, así que simplemente dio un chasquido que genero un destello en todo el lugar, con un segundo chasquido desapareció pues aun tenia cosas que hacer

Ningún pony en la biblioteca noto la rápida aparición y desaparición de Discord, todos siguieron sus búsquedas de libros en tranquilidad, Lyra se acercó a la caja de la bibliotecaria para conversar con Twilight mientras levitaba con su magia un libro de tapa morada

_Hola Twilight_ Saludo amable la unicornio verde

_Lyra, que gusto verte por aquí_ Dijo Twilight sonriente_ Supongo que te llevaras ese libro_

_Si por favor_ Dijo Lyra poniendo el libro sobre el escritorio

_Grandes mitos de Equestria_ leyó Twilight rápidamente el título del libro_ Veamos eso es de la sección M línea 11 verdad_ Cuestiono la alicornio

Lyra pensó un segundo_ No, estoy casi segura que este libro lo tome de una línea en la sección C_

Twilight primero mostro sorpresa y luego rio_ Es imposible Lyra, la sección C está casi completamente llena de libros de cocina_ Dijo divertida la alicornio

_Pues lamento decírtelo, pero la saque de ahí_ Afirmo con más seguridad la unicornio

Twilight entrecerró los ojos_ Bueno quizás algún descuidado lo tomo y lo puso en la sección incorrecta, verificare por si acaso_ Dijo levantándose del escritorio y dirigiéndose a uno de los libreros de la biblioteca

_Veamos esta es la sección C_ Dijo Twilight atrayendo uno de los libros con su magia y leyendo su título con sorpresa_ Que rayos hace hechizos y conjuros básicos aquí, debería estar en la sección H_ Tras darse un susto tomo otro libro_ Y qué demonios puede estar haciendo las crónicas de un pony desdichado en esta sección, es de la sección B_

La alicornio cada vez se asustaba mas ningún libro de los que tomaba era de la sección C, paso a otra sección y se dio cuenta con horror de que ningún libro estaba en la sección correcta, mientras que con sus gritos había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los ponis del lugar

_No puede ser_ Dijo Twilight dejándose caer sobre sus patas traseras mientras con las delanteras se cubría la cara_ Mi biblioteca, mi biblioteca, esta desordenada, no tiene ningún orden, no tiene ningún sentido_

Lyra se acercó lentamente preocupada por la princesa_ Twilight, te sientes bien_

La alicornio guardo silencio por unos momentos, antes de contestar_ Salgan_ Dijo en tono suave y sombrío

_Perdona_ Dijo Lyra en tono confuso

_Salgan_ Repitió Twilight, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie_ ¡Salgan todos de mi biblioteca!_ Dijo en un fuerte alarido que lleno de miedo a todos los ponys que rápidamente corrieron a la salida más cercana

Mientras todos los ponys huían rápidamente del castillo de la amistad podían oírse los gritos de frustración, ira y tristeza de Twilight que retumbaban por todo el castillo

_No, no esto no puede estar pasándome_ Se decía a sí misma la princesa de la amistad con ansiedad_ Una biblioteca sin orden es inconcebible, es inaceptable, imperdonable_ Continuaba la alicornio mientras con su magia hacia flotar todos los libros de los estantes y los dejaba en el piso_ Reorganizare todo y lo revisare 2, no, 3 veces, este penoso evento no volverá a pasar_ Con cada palabra Twilight se veía más inestable_ y cuando solucione esto todo estará bien si todo estará bien_ Decía con nerviosismo la pony antes de comenzar a reír de manera desenfrenada_ ¡Todo estará bien!_ Se oyó un último grito proveniente del castillo y luego más risas nerviosas, que llenaban de nerviosismo a todos los ponys que las oían

_Praderas a las afueras de Ponyville_

Discord A apareció en medio de una pequeña colina al levantar su cabeza pudo observar a una pegaso azul con crin arcoíris haciendo maromas en el cielo a alta velocidad, con gracia y agilidad la pegaso generaba diferentes figuras con el rastro de colores que dejaba tras ella, Discord A espero a que la pegaso terminase su vuelo para hablarle, cuando por fin la vio posarse en una nube a descansar chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer a su lado

_Hola Rainbow, que gusto verte_ Dijo Discord A colocándose al lado de la pegaso

_Discord_ Dijo Rainbow con sobresalto al ver al señor del caos_ Que te trae por aquí_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Bueno pasaba por el pueblo y decidí ver que hacían mis queridas amigas_

_Aja_ Dijo Rainbow en tono sarcástico, suponiendo que el señor del caos le preparaba una broma_ Y que significa esa A en tu pecho acaso vas a ver un partido o algo así_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_A que te refieres, pensé que tú lo entenderías_ Dijo Discord con tono de poca importancia_ Esta A es por asombroso obviamente_ Mintió con descaro el señor del caos, realmente no quería admitir que se había dividido pues en ese estado sus poderes apenas eran 1/5 del total y no quería que la pegaso se aprovechase de eso para vengarse por bromas pasadas

_Que raro_ Dijo la pegaso mirando el pecho del Draconequus con extrañes_ Pero si a ti te gusta supongo que está bien_

_En todo caso Rainbow quería preguntarte algo_ Continuo A en tono curioso

_Preguntarme a mi_ Respondió Rainbow aún más extrañada_ Y que quieres saber_

Discord A sabía que entretener a Rainbow sería más difícil que a Twilight dado que el nerviosismo de la primera y su amor por el orden la hacían más fácil de manipular, pero conocía bien a las portadoras y sabía que tenía una carnada que la pegaso azul no podría resistir

_Es cierto que la próxima semana habrá pruebas para entrar en la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts_ Pregunto A fingiendo curiosidad

Rainbow abrió muy grandes sus ojos_ Así es Discord, esas pruebas serán en unos días, no me digas que estas planeando hacer algo que las arruine porque si es así te juro que_ Comenzó defensiva la pegaso que se calló cuando Discord A puso su garra de águila frente a su cara

_No me malinterpretes Rainbow, vengo con el fin de ayudarte_ Dijo Discord A, para luego pasar a un tono más dramático_ Y me duele profundamente que pienses que sería capaz de hacerte una jugarreta o algo por el estilo_

Rainbow rodo los ojos_ Por favor Discord, se realista_

_Discord A soltó una risotada_ Esta bien Rainbow, pero creo que tengo una información sobre los Wonderbolts que te podría interesar_

_Información_ Dijo Rainbow confusa_ Que clase de información_

_Una por la que otros ponis matarían_ Dijo con una sonrisa confiada Discord A

_Entonces dímela de una vez_ Exigió Rainbow

_Después de cómo me has tratado_ Dijo Discord indignado_ Tienes suerte de que aun te dirija la palabra_

_Oh vamos_ Dijo Rainbow en tono molesto, pero cuando vio que Discord ni la miraba prefirió cambiar de táctica_ Esta bien lo siento Discord_ Soltó en tono molesto

_No suena como si lo sintieras_ Afirmo el señor del caos

_Vamos no seas tan rencoroso_ Se quejó la pegaso

_Muy bien te lo diré, pero me deberás una_ Tras decirlo miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa perversa_ Una grande_

Rainbow trago saliva con preocupación, deberle una grande a Discord podía ser algo peligroso pero finalmente soltó un suspiro_ Muy bien te debo una grande_

_Muy bien_ Tras decir esto se acercó al oído de la pegaso y le susurro_ Se dice que los Wonderbolts tendrán una última practica previa al reclutamiento, en el estadio central de Ponyhattan, es una práctica secreta y el estadio parecerá cerrado_

_Y eso es todo_ Dijo Rainbow molesta_ Y a mí de que me sirve saber que tendrán una practica

Discord A se pasó la garra de león por la cara_ En serio no sabes lo valiosa que es esa información_ Dijo en tono molesto

_Yo no le veo lo importante_ Afirmo Rainbow

Discord A soltó un suspiro_ Muy bien Rainbow, imagina que eres la capitana de los Wonderbolts_ Comenzó Discord tratando de hacer entender a la pegaso

_Aja_ Dijo Rainbow sin verle el punto a la situación

_Ahora imagina, que estas en la última práctica antes del reclutamiento_ Continuo Discord_ Todos tus Wonderbolts, son veloces y hábiles con las piruetas, pero oh sorpresa la mayoría son malos para dar curvas a alta velocidad, que triste_ Dijo A en tono dramático

_Y el punto de esto es_ Dijo ya muy molesta Rainbow

_El punto es_ Dijo Discord A encarando a la pegaso azul_ Que si tu fueras la capitana de los Wonderbolts y estuvieras en esa situación que harías, te enfocarías mas en buscar nuevos reclutas rápidos o más bien en buscar nuevos reclutas que curven bien_ Completo Discord en tono tranquilo

A Rainbow le tomo unos segundos comprender la gran importancia que tenía lo que Discord acababa de decirle, pero ahora que lo entendía parecía obvio, si ella analizaba al equipo y veía en que fallaban ella podría pulirse en esos aspectos y así verse como un miembro aún más esencial en la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts, claro era muy obvio

_A qué hora dijiste que era esa práctica_ Dijo una ahora muy exaltada Rainbow

_Por lo que escuche será a las 4_ Dijo Discord que ahora sentía que era útil escuchar las conversaciones de los guardias cuando visitaba el palacio pues de ellos había conseguido esa información

_A mi mejor velocidad Ponyhattan está a 3 horas de vuelo, me da tiempo de llegar_ Dijo Rainbow sin perder ni un segundo su ansiedad_ Gracias Discord_ Dijo esta frase a gran velocidad antes de salir volando con dirección a Ponyville

_Oh no_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ Gracias a ti Rainbow Dash_ Tras decir esto y soltar una suave risa Discord A chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un pergamino con el nombre de las 6 portadoras ya el nombre de Fluttershy tenía una X roja al lado, Discord A agrego esta X a los nombres de Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow

_Me pregunto si sabe que Ponyhattan queda al otro lado_ Se cuestionó Discord A viendo la dirección que tomo la pegaso azul

_Ponyville- Boutique carrusel_

Rarity estaba centrada en su trabajo, mientras terminaba de colocar con su magia una pluma color purpura en la parte superior de un sobrero rojo, tras observar y cerciorarse de que cada detalle en el sombrero fuera perfecto lo elevo con su magia y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, tras esto se dedicó un momento para observar como el sombrero de ala plana que tapaba a medias uno de sus ojos le daba un aura de misterio muy atractivo similar al de una pony de película de detectives

_Quedado maravilloso_ Dijo con orgullo la unicornio blanca_ Aunque este mal que lo diga yo misma_

Rarity continuo mirando al espejo mientras terminaba de analizar su nuevo diseño, cómodo y ligero para que fuera fácil de llevar en cualquier situación, de un material ventilable para que en los días calurosos bloqueara el sol pero que fuera fresco, sin duda un gran sombrero

_Y además se me ve muy bien_ Continuo Rarity mientras jugaba con el lado del sombrero que trataba de tapar su ojo y hacia diferentes gestos para darse un aire de chica misteriosa

Mientras Rarity modelaba su nuevo diseño no pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de su reflejo cambiaron, dejaron de mostrar su bello azul zafiro y pasaron a ser unas espirales de círculos verdes, azules, blancos y amarillos que cambiaban constantemente en un patrón hipnótico que la unicornio no pudo dejar de mirar hasta que sus propios ojos tomaron este patrón, dejándola petrificada frente al espejo

El reflejo de Rarity se mantuvo estático mirando a la unicornio a los ojos por un par de segundos más hasta confirmar que esta se hallaba completamente perdida en su mirada, tras determinar esto el reflejo sonrió y cambio de forma adoptando el aspecto de Discord con una E en su pecho

Discord E estaba feliz con su logro realmente tenía dudas de cómo se las ingeniaría para hipnotizar a la portadora de la generosidad pero el uso de su reflejo fue una idea brillante, tras ver a la estática pony con sus ojos de espiral supo que tenía que comenzar la "persuasión"

_Muy bien Rarity, como te sientes_ Dijo E en tono suave

_Me siento bien, mi sombrero es maravillosos_ Dijo también en tono calmado Rarity sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia del señor del caos

_Muy bien Rarity, quiero que me escuches con cuidado_ Continuo Discord

_Sería más fácil si tuvieras un aliento menos pesado, cariño_ Continuo Rarity en tono frio y sin emociones

La respuesta molesto a Discord E que estuvo a punto de refutarle a la pony pero que se abstuvo de hacerlo pues no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba y prefería no desperdiciarlo así que con un chasquido hiso aparecer una caja de mentas y se la comió con caja incluida

_Mejor_ Pregunto E a la hipnotizada unicornio

_Muchísimo_ Respondió en tono frio Rarity_ Sera maravilloso si pudieras ponerte un traje_

Discord E estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos y complacer a la unicornio pero tras dar un sobresalto miro a Rarity molesto_ Se acabaron las peticiones_ Tras decir esto acerco su rostro al de Rarity hasta que el de Discord se halló pegado contra el espejo que lo separaba de la unicornio_ Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención_

_Si_ Contesto simplemente Rarity

_El bosque Everfree es un lugar muy peligroso_ Comenzó a decir E en tono profundo_ Nadie debe ir solo a un lugar como ese_

_El bosque es peligroso, nadie debe ir solo_ Respondió de manera monótona Rarity

_Todos necesitan compañía en ese bosque, quien entra solo podría no volver_ Continuo Discord E sin cambiar su tono

_Compañía, entra solo y no vuelve_ Continuo diciendo Rarity en el mismo tono asimilando todo lo que decía el señor del caos

_Tu no quieres que nadie desaparezca_ Continuo Discord E

_No, nadie desaparezca_ Dijo Rarity_ No quiero perder a nadie_ Para sorpresa de Discord esta última frase salió en tono melancólico

_Muy bien Rarity_ Dijo Discord E, sabía que eso sería suficiente la personalidad generosa de Rarity haría el resto, bien en esa posición podía hacer que la unicornio actuara enamoradiza y coqueta con Spike pero tenía claro que el dragón quería emociones reales y para eso debía ser Rarity en su más puro estado la que hablara con el joven dragón

Discord E estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos para desaparecer, cuando una sonrisa malévola se dirigió directo a la unicornio hipnotizada

_Creo que tengo algo de tiempo bien podría divertirme_ Dijo en tono maquiavélico Discord

_Praderas de Ponyville_

Spike seguido por el cuervo caminaba por la verde pradera con su mochila a la espalda y manteniendo un buen pasó, se dirigía a la pradera con el fin de reunirse con Rainbow Dash pues sabía que la pegaso estaba practicando sus acrobacias aéreas por la zona

_No le veo el sentido de hablar con todas ellas_ Continuaba quejándose el dragón mientras caminaba_ Espero que Discord sepa lo que hace_ Dijo levemente preocupado el dragón

Pero Spike tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos mientras veía como la pegaso azul venia volando a toda velocidad con dirección a Ponyville, Spike apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

_Hola Rainbow, voy en casería de gemas_ Dijo el dragón en tono amigable levantando una garra para salir volando después por el impulso que generaba la velocidad de la pegaso

_Que bueno Spike pero tengo que irme, nos vemos luego_ Dijo supremamente rápido Rainbow mientras pasaba al lado del dragón y se perdía de la vista con la misma velocidad con la que apareció

_Bueno al parecer llevaba prisa_ Dijo Spike confundido

Mientras el dragón miraba confuso en dirección a donde se había ido la pegaso el cuervo que lo seguía no pudo evitar soltar una risotada mientras veía con sus ojos amarillos, con pupilas rojas el rastro arcoíris dejado por la pegaso "al parecer A está haciendo bien su trabajo", pensó Discord C

_Bien creo que eso cubre a Rainbow, ahora iré con Applejack_ Se dijo a sí mismo el dragón reanudando la caminata

_Boutique carrusel_

Discord E estaba muerto de la risa dentro del espejo mientras veía a una Rarity hipnotizada rugir como si fuera un león frente a su espejo, con su melena bastante desarreglada

Discord E no podía parar de reír por lo que hablaba entre risas_ Muy bien, muy bien ahora una gallina_ Le dijo Discord a la unicornio

Tras oír la frase la melena de Rarity cambio de patrón emulando una cresta de gallina y comenzó a cacarear mientras picaba el piso como una gallina alimentándose, ante esta imagen Discord no pudo hacer más que reír al punto que le salieron lágrimas

_Muy bien detente, detente_ Dijo Discord casi ahogado_ Si sigues me hare pipi de la risa_ Dijo limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

Tras la frase la melena de Rarity volvió a su patrón normal y volvió a quedarse callada mirando el espejo esperando nuevas instrucciones, Discord sabía que no estaba bien jugarle tantas bromas a la pobre unicornio pero sin duda su poder de control mental siempre había despertado su lado más travieso

_Solo un par más y me voy_ Dijo para sí mismo E_ Ahora Rarity dame tu mejor imitación de Twilight_

La melena de Rarity volvió a cambiar tomando la forma de la melena de la princesa de la amistad, mientras Rarity levantaba suavemente la cabeza y tomaba un aire formal

_Hola a todos soy Twilight Sparkel_ Comenzó la unicornio en un tono de leve burla_ Soy una princesa pero odio que me traten como princesa_ Continuo la unicornio deambulando de un lado a otro de la habitación_ Aunque soy princesa no uso ninguno de los hermosos adornos que si usan las otras princesas, ni tengo galantes y valientes guardias que me protejan_ Decía esto en tono levemente molesto_ Pero adoro estudiar en todo momento y a todas horas, quemarme las pestañas es el mejor pasatiempo que tengo_ Esto lo decía en tono irónico_ Y nunca escucho a mi capaz y visionaria amiga Rarity en temas de moda_ Continuaba Rarity en tono molesto

Mientras Rarity continuaba su imitación Discord E desde el espejo no paraba de reír hasta que la unicornio siguió con su discurso

_Y también soy asombrosa_ Esta frase paro en seco la risa de Discord que se detuvo a escuchar con un claro asombro en su rostro_ Soy una pony hermosa y divertida, con un talento para la magia como ninguna otra, siempre que puedo ayudo a mis amigas y si alguien me necesita siempre estoy para ofrecer un casco, aunque soy una princesa no he dejado de lado a mis amigas y aunque puedo tener al mejor sastre de canterlot para que haga mis vestidos sigo dejando que mi amiga Rarity los haga para mí, sin duda soy la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener_ Dijo antes de quedar en silencio la unicornio blanca

_Wow_ Fue lo único que atino a decir Discord E ante el discurso de la unicornio que lo dejo completamente en silencio_ Realmente son buenas amigas, ahora Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord tratando de recuperar la diversión de su broma

Y esta vez el suceso fue todavía más extraño, la melena de Rarity tomo el patrón de la de Fluttershy pero el unicornio no empezó a hablar sino que comenzó a mover los ojos de un lado a otro con clara duda en su mirada

Discord E se quedó mirando a la unicornio con interés, "acaso está pensando que decir", pensó para sí mismo el señor del caos

_Soy una amable pegaso_ Comenzó con nerviosismo Rarity, nerviosismo que no había presentado al imitar a Twilight

"Quizás solo está entrando en personaje", pensó Discord mirando con atención a la unicornio

_Me encantan los animales, me encanta ayudar y ser útil de cualquier modo posible_ Dijo Rarity sin perder el nerviosismo_ A veces me cuesta oponerme a los demás, pero siempre trato de defender lo que es correcto y jamás abandono a una amiga en apuros_ Dijo Rarity_ Y…_ La unicornio se quedó callada

_Y_ Dijo Discord curioso _que pasa_

Rarity se mantenía nerviosa, luchaba en su interior por callarse_ Y, nada, solo es eso, así soy_ Dijo aun con muchos nervios y poniendo una sonrisa temblorosa

"me está ocultando algo" pensó asombrado Discord

_Segura no tienes nada más que agregar_ Pregunto con curiosidad Discord

_Segura_ afirmo Rarity

_Ya veo_ Dijo Discord E saliendo del espejo_ Entonces no te molestara que excave un poco más profundo_ Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Rarity

_Para anda_ Dijo Rarity que estaba siendo comida viva por los nervios

_Sweet Apple Acres_

Discord A se teletransporto a la entrada de la enorme granja de los Apple, tenía serias dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer pues además de que sabía que sacar a Applejack del camino seria duro no estaba del todo seguro si debería sacarla pues era consciente de lo que crecía en el corazón de la pony de tierra por el dragón

_Bueno, prometí una salida solo con Rarity y debo cumplirla_ Dijo con un suspiro Discord para luego con un chasquido volverse invisible y pasar al interior de la granja

Al entrar Discord encontró un cuadro muy interesante tanto Applejack como Big Macintosh sujetaban cerdos y los metían a unas tinas de acero llenas de agua lavándolos, mientras hacían esto la abuela Smith junto con Apple Bloom se ayudaban entre sí para conseguir que un 3 cerdo entrara en la tina logrando así lavar al animal

_Otro menos_ Grito Apple Bloom

_Muy bien_ Respondió con ánimo Applejack_ Con esto vamos a la mitad, llevamos muy buen ritmo_ Dijo de muy buen humor la pony de tierra

Discord A miraba el cuadro preocupado, había contado con que la granjera tendría tareas difíciles en la granja que le facilitaran ocuparla pero si estaba trabajando en equipo con su familia habría muy pocas labores que pudieran mantener ocupada a la portadora de la honestidad, en especial con los reducidos poderes con los que contaba en ese momento

_Quizás eso es lo que necesito_ Dijo Discord A pensativo_ Un poco de trabajo en equipo_ Tras decir esto chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció

Discord A apareció en el huerto oeste de Sweet Apple Acres una sección diferente al resto de la granja con varios manzanos jóvenes creciendo y con los manzanos adultos casi sin ninguna manzana, de estos árboles se escuchaba salir una suave respiración procedente de sus ramas

_Muy bien, comencemos el trabajo en equipo_ Dijo Discord A con una malévola sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

Tras el chasquido una enorme cantidad de murciélagos bajaron de sus árboles y aterrizaron en el piso, observando a Discord expectantes de que este les diera una orden

_Hoy muchachos_ Dijo Discord con un casco de militar_ Hoy tendrán una misión que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas, pues hoy harán historia como la primera fuerza unida de murciélagos_ Decía Discord en tono inspirador_ Sin más que decir espero que cumplan con su deber_ Dijo finalmente el señor del caos para dar un nuevo chasquido

Tras el destello que acompaño al nuevo chasquido Discord A tomo la forma de un murciélago y comenzó a dirigir al resto de la parvada en lo que sería su plan de acción, siguiendo lo que hacía el Discord murciélago los murciélagos comenzaron a excavar en la tierra a sus pies ensuciando de lodo y polvo sus patas delanteras y traseras y cuando determinaban que estaban lo suficientemente sucias emprendían el vuelo en dirección a la zona central de la granja donde la familia Apple estaba lavando a los animales

_Que corrales, a este ritmo terminaremos tan rápido que tendremos tiempo de hornear un delicioso pie de manzana para la cena_ Dijo muy feliz Applejack

_Eso se debe a nuestro gran trabajo en equipo_ Dijo Apple Bloom que no continuo pues desde su perspectiva ya lograba vislumbrar la enorme nube de murciélagos que se dirigía hacia ellos

_Oh no_ Fue lo único que dijo el pony rojo y hermano mayor de la familia Apple

_Es una infestación_ Dijo asombrada la abuela Smith que retrocedió unos pasos mientras la nube se acercaba a ellos

_Que miran todos eh_ Pregunto Applejack que daba la espalda a la nube pero que se volteo para ver lo que tenía tan asombrada a su familia, al ver la nube sus orejas bajaron y su rostro mostro una combinación de sorpresa y horror_ Santa Celestia_

Los murciélagos dirigidos por Discord cayeron sin piedad sobre la pobre granja dejando lleno de tierra y lodo todo lo que tocaban, se paraban sobre los animales y los dejaban llenos de pequeñas huellas de tierra, dejaban las paredes del granero y la casa muy sucias y su aleteo levantaba una leve nube de polvo

"Ni siquiera ella podrá deshacerse de todo este desastre a tiempo" pensó el murciélago Discord mientras se alejaba del resto de la parvada para desaparecer en un destello

_Un rato más tarde_

Spike llegaba a la entrada principal de Sweet Apple Acres y no podía creer lo que veía la granja estaba supremamente sucia, la casa de los Apple se veía llena de polvo el granero estaba lleno de huellas pequeñas de lodo y los animales corrían de un lado a otro desenfrenados llenos de las mismas huellas que tenía el granero mientras los miembros de la familia Apple los perseguían para volver a lavarlos

_Spike que te trae por aquí_ Dijo una bastante sucia Applejack cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del dragón

Spike se demoró un poco en contestar pues aún estaba procesando el estado de la granja y de su dueña_ Ah_ Dijo finalmente Spike volviendo en si_ Venia a contarte que me iba a una cacería de gemas, pero veo que aquí paso un huracán_

_Algo así_ Dijo con una leve risa Applejack_ Al parecer algo altero a los murciélagos del huerto oeste y ellos causaron este enorme desastre_

_Wow_ Fue lo único que pudo decir Spike_ Quieres que te de una mano con la limpieza_ Dijo el dragón odiándose a sí mismo por ser incapaz de no ofrecer su ayuda si veía a algún pony en apuros

_No te preocupes dulzura_ Dijo con una mirada comprensiva Applejack_ Aquí tenemos todo bajo control, además sé que cuando sales a buscar gemas es que hay algún raro tesoro escondido por ahí y odiaría que perdieras alguna de tus ricas golosinas por nosotros_

_Sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia_ Dijo Spike mirando a la portadora de la honestidad

_Lo sé_ Dijo Applejack sin disminuir su sonrisa_ Pero como te dije, podemos encargarnos nosotros, aunque lamento no poder acompañarte_

_No te preocupes, supongo que te veré en un par de días _ Dijo Spike emprendiendo la marcha fuera de la granja

_Y tenías que elegir justo hoy para una salida_ Se lamentó Applejack mientras veía irse al joven dragón_ Con lo que me hubiera gustado acompañarte_ Dijo en un suspiro Applejack para luego volver a sus labores después de todo tenía mucho que limpiar

_Boutique Carrusel_

Discord E ya llevaba un rato con la hipnosis de Rarity y estaba bastante asombrado, aunque la portadora de la generosidad había sido de las que más fácil había caído en su control mental la primera vez que se conocieron ahora batallaba arduamente por el secreto de Fluttershy, pero al fin después de varios minutos de lucha la unicornio estaba dispuesta ceder

_Muy bien Rarity_ Dijo Discord E con claro agotamiento en sus ojos pues esa lucha mental hubiera sido dura para el Discord completo, para el que solo era una quinta parte había sido devastadora_ Ya estas más tranquila_

_Si_ Dijo con una sonrisa embobada la unicornio_ Yo haré todo lo que me digas, señor_

Si bien a Discord no le gustaba llegar hasta ese nivel de manipulación el deseo de saber el secreto de Fluttershy había hecho que se le fuera un poco la mano

_Muy bien, quiero que me digas que es lo que le escondes a Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord con gran interés

Rarity dudo un segundo pero sin poder hacer más sus labios comenzaron a moverse_ Fluttershy está_ Por un segundo puso todo su empeño en no dejar escapar el gran secreto de su amiga, pero finalmente la palabra que quería proteger salió_ Enamorada_

Para Discord la frase lo golpeó fuertemente a tal punto que su rostro de sorpresa superaba cualquiera que hubiera puesto antes sus ojos se veían grandes como platos y su boca estaba completamente abierta, le tomo unos segundos poder decir cualquier cosa

_Podrías repetirlo_ Pidió suavemente Discord E

_Fluttershy, la linda Fluttershy mi muy querida amiga, está completa y perdidamente enamorada_ Dijo Rarity que ahora que había revelado el secreto se sentía más libre para hablar

_Eso no puede ser_ Dijo Discord en voz baja, no quería aceptarlo, no podía ser verdad, que Fluttershy se hubiera enamorado era imposible, él no quería, no podía ser verdad, no debía serlo

_Estas segura_ Inquirido con cierto miedo en el tono de su voz

_Si_ Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa_ Ella me lo dijo_

_Y de quien_ Dijo Discord con un miedo que crecía a cada segundo dentro de su pecho

_No lo sé_ Soltó con naturalidad Rarity, pero para Discord la respuesta fue tan dura como si se hubiera chocado con un muro de roca

_Como que no lo sabes_ Dijo Discord molesto_ Dijiste que ella te lo conto_

_Ella me conto que estaba enamorada_ Dijo Rarity sin perder su tono tranquilo_ Pero no me dijo de quien, solo sé que es de un amigo muy cercano, que probablemente también la ama y que su amor es puro y hermoso como solo puede serlo el amor verdadero_ Esta última frase la soltó con cierto dramatismo a pesar de la fuerte hipnosis que poseía a la unicornio

Discord estaba furioso, había alguien, un pony, un asqueroso pony que iba a quitarle a Fluttershy que era amado por ella y que la amaba, como no lo sabía, como Fluttershy no le había dicho nada a el que era su confiable amigo, como fue que jamás se dio cuenta y por qué se enteraba hasta ahora

"Un amigo cercano", pensaba Discord cada vez más alarmado por la posibilidad de perder a Fluttershy, no conocía ningún amigo cercano de la pegaso aparte de las portadoras pero eso no descartaba que no tuviera más amigos, podía ser cualquier pony, cualquiera podía ser aquel que quería arrebatarle a su amiga, para Discord una combinación de ira y tristeza se acumulaban en su pecho

_Sabes alguna otra cosa_ Pregunto Discord a Rarity

_Solo que Fluttershy se le declarara pronto_ Dijo finalmente Rarity_ En un evento muy romántico y bien planeado, estoy segura que será espectacular_

Discord dejo de escuchar a la unicornio esa era la gota que derramo el vaso el saber que la pegaso estaba ya cerca de hacer su confesión lo aterraba, estaba cerca de perderla y aun así ni siquiera sabía frente a quien la perdería, sin conocer al pony que era objeto de los afectos de Fluttershy ya lo odiaba lo odiaba enormemente, aunque no entendía el por qué lo odiaba

De repente un escalofrió recorrió a Discord E que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba que en su garra de águila se formaba una D señal de que el Discord D había decidido fusionarse con él, mientras su mente llegaban los recuerdos pertenecientes a D

( **Nota del autor** : Cuando creas un clon con magia y este clon vuelve a unirse a ti, aprendes todo lo que el clon aprendió y sabes todo lo que hiso, es decir hasta que los Discords se fusionen no tendrán idea de lo que han estado haciendo los demás clones)

Discord D-E quedo asombrado, las memorias recorrían rápidamente su mente

_Wow, que gran final de temporada_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ No puedo creer que el doctor Gonzales sea Rupert el 3 hermano de Albert y es el verdadero padre del bebe de rosita, el que escribe "amo mis cascos" es un genio_ Dijo Discord emocionado

_Que cruel es señor_ Dijo con voz suave la aun hipnotizada Rarity_ Acaba de arruinarme el final de "amo mis cascos"_ Se lamentó al unicornio

_Oh, rayos Rarity olvide que seguías ahí_ Dijo Discord con algo de pena en so voz

_Que grosero_ Le respondió levemente molesta la unicornio

_Como sea_ Soltó finalmente Discord_ Solo olvida todo lo que tenga que ver con "amo mis cascos"

_Como ordenes, señor_ Fue la respuesta en tono frio de Rarity

_Cuando escuches el chasquido de mis dedos, despertaras y no recordaras nada de lo sucedido_ Dijo Discord mirando a la unicornio

_A tus ordenes_ Respondió Rarity

Tras oír esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo de la Boutique y dejando a una confundía Rarity en medio de la habitación

_Acaso estaba haciendo algo_ Se preguntó confundida la unicornio

_Ponyhattan_

Discord B caminaba tranquilo por una de las calles vacías de la enorme ciudad, ya había terminado la última de las labores que Celestia había dejado y decir que las había terminado era poco pues realmente las había mejorado

Celestia le pidió que ayudara en un pueblo que se había inundado, solución cambio todas las calles por toboganes de agua y ahí desvió el agua así los ponys podían llegar a sus destinos de forma divertida y rápida y el pueblo ya no estaba inundado, le pidió que ayudara con una plaga de mosquitos en otro pueblo, la solución fue hacer que las plantas del pueblo fueran carnívoras así jamás habría otra epidemia de moscas y claro en la ciudad de Ponyhattan quería que ayudara a colocar una pesada estatua del fundador de la ciudad, pero una estatua tal cual era aburrida así que la mejoro para que cuando cualquier pony se acercase a ella la estatua cobrara vida y discutiera con los caminantes que pasaran cerca de ella, algo que sería divertido en todo momento en especial por que no se lo había dicho a nadie así que sería una sorpresa

Discord B estaba listo para desaparecer y fusionarse con C pero cuando estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos, vio un enorme edificio que por lo menos debía tener unos 20 pisos, era enorme y debía estar lleno de ponys un excelente blanco de bromas

Discord B chasqueo sus dedos y dentro del edificio en la parte superior de cada escalera el piso se convirtió en jabón mientras que en la parte de abajo se formó una enorme cama hecha a base de cojines de broma (cojines gaseosos) que amortiguarían la ciada de los ponys, no paso mucho tiempo para que en los oídos de Discord llegaran los estrepitosos golpes de las caídas y los fuertes sonidos generados por los cientos de cojines desinflándose permitiéndole al señor del caos estallar en una carcajada

_Clásico_ Dijo B muerto de la risa_ Bueno ahora si es hora de irme_ y con esta frase desapareció en un chasquido

_Cerca de la Boutique carrusel_

Spike caminaba frente a la Boutique estaba acercándose a la puerta cuando vio una nueva nota adhesiva en su garra, la arranco y leyó

"No toques la puerta solo camina frente a la Boutique", Spike siguió la orden pero estaba muy nervioso, realmente hasta ese momento pensaba que el plan de Discord era delirante y sin sentido, pero y si funcionaba, si daba resultado realmente tendría una cita con Rarity, podría pasar, realmente pasaría, la duda se estaba devorando la mente del dragón y hubiera seguido así de no ser por otra nota que se halaba en su garra

"Recuerda, sácala de su zona de confort y mantente firme tu iras por tus gemas, pero no la invites espera a que ella te pida ir", tras leer esto Spike decidió armarse de valor sin importar que pasaría el seguiría con el plan

"Vamos Spike puedes lograrlo"_ Se dijo a sí mismo el dragón con gran confianza hasta que escucho como la puerta de la Boutique se abría lentamente y una voz brotaba de esta

_Creo que me haría bien un poco de aire fresco_ Dijo la voz de la modista de Ponyville que salía de la boutique

El corazón de Spike se aceleró, se había tomado el plan en broma hasta ese momento, pensó que Discord solo bromeaba con el pero ahora, todo era real, el plan estaba en función, todo estaba pasando, el dragón quedo petrificado al ver a Rarity que lo miraba desde la puerta

_Oh, Spikey-Wikey que hacer por aquí_ Pregunto en tono dulce y curioso la unicornio_ Y esa mochila_ Cuestiono

Spike estaba aterrado y le costó mucho contestar_ Yo, yo voy a una misión por gemas en el bosque Everfree_ Apenas atino a decir el dragón

Al escuchar la declaración del dragón fue Rarity la que quedo paralizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos_ Perdóname querido, podrías repetirme a dónde vas_ Pidió Rarity en tono suplicante

_Al bosque Everfree_ Repitió Spike tomando un poco más de confianza

El nombras ese lugar, ese terrible bosque despertaba algo en el interior de Rarity, no sabía por qué pero el oír que el dragón se dirigía ahí la llenaba de terror y preocupación, por alguna razón sentía que si el dragón iba a ese bosque no volvería nunca

_Y con quien iras mi lindo dragón_ Dijo Rarity con leve preocupación en su voz

_Solo_ afirmo el dragón_ Las chicas están ocupadas y no me imagino quien más podría acompañarme_

La nueva declaración molesto y preocupo más a Rarity el hecho de que el joven dragón fuera solo al bosque solo completaba su gran miedo, pero el escuchar que el "no imaginaba quien más podía acompañarlo" significaba que no la consideraba capaz de acompañarlo, que la veía como un estorbo que no confiaba en ella, el corazón de Rarity se estremeció

Rarity soltó una risa nerviosa_ Sabes Spikey-Wikey, acabo de recibir un encargo de última hora y me sería de gran ayuda la mano de un fuerte y gran caballero como tú para terminar a tiempo_ Dijo la unicornio con ojos coquetos_ Si me ayudaras puede que yo te de alguna gema que tenga por aquí_

Spike dudo, pero había decidido seguir el plan debía ser firme_ Lo siento Rarity sabes que normalmente te ayudaría, pero es temporada de zafiros de nieve y son una gema que realmente me gusta_ Dijo en tono serio el dragón

Rarity dudo, se sentía desesperada pues en su interior no podía permitir que el dragón se fuera solo_ Y qué tal si a cambio de que te quedes te doy 5 no 10 gemas las que tú quieras y te confeccionare una nueva capa para la gala_

_Rarity_ Dijo el dragón asombrado de la enorme oferta que la modista le hacía_ Perdóname, sé que esto es egoísta pero realmente quiero ir por ese zafiro_ Dijo bajando levemente la cabeza el dragón

A Rarity se le caía el alma al piso, no quería que el dragón se fuera_ Por favor_ Dijo en tono suave_ Por favor Spikey-Wikey no vallas, te lo suplico_ Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en tono triste_ Es muy peligroso no puedo aceptar que te vayas_

Rarity se sentía asombrada si bien no quería que ningún pony se internara en el temible bosque, el hecho de que fuera Spike el que quería ir a tan peligrosa cruzada hacia que su corazón se sintiera presionado, no sabía porque exactamente sentía eso pero en su interior en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que perder a Spike, no volver a ver a su tan querido dragón era algo que jamás podría tolerar, no aguantaría, no podía permitir que pasara y solo pensarlo hacia que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

Rarity sintió que algo elevaba su rostro y la hacía mirar hacia arriba, era la garra de Spike que puesta sobre su barbilla había hecho que la unicornio posara sus ojos directo en el rostro del dragón que le mostraba una gran y cálida sonrisa y en esos brillantes ojos verdes

_No te preocupes Rarity_ Dijo en tono cálido_ Volveré antes de que te des cuenta y traeré algo especial para ti_ Tras decir esto último con la otra garra limpio una de las lágrimas de la unicornio que rodaba por su mejilla_

Rarity miro al dragón contemplo lo fuerte y grande que se había vuelto desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo profunda que se había hecho su mirada, el valor y seguridad que ahora resplandecían en sus ojos sin duda era alguien diferente al Spikey-Wikey que una vez conoció y era alguien que ella sabía no podría perder jamás

_No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes, verdad_ Dijo en tono melancólico la unicornio

_No lo siento_ Dijo Spike que durante toda la conversación había tenido el corazón en el puño y que había estado a punto de ceder con las lágrimas del unicornio pero que finalmente había decidido mantenerse firme para ver hasta dónde podría llegar esa situación

_Entonces no tengo opción_ Dijo Rarity sacando su rostro de la garra del dragón y dándole la espalda y guardando silencio por un segundo decidiendo si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, tras un momento se convenció que era lo que ella debía hacer_ Iré contigo_

_¡Que!_ Dijo Spike sorprendido que no esperaba que la unicornio decidiera acompañarlo

_Tú no estás dispuesto a quedarte y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir solo_ Dijo tomando confianza en su decisión la unicornio_ Entonces la única solución es que te acompañe_

_Pero Rarity es el bosque Everfree_ Dijo levemente asustado el dragón_ Es muy peligroso, hay muchas cosas dañinas y sucias_

Esta vez fue la unicornio quien miro la confianza al dragón_ Si estoy contigo Spikey-Wikey tengo confianza de que estaré bien_

_Igual, yo ya estoy de salida y tú no tienes nada listo_ Dijo el dragón confiado de que así la unicornio se quedaría en casa pues no se sentía emocionalmente listo para llevarla en el viaje_ Además tienes ese encargo de ultima hora_

_No te preocupes cariño_ Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa iluminando su cuerno_ Siempre tengo una mochila de viaje lista por si debo viajar por emergencia de moda y ese encargo estoy segura de que pueden tenerme un poco de paciencia_ Dijo con una sonrisa

Spike soltó un suspiro sabiendo que estaba vencido_ Supongo que entonces es mejor que nos vallamos_ Mientras emprendía la marcha con la sonriente unicornio blanca a su lado mientras sentía que su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba por salirse de su pecho

Mientras la extraña pareja se alejaba un cuervo negro con la letra C observaba la escena con una sonrisa, el plan había salido a pedir de boca, los seguiría un rato más y luego se fusionaría con A para el picnic

Para sorpresa del cuervo un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al lado de la C aparecieron las letras B-D-E y luego todas desparecieron dejando en el pecho del cuervo un enorme número 2, resultado de la fusión entre las diferentes partes de Discord

Discord 2 sé quedo paralizado en su forma de cuervo mientras procesaba todo lo que su mente recibió de golpe, la diversión y gracia de la broma hecha por Discord B, el final de "amo mis cascos" que vio Discord D y claro la terrible revelación que se le hiso a Discord E sobre el amor de Fluttershy tras lograr calmarse se quedó pensando que haría, seguiría al dragón y su unicornio o se uniría con Discord A quien seguramente ya estaba en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy

Finalmente tras pensarlo mucho, el cuervo alzo nuevamente su vuelo para acompañar un rato más al joven dragón después de todo es mejor que el Discord que estuviera con Fluttershy ignorara por un tiempo ese extraño dolor que generaba el saber que la pegaso tenía un pony especial

"Me pregunto por qué me duele tanto" Se cuestionó Discord 2 mientras volaba en su forma de cuervo

_Casa de Fluttershy_

Discord A cuya letra había sido reemplazada por un numero 1 se hallaba en frente de la casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso le había pedido el favor que esperara afuera unos momentos hasta que ella saliese, algo confundido pero con una rara emoción en el pecho Discord 1 esperaba cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió Discord quedo boquiabierto

Fluttershy se había retocado levemente con maquillaje, sus ojos verde azulado brillaban suavemente cada vez que parpadeaba como si de ellos se desprendieran pequeños rayos de luz, su melena rosada estaba muy peinada y arreglada enmarcando mejor su bello rostro y mostraba una adorable sonrisa

_Listo para el picnic_ Dijo en tono suave y agradable

_Listo_ Dijo Discord 1 ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía su otra mitad

La pareja mientras se dirigía al lugar del picnic ignoraba que a lo lejos una cámara los enfocaba y la pony detrás de esta los miraba con gran atención

_Yo también estoy lista_ Dijo BonBon observandoo a la pareja

 **Y con esto cerramos otro capítulo como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**

 **En este capítulo tuve muchas dudas sobre cómo usar a Discord dado que salía en muchas escenas espero no se halla hecho demasiado confuso esto de los clones y si fue así lo lamento jajajaja**

 **Respondiendo a las preguntas de Supertotitoti: 1._ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la historia?** Es algo gracioso pues desde que Discord apareció en su primer capítulo me pareció una excelente pareja para Celestia, sin embargo después de leer el Fic Bride of Discord (la novia de Discord) la idea de Discord como pareja de Fluttershy me pareció también excelente, por eso decidí hacer mi propio Fic de esa pareja pero cuando lo escribía pensé "Un momento y Celestia en donde entra aquí" fue de esa idea que nació la historia de Sol y mariposas en discordia

 **2._ ¿Si harás finales alternativos para la historia o ya no?** Tengo muchas dudas en ese apartado, pues aunque el final no está del todo decidido si quisiera probar con un par de alternativos que estoy considerando, me disculpo por esto pero mi respuesta por ahora es un Tal vez

 **3._ Pues Krest se ve malo, ¿lo es?:** Si defines malo como por ejemplo Tirek, véase un personaje que ataca a inocentes de manera indiscriminada para lograr sus metas entonces responderé que no, Krest no es malo, pero si tiene sus propios problemas y objetivos y está más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para cumplirlos. En todo caso él es mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista

 **Responder preguntas de este modo me gusta mucho siempre que tengan preguntas déjenlas en un Review y yo las contestare en el capítulo siguiente, así siempre tendremos algo divertido que leer al final**

 **Lamento sonar repetitivo pero la próxima semana voy a publicar capítulo en caos armónico (Segundo Fic) y quizás no me dé tiempo de publicar esa semana la segunda parte de la historia y el problema es que después de esta semana entro a mis últimos exámenes ósea otras 2 semanas de pausa, por lo que aunque tratare de publicar la segunda parte lo antes posible, les pediré comprensión si el FIC queda en pausa por al menos 3 semanas**

 **No siendo más y esperando que no quieran crucificarme por la última noticia los veré en el próximo capítulo como siempre todo Favorito Follow y Review se aprecia mucho y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo**


	13. ODI parte 2

**Rayos, cuanto tiempo sin escribir, lamento la demora pero quería hacer un gran capitulo para el regreso del Fic, espero sepan comprenderme, me alegra informar que con todos mis exámenes aprobados el Fic estará mucho tiempo de manera ininterrumpida, así que espero que sigamos viéndonos en muchos capítulos más adelante sin más que decir, aquí está el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 13 operación dragón irresistible parte 2**

Discord y Fluttershy caminaban a paso suave por un sendero a las afueras de Ponyville, el a donde se dirigían o por que la pegaso había elegido esa localización eran temas que Discord desconocía pero sentía una gran emoción por lo que vendría

Discord 1 había logrado recuperarse completamente del asombro que le había generado la apariencia de Fluttershy, si bien el cambio no era para nada extremo, ese estilo natural de arreglarse de mantener toda su esencia y aun así verse diferente hacía de la apariencia de la pegaso amarilla algo cautivador, algo que Discord no podía dejar de mirar

_Discord, te pasa algo_ Pregunto curiosa la pegaso amarilla

_Oh no, no es nada_ Respondió apenado Discord al verse descubierto en el trance que la apariencia de su amiga había generado en el_ Solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos_

_Trata de mantener tu cabeza en tierra, ya casi llegamos_ Dijo divertida Fluttershy

_Sabes que me cuesta mucho mantener mi cabeza lejos de las nubes_ Dijo divertido Discord para un momento después dejar rodar su cabeza por sus hombros antes de que esta volviese a acomodarse en su cuello

Fluttershy soltó una suave risa con el extraño acto de su amigo

_Oye Fluttershy llevamos un rato caminando, nos falta mucho_ Pregunto Discord con tono de queja

_No tanto Discord, estamos a solo unos minutos_ Tras decir esto Fluttershy detallo un poco más a su acompañante_ Podría preguntarte algo Discord_ Dijo apenada la pegaso

_Sabes que si Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord sin da mucha importancia

_Por que el 1 en tu pecho_ Dijo curiosa la pegaso

Discord abrió los ojos sorprendido, comenzó a mover los ojos con nerviosismo buscando una respuesta decente a la pregunta de su amiga_ Eso es porque_ Tras pensarlo unos segundos más Discord chasqueo los dedos y tras un destello el señor del caos apareció con una gorra que tenía a cada lado una lata de soda conectadas por unas pajillas a su boca, en su garra de águila llevaba un guante de hule espuma que tenía pintado un #1 de color rojo brillante y a esta extraña apariencia la decoraba una gran sonrisa_ Soy el numero 1_ Afirmo con emoción

Fluttershy miro extrañada a su amigo, tras unos segundos simplemente puso una apacible sonrisa_ No lo entiendo, pero supongo que mientras te haga feliz está bien_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso

Con un nuevo chasquido Discord 1 recupero su apariencia habitual, aliviado de haber logrado engañar a su amiga, tras caminar un rato más fue la pegaso quien se detuvo de manera abrupta sorprendiendo al señor del caos

_Sucede algo_ Pregunto curioso el señor del caos

_No es nada_ Dijo Fluttershy volteando a ver a Discord_ Ya estamos a punto de llegar, pero antes quiero que te vendes los ojos_

_Que me vende los ojos_ Dijo Discord extrañado

_Así es_ Afirmo Fluttershy_ Quiero que sea una sorpresa_

Discord no entendía la razón por la que su amiga le hacía tan extraña petición, pero al ver a Fluttershy tan emocionada con poder darle una sorpresa no fue capaz de decirle que no así que simplemente chasqueo sus dedos y una tela de color azul cubrió los ojos del señor del caos que se sumergió en la ceguera

Fluttershy paso uno de sus cascos varias veces frente al rostro de Discord, en algunas ocasiones le hacía gestos burlones y en otras fingía que iba golpearlo, todo esto con el fin de confirmar que el señor del caos realmente era incapaz de ver a su alrededor cuando estuvo segura de que Discord no la engañaba y que no podía ver un pensamiento extraño curso por su cabeza

"Podría besarlo" pensó para sí misma la pegaso, el pensamiento fue fugaz pero ese breve instante fue suficiente para sorprender a la pegaso y llenar de rojo su rostro, era verdad en ese estado solo sería cuestión de acercar su rostro al de Discord y poner sus labios sobre los de él pero que sería después ella aun no le decía a Discord lo que sentía y si él se enojaba si decidía no volver a hablarle y si la odiaba por eso, todas estas dudas surcaban rápidamente la cabeza de la pegaso

La incertidumbre y la duda finalmente vencieron los deseos de la pegaso quien resignada se limitó a poner su casco en la pata de león de Discord el cual la apretó suavemente en un gesto gentil y con cariño

_Muy bien, yo te guio desde aquí_ Dijo una contenta Fluttershy que aunque lamentaba no haber tenido el valor para hacer más, disfrutaba ese pequeño calor que la pata de león de Discord le transmitía y que había conseguido mantener cierto color rojizo en su rostro, mientras decía esto comenzaban una lenta marcha hacia el lugar del picnic

_Bosque Everfree_

Rarity caminaba a buen paso y a una corta distancia de Spike, aunque la unicornio había entrado más de una vez al misterioso bosque este siempre había logrado ponerla de nervios ya fuera por las sombras que generaban los arboles donde cualquier terrible criatura podría estar oculta o por el simple hecho de que la vegetación era tan abundante que difícilmente se divisaba el cielo o los alrededores, la verdad era que el bosque Everfree generaba en el corazón de la unicornio un gran temor

O bueno eso sería lo usual, siendo completamente honesta consigo misma Rarity no se sentía ni tan atemorizada, ni tan angustiada como se sentía momentos previos a entrar en el bosque, ya fuera debido a que el ambiente de esa tarde en el bosque era en particular apacible o por el hecho de llevar Spike como guía. Sin duda la unicornio le daba un gran crédito al joven dragón que la acompañaba, desde el momento en el que entraron al bosque Spike siempre se había mantenido al frente, siempre había decidido el camino sin dudar una sola vez y siempre mantenía un aire de valentía y seguridad que convencía a Rarity que mientras estuviera cerca de su guía nada malo podría ocurrir, si bien aún había nervios y miedo dentro de la bella unicornio estaba lejos de sentirse en necesidad de salir de aquel bosque

"Es tan valiente y seguro como un gran caballero que custodia el castillo de su amada princesa" se sorprendió pensando Rarity que no apartaba la mirada de Spike el cual desde esa tarde parecía tener un aire diferente al que Rarity conocía

Spike por otro lado no había podido disfruta de la compañía de Rarity como el esperaba, había tenido que usar muy bien su sentido del olfato para hallar la zona donde probablemente encontraría las joyas que tanto quería la cual estaba aún muy lejos de su posición actual, además de eso había tenido que buscar el camino menos difícil para Rarity y el, aunque claro el camino más fácil estaba lejos de ser el más rápido

_Estas seguro que estamos a salvo aquí Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo con leve tono de preocupación la unicornio blanca

_Cien por ciento seguro_ Afirmo con una sonrisa Spike_ Créeme si hubiera algo peligroso cerca habría podido olerlo_ Continuo el dragón para luego hacer una profunda inhalación del ambiente

En ese momento el sonido de un fuerte crujido llego a los oídos de Rarity, lo cual la puso un poco más preocupada_ Que fue eso_ Pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz

_Creo que una ardilla piso una rama_ Dijo en tono calmado Spike

_Oh, sí por supuesto_ Dijo levemente apenada Rarity mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa

Spike se sentía bastante mal, sabia lo incomoda que se hallaba Rarity en el bosque y estaba considerando seriamente regresar al pueblo solo para poder ahorrarle más de tan mala experiencia aunque lo que realmente quería era lograr que la unicornio se sintiera cómoda y segura estando él a su lado, realmente quería disfrutar ese tiempo a solas con la unicornio y si le era posible al fin revelarle a Rarity lo que había guardado desde hacía tanto en su corazón

Mientras Spike decidía si debía dar la vuelta y volver al pueblo un fuerte graznido lo sorprendió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al mirar en dirección a donde venía el sonido pudo observar un extraño cuervo que lo veía con interés pero el cuervo emprendió vuelo rápidamente evitando que el dragón pudiera detallarlo

_Extraña ave_ Dijo para sí mismo Spike que en ese momento noto que en el árbol donde el cuervo le había graznado crecían unas hermosas flores color naranja con vividos tonos de rojo al final de sus pétalos, una flor realmente hermosa

Sin pensarlo mucho Spike tomo una de las flores y usando sus garras la corto suavemente del tallo donde se hallaba, tras decir esto dio la vuelta buscando a su acompañante

_Rarity, mira esto_ Dijo con emoción el dragón

_Que sucede, Spike_ Dijo Rarity yendo rápidamente junto a Spike

Ante la mirada preocupada de la unicornio Spike le mostro con una suave sonrisa la hermosa flor que había tomado momentos atrás haciendo que la portadora de la generosidad quedase boquiabierta

_Es muy hermosa_ Fue lo primero que logro articular la unicornio

_Lo sé_ Dijo Spike que con cuidado coloco la flor en el cabello de Rarity apoyada en su oreja_ Vez este bosque tiene mucho más que ofrecer que solo un lugar atemorizante_ Dijo en tono suave el dragón antes de continuar su camino

Rarity se quedó petrificada, se tomó un momento para sacar un pequeño espejo de su mochila y observar la flor que ahora adornaba su melena, la flor se veía hermosa destacando sus colores vividos y cálidos en el delicado mar violeta de los cabellos de la unicornio, ante la imagen lo único que pudo hacer Rarity fue sonreír

"Es muy hermosa gracias Spike" pensó contenta Rarity

"Solo algo así de hermoso merece tocar tu melena" pensaba Spike que ya se hallaba adelantado a la unicornio

_Espérame Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo Rarity reanudando el paso para alcanzar al dragón tras guardar el espejo

_Siempre lo he hecho_ Dijo para sí mismo Spike

Desde lejos el cuervo con 2 en su pecho miraba divertido como el pequeño plan se hacía realidad, no solo por su intervención sino por algo real que había dentro de sus protagonistas, pero aunque se sentía feliz de observar su obra en el interior Discord 2 aun lidiaba con ese extraño dolor y frialdad que le había traído la revelación dada por Rarity ya hacia un tiempo

_Praderas de Ponyville_

Discord llevaba ya algunos minutos con los ojos vendados, podía sentir la fina hierba que tocaban sus patas, la caricia de la brisa que soplaba esa tarde y por supuesto el agradable tacto del casco de Fluttershy en su pata de león, sin duda el señor del caos disfrutaba la experiencia de esa guía a ciegas

_Muy bien llegamos_ Dijo finalmente Fluttershy

_Entonces ya puedo ver_ Cuestiono divertido Discord

_Solo espera un segundo_ Pidió la pegaso mientras analizaba con cuidado que todo en su sorpresa estuviera en su lugar_ Si Discord puedes quitarte la venda_

Discord chasqueo con su garra de águila y la tela que cubría sus ojos desapareció en un destello, a Discord le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz de final de la tarde pero tras lograrlo pudo observar a donde lo había traído Fluttershy, se hallaba en la cima de una colina de hierba a suficiente distancia como para que todo Ponyville pudiera verse, en la cima de la colina se encontraba una mesa decorada con un fino mantel blanco con 2 platos y dos copas colocados cuidadosamente, una servilleta al lado de cada plato la cual tenía encima varios cubiertos colocados meticulosamente y en el centro de aquella visión un par de velas que parecían colocadas con el mismo cuidado de todo lo demás en la mesa

Discord no sabía que decir, la visión le producía una extraña sensación si bien se notaba que Fluttershy se había esforzado en armar la escena, era una imagen tan ordenada, tan simétrica, tan inalterada que le generaba una extraña ansiedad e incomodidad al señor del caos

_Que es esto Fluttershy_ Dijo nervioso Discord

_Esto Discord_ Comenzó Fluttershy con tono orgulloso_ Es una mesa perfectamente cuadrada, cubierta con un mantel sin una sola mancha, con platos, cubiertos, servilletas y copas colocados exactamente a la misma distancia los unos de los otros y con un par de velas en el centro perfectamente centradas, en otras palabras es orden al más puro estilo_ Termino la pegaso

_Ya veo_ Dijo Discord extrañado_ Y había alguna razón para hacer algo tan, extravagante_ Dijo Discord tratando de no ser ofensivo en ningún momento pues sabía que su amiga se había esforzado

_Claro que si_ Dijo Fluttershy con alegría_ Quería regalarte algo especial_

_Algo especial_ Repitió Discord sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, "acaso me está haciendo algún tipo de extraña broma" se cuestionó el señor del caos

_Si_ Continuo feliz Fluttershy_ Veras Discord, este es el paisaje más ordenado que pude crear y quiero regalártelo a ti_ Finalizo con una gran sonrisa

_Regalármelo_ Discord continuaba repitiendo sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga_ A que te refieres_

_Pues a que más me puedo referir_ Dijo Fluttershy divertida_ Este paisaje es tuyo Discord, puedes desordenarlo, hacerlo estallar, incendiarlo o ponerlo de cabeza, puedes ser tú mismo con el_

Discord quedo sorprendido, jamás ningún pony le había pedido que hiciera caos, su especialidad, la razón de que él era quien era pero ahora Fluttershy le regalaba un lienzo en blanco un pequeño espacio de orden para hacer todo lo que quisiese, sin duda la sola idea lo emocionaba, hacía que desde su interior brotara una alegría y euforia que hacía mucho no había sentido

_Puedo hacer lo que quiera, lo que a mí se me antoje_ Con cada palabra Discord se sentía más emocionado_ Pero te esforzaste tanto ordenándolo_

_Y lo ordene con el único deseo de que tú te diviertas_ Dijo feliz Fluttershy_ Así que por favor disfrútalo_

Discord miro al mesa con timidez, con algo de miedo, aun no estaba seguro que debía hacer ni cómo debía actuar ante tal ofrecimiento, con un chasquido y un destello se dio un simple cambio en la mesa los cubiertos dejaron de estar perfectamente alineados para verse levemente inclinados uno sobre otro, un pequeño cambio

Tras realizar esta pequeña alteración Discord volteo su mirada a Fluttershy esperando ver en ella algún signo de fastidio por la pérdida de su trabajo, pero la pegaso solo sostenía su suave sonrisa y miraba con expectación la mesa

"Wow, realmente quiere ver lo que hago" Pensó para sí mismo el señor del caos mientras se dejaba llevar por la emoción, "en ese caso démosle un gran espectáculo"

Con un nuevo chasquido y un nuevo destello la mesa comenzó a levitar, las velas se encendieron y de ellas brotaron dos enormes columnas de fuego que rápidamente tomaron la forma de 2 ardientes anillos rodeando la mesa la cual comenzó a incendiarse lentamente, los cubiertos se elevaron y comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de la mesa generando un tercer anillo, mientras la mesa flotaba, con llamas que lentamente ascendían dese sus paras y era rodeada de sus extraños anillos el mantel blanco comenzó a cambiar de color y material volviéndose rápidamente de galleta, de acero, de gelatina, de agua o de plantas pero jamás perdiendo su forma cuadrada, de un momento a otro la mesa comenzó a girar sobre si misma hasta que finalmente se partió a la mitad los vasos y servilletas cayeron con dirección a los anillos y al tomar contacto con ellos estallaron en una explosión de fuegos artificiales la mesa ahora dividida en 2 pedazos comenzó a romperse más y más convirtiéndose poco a poco en solo fragmentos de madera que conformaron un 4 anillo que ahora rodeaba la nada un espacio vacío donde una vez estuvo la mesa y que poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeño mientras los diferentes anillos se iban acercando hasta que apenas quedaba un diminuto espacio entre ellos, cuando los anillos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron a girar a mayor velocidad hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en una pelota luminosa que se suspendía en el aire que estallo finalmente en un enorme destello blanco y donde una vez estuvo la mesa solo quedo un vaso de leche con chocolate que Discord bebió con gusto

Discord dio un gemido de gusto mientras bebía el contenido del vaso_ Caos al más puro estilo_ Dijo feliz para luego comenzar a reír como un maniaco

Fluttershy tenía una mescla de asombro y leve miedo en su mirada, si bien esperaba que Discord se emocionara con el gesto no esperaba una demostración tan rápida, destructiva y a la vez vistosa de caos, por unos segundos Discord volvió a mostrarse como el poderoso, egoísta y maniático señor del caos que hacía ya tiempo había puesto a Ponyville de cabeza, algo en esa risa, en la mirada de Discord justo en ese momento generaba en Fluttershy una combinación de angustia y miedo

Discord tras tomar el contenido del vaso y después comerse el vaso como tal volteo a ver a su amiga, la expresión de Fluttershy no le sorprendió, el miedo frente al caos era común en los ponys incluso en aquella pegaso que pasaba tanto tiempo con el señor del caos, Discord entendía que como la misma Fluttershy le había explicado una vez los ponys estaban demasiado acostumbrados al orden y debido a eso el caos los sacaba de balance

Discord dio un nuevo chasquido y en la colina apareció un mantel a cuadros y en el medio de este una pequeña vela decoraba el pequeño lugar, Discord se recostó sobre el mantel y con una cálida mirada espero a que Fluttershy se acercara al nuevo lugar para hacer el picnic, la pegaso le tomo solo un momento acercarse junto a la canasta de comida al lugar donde ya se había recostado Discord

_Que tal si comemos ahora_ Dijo Discord en tono calmado

_Me encantaría_ Dijo Fluttershy con alegría en su voz

_Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord pero guardo silencio pensando que decir

_Si Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy con emoción en su voz

_Solo_ Discord no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo expresar lo agradecido que estaba con Fluttershy por permitirle ser el mismo, por con ese leve gesto demostrarle que ella aceptaba su lado caótico y que aceptaba que este formaba parte de él, al no encontrar una forma mejor de decirlo el señor del caos se limitó a decir_ Gracias, significa mucho_

Para cualquiera la respuesta hubiera parecido simple o carente de simpatía, pero la forma en la que Discord lo dijo hiso que Fluttershy supiera lo realmente agradecido que estaba el señor del caos y su respuesta fue volar hacia él y darle un suave abrazo_ No es nada Discord_ Tras decir esto ambos se separaron y se prepararon para comer la tarde estaba terminando

_Bosque Everfree_

Spike estaba preocupado la tarde ya casi daba sus últimos rayos de Luz y era más que obvio que no llegarían a la mina de zafiros ese día, el dragón tenía claro que era mucho más peligroso caminar en aquel bosque de noche que de día, con un nuevo olfateo rastreo y localizo su nuevo objetivo

_Iremos a la izquierda, hay un claro a unos minutos de aquí_ Dijo finalmente el dragón a su acompañante

_Un claro y para que queremos ir a un claro_ Cuestiono confundida Rarity

_Necesitaremos acampar, es mejor esperar a la mañana para seguir moviéndonos_ Dijo tranquilo Spike

_Tan lejos estamos de las joyas que quieres_ Dijo asombrada Rarity que hasta ese momento no había considerado la posibilidad de pasar la noche en aquel aterrador lugar

_Si, lamento decirlo pero calcule mal, nos tomara al menos 2 horas más llegar a donde están los zafiros_ Admitió apenado el dragón

_No sería mejor que volviéramos al pueblo y saliéramos mañana temprano Spikey-Wikey_ Pregunto preocupada la unicornio blanca

_Estamos casi a la misma distancia de Ponyville, no creo que sea bueno que nos movamos en la noche sin importar la dirección_ Dijo Spike tratando de no poner más nerviosa a Rarity

_Si tú lo dices Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo Rarity cada vez más temerosa

Spike se detuvo al escuchar esto y volteo a ver a la unicornio, en su rostro pudo notar claramente dibujados el miedo y la duda, se notaba que la unicornio deseaba salir del bosque, el dragón puso su garra a la altura de su hombro y le dedico una mirada_ Tranquila todo estará bien, no dejare que nada malo te pase_

Rarity se permitió un momento para perderse en los ojos esmeralda del dragón, la mirada confiada y protectora que le mostraban despejaba cualquier duda y calmaba cualquier miedo, sin darse cuenta empezó a acortar la distancia entre su rostro y el del dragón, por alguna razón deseaba mirar más de cerca aquellas bellas gemas que relucían en los ojos de Spike, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo realmente cerca que estaba del rostro del dragón retrocedió apenada

_Es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos_ Dijo Rarity desviando la mirada para que Spike no notara que se había ruborizado, aunque no entendía por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera entendía por que se había acercado de un modo tan inapropiado a Spike

_Tienes razón_ Dijo Spike nervioso que también se había puesto rojo y se había petrificado por unos segundos de los nervios al ver tan de cerca a la unicornio, su corazón se había acelerado como hacía mucho no lo hacía, poco a poco la ilusión de que algo increíble iba a pasar se apoderaba de la mente del joven dragón

_Praderas de Ponyville_

Discord y Fluttershy disfrutaban el Picnic con gran alegría, comían los emparedados que la pegaso había preparado acompañados de una limonada color rosado, ambos conversaban animados de varios temas, Discord le relataba a Fluttershy antiguas anécdotas o momentos divertidos de sus trabajos para Celestia, mientras que Fluttershy le contaba a Discord sobre sus trabajos con los animales o alguna aventura divertida de sus amigas

_Fluttershy este es el mejor emparedado que he comido_ Admitió Discord

_Esperaba que lo fuera_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono levemente alegre_ Los hice de un modo similar a los pastelillos_ Admitió la pegaso

Discord devoro con ánimo otro emparedado_ No se cómo lo logras, pero esta comida caótica es de lo mejor_ Dijo contento el señor del caos

_No es tan difícil como parece_ Mintió la pegaso que conocía de primera mano lo difícil que era la elaboración de la comida de Discord_ Una vez entiendes como hacerlo es casi tan simple como preparar un emparedado normal_

Discord miro a su amiga con ternura en sus ojos_ Aun así es un lindo gesto_ Dijo conmovido el señor del caos

Por unos segundos tanto el señor del caos como la portadora de la amabilidad se limitaron a mirar con suavidad a los ojos del otro, disfrutando aquel breve silencio en el que cualquier palabra era innecesaria en el que solo tener al otro cerca era suficiente para sentir una gran felicidad

De un momento a otro como si ambos implicados entraran en cuenta al mismo tiempo del tiempo que llevaban viéndose a los ojos desviaron la mirada apenados, ambos tenían claro que ese picnic había dejado de ser una simple salida entre amigos, pero no se atrevían a ponerle nombre a la extraña experiencia que estaban teniendo, simplemente querían fingir que todo seguía normal aunque ambos supieran que no era así

_Entonces que me estabas diciendo Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord tratando de recuperar la normalidad de la conversación

_A si_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Te comentaba lo ajetreado que ha estado todo, desde que la cadena alimenticia en el bosque Everfree se desbalanceo_ Continuo la pegaso

_Desbalanceo_ Dijo Discord curioso mientras tomaba otro emparedado y le daba una enorme mordida

_Si_ Afirmo Fluttershy_ Al parecer un nuevo depredador apareció en el bosque y afecto la jerarquía que había en él, pues ha estado comiendo criaturas de gran tamaño como osos, quimeras y manticoras_

_Espera_ Dijo Discord con asombro_ Me estás diciendo que en ese bosque hay algo que come manticoras_ Tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos y uno de los emparedados tomo la forma de un manticora (es decir cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y alas de dragón)_ Nos referimos a la mismas manticoras, esas cosas que con un solo piquete te pueden dejar noqueado_ Continuo el señor del caos, para luego tomar el emparedado con forma de manticora y comerlo de un solo bocado_ Dices que algo así está en ese bosque_

_Eso parece_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Aun no le aviso a Twilight por que no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero cada día parece ser lo más probable, los osos lo llaman el gran devorador_ Dijo la pegaso que vio con asombro lo nervioso que se había puesto Discord_ Discord, te pasa algo_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_No nada, solo creo que ese último emparedado tenía mucho picante_ Mintió Discord que se hallaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de Spike y Rarity en ese momento

"Todo está bien" pensó Discord tratando de calmarse "Mi otro yo esta con el dragón, además él es bastante fuerte por sí solo no creo que permita que nada lastime a su amada unicornio"

_Tal vez necesitas más limonada_ Dijo preocupada Fluttershy sirviendo un poco más del líquido rosa en el vaso del señor del caos

_Si gracias Fluttershy_ Dijo el señor del caos ya un poco más calmado_ Mira que bello atardecer_ Continuo el señor del caos señalando el horizonte

El sol descendía lentamente por detrás de la pequeña Ponyville, desde la colina donde la pareja de amigos se hallaba los tonos naranjas del sol daban un último baño a las casas de los ponys, mientras que el firmamento tomaba un bello color violeta que anunciaba la proximidad de la noche, por unos segundos el pueblo de ponys se tiño completamente con los colores del atardecer mientras las sombras proyectadas por las casas se alargaban hasta perderse de la vista, sin duda una imagen que cualquier artista hubiera querido retratar en un cuadro

_Si realmente es hermoso_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave mientras disfrutaba de aquella vista

_Me alegra poder verlo aquí contigo_ Dijo Discord sin apartar la vista de la bella imagen

_Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí_ Dijo Fluttershy en un tono tan suave que pasó desapercibido por el señor del caos que aún se halaba hipnotizado en la belleza del atardecer

"Me pregunto en que piensa" Se cuestionó a si misma Fluttershy

Discord había disfrutado enormemente cada momento desde que llego a la casa de Fluttershy, sin duda desde que la había visto salir de su casa había sentido algo especial, y con cada momento que pasaba el señor del caos dudaba más si realmente lo que sentía por aquella pegaso amarilla era solo una simple amistad, pero aun cuando se sentía feliz de tener a Fluttershy cerca y aun cuando había disfrutado ese día como hacía mucho no disfrutaba un día, mientras veía el atardecer y el sol caer lentamente no pudo evitar pensar por unos segundos

"Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Celestia", un pensamiento que asombraba y avergonzaba al señor del caos que se sentía realmente culpable por estar pensando en la alicornio blanca mientras Fluttershy estuviese cerca pues aun no podía definir que sentía por ninguna de las dos

_Ponyhattan, final de la tarde_

Rainbow Dash observaba los últimos momentos del atardecer desde un parque de Ponyhattan, el naranja del sol y los colores violeta del cielo le daba un aire diferente a la enorme ciudad, que poco a poco empezaba a llenarse del millar de luces en los diferentes edificios que la conformaban, la pegaso de color azul estaba absorta mirando el paisaje hasta que un casco negro toco su hombro

_Oye te traje algo_ Dijo Krest que le ofrecía a la pegaso una Hot Carrot (variante de Hot dog que se da en Ponyhattan donde se remplaza la salchicha por una zanahoria)

La pegaso azul volteo a ver al pegaso negro de ojos verdes que le ofrecía el platillo, Rainbow recibió gustosa el gesto_ Gracias viejo, adoro estas cosas_ Tras decirlo le dio un mordisco

_Sí que es una gran vista_ Admitió Krest viendo la ciudad encendida en luces

_Para ser honesta, prefiero los atardeceres de Ponyville, estos edificios cubren mucho cielo y no se aprecia tan bien sus cambios de color_ Dijo Rainbow con desinterés mientras daba otra mordida

_Quizás tengas razón_ Dijo divertido Krest_ Rayos, tenía cosas que hacer como termine en Ponyhattan_ Dijo el pegaso negro

_Por qué nadie puede negarle una carrera a la mejor voladora en Ponyville_ Dijo sonriente Rainbow

_Segunda mejor_ Afirmo Krest en tono levemente presumido_ Recuerda que perdiste la carrera_

_Para ser honesta contigo te di algo de ventaja_ Dijo en el mismo tono levemente presumido Rainbow

Krest rio divertido_ Si tú lo dices Rainbow_

Krest no entendía como había terminado en esa situación, tenía cosas que hacer, tenía mucho de que ocuparse, no entendía como había terminado en Ponyhattan, de por si se había sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse con una pegaso madura presentarse como Rainbow Dash, la misma potrilla de pegaso que había conocido el día anterior, tras sobreponerse del asombro y escuchar la explicación de la pegaso sobre su edad cambiante, Krest se había negado rotundamente a hacer la carrera con la portadora de la lealtad hasta Ponyhattan pero la pegaso no había aceptado un no por respuesta, finalmente Krest cedió y termino acompañando a Rainbow con algo de fastidio, aunque eso no impidió que diera todo lo que tenía para ganar la carrera

Por otro lado Rainbow estaba bastante divertida con la compañía de Krest, si bien el pegaso trataba de mantener un aire serio con ella, de vez en cuando hacia un aporte divertido y cuando trataba de ser serio era un blanco perfecto para las bromas de la pegaso; Si bien Krest la había vencido en la carrera esto le daba a Rainbow un nuevo rival y una nueva meta, derrotar al pegaso negro y a su extraño modo de acelerar en círculo, sin duda Rainbow estaba entretenida con su acompañante

_Los Wonderbolts, son bastante buenos_ Dijo Krest con desinterés

_Estas bromeando_ Dijo Rainbow con asombro_ Son los mejores voladores de toda Equestria, son lo máximo, los más asombrosos, lo mejor de lo mejor_ Continuo emocionada la pegaso_ Y como son lo mejor de lo mejor pronto yo la pony más asombrosa formare parte de su alineación principal_

_Por eso querías ver su práctica de hoy_ Cuestiono el pegaso negro

_Exacto, en las pruebas de reclutamiento me veré muy útil cuando demuestre mi habilidad en las maniobras que ellos no dominan, como por ejemplo….._ Rainbow se quedó petrificada, no recordaba ningún ejemplo concreto había estado tan deslumbrada con la práctica que no se había centrado en ver los errores del equipo_ Oh no, no recuerdo nada en específico_ Dijo nerviosa la pegaso azul_ Estoy perdida, todo fue en vano_ La pegaso azul comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad

_Lo que quieres saber son los errores del equipo verdad_ Dijo Krest con calma

_Si exacto_ Admitió una aún muy estresada Rainbow_ Debía estar atenta a eso, pero creo que me distraje_ Se lamentó al pegaso

_Entonces quizás esto te sirva_ Dijo Krest sacando una libreta de una alforja

_Que es esto_ Cuestiono Rainbow

_Algunas cosas que anote del equipo mientras veíamos su práctica_ Dijo Krest en tono tranquilo_ Creo que señale algunos errores y maniobras mal realizadas_

Rainbow tomo la libreta y al revisarla quedo impresionada, era información muy detallada de los Wonderbolts, alineaciones, movimientos, señales y maniobras y si también se especificaban errores tanto de miembros en especificó como del equipo en general todo parecía perfectamente ordenado para que cualquiera lo pudiera leer

_Wow estas notas zona sombrosas, pero porque rayos las hiciste_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Bueno antes de entrar a la práctica me dijiste que querías estudiar al equipo, dado que tú me trajiste pensé que podría darte una mano_ Dijo en tono relajado Krest_ Son solo algunas notas que tome al momento, solo espero que te puedan ser útiles_ Dijo el pegaos levemente apenado

_Estas bromeando_ Dijo Rainbow emocionada_ Esto es justo lo que necesito, volvamos a Ponyville debo descansar, tenderé un largo día de practica mañana_ Dijo contenta la pegaso

_No me digas que quieres otra carrera_ Dijo Krest fatigado

_Na_ Dijo con poca importancia Rainbow_ Debo descansar bien para mañana y tú no estás a tu máximo, disfrutemos del camino a casa_ Dijo Rainbow alzando vuelo_ Por cierto, muchas gracias_ Termino la pegaso con algo de pena en su voz mientras comenzaba a volar con dirección a su hogar

Krest vio alejarse a la pegaso y decidió seguirla, mientras alzaba vuelo detallo un poco más a Rainbow Dash mientras volaba y dibujo en su rostro una tenue sonrisa, "Supongo que la misión aún puede realizarse, con solo unos leves cambios", pensó el pegaso negro mientras volaba para alcanzar a la portadora de la lealtad

_Bosque Everfree-Claro en medio del bosque_

El bosque Everfree ya había comenzado a oscurecerse con el inicio de la noche, los arboles ayudaban a darle un tono oscuro y tenebroso al lugar y aun en el claro donde se hallaban el dragón y la unicornio, uno de los pocos lugares desde donde podía divisarse el cielo, lo bosque mantenía un aire de misterio y peligro

Spike llevaba en sus brazos una enorme cantidad de ramas y las acomodaba cerca de un anillo de rocas, mientras colocaba algunas ramas que serían el inicio de la fogata dejaba las demás a un lado para poder alimentar el fuego toda la noche, cuando el dragón tubo lista la base de la fogata basto con un leve soplido de su aliento de fuego para que esta encendiese en una enorme llamarada verde que tras unos segundos tomo los colores característicos del fuego

El dragón y la unicornio se acomodaron cerca al calor de la fogata, disfrutando la sensación de calidez y la luz que suministraba el fuego recién encendido, en un ambiente tan silencioso y apacible era fácil olvidar que seguían en el bosque Everfree

_Muy bien, debo armar tu tienda_ Dijo Spike levantándose de la fogata y dirigiéndose hacia su mochila

_Mi tienda_ Repitió confusa Rarity

_Claro_ Dijo en tono tranquilo el dragón_ Necesitas un lugar para descansar y estoy seguro de que en esa pequeña maleta no llevas ni un saco para dormir, o si_ Dijo divertido el dragón

Rarity se sintió avergonzada, realmente en esa maleta no llevaba nada para acampar, en ella había algunos adornos, un par de cambios de ropa, un espejo, unas botas e incluso algunos hilos y agujas pero era eso una mochila para emergencias de moda, no una mochila para acampar, en ese momento la unicornio se sentía realmente tonta por haber traído ese equipaje

"Ni siquiera tengo algo de comida para darle" pensó cada vez más molesta consigo misma la unicornio

Mientras Rarity miraba molesta la fogata Spike extendía una tienda de campaña color verde por el piso y analizaba cual sería el mejor lugar para colocarla, miraba los árboles y la fogata buscando ese punto perfecto para que la carpa siempre estuviese caliente y a la vez tuviera un buen soporte. Finalmente se decidió por un lugar a la izquierda

_Aquí es perfecto_ Dijo feliz el dragón

Rarity al ver al dragón preparándose para armar la carpa no pudo evitar preguntar_ Spikey-Wikey, si yo duermo ahí, donde dormirás tu_ Cuestiono preocupada la unicornio

_No te preocupes Rarity_ Dijo sonriente el dragón_ Los dragones tenemos la facilidad de hacer una cómoda cama donde sea_ Tras decir esto Spike miro al piso y libero una bocanada de fuego desde su boca al piso caminando hacia atrás y dejando un buen pedazo de suelo de color rojizo por las llamas, tras esto el dragón se acostó con tranquilidad en la tierra recién quemada_ Vez cómodo y caliente_ Dijo tranquilo el dragón

Rarity no daba crédito a lo que veía el dragón no solo le había cedido su lugar para dormir con total tranquilidad sino que estaba perfectamente preparado para dormir al aire libre en la fría noche que el aterrador bosque Everfree, les ofrecía, lo que Rarity veía era algo que no podía permitir

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer" pensaba desesperada la unicornio buscando la manera de ayudar al dragón "Debe haber alguna forma de que le pueda ser útil"

Cuando la unicornio estaba a punto de caer en la absoluta depresión al sentirse como una total inútil, le llego una revelación una manifestación pura y simple de inspiración que la lleno de alegría y le permitió mostrar una gran sonrisa

_Spikey-Wikey me permitirás poner a mí la tienda_ Dijo de modo tranquilo Rarity

_ No es necesario Rarity lo tengo todo perfectamente controlado_ Dijo Spike

_Oh pero debo insistir_ Dijo Rarity que no estaba dispuesta a ceder_ Después de todo tu hiciste la fogata lo mínimo que debería hacer seria ayudarte con esta pequeña tienda_ Continuo la unicornio

Spike al ver tan decidida a la modista y sabiendo que una vez tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión cedió y se aparato de la tienda para que la unicornio la montara, pero aun cuando se alejó mantuvo la mirada fija por si Rarity necesitaba ayuda

_Muy bien creo que solo será necesario uno que otro ajuste_ Dijo Rarity iluminando su cuerno y haciendo salir de la maleta un par de prendas de vestir aguja e hilo

Spike veía extrañado como la magia de la unicornio movía telas de allá para acá telas y ropa y de igual manera atraía una serie de lianas de los árboles del bosque para alterar la estructura de la carpa de un modo que Spike no lograba entender del todo

Al pasar los minutos Rarity sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y volteo a ver al dragón_ Muy bien está terminada_ Dijo feliz la unicornio blanca

Spike vio con asombro el resultado del trabajo de la modista, la tienda había sido levantada de un modo distinto al usual, usando sus ropas, telas y algunas lianas del bosque Rarity había atado los soportes de la carpa y los extremos del techo de esta a los arboles cercanos haciendo a la carpa pareciese casi del doble de su tamaño, como una carpa de circo, usando las barras que normalmente se insertan dentro de la carpa como soporte interno para que esta se mantuviera de pie similar a como lo harían las columnas de una casa de madera

_Wow, se ve enorme_ Dijo el aun asombrado dragón

_Estoy segura de que aquí podremos dormir tranquilamente los dos_ Dijo contenta la unicornio

Spike no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Rarity la unicornio de sus sueños, la pony por la que había suspirado sin cesar por tanto tiempo acababa de decirle que durmiera con ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ante esto el dragón no sabía si sentirse excesivamente contento o excesivamente decepcionado, por un lado estaba feliz de tener la posibilidad de poder dormir junto a Rarity y por el otro el hecho de que la unicornio pudiera hacer tan simple ofrecimiento denotaba el hecho de que ella no había dejarlo de verlo como un niño pequeño algo que sin duda lo decepcionaba bastante, pero estas dudas se disiparon con una simple frase

_Obviamente solo si tú te sientes cómodo con eso_ Dijo Rarity levemente apenada al caer en cuenta las implicaciones que tenían su última frase y como podían ser interpretadas

Spike quedo feliz con el comentario, la unicornio dudaba, él era algo más que un niño pequeño, ella también sentía dudas hacia él, Spike jamás se había sentido tan feliz como al escuchar ese pequeño y simple comentario

Spike bajo levemente la cabeza_ Si a la señorita no le molesta recibirme, estaría encantado de dormir junto a ella_ Dijo el dragón nervioso pues con eso se arriesgaba siendo más obvio en sus sentimientos

Rarity sí que dudo, en otra circunstancias, en otro momento no le habría importado en lo más mínimo que su pequeño Spikey-Wikey durmiera con ella, pero era diferente no era cualquier otro momento y ella lo sabía, desde que se internó en el bosque con el joven dragón algo había cambiado, su forma de mirar a Spike y de pensar en el habían cambiado, ya no estaba tan segura de sí podía verlo únicamente como el pequeño dragón asistente de Twilight, pero ya había decidido poner un poco de ayuda en el campamento y eso incluía un lugar donde dormir al dragón, no se retractaría

_Estaría encantada con tu compañía_ Dijo finalmente Rarity en tono suave y acogedor

_Solucionado eso_ Dijo feliz Spike_ Por que no comemos algo_ Termino el dragón mientras caminaba con dirección a la fogata

_Estaría encantada_ Dijo Rarity sonriente siguiendo al dragón a la cálida luz de la fogata que ahora que la noche había comenzado a instaurarse se veía aún más brillante y acogedora

Mientras la pareja se dirigía al fuego el cuervo con el 2 en el pecho los observaba desde uno de los árboles, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder, de ahí en adelante serían Spike y Rarity los que definirían lo que pasaría entre ellos, sabiendo que ya no tenía nada sobre que intervenir el cuervo con el 2 en el pecho hiso un raro sonido con su pico y desapareció, dejando a la pareja finalmente sola

_Pradera de Ponyville_

La noche había caído en la colina donde el señor del caos y la portadora de la amabilidad habían estado comiendo y charlando ya hacia bastante tiempo, ambos se encontraban a gustos y felices, conversaban con tranquilidad mientras veían el firmamento ya oscurecido y la aparición de las primeras estrellas, el mantel del picnic había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaban las velas que les proporcionaban algo de luz a la pareja de amigos que sin darse cuenta se habían acercado suavemente para protegerse del frio de la noche

_Realmente es un lugar muy bueno para descansar_ Dijo Discord mirando el cielo

_Es de mis lugares favoritos cuando quiero estar sola_ Dijo Fluttershy con tranquilidad

_Te digo algo_ Dijo Discord que había comenzado a divagar sin darse cuenta_ Han pasado varios cientos de años desde que vi las estrellas por primera vez, pero jamás han dejado de parecerme una vista maravillosa, no sabría decir por qué pero son simplemente fascinantes_

_Quizás se deba a que al igual que tu son un misterio que espera que lo descubran_ Dijo Fluttershy mirando al señor del caos

Discord rio divertido_ Si quizás sea eso_ Tras decir esto miro con cariño a la pegaso a su lado_ Quizás necesitan de alguien que realmente esté interesada en conocerlas mejor, en entender como son y en aceptarlas_ Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la melena rosa de la pegaso

Fluttershy se sonrojo levemente con el halago de Discord, estaba muy feliz de poder pasar ese momento con el señor del caos y poco a poco estaba reuniendo valor para dar su confesión final a Discord

_Discord, tú crees que las estrellas tengan parejas_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono dulce

_Parejas_ Repitió con interés el señor del caos

_Si piénsalo_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Pasan su larga existencia en el firmamento para ser contempladas, miran pasar cientos de eras frente a ellas, suena como un destino muy solitario, pero si lo compartieras con alguien especial sería algo maravilloso, ver la belleza de los años siempre cerca de alguien a quien realmente quieres_ Dijo la pegaso que se había comenzado a dejarse llevar por las emociones dentro de ella

_Quien sabe_ Dijo Discord reflexivo_ Supongo que todo ser, está destinado a buscar su alguien especial no es así_ Dijo Discord_ Ese alguien que lo entienda y complemente, ese alguien que es solo para el_

Tras decir esto Discord sonrió divertido_ Después de todo las cosas se hicieron en parejas_ Tras decirlo dio un chasquido_ Como la jalea y la mantequilla de maní o la salsa de tomate y la mostaza_ Dijo mientras estos objetos aparecían flotando en el aire_ O la leche con chocolate y el caos_ Tras decir esto un nuevo vaso de leche con chocolate apareció en la garra del señor del caos que lo bebió y luego aventó el vaso lejos para escuchar la esperada explosión

Fluttershy aprovechó ese breve momento en el que Discord divagaba para acercarse un poco más a él, para sentir su pelaje, detallar mejor su extraña forma y disfrutar un poco más de su calor y para reafirmar aún más ese sentimiento que el señor del caos despertaba en ella

_Si supongo que en este mundo todos buscamos a nuestro ser especial_ Dijo Fluttershy

Discord cayó en cuenta justo en ese momento de la cercanía que tenía actualmente la pegaso y no paso por alto el hecho de que Fluttershy no uso el término "Pony especial" sino "ser especial" acaso era una indirecta, un anuncio de que su querida amiga pegaso sentía algo por él, un indicio que de esa amistad podía brotar algo mucho más grande

_Fluttershy, quería preguntarte algo_ Dijo Discord nervioso pues sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a cambiarlo todo, iba a dar un gran paso con su amiga, iba a arriesgarse a develarle a Fluttershy que ya no la veía como una simple amiga que la veía como algo mucho más especial, algo mucho más importante para él, estaba a punto de decirle a Fluttershy que quizás se había enamorado de ella

_Si Discord_ Inquirió con emoción la pegaso

"Muy bien Discord, no te acobardes" pensaba para sí mismo el señor del caos "solo plantéale qué pensaría ella si tú le dijeras que te gusta una pony y si su respuesta es afirmativa, le revelas que ella es esa pony y después de eso será ella quien decida", Discord sentía como los nervios se acumulaban

Discord aún no estaba seguro del paso que seguía, aun sentía muchas dudas, dudas sobre si lo que iba a decir era correcto, si era el mejor momento para decirlo, dudas debido a que aún no aclaraba lo que sentí por Celestia y en menor medida por Luna y aún más importante dudas por miedo a la reacción que tendría su amiga si se atrevía a rebelar sus sentimientos

Si bien las dudas acosaban al señor del caos estas se vieron despejadas al ver la ilusión y emoción en la mirada de la pegaso, algo en esa mirada le decía que ella también tenía algo que decirle, algo en esa mirada le daba seguridad a su decisión, algo en ella le decía que el paso a seguir era el correcto

"Muy bien aquí vamos" Pensó Discord antes de comenzar a hablar

_Solo quería preguntarte que pensarías si te dijera_ Discord estaba a punto de terminar la frase pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido, una oleada de energía llego al cuerpo del señor del caos con fuerza, el 1 en su pecho desapareció rápidamente y su mente se vio abrumada por un torrente de información que llegaba a alta velocidad

Discord, apenas podía contener su cara de asombro, la revelación del final de amo mis cascos, las bromas hechas en Ponyhattan, la divertida sesión de hipnosis de Rarity y el desarrollo de su plan "operación dragón irresistible"; Pero si hubo algo que dejo sin palabras y sin aliento al señor del caos pue la revelación de la unicornio blanca que aun retumbaba en su mente

"Fluttershy está enamorada", el pensamiento no dejaba de cruzarle la mente a Discord, si bien hasta ese momento se había planteado la posibilidad de que a Fluttershy le gustase algún corcel no había duda de que recibir semejante confirmación lo había afectado de una manera demasiado drástica

"Soy un ingenuo", se lamentó Discord que sentía como un frio llenaba su cuerpo, "Cuando dijo un ser especial casi de inmediato asumí que era yo, pero quizás no le guste un pony pero hay muchos más seres, dragones, grifos, cebras, fui un tonto al pensar que era yo", tras pensar esto Discord sintió como inmenso vacío se formaba en su pecho

"Claro que es alguien más, quien podría querer algo como yo", se lamentó el señor del caos recordando su forma quimérica y es que la verdad era tan obvia que era casi ridículo no haberse dado cuenta, él era lo que todo pony definía como un monstruo era una quimera, una criatura de apariencia extraña y comportamiento errático, claro Fluttershy lo toleraba porque era la pony más amable en toda Equestria pero una cosa era tolerar y otra muy distinta era tener que encadenar su corazón a un monstruo como el, eso era ridículo, era impensable, era solo una fantasía infantil de una mente tonta como la suya

"Claro que no siente nada por mí, no sé en qué estaba pensando" Dictamino finalmente en su mente Discord "ella es de las ponys más hermosas, agradables y capaces de Equestria, una portadora de un elemento de la armonía, una protectora de los animales, que podría ver ella en alguien como yo"

Fluttershy no sabía que pasaba, la mirada de Discord se había perdido de un momento a otro cuando el 1 en su pecho desapareció, como si algo lo hubiera dejado completamente en otro mundo, el señor del caos parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y por alguna razón Fluttershy sentía que un aire triste comenzaba a rodearlo, era como si de un momento a otro Discord se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le dreno toda alegría

_Discord, estas bien_ Cuestiono preocupada la pegaso

Discord salió rápidamente de su melancólico transe al ver la preocupación de la pegaso, ella no sabía que Discord acababa de recibir esa ola de información y el pretendía que eso siguiera así_ Si, si, perdona, solo me dejo de rodar el hámster por un par de segundos_ Tras decir esto Discord sujeto uno de sus cuernos lo jalo y la parte superior de su cabeza se levantó como una tapa dejando ver un Hámster dormido sobre su rueda

Fluttershy vio divertida la escena_ Quizás el pobrecillo trabaja en un ambiente demasiado estresante_

_Bueno pensare en darle vacaciones, bromeo Discord_ Que trataba de disimular su desilusión

_Bueno Discord, ibas a decirme algo_ Insistió la pegaso intrigada por cual podría ser la revelación que el guardaba el señor del caos

_Ah, sí_ Dijo Discord levemente sorprendió pues gracias a la revelación recibida ya no tenía ánimos para continuar con su plan para revelarle a Fluttershy lo que sentía, en todo caso pensaba que ya no tenía sentido hacerlo_ Solo quería decirte_ Discord buscaba una excusa, una salida de emergencia que le permitiera escaparse de ese predicamento, de repente los ojos del señor del caos se fijaron en la luna del cielo que se veía como un pequeño y lejano arco brillante

_Quería decirte que la Luna está muy linda esta noche_ Dijo rápido y con nerviosismo el señor del caos

Fluttershy quedo extrañada no se espera un comentario tan fuera de lugar_ Oh si es muy hermosa_ Contesto la pegaso con notoria confusión en su voz

_Mira, si la giras parece que el cielo estuviese sonriendo_ Dijo Discord nervioso chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que la luna girase para que tomase forma de una brillante sonrisa blanca

Fluttershy rio suavemente_ Si se ve bien, las estrellas hacen que se vea como una cara sonriente_ Señalo divertida la pegaso

Discord vio la imagen y se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía razón 2 estrellas que por simple suerte habían quedado posicionadas sobre la luna que ahora se hallaba acostada daban la impresión de que en el firmamento sonreía una pequeña y divertida cara

Fluttershy sabía que algo había pasado, de un momento a otro la actitud de Discord había cambiado completamente, no tenía claro que había pasado o por qué, pero sabía que algo había afectado al señor del caos

Discord estaba curioso quería saber más de ese ser que había robado el corazón de Fluttershy, quería tener la seguridad que sería alguien que podría darle a la dulce pegaso todo lo que ella merecía, quería saber que ese ser, ese personaje al que en ese momento odiaba con tanta fuerza valiera la pena, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que se arriesgó con la pregunta más obvia

_Fluttershy tú has encontrado ya a tu pony especial_ Cuestiono apenado Discord

Fluttershy se petrifico con la pregunta, no esperaba que el tema se abordara de un modo tan directo, un millón de pensamientos cursaron al mismo tiempo por la cabeza de la pegaso, que decir, que hacer, como responder, quizás era el momento quizás era la situación idónea para hacer la revelación que llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer

_Yo, para ser honesta_ Comenzó a decir apenada y nerviosa la pegaso_ Aun no lo encuentro_ Dijo en tono suave_ Pero creo estar muy cerca_ dijo finalmente la pegaso con ilusión_

Para Discord que la pegaso lo dijera se sentía como si ese vacío apuñalara su pecho, ella lo admitía, ella tenía un pony especial, tenía a alguien especial, Discord apenas podía sostener la compostura, pero algo en él lo impulsaba a seguir

_Eso significa que tienes un candidato_ Dijo Discord en tono levemente melancólico el cual trataba de disimular

_Algo así_ Dijo Fluttershy sonrojada_ Pero aún no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi_ Afirmo Fluttershy

_Estoy seguro de que si, después de todo eres una pony asombrosa_ Afirmo Discord

Fluttershy sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, el acababa de llamarla asombrosa, acababa de decirle que seguramente sentirían lo mismo por ella, no había dudas eras el momento, debía decirle lo que sentía, debía revelar lo que su corazón había aceptado

Discord por otro lado estaba cada vez más deprimido, había comenzado su picnic con Fluttershy divertido e ilusionado y mientras aquella pequeña salida se había desarrollado el señor del caos había comenzado a darse esperanzas de que quizás la pegaso lo quería, más que como un amigo de que quizás Fluttershy pensaba en el de un modo diferente, pero tras saber que ella tenía a alguien especial, Discord no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que fuera el aquel ser especial que tanto llamaba la atención de Fluttershy y al ir cuestionando sobre este misterioso ser a la pegaso solo había conseguido sentirse cada vez peor

_Discord, tu qué piensas de los ponys_ Se atrevió a decir Fluttershy

_De los ponys_ Dijo Discord asombrado por la pregunta_ Son divertidos, es fácil bromear con ellos_

_Lo sé_ Dijo Fluttershy que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa_ Me referida más bien a si tu podrías digamos, salir con una pony_ Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para que el señor del caos no notase lo rojo que estaba su rostro

Discord no sabía que contestar, quizás su amiga solo estaba siendo curiosa como él lo había estado siendo hasta hace poco, "ya se tal vez si le cuento un poco más de mi vida romántica ella sea más abierta con la suya y así me revela la identidad de ese tan fantástico (esta frase la pensó en tono sarcástico) pony especial" pensó Discord quien se sintió brillante en ese momento "soy un genio"

_Si supongo que podría salir con una pony_ Dijo confiado Discord

Fluttershy sonrió con emoción "En serio, porque pensaba que podríamos tener una cita", era la frase que Fluttershy estaba a punto de decir cuando Discord se le adelanto

_Después de todo, ya estoy saliendo con una_ Dijo Discord con tono de poca importancia

Para Fluttershy la frase se sintió como un balde de hielo cayéndole encima, su mente se paralizo mientras trataba de procesar lo que Discord acababa de decir, a que se refería con salir, con que pony estaba saliendo, acaso estaba bromeando con ella, la mente de Fluttershy se volvió un completo caos de un momento a otro, la pegaso con esfuerzo pudo mantener la calma para hablar

_Estas saliendo con una pony_ Repitió con curiosidad Fluttershy

Discord no pudo evitar pensar en Luna mientras hablaba del tema, pues era la única pony con la que había salido realmente_ Si algo así_ Dijo con nerviosismo el señor del caos

Fluttershy no sabía que decir, lo único que no había considerado era que Discord pudiese interesarse en otra pony, pero quien, que pony podría haber salido con Discord, porque él no le había contado hasta ahora, donde había conocido a esa pony

Fluttershy sentía un mar de emociones, una fuerte tristeza y decepción la invadían, la sensación de haber perdido su oportunidad con Discord la hacía sentirse terrible, se culpaba a si misma por ese fracaso, quizás había esperado mucho para aceptar lo que sentía por el señor del caos, debió ser más directa debió actuar más rápido, era todo su culpa ella sola había perdido a Discord por su inseguridad, por otro lado sentía como una fuerte ira comenzaba a cultivarse en su interior, que pony podría estarle robando a Discord, como se atrevía a robarle a su amigo, a destruir su posible futuro juntos, Fluttershy siempre había sido alguien que veía lo mejor en todos los ponys y procuraba siempre recordar sus puntos buenos antes de los malos pero el pensar que otra pony le había robado a Discord la cegaba

"La odio" pensó molesta Fluttershy, "Quisiera saber quién es, quisiera decirle cuanto la detesto, quisiera que se esfumara", pensaba la Pegaso amarilla mientras su ira se apagaba siendo opacada por la enorme tristeza que sentía en ese momento

Discord no pudo descifrar que pasaba por la mente de Fluttershy en ese momento pero sentía que ella se había entristecido, se había puesto melancólica e incluso por unos segundos creyó ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "Acaso hice algo malo", pensó preocupado Discord

_Fluttershy, pasa algo_ Cuestiono el señor del caos

_No, solo estoy muy feliz por ti_ Mintió Fluttershy poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

_Ya veo_ Dijo Discord entristecido que hubiera deseado una reacción más negativa de Fluttershy un poco de ira o quizás celos, pero bueno eso solo confirmaba más que la Pegaso no sentía nada por el

Discord decidió que por ese día estaba bien de preguntar, ya no quería saber más del enamoramiento de Fluttershy, le dolía mucho saber del tema, si fueras por el preferiría irse a su casa y pensar las cosas con calma pero no quería dejar sola a su amiga, no en ese momento

_Por qué no, disfrutamos un rato más de las estrellas_ Dijo Discord devolviendo su mirada al cielo

_Si, eso estaría bien_ Dijo Fluttershy con algo de tristeza y desgano

Mientras la pegaso y el señor del caos miraban el cielo, en silencio cada uno lidiando con la tristeza que le había infringido el otro, ambos sintiéndose traicionados y abandonados, un destello atravesó el cielo, una estrella fugaz pasó a alta velocidad dejando a ambos sorprendidos

Discord soltó una suave risa_ Pide un deseo_ Dijo en tono suave

Tanto el señor del caos como la portadora de la amabilidad cerraron los ojos y sin saberlo pidieron el mismo deseo "Ojala pudieras saber lo que siento por ti", desearon Discord y Fluttershy en sus mentes

Tras unos momentos Discord decidió volver a hablar_ Gracias por invitarme hoy Fluttershy, me divertí_

_Gracias a ti por venir_ Respondió la pegaso amarilla en tono suave

_Como negarme a una invitación de mi amiga más querida_ Dijo Discord, sintiendo un gran fastidio al pronunciar la palabra amiga

Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, pero necesitando decirlo sin importar en qué contexto quedara, Fluttershy soltó una frase que había querido decirle al señor del caos todo el día_ Te quiero Discord_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso

Discord quedo en silencio, no se esperaba eso, no sabía que decir, "seguramente se refiere como amigo" pensó Discord, cegado por la melancolía y la decepción, "pero al menos así puedo decirle lo que ha estado rondando por mi mente todo el día"

_Yo también te quiero Fluttershy_ Dijo en tono cálido el señor del caos

Ambos tomaron la frase en tono amistoso una simple frase de cariño entre amigos, un comentario cálido pero sin importancia, algo que no le daba soporte a lo que ambos sentían por el otro, era algo insuficiente, mas no por sentirse decepcionados y dolidos ambos amigos se trataron diferente, incluso se acercaron un poco más y disfrutaron del resto de la noche en un tenue abrazo mientras veían el firmamento de estrellas, cada uno sin conocer los sentimientos del otro y al mismo tiempo con dudas de lo que los esperaba más adelante

_Ponyville- Café el pequeño establo_

Twilight disfrutaba de una pequeña taza de té verde, se hallaba sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera y al otro lado de está tomando un capuchino se hallaba el doctor Hooves, ambos tenían una plática apacible

_No puedo creer que no sabía que existía esta cafetería en ponyville_ Dijo Twilight asombrada

_De eso podrías culpar a la clientela, nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a que sea un espacio escondido donde podemos venir a leer y tener un rato en silencio que no solemos promocionarlo_ Admitió el Dr Hooves dándole otro sorbo a su café

_Lo entiendo perfectamente_ Dijo Twilight_ Soy una amiga de Pinkie Pie y se lo que es no poder tener un minuto solo para disfrutar de un buen libro en un espacio de silencio

El Dr rio divertido_ Si pero no hay duda de que con una amiga así nunca tienes un momento aburrido_

Twilight compartió al risa_ Si supongo que tienes razón_ Tras esto Twilight se tomó un momento para recorrer el local con la vista, había muy pocos ponys todos completamente absortos en su lectura o su propia conversación y cada uno disfrutando de una bebida caliente_ Gracias por enseñarme este lugar doctor_

_No hay problema_ Dijo Hooves alegre_ Desde que llegue a la biblioteca supe que necesitabas algo así para relajarte un poco

Twilight recordó apenada cuando el doctor entro a la biblioteca para devolver un libro y la hallo en su estado de psicosis por el desorden que se dio en la mañana en su biblioteca, con esfuerzo y mucha insistencia convenció a la alicornio de salir para tomar algo caliente y relajarse y así fue como Twilight conoció el pequeño pero adorable café

Twilight le dedico una sonrisa al pony de tierra_ Me alegra mucho que haya decidido devolver el libro doctor_

Hooves le devolvió la sonrisa_ Créeme que yo me alegro más porque hayas decidido acompañarme Twilight_ Dijo en tono suave el doctor, consiguiendo que la alicornio se ruborice

_El libro que devolvió esta vez, era mucho más avanzado que los otros, eso significa que su investigación debe haber avanzado_ Dijo algo emocionada Twilight

_Algo así_ Admitió el doctor_ Sigue siendo un proceso, pero al menos he obtenido resultado, si quiere visitarme en unos días estoy seguro que podre mostrarte algunos de mis avances_ Dijo el doctor con algo de duda

_Estaría encantada_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, la alicornio debía admitir que aunque no conocía mucho sobre el doctor Hooves este había comenzado volverse de las compañías más agradables que podía encontrar la princesa y el hecho de poder visitarlo le causaba una enorme alegría, algo que apenaba un poco a la princesa de la amistad

"Creo que eso se debe a que muy pocos corceles me han tratado con la amabilidad con la que él lo hace" pensó Twilight mientras se sonrojaba levemente y detallaba con la vista al doctor que se había perdido por unos segundos en el vapor que emanaba de su tasa, "es bastante guapo, creo" se sorprendió pensando Twilight

_Bosque Everfree_

Spike y Rarity se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, habían asado ya varios malvaviscos al calor de las brasas y se encontraban divertidos comentando anécdotas graciosas que le habían pasado a cada uno, era sin duda una imagen apacible

_Y entonces Twilight encontró el libro debajo del horno_ Dijo divertido Spike

Rarity comenzó a reír_ Clásico de ella_ tras esto tomo un poco de aire _Es como la vez que Sweetie perdió su broche favorito y simplemente se había enganchado a su cola_ Termino la unicornio con una risa divertida

Estaba vez fue Spike el que rio_ Es igual de distraída que tu cuando estas en fechas de entregar pedidos_

_Creo que tienes razón_ Admitió divertida la unicornio

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento disfrutaron de los malvaviscos, oyeron la madera romperse con el calor del fuego y disfrutaron de los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza que el bosque ofrecía, sin duda estando juntos a la unicornio le parecía que incluso el bosque Everfree era un lugar agradable para estar

De repente Spike se puso de pie y se acercó a su maleta

_A dónde vas Spikey-Wikey_ Cuestiono la unicornio

_Solo dame un momento_ Pidió Spike_ Quiero tomar una cosa

Tras unos momentos de búsqueda Spike saco de su maleta una guitarra, tras esto se sentó de nuevo al lado de la unicornio y comenzó a afinar el instrumento de cuerdas

_Sabes tocarlo_ Dijo sorprendida la unicornio pues había visto pocos seres aparte de los unicornios que supieran tocar instrumentos de música, dado que al no poseer magia se requería de una habilidad manual difícil de conseguir

_Un poco_ Admitió Spike_ Octavia me ayudó mucho enseñándome las bases de los instrumentos de cuerda y según Twilight mis garras son mucho mejores que los cascos para tocar_

"Muy bien Discord, espero que funcione" Pensó para sí mismo Spike antes de comenzar a tocar, tras esto el dragón comenzó a rasgar la cuerda de la guitarra y a producir una suave música

Al principio Rarity escucho tranquila, pero poco a poco la canción se le hiso familiar, entre más la escuchaba más sentía haberla escuchado antes

_Spike, esa canción es "Be the one" de la banda Fairy_ Dijo curiosa Rarity

_Si así es_ Acepto el dragón_ Es de las primeras que aprendí a tocar_

Rarity se emocionó_ Fairy en este momento es de las mejores agrupaciones de música pony_ Dijo muy emocionada_ Y esa canción es de sus mejores trabajos y mi favorita personal, había escuchado que era muy difícil de tocar, es increíble que puedas reproducir tan increíble melodía_ Dijo la unicornio

_Realmente no lo hago muy bien_ Dijo Spike apenado

_No seas modesto cariño_ Continuo Rarity_ Al principio quizás cuesta reconocerla pero mientras avanzas no hay duda que las notas y el ritmo se sienten igual ala de la canción original_ Tras esto Rarity se apeno levemente_ Te importaría volver a empezar_ Dijo en tono suave

_Claro que no_ Dijo Spike quien se preparó para volver a comenzar

(La canción que tocara Spike y cantara Rarity es Be The One de la banda The Fray, como siempre si quieren una mejor inmersión en el momento búsquenla y escúchenla)

Cuando Spike volvió a hacer sonar su guitarra, se esforzó muchísimo más, sabía que Rarity estaría escuchándolo atentamente, había estado preparando con cuidado esa canción por petición de Discord que había escuchado de buena fuente que era de las preferidas de Rarity, pero cuando empezó no esperaba oír un sonido aparte de su guitarra

Ante el sorprendido Dragón la unicornio blanca comenzó a cantar, la canción salía con la suave y melodiosa voz de la unicornio de una manera única, acompañada del suave y rítmico sonido de la guitarra del dragón poco a poco el bosque se llenó con la vivida y romántica melodía

Spike no dejo de tocar en ningún momento pero si se dejó embelesar por el dulce canto de la unicornio, disfruto profundamente de cada nota que sala de la boca de Rarity y sin darse cuenta termino mirando fijamente a la hermosa pony

Por otro lado Rarity mantenía los ojos cerrados, se dejaba llevar por la dulce melodía que el dragón producía a través de la guitarra, su voz cantaba con naturalidad la canción que había escuchado cientos de veces, no podía creer que Spike tuviera escondido un talento así, no podía creer que se encontraba en el bosque Everfree a mitad de la noche cantando con emoción aquella bella canción junto al dragón y más importante no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía solo por tener a Spike a su lado justo en ese momento, para la unicornio esa felicidad tan única que le proporcionaba el dragón era lo que le permitía cantar de ese modo tan armonioso

Al terminar la canción Rarity abrió los ojos solo para toparse con los ojos esmeralda del dragón que la veían fijamente, apenado el dragón boleto su mirada y en este momento Rarity aprovecho para detallarlo mejor, lo grande y fuerte que se había vuelto, lo culto, educado y amable, sin duda había madurado en todos los sentidos y a la luz del fuego de la fogata la visión del dragón despertaba una rara sensación en la unicornio

"Realmente se ve muy apuesto" se asombró pensando la unicornio que se ruborizo apenada por sus propios pensamientos

Tras unos momentos el dragón rompió el silencio_ Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, se está haciendo tarde_ Dijo en tono nervioso el dragón

Rarity se sorprendió, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero mentalmente no estaba del todo lista para eso, aun así le concedió la razón al dragón_ Creo que tienes razón, cariño mejor vayamos a dormir_

La unicornio y el dragón se dirigieron a la carpa, entraron a la misma que si bien había aumentado su tamaño aún era pequeña para dos personas, algo apenado Spike se colocó en el fondo de la carpa y Rarity tratando de mantener naturalidad se colocó a su lado tratando ambos de darse algo de espacio personal entre si

_Buenas noches Rarity_ Dijo Spike tratando de que no se notase lo rojo que tenía el rostro

_Buenas noches Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo la unicornio también apenada

Mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y trataban de dormir Rarity noto que un agradable calor llenaba la carpa, le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta que este provenía del cuerpo del joven dragón, la unicornio se permitió acercarse suavemente al cuerpo del dragón que parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormido rápidamente lo cual divirtió a la unicornio

"Siempre ha sido algo dormilón" pensó divertida Rarity, tras esto cerro los ojos y como último pensamiento antes de dormir "Que calor tan agradable" pensó la unicornio con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sin darse cuenta se recostaba en el cuerpo del dragón

Mientras la unicornio y el dragón dormían en la carpa desde las sombras del bosque unos ojos verdes observaban fijamente el campamento, esperando el momento perfecto para moverse

 **Muy bien y lo dejaremos hasta aquí por ahora, espero les haya gustado este capítulo en el que tuvimos a varios personajes en distintas situaciones, realmente estoy muy contento con la historia y espero seguirla con el entusiasmo con el que escribí este capítulo y nuevamente me disculpo con la demora en la publicación de este**

 **Respondiendo preguntas**

 **1._ Preguntas de Guest: 1._ ¿Luna solo es como un pequeño estorbo o también es una competidora?** Luna es una competidora, espérenlo tendrá pronto un gran movimiento

 **2._ ¿Puedo hacer un dibujo de Fluttershy en su cita?** Si te refieres a que tú quieres hacer un dibujo entonces, si por supuesto, todo fanart que tenga que ver con mi Fic es bienvenido, apreciado y agradecido, si lo que preguntas es si yo puedo hacer el dibujo entonces no, soy terrible en eso y el dibujo sería un horror, créeme 

**2._ Pregunta de DQT (Primer Review un saludo): 1._ ¿Quién necesita dormir?** Yo, no lo hago mucho y en época de exámenes menos y si no duermo al menos 3 horas me volvería loco, el único que puede trabajar y no dormir es Batman y aunque lo deseo sé que no soy Batman, además has visto tu cama cuando tienes sueño es simplemente irresistible

 **3._ Pregunta de Supertotitoti: 1._ ¿Ya encontraste traductor y alguien que lo suba a Youtube?** No sigo con la esperanza de que aparezca en los review del Fic porque mi búsqueda en la comunidad no ha dado muchos frutos, gracias por preguntar

 **4._ Pregunta de Conikiblasu-fan: 1._ ¿Spike se quedara con Rarity o Applejack?** La respuesta está en tu corazón jajajajaja, no es broma, no puedo decirte por que como es obvio sería un spoiler del Fic, pero iremos resolviendo ese enigma poco a poco

 **5._ Preguntas PAINREVSMASTER (Primer Review de él un saludo): 1._ Con todo lo que ha sucedido en la serie de MLP, ¿Crees que acabe pronto o aun sigan transmitiendo capítulos y temporadas?** Yo soy de la gente que pensó que a la 4 temporada le faltó algo, no se sintió tan genial como otras aunque siguió siendo muy buena y temía que la 5 fuera más o menos lo mismo, pero esta 5 temporada ha sido increíble, se ha visto no solo un aire fresco en la serie sino un increíble crecimiento en los personajes. Aunque esta temporada este a la mitad, creo que la serie se revitalizo mucho con esta, pero pienso que la serie como tal solo debe tener 2 o como mucho 3 temporadas más y así pueda retirarse a lo grande cerrando el capítulo como el gran fenómeno que ha sido para todos MLP, y yéndose como una de esas grandes series que quedan en los recuerdos de muchos y que uno no puede evitar decir, esta serie cambio algo en mi

Y eso me preocupa, la serie es muy rentable y temo que Hasbro no la deje acabar tan fácilmente sino que la explote hasta que la convierta en algo aburrido o genérico, que ojala jamás pase, MLP rompió el molde como serie en muchos sentidos y creo que merece irse y ser recordada como tal como una serie que tenía todo en contra y aun así hiso y logro mucho

 **2._ ¿Cómo te gustaría que acabara?** Pregunta difícil, para ser honesto y siguiendo el espíritu de esta última temporada quisiera un final que demuestre todo lo que han crecido los personajes, es decir ver a los ponys cumpliendo metas como Rainbow capitana de los Wonderbolts, Rarity siendo una gran personalidad de la moda; Algo que me encantaría ver seria a Twilight tomando su propio reino y volviéndose la líder de este aplicando las enseñanzas que una vez aprendió de Celestia y sus amigas y claro con ella tomando una aprendiz para que siga el legado; Me gustaría también que solucionaran algunas parejas pero como la serie sigue enfocada para niños dudo que eso pase

Y algo que me encantaría es que la última escena termine con una frase como "Y nunca olvides que la amistad es mágica" y se vea el libro cerrándose, el mismo libro que se abrió en el primer capítulo de la serie, me encantaría algo así

 **Y listo, lamento haberme alargado pero esta vez había varias preguntas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre se aprecia todo Review, Follow y Favorito y nos leeremos en un próximo capítulo que será muy pronto**


	14. Breves momentos

**Y con esto tenemos el capítulo de esta semana y como ya es costumbre en el FIC, me quedo largo no pude meterlo todo y me toco dividirlo, a veces no entiendo cómo puedo meter tantas cosas en tan pocas escenas, pero bueno así es la vida**

 **Lamento dejar este capítulo a la mitad pero si lo subiera completo acabaríamos con un capítulo de unas 40 hojas y eso me parece excesivo**

 **Me he dado cuenta mis queridos lectores que ustedes quieren torturarme, son crueles y despiadados conmigo y gracias a ustedes voy a perder una apuesta (obviamente no puedo decirles de que va pero ya en el próximo capítulo les contare)**

 **Y ya sin más que decir y sabiendo que deben estar hartos de leer mis estupideces les dejo el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 14: Breves momentos**

_Bosque Everfree, terreno de montañas_ **La mañana siguiente a ODI**

Rarity y Spike caminaban tranquilamente por un sendero que los llevaría a la cima de la montaña, ambos habían despertado muy alegres tras dormir juntos en la pequeña carpa pero con algo de pena frente al otro habían recogido el campamento en silencio y se habían mantenido bastante reservados durante todo el camino hacia esa montaña

_Ya llegamos, verdad Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo agotada la unicornio

_Ya estamos cerca_ Dijo Spike que trataba de enfocarse en localizar las gemas_ En algún punto de esta montaña debe haber una entrada a una mina natural, ahí encontraremos los zafiros_

_Y esas joyas realmente valen la pena de todo este duro viaje_ Cuestiono la unicornio

Spike miro ilusionado a la unicornio_ Para ser sincero jamás las he probado_ Dijo el dragón_ Pero según he leído, son de una belleza muy similar a los rubís de fuego y tienen un sabor único y refrescante, además solo se forman cada cierto tiempo y en esta época del año_

_Wow, sí que sabes sobre gemas_ Dijo la unicornio impresionada por el nivel de cultura del dragón

_Bueno, no pasas tanto tiempo con Twilight Sparkle, sin leer un libro o dos_ Admitió el dragón_ Y cuando te gustan las gemas tanto como a mí, es normal que leas mucho sobre el tema_

_Bueno ya se ha quien llamar cuando necesite un asesor en joyería_ Dijo divertida Rarity

_Estaría encantado en ayudarte_ Respondió feliz Spike_ Aunque no garantizo la seguridad de tus accesorios_ Dijo el dragón mientras se relamía las mejillas mostrando su gusto por comer joyería

Rarity soltó una suave risa_ Creo que tendrás que contenerte después de todo, mis accesorios en su mayoría son únicos y de colección_

_Eso solo los hace más deliciosos_ Respondió el dragón siguiendo con la broma para después acompañar a la unicornio con su risa

Mientras la pareja caminaba y reía llegaron a una parte del camino donde se hallaba una cueva, muy seguramente una cueva profunda que llevaba al corazón de la montaña, lamentablemente esta se hallaba tapada por un par de enormes rocas que bloqueaban completamente la entrada

_Oh no_ Dijo Rarity alarmada mientras corría en dirección a la roca_ Esto es lo peor que pudo ocurrir_ Se lamentaba en forma dramática la unicornio_ Después de tan largo y extenuante viaje, esto es lo que recibimos, un obstáculo inamovible, que cruel es el destino, que ridícula y descortés situación todo por esta tonta roca_ Decía molesta mientras con su casco golpeaba con fuerza la enorme roca que bloqueaba la entrada

Spike dejo que la unicornio golpeara un poco más la roca, tanto para que ella pudiera desahogarse como porque sabía que molestar a la modista en uno de esos momentos era arriesgarse a recibir una reprimenda por parte de la unicornio, tras un rato donde Rarity desahogo toda su frustración golpeando la roca, Spike se acercó y la golpeo con su garra

_Es muy sólida y grande_ Dijo el dragón tras analizar por unos mementos el bloqueo_ No podremos atravesarla de ninguna manera_ Dictamino pensativo Spike_ Pero no creo que sea la única entrada, tengo una idea_ Dijo finalmente con ilusión el dragón_ Yo rodeare la montaña por la izquierda tu ve por la derecha y nos avisamos si encontramos otra entrada_ Dijo finalmente el dragón señalando los 2 caminos que rodeaban la montaña por direcciones opuestas

_Estas sugiriendo que nos separemos Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo preocupada la unicornio

Spike miro con ternura a la unicornio_ Solo un poco Rarity no te preocupes, si algo pasa puedes usar una señal de tu cuerno y vendré a ayudarte antes de que puedas parpadear_ Dijo con tono valiente el dragón

_Y como me llamaras tu a mi_ Cuestiono aun no muy convencida la unicornio

_Simplemente hare esto_ Dijo Spike para luego dirigir su rostro al cielo y exhalar una enorme columna de fuego verde desde su boca

Rarity vio asombrada la enorme cantidad de llamas que podían surgir desde la boca del dragón, estaba segura que podría verlas a kilómetros de distancia

_Crees que eso sea suficiente_ Dijo divertido el dragón

Rarity dio una risa divertida_ Si estoy segura de que servirá_

Tras decir esto Spike y Rarity tomaron cada uno su sendero, decididos a buscar una nueva entrada a la mina, pero ninguno cayo en cuenta sobre los ojos azules que los observaban desde la maleza del bosque

_Lado de Rarity_

La unicornio caminaba a buen paso por el sendero que se le asigno, estaba nerviosa quería terminar rápido su búsqueda y volver junto a Spike, realmente la idea de encontrarse sola en aquel extraño lugar no le gustaba para nada, la unicornio quizás se hubiera opuesto con más intensidad a la idea de separarse pero la seguridad con la que el dragón le dijo su plan logro convencerla de que todo estaría bien

De repente sin previo aviso, tres figuras saltaron frente a la unicornio a 2 pudo reconocerlas de inmediato pero la última era completamente nueva, 3 perros diamantes se hallaban frente a la unicornio pero a 2 ya los conocía, el perro grande y musculoso aunque poco inteligente y de ojos amarillos se llamaba Fido y su compañero de ojos verdes un poco más pequeño pero más inteligente era Rover él siempre se presentaba como el jefe de los perros y tanto el cómo Fido ya habían sido engañados una vez por Rarity cuando trataron de usarla para que consiguiera gemas para ellos, pero el que más llamaba la atención de la unicornio era el perro que no conocía un poco más grande que Rover y más musculoso de ojos azules miraba a la unicornio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

_Miren que tenemos aquí chicos, una unicornio paseando sola_ Dijo el perro de ojos azules

_Señorita Rarity_ Dijo Rover sorprendido

_La conoces_ Cuestiono el perro de ojos azules

_Así es Rex_ Afirmo Rover_ Nos ayudó hace un tiempo a conseguir unas gemas_ Mintió el perro que prefería no admitir que la unicornio se les había escapado con todo el botín

_Que bien_ Dijo Rex emocionado_ Había oído rumores de que los ponys unicornio son excelentes para encontrar gemas, pero jamás había podido comprobarlo_ Tras esto le dedico una buena mirada Rarity_ Y dimos contigo en el momento preciso, es temporada de zafiros de nieve así que es ideal tener a una experta en hallar gemas_

Rarity miro algo preocupada a Rex, parecía ser más dominante que Rover y estar a cargo del grupo, también parecía levemente más listo que sus compañeros y lo que realmente preocupaba a la unicornio es que se veía más impaciente

_Que dice querida señorita_ Dijo Rex en un tono falsamente amigable_ Nos ayudaría recolectar algunas gemas_

Rarity puso una falsa sonrisa_ Me encantaría, pero lamento decir que vengo acompañada de un buen amigo y me temo que debo volver con él lo antes posible, así que tendré que declinar su amable oferta_ Dijo nerviosa la unicornio

_Un amigo_ Dijo Rex abriendo los ojos_ No será de casualidad otro unicornio o si_ Cuestiono el perro_ Nos serian de ayuda todos los cuernos disponibles_ Termino con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Lo dudo_ Interrumpió Rover_ Debe ser él bebe dragón que la acompaña siempre, no es la gran cosa, un pequeño tonto_ Dijo en tono despectivo el perro

A Rarity no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que hablasen de un modo tan desagradable de Spike pero antes de contestarle a Rover la risa de Rex lleno el ambiente

_Así que un bebe dragón_ Dijo Rex divertido mientras aun reía_ Señorita estoy seguro de que le gustaría más trabajar con nosotros que hacer de niñera de una lagartija e incluso le daremos una parte del botín_ Insistió el perro

Rarity ya muy molesta le dio la espalda a los 3 perros_ Pues lamento decirle señor, que prefiero juntarme con lagartijas que con alimañas y si no le molesta me retiro, buen día_ Dijo cortante la unicornio

Para asombro de Rarity a Rex le tomo solo un momento ponerse frente a ella, demostrando que no solo era más fuerte que Rover sino que bastante más rápido

_Por favor quédese_ Dijo Rex en tono malicioso_ Odiaría tener que insistir_ Dijo mientras con sus garras rasgaba la piedra de la montaña dejando una profunda marca y demostrando el filo de las mismas

_Lado de Spike_

Mientras la unicornio tenía el desagradable encuentro con los perros diamante, Spike rodeaba la montaña por su lado hasta que hallo lo que tanto buscaba, otra entrada de cueva esta al igual que la anterior se encontraba bloqueada por una enorme roca que no dejaba ni el más mínimo agujero

_Me pregunto si habrá habido un derrumbe_ Se cuestionó el dragón mientras golpeaba la roca con los nudillos de su garra con el fin de determinar su grosor_ Parece un poco más maciza que las que están tapando la entrada principal_

Tras dar un último vistazo a la enorme roca Spike dio un par de zarpazos a la misma comprobando que tampoco podía escarbar en ella, pero eso no lo detendría pues no estaba contemplado en sus planes volver a Ponyville sin los zafiros de nieve

_Muy bien, creo que no hay de otra_ Dijo Spike mientras sus pupilas pasaban de ser 2 pequeños círculos negros a ser 2 finas líneas negras en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos _ Después de todo Spike querer_ Dijo finalmente el dragón

_Lado de Rarity_

La unicornio veía cada vez más preocupada que Rex poco a poco acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos, Rarity retrocedía lentamente pero tenía claro que tanto Fido como Rover se hallaban detrás de ella y eso significaba que en algún momento quedaría atrapada

_Vamos señorita, no necesitamos hacer esto por las malas_ Decía acercándose Rex, con un poco más de confianza

Rarity estaba a punto de contestar cuando de repente un enorme temblor sacudió toda la montaña tomando la atención de todos los presentes que esperaron en silencio a que la tierra dejara de moverse

_No me digan que tendremos otro derrumbe_ Dijo molesto Rex_ Si esta montaña sigue así acabara cayéndose_

_No creo que sea un derrumbe Rex_ Dijo Rover preocupado_ Mira a Fido_ Dijo señalando al perro diamante más grande y de ojos amarillos el cual olfateaba el aire para luego temblar asustado

_Fido, no me digas que esa cosa esta cerca_ Dijo Rex preocupado

Fido se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba temblando, se notaba que estaba aterrado por lo que estaba por venir

Rex realizo una profunda inspiración para poder usar al 100% su sentido del olfato_ Tranquilos el olor es débil, está lejos_ Dijo con confianza pero en ese momento un nuevo temblor sacudió la montaña

_Estas seguro_ Dijo Rover quien mostraba un gran terror en sus ojos_ Quizás aprendió a enmascarar su olor para cazar mejor, no quiero volver a toparme con el gran devorador_ Dijo cada vez más asustado el perro diamante

Rex solo había visto una vez al gran devorador, aunque decir que realmente lo había visto era decir mucho pues solo había podido apreciar su enorme boca la cual era adornada por dientes enormes blancos y filudos, todos colmillos los cuales se veían con manchas de sangre de presas pasadas que no habían podido huir de aquel terrible monstruo, Rex solo podía darse una idea del tamaño de la bestia por la proporción de sus dientes, pero si su sospecha era correcta este debía medir más que cualquier árbol y tener un tamaño similar al de una montaña pequeña, esto hacia aún más misterioso como hacia aquel terrible monstruo para ocultarse en el bosque y cazar con la facilidad con la que lo hacia

Algo estaba claro en la mente de Rex, si el gran devorador estaba cerca lo único que se podía hacer era huir, Rex miro preocupado a Rover y Fido no quería demostrar miedo pero sabía que debían escapar_ Señores nos vamos, volveremos luego por los zafiros_ Dictamino finalmente el perro de ojos azules

De inmediato lo perros comenzaron una carrera hacia el bosque en dirección opuesta a donde venía el olor, un segundo antes de perderse en la maleza Rover volteo a ver a Rarity_ Señorita Rarity le sugiero que corra, nunca hemos visto al gran devorador comerse un pony pero no por eso significa que no sea capaz de hacerlo_ Tras esta corta advertencia el perro corrió y desapareció en el bosque

Rarity quedo paralizada procesando lo que acababa de pasar, había algo, un depredador que se acercaba que era capaz de llenar de terror a esos perros canallas y hacerlos huir al bosque, si había algo así entonces era mejor huir del lugar antes de que eso la encontrara pero antes de comenzar la carrera Rarity se dio cuenta preocupada de que olvidaba algo

_Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo aterrada la unicornio corriendo en dirección a donde se suponía estaba el dragón

_Lado de Spike_

A Rarity le tomo apenas unos minutos llegar a donde debería hallar el dragón pero lo que encontró fue una entrada a una mina abierta y un montón de trozos de piedra tirados frente a la entrada, escombros seguramente de un derrumbe

_!Spike¡_ Grito preocupada la unicornio_ ¡Spikey-Wikey donde estas¡_ Gritaba cada vez más alarmada Rarity

Para sorpresa de la unicornio el joven dragón emergió de debajo de los escombros de roca algo polvoriento y sucio pero completamente ileso para tranquilidad de Rarity, el dragón miro extrañado a la unicornio que se veía aterrada

_Rarity, sucede algo_ Dijo preocupado Spike

_Spikey-Wikey, estas bien, sentí un derrumbe y pensé que algo malo te había pasado_ Dijo la unicornio abrazando al dragón

_Ah, lo lamento_ Dijo Spike en tono tranquilo_ El derrumbe debí ser yo, veras encontré esta entrada para la mina, pero estaba bloqueada por una enorme roca, pero esta era más débil que las de la entrada principal así que con algo de esfuerzo logre escarbar en ella, pero calcule mal y se despedazo sobre mí, tranquila estoy bien_ Dijo el dragón disfrutando el abrazo

Rarity se sintió levemente aliviada, si el temblor se debía a la roca que Spike había roto significaba que como habían dicho los perros diamante en un principio el monstruo estaba lejos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el monstruo se hallaba por la zona, Rarity no quería decirle a Spike sobre aquella terrible criatura que había escuchado describir a los perros diamantes pues no deseaba preocuparlo pero tampoco quería quedarse a campo abierto con algo así pudiendo aparecer en cualquier momento

_En ese caso es mejor que entremos_ Dijo Rarity soltando al dragón y entrando rápidamente al interior de la montaña

Spike vio extrañado a la unicornio pues no entendía sus cambios de actitud, pero bueno ya le preguntaría después_ De acuerdo, solo espérame_ Dijo el joven dragón incorporándose e ingresando a la montaña

_Interior de la montaña_ **Horas después**

La frustración compartida por la pareja era enorme, llevaban lo que parecían siglos en aquella oscura montaña desenterrando joyas de todo tipo, sin el menor rastro de aquellos zafiros que habían ido a buscar, lamentablemente Rarity jamás había visto un zafiro de nieve por lo que le era imposible encontrarlos con su sensor y solo podía señalar cada cumulo de gemas que hallaba esperando que cuando Spike las sacara diera el visto bueno diciendo que eran las gemas que él quería

Spike por otro lado comenzaba a darse por vencido, si bien realmente tenía ganas de probar un zafiro de nieve la realidad era que las gemas habían sido la excusa para tener un rato a solas con Rarity y habían funcionado, el no hallarlas era una desilusión completamente menor en comparación con el gran momento que había pasado con su querida unicornio

_Creo que realmente no los hallaremos_ Dijo en un suspiro Spike_ Es mejor que volvamos a Ponyville antes de que se nos haga tarde_

Rarity sintió la desilusión en la voz del dragón, no se suponía que ella debía poder detectar esa gema en aquella enorme montaña, no se suponía que su magia era especial para ese tipo de cosas, entonces por qué no podía ayudar a Spike con algo que para ella debía resultar tan simple, acaso era así de inútil para el dragón, el mismo dragón que siempre se desvivía por ayudarla acaso ella no podía hacer nada por el

"Debe estar completamente arrepentido de haberme traído, seguramente se demoró encontrando esta montaña por buscar un camino adecuado para mí, si hubiera llegado antes seguramente hubiera tenido más tiempo para buscar sus gemas" pensaba Rarity cabizbaja mientras se recriminaba por el fracaso de la búsqueda "Y ahora, con lo único con lo que podría serle realmente útil que es localizar las gemas, le fallo de manera absoluta, debe estar furioso conmigo, como no estarlo, soy completamente un lastre para el" pensaba una Rarity que ya tenía los ojos llorosos recordando como desde conocía al joven dragón este siempre había buscado la manera de ayudarle, de servirle, de hacer algo lindo por ella

"El amor joven" pensó enternecida Rarity recordando lo tierno y divertido que le parecía el amor de aquel bebe dragón que había llegado hacía ya algunos años a Ponyville le proclamaba con timidez en cada acto que realizaba, claro el dragón fue madurando y con él sus sentimientos, Rarity se dio cuenta de que el dragón manifestaba cada vez menos interés en ella, en un principio esto alegro a Rarity que sintió haber perdido el peso de un día tener que rechazar al dragón, pero ahora le parecía algo terrible pues ahora entendía por que el dragón había perdido el interés en ella

"Quien podría interesarse por tanto tiempo en un amor no correspondido" Se lamentó la unicornio pensando lo mucho que debió de haber sufrido el dragón "Y además en un amor por alguien tan inservible, en alguien tan egoísta como yo, realmente que he hecho por Spike que haya valido la pena alguna vez, nada para el soy un lastre en todos los sentidos" continuaba pensando la unicornio que se sumía más y más en la depresión y el dramatismo y por alguna razón lamentaba el pensar que los sentimientos del dragón por ella se habían perdido hace mucho

Spike miraba a Rarity con temor, de un momento a otro la unicornio parecía haber perdido toda alegría y motivación, parecía que algo la hubiera afectado a tal punto que había borrado cualquier alegría de su interior

"Quizás solo quiere irse a casa" pensó preocupado el dragón que se dispuso a poner marcha de regreso a Ponyville

_Muy bien, es hora de irnos_ Dijo Spike mientras comenzaba su camino a la salida de aquel túnel

Rarity quedo pasmada, había fallado el dragón se había hartado, estaba decidido a irse y ella no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que todo el empeño y los esfuerzos de Spike fueran inútiles, Rarity cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas

"Por favor, por favor encuentra al menos un zafiro" pensó desesperada la unicornio mientras su cuerno se iluminaba con una fuerte aura azul

Un destello blanco ilumino aquella angosta mina revelando a los ojos de Rarity cada una de las zonas donde había gemas enterradas pero un sector llamo la atención de la unicornio, un pequeño segmento de pared que despedía una luz blanquecina y llamativa

_Spike espera_ Dijo con entusiasmo Rarity

El dragón se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a la unicornio que corría al interior de la mina_ Ah donde vas_ Pregunto confundido Spike

_Sígueme, por favor_ Dijo Rarity sin detenerse un solo segundo

Finalmente Spike alcanzo a la unicornio que se hallaba mirando detalladamente un segmento de la pared de la mina, Spike se acercó lentamente olfateando con cuidado, pero la mina estaba tan llena de gemas que era difícil diferenciar un olor en específico

_Cava aquí por favor_ Dijo Rarity decidida

Spike no lo dudó ni un segundo y usando sus garras empezó a destrozar la pared hasta que de esta cayeron 3 gemas 2 más grandes que el casco de un pony y una pequeña que no tenía un tamaño mayor al de un diente, todas las gemas compartían el mimo patrón un color blanco puro como la nieve en los bordos que mientras se dirigía al centro se tornaba en un azul cielo y mientras más al centro este azul se oscurecía más y más hasta llegar a su centro que mostraba un profundo azul oscuro

_Son estos verdad_ Dijo Rarity con gran esperanza_ Son bellísimas_

_Si, estos son, son zafiros de nieve_ Dijo Spike que miraba encantado las joyas

Spike tomo las dos gemas grandes cada una con una de sus garras y ofreció una a Rarity que miraba encantada aquella hermosa piedra, si bien la belleza del objeto le sacaba una sonrisa no era nada comparado con la satisfacción que sentía por haber podido hallarlas

_Quédate con ambas, estoy segura que estas deseoso de disfrutarlas_ Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

Spike le sonrió con amabilidad_ Las encontramos como equipo lo mínimo que puedo hacer es compartir el botín contigo, además estoy seguro que tu también estas deseosa de hacer algún lindo accesorio con esta gema_

Rarity miro con cariño al dragón y levito al interior de su mochila uno de los 2 zafiros que Spike sujetaba en sus garras, el dragón introdujo el otro en su mochila pero aún quedaba aquel pequeño zafiro que había aparecido, tanto la unicornio como el dragón lo miraban indecisos de que hacer, finalmente fue Rarity la que hablo

_Spikey-Wikey, te molestaría si me quedase con este también_ Dijo la unicornio levitando el pequeño zafiro

Spike detallo la pequeña gema por unos segundos, si que se veía apetecible, pero como ya había ocurrido antes basto con ver la mirada de deseo n la unicornio para que el dragón tomase su decisión

_Claro que no, después de todo yo ya tengo un delicioso manjar que me durara bastante_ Dijo Spike aun con algo de tristeza en su voz

Rarity puso una enorme sonrisa e introdujo el segundo zafiro en su mochila_ Muchas gracias Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo la unicornio mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del dragón

Spike se froto con suavidad la mejilla recién besada tratando de retener lo más posible la sensación y tras unos momentos volvió a hablar_ Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a Ponyville, después de todo si nos demoramos más la noche volverá a atraparnos dentro del bosque_ Dijo Spike reflexivo

_Entonces partamos enseguida, hay algo que necesito hacer_ Dijo Rarity que emprendió la marcha a la salida con paso decidido

_Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian_ Dijo Spike con un suspiro viendo alejarse a la unicornio y detallando la mochila donde iban las gemas, en su interior sabía que esa era la razón de la alegría de Rarity, muy diferente a la suya que se imitaba al haber podido tener un rato a solas con aquella bella unicornio

_Castillo Canterlot_ **Tarde del día siguiente al ODI**

La princesa Celestia se hallaba sentada en su trono, levitaba con su magia una pequeña tasa de té y terminaba de leer el ultimo tratado aprobado para el comercio entre grifos y ponys, complacida con los resultados de las negociaciones entre especies, dejaba la pequeña tasa de porcelana reposar en una mesita al lado del trono, dejaba el tratado en el piso y cerraba los ojos por unos momentos con el fin de reflexionar si todo en el tratado era justo para ambas partes

Pero la reflexión de la princesa se vio interrumpida, su cuerno comenzó a titilar con una aura amarilla y Celestia al percatarse de esto se concentró permitiendo que del cuerno brotase una enorme luz que dibujo un rectángulo que poco a poco fue mostrando la forma de una pony que tras unos segundos revelo su figura, BonBon

_Princesa Celestia, espero no interrumpir_ Dijo BonBon haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

_No pasa nada agente BonBon, no interrumpes nada_ Dijo en tono amable Celestia_ Supongo que tienes algo importante que reportarme_ Dijo Celestia que disimulaba perfectamente la ansiedad que sentía por la llamada de su agente de inteligencia

_Así es princesa_ Afirmo BonBon_ Tengo un informe sobre un evento reciente que tuvo lugar aquí en Ponyville_

_Un evento_ Cuestiono Celestia

_Exactamente o siendo más precisa lo que pareció ser una cita entre el señor del caos Discord y la portadora de la amabilidad Fluttershy_ Dijo BonBon tratando de ser lo más detallada posible

_Una cita, ya veo_ Dijo Celestia fingiendo interés cuando realmente sentía una gran molestia al escuchar semejante noticia

_Si, lamentablemente no pude colocar ningún micrófono así que no sé de qué hablaron, pero tome varias fotografías_ Dijo BonBon_ Enseguida se las mostrare_

La imagen de BonBon despareció del rectángulo de luz y en su lugar aparecieron 5 fotografías, la primera mostraba a Discord con los ojos vendados sujetando con fuerza el casco de Fluttershy la cual lo guiaba con una sonrisa, la segunda mostraba a Discord frente a una organizada mesa junto a Fluttershy, la tercera mostraba la mesa desapareciendo en un caótico destello, la cuarta mostraba a Discord y Fluttershy conversando divertidos sobre un mantel de picnic y la última mostraba a ambos amigos mirando al cielo nocturno, sus cuerpos extremadamente cerca permitían notar que se estaban abrazando mientras miraban el cielo

Tras unos momentos las imágenes desaparecieron y BonBon volvió a aparecer en el rectángulo de luz_ Como su majestad supuso, el señor del caos y la portadora de la amabilidad sí parecen estar frecuentándose y tener una relación muy cercana_ Dictamino BonBon en tono formal

_Eso veo_ Dijo Celestia manteniendo un tono frio, no debía permitirse demostrar lo molesta y dolida que estaba por ver esas fotos

_Aunque debo decir que si fue una cita con intención romántica, en mi opinión no fue exitosa_ Dijo BonBon continuando su reporte

Este comentario sorprendió a Celestia que abrió sus ojos con asombro_ Por qué piensas eso, agente BonBon_ Cuestiono la princesa del sol

_Pues, pensaría que un evento de ese tipo llevaría a algo más que solo un simple abrazo y un toque de cascos, usted sabe quizás un beso o por lo menos una caricia, pero no sucedió nada por el estilo_ Dijo BonBon en tono serio_ Y en comparación la despedida fue algo fría con el señor del caos teletransportandose y Fluttershy volviendo a su hogar volando sin compañía_ Termino de describir la pony de tierra

_Ya veo_ Dijo Celestia ahora con genuino interés_ Entonces en tu opinión la cita pudo o no ser romántica y en caso de que fuera romántica, esta fracaso_ Tradujo Celestia

_Esa es la sensación que me dejo_ Dijo BonBon_ Pero si busca mi opinión no tiene de que preocuparse princesa_ Admitió la gente con una sonrisa

_A que te refieres_ Dijo Celestia centrando su mirada en su agente

_Por lo que pude apreciar, el señor del caos y la portadora de la amabilidad tienen sentimientos reales el uno por el otro_ Dijo BonBon sonriente sin saber que sus palabras generaban todo menso tranquilidad en su gobernante_ Estoy casi segura que el señor del caos no tiene ningún motivo oculto para acercarse a Fluttershy mas que el deseo de su corazón de estar con ella y si bien tengo la impresión de que la cita fallo estoy segura que con un amor como ese, no falta mucho para que ellos terminen juntos y felices_ Concluyo la agente

_Entiendo_ Dijo Celestia que no pudo evitar poner un gesto de tristeza ante el comentario de BonBon y bajar levemente la cabeza_ Solo para estar seguros, podría pedirte que mantengas la vigilancia un tiempo más_ Pidió la princesa del sol aun en tono triste

_Por supuesto alteza_ Dijo BonBon haciendo una nueva reverencia_ Y al no tener más que decir me retiro, si no le molesta_

_Para nada, te estoy enormemente agradecida agente BonBon, ten una bella noche_ Dijo Celestia con una amable sonrisa mientras veía la imagen de BonBon desaparecer en el aire

Celestia permaneció en silencio, sentada en la sala del trono reflexionando cuidadosamente lo que BonBon acababa de decirle, Discord y Fluttershy habían tenido una cita, la cita había fracasado, pero sin duda los intereses de ambos, del uno por el otro eran románticos, ambos deseaban estar juntos y si no cambiaba algo ambos estarían juntos

Varias imágenes ficticias comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Celestia, Discord visitando cada vez más Ponyville, comenzando a salir con Fluttershy, comenzando una relación, se besaban, el señor del caos comenzaba a ir cada vez menos a Canterlot, comenzaba a solo aparecer para recibir sus tareas e irse, cada vez le daba un trato más formal, frio y distante a Celestia hasta que finalmente la princesa del sol era olvidada completamente por el señor del caos convirtiéndose solo en un recuerdo del pasado, en un simple quizás en la vida de Discord, en algo sin importancia

Sin darse cuenta Celestia sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, al percatarse de aquel pequeño intruso, la limpio de su rostro con su casco y dio una triste sonrisa, era extraño que algo tan simple como una suposición pudiese hacerla llorar aunque solo fuera una lagrima

_Supongo que prueba cuanto me importa_ Dijo para sí misma la princesa del sol

Celestia ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Discord, que lo que sentía por él era algo significativo, profundo y para ella de gran importancia, pero lo que no sabía era que sentía Discord por ella, "Me querrá igual que a Fluttershy" se cuestionó la princesa, "quizás más, quizás menos", Celestia tenía claro que ella le gustaba a Discord, el pastel de su cumpleaños y el breve pero tierno momento que habían compartido en la habitación de la princesa del sol se lo decían pero aun así el gustar y el amar eran tan diferentes como la mañana y la noche y la princesa del sol tenía claro que ella no quería gustarle a Discord, quería que el la amara, que la amara con esa fuerza y esa añoranza que ella sentía en su pecho, pero ahí radicaba el problema quien podría asegurarle que los sentimientos del señor del caos eran así de fuertes

"Me amara y si no me ama, podría llegar a amarme, si me confesara me rechazaría, si me aceptara seguiría viendo a Fluttershy, podría prohibirle verla, podría alejarlo de ella", eran cientos las dudas que circulaban por la mente de Celestia, realmente pensaba estar preparada para saber que Fluttershy amaba a Discord pero la realidad era que la noticia la había sacado de balance, sentía dolor, ira, celos e impotencia, una enorme catarata de emociones que inundaba rápidamente su mente, sin darse cuenta Celestia comenzó a llorar en un silencioso llanto, las lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas

_Por qué siempre debo perder lo que me trae felicidad_ Se lamentó cabizbaja Celestia_ No es justo porque yo, siempre yo, acaso siempre será así mi vida_

Tras oírse decir esto Celestia abrió asombrada sus enrojecidos ojos por el llanto, era verdad así había sido siempre su vida, siempre perdía algo, siempre terminaba más infeliz que antes; Celestia alzo la vista para observar los vitrales del castillo que decoraban la sala del trono, el primero la mostraba a ella y a Luna derrotando a Discord, en esa ocasión Celestia perdió algo, tras la derrota del señor del caos Celestia y Luna fueron elegidas como líderes de Equestria y con esa elección Celestia perdió la posibilidad de ser una pony común pues desde ese día se convirtió en princesa, en otro vitral se reflejaba la victoria de la princesa del sol frente a Nightmare moon, otro evento y otra perdida pues en esa ocasión Celestia perdió a su hermana y quedo sola en aquel frio y enorme trono

Con los años la princesa del sol siguió su camino y siguieron sus pérdidas, perdió a su querida alumna Sunset Shimmer debido a que su potencial mágico era enorme, tuvo que desterrarla para asegurar la seguridad de Equestria pues el corazón de la unicornio estaba anidando una gran maldad y claro cómo olvidar su perdida más reciente, su amado rey sombra a quien perdió para traer la paz y seguridad a ambas Equestrias, una perdida que estuvo cerca de matarla, recordaba como la comida dejo de tener sabor, la risa dejo de tener alegría y como en general el mundo dejo de tener color, recordaba la sensación de ya no tener a nadie, claro esto hasta que llego Discord

"Sin importar lo que intento, sin importar lo que haga, siempre acabo perdiendo" se lamentó la princesa del sol que continuaba su triste y silencioso llanto "Ese será mi final, la gran perdedora, sola para siempre en un abandonado castillo cuando lo pierda todo" Pensaba deprimida Celestia "Siempre sola, recordando en llanto lo que perdí, recordando que no tengo nada ni a nadie"

En ese momento Celestia detallo otro vitral en el cual se mostraba la derrota de Discord frente a las portadoras de la armonía, la vista de la princesa se centró en la imagen de Discord, él era diferente, el señor del caos era poderoso, más poderoso que cualquiera que Celestia hubiera conocido antes, era capaz de vencer lo que fuera y no estaba verdaderamente ligado a ninguna responsabilidad, él era libre, era caótico, era divertido, era abierto y era feliz era el opuesto absoluto de lo que Celestia era actualmente, él no la dejaría porque era más fuerte que ella, por primera vez Celestia podría ser protegida y no tendría que proteger, por primera vez podía confiar en la fuerza de otro

Celestia se centró un poco más en la imagen de Discord_ Quédate a mi lado_ Dijo en tono deprimido como si suplicara a aquella estática imagen_ No me dejes perderte por favor_ Decía la princesa del sol mientras 2 nuevas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_ Por favor déjame tener solo esto, solo esta pequeña alegría, por favor solo por una vez quiero ganar, con todas mis fuerzas con todo lo que soy ¡Quiero ganar!_ Grito aquella ultima parte

Tras gritarlo la vista de Celestia se centró en una de las figuras que se mostraban por debajo de la de Discord, la imagen de Fluttershy se mostraba sonriente y orgullosa, representada tal cual era una pony feliz y con pocas preocupaciones

"Pero perderé, siempre pierdo" pensó Celestia, "Pero esta vez podría ganar, esta vez quiero ganar", comenzó a debatir en su mente la princesa del sol, "No puedo ganar, jamás he ganado" continuaba aquel debate en la mente de Celestia, "Esta vez me esforzare más, luchare más que nunca, no importa contra que, no importa contra quien, quiero ganar, quiero ganar, quiero ganar"

Celestia dedico una profunda mirada de odio al vitral y disparo un potente rayo amarillo desde su cuerno contra el vitral el cual se hiso pedazos, de entre los escombros de aquel vitral una pieza levito con aura amarilla hacia Celestia, era la imagen que representaba a Fluttershy, Celestia la contemplo con mirada fría durante unos segundos

_Esta vez ganare, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer_ Dijo con frialdad Celestia mientras el aura amarilla aplastaba la figura de vidrio de la portadora de la amabilidad reduciéndola a simple polvo de colores_ Creo que debo arreglar este desastre_ Dijo la princesa del sol contemplando los escombros

Sintiéndose desahogada Celestia sonrió

_Ponyville_ **3 días después del ODI**

Krest se encontraba surcando el cielo, se sentía completamente estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido no le permitía estar tranquilo, no lo dejaba pensar con calma, el pegaso no sabía porque pero se encontraba sumamente alterado

 **_Flashback_**

Rainbow Dash y Krest volaban de manera suave de regreso a Ponyville desde Ponyhattan después de presenciar la actuación de los Wonderbolts, Rainbow iba especialmente contenta pues las notas de Krest le aseguraban una excelente demostración en el examen que estaba por venir

_Sabes, deberías probarte para los Wonderbolts_ Dijo Rainbow mirando al pegaso de crin verde

_Yo_ Dijo Krest con sorpresa_ No, realmente dudo que sea lo mío_ Dijo en tono divertido

_Oh por favor_ Dijo Rainbow_ Si estudias la mitad de bien que tomas nota, el examen escrito será pan comido para ti y tu truco de acelerar en círculos te hará destacar desde el primer día en la academia_ Dijo la pegaso azul tratando de animar a su nuevo amigo

Krest rio divertido_ Quizás, pero no lo sé, jamás lo he considerado_ Admitió Krest_ En todo caso me gusta más volar a mi ritmo, tu sabes solo para mí, sin un público que me vea_

_Pero los Wonderbolts son mucho más que acróbatas_ Dijo Rainbow_ Son la fuerza aérea número 1 de Equestria, son pegasos que dan su gran talento en vuelo para ayudar a proteger el reino, son una parte importante de Equestria_

Ante este discurso Krest hiso algo que Rainbow no esperaba y que jamás olvidaría, el pegaso negro estallo en una sonora carcajada y detuvo su vuelo mientras reía

_Se puede saber que fue tan gracioso_ Cuestiono Rainbow confundida

_Pues que mas_ Dijo Krest mientras reía_ Tu discurso, en serio parecía que te crees lo que dijiste_ Tras decir esto continuo riendo

Rainbow comenzó a sentirse molesta con la risa de Krest_ Que tiene de divertido, todo lo que dije es la verdad_ Dijo ya en tono levemente molesto la pegaso azul

Krest solo rio un poco más_ Si claro, debes estar bromeando_ Dijo en tono sarcástico el pegaso negro_ Los wonderbolts como la defensa de Equestria eso si es de risa_ Continuo riendo el pegaso

_No le veo lo gracioso_ Dijo una ya muy molesta Rainbow

Krest al ver lo enojada que estaba Rainbow calmo su risa_ Es que no lo vez, los Wonderbolts son solo acróbatas una decoración para celebraciones y una fuerza simbólica, pero nada mas_ Dijo Krest ya un poco más serio_ Equestria tiene de gobernantes a 2 alicornios, no hay nada más fuerte que ellas y si ellas llegan a faltar están tú y tus amigas las portadoras, ustedes son las que defienden a Equestria, los Wonderbolts y la guardia real, son adornos, grupos bonitos donde los ponys pueden gozar de exhibirse_ Tras esto Krest se detuvo un segundo y pensó_ Supongo que está bien estar dentro si te gusta ser el centro de atención_

Rainbow no se creía lo que acababa de oír, su sangre le hirvió de un momento a otro, freno en seco su vuelo y volteo a ver con furia y unas pocas lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos al atrevido pegaso negro

_Como puedes decir eso_ Dijo muy molesta Rainbow_ Ser parte de los Wonderbolts es mucho más que solo mostrarse como el centro de atención, es siempre estar dispuesto a ayudar a quien te necesite en Equestria, es siempre dar todo y jamás rendirse, si quizás no siempre destacan como fuerza de guerra pero siempre están donde se les necesita y alguien tan egoísta como tú que se siente con el derecho a juzgarlos solo viéndolos desde lejos no tiene derecho a decir nada sobre ellos_ Dijo molesta Rainbow mientras fulminaba a Krest con la mirada

_Oye cálmate, solo estaba opinando_ Dijo Krest levemente molesto por la actitud de la pegaso

_Pues guárdate tus opiniones, en lo que a mi respecta no quiero hablar más contigo_ Dijo Rainbow volando a toda velocidad y perdiéndose de la vista

_Oye espera_ Apenas atino a decir Krest, pero ya era tarde Rainbow se había ido

_ **Fin del Flashback_**

Después de eso Rainbow no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Krest, cada vez que el pegaso negro lograba divisarla ella se le escondía, se perdía o simplemente fingía que él no estaba ahí, pero para Krest esto debería ser bueno, por fin podría realizar su misión sin tener que preocuparse por tener a una portadora encima de él pero entonces que hacia buscando con tanta insistencia a Rainbow Dash, por que le importaba que la portadora de la lealtad estuviera molesta con él, para Krest eso no tenía explicación, si bien había adaptado el plan para que funcionara aun conviviendo con Rainbow Dash no había realizado ningún cambio irreversible, no era nada que no pudiera borrarse en otras palabra buscar a la pegaso azul carecía de sentido

_Por fin ahí está_ Dijo Krest que había logrado divisar a Rainbow durmiendo en una nube_ Espero que esto funcione_ Dijo para sí mismo el pegaso mirando las alforjas que llevaba atadas a el_

Krest acelero y logro colocarse rápidamente en frente de Rainbow la cual seguía dormida, se quedó unos segundos mirándola detenidamente, se veía tan apacible dormida, quien diría que la portadora de la lealtad tendría un momento en el que se vería realmente estática, sin darse cuenta Krest acerco su rostro hasta que solo estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del de Rainbow

_Oye Rainbow, despierta_ Dijo Krest sin retroceder un solo milímetro

Rainbow abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrar los verdes ojos de Krest que la miraban fijamente, el pegaso estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración la cual llegaba directo a su rostro, Rainbow se ruborizo levemente al ver tan cerca a Krest y le tomo un par de segundos tomar la acción que considero correcta

La pegaso azul dio un fuerte grito y con su casco derecho delantero le sentó un tremendo golpe en la cara al pegaso negro el cual al verse sorprendido cayo duramente desde la nube al piso aterrizando de cara y dejando asombrados a todos los ponys que pasaban por la zona

_Quién diablos te crees para sorprender a alguien que está durmiendo así_ Dijo molesta Rainbow desde la nube_ Y además porque rayos estabas tan cerca que no sabes nada de espacio personal_

Rainbow se preocupó un poco al ver que el pegaso que yacía en el piso no le respondía, al calcular la pegaso, la altura desde donde había caído era bastante considerable y tanto ella como los ponys que miraban desde el suelo comenzaban a pensar que realmente se había hecho un daño grave

_Oye viejo estas bien_ Dijo Rainbow bajando rápido a ver a Krest

El pegaso negro seguía en el piso sin contestar, Rainbow lo volteo con cuidado y confirmo que estaba respirando pero también noto el ojo morado que le había dejado su golpe, se acero lentamente para detallar mejor la herida después de todo no era su intención lastimar al pegaso

Mientras Rainbow observaba con detenimiento el ojo de Krest este abrió de manera repentina los ojos y observo a la pegaso azul que era en esta ocasión quien se encontraba demasiado cerca mirándolo con sus vividos ojos de color violeta

Krest se apartó rápidamente poniendo algo de distancia_ Cual es tu maldito problema_ Dijo enojado el pegaso negro para luego sobarse la zona de su ojo derecho_ Maldición me duele mucho la cara_

_Mi problema_ Contesto Rainbow enojada_ Tu eres el que me sorprendió mientras dormía_

_Y que esperabas que hiciera, no me dejas acercarme cuando estas despierta así que no tenía muchas opciones_ Dijo el pegaso negro todavía molesto

_Pues deberías simplemente dejar las cosas así, si no quiero hablarte simplemente déjame tranquila_ Dijo aun molesta Rainbow Dash_ De todas maneras sigo molesta por lo que dijiste_

_Y eso te da derecho a casi matarme_ Dijo Krest_ Deberías ordenar tus prioridades_

_Eso fue un accidente y fue tu culpa por estarme acosando_ Continuo peleando Rainbow

Krest en ese momento perdió la paciencia, se desabrocho las alforjas del torso, las sujeto con su hocico y las aventó hacia donde estaba Rainbow_ Sabes que, olvídalo, venía a hacer las paces contigo pero al tártaro con todo eso, has lo que quieras, a mí me da igual_ Dijo Krest elevándose y empezando a volar de manera lenta y algo torpe pues el golpe lo había dejado desorientado

_¡Pues bien, piérdete entonces!_ Grito Rainbow mientras veía alejarse al pegaso negro, luego la mirada de Rainbow bajo a la alforja que le había lanzado Krest_ Que rayos traía ahí_ Se cuestionó la pegaso azul mientras abría la alforja

Dentro de la alforja se hallaba una jarra de madera bien cerrada que por el olor parecía contener sidra de manzana y al lado se veía un libro de A.K Yearling al parecer un trabajo diferente a la saga de Daring Do del cual Rainbow había oído hablar pero no había tenido la oportunidad de leer

_Pues era un buen regalo_ Dijo algo apenada Rainbow dándose cuenta que el pegaso seguía a una distancia próxima y que parecía tener dificultades para mantener un vuelo estable, sintiéndose algo mal por haber lastimado a Krest Rainbow se hato la alforja al cuerpo y voló rápido en la dirección del pegaso negro

_Oye espera_ Dijo Rainbow pasando a alta velocidad al lado del pegaso negro, la brisa que genero Rainbow desequilibro un poco más a Krest lo que hizo que se detuviera para poder estabilizarse de nuevo

_Que quieres, ya solo me queda un ojo bueno así que elige otra zona para golpear_ Dijo molesto el pegaso negro intentado reanudar su vuelo

_Escucha lo siento sí, no quería hacerte daño_ Dijo Rainbow tratando de calmar al pegaso negro_ Te duele mucho_ Pregunto preocupada la pegaso

_Estoy bien_ Dijo aun molesto el pegaso_ Solo necesito comer algo y dormir un poco, ve y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y deja que yo arregle los míos_ Dijo pasando con dificultad al lado de Rainbow

_Pues como yo te lastime este es mi asunto_ Dijo Rainbow que trataba de mantener la calma mientras trataba con el enojado Krest_ Y mira como quedaste ni siquiera puedes volar bien_

_Como te dije ese es mi asunto_ Dijo Krest que no estaba dispuesto a hablar más con Rainbow, pero que perdió el control de su lento vuelo inclinándose mucho a la derecha y casi cayendo de no ser porque Rainbow lo detuvo usando su cuerpo de soporte_ Maldita sea, ni siquiera puede quedarme flotando en un solo lugar_

_Oye no seas terco, déjame acompañarte al hotel por lo menos_ Dijo Rainbow en tono amigable

_Estaré bien_ Dijo Krest sin mirarla_ Solo trotare hasta haya dado que no puedo volar_

_Llegaras más rápido si vuelas con mi ayuda y así más rápido te desharás de mi_ Dijo Rainbow quien no pensaba dejar las cosas así

Krest soltó un suspiro_ Esta bien, solo vamos rápido_

Mientras volaban Rainbow pudo notar que aquel pegaso aun con su intento de ser orgulloso se apoyaba mucho en ella mientras volaban, muestra clara de que estaba más lastimado de lo que quería admitir

_No preferirías que vayamos al hospital, queda de camino_ Cuestiono preocupada le pegaso

_Te dije que estoy bien_ Dijo Krest ya no tan molesto pero que continuaba sin mirarla_ Sano rápido, como ya te dije solo debo dormir un poco y comer algo_

_Oye al menos mírame cuando me hablas_ Dijo algo molesta Rainbow

_!Para que¡_ Respondió enojado Krest volviéndose hacia Rainbow_ acaso te gusta ver cómo me déjate la cara_

Esta vez fue Rainbow la que desvió la mirada apenada, el ojo de Krest realmente se veía mal y eso sin contar la dura caída que había tenido y allí estaba ella la causante de todo eso acosándolo una y otra vez, era normal que se enojara

_Lo lamento, te dejare en el hotel y luego te dejo en paz_ Dijo finalmente Rainbow

Tras unos momentos de silencio fue el pegaso negro quien hablo_ Esta bien después de todo no fue apropósito_ Dijo ya en tono más calmado Krest

_Aun así, eso no perdona el daño que te hice_ Dijo Rainbow apenada

_Supongo que estamos a mano_ Dijo Krest también apenado_ Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que dije el otro día, tu sabes me comporte como un tonto contigo, no debí ser tan grosero en temas que no entiendo del todo_

Rainbow rio nerviosa_ Si me perdonas por el ojo morado, te perdono por actuar como un tonto, que dices_ Dijo con algo más de ánimo la pegaso azul

Krest rio divertido_ Suena como un trato justo para mi_ Admitió el pegaso negro

Tras unos momentos el hotel corcel adormecido se mostró delante de los pegasos los cuales descendieron hasta tocar el piso de ahí en adelante Krest camino solo hacia la puerta del hotel

_Seguro que estas bien_ Cuestiono Rainbow

_Ya te dije que si_ Dijo Krest esta vez en tono divertido_ Solo debo descansar un rato y estaré como nuevo_ Mientras decía esto abría la puerta del hotel

_Está bien, si tú lo dices_ Dijo Rainbow que seguía algo preocupada por su amigo_ Supongo que nos veremos mañana_

Krest estaba dándole la espalda a Rainbow lo que ayudo a que ella no vera la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Krest_ Si es lo que tú quieres sabes dónde encontrarme_

Rainbow también aprovecho que Krest no la veía para sonreír con alivio aunque no lo admitiría realmente quería arreglar las cosas con aquel pegaso_ En ese caso nos veremos mañana

_Hasta mañana entonces_ Dijo Krest mientras entraba al hotel y cerraba la puerta

Dentro del hotel nadie noto como los ojos de Krest brillaron con intensidad unos segundos mientras se curaba su ojo morado para que este luego caminara como si nada a su habitación

Mientras tanto fuera del hotel, un pony terrestre de color azul marino y melena gis con barba se acerco con una sonrisa a Rainbow Dash

_Así que tú eres amiga de ese pegaso_ Dijo feliz el pony terrestre

Rainbow se vio sorprendida_ Eh, bueno algo así y quién es usted_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Mi nombre es Warm Home y soy el dueño del hotel_ Dijo el pony terrestre_ Me alegra ver que ese muchacho por fin tiene un amigo_

_A qué se refiere, parece un sujeto bastante amigable_ Dijo Rainbow mirando al corcel

_Seguramente lo es, pero desde que se hospeda en mi hotel no lo había visto hablar con ningún pony aparte de mí y no ha recibido ni una sola carta en lo que lleva de vivir aquí, si me lo preguntas me parece algo triste, se ve realmente solo_

Rainbow miro con algo de tristeza la puerta por la que Krest acababa de desaparecer_ Un pony bastante solitario_ Pensó en voz alta Rainbow Dash

Rainbow quizás hubiera hablado más con aquel viejo corcel pero entonces una mancha naranja paso a alta velocidad frente a ella y se estrelló con fuerza contra el piso levantando una nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipo la nube se veía en el piso y con los ojos girando a Scootaloo la potrilla miraba con emoción a la pegaso

_Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash, mira esto_ Dijo Scootaloo elevándose con sus alas que se movían a una enorme velocidad y la mantenían en el aire

Rainbow Dash abrió sus ojos como platos y se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_ Scootaloo ya puedes volar_ Dijo con emoción la pegaso, que estaba asombrada por la enorme velocidad que podían alcanzar las alas de la pequeña potrilla

_Si pero me canso mucho_ Admitió la potranca bajando lentamente_ Y aun no puedo ir muy rápido_

_No importa_ Dijo con emoción la pegaso_ Te daré clases, todas las que quieras y antes de que te des cuenta estarás volando como toda una ganadora_ Dijo con emoción Rainbow Dash que aunque ya había visto volar a la versión futura de su hermana, se había visto gratamente sorprendida por el suceso era lo más grande en la vida de Scootaloo desde que obtuvo su Cutie Mark

Scootaloo soltó una risa divertida_ Gracias Rainbow Dash_

_Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a Sugarcube Corner_ Dijo emocionada la pegaso_ Yo invito_

Ante esto Scootaloo salto de emoción_ Voy volando_ Dijo antes de volar con toda la velocidad que pudo en dirección a la dulcería

Antes de seguirla Rainbow dio un último vistazo al hotel y sonrió divertida_ Bueno señor solitario parece que ya tienes una amiga_ Dijo al pegaso antes de salir volando hacia donde había ido su hermana

_Ponyville- Restaurante heno y sazón_ **La noche de ese mismo día**

Twilight entraba al restaurante con una sonrisa, siempre le habían gustado las hamburguesas que servían en aquel lugar y no era raro que pasara una que otra vez a comerse una, pero esta vez Twilight iba de camino a ver al Doctor Hooves y pensó que sería bueno llevarle algo para comer

Twilight llego a la caja con los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió al sentir una voz familiar detrás de la caja

_Bienvenida a heno y sazón en que puedo ayudarla_ Dijo Octavia con desgano

Twilight vio sorprendida a la pony de tierra tras la caja_ Octavia, eres tú, que haces trabajando en este restaurante_ Dijo con asombro Twilight

Octavia se sonrojo apenada_ Bueno tu sabes es un pasatiempo y es una buena forma de ganar dinero extra es que Vinyl y yo estamos planeando poner un estudio de grabación en la casa_ Dijo la pony para luego reír nerviosa

La verdad era que Octavia no quería decirle a Twilight que ni ella ni su amiga tenían un solo bit y estaban atrasadas en pagar la renta de su casa, el problema más grande era que Vinyl no podría cobrar su sueldo por sus trabajos de DJ hasta el próximo mes y debido a que toda la orquesta de Canterlot estaba en descanso hasta el baile de primavera que sucedería en un par de semanas Octavia no tenía ningún concierto y por ende no tenía ningún ingreso

_Oh entiendo, supongo que es genial para 2 músicas como ustedes tener su propio estudio de grabación_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

_Esa es la idea_ Dijo Octavia con una sonrisa fingida_ Y ahora en que puedo ayudarte_

_Dame 2 órdenes del combo 2 y una con salsa extra por favor_ Dijo Twilight con ánimo

_En seguida_ Dijo Octavia para luego voltearse y gritar_ ¡Oye Vinyl 2 combo 2 uno con extra salsa_

La unicornio de cabello azul eléctrico se encontraba al lado de la parrilla sin sus audífonos pero si con sus gafas de sol, al escuchar a su compañera solo le sonrió_ Copiado Octavia sale orden_ Dijo sonriente la unicornio mientras encendía una grabadora que se encontraba en uno de los estantes de la cocina

De la grabadora comenzaron a salir unas armoniosas notas en piano que tras unos momentos fueron acompañadas por la voz de alguien rapeando, la canción era bastante buena y a su ritmo Vinyl se movía eficientemente poniendo las hamburguesas en la parrilla, fritando el heno, para luego con su magia usar una espátula para elevar las hamburguesas al aire y luego atraparlas con el pan el cual ya tenía los vegetales y el queso, luego retiro el heno del aceite de fritar y tras armar toda la orden y ponerlas en un par de cajas que finalmente coloco en una bolsa que levito hacia la caja donde se hallaba Octavia

_Increíble_ Dijo asombrada Twilight

_Así es Vinyl_ Dijo Octavia con una leve sonrisa_ Mientras tenga música puede hacer lo que sea_

_Esa canción es muy buena, me gusta y eso que a mí no me gusta mucho el Rap_ Dijo Twilight que le pasaba unos bits a Octavia que le entregaba la bolsa con la orden

_Si te gusta, es del grupo Griffin Park se llama In The End_ Le dijo Vinyl desde la cocina

_Muchas gracias chicas_ Dijo Twilight mientras elevaba con su magia la orden_ Las veré después_ Dijo la alicornio saliendo de la tienda

_Otro cliente satisfecho_ Dijo con una sonrisa Octavia

_Y con la paga que nos darán por fin comeremos de manera decente_ Agrego sonriente Vinyl

_No te hagas ilusiones, con lo que nos pagan apenas nos alcanza para la renta de este mes_ Dijo depresiva Octavia

_No te preocupes igual me estoy comiendo las sobras_ Dijo divertida Vinyl

_No digas eso en voz alta o nos van a despedir_ Le recrimino enojada Octavia

_Fuera de la tienda_

Twilight salía con una gran sonrisa mientras levitaba la bolsa con la comida_ Espero que esto le guste al doctor_ Dijo ilusionada la princesa alicornio

Sin saberlo Twilight una pegaso gris la espiaba desde una nube, la observaba con una mirada molesta que se veía en sus ojos amarillos

_Veamos a dónde vas princesita_ Dijo molesta Derpy

 **Y listo con esto cerramos el capítulo de esta semana, como dije al principio este capítulo contenía mucho más y lo deje a la mitad porque si no sería demasiado largo, pero no se preocupen pronto tendrán la segunda parte**

 **Me preocupa que a veces cuando escribo siento que fuerzo los personajes (ustedes dirán yo no estoy seguro) pero siempre trato de que sean lo más fieles posibles a sus versiones de la serie, de tal manera que esto se sienta como un capítulo más de MLP, la que más me preocupa es Rainbow a la que hago interactuar con un personaje que es 100% original**

 **Y ahora mi sección favorita del final responder preguntas:**

 **1._ Preguntas de Supertotitoti: 1._ ¿Por qué decidiste incluir a Luna como otra pretendiente?** Bueno la verdad es que Luna es un personaje que me parece tiene mucho potencial y que lamentablemente sale poco en la serie y aunque originalmente en la historia ella jugaría un papel muy distinto del que tiene ahora, cuando escribí el capítulo 2 me di cuenta que ella y Discord tienen muy buena química así que me dio por probar con esta pareja y ver que tal y veo que fue buena idea porque a muchos de ustedes les gusta

 **2._ ¿Aparte de Spike y Rarity y de las que involucran a Discord incluirás otras parejas?** Si, solo que a diferencia de las previas estas parejas son más secundarias, salen menos y toman más tiempo pero las estoy planteando poco a poco, yo soy un autor que deja pistas de muchas cosas en mis capítulos, créanme vienen cosas muy grandes a futuro que he estado planteando con pequeños o grandes detalles secundarios en mis capítulos anteriores (tómenlo como un leve intento de imitar a Gravity Falls)

 **3._ ¿Fluttershy y Discord saldrán de la friendzone que se pusieron sin querer entre los dos?** Esto es sol y mariposas en discordia creo que Fluttershy aún tiene mucho que decir como para quedarse en la Friendzone

 **4._ ¿Por qué te pusiste de nombre de usuario jmdrg?** Bueno eso ya es más personal, pero supongo que si les interesa saber algo del loco que escribe la historia no me quejo, JMDRG es algo así como mi nombre estándar es decir lo uso en muchas cuentas y en casi todos mis juegos en línea (si alguien está jugando actualmente Heroes Of the Storm que es un juego que estoy jugando mucho salgo con ese nombre agréguenme si quieren). La razón del nombre se lo debo a mi pequeño yo pues tiene 2 siglas de mi nombre JM y el DRG hace referencia a los dragones mi criatura favorita de toda la vida, fue un nombre que se me ocurrió bastante niño y lo conservo hasta hoy

 **2._ Preguntas de Guest: 1._ ¿Piensas matar a alguien en la historia?** Si y a muchos 

**Bueno esas son todas las preguntas, espero que las sigan enviando yo seguiré respondiendo, como siempre digo todo Review, Follow y Favorito se aprecia enormemente y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 15 Hermosos instantes**

 **Espérenlo**


	15. Hermosos instantes

**Bueno y tenemos nuevo capítulo del Fic, espero que disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo disfrute de escribirlo, sin más que decir aquí lo tienen**

 **Capítulo 15 Hermosos instantes**

 **_Ponyville-Casa del Doctor Hooves_**

Twilight llego a la casa del Doctor acerco suavemente el casco y toco lentamente la puerta con 3 suaves golpes, la princesa espero varios minutos antes de repetir la acción, tras otro par de minutos la ya un poco alterada princesa de la amistad repitió por tercera vez el suave golpe. Al no hallar respuesta Twilight se sintió algo frustrada y golpeo con mayor fuerza la puerta de la pequeña casa y cuando no hallo respuesta ni siquiera con los fuertes golpes que le estaba dando a la puerta decidió que debía ser más directa

_¡Doctor se encuentra en casa!_ Decía gritando Twilight mientras propinaba una serie de fuertes golpes a la vivienda del pony terrestre 

_¡Lo lamento, en un momento abro!_ Se escuchó decir desde detrás de la puerta al Doctor

Twilight al escuchar esto se tomó un momento para usar su magia y arreglar su cabello el cual se había desarreglado mientras daba la serie de golpes a la puerta, tras hacerlo coloco su mejor sonrisa y espero con ansias a que la puerta se abriera

_Twilight, bienvenida_ Decía el doctor mientras abría la puerta y le daba espacio a la princesa para que entrara

_Muchas gracias doctor, espero no interrumpirlo_ Dijo con calma Twilight mientras entraba en la casa

_Para nada, una visita tuya siempre es agradable, solo me tomaste por sorpresa_ Dijo con una sonrisa Hooves

_Pero si fue usted quien me invito_ Dijo Twilight confusa y levemente molesta por el hecho de que el doctor no recordara haberla invitado

_Lo hice_ Dijo Hooves sorprendido y apenado_ Oh, rayos lo olvide completamente, te ruego me perdones Twilight a veces me quedo tan inmerso en mi trabajo que todo lo demás en mi mente se borra_

_No hay problema doctor lo comprendo_ Dijo Twilight que si bien entendía la situación no se sentía mejor pues realmente le molestaba que el doctor hubiera olvidado por completo que ella iba a su hogar cuando ella se había emocionado tanto con esa visita e incluso había comprado la comida_ A propósito, traje algo para cenar_ Dijo con una sonrisa Twilight elevando frente al rostro de Hooves la bolsa de comida

_Oh, enserio_ Dijo Hooves con ilusión_ Muchísimas gracias, estoy muerto de hambre_ Dijo tomando la bolsa con su boca y llevándola hasta una mesa_ Y además es de heno y sazón es de mis sitios favoritos para comer_ Dijo con emoción el doctor

_Sus hamburguesas me encantan_ admitió algo apenada Twilight

_Que afortunada coincidencia a mi igual_ Dijo con ilusión Hooves_ Quieres comer primero o prefieres_ Tras decir esto Hooves se mostró sorprendido y nervioso_ Que íbamos a hacer_ Dijo confundido

Twilight soltó un suspiro levemente exasperada_ Iba a mostrarme su investigación sobre la magia, doctor_ Dijo algo molesta la princesa de la amistad

_Oh, es verdad_ Dijo el doctor poniéndose muy rojo_ Entonces sugiero que comamos este delicioso gesto y luego te prepares para maravillarte_ Dijo con una sonrisa el doctor

_Me parece un buen plan_ Dijo Twilight tomando asiento

La comida fue mucho más agradable para Twilight que su recibimiento en casa de Hooves, la alicornio pudo detallar que el doctor sufría de atención dispersa, cualquier cosa podía llevarse toda la atención del pony de tierra por varios minutos o segundos, salvo cuando comía pues parecía que enfocarse en comer lo mantenía enfocado también en la compañía que tenía en la mesa en cuyo caso se mostraba como un muy culto pony, curioso, con gran cantidad de conocimientos generales y lo más importante siempre dispuesto de resolver cualquier duda que Twilight tuviera del tema que fuera

El doctor Hooves de igual manera estaba encantado con la conversación que llevaba con Twilight, la princesa era una completa maestra en lo que a magia se refería, tema del que al doctor siempre le había gustado aprender y lo que más le alegraba al rato al doctor es que Twilight estaba llena de preguntas de cualquier otro tema que no fuese magia dándoles la oportunidad de tener una divertida y variada conversación explicándole desde temas que él consideraba simples como los patrones de movimiento de las constelaciones hasta complejos tratados de filosofía, sin duda en la princesa de la amistad Hooves encontraba un perfecto deshago de su variado compendio de conocimiento

_Esto estuvo delicioso_ Dijo Hooves limpiándose su rostro con una servilleta

_Lo sé, siempre que las como lo digo pero estas sin duda son las mejores hamburguesas de Equestria_ Dijo feliz Twilight que no se dio cuenta que tenía salsa untada en toda la boca

Hooves comenzó a reír divertido frente a la confusa Twilight que no entendía que le había causado tanta gracia al buen doctor, pero al ver que el pony de tierra no tenía en sus planes parar de reír decidió cuestionarlo

_Que es tan gracioso doctor_ Pregunto confusa y divertida Twilight

A Hooves le tomo unos momentos responder pues tubo que calmar su risa_ Es su nuevo maquillaje princesa, creo que se excedió un poco con el lápiz labial_ Dijo divertido Hooves

Twilight quedo todavía más confundida, si se había puesto maquillaje pero el mínimo, lo que siempre se colocaba y no usaba labial, entonces a que se refería el doctor. Ante la duda la alicornio hiso levitar una de las cucharas de la mesa para observar su reflejo en el metal, donde pudo observar como su cara estaba manchada de rojo por la salsa de la hamburguesa

_Oh, qué vergüenza_ Dijo Twilight con mucha vergüenza bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose, "no debí pedir salsa extra", se lamentó en su mente la princesa de la amistad

El doctor rio un poco más mientras le ofrecía una servilleta a la apenada princesa_ Sin cuidado_ Dijo el pony de tierra con una suave sonrisa_ Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber_

_Si por favor_ Dijo Twilight que aun apenada levitaba la servilleta para limpiar su rostro

El doctor Hooves fue a su refrigerador y tras abrir la puerta comenzó a buscar la bebida pero su mirada quedo fija a la mitad de la búsqueda en un recipiente de jugo que se hallaba en el centro del aparato, no tanto por el objeto sino por la etiqueta que se hallaba sobre el

"Jugo de Derpy, aléjese doctor" Decía una etiqueta adhesiva de color amarillo sobre el jugo, el doctor en ese momento cayo en cuenta que ya habían pasado varios días y Derpy no había vuelto a visitar la casa, no habían hablado, el doctor cayo en cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga pegaso, por un momento un profundo frio recorrió el pecho del pony de tierra

_Doctor todo bien_ Cuestiono Twilight viendo que el doctor se quedó paralizado frente al refrigerador

_Eh, si solo me distraje un momento_ Dijo Hooves apenado_ Espero que te guste la limonada_ Termino el pony de tierra mientras tomaba una jarra de limonada de la refrigeradora y la llevaba a la mesa

Tras beber algo ambos ponys se dispusieron a bajar al sótano de la casa donde el doctor guardaba sus inventos y proyectos, mientras bajaban el doctor comenzó la explicación de su investigación

_Dígame Twilight, si tuvieras que definir la magia como lo harías_ Cuestiono el doctor

Twilight se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta_ Supongo que la definiría como el poder que habita en el interior de los ponys y que les permite superar lo que sea_ Dijo Twilight

_No es una mala definición_ Dijo el doctor mientras continuaban descendiendo_ Pero para mí la magia es más bien la capacidad de alterar el ambiente establecido, es decir es el poder cambiar algo en la realidad existente_ Continuo con su definición el científico

_No cree que es algo excesivo decir que se altera la realidad_ Dijo Twilight

_Para nada, aun el mas mínimo cambio es alterar la realidad_ Dijo con seguridad el doctor_ Pero lo que realmente interesa es como se logra este cambio_ Dijo Hooves que ya estaba llegando a la puerta de su sótano

_Bueno y como se logra_ Dijo Twilight con interés

_Vera mi apreciada princesa_ Dijo con una sonrisa Hooves_ Como usted sabe todo en el mundo está formado de materia, pero aunque la materia parece estática realmente los elementos que la componen están en constante movimiento, interactuando entre ellos para hacer que toda materia tenga sus respectivas propiedades, límites y características_ Explicaba Hooves que se volteo a la princesa temiendo que ya estuviera confundida para este punto, pero se asombró al ver que Twilight tenía la vista fija en el con gran interés

_Entiendo, continúe_ Dijo Twilight

_Muy bien, al existir movimiento e interacción entre los componentes de la materia esta tiene una energía interna resultante de dicha interacción, esta energía reside en cada ser y objeto y debido a que los seres vivos estamos constantemente realizando diferentes procesos energéticos tenemos tendencia a generar más de esta energía interna_ Continuo el doctor el cual volteo nuevamente para observar que Twilight seguía enfrascada en la explicación

_Doctor_ Dijo Twilight con leve sorpresa_ No insinuara que la magia es esta energía interna_

Hooves sonrió complacido_ Precisamente, Twilight, la energía interna es magia y esta energía se refleja de manera diferente en cada criatura ya sea en la enorme vitalidad de los ponys de tierra o la gran capacidad de vuelo de los pegasos o siendo enfocada para lograr cambios en el ambiente como es el caso de los unicornios_

_A qué se refiere con ser enfocada_ Cuestiono la princesa

_Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué el cuerno de los unicornios brilla cuando hacen magia o por que los pegasos y los ponys de tierra somos incapaces de lograr cualquier efecto mágico_ Cuestiono el doctor

Twilight quedo sorprendida eran preguntas que jamás habían pasado por su mente, el mundo era así, esas eran cosas tan normales como que el cielo fuera azul y el césped verde, los unicornios hacen magia y al hacerla su cuerno brilla, era normal, era natural y era incuestionable

Hooves rio divertido_ Si seguramente es raro preguntarse algo que siempre se ve tan obvio_ Dijo divertido el pony de tierra_ Veras durante mis estudios descubrí que la magia que los seres tenemos dentro debe ser canalizada a través de algún objeto para lograr que esta se enfoque y así conseguir un cambio en el ambiente, en estos objetos que pueden canalizar la magia encontramos amuletos, piedras preciosas, objetos mágicos y claro cuernos_

Twilight quedo sorprendida por la explicación especialmente porque había visto ejemplos de esto como el amuleto del alicornio que intensificaba el poder de su usuario o los elementos de la armonía que habían permitido a sus amigas pegaso y ponys de tierra realizar magia, la explicación de Hooves daba cierto sentido a esos eventos

_Y tiene alguna prueba de esta teoría_ Cuestiono Twilight

_Pues logre diseñar una maquina a partir de esta_ Dijo Hooves que ya había abierto la puerta de su sótano e ingresaba a una sala donde se hallaban varias extrañas maquinas, entre ellas una era bastante grande con una capsula de cristal en la cual se veía una manzana y un panel de control con varios botones y palancas_ Permíteme presentarte mi replicador de hechizos y conjuros o RHC para abreviar_ Dijo contento el doctor

Twilight miro con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad a la extraña maquina

_Y este aparato puede hacer lo que su nombre dice_ Dijo curiosa la alicornio

_Déjame mostrarte_ Dijo Hooves poniéndose al frente del panel de control_ Comencemos con algo siempre, un hechizo de levitación_

Para asombro de la princesa de la amistad, la manzana se vio rodeada de un aura gris para unos segundos después se elevó en el aire tal cual lo haría con un hechizo de levitación

_Wow, increíble_ Dijo Twilight asombrada

Hooves sonrió al ver el asombro de la princesa_ Muy bien pasemos a algo más difícil, un hechizo de transformación_ Tras decir esto el pony de tierra presiono algunos botones y movió algunas palancas

Tras hacerlo la manzana que se mantenía flotando comenzó a brillar de manera levemente más intensa con esa aura gris para momentos después generar un leve destello y donde alguna vez estuvo una manzana ahora se veía un limón

Twilight quedo realmente asombrada, ella misma recordaba lo difícil que había sido dominar un hechizo de transformación cuando había comenzado a aprenderlos hacia ya algunos años

_Muy bien, que tal si ahora hacemos un conjuro elemental_ Dijo Hooves que al presionar unos botones convirtió al limón que flotaba nuevamente en manzana y finalmente esta se prendió en llamas reduciéndose a un montón de cenizas que cayeron en la cúpula de cristal_ Y finalicemos con un hechizo de reconstrucción_ Dijo el pony de tierra presionando un último botón para observar como el montón de cenizas volvían a convertirse en la manzana que de nuevo quedo en el piso de la cúpula de cristal como si nada hubiese pasado

Twilight está sin habla, si bien ninguno de los hechizos que acababa de ver eran complejos, si eran hechizos que requerían practica y comprensión de la magia y por sobre todo eran hechizos que ella jamás hubiera esperado ver sin un unicornio detrás de ellos, pero el doctor acababa de mostrarle una máquina que era capaz de hacerlo, era simplemente asombroso

_Muy bien, que te parece_ Cuestiono Hooves levemente preocupado

_Que, que me parece_ Dijo Twilight incrédula_ esto es simplemente ¡increíble!_ Dijo con emoción la princesa de la amistad acercándose a la maquina_ Doctor esto cambia todo lo que sabíamos de magia, esto abre un millón de puertas nuevas, hay que investigar más, revisar más datos, analizar, experimentar, por Celestia hay tanto por hacer_

El doctor Hooves se limitó a reír divertido, viendo la enorme emoción de la alicornio aunque no podía negar que le causaba una gran alegría saber que otro pony compartía su gran emoción por el conocimiento y su amor por la investigación

_En ese caso será mejor que me esfuerce_ Dijo con una sonrisa divertida Hooves

Twilight al escuchar eso se sonrojo apenada_ Le ruego me disculpe doctor, me apodere completamente de su experimento, esto es suyo puede hacerlo como guste_

Hooves le dedico a la princesa una mirada comprensiva_ No te preocupes Twilight, entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar emocionado por un nuevo experimento_ Dijo divertido el pony de tierra_ Ah y por favor llámame Tim_

_Tim_ Repitió confusa Twilight

_Es mi nombre, Time Turner no lo uso mucho, pero viniendo de ti, creo que doctor es demasiado formal_ Dijo sonriente el pony de tierra

_Bueno Tim_ Dijo Twilight tratando de acostumbrarse al nombre de su amigo y sintiendo una gran alegría por que este le compartiese su nombre_ Creo que sobra decir que tu investigación me parece asombrosa_

_Si quieres puedes venir y ayudarme cuando gustes_ Dijo contento Hooves

_Estaría encantada_ Admitió Twilight sonriente

En ese momento Hooves abrió con gran sorpresa los ojos_ Casi lo olvido hay algo más que quería mostrarte_ Dijo volviendo al panel de control moviendo otra serie de palancas y generando una nueva reacción en la máquina y en la manzana dentro de esta que esta vez tomo un aura azulada pero no se elevó ni cambio simplemente se mantuvo quieta brillando con el extraño tono de su aura

_Y ahora que paso_ Cuestiono curiosa Twilight

Hooves abrió la cúpula de cristal y saco la manzana de su encierro luego la deposito en el piso frente a Twilight_ Podrías levitar esa manzana para mi_ Pidió amable el pony de tierra

Twilight no entendía la razón de tan extraña petición, pero no se negó, concentro su fuerza en hacer levitar la manzana pero se vio asombrada al darse cuenta de que le era imposible, sin importar cuanto se esforzase la manzana no se elevaba ni un milímetro del piso

_Entonces qué tal si realizas una transformación_ Pidió de nuevo Hooves

Twilight mucho más decidida miro con desafío a la fruta, su cuerno brillo con fuerza y disparo un rayo morado a la manzana la cual brillo con intensidad pero para asombro de Twilight nuevamente nada en la fruta cambio

_No puedo hacerlo_ Dijo sorprendida Twilight_ De algún modo mi magia no le afecta_

_Eso se debe a que he cambiado las propiedades de la materia de esta fruta_ Señalo orgulloso Hooves_ Ahora es completamente indiferente a la magia_

_Como lograste esto doctor, digo Tim_ se corrigió la princesa de la amistad sin salir de su asombro

_Para ser honesto me inspire en una criatura que ya es indiferente a la magia por naturaleza, si miras con detenimiento el aura apuesto a que adivinaras cual fue_ Dijo orgulloso el doctor

Twilight centro su vista en la extraña aura que emanaba de la manzana era de un azul noche, muy oscura y se movía lentamente pero con elegancia, tras mirarla por unos segundos la princesa sintió cierta familiaridad con aquella energía, la había visto antes una vez que tuvo mucho miedo, que tuvo muchas dudas, que dudo en poder lograr salvar su hogar

_Es el aura de una Ursa verdad_ Dijo concluyente Twilight

_Efectivamente_ Admitió Hooves sonriente_ Durante mi investigación descubrí que la razón por la que estas criaturas son indiferentes a la magia es porque su materia existe con propiedades y leyes distintas a las nuestras, puedes cambiar lo que está a su alrededor pero no a ellas _

Twilight tenía claro eso, las Ursas fueran menores o mayores eran casi completamente indiferentes a la magia, los hechizos directos no los afectaban y si bien podían ser heridos con hechizos elementales o afectados por hechizos de levitación, realmente nada en ellos podía cambiar directamente, incluso cuando ella levito a una Ursa menor lo que realmente había hecho era usar el aire a su alrededor para elevarla pues la criatura era imposible de levitar

_Incluso tengo la teoría que si un unicornio entrara en la maquina su magia sería capaz de afectar a las Ursas_ Dijo convencido el doctor

_Eso sería de muchísima ayuda_ Admitió Twilight_ Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme como lograste emular su aura_ Cuestiono la princesa

_He estado visitando una cueva de Ursas por algunos meses, estudiándolas y tomando muestras de ellas_ Dijo tranquilo el doctor

_Y cómo has logrado que no te devoren_ Pregunto curiosa Twilight

_Es fácil convivir con ellas si las has estudiado a profundidad_ Admitió Hooves

_Pero de donde, ningún libro tiene demasiada información sobre ellas, son apenas un poco más conocidas que los dragones_ Dijo la princesa cada vez más intrigada

_Tengo uno muy bueno en mi colección, creo que esta por aquí_ Dijo Hooves acercándose a una pila de libros en un rincón del sótano

Twilight miro aterrada al grupo de libros amontonados, sin ningún orden ni cuidado simplemente se hallaban ahí acumulando polvo, esperando a que el doctor los tomase, era imposible ver algún orden en aquel desastre, mientras el doctor buscaba el libro que quería aventaba por el aire otros diciendo simplemente "no", Twilight no podía resistir atraer los libros que volaban por el aire con su cuerno para luego comenzar a darles un pequeño orden alfabético, continuo en esa actividad hasta que el doctor se voltio sonriente

_Lo encontré_ Dijo feliz Hooves mientras sostenía con su boca un grueso libro de tapa de cuero

Twilight atrajo el libro con su magia y leyó su portada_ "Bestiario de criaturas mágicas y místicas"_ Leyó atenta la princesa alicornio_ Wow, este libro es muy raro y famoso, pensé que no existían copias aparte de las que se encontraban en la biblioteca de Griffinstone_

_Precisamente de ahí conseguí esta copia, fue el pago por un trabajo que hice con los grifos_ Dijo feliz el doctor_ Tiene muchos datos interesantes e información que no encontrarías en otros libros de los ponys, es genial para curiosos de la fauna extraña_

_Fantástico_ Dijo Twilight con ilusión_ Siempre había querido leerlo_ decía mientras pasaba algunas páginas con su magia

_Yo en este momento no lo necesito con todo gusto podría prestártelo_ Dijo relajado el doctor

_En serio me lo prestarías_ Dijo Twilight con gran emoción_ Seria fantástico Tim_

_Siempre es agradable ayudar a una amiga_ Dijo contento Hooves_ A cambio me gustaría que mientras avanzo en mi investigación me dieras tu opinión de mis inventos_

_Para mí sería un placer_ Dijo feliz Twilight

El doctor y la princesa hablaron por mucho rato hasta ya muy avanzada la noche, discutiendo posibles aplicaciones de los simuladores de magia del doctor en la vida diaria de ponys de tierra y pegasos, discutiendo teorías sobre como emular complejos hechizos y dándose momentos para hacer comentarios vánales y divertidos. Conversaron hasta que Twilight cayó en cuenta de la hora

_Oh, es muy tarde es mejor que vuelva al castillo_ Dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa

_Quieres que te acompañe_ Pregunto el doctor en tono amable

_No Tim, es muy tarde y luego tendrías que volver solo, tranquilo solo debo teleportarme hasta mi castillo_ Dijo Twilight en el mismo tono

_Supongo que tienes razón_ Admitió el doctor_ En ese caso, fue todo un placer tenerte de invitada hoy_ Dijo feliz el doctor despidiéndose de la princesa en la puerta del hogar

_El placer fue todo mío_ Dijo Twilight saliendo de la casa y escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras ella

Si bien la princesa había dicho que se teleportaria, realmente quería caminar a su hogar, quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en las investigaciones del doctor y en la extraña sensación que sentía cuando el doctor estaba cerca, por alguna razón pensar en el pony de tierra le generaba una extraña emoción y ansiedad e incluso hacia que se sintiera levemente acalorada

Twilight había comenzado su marcha nocturna, Ponyville se veía bastante vacía, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban durmiendo y el camino solo lo iluminaban las velas a los lados de la calle, Twilight caminaba tranquila cuando de repente recibió un fuerte empujón que la tiro al piso de manera brusca. Twilight se recuperó de la conmoción del golpe para poder observar a Derpy a su lado, que al parecer había sido la causante de su caída

_Derpy te encuentras bien_ Pregunto preocupada Twilight mientras veía a la pegaso pues conocía el historial de torpezas de la cartera, pero su rostro cambio de sorpresa a preocupación al ver la expresión de furia que Derpy le demostraba

_Buenas noches Twilight_ Soltó la pegaso gris en tono molesto

_Buenas noches Derpy_ Dijo Twilight algo incomoda por la mirada de la pegaso

_Es algo tarde para un paseo, que te trae por aquí_ Inquirió la pegaso

_Ah, tu sabes solo estaba visitando a un amigo_ Dijo Twilight aun incomoda desando irse

_Oh, ya veo_ Dijo Derpy_ Twilight eres la princesa de la amistad verdad, apuesto a que apreciaras un amistoso consejo, cierto_ Dijo la pegaso mientras se acercaba lentamente a la alicornio

_Por su puesto_ Dijo Twilight con nervios y sudando un poco viendo como la pegaso recortaba la distancia entre ellas pero demasiado nerviosa como para moverse

_Entonces, te diré que es mejor que mantengas tus pesuñas alejadas de lo que no te pertenece_ Dijo molesta la pegaso_ Y que aprendas que hay límites aun para una princesa y si los rompes puedes sufrir un desafortunado accidente, fui clara_ Dijo Derpy ya con la mirada fija en los ojos de Twilight que se hallaban a unos centímetros de los de ella

Twilight había peleado con monstruos, criaturas poderosas y peligrosas, pero no tenía la guardia arriba para una intimidación de ese tipo, sorprendida y nerviosa, no pudo dar la respuesta que ella hubiera querido dar, decidió ceder ante la extrañamente intimidante Derpy

_Si, clara como el cristal, hasta luego_ Dijo Twilight con mucho nerviosismo para luego teleportarse del lugar, dejando sola a la pegaso gris

_Me alegra que nos hallamos entendido_ Dijo sonriente Derpy mirando el espacio vacío donde una vez estuvo Twilight, para luego mirar el hogar del doctor Hooves y soltar un suspiro_ Ahora solo debo pensar en cómo disculparme_ Y diciendo esto emprendió vuelo

 **_Ponyville-Boutique carrusel_** **Al día siguiente**

Spike caminaba contento con dirección a la boutique, Twilight le había encargado llevar un libro a Rarity dado que ella estaba ocupada arreglando algunas cosas, Spike no dudo en ayudar con aquel encargo pues desde la mañana veía a Twilight alterada aunque esta no le había comentado el por qué y además era una buena excusa para volver a ver a Rarity con quien había comenzado a frecuentarse en tono de amigos desde su campamento en el bosque Everfree

_Rarity, traje el libro que pediste_ Dijo Spike que había entrado en la boutique

_Spikey-Wikey, estoy en mi estudio por favor pasa_ Se oyó la voz de la unicornio blanca desde el interior de la casa

Spike se dirigió a la habitación donde hallo a la modista trabajando en un vestido amarillo, llevaba sus características gafas rojas de trabajo y se le veía concentrada en su labor

_"Moda y glamur de la era clásica a la moderna"_ Leyó la portada en voz alta el joven dragón_ Aquí esta tal como querías, te lo dejo en esta mesa_ Dijo el dragón dejando el libro en un escritorio pues prefería salir rápido y no interrumpir a la modista en su trabajo, en especial cuando estaba así de enfocada

La unicornio intuyendo el deseo de irse del dragón dejo de trabajar en su vestido y boleto a verlo_ Spikey-Wikey espera quiero darte algo_ Dijo con un tono de emoción

"Supongo que algún vestido para Twilight", intuyo con desgano Spike, mientras veía que la unicornio buscaba algo entre los montones de prendas y elementos de costura que había dispersos por su estudio

Tras unos momentos la unicornio volvió levitando una caja pequeña que puso a la altura de las garras de Spike el cual la tomo con curiosidad

_Que es_ Dijo curioso el dragón sin apartar los ojos de la caja

_Por que no la abres y ves_ Dijo emocionada la unicornio

Spike, ahora con mucha más curiosidad abrió la pequeña caja y encontró en su interior un anillo de color plata que estaba decorado en su centro con una hermosa gema, al dragón solo le tomo unos segundos reconocer el pequeño zafiro de nieve que habían extraído de la mina junto a la unicornio unos días antes

_Wow, es bellísimo, para quien es_ Dijo maravillado el dragón

Rarity soltó una risita entre nerviosa y divertida_ A que te refieres querido, es para ti_ Dijo con una sonrisa la modista

_Para mi_ Repitió sorprendido Spike_ Pero porque, mi cumpleaños aún está lejos_

Rarity rio nuevamente_ Oh cariño, no necesito una fecha para darle un regalo especial a mi dragón favorito_ Dijo feliz Rarity_ Esto es solo una forma de demostrarte lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que haces por mi_

"Ya que jamás lo he hecho" pensó para sí misma la unicornio con algo de pena, pues desde que había diseñado el anillo había buscado la manera de entregárselo al dragón y la mejor excusa que consiguió había sido pedir un libro a la biblioteca de Twilight

_Rarity de verdad_ Dijo muy feliz el dragón_ Es asombroso, es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado_ Dijo muy emocionado el dragón que se había puesto el anillo en el segundo dedo de su garra derecha y lo modelaba frente a su cara

_No sabes cómo me alegra que te guste_ Dijo feliz la unicornio_ La plata está encantada con un hechizo de amoldamiento y se ajusta al tamaño de quien lo usa así te seguirá quedando cómodo sin importar cuanto crezcas de ahora en adelante, después de todo ya has pegado varios estirones_ Dijo algo coqueta la unicornio

Spike se ruborizo_ Supongo que sí_ Dijo apenado el dragón_ Aunque ahora me siento algo mal, yo no traje nada para ti_

_Créeme has hecho más que suficiente Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo feliz la unicornio

Rarity estaba realmente feliz, a Spike parecía haberle gustado genuinamente su pequeño gesto y admiraba con dedicación su anillo, Rarity por fin sentía que compensaba al dragón por tantos años de ayuda desinteresada aunque no se atrevería a decirle que en uno de sus cajones reposaba un brazalete confeccionado con el otro zafiro que habían obtenido, un brazalete que ella había diseñado para sí mima, para siempre compartir ese pequeño lazo con Spike, para la unicornio era imposible saber el porqué pero compartir ese pequeño vinculo la ponía realmente feliz

Los pensamientos de la modista se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo que la tomo completamente por sorpresa _Gracias Rarity_ Dijo Spike abrazando a la unicornio con ternura

Rarity se dejó invadir por la calidez del abrazo del dragón, dejo que este perdurara mientras ella con su piel sentía el suave y dulce tacto de Spike y dejaba que aquel agradable calor que emanaba del dragón la invadiese

_No es nada, mi querido Spikey-Wikey_

 **_Castillo Canterlot_** **Esa tarde**

Celestia se hallaba oyendo desde su trono el reporte de Discord sobre sus tareas, como siempre el señor del caos se mostraba animoso y bromista frente a la princesa del sol que escuchaba divertida

_Y creo que con eso concluyo el reporte_ Dijo Discord en tono tranquilo mientras flotaba recostado en su espalda

_Seguro no omitiste nada, Discord_ Cuestiono Celestia con una sonrisa picara

_Bueno le enseñe a un pato a exhalar fuego, pero eso lo considero un servicio a la comunidad_ Dijo Discord divertido

Celestia rodo sus ojos con una suave sonrisa_ Me refería mas bien a algunos incidentes que me han reportado en estos días_ Dijo la princesa del sol aun con buen humor

_Incidentes_ Dijo Discord con sorpresa

_Si, eventos extraños que quizás tú puedas explicarme_ Dijo Celestia tomando un aire más serio_ Como una invasión de parasprites en Yeguadelfia, un edifico lleno de cascaras de plátano en Ponyhattan o el brote de unas extrañas piedras moradas que al contacto generaban una explosión de chocolate y malvaviscos_

_En mi defensa lo de los parasprites fue un total accidente_ Dijo Discord en tono relajado

_Como un accidente_ Cuestiono Celestia

_Pues estaba jugando golf con ellos como bola y se me perdió uno en el oyó 12 cuando lo encontré ya había bueno, hecho algunos amigos_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa burlona

Celestia paso un casco por su rostro un tanto molesta_ Discord debes tener más cuidado con tus jugarretas, si se te salen de control pueden ser un verdadero peligro_ Dijo con seriedad la princesa

_Celestia, en serio tienes que aprender a relajarte_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón_ Después de todo nadie se lastimo y en serio si sigues así tu cabello se volverá completamente verde_ Tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos y el cabello de la princesa perdió su patrón multicolor para ser completamente verde neón_ Sabes, no se te ve mal ese estilo, quizás con un pequeño cambio de imagen_

Tras decir esto el señor del caos volvió a chasquear sus dedos y la princesa del sol perdió su corona y demás adornos de oro, cambiando su corona por un pañuelo de color rojo que rodeaba su cabeza, sus adornos desaparecieron y en cambio se generó una chaqueta de cuero con la inscripción "Bad Princess en la espalda", sobre sus ojos aparecieron unas enormes gafas de sol de motociclista y en su cuello apareció un collar de púas

Discord al ver el nuevo estilo de Celestia rio divertido_ Oh si en definitiva te queda bien_ Dijo el señor del caos para luego estallar en otra carcajada

Celestia se molestó con el cambio, pero decidió ahorrarse un regaño y prefirió responder con la misma moneda_ Quizás no sea la única que necesite probar otro estilo_ Dijo Celestia bajando los lentes de sol para mirar con sus ojos violeta al señor del caos

La princesa del sol disparo un rayo amarillo desde su cuerno impactando de lleno al señor del caos, tras un momento que genero una luz cegadora Discord apareció en un esmoquin negro, con una camisa de cuello blanca que tenía una corbata de moño roja, su cabellera se había largado levemente y había sido peinada y alisada, al igual que su barba blanca que se veía también liza, el atuendo se complementaba con un sombrero de copa completamente negro y unos pantalones del mismo color que tenían un orificio para que saliera parte de la cola del señor del caos, Discord se sentía realmente incomodo en esos ropajes

_No es divertido Celestia_ Dijo Discord con cara de pocos amigos

Celestia rio encantada_ No lo sé a mí me parece que te ves muy apuesto_ Dijo divertida la princesa del sol

Discord con un chasquido volvió a la normalidad tanto su apariencia como la de Celestia, si bien a Discord no le agradaba tener que usar ropa tan formal y estética si le divertía escuchar la risa de Celestia saber que ella se divertía cuando estaban juntos le subía mucho el animo

Celestia sabía que ahora que Discord había terminado su reporte podía irse cuando él quisiera por eso había preparado ya un tiempo libre justo después de su reunión con el señor del caos y tenía algo preparado para ese momento

_Discord, te molestaría acompañarme un rato más, quiero presentarte a alguien_ Dijo la princesa del sol levantándose de su trono

_Presentarme a alguien_ Dijo curioso Discord_ A quien_

_Si me sigues lo averiguaras_ Dijo Celestia usando su magia para abrir las puertas del salón del trono y comenzar su caminata por los pasillos del castillo

Mientras caminaban por el castillo Discord pudo notar las miradas de los guardias extrañados de verlo caminando junto a Celestia, si bien todos en el castillo sabían que el señor del caos estaba cooperando con las princesas y que solía frecuentar Canterlot, pero el ver a 2 antiguos enemigos caminando tan tranquilamente levantaba siempre el asombro entre los ponys

"Supongo que es normal digo, Celestia es la que mantiene el orden en este lugar y yo he estado más de una vez a punto de ponerlo de cabeza, es comprensible que se les haga extraño" fue en ese momento que Discord cayó en cuenta de la importancia y lo imponente que debía verse Celestia frente a sus súbditos, después de todo era su líder, su máxima autoridad para muchos era una celebridad en todos los aspectos

Por otro lado estaba él, también era una personalidad en Equestria pero por motivos distintos es mas no imaginaba a más de 10 ponys que se alegraran de que el apareciera, él era el caos, el desorden y le encantaba serlo, pero claro esto contrastaba mucho con Celestia, en todo caso eran opuestos y eso hacia aún más extraño para Discord el saber que probablemente estaba enamorado de la princesa del sol como desde hacía un tiempo venia suponiendo

"Aun si no puedo decidir entre Fluttershy y Celestia, es claro que mi amiga ya decidió", pensó Discord que aun sentía un trago amargo al recordar la última vez que se vio con Fluttershy, tras superar la horrenda sensación volvió la vista hacia Celestia "Pero eso no significa que simplemente pueda decirle a ella, que salgamos, quiero decir es Celestia, no sé cómo lo tomaría y qué pensarían los ponys, que dirían si vieran a su princesa conmigo" Seguía cuestionándose Discord

Sin darse cuenta mientras miraba a Celestia Discord se tomó un momento para perderse en la melena multicolor de la princesa, en como esta se movía mientras la alicornio caminaba y en cómo era fácil perderse entre la gama de colores que componían esa melena

"Rayos realmente me gusta" pensó sonrojado el señor del caos "Y lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en Fluttershy" se lamentó Discord que cada vez que pensaba en Fluttershy cuando estaba con Celestia o viceversa se sentía muy culpable

Sin darse cuenta Discord y Celestia llegaron en silencio a su destino una enorme puerta de madera que en comparación con el resto del castillo se veía mucho más antigua, Celestia nuevamente abrió la puerta con su magia y entro en la habitación seguida por el señor del caos

Discord contemplo la enorme habitación hecha completamente de madera parecía un simple estudio, lleno de libreros completamente atestados de libros y en el centro un enorme escritorio con varios pergaminos y plumas y una enorme ventana detrás de este

_Que lugar es este_ Cuestiono Discord inhalando profundamente_ Huele a ratón de biblioteca_

Celestia rio con elegancia_ Quizás sea así, después de todo es mi estudio privado, aquí vengo a leer cuando quiero estar sola_ Dijo la princesa del sol en tono amable

_Oh, entonces vamos a leer_ Dijo Discord con desanimo, no era que no le gustase leer era simplemente que prefería hacerlo solo y no esperaba que Celestia lo invitase a eso

Celestia le sonrió amigable_ Quizás otro día Discord, lo que quiero es presentarte a una amiga_

Discord recorrió con sus ojos la habitación_ Pues aquí no hay nadie Celestia, no me digas que ahora tienes amigos imaginarios_ Dijo burlón el señor del caos

Celestia rodo los ojos con ironía_ Prefiero llamarlos compañeros ficticios_ Dijo la princesa en tono de broma_ Pero en este caso, ella es a quien quiero presentarte_ Tras decir esto la princesa Silvio con elegancia, un silbido que lleno toda la habitación

Para sorpresa de Discord desde una de las esquinas de la habitación un destello rojo y naranja surco todo el lugar, el señor del caos trataba de seguir aquel extraño manchón borroso pero su velocidad evitaba que lograra detallarlo, no fue hasta que este disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo en el lomo de la princesa que Discord pudo observar al fénix

_Discord, permíteme presentarte a Philomena, mi mascota y una de mis mejores amigas_ Dijo Celestia con alegría_ Y Philomena te presento a Discord, un amigo muy importante_ Continuo la princesa del sol dirigiéndose a la fénix y haciendo hincapié en la palabra importante

Discord estaba asombrado jamás había podido detallar desde tan cerca, a un fénix pues si bien no eran una especie rara en Equestria eran inteligentes y precavidos siempre volaban lejos y a gran velocidad del señor del caos cuando este se acercaba, pero Philomena era distinta, estando al lado de su dueña no tenía razón para huir por el contrario dedicaba su tiempo a mirar con curiosidad al señor del caos pues ella tampoco había visto jamás una criatura así

Philomena voló desde el lomo de su ama al escritorio en el centro de la habitación Discord la siguió con la mirada y luego se acercó a paso lento en dirección al ave, era magnifica aquella criatura su plumaje realmente parecía un grupo de vividas llamas, sus ojos de color amarillo aun sin iris mostraban curiosidad e intriga, sin darse cuenta el señor del caos extendió su garra de águila hacia Philomena esperando poder acariciar aquel bello plumaje

Celestia miraba con una sonrisa y en absoluto silencio aquella escena, estaba expectante de ver que pasaría, realmente se sentía emocionada, después de todo Philomena era de sus amigas más valiosas y que ella y Discord se agradecen le generaba una gran alegría, le parecía que poco a poco estaba construyendo las bases de una verdadera relación con Discord

Pero las esperanzas de la princesa se vieron rotas cuando sin previo aviso Philomena mordió la pata de águila de Discord para luego emprender vuelo y comenzar a picotear la cabeza del señor del caos

_Ouch, Celestia dile que pare_ Dijo Discord molesto usando su garra de león para tratar de bloquear los incesantes picotazos de la fénix

Celestia no esperaba esa reacción, Philomena era bromista y juguetona pero jamás agresiva, la princesa no esperaba de ninguna manera que la fénix actuara de ese modo, no sabía que hacer ni que decir

Discord, al ver la demora de Celestia comenzó a teletransportarse por la habitación chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo entre destellos para aparecer nuevamente en otro punto de la habitación entre otro destello, siendo esto completamente inútil debido a la velocidad de Philomena la cual localizaba rápidamente al señor del caos y continuaba picoteándolo divertida

_Esto ya me esta hartando_ Dijo Discord molesto que debido a la cantidad de golpes sufridos ya había olvidado que podía simplemente desaparecer de la habitación

_Philomena quieta_ Dijo la princesa sin recibir mayor respuesta de la fénix

Celestia decidió que Philomena se estaba pasando de la raya y que necesitaba un castigo, por lo que pensó que un hechizo de parálisis sería suficiente para detener a su altanera mascota

_Discord, quédate quieto_ Dijo Celestia mientras apuntaba su cuerno el cual ya brillaba con la clásica aura amarilla en dirección a Philomena

Celestia disparo el rayo pero Philomena anticipando el disparo se movió cosa que Discord fue incapaz de hacer quedando completamente rígido tras recibir de lleno el conjuro de la princesa del sol pues no estaba esperando ningún ataque y tenía la guardia baja, rígido e inmóvil el señor del caos callo desde donde flotaba al piso siendo seguido por Philomena que descendió tranquilamente solo para continuar picoteando divertida la cabeza de un ahora paralizado Discord, el cual no podía moverse ni hablar pero si mirar con ojos de furia a la hermosa ave

_Discord_ Dijo Celestia apenada y aterrada al ver el resultado de su hechizo_ Oh, rayos por favor perdóname, lo lamento_ Dijo Celestia que con otro rayo le devolvía el movimiento al señor del caos

Para ese punto Philomena había vuelto al escritorio desde donde había comenzado el terrible desorden y veía con gesto divertido a un furico señor del caos que se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada asesina y un gesto de pocos amigos en la cara

_Te voy a hacer puré, pajarraco_ Decía furioso Discord mientras con un chasquido hacia aparecer en su garra de águila un garrote lleno de espinas de acero en su parte superior

Philomena se limitó a mirar por unos segundos más al Draconequus que caminaba hacia ella, sonrió divertida y luego extendió sus alas para desaparecer sin problema en una explosión de fuego dejando solo un pequeño rastro de cenizas en le lugar donde se hallaba hacia solo unos momentos

_Que rayos, a donde se fue_ Dijo Discord confundido, que en ese momento cayo en cuenta que Celestia estaba riendo a carcajadas desde su posición_ Se puede saber que es tan gracioso Celestia_ Pregunto molesto Discord haciendo desaparecer el garrote

_Perdona_ Dijo Celestia que no podía contener su risa_ Pero no puedo creer que la pequeña Philomena te haya vencido_ Dijo la princesa del sol para continuar riendo

Discord se apeno un poco al oír eso, más que todo porque era verdad la fénix lo había vencido y humillado completamente, no solo se había burlado de él sino que lo saco de balance, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de un espectador era hasta divertido

_Perdónala ella es muy especial_ Dijo Celestia algo avergonzada por haberse reído

_Si, toda una ternura_ Dijo Discord mientras se sobaba los picotazos con su garra de león_ Se ven muy mal_ Pregunto preocupado el señor del caos mostrándole su cabeza a Celestia

Celestia vio los diferentes golpes con algo de piel quemada que habían dejado los picotazos de Philomena_ No, estoy segura que no es nada grave_ Mintió la princesa del sol_ Pero creo tener algo que te puede ayudar_

Discord iba a contestar pero en ese momento Celestia puso su rostro justo frente al de él, la princesa mantenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa, estaba tan cerca que el señor del caos podía sentir su suave respiración y sentía como el calor de la princesa venia hacia él, estaban demasiado cerca, pensaba el señor del caos ruborizado

_Guarda silencio por favor, debo concentrarme en mi hechizo_ Dijo la princesa del sol en tono cálido y relajado

No fue sino hasta que Celestia dijo eso que Discord cayó en cuenta de que sus heridas ya no dolían, seguramente Celestia estaba generando algún hechizo de sanación desde su cuerno y necesitaba la cercanía para hacerlo de manera eficiente, pero sin importar la razón el señor del coas se sentía muy nervioso y ansioso con la cercanía de la alicornio blanca, su olor lo invadía, el sonido de su respiración lo embelesaba, la vista que tenia de su rostro lo hipnotizaba, sin darse cuenta Discord se había perdido completamente en la belleza de Celestia

Celestia era perfectamente capaz de lanzar el hechizo desde el otro extremo de la habitación con la misma eficacia que tendría lanzándolo desde esa distancia, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de acercarse a Discord, en cierta forma Celestia estaba agradecida con Philomena por darle esa oportunidad pues ya había decidido ser más directa con el señor del caos y eso incluía realizar movidas arriesgadas como esa, si bien el hecho de que Discord no hubiera hecho ningún intento por apartarse alegraba a la princesa del sol, esta alegría se veía eclipsada al sentir el calor que emanaba del nervioso señor del caos, sentir como su respiración aumentaba rápidamente en velocidad e incluso con algo de concentración escuchar sus fuertes y rápidos latidos

"Lo pongo nervioso", pensó emocionada la princesa del sol "En verdad le gusto", pensaba muy emocionada Celesta, "Muy bien es hora de dar el remate"

_Discord_ Dijo en tono suave, casi un susurro la princesa del sol_ Sabias que tuvimos a Pinkie Pie de visita en el castillo estos días_

_Oí algo sobre eso_ Dijo Discord que aún no podía recuperarse del todo de la impresión de tener a Celestia tan cerca

_Sabes por qué vino_ Pregunto Celestia disminuyendo un poco más el tono y acercándose más al oído del Draconequus

_Por qué me extrañas tanto que buscas a alguien que te vuelva loca tanto como yo_ Bromeo Discord buscando volver a su zona de confort

Celestia soltó una suave risa_ Quizás, pero la razón principal, es que nos ayudaba a planear el baile de medio año que se va realizar en un par de semanas_

_Oh, ya veo seguramente será una gran fiesta_ Dijo un poco más tranquilo Discord que aun así se sentía intimidado al sentir la respiración de Celestia tan cerca de su oído

_Eso espero_ Dijo Celestia que ya se limitaba a susurrar al oído del señor del caos_ Sera un baile, en el que se debe llevar un invitado y me preguntaba_ Decía Celestia en el más fino susurro para darse una pausa y armarse de valor para decir la última parte_ Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo_ Soltó muy nerviosa la princesa del sol

Discord quedo nuevamente paralizado pero esta vez no por un hechizo sino por la sorpresa, no esperaba una invitación en ese instante en ese momento, no sabía que contestar, ni siquiera tenía claro si debía tomar algo de distancia antes de hacerlo

"Que debo hacer" pensó preocupado el señor del caos, "Y si va Fluttershy y si me ve con Celestia, que le diré, como lo explicaría", pensaba el señor del caos alarmado hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo importante si Fluttershy iba iría con su pony especial de invitado, iría linda y elegante sujetando el casco de su amado pony, el solo imaginar esa escena llenaba de celos a Discord

Pero los celos de Discord se ahogaron rápidamente, porque tendría que estar celoso, si Fluttershy iba con su pony, en esta ocasión era diferente a cuando invito a Tree Hugger, esta vez él tenía una pareja, frente a él estaba la bella princesa del sol que acababa de invitarlo, porque dudar, porque no hacerlo, Fluttershy había seguido adelante el haría lo mismo

_Estaría encantado_ Dijo en tono suave Discord al oído de Celestia

Celestia aprovecho estar lejos del campo de visión de Discord para dejar escapar su más grande sonrisa, realmente no estaba preparada para recibir una negativa por parte del señor del caos, si eso hubiese sucedido seguramente Celestia hubiera estallado en ira y tristeza, pero no era así, lo único que invadía a la princesa en ese momento eran una emoción y una dicha enormes

"Dijo que si", pensaba emocionada la princesa del sol encantada "realmente dijo que si"

_Gracias_ Fue lo único que atino a decir Celestia que ahora reposaba su cuello en el de Discord

_Gracias a ti_ Dijo Discord que se apoyaba de un modo similar en el cuello de Celestia

El hechizo de curación había terminado hacia mucho pero ni la princesa del sol ni el señor del caos pensaron en separarse ni por un momento

 **_Imperio de cristal_**

Shining Armor usaba su característica armadura color violeta, tenía a todos los soldados del imperio de cristal escuchándolo mientras daba las instrucciones del plan que debía seguirse para la llegada de la peor tormenta en la historia del imperio de cristal

_Muy bien espero que todo haya quedado claro_ Dijo en tono autoritario el unicornio_ Los ponys de tierra se encargaran de la evacuación de civiles, moverán cualquier obstáculo que se presente y cuidaran los refugios_

Ante esto toda la sección de la guardia de cristal que correspondía a los ponys de tierra grito con fuerza_ ¡Si señor¡_

_Los pegasos, serán nuestra red de comunicación, irán de un lado al otro del imperio pasando las novedades, también ayudaran a cualquier civil rezagado que no allá podido llegar a su refugio y estarán atentos a cualquier objeto que vuele por la tormenta_ Continuo Shining

Esta vez los soldados pegasos contestaron_ ¡Si señor!_

_Por último los unicornios como lo practicamos mantendremos los hechizos escudo para que la tormenta pierda fuerza, le daremos a esa tormenta toda la pelea que podamos hasta que llegue al escudo del corazón de cristal, para cuando llegue a este debemos haber mermado casi toda su fuerza_

Esta vez los unicornios respondieron_ ¡Si señor!_

_Recuerden practicar su hechizo de escudo, asegúrense de saber cuál es su grupo, serán grupos de 7 unicornios por cada escudo, haremos varios escudos en capas para que así si un escudo se rompe sus dueños puedan descansar y volver a levantarlo, mi escudo será el último por ser el más resistente, cuando lo esté usando todos ustedes tendrán que dirigirse a los refugios_ Tras decir esto Shining miro a todos sus soldados_ La tormenta llegara en 2 días, espero solo lo mejor de ustedes, es un orgullo tener esta calidad de soldados a mi cargo_ Afirmo finalmente el unicornio

Esta vez la respuesta fue un grito unísono de todos los soldados_ ¡Si señor!_ Gritaron con emoción y seguridad los ponys

Shining Armor salió del cuartel donde estaba dando las instrucciones, se sacó el casco y observo que en la salida lo esperaba Cadance que lo miraba con gran ilusión en sus ojos

_Creo que los dejaste muy inspirados cariño_ Dijo en tono amigable la princesa de cristal

_Solo espero que sepas lo que haces amor_ Dijo algo preocupado Shining_ Y que todo salga bien_ Dijo el unicornio mientras continuaba el paso con dirección al castillo

_Ya verás que así será_ Dijo Cadance pero con algo de duda en su voz

 **_Casa de Fluttershy_**

La puerta de la casa de la pegaso amarilla sonaba fuertemente, los golpes que venían de afuera hacían sonar todo el lugar pero nadie respondía, no fue hasta que una voz ingreso en el lugar que este se llenó de sonido

_Fluttershy, soy yo Apple Jack_ Dijo la pony de tierra entrando a la casa, llevaba en su lomo un pie de manzana que aun echaba vapor pues no hacía mucho lo había sacado del horno_ Te traigo algo especial_ Dijo la pony

A la portadora de la honestidad le tomo solo unos segundos encontrar a su amiga que se hallaba deprimida recostada en su sillón

_Era muy difícil decir, por favor pase o algo así_ Dijo algo molesta Apple Jack

_Por favor perdona que sea tan descortés Apple Jack_ Dijo en un hilo de voz Fluttershy_ Es solo que ahora no quiero ver a nadie_

_Eso se nota_ Dijo Apple Jack que dejaba el Pie en una mesa y se acercaba a su amiga_ No has salido de tu casa en varios días salvo para alimentar a tus animales y regar tus plantas_ Dijo mientras llegaba al lado de la pegaso_ Porque no me dices que pasa_

_Por qué tendría que pasarme algo_ Dijo triste Fluttershy

_Por qué de lo contrario no te comportarías así_ Dijo Apple Jack

_Solo estoy algo triste, es todo_ Dijo Fluttershy que se giró para dar la cara al sofá y darle la espalda a su amiga

Apple Jack se estaba impacientando_ Y no crees que tal vez hablar de eso te ayude a sentirte mejor_ Dijo en tono más agresivo Apple Jack

Pero toda la ira de la vaquera se perdió cuando vio que la pegaso comenzaba a temblar, a sollozar y a respirar con dificultad en unos momentos Apple Jack noto que su amiga hacia todo su esfuerzo para rentar el llanto

_Dulzura, por favor, dime que es lo que pasa_ Dijo muy preocupada la pony de tierra

Fluttershy se voltio hacia Apple Jack mostrando sus bellos ojos verdes inyectados de sangre y llenos de lágrimas, antes de darse cuenta Fluttershy ya estaba abrazada a su amiga y lloraba en silencio desde su hombro

_Oh Apple Jack lo arruine todo, falle, falle completamente_ Decía en llanto la pegaso

_Oh vamos, no llores linda, tranquila sé que todo estará bien_ Trataba de consolar la pegaso naranja

_No, nada estará bien, perdí ya no hay nada que pueda hacer_ Se lamentaba Fluttershy

_Ya veo, se trata de amor verdad_ Dijo Tranquila Apple Jack

Fluttershy le dedico una mirada de asombro a su amiga para la cual esto sirvió como una confirmación de que había acertado pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa Fluttershy reanudo su llanto en el hombro de la pony de tierra

_Realmente me esforcé, por entenderlo, por darle gusto, por demostrarle que yo podría hacerlo feliz_ Decía ya no llorando sino simplemente entristecida la pegaso que aún mantenía el rostro oculto en el hombro de su amiga_ Pero nada de eso funciono, me dijo que sale con alguien más, y me lo dijo muy tranquilo como si el hecho de que yo lo supiese no cambiara nada_

Apple Jack, temía aventurar conclusiones pero algo en su interior le dijo que no se equivocaba_ Es Discord, verdad_ Dijo en tono suave la granjera

Fluttershy quedo petrificada, la vaquera lo sabía, si bien ese hecho al avergonzaba, se sentía también muy reconfortada de saber que al menos una de sus amigas podía darle su opinión del panorama completo de la situación, de saber que al menos podía compartir con alguien su frustración y su pena

_Si es él_ Admitió Fluttershy que aún no subía la mirada

Apple Jack se asombró, realmente no esperaba acertar, de algún modo se sentía sorprendida de que Discord, el molesto y engreído señor del caos pudiera tener alguna pretendiente y en especial se asombraba que tuviera más de una, al mismo tiempo se sentía muy triste por su amiga Fluttershy, sabia de primera mano lo desgarrador que era ver a alguien a quien quieres con alguien más y por sobre todo sentía cierta sensación reconfortante en saber que no era la única entre sus amigas que llevaba un peso en su corazón aunque esto último la avergonzase mucho

_Así que Discord, eh_ Dijo Apple Jack que no era muy buena dando consejos de ese tipo

_Supongo que crees que es una razón tonta para estar deprimida_ Dijo Fluttershy viendo a su amiga a la cara

_Para nada dulzura, si te duele, está bien que lo expreses_ Dijo Apple Jack apoyando su casco en el pecho de la pegaso_ Pero no puedes dejar que eso te derribe_

La pegaso bajo la cabeza y suspiro_ Supongo que ya no importa_ Dijo triste la pegaso

_Entonces él tiene novia_ Cuestiono Apple Jack

_No exactamente, solo me dijo que sale con alguien_ Admitió la pegaso

Apple Jack se sorprendió al oír eso_ Entonces no te parece que estas siendo muy pesimista_ Cuestiono la vaquera_ Digo salir con alguien no implica que se vayan a casar, solo que ahora tienes algo de competencia_

_Pero y ahora qué hago_ Dijo asustada Fluttershy

_Lo que uno siempre debe hacer cuando lo tiran_ Dijo con seguridad Apple Jack_ Debes levantarte, vuelve al juego, habla con ese molesto Draconequus e invítalo a salir, dile lo que sientes y espera lo mejor_

Fluttershy solo de imaginarlo ya estaba nerviosa_ Pero Apple Jack y si me rechaza que tal que diga que yo no le gusto_ Dijo preocupada la pegaso

_Y qué tal que diga que si_ Dijo con confianza la pony de tierra mirando a los ojos a la pegaso

Fluttershy se tomó un momento para imaginar ese escenario, tener una cita real, tener un beso real, una oportunidad real de estar junto a Discord, si bien eran solo ideas en su imaginación bastaban para llenarla de una nueva esperanza

_Quizás tienes razón Apple Jack, quizás me di muy rápido por vencida_ Dijo en su clásico tono inseguro la pegaso

_Fluttershy, eres sin duda la pony más miedosa que he conocido_ Dijo con severidad Apple Jack

Ante esta dura frase de su amiga Fluttershy se limitó a bajar la cabeza apenada pero la levanto cuando el casco de su amiga toco su quijada

_Y por eso siempre me has parecido mi amiga más admirable, cada vez que tragas tu miedo y enfrentas lo que sea_ Dijo Apple Jack con confianza en sus ojos_ Créeme no hay mejor yegua que tú en toda Equestria y estoy segura de que Discord en su interior lo sabe, solo falta que tú lo admitas y hagas que él se dé cuenta de que lo sabe_

Ante esto Fluttershy sonrió agradecida a su amiga_ Gracias, tienes razón Apple Jack_ Dijo la pegaso con decisión en su voz_ Es hora de que yo pelee por lo que quiero_

Apple Jack sonrió al ver a su amiga con el espíritu renovado, realmente no esperaba lograr animarla pero estaba realmente agradecida de haberlo conseguido, pero en su interior algo de culpa se formaba

"Soy una hipócrita" Se lamentó la vaquera, como podía ir y decirle a Fluttershy que peleara por quien amaba cuando ella no podía hacerlo, cuando ella se comportaba como una cobarde y escondía sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nadie podía verlos, donde nadie podía enterarse

Apple Jack ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había enamorado Spike, solo sabía que de un momento a otro había dejado de ver al dragón como un bebe o como el asistente de Twilight o como un simple amigo, de un momento a otro cada vez que veía al dragón se sentía ansiosa, su respiración se agitaba y sudaba, antes de darse cuenta no podía evitar darle uno que otro vistazo disimulado al dragón que crecía poco a poco detallando su porte y físico y sin darse cuenta comenzó a desear acompañarlo siempre que pudiera, comenzó a desear estar a su lado

Pero esos pensamientos jamás se materializaron pues Spike solo había tenido ojos para una pony Rarity, aun con el notorio desinterés de esta en el amor del dragón y aun con la constante insistencia de todos los que sabían del enamoramiento del dragón en que era una causa perdida el dragón jamás se rindió. Pero mientras el tiempo paso Spike comenzó a mostrar desinterés en la unicornio, empezó a dejar de ir a la boutique a dejar de seguirla y disminuyo la ayuda que le prestaba, fue durante ese tiempo que Apple Jack comenzó a reunir valor, comenzó a pensar cuando sería un buen momento para hablar con Spike de algo que ella llevaba callando demasiado tiempo

Lamentablemente en los días recientes Spike renovó su interés, como una hoguera recién avivada el cariño del dragón por la unicornio renació, se le veía frecuentemente visitando la boutique y acompañando a Rarity con sus compras pero quizás lo más desalentador para la pony de tierra era que esta vez Rarity parecía de verdad disfrutar de la presencia del dragón, al parecer esta vez el dragón no era el único interesado

Para Apple Jack este cambio de eventos fue como un golpe en la cara, la habían llenado de esperanza, de sueños, la habían subido hacia las nubes solo para tirarla desde lo más alto, la pony era fuerte por fuera se había mantenido tranquila pero por dentro cada día se sentía peor, algo en su interior se había quebrado

Pero allí estaba Fluttershy la pony más temerosa que Apple Jack había conocido, en una situación muy similar dispuesta a pelear, armada con valor y lista para darlo todo, algo en la imagen de la pegaso sonriente renovaba a Apple Jack, le decía que no debía rendirse que había esperado demasiado, que si quería que las cosas cambiaran debía hacerlo ella misma

"Quizás es el momento de que yo también pelee por lo que quiero" pensó con decisión la vaquera

 **_Pasillo de los sueños-esa noche_**

La princesa Luna se hallaba frente a una puerta amarilla que tenía estampadas 3 mariposas rosas, la puerta de los sueños de Fluttershy, luna acerco suavemente su casco a la puerta y empujo para abrirla, mientras la puerta se abría Luna dibujo una sonrisa

_Es el momento de que yo mueva_ Dijo divertida la princesa de la noche

 **Y, listo hasta aquí llegamos esta semana y con este capítulo pueden considerar que cerramos el primer arco del FIC que sería el de "Planteamiento", donde me tome mi tiempo en dar su personalidad a los personajes y empezar a plantear su papel en el FIC, desde este momento entraremos a un segundo arco "Confrontación"**

 **No se preocupen el FIC seguirá igual, seguiré publicando en el mismo FIC y con el mismo estilo de siempre**

 **Como dije en el capítulo pasado tenía una apuesta con una amiga, había apostado que podía promediar 7 Reviews por capitulo cuando llegáramos a este punto de la serie, pero lamentablemente no lo logre y ahora ella me pondrá un castigo, si les interesa les contare luego de que se trato**

 **Lamento informar que como es típico para estas fechas debo hacer un viaje y si bien me llevo el computador, no tendré internet, por lo que los nuevos capítulos aparecerán de forma irregular, cuando tenga la oportunidad de publicarlos así que por favor perdonen la espera**

 **Contestando preguntas (Por favor perdonen si soy algo seco contestando las de la trama pero no quiero hacer Spoiler)**

 **1._ Jeffersongongora (primera vez que pregunta un saludo)**

 **¿Rarity está comenzando a enamorarse ella misma o es obra de Discord?** Discord solo hiso que Rarity quisiera ir al bosque todo lo demás corre por cuenta de la unicornio

 **¿Applejack cuando comenzara acercarse a Spike?** Pronto

 **¿Derpy matara a Twilight?** Está muy molesta pero matar no es muy su estilo

 **¿Fluttershy será capaz de luchar por Discord?** Ella cree que puede, esperemos que sea así

 **¿Luna hará su movimiento pronto?** Si

 **¿Celestia se enterrara lo que luna hizo?** Es algo muy probable

 **¿Celestia será capaz de matar a alguien acaso?** Los alicornios son emocionalmente inestables, en un caso de presión extrema quien sabe de lo que sería capaz

 **Como siempre se aprecia mucho todo Review, Follow y Favorito, espero verlos en un próximo capítulo. Un saludo especial a Jeffersongongora, Supertotitoti, TetKuro, Conkiblasu-fan y James Anderson que siempre se molestan en dejar una nueva Review en cada capítulo, realmente lo aprecio**

 **Sin más que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto**


	16. Paseando por sueños y recuerdos

**Bueno, que decir primero hola supongo, lamento muchísimo la espera por este nuevo capítulo, he estado corto tanto de internet como de computador, por lo que escribir ha sido todo un problema, pero por fin pude traerles la nueva entrega de la historia espero la disfruten**

 **Paseando por sueños y recuerdos**

Luna empujaba suavemente la puerta de color amarillo, la puerta que tenia dibujadas en su centro tres mariposas de color rosa, la puerta a los sueños de una joven y amable pegaso, la entrada a la mente de Fluttershy

Luna llevaba mas tiempo siendo la princesa de la noche que el tiempo que muchos ponis vivían y en esta profesión había aprendido algunos trucos útiles, después de todo, los sueños eran la entrada al subconsciente y una entrada ahí era una entrada a la mente de su dueño

Entre las 2 regentes de Equestria Luna siempre había sido la princesa mas relajada, menos formal y con trato menos suave que su hermana, muchos incluso creían que la propia Luna era en todos los sentidos menos capaz que la princesa Celestia en lo que a ser un líder significaba. Pero en la realidad bajo la princesa divertida y agresiva se escondía una mente estratégica, fría, con grandes dotes para la planeación y anticipación, cosa que se demostraba mayormente por el gusto que la princesa de la noche encontraba en los juegos de estrategia donde jamas perdía y donde ademas siempre barría a su hermana mayor, por lo cual Celestia evitaba jugar con su hermana, según ella por no tener tiempo que perder y según Luna por querer ahorrarse la humillación

Era con esta mente prodigiosa con la que Luna había analizado su cita con el señor del caos y los sentimiento que esta había dejado, la princesa de la noche había pasado los días siguientes preguntándose a si misma, buscando dar con la revelación que le traería nueva calma a su mente, la primera pregunta se respondía con sencillez "¿Se había divertido en su cita?", la respuesta era un obvio si, lo había hecho, Discord había dado por completo en el clavo con lo que Luna consideraba diversión y había disfrutado mucho su pequeño tiempo juntos

Esta respuesta le abría paso a la siguiente pregunta, una ya mas difícil de contestar, "¿ Se habría divertido igual con cualquier poni, o se había divertido por que estaba acompañada de Discord?", en un principio la respuesta de Luna había sido que daba igual, con cualquier poni ella podía divertirse, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento era obvio que mentía, la forma alocada e infantil de Discord habían contribuido en muchos sentidos para que la cita resultara bien, aunque Luna prefiriera negarlo la verdad era que Discord tal cual era, tenia cierto encanto, cierta esencia en su caos lo volvía muy divertido y para la princesa de la noche muy interesante

Ya habiendo dado respuesta a estas dos preguntas, Luna se vio frente a la gran pregunta, el gran dilema que la mantenía en suspenso," ¿Se había enamorado de Discord?", la respuesta era no, no podía estar segura, no aun pero si tenia algo claro en su mente, "El me gusta y mucho", admitirlo había sido duro y algo embarazoso para la princesa de la noche pero sabia que era innegable, a ella le gustaba el señor del caos

Esto abrió un millar de preguntas que Luna aun no respondía, pero por eso se hallaba en esa situación, por eso haría algo que tanto ella como su hermana consideraban completamente inaceptable, invadirá la mente de otros sin su permiso, de quienes sabia eran sus rivales y con ello descubriría que pasaba entre Discord y la pegaso amarilla, que sucedía entre Discord y su hermana y con esta información Luna podría ver el tablero de este juego y decidir si realmente quería participar

"Por que cuando juego, juego para ganar" pensó sonriente Luna mientras veía materializarse los sueños de Fluttershy a su alrededor

El sueño era simple y no muy detallado en el se veía a Discord caminando junto a la silueta negra de una poni, la acompañante del señor del caos era completamente indistinguible, debido claro a que Fluttershy no tenia ni idea de quien era la poni que deseaba robarle a su amado amigo, tras ellos volando con todas sus fuerzas pero incapaz de alcanzarlos se veía a la portadora de la amabilidad que demostraba su desesperación en su mirada

_Discord, por favor espérame, no me dejes_ Decía en tono suplicante la pegaso_ No me abandones_ Terminaba Fluttershy dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla mientras veía como Discord continuaba su lenta caminata con su misteriosa acompañante sin prestarle atención o si quiera voltearse a verla

A Luna no le tomo ni un segundo darse cuenta que estaba en una pesadilla, normalmente la volvería un sueño hermoso con un final feliz, pero no necesitaba eso, no, necesitaba algo distinto algo que entretuviera a Fluttesrhy mientras hurgaba en la mente de la pegaso

Luna mostró una sonrisa burlona mientras su cuerno se iluminaba con su clásica azul profundo y el sueño poco a poco se veía alterado, de un momento a otro Discord volteo separándose de su acompañante que se desvaneció como una leve niebla negra, tras voltearse el señor del caos tomo el casco de Fluttershy con su garra de águila, la pegaso ahora se hallaba suficientemente cerca como para tomar contacto con el señor del caos

_Yo jamas te abandonaría Fluttershy_ Decía en tono suave el señor del caos_ Después de todo yo te amo_ Soltaba finalmente aquel Discord del sueño y tras decirlo plantaba un suave beso en la pegaso

Luna aparto la mirada de la escena, no necesitaba ver eso lo que quería ver era lo que pasaba después, mientras la escena se difuminaba y cambiaba mostrando ahora la casa de Fluttershy donde una pegaso amarilla mas madura y con una cabellera considerablemente mas larga perseguía por los aires a un joven Draconequus que se teleportaba lejos de ella mientras aparecía en diferentes lugares de la casa al chasquear sus dedos y reía divertido

_Estoy aquí mama_ Decía el pequeño Draconequus que acababa de parecer en un destello, se parecía mucho a una versión infantil de Discord, sin barba pero con la crin de color amarilla con apenas unos mechones negros y otros rosados, las cejas también eran de color negro, su ala con plumas también era amarilla y sus ojos verdes en ves de rojos aun resaltaban con fuerza del amarillo de su esclera_ No aquí_ soltaba tras aparecer en otro lugar con un nuevo destello

_Clarión, ven aquí ahora mismo_ Decía muy molesta la adulta Fluttershy que trataba de posar su iracunda mirada en su hijo

_ No mama, es hora de divertirse_ Decía el pequeño diablillo mientras con un chasquido hacia aparecer una enorme y monstruosa versión del conejo Angel con ojos llameantes y colmillos entre los que destacaban los 2 largos dientes de enfrente, el travieso niño se montaba en la criatura y salía de la casa cabalgando y riendo

_Ya veras cuando vuelva tu padre_ Decía molesta Fluttershy que volaba tras su hijo

Luna se permito reír divertida ante la escena, si bien quería una pesadilla que le mostrase a la pegaso lo difícil que seria una relación con el señor del caos ni siquiera ella pudo hallar un mejor tema que el tener que lidiar con un latoso niño con poderes de caos, sin duda la pesadilla había salido a pedir de boca

"Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, les enseñare a comportarse jamas dejare que sean unos malcriados", pensó Luna para luego sorprenderse y sonrojarse, aun era pronto para pensar en tener bebes con Discord, había mucho mas que ver antes, "Aun es pronto" pensó Luna apenada pero sin perder una alegre sonrisa

Mientras la pesadilla continuaba desarrollándose Luna hizo brillar nuevamente su cuerno y tras unos segundos se vio lejos de los sueños de Fluttershy, se hallaba en un hermoso e inmenso jardín lleno de bellas flores y animales, la representación de la mente de la pegaso, en ese lugar se almacenaba todo lo que era Fluttershy, sus miedos, sus deseos y lo que interesaba a Luna sus recuerdos

Luna camino a paso lento por el jardín, mirando cada flor y animal, necesitaba encontrar los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre Discord, pero como cualquier mente la de Fluttershy era inmensa y hacia difícil la búsqueda, esto claro hasta que Luna vio una enorme planta que desentonaba con el resto del jardín, similar a una enredadera el tallo de la planta se enroscaba sobre si mismo dandole gran altura a la extraña planta pero al tallo lo coronaba una bella flor de pétalos amarillos y en su centro un tono rojo

_Todo un caos de planta_ dijo Sonriente Luna mientras se acercaba a paso suave hacia la extraña planta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su cuerno se ilumino con aura mágica y tomo contacto con la planta

Fue un destello apenas una fracción de segundo, pero en ese brevísimo instante la mente de Luna fue bombardeada con pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas y sueños, todo lo que la portadora de la amabilidad y el señor del caos habían compartido en sus años de amistad y claro los sutiles cambios que esta amistad había sufrido que la habían llevado a convertirse en amor

Luna sonrío satisfecha, había conseguido lo que quería, pero aun tenia que hacer otra parada, con un nuevo brillo en su cuerno un portal se abrió y la princesa de la noche abandono los sueños de la pegaso sin que esta jamas supiese que ella estuvo ahí

Pero mientras Luna abandonaba la mente de la pegaso, el sueño de esta continuaba, sin que Luna lo dirigiera el sueño tomo una ruta muy diferente una ruta que la princesa de la noche no sospecho

El joven Clarión reía feliz sobre su monstruosa montura cuando de repente esta desapareció y el joven Draconequus quedo suspendido en el aire, mientras oía una sonora carcajada

_Otra vez estas volviendo loca a tu madre pequeño_ Decía la voz de un aun invisible señor del caos

_Oh vamos papa_ Contestaba molesto el pequeño_ Estas haciendo trampa_

_Prefiero pensar que utilizo todas mis cualidades para ganar_ Decía Discord haciéndose visible frente a su hijo que aun se encontraba suspendido en el aire

_Solo es una forma elegante de decir que haces trampa_ Refuto el pequeño

_Mas respeto niño tu padre te esta transmitiendo toda su sabiduría_ Decía en tono de leve regaño Discord

En ese momento Fluttershy alcanzo a su hijo y cundo vio el cuadro que padre e hijo estaban montando no resistió volar a toda velocidad para dar un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso a su amado Discord

_Discord, volviste_ Decía feliz la pegaso

_ Te extrañe querida_ Decía en tono suave el señor del caos que acariciaba la melena de Fluttershy la cual hundía su rostro en el pecho del señor del caos_Creo que el chiquillo te da problemas_ Dijo Discord mirando a su hijo con algo de enfado

_Es un niño Discord, todos los niños son difíciles_ Decía en tono amable Fluttershy mientras dedicaba a su hijo una mirada comprensiva_ Y el es un niño muy especial, es normal que de problemas especiales_

Discord sonrío a su esposa_ Si tú lo dices_ Tras decir eso miro a su hijo_ Creo que es hora de volver a casa_ dijo esto ultimo con un suspiro

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Clarión se abrieron con sorpresa_ No, espera, mama juguemos un rato más, por favor_ Dijo el joven Draconecuus en tono suplicante y dedicándole una mirada del mismo tipo a su madre

Fluttershy no podía resistir el tono verde suave en los ojos del pequeño cuando la veía de esa manera, sonrío antes de responder

_Muy bien un juego mas_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso viendo contenta que tanto padre como hijo se alegraban de la decisión_ Pero sin usar magia_ Dictamino sonriente

Tanto padre e hijo se sorprendieron y molestaron con esta regla y para la pegaso no fue sorpresa que dijeran al mismo tiempo_ Ah, no es justo_ Para luego poner ambos una cara de fastidio que le saco a la pegaso una risa divertida

_Pasillo de los sueños_

Sin saber que el sueño que había generado seguía transcurriendo Luna caminaba pensativa por el extenso pasadizo que conformaban todas las entradas a los sueños de todos los ponis en Equestria

La princesa de la noche dedicaba su lenta caminata a asimilar la información que había recibido, realmente la relación del señor del caos y la portadora de la amabilidad era muy bella. Dos enemigos que se volvieron amigos por razones completamente distintas una por la orden de su princesa y el otro por que jamas había recibido un trato similar de nadie, dos amigos que se volvieron inseparables, que disfrutaban el estar juntos, compartir su tiempo y sus ideas y finalmente 2 amigos que sentían que ya no podían estar el uno sin el otro, dos amigos que deseaban mucho mas que una amistad

"¿Realmente quiero terminar con eso?" se preguntaba Luna, después de todo era lo que sucedería si ganaba el juego, si tomaba a Discord como suyo afectaría esa amistad, quizás no la destruiría pero si generaría daños que quizás jamas podrían repararse

"Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta" reflexionaba cabizbaja Luna, pero acaso el amor no era egoísta, acaso no decía el viejo dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, por que renunciar, si resultaba que ella ganaba entonces solo significaba que Fluttershy no amaba lo suficiente a Discord como para evitar que este se fuera de su lado y si ese era el caso entonces Luna tenia todo el derecho de pedir su premio

"Ganara la que mas lo desee" pensaba Luna con una sonrisa," Y creo que realmente quiero ganar" mientras pensaba esto Luna llegaba frente a una enorme puerta blanca con un sol estampado en su centro, con su magia la abría suavemente preparándose para entrar

Realmente Luna encontró varios datos interesantes en la mente de Fluttershy pero un elemento sobre el resto pareció realmente útil," Comida caótica, un concepto divertido" pensaba sonriente Luna mientras empujaba la puerta a los sueños de Celestia sabiendo que se había apoderado de una de las mejores armas de la amable Fluttershy

_Casa de Fluttershy_

La portadora de la amabilidad despertó suavemente de un hermoso sueño, feliz e ilusionada, miro al techo de aquella bella noche. Fluttershy había imaginado mas de una vez el como seria vivir con Discord y tener una relación con el pero jamás había imaginado el tener un hijo juntos, era un concepto nuevo que debía admitir la ilusionaba mucho

Discord era bueno con los niños, era fácil de notar con solo ver como se llevaba con las Crusaders, como padre seria divertido, juguetón y gracias a sus poderes sus hijos jamas se aburrirían, siempre habría nuevas aventuras por delante

Fluttershy se tomo un momento para perderse en la fantasía y luego sonreír sonrojada

_Clarión es un lindo nombre_ Dijo para si misma la pegaso_ Apuesto a que será un niño maravilloso_ Dijo finalmente Fluttershy sintiendo que ahora tenia una razón mas para seguir adelante, una razón para no rendirse con Discord y esta razón era la esperanza de volver a tener algo que para ella era lo mas hermoso que podía haber, una familia, sin saberlo Luna le había dado una poderosa arma a la pegaso

_Sueños de la princesa Celestia_

Celestia se hallaba trabajando en un hermoso jardín, su atención se centraba en un arbusto de rosas, sus ropas eran muy diferentes a su atuendo usual, en su cabeza no se hallaba ninguna corona, en cambio llevaba un sombreo de paja que la protegía del potente sol, sus adornos de oro tampoco estaban en su lugar llevaba una camisa a botones de cuadros color rojo, dandole un aspecto muy de campo

La princesa levitaba con su clásica aura amarilla unas pequeñas tijeras de podar, un repelente para babosas y una regadera y trabajaba arduamente en terminar de arreglar el pequeño arbusto, hasta que fue interrumpida por un casco que tocaba su hombro

Al voltearse la princesa del sol observo a un pegaso de color azul celo que la miraba sonriente_ Buenos días princesa_ Decía el pegaso en tono amable y haciendo una sutil reverencia

_Buen día_ respondía Celestia con cortesía

El pegaso observo apenado a la princesa pero tras unos segundos dijo_ Le molestaría prestarme por un momento las tijeras de podar_ Dijo el pegaso manteniendo el tono

_Por supuesto_ Decía Celestia que entregaba con una sonrisa la herramienta cuando un nuevo casco la toco

Esta vez la princesa se vio frente a una unicornio color rojo oscuro que la miraba sonriente_ Princesa lamento importunarla, pero podría suplicarle que me de la regadera por unos segundos es muy urgente_ Decía en tono ocupado y levemente impaciente la unicornio

Celestia al ver la preocupación de la poni decidió acceder_ Si por supuesto_ Dijo con una sonrisa

Nuevamente un casco llamo la atención de la princesa y al voltear hallo a un poni de tierra color verde que la miraba expectante

_Déjame adivinar necesitas esto_ Dijo levemente molesta la princesa del sol levitando hacia el poni el repelente de babosas

_Precisamente_ Dijo el poni con una sonrisa_ Si no es molestia_ tras decirlo miro a la princesa suplicante

Celestia con un suspiro entrego el repelente y sin darse cuenta el poni de tierra desapareció al igual que el pegaso y la unicornio antes que el, pero el asombro y el terror de la princesa del sol fueron inmensos cuando volteo a ver el rosal en el que trabajaba el cual se hallaba en un estado deplorable con malas hierbas creciendo a su alrededor, siendo invadido por babosas que devoraban sus flores y perdiendo poco a poco la vida por falta de agua

Celestia sabia que si quería salvar el rosal, debía actuar cuanto antes, pero cuando busco sus herramientas se dio cuenta que no estaban ahí, no tenia nada con que trabajar, nada con que salvar su querido rosal. Busco con ansiedad a los ponis que le habían pedido sus herramientas pero no había nadie, solo estaba ella en aquel desolado jardín

_Por favor, alguien ayúdeme_ Decía en tono suplicante la princesa del sol_ Por favor, si no el rosal morirá_ Decía la princesa pero nadie respondía se hallaba sola y nadie iría en su ayuda

Celestia espero mientras veía aterrada como la vida poco a poco abandonaba al rosal, convirtiéndolo en solo un enramado de flores secas y tallos sin vida, con todo tipo de mordidas, lo habían destruido, había perdido su hermoso rosal a nadie le había importado, Celestia se permitió rodar una lagrima por su mejilla con tristeza

Pero donde cayo la lagrima brotó una nueva rosa, distinta a las demás con el tallo no recto sino subiendo en una espiral y espinas que tenían extrañas formas y colores y que se movían de manera aleatoria por el tallo, la flor no era del rojo clásico de las rosas pues mostraba un tono carmesí que cambiaba poco a poco a vino tinto mientras se acercaba a su centro, una rosa muy extraña pero para la princesa era hermosa en su rara y caótica forma de crecer

Celestia vio con ternura la nueva rosa y se aterro al ver como las babosas se acercaban a devorarla, pero las espinas de esta rosa mataban a cuanta babosa se acercase, del mismo modo parecía que toda mala hierba que tratase de llegar a la rosa se marchitaba y la rosa no parecía perder ni una gota de vida aun cuando no recibía agua, era hermosa y nadie podría dañarla, nadie podría llevársela

_Ahora eres todo lo que me queda_ Dijo Celestia mirando con ternura la rosa

Luna veía desde lejos el extraño sueño de la princesa del sol y solo pudo pensar," Mi hermana necesita terapia" y aunque lo pensaba en tono burlón la princesa de la noche estaba realmente preocupada pues entendía perfectamente el simbolismo del sueño

Para Luna entender un sueño no era mas difícil que leer un libro, llevaba demasiado tiempo observando sueños y entendiendo su significado, en la actualidad un sueño por mas raro que fuera era una ventana clara a la realidad de su dueño. En el caso de su hermana, el rosal representaba la vida de Celestia, los ponis representaban al pueblo de Equestria y las herramientas eran las cosas que Celestia apreciaba

El sueño mostraba como la princesa del sol sentía el peso de gobernar, como pensaba que por hacer el bien a su pueblo iba perdiendo cada una de las cosas que tenían valor en su vida hasta que esta no tenia mas significado que simplemente ser la gobernante de Equestria, nada mas, ni amor, ni amistad, ni alegría solo gobernar, solo servir, esto claro hasta que apareció la extraña rosa que obviamente era Discord, un elemento que no requería cuidados, que no podía arrebatarle nadie, alguien que Celestia no debía temer perder sino simplemente atesorar y disfrutar, para Celestia el señor del caos parecía representar su ultima oportunidad de ser feliz

Luna se sobresalto con el sueño de su hermana, pero prefirió no emitir un juicio hasta ver su mente, con el aura azul recorriendo su cuerno abrió un portal el cual atravesó y segundos después se hallaba en un enorme almacén de color gris lleno de miles y miles de archivadores, un espacio tan grande que fácilmente podía pensarse infinito

La mente de cada poni se manifestaba según su dueño así como la de Fluttershy se mostraba como un vivido jardín, la de una maniaca del orden como Celestia no tendría una forma diferente que la de un perfectamente organizado almacén de archivadores y Luna lo agradecía pues de no ser así para la princesa de la noche seria imposible encontrar los recuerdos que correspondían al señor del caos

La mente de Celestia era una bóveda llena de sistemas de seguridad que la princesa del sol utilizaba para que ningún enemigo entrase en esta, pero ninguna de estas defensas se activaba con Luna quien era reconocida como una amiga y que no podría pensarse como una amenaza

"Después de todo, por que mi hermana deseara alejarme de su mente", pensó sonriente la princesa de la noche, sintiendo un leve placer con la sensación de superioridad que le daba la ignorancia de su hermana, sonreía mientras levitaba frente a ella un expediente que tenia en letras grandes la palabra, "Discord" el cual procedió a tocar con su cuerno infundió en aura

La transferencia de recuerdos duro unos segundos mas que la de Fluttershy debido a que la cantidad de recuerdos de Celestia era masiva, recuerdos de cuando vio por primera vez a Discord, como el tiránico gobernante de Equestria, recuerdos de la guerra contra el, su derrota, varias veces contemplando la estatua del petrificado señor del caos y claro lo felices recuerdos de la época actual

Luna se vio sobrecogida por la cantidad de información, se sorprendió con algunos descubrimientos como el hecho de que su hermana había contemplado la estatua del señor del caos muchas veces y por bastante tiempo, esto le llevo a Luna un curioso pensamiento, "Acaso le gustaba desde antes de que lo derrotáramos" pensó curiosa Luana. Otros eventos que asombraron a la princesa de la noche fueron la charla entre su hermana y Discord, en la habitación de esta o la invitación que Celestia le había extendido a Discord para el baile ese mismo día que el señor del caos había aceptado gustoso

_Buena movida hermana_ Decía Luna que no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta o más bien celosa al pensar que Celestia se le había adelantado con la invitación al baile, una pequeña victoria en el pequeño juego

Pero Luna tenia un verdadero conflicto emocional, si bien Fluttershy le agradaba y le estaba muy agradecida como lo estaba con el resto de portadoras, realmente no le guardaba ningún cariño especial, pero con Celestia todo era muy diferente, Luna conocía de primera mano lo terriblemente afectada que había resultado su hermana por la perdida de su amado rey sombra, al igual que el resto de ponis cercanos a la princesa del sol Luna había temido por la salud tanto mental como física de su hermana durante sus peores momentos y ahora Celestia parecía realmente estar cerrando sus heridas, parecía estar realmente preparada para abrir su corazón una vez mas y esto hacia dudar a Luna si era correcto que interfiriese con esta situación, si estaba realmente bien que desease a Discord para si misma y no para su hermana, si podía si quiera considerarse la hermana de Celestia cuando deseaba robarle su nuevo amor

"Quizás no deba" pensaba la princesa de la noche con dudas, "Aun estoy a tiempo para retroceder" se decía a si misma Luna que poco a poco aceptaba la rendición como el camino a seguir

Luna comenzó a abrir el portal al pasillo de los sueños, estaba decidido volvería a sus labores y se guardaría para ella misma esa loca fantasía de ella y el señor del caos, se haría aun lado y dejaría a su hermana ser feliz

"Feliz como siempre a sido" pensó de repente Luna y se dio cuenta que era verdad, quizás su hermana no era la poni mas dichosa del mundo, pero no había duda de que era feliz, es mas ella poseía algo que Luna aun deseaba aunque fuese en secreto y era el amor del reino

Claro con los años las cosas habían mejorado para la princesa de la noche, ahora cuando visitaba un pueblo estos no creían que Nightmare Moon había llegado a conquistarlos o devorarlos, ya los nobles de Canterlot no temían que de un momento a otro la princesa de la noche diera un golpe de estado para derrocar a su hermana y los potrillos ya no huían de ella cuando la veían caminar cerca de ellos

Pero todo esto estaba lejos de ser siquiera la sombra del trato que recibía Celestia por parte de sus súbditos, cuando su hermana visitaba cualquier lugar en su reino, el lugar armaba una conmoción como si fuera el día mas importante en su historia, como si nada mas importante pudiera pasar, cuando ella visitaba un pueblo tenia suerte si habían preparado un pequeño comité de bienvenida, todo poni grande o pequeño en Equestria consideraba un honor hablar con la princesa del sol y un detalle poco importarte verse con la princesa de la noche, sin duda si preguntaran quien era la princesa favorita, Celestia ganaría por unanimidad

No había sido esa situación que dio origen de Nightmare Moon, lo único que había cambiado era que la princesa de la noche era menos codiciosa con la atención de sus súbditos pero la actitud de su hermana y del reino seguía casi igual

Luna imagino a su hermana rodeada de miles de ponis que la aclamaban, que la adoraban, que besarían con gusto el suelo donde ella pisaba, para si misma con algo de fastidio la princesa de la noche pensó "Si que le gusta la atención siempre le ha gustado", mientras pensaba esto Luna recordó su infancia con su hermana, realmente Celestia siempre había sido así

Luna en ese momento entendió que Celestia tenia un millón de posibles pretendientes, ella quería a Discord por un acto de vanidad, por que el señor del caos no era un súbdito y no estaba obligado a adorarla, lo deseaba por eso, por que quería sentir que toda criatura en su reino la amaba con devoción, no era justo, todos amaban a Celestia y Luna lo aceptaba, ella también quería que alguien la quisiera mas que a nadie en el mundo

"Por una vez, ella podría ceder", pensó Luna sintiendo como su espíritu de pelea y su animo combativo aumentaba, "Por una vez podría ser yo a la que quieran mas que a ella, por una vez alguien me querrá mas a mi que a ella"

Luna imagino la cara de sorpresa de Celestia cuando Discord la rechazara y se fuera con su hermana, cuando ella supiera que el corazón del señor del caos estaba fuera de su alcance y con esa imagen mental una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Luna y con la sonrisa nació un fuerte deseo de vencer, un gran deseo de tener a Discord para ella

"Es hora de jugar", pensó Luna que con una sonrisa caminaba por el pasillo de los sueños, aun debía hacer una visita, Luna sonreía sabiendo que era la única que veía el tablero completo, que era la única que podía planear una estrategia correcta, Celestia ignoraba que su hermana menor estaba compitiendo y la pobre Fluttershy desconocía que las princesas eran su competencia, solo ella veía el campo tal como estaba y solo ella podría ganar el juego

Tras una breve caminata Luna se detuvo frente a una puerta extraña, estaba dividida en varios cuadrados de distintos tamaños, cada uno con un color diferente, rojo, café, amarillo, azul, blanco, negro, había un poco de todos confeccionando aquella extraña puerta que no tenia símbolos, la puerta a los sueños del señor del caos, Luna ilumino su cuerno con su magia y se dispuso a ingresar sin saber que encontraría halla adentro

_Sueño de Celestia_

Quizás la princesa de la noche no había activado ningún sistema de seguridad en la mente de su hermana, pero esta era una mente poderosa y el haber sido invadida no pasaría por alto, la mente de Celestia en estado inconsciente decidió dar un pequeño aviso sobre su invasora y sus intenciones

Mientras Celestia observaba con cariño su maravillosa y caótica rosa, no noto como unos cascos de color azul oscuro casi negruzco rodeaban a la extraña flor y la arrancaban del piso, cuando Celestia alzo la vista para ver al ladrón se vio sorprendida frente a ella se hallaban los ojos azules y maléficos de Nightmare Moon, que la miraban con una sonrisa llena de colmillos

_Mío_ Dijo en tono alto Nightmare Moon antes de elevarse y salir volando lejos de la vista de Celestia que se quedó petrificada frente la situación

_Castillo Canterlot_

Celestia despertó sobresaltada y con cierto terror del sueño que acababa de tener, la cara de Nightmare Moon seguía clavada en su memoria y en la oscuridad de su cuarto, donde nadie mas podía oírla una única palabra fue emitida por la princesa Celestia

_ ¿Luna?_ Dijo en tono confuso y con asombro la princesa del sol

_Sueños de Discord_

Discord se hallaba sobre una inestable plataforma de piedra que temblaba y se tambaleaba, frente al señor del caos se extendían dos caminos, cada uno llevaba a una zona segura y al final de cada camino se veía un extraño ente esperando

El camino de la derecha se veía algo dañado y mas inseguro, al final de este se extendía un prado verde donde la extraña figura de una poni hecha solo con mariposas rosadas veía fijamente al señor del caos y decía

_ Ven a mi Discord, aquí estarás a salvo_ Decía con voz suave y melódica

El camino de la izquierda por otro lado se notaba mas estable y seguro pero el paraje que se mostraba al final no podía ser mas contradictorio, al final del camino se hallaba un mar de llamas tan ardientes como el mismo sol y de estas llamas brotaba la imagen de otra poni grande y con porte que también miraba fijamente a Discord antes de hablar

_No, ven aquí Discord, aquí es cálido y agradable_ Hablaba en tono elegante y levemente autoritario

Discord observaba nervioso ambos caminos sin tener claro a cual debía ir, dudaba que camino tomar, y cada ves que daba un paso en dirección a algún sendero la figura del sendero contrario lo llamaba haciendo que el señor del caos retrocediera

Luna veía desde fuera del sueño el extraño cuadro, no requería de gran esfuerzo para entender el sueño que mostraba la indecisión de Discord entre elegir a Fluttershy o a Celestia y se molestaba levemente al no hallar una representación de ella misma durante el sueño

Aun molesta y usando su magia Luna abrió una puerta a la mente de Discord, pero esta era un paraje demasiado caótico con cientos de objetos volando por todo el espacio, donde el piso y el techo se combinaba en vario lugares, los colores cambiaban, había plantas, animales y cosas que Luna jamas había visto, solo con un pequeño vistazo a la princesa de la noche le quedo claro que no sacaría ninguna información útil de aquel lugar, dio media vuelta y abrió un nuevo portal, pero algo llamo su atención

Entre todo el caos y todo el desorden había un pequeño estante con varios pisos, en cada uno de estos residían distintos objetos, cada uno representando un recuerdo del señor del caos y en la parte mas alta del estante un letrero blanco escrito con pintura roja ponía "Cosas importantes"

Luna camino lentamente al estante, observando con curiosidad los distintos objetos que residían en el, veía cosas familiares y otras que le eran completamente ajenas, veía una pluma de fénix, el sombrero de Star Swirl el barbado, la corona de Celestia, un vaso de leche con chocolate, unos patines de hielo, cada uno representaba un recuerdo que Discord consideraba importante, Luna ojeo preocupada al darse cuenta que no veía ningún recuerdo que hiciera referencia a ella

"Acaso no soy importante para él", pensó Luna entristecida que seguía con sus ojos la fila de objetos hasta que encontró uno muy familiar, una flor, que cambiaba de color y que mostraba los matices del arcoíris, una flor como las que se hallaba en el campo que había visitado con Discord en su cita, cuando toco con su cuerno que resplandecía en aura a la flor vio con claridad el recuerdo que representaba

Se veía a ella misma y a Discord, muy cerca el uno del otro, juntos en un leve abrazo observando en la noche un campo de flores que cambiaban de color y una laguna que resplandecía con una hermosa luz y aunque solo fuese un recuerdo Luna no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho al recordar lo hermoso del momento, para ella fue como si la mente de Discord le hubiera dicho," Claro que eres importante"

Luna salió del recuerdo, sonriente y feliz hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una pluma de color naranja que residía en el mismo estante, tras unos segundos observándola Luna tubo claro que esta era una pluma de pegaso, asombrada con su descubrimiento y temiendo que Discord tuviera otra pretendiente Luna acerco nuevamente su cuerno y con esto ingreso en un nuevo recuerdo

El recuerdo era fresco, no debía tener muchos días, quizás era el más nuevo en la repisa en el recuerdo Luna veía a través de los ojos del señor del caos, se hallaba en un lugar que ella conocía muy bien, su antiguo hogar el que era llamado el castillo de las 2 hermanas, al parecer Discord buscaba un libro en la biblioteca del castillo, hasta que el silencio del castillo se rompió por un sollozo, un llanto leve que se hallaba lejos de la ubicación del señor del caos

Con un chasquido Discord desapareció y reapareció en otra zona del castillo, ahora el sollozo se escuchaba claro, estaba cerca, caminando a paso lento Discord se acercó a la fuente, cuando estaba ya muy cerca el señor del caos observo un casco y un Scooter tirados en el piso del castillo y ya sin sorpresa hallo la fuente del llanto detrás de una columna

Scootaloo se hallaba reposando la espalda contra la columna, tenía el rostro hundido en sus cascos y el sonido de su llanto parecía ahogarse aunque se renovaba con cada respiración, en el piso bajo ella algunas gotas revelaban las lágrimas que ya había derramado

_Scootaloo_ Dijo confundido Discord aun asombrado de hallar a la pequeña pegaso en esa situación_ Pasa algo_ Dijo preocupado el señor del caos

_Nada que te importe_ Soltó molesta a potranca

Una actitud así en situaciones normales hubiera bastado para conseguir una respuesta agresiva de Discord una broma o un viaje de gratis a otra dimensión, pero el señor del caos le tenía cariño a ese trio de potrillas y aunque la pegaso no se estaba portando muy agradable, Discord realmente quería prestarle su ayuda

_Vamos que tal si en vez de portarte como una amargada, le dices a la tía Discord que te pasa_ Decía en tono alegre el señor del caos que había cambiado su atuendo llevando un vestido rosa largo con flores moradas, un sombrero del mismo estilo y lápiz labial

_Simplemente no quiero hablar de eso_ Respondió la potrilla sin siquiera sacar su rostro de su cascos

Discord notando que sus intentos por conseguir mejorar el ánimo de la pegaso estaban siendo completamente inútiles chasqueo sus dedos para volver a su forma original, tras esto se sentó al lado de la pegaso y la contemplo en silencio por unos segundos, finalmente tomo valor para volver a hablarle

_Sabes Scoots_ Dijo en tono calmado el señor del caos_ La única manera de solucionar un problema es que hables de el_

_Mi problema no tiene solución Discord, hable o no sobre el_ Soltó molesta la pegaso

_No seas pesimista pequeña_ Dijo Discord en tono amigable_ No hay problema que no tenga solución_ Pero antes de continuar un grito enojado de la pegaso lo interrumpió

_ ¡Llegue al límite Discord!_ Dijo molesta Scootaloo_ Llegue a la edad límite de madures de alas de los pegasos, si a esta edad no puedo volar significa que jamás podre, significa que mis alas jamás me elevaran, significa que realmente no soy un pegaso, como puedo llamarme a mí misma la hermana de Rainbow Dash cuando ni siquiera puedo levantar mis cascos del piso_ Termino la potrilla para luego continuar su sollozo ahora con más ímpetu que antes

Discord había quedado petrificado, claro que conocía la dificultad que tenía la pegaso naranja para volar, pero al igual que todos pensó que era una dificultad que se iría con el tiempo, que no era nada que un duro entrenamiento y mucho esfuerzo no pudieran vencer, pero hay estaba la potrilla convencida de que jamás despegaría sus cascos del suelo por sí misma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Discord no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa la potrilla volvió a hablar

_Sabes cuándo usaste magia para hacerme a mí y a las otras mayores me sentí aliviada_ Dijo Scootaloo levantando por primera vez su rostro de entre sus cascos y mostrando los rojos que estaban sus ojos_ Mi versión adulta podía volar y era buena en eso, me sentí aliviada, pensé que eso era la prueba de que algún día podría volar, pero ahora entiendo que solo fue tu magia, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, que realmente jamás volare_

Discord no sabía que decir, cuando volvió grandes a las Crusaders lo hiso únicamente por molestar a sus hermanas mayores, no había pensado que su broma tuviera tanto peso en la potrilla naranja, pero en algo se equivocaba Scootaloo, Discord solo la había hecho crecer con su magia, si ella volaba en su versión adulta significaba que algún día podría volar

"Entonces por qué no vuela" Penos preocupado el señor del caos

_Fui al doctor hoy_ Dijo Scootaloo, continuando su triste narración_ Era mi último chequeo como potrilla y el me lo dijo, mis alas son incapaces de elevarme su estructura y musculo no pueden generar tanta fuerza, es imposible que lo logre_

Discord cada vez se sentía más desconcertado, realmente no entendía como funcionaban las alas de los pegasos y mucho menos el por qué las alas de Scootaloo no podían hacerla volar, él podía hacer mucho con alas de pegaso, quitarlas, devolverlas, alterar su forma, pero si no entendía el padecimiento era imposible que pudiera hacer algo al respecto

De repente una idea vino a la cabeza del señor del caos, según la pequeña pegaso, la razón de no poder volar se debía a que sus alas no eran tan fuertes, Discord quizás no entendía del tema pero había visto animales cuyas alas no debía elevarlos pero lo hacían, con una tímida esperanza el señor del caos chasqueo los dedos generando un destello, dudando si haría lo correcto

Scootaloo, se sorprendió del nuevo chasquido por parte del señor del caos, cuando el destello desapareció la potrilla no noto ningún cambio, pero al mirar al piso se dio cuenta que el lugar que ocupaba había cambiado, ahora se hallaba sobre una trampilla de color rojizo y al mirar a señor del caos vio que este posaba su garra de león sobre una palanca amarilla y la miraba con gesto travieso

_No te atrevas_ Dijo en tono desafiante la pequeña pegaso

_Buen viaje_ Fue la respuesta del Draconequus antes de accionar la palanca con lo que se activó un resorte bajo la trampilla lanzando por los aires a la pegaso naranja

Scootaloo no estaba preparada para ser lanzada por los aires y cuando ocurrió su respuesta inicial fue gritar asustada, pero mientras más se acercaba al suelo, un reflejo vino a su mente, si bien no podía volar el batir sus alas le ayudaría a disminuir el golpe de la caída, basándose en eso se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en hacer que sus alas se movieran lo más rápido posible esperando así lograr un aterrizaje poco violento

Pero el aterrizaje jamás sucedió, Scootaloo mantenía los ojos cerrados preparándose para un golpe contra el piso que jamás llego, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que flotaba en el aire, no, no flotaba ella estaba volando, de alguna extraña manera sus alas la estaban manteniendo en el aire, ella podía volar

Asombrada y llena de euforia la expresión de Scootaloo rápidamente dibujo una enorme sonrisa quizás la más grande de toda su vida y al posar sus ojos en el señor del caos vio que este la veía con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la suya

_Como lo hiciste_ Pregunto Scootaloo aun no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba

_Las alas de las abejas tampoco deberían poder levantarlas_ Dijo Discord en tono reflexivo_ Pero las mueven a tal velocidad que logran superar la falta de fuerza de sus cuerpos, con tus alas hice algo similar, las altere en el tiempo ahora tus alas aletean 3 veces más rápido por segundo de lo que lo harían normalmente en pocas palabras_ Discord hubiera seguido con la explicación pero en ese momento algo lo hoco directo en el pecho y lo tiro al piso

Cuando el señor del caos levanto la cabeza viéndose tendido en el piso logro ver que lo que lo había tirado no era otra cosa que la propia Scootaloo que tenía su rostro apoyado en su pecho, un pecho que ahora se sentía cálido y húmedo por las lágrimas que caían suavemente sobre el

_Discord_ Dijo Scootaloo mirando al señor del caos con ojos llenos de lágrimas_ Gracias, yo pese que lo había perdido todo, pensé que ya no podría llamarme pegaso que era una decepción para Rainbow y para mí misma, solo, solo gracias_

Y en tono cálido Discord contesto algo que salió desde el fondo de su ser_ Para que están los amigos pequeña_

Y ahí se quedaron, Discord no movió un musculo aunque el suelo estaba frio y Scootaloo no trato de levantarse aun cuando había humedecido el pelaje de Discord con sus lágrimas, la potrilla se mantuvo recostada en el pecho del señor del caos mientras las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban por su rostro, permanecieron en ese lugar por un tiempo indefinido hasta que finalmente Scootaloo se levanto

_Debo volver a Ponyville_ Dijo en tono suave_ El camino es largo y se me hará tarde_

_Quieres que te lleve_ Cuestiono el señor del caos

Scootaloo negó con la cabeza_ Quiero volver como vine, por mi cuenta y además quiero probar estas bellezas_ Dijo ilusionada la potranca moviendo sus alas

_Ve despacio pequeña_ Le soltó Discord_ Ahora son 3 veces más rápidas, pero también te cansaras 3 veces más rápido y tus músculos tendrán que soportar 3 veces más trabajo_ Tras decir esto le dedico una sonrisa a la pegaos y poso su garra de águila en su cabeza_ Asegúrate de que tu hermana mayor te dé un buen entrenamiento, si es que algún día quieres ser tan buena como ella_

Scootaloo sonrió ilusionada tomo su casco y su scooter y se dispuso a salir_ Así lo hare Discord_ Y antes de iniciar su camino de regreso a su hogar le dedico una última mirada al señor del caos_ Sabes eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener_ Y tras decirlo y con algo de vergüenza la pegaso comenzó a mover sus alas y partió en su scooter de regreso al pueblo, ilusionada por mostrarle al día siguiente a Rainbow Dash que ahora podían volar juntas

Discord se quedó de pie, no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que ya no pudo oír las ruedas del scooter de la potrilla, entonces noto una pluma naranja que se le había caído a la pequeña pegaso al iniciar su partida reposaba en el piso, la tomo con su garra de águila y se quedó a contemplarla por un momento

_El mejor ¿Eh?_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras veía la pluma, sentía una sensación cálida y emotiva que se movía por todo su ser, realmente no había hecho nada especial para él, no le costó ningún esfuerzo, ni le demando ningún sacrificio, pero con ese pequeño acto había cambiado la vida de una portilla, los ojos de Discord miraron con ternura la pluma

_Quien diría que un acto tan pequeño, me haría sentir tan grande_ Soltó finalmente el señor del caos

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, al principio pensaba que era Discord el que lloraba en su recuerdo y le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta de que era ella misma quien dejaba salir un par de lágrimas conmovida por la situación, cuando toco la pluma no esperaba encontrarse con un recuerdo así, pero haberlo hallado aumento el respeto y el cariño que tenía por el señor del caos

El Discord que Luna había conocido aquel tirano cruel y egoísta que atormentaba a los débiles solo para divertirse hacia mucho había desaparecido y este nuevo señor del caos, aun burlón, aun catico, aun infantil pero con una verdadera noción para ayudar a los demás lo había reemplazado y sin duda había logrado despertar en Luna sentimientos que apenaban profundamente a la princesa de la noche

Luna limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, se tomó un momento para calmarse y en su mente se formó una única idea, "Realmente quiero ser más cercana a él, quiero conocerlo, quiero entenderlo y quiero quererlo" y tras este pensamiento Luna sonrió "Quiero ganar"

Con este pensamiento predominante en su mente Luna ilumino su cuerno y desapareció de la mente del señor del caos y tras unos breves momentos reapareció en los sueños de Discord el cual aún seguía en aquella plataforma aun indeciso de qué camino tomar aun observando ambos caminos y a los entes que los resguardaban

Luna observo el sueño, pero esta vez no pensaba ser una espectadora, estaba decidida, decidida a ponerse a la delantera, decidida a en una única jugada dejar atrás tanto a su hermana como a la pegaso amarilla, decidida a que Discord de ahora en más soñase con ella y con esta decisión uso su magia y detuvo el sueño del señor del caos

Discord se halló sorprendido la plataforma ya no se tambaleaba, los entes ya no hablaban y esa extraña ansiedad por tomar una decisión había desaparecido, poco a poco el señor del caos procesaba que todo lo que había estado viviendo era solo un sueño, una pesadilla y hubiera comenzado a analizarlo de no ser por una voz familiar que lo desconcentro

_Linda noche, no_ Dijo Luna en tono amigable

Discord se volteo con sorpresa y tras darle una mirada a la princesa de la noche, le sonrió divertido_ Princesa Luna que te trae por estos lugares tan lejanos_ Dijo interesado el señor del caos

_Tu sabes, paseaba por el vecindario decidí visitar a un amigo_ Contesto Luna sin disminuir su sonrisa

_Es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero ojala me hubieras dicho que venias habría limpiado un poco_ Contesto irónico e señor del caos

_Pues como ahora no estas ocupado, porque no me acompañas quiero mostrarte algo_ Dijo Luna en tono suave y agradable

_No me digas que me llevaras a limpiar pesadillas de poni_ Dijo Discord sin interés_ Para hacer trabajos ya tengo los míos_

_Pensaba más bien en que como la última vez, tú me llevaste a tus lugares favoritos, yo podía hacer lo mismo ahora con los míos, tu sabes cómo en una segunda cita_ Dijo Luna algo apenada de ser ella la que invitaba a una cita al señor del caos y no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse un poco_ Pero si prefieres seguir con tu sueño, bien puedo devolverte a él_ Esto último lo dijo en tono desafiante

Discord quedó petrificado, no esperaba que las intenciones de la princesa de la noche fueran tener una cita y no estaba seguro de aceptar, no había esa misma mañana aceptado la invitación de la princesa del sol de ir a un baile con ella, que diría Celestia si se enteraba de que estaba teniendo citas con su hermana a sus espaldas, seguramente ser petrificado seria el menor de sus problemas

Pero aunque parecía una pésima idea algo en él lo animaba a aceptar, ver a Luna con su actitud divertida y una sonrisa en su rostro encendía algo en su interior, por alguna razón sentía una gran emoción por saber que quería mostrarle la princesa de la noche y siendo sincero consigo mismo si debía de elegir entre tener una cita con Luna y continuar en esa pesadilla bien prefería la cita y por mucho

_Muy bien, veamos si igualas la gran noche que te di en nuestro encuentro anterior_ Dijo el señor del caos con una sonrisa

Luna sonrió al ver que Discord había aceptado su invitación e ilumino su cuerno haciendo aparecer frente a ella y el señor del caos una puerta color azul noche, con una luna y estampada justo en el centro

_Entonces, vámonos_ Dijo Luna con confianza

_Ah donde_ Pregunto Discord

_Llamémoslo, mi lugar especial_ Dijo Luna que con su magia abrió a puerta de sus propios sueños, llevaría a Discord a su terreno, a su reino, donde ella ponía las reglas y donde la princesa de la noche pensaba tendría una victoria fácil entre las manos, era hora de que ella tomase las riendas de este juego

 **Y así cerramos el capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, esta situación es dura, estoy compartiendo habitación y computador con 3 personas más (ah 2 ya quiero matarlos) y eso reduce muchísimo mi tiempo de escritura pero tratare de demorarme lo menos posible con el siguiente capitulo**

 **La ventaja de este viaje es que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y tengo ideas muy claras de los capítulos hasta el 22 creo, es decir que debería demorar menos en escribirlos, espero, pero me preocupa un poco el largo de la historia cuando empecé no pensé que tendría más de 25 capítulos ahora parece que llegare a los 40, espero esto no moleste a mis lectores**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **1._ Jeffersongongora:** A._ ¿Twilight se quedara como si nada? Derpy tomo a Twilight con la guardia baja por eso ella huyo pero estoy seguro que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente

B._ ¿Qué paso entre Derpy y el doctor? Eso es algo que tendremos que esperar para saber

C._ ¿Applejack será capaz de hacer su movida sin miedo a enfrentarse a Rarity? AJ es una poni valiente e intrépida dudo mucho que Rarity como oponente le asuste

 **2._ Enjeru:** A._ ¿Spike tendrá que escoger entre Rarity y Applejack? O alguna olvidará (perderá sus sentimientos hacia él). Todo dependerá de cómo sigan las cosas, puede que Spike elija sin darse cuenta cómo puede que tengamos un enfrentamiento o una dura elección, todo dependerá de que decidan los personajes y como se muevan

 **Y listo, no siendo más me despido hasta un próximo capítulo, como siempre todo Follow, favorito y Review se aprecia y es bien recibido, agradecimiento especial a la página de Bronies Colombia que publicito este FanFic en su página y si no es más espero que nos leamos pronto y hasta luego**


	17. El castillo de los sueños

**Hola a todos, los saluda su autor desde el exilio, estoy muy contento de por fin haber terminado este capítulo, realmente quería tener un capitulo antes de navidad (tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte) y este resulto ser un capitulo muy especial, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten**

 **El castillo de los sueños**

La puerta a los sueños de luna no era diferente a otras puertas de los sueños, compartía el color azul oscuro de su dueña y en su centro lucia el mismo signo que la princesa de la noche poseía en su costado, pero su contenido era muy diferente pues eran raras las veces que Luna soñaba realmente, ella era la princesa de los sueños y todo dentro de estos estaba bajo su control, era su reino y claro no había lugar en el que ejerciera mayor poder o autoridad que en sus propios sueños, lo que se reflejaba en el contenido de su puerta

Cuando Discord atravesó finalmente la puerta quedo asombrado por el paisaje que se presentaba frente a él, el señor del caos veía asombrado un enorme castillo que aun con algunos detalles diferentes él podía reconocer muy bien, se trataba del castillo de las 2 hermanas, el primer castillo que habían tenido Celestia y Luna, pero se veía como en su mejor momento alejado totalmente de las ruinas frías y abandonadas las cuales eran su realidad actual

El castillo se alzaba imponente de color blanco inmaculado en sus paredes, con cientos de ventanas que mostraban cristales de diferentes colores, una puerta de entrada enorme y frente a la enorme estructura un vivido jardín lleno de diferentes plantas y flores, mientras el señor del caos y la princesa de la noche se acercaban más y más al castillo el asombro del primero por el castillo aumentaba

_Wow, jamás pensé que volvería a ver este lugar así_ Dijo Discord con sorpresa

_En serio, recuerdas este lugar_ Contesto Luna sorprendida

_Como olvidarlo_ Dijo contento el señor del caos_ Algunas de mis mejores bromas nacieron aquí, jamás olvidare la cara de Star Swirl la primera vez que aparecí aquí, creo que fue más o menos así_ Dijo Discord para luego agitar con fuerza su cara y cuando paro esta mostraba el rostro de un barbado unicornio gris con los ojos saltones y la boca enormemente abierta por la sorpresa

Al ver la cara de su viejo maestro con la expresión de sorpresa Luna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida y no era para menos pues ella también recordaba la primera vez que Discord apareció en aquel lugar y lo que sucedió después de su aparición

_Puedes culparlo_ Respondió Luna sonriente_ Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que apareciste aquí, destruiste este lugar casi por completo_

_Era una base rebelde_ Se defendió Discord_ Y además mi bomba de algodón de azúcar y goma de mascar no lastimo a nadie_

_Pase semanas sacando pedazos de goma de mascar de mi cabello_ Le recrimino Luna

Discord al escuchar esto rio divertido_ Bueno ningún herido grave_

_Eso lo dices por que no viste la barba de Star Swirl, el pobre anciano estaba tan deprimido cuando se afeito que no salió de su habitación por toda una semana_

Ambos siguieron riendo recordando momentos que si bien en su tiempo habían sido anécdotas de guerra ahora eran solo recuerdos divertidos, ambos reían animados mientras caminaban por el jardín del castillo, en unos minutos ya habían llegado a la puerta del palacio pero fue entonces que Discord se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el jardín

_No me lo puedo creer_ Decía Discord con sorpresa caminando a un punto en el jardín

_Que sucede_ Pregunto Luna curiosa

La princesa al principio miraba extrañada como el señor del caos se hallaba parado mirado un punto cualquiera en el jardín, mirándolo con una expresión que Luna no podía descifrar del todo, parecía una combinación de tristeza y diversión, tras unos momentos Luna comprendió

"Es ahí", pensó sorprendida Luna pues donde se hallaba Discord, era el punto donde alguna vez había residido como estatua, el lugar donde ella y Celestia lo habían hecho prisionero, el lugar donde el señor del caos confinado en aquella jaula de roca tuvo que ver pasar los siglos, estático e impotente, esto hasta que la pelea entre Celestia y Nightmare Moon destrozo el lugar obligando a mover todo al palacio de Canterlot incluyendo al señor del caos

Luna estaba asustada, no había considerado esa situación cuando dibujo el paisaje, no había considerado que había llevado a Discord a su prisión original, no había considerado que le estaba recordando al señor del caos su castigo por errores pasados, pero este temor se borró cuando la risa de Discord lleno el lugar

_Sin su mejor decoración el jardín ha perdido clase_ Dijo divertido el señor del caos

Luna aliviada de ver sonriendo a Discord decidió seguir el juego_ En serio, yo pienso que sin tanta escultura el jardín demuestra más clase_ Tras decir esto sonrió de manera picara_ Además había una entre todas que siempre llamaba demasiado la atención, creo que estaba cerca de donde estas parado_

Discord rio a lo bajo_ En serio, seguramente era toda una obra de arte_

_No lo sé, a Celestia siempre le gusto, de haber dependido de mí, la habría guardado en los calabozos_ Dijo Luna sin darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado honesta y abriendo los ojos con una combinación de sorpresa y vergüenza después

Discord no pareció molestarse, por un momento tomo un aire reflexivo_ Sabes siempre me pregunte por que tú y tu hermana decidieron conservarme, digo si hubieran roto la estatua en ese momento creo que habrían acabado conmigo_

Luna guardo silencio algunos segundos, pero finalmente decidió darle la respuesta honesta al señor del caos_ Realmente no es como si no lo hubiéramos considerado, yo realmente quería hacerlo, quería tirarte desde lo más alto de una montaña, pero Celestia siempre decía que si queríamos gobernar mejor que tu debíamos demostrar que éramos mejores que tú y eso incluía dejarte vivir_

Discord solo sonrió_ Celestia, diplomática como siempre, propagando la paz y el amor por todo el lugar_ Dijo en broma Discord mientras con un chasquido aparecía con un atuendo hippie de pantalones acampanados, chaleco sin mangas y unos pequeños lentes de sol_ Es por cosas como esas que es tan aburrida_ Dijo en broma Discord

Si bien Luna sabía que la opinión del señor del caos sobre su hermana distaba mucho de lo que acababa de decirle si se alegraba de que el señor del caos no parecía molestarle que ella hubiese considerado eliminarlo en el pasado

_Que tal si entramos_ Dijo con buena animo Luna

_Muy bien_ Dijo Discord recuperando su forma normal

Las puertas se abrieron solas cuando la pareja se halló cerca de la entrada, al ver el interior del enorme castillo Discord por fin pudo notar lo mucho que este castillo se diferenciaba de su versión original, el interior del castillo estaba pintado de un suave tono azul agua y el techo mostraba un cielo estrellado, pero no un techo pintado con este patrón de colores, el techo literalmente era un cielo estrellado con estrellas que titilaban y formaban distintas constelaciones las cuales cambiaban cada cierto tiempo

El pasillo principal terminaba en unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a un enorme trono de metal negro, con varias decoraciones de lunas en él, un trono digno de la regente de la noche y que para la opinión de Discord encajaba muy bien con la princesa de los sueños

_Veo que le has dado tu estilo a este lugar_ Dijo contento Discord

_Siempre pensé, que este castillo se vería mucho mejor con algunos pequeños retoques_ Respondió Luna_ Algo de beber_ Cuestiono la princesa de la noche

Discord no tuvo tiempo de responder o de chasquear sus dedos, pues cuando estuvo a punto de hacer cualquiera de estas cosas en frente de su rostro ya había aparecido un vaso de leche con chocolate el cual el señor del caos tomo con su garra de águila y bebió con gusto

_Pero que buen servicio tienen aquí_ Dijo feliz el señor del caos

_Gracias, se hace lo que se puede_ Contesto Luna que se había adelantado ya hora se hallaba sentada en su trono, el cual le daba una imagen bastante imponente

Discord se tomó un momento para contemplar la imagen de la hermosa alicornio en su trono, su porte de realeza y el lugar donde se hallaba le daban una imagen excesivamente elegante, pero eran su sonrisa y sus ojos lo que más cautivaba al señor del caos, esos ojos que revelaban la naturaleza salvaje y divertida de la princesa de la noche y esa sonrisa burlona que hacía que Discord se sintiera cómodo cada vez que bromeaba con Luna, pues algo en esa sonrisa le daba cierta comodidad, eran rasgos únicos de Luna y eran por alguna razón muy atrayentes para el señor del caos

_Majestad_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón haciendo una reverencia con poco cuidado

_Señor del caos_ Dijo Luna bajando levemente la cabeza e imitando el tono de Discord

Tras unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír, divertidos por la situación que estaban viviendo, Luna trataba de evitar hacer notar lo emocionada que estaba, nunca nadie había estado en un lugar tan privado como su mente y que Discord la acompañase hacia que sintiera un gran apego por el señor del caos y del otro lado Discord se hallaba realmente contento de encontrarse en esa situación con la princesa de la noche, le resultaba difícil entender el por qué, pero la presencia de Luna lo animaba y divertía de una forma que nadie más podía lograr

De un momento a otro en los labios de la princesa de la noche se formó una sonrisa divertida, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el señor del caos

_Quieres que te muestre, una de las razones por la que me gustaba tanto este castillo_ Pregunto Luna

_Suena interesante_ Dijo Discord con una mirada picara

_Veras_ Dijo Luna empezando su explicación_ Como este castillo era también una base rebelde, se construyó con múltiples pasadizos y salidas secretas, me encantaba caminar por ellos, encontrarlos y hallar formas de divertirme con ellos, en especial cuando lograba sorprender a Celestia y darle un buen susto, era de mis momentos favoritos_

_Solo de imaginar la cara de Celestia ya siento un ataque de risa_ Dijo Discord, tratando de ahogar su risa

_Sí creo que era_ Dijo Luna cuya sonrisa se mantenía burlona_ más o menos así_

Y tras decir esto el suelo donde se hallaba parado el señor del caos desapareció haciendo caer al Draconnequs por un tobogán secreto

_Debí verlo venir_ Dijo Discord mirando directamente a la princesa_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_ Grito el señor del caos con sorpresa mientras caía

Luna estallo en una carcajada_ Es por eso que este era mi pasaje favorito_ Dijo Luna que voló en dirección al orificio que se había formado en el piso para luego caer en el_ YUHUUUU_ Grito con emoción la princesa de la noche

Discord, demoro unos segundos en caer en un pequeño trampolín, cuando el señor del caos fue consiente de donde se hallaba se llevó una enorme sorpresa

_Estoy casi seguro de que esto no estaba aquí la primera vez que visite este lugar_ Dijo sorprendido el señor del caos que veía ante el un enorme salón de juegos, con cientos de mesas de juegos diferentes, billar, hockey aéreo, futbolito, una pista de baile varios parlantes de gran tamaño, una bola disco, un carril de bolos, una piscina entre otras muchas cosas

_Te gusta_ Dijo Luna que usaba sus alas para evitar caer en el trampolín

_Es fantástico_ Dijo Discord maravillado con el lugar

_Es mi pequeño salón de diversión_ Dijo Luna sonriente

_Sobre todo pequeño_ Dijo Discord en tono sarcástico

Luna soltó una sabe risa_ Quizás sea un poco grande, pero tú sabes siempre es bueno tener opciones para divertirse_ Acepto la princesa de la noche

_Solo tengo una duda_ Dijo Discord tomando un tono serio

_Y esa seria_ Cuestiono Luna

_En cual juego quieres perder primero_ Soltó finalmente el señor del caos con una sonrisa desafiante mientras veía a la princesa de la noche la cual correspondía la sonrisa

_Castillo de la amistad- esa noche_

La mayoría de los ponis de Ponyville, por no decir todos los ponis en Ponyville se hallaban dormidos para esas altas horas de la noche, todos menos uno, la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle tenía su mente despierta, se hallaba en su habitación levitando frente a ella varios libros y revistas comparando y analizando sus postulados, todos relacionados con el mismo tema, el amor

En total Twilight ya había leído 9 libros, 17 revistas y 6 guías o manuales que explicaban e ilustraban el amor, sus variantes, las formas para reconocerlo, como actuar frente a él y las diferentes consecuencias que este tenía y aun así se sentía confundida con el tema, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la joven alicornio se había topado con un topico que ella podía llamar indescifrable

Twilight siempre había sido una amante de los misterios, le fascinaba encontrar algo que no era fácil de entender y comenzar a analizarlo, a estudiarlo hasta que poco a poco lograba comprenderlo, entenderlo y hacerlo parte de ella, pero este no había resultado ser un caso así, por más que la princesa leía, estudiaba e investigaba parecía no avanzar de ese bucle de confusión donde había empezado, era como si por alguna razón todos los autores quisieran hablar del tema pero ninguno supiera realmente sobre él y eso la frustraba, la frustraba profundamente

_! Esto no tiene ningún sentido ¡_ Grito por fin molesta la princesa de la amistad mientras los distintos libros y revistas caían al piso

Tras esa breve explosión de furia Twilight guardo silencio, temía haber despertado a Spike con su grito pues si bien el dragón dormía a varias habitaciones de distancia y siempre había tenido el sueño algo pesado, para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a siempre responder al llamado de su amiga no sería difícil despertar a la mínima señal de que era necesitado

Tras algunos segundos donde se mantuvo reinando el silencio, Twilight suspiro aliviada, al parecer el dragón aun dormía profundamente y eso relajaba mucho a la tensa alicornio, que sentía mucha vergüenza solo de imaginar que el dragón pudiese descubrir la naturaleza de su investigación, después de todo Spike siempre había encontrado cierta diversión en burlarse de sus amigas y Twilight no era la excepción y no quería imaginarse el tipo de bromas que tendría que aguantar por parte de dragón si este llegaba a descubrirla

_Muy bien retomemos_ Dijo Twilight levitando un nuevo grupo de libros

La investigación de Twilight en los temas románticos había comenzado de un modo inocente, la princesa de la amistad había quedado terriblemente consternada por su encuentro con la pegaso Derpy y aún más inquietante era la necesidad que Twilight sentía en su interior de hablar con la pegaso y esclarecer varios puntos que habían resultado extraños durante su breve conversación

Porque Derpy estaba molesta, Porque había amenazado indirectamente a Twilight, Porque Twilight sentía que todo esto se debía únicamente a su repentino acercamiento con el Dr Hooves y más importante Porque Twilight se encontraba tan molesta por no haberle dado una mejor respuesta a Derpy que solo una simple retirada

Todas estas habían sido preguntas que llevaron a Twilight a investigar, primero comenzó investigando amistad y celos, desde los celos siguió con los romances y de los romances termino estudiando el amor, pero aun así, aunque las preguntas parecían tener ahora respuestas obvias, estas respuestas causaban aún más temor a la princesa de la amistad

El porqué del enojo de la pegaso ahora parecía obvio, Derpy debía estar enamorada del Dr, lo cual no era raro, según varias revistas que Twilight había ojeado un 60% de las grandes amistades entre una pareja llevaba a que estos comenzaran una relación romántica, si este era el caso de Derpy y Hooves, entonces la razón por la que la pegaso había amenazado a Twilight resultaba también bastante obvia, Derpy había sentido que Twilight invadía su territorio que ella trataba de robarle su amor, lo cual había desencadenado la respuesta de agresión clásica de los celos

Según la revista yegua moderna esto pondría a Twilight a ser lo que se denominaba comúnmente como "La otra", el cual era el término que hacía referencia a una segunda poni que interviene en una relación feliz

Pero esto no explicaba porque Twilight quería volver a confrontar a Derpy porque deseaba haber respondido de un modo más agresivo a la amenaza de la pegaso, a menos claro que Twilight estuviera interesada románticamente en el Dr Hooves, pero eso era imposible, ella era una yegua de ciencias, si estuviera enamorada lo sabría

_Esto está fuera de discusión_ Decía la alicornio para sí misma aunque poco convencida tras unos segundos Twilight levito con nerviosismo un pergamino_ Muy bien me hare una de las pruebas de la revista grandes corazones solo para estar segura_

Twilight comenzó a poner una X en los síntomas que ella presentaba y que según la revista eran señales claras de enamoramiento

_Sanación de calor cuando está cerca, si_ Comenzó a enlistar Twilight_ Sonrisa incontrolable al pensar en él, si, deseo constante de visitarlo, a veces, imaginación de un futuro juntos, bueno solo una vez pero no cuenta, solo lo imagine ayudándome a administrar la biblioteca nada romántico, lo pondré como un tal vez_

Mientras más y más revisaba la princesa, parecía que la respuesta se volvía más obvia, tras unos minutos termino de tachar habiendo que había terminado el test

_Veamos según esto, mi calificación da para_ Decía Twilight mientras sumaba las marcas_ "Perdidamente enamorada pero sin querer aceptarlo", tiene que ser una broma_ Dijo molesta la alicornio_ Además según el libro "El amor y sus curiosos eventos" si estuviera enamorada de Tim cuando estuviera cerca de él debería actuar torpe y sin cuidado y eso no me pasa_ Decía Twilight analizando cada momento junto al Dr en su memoria_ Aunque según el manual "Amor domínalo y que no te domine" cuando estas enamorada resaltan tus mejores cualidades y una de las mías es la concentración, pero no lo se_

Twilight usando su prodigiosa memoria recordaba los postulados de los diferentes filósofos que había leído en el tema, compraba sus postulados y buscaba una respuesta que diera solución a su confusión, pero cada vez esta se hallaba más lejos

_Digo, podría gustarme Tim_ Continuo divagando Twilight_ Después de todo, es divertido, culto, elocuente, inteligente, interesante, amable, un amante de la lectura, un caballero y además bastante guapo_ Tras decir esto último Twilight se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de halagos que había enlistado y se sonrojo de vergüenza, realmente le gustaba el Dr

"Realmente soy "la otra"" pensó Twilight avergonzada, pues si bien no era una gran amiga de Derpy si le tenía cariño a la pegaso gris, al igual que muchos otros habitantes del pueblo y lo último que quería era meterse en la relación de esta con el Dr Hooves

Pero, realmente se estaba metiendo, cuando comenzó a volverse amiga de Tim, el mismo había dicho que había peleado con Derpy y durante todo este tiempo mientras ella y el científico se habían ido acercando Derpy jamás había hecho acto de presencia en la casa de Hooves o haciéndole compañía en algún paseo o algo por el estilo, en todo caso si ellos habían tenido alguna vez una relación esta había terminado

_Entones ella es "la otra"_ Continuaba debatiendo consigo misa Twilight_ Tim fue el que decidió acercarse a mí, él fue el que me invito a salir, a cenar y si es así yo tengo todo el derecho de aceptar, no estoy haciendo nada malo_ Mientras más debatía Twilight mas brotaban sus sentimientos_ La que se equivoca es Derpy, ella se equivocó, ella perdió su oportunidad y lo arruino, pero ahora me toca a mí, ahora es mi turno_

Al llegar a esta conclusión Twilight permaneció en silencio, realmente no quería lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, permitirle a Derpy apartarla como si no fuera nada, no era lo que ella deseaba, no era algo que ella podía permitir, pero aun frente a todo esto la razón real de por qué no quería retirarse era clara

"Porque quiero seguir pasando más tiempo con Tim", pensó levemente sonrojada la princesa de la amistad

_Muy bien, pasemos a lo siguiente, coqueteo y técnicas de conquista_ Continuo la alicornio mientras elevaba otro libro

_Castillo de los sueños- sala de juegos_

Discord y Luna llevaban trajes de esgrima, se hallaban sobre un pequeño cuadrilátero enfrascados en una lucha de espadas, el señor del caos sostenía su sable con su garra de águila mientras la princesa de la noche lo levitaba con su magia, pero aun con estilos completamente distintos ninguno de los dos contrincantes lograba una ventaja sobre el otro

Discord estaba asombrado cuando acepto ese juego pensó que sería una victoria fácil, no porque fuese un gran espadachín o un conocedor del esgrima, sino por la ventaja que le daba poder sujetar su sable con su extremidad en vez de tener que levitarlo como hacia la princesa de la noche, pero Luna se manifestaba como una gran oponente los movimientos de su florete eran finos y cuidadosos, dejaba pocas aberturas y mantenía la calma en todo momento

Discord comenzaba a cansarse, ya era más que obvio que la victoria no sería fácil de conseguir, pero claro él tenía muchos más recursos que solo su habilidad con la espada y sabía que nunca era un mal momento para usarlos

"Solo necesito un segundo, conseguir que se despiste por un segundo, entonces activare mi magia la hare tropezar y listo victoria fácil", pensaba con una sonrisa el señor del caos, una sonrisa que no se veía tras la máscara de esgrima

Pero el error fue del señor del caos, en el momento que le tomo pensar su pequeña trampa, bajo su guardia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Luna que de inmediato dio una rápida estocada directo al hombro derecho de Discord, una estocada tan fuerte que incluso fue capaz de tumbar al señor del caos el cual quedó tendido en el piso procesando lo que acababa de suceder

Discord que aún se recuperaba del golpe no pudo hacer nada cuando Luna entre risas y con la mayor naturalidad, se elevó en el aire y aterrizo sobre él, sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras se abrían de tal manera que atrapaban el cuerpo del señor del caos y sus caras quedaban a escasos centímetros de distancia

_Te vencí, otra vez_ Dijo Luna divertida

_Fue suerte_ Decía Discord que sentía como su cara había cambiado de colores y agradecía que la máscara de esgrima evitaba que la princesa de la noche fuera consciente de eso

_No es suerte es habilidad_ Contestaba con confianza la princesa de la noche mientras tanto su traje de esgrima como el del señor del caos desaparecían como si solo estuviesen hechos de niebla

Discord se vio sorprendido, nuevamente la magia de este extraño mundo de sueños lo dejaba asombrado, su traje de esgrima había desaparecido y Luna había reducido todavía más la distancia entre sus rostros, con la princesa de la noche encima de él y el rostro de la misma tan cerca, las mejillas del señor del caos se hallaban completamente rojas y este no encontraba forma de salir o evitar que Luna lo notase

_Muy bien admítelo_ Dijo Luna con confianza, estaba disfrutando de poner incomodo al señor del caos que al parecer aun no recordaba que podía teletransportarse

_Admitir que cosa_ Decía Discord mientras trataba de no mirar directamente a Luna con la esperanza de que esta no notase el fuerte rojo de su rostro

_Que te vencí, que soy la absoluta ganadora y que eso te convierte en el absoluto perdedor_ Decía Luna divertida con la situación

_Por supuesto que no diré eso_ Decía Discord que forcejeaba por levantar a Luna sin éxito, por alguna razón la princesa parecía pesar 20 toneladas

_Perfecto, entonces no me moveré_ Dijo Luna poniéndose cómoda al recostarse en sus rodillas lo que pego su cuerpo a del señor del caos y acerco más a su rostro

Luna también se sentía muy avergonzada con la situación después de todo se hallaba casi por completo recostada sobre Discord y sus rostros se hallaban demasiado cerca, tanto así que Luna podía sentir el calor que emanaba del rostro del avergonzado señor del caos, pero Luna como toda buena estratega era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y evitar mostrar sus emociones pues si algo había aprendido de su propia experiencia y de los recuerdos de sus rivales era que el señor del caos tenia gran dificultad para adaptarse a situaciones de estrés emocional, situaciones en las que se debía pensar rápido y tratar de mantener la calma, era por eso que Luna lo sometía a estas situaciones para siempre mantener el control de los eventos y así lograr llevar acabo su plan

La prueba clara de la incapacidad del Draconnequs para manejar esas situaciones estaba frente a Luna, Discord el señor del caos, el maestro de las bromas en toda Equestria estaba paralizado, aunque forcejeaba por levantar a Luna realmente no hacia ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, no se teleportaba, no cambiaba su forma o siquiera admitía abiertamente querer que la princesa de la noche se levantara, solo se limitaba a desviar la mirada y forcejear de manera disimulada, por primera vez Luna sintió que tenía a Discord completamente acorralado

_Y bien_ Decía Luna mirando con una sonrisa burlona al señor del caos

_Muy bien, muy bien, tu ganaste_ Admitió Discord de mala gana_ Ahora quítate de encima_ Término el señor del caos en tono molesto

Luna llevo un caco a su mentón_ Déjame pensarlo por un momento_ Dijo mientras ponía un gesto pensativo en su rostro_ No, mejor no, estoy cómoda aquí y además es derecho de los ganadores el vivir sobre los perdedores_ Concreto la princesa de la noche en tono burlón

_Muy bien, esto es suficiente_ Dijo Discord que con un chasquido desapareció para volver a aparecer de pie detrás de Luna_ De todas formas solo me has ganado en un tonto juego_

_En uno_ Dijo Luna divertida_ Eso no es lo que dice el marcador_ Soltó la princesa de la noche mientras frente a Discord aparecía un tablero que tenía escrito "Luna: 18- Discord: 2"_ Creo que son unos pocos más_ Fulmino sonriente la princesa de la noche_ Y eso que solo me ganaste en el Twister porque tu cuerpo te da ventaja y tuviste suerte de que estornudara cuando jugamos Pin Pon_

Discord se quedó en silencio unos segundos, realmente le molestaba estar tan atrás en el marcador, después de todo siempre había sido un mal perdedor y por eso deseaba tomar la delantera, fue entonces cuando una idea llego a su mente, debía inclinar la balanza a su favor

_Pero tienes la ventaja_ Dijo Discord en tono reflexivo_ Tu siempre eliges el juego, apuesto a que si yo pudiera elegir, ganaría seguro_

_Por favor_ Dijo Luna rodando sus ojos_ No importa que juego elijas estoy segura de que te aplastaría_

_Estas dispuesta a demostrarlo_ Le dijo Discord en tono retador

_Elige entonces_ Respondió Luna en el mismo tono

Discord sonriente chasqueo sus dedos y tras un destello frente al señor del caos y la princesa de la noche apareció un enorme televisor casi del tamaño de una pared, conectado a él se veía un extraño cuadrado de plástico de un tamaño similar a una caja de tostador del cual salían dos extraños aparatos que tenían una forma nunca antes vista por la princesa de la noche

_Que rayos es esto_ Dijo Luna mirando con curiosidad el cuadrado de plástico

_Es una X-Station 460_ Dijo Discord divertido con el desconcierto de la princesa de la noche_ Oh en términos generales lo que se denominaría un videojuego_

Luna se asombró con la revelación mientras hacía levitar con cuidado el control de aquella máquina, no le era tan ajeno el termino video juego después de todo ya existían pequeños locales donde varias de esas enormes maquinas se agrupaban para que los potrillos jugasen con ellas y desperdiciaran ahí sus bits, pero las enormes maquinas tenían controles simples una palanca y un par de botones, completamente diferentes al intrincado sistemas de palancas, botones y gatillos que se mostraba frente a ella

_De done sacaste este aparato_ Dijo Luna curiosa

_Lo robe de una dimensión que visite hace poco, en ese lugar este bebe es la última novedad_ Dijo Discord orgulloso y complacido de haber desconcertado completamente a la princesa de la noche_ Entonces, vamos a jugar_ Cuestiono el señor del caos con gesto burlón

Luna miro preocupada a la pequeña máquina, jamás había considerado que Discord la desafiara con un juego que ella no conociera de nada, estaba completamente desarmada frente a eso y si quería continuar con su estrategia debía asegurarse de mantenerse ganando, solo así podría llevar a Discord a donde lo necesitaba para el plan

_Solo si me das algunas rondas de practica para acostumbrarme a los controles_ Dictamino finalmente la princesa de la noche

_Perfecto, entonces comencemos_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras encendía la maquina

_Café el murciélago somnoliento- a 2 horas volando de Ponyville_

Krest acababa de ingresar en el local, una cafetería vieja y muy conocida que aún tenía una enorme cantidad de clientes a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, el lugar que necesitaba el pegaso negro, un lugar donde pudiera mezclarse con los demás clientes mientras tenía su pequeña reunión

En ese momento Krest sintió como un casco tocaba su hombro y volteo lentamente y con una sonrisa pues tenía perfectamente claro quién era el que lo había tocado

_Ilias, viejo cuanto tiempo sin verte_ Decía Krest con una sonrisa mientras boteaba a ver a un unicornio maduro de pelaje dorado cuyo cabello color gris claro le daba un aspecto levemente extravagante y que resalaba sus ojos café muy claro que a cierta Luz podrían verse también dorados

_Camus, cuanto tiempo amigo_ Dijo el unicornio también con tono amistoso

_Krest_ Corrigió rápido el pegaso_ Mi nombre es Krest_

El unicornio no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante la corrección_ Ya veo, Krest, que tal si tomamos algo_ Se ofreció mientras se dirigían a una de las pocas mesas vacías

_Con gusto_ Respondió tranquilo el pegaso

Tras unos pocos momentos donde ambos ponis tomaron asiento y dieron su orden 2 capuchinos un pie de limón y uno de cereza, ambos se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos en aquella mesa

_Luces bastante bien, muchos estaban preocupados por ti_ Dijo finalmente Ilias rompiendo el helo

_No tienen porque, la misión tiene bajo riesgo y lo tengo todo perfectamente controlado_ Respondió Krest

_Y aun así, no has enviado ni el primero de los informes que se esperaba ya hubieras realizado_ Le contesto el unicornio

_Dije que tenía bajo riesgo, no que fuera fácil_ Se defendió el pegaso_ Tuve que hacer varios cambios en el camino, entre ellos cambie el objetivo_

_Incluso el objetivo_ Respondió asombrado el unicornio_ Sí que abusas de tus libertades y por pura casualidad a cual cambiaste_

_Decidí que era mejor usar al elemento de la lealtad y dejar tranquila al elemento de la amabilidad_ Contesto Krest

_El elemento de la lealtad eh_ Dijo el unicornio curioso_ SI no estoy mal esa es la otra pegaso, como se supone que se llama, Color Flash o algo así_

_Rainbow Dash_ Corrigió Krest_ Y si es ella, creo que es un mejor objetivo_

_Y que te llevo a pensar eso, si se puede saber_ Cuestiono el unicornio

_Tuve la suerte de toparme con ella de casualidad y al parecer le agrade porque me ha visitado varias veces desde entonces, si desapareciera ahora llamaría mucho su atención, por otro lado desde esta posición puedo acercarme con naturalidad a ella_ Tras decir esto un argumento adicional llego a la mente de Krest_ Además el elemento de la amabilidad suele pasar demasiado tiempo con Discord el señor del caos y él es un riesgo que no consideramos_

Krest argumentaba sabiendo que todo lo que decía tenía sentido, pero la verdad era que la razón para tomar a Rainbow Dash como objetivo jamás había tenido sentido para él, había algo en aquella pegaso de color azul que atraía a Krest pero este jamás admitiría esto y por lo tanto jamás lo analizaría

Ilias guardo silencio unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que su compañero acaba de decirle_ Supongo que entiendo tu punto, aunque no me convence del todo tu elección por el elemento de la lealtad después de todo había otras 5 candidatas_ Tras esto el unicornio tomo un aire relajado_ Pero bueno eso lo dejo a tu criterio después de todo eres de los mejores que tenemos, en estos temas_

_Gracias amigo, solo dame algo más de tiempo tendré los informes saliendo antes de que se den cuenta_ Dijo Krest más animado

_Sabes que no soy yo el que te presiona, es tu primo ese muchacho esta cada día más exigente_ Dijo Ilias con cierta molestia en su tono de voz

_Ese idiota, jamás en su vida ha hecho trabajo de campo pero siempre se siente autorizado en exigirle como un esclavista a los demás_ Dijo Krest molesto

_Sé que él no te agrada muchacho_ Contesto el unicornio_ Pero espero que recuerdes que es un sujeto importante, después de todo es un príncipe y harías bien en recordarlo_

_Lo que digas_ Dijo sin interés el pegaso negro_ Por ahora solo quiero comer mi postre pagar e irme a la cama, invito yo la comida_

_Oh y ahora incluso tienes dinero para invitar la comida, has conseguido un trabajo_ Cuestiono el unicornio´ tomando un tono más informal

_Uno de medio tiempo, en mudanzas en el pueblo, me ayuda a pagar gastos_ Dijo Krest "Y pago también el gesto de disculpas para Rainbow Dash" pensó para sí mismo el pegaso negro

_Muy bien en ese caso, creo que pediré un postre adicional_ Dijo sonriente el unicornio

_Como siempre eres un abusivo_ Dijo Krest divertido

_Oye muchacho_ Dijo el unicornio ahora mirando directamente a los ojos del pegaso_ Solo asegúrate de que no te descubran y no falles_ Le dijo en tono muy serio

_Tranquilo, fallar es imposible_ Dijo Krest en el mismo tono_ Esta misión terminara antes de que alguno de estos idiotas se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando_ Dijo finalmente el pegaso con una sonrisa burlona

_Castillo de los sueños- Sala de juegos_

Discord y Luna miraban enfrascados la pantalla con una concentración absoluta ambos contendientes analizaban los sucesos que reflejaba la pantalla, mientras las garras de Discord movían las palancas y presionaban los botones a toda velocidad, Luna levitaba el control con su magia y con la misma movía las palancas mientras que destinaba sus cascos únicamente a presionar botones y gatillos

Luna se sentía asombrada y feliz, había descubierto que tenía verdadero talento para estos juegos en video, solo le había tomado un par de intentos comprender como funcionaban las diferentes mecánicas del juego y una vez adaptada a ellas y al uso del control había comenzado a tomarle terreno al señor del caos al punto de que ahora ambos jugaban como iguales

_Muy bien último asalto_ Dijo Discord con seriedad sin despegar la cara de la pantalla

_Preparada_ Contesto Luna con confianza

Ambos dieron con fuerza al botón de inicio y en unos momentos desde la pantalla comenzaron a brotar los sonidos del combate, de vez en cuando resaltaba la voz del narrador gritando "Combo", o un sonido de explosión opacaba la música, pero nada de esto distraía a los competidores, mientras el tiempo corría la preocupación era cada vez más evidente en la cara del señor del caos y la sonrisa se formaba cada vez más grande en el rostro de la princesa de la noche, podía darse cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo que la victoria estaba cerca

Una última explosión sacudió el salón de juegos mientras Luna se elevaba triunfante y Discord escondía avergonzado su rostro, mientras esto sucedía el monitor dictaminaba el resultado "Luna 23 gana, Caos 18 ha perdido"

_Ja, gane y en tu cara_ Dijo emocionada Luna mirando a Discord

Discord no podía disimular su enojo estaba que echaba humo de las orejas, literalmente un vapor salía directo de sus oídos mientras miraba fastidiado a la princesa de la noche pues una cosa era perder frente a Luna en los juegos que ella proponía y otra muy distinta era que esta lo venciese en un juego que él había sugerido y que además ella jamás había jugado, para Discord esto era completamente inconcebible

_Oh vamos no te pongas así_ Dijo Luna mirando burlona al señor del caos_ Debo darte las gracias sabes, realmente me gustan estas cosas de los videojuegos, creo que tendré una instalación de estos en mi salón de juegos, así podre apalearte en ellos cada vez que vengas_

_Como sea_ Dijo Discord a un molesto_ Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi sueño_

A luna le causa mucha gracia la actitud del señor del caos, ella tampoco era muy buena perdedora pero eso no evitaba que ver a Discord actuar como un niño mimado no la hiciera reír pero aun así ese era el momento que Luna esperaba, era lo que estaba planeando, era el momento de llevar a Discord a la fase final de su plan

_En serio, vas a huir_ Dijo Luna en tono desafiante

_No estoy huyendo_ Contesto algo molesto Discord_ Solo hago una retirada estratégica_

_Que tal un juego más antes de irte_ Dijo Luna en tono tranquilo_ Un todo o nada_ Esta última parte la dijo lento la princesa de la noche para poder hacer énfasis

_Te escucho_ Dijo Discord que miraba con atención a la princesa de la noche

_Olvida el marcador, el ganador del siguiente juego será el ganador del mundo de los sueños y tendrá el título de rey de este castillo_ Decía Luna con una suave sonrisa y una mirada decidida

_Espera_ Dijo Discord con sorpresa_ Quieres decir que si gano, seré el rey de este castillo, es decir su máxima autoridad_

_Efectivamente Discord_ Dijo Luna tranquila_ Y además como señor de este castillo que se halla en mis sueños yo me convertiré en tu súbdita_ Dictamino finalmente la princesa de la noche haciendo una leve reverencia, pero sin perder su confiada sonrisa

Discord no solo se hallaba interesado en la apuesta sino que está poco a poco se veía cada vez más tentadora para el señor del caos, no solo era una oportunidad de quitarle su aire de superioridad a la confiada princesa de la noche y obligarla a aceptarlo como el máximo ganador, sino que también le ofrecía un millar de posibles variantes para bromas, Discord imaginaba divertido la enorme cantidad de tonterías y actos humillantes por los que haría pasar a la princesa de la noche si esta se convertía en su súbdita y esto hacia a la oferta una oportunidad que no podía perder

_Muy bien, tenemos un trato_ Dijo Discord dando la vuelta sonriente

_Perfecto_ Dijo Lun contenta de que su plan iba tal como ella quería

_Y que juego será_ Cuestiono Discord

Luna con una sonrisa hiso brillar su cuerno y toda la habitación se llenó de un destello azul, cuando este desapareció Discord vio asombrado que ya no se hallaba en el salón de juegos ahora estaba junto a Luna en una pradera de césped verde a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el sol brillaba con fuerza en aquel campo y una suave brisa soplaba desde el horizonte, dando la perfecta imagen de un día apacible

En el medio de aquel campo verde se hallaba una mesa con 2 sillas y en medio de la mesa una moneda de oro, Luna atrajo la moneda de oro hacia ellos con su magia, la puso frente al señor del caos y permitió que le echara un ojo a ambas caras de la moneda donde una mostraba el rostro de un poni y el otro la torre de un castillo

_Jugaremos, verdad o reto_ Dictamino la princesa de la noche_ Lanzaremos la moneda para decidir, si cae el rostro del poni será verdad y si cae el castillo será reto, pierde el primero que falle un reto o diga una mentira, te parece_ Termino sonriente la princesa de la noche

Discord sonrió Luna se había equivocado completamente, tenía un millón de cualidades que la hacían superior a Discord para diversos juegos y en vez de usarlas había elegido un juego de simple sinceridad y un poco de habilidad física, Discord la vencería fácilmente y después se divertiría con su premio

_Perfecto_ Dijo Discord con un tono malévolo y una sonrisa burlona

_Imperio de cristal_

Un poni de cristal de tierra color verde oscuro y cabello rojo veía a través de un telescopio, estaba aterrado mientras veía como los vientos se arremolinaban en el horizonte, como los cristales de hielo se estrellaban con gran fuerza contra el campo de fuerza que protegía el imperio de cristal, cada vez el clima tenía una peor pinta y el viento rugía con mayor fuerza

El poni se acercó a una pequeña bocina la levanto y dio un tétrico mensaje _ Despierten al capitán Armor y a la princesa, díganles que nos equivocamos, la tormenta llegara en la mañana y debemos estar listos_

_Pradera de sueños_

Luna reía mientras veía a Discord con un taje formal tratando de atar una corbata de moño al traje de color blanco que tenía encima, llevaba puestos guantes blancos de tela que reducían todavía más la movilidad de sus dedos y el sombrero de copa también blanco se le caía hacia adelante cubriendo sus ojos

_Muy bien muy bien ya basta, si sigues así me moriré de la risa_ Decía Luna limpiándose una lagrima del ojo derecho

_Muy bien_ Dijo Discord con un chasquido haciendo desaparecer el incómodo traje_ Tu turno_ Tras decir esto la moneda voló por los aires dando varios giros y aterrizo sobre la mesa_ Verdad_ Dijo sonriente el señor del caos

_Muy bien entonces pregunta_ Dijo Luna divertida

_¿Cuál ha sido la peor broma que le has jugado a Celestia?_

Luna pensó por un momento y soltó una risa divertida antes de contestar_ Una vez reemplace su Shampoo habitual por un tinte de color rojo brillante permanente y tuvo que pasar las siguientes 2 semanas de pelirroja hasta que encontró un hechizo que la devolvió a la normalidad_ Y tras decir esto soltó una carajada divertida pero con suave volumen

_Debiste tomar una foto_ Contesto Discord también riendo con fuerza

_Muy bien te toca_ Dijo feliz Luna viendo la moneda elevarse y volver a caer_ Muy bien reto_ Dijo Luna sonriente_ Quiero que me muestres tu peor temor_

Discord abrió los ojos sorprendido, le tomo unos segundos volver en si_ Realmente quieres ver eso_ Dijo con cierta duda el señor del caos

_Me da curiosidad para ser sincera_ Dijo tranquila Luna

Discord rodo los ojos y realizo un chasquido, tras un destello tanto el señor del caos como la princesa de la noche se hallaban en una habitación en blanco, en ella había una cama y un librero con libros en perfecto orden, salvo por esto no había nada mas

_Wow, un cuarto ordenado, que impresionante_ Dijo Luna irónica

_Trata de tirar los libros_ Dijo Discord en silencio

Luna uso su magia para tirar los libros pero estos volvieron a su sitio inmediatamente después de que Luna los desordenara, asombrada la princesa de la noche uso su magia para deshacer la cama pero está igualmente se volvió a ordenar

_Esto es ridículo, solo vámonos_ Dijo Luna algo molesta y extrañada

_No puedes, no hay puerta_ Dijo Discord calmado

En ese momento Luna cayo en cuenta de que estaban atrapados, de que no había una forma de salir y como no se podía alterar la habitación tampoco había nada que hacer, el imaginar estar encerrada en ese habitación sola parecía la forma más fácil de volverse demente, sin tener nadie con quien hablar, nada que hacer salvo divagar, Luna por fin empezaba a entender por qué Discord temía a ese panorama

_Monotonía_ Dijo Discord serio_ Lo peor que podría pasarle al caos_

Luna entendió por fin el miedo del señor del caos, no era miedo al orden, sino al aburrimiento a verse atrapado a sí mismo en un ciclo interminable, en una prisión donde nada cambiara donde todo fuera inmutable y donde la única distracción para la mente seria su cordura de la cual Discord siempre había estado bastante escaso, Discord no temía a vivir en un mundo sin caos, el temía a un orden tan absoluto que el vivir fuese irrelevante pues no alteraba nada

Aunque no por las mismas razones la pesadilla de Discord le recordaba a Luna su propio paraje desolado, un territorio completamente blanco, rodeado por una noche eterna, sin ninguna otra criatura viva a miles de kilómetros y donde solo reinaba el más absoluto silencio, aunque no temían por las mismas razones, la verdad era que las pesadillas de Discord y Luna eran similares

_Muy bien, ya echaste un buen vistazo creo que podemos irnos_ Dijo Discord con calma y tras esto desaparecieron de aquella aterradora habitación para volver al campo de verde césped

Luna se sintió muy aliviada por haber podido abandonar aquel extraño lugar, pero al haber entendido el miedo de Discord también sentía mucha vergüenza por haber hecho que el señor del caos lo reviviese

_Perdóname, Discord fue una mala broma_ Se excusó Luna con la cabeza gacha

_No le des importancia_ dijo Discord aun en tono serio_ No es tan grave_ Tras decir esto parecía que el señor del caos refresco sus ideas_ Es tu turno_ De nuevo la moneda voló y aterrizo, para después ser observada por el señor del caos_ Verdad_ Dijo finalmente Discord

Discord se detuvo a reflexionar que podía preguntarle a Luna, ya había saciado su curiosidad en turnos pasados por lo que en ese momento le era difícil pensar en una pregunta decente, pero se asombró cuando la que habló fue Luna

_Creo que puedo compensártelo con esto_ Dijo la princesa de la noche que ilumino su cuerno y cambio nuevamente el paisaje

_Donde estamos_ Pregunto curioso el señor del caos

_Te lo dije voy a compensarte por lo que acabo de hacer_ Dijo Luna tranquila_ Así que como verdad, te mostrare mi peor temor_

En ese momento Discord pudo detallar el paisaje, parecía un enorme desierto completamente blanco con rocas y cráteres pero sin una sola pisca de vida, sobre ellos se extendía una gigantesca oscuridad apenas decorada por los diferentes cuerpos Celestiales lo suficientemente lejanos como para apenas ser reconocibles y por ultimo pero no menos sorprendente al frente de ellos se veía un enorme planeta azul con varios continentes de color verde vivido

"Estamos en la luna", pensó sorprendido el señor del caos, que en ese momento cayo en cuenta que ese debía ser obviamente el peor miedo de la princesa de la noche, retornar al estéril y solitario paisaje que hacia tanto tiempo había funcionado como su prisión. Discord busco a Luna con la mirada y la hallo mirando desde un punto lejano con dirección a aquel planeta azul

Cuando Luna sintió que Discord se aproximaba, hablo pero lo hiso lento y con dificultad pues aunque había sido ella quien había decidido mostrarle aquel paisaje al señor del caos, no pensó que este la afectara tanto como lo había hecho_ Siempre olvido lo hermosa que era la vista desde aquí_ Dijo Luna mirando el paneta azul

_Es realmente hermoso_ Admitió Discord

_Era lo único que evitaba que terminara de volverme loca_ Decía Luna un tanto más para sí misma que para su acompañante_ Nadie con quien hablar, nadie a quien ver, nadie con quien contar o que te entienda, sin duda Celestia se pensó bien el castigo por la traición_ Dijo Luna reflexiva

En ese momento y de forma inconsciente la princesa de la noche cambio su forma, volviendo a ser la yegua de la luna, la temible villana Nightmare Moon recreando de manera total sus años de encierro en la luna, si bien la princesa había cambiado a un aspecto más amenazante aún mantenía los ojos fijos en el planeta azul y estos aun reflejaban una gran tristeza

_Sabes, aquí arriba hacia muchísimo frio_ Siguió Nightmare Moon_ Era lo que más solía recordarme lo sola que realmente estaba, fueron tantas noches frías, tantas noches en las que pensé que moriría congelada que sabía que no habría nadie que me consolase, que me diera un poco de su calor, aun ahora detesto el frio, detesto todo lo que me recuerda este terrible lugar_

Discord vio asombrado y sin poder decir nada la transformación de Luna a su malvado alter ego y vio aún más asombrado como la imponente Nightmare Moon temblaba, como su voz parecía quebrarse y como parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Discord acorto la distancia que lo separaba de la yegua en la luna y poso su garra de águila en ella, lo cual género que esta centrase sus ojos azules en el señor del caos

_Sabes cuando eres una estatua decorando un jardín_ Dijo Discord en tono suave y con una sonrisa_ Tiendes a recibir demasiados rayos del sol y esto suele poner la roca muy caliente_

_Enserio_ Atino a decir Nightmare Moon sin verle realmente el sentido a esta revelación

_Así es_ Continuo Discord sin cambiar el tono_ Tanto así que mi cuerpo ahora tiene la mala costumbre de generar mucho calor hasta el punto de sofocarme, supongo que compensando los rayos del sol que antes caían a diario sobre mi_

Tras decir esto Discord con muchas dudas de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto o no paso su garra de águila que temblaba con leve nerviosismo por el hombro de Nightmare Moon y cuando lo hubo pasado atrajo a la yegua negra directo a su pecho

_Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras yo esté cerca no deberás preocuparte por el frio, yo me asegurare de que jamás vuelvas a sentir un frio así de solitario, lo prometo_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono cálido sin saber realmente porque decía lo que decía

Nightmare Moon apenas procesaba lo que acababan de decirle, pero atino a reír por lo bajo y ha habar desde el peco del señor del caos_ Se vería algo tonto que siempre estés cerca de mi_

_No me importaría que se burlen_ Dijo Discord sin cambiar su tono_ Mientras no te sientas sola por mi estaría bien, después de todo a nadie le gusta sentirse solo_

Nightmare Moon quedo paralizada en el pecho del señor del caos, sus ojos rápidamente dejaron caer un par de lágrimas, tras un momento la forma de Nightmare Moon se evaporo de manera tan natural como había aparecido y solo quedo la forma de la princesa Luna que recostaba su rostro en el pecho del señor del caos, disfrutando de la calidez de este y de la vergüenza, pena y al mismo tiempo emoción que le generaba estar en esa posición

Discord se hallaba en una situación similar se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que estaba traicionando nuevamente a Fluttershy y a Celestia pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo invadía una calidez y una alegría que lo sorprendida, el señor del caos sonreía sabiendo que no haría nada para alejar a la princesa de la noche de su lado, no hasta que esta se lo pidiese

Tras pasar lo que pudo ser un segundo o una hora, apoyados simplemente el uno en el otro, sin decir nada, el paraje Lunar desapareció y el señor del caos y la princesa de la noche se hallaron de nuevo en el enorme campo verde solo que ahora la mesa, las sillas y la moneda habían desaparecido, sin despegarse del pecho del señor del caos Luna hablo

_Muéstrame tu momento más feliz_ Dijo Luna en tono tranquilo apenas alejando un poco su rostro del cuerpo serpenteante de Discord

Discord hubiera podido argumentar que no habían lanzado la moneda, podía argumentar que el panorama había cambiado e incluso podía pedir a Luna que le diera espacio, pero se limitó a decir_ No quieres ver eso créeme_ Dijo el señor del caos rodando los ojos

_Por favor_ Insistió Luna que tenía gran interés en conocer más del ser en el que ahora apoyaba su cabeza

Discord no se sintió capaz de poder decir que no, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y un nuevo destello envolvió el lugar

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Discord había desaparecido, pero el paisaje que veía no la sorprendió para nada, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes rosadas de donde caía leche con chocolate, chicles y tartas, el suelo mostraba distintos patrones de colores, los animales actuaban de formas opuestas viéndose a manadas de conejos perseguir a aterrados lobos y las plantas se movían de un lugar a otro juguetonas y sin control, sin duda era el paraje que Luna esperaba hallar en el mejor recuerdo del señor del caos

Lo que si sorprendió a Luna era la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del caótico escenario donde una multitud de ponis se inclinaban y reverenciaban a Discord el cual se hallaba cómodamente sentado en su clásico trono negro, a Luna solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que ese Discord no era un recuerdo, era el verdadero señor del caos que había decidido disfrutar de ese breve momento el mismo

_Así que este es tu mejor recuerdo_ Dijo Luna con asombro desde atrás de la multitud_ Tu conquista sobre Equestria_

_Que puedo decir_ Dijo Discord evasivo desde su trono_ Para el señor del caos no hay nada mejor que tener todo un reino por donde expandir el pandemonio, un lienzo en blanco donde pintar_

Luna estaba asombrada, había llegado a pensar que nada del viejo Discord, del Discord que ella combatió quedaban en el actual señor del caos pero esto mostraba claramente que mucho de aquel tirano aún vivía en el señor del caos

_Lo extrañas, supongo_ Dijo Luna en tono bajo

_A veces_ Acepto Discord_ Siempre estaré muy agradecido con tu hermana, con Twilight y su grupo y claro con Fluttershy por enseñarme el valor de la amistad, pero la amistad no puede reemplazar lo agradable del poder y lo divertido de la completa libertad, al menos no del todo_ Dijo apenado el señor del caos

Luna había comenzado una lenta caminata en dirección al trono del señor del caos, la enorme multitud de ponis se habían quedado estáticos como si alguien los hubiera puesto en pausa, era el momento y la princesa de la noche lo sabía, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, era la última jugada que ella podría hacer esa noche y tenía que hacerla contar, era hora de jugar el verdadero todo o nada

_Dime Discord, nunca has pensado que los ponis podríamos proporcionarte algo que compense el que ya no nos gobiernes, que compense el que no puedas hacer todo lo que gustes_ Decía Luna sin detenerse en su andar

_Que, amistad_ Dijo Discord en tono irónico, que no se había percatado de que la princesa se iba acercando poco a poco_ Ya te lo dije, estoy muy agradecido con la amistad que he recibido, pero no siento que llene el vacío que dejaron la libertad y el poder_

_No me refiero a amistad, Discord, me refiero a algo mucho más profundo, algo más intenso_ Decía Luna que ya se hallaba a pocos centímetros del trono negro y que con cada paso tomaba valor para formular la pregunta que haría a continuación_ Discord, dime yo te gusto_

El señor del caos quedó paralizado con la pregunta, no la esperaba y solo cuando esta fue formulada fue consciente de lo realmente cerca que se hallaba Luna de él, podía ver con todo detalle el hermoso azul en sus ojos, ese bello y salvaje azul que lo hacía distraerse, pero no permitió que eso sucediese, pues debía dar una respuesta

Discord pudo haber respondido con una broma, pudo haber eludido la pregunta o simplemente pudo haber mentido, pero Luna lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, lo había encajonado y debido a sus nervios y a la sensación de que debía responder la pregunta rápidamente el señor del caos fue honesto y claro

_Si_ Dijo con esfuerzo y en tono bajo Discord_ Tú me gustas_

Luna sonrió suavemente mientras sentía como una enorme alegría llenaba todo su cuerpo, pero no era momento para eso, debía mantener las riendas de la situación si quería llegar al objetivo, debía apegarse al plan que había formulado

_Me alegra_ Dijo en tono suave y cautivante mientras se acercaba todavía más al señor del caos_ Porque tú también me gustas mucho_

Discord ya estaba muy rojo para ese momento y veía con asombro como el rostro de Luna se acercaba, su atención se centraba particularmente en los labios de la princesa de la noche que se movían con lentitud mientras esta hablaba, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, estaba atrapado en su propia sorpresa

_Dime Discord, has pensado que nosotros 2 podríamos ser más que amigos_ Dijo Luna sin cambiar su tono, con sus ojos fijos en los de señor del caos

_Te refieres a ser una pareja o algo así_ Cuestiono nervioso el señor del caos

Luna rio suavemente y de modo elegante_ No habría que ponerle nombre, solo habríamos de dejar claro que somos más que amigos_ Decía Luna divertida a la par que nerviosa viendo que Discord hacia exactamente lo que ella anticipo que haría

_Y para que haríamos eso_ Dijo Discord muy confundido por la situación

_Para poder hacer esto_ Dijo Luna en tono coqueto

En ese momento la princesa de la noche levanto suavemente su rostro y poso con delicadeza sus labios en los del aun sorprendido señor del caos y tras esto empujo su cabeza hacia delante, sellando el beso, el primer beso que ambos se darían, conectando por primera vez a ambos seres, en ese momento y lugar

Discord apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, se estaban besando él y la princesa Luna, se estaban dando un beso, un beso que se sentía raro pero a la vez tan cálido, tan acogedor, tan agradable, Poco a poco las ideas fueron desapareciendo e la mente del señor del caos que finalmente cerro los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo, disfrutar la calidez del cuerpo de Luna que ahora se apoyaba suavemente sobre el suyo

La princesa de la noche se había levantado en sus patas traseras y con sus cascos delanteros sujetaba el rostro del señor del caos, guiándolo con delicadeza en el beso, mientras Discord se había recostado suavemente en su trono negro para estar más cómodo con la agradable situación

Luna se hallaba profundamente feliz, su plan había funcionado y la estrategia había encajado a pedir de boca, le importaba muy poco quien hubiera ganado el ridículo juego de verdad o reto, en lo que respecta a la princesa de la noche ella consideraba que había ganado el único juego que era realmente importante

Y ahí se mantuvieron, besándose con cariño y afecto el señor del caos y la princesa de la noche, permanecieron en ese pequeño paraje caótico, en aquel trono negro, dándose suaves besos y caricias el uno al otro hasta que llegara el sol para ponerle fin a tan hermoso instante, en aquel alejado e inexistente castillo de los sueños

_Profundidades del bosque Everfree_

Rex el perro diamante corría desesperadamente en el interior del profundo bosque, corría por su vida sabiendo que si se detenía seria su fin y fue debido a eso que el terror lo invadió completamente cuando sintió la garra del gran devorador sujetando su cuerpo, para luego elevarlo a una altura donde el perro podía contemplar las hileras de dientes que se formaban en una sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de aquel terrible monstruo

_Por favor, perdóname, nos iremos lejos, lo juro jamás volveremos a invadir tu territorio_ Decía desesperado Rex

La criatura lo observo por unos segundos como si lo estuviera analizando, finalmente sus enormes fauces se abrieron y para sorpresa de Rex una risa grutal y atemorizante broto de estas, para luego ser acompañada por una voz del mismo tipo

_Pero si te como igual me aseguro de que no invadirás de nuevo mi territorio y además tendré un buen bocadillo_ Dijo en tono divertido el gran devorador

_Por favor, perdóname, no lo hagas, por favor_ Decía cada vez más desesperado Rex

_Lo siento amigo_ Decía el gran devorador con una sonrisa_ Debiste ser más convincente_

_No, espera, no, nooooooooo_ Fue lo último que pudo decir Rex mientras veía como los afilados dientes se abrían para mostrar la oscura caverna que era la boca del gran devorador y sentir con terror como la garra de aquel monstruo lo soltaba y él se desplomaba sin control a la infinita oscuridad

El bosque se mantuvo en total silencio por varios segundos, solo se escuchaba el tronar del gran devorador que masticaba con fuerza a su nueva presa, cundo termino solo se escuchó como aquel monstruo trago suavemente

_Demonios, los perros diamante siempre esta tan sucios, por eso su sabor es tan desagradable_ Dijo en tono despectivo la enorme criatura

El devorador estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un nuevo sonido invadió el bosque, un temblor acompañado de un fuerte golpe, un golpe que representaba una fuerte pisada, algo se acercaba a la posición del gran devorador, algo sumamente grande

El gran devorador tenía claro que había abandonado su territorio y que había cazado fuera de este y aunque fuera solo porque el estúpido perro diamante había invadido su dominio y luego huido eso poco le importaba a la criatura que encabezaba la cadena alimenticia de esa zona del bosque pues para esta la única verdad clara e irrefutable era que el gran devorador había comido en sus dominios

El gran devorador vio asombrado a la enorme criatura, su cuerpo de color purpura levemente brillante con cientos de estrellas que lo adornaban que al igual que el brillante signo de una estrella azul en el centro de su frente le daban un aspecto muy hermoso, el devorador no estaba seguro de si estaba cubierta de pelaje o alguna otra sustancia, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que su tamaño era impresionante, al igual que lo eran los 2 enormes colmillos que surgían de su boca, la enorme Ursa mayor observaba con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira al gran devorador

Ambas criaturas se miraron por un segundo y al momento siguiente se aventaron una contra la otra generando un estruendo que sacudió todo el interior del bosque haciendo que los pájaros volasen en todas direcciones y que todo animal que estuviera en condiciones de correr lo hiciese para alejarse del titánico choque que estaba ocurriendo

Aunque ambas criaturas contaban con un tamaño formidable y una fuerza asombrosa al gran devorador solo le tomo unos minutos en la lucha para darse cuenta de que no podría vencer a la imponente ursa, aun cuando la desgarraba o la mordía esta no parecía inmutarse y muy por el contrario cualquier herida que la Ursa le propinaba al gran devorador dolía de sobre manera, en pocos segundos el devorador definió que debía retirarse

La Ursa empujando con su enorme fuerza logro tumbar al gran devorador pero cuando se posiciono sobre este con el fin de morder su cuello, el devorador abrió sus enormes fauces y de estas emergió un mar de llamas verde esmeralda que golpeo en la cara de la Ursa encegueciendo y haciendo retroceder al enorme animal

Cuando la Ursa logro volver a abrir los ojos la enorme bestia que era su contrincante había desaparecido y su olor se había debilitado, la Ursa comenzó una marcha molesta por el bosque en busca de su enemigo, pero no logro hallarlo

La Ursa no se rendiría fácilmente, habían invadido su territorio y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar una ofensa así, con paso firme la enorme criatura salió del bosque, buscando la fuente de olores más cercana suponiendo que allí encontraría su enemigo

Para una criatura tan enorme como una Ursa mayor el pequeño Ponyville no era ni siquiera una fuente de olor a tomar en cuenta, no, la atención de la enorme bestia paso a centrarse en la mas lejana pero enorme ciudad de Canterlot y con paso firme la enorme criatura se dirigió hacia allí, con ira en sus ojos y sed de destrucción llegaría en la mañana y arrasaría con todo hasta estar satisfecha

 **Muy bien y lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí por esta vez, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de leer este capítulo como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Estoy muy contento pues hace 6 meses más o menos en estas fechas estaba publicando el primer capítulo de esta historia por eso tanto para las personas que han seguido esta historia desde el principio como para aquellos que se nos han ido uniendo les digo muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y espero que la estén disfrutando**

 **Como dije al principio quería poner un capitulo antes de navidad y quiero hacer lo mismo con año nuevo, pero como saben el tiempo en festividades es complicado y si no alcanzo a subir nada quiero desearles a cada uno de mis lectores una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo (apliquen lo mismo si celebran cualquier otra fiesta que no sea navidad)**

 **Gente tuvimos el primer beso en el FIC, bueno el primero que no fue un sueño, bueno si ocurrió en un sueño pero los que participaban no eran un sueño, bueno ustedes me entienden, me alegra ya haber llegado a este punto, me esforcé mucho en la escena del beso y espero que les haya gustado**

 **Respondiendo preguntas**

 **Jeffersongongora: 1._** ¿Discord saldrá vivo de este trio amoroso? Le mandamos desde aquí la mejor de las suertes y todos esperamos que sobreviva la difícil situación

2._ ¿Fluttershy que hará cuando vea a Discord con Celestia en el baile? Aún estamos a la expectativa, pero esperamos que sea una reacción más controlada que cuando sufrió el rechazo de los animales del castillo

3._ ¿Spike saldrá vivo cuando AJ vaya por el (Aunque algo me dice que saldrá bien herido)? Quizás herido pero el pequeño dragón siempre ha sido resistente

 **Muy bien damas y caballeros, sin más que decir yo me despido desde el exilio, cuídense mucho, disfruten estas fiestas, como siempre recuerden que se agradece y aprecia mucho todo Follow, favorito y Review y espero nos leamos en un próximo capitulo**


	18. Tormentursa

**Bueno quería empezar el año a lo grande y esto fue lo que conseguí, el capítulo más largo (y por mucho) de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 18: Tormentursa**

_Castillo Canterlot- Sala del trono_

Celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono, mantenía la mirada baja mientras reflexionaba que podría hacer, esperaba con ansias que alguien le trajera nueva información sobre el terrible acontecimiento del que hacía poco había sido informada

La puerta del salón del trono se abrió de golpe mientras un pegaso amarillo con rayas negras en su cabello entraba a gran velocidad, Alan era el consejero real encargado del ejército y la guardia y era su responsabilidad informar de todo avance que tuviera que ver con el orden y la protección del reino

_Alan, me alegra verte_ Dijo Celestia en tono formal_ Traes novedades_

_Si princesa_ Dijo Alan haciendo una breve reverencia_ Hemos confirmado la información, efectivamente una Ursa mayor se dirige hacia Canterlot, la buena noticia es que ha ignorado a todos los pueblos pequeños en su camino así que no ha generado ningún daño grave, pero temo que todos nuestros intentos por frenarla han sido inútiles_ Concluyo el pegaso preocupado

_Entiendo_ Dijo Celestia con preocupación_ Que medidas has tomado_

_Ordene a un grupo de Wonderbolts y aun contingente de soldados que intentaran frenar a la Ursa, espero que eso nos de algo de tiempo, también inicie la evacuación de la población de la ciudad a los refugios y estamos reuniendo a todas las tropas posibles para comenzar una ofensiva_

_Que hay de mi hermana_ Cuestiono nuevamente Celestia

_La despertaron hace poco, debe llegar en unos momentos_ Respondió Alan

_Muy, bien en ese caso_ Comenzó Celestia cuando fue interrumpida por un nuevo pegaso esta vez de color marrón y melena rubia que enraba a gran velocidad a la sala del trono

_Princesa_ Dijo el pegaso haciendo una reverencia_ Consejero, traigo una nueva información sobre la Ursa_

_Que sucede_ Dijo Alan

_Todas las tropas que estaban enfrentándola han regresado a la ciudad y esperan nuevas órdenes_ Dijo el pegaso marrón

_Quien les dijo que se retiraran_ Pregunto molesto Alan

_Fue Discord, el señor del caos apareció y dijo que él se encargaría de la Ursa y después hiso aparecer a todos en la ciudad_ Concluyo su reporte el pegaso

Alan estaba furioso, se notaba en sus ojos, si bien agradecía que los ponys a su cargo no hubieran sufrido daños, le molestaba enormemente que alguien lo ignorara y diera ordenes, aun si ese alguien fuera alguien tan poderoso como el señor del caos, el consejero estaba a punto de dar nuevas instrucciones al pegaso pero fue Celestia quien hablo primero

_Muy bien_ Dijo Celestia_ Alan, quiero que al menos el 60% del ejército se encargue de la evacuación y preparación de los refugios para los ciudadanos, todo pony debe estar a salvo_ Dijo Celestia en un tono claro y autoritario_ Un 30% deberá encargarse del reforzamiento de toda la ciudad, quiero que esta ciudad esté preparada en caso de lo peor, no podemos permitir que los hogares de mis súbditos sean destruidos_

_Entendido princesa y que le ordeno al otro 10%_ Pregunto Alan que consideraba las decisiones de su princesa incuestionables

_Encárgales la vigilia de la ciudad quiero saber cuándo la criatura se acerque_ Dijo finalmente Celestia

_A la orden_ Dijo Alan haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala del trono junto con el pegaso marrón

Celestia al verse sola, cambio momentáneamente su rostro el cual perdió cualquier expresión de valor o autoridad pasando a mostrar un gesto de profunda preocupación, después de todo en su interior la princesa del sol estaba horriblemente preocupada por el señor del caos

_Discord_ Dijo para sí misma Celestia en un tono de tristeza mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

_Imperio de cristal-Frente a la barrera_

La tormenta rodeaba por completo el imperio de cristal sus fuertes vientos azotaban sin piedad al escudo que protegía el imperio, la fuerza de la tormenta era tal que fragmentos de hielo gigantes iban y venían en su atemorizante resoplar, la tormenta se veía amenazante y solo parecía augurar muerte y destrucción para quienes la enfrentaran

Shining Armor se hallaba detrás de 7 filas cada una formada por 4 ponys unicornio, todos mantenían la mirada atenta en la burbuja que formaba el escudo que protegía el imperio de cristal, solo las 2 primeras filas de unicornios mantenían sus cuernos brillantes mientas que las otras 5 solo esperaban, en un momento los cuernos de los unicornios de la primera fila comenzaron a apagarse y a encenderse mentiras su brillo se hacía más pequeño

_Escuadrón uno, pasen a la retaguardia_ Grito con autoridad Shining Armor_ Escuadrón 2 pongan su escudo al máximo, ahora serán la primera defensa, escuadrón 3 preparen su barrera, deberán prestar apoyo al escuadrón 2_

_¡Si señor!_ Fue la única respuesta que recibió Shining Armor mientras los soldaos realizaban la orden que acababan de recibir

_Capitán Armor_ Dijo Flash Sentry que llegaba volando junto al unicornio

_Flash, dime cómo va la evacuación_ Cuestiono preocupado Shining

_Todo va según lo planeado_ Afirmo el pegaso en armadura dorada_ Al menos dos tercios de los ponys del imperio de cristal ya están en sus refugios_

_Y qué hay de Cadance_ Cuestiono preocupado el príncipe del imperio de cristal

_Como estaba planeado esta junto con su guardia personal, frente al corazón de cristal, está preparada para energizarlo en cuanto digas que las tropas deben retirarse_

_Perfecto_ Dijo Shining con alivio_ Estaba preocupado cuando esta tormenta llego antes de lo previsto, pero veo que todo está saliendo según el plan_

Shining Armor no pudo darle nuevas instrucciones al pegaso pues el grito de uno de los unicornios del 2 escuadrón lo interrumpió

_Capitán necesitamos ayuda_ Dijo con angustia uno de los soldados

Shining vio como los soldados del 2 escuadrón se mostraban enormemente agotados, algo que lo sorprendió, apenas habían relevado al 1 escuadrón no tenía sentido que hubieran durado tan poco, quizás habían subestimado la tormenta y debido a ello esta los había agotado más de lo esperado o quizás la tormenta se estaba tornando más violenta

_Escuadrón 3 tomen el relevo, escuadrone en posición para apoyar, escuadrón 2 descansen rápido_ Grito nuevamente Shining Armor quien comenzaba a darse cuenta que la lucha con la tormenta estaba lejos de ser algo fácil de manejar

_Lejanías de Canterlot- Frente a la Ursa_

Discord veía con una sonrisa a la enorme criatura, realmente el señor del caos jamás había estado tan cerca de una Ursa mayor, era impresionante su gigantesco tamaño, sus enormes colmillos sus ojos rojos llenos de furia, sin duda solo un loco se enfrentaría a semejante monstruo, quizás por eso Discord sonreía confiado

_Que bueno que decidí pasear por aquí hoy_ Dijo divertido el señor del caos_ Sino quizás hubieras causado un gran desastre, no es así amiguita y ese por supuesto es mi trabajo_ Termino sonriente el señor del caos

La Ursa solo contesto con un fuerte rugido que erizo todo el pelo de Discord el cual chasqueo sus dedos para devolver su pelaje a la normalidad

_Veo que no hablas mucho_ Dijo Discord algo molesto_ Eso va a ser un problema, prefiero molestar a alguien que se puede quejar por ello_

Ante esta nueva frase la Ursa levanto su garra y la aventó con gran fuerza contra el señor del caos el cual solo chasqueo sus dedos para desaparecer y re aparecer sobre la cabeza de la Ursa con un traje de alpinista y una bandera blanca con una gran D negra en ella

_Que tal, creo que soy el primero en escalar hasta la cima de una Ursa mayor_ Dijo divertido Discord poniendo la bandera

La ursa solo alzo su cabeza y abrió sus enormes fauces intentando devorar a Discord el cual desapareció con un nuevo chasquido y apareció frente a la criatura en su apariencia normal y con algo de miedo en su rostro

_Eso estuvo cerca_ Dijo algo preocupado el señor del caos

_Canterlot-Sala del trono_

Luna entro a la sala del trono a buen paso usando su magia para abrir las puertas, al entrar pudo ver a su hermana en su trono, usando su magia proyectaba una imagen frente a ella lo que evitaba que la princesa del sol se percatara de la presencia de su hermana, Luna ya había sido informada de todo lo que ocurría y no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que estaba viendo su hermana

La princesa de la noche acelero un poco el paso, si bien necesitaba aparentar cierta calma para que su hermana no sospechara eso no evitaba que su corazón se acelerara y que en su mente el miedo de que quizás ya habrían lastimado al señor del caos fuera aumentando

_Hermana, estoy aquí_ Dijo Luna finalmente para llamar la atención de Celestia

_Luna, me alegra verte_ Dijo Celestia dándole una sonrisa a su hermana_ Supongo que ya te han informado_

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa a Celestia sabía que eso la calmaría un poco_ Si, estoy al tanto de todo, como va_

_Míralo por ti misma_ Dijo Celestia cuando Luna tomo un lugar a su lado y se dispuso a ver las imágenes generadas por la magia del cuerno de la princesa del sol

En una proyección sobre el aire rodeada con un aura dorada se podía ver a Discord frente a la enorme Ursa que trataba de atinarle con sus garras, el señor del caos se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro evitando así los mortales golpes y en una ocasión le aventó un pastel gigante a la cara de la ursa la cual no hiso si no rugir con ira

_No se lo está tomando en serio_ Dijo Luna algo molesta pero con una sonrisa después de todo, era ese estilo despreocupado de Discord parte de lo que le gustaba de el

_No y eso es muy grave_ Dijo Celestia con seriedad

_No creo que pueda hacerle daño, digo nada lo ha hecho antes_ Dijo Luna sabiendo que tenía que calmar a su hermana

_Nunca ha enfrentado una Ursa, esas criaturas no son afectadas por la magia quizás también puedan anularla_ Dijo Celestia sin cambiar su tono

_A que te refieres_ Dijo Luna curiosa, Celestia rara vez se mostraba tan pesimista

_Cuando algo o alguien ataca a Discord el usa su magia para alterar su cuerpo, dividiéndose, doblándolo o transformándolo con el fin de evitar el ataque_ Dijo Celestia analítica_ Pero que pasaría si lo golpeara algo que anula la magia, que pasaría si su magia no amortiguase el impacto_

_Se llevaría un impacto directo_ Dijo Luna con sorpresa_ Tenemos que ayudarlo, esa cosa lo va a matar_ Dijo la princesa de la noche que ahora no había podido evitar dejar ver el terror que había en su interior

_Debemos esperar_ Dictamino Celestia

Luna se asombró por el comentario de su hermana, como podía decir eso, acaso ella no amaba a Discord, acaso no era Discord con lo que Celestia soñaba, entonces porque quería esperar, porque no corría a ayudarlo

Luna estaba a punto de cuestionar a su hermana cuando la puerta del salón del trono se abrió y por ella ingresaron 2 Wonderbolts Spitfire y Soarin, ambos se mostraban agitados y tomaron un minuto antes de hablar

_Princesa Celestia_ Comenzó Spitfire_ Como capitana de los Wonderbolts informo que todo mi equipo está reunido y en sus posiciones designadas, esperamos cualquier orden_ Dijo en tono firme

_Princesa_ Dijo Soarin con preocupación_ Confirmamos que no podemos contactar con el imperio de cristal por una terrible tormenta que los está asolando, no podrán enviarnos ayuda, todos incluso la princesa Cadance están evitando que la terrible tormenta destruya el imperio_

_Que me dices de la princesa Twilight_ Dijo Celestia con serenidad

_Lo siento, no tenemos una razón por la cual no pueda comunicarse con la princesa Twilight_ Dijo Soarin_ Quizás la tormenta en el imperio este afectando las comunicaciones mágicas en toda Equestria_

Luna miro con sorpresa a su hermana quien pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su hermana y le hablo con tono tranquilo

_Por eso no me he movido_ Explico Celestia_ Esperaba a contar con la ayuda de Cadance y Twilight, pero no he podido contactarme con ninguna_

Luna se sintió todavía más ansiosa, de por si pensar en una tormenta que dejara al imperio de cristal incomunicado era terrible, pero la comunicación con Twilight era Spike, el dragón era una vía directa, la única forma de que esta vía se cortara seria que algo le hubiera pasado al dragón, acaso en Poniville había sucedido algo

_Spitfire, cuanto demorarías en llegar a Poniville_ Pregunto Celestia autoritaria

_Estoy en mi mejor condición_ Dijo sonriente Spitfire_ Creo que 15 minutos a lo mucho_

_Perfecto, ve inmediatamente, contacta con la princesa Twilight y dile que requiero su ayuda y la de sus amigas_ Dijo Celestia

_Entendido princesa_ Dijo Spitfire antes de salir volando

_Soarin, tú y el resto de los Wonderbolts sigan el plan establecido_ Dijo Luna con severidad

_Si señora_ Dijo Soarin dejando también la sala

_Esperaremos a ver cómo se desarrolla la situación, la prioridad debe ser mantener a todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot a salvo_ Le dijo Celestia a su hermana mientras su mirada volvía a centrarse en las imágenes que proyectaba su cuerno, la vista de Discord luchando contra la Ursa

_Lo está haciendo retroceder_ Dijo Luna observando que poco a poco la Ursa avanzaba_ Tarde o temprano llegara a la ciudad y tendremos que enfrentarla_

_Lo sé, espero que para ese momento tengamos un buen plan_ Dijo Celestia con seriedad

Aunque ambas princesas trataban de mantenerse en calma en su interior ninguna podía calmar el terror, sus ojos no se despegaban de la imagen del confiado Draconnequs, rogando que este saliera bien librado de aquella situación

_Frente a la Ursa_

Discord se estaba empezando a aburrir, ninguno de sus trucos funcionaba con la Ursa y evitar sus garras empezaba a volverse repetitivo, quizás al señor del caos se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor estrategia si hubiera estado concentrado en la gran criatura pero muy por el contrario, la mente de Discord se hallaba pensando en algo de la noche anterior

 **_Flashback_**

Discord y Luna seguían besándose en el trono negro de los recuerdos de Discord, llevaban ya un rato en eso, sin decirse nada, sin moverse solo besándose solo disfrutando de la situación

En un momento ambos se separaron, Discord se tomó ese instante para observar el rostro de Luna y acariciarlo suavemente con su garra de águila, sabía que la princesa era linda, pero jamás le había parecido tan hermosa como en ese momento y sus ojos resplandecían de un modo que Discord jamás había visto

Era por esa mirada, esa mirada tan llena de afecto que Discord se sentía culpable, que se sentía con la necesidad de decirle que en verdad él pensaba en más ponis, que aunque ella era especial, en su mente aun existían dudas, que aun pensaba en Celestia y Fluttershy

Luna al ver el rostro de Discord rio y como si le hubiera leído la mente al señor del caos le dijo_ Tranquilo, lo se_

Discord se sorprendió con la frase_ Sabes que_ Cuestiono Discord

_Que no soy la única yegua en tu vida, sé que tengo rivales_ Dijo Luna poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos

_Oh_ Dijo Discord apenado_ Lo lamento, sé que no es justo para ti_ Dijo bajando la cabeza el señor del caos

La sorpresa de Discord fue enorme cuando luna levanto su rostro con uno de sus cascos y le planto otro suave beso

_No tienes por qué disculparte_ Dijo la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa_ Lo sabía aun antes de venir a tus sueños_

Discord abrió los ojos asombrado_ Tu lo sabias y sabes quienes son_ Cuestiono aun sin superar su sorpresa

Luna rio divertida_ Claro que sí, tengo claro que mi hermana será una dura rival, al igual que tu amiguita pegaso_

_Y no te molesta_ Dijo Discord con seriedad_ Después de todo eso significa que no puedo reconocerte como mi novia, aún tengo muchas dudas_

Luna se mantuvo sonriente_ Lo se Discord, no vine esta noche a hacer que me elijas, solo vine a decirte lo que siento_

Discord sonrió_ Lo hiciste estupendamente_

_Discord, sabes por qué te dije que podíamos ser más que amigos, en vez de decirte que seamos una pareja_ Cuestiono Luna

_Lo ignoro_ Dijo Discord_ Quizás porque eres de esas ponys que le temen al compromiso_ Dijo divertido

Luna rio_ Tal vez, pero también es porque quiero que tu tomes esa decisión, quiero que me elijas porque es lo que tu corazón desea y no porque yo te forcé a hacerlo_ Tras decir esto Luna volvió a acortar la distancia entre ella y Discord y volvió a acercar sus rostros_ Pero quiero que cuando tomes tu decisión, recuerdes esta noche, recuerdes lo que hicimos y lo que sentiste_ Tras decir esto le dio a Discord otro largo y apasionado beso

Discord respondió al beso de la princesa de la noche con la misma ternura y cariño con el que ella se lo dio y cuando finalizaron volvió a hablar

_Te prometo que lo hare_ Dijo Discord

Tras decir esto el cuerpo de Discord empezó a volverse transparente y el señor del caos sintió que estaba desapareciendo

_Wow, que está pasando_ Dijo Discord con asombro

Luna rio divertida_ Estas despertando, solo eso_

_Ya termino la noche_ Dijo sorprendido el señor del caos_ Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, es una lástima me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato mas_ Dijo Discord con un tono cautivante en su voz y una mirada picara

_Ya lo repetiremos otra noche_ Dijo Luna con una mirada coqueta

Discord pensó solo por un segundo, realmente le quedaba poco tiempo, pero quería que Luna supiera lo especial que había sido ese momento para él, tras solo un momento una idea llego a su mente

Discord chasqueo los dedos y una insignia verde apareció en su pata de león_ Ten algo para recordar esta noche_ Dijo el señor del caos mientras ponía la insignia en el pecho de Luna

La insignia era un círculo verde que decía en letras amarillas en su contorno "La pony número 1" y que en su centro tenía una imagen de Discord con el pulgar arriba en su garra de águila. Luna miro la insignia, era un gesto muy tonto pero le saco una sonrisa, después de todo significaba que para Discord ella era la numero 1, era especial en su ridícula forma de ser

_Te veré luego_ Dijo Discord ya a punto de desaparecer

_Nos veremos, cuídate tigre_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa viendo desaparecer al señor del caos

Luna se quedó sola en aquella planicie que en algún momento fue parte de los recuerdos de Discord, el trono negro ahora se hallaba vacío, pero justo cuando la princesa estaba a punto de retirarse escucho un chasquido y al voltearse encontró en el trono negro un ramo de rosas azules

Luna acerco el ramo a su rostro con su magia y se tomó un momento para disfrutar del dulce perfume de la flor_ Nada mal, Discord, nada mal_ Dijo mirando la insignia donde la imagen del señor del caos ahora se mostraba chasqueando los dedos en vez de con el pulgar arriba

_Fin del Flashback_

Discord se perdió por un momento en el recuerdo y no tuvo tiempo de teleportarse cuando la Ursa trato de golpearlo con su garra por lo que tuvo que evitar el golpe usando su agilidad y serpenteando a través de la enorme garra

_Muy bien, esto ya fue suficiente_ Dijo Discord molesto y poniendo sus dedos en posición para chasquear_ Supongo que cuando te encoja al tamaño de un perro Celestia podría tenerte como mascota_

"Aunque pensándolo bien creo que le quedaría mejor como mascota a Luna, pero a Fluttershy también le gustan los osos", Discord se molestó por ponerse a pensar en algo así en ese momento, tendría luego tiempo para torturarse a sí mismo con su indecisión más tarde

Para sorpresa de Discord el momento que se distrajo con sus pensamientos le basto a la Ursa para lanzar otro zarpazo, pero esta vez Discord no tenía intención de esquivar, dejaría que la garra de la Ursa lo atravesara mientras su cuerpo se convertía en vapor

El señor del caos estaba tranquilo pero justo antes de que el golpe llegara un grito lleno su mente, _"!Discord esquiva¡"_ Se escuchó la voz de Celestia en la mente del señor del caos

Aunque Discord se dispuso a esquivar no logro eludir completamente el golpe, la fuerza de la Ursa roso al señor del caos y eso fue suficiente para que este saliera despedido con dirección al piso, chocando contra un árbol y quedando algo lastimado por el golpe

_Que rayos, creo que por fin se me zafo un tornillo_ Dijo Discord aterrado al pensar que escucho por un momento a Celestia en su cabeza

_"Discord, me escuchas"_ Decía en su mente la voz de la princesa del sol

_Celestia, eres tu_ Dijo Discord con asombro_ Eres invisible_ Pregunto el señor del caos_ O quizás un fantasma_ Dijo poniendo rostro de terror

_"No seas ridículo"_ Le regaño Celestia_ "Me conecte contigo a través de un hechizo de telepatía"_ Explico la voz en la cabeza de Discord

_Claro porque eso tiene más sentido que ser invisible_ Dijo Discord sarcástico, tras un momento el señor del caos abrió los ojos alarmado_ Ósea que puedes leer mi mente_

_"No solo puedo hablar contigo"_ Dijo Celestia aunque en su interior tomaría nota del hecho de que había algo en la mente del señor del caos que este no quería mostrarle

_Como sea, porque me distrajiste_ Dijo un muy aliviado Discord

_"Para evitar que la Ursa te lastimara"_ Se explicó Celestia_ "Las Ursas son inmunes a la magia y pueden anular los hechizos, si hubieras recibido el impacto completo habrías salido mal herido"_ La voz de la princesa del sol perdió su tono tranquilo y volvió a gritar_ "¡Muévete!"_

Discord apenas logro chasquear los dedos y desaparecer antes de que un fuerte pisotón de Ursa impactara contra el piso, justo en el lugar donde Discord se hallaba hace solo unos segundos

_" Tienes que estar más atento Discord, eso estuvo cerca"_ Le recrimino Celestia

_Es difícil estar atento a algo cuando estoy discutiendo con una voz invisible en mi cabeza_ Dijo molesto Discord

_" Solo trata de retener a la Ursa sin que esta te lastime"_ Dijo Celestia tratando de calmarse un poco_ "Luna y yo estamos decidiendo un plan para ayudarte, solo resiste"_ Dijo Celestia para finalmente cortar la comunicación

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ Se lamentó Discord que se alegró que Celestia no podía leer su mente pues en ella broto un pensamiento furioso "Bien podría venir a ayudarme, su real molestia" pensó molesto Discord quien hacía mucho no usaba ese apodo en Celestia

La Ursa que estaba cada vez más frustrada al no poder terminar con el molesto Draconnequs dirigió su hocico hacia Discord con la intención de tragárselo entero, para sorpresa de esta Discord chasqueo los dedos y un enorme agujero apareció justo debajo de la Ursa que cayó a las profundidades de este para después ver como un enorme montón de tierra caía sobre ella

_Puede que mi magia no te afecte pero sí que afecta tu alrededor_ Dijo Discord divertido dando por sentada su victoria

En ese momento la tierra tembló con fuerza y la Ursa emergió desde el pozo donde Discord la había enterrado, en perfecto estado y aún más furiosa que antes, la Ursa ahora tenía claro que mataría al señor del caos

_Tienes que estar bromeando_ Dijo Discord pasando su garra de águila por su cara con frustración

_Poniville-entrada al castillo de la amistad_

Frente al castillo Twilight y Rarity caminaban a paso suave mientras discutían tranquilamente

_Muy bien entonces dime que debes hacer si el contacto visual dura más de 7 segundos_ Pregunto Rarity con seriedad

Twilight lo pensó por un par de segundos_ Debo aplicar la estrategia 32 y hacer un parpadeo coqueto_ Dijo Twilight_ En un patrón 3 parpadeos rápido 1 lento y 3 rápidos_

_No cariño, es 3 rápidos 2 lentos y 2 rápidos, sino no se verá natural_ Le reprendió Rarity

_Oh, jamás voy a poder con esto_ Dijo Twilight frustrada

_Francamente Twilight, no creo que debas tomarte todos esos consejos al pie de la letra_ Dijo Rarity a su amiga

_Debo hacerlo Rarity_ Dijo Twilight preocupada_ La revista yegua encantadora dice que sus métodos tienen un 80% de éxito y el libro como atrapar a tu pony especial promete un 60% de éxito si combino sus estilos tendré un 100% seguro_ Dijo Twilight convencida

_Bueno si tú lo dices_ Dijo Rarity con notoria duda en su voz_ Sigo pensando que la mejor forma de coquetear es que lo hagas a tu manera, tu sabes cómo tú te sientas cómoda_

_Esta es mi manera Rarity, estoy segura que de este modo lo lograre_ Dijo Twilight con decisión

Ante esto Rarity solo suspiro, cuando Twilight le pidió ayuda para conquistar a su pony especial Rarity se emocionó casi tanto como cuando Fluttershy le pidió ayuda, pero nunca pensó que la ayuda que Twilight quería era que le sirviera como ayudante de estudio

Realmente Rarity no tenía claro si Twilight estaba aprendiendo formas de coquetear o simplemente estaba aprendiendo a dar un examen sobre coqueteo, pero bueno ella era su amiga y debía ayudarla sea como sea, después de todo nada la haría más feliz que ver a su querida amiga caminando junto a su pony especial con esa sonrisa radiante y elegante que solo puede portar una yegua enamorada

_Muy bien, siguiente pregunta_ Dijo Twilight ansiosa

Rarity estuvo a punto de formular la pregunta pero en ese momento como si de un cometa se tratase Spitfire aterrizo frente a las 2 amigas propinándoles un buen susto, después de todo la pegaso dejaba tras ella un rastro de fuego y cuando aterrizo genero un gran estruendo, cualquiera que hubiera visto el evento desde lejos hubiera pensado que se acababa de estrellar un cometa

_Spitfire_ Dijo curiosa Twilight

Spitfire respiraba agitada tuvo que usar un segundo para tomar aire antes de hablar_ Princesa Twilight, la princesa Celestia la necesita a usted y su grupo, una Ursa mayor se dirige a Canterlot_

_Una Ursa mayor_ Dijo Rarity aterrada_ Te refieres a esa terrible bestia que ataco nuestro pueblo hace tiempo, o no que horrible_ Dijo Rarity aterrada

_No Rarity_ Le corrigió Twilight_ Esa era una Ursa menor, una Ursa mayor es al menos 50 veces peor_ Dijo con seriedad la princesa de la amistad

_50 veces peor_ Dijo Rarity aterrada_ ¡Debemos hacer algo va a devastar Canterlot!_ Dijo la unicornio aterrada_ Piensa en las tiendas de joyería, en las de sombrero, ¡Piensa en mí Boutique!_ Dijo muy alarmada Rarity al recordar que ella poseía su propio negocio en Canterlot

_Tenemos que reunir a las demás, sabes dónde están_ Cuestiono Twilight

_Creo que Pinkie Pie estaba con Applejack en la granja_ Dijo Rarity aun aterrada

_Y Fluttershy está en su casa_ Dijo Twilight pensativa_ Pero quien sabe dónde estará Rainbow Dash_

_Princesa, usted reúna a las demás, yo buscare a Dash por el pueblo_ Dijo Spitfire elevándose y volando a alta velocidad

_Iré por Fluttershy, ve por Applejack y Pinkie, te veré aquí cuando la traiga_ Dijo Rarity que comenzó una carrera a toda velocidad, después de todo esta misión era mucho más grande que ella era una misión para salvar a Canterlot la gran capital de la moda de Equestria, esta era una misión para salvar la moda_ No temas mi hermosa Boutique, ¡mama va en camino!_ Grito a todo pulmón la unicornio mientras corría

Twilight asombrada por la velocidad que tomo Rarity en su carrera solo negó con la cabeza baja, sonrió divertida y decidió teletransportarse rápidamente a Sweet Apple Acres, despareciendo en una esfera de energía color violeta

_Imperio de cristal- Frente a la barrera_

Shining Armor mostraba un sudor nervioso en toda su frente y no era para menos, la tormenta aún se mantenía fuerte y salvaje mientras que los escuadrones de unicornio ya reflejaban el gran cansancio que les representaba mantener el hechizo de escudo, la lucha con la tormenta se había extendido más de lo esperado y los fatigados soldados pronto serían incapaces de conjurarlo y estarían amparados únicamente por el poder del corazón de cristal y claro de Cadance

La tormenta rugía con fiereza como si se tratase de un depredador decidido a devorar a su presa, el hielo chocaba fuertemente contra el apenas perceptible escudo de los soldados e incluso la nieve parecía caer en forma agresiva contra el imperio de cristal

Shining no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su esposa tuviese que tolerar toda esa carga sola, estaba decidido a darle a esa tormenta con todo lo que tenía, pero era obvio que sus soldados no resistirían mas

_Soldados, retirada vayan al refugio más cercano y díganles que lo sellen, empezaremos a sellar los refugios_ Dictamino Shining

_Pero capitán, la tormenta aún es muy fuerte_ Dijo uno de los soldados

_No se preocupen_ Dijo Shining Armor activando su magia y generando una enorme y brillante burbuja color violeta alrededor del imperio_ Yo me encargo desde aquí_ Dijo con decisión el joven capitán

_Poniville- Hotel Corcel adormecido_

Rainbow Dash se hallaba a la entrada del hotel conversando en tono animado con Krest el cual parecía algo molesto, pero continuaba platicando con la pegaso azul

_Te lo digo por última vez Rainbow, no pienso ir_ Dijo Krest molesto

_Oh vamos, te gustara solo dale una oportunidad_ Dijo Rainbow insistente

Krest soltó un suspiro_ Mira desde que nos conocemos solo nos hemos peleado una vez_ Dijo Krest relajándose un poco_ Y ha sido por causa de los Wonderbolts_

_Y que importa_ Dijo Dash relajada

_Que siendo ese el caso tiene poco sentido que yo te acompañe a tu prueba para ingresar a la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts_ Dijo Krest algo frustrado por el hecho de que Rainbow no entendiera algo tan simple

_Oh vamos, solo nos peleamos porque no entiendes a los Wonderbolts_ Explico Rainbow_ Pero solo fuiste a una prueba secreta, no viste lo mejor, si me acompañas a la prueba veras su mejor lado y veras el esfuerzo que ponen los aspirantes en entrar así entenderás mejor lo geniales que son_ Explico Rainbow Dash muy convencida de lo que decía

_Quizás tengas razón_ Acepto Krest_ Pero realmente es algo que no quiero hacer_ Y era verdad no quería hacerlo, después de todo su misión implicaba que debía pasar tiempo con Rainbow, pero si hacia actividades que los hicieran pelear alejaría a la portadora de la lealtad y la misión se iría al caño y eso era un riesgo innecesario

_Oh vamos sí que eres terco_ Dijo Rainbow molesta_ Además aun si no te interesan los Wonderbolts eso no significa que no puedas ir a animarme_

_Animarte_ Dijo Krest confundido

_Por supuesto_ Dijo Rainbow sonriente_ Soy la mejor voladora en todo Poniville y de lo mejor que hay en la reserva de los Wonderbolts, obviamente necesito una oleada de admiradores animándome, para que todos sepan que deben prepararse para ver lo asombrosa que soy_

Krest rodo los ojos_ Si quieres porristas estoy muy seguro que tus amigas estarán encantadas de animarte_ Dijo Krest queriendo evitar ser demasiado brusco_ Yo te apoyare desde mi habitación_

_Oh por Celestia_ Dijo ya molesta Rainbow_ En serio vas a hacer que lo diga, está bien quiero que tu vayas a animarme_ Dijo algo molesta Rainbow y sonrojándose levemente

Krest abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente no había visto venir esa respuesta_ En serio quieres que vaya a animarte_

_Que acabo de decirte sordo_ Dijo Rainbow que seguía sonrojada y quería evitar mirar de frente a Krest_ Me gustaría verte en las gradas animándome, tu sabes me daría seguridad_

Krest también se sonrojo aunque no sabía bien el porqué, después de todo eso era lo que esperaba conseguir con Rainbow, para eso se suponía que estaba ahí, pero aun así el escuchar a la pegaso azul decirle aquellas palabras lo lleno de un calor y una alegría que no esperaba sentir

_Muy bien si significa tanto para ti, supongo que podría ir_ Dijo Krest tratando de sonar como si le importara poco aunque su voz se sentía algo temblorosa

_En serio_ Dijo Rainbow muy contenta para luego serenarse_ Perfecto entonces tienes mucha suerte, podrás ver una de las mejores actuaciones de la gran Rainbow Dash totalmente gratis _

Krest sonrió divertido, no lo admitiría pero la confianza de Rainbow le gustaba_ Tu debes estar agradecida que tendrás a alguien como yo dándote ánimos en primera fila_

Ambos pegasos rieron divertidos con la situación, ambos parecían haberse acercado poco a poco aunque realmente Rainbow no sabía nada de Krest de donde venía, donde había estado antes o quien le había enseñado su modo tan particular de volar. Si realmente eran muchas las preguntas que la portadora del elemento de la lealtad tenia para Krest, pero las haría luego, no sabía el por qué se sentía tan relajada cerca de Krest era una sensación extraña, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes

Además Rainbow Dash estaba contenta su plan había funcionada, pues desde que se enteró de lo solitario que era Krest estaba decidida a ayudarlo a hacer más amigos y la mejor manera de hacerlo era acercarlo a un grupo de ponys para interactuar, nada mejor que llevar a alguien con ese talento para volar a un lugar como las pruebas Wonderbolts, Rainbow estaba segura de que su plan iría a pedir de boca, en unas semanas Krest sería el nuevo talento de los Wonderbolts un talento popular con muchos amigos

Ambos pegasos hubieran seguido hablando un buen rato, es más Krest estaba a punto de sugerirle a Rainbow ir por algo de comer cuando una pegaso naranja en traje de Wonderbolt llego a su lado a toda velocidad

_Dash, por fin te encuentro, la princesa te necesita ahora_ Dijo con gran apuro Spitfire

_Spitfire, que sucede_ Dijo con asombro Rainbow

_Debemos ir con tus amigas, es urgente_ Dijo Spitfire con apuro

Rainbow entendió, la única razón por la que una pony tan directa como Spitfire eludiría la pregunta sería que el tema no era algo que podían escuchar todos los ponys ya fuera porque iba a causar pánico en quien lo escuchara o porque era un secreto, significaba que debía ir inmediatamente

Rainbow volteo a ver a Krest para disculparse por su retirada inesperada pero hallo en el pegaso negro una sonrisa divertida

_Ve, te invito algo de beber cuando vuelvas_ Dijo con una sonrisa simpática Krest

_Entonces, volveré rápido_ Respondió Rainbow sonriente

Krest sonrió al ver a Rainbow irse con la Wonderbolt, si había entendido bien se dirigían a reunirse con los otros elementos y ese era un escenario que Krest no necesitaba, hallarse frete a los 6 elementos de la armonía era un riesgo completamente impensable, mantuvo su sonrisa unos segundos más, no sabía él porque resultaba tan fácil sonreír cuando estaba con Rainbow, pero así era finalmente su rostro tomo otra vez calma y volvió al interior del hotel

Rainbow volaba rápido pero también sonreía, la sonrisa de Krest se había grabado en su mente, jamás había visto al pegaso negro con un gesto tan simpático, por alguna razón esa imagen no se borraba de su mente y cada vez que la recordaba sentía un revoltijo en su estómago, era una sensación emocionante y excitante, atrevida y atemorizante sin saberlo bien Rainbow sentía que era la sensación previa a una gran aventura

Pero Rainbow no era la única que pensaba en el pegaso Spitfire busco a Rainbow Dash en todo el pueblo, la busco durmiendo en las nubes, la busco en los locales de comida y en las calles pero jamás pensó encontrarla hablando con un corcel, en una charla que incluso lamentaba haber interrumpido pues parecía de lo más agradable

"Él era bastante lindo", pensó algo apenada Spitfire

Tras unos minutos de vuelo las 2 pegasos llegaron a la entrada del castillo de la amistad donde todas las demás portadoras se hallaban reunidas, al divisarlas todas sonrieron, al fin el grupo estaba completo

_Muy bien, por fin llegaron_ Dijo contenta Twilight

_perdón por la demora_ Dijo Spitfire agotada_ Me tomo un tiempo en hallarla_ Dijo la Wonderbolt para caer rendida

_Spitfire_ Dijo sorprendida Rainbow

_Lo lamento pero estoy muy agotada, no he descansado desde que vine volando desde Canterlot_ Acepto la capitana

_Lo que no entiendo es porque te pidieron que vinieras_ Dijo Fluttershy que ayudaba a levantar a la pegaso naranja que se apoyaba en ella para levantarse mientras la veía con preocupación

_Si, después de todo aquí tenemos nuestro propio servicio de mensajería instantánea_ Dijo Pinkie sonriente_ Nuestro siempre confiable Spike_ Tras decir esto Pinkie detallo algo importante_ Un segundo y Spike_

_No lo he visto en todo el día_ Dijo Twilight_ Creo que salió a caminar temprano_

_Solo sé que la princesa Celestia no podía enviar mensajes a través de ese dragón_ Dijo Spitfire dejando de apoyarse en Fluttershy_ Por lo que le entendí a Soarin se debe a una tormenta en el imperio de cristal, afecta toda comunicación mágica_

_Eso no tiene sentido_ Dijo Twilight_ La capacidad de Spike es algo que está vinculado directamente a él, para que esta falle significaría que algo le paso al propio Spike_ Explico Twilight

Tras decir esto todas abrieron los ojos alarmadas, donde estaba Spike, por que los mensajes no llegaban a él, que había sucedido con el pequeño dragón

_Quizás esta resfriado y los mocos no dejan que salga el fuego_ Explico Pinkie tratando de relajar el ambiente_ Oh tiene alergias y estornuda tanto que la línea sale ocupada_

La explicación no ayudo mucho todas estaban preocupadas, Rarity estaba a punto de olvidar todo el asunto de la Ursa e ir corriendo a buscar al dragón temiendo que este estuviera herido y solo en algún lugar, la unicornio hubiera comenzado la carrera de no ser por un casco que se puso sobre su hombro

Al voltearse Rarity se halló con la mirada decidida de Applejack_ Spike ya no es un bebe, puede cuidarse solo, estoy segura de que no le paso nada_ Dijo Applejack con confianza_ Y estoy más segura que se molestaría mucho si no vamos a ayudar a ponys en peligro por buscarlo_

Todas las ponys asintieron pues realmente la explicación de Applejack iba perfecta con la personalidad del joven dragón, incluso Rarity decidió ceder, era verdad Spike era del tipo que no aceptaría que un amigo se lastimara por su culpa y no la perdonaría por no ir a ayudar a otros por buscarlo, cuando todo eso terminase Rarity se aseguraría de hablar con Spike abrazarlo fuerte y reprenderlo por asustarla pero hasta entonces debía ir a ayudar

Applejack por otro lado estaba apurada en irse, entre más pronto se fueran, más pronto volverían y podría buscar con tranquilidad a Spike pues aunque fue la más lógica con el tema su preocupación por el bienestar del joven dragón la desquiciaba al punto que temía que si no se iban pronto terminaría saliendo a correr solo para ir a buscarlo

_En ese caso debemos irnos ya_ Dijo Spitfire_ La princesa Celestia debe estar deseando discutir contigo la estrategia contra la Ursa_

_Como si hubiera una manera simple de enfrentar una Ursa_ Dijo Twilight deprimida

En ese momento Twilight abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acababa de darse cuenta de que había un método para hacerlo, la princesa de la amistad hiso brillar su cuerno y atrapo a sus 5 amigas y a Spitfire en una burbuja de color purpura

_Twilight, que estás haciendo, olvidaste meterte en la burbuja_ Dijo con sorpresa Pinkie Pie

_Chicas vayan con la princesa, díganle que iré enseguida y ayuden en todo lo que puedan_ Dijo Twilight

_Pero que corrales vas a hacer tu_ Dijo Applejack

_Debo conseguir algo que nos ayudara a solucionar esto_ Dijo Twilight_ Confíen en mi_

_Muy bien te esperamos allá, entonces solo apúrate_ Dijo Rainbow Dash y antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar la burbuja morada desapareció en un destello

Twilight en ese momento también se teleporto después de todo tenía claro a donde debía ir

_Canterlot-Salón del trono_

Ambas princesas se sorprendieron levemente con el destello violeta que lleno la habitación, un destello que saco a ambas gobernantes de su concentración por el enfrentamiento del señor del caos y la Ursa mayor, tras desaparecer la potente luz en el centro de la sala del trono se veían a 5 de las portadoras de la armonía y a Spitfire la cual veía con sorpresa su nuevo entorno

Spitfire inmediatamente se adelantó a las portadoras y se acercó levemente al trono con la cabeza baja_ Princesa Celestia lamento reportar que he fracasado en mi misión_ Dijo en tono serio Spitfire

_Que dices mi querida capitana, si has hecho justo lo que te pedí_ Dijo Celestia en tono dulce

_No es así princesa_ Rectifico Spitfire_ La princesa Twilight decidió quedarse en Poniville _

Ante esta revelación Celestia abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y dirigió una mirada severa a las 5 portadoras que se hallaban frente a ella

_Espero que alguna de ustedes sea capaz de explicarme que está sucediendo_ Dijo Celestia en tono severo

_Vera princesa_ Comenzó Rainbow con muchos nervios_ Twilight dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes y que vendría luego_ Tras decir lo último la pegaso azul comenzó a reír con nerviosismo

Celestia relajo un poco su mirada y se vio sorprendida_ Algo que hacer y alguna de ustedes tiene idea de que se trataba ese algo_ Cuestiono la princesa del sol

_No lo sabemos_ Admitió apenada Rarity con la cabeza gacha

_Pero Twilight dijo que era de gran importancia para solucionar este problema_ Dijo Applejack con valor_ Y estoy segura de que decía la verdad, usted la conoce no demoraría en venir con usted a menos de que fuera necesario_

_Si usted conoce a Twilight puntualidad extrema_ Dijo Pinkie sonriente

Celestia sonrió suavemente, era verdad en todos los años que había enseñado a Twilight esta jamás le había fallado ahora debía confiar en su alumna como lo había hecho antes

_Pero aunque Twilight no esté aquí, nosotros si estamos_ Dijo Rainbow con más confianza

_Y estaremos encantadas de ayudar_ Dijo Rarity corroborando a su amiga

_Hay algo que podamos hacer_ Cuestiono en voz suave Fluttershy

Celestia solo demoro un segundo en pensar que podrían hacer las portadoras_ Applejack estoy segura que el equipo de soldados que está reforzando las viviendas apreciara la ayuda de una pony con tu fuerza y vitalidad_

_Iré de inmediato_ Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

_Lleva a Rarity contigo_ Dijo Celestia sonriente

_A mi_ Dijo sorprendida Rarity_ Pero princesa realmente soy mejor con las telas que con la madera_

_Lo se Rarity_ Dijo en tono cálido Celestia_ Pero alguien con tan buen ojo para los detalles como tú, ayudara a que ninguna casa quede sin reforzar correctamente, podrías ayudarme con eso_

Rarity se emocionó al escuchar las suaves palabras de la princesa_ Sera todo un gusto princesa_

_Pinkie Pie, creo que tu Pinkie sentido le seria de mucha ayuda a los ponys que dirigen la evacuación, hay mucha multitud en la calle y siempre es bueno poder anticiparse a un posible accidente_ Continuo Celestia

_Oki doki Loki_ Dijo sonriente Pinkie poniendo su casco en su frente en un saludo militar

_Spitfire, dirige a los Wonderbolts supongo que sabes exactamente qué hacer en casos como estos_ Continuo ordenando Celestia

_No se preocupe princesa, me encargare de todo_ Dijo Spitfire con seriedad

_Rainbow, hasta donde se eres una Wonderbolt así que acompaña a Spitfire_ Dijo sonriente Celestia

_Entendido princesa_ Dijo Rainbow con emoción, después de todo le encantaba trabajar con los Wonderbolts

Fluttershy dio un paso temeroso al frente_ Y qué hay de mi princesa_ Dijo en un hilo de voz la pegaso

Celestia le dedico una mirada de desprecio a la pegaso, fue un momento fugaz, Celestia tenía claro que no podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones pero eso no evitaba que despreciara de sobremanera a aquella pegaso que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra

Fluttershy retrocedió al ver la mirada de la princesa, quizás solo fue un momento, quizás solo había sido la imaginación de la pegaso, pero por un segundo la princesa la vio como si la odiara, como si su mayor deseo fuera verla muerta

"La princesa debe estar muy estresada por esto, estoy segura de que no tiene nada contra mí", pensó Fluttershy tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ver

_Mi querida Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia relajando su mirada y fingiendo una sonrisa_ Ve con los escuadrones de evacuación del sector oeste, hay están las zonas más pobladas de animales y niños, ayuda a que su evacuación sea agradable_ Dijo Celestia con voz dulce

Fluttershy sonrió al confirmar que en realidad la princesa no tenía nada en su contra, había sido una tonta al pensar algo malo de la princesa, como podía una pony tan dulce y amable que se preocupaba por animales y niños por igual tener algún mal pensamiento sobre alguien, si solo había sido su tonta imaginación

_Hare lo mejor que pueda princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy con una enorme sonrisa

_Muchas gracias_ Dijo Celestia aun en tono dulce quizás demasiado dulce aunque en su mente un agresivo pensamiento brotaba, "Al menos así puedes servirme de algo"

Luna negó con la cabeza, sabía que los celos eran una emoción nueva para su hermana pero eso no evitaba que fuera penoso verla actuar demasiado agradable con la pegaso a la que obviamente detestaba y además no era capaz de camuflar ese desprecio en sus ojos, ese deseo de que esa pegaso se evaporara se notaba latente en Celestia

Celestia sonrió al ver a Fluttershy salir de la sala del trono, no solo porque se alegraba de haberse deshecho de la molesta pegaso sino también porque había logrado evitar que esta se enterara que Discord estaba en las cercanías, Discord no necesitaba el apoyo de esa patética pegaso, Celestia bastaba para darle a Discord todo el apoyo que necesitaba

"Tranquilo Discord, estaré aquí para ti, no temas, no necesitamos a nadie más" Pensó Celestia devolviendo su mirada a las imágenes que su cuerno generaba, imágenes que solo podían ser vistas desde su perspectiva y la de Luna y que obviamente habían sido ignoradas por Spitfire y las portadoras

_Y ahora que haremos_ Pregunto Luna

_Esperaremos a Twilight_ Dijo Celestia con tranquilidad

_¡No bromes!_ Dijo Luna en tono alto sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a Celestia_ Estas pidiendo que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada hasta que tu querida aprendiz vuelva_

_Equestria necesita que sus líderes se encarguen de dirigir la situación, no podemos simplemente irnos al campo de batalla_ Le recrimino Celestia molesta por la actitud de su hermana

_Creo que tú eres perfectamente capaz de dirigir todo aquí_ Contesto molesta Luna_ Aquí solo te estoy estorbando, seré más productiva afuera ayudando_

Luna sabía que se estaba arriesgando, estaba insistiendo demasiado en ir al campo de batalla pero ella siempre había detestado el estilo de su hermana de pensar que las cosas se solucionarían solas si ella simplemente esperaba y confiaba en los demás, ellas eran alicornios por todos los cielos podían solucionar las cosas mucho más rápido, pero por sobre todo aunque Luna confiaba en Twilight y tenía claro que seguramente ella tendría una razón válida para estar ausente, para la princesa de la noche era inaceptable seguir viendo como Discord se jugaba el cuello contra la Ursa mientras ella solo miraba cómoda desde el trono

Por otro lado Celestia también se hallaba sorprendida Luna siempre había sido una amante de la lucha y una contendiente temible pero nunca la había visto tan ansiosa de salir a luchar; La princesa del sol sabía que su hermana sospechaba de su interés por Discord pero era eso, era realmente que su hermana quería ir a salvar su nuevo amor o había algo más que ella no detectaba, por alguna razón Celestia podía sentir que la preocupación de Luna por Discord era tan fuerte como la suya pero eso era imposible después de todo ella amaba a Discord y Luna solo lo conocía

Celestia dejo esa reflexión para después en ese momento debía definir claramente su posición frente a su hermana y dejar claro que era lo que debía hacerse como siempre había sido

_No nos iremos Luna_ Dijo Celestia con severidad_ Equestria debe buscar seguridad en sus líderes y para eso necesita que estemos aquí y aquí nos quedaremos_

_Quédate tu si quieres, después de todo te vez cómoda en tu trono_ Dijo Luna en tono molesto mientras caminaba a la puerta del salón del trono_ Pero yo me voy de aquí_

_Princesa Luna te prohíbo que te vayas_ Dijo Celestia ya con su paciencia completamente perdida

Luna rio divertida_ Me encanta cuando olvidas que no puedes darme ordenes hermana_ Dijo la princesa de la noche con confianza_ Te veré luego_ Y tras decir esto la princesa de la noche abandono la habitación, dejando a su hermana mayor molesta y frustrada

_Frente a la Ursa_

Discord se estaba cansando, evitar los ataques de la Ursa estaba comenzando a agotarlo y para colmo ninguno de sus ataques había afectado a la bestia y eso que lo había probado todo, fuego, hielo, rayos, leche con chocolate, dulces, malvaviscos esa cosa era indetenible

_Supongo que no estarás interesada en que declaremos un empate_ Sugirió Discord a lo que solo recibió un rugido furico como respuesta_ Y qué tal si le seguimos mañana_ Sugirió de nuevo el señor del caos

La Ursa que no le interesaba lo que el pequeño señor del caos decía levanto de nuevo su zarpa pero esta vez recibió múltiples disparos en ella, disparos de una magia color azul oscuro que si bien no llegaban a lastimarla si le dolían

Discord vio con asombro como Luna llegaba volando a toda velocidad hacia la Ursa y arremetía contra esta con varios rayos de magia de gran poder que lograron llamar la atención de la enorme bestia que dirigió un golpe contra la princesa de la noche que lo esquivo con facilidad gracias a su gran agilidad en vuelo

Tras esquivar el golpe Luna se posiciono al lado de Discord flotando ambos en el aire y le dirigió un fuerte grito a la Ursa con su voz real _ Mas te vale que retrocedas bestia, no querrás enfrentarme_

_Que rayos haces aquí_ Le recrimino Discord a Luna mirándola con preocupación pues si bien le agradaba ver a la princesa de la noche, el señor del caos hubiera deseado que esta se encontrara a salvo dentro del castillo

_Vine a salvar tu hibrido trasero, antes de que esa Ursa lo aplaste_ Dijo Luna volteando a ver a Discord

_Por favor, puedo con esto yo solo_ Dijo Discord con confianza

Como respuesta a esto Luna uso su velocidad y fuerza para empujar al señor del caos lejos de un nuevo golpe de la Ursa que casi les atina a ambos

_Si claro se nota que lo tienes todo controlado_ Dijo Luna sarcástica

_Eso no cuenta_ Dijo Discord molesto_ Me distrajiste, ahora hazte a un lado princesa estas a punto de ver uno de mis mejores trucos_ Dijo el señor del caos poniéndose frente a la Ursa

La Ursa centro su vista en Discord y se preparó para atacarlo pero el señor del caos chasqueo los dedos y un enorme molde de gelatina color verde rodeo a la Ursa que se vio rápidamente atrapada en aquella sustancia verde y viscosa que le impedía moverse

Luna no daba crédito a lo que veía, Discord acababa de encerrar a la Ursa en una enorme gelatina y por extraña que fuera la razón la Ursa parecía incapaz de escapar de aquel lugar, sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad de energía mágica que se requería para crear toda esa gelatina, tener un material capaz de sujetar una Ursa era asombroso

Discord rio burlón frente a la Ursa_ Que te parece este truco_ Dijo Divertido el señor del caos_ Esta cosa es gelatina marca gelatina, nada que este dentro de esta cosa puede salir, créeme_ Continuo el señor del caos tomando un pedazo del postre y metiéndoselo en la boca para luego escupirlo_ Lamentablemente también es la gelatina más horrible que he probado_

Luna rio aunque estaba asombrada Discord lo había logrado, había derrotado a una Ursa mayor

_Imperio de cristal frente a la barrera_

Shining Armor, se hallaba frente a la barrera azul del corazón de cristal su propio escudo comenzaba a titilar demostrando que su fuerza estaba casi acabada, la tormenta había sido salvaje y su fuerza implacable, el príncipe llevaba ya un tiempo largo luchando contra la terrible tempestad, pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas la verdad era que Shining Armor estaba demasiado cansado y tenía claro que no aguantaría mucho más, en unos momentos su magia se agotaría por completo

En ese momento 2 pegasos en armaduras plateadas llegaron a su lado uno de un color azul claro y el otro de un rojo oscuro, ambos compartían los ojos verde profundo, tras solo unos momentos se pusieron cada uno a un lado del capitán

_Capitán, la princesa pregunta si es el momento de activar el corazón de cristal_ Cuestiono el pegaso azul

_Supongo que sí_ Dijo Shining Armor con dificultad_ Díganle a Cadance que lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir más tiempo_

_Bromea o solo es tonto_ Dijo el pegaso rojo en tono rebelde_ Si llegamos con la princesa del amor sin su esposo las cabezas que harán rodar serán las nuestras, dígaselo usted mismo cuando lleguemos al palacio_

Shining Armor sintió como ambos pegasos lo levantaban para emprender vuelo en dirección al palacio de cristal, al elevarse varios rayos de luz aparecieron a lo largo del imperio, una señal de los vigías unicornios que informaba a Cadance que Shining Armor ya había dejado de fortalecer la barrera

La señal pareció funcionar perfectamente pues momentos después de que esta apareciera el campo de fuerza que rodeaba al imperio de cristal, se fortaleció y brillo con intensidad demostrando que la princesa Cadance estaba dándole su poder al corazón de cristal, ahora dependía de ella defender su reino y no pensaba rendirse

_Canterlot-Sala del trono_

Celestia veía con atención como Twilight junto con el pony de tierra doctor Hooves trabajaban para poder armar una extraña máquina que la princesa de la amistad había traído en piezas cuando se teleporto al castillo de Canterlot

Celestia tenía fe en su aprendiz sabía que Twilight no la decepcionaría y si ella pensaba que esa máquina era la solución entonces lo aceptaría, además Celestia conocía al doctor pues era un ingeniero e inventor al que había recurrido en ocasiones complicadas como aquella vez que toda la maquinaria formadora de nubes de Cloudsdale se destruyó, si Celestia tenía toda su confianza en ese dúo de ponys

Twilight usaba su magia para lograr encajar las diferentes partes de la maquina mientras veía como Tim se encargaba de re ensamblar el sistema interno de la máquina, su parte más importante, aun cuando estaban bajo la presión de la situación y el apuro del trabajo Twilight intentaba de vez en cuando aplicar sus estudios con el doctor, así cuando sus miradas se encontraban o el doctor le pedía que le alcanzara alguna herramienta la princesa de la amistad no perdía la oportunidad de dedicarle un gesto coqueto o una sonrisa picara

Hooves por otro lado tenía una enorme catarata emocional y una aún más grande tormenta de ideas, no podía creer que podría probar su invento contra una Ursa mayor real, era una situación que solo podía ocurrir una vez en la vida, además se sentía contento de saber que la princesa Twilight confiaba tan plenamente en el como para acudir inmediatamente a pedirle ayuda cuando se sintió en necesidad pero aun así el inventor no entendía del todo el extraño comportamiento de la princesa de la amistad, porque parpadeaba tanto, porque le sonreía en momentos que no tenían ninguna gracia o porque parecía siempre querer encontrar sus miradas era algo extraño pero era un comportamiento que el despistado Tim le atribuiría al estrés que generaba la precaria situación

_Frente a la Ursa_

El señor del caos veía contento su obra, su enorme Ursa contenida en su aún más enorme molde de gelatina, pero su rostro de satisfacción se borró cuando vio que desde el interior la Ursa abría su enorme hocico y comenzaba a comer para crear su salida de esa prisión

_No puedo creer que te estés comiendo eso, es asqueroso_ Dijo Discord con sorpresa

El hocico de la Ursa fue lo primero que emergió de la gelatina generando un nuevo rugido que llamo la atención tanto de Discord como de la princesa de la noche

_Esperaba que pudieras soltarte_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa_ Aun no comenzaba a divertirme_

_Sala del trono-Canterlot_

Celestia veía con terror la situación que su cuerno le presentaba la enorme y furica Ursa se había liberado y había retomado su ataque incesante contra Discord y Luna, Celestia veía con gran temor como Discord entre destellos desaparecía y aparecía evitando así las garras de la fiera para lanzarle algún hechizo de vez en cuando, del mismo modo Luna maniobraba en el aire evitando así que la Ursa pudiera asestarle un golpe y cuando se hallaba en una buena posición golpeaba con sus potentes rayos de magia, pero aun así nada parecía perturbar la furia de la terrible bestia

Celestia lo notaba a cada momento a Discord se le hacía más difícil desparecer antes de que la garra lo golpeara y del mismo modo a Luna cada vez se le veía más agotada tanto en ataques como en movimientos, más tarde que temprano la Ursa los alcanzaría y los exterminaría

Era impensable, pensaba una cada vez más ansiosa Celestia, no podía permitirse perder a su hermana o a Discord, había decidido que no perdería nada más y era algo de lo que no se retractaría, debía hacer algo, debía lograr salvarlos, en ese momento Celestia observo de nuevo la máquina que Twilight y Hooves estaban armando que cada vez se veía más lista para funcionar y al mismo tiempo parecía que no estaría lista nunca

_Doctor, cuanto tiempo dijo que necesitaba su máquina antes de estar en capacidad de uso_ Dijo Celestia tratando de aparentar calma

_Al menos nos faltan otros 5 minutos_ Dijo Hooves sin dejar de trabajar

_Muy bien, infórmeme en cuanto esté lista_ Dijo Celestia y sin dudar un minuto disparo un potente rayo color amarillo a uno de los vitrales del castillo que se hiso pedazos en cuanto fue contactado por el ataque

_Princesa pero que hace_ Dijo la muy sorprendida Twilight

_Supongo, que mi trabajo_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras emprendía vuelo hacia el orificio dejado por el destrozado vitral

_Imperio de cristal- Plaza central_

Los pegasos aterrizaron junto al corazón de cristal, dejaron a Shining Armor al lado de Cadance y este sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su esposa para acariciar dulcemente el cuello de la princesa con el suyo, esto tuvo un efecto positivo en la barrera que de inmediato se vio fortalecida, pues Cadance era quien alimentaba la barrera y era la princesa del amor por lo que no había momento en el que fuera más fuerte que cuando se hallaba junto a Shining Armor

_Cómo te sientes_ Pregunto preocupada Cadance

_Mareado, algo débil y con hambre_ Dijo Shining Armor con una sonrisa confiada_ Tu sabes lo normal para un día ajetreado de trabajo_

Cadance respondió a la sonrisa de su esposo con la suya_ Cuando esto termine cenaremos un gran banquete juntos_ Tras decir esto miro con gran ternura a Shining Armor_ Y luego iremos por el postre_

Shining no desperdició la oportunidad para acariciar nuevamente el cuello de su esposa, no la besaría para no romper su concentración pero quería dejarle completamente claro que el estaría con ella, que pasara lo que pasara nada lo alejaría de su lado

_Que paso con los soldados_ Pregunto finalmente Shining a una pony de tierra color magenta que formaba parte de la guardia personal de Cadance

_Nosotros 5 la guardia de la princesa Cadance, los gemelos que lo trajeron, usted y la princesa somos todos los ponys que quedan en el imperio_ Dijo la pony en tono firme_ El resto de ponys incluyendo a los soldados están en los refugios y hace solo unos minutos se nos confirmó que todos los refugios fueron cerrados_

_Que quieres decir con que fueron cerrados_ Dijo el pegaos rojo que trajo a Shining Armor con terror_ Donde se supone que nos vamos a refugiar nosotros_

_Tranquilízate Piro_ Respondió la pony magenta_ En el castillo está el refugio real diseñado para proteger al gobernante del imperio de cristal, cuando llegue el momento nosotros nos refugiaremos ahí, junto con la princesa y el capitán_

_Espero que tengas razón Frost_ Contesto aun preocupado Piro

_Solo espero que el tiempo en el que tengamos que refugiarnos demore en llegar_ Dijo Shining Armor viendo con terror la tormenta que se imponía desde fuera del escudo_ No creo que esta tormenta tenga pensado dejarnos ir_

_Castillo Canterlot-Salón del trono_

Twilight continuaba terminando de ajustar la máquina de Tim pero tenía su atención también puesta en Celestia, cuando la princesa del sol destruyo el vitral Twilight estaba casi segura de que iría volando contra la Ursa pero no fue así, la princesa Celestia se quedó flotando a pocos metros del agujero que se formó al romper el vitral, mantenía una mirada bacía en el horizonte

Para cualquier desentendido que viese aquella escena parecería que Celestia simplemente estaba haciendo nada, pero Twilight podía sentirlo su maestra estaba acumulando una enorme cantidad de magia, una cantidad como Twilight jamás había sentido en un solo pony, era un poder inmenso

De un modo repentino las nubes que cubrían el cielo de la ciudad de Canterlot se disiparon, dejando únicamente al sol ocupando el despejado cielo azul, un sol radiante con toda su fuerza que comenzaba a centrar sus rayos en un punto, siendo más preciso parecía que toda su luz y calor se concentraban sobre una sola pony

Los ojos de Celestia brillaron con un amarillo intenso mientras la columna de luz que caía sobre su blanco e inmaculado pelaje se hacía cada vez más intensa hasta finalmente dejar de ser una columna de luz para convertirse en una enorme e intensa columna de llamas que generaban un calor abrazador

Dentro de la enorme y aterradora columna de fuego se podía distinguir la silueta elegante de la princesa y aun relucía el brillo amarillo de sus ojos, un brillo de decisión, de fuerza, Celestia se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque como jamás lo había hecho

Celestia pensaba únicamente contactar telepáticamente a Discord y Luna pero necesitaba tanta concentración para mantener el poder del sol bajo control que cuando envió su mensaje telepático este llego a la mente de cada pony en Canterlot y todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia su princesa que aun envuelta en las salvajes llamas se veía valiente, justa y sobre todo poderosa era una imagen que le recordaba a cada pony que tenían en quien confiar

_"!Discord, Luna apártense ahora¡"_ Fue el mensaje que retumbo en la cabeza de todos los ponys, un mensaje dedicado a solo 2 y que provenía con la más decidida y autoritaria voz de Celestia

_Frente a la Ursa_

El mensaje llego de inmediato a la mente de Discord y Luna, el señor del caos volteo en dirección donde sus instintos supusieron eran el origen del mensaje y pudo ver a lo lejos una enorme columna de fuego que parecía descender desde el mismo sol

Discord no lo pensó 2 veces tan rápido como pudo se acercó a Luna y tras sujetarla con su garra de águila de un hombro chasqueo sus dedos y se puso a una buena distancia de la Ursa

_No sé qué estas planeando Celestia, pero tienes vía libre_ Dijo Discord para sí mismo esperando que Celestia lo oyera

Celestia desde el castillo logro escuchar en su mente el mensaje de Discord e inmediatamente disparo su hechizo, de un momento a otro todas las llamas que formaban el gran pilar de fuego que la rodeaba se concentraron en su cuerno formando una enorme bola incandescente que tras solo unos segundos se disparó como un mar de llamas en dirección a la Ursa

Las Ursas son inmunes a la magia y resistentes a los elementos pero el ataque de la princesa del sol fue tan salvaje y brutal que en cuanto contacto contra la poderosa criatura la hiso retroceder, todo alrededor de la zona de impacto parecía incendiarse y secarse e incluso la Ursa parecía sentir un gran dolor al recibir de lleno las poderosas llamas conjuradas por Celestia

Discord miraba con una combinación de asombro y admiración el espectáculo, se hallaba bastante lejos de la Ursa pero aun así sentía el intenso calor y veía como la vegetación a su alrededor se secaba o quemaba no podía creer que aquel infierno de fuego hubiera sido desatado por la tranquila y recatada Celestia, era sin duda un poder que el señor del caos jamás imagino que la princesa del sol poseyera

_Tormenta solar_ Dijo Luna con seriedad_ La había escuchado hablar de la teoría para un hechizo así, pero jamás creí verlo_

_Tu sabias que ella podía hacer algo como eso_ Dijo Discord asombrado

_Sabía que pensaba aprender algo así_ Dijo Luna también asombrada_ Realmente no creí que pudiera_

_Recordare tratar de no enfadarla mucho de ahora en adelante_ Dijo algo atemorizado Discord quien pensaba que quizás si Celestia hubiera tenido un poder como ese cuando lo enfrento no lo hubiera confinado a una piedra sino que lo habría reducido a una pila de cenizas

La Ursa continuaba retrocediendo ante el incesante asedio de las llamas que la golpeaban y mientras retrocedía la enorme criatura para sorpresa de todos tropezó, la Ursa mayor aquella terrible criatura que ni siquiera el señor del caos y la princesa de la noche habían logrado detener había caído, caído por un solo y único ataque de la princesa del sol, todo aquel que vio la situación quedo con la boca abierta

Celestia se sentía a desfallecer el hechizo había robado casi toda su fuerza y vitalidad, pronto estaría tendida en el piso, pero cuando estuvo a punto de descender para recostarse en la fresca hierva un grito desde el palacio la alerto

_¡Princesa la maquina esta lista!_ Grito Hooves que si bien había quedado maravillado como todos los demás espectadores de aquel increíble hechizo, no se había permitido detener su trabajo ni un segundo

Celestia logro retomar el vuelo y dirigirse al interior de la sala de trono donde un expectante Tim y una aún muy asombrada Twilight miraban con admiración a la alicornio blanca, en un solo instante Celestia le había recordado a Twilight porque ella era la maestra y Twilight la alumna ese hechizo estaba por completo sobre el nivel actual de la princesa de la amistad

_Está todo listo la maquina está en perfecto estado_ Dijo Tim con seguridad

_Entonces enciéndala de inmediato doctor_ Dictamino Celestia

Tim dudo un segundo_ Princesa jamás he probado esta máquina en una pony solo en manzanas y además la diseñe para unicornios, no tengo idea qué efecto tendrá en un alicornio como usted o Twilight_

_Entonces le sugiero estar muy atento a esta prueba de campo_ Dijo Celestia sonriente

_Princesa déjeme a mi hacerlo_ Dijo Twilight con decisión, sabiendo lo agotada que debía estar su maestra_ Tim prepara la maquina_

Celestia interrumpió de inmediato_ No Twilight, yo me encargare, debo hacerlo_

Twilight estaba preparada para objetar la decisión de la princesa pero decidió no hacerlo, no tenía claro el por qué pero algo en la voz de la princesa, en su actitud y decisión le indicaban a la princesa de la amistad que su maestra necesitaba hacerlo por sí misma, que debía ser ella la que diera fin a esta situación

_Está segura de esto_ Dijo Twilight resignada

_Si, confía en mi_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Twilight miro a Tim con temor pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza

_Muy bien, comencemos_ Dijo el Doctor Hooves encendiendo la maquina

_Imperio de Cristal- Plaza central_

El escudo del corazón de cristal mostraba grandes grietas que si bien aún no permitían el ingreso de la terrible tormenta si daban un claro aviso de que pronto sedería ante la furia de la tempestad, Shining Armor ya más recuperado instruía a la guardia personal de Cadance mientras la princesa del amor se enfocaba en dar todo su poder al corazón de cristal

_Preparen el refugio es el momento de evacuar a la princesa_ Decía Shining a la guardia

Cadance que mantenía su mente en el escudo sintió un profundo frio, algo que hacía mucho no sentía, una presencia oscura y perversa que se hallaba en la tormenta, de repente una imagen entro en la mente de la princesa del amor, una niebla densa y purpura que enmarcaba unos ojos de esclera verde con pupilas rojas, unos ojos llenos de ira y odio

_"No está aquí"_ Fue la única frase que surgió de la horrible imagen de la mente de Cadance pero esta fue suficiente para llenar de terror a la princesa del amor

_!No¡_ Fue lo único que grito Cadance quien perdió toda la concentración y vio con horror como el escudo del corazón de cristal se rompía y la tormenta ingresaba al imperio de cristal_ Oh no_ Dijo la princesa cerrando los ojos esperando su gélido final

Pero Cadance no sintió nada, no llego ningún frio a perforarla, ni ningún cristal de hielo la golpeo, aunque aún no abría sus ojos la princesa del amor aún se sentía a salvo. Cuando Cadance finalmente abrió sus ojos se vio rodeada a ella y al castillo por el escudo violeta de Shining Armor que se encontraba de pie frente a ella con su cuerno muy brillante

_Soldados lleven a la princesa al refugio_ Dijo Shining Armor con dificultad

_Shining Armor, que haces debes venir tú también_ Dijo preocupada Cadance

_Lo siento, cariño_ Dijo Shining Armor_ No puedo moverme en este momento, si lo hago el escudo se destruirá, iré contigo en cuanto todos los demás estén en el refugio_

_Más te vale volver Shining Armor_ Dijo con seriedad Cadance_ Es tu obligación como mi capitán y tu deber como mi esposo_ Tras decir esto y con dificultad Cadance camino hacia su marido y planto un tierno beso en su mejilla_ Por favor vuelve_

Cadance junto con su guardia personal emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo, junto con los soldados gemelos la pony de tierra Frost era la última en partir, pero Shining la detuvo

_Frost, espera_ Dijo Shining Armor ansioso_ Cuando llegues al refugio dile a Flash que haga lo que sabe debe hacer_

Frost miro con ojos de sorpresa al unicornio_ No tienes intenciones de volver, verdad_ Dijo en tono frio la soldado

_Frost tu capitán te está dando una orden_ Dijo molesto Shining Armor

_Como gustes capitán_ Dijo Frost en tono frio_ Después de todo, jamás me has caído muy bien_

Shining Armor rio divertido_ Si, siempre lo supe_

Tras decir esto la pony dejo solo a Shining Armor que veía como se agrietaba su propio escudo, marcando con esto el fin de su propia vida

"Perdóname Cadance", pensó el unicornio mientras hacía brillar con toda su fuerza su cuerno

_Frente a la Ursa_

Discord y Luna se acercaron a la inmóvil Ursa, las llamas del conjuro habían desaparecido, pero su rastro había quedado arboles incendiados, plantas secas, destrucción en toda la zona, había sido un hechizo temible

_Acaso está muerta_ Pregunto curioso Discord buscando un palo para picar a la criatura

_Lo dudo, creo que solo la noqueo_ Dijo Luna mirando la enorme bestia

En ese momento la Ursa abrió sus enormes ojos rojos, con dificultad se puso en pie nuevamente y dirigió un nuevo rugido, mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese soltado antes, aún vivía, estaba herida pero no vencida y ahora estaba mucho más decidida a acabar con Canterlot

Luna tenía la moral devastada, ya hacia un rato que tenía claro que ni su magia ni la de Discord serían suficiente para aplacar a la criatura, pero cuando vio el poder de su hermana pensó que quizás ella lo habría logrado, pero ahora, con su estado actual estaba demasiado agotada como para ver una salida de aquella situación, estaban perdidos, todo estaba perdido esa Ursa los iba a matar y a devastar Canterlot

La Ursa aún se encontraba confusa por el ataque anterior y por eso no vio venir el potente rayo color amarillo que la golpeo en toda la cara devolviéndola al piso, ni a la alicornio blanca cubierta en una extraña aura azul que había generado el disparo

Discord se sorprendió tanto como Luna por el ataque, en especial por que la intensidad del rayo había sido muy baja y aun así parecía haber logrado un gran efecto sobre la criatura, desvió la vista hacia el origen del rayo y allí se hallaba Celestia, rodeada en una aura azul, confiada, agotada y por sobre todo hermosa, aunque le apenaba admitirlo el señor del caos sintió estremecer su corazón

_Esto ha durado demasiado_ Dijo Celestia en tono firme y con la mirada afilada_ Le pondré fin en este momento_

Tras decir esto la princesa levito sin dificultad a la enorme Ursa mayor, la puso de cabeza y la soltó dejando que su propio peso la estrellara contra el piso, generando un temblor suficiente como para que toda Equestria lo sintiera

Celestia sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, no sabía si era un efecto secundario de la máquina de Hooves o simplemente se debía al hechizo que había utilizado, sentía que cada fibra de sí misma ardía como si estuviera al rojo vivo, necesitaba acabar con ese combate

La Ursa que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir semejante castigo considero retirarse, pero cuando se dispuso a levantarse recibió 2 nuevos y potentes disparos de la princesa del sol, cayo tendida nuevamente, temiendo que encontraría su fin en manos de Celestia

_Hermana, como lo haces_ Dijo Luna sorprendida no solo de que su hermana estuviera dominando el combate sino también por verla estar en el frente de la batalla

_Esta era la solución de Twilight hermana_ Dijo Celestia con dificultad_ Un método para que la magia afecte a la Ursa_

_Celestia te encuentras bien_ Dijo preocupado el señor del caos

_Tranquilo todo irá bien_ Dijo Celestia dirigiendo una sonrisa al señor del caos

La Ursa se levantó con dificultad y torpeza si iba a morir, lo haría de pie con fiereza y fuerza, estaba decidida a recibir el ataque final de Celestia sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de sobrevivirlo

Celestia vio levantarse a la criatura sin sorprenderse, había supuesto que sería capaz de hacerlo, solo necesitaba darle un golpe para dejarla rendida, cuando estuviera inconsciente pensaría como lidiar con la enorme criatura

Pero en ese momento el aura azul abandono el cuerpo de Celestia, la princesa del sol sintió una leve disminución del dolor de su cuerpo y al ver desaparecer el aura azul supo con terror que los efectos de la maquina se habían agotado, realmente el doctor Hooves había dicho que los efectos apenas duraban entre 5 a 10 minutos, pero en ella apenas habían durado 2 o 3, aunque desconocía la razón Celestia sabía que había perdido su oportunidad de derrotar a la Ursa

Discord y Luna que vieron desaparecer el aura azul supieron instintivamente lo que significaba y lo que implicaba, por eso se colocaron rápidamente al lado de Celestia, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de continuar peleando pero no por eso se rendirían

_!Alto¡_ Se escuchó gritar a una voz dulce mientras una pegaso amarillo volaba con gran velocidad en dirección a la tambaleante Ursa

Tanto el señor del caos como las princesas se asombraron con la presencia de la pegaso amarilla en el campo de batalla, que planeaba la amable pegaso, que plan tendría ella contra la Ursa, era obvio que carecía de la fuerza para vencerla y era impensable que tuviera alguna magia bajo la manga

Fluttershy al igual que cualquier pony en Canterlot había escuchado el mensaje de Celestia para Discord y Luna y solo le tomo un momento entender que Discord estaba batallando contra la temible Ursa, tras entenderlo a la pegaso solo le tomo un momento asegurarse que la evacuación de animales y niños saldría correctamente y después se dirigió con toda su velocidad en dirección a donde sabia se encontraba Discord

La Ursa centro su atención en la pegaso pero no le rugió ni la agredió, solo la miro, como esperando a ver qué haría

_Señora Ursa le pido_ Comenzó Fluttershy en tono dulce_ No, le suplico que regrese a su hogar, creo que ya ha sido suficiente violencia por hoy_

La reacción de todos fue distinta, Discord miraba con terror la escena temiendo que la enorme criatura fuese de un momento a otro a atacar a Fluttershy, Luna mantenía la mirada fría analizando cuidadosamente que era lo que estaba haciendo la portadora de la amabilidad y Celestia no podía evitar mantener una mirada expectante, aunque jamás lo admitiría deseaba ver a la Ursa golpeando a la pegaso, no la deseaba muerta pero si quería que se alejara lo más posible de su vida

La Ursa miro a Fluttershy y para asombro de todos soltó una serie de suaves gruñidos como si tratase de hablar, gruñidos que al parecer Fluttershy era capaz de entender

_Lo entiendo_ Dijo Fluttershy con suavidad_ Sé que te han causado mucho daño pero te pido que entiendas, están defendiendo sus hogares y familias, al igual que tu solo quieren mantener a salvo lo que es importante_

La Ursa de nuevo soltó una serie de gruñidos y Fluttershy respondió como si se tratase de una conversación normal

_Estoy de acuerdo_ Dijo molesta la pegaso_ Ese gran devorador es un brabucón, pero puedo asegurarte que no está en nuestra ciudad, es más estoy segura de que no está en ningún poblado de ponys_ Al escuchar esto la Ursa rugió algo molesta pero eso no hiso que Fluttershy cambiase su tono, es más la pegaso incluso se tomó el riesgo de acariciar suavemente la nariz de la Ursa_ Ya, ya sé que ha sido un día difícil, pero estoy segura de que preferirías volver a tu hogar con tu cachorro que continuar en esta ridícula contienda contra nosotros, no es verdad_

Para asombro del señor del caos y la princesa la Ursa se detuvo pareció considerar lo que le dijo la portadora de la amabilidad y emprendió una lenta y torpe marcha por el camino por el que había venido. La Ursa aquel monstruo que había resistido la lucha contra 2 alicornios y el señor del caos, la criatura que solo parecía traer destrucción y muerte había cedido ante las suaves palabras de aquella pegaso, sin duda había sido un resultado que nadie hubiera podido adivinar

Tanto las princesas como el señor del caos miraban con ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta a Fluttershy que se despedía moviendo amigablemente su casco de la Ursa que se alejaba lentamente, para luego dar un suspiro de alivio

_Imperio de cristal- refugio del castillo_

Flash Sentry desde la entrada del refugio veía con temor a una furiosa princesa del amor que de no ser porque estaba sin energía a causa de haber tenido que defender el imperio contra la tormenta seguramente ya lo habría golpeado con un rayo de energía

_Que fue lo que dijiste Flash_ Dijo furiosa Cadance

_ Princesa fueron las ordenes que me dio el capitán_ Trato de explicar el pegaso_ Si esto llegaba a suceder debía cerrar la entrada para asegurar que usted estuviera a salvo, estuviera el capitán con usted o no_

_Flash Sentry, como tu princesa te ordeno que esperes a mi esposo_ Dijo molesta Cadance

_Princesa lo siento, pero le di mi palabra al capitán_ Dijo con firmeza Flash

_Flash, me importa muy poco lo que hallas acordado con Shining Armor_ Dijo furico la princesa del amor_ Pero yo en este momento te hare una promesa como la gobernante del imperio de cristal, si llegas a cerrar esa puerta me voy a asegurar de que la única acción militar que hagas por el resto de tu vida sea limpiar las letrinas del cuartel con tu cepillo de dientes_ Dijo molesta Cadance_ Y además como la esposa del pony que quieres abandonar te daré un golpe tan fuerte que se oirá de aquí hasta Canterlot como te tumbo los dientes_

Flash miro con algo de temor los ojos de Cadance, no bromeaba estaba hablándole con la verdad y era notorio que no podría seguir discutiendo con ella, finalmente el soldado soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido

_En ese caso mejor voy por él_ Dijo Flash para salir volando a toda velocidad antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo

_Fuera del Castillo_

Shining Armor se hallaba de rodillas en la plaza central, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para estar de pie, sabía que su escudo se rompería pronto y que la tormenta lo acabaría, pero aun así se hallaba feliz, todos los ponys del imperio de cristal estaban a salvo y Cadance estaba segura dentro del castillo, aunque la tormenta lo matase él había vencido, había logrado salvarlos a todos

Cerrando los ojos el unicornio sintió como su hechizo dejaba de funcionar y su magia se agotaba, escucho como la furia de los vientos de la tormenta se dirigían contra él y se preparó para el final. Pero este no llego Shining Armor se sorprendió al sentir como 2 fuerzas lo elevaban por los aires alejándolo a gran velocidad de la tormenta, al abrir los ojos el príncipe se vio siendo cargado nuevamente por los soldados gemelos que lo habían llevado anteriormente

_Que están haciendo par de tontos_ Dijo Shining molesto

_Se lo dije no_ Dijo Piro con confianza_ Si no le llevamos su esposo a la princesa del amor, las cabezas que van a rodar serán las nuestras_

_Acaso son estúpidos_ Dijo molesto Shining_ La tormenta nos va acabar a los 3_

_Lo dudo_ dijo el gemelo de color azul_ Hay viene nuestro refuerzo_ Dijo sonriente el pegaso viendo a Flash volar a toda velocidad en su dirección

_En ese caso es mejor que entreguemos el paquete no crees Ice_ Dijo Piro con tranquilidad

_Concuerdo hermano_ Dijo Ice divertido

Ambos pegasos hicieron hacia atrás a Shining Armor usando la fuerza de sus cascos y luego lo aventaron con gran poder en dirección a Flash quien lo atrapo en el aire y se dirigió al interior del castillo. Tras hacer su maniobra los gemelos no pudieron evitar ser impulsados levemente hacia atrás y podían escuchar con claridad la tormenta que se acercaba

Los gemelos no eran tontos eran rápidos pero no tanto como para ganarle a la tormenta

_Bueno Piro, creo que este es el adiós_ Dijo Ice con una sonrisa

_Si hermano_ Dijo Piro sonriente_ Pero más bien, es un hasta pronto, asegúrate de que cierren bien el refugio_ Dijo el pegaso rojo sin dejar de sonreír

_De que hablas hermano_ Dijo Ice confundido

Pero antes de que el pegaso azul pudiese hacer algo, su hermano sujeto su cola con sus dientes y comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad generando mucha energía, finalmente Piro soltó a Ice en dirección al castillo y este salió despedido a gran velocidad hacia la enorme estructura, hacia un lugar seguro y al mismo tiempo Piro salió despedido con dirección a la tormenta

_¡Piro no!_ Grito aterrado Ice

_Te lo dije hermano es un hasta pronto, te encargo lo demás a ti_ Dijo sonriente Piro perdiéndose en la nieve, para jamás volverse a ver

Ice con lágrimas en sus ojos uso el impulso extra y su gran velocidad para llegar al mismo tiempo que Flash y Shining Armor al refugio, con velocidad choco contra el piso y dio una orden con fuerza

_Sellen la entrada ahora_ Dijo con firmeza el pegaso

Un unicornio de la guardia personal de Cadance cumplió la orden enseguida y sello la entrada un segundo antes de que la tormenta entrara en el castillo, Ice miro la entrada sellada con dolor, su hermano jamás volvería, jamás lo vería sonreír de nuevo o escucharía uno de sus pésimos chistes o volverían a echar carreras por el imperio, a cambio de salvar a su príncipe Ice había perdido un hermano y lo lamentaba profundamente

_Afueras de Canterlot_

_Fluttershy, eso fue asombroso_ Dijo Discord mientras se acercaba a su amiga_ Como lo lograste_

_Oh, no fue nada realmente_ Dijo Fluttershy sonrojada_ Llevo un tiempo familiarizándome con osos, siempre supuse que podría hacerlo con Ursas pero me daba miedo intentar_ Admitió la pegaso

_Pues elegiste el mejor momento para tratar amiga_ Dijo Discord sonriente y alegre de que Fluttershy no se hubiera lastimado

Fluttershy en ese momento cambio su mirada dejo de reflejar ternura o cariño en sus ojos para mostrar ira y toda esta iba dirigida a Discord que se detuvo a un par de metros de la pegaso

_Discord_ Dijo molesta Fluttershy_ ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto¡_ Grito la pegaso para luego volar directo al pecho del Draconnequs y abrazarlo con fuerza_ Creí que te habían lastimado, que te perdería, jamás vuelvas a darme un susto así_ Dijo Fluttershy entre lagrimas

Discord quedo paralizado y le tomo unos momentos poder poner su garra de águila alrededor del cuerpo de la pegaso y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo, el sentir que Fluttershy se preocupaba por él, la calidez de las lágrimas que la pegaso derramaba sobre su pelaje despertaban en el señor del caos emociones que eran imposibles de controlar

_Te prometo que no lo hare_ Dijo Discord con voz cálida sin apartar a la pegaso de su lado

Celestia ante la escena solo pudo fulminar a la pareja con una furica mirada, aunque lo había hecho todo por salvar a Discord finalmente había perdido frente a Fluttershy que no solo se había robado el momento sino que además estaba acaparando al señor del caos

Luna por otro lado simplemente desvió la vista, no quería ver esa escena, sentía que le dolía profundamente ver ese abrazo, pero ahora entendía el peligro que representaba Fluttershy como rival, la había subestimado, había visto a la amable pegaso como un riesgo menor en su juego, pero ahora veía cual era el verdadero poder de Fluttershy y este era su amabilidad, la pegaso era capaz de cambiar los corazones de la gente con solo abrir el suyo y esto la volvía una rival quizás incluso más peligrosa que su propia hermana, sin duda Luna tendría que formular una mejor estrategia para lidiar con Fluttershy, para asegurarse de que no se interpusiera entre ella y su premio

Todos los presentes estaban tan distraídos que nadie se percató de un árbol en llamas que se desplomaba en su dirección, debilitado por el calor que genero el conjuro de la princesa del sol, el árbol se desplomo, llevándose consigo a la propia Celestia que no logro eludir el golpe del tronco

_Hermana_ Grito Luna

_Princesa_ Grito Fluttershy

_Celestia_ Grito Discord

Discord aparto de inmediato a Fluttershy y chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer junto a Celestia mientras Luna y Fluttershy descendían volando. Cuando Discord apareció encontró a Celestia tendida en el piso, el tronco del árbol en llamas se hallaba sobre su lomo y le impedía levantarse y Celestia no tenía la fuerza o la magia para librarse de él, si bien el golpe no la había noqueado ni lastimado con severidad, las llamas del tronco pronto la alcanzarían y la quemarían terriblemente

Discord vio asustado el cuadro e inmediatamente chasqueo sus dedos para desaparecer el árbol pero esto no sucedió, su magia se había agotado luchando contra la Ursa, ya no le quedaba nada, ya no podía ayudar a Celestia

_Ya no tienes poderes verdad_ Dijo Celestia en tono calmado desde el tronco, sabía que Discord estaba a su lado y eso la reconfortaba_ Esta bien Luna vendrá en unos momentos ella podrá hacerlo_ Dijo Celestia que quería aparentar calma, sabía que su hermana no llegaría a tiempo las llamas se sentían muy cerca, lo único que podía hacer era prepararse mentalmente para el dolor que se avecinaba, incluso le parecía algo irónico que ella la princesa del sol fuese a sufrir quemaduras

Discord miraba la escena, no podía creerlo, él que podía cambiar la realidad, que podía burlar las reglas de todo lo establecido, ahora no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudar a quien le era querido, no podía aceptarlo, no permitiría que Celestia sufriera, no lo dejaría suceder

Para asombro de Celestia el peso del tronco se redujo al igual que el calor que dé el emanaba, le tomo unos segundos a la princesa del sol darse cuenta que Discord estaba levantando el tronco, no con magia sino con su fuerza, estaba sujetando un árbol en llamas solo para protegerla, sus manos se estaban quemando, solo para evitar que su piel sufriese ese destino

Celestia de inmediato se levantó y se retiró de la zona del tronco permitiendo así que Discord soltara el pesado objeto, tras hacerlo el señor del caos se sentó con una mueca de dolor, de sus manos brotaba humo y olía claramente a tejido quemado

_Discord por todos los cielos_ Dijo Celestia que veía con horror las manos del señor del caos la piel de león de la garra estaba desecha por las llamas al igual que el tejido de la garra de águila, sus manos habían quedado inútiles

_Tranquila, ya sanaran_ Dijo Discord forzando una sonrisa_ Tú estás bien_ Cuestiono Discord

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la princesa del sol_ Como no voy a estar bien, grandísimo tonto_ Dijo Celestia mientras rompía en llanto_ Discord tus manos por el amor al cielo, por favor perdóname, perdóname_ Decía Celestia en un lamento

_Yo elegí esto, no hay nada que perdonar_ Dijo Discord en tono cálido mientras veía a Celestia a los ojos a sus hermosos ojos violeta

En ese momento Luna y Fluttershy llegaron a la escena y ambas vieron lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo 2 veces ambas ponys llegaron junto a Celestia para ver las lesiones del señor del caos y aunque a Discord sus manos le dolían terriblemente la pregunta que salió de la boca de las 3 ponys le helo la sangre y lo lleno de terror

_Discord te encuentras bien_ Dijeron al tiempo tanto Celestia, Luna y Fluttershy dejando a Discord con gran terror y sin saber que responder

 **Bueno damas y caballeros hasta aquí, WOW que capitulo para largo, lamento si se hiso muy pesado en un principio pensaba dividirlo en 2 pero como me demore tanto en publicar y traigo malas noticias para los próximos capítulos pensé que les gustaría tener un capitulo extenso, claro que si no les gusto un capitulo así de largo o de este estilo pueden decírmelo en un Review o en un PM, pues me encantaría saber que pensaron de este capítulo algo pesado y diferente a los anteriores**

 **Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir no solo por lo largo sino también porque fue mucho más de acción que cualquier otra cosa, espero les allá gustado pues yo estoy muy contento con el resultado final**

 **Lamento mucho la demora pero me ocupe mucho con viajes, actualizando caos armónico y cosas así, espero que esto haya compensado un poco la ausencia de capítulos**

 **Bueno como decía arriba traigo malas noticias para los próximos capítulos y esto se debe a que vuelvo a la universidad por lo que tendré menos tiempo para escribir y publicar así que los capítulos se demoraran un poco más en salir (No se preocupen les prometo un mínimo de 2 capítulos por mes no quiero acabar como CMC operación que gane la mejor donde se actualiza cada vez que el cielo se eclipsa), espero disculpen esto y sepan comprenderlo**

 **Sección de preguntas**

 **De Jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Discord Spike y Tim al verse en problemas los tres huirán de Equestria?** Lo dudo, además aunque lo hicieran sus problemas terminaran encontrándolos

 **B._ ¿Si los tres huyen le pondrás un O'c para salvar sus miserables y patéticas vidas?** Bromeas si esos idiotas huyen nadie podrá salvarlos

 **C._ ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas locas (Ni estando muerto xD)?** Espero que no, me dan algo divertido que responder tras terminar de escribir

 **D._ ¿Rarity y Applejack si ven a Spike huir serán capaces de perseguirlo y secuestrarlo?** Seguramente AJ es rápida y Rarity decidida aunque Spike daría batalla

 **De NAZH045: A._¿ Ahora Discord y Luna son pareja?** Como dijo la misma Luna, no, aun no son pareja están en ese Limbo entre ser más que amigos y ser una pareja formal, esto se debe a que Discord aún está indeciso entre a quien elegirá y que Luna no considera que es una verdadera victoria a menos que Discord decida que ella es su pareja por sobre sus rivales es decir hasta que Discord no diga que Luna es su pareja ella no se considerara como tal

 **De** **The knightshadow (Una disculpa esta pregunta esta desde el capítulo pasado y me la salte, pido perdón por eso): A._ ¿Pinkie Pie va tener un papel en tu historia?** Si lo tendrá, como espero que se esté notando además de nuestra historia central, tenemos historias de amor de fondo con el resto de portadoras y claro Pinkie tendrá la suya, lo que pasa es que me cuesta mucho el personaje de Pinkie siento que cuando escribo sobre ella fuerzo el personaje o no se siente natural por eso es la que menos protagonismo tiene por ahora

 **De Supertotitoti: A._ ¿En un inicio tenías planeado poner al gran devorador y lo de Krest o te vino a la mente después?** Siendo sincero no el gran devorador decidí incluirlo en el capítul Krest en el 7 esto se debe a que saldrían en Fics que pensaba crear pero decidí que era mejor incluirlos aquí, que tenía espacio donde ponerlos, pero aunque son personajes de otras historias ni se llevaran el rol principal ni sacaran a la historia de su centro, ellos tienen su papel que jugar aquí y poco a poco espero que vean exactamente donde encajan

A propósito y hablando de este tema si algún lector tiene teorías sobre estos personajes me encantaría oírlas, he dejado algunas pistas en los capítulos pero son pocas las teorías que he recibido, espero ver que tienen que decirme sus mentes curiosas sobre estos personajes

 **Bueno y con esto termino, como siempre les digo todo Favorito, Follow y Review se agradece ampliamente, estoy de verdad ansioso por leer su opinión sobre este capítulo ¿Les pareció demasiado?, ¿creen que debí dividirlo en 2?, espero poder conocer su opinión a través de los Review**

 **Y sin más que decir y esperando que esto marque el inicio de un gran año, para ustedes, para mí y para la historia, me despido por ahora y nos leemos luego**


	19. Humo de batalla

**Bueno damas y caballeros, en primera les pido disculpas por la demora con la salida de este capítulo, este semestre en mi universidad ha sido bestial y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero finalmente conseguí completar el capítulo y publicarlo antes de fin de mes, sin más excusas que dar, vamos con el capitulo**

 **Humo de batalla**

_ Discord te encuentras bien_ Dijeron al tiempo Celestia, Luna y Fluttershy dejando a Discord con un gran terror y sin saber que responder

Se hallaban en una pequeña pradera, el pasto estaba seco y en algunos puntos había pequeñas llamas fruto del enorme calor que hacía poco había azotado el lugar, el árbol que Discord había movido para proteger a Celestia se había hecho pedazos después de que el señor del caos lo tirara y ahora solo quedaban segmentos de madera incandescente, el lugar era un infierno en calor y aun así Discord sentía escalofríos

El señor del caos sentía como una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo, jamás había previsto que las 3 yeguas que siempre rondaban en su mente estuvieran en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, que debía decir, como debía actuar, podría salir de esa situación con vida, eran las preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo el señor del caos mientras un sudor frio por nervios comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo

Luna abrió sorprendida los ojos, rápidamente había caído en cuenta de la situación y del porque Discord se veía tan nervioso, si era honesta consigo misma le hacía mucha gracia ver al siempre confiado y burlón señor del caos, tan nervioso y asustado y de haber podido le hubiera gustado mantener esa situación más tiempo, pero sabía que lo mejor era ayudar a salir de esta al Draconequus, por esta vez le daría una mano

_Y tu hermana, como te encuentras_ Dijo Luna en tono de preocupación volteando la mirada a Celestia aunque a simple vista se notaba que la princesa del sol no había sufrido graves daños

_Estoy bien Luna, no hay nada de qué preocuparse_ Respondió Celestia en tono tranquilo, después de todo debía mantener las apariencias pues si bien estaba muy preocupada por Discord y aun se sentía responsable de que el señor del caos hubiese salido lastimado, sabía que era conveniente que nadie lo notase, en particular que aquella odiosa pegaso amarilla no se diera cuenta de la verdad

Fluttershy por otro lado no debía mantener las apariencias frente a nadie, no debía preocuparse de que otros la miraran o juzgaran y era debido a eso que la pegaso no pensaba mucho lo que hacía o decía y simplemente dejaba aflorar toda la preocupación que sentía al ver a su amigo herido

Fluttershy no era una veterinaria, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a sus queridos amigos animales, debido a eso más de una vez había tratado una quemadura y sabia reconocer cuando estas eran graves y aunque Discord no era como los demás seres, tenía claro que sus heridas eran graves y que el dolor debía ser enorme

_Discord, debemos tratar esto lo más rápido posible_ Dijo Fluttershy mirando con preocupación las manos del señor del caos y sosteniéndolas con sus cascos_ Se ven bastante mal_

Discord se alivió un poco cuando las miradas de las yeguas se levantaron de su persona, era cierto que sus manos le dolían, le dolían como hacía mucho no le dolía algo pero aun así no lo hacían sentirse tan mal como lo hacía ver tan preocupada a Fluttershy, ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes ese terror y sufrimiento, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver sufrir a su amiga

_Tranquila Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord tratando de poner un tono divertido_ Se ve mucho peor de lo que es, en un rato recuperare mi magia y me curare en un 2 por 3 o simplemente me hare crecer manos nuevas_

La broma de Discord causo todo menos alegría en Fluttershy que le devolvió una mirada molesta_ Discord no digas eso_ Dijo en tono de regaño la pegaso_ Estas heridas son serias, si no recibes los cuidados adecuados podrías terminar muy enfermo_

Discord estuvo a punto de refutar con otra broma pero para su asombro la voz de la princesa de la noche se le adelanto

_Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy_ Dijo en tono tranquila Luna que no vio la sonrisa de alivio de la pegaso amarilla al oír sus palabras_ Aun cuando tu magia es muy fuerte, no te vendría nada mal que alguien te de primeros auxilios o al menos tener un lugar más tranquilo para recuperarte _

Luna a diferencia de Celestia estaba más acostumbrada a la envidia y los celos, esto le facilitaba estar de acuerdo con Fluttershy, pues si bien tampoco sentía un gran afecto por la pegaso debido a que ahora la consideraba una rival digna, si podía aceptar cuando ella tenía razón, al igual que podía aceptar que era una gran pony después de todo se había puesta cara a cara con una criatura tan aterradora como una Ursa solo para ayudar a quien le era querido, eso era algo que Luna podía respetar

_De todas maneras como se supone que volvamos, no tengo poder_ Dijo Discord algo molesto

_Quizás te pueda dar un aventón_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa confiada, mientras iluminaba su cuerno haciendo desaparecer a todos los presentes en un destello azul de aquel incendiado paraje, pues si bien también se hallaba agotada era sin duda la única capaz de usar magia dentro de aquel extraño grupo

_Castillo Canterlot-horas después_

Twilight ayudaba a levitar con su magia las últimas piezas de la máquina de Tim, las estaban colocando sobre una carreta que el buen doctor llevaría a la estación de trenes, habían decidido que un apacible viaje en tren sería un buen método para disminuir el enorme estrés que se había acumulado durante el terrible evento

_Creo que esto es todo Tim_ Dijo Twilight mientras depositaba algunas piezas más en la carreta

Twilight se sentía dividida en sus emociones, estaba contenta, extremadamente contenta porque la Ursa no había causado ningún daño a Canterlot, porque sus amigas y su maestra no se habían lastimado y por qué el invento de Tim era sin duda un éxito rotundo, pero se sentía decepcionada, durante todo ese tiempo no había logrado nada con el Dr, de que habían servido tantas horas leyendo y repasando la teoría de la atracción y el coqueteo, si cuando las aplicaba al parecer fallaba de una forma absoluta, algo estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía definir qué y como si fuera poco aun sentía una enorme angustia por no saber nada de Spike

_Creo que aún falta la válvula de bombeo_ Dijo Tim que miraba con atención la carreta

La frase saco por unos segundos a Twilight de sus pensamientos, rápidamente la mirada de la alicornio purpura recayó en una pieza de acero circular que se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación, seguramente la pieza que Tim necesitaba

_Ya la vi_ Dijo Twilight haciendo levitar la pieza y trayéndola por sobre su cabeza

_¡Twilight cuidado!_ Dijo Tim sorprendido pero ya era tarde, para cuando advirtió a la princesa de la amistad, está ya se estaba bañando con una enorme cantidad de aceite color negro que se hallaba en la pieza que había levitado sobre ella sin mucho cuidado

Twilight se vio sorprendida, no esperaba ese extraño evento, la sensación la molestaba el aceite sobre su cuerpo tenía un tacto desagradable, podía sentir como ese olor se le pegaba en el cuerpo y lo peor de todo es que se había visto descuidada y torpe frente a Tim que la miraba preocupado al lado de la carreta

Twilight cerró los ojos, se sentía muy avergonzada y estaba dispuesta a irse en ese mismo momento antes de escuchar la risa de Tim, pero se halló sorprendida cuando algo de tacto suave comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos Twilight se halló frente a Tim que con preocupación usaba un pañuelo en uno de sus cascos para tratar de limpiar el aceite del rostro de la alicornio

_Cuanto lo siento Twilight_ Decía apenado Tim_ Debí advertirte que la válvula tiende a almacenar aceite_

Twilight seguía sorprendida por la actitud de Tim y le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que se hallaba el doctor de ella, sentía como Tim movía con suavidad el pañuelo por su rostro cerraba los ojos cuando era necesario pero los mantenía abiertos para observar asombrada como Tim se dedicaba a su tarea, limpiándola con mucho cuidado, la cercanía junto con la amabilidad del doctor género que en las mejillas de la princesa de la amistad apareciera un leve rubor

_Muy bien, creo que esta mejor_ Dijo Tim dándole algo de distancia a Twilight

El doctor había hecho bien su trabajo, el rostro de Twilight se hallaba perfectamente limpio, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo que se hallaba lleno de manchas de aceita al igual que su melena, casi hacia parecer que la princesa era una pony en 2 colores con el rostro de su clásico purpura y el cuerpo en un negro profundo, ante tal visión Tim no pudo evitar reír y cuando Twilight cayó en cuenta de la situación también comenzó a reír divertida

Mientras que el doctor y la princesa reían divertidos, no se dieron cuenta que se había acercado poco a poco y fue por esa cercanía que Tim pudo detallar mejor a Twilight, la forma como reía, como sonaba su voz, como se sentía su olor, era algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes

Twilight era una pony única, si era supremamente inteligente y era una princesa, pero en su forma de ser y en su actitud se mostraban como había llegado hasta allí, se mostraba el esfuerzo y la dedicación que había tenido con todo lo que había hecho, a Tim le asombraba darse cuenta que en la princesa de la amistad seguía viva y latente aquella simpática unicornio que hacia algunos años había llegado a Ponyville

Twilight se sorprendió Tim la miraba fijamente, como perdido en sus pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo, como si toda su atención se centrara únicamente en ella, era una mirada que al mismo tiempo que avergonzaba a la princesa de la amistad y la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón también la ponía muy contenta

_Sucede algo Tim_ Dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza ruborizada, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ella y Tim

_O, no, no es nada_ Dijo Tim avergonzado y también algo ruborizado_ Es solo_

_Solo, que_ Dijo Twilight con curiosidad

_Es solo que nunca me había dado cuenta_ Dijo Tim tratando de hablar con fluidez aun con su nerviosismo_ De lo linda que es tu sonrisa, Twilight_

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a la alicornio que abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo mientras de su cara se desprendía el leve rubor para darle paso un fuerte color rojo, estaba a punto de contestar con gratitud el alago de Tim cuando este se dio la vuelta

_Bueno será mejor que lleve esto a la estación_ Dijo el pony de tierra dirigiéndose a la carreta con las piezas de su máquina_ Te veré luego_ Termino el Dr mientras emprendía su marcha

Tim atravesó la puerta rápido con su carreta detrás de él, aun sentía el calor en sus mejillas y podía suponer que seguía sonrojado, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero sin darse cuenta había comenzado a perderse en la belleza de la princesa de la amistad, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a contemplar a Twilight bajo una luz diferente y eso era algo poco prudente

El doctor debía ser consciente de la realidad, él era un pony de tierra, cuyo único chiste es que era apenas un poco más inteligente que el promedio, Twilight era una alicornio, una princesa, una pony que había salvado a Equestria mas veces de las que cualquiera pudiese contar, cualquier idea romántica sobre él y ella debía ser de inmediato archivada en la categoría de fantasías y aunque no fuese así, aunque tuviera la más mínima posibilidad con la princesa, aun había cosas que debía resolver antes, aún tenía que definir sus sentimientos por cierta pegaso

_Necesito hablar con ella una vez mas_ Dijo con melancolía Hooves

Mientras que Tim había dejado la habitación, Twilight seguía de pie en el mismo lugar aún estaba procesando lo que había ocurrido, Tim la había alagado, le había dicho que su sonrisa era linda, había dicho que algo de ella le gustaba, aquel pequeño alago había puesto realmente contenta a Twilight la hacía sentirse realmente feliz

Aunque la princesa no entendía como había sucedido, no había seguido ningún parámetro de los que había leído en su investigación, solo había sucedido, de la nada, con una cosa tan ridícula como derramarse aceite encima, era algo que no tenía sentido

_Quizás necesito investigar un poco más afondo_ Dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón sabía que debía asearse antes de ir con sus amigas

_Sala del trono_

Mientras que Twilight estaba ayudando a Hooves a desmantelar su máquina el resto de sus amigas habían vuelto de hacer sus diferentes tareas y ahora se hallaban reunidas en la sala del trono, todas menos Fluttershy la cual no estaba en la habitación recibían las gracias de la princesa Luna

_Como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecerles por la gran ayuda que nos dieron_ Decía Luna a las 4 ponys_ Me alegra siempre poder contar con ustedes_

_No fue nada princesa_ Dijo Applejack sonriente_ Siempre es un gusto ayudar_

_Además de un privilegio poder servir a ponys tan maravillosas como usted y su hermana_ Completo Rarity con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia

_Y fue de lo más increíble_ Continuo Rainbow Dash_ Quiero decir, cuando volveremos a ver una lucha entre una ursa mayor, el señor del caos y las princesas, es lo más asombroso del mundo_

_Ahora solo falta una cosa_ Dijo Pinkie Pie en tono serio

Luna se mostró sorprendida y dirigió su atención a la pony rosada antes de contestar_ Y que sería eso que nos falta, querida Pinkie Pie_ Cuestiono la princesa de la noche

_ ¡La mejor fiesta por sobrevivir a ataque de Ursa de la historia!_ Grito eufórica Pinkie

Todas las presentes rodaron los ojos, debieron suponer una respuesta así de la siempre hiperactiva y alegre poni color rosa, pero cada pony en esa habitación tenía una motivación diferente para preferir saltarse la celebración y volver a sus vidas

Aunque Rarity y Applejack no lo supieran ambas deseaban volver lo más rápido posible a Ponyville por la misma razón, deseaban saber lo antes posible que había sucedido con Spike, donde se encontraba el joven dragón, si estaba bien y más importante, porque razón era imposible contactarlo en ese momento. Sin saberlo ambas amigas tan opuestas como eran compartían la misma preocupación en sus corazones

Por otro lado Rainbow Dash quería volver a su hogar a descansar antes de su gran día, la misma Spitfire le había confirmado que los eventos que habían ocurrido no cambiarían el hecho de que dentro de 2 días se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para elegir nuevos talentos para la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts y ese era un reto que Rainbow pensaba enfrentar y superar a toda costa. Además había quedado de verse con Krest para tomar algo esa tarde y dado que se había demorado tanto por lo menos esperaba poder excusarse con el pegaso negro y confirmar su asistencia a las pruebas para animarla

Del mismo modo que las portadoras Luna tampoco estaba realmente de humor para celebrar, seguía muy preocupada por el estado de Discord, quería confirmar fuera de toda duda que el señor del caos se hallaba en buen estado, pues si bien sabía que las heridas no pondrían en peligro la vida del molesto Draconequus aún no era seguro que estas no le dejaran alguna secuela permanente, en definitiva lo que se mantenía en la mente de la princesa de la noche era volver lo antes posible junto a Discord

_Creo que la celebración puede esperar para otro día dulzura_ Comenzó a decir AJ_ Después de todo creo que todos deseamos poder darnos un merecido descanso de este largo día_

_Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack cariño, no es el mejor momento para una fiesta_ Continuo Rarity_ Además ni siquiera traje un atuendo adecuado para una celebración del estilo de Canterlot_

_Si lo siento Pinkie, creo que es mejor descansar, al menos por hoy_ Completo Rainbow

_Oh_ Dijo Pinkie bajando la cabeza deprimida_ Esta bien, así tendré más tiempo para planear una súper mejor fiesta para todos_ Exploto de un momento a otro la pony rosa recuperando su clásica alegría

_Muy bien, en ese caso será mejor apresurarnos, si no queremos perder nuestro tren_ Dijo Twilight que aparecía tras la puerta, venia aun con una gran sonrisa pero ya completamente limpia gracias a un siempre útil hechizo de higiene

_Twilight_ Dijeron las otras 4 ponys al ver a su amiga

_Terminaron por fin de guardar esa extraña maquina_ Cuestiono AJ

_Así es_ Afirmo Twilight_ Tim la está llevando a la estación de trenes para que la carguen justo en este momento_

_Con que Tim, eh_ Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa pícara_ Sí que hablas con mucha familiaridad sobre el Dr, se nota que son muy cercanos_ Concluyo la pegaso azul haciendo énfasis en cercanos

Twilight se sonrojo levemente_ No es lo que piensas Rainbow, es solo que tenemos cosas en común, como que a ambos nos gusta la lectura y las matemáticas_

_Si claro, como no_ Continuo Dash sin creerse una sola palabra

Tras esto tanto Rainbow como Pinkie comenzaron a entonar divertidas una molesta canción_ Twilight y Tim sentados en el árbol besándose, ¡besándose!_

_¡Ya basta!_ Decía apenada Twilight_ Eso no es verdad, Tim y yo solo somos amigos_

La respuesta de la princesa solo consiguió que tanto Rainbow como Pinkie se estallaran a reír, también genero una sonrisa divertida en Applejack que apenas pudo disimularla, mientras que Luna veía contenta como el grupo de amigas de Twilight parecía poder enfrentar lo que sea sin que eso cambiase su forma de ser

_Muy bien, es mejor que nos vayamos_ Dictamino finalmente Twilight_ Si se nos va el tren, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para volver a casa_

_Oh quizás tu novio pueda llevarnos con alguno de sus inventos, no es así_ Dijo Rainbow que seguía disfrutando de su broma

_Que él no es mi novio_ Dijo Twilight algo molesta_ Y en todo caso dudo que tenga algún aparato de teletransportacion_

_En todo caso querida, aun no podemos irnos_ Aporto Rarity que se había divertido con las bromas de sus compañeras pero había preferido ahorrarse sus risas

_Y por qué no_ Cuestiono aun molesta Twilight

_Fluttershy aún no vuelve_ Dijo Applejack_ No hemos sabido nada de ella desde que volvimos al castillo_

Luna al escuchar esto intervino en la conversación_ No se preocupen, su amiga se encuentra con mi hermana en otra habitación del castillo_

_Fluttershy esta con la princesa Celestia_ Dijo sorprendida Twilight_ Acaso paso algo grave_

_Quizás la princesa le está dando una medalla por sacar a la Ursa de aquí_ Dijo Pinkie emocionada_ O quizás un trofeo, o le construya una estatua o le regale una dotación de por vida de chocolates_ Decía cada vez más emocionada la pony hasta que un casco azul entro en su boca

_En todo caso_ Dijo Rainbow que había callado a Pinkie_ El punto es que no está con nosotras y no podemos irnos sin ella_

_No se preocupen_ Dijo Luna_ Yo iré por ella y le diré que ustedes la necesitan_

_Muchas gracias princesa Luna_ Dijo Twilight agradecida_ Espero no interrumpir nada importante_

_Oh, estoy segura que no Twilight Sparkle_ Dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa, pues sabía exactamente qué estaban haciendo la pegaso amarilla y su hermana al igual que sabía que si iba a interrumpir algo importante

_Castillo de Canterlot- Otra habitación_

Celestia mantenía toda su concentración en utilizar su magia para mover los vendajes con los que cubría las manos de Discord, no hablaba, ni tampoco desviaba su mirada sabía que estaba llevando a cabo una tarea delicada y que debía hacerlo con gran precisión

Pero aunque Celestia no quisiese su atención sí que se perdía, pues había una presencia que no dejaba de incomodarla, la sensación de que aquella pegaos amarilla estaba ahí era suficiente como para molestar a Celestia y evitar que se mantuviera 100% enfocada en su trabajo

_Cómo te sientes Discord, mejor_ Cuestionaba preocupada Fluttershy

_Oh mucho mejor, gracias mi querida Fluttershy_ Decía Discord con una sonrisa aunque aún nervioso_ Estoy seguro que en unas horas estaré como nuevo_ Tras decir esto Discord tembló por el dolor

_No te muevas Discord_ Dijo Celestia con seriedad_ Esto no es fácil_

Fluttershy realmente quería ayudar a que Discord se sintiera mejor, pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía acercarse, no podía explicarlo pero era como si algo le dijera que no era bienvenida en ese lugar. Y no estaba muy alejada de la verdad, Celestia cada vez se sentía más molesta al escuchar interactuar a Discord y Fluttershy, su sola convivencia hacia que su paciencia llegara a su límite, limite que se había visto alcanzado cuando el señor del caos llamo a la pegaso querida, por lo cual Celestia había hecho un poco más de presión en las heridas para que Discord se lamentara un poco por su elección de palabras

_Lo lamento, no es tan fácil estarse quieto, cuando llevas una eternidad en la misma posición_ Dijo molesto el señor del caos

_No exageres, no llevamos ni 20 minutos así_ Le refuto la princesa del sol a Discord_ Muy bien creo que termine_ Dijo finalmente Celestia_ Como lo sientes Discord_

Discord levanto sus garras que ahora se hallaban completamente cubiertas por vendas blancas, no sentía ningún dolor, solo un leve entumecimiento y algo de picazón pero no podía mover sus manos, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que sus propios poderes las repararan y era debido a eso que no se sentía particularmente molesto por la situación

_Mucho mejor_ Dijo Discord dedicándole una sonrisa a la princesa del sol_ Muchas gracias Celestia_

_No es nada Discord_ Dijo en tono formal Celestia_ Me alegra escuchar que te sientes mejor_

Celestia sabía que estaba siendo algo fría y seca con el señor del caos, pero ya lo compensaría, cuando la molesta e inoportuna pegaso estuviera lejos de su vista, cuando eso sucediera se dedicaría a cuidar de las heridas de Discord con la dulzura y el cariño que estas necesitaban

_Seguro estas bien, Discord_ Pregunto Fluttershy, ignorante de lo molesta que resultaba su pregunta para Celestia_ No hay nada que pueda darte quizás una limonada, o una rica sopa o quizás un baño caliente_

Discord rio suavemente, le encantaba cuando alguien trataba de mimarlo y si ese alguien era Fluttershy le gustaba mucho más, pero tenía claro que no era el mejor momento para aceptar la oferta, después de todo Celestia estaba presente y Discord conocía muy bien lo mal que la princesa del sol manejaba ciertas emociones

_Suena excelente Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord animado_ Pero realmente creo que lo mejor para mí en este momento es ir a casa a descansar_

_Oh, creo que tienes razón_ Dijo Fluttershy cabizbaja_ Al menos podrías visitarme en estos días, para poder asegurarme que te encuentras bien, te prometo que a cambio te prepare el té y las galletas más deliciosas que hallas probado_

_Es una promesa_ Contesto un sonriente Discord

Celestia que no estaba nada contenta con la conversación que estaba proponiendo una nueva reunión entre Discord y la pegaso decidió dar una pequeña interrupción_ Y dime Discord, como piensas volver a tu hogar_ Señalo la princesa del sol

Discord miro a Celestia sorprendido_ A que te refieres, lo hare como siempre, solo necesito chasquear mis_ En ese momento Discord cayó en cuenta de la situación, no podía chasquear sus dedos, dado que sus garras estaban vendadas y no podía moverlas adecuadamente, no podía usar su magia, no tenía poderes

Fluttershy vio como una expresión de horror y angustia llenaba la cara de Discord, mientras esta se ponía pálida_ Discord, te encuentras bien_ Cuestiono la pegas

_Yo no tengo magia_ Dijo Discord aun en shock_ No tengo poderes_

_Oh era eso_ Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida a la vez que aliviada_ No te preocupes solo necesitas sanar y ellos volverán_

_¡Esto es terrible!_ Dijo aterrado el señor del caos_ Mi poder, mi magia, mis bromas, mi comida, lo he perdido todo_ Decía Discord mientras flotaba desesperado por la habitación moviéndose de un lado a otro con terror

_ Debo estar tranquilo, todo estará bien, todo estar bien, solo debo dormir en casa y mis manos sanaran_ decía el señor del caos tratando de darse ánimos_ Pero como volveré a casa, donde queda mi casa, como se supone que sepa donde vivo_

Discord estaba completamente aterrado para él no era tan extraño perder sus poderes por unos minutos, pero esto, esto era la perdida indefinida de sus capacidades, hasta que sus manos sanaran, no podía hacer nada sin magia, ni siquiera sabía llegar a su hogar dado que normalmente solo se teleportaba al lugar más caótico del mundo, lugar donde había construido sus vivienda, sin sus poderes o su magia Discord estaba completamente indefenso

_Pero estas flotando_ Argumento Fluttershy_ Tienes poderes_

_No es lo mismo_ Dijo Discord nervioso

_Lo que sucede_ Intervino Celestia_ Es que al igual que cualquier otra magia, la magia del caos de Discord debe enfocarse para usarse correctamente y la forma en la que Discord la enfoca es usando toda su concentración en sus chasquidos pero si no hay chasquidos_

_No hay magia_ Dijo un Discord que cada vez entraba más en pánico

Celestia veía divertida el delirio en el que había entrado el señor del caos, la princesa conocía lo dependiente que era Discord de su magia y sus poderes y había supuesto una reacción así por parte del señor del caos pero jamás imagino que esta le haría tanta gracia, realmente era divertido ver a Discord tan desesperado y acorralado, pero la risa de la princesa del sol se apagó al igual que su sonrisa cuando la pegaso amarilla que se hallaba junto a ella voló al lado del aún muy alterado señor del caos

_Oh vamos Discord, debes tranquilizarte_ decía Fluttershy en tono dulce mientras llegaba junto a su amigo_ Sé que todo estará bien_ Termino la dulce pegaso para después abrasar con fuerza al señor del caos

Discord se paralizo, el abrazo de Fluttershy fue lo suficientemente impactante como para calmar al señor del caos el cual descendió rápidamente al piso, para después tomar aire con el fin de terminar de calmarse

_ Gracias Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord devolviendo suavemente el abrazo a su amiga_ Realmente lo necesitaba_

_Sabes, estaba pensando_ Dijo la pegaso amarilla mirando a los ojos a Discord con ilusión pero sin soltarlo de su abrazo_ Si no puedes volver a tu casa, tu sabes no te gustaría ir en el tren conmigo a Ponyville y quedarte en mi casa_ Mientras decía esto el rostro de Fluttershy comenzó a enrojecerse_ Solo hasta que te sientas mejor, claro si tú quieres_

Discord no sabía que contestar, no era una mala oferta, sabía que en casa de Fluttershy recibiría todos los cuidados que quisiera, además de que estaría más cómodo que en ningún otro lugar, pero estaba bien hacerlo, realmente el señor del caos no había logrado entender que era lo que sentía por su querida amiga, no había duda de que la quería mucho, pero aun así cada vez que estaban cerca cada vez que la veía sentía que lo que sentía iba mucho más lejos que solo una amistad y aunque en su mente aún tenía claro que su amiga tenía su propio interés amoroso, los actos y los detalles que la pegaso tenía con el no hacían más que hacer pensar a Discord que Fluttershy compartía sus sentimientos, aunque eso solo era una especulación, era suficiente como para hacer dudar a Discord si realmente podría mantener la compostura quedándose en casa de Fluttershy

Fluttershy por otro lado guardaba silencio, su corazón latía con fuerza esperando la respuesta del señor del caos, sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho con una proposición tan abierta, sabía que su amigo tenía su propia pony especial, pero que importaba todo eso, ella había sido la primera amiga de Discord, ella era la pony que más se preocupaba por él, no lo dejaría solo en un momento en el que estuviera lastimado o asustado, no dejaría que nadie lo cuidase más que ella y por sobre todo no lo perdería frente a nadie, él era su amigo, él era su tesoro, él era suyo y estaba dispuesta a conseguir que él lo aceptara

Discord estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta de Fluttershy, quizás pasar un tiempo juntos le ayudaría a aclarar la tormenta que eran sus sentimientos por su amiga, pero antes de dar una respuesta una voz con gran autoridad lo interrumpió

_¡No!_ Dijo en tono firme Celestia_ No puedo permitirlo_

Fluttershy volteo para ver a quien había intervenido, algo molesta y preparada para encarar a quien estuviera interponiéndose en su camino, pero al hallarse frente a Celestia cualquier intento de furia o de seguridad se borró de la mente de la pegaso, ahí frente a ella estaba la líder de toda Equestria, la pony que hacía que el sol se alzase en las mañanas y bajase en las noches, la princesa a la que siempre había venerado, a la que jamás se le ocurriría desobedecer, la pony que estaba por encima de todos los demás, Fluttershy se sintió diminuta en comparación con aquella alicornio

Fluttershy quedo muda, incluso sintió un deseo inexplicable de inclinarse frente a la princesa, mientras que la alicornio blanca le dedicaba una mirada autoritaria y firme, asegurándose así de que mantenía total dominio de la situación

Celestia mantenía una postura firme y seria, no sabía cómo había pasado pero nuevamente la pegaso amarilla se había apropiado de un momento que le pertenecía a ella, como había podido convertir una escena donde ella curaba a Discord en una oportunidad para invitar al señor del caos a quedarse en su casa y lo había hecho casi de manera desapercibida, Celestia no entendía como era que lo lograba pero no lo iba a permitir, era momento de enseñarle a Fluttershy que ella no era nada frente a la gran regente de Equestria y más dentro de su castillo, era momento de enseñarle a la pegaso cuál era su lugar

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio que a todos los presentes les parecieron eternos Celestia relajo su mirada la cual abandono a la pegaos para dirigirse a Discord que solo se dedicaba a mirarla, no molesto o asustado, simplemente expectante, el señor del caos tenia curiosidad de saber que iba a decir la princesa del sol y como iba a justificar su raro comportamiento

_Discord_ Comenzó a decir Celestia en su habitual tono suave y armonioso_ Tus heridas están vendadas pero no significa que puedas estar moviéndote de un lugar a otro, es mejor que te quedes quieto y descanses, si no puedes volver a tu hogar, te alojaremos en una de las habitaciones del castillo hasta que te sientas mejor_ Tras decir esto Celestia devolvió su mirada a Fluttershy que observaba la escena con asombro pero en silencio_ No te parece que es lo mejor Fluttershy_ Culmino la princesa del sol esperando la respuesta de la amable pegaso

_Supongo que tiene razón princesa_ Dijo la pegaso con dificultad tras haber perdido toda su confianza_ Mover a Discord con sus heridas es un riesgo innecesario, siempre podría visitarme cuando se sienta mejor_

Mientras cada palabra salía de su boca Fluttershy se sentía cada vez más decepcionada, había requerido de mucho valor para hacerle la oferta a Discord, pero ahora mentía descaradamente diciendo que era mejor que se quedase en el castillo cuando para ella era claro que no había mejor lugar para el señor del caos, que en su hogar junto a ella

_Me alegra que entiendas Fluttershy, lamento si arruine tu velada _ Mintió con descaro Celestia que se sentía satisfecha de saber que podía imponerse fácilmente frente a la pegaso amarilla y más aún porque había logrado voltear la mesa para que Discord se alojara junto con ella y no junto a la molesta pegaso

_Para nada princesa_ Contesto Fluttershy sonrojada al pensar que sus sentimientos pudiesen haber sido descubiertos por la princesa_ Estoy muy agradecida de que se preocupe tanto por Discord_

Celestia iba a responder pero en ese momento una nueva presencia ingreso en la habitación, la princesa Luna había abierto la puerta y se encontraba mirando la escena desde la entrada

_Hermana, que te trae por aquí_ Dijo Celestia sonriente aun feliz con su pequeña victoria

_Venía a buscar a Fluttershy_ Dijo Luna tratando de aparentar calma frente a la escena aunque podía hacerse una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando_ Tus amigas te buscan creo que debes darte prisa a menos que quieras perder tu tren_ Dijo Luna centrando su mirada en Fluttershy

_Es cierto el tren_ Dijo Fluttershy con asombro_ Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo_

Luna le sonrió con suavidad a la pegaso_ Tranquila, estoy segura de que tus amigas lo entenderán_

Fluttershy volteo su mirada a Discord que había mantenido silencio durante toda la escena_ Crees que estarás bien sin mi_ Cuestiono la pegaso con duda al señor del caos

Discord le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga_ Bromeas me quedare en la capital de la gente estirada, estaré debidamente entretenido poniendo todo patas arriba_ Dijo con buen ánimo Discord que deseaba animar a su amiga

Fluttershy sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del señor del caos_ Entonces supongo que te veré luego_ Dijo en tono depresivo y con la mirada baja Fluttershy_ Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, que no harás ningún esfuerzo innecesario y que me visitaras en cuanto puedas para asegurarme de que estas bien_

Discord solo elevo el rostro de Fluttershy con su cola para que pudieran verse a los ojos antes de responder, para luego hablarle en tono cálido y cariñoso_ Te lo prometo, me cuidare debidamente y te mantendré informada para que no te asustes, además aun me debes las galletas más deliciosas que haya probado_

Fluttershy sonrió ante la insinuación de una próxima visita_ Entonces es una promesa_ Dijo con ánimo la pegaso

_Muy bien en ese caso porque no me acompañas, te llevare con tus amigas_ Dijo Luna

_Espera hermana_ Dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a todos_ Porque no te quedas con Discord mientras yo acompaño a Fluttershy_

_Segura Celestia_ Dijo Luna sorprendida

_Si, necesito buscar una pócima que estoy segura ayudara a Discord a recuperarse, la tomare después de despedir a nuestras invitadas_ Se explicó Celestia que no veía problema en dejar a su hermana junto al señor del caos

_Si es lo que quieres hacer hermana_ Dijo Luna que se mantenía tranquila para no demostrar lo contenta que estaba por la oportunidad de un momento a solas con Discord

_Muy bien_ Dijo Celestia poniéndose en marcha hacia la puerta_ Entonces creo que es tiempo de irnos no crees Fluttershy_

_Si princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy dándole un último abrazo a Discord el cual el señor del caos recibió gustoso para luego ver como la pegaso volaba por la puerta perdiéndose de su vista

Discord vio desaparecer a Fluttershy con cierta preocupación, no es que pensara que Celestia le fuera hacer algún daño a su amiga, peo conocía de primera mano lo inestable que podía ser la princesa del sol con sus emociones y temía que esta situación en la que se hallaban pudiese sacar lo peor de ella, sin duda Discord sentía cierto miedo por lo que se avecinaba al futuro

_Castillo Canterlot- Corredor_

Celestia y Fluttershy caminaban por el pasillo a paso suave, mientras que la pegaso aun no dejaba de regañarse a sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para sostener su oferta a Discord y así conseguir el tiempo a solas que tanto quería, Celestia por otro lado tenía otras cosas en mente, los sucesos de ese día le habían demostrado que Fluttershy era capaz de grandes cosas si tenía la decisión suficiente y eso la volvía muy peligrosa, debido a esto Celestia tomaría una posición diferente con su trato hacia la pegaso, ya no sería su oponente ahora sería su aliada

Celestia no entendía como no había pensado antes en esta solución, siempre había defendido la teoría de que la mejor manera de acabar con un enemigo era haciéndote su amigo y eso podía aplicarse fácilmente para esta situación, pues la princesa del sol tenía claro que el principal problema que tenía Fluttershy era su falta de carácter y su incapacidad de imponerese frente a los demás, Fluttershy tenía todos los rasgos no para ser una líder sino una seguidora y en eso la convertiría Celestia en su más fiel seguidora

La tarea seria relativamente simple, ya en esta ocasión la pegaso había demostrado su incapacidad para llevarle la contraria a la princesa del sol, el plan de Celestia consistía en hacerse más cercana a Fluttershy, volverse cada vez mas de confianza mientras poco a poco se apoderaba de su voluntad, con el tiempo Fluttershy sería su mejor pieza para conseguir el amor de Discord, la usaría como un excelente recurso para que el señor del caos la amara con la locura que ella se merecía y que sentía por él y cuando estuviese segura de que Discord le pertenecía solo a ella, pondría a Fluttershy en pareja con algún gallardo corcel para que fuese feliz lejos de ella con una familia en alguna lejana pradera en las fronteras de Equestria y por sobre todo que estuviera lejos de Discord, si cuando Fluttershy dejara de serle útil seria el momento cuando Celestia se aseguraría de que nunca más volviera a verse con Discord, nunca mas

_Fluttershy, siempre estaré en deuda contigo por lo que hiciste hoy_ Dijo Celestia en tono dulce

_Oh, muchas gracias princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy apenada_ Realmente no hice gran cosa_

_No seas modesta querida_ Dijo Celestia_ No muchos ponys hubieran intentado lo que tu hiciste hoy y muchos menos hubieran tenido éxito, estoy asombrada lograste algo que ni siquiera Luna, Discord o yo logramos, fuiste capaz de alejar a la Ursa_

_Me alegra haber ayudado princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy que se sentía levemente apenada por los halagos de la princesa del sol

_Hiciste mucho más que ayudar Fluttershy, hoy realmente tú fuiste la heroína de esta crisis_ Dijo Celestia que si bien mantenía un tono dulce se sentía molesta por tener que decir algo así_ Si en algún momento hay algo que quieras, solo pídemelo hare todo lo posible para ayudarte_

_Muchas gracias princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy muy contenta_ Yo realmente lo aprecio_

_No es nada mi pequeña pegaso_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa_ Ahora apurémonos estoy segura de que tus amigas están impacientes por verte_ Termino la princesa acelerando el paso

Fluttershy quedo un poco por detrás de Celestia y pudo dedicarle una tierna mirada y una dulce sonrisa a la princesa del sol, realmente la princesa Celestia era una pony única, aunque era poderosa, valiente e intrépida, también era amable, dulce y compasiva, incluso ella que en el pasado había sido una firme enemiga de Discord ahora se preocupaba por su bienestar y su seguridad, en lo profundo de su corazón Fluttershy sintió nacer un profundo sentimiento de admiración por la princesa, era exactamente el tipo de pony que ella sabía debía seguir

Al llegar a la habitación junto a sus 5 amigas Fluttershy se vio recibida con emoción por todas ellas que se sentían más tranquilas ahora que habían visto que a su querida amiga no le había ocurrido ningún daño

_Flutteshy, que gusto verte_ Dijo Twilight aliviada de ver en perfecto estado a la pegaso

_Fluttershy no puedo creer lo que hiciste_ Dijo Rainbow con emoción_ Espantaste a una Ursa mayor, eso es lo más genial que alguien que no sea yo ha hecho_

_Sin duda tienes agallas dulzura_ Dijo Applejack_ Pero la próxima vez trata de no dejarnos a todas tan preocupadas_

Fluttershy rio nerviosa y algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención_ Lo lamento chicas, prometo que no volveré a preocuparlas_

_!Por favor¡_ Exclamo Pinkie_ Tu volaste sola con esa cara de grrrr y nos dejaste a todas con cara de ¿Ah? Y luego todas estábamos como oh no donde esta Fluttershy, estará bien y si se la comieron_ Decía a mil palabras por segundo Pinkie

_Lo que Pinkie quiere decir cariño_ Dijo Rarity interrumpiendo a la pony de tierra_ Es que para una próxima ocasión nos lleves para poder ayudarte, nadie tiene por que sufrir algo así sola_

_Lo prometo chicas_ Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa_ Pero espero no tener que volver a hacer algo así nunca_

_Muy bien creo que es momento de irnos_ Dijo con cierta impaciencia Applejack que ya llevaba un buen tiempo aguantando su deseo de volver a Ponyville

_Por favor_ Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa_ Antes de irnos hay algo que debo decirles_

Todas las ponys en la habitación incluyendo a la princesa Celestia centraron su atención en Fluttershy, expectantes de lo que la pegaso iba a decir a continuación

_Castillo Canterlot- otra habitación_

Discord se había quedado solo con Luna que tras dejar de oír los pasos de su hermana que se había perdido en el pasillo miro con atención a Discord en especial a las vendas de sus manos

_Quedaste bastante mal, no es así_ Dijo en tono serio Luna

_Sabes mejor que nadie que he estado peor_ Dijo Discord sin mirarla a los ojos pero con una sonrisa

Luna rio divertida_ Supongo que tienes razón_ Tras decir esto Luna guardo silencio por un momento antes de volver a preguntar_ Te duele mucho_

_No mucho_ Admitió Discord sabiendo que podía ser sincero con Luna_ Solo un poco cuando trato de moverlas_

_Lo que hiciste hoy por Celestia, fue maravilloso_ Admitió Luna con cierto nivel de celos_ No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho_

Esta vez fue Discord el que rio divertido_ Jamás he sido como cualquiera_ Dijo el señor del caos divertido

_No en efecto no eres parecido a nadie_ Dijo Luna mirando con cariño al señor del caos

_Tú te encuentras bien_ Cuestiono Discord_ Debiste quedar tan agotada como nosotros_

Luna se acercó a Discord un poco más_ Si estoy bien, sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer_

_Si tienes razón_ Dijo Discord viendo a los ojos a Luna con una sonrisa_ Después de todo no conozco otra pony tan ruda o tan loca como para ir de frente contra una Ursa mayor_

_Bueno, tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo_ Dijo Luna que seguía acortando la distancia entre sus rostros

Discord no pudo evitar ruborizarse, aunque quizás ya debía estar acostumbrado a la cercanía de Luna o a su actitud cariñosa la realidad era que esto aún le generaba mucho rubor_ Lamento si te preocupe_ Dijo Discord en tono reflexivo

_Supongo que es parte de lo que conlleva querer a alguien_ Dijo Luna que mantenía una distancia corta ente ambos

Discord se sorprendió por escuchar esto último y no pudo controlar su cuerpo cuando este acerco su rostro al de Luna y le planto un suave beso en sus labios

_Supongo que es verdad_ Dijo Discord apenado por lo que acababa de hacer

Luna sorprendida y ruborizada por haber sido besada por el señor del caos no perdió el control de sí misma y al darse cuenta lo roja y apenada que esta rio divertida

_Sí que eres travieso no es así Discord_ Dijo con cierto tono juguetón

_Supongo que es algo que nunca cambiara_ Dijo Discord también algo apenado

_Aunque también eres todo un don juan_ Dijo Luna en tono un poco más serio_ Dime que se siente tener a mi hermana y a la linda Fluttershy aquí, en la misma habitación, cuidándote, sabiendo que ambas sienten cosas por ti_ Cuestiono Luna mirando directamente a los ojos a Discord

Discord rio nervioso_ Creo que lo único con lo que pudo definirlo sería decir que es aterrador, pero también muy emocionante_ Admitió el señor del caos

Luna rio pues la respuesta le había hecho gracia_ Supongo que es lógico_ Admitió la princesa de la Luna

_No te molesta verdad_ Cuestiono preocupado Discord

_Ya te dije que no_ Dijo Luna_ Te dije que esperare tu decisión y eso incluye que debo tolerar que mi competencia aún tiene oportunidad_ Tras decir esto Luna acerco su rostro al de Discord para que solo quedaran unos milímetros entre ambos_ Pero aun así, espero que no olvides a quien le perteneces, Discord_ Dijo en un susurro la princesa de la noche mientras plantaba un nuevo beso al señor del caos

Discord se dejó llevar por el beso, sin duda la princesa era mucho mejor que el para dar besos y eso podía deberse a que los besos de Luna siempre se hallaban cálidos y acogedores, era como una taza de chocolate caliente en una ventisca

Tras un momento conectados Luna se separó_ Bueno me alegra ver que estas bien, pero la noche ya ha empezado y tengo cosas que hacer_ Dijo Luna tratando de tomar un tono más formal

Discord rio_ Muy bien, entonces ve a trabajar, no queremos que te retrases o si_ Dijo divertido el señor del caos

Luna miro a Discord sonriente_ Si en verdad te quedas a dormir en el castillo, puede que te haga una visita más tarde_ Dijo Luna dando su espalda para retirarse

_Debes dejar ese mal habito de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas_ Aporto Discord sonriente

Luna rio_ Quizás, pero es un mal habito bastante útil_

_Supongo que esperare tu visita_ Dijo Discord en tono travieso

Dado que Luna estaba de espaldas al señor del caos este no vio como el tono rojo subió por su rostro, pero no por esto se detuvo en su salida y tras unos pocos segundos ya había dejado la habitación

Discord quedo solo en la habitación, se tomó un momento para mirar su manos heridas, realmente no se arrepentía de haber salvado a Celestia y consideraba que el daño recibido era un precio muy bajo a pagar por la seguridad de la princesa así que estaba bien con eso, pero no estaba nada a gusto con cómo iban las cosas en su mente, parecía que cada día estaba más lejos de tomar una decisión sobre las yeguas que lo volvían loco, es más parecía que cada día cada una de sus intereses amorosos se volvían aún más atractiva, a este paso nunca tomaría una decisión

Discord dio una última mirada a sus manos y suspiro_ Supongo que si salgo de esto vivo y completo podre sentirme afortunado_ Dijo el señor del coas para sí mimo y luego rio divertido con su broma, pensando que pasaría ahora que se quedaría dormir en el castillo

_Castillo Canterlot- Habitación de salida_

Fluttershy acababa de terminar su relato, le había contado a cada una de sus amigas y a la princesa Celestia sobre el gran devorador, sobre las cosas que los animales decían sobre la terrible criatura y de cómo al parecer él era la causa de que la Ursa se hallase fuera de su zona de alimentación natural

_Dices que un monstruo así, esta en el bosque Everfree_ Dijo asombrada Twilight_ Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírnoslo_ Esto último salió de boca de la princesa de la amistad algo molesta

_Sé que no debí guardármelo pero es que realmente no tenía ninguna prueba de que fuera verdad, no hasta ahora, solo rumores que habían escuchado los conejos y los osos_ Dijo nerviosa Fluttershy

_Te entiendo querida_ Dijo Rarity_ Es fácil pensar que las cosas no son tan importantes hasta que son inminentes_ Dijo la unicornio que ahora recordaba también haber escuchado rumores del terrible monstruo por parte de los perros diamante pero también los había considerado de poca importancia

_En todo caso, no importa lo que no se hiso importa lo que haremos a partir de ahora_ Dijo Applejack con seriedad

_Yo digo que busquemos a esa cosa y le demos su merecido para que se largue del bosque_ Dijo Dash decidida

_Si Dashi tiene razón_ Dijo Pinkie emocionada_ Busquemos esa criatura gigante que come manticoras y pelea con Ursas para amenazarlo y que se vaya_

Al escuchar sus palabras en boca de Pinkie Dash se dio cuenta de lo poco lógico que sonaba, tenía razón era una ridiculez enfrentar a un monstruo así con solo 6 ponys

_Lo que más me preocupa de tu relato Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia que había escuchado atenta el reporte de la pegaso_ Es la capacidad de la criatura para desaparecer, nunca había escuchado de nada así_

_Quizás no desaparece, quizás solo cambia de tamaño_ Dijo Pinkie sonriente_ Quizás es una criatura que crece con el agua o algo así, eso explicaría como desaparece_

Rainbow se puso un casco en la frente_ Ay Pinkie, siempre tienes unas ideas tan raras_

_¿Qué?, puede ser verdad_ Dijo Pinkie

_Bueno por el momento solo podemos volver a casa_ Dijo finalmente Twilight_ Luego pensaremos cómo manejar esto_

_Puedo encargarte esto a ti, verdad Twilight_ Dijo Celestia preocupada

_Por supuesto princesa, el bosque es muy cercano a mi castillo yo me encargare de todo_ Dijo Twilight con decisión, pues no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que un monstruo como ese amenazase su hogar o el de sus amigas

_Muy bien, confió en ti Twilight_ Dijo Celestia tranquila_ Espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a Ponyville y de nuevo gracias por todo_

Las 6 amigas comenzaron su retirada del salón, pero Fluttershy que iba ultima en la fila se detuvo para voltear a ver a Celestia_ Princesa cree que fue un error no decir nada antes_ Cuestiono preocupada la pegaso

Celestia le sonrió con suavidad_ Créeme nadie sabe mejor que yo que guardar secretos no siempre es bueno, pero tampoco lo es alarmar sin razón, estoy segura que todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque pensabas que era lo mejor para todos_

Al sentirse comprendida Fluttershy sonrió contenta, estaba muy agradecida de sentir que podía compartir sus pensamientos con la princesa Celestia quizás en un futuro le preguntaría a ella su opinión sobre sus sentimientos por Discord

_Muchas gracias princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy en una leve reverencia_ Espero volver a vernos pronto_

_Yo también ansió volver a vernos Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia sonriente

Tras esto la pegaso salió de la habitación y la princesa del sol se dispuso a volver a la habitación donde estaba Discord, mientras caminaba sonreía sabía que lo había logrado, sabía que ahora tendría control sobre su rival y sabía que podría usarla correctamente, su victoria cada día estaba más cerca

_Castillo Canterlot- Pasillo de salida del castillo_

Mientras caminaban Rainbow se acero a Twilight la cual mostraba una mirada severa y decidida

_Oye que crees que debamos hacer, con eso del gran devorador_ Dijo Rainbow curiosa

_ Lo encontraremos y nos aseguremos que nunca más le haga daño a nadie, sin importar que_ Dijo Twilight con firmeza

_Ponyville- Spa_

En el Spa del pueblo las gemelas Lotus y Aloe miraban al cliente que acababa de llegar esa noche, nunca antes habían visto algo así, pero no estaban dispuestas a abandonar la tarea

_Entonces creen que puedan ayudarme_ Decía Spike recostado en una camilla del spa

Ambas gemelas analizaban el cuerpo del dragón, era un poco más grande que un corcel adulto cuando si se paraba en 2 patas, era musculoso y con muchas escamas tenia algunos rasguños y varios moretones, pero ninguna herida seria, finalmente ambas sonrieron

_Si claro, tenemos todo tipo de productos para contusiones y cortes_ Dijo Lotus Blossom

_Y además tenemos algunos remedios naturales que le compramos a Zecora_ Argumento feliz Aloe

_Tu tranquilo Spike, danos algo de tiempo y estarás como nuevo_ Finalizo Lotus caminando hacia el dragón para comenzar el tratamiento

_Gracias chicas, por eso amo este lugar_ Dijo Spike sonriente

Mientras las gemelas comenzaban a trabajar en su magullado cuerpo el dragón mantenía un único pensamiento en su cabeza, "me pregunto si las chicas estarán bien"

 **Muy bien y lo dejamos hasta aquí, por fin logre terminar de escribir este capítulo que gusto, realmente quería seguir con la historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero como ya dije arriba mi universidad es dirigida por un montón de esclavistas entonces el tiempo libre que tengo es muy limitado por eso la demora con los capítulos, créanme yo también odio cuando historia demora en actualizarse, pero lo único que puedo hacer es prometerles que no abandonare la historia y que se las actualizare siempre que pueda**

 **Volví a mi sistema de capítulos un poco más cortos dado que la queja más grande con el capítulo pasado fue que estuvo muy largo, espero que hayan disfrutado este**

 **Aprovecho para dar el aviso que mi segundo FIC caos armónico, va a entrar en una pausa indefinida debido a que como tengo poco tiempo solo puedo manejar una historia, cuando se aliviane un poco mi horario les avisare que retomare esa historia**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **1._ Jeffersongongora: A._** **¿Discord cómo se salvara con todo lo que está pasando?** Por como pintan las cosas con un milagro en el mejor de los casos

 **B._ ¿Celestia dejara de odiar a Fluttershy?** No es tanto que la odies es más que esta en su camino pero debido a eso dudo que deje de parecerle una molestia

 **C._ ¿Luna que hará cuando su hermana se entere que beso a Discord tomara sus cosas y se va a la luna de nuevo sola o se llevaría a Discord (:v)?** Creo que primero intentaría encarar a Celestia pero si no tuviera más opción que irse a la Luna estoy seguro que se llevaría a Discord

 **D._ ¿Shinign Armor pensara dos veces antes de hacer una tontería así?** Claro que sí, le espera una dura reprimenda por su estúpida idea

 **E._ ¿Cadence castigara a su marido por idiota (Algo me dice que sí xD)?** Seguramente, no le hiso mucha gracia

 **F._ ¿Spike se dará cuenta de lo que sucede lo afrontara como hombre o huira y pedirá ayuda a Discord o a Tim (eso si fuera gracioso realmente xD)?** Espero que lo afronte aunque verlo huir también sería divertido

 **G._ ¿Los tres se darán cuenta de su predicamento y se sentaran en un bar a contar sus penurias?** Esta es una idea que han pedido mucho y muchas personas, quizás haga un capítulo de relleno con esta temática 

**2._ Scrips (un saludo): A._ ¿El FIC tendrá varios finales alternativos en donde Discord se quede con cada una de sus pretendientes o será de un solo final?** El FIC tendrá un final oficial, decidido que será como termina la historia, pero si cuando acabe la historia a petición de ustedes quieren leer algunos finales alternativos que tengo preparados y que he ido descartando mientras avanzo la historia podre agregarlos en el FIC (pero en principio tendremos un final único con una única ganadora)

 **3._ CarlosMati90 (primera pregunta, un saludo) A._ ¿La imagen que vio Cadence era el Rey Sombra? ¿Tendrá un papel importante o va a ser algo pasajero como la Ursa?** Si y no, lo era y no lo era, si tendrá un papel que jugar, pero ustedes tendrán que descifrar que es lo que quiere (siempre es un gusto recibir teorías)

 **4._ The knightshadow: A._ ¿Los antagonista como Krest tienen algo que ver con el mismo rey sombra o lo que sucedió en el imperio de cristal?** Krest no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido, es mas no tiene siquiera idea de que ha sucedido algo en el imperio de cristal, no es parte de su asignación

 **Muy bien, espero haber despejado sus dudas y haberlos interesados un poco más en esta serie de pequeños misterios que tenemos en el FIC, bueno me alegra haber podido subirles nuevo capítulo espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo, como siempre se aprecia y agradece todo Review, Follow y Favorito, espero verlos próximamente**

 **Sin más que decir y de nuevo dando las gracias me despido, nos leemos luego**


	20. Noche de caos parte 1

**Hola gente, me extrañaron, yo los extrañe, oh vamos sé que me extrañaron, bueno dejando de lado los saludos cursis, me alegra nuevamente traerles un capitulo antes de que acabe el mes, como siempre pido disculpas por la demora como ya saben semestre duro y poco tiempo, espero disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 20 noche de caos parte 1**

El tren corría a gran velocidad por las vías, un leve rastro de humo blanco brotaba desde su locomotora y la fuerte luz del frente de esta atravesaba con fuerza la oscura noche que ya hacia unas horas había caído sobre toda Equestria, moviéndose a toda prisa desde Canterlot hacia su última parada en ponyville el tren llevaba consigo un grupo distinguido de pasajeros, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, todas habían tenido un día largo y extenuante tras los sucesos del ataque de la Ursa mayor, pero aun cuando el día había sido de lo más agotador la noche estaba lejos de ofrecer un agradable descanso

Twilight ocupaba el puesto del asiento que daba con el pasillo, en uno de los asientos clásicos del tren los cuales podían ser ocupados por 3 ponys fácilmente, aunque iba cómoda el rostro de Twilight evidenciaba cierta molestia por su posición, después de todo en el final del asiento donde ella estaba, mirando por la ventana se hallaba Tim que hacia no mucho le había regalado un agradable alago y claro entre ella y Tim se hallaba su amiga Pinkie Pie quien al parecer no había entendido el pésimo lugar que había escogido para sentarse y hablaba enérgica como siempre, sin saber que estaba haciendo un obvio mal tercio, pues Twilight quería sentarse lo más cerca que pudiera de Tim

Twilight entendía que Pinkie no había querido molestarla y que probablemente ni siquiera sabía que había elegido un mal lugar para sentarse, pero eso no hacía que la princesa de la amistad relajara la severa mirada que le estaba dedicando a su amiga, ella quería sentarse junto a Tim, conversar con él, hacer una que otra broma y compartir algún lindo momento, además un paseo en tren en la noche estaba entre las 15 situaciones más románticas que sugería el libro yegua conquistadora y era una oportunidad que Twilight pensaba no se repetiría en mucho tiempo

_Entonces pensé que podríamos tener un pastel con forma de Ursa para la fiesta_ Decía Pinkie mientras comía un muffin que había comprado del carrito del tren, ignorando la mirada molesta de su amiga alicornio_ Pero luego pensé en lo grande que tendría que hacerlo para que fuera realista, por eso creo que mejor deberíamos hacer una escultura de hielo y hacer una fiesta de helado_ Decía con emoción la pony rosa

_Pinkie, sabes que solo porque es un pastel de una Ursa mayor, no tiene que ser tan grande como una_ Contestaba Rainbow en tono tranquilo

_Oh pero debe serlo Dashie_ Dijo Pinkie con seriedad_ Sino como sabrán todos los que asisten a la fiesta lo asombrosamente grande y lo increíblemente atemorizante que se veía_

_Por mi parte me basta el recuerdo de esa terrible bestia_ Dijo Rarity con tono formal_ No necesito ver otra de nuevo en toda mi vida_

_Y eso que solo la vimos desde lejos_ Aporto Applejack_ No me imagino que tan aterradora podía verse de cerca, no sé cómo lograste mantener la calma Fluttershy_

_Ah, realmente no fue nada_ Contesto una distraída Fluttershy que miraba por la ventana del tren pensativa, preocupada por Discord por sus heridas y por como pasaría la noche el señor del caos

Applejack entendía por qué su amiga podía estar tan distraída y prefirió no hacer más comentarios pero esto no evito que las demás insistieran

_Que no fue nada_ Dijo con asombro Rarity_ Querida no sé cómo decirte esto, pero eso ha sido lo más valiente que he visto hacer a cualquier pony en mi vida_

_Oh vamos, la pobre Ursa solo necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara_ Explico en tono suave la pegaso_ Estoy segura que no quería hacer ningún mal_

_Aun así Fluttershy_ Dijo Twilight desde su asiento_ Nadie dudaría en decir, que hoy fuiste la heroína de todo este asunto_

Ante esto Fluttershy se limitó a sonrojarse y sonreír con los halagos de sus amigas, realmente se sentía bien por haber logrado ayudar, pero aun así, su mente no le permitía apartar sus pensamientos de Discord

_Creo que si alguien se merece el título de héroe del día ese sería Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy sonriente_ Después de todo él fue el que más tiempo lucho con la Ursa, la retraso y evito que esta situación fuera más grave_

Rainbow rio divertida_ No puedo imaginarme a Discord siendo nombrado héroe, es demasiado extraño_

_Pero es asombroso_ Dijo sonriente Twilight_ Quien pensaría que el mismo Discord que hace unos años casi convierte a Equestria en un absoluto caos, ahora estaría luchando por proteger Canterlot_

_Sí que ha hecho grandes avances_ Dijo sonriente Applejack_ En parte gracias a ti manzanita_ Continuo la granjera mirando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy sonrió encantada_ Siempre hubo bondad en él, solo necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a sacarla_

_Aunque hoy tuvimos muchas figuras heroicas_ Dijo Rarity_ Digo vieron a la princesa Luna, se veía tan radiante y valiente cuando iba a enfrentar a la Ursa, era como ver una vieja heroína de las leyendas de antaño_ Decía con emoción la unicornio

_Si, la vi con Spitfire cuando volvíamos de alertar a los pueblos cercanos_ Dijo Rainbow emocionada_ Nunca pensé que una de las princesas pudiera volar tan rápido o pelear también_

_Si ella era toda FIUUUUU, PIU, PIU_ Decía Pinkie mientras usaba su casco para hacer la mímica del vuelo de luna_ Y la Ursa era toda RAAAR, fue increíble_

_Y qué me dicen de la princesa Celestia_ Dijo Twilight_ El hechizo de fuego que uso fue asombroso y muy elaborado, a veces olvido la increíble maga que es mi maestra_

_Sí que fue asombroso_ Aporto Tim alejando su mirada de la ventana_ Muero de curiosidad por saber cómo logro crear tan increíble despliegue de fuego_

_Pues, con magia o no_ Dijo Applejack dando una explicación simple

Ante esto Tim solo pudo reír divertido_ Por supuesto Applejack, pero me refiero a como genero su magia la vibración necesaria en las partículas de oxígeno y como logro dirigirlas contra la Ursa_

Todas las ponys presentes menos Twilight miraron extrañadas al pony de tierra tanto por su comentario como por la emoción que parecía generarle el hecho de conocer esa extraña información

Twilight solo soltó un suspiro_ Se refiere a que quiere saber cómo funciona el hechizo de la princesa_ Dijo la alicornio tratando de hacer más entendible la actitud de Tim para sus amigas

_Wow, realmente eres todo un cerebrito_ Dijo Dash_ Son tal para cual no Twilight_ Concluyo la pegaso azul con una sonrisa

Ante el comentario tanto Tim como Twilight dejaron subir el rubor a sus mejillas y desviaron sus miradas lo cual le saco una sonrisa a más de una de las ponys presentes y logro que Dash riera suavemente muy divertida

Pinkie rio en ese momento para luego mirar a sus amigas_ Saben que se me ocurrió_ Dijo emocionada

_Créeme que no tengo ni idea cariño_ Dijo Rarity

_Quizás, la princesa Celestia y Discord también son tal para cual_ Argumento la pony rosa con una sonrisa_ Digo ambos tienen magia, alas, cuernos, miles de años y les gusta hacer bromas, no les parece que harían una linda pareja_

Ante el comentario todos los ponys incluyendo a Tim abrieron los ojos atónitos, independientemente de las razones ridículas por las que a la pony color rosa se le había ocurrido mencionar la pareja esta no dejaba de ser una idea que a cualquiera le parecería delirante

_Pinkie, no estarás hablando en serio o si_ Cuestiono preocupada Rarity

_Lamento romper tu sueño caramelo, pero no se me ocurre una peor pareja que Discord y la princesa_ Dijo Applejack

_Si además, no puedes comparar el humor suave y con gracia de la princesa con el caos sin sentido y desquiciante que genera Discord_ Dijo Twilight que no podía ni concebir la idea de su siempre brillante maestra como pareja del siempre molesto señor del caos

_Solo pensaba que tenían muchas cosas en común_ Continuo Pinkie_ Además a ellos parece gustarles estar juntos_

En ese momento todos se dieron un instante para pensar en la actitudes que tomaban el señor del caos y la princesa del sol entre ellos buscando darle algo de sentido a lo que había dicho la pony fiestera

_Bueno, no hay duda de que la princesa le tiene cierto aprecio a Discord_ Admitió Rarity_ Además de que en muchas revistas de chismes los han fotografiado juntos, pero bueno ese es el trabajo de los reporteros esperar el momento perfecto para la foto justa_

_Que la princesa le tenga paciencia a Discord, no significa que lo aprecie_ Insistió Twilight, aunque ella misma se cuestionaba esto, después de todo no había sido la princesa Celestia quien había insistido en ir ella a enfrentar a la Ursa como si tuviera algo que probar o proteger, bien podría ser únicamente por que deseaba proteger Canterlot, pero algo dentro de la princesa de la amistad la hacía dudar de esto, le hacía pensar que quizás lo que Celestia quería proteger era a alguien, a Discord

_A demás Pinkie_ Dijo Dash_ La princesa Celestia es bastante seria y formal, no creo que cuadre muy bien con Discord, el necesita a alguien más relajada y animosa, tu sabes menos estricta_

_Te refieres a alguien como la princesa Luna_ Cuestiono Pinkie_ Ellos también se ven bien juntos_ Dijo sonriente la pony rosa

_No_ Dijo sorprendida Dash_ Claro que no me refería a eso_

_Aunque sí que se veía muy decidida a ayudar a Discord, cuando voló hacia la Ursa_ Comento Tim con tranquilidad

_Estoy segura a que solo se debía a que quería defender la ciudad_ Dijo Rarity con tranquilidad para luego soltar una risa_ Digo pueden imaginarlo, Discord y las princesas_

El comentario género en todos una risa divertida, pero a la vez nerviosa, las princesas eran sus líderes, las guardianas del orden y las protectoras del reino, Discord era el señor del caos, un villano recién reformado, un ser caótico y egoísta que siempre pensaba más en sí mismo que en los demás; él y las princesas no podían ser más opuestos y si ese era el caso entonces por qué no se sentía tan extraño como debería el imaginarlos juntos

Pero de entre todos los ponys en la conversación, era en la pegaso amarilla en la que más efecto tuvieron estas palabras, no era tan extraño el imaginar a Discord con una princesa, el pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, el compartía una historia desde hacía mucho con ellas, una historia de la cual nadie tenía muchos detalles, compartían su gran poder, su similar sentido del humor, por alguna razón parecían cuadrar como pareja

En ese momento, las palabras que una vez el señor del caos le dijo, resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Fluttershy, "Después de todo ya estoy saliendo con una", cuando escucho estas palabras la portadora de la amabilidad entro en shock, en ese momento y hasta hacia poco no se le había ocurrido ninguna buena candidata para ser su competencia, no se le había ocurrido ningún rostro que ponerle a la pony con la que Discord salía, pero ahora quizás la respuesta había sido obvia tal vez había estado ahí todo el tiempo

_Las princesas_ Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja solo para sí misma, mientras su mirada volvía a la ventana, preocupada, pensando que tal vez cometió un grave error al dejar esa noche solo a Discord, pensando en que quizás, no había visto un peligro muy presente

_Ponyville- Spa_

Spike se hallaba recostado en la cama de masajes mientras que las gemelas Lotus y Aloe untaban un ungüento por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, cubriendo raspones y heridas que rápidamente sanaban al contactar con la sustancia

_Muchas gracias chicas_ Dijo aliviado el dragón_ Esta cosa es increíble, me siento como nuevo_

_No es nada Spike_ Dijo con una sonrisa Aloe

_Todo sea por uno de nuestros mejores clientes_ Continuo Lotus

En ese momento Lotus la gemela de color azul aprecio mejor la anatomía del joven dragón, había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vieron, su altura había aumentado haciéndolo verse más alto que cualquier pony en 4 patas y que la mayoría en 2, su cola se había alargado bastante al igual que sus redondas escamas en la espalda. Pero si algo llamaba la atención de la pony de tierra color azul eran los músculos del dragón eran mucho más fuertes, mucho más marcados; ella y su hermana siempre habían sido fanáticas de los músculos, esta había sido una de las razones por las que el pegaso Bulk Bíceps consiguió un trabajo con ellas, pero sin duda los músculos de Spike eran mucho más atractivos, menos exagerados, más de acuerdo a su forma, más admirables

_Sabes Spike_ Dijo Lotus tomando un tono levemente seductor_ Estamos casi cerrando, ya no hay más clientes y Bulk ya se fue a su casa_

_Oh, lo lamento_ Dijo Spike algo apenado_ Tal vez deba irme_

_Al contrario, querido_ Dijo Lotus sonriente_ Creo que como eres nuestro último cliente podríamos darte un tratamiento especial_ Tras decir esto último Lotus miro a su gemela Aloe la cual le devolvió una mirada picara y una sonrisa emocionada mostrando complicidad

_Un tratamiento especial_ Dijo Spike emocionado_ Algún nuevo tipo de masaje o algo así_

_Si Spike, algo así_ Dijo Aloe_ Te interesaría_

_Me encantaría_ Dijo Spike_ He tenido un día terrible_

_Perfecto entonces_ Dijo sonriente Lotus_ Iré a cerrar el Spa, Aloe podrías traer el aceite especial_ Decía la pony azul dirigiéndose a la puerta del local

_Por supuesto hermana_ Dijo la pony rosada tomando dirección a un estante

_Que emoción, muero por sentir ese nuevo masaje_ Dijo Spike muy contento

_Oh, estoy segura que te encantara_ Decía Aloe mientras tomaba de la repisa una botella color verde que en su etiqueta tenía un corazón en llamas

_Canterlot- Cuarto de huéspedes_

Discord estaba recostado en una enorme cama, aun no se había metido dentro de las mantas, solo miraba el techo, pensando en su situación, en como en tan poco tiempo parecía que su vida se había vuelto tan complicada, en cómo había logrado terminar sin magia ni poder dentro del castillo de Canterlot, en qué clase de locuras lo habían llevado hasta allí

Mientras el señor del caos reflexionaba una densa niebla azul oscuro comenzó a entrar por debajo de la puerta, aumentando su tamaño y densidad mientras se acercaba a la cama del señor del caos, en poco tiempo esta niebla había rodeado por completo la cama y se comenzaba a acumular sobre el señor del caos

_Rayos, pensé que los pegaso se encargaban de que no hubiera niebla_ Dijo Discord, dispersando un poco de niebla con su garra de águila aun vendada_ O quizás es que el castillo se está incendiando y no me entere_ Decía el señor del caos mientras continuaba alejando la niebla que cada segundo parecía aumentar aún más a su alrededor

En ese momento la niebla comenzó a tomar forma, primero poco a poco pero luego comenzó a definir rápidamente la forma de una pony, su cabellera de color azul en patrón de noche estrellada, sus patas y cabeza, sus alas, su cuerno y claro su flanco con una luna sobre él, antes de darse cuenta, el señor del caos ya tenía encima a la princesa Luna

_Te molesta_ Dijo en tono divertido la princesa de la noche_ Y yo que pensaba que al señor del caos le gustaban las cosas excéntricas_

_¿Luna?_ Dijo con sorpresa Discord algo confuso_ Que haces aquí_

_Bueno, ya te había dicho que te haría una visita no es así_ Dijo con confianza la princesa de la noche que disfrutaba dejar sorprendido a Discord

_Ah, sí es cierto_ Dijo Discord nervioso por la posición en la que se hallaba_ Supongo que como se hiso tarde solo asumí que no vendrías_ Mintió el señor del caos tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

_Oh, acaso estas decepcionado_ Dijo Luna sonriente_ Te preocupaba que no viniera nadie a ver como estabas_ mientras decía esto la princesa de la noche pasaba un casco por la mejilla de Discord

_He tenido bastantes cuidados hoy_ Dijo Discord nervioso

_En serio_ Dijo Luna_ Entonces supongo que no tendré que preocuparme por hacerte daño mientras hago esto_

Tras estas palabras Luna se abalanzo sobre el señor del caos plantándole un nuevo beso, recostándose levemente sobre su cuerpo y dejando que el propio Discord tratara de superar su asombro y empezará a devolverle la caricia

Discord estaba sorprendido, Luna lo había atrapado con la guardia completamente abajo, tanto así que al señor del caos le tomo un largo momento poder comenzar a disfrutar del beso de la princesa de la noche, realmente no pensó que Luna se atreviera a una acción como esa, pero ahora que había sucedido temía preguntarse hasta donde podrían llegar

Luna por otro lado sabía que estaba abusando un poco de su suerte, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que se había declarado a Discord y ya en ese breve lapso de tiempo habían tenido 3 encuentros a escondidas de este estilo, si, la princesa de la noche sabía que quizás se estaba extralimitando pero también sabía que no muy seguido tendría al señor del caos como visitante en el castillo o tendría una noche tan relajada como esa donde tantos ponys cansados por los eventos del día dormían sin soñar, sin duda era un momento que Luna prefería no desaprovechar. Además Luna disfrutaba besando a Discord, quizás no lo admitiría frente a él, o no lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero siempre había sido alguien muy pasional y aunque eso era parte de una actitud que su hermana llamaría "impropia para una princesa", era muy agradable por fin tener a alguien con quien ventilar esas emociones, alguien a quien dedicarle esos sentimientos, en definitiva alguien a quien pudiese disfrutar al besar

Los besos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más largos, más apasionados, más intensos, tanto el señor del caos como la princesa de la noche movían sus cabezas, mantenían movimientos rítmicos en sus labios y aun cuando sus ojos permanecían cerrados, parecía que se miraban directamente el uno al otro

Discord comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Luna con su garra de león vendada, si bien el tacto no era el mismo que un directo piel con piel, aun así se sentía muy agradable, disfrutaba poder dar una pequeña caricia a Luna y al parecer ella también disfrutaba con la situación dado que le correspondía acariciando suavemente su rostro con su casco, poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos se fueron acercando fundiéndose en un abrazo sin parar de besarse un solo segundo

Discord decidió tentar su suerte y dejo que su garra de león recorriera toda la espalda de Luna, deslizándose poco a poco hasta su flanco, pero cuando por fin sentía el final de la anatomía de la princesa, su mano atravesó su cuerpo, como si de simple niebla se tratase, haciendo sentir a la pony incorpórea e inexistente

_A donde crees que estas tocando chico travieso_ Cuestiono Luna divertida

Discord se sonrojo un poco al verse atrapado_ Yo, solo estaba_ Dijo el señor del caos sin poder concretar una oración

Luna al ver sonrojado al señor del caos rio divertida_ Lo siento Discord, realmente no estoy aquí, esto es solo una proyección de sueños, tu sabes una imagen mágica, solo puedes tocar lo que yo quiero que toques y solo puedes sentir lo que quiero que sientas_

Discord miro algo molesto a la princesa de la noche_ Y si querías visitarme porque no viniste tu misma y en todo caso donde estas_ Dijo molesto el señor del caos

Luna sonrió_ Oh vamos, no te enojes, estábamos teniendo un momento divertido_ Dijo Luna en tono suave pero levemente seductor_ Estoy en mi cuarto, dormida, después de todo es mi labor custodiar el mundo de los sueños en la noche, pero como mi cuerpo resulto tan agotado por la lucha contra la Ursa decidí mover solo mi conciencia, por eso utilizo esta forma, además creo que estabas yendo algo rápido, no te parece_ Inquirió burlona la princesa de la noche

Discord aun molesto se limitó a desviar su mirada_ Mira quien habla, la pony que se mete en mi habitación sin permiso y comienza a besarme sin darme si quiera un momento para pensar_

_Oh vamos, no finjas, te estaba gustando tanto como a mi_ Dijo Luna manteniendo su tono burlón, contenta de haber logrado generar una reacción tan divertida en Discord

En ese momento Discord puso una mirada traviesa_ Y en todo caso, que me impide ir a molestar tu cuerpo en tu habitación y hacer un par de cosas divertidas_ Dijo en tono algo malévolo Discord

_Además del hecho obvio de que no tienes magia para teleportarte en este momento_ Cuestiono Luna

Discord abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente olvidaba con facilidad que en ese instante no tenía poderes_ Bueno, podría caminar hasta tu cuarto, no creo que sea tan difícil hallarlo_

_Quizás, pero sería bueno que te advirtiera que la entrada de mi cuarto tiene un hechizo de alarma_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa_ Aunque me encantaría ver cómo le explicas a mi hermana que hacías entrando en el cuarto de su hermanita a la mitad de la noche_ Tras decir esto Luna se separó un poco del señor del caos y tomo una pose dramática con su casco sobre su frente_ Oh querida hermana, estaba tan asustada, vi a Discord entrar de repente a mi habitación y tenía una mirada tan perversa, hiso que comenzará a temblar, quien sabe que ideas terribles traía en su mente_ Decía en tono de victima Luna

Discord pasó una de sus garras vendadas por su rostro_ En serio crees que Celestia se creería algo así_ Dijo en tono molesto Discord

_Quien sabe_ Dijo Luna tranquila_ Pero te arriesgarías a averiguarlo_ Cuestiono divertida Luna

Discord tuvo que soltar un suspiro realmente no quería correr un riesgo así, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacerle Celestia en esa situación y en todo caso, debía admitir que en su situación actual la princesa de la noche lo tenía completamente atrapado

Sin darse cuenta Discord el casco de Luna se colocó debajo de su barbilla y levanto su rostro para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, a veces Discord olvidaba lo hermosos que se veían los ojos azul claro de Luna, en especial en la oscuridad de la noche donde relucían con gran fuerza como 2 estrellas en la oscuridad

_ Vamos, no te deprimas_ Dijo Luna en tono comprensivo_ Estoy segura que cuando te recuperes hallaras la forma de desquitarte por esto_ completo con una sonrisa la princesa de la noche

Discord devolvió la sonrisa_ En ese caso prepárate por que será una venganza digna de verse_

_Entonces, supongo que estaré atenta_ Dijo Luna sonriente, para luego dejar que su figura se fuera perdiendo poco a poco volviendo a convertirse en aquella niebla violeta oscuro_ Creo que he estado aquí más tiempo del debido, debo irme, descansa Discord espero que para mañana te sientas mejor_

Discord observo como la niebla purpura poco a poco se deshacía y desaparecía_ Tu también descansa pequeña Luna, gracias por la visita_ Tras decir esto el señor del caos volvió a quedarse solo en la enorme habitación, pero ahora su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía un fuerte calor en su rostro, sin duda la visita de la princesa de la noche lo había afectado

_Ponyville- parada de trenes_

Las Mane 6 junto con Tim bajaban apresuradas del tren, aun con su charla divertida sabían que tenían algo importante que hacer en ese momento, debían hallar a Spike, aún no habían tenido ninguna noticia sobre el dragón y comenzaban a temer que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado

_Muy bien, lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos para buscarlo_ Decía Twilight mirando a cada una de sus amigas_ Rainbow, ve al castillo quizás ya haya vuelto a casa o lo veas en el camino_

_Copiado Twilight_ Dijo Rainbow

_Pinkie, búscalo en la zona sur cerca al lago_ Continuo Twilight

_OKI DOKI LOKI_ Acepto Pinkie con una sonrisa poniendo su casco sobre su frente en un saludo militar

_Applejack ve con Fluttershy por la zona del bosque Everfree_ Continuo la alicornio

_Rarity encárgate de la zona residencial y yo iré por la zona de los parques_ Dijo Twilight finalmente

_Y donde debo buscar yo_ Cuestiono Tim

Twilight miro al doctor con gratitud_ Tim hoy ya te he pedido que hagas mucho por mí, no es necesario que nos ayudes en esto, somos perfectamente capaces de buscarlo_

_Pero, si no es molestia Twilight_ Dijo Tim con una sonrisa_ En todo caso realmente quiero ayudar, después de todo Spike es como un hermano para ti, no es así_

_Es exactamente eso, es mi hermano_ Admitió Twilight preocupada

_En ese caso, no tendría perdón que no te ayudara a buscarlo_ Dijo Tim en tono firme

Twilight le sonrió al pony de tierra_ En ese caso estaría muy feliz de que me acompañaras a buscarlo por los parques_

_De hecho querida si fuera posible preferiría ir junto con Fluttershy al bosque_ Dijo Rarity en tono amable

_Es en serio_ Dijo Twilight sorprendida normalmente Rarity evitaría todo lo que pudiera el bosque

_Si querida, muy en serio_ Dijo decidida Rarity

_Por mí no habría problema_ Dijo Applejack

_Muy bien entonces ve con Fluttershy, nos veremos aquí en 2 horas, si alguien lo encuentra tráigalo aquí inmediatamente_ Dijo Twilight con decisión

_De acuerdo_ Dijeron todas a la vez y cada una tomo dirección por su camino

Applejack corrió sonriente con dirección a la zona residencial de Ponyville, estaba contenta del cambio que había sugerido Rarity dado que la zona residencial era la zona más central lo que significaba que si no hallaba a Spike en esta bien podría dirigirse a buscarlo en otro lugar, aunque muy dentro de ella tenía el presentimiento de que pronto encontraría al dragón

Rarity corría a todo lo que daban sus cascos junto a Fluttershy con dirección al tenebroso bosque, no sabía el porque pero desde un principio había pensado que lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Spike tenía que ver con ese horrible monstruo llamado "el gran devorador", en especial al enterarse de que este era en parte responsable del ataque de la Ursa y si ese era el caso no había mejor lugar para empezar a buscar al dragón que el propio bosque Everfree, la unicornio sentía un gran temor dentro de su pecho, realmente necesitaba hallar lo antes posible a Spike

_Castillo de Canterlot- Pasillos_

Discord caminaba a paso lento por los interminables pasillos del castillo, no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más que lo había intentado, molesto por esta situación decidió que dar una caminata por el castillo que para su fastidio conservaba el mismo estilo y decoración en todos sus lugares, debido a esto el señor del caos suponía que la caminata le generaría suficiente aburrimiento como para ponerlo a dormir

_Como esperan que duerma en una habitación tan ordenada_ Se quejaba para sí mismo el señor del caos_ Y con una cama que para colmo está pegada al piso, quien rayos creen que soy_

Mientras Discord caminaba noto un pequeño cambio en el castillo, la siguiente puerta no era una habitación por el contrario era una reja con cerrojo que presentaba la biblioteca del castillo un lugar al que Discord solía ir cuando estaba realmente aburrido, claro ahora sin poderes no podía entrar sin que le abrieran la puerta

_Lastima, hubiera estado bien leer alguna cosa mientras espero que este tonto insomnio se vaya_ Se quejó nuevamente el señor del caos

El Draconequus hubiera continuado su camino de no ser por el sonido de unos cascos acercándose que rompieron el silencio de la noche y llamaron su atención, podía notarlo sonaban como 2 ponys acercándose a paso lento hacia su dirección, al mismo tiempo una luz se vislumbraba en el pasillo de la izquierda

_Te lo juro, Amatist estaba asombrada_ Decía una voz gruesa_ Y yo estaba, completamente aterrado, no sabía que iba a responderme_

_Pero al final todo salió bien_ Dijo una segunda voz más suave pero también masculina_ Por fin conseguiste una cita con esa pegaso que tanto te gusta_ Esto último lo dijo en tono meloso

_Oh vamos Riven no te burles_ Contesto la primera voz_ Llevaba esperando esta oportunidad mucho tiempo_

_No me burlo Sun, realmente me alegro por ti_ Dijo la segunda voz

En ese momento un pony de tierra color blanco junto a un unicornio color verde pasto cuyo cuerno brillaba con un color azulado aparecieron por el pasillo caminando directamente hasta el señor del caos, llevaban las armaduras doradas clásicas de los guardias del castillo y mantenían su mirada en alto orgullosos mientras caminaban, tras dar unos pasos ambos ponys se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Discord en el pasillo y le dedicaron una severa mirada

_Buenas noches caballeros_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón aunque formal_ Me alegra mucho verlos, estaba buscando a alguien que abriera esta puerta para mi_ Continuo el señor del caos señalando la puerta de la biblioteca

Ambos ponys mantuvieron su mirada seria y el unicornio fue el primero en hablar_ Mira esto Riven, no es otro que el señor del caos_ Dijo molesto el unicornio_ Como siempre visitando a horas inapropiadas_

_Eso veo Sunflame_ Dijo el pony de tierra también en tono serio_ Seguramente está buscando una nueva forma de generar un desastre_

_Oh vamos, porque toda esa desconfianza_ Dijo Discord en tono depresivo pero sarcástico_ Solo soy un pobre huésped que busca algo ligero para leer_

En ese momento Sunflame cayó en cuenta de las vendas en las garras de Discord y sonrió con algo de burla al entender la situación

_Ahora veo por qué quieres que te abra_ Dijo en tono pretencioso_ Tus manos se lastimaron no es así monstruo_ Continuo el unicornio haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_ Para alguien como tu debe ser todo un horro no tener magia_

Aunque a Discord realmente le molestaba el ser llamado monstruo, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, después de todo estaba en el castillo de Celestia y Luna, si ellas eran tolerantes con él, bien podía el intentar serlo con sus ridículos guardias

_No es tan malo como imaginas_ Dijo Discord en tono tranquilo_ Solo un poco más aburrido que de costumbre, ahora por que no eres un buen soldadito y me abres_

_Y si mejor te hacemos pagar por todas las estúpidas jugarretas que tenemos que tolerar por ti todos los días_ Dijo Riven muy molesto_ La última vez resbale en tu ridículo piso de jabón y salí volando por la ventana_

Discord rio divertido imaginando al soldado en aquella situación_ Y eso te molesto, que raro, pensé que te gustaría despegar los pies de vez en cuando del piso_

_Te sugiero ser más respetuoso monstruo_ Salto Sunflame_ Recuerda tú estas indefenso sin tus poderes y nosotros no necesitamos una muy buena excusa para darte tu merecido_

_En serio_ Dijo Discord en tono irónico rodando sus ojos_ Entonces por qué no jugamos un juego, dado que estoy tan indefenso_

_Un juego_ Dijo curioso Sunflame

_Si, un juego_ Dijo en tono calmado Discord_ Juguemos a las gallinas, el primero que se rinda pierde, si yo gano ustedes abrirán para mí la biblioteca y si ustedes ganan prometo jamás volver a hacer bromas en el castillo_ Termino el señor del caos

_Debes estar bromeando_ Dijo Riven molesto_ Quien quiere jugar uno de tus estúpidos juegos_

_Espera un momento Riven_ Dijo rápidamente Sunflame_ Y podemos hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que te rindas_ Cuestiono el unicornio

_Por supuesto, todo es válido_ Acepto Discord tranquilo

_A dónde quieres llegar con esto Sun_ Cuestiono curioso Riven

_Solo imagínalo viejo_ Dijo emocionado Sunflame_ Sin su magia este tipo no es un gran problema y si conseguimos que este tipo deje de molestar dentro del castillo y le decimos a la princesa Celestia que fue gracias a nosotros, será casi un ascenso garantizado_

_Tú crees que la princesa nos dé un ascenso_ Dijo curioso Riven

_Bromeas, por algo así puede que nos nombre capitanes de un escuadrón_ Dijo cada vez más emocionado el unicornio para luego mirar sonriente a Discord

_Debo suponer entonces que aceptan_ Dijo el Draconequus sin siquiera mirar a los soldados como si su presencia no fuera importante

_Puedes apostar que si engendro_ Dijo Sunflame_ Pero espero que estés preparado para la paliza de tu vida_

Discord sonrió confiado y con algo de maldad mirando a los 2 estúpidos soldados que habían ciado_ Muy bien entonces comencemos_

Sin pensárselo mucho ambos ponys saltaron directamente contra el señor del caos, sin sus poderes su cuerpo largo era fácil de atrapar, lo inmovilizarían rápidamente y luego le darían una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas hasta que se rindiera entre lágrimas

Para sorpresa de ambos soldados Discord serpenteo a través de ambos, usando su cuerpo largo y ágil atravesó fácilmente a los soldados colocándose a sus espaldas, luego usando su cola volteo el casco de Riven cegando por completo al pony de tierra mientras que usaba su pata de dragón para hacer caer a Sunflame al golpear sus cascos

_Donde esta_ Cuestiono Riven ahora cegado por su casco

Antes de que Sunflame pudiese ayudar a su amigo Riven recibió una fuerte patada con la pata de pony de Discord, la cual impacto directo en su pecho y lo envió por los aires hasta estrellarse con el propio Sunflame el cual quedo levemente aturdido por el golpe. Tras esto y usando su cola Discord atrapo a ambos ponys y luego tras dar unos giros los aventó contra una de las paredes generando un golpe seco que dejo a ambos ponys en el piso

_Demonios, que tipo tan molesto_ Se quejó Sunflame mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un casco

En ese momento la punta de la cola de Discord se puso a la altura de la cara de Sunflame y procedió a propinarle múltiples cachetadas con fuerza que hacían que el unicornio girara su cabeza rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, tras unos momentos los golpes se detuvieron y el pony quedo completamente aturdido

_Sunflame, estas bien_ Dijo Riven aun con su casco al revés que escuchaba los golpes sin saber que sucedía

Fue solo cuestión de un momento, Discord coloco su pata de pony cerca de la altura de la cabeza del ciego Riven y le propino un golpe levemente fuerte, gracias a la dureza del casco el pony no sufrió graves daños, pero el sonido generado por el golpe al chocar contra el metal lo aturdió dejándolo completamente noqueado

_Rayos, que bueno que Celestia y Luna saben cuidarse solas_ Señalo divertido Discord_ Porque ustedes como guardia, son patéticos, en serio es un desperdicio de oro que les paguen un salario_

_Ah cállate, monstruo idiota_ Dijo molesto Sunflame

En respuesta a su comentario Sunflame solo recibió otra tanda de golpes por parte de la cola de Discord

_Perdona que dijiste soldadito_ Dijo Discord sonriente_ Es difícil entenderte cuando hablas con la cara tan inflamada_

_Basta, basta_ Decía Sunflame mientras continuaba recibiendo golpes_ Muy bien nos rendimos nos rendimos_

_Oh en serio_ Dijo Discord fingiendo decepción_ Pensé que al menos podríamos jugar un rato mas_

Sunflame levanto a Riven y le acomodo el casco para que este pudiera ver, lo que ayudo a que el pony de tierra volviera a entrar en razón_ Ya estoy harto de jugar_ Dijo indignado el unicornio_ Solo entra a la biblioteca y déjanos tranquilos_ Tras decir esto disparo un rayo color azul a la reja que se abrió suavemente

_Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, caballeros_ Dijo Discord burlón y divertido_ Ah y Riven no te preocupes ese pitido que escuchas ahora se te pasara en unas horas_

_¡Que!_ Fue lo único que pudo contestar el pony de tierra que había quedado temporalmente sordo gracias al fuerte sonido que había generado la patada que Discord le dio a su casco

_Como sea, nos vamos_ Dijo Sunflame jaloneando a su compañero y dando la vuelta para irse

_Como gusten_ Dijo Discord dirigiéndose a la biblioteca

Sin saberlo los soldados o el señor del caos, su pequeña disputa había sido vista por un espectador desde lejos, en las sombras unos ojos color violeta observaban cuidadosos el cuadro que se había presentado

_Ponyville- Zona de parques_

Tim y Twilight corrían de un lado a otro por los parques buscando la mínima señal del dragón desaparecido

_ ¡Spike¡_ Gritaba preocupada Twilight

_ ¡Spike, donde estas¡_ Secundaba Tim

_ Oh, por Celestia_ Dijo Twilight sentándose en el piso y bajando la mirada_ Llevamos ya 1 hora y nada, donde rayos se habrá metido ese dragón_ Continuo molesta la alicornio

_Seguramente tiene una buena razón para su ausencia_ Aporto Tim

_Quizás se lastimo una garra en algún lugar, o comió demasiado y quedo dormido en algún restaurante_ Comenzó a reflexionar Twilight, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa_ O quizás escapo porque nunca lo dejo comer gemas después de las 12 o porque le dije que no podía hacerse un nido de zafiros en el castillo, que le diré a la princesa Celestia, como le explicare que Spike se fugó por mi culpa_ Decía la cada vez más preocupada princesa de la amistad

_Ya aparecerá, solo dale un poco de tiempo_ Dijo Tim que se colocó al lado de Twilight_ Vaya, que hermosa noche, se pueden ver todas las constelaciones_ Aporto el doctor mirando al cielo

Twilight se sorprendió por el comentario pero eso no evito que mirara al cielo confirmando lo que Tim había dicho, realmente era una noche muy hermosa, el cielo casi no tenía nubes y estaba repleto de estrellas, era fácil trazar los dibujos de las diferentes constelaciones con solo un poco de imaginación y podías notar claramente los distintos tonos de azul y morado que generaban las diferentes novas y otros cuerpos celestes en el cielo nocturno

_Si realmente es una noche hermosa_ Atino a decir la alicornio en tono suave

_Oh, perdóname Twilight_ Contesto Hooves con sorpresa y apenado_ Me distraje, tú debes seguir muy preocupada por Spike, es obvio que lo último que te importa es el cielo_

Twilight negó con la cabeza_ Al contrario Tim, me alegra que lo hayas señalado, pensar en otras cosas me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas_ Dijo en tono amable la princesa de la amistad_ Si estoy muy preocupada por Spike, pero también tengo mucha confianza en él, sé que ese latoso está bien por ahí en algún lugar, solo necesito encontrarlo para confirmarlo_

_Por ahora, lo único que hemos confirmado es que no está en esta zona, dime que te gustaría hacer_ Cuestiono Tim

_Miremos el cielo un poco mas_ Dijo Twilight en un tono más cálido_ Y luego volvamos a la estación, con suerte alguna de las chicas ya habrá dado con el_

Tim vio con asombro a Twilight, realmente no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer ahora que la princesa de la amistad había expresado sus deseos, pero en todo caso, pensar mucho las cosas no lo ayudaría en esa situación, armándose con un poco de valor Tim se acercó más a Twilight y tomo asiento junto a ella dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

_Si realmente es una hermosa noche_ Dijo Twilight sintiéndose nerviosa pero feliz con la cercanía de Tim

_Y acaba de hacerse más hermosa aun_ Dijo Tim, sin pensarlo mucho generando un pequeño rubor en su rostro y sonrojando fuertemente a la princesa de la amistad que si bien seguía preocupada por Spike se alegraba de compartir ese pequeño momento con su querido amigo, quizás podía darse el lujo de olvidar sus problemas por un instante

Mientras el pony de tierra y la alicornio discutían felices sobre diferentes constelaciones, cuerpos celestes y figuras en el cielo, desde una nube no muy lejana al parque una pegaso gris con melena rubia observaba la escena molesta

Derpy se había preocupado mucho cuando esa mañana toco la puerta a la casa de Tim y nadie contesto, eso no era nada extraño, pero cuando entro en la casa del doctor y vio que en esta no había nadie si fue razón para preocuparse, Tim rara vez dejaba su hogar y mucho menos si el refrigerador estaba lleno como era el caso, este tipo de cosas tan extrañas dejaron muy asustada a Derpy

Pero ahora la pegaso conocía el porqué, la razón por la que Tim no estaba en su casa, ese día en el que ella había decidido ir a arreglar las cosas era por ella, esa ridícula alicornio purpura sabelotodo, esa bibliotecaria maniaca del orden y obsesionada de los libros, ese estorbo que se interponía en su camino para recuperar a su querido amigo, era por ella, siempre que se preocupaba por Tim era debido a ella

_Creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara contigo la última vez_ Dijo Derpy molesta mirando en dirección a la pareja

_Ponyville- Cercanías del castillo de la amistad_

Rainbow estaba cansada, en unos pocos minutos había recorrido y revisado cada rincón del enorme castillo de Twilight, confirmando que Spike no estaba allí, tras esto se había dedicado a revisar las zonas cercanas en busca de algún rastro del dragón, sin conseguir mejores resultados, ahora la pegaso solo se encontraba frustrada y molesta, si no hacía nada se sentiría como una inútil

_Pero todas las demás, ya están cubriendo todos los otros sitios para buscar_ Dijo Rainbow molesta mientras se acomodaba en una nube_ Que sentido tiene ir a alguno de esos lugares, si ya hay alguien ahí_

En ese momento Rainbow abrió los ojos sorprendida, si lo pensaba mejor aún podía ir al extremo más oeste del pueblo, aunque formaba parte de la zona residencial era un punto que a Applejack le tomaría tiempo alcanzar, podría buscar a Spike por ahí y de paso dar una visita al hotel del corcel adormecido para saludar a Krest, aunque era algo tarde Rainbow sentía que debía hacerlo pues se sentía un poco mal por la forma tan rápida como se despidieron antes y por no haber ido luego para comer algo con el

_Supongo que toda ayuda en la búsqueda, es mejor que no hacer nada_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso color azul antes de emprender el vuelo a su nuevo destino

_Entrada del bosque Everfree_

Rarity veía con impaciencia como Fluttershy hablaba con algunos pájaros en los árboles, debido a la hora ambas ponys habían acordado no entrar al bosque a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y para eso debían confirmar si Spike había realmente entrado ahí o no y la mejor forma de hacerlo era que los animales se lo dijeran

_Entonces están seguros_ Dijo Fluttershy a los pájaros en tono amable_ Ni siquiera un vistazo_ Tras decir esto los pájaros respondieron con una serie de piares y silbidos que Fluttershy escucho atenta

_Y bien_ Dijo impaciente Rarity

_Según me dicen, ningún dragón ha entrado aquí en todo el día_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave pero preocupada_ Donde sea que este Spike, no es aquí_

_Pero tiene que ser, debe estar aquí_ Dijo Rarity ansiosa

_Rarity ya hablamos con las aves, los conejos, las ardillas y los osos_ Dijo Fluttershy sin dejar su tono comprensivo_ Ellos conocen este lugar mejor que nadie y si ellos dicen que ningún dragón ha venido ten por seguro que Spike no está aquí_

_Pero entonces donde puede estar_ Dijo alarmada la unicornio_ Oh Spikey-Wikey, donde estas_

_Tranquila Rarity, ya aparecerá_ Dijo Fluttershy mientras colocaba un casco sobre el hombro de su amiga_ Porque no volvemos al pueblo quizás las otras hayan tenido mejor suerte_

_Tienes razón querida, es lo mejor que podemos hacer_ Dijo Rarity con una suave sonrisa_ Volvamos lo antes posible_

Tras decir esto Rarity empezó una marcha a buena velocidad con destino al pueblo dejando atrás a Fluttershy quien no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y comenzó a correr tras la unicornio esperando alcanzarla pronto

_Sí que estas preocupada_ Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, sintiendo que de algún modo entendía la preocupación de su amiga

_Ponyville-Spa_

Las gemelas estaban enfocadas en dar a Spike el masaje de su vida, asegurándose de esparcir con cuidado el tónico especial en todo su cuerpo, el tónico era una pócima que las gemelas habían aprendido a preparar con un pony extranjero a cambio de enseñarle como hacer su gel especial para extra fijación, el tónico era un estimulante que aumentaba la sensibilidad del cuerpo y al mismo tiempo generaba un gran deseo y una intensa sensación de atracción, las gemelas ya la habían usado antes en otros tratamientos especiales con excelentes resultados y esperaban lo mismo en esta ocasión

Spike por su parte estaba asombrado, como había podido ignorar dos bellezas tan impresionantes como las de las gemelas hasta ahora, había ido al spa cientos de veces antes y tenía claro que las gemelas no eran para nada feas, pero esto era completamente distinto, era la primera vez que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a las ponys, sus melenas, sus pelajes, sus ojos todo en ellas era maravilloso, su olor a esencia de diferentes aromas, su tacto suave de masajista y su sonrisa cálida y picara, Spike se sentía completamente hechizado frente a ambas ponys, como si estuviera en un muy bello sueño

Aunque las gemelas disfrutaban la mirada de encanto que el dragón les estaba regalando comenzaban a preocuparse, para ese punto del masaje todos los otros clientes se habían puesto algo juguetones, insinuando hacer algún acto divertido o acariciándolas con sus cascos pero ese no era el caso del dragón que si bien las observaba encantado y que no dudaban les daría con gusto un beso si se lo pidiesen, realmente no parecía tener interés en pasar a nada más allá de eso, acaso el joven dragón era aún muy inocente, acaso en su mente no figuraban todavía ese tipo de ideas, las gemelas comenzaban a temer que habían calculado mal su blanco

_Spike_ Comenzó a decir Lotus algo nerviosa_ Desde este punto el masaje es un poco más intenso espero no te moleste_

_Para nada_ Dijo Spike sonriente_ Estoy disfrutando mucho esto, has todo lo que gustes_ Dijo el dragón sin darse cuenta lo sugestivo que esto sonaba

_Muy bien, entonces solo mantente tranquilo, todo esto se sentirá muy bien, lo prometo_ Dijo la aún muy nerviosa Lotus con una sonrisa

Aloe se limitaba a continuar esparciendo el ungüento en el pecho del dragón mientras observaba a su hermana, la cual demostraba no conocer la anatomía de los dragones y se notaba que no tenía la menor idea de donde comenzar a tocar para estimular correctamente al dragón

_En serio te está gustando esto, Spike_ Cuestiono Aloe mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de Spike buscando distraer al dragón de los toques curiosos de Lotus que aun buscaba su blanco

_Si, mucho es más creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien_ Dijo Spike mientras se centraba en la hermosa pony rosada de cabello azul

_Que bueno, pequeño_ Dijo Aloe reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros_ Por que pronto se sentirá mucho mejor, solo déjate llevar_ Continuaba diciendo mientras acortaba más la distancia de sus labios preparando un apasionado beso que quizás les serviría para poner al dragón en sintonía con la situación

Spike que sentía la caricia en su mejilla como el toque de un ángel y se deleitaba con el olor que irradiaban los cascos de la pony obedeció y se dejó llevar dejando que la pony redujera la distancia y que sus labios se acercaran poco a poco

_ ¡Spike!, por fin te encontré_ Dijo una fuerte voz que rompió con el silencio del Spa mientras se oía como la puerta del establecimiento se abría de golpe

Ambas gemelas miraron a la puerta sonrojadas y molestas con su visita inesperada que además seguramente había forzado la puerta dado que ellas habían cerrado el spa, pero sus rostros dejaron de reflejar ira y comenzaron a mostrar terror cuando descubrieron que la pony que había abierto la puerta no era otra que Applejack que las veía con un rostro notoriamente molesto

_Applejack_ Dijo Aloe nerviosa_ Que te trae por aquí a estas horas_

_Lo siento chicas_ Dijo Applejack con seriedad_ Pero vine a llevarme a Spike, en este instante_

_Oh, ahora_ Dijo Spike aun atontado por los efectos del ungüento_ Pero las gemelas estaban dándome un masaje especial_

La frase puso aún más molesta a Applejack que ya había oído rumores sobre los masajes especiales que las gemelas proporcionaban a ciertos clientes masculinos a altas horas de la noche y el tipo de actos que estos incluían, ya habría sido molesto encontrarlas haciendo esto con cualquier otro pony pero con Spike, era algo que la sacaba completamente de sus casillas

_Pues lamento decirte que tendrá que esperar_ Dijo Applejack caminando hacia la camilla_ Tienes mucho que explicar jovencito_

_Lo siento Applejack_ Dijo Lotus poniéndose en el camino de la pony granjera_ Spike es nuestro cliente en este momento y no te voy a permitir llevarte un cliente de mi negocio, solo porque si_ Dijo con seriedad la pony azul que no estaba de ánimos para dejar ir al dragón ya habían gastado un buen tiempo preparando todo para su tratamiento especial y siendo sincera recorrer tanto el musculoso cuerpo del dragón la había puesto de humor para tener algo de diversión que obviamente se vería arruinada con la intervención de la Apple

_Se perfectamente a que se refieren ustedes dos con tratamiento especial_ Dijo Applejack mirando a ambas hermanas con reproche_ Y lamento decirles que tendrán que buscarse otro cliente para eso porque Spike se viene conmigo justo ahora_

_Ya te dije que no_ Dijo Lotus con firmeza

_Créeme, te conviene dejarme pasar por las buenas amiga_ Dijo Applejack con una mirada decidida y muy fiera_ Porque si no voy a pasar por las malas_

Lotus solo tuvo que mirar los ojos de Applejack por un momento para darse cuenta de que la pony hablaba muy en serio, no sabía de qué era capaz una yegua con esa mirada y conociendo el temperamento explosivo y la increíble fuerza de la Apple era mejor no arriesgarse, después de todo era mejor perder una noche divertida que dejar que el local fuera destruido

_Muy bien, como gustes_ Dijo Lotus finalmente dándole la espalda a Applejack_ Aloe deja tranquilo a nuestro cliente, al parecer Spike ya se tiene que ir_

_Oh, lastima_ Dijo muy decepcionada Aloe que también estaba ya de humor para divertirse, luego de esto acerco sus labios al oído de Spike_ Vuelve cuando quieras dragoncito y seguiremos donde nos quedamos_ Le susurro la pony color rosado a Spike para luego darle un beso en su mejilla lo cual género que el dragón se sonrojara

_Si con mucho gusto_ Dijo Spike también en tono suave que había disfrutado del susurro en su oído y que ahora se acariciaba con su garra la mejilla recién besada

Quizás la escena hubiera podido ser más tierna si en ese momento Applejack no hubiera mordido una de las orejas de Spike y comenzara a tirar de ella para hacer que el dragón la siguiera

_Muy bien jovencito se acabó el masaje, te vienes ahora mismo conmigo_ Dijo Applejack aun con los dientes cerrados sobre la oreja del dragón

_AUCH, Applejack, ya voy ya voy pero suelta mi oreja_ Se comenzó a quejar el dragón que se vio forzado a caminar al paso de la pony de tierra mientras salían del spa

Cuando ambas gemelas vieron salir a Applejack con Spike de su hotel soltaron un suspiro

_Lastima, se veía prometedor_ Se lamentó Aloe

_Una diversión que tendremos que esperar para otra ocasión_ Dijo seria Lotus, sabiendo que había sido mejor ceder frente a la pony color naranja

_Ponyville- Hotel el corcel adormecido_

Rainbow Dash llegaba a recostarse en una nube cercana al hotel, antes de llegar a este había dado varias vueltas por los alrededores buscando a Spike sin hallar nada, se recostaría un momento en la nube para tomar un aire antes de pasar a visitar a Krest

Tras un momento Rainbow se preparó para descender al hotel cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió y de esta emergió Krest acompañando para sorpresa de Rainbow por una unicornio de color vino tinto con una melena rubia brillante y unos ojos naranja oscuro

_Que_ Dijo sorprendida Rainbow al ver a Krest acompañando a otra yegua_ Quien rayos es ella_

Mientras Rainbow observaba desde lejos, Krest y la unicornio conversaban en tono tranquilo

_Recuerda Krest, tu tiempo se está acabando, consigue ese reporte rápido o se va a molestar_ Decía la unicornio en tono serio

_Dile que deje de ser un fastidio, esto demorara lo que sea necesario y que si va a volver a mandar a alguien a reclamarme más le vale que sea el mismo_ Dijo Krest en tono molesto

_Oh vamos_ Dijo en tono más suave la unicornio_ Sabes que un príncipe no se puede arriesgar viniendo hasta aquí solo a pedir un reporte, se un poco paciente con el_ Mientras decía esto la unicornio se volteo para mirar directo al pegaso y acorto un poco más la distancia entre ella y Krest_ Recuerda que cosas buenas le pasan a la gente paciente_ Dijo en tono seductor la unicornio

Krest aparto un poco el rostro y retrocedió_ No juegues conmigo, Jaz_ Dijo en tono molesto Krest_ Ve y dile lo que te dije, te veré más tarde_ Esto último lo dijo en tono más suave

La unicornio soltó una risa divertida ante el acto del pegaso_ oh a veces olvido que eres un poco tímido querido, muy bien estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro_ Tras decir esto la unicornio se teleporto desapareciendo en un destello color verde neón que por un momento ilumino la oscura noche

Krest solo soltó un suspiro_ Solo no lo esperes con muchas ansias_

Rainbow que había visto la escena desde lejos estaba molesta muy molesta, no le había gustado nada de lo que había visto, quien era esa unicornio, por que hablaba con tanta familiaridad con Krest, como era que jamás la había visto y porque Krest jamás le había contado de que tenía una amiga. Pero si algo tenia molesta a Rainbow era la cercanía de los rostros de Krest y esa unicornio que hubo por un momento, no sabía porque pero ese hecho la hacía rabiar de ira, solo la aliviaba un poco el ver que Krest parecía no haber disfrutado el acercamiento, pero aun así seguía muy molesta

_Tienes mucho que explicar amigo_ Dijo molesta Rainbow mirando en direcciona Krest

_Castillo Canterlot- entrada a la biblioteca_

Celestia veía desde lejos a Discord que se había quedado parado a la entrada de la biblioteca, lo había visto todo, el desafortunado encuentro entre el señor del caos y dos de sus guardias, la forma en la que Discord había tratado con notoria violencia a ambos ponys y aunque estos tampoco habían usado una actitud adecuada, Celestia temía que estos tratos fueran atisbos de la personalidad malvada de Discord que todavía vivía en su interior y aunque ese despliegue de violencia había causado una gran decepción en la princesa del sol esto no evitaba que mirase desde la sombras con cariño al señor del caos y con gran curiosidad, porque se había detenido en la entrada de la biblioteca y que era lo que veía con tanto detalle

Por otro lado Discord observaba con cuidado un detalle en el que jamás había reparado en aquella biblioteca, debido mayormente al hecho de que jamás había usado la puerta para entrar en aquel lugar, a la entrada de la biblioteca y justo después de la reja que la cerraba se leía en un pequeño letrero

"Dedicada a Starswirl el barbado, amante de los libros y padre de muchos de ellos"

Discord jamás había leído esa pequeña dedicatoria y hacia mucho que no había pensado en el barbado aquel unicornio gris que había conocido hacia tantos años, aquel unicornio que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, por alguna razón el recuerdo de ese pony generaba en Discord un leve frio en su pecho y sin darse cuenta el señor del caos comenzó a hablar para sí mismo pero al mismo tiempo en voz alta quizás para escuchar su voz y convencerse de sus palabras

_Así que está dedicada a ti_ Dijo Discord mirando el letrero_ Supongo que no te molestara que entre o si_ Dijo el señor del caos en tono de broma como si esperara una respuesta_ Sabes han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años_ Continuo el señor del caos_ He mejorado con los ponys creo que ya pueden verme en su pueblo sin creer que terminaran devorados por algún animal mutante o algún otro de mis trucos, incluso me han felicitado un par de veces ya que he hecho algunas cosas buenas, tu sabes nada tan bueno como lo tuyo, pero a fin de cuenta cosas buenas_ Continuaba monologando Discord para luego por un momento agachar la cabeza_ Supongo que lo que trato de decir es, que ojala pudieras verme ahora_ Dijo esto último con un suspiro

_Estoy segura de que estaría feliz de ver hasta dónde has llegado Discord_ Dijo Celestia en tono amable saliendo de su pequeño escondite, había entendido que Discord se estaba refiriendo a su maestro de magia y siendo sincera la princesa del sol jamás había tenido muy claro que relación habían llegado a tener Discord y el barbado pero si se había dado cuenta que Discord necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento y estaba dispuesta a ofrecérselo

_Celestia_ Dijo Discord sorprendido_ Entiendo que me extrañes pero sabes hay reglas muy estrictas en cuanto al acoso_ Comento con una sonrisa el señor del caos_

Celestia soltó una risa suave_ Si tomas en cuenta que estas dentro de mi castillo creo que podrías llamar a esto un encuentro casual_

Discord le devolvió la sonrisa a la princesa del sol _ Supongo que es una forma de verlo_ Tras decir esto Discord volvió a mirar la dedicatoria en la biblioteca_ Tras mi derrota jamás volví a verlo, jamás paso cerca de mi estatua, ni una sola vez, supongo que no tenía ganas de volver a verme y francamente creo que no lo culpo_ Admitió Discord

_Creo que no te visitaba, porque en el fondo se sentía tan culpable como tú de todo lo que paso_ Dijo Celestia tratando de animar al señor del caos

_Quizás, solo me hubiera gustado hablar una última vez con él_ Tras decir esto Discord reflexiono un momento_ Creo que antes de Fluttershy él era lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo_

_Sabes una cosa_ Dijo Celestia acercándose más al señor del caos_ Jamás hablo mal de ti, ni una vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocí y créeme en la rebelión era un tema frecuente hablar mal del molesto tirano que sometía nuestro reino, pero él jamás lo hiso_

_Es en serio_ Cuestiono Discord

_Así es_ Dijo Celestia en tono comprensivo_ Creo que aun después de todo lo que paso, el seguía considerante su amigo_

Discord se tomó un momento para reflexionar lo que Celestia acababa de decirle, si bien esto no reparaba sus errores o mejoraba su relación hacia mucho olvidada con el mago barbado de algún modo si generaba algo de calor en su pecho, de algún modo lo reconfortaba el saber que aun en su peor momento siempre había tenido un amigo

_Cuando fue la última vez que supiste sobre el_ Cuestiono curioso el señor del caos

Celestia reflexiono un segundo_ A pasado muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos han sido más de 1200 años_ Dijo Celestia reflexiva_ Tras tu caída paso un tiempo con Luna y conmigo ayudándonos a gobernar, asesorándonos y dándonos consejos, pero con los años volvió a comenzar sus expediciones, con el tiempo sus ausencias eran más y más largas hasta que finalmente dejo de volver, antes recibíamos seguido cartas de su parte, pero al igual que su dueño con el tiempo dejaron de llegar pero aun así, debo admitir que siempre que dudo pienso que mi maestro está allí afuera apoyándome_ Termino la princesa del sol con una sonrisa

Discord sonrió al ver como la cara de la princesa del sol parecía iluminarse al hablar del barbado_ Supongo que jamás supiste si soluciono su problema_ Dijo Discord curioso

Celestia negó con la cabeza_ Como te dije hace mucho que no sé nada de él, puede que si como puede que no, en todo caso haya hecho lo que haya hecho, espero que haya encontrado la paz_

_Supongo que yo también lo espero_ Admitió Discord en tono cálido

Celestia miro por un segundo al señor del caos, le impresionaba el cariño y el afecto que le generaba el solo poder darle una mirada a Discord, el cual no se percataba de la mirada de la princesa del sol por estar perdido en sus propios recuerdos

Tras unos momentos Celestia dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar_ Muy bien Discord, ven conmigo_

_A dónde vamos_ Cuestiono curioso el señor del caos

_Parece que estás dando un paseo nocturno no es así_ Dijo Celestia con tono suave_ En ese caso déjame mostrarte uno de los mejor lugares que mi castillo tiene que ofrecer_ Tras decir esto detuvo su andar un segundo_ A menos claro que estés ansioso por leer en ese caso con gusto te dejare tranquilo_

Discord no lo pensó mucho, en todo caso solo quería algo que lo ayudase a dormir y un paseo nocturno acompañado de Celestia parecía una opción bastante entretenida, sin dudar demasiado el señor del caos dio su respuesta

_Muy bien, te sigo Celestia_ Dijo Discord animoso acompañando a la princesa del sol

_Créeme valdrá la pena_ Dijo Celestia sonriente

_Ponyville-zona residencial_

Applejack seguía jaloneando de la oreja a Spike que la seguía adolorido y con dificultad dado que debía mantenerse encorvado por la fuerza con la que la pony de tierra jalaba su oreja, la cual el dragón temía fuera a despedazarse pronto

_Applejack basta_ Dijo finalmente Spike_ Suelta mi oreja, te seguiré mejor así y será menos incómodo para ambos_

Applejack lo pensó por un momento y finalmente abrió la boca liberando la oreja del dragón_ Como gustes, solo mantén el paso_ Dijo molesta la granjera a la que no le había gustado nada el hecho de haber pasado toda la tarde preocupada por Spike cuando este simplemente se la paso jugueteando con las gemelas del Spa

_Aun no entiendo por qué tenías que ser tan brusca_ Se quejó Spike sobándose el oído

_Porque eres un desconsiderado_ Dijo Applejack en tono seco_ No supimos nada de ti en todo el día y ahora te encuentro en el Spa, que egoísta_

Spike bajo la cabeza apenado_ Escucha, lo que paso es_ Comenzó a decir Spike para ser interrumpido por la pony granjera

_Espera a que estemos todas para dar tus excusas_ Dijo molesta Applejack_ Al menos ahorraras saliva_ Realmente la pony de tierra deseaba no ser tan brusca pero el momento y situación en las que encontró a Spike la mantenían furiosa

_! Muy bien, tú tienes que relajarte ¡_ Dijo Spike que había perdido la paciencia con la actitud de su amiga_ Es cierto, debí dar aviso de que estaba bien, pero esa no es razón para que te comportes así y tampoco justifica el modo en que trataste a las gemelas_

Applejack paro en seco al oír esto, no solo el dragón acababa de reprocharla sino que además salía en defensa de ese par de ponys de moral dudosa que Applejack sabia no tenían ninguna buena intención con el dragón. La pony de tierra dio la vuelta y encaro molesta a Spike

_La actitud que yo tome y las cosas que yo haga son problema únicamente mío y es algo que no te incumbe, te quedo claro Spike_ Dijo Applejack

_Mientras seas mi amiga me incumbe_ Dijo Spike cortando la distancia entre ambos y centrándose en mirar a los ojos a la granjera_ Dime que es lo que te pasa_

En ese momento Applejack noto lo realmente cerca que estaba de Spike, hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente mientras detallaba la cara del dragón, sintió como el calor aumento rápidamente en su cuerpo como comenzaba a sudar levemente y como su lengua parecía enredarse

_No me pasa nada_ Dictamino con dificultad Applejack sin sentirse capaz de romper el contacto visual o de apartarse

_No me mientas, dime que sucede_ Insistió Spike

_Es solo que_ Dijo Applejack nerviosa pero sin ser capaz de completar la frase

_Es solo que_ Repitió Spike esperando que la pony terminase su frase

Applejack, no quería decirlo, pero algo en su interior quería brotar, sin poder evitarlo simplemente estallo_ ¡Es solo que estaba preocupada!_ Termino la pony de tierra dejando todo en silencio

Spike mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de color verde vivido de Applejack, procesando lo que esta le acababa de decir, pero aun cuando no era nada sorprendente que Applejack como su amiga se preocupase por el algo le decía que esa preocupación era mucho más grande de lo que el imaginaba

_Yo_ Dijo Spike en un tono más suave y nervioso_ Lamento haberte preocupado_

Spike quizás hubiera podido dar una disculpa más larga pero en ese momento un olor lo cautivo, era suave y agradable, fresco y dulce como el de un campo de manzanas cuando es temporada de cosechas, era realmente cautivante, al dragón le tomo un momento darse cuenta que este olor no provenía de ninguna otra que de la propia Applejack que ahora que podía detallarla se veía realmente hermosa, con su cabellera rubia cual hilos de sol y sus ojos verde esmeralda, sin darse cuenta el dragón se perdió en la visión de la portadora de la honestidad

"Ella es muy hermosa" pensó estupefacto Spike

Applejack se sintió algo nerviosa al darse cuenta lo fijo que Spike la estaba mirando, aunque le agradaba tener la atención del dragones esto no impedía que se sintiese un poco incomoda

_Sucede algo Spike_ Cuestiono nerviosa Applejack

_Perdona es solo_ Dijo Spike que no sabía porque sus palabras parecían brotar por si solas_ Que tu hueles muy bien_

Applejack abrió sus ojos sorprendida y extrañada con el halago_ Pues gracias, supongo_ Contesto algo incomoda la portadora de la honestidad que volteo preparándose para continuar su camino

_Y realmente te vez muy hermosa esta noche_ Atino a decir nervioso el dragón que no sabía que le pasaba, en el pasado puede que hubiera pensado algo así de más de una pony pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirlo tan abiertamente

Applejack se paralizo con esta nueva frase, acaso Spike acababa de decirle que era hermosa, acababa de halagarla, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, que pasaba con el dragón y más importante que le pasaba a ella porque no podía continuar caminando, porque se había quedad paralizada, porque sentía como el rubor subía por su rostro mientras su cuerpo en automático volteaba nuevamente a ver a los ojos a Spike

_No hagas bromas de ese estilo es de muy mal gusto_ Dijo Applejack nerviosa y apenada

_No estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad_ Dijo con seriedad Spike quien estaba igual o más nervioso que la pony de tierra_ Realmente creo que luces muy hermosa_

En ese momento Applejack recordó en donde había encontrado el dragón, eso lo explicaba todo había oído que las gemelas del Spa usaban un tónico especial para sus masajes nocturnos que ponía como locos a los corceles, seguramente lo habían usado con Spike y esto era lo que lo hacía comportarse tan raro pero si lo sabía, si tenía claro que Spike hablaba influenciado por una poción entonces porque sentía que su corazón atesoraba cada palabra que el dragón le dedicaba, porque prefería escuchar esos falsos halagos que volver a vivir el silencio al cual el dragón que tanto le gustaba siempre la condenaba, porque elegía creer esas mentiras

En ese momento la garra de Spike se colocó debajo del mentón de Applejack, levanto su cabeza para poder verla directamente a los ojos, y comenzó a acercar su rostro

_Basta_ Dijo en tono débil y poco convencida la pony de tierra_ Spike esto no está bien, tu estas hechizado, lo que sientes no es real_

El dragón detuvo su avance por un momento, al parecer reflexiono lo que la pony de tierra acababa de decirle y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos con más decisión y más pasión que nunca_ Yo lo siento muy real_ Dijo el dragón acercando más su rostro al de Applejack

_Pero no lo es, es solo una mentira_ Decía Applejack que aunque no quisiera admitirlo deseaba no poder convencer al dragón, deseaba que este siguiera avanzando había soñado un momento así cientos de veces y muy en su interior se alegraba de que estuviera sucediendo

_Pero, es una hermosa mentira_ Dijo finalmente Spike para sellar un beso entre él y Applejack que quedó paralizada por la sorpresa y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y comenzar a disfrutar dejando que su corazón gozase aquel breve y quizás irrepetible momento

En la oscuridad de las calles de ponyville nadie reparo en las figuras de una pony de tierra y un dragón que continuaron besándose por un largo rato

 **Y hasta aquí quedamos en esta ocasión, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero que aunque la historia este teniendo capítulos mensuales no la abandonen aún nos queda mucho por ver y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta pequeña gran historia**

 **En esta ocasión le agregue un poco más de picante a nuestras escenas de siempre, me gustó mucho como quedaron pero como siempre quiero saber su opinión si les gusto o no les gusto si les pareció demasiado o por otro lado si les pareció muy poco**

 **En este capítulo hice unas pocas referencias a mi FIC secundario caos armónico (si ese que tengo en pausa), espero no les moleste y quienes lo sigan las hayan disfrutado. En esta ocasión les deje un capitulo largo para compensar la espera**

 **En otras noticias quería contarles que probablemente entre la publicación de este y el siguiente capítulo (que será seguramente a finales de abril), su autor favorito cumplirá años y es debido a esto que quería proponerles un concurso dentro del FIC (claro si quieren participar), la idea es que cuando dejen un Review traten de adivinar la fecha de mi cumpleaños y al que adivine el día se le dará un premio especial en el FIC (aun no tengo decidido muy bien cual así que si quieren aportar ideas en sus Reviews estoy abierto a sugerencias, de tal manera que ustedes mis lectores no solo participan sino que también puede que ayuden a definir el premio del ganador). Aviso importante, lo único que no puede ser el premio es un Spoiler es decir el premio no será saber con quién quedara Discord ni ningún otro de los personajes o develar algún secreto ya planteado en la historia así que por favor no pidan eso**

 **Si alguno gana le enviare un MP notificándole que gano y diciéndole su premio, solo ganara el primero que ponga el día correcto, espero que participen y buena suerte**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **Pregunta de Demon Fable 42: A._** ¿ **Derpy es (o era) la novia del Doctor y está separada temporalmente o solo está enamorada de él?** Estos dos tienen una historia detrás que conoceremos en un par de capítulos tengan paciencia ya llegaremos a eso

 **Preguntas de jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Acaso Spike será encontrado antes de tratar sus heridas?** Se salvó por los pelos

 **B._ ¿Celestia se dará cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana?** Luna se está arriesgando mucho creo que corre el riesgo de que la atrapen

 **C._ ¿Acaso Luna le hará una visita nocturna a Discord?** Ya lo vimos

 **D._ ¿Discord si Luna lo visita se divertirá con ella en juegos más para ellos?** Yo creo que se divirtió, lástima que no jugaron más

 **Preguntas NAZH045: A._ ¿Spike será malo?** La maldad es algo tan ambiguo en estos días

 **B._ ¿Se enteran las mane six de su secreto?** Tendremos que esperar a ver que ha estado haciendo nuestro joven dragón, para saber que secretos guarda

 **C._ ¿algún corcel, macho o ser antropomórfico terminara castrado?** Lo dudo no me gusta la castración me parece un poco cruel

 **D._ ¿Porque Cadence odia a Discord?** Oh santo cielo, gracias por preguntar esperaba mucho que alguien hiciese esa pregunta y lamento no poder responderte pero créeme en unos pocos capítulos sabremos él porque

 **Preguntas USS Infinity U.N.S.C: A._ ¿Spike es el gran devorador?** Quien sabe hay mucha intriga en el tema

 **B._ Y si lo es ¿cómo actuaran las mane 6 con ello?** Creo que dependerá mucho en qué contexto se descubra si es que llegara a serlo

 **Pregunta Lobo Hibiky: A._ ¿Qué le paso a Spike?** Gracias a AJ nos quedamos con la duda

 **Preguntas The knightshadow: A._ ¿Derpy tendrá su tiempo con Tim?** Está buscando la oportunidad pero aún no se han dado las cosas, en opinión de Derpy por culpa de Twilight

 **B._ ¿Celestia podrá controlar sus emociones antes de que haga algo indebido?** Esperemos que sí, no queremos tener una tragedia (o si)

 **Pido una disculpa al usuario Rompeordenes, me dejo este acertijo hace tiempo y no le había contestado por despistado, espero perdone la demora: Si un auto va a una velocidad de 350 km/h y da una vuelta cerrada de 245 grados y al terminar la curva y retomar su camino su velocidad se ha reducido en un 15% dime ¿Cuál es la llanta que no gira?** La de repuesto AJAJAJJAJ

 **Y listo con esto es todo por este mes, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo como siempre se agradece todo Follow, Review y favorito, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, nos leemos luego**


	21. Noche de caos parte 2

**Bueno como siempre me alegra volver el capítulo quedo largo no los entretengo espero lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 21 noche de caos parte 2**

 **_Castillo de Canterlot- Jardines reales_**

Discord y Celestia caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche por los solitarios jardines del castillo, Celestia estaba haciendo uso de su prodigiosa memoria para asegurarse de no coincidir con ningún otro de sus guardias, pues la princesa del sol conocía perfectamente donde debía hallarse cada guardia en cada momento con solo recordar las rutas que estos debían cumplir mientras hacían las guardias nocturnas en el castillo

No era que Celestia se avergonzara de ser vista con Discord o le molestase ver a sus guardias, era simplemente que disfrutaba su tiempo a solas con el señor del caos aunque este tiempo se hubiera caracterizado mayormente por el silencio, dado que al parecer Discord aun reflexionaba sobre la conversación que había tenido con Celestia hacia poco sobre Starswirl

_Muy bien, vas a decirme por fin a donde vamos_ Cuestiono Discord rompiendo el silencio

_Si esperas un poco más lo veras_ Dijo en tono tranquilo Celestia

Discord hiso un gesto de impaciencia pero decidió esperar, era raro que Celestia compartiera algo privado y el señor del caos tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que sería aquel secreto que guardaba la princesa del sol

Tras unos momentos Celestia finalmente llevo a Discord a una sección en los jardines que se hallaba bloqueada con una enorme reja de hierro en cuyo centro se veía una cerradura, con lo que fácilmente podía suponerse que se necesitaba una llave para entrar

A Discord no le tomo mucho tiempo saber a dónde lo había llevado Celestia, ya había escuchado por parte de Fluttershy de una sección del castillo que se mantenía cerrada para el público, un jardín parcialmente privado que solo podía visitarse en ciertos momentos de gran importancia, como la gran gala del galope, no era difícil imaginarse que era a ese lugar a donde se dirigía Celestia

_Muy bien, llegamos_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

_Creo que se te olvido la llave_ Dijo Discord en tono irónico

_Jamás he necesitado una_ Contesto confiada Celestia que apunto su cuerno a la cerradura la cual brillo con un aura dorada por un par de segundos, para luego soltar un chasquido y permitir que la puerta se abriera_ Vamos_ Dijo en tono tranquilo la princesa del sol

Discord camino a paso suave entrando a la sección privada de los jardines y de inmediato sintió la diferencia con el resto del castillo, estos jardines se sentían mucho más salvajes, mucho más descuidados, por alguna razón tenían un aura mucho más natural en comparación con el resto del castillo que estaba perfectamente arreglado, sin duda tenían una sensación muy diferente y por alguna razón esta sensación era relajante

Discord nunca imagino que Celestia tendría un lugar como ese, no era que el jardín no fuera un buen lugar, su vegetación era hermosa y realmente podía sentirse que este estaba vivo, pero era tan desordenado, tan salvaje, tan falto de cualquier control, cualquiera que conociera a Celestia debía tener claro que ese no era el ambiente común para la gran princesa de Equestria, realmente Discord no entendía como Celestia podía tolerar un lugar así, no es que el jardín fuera caótico Discord sabía de caos y tenía claro que ese no era caos, era más bien que el jardín era demasiado natural salvo quizás por la existencia de algún jardinero que barriera los hojas de los caminos y regara las plantas e incluso tal vez alimentara a los animales, este jardín parecía casi inalterado, como si nunca nadie hubiese modificado nada en él, sus animales no estaban entrenados, sus plantas crecían a placer, en ese jardín no regia nadie

Fue así que Discord lo entendió, en ese jardín no regia nadie, ni siquiera Celestia, quizás ese era el único lugar en todo el castillo, por no decir en todo Canterlot, donde la princesa del sol no debía ordenar, donde no debía regir, era quizás el único lugar donde Celestia podía perderse, donde ella podía solo pensar en sí misma, sin importarle nada más, el único lugar en el que Celestia pasaba simplemente a ser una pony ni más ni menos

"Rayos, debe ser muy estresante ser ella", Pensó preocupado Discord

_Discord, estas bien_ Cuestiono Celestia, que se había preocupado al ver que el señor del caos se había quedado parado un buen rato en el mismo lugar observando su entorno

_Eh_ Dijo Discord abandonando por fin sus pensamientos_ ¡Ah! Si, si perdona voy detrás de ti_ Dijo Discord algo apenado reanudando la marcha

_Muy bien, aún tenemos que caminar un poco mas_ Dijo Celestia que aun quería mostrarle muchas cosas al señor del caos

 **_Ponyville_**

En uno de los caminos cerca al castillo de la amistad, las 6 amigas alguna vez portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, junto con Tim rodeaban a Spike mientras el dragón daba la explicación de su ausencia con lujo de detalles

_! Te ataco un Tengu ¡_ Dijeron con asombro y al mismo tiempo Twilight y Fluttershy

Las demás solo se limitaron a mirar extrañadas sin tener realmente claro que tan grave era lo sucedido

_Así es_ Dijo Spike con tono serio_ A las afueras del bosque Everfree_

_Alguien podría hablar en un idioma que los ponys podamos entender_ Dijo algo molesta Rainbow

_Un Tengu_ Comenzó a explicar el doctor Hooves_ Es una criatura mágica, muy rara, muchos creen que incluso están extintos, son seres con cuerpo de felinos enormes un poco más grande que un tigre o un león, en sus patas delanteras tienen garras y en sus traseras cascos como nosotros los ponys, además poseen una cola larga de dragón y quizás lo que más destaca es su cabeza, con cuernos largos como un toro pero su rostro es similar al de un reptil lleno de colmillos, es un depredador temible_

Rarity mostro cierto terror en su mirada_ Suena como un monstruo de relato de terror_

_Eso no es todo_ Añadió con preocupación Twilight_ Los pocos magos que han podido describir a los Tengu dicen que además son criaturas con un enorme poder mágico, que pueden cambiar su tamaño o su forma e incluso que pueden convertir su cuerpo en niebla para desaparecer o lanzar fuego por la boca_ Tras decir esto Twilight reflexiono un momento_ Pero como dijo Tim, casi que es seguro que estas criaturas están extintas, que haría una de ellas en Ponyville_

_Bueno_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave_ Tree Hugger me dijo que la sociedad de Equestria para la preservación de criaturas raras tiene muchas expectativas con el bosque Everfree como los ponys hemos explorado muy poco de él, creen que podría ser el lugar perfecto para que muchas especies se oculten, una de las que más sospechan son los Tengu_

_Puede que tenga su madriguera en lo profundo del bosque_ Dijo analítico Tim_ Y que el estruendo generado por la Ursa mayor lo asustara e hiciera que saliera, solo termino aquí por casualidad_

_Pero aun con eso_ Continuo pensando Twilight minuciosa_ Spike, que hacías cerca al bosque Everfree tan temprano_

Spike miro frustrado a la alicornio y luego se pasó su garra por el rostro_ Twilight, tu misma me dijiste ayer que fuera lo más temprano posible por un paquete de materiales para la biblioteca que llegaba hoy muy temprano, decidí tomar un atajo de regreso por el borde del bosque_

Twilight se ruborizo de vergüenza, era cierto ella le había pedido ese favor al joven dragón solo que entre estudiar la literatura romántica para hablar con Tim y el evento con la Ursa lo había olvidado por completo

_Oh cielos Spike es verdad cuanto lo siento_ Dijo Twilight

_Pero eso aún no explica que hacías en el Spa cuando Applejack te encontró o por que no podíamos comunicarnos contigo_ Dijo Rarity en tono suspicaz dado que al haberse enterado la situación en la que su amiga encontró a Spike se encontraba muy molesta

_Cuando el Tengu salto desde el bosque sobre mí me arrastro al interior del bosque_ Comenzó a explicar el dragón_ Cuando por fin me solté de sus garras comenzamos a pelear, pero esa cosa era muy fuerte, antes de darme cuenta me noqueo con un coletazo, cuando desperté ya era de noche y tenía muchos rasguños, quise ir al hospital pero llegue antes al Spa y no me quedaba fuerza para seguir por eso entre ahí_ Se explicó el dragón_ Realmente me asombra que no me halla comido_

_Los Tengu solo comen mamíferos pequeños por naturaleza_ Dijo Tim pensativo_ Supongo que solo te vio como una amenaza mientras escapaba de la Ursa y peleo contigo por estar asustado, pero cuando te noqueo ya no tubo necesidad de seguir la pelea y claro al ser un reptil no tenías valor como comida por eso te dejo, aun así es muy notable que hayas podido pelear con un Tengu y seguir en una pieza si hubiera sido un corcel estoy seguro que hubiera terminado mucho peor_

_Que puedo decir_ Dijo Spike inflando el pecho orgulloso_ Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco_

_Y claro mientras estas inconsciente no puedes recibir mensajes, por eso no podían enviar los pergaminos_ Dijo Twilight comprendiendo finalmente la situación

_Lamento si te preocupe Twilight_ Dijo apenado el dragón

_No Spike_ Dijo Twilight_ Yo soy quien lo lamenta, olvide por completo que te di ese encargo y más importante de no ser porque te pedí eso quizás nunca hubieras tenido que sufrir algo tan horrible_

Spike sonrió feliz a su amiga_ Tranquila, al final todo salió bien_

Twilight miro a los ojos verde brillante del dragón, agradecida de que este no le guardara rencor, pero por alguna razón no se sentía tranquila, había algo que la inquietaba, pero no entendía exactamente que, hasta que de un momento a otro lo noto, la mirada de Spike, era fija, estaba completamente estática y Twilight sabia porque, el dragón le estaba mintiendo

Twilight no siempre había cuidado Spike, es mas en sus primeros años Spike había vivido con Celestia en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa adoraba al pequeño dragón que tiernamente la llamaba "mama" o "mami", pero cuando el dragón fue creciendo y Twilight fue más madura estos comenzaron a vivir juntos tomando Twilight el rol de hermana mayor del dragón, debido a esto Twilight conocía la mayoría de los gestos del dragón y ese era uno de los más particulares

En una ocasión Spike robo una gema del cajón de Twilight, debido a que tenía mucha hambre y que era todavía muy joven para saber que eso estaba realmente mal, la gema era de fantasía y según el dragón sabia horrible, pero igual la comió, cuando Twilight lo confronto el dragón mintió alegando no saber nada de la gema pero Twilight lo descubrió afirmando que había leído en muchos libros que los mentirosos siempre mueven los ojos por todos lados para evitar el contacto visual, debido a esto Spike fue atrapado y estuvo castigado toda esa tarde, como secuela a esa situación Spike cada vez que mentía dejaba su mirada completamente fija en un solo punto con el fin de evitar que se le catalogue como un mentiroso al mover los ojos, era un gesto gracioso que Twilight encontraba incluso divertido a veces y una gran forma de saber cuándo el dragón mentía lo que facilitaba atraparlo cuando tramaba algo

Pero porque Spike mentiría sobre su historia, que podría ganar con eso, quizás se debía a que Rarity estaba escuchando, puede que el dragón se hubiera asustado demasiado con el Tengu y se hubiera desmayado del miedo y estuviera evitando quedar como un cobarde o pudiese ser que no entro al spa por obligación sino por capricho, en todo caso esas eran mentiras inofensivas, pero por alguna razón Twilight sentía que el dragón incubria algo mucho más grande, después de todo si alguien tenía los suficientes conocimientos como para poder inventar algo como el ataque de un Tengu era Spike que gracias a su trabajo como asistente de Twilight y como bibliotecario había leído suficiente de todos los temas como para llenar cualquier bache que dejara su historia

Pero eso sería en otro momento, todos habían tenido un día largo y para Twilight eso significaba de que era mejor que todos fueran a descansar quizás después de un buen sueño pensaría con mayor claridad y quizás para ese momento esa sensación de desconfianza hubiese desaparecido

Twilight soltó un suspiro_ Muy bien creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, Spike adelántate iré al castillo en un momento_ Dijo Twilight en tono tranquilo

_!Ah¡_ Soltó Spike confundido_ Y a dónde vas_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Yo_ Dijo Twilight nerviosa y sonrojándose_ Acompañare a Tim hasta su casa_

Ante esta afirmación todos los presentes sonrieron divertidos al ver apenada a su amiga salvo el Dr Hooves que se sonrojo tanto como la propia princesa de la amistad

Spike miro divertido la reacción de ambos ponys y mantuvo su sonrisa_ Muy bien Twilight te estaré esperando en el castillo_ Dijo el dragón en tono alegre, tras esto dedico a Tim una mirada severa_ La quiero en casa en 1 hora o iré por ella_ Dijo en tono levemente amenazante el dragón, después de todo confiaba en Hooves, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera proteger a Twilight

Tim que no esperaba esta reacción se vio sorprendido y hablo con algo de nerviosismo_ Eh, si, si no te preocupes Spike_ Dijo el pony de tierra para después soltar una risa nerviosa

_Spike ya basta_ Dijo Twilight avergonzada_ Creo que mejor comenzamos a caminar_ Dijo en tono más dulce la alicornio dirigiéndose a Tim

_Eh, si creo que es lo mejor_ Dijo Tim con entusiasmo comenzando la marcha junto a Twilight

_Diviértanse tortolos_ Dijo Rainbow al ver irse a la pareja, la cual se avergonzó con el comentario

Rainbow vio que todos los demás estaban comenzando a emprender la marcha y ella decidió hacer lo mismo_ Muy bien, si no les molesta creo que necesito dormir algunas horas, los veré mañana_ Dijo la pegaso para luego salir volando, lo que nadie sabía era que Rainbow no se dirigía a su hogar pues debía hacer una parada antes

_Creo que yo también me voy_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave_ Ángel debe estar preocupado por mi_ Tras decir esto la pegaso emprendió el vuelo a casa con mucho en que pensar

_Yo me voy también_ Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa_ Los señores Cake debieron tener un día muy duro sin mí para ayudarles así que debo estar muy descansada para trabajar súper duro mañana, además deje a Gumy solo y ese travieso debe haber hecho un desastre sin mi _ Tras decir esto Pinkie se marchó dando sus característicos saltos

_También tengo mucho trabajo en la granja mañana, así que me voy_ Dijo Applejack bajando el sombrero a su rostro en señal de despedida

_Applejack, espera_ Dijo Spike con apuro pues deseaba hablar un poco más con la pony de tierra

_Spike hablaremos en otro momento_ Dijo Applejack con severidad sin siquiera voltear a ver al dragón_ De verdad tengo mucho que hacer mañana y necesito descansar y despejar la mente_ Tras decir esto la vaquera continuo su camino a la granja

Spike se quedó estático mirando la figura de la pony de tierra que se alejaba a paso veloz realmente el dragón sentía que aún tenían mucho de qué hablar y temía que jamás llegaran a solucionar lo que había pasado

 **_Flash Back_**

Spike y Applejack seguían conectados en su beso, en su primer beso, Applejack no podía creer lo que estaba pasando unos días atrás se lamentaba profundamente el no poder decirle a Spike lo importante que él era para ella y ahora, sin previo aviso sin ningún esfuerzo ambos se besaban, se daban un beso lleno de cariño y de pasión

Applejack no sabía mucho sobre besar, realmente ese no era su primer beso pero había tenido muy pocos en su vida, Spike tampoco tenía mucha experiencia pero al parecer sabia más o menos que hacer de manera instintiva, se movía correctamente y lograba que Applejack se sintiera acogida en ese beso, como si de alguna manera el solo estar juntos de ese modo la hiciera sentir segura, amada y comprendida, ese beso reflejaba todo lo que la joven vaquera había añorado desde hacía tiempo

_Spike_ Dijo Applejack cuando el dragón se separó unos pocos centímetros para tomar aire_ por favor, para_ Dijo Applejack con voz suave entre una respiración entrecortada

Ante esto el dragón solo reanudo su beso con la misma pasión y fuerza ignorando completamente los deseos de Applejack

_Por favor_ Dijo Applejack tratando de tomar ella misma distancia solo para ser atraída de vuelta por la garra de Spike la cual se posó detrás de su cabeza y logro que volvieran a besarse

Applejack se sentía cada vez más vencida por la alegría, por la ilusión, por el cariño y la pasión cada vez sentía menos deseos de detener aquel beso y cada vez se sentía más feliz con aquella situación, por eso requirió de unir toda su fuerza y toda su voluntad para lograr ponerle fin

Applejack se dejó llevar por el beso relajo su cuello y dejo que la garra de Spike guiara el movimiento de su cabeza, disfruto como el dragón se movía suavemente y dejo que por unos segundos la alegría la invadiera, la intoxicara y la consumiera, mientras complementaba el beso del dragón con su propia pasión y cariño

Usando sus cascos delanteros Applejack se apoyó en el torso de Spike y usando su increíble fuerza le dio un empujón que lo aventó al piso dándole por primera vez un poco de espacio a la pony de tierra para pensar con claridad, para entender que estaba pasando

Applejack al ver al dragón tendido en el piso reflexionando se dio un minuto para pensar, había encontrado en una situación complicada a Spike, si sus sospechas eran ciertas él estaba bajo el efecto de una pócima de amor, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor las gemelas le estaba untando alguna clase de crema cuando ella lo encontró y si esa crema era la pócima, ella había estado mucho rato en contacto con Spike cuando le mordió la oreja, quizás ella también había tenido contacto con la pócima y también había sido influenciada y en ese caso, quizás era por eso que no podía resistirse, quizás era por eso que se había dejado llevar por Spike, pero ya no podía permitirlo, por más que lo deseara debía mantener el control, sus sentimientos por Spike eran honestos y quería que los de él también lo fueran y para eso necesitaba estar segura de que ambos pensaban con claridad

Spike por otro lado por fin sintió disminuir el efecto del ungüento de las gemelas, su mente comenzó a aclararse, comenzaba a entender lo que había estado a punto de hacer en el spa y más importante comenzaba a entender que tan mal estaba lo que había hecho en ese momento y al hacerlo no sabía cómo mirar a Applejack como disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer, estaba completamente avergonzado de sus actos

_Applejack, Yo_ Comenzó a decir Spike tendido en el piso

_Spike, está bien_ Dijo Applejack en tono comprensivo_ Era la pócima, solo era la pócima, no tienes que culparte por eso_

_Pero yo_ Dijo Spike muy avergonzado_ Yo, no_ Trato de continuar el dragón pero fue interrumpido por la granjera

_Es mejor que nos reunamos con el resto_ Dijo Applejack rápidamente_ Deben estar muy preocupadas por ti, hablaremos de esto más tarde_

Y tras decir esto la vaquera emprendió la marcha para reunirse con las demás, no tanto por desear verlas sino más bien por no querer oír a Spike, no quería que el dragón se disculpase por lo que había hecho, ese beso, su primer beso había representado mucho para Applejack y lo último que deseaba era escuchar que el dragón lo lamentaba, para ella por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas así, conservar el recuerdo de ese beso tal como ella lo vivo, un beso perfecto

Mientras Applejack se alejaba Spike la veía retirarse y aunque tenía mucho que decirle decidió ceder y dirigirse con ella en busca de las otras ponys pero en tono suave y sin que nadie lo escuchara Spike soltó unas suaves palabras

_Yo, no lo lamento_ Dijo Spike para sí mismo sin que nadie lo oyese

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

Spike quedo parado a la mitad de la calle, viendo como Applejack se alejaba, sin saber que decir o hacer, finalmente el dragón decidió que era mejor darle un tiempo a la pony de tierra por lo que simplemente soltó un suspiro

_Supongo que es mejor que vuelva al castillo_ Dijo Spike en tono suave cuando una voz lo interrumpió

_Spikey-Wikey, espera_ Dijo la voz de la unicornio desde atrás del dragón

Spike volteo a ver con sorpresa a Rarity, realmente había olvidado por un momento que ella estaba ahí, pero bueno realmente no habían cruzado palabras, pero con solo ver su rostro cuando Applejack conto que lo había encontrado en el spa, podía imaginar que querría decirle, seguramente le recriminaría por estar en el Spa, era normal y era algo que el aceptaba pues se lo merecía sin contar que quien sabe cómo reaccionaría la unicornio si sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer en el Spa, o lo que hiso después

_Si Rarity_ Dijo el dragón en tono desanimado_ Que sucede_

La unicornio aun con un hilo de voz y con leve rubor en las mejillas logro hablar_ Podrías acompañarme de regreso a la boutique, estoy un poco asustada por el Tengu, no quiero imaginarme que esa cosa siga rondando por el pueblo_ Dijo en tono suave la unicornio_ Y además hay algo que quiero decirte_

Spike para ese punto realmente solo tenía ganas de volver al castillo, pero solo basto con que viera los brillantes y hermosos ojos azules de Rarity para que entendiera que terminaría aceptando

_Si Rarity, con gusto_ Dijo Spike en tono amigable

_Gracias Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo levemente emocionada Rarity_ me alegra siempre contar contigo_

Tras decir esto la unicornio y el dragón emprendieron el camino a la boutique carrusel, con el dragón dudando de que era lo que realmente sentía y con el corazón de la unicornio palpitando terriblemente acelerado, pensando en cómo expresar lo que tenía que decir

 **_Castillo Canterlot- Jardines reales_**

Discord y Celestia llevaban un tiempo caminando en el jardín y mientras más tiempo pasaba más le gustaba el lugar al señor del caos, realmente había comenzado a sentirse a gusto en aquel lugar, si bien los animales no se acercaban cosa que para Discord no era nada sorprendente, si disfrutaba la mescla de olores que generaban las diferentes plantas y flores que se hallaban en el jardín y disfrutaba la caminata junto a Celestia que se había convertido en una serie de bromas tontas o anécdotas divertidas que se iban contando mientras la princesa del sol le comentaba a Discord sobre las diferentes plantas y animales del jardín

_Y entonces le dije a Starswirl, maestro ese no es el sombrero es el cactus_ Dijo divertida Celestia

Discord soltó una carcajada_ Pobre viejo, jamás se le dio muy bien el verse genial_

Celestia rio suave y con elegancia_ Era un gran maestro siempre que no quisiera presumir_

En ese momento Discord se acercó a una bella flor amarilla que crecía sobre un árbol, la miro encantado por un momento para luego aspirar su olor

_Hacia mucho no veía un brote de sol trepador_ Dijo el señor del caos_ Son muy raras en casi todos los lugares_ Dijo curioso el señor del caos

_Fueron un regalo de un pony de hace muchos años_ Explico Celestia_ Me gustaron tanto que no pude evitar agregar unas a mi jardín_

_Un pretendiente_ Cuestiono burlón y curioso Discord

Celestia sonrió con ironía_ Un invitado, Discord, solo un invitado_

_Oh vamos Celestia_ Dijo Discord con mirada burlona mientras flotaba al lado de la princesa del sol_ No me digas que en todos estos años que han pasado ningún pony ha intentado la loca cruzada de enamorar a la gran princesa Celestia_

Celestia rio divertida_ Nunca dije eso, solo dije que este pony en específico no era un pretendiente_

Discord se tomó un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación_ Y los que sí lo han sido, en que han fallado_ Dijo el señor del caos en un tono más serio

Celestia se sorprendió y alegro por el interés del señor del caos, decidió ser honesta con el_ Supongo que no cumplo sus expectativas_ Dijo la princesa pensativa_ Los ponys tienden a idealizar a sus princesas, supongo que se impactan al darse cuenta de que no somos tan perfectas y maravillosas como ellos esperan_ Tras decir esto Celestia miro por un momento la bella flor amarilla_ Si al fin de cuentas solo somos ponys_

_Y que tiene de malo que lo sean_ Cuestiono Discord

Celestia no volteo continuo con su mirada fija en la flor_ Que debemos ser más, siempre debemos ser mucho más, ellos lo necesitan y nosotras debemos lograrlo_

Discord se acercó un poco más al recortar la distancia pudo ver más a detalle la melena multicolor de Celestia ese patrón de varios colores le encantaba al igual que el olor que emanaba de esta_ Dudo que alguien quiera que dejen de ser lo que son_ Dijo el señor del caos_ Creo que tal como son ya superan las expectativas de cualquiera_

Celestia volteo con una sonrisa_ Gracias Discord, es lindo recibir un halago de vez en cuando_

Discord sonrió apenado_ Creo que la pócima que me diste me afecto un poco la cabeza_

_Oh vamos_ Dijo Celestia rondando los ojos_ Solo era un preparado con plumas de fénix, para mejorar la curación de tus heridas_ Tras decir esto Celestia volvió su atención a las garras del señor del caos_ ¿Sigue doliéndote?_ Cuestiono la princesa

Discord se miró las garras por un segundo y luego sonrió_ Hacia un rato que se sienten perfectamente_

_Me alegra, las plumas de fénix son lo mejor para curar cualquier herida_ Dijo sonriente Celestia

_Plumas de fénix_ Dijo divertido Discord_ Con razón tenía un sabor tan bueno, quien diría que esos pájaros tendrían realmente utilidad_

Celestia rio divertida_ Supongo que sigues molesto por lo que te paso con Filomena_

_Como no estarlo_ Dijo Discord algo molesto_ Aun recuerdo los picotazos_ Se lamentó Discord

_ Filomena siempre ha sido algo bromista, se parece un poco a ti_ Dijo Celestia sonriente

Discord lo pensó un segundo y luego rio suavemente_ Supongo que tiene cierto sentido del humor_

Celestia sonrió al ver que Discord parecía tenerle cierto cariño a su mascota, realmente la salida estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba y eso que aún faltaba la mejor aparte, en medio de ese jardín había una fuente muy hermosa donde se suelen reflejar las luces de las estrellas, su objetivo era llevar a Discord a ese lugar y disfrutar con el de un romántico momento a la luz de esos vellos reflejos, en un lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos

Celestia estaba a punto de decirle a Discord que continuaran, pero en ese momento vio el rostro del señor del caos el cual olfateaba con atención, como si algo acabara de sorprenderlo, de un momento a otro su rostro giro a su izquierda y comenzó a caminar guiado por su olfato

Discord no podía explicarlo, pero sentía un olor nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido antes, un aroma dulce y a la vez embriagante, no sabía que era pero tenía que descubrirlo. De un momento a otro Discord llego a una nueva puerta que conectaba con una de las paredes que limitaba el jardín la cual estaba levemente cerrada al mismo tiempo que escondida por la vegetación del jardín, el señor del caos sabía que quizás no estaba bien abrirla que probablemente si Celestia la había omitido en su recorrido era por alguna razón, pero su curiosidad lo supero y sin pensarlo mucho usando su cola halo la puerta y la abrió

Discord se sorprendió, dentro del jardín sí que había una zona muy cuidada, es más esta zona estaba especial y meticulosamente arreglada, esta zona era solo una pequeña habitación, en esta había una serie de velas, todas encendidas, seguramente mágicas dado que aun cuando la llama ardía con fuerza las velas no parecían desgastarse, las velas dibujaban un arco en el fondo de la habitación iluminando de manera tenue todo el lugar y frente a las velas se hallaban decenas de flores de color purpura azulado, que en el centro mostraban un pistilo rojo brillante

Discord jamás había visto aquella extraña flor y solo le tomo un momento darse cuenta que era de estas que provenía el extraño aroma que lo había cautivado, curioso el señor del caos acerco su rostro para olfatear mejor pero en ese momento un grito rompió su concentración

_¡No las toques!_ Grito furica la princesa del sol que llegaba corriendo al lado del señor del caos mirando al mismo con ojos llenos de furia

Discord de inmediato retrocedió sorprendido por la reacción de Celestia hasta que sus ojos llegaron a una placa que se hallaba en la pared de aquella pequeña habitación

"Mis retoños", el letrero era claro y Discord con leerlo y con ver el rostro de Celestia mientras contemplaba las flores entendió que era esa habitación y a quien estaba dedicada, solo hacía falta ver esa mirada maternal y cariñosa, esa mirada que Celestia le dedicaba a las flores, esa mirada que Discord solo había visto a Celestia dedicarle a alguien más, esa mirada que Celestia reservaba para mirar a Twilight, la mirada que Celestia reservaba para sus aprendices

Celestia sabía que había metido la pata, sabía que había sido brusca con Discord, que había arruinado un excelente momento y sabía que ahora tendría que explicarse, se tomó un momento, busco la fuerza para contar lo que debía contar y luego se volteo a ver a Discord que para su sorpresa no la veía molesto sino simplemente expectante

Celestia soltó un profundo suspiro_ Cuando sucedió la pelea con Nightmare Moon, pensé que podría gobernar sola, pero a los pocos años me di cuenta de que era imposible_ Tras decir esto Celestia volvió a mirar a las flores_ Me sentía sola Discord, siempre sola, siempre triste, no tenía nadie con quien reír o jugar, nadie con quien compartir una comida o una broma, el palacio se volvió una tumba y una prisión que casi me consumió_

Mientras Celestia hablaba Discord pudo ver como la tristeza poco a poco devoraba los ojos de la princesa del sol demostrando que todavía quedaban secuelas de esos tristes días en la mente de Celestia

_Entonces se me ocurrió, que al igual que Starswirl yo podría dedicarme a enseñar, guiar a los nuevos y jóvenes unicornios para que aprendieran a usar su magia para el bien_ Continuo Celestia_ De esa idea nació la academia para ponys superdotados de la princesa Celestia_ Dijo Celestia diciendo el nombre de la escuela con cierta gracia_ No imaginas lo mucho que me gustaba ir a las diferentes clases, ir enseñándoles a los ponys sobre hechizos, magia o simplemente enseñarles a los potrillos una nueva canción era algo que me llenaba de alegría_

Para este punto del relato Celestia ya sentía que pronto las lágrimas correrían por sus ojos pero era algo inevitable, jamás había hablado con alguien sobre esto, jamás le había mostrado esa herida a nadie, no sabía si quiera, si quería que Discord viera ese lado suyo, pero ya era tarde, había comenzado a hablar y eso había permitido que todo lo que llevaba guardando brotara por sí solo, no podría detenerse aun si quisiera

_ Ame a cada estudiante que piso esa escuela y a cada potrillo le di todo el afecto que pude, pero aun así me era imposible no encariñarme con unos más que con otros_ Siguió relatando la alicornio blanca_ Y de ese hermoso vinculo nació mi idea de tomar aprendices, ponys que pudiesen usar lo que yo les enseñaba para ayudar en Equestria, ponys que les demostrarían a los otros que no debían depender de mi para resolver sus problemas, sino que ellos podrían logar grandes cosas por si mismos si trabajaban juntos_

_Pero solo eran ponys_ Dijo Discord en tono lúgubre comprendiendo a donde se dirigía la historia

_ Vivian 70, 80 algunos incluso 90 años_ Decía Celestia que ya había dejado correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas_ Pero a fin de cuentas, eran solo ponys, con cada nuevo año, le decía adiós a otro aprendiz, le decía adiós a otro amigo, le decía adiós a otro retoño, por más que quisiese ellos no podían quedarse conmigo, solo podía ir junto a ellos, presentarme frente al avejentado pony que una vez fue ese juguetón y amoroso potrillo que me llamaba maestra y verlo soltar su último aliento, ver como la luz abandonaba sus ojos, verlos irse y jamás volver_

_Celestia_ Dijo Discord tratando de acercarse a la princesa del sol, pero sintiendo que no encajaba en el cuadro que en ese momento Celestia estaba viviendo

_Mis retoños_ Sollozaba Celestia_ Mis niños, mis hijos_ Decía Celestia mientras miraba con cariño y ternura las flores_ No pude hacer nada más por ustedes, no pude hacer más que jurar jamás olvidarlos, jurar que guardaría el recuerdo de cada uno de ustedes, mis maravillosos ponys en mi corazón, junto a estas flores y a estas velas para que siempre tuvieran un lugar hermoso donde vivir, un pequeño altar donde ser recordados_

Discord por fin reunió el valor de posar su pata vendada en el lomo de Celestia pero esta parecía estar demasiado inmersa en su tristeza como para notarlo, la princesa del sol había guardado ese dolor demasiado tiempo, ahora la herida se había abierto de golpe y sangraba con toda la fuerza que tenía tras años de ser retenida

_Oh mis retoños, soy un fracaso_ Se lamentó Celestia_ Como líder, como maestra, que he logrado tras tantos años, siempre creí que ustedes me darían fuerza, pero mírenme ahora, tantos de ustedes se han ido, y yo solo soy un despojo de pony, una gobernante inútil, una princesa rota, ya no tengo valor, no tengo propósito, soy una decepción, un fracaso por favor perdónenme por esto mis retoños_

_!Ya basta!_ Dijo esta vez la voz de Discord furiosa

El grito de Discord logro romper el trance en el que había entrado Celestia, haciendo que la alicornio blanca voltease sus enrojecidos ojos en dirección al señor del caos que la miraba molesto pero con lágrimas en sus ojos

_Por favor_ Dijo Discord manteniendo la mirada frente a Celestia_ No digas que eres un fracaso, has hecho tanto por otros, tanto por los demás, que estoy seguro cualquiera estaría orgulloso de poder llamarte maestra, solo hace falta que tú te des cuenta, lo maravillosa que eres, que veas todo lo que has hecho y te permitas ser feliz_ Tras decir esto, Discord miro con aun más decisión a la princesa_ ¡Celestia todos quieren que tú seas feliz!, porque no puedes verlo_ Dijo el señor del caos dejando que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan

En ese momento ni Discord ni Celestia esperaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la magia de Discord, sin que este lo ordenase comenzó a brotar por sus pies como una especie de líquido multicolor que rápidamente llego hasta las flores del altar de Celestia las cuales recibieron esta magia como si de agua se tratase

Discord vio esto aterrado, realmente él sabía que no siempre controlaba completamente su magia, pero no esperaba que esta se saliese de control en ese momento, temía la reacción que tendría Celestia si su magia alteraba en algo sus hermosas flores, Discord estaba completamente aterrado y se sorprendió con el resultado ocasionado

Cada una de las flores que recibió la magia del caos comenzó a liberar desde su centro una serie de puntos brillantes que se elevaron al techo de la habitación, al principio llenando el techo de luz como si se tratase de un millar de estrellas, pero luego estas pequeñas esferas comenzaron a agruparse y para sorpresa de Discord tomaron la forma de un pony un pony brillante y dorado que miraba con sus ojos blancos de luz a Celestia, la cual miraba tan o incluso más asombrada que el señor del caos aquel maravilloso espectáculo

El pony de tierra brillante y hermoso miro por unos segundos a Celestia, como si tratara de comprender la situación, tras esto y con lentitud movió su casco con dirección a la mejilla de la alicornio y con cuidado y gentileza limpio una lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la princesa del sol y tras hacerlo el pony sonrió con calidez y alegría a Celestia que miraba atónita

_Gracias maestra_ Dijo el pony con una suave voz que se sentía como un arroyo de cuna dedicado por una amorosa madre_ Todos nosotros, fuimos realmente felices a su lado, no hubiéramos podido pedir mejor maestra o mejor amiga, ahora por favor, sea usted feliz maestra, no se rinda, siga buscando la felicidad, la estaremos observando, a lo lejos_ Concluyo el espectro

Tras decir esto el pony brillante comenzó a deshacerse en las esferas de luz que poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer una a una, dejando atrás la imagen irreal que hacia solo unos segundos había aparecido y dejando poco a poco que volviera la oscuridad de la noche

Discord que miraba desde lejos el espectáculo conmovido y asombrado casi se infarta cuando la cálida voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, "Cuídala por favor" dijo la voz del espectro en la mente del señor del caos mientras este buscaba desesperado el origen de aquellas palabras en el espacio vacío. Para ser sincero el propio señor del caos no tenía claro si lo que había ocurrido era que su magia se había salido de control o de verdad acababa de ver la aparición de un espectro y siendo sincero el mismo prefería no entrarse

Celestia en cambio miraba su altar el cual había cambiado y ahora las flores formaban un mensaje entre todas "Para la mejor maestra", mensaje que no hiso más que aumentar el llanto que la regente había mantenido por un rato

_Mis retoños, no saben lo mucho que los extraño, lo mucho que los amo, pero gracias, gracias por todo_ Dijo Celestia dejándose caer frente al altar

Discord se sentó al lado de Celestia y comenzó a acariciar su melena con su garra de águila vendada, se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que Celestia rompió el silencio

_Dices que sea feliz, que busque lo que me haga feliz_ Decía Celestia sin voltear a ver al señor del caos, manteniendo una mirada cabizbaja_ Pero como puedo hacerlo, todo lo que conozco tarde o temprano morirá, incluso mi amada Twilight o Cadance se irán algún día y volveré a estar sola, donde buscare alegría entonces_

_Estaré yo_ Dijo Discord algo nervioso_ No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, no importa si peleamos, si nos odiamos o incluso si no queremos volver a vernos, si alguna vez te sientes triste, si alguna vez te sientes sola, llámame y sin importar que volveré y te hare sonreír una vez mas_

_Es una promesa_ Cuestiono Celestia viendo con ilusión los ojos rojos de Discord que rápidamente se clavaron en los suyos

_Si, es una promesa_ Dijo Discord en tono cálido y tras decir esto tanto la princesa del sol como el señor del caos permanecieron sentados y en silencio, disfrutando únicamente de su mutua compañía, mientras el bosque guardaba un minuto de silencio

 **_Ponyville- Camino a la boutique carrusel_**

Rarity y Spike caminaban a paso rápido, la mente de cada uno estaba hecho un caos con sus propios pensamientos, sin saber que hacer tanto la unicornio como el dragón trataban de pensar como podrían solucionar sus problemas, tras unos minutos la Boutique carrusel se pudo ver a lo lejos, definiendo el fin de aquella silenciosa caminata

_Muy bien, por fin llegamos_ Dijo Spike tratando de fingir animo

Rarity miro con mucha menos ilusión su hogar, realmente aun no le había dicho a Spike lo que tenía que decirle y aun no sabía por dónde empezar, pero al ver lo cerca que estaban de su destino decidió que el mejor modo de empezar era haciéndolo

_Espera un momento Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo Rarity deteniéndose_ Tenemos que hablar_

Spike sorprendido por la seriedad del tono de la unicornio se volteo a mirarla con atención_ Si dime que sucede_ Cuestiono el dragón curioso

_Yo_ Comenzó a decir la unicornio nerviosa_ Debo, yo quiero_ Decía divagando la unicornio mientras se armaba de valor_ Yo quiero pedirte perdón_

Spike abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin entender la razón de aquella frase_ Perdón, pero porque_

_Veras, cuando Applejack dijo que estabas en el Spa junto a las gemelas, yo me enoje contigo_ Comenzó a hablar la unicornio con la mirada fija en el piso y pateando la tierra con su casco, apenada e incapaz de admitir que se había puesto celosa de las gemelas_ Pensé que eras un irresponsable, un desconsiderado y que no te habías preocupado por nosotras que estábamos tan preocupadas por ti y realmente lo siento, no fue correcto juzgarte sin saber el porqué habías acabado allí_

_Ah, así que era eso, no te preocupes_ Dijo Spike relajado con una sonrisa_ No pasa nada_

_ No, Spike, es algo muy grave_ Le recrimino Rarity al dragón_ Mientras yo te juzgaba con dureza, tu acababas de tener una terrible experiencia peleando con un terrible monstruo y luego tuviste que caminar solo y herido por las calles del pueblo sin nadie quien te ayude_ Continuo hablando cabizbaja la unicornio_ Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero pedirte perdón Spike, debí estar ahí, debí darte mi apoyo, debí ayudarte a llegar a un lugar seguro, debí cuidar tus heridas, pero no estaba, tú me necesitabas y yo no estaba, no sabes Spike lo apenada que estoy por no haber estado para ti, por favor, te ruego me perdones_ Culmino la unicornio en tono triste

Spike miro asombrado a Rarity, no esperaba que la unicornio se sintiera tan mal por lo ocurrido, casi hacia que lamentara el haber mentido de la forma en que lo hiso, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en el papel y aceptar las disculpas con gracia

_Si te sirve de algo_ Dijo Spike en tono amigable_ Yo siempre sentí que estabas a mi lado, dándome fuerza, quizás no estabas ahí, pero yo te sentía junto a mi_ Dijo Spike algo nervioso por no saber si lo que estaba diciendo era lo mejor para esa situación

Rarity alzo la vista mirando con cariño a Spike_ Oh Spikey-Wikey, eres todo un príncipe, siempre amable, siempre sabes que decir para animarme_ Dijo Rarity cortando un poco la distancia entre ella y el dragón_ Siempre tan agradable_

Pero para sorpresa de la unicornio el dragón retrocedió al sentirla cerca, la veía con asombro y algo de miedo, para Rarity eso era una sorpresa, siempre había sabido que Spike la quería, quizás últimamente se habían alejado, pero desde que lo acompaño al bosque Everfree habían vuelto a acercarse e incluso ahora la unicornio sentía un cariño diferente por Spike un cariño que ella misma quería explorar pero entonces porque, porque el dragón no quería tenerla cerca; La unicornio dio otro paso y vio como nuevamente el dragón retrocedía, como la miraba con duda, por alguna razón Rarity pudo notar que algo en el dragón había cambiado pero no sabía que

Spike miro a Rarity temeroso, no se sentía bien, no quería que Rarity estuviera más cerca, no hasta que su mente terminara de aclararse por lo sucedido con Applejack, pero al ver la mirada algo decepcionada de Rarity decidió que era mejor irse, al menos por el momento

_Creo que es mejor que vuelva al castillo_ Dijo Spike con nerviosismo_ Debo asegurarme que Twilight no llegue muy tarde_ Dijo en tono cómico el dragón para disminuir la tensión

Rarity estaba aterrada, no entendía por que el dragón quería marcharse tan rápido, acaso no la había perdonado, acaso estaba molesto con ella, acaso algo había pasado en el Spa que había hecho que no la quisiera cerca, algo le habían hecho esas malvadas gemelas a su querido Spikey-Wikey, sin importar la razón que fuese Rarity no quería que las cosas quedaran así, no lo aceptaría

_Spike, antes de irte_ Dijo Rarity nerviosa_ Quisiera poder compensarte por lo que paso, quieres algo en especial_ Cuestiono la unicornio

Spike lo pensó un momento_ Realmente no tienes que hacer algo así Rarity, ya te dije que no estoy molesto_ Dijo el dragón en tono tranquilo

_Pero yo quiero hacerlo Spike, por favor_ Pidió la unicornio en tono melancólico

El dragón al darse cuenta que la unicornio realmente se sentía mal decidió que podía pedir algo, pero sin saber porque pido algo dejándose llevar_ Porque no aceptas cenar conmigo, tener una cena uno de estos días_ Pregunto nervioso el dragón

Rarity escucho la petición y su corazón se exalto, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ilumino, el dragón le pedía una cita como compensación, a la unicornio no se le ocurría nada mejor, así podría saber que era lo que le pasaba a su pobre Spikey-Wikey y también definir qué era lo que ella sentía por el_ Es lo que quieres Spikey-Wikey, si es así, te prepare la mejor cena del mundo_

Spike le sonrió a la unicornio_ Que tal si yo preparo la cena_ Dijo Spike sonriente_ Con que quieras cenar conmigo para mi será suficiente_ Dijo Spike ruborizado y a la vez asombrado por lo fácil que le había resultado conseguir una verdadera cita con Rarity

Rarity se ruborizo un poco por las palabras del dragón_ Si es lo que quieres Spikey-Wikey entonces yo estaré encantada de comer lo que prepares, te parece si cenamos la noche de pasado mañana_ Cuestiono la unicornio con ilusión

_Para mí sería perfecto_ Dijo Spike muy sonriente

_Muy bien, entonces es una cita_ Dijo Rarity mientras el rojo llenaba sus mejillas y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían seguido caminando durante la charla y que ya estaban demasiado cerca de la boutique

Al escuchar la palabra cita el corazón del dragón aunque estuviera confundido se aceleró y el joven Spike no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y nervioso_ Una cita_ tartamudeo el dragón con dificultad

_Siempre que tus estés bien con eso, por supuesto_ Dijo Rarity tratando de mantener un tono formal

_Si, si por supuesto, para mi está bien_ Dijo Spike que aún no acababa de creer su suerte

Rarity sonrió al ver nervioso al dragón, ese si era su Spikey-Wikey su nervioso y enamoradizo dragón y le daba gusto volver a verlo así_ Muy bien, creo que debo entrar Spike, nos veremos luego_ Dijo Rarity dirigiéndose a la puerta de la boutique, tras abrirla volteo para dedicarle una mirada seductora al dragón_ Duerme bien Spikey-Wikey, no entiendo como pude dudar de alguien tan noble como tu_ Dijo Rarity en tono profundo, seductor y atractivo para luego cerrar la puerta

Spike soltó un suspiro mientras daba la espalda a la boutique_ Ojala no pensaras tan bien de mí_ Se lamentó el dragón sintiéndose terrible por lo que había pasado con Applejack y por haberle mentido a Rarity y comenzó su marcha al castillo de la amistad

Por otro lado detrás de la puerta de la boutique la hermosa unicornio blanca se recostó sobre la puerta de su local y se dejó deslizar con su espalda hasta acabar sentada en el piso soltando un tierno suspiro y diciendo una pequeña frase_ Ay, Spike_ Para luego caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y ruborizarse profundamente

"Por Celestia en que estoy pensando" pensó aterrada la unicornio blanca

 **_Ponyville-hotel corcel adormecido_**

Rainbow llego nuevamente al hotel, dispuesta a hablar con Krest y se halló sorprendida al ver que nuevamente el pegaso negro tenía un visitante, pero esta vez Rainbow reconoció el pony con el que el pegaso negro hablaba, se trataba de Strong Arm, el pegaso jefe del servicio de mudanzas de Ponyville, el cual hablaba muy emocionado con Krest en la puerta del hotel

Rainbow esta vez se acercó aún más llegando a una nube lo suficientemente cercana como para oír la conversación

_Lamento que sea tan tarde_ Decía Strong emocionado_ Pero bueno me dieron la paga antes de lo previsto y si alguien se merece esto eres tu amigo, en serio deberías considerar dejar a la patrulla climática, tienes futuro en el mundo de las mudanzas_ Decía el pegaso mientras le entregaba a Krest una bolsa llena de monedas de oro

_Gracias_ Dijo Krest recibiendo el saco de monedas_ Pero realmente no quiero dejar a la patrulla climática, como te dije al principio solo hago esto como trabajo de medio tiempo_

_Una lástima_ Admitió desanimado el pegaso_ Lo único bueno de que mi equipo se halla enfermado y tuviera que contratar principiantes es que di con un sujeto talentoso como tu_

_Creo que estas exagerando_ Dijo Krest en tono tranquilo

_Para nada viejo_ Dijo Strong muy contento_ Literalmente hiciste esa mudanza gigante prácticamente solo, cuando te ofreciste para eso pensé que solo estabas de fanfarrón, pero no puedo creer que lo lograste y en una tarde, digo aun que te vez muy flaco realmente eres muy fuerte, el único otro pegaso que he visto con tanta fuerza es ese sujeto Bulk Biceps y el pobre apenas y puede despegar sus cascos del piso_

_Nuevamente estas exagerando, no soy tan fuerte como lo pintas_ Dijo Krest tratando de que ese pegaso bocón no hiciera demasiado escandalo con el tema

_Y eso que no viste al otro grupo de principiantes que contrate, por Celestia que fiasco_ Dijo Strong recordando la terrible actuación de los otros ponys

 **_Flash Back_**

Vemos a Vinyl Scratch acostada sobre una nube mientras ve como su mejor amiga Octavia carga con dificultad un enorme piano de cola sobre su lomo en otra nube cercana, mientras trabajaba la pony de tierra sudaba por todo su cuerpo fruto del extenuante esfuerzo físico que realizaba

_Vamos Octi, solo un poco más y llegas_ Grito Vinyl desde su nube un poco por encima de Octavia dándole ánimos a su amiga

_ Vinyl sabes que aprecio que me animes_ Dijo Octavia con dificultad_ Pero apreciara aún más que bajaras de esa nube y ¡Me echaras un casco¡_ Termino gritando la chelista

_Más ayuda Octi_ Dijo Vinyl con sorpresa_ Tengo que recordarte quien fue la que hiso el hechizo por el cual te puedes parar en las nubes, así es esta chica_ Dijo la unicornio señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa confiada

_Si y después de eso no has ayudado con nada de la mudanza_ Dijo irritada Octavia

_Vamos Octavia, te estoy supervisando, además sabes que mi magia está hecha para mover discos de un lugar a otro, no para objetos pesados_ Dijo Vinyl_ Y ustedes los ponys de tierra son algo así como súper fuertes, eso no debería pesarte nada_ Aseguro la unicornio

_Déjame recordarte Vinyl_ Decía Octavia que cada vez sentía como el piano la aplastaba más y más_ Que yo también soy música y tampoco estoy acostumbrada a cargar estas malditas cosas tan pesadas_ Tras decir esto el piano se inclinó a la derecha de Octavia y esta perdió el equilibrio_ ¡Vinyl sujeta el piano!_ Grito Octavia desesperada

_Que sujete el que_ Cuestiono Vinyl que había vuelto a ponerse sus audífonos y había dejado de escuchar a su amiga

El piano que se le cayó a Octavia atravesó fácilmente la nube donde las ponys estaban haciendo la mudanza y sigo su trayectoria de caída en dirección a Ponyville

_Ay, por Celestia_ Dijo Octavia aterrada

_¡Cuidado abajo!_ Grito Vinyl para luego oír el estruendo por el choque del piano

_Oh, santo cielo_ Se oyó la voz de un corcel desde el suelo_ Pobre chica el piano la aplasto_ Agrego una yegua

_Oh por Celestia, por Luna, por Cadance_ Decía cada vez más aterrada Octavia que veía desde el borde de la nube la conmociona_ Crees que esa yegua este muerta_ Pregunto la chelista completamente asustada a su amiga la DJ

_EMMMMM_ Dijo con duda la unicornio de cabello azul eléctrico_ NA, mira está moviendo su casco izquierdo, yo creo que está bien_ Dijo mirando con detalle la situación_ Quizás si los paramédicos llegan rápido estará caminando en una quizás dos semanas_ Dijo en tono calmado la DJ

_Oh, me siento terrible_ Dijo Octavia

_Vamos Octi, pudo ser peor_ Dijo Vinyl en su clásico tono de calma

_Ah, sí Vinyl podrías decirme exactamente como pudo ser peor_ Pregunto irritada Octavia

_Pues al menos el servicio de mudanzas cuenta con un seguro así que no tendremos que pagar ni el piano, ni los gastos médicos de esa pobre yegua_ Dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa y bajándose sus lentes de sol para guiñarle el ojo a su amiga

Octavia suspiro_ Y dime Vinyl de donde crees que la compañía sacara los BITS, para eso_

_Del sueldo de los empleados, ¿no?_ Cuestiono la unicornio

_Exacto_ Dijo Octavia molesta_ Y que se supone que somos nosotras_

_Pues empleadas, obviamente_ Dijo Vinyl, para luego abrir los ojos como platos_ OHHHHH_ Dijo la unicornio al caer en cuenta de la situación

_Exacto, lo que significa que nuevamente la comida de hoy serán sobras de almuerzo y agua_ Se lamentó Octavia

_No sé porque eres tan negativa_ Dijo Vinyl_ A mí me gustan las sobras de sándwich y beber agua es sano, todos los doctores lo recomiendan_

Octavia se golpeó la cara con su casco_ Sé que en algún momento mi vida era prometedora, en que momento me equivoque_ Se lamentó la chelista para luego ir a buscar otra caja al camión de mudanzas

_Rayos es tan depresiva_ Se lamentó Vinyl para luego subir el volumen de sus audífonos_ Oh, adoro esta canción_ Dijo con emoción la unicornio para mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

_Todo un fiasco_ Termino de recordar Strong_ Pero bueno Krest, fue un gusto trabajar contigo, espero verte de nuevo, toro_ Dijo Strong dándole un golpe a Krest en una de sus patas delanteras

_AUCH_ se quejó Krest frotando el punto donde lo golpeo Strong_ Si yo también espero verte pronto_ Dijo entre dientes el pegaso negro con una sonrisa fingida

Cuando Krest vio lo suficientemente lejos a Strong soltó un suspiro_ Rayos que sujeto tan molesto, pero bueno al menos me pago_ Dijo Krest mirando sonriente la bolsa de monedas

_Y una buena suma, esa bolsa está bastante gorda_ Dijo Rainbow bajando de su escondite y consiguiendo asustar a Krest que salto por la sorpresa

_!AH¡, Rainbow_ Dijo Krest sorprendido_ Que te trae por aquí_ Dijo nervioso el pegaso

_ Oh, bueno tú sabes, volví de mis asuntos con Spitfire y pensé en pasar a saludar_ Dijo Rainbow en tono de que tenía poca importancia_ Y dime, acaso te hace falta dinero como para que busques un trabajo de medio tiempo_ Cuestiono la pegaso de crin multicolor_ A mí me parece que el sueldo que da la patrulla climática es bastante bueno_

Krest rio con nerviosismo_ Bueno tu sabes, siempre es bueno ahorrar un poco para cuando encuentres algo que te guste_ Contesto Krest tratando de recobrar al calma

_Si, supongo que es cierto_ Dijo Rainbow para luego fulminar a Krest con la mirada_ Y dime, la unicornio que te visito hace rato también venía a pagarte un trabajo_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Unicornio_ Dijo Krest tratando de hacerse el tonto

_Si unicornio_ Dijo Rainbow cortando la distancia_ Ya sabes una pony con cuerno, melena rubia, ojos naranja, bastante linda si me permites decirlo_ Dijo levemente molesta la pegaso

Krest estaba completamente aterrado, Rainbow estaba describiendo a Jaz, eso significaba que ella la había visto, pero acaso también los abría oído y si había sido así, que tanto había escuchado, Krest estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero entonces decidió empezar a razonar

"Muy bien te tienes que calmar", decía Krest en su mente, "Bueno es obvio que Rainbow me vio con Jaz, pero estoy seguro de que no nos escuchó, porque si lo hubiera hecho, estaría frente a mí, pero con toda la guardia de Canterlot detrás para arrestarme y dado que ese no es el caso, es mejor asumir que solo nos vio, quizás aún pueda salir de esta en una pieza"

_Bueno ella era una amiga, del pueblo donde estaba viviendo antes_ Dijo Krest con una sonrisa_ Se llama Jaz, vino porque quería conocer mi nuevo hogar_ Dijo Krest para quedar con una sonrisa nerviosa

_Así que una vieja amiga, de pueblo anterior_ Dijo Rainbow entrecerrando los ojos_ Creo que se acercaba mucho como para ser solo una amiga_ Dijo con suspicacia la pegaso

_Bueno_ Dijo Krest nervioso_ Tu sabes que hay ponys que no entienden del espacio personal_ Bromeo el pegaso negro

_Igual ella era bastante linda, estoy segura que no te importa tenerla tan cerca_ Dijo Rainbow molesta

En ese momento Krest vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir de tan complicada situación

_Rainbow_ Dijo Krest curioso_ Estas celosa, ¿Verdad?_ Cuestiono el pegaso negro

Rainbow en ese instante sintió como su rostro se llenaba de rojo mientras desviaba la mirada y un sudor frio la invadía_ ¿Yo?, celosa yo, debes estar bromeando_ Dijo Rainbow tratando de fingir tranquilidad pero muy tensa y nerviosa como para lograrlo_ Para nada, solo tenía curiosidad_

_Oh, por mis cascos, estas muy celosa_ Dijo divertido Krest_ Quien diría que la siempre relajada y confiada Rainbow Dash, sería una yegua celosa_ Tras decir esto Krest comenzó a reír

_!Ya te dije que no es verdad¡_ Grito furiosa Rainbow_ No estoy celosa, de tu amiga, no estoy celosa_

_Entre más lo niegues, más cierto es_ Dijo Krest en tono burlón

_¡Ah!, eres un fastidio_ Dijo Rainbow Dash alzando vuelo_ Solo venía a decirte que estoy bien y que lamentaba no haber podido volver para comer algo juntos, nada mas_ Dijo Rainbow preparándose para marcharse

_Está bien, si tú lo dices_ Dijo Krest dando tono de poco interés_ Y dime aun quieres que vaya a hacerte de porrista en tu prueba_ Cuestiono el pegaso gris

Rainbow miro con una sonrisa a Krest_ Claro que sí, recuerda es pasado mañana en el estadio de Ponyhattan y más te vale estar en primera fila_ Dijo Rainbow

_Si, si tranquila, estoy seguro que si no voy te dará otro ataque de celos_ Dijo Krest para volver a reír_ Solo ten cuidado, de no ponerte verde por los celos_

Rainbow dejo que su cara se pusiera completamente roja de la furia que le ocasionaban las burlas del pegaso negro_ Sabes que_ Dijo Rainbow preparada para soltar una sarta de bromas e insultos en Krest, pero antes de hacerlo el pegaso la interrumpió

_Oye_ Dijo Krest tomando un tono un poco más serio_ Estaré mirando con mucha atención así que da tu mejor esfuerzo, sé que puedes con ellos_ Dijo el pegaso negro para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a Rainbow

Rainbow se petrifico, no esperaba una respuesta así por parte del pegaso negro, no una con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y esta la tomo con la guardia baja, por lo que rápidamente toda su ira se desvaneció y solo sintió mucha vergüenza, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada

_Claro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo_ Dijo Rainbow sin mirar a Krest_ Solo asegúrate de estarme viendo solo a mi_ Dijo en voz baja para luego salir volando_ Adiós_ Dijo la pegaos mentiras se perdía en la noche

Krest soltó un suspiro de alivio_ Rayos eso sí que estuvo cerca_ Dijo con alivio el pegaso_ Tengo que decirle a esos sujetos que tengan más cuidado en sus visitas, van a arruinarlo todo y no quiero imaginarme lo que haría mi tía si fallo esta misión_ Tras decir esto con un tono de leve terror el pegaso volvió al interior del hotel

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Rainbow volaba a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa cuando una idea vino a su mente, ya que Krest había aceptado ir a apoyarla a sus pruebas quizás podría enseñarle una lección a ese pegaso sabelotodo

Tras pensarlo unos segundos una sonrisa maléfica se formó en la cara de Rainbow_ Prepárate viejo, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera_

 **_Ponyville- Casa de Fluttershy_**

Fluttershy aterrizaba frente a su casa suavemente, su mente rebosaba de ideas y pensamientos, no podía sacarse la discusión que ella y sus amigas habían tenido en el tren de su cabeza, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ello. "Quizás la princesa Celestia y Discord también son tal para cual", resonó la voz de Pinkie en la cabeza de Fluttershy; "Pueden imaginarlo, Discord y las princesas" sonó la voz de Rarity; "Ya estoy saliendo con una" se escuchó finalmente la voz de Discord

Mientras Fluttershy abría la puerta de su pequeña cabaña no dejaba de repasar cada argumento, cada momento cada pista que ahora parecían obvias y en ese momento habían pasado desapercibidas por ella. Cuando Discord dijo que salía con una pony Fluttershy no se le ocurrió ninguna candidata, pero ahora, ahora quizás tenía la certeza de frente a quien estaba compitiendo

Y aunque a Fluttershy le molestase mucho la idea, la dura verdad es que esta tenia lógica, después de ella ninguna pony convivía mas con Discord que las propias princesas y si bien este podía dedicarse a ser molesto y jugarles bromas Fluttershy sabia mejor que nadie que solo hacía falta darse un tiempo para entender a Discord, para acostumbrarse al caótico ser y rápidamente encariñarse con el espíritu jovial y divertido del señor del caos

_Pero, si es una de ellas, la duda seria cual_ Pensó en voz alta Fluttershy mientras caminaba por su sala

Aunque la pegaso planteo una duda en voz alta realmente no tenía muchas dudas de quien era la malvada pony que quería alejar a su amigo de su lado, solo hacía falta comparar a ambas princesas para saber cuál de las 2 sería capaz de un acto así. Fluttershy ya una vez había dudado de la princesa Celestia y como resultado había caído de lleno en una broma de Filomena al creer que la agradable y divertida Celestia no cuidaba bien a sus mascotas, no Fluttershy tenía claro que la princesa Celestia era demasiado amable, demasiado cariñosa, demasiado benevolente y demasiado admirable como para ser capaz de hacer algo así, Fluttershy solo tenía que recordar su última conversación con la alicornio blanca, recordar lo amable, agradecida y agradable que había sido la princesa para dejar ir cualquier duda de que ella fuera la que quería arrebatarle a Discord

Y claro por otro lado estaba la misteriosa Luna, Fluttershy casi nunca la había visto y cuando lo hacia esta siempre mantenía la distancia, era una pony excéntrica que Fluttershy tenía claro no le molestaba usar la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería, sin duda si había una princesa de la cual sospechar era de la alicornio azul, sin duda la culpable era la princesa Luna

_Y aun así_ Se lamentó Fluttershy_ Que puedo hacer_

La pegaso se sentía desanimada, había decidido enfrentar a la pony que quisiera llevarse a Discord, pero que tenía ella que no tuviera la princesa, una pony hermosa, con una enorme riqueza, inteligente, graciosa, divertida, valiente, con magia y a la que muchos ponys admiraban, frente a ella Fluttershy apenas era otra pegaso del montón

_No, no puedo solo pensar así_ Se dijo a sí misma la pegaso amarilla para darse ánimos_ Si me doy por vencida ella ganara_

Fluttershy debía recordarlo, era ella la pony que había reformado a Discord, era ella la pony a la que Discord había celado por no invitarlo a la gran gala del galope, era ella la que ese mismo día había salvado a Canterlot de una Ursa mayor y seria ella quien derrotara a la malvada princesa de la noche y se quedaría con Discord, lo había decidido

Fluttershy cerraba sus ventanas preparándose para dormir, cuando desde una de estas pudo vislumbrar la luna llena y se quedó observándola por un momento_ Jamás me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que es la luna_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Tan brillante, tan cautivante, tan elegante y a la vez tan amenazante_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso al cerrar la ventana

 **_Castillo Canterlot- Jardín privado_**

Celestia y Discord por fin se hallaban sentados frente a una hermosa fuente de marfil que tenía esculpidas 3 ponys una de tierra una unicornio y una pegaso lanzando agua hacia el centro de la fuente, la luz de las estrellas y la luna se reflejaba en las gotas de agua y daban un tono blanco a los chorros que caían al agua, era una vista realmente cautivante y el sonido del agua corriendo acompasaba a los sonidos naturales de aquel salvaje jardín, un ambiente relajante un oasis natural para la gran ciudad de Canterlot

Discord miro a Celestia, la alicornio había dicho realmente poco desde lo sucedido en su pequeño altar y Discord comenzaba a temer que la princesa del sol no lo quisiera realmente ahí, que prefiriera estar sola en ese momento para pensar en lo sucedido y reflexionar

Celestia sin mirar a Discord y con su atención puesta en la fuente rompió el silencio_ Discord_ Dijo en voz suave la princesa del sol

Discord sorprendido miro a Celestia que mantenía una mirada seria_ Si, Celestia_ Contesto con duda el señor del caos

_Lamento mucho, que hallas tenido que ver algo así_ Dijo Celestia tomando un tono más natural_ No es precisamente el lado del que este mas orgullosa_

Discord sonrió divertido_ Para mí, fue interesante conocer un lado diferente a la Celestia amargada que se sienta en su trono y a la bromista burlona que me lanza globos de agua, es agradable ver que tienes más emociones_ Dijo Discord en tono amigable_ Además, creo que por fin entendí algunas cosas sobre mi_

_Sobre ti_ Contesto curiosa Celestia mirando por fin a Discord

_Así es_ Admitió Discord_ Recuerdo que cuando me libere la primera vez, mi idea original era convertir Canterlot en un completo caos_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Pero, después te vi y de inmediato perdí la motivación, te habías vuelto tan amargada, tu mirada era tan severa, no importa por donde lo viese eras tan aburrida_ Dijo Discord en tono algo despectivo

Celestia aunque molesta por la descripción que se le estaba dando continuo escuchando_ Por eso decidiste mejor molestar a las pequeñas ponys que asigne para derrotarte_ Concluyo Celestia_ Siempre me había preguntado porque no te quedaste en Canterlot, dado que no teníamos forma de defendernos de ti_

_Exacto_ Admitió Discord_ Y tiempo después cuando finalmente me había reformado aún no estaba muy interesado en visitarte dado que seguías en la misma actitud_ Continuo Discord_ Luego claro ocurrió lo de Tirek y comencé a trabajar contigo, pero realmente no fue eso lo que me hiso empezar a hacerte bromas_

Celestia sorprendida por esta revelación se intrigo más por la conversación_ Y entonces que fue_ Cuestiono la princesa del Sol

_Fue la gran gala del galope_ Explico el señor del caos_ Mientras hacia mi número de comedia a los ponys no les aprecio muy divertido, pero tu reíste _ Continuo Discord_ Y fue una risa diferente, no era fingida, no era cortes fue una risa real, hacía mucho que no te veía reír así_ Pensaba el señor del caos_ Y creo que por fin hoy me doy cuenta que mi razón para hacer tantas bromas era simplemente, que quería verte reír así de nuevo, ahora entiendo que solo quería intentar volver a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro_ Tras decir esto Discord rio suavemente_ Realmente soy un inmaduro_ Se regañó el señor del caos

Celestia se vio sorprendida con esta revelación desde hacía todo ese tiempo Discord aunque fuera de modo subconsciente se había preocupado tanto por ella, desde hacía tanto el señor del coas solo trataba de animarla, ahora Celestia se sentía terrible por todas las veces que había pensado en el Draconequus como una molestia, ahora realmente sentía que el señor del caos compartía sus emociones

Antes de que Discord pudiera decir algo mas Celestia se acercó rápidamente a él y coloco su cuello sobre el del señor del caos, dejándose reposar en él, apoyándose en Discord que se encontraba paralizado y dejando que este sintiera a través de este simple gesto lo agradecida que realmente estaba

_Discord_ Dijo Celestia desde su posición_ Gracias por jamás dejar de intentarlo_

Discord aun sorprendido por el gesto le tomo unos segundos reaccionar y cuando por fin lo hiso usando sus patas vendadas rodeo suavemente a Celestia y se permitió abrasarla pues sentía que era lo que la princesa del Sol necesitaba en ese momento

_Gracias a ti, por dejarme hacerlo_ Dijo Discord en tono suave

El agua de la fuente aun brillaba con la luz de la luna y las estrellas y el bosque aún estaba repleto de los sonidos de sus habitantes y en ese lugar apartado del resto del ajetreado reino de Equestria, no habría ningún testigo de aquel cálido abrazo

 **_Ponyville casa de Tim_**

Twilight se hallaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Tim, había disfrutado de su pequeña caminata junto al terrestre y estaba lista para darle su despedida

_Tim, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa_ Te debo un gran favor_

_Para nada Twilight, estoy muy contento de haberte acompañado_ Dijo Tim con una sonrisa

Y Tim realmente estaba encantado, había podido probar su máquina no solo en una pony sino en una alicornio, algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, había visto en primera fila una lucha contra una Ursa mayor y como si fuera poco se había enterado de que había Tengus en el bosque Everfree por donde sea que lo viera el doctor Hooves ese día había sido todo un éxito

Tim estaba listo para abrir la puerta, entrar a su hogar y despedirse con una sonrisa pero en ese momento el joven científico noto que la puerta estaba atorada, debido seguramente a que había algún libro obstruyendo su apertura, aun así prefería no hacer demasiada fuerza para no verse débil o tonto frente a Twilight y simplemente esperar a que la alicornio decidiera irse

Twilight por otro lado veía curiosa como Tim parecía intentar abrir su puerta sin lograrlo y al mismo tiempo no parecía tener mucho entusiasmo por hacerlo, una actitud muy rara que la princesa de la amistad realmente no sabía descifrar

De un momento a otro Twilight recordó uno de los tantos libros que había leído, en particular el capítulo 7 del manual de la yegua conquistadora "Salir con el pony tímido"

"Los ponys tímidos tienen cierto encanto para algunas yeguas las cuales adoran su facilidad para sonrojarse y su incapacidad de expresar abiertamente lo que sienten, pero conquistarlos suele ser difícil debido a que se resisten a dar el primer paso, en esos casos es mejor que tu tomes las riendas de la situación y le demuestres al joven corcel quien manda, normalmente cuando un pony tímido quiere algo empieza a perder el tiempo, signo clásico de que está esperando algo pero no sabe cómo pedirlo, no lo hagas esperar y ve por todas, adelante tigresa"

Twilight volvió a detallar como Tim aun tonteaba con la puerta de su casa, acaso él era uno de esos ponys tímidos y estaba perdiendo tiempo al abrir la puerta, al menos eso parecía dado que parecía ser incapaz de abrirla pero su sonrisa hacía pensar que no le molestaba esta situación y si ese era el caso, entonces que estaba esperando el buen doctor

Tim por otro lado cada vez estaba más nervioso, mantenía una sonrisa rígida mientras veía la puerta que no parecía querer ceder, cada vez ponía más esfuerzo en abrirla y cada vez estaba más nervioso por demorarse tanto, realmente no quería verse como alguna clase de idiota que no podía ni abrir una puerta, pero por más que intentaba no conseguía avances si la situación no mejoraba tendría que considerar dar golpes a la estructura o entrar por una ventana

Twilight analizaba la situación buscando lógica a lo que sucedía hasta que una idea llego a su mente, "¿Acaso quiere que lo bese?", Twilight se ruborizo un poco con la idea, pero esto era lógico, el lugar en el que estaban y la situación cumplían muchas de las características que describían los libros sobre el lugar ideal para un beso, un lugar apartado una hermosa noche, un momento a solas, si la princesa de la amistad reflexionaba bien no era tan mala idea y si era sincera consigo misma realmente no le molestaba hacerlo, pero ese sería su primer beso, debía salirle bien

Tim estaba dándose por vencido con la puerta era obvio para este punto que no iba a lograr abrirla, pero en ese momento su mirada volvió a Twilight que lo miraba con ojos brillantes y colocando su cuello y su rostro en una posición seductora, lo cual ruborizo y puso aún más nervioso a Tim

Twilight seguía meticulosamente una lista en su cabeza, "Poner una expresión seductora, ya", pensaba la alicornio morada mientras imaginaba una X roja al lado de una línea en un pergamino y seguía sus pasos con cuidado, "Ahora debo acercarme lentamente, dejar un pequeño espacio para que el complete el acercamiento y luego solo debo, solo debo, solo debo" mientras Twilight mas pensaba en la mecánica que se describía sobre el beso, más apenada se sentía, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo debía lograrlo, ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello, decidió que cuando se hallase besando decidiría que tipo de técnica usaría hasta entonces se centraría en el acercamiento

Tim vio con mucho nerviosismo como la alicornio se acercaba, en un paso suave, ensayado pero elegante, vio como poco a poco su rostro estaba más cerca, Tim aun no tenía claro que pensaba de la princesa Twilight Sparkle y debido a esto, que la princesa estuviera tan cerca y pareciese decidida a acercarse más, le generaba muchas dudas

Twilight al ver la expresión de Tim sonrió con un poco de confianza, su acercamiento estaba funcionando, tenía la corcel contra las cuerdas ahora solo tenía que juntar sus labios y cerrar el trato, pero cundo pensaba hacerlo la princesa de la amistad se enredó con sus propios cascos y termino tropezando cayendo directo hacia Hooves y cerrando los ojos sin saber que podía suceder

Hooves también cerró los ojos al ver tropezar a la princesa, esperando que lo que fuese a pasar no fuera grave, tras unos momentos Hooves noto algo caliente, cercano, pero no tenía claro que era, curioso el doctor abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que Twilight había tropezado pero al caer habían enganchado sus cuellos, estaba apoyada en el silenciosa y cálida, era una sensación agradable

Twilight estaba completamente apenada, no solo había fallado torpemente en su intento de dar un beso sino que ahora se encontraba enredada con Tim y no sabía que decir o hacer, todas sus ideas estaban bloqueadas tenía la mente completamente en blanco

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir o hacer algo una sensación la recorrió, una caricia agradable y cálida subía por su cuello, a la princesa de la amistad le tomo un momento darse cuenta que se trataba de Tim que usaba su propio cuello para acariciar lenta y tiernamente el de ella, Twilight se sintió aún más avergonzada ese tipo de actos solo lo había visto hacer por ponys que ya eran pareja y jamás se había imaginado haciéndolo, pero le agradaba la sensación y no intento nada para que esta se detuviese

Tim mientras daba la caricia que sentía correcta para el momento aprovecho para disimuladamente golpear con fuerza la puerta con sus cascos traseros la cual finalmente cedió y se abrió, dejando ver el interior de su hogar, aun así el doctor decidió quedarse un momento más así, cercano a Twilight, era un momento bastante agradable

Tras algunos minutos Tim decidió que era momento de irse por lo que interrumpió el silencio_ Muchas gracias por todo Twilight, ha sido de los mejores días que he tenido_

Twilight solo se recostó un poco más en el cuello de Tim sabiendo que pronto tendrían que separarse_ No fue nada, para mí fue todo un gusto tenerte cerca_ Dijo la princesa de la amistad

Finalmente ambos se separaron, se miraron por un momento y finalmente Tim decidió entrar a su casa, se dio una última mirada rápida con Twilight y le dedico una amable sonrisa

_Espero verte pronto_ Dijo Twilight aun algo ruborizada

_Pienso igual Twilight_ Dijo Tim sonriente_ De todas maneras en unos días debo devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, mi bibliotecaria es muy estricta con las fechas de entrega_ Bromeo Tim

Twilight rio divertida_ Creo que la entiendo yo tengo un cliente que suele quedarse los libros tanto tiempo que pienso que jamás va a devolverlos_

Tras la pequeña broma ambos rieron divertidos y luego volvieron a quedarse petrificados mirando suavemente los ojos del otro, ambos esperando que algo más ocurriera, pero sin ninguno de los 2 tener el valor de volver a intentar un acercamiento

_Yo_ Dijo Twilight apenada_ Ten buena noche Tim_ Dijo finalmente la princesa

_Igualmente Twilight_ Dijo Tim y después cerró la puerta de su hogar

Tras un momento frente a la puerta Twilight suspiro algo molesta por haber fallado el beso, pero feliz de haber logrado compartir un breve momento con Tim, estaba realmente contenta de todo lo que había pasado ese día y estaba encantada con la idea de que Tim también había disfrutado su compañía

La alicornio morada comenzó una caminata de regreso al castillo cuando el sonido de un aleteo llamo su atención, un aleteo que cada vez se acercaba más y más, a diferencia de la vez pasada Twilight se había preparado para este momento, solo necesito un momento para oír mejor de donde venía el ruido, para al momento siguiente girar a su derecha y hacer brillar su cuerno con intensidad

Cuando Twilight miro tras el destello generado con su propia magia, sonrió al ver que había acertado y había capturado exactamente lo que esperaba, frente a la princesa de la amistad y sujeta con la magia de la misma se hallaba la pegaso Derpy que había intentado nuevamente envestir a la princesa de la amistad pero que no se esperaba que esta la estuviera esperando y mucho menos que ahora la tuviera retenida con su magia, Derpy miraba a Twilight preocupada y expectante

_Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ Dijo Twilight a la pegaso con una sonrisa confiada y momentos después se teleporto junto a su prisionera dejando la calle vacía y ningún testigo de lo sucedido en aquel momento

 **Bueno y hasta aquí lo vamos a dejar, lamento que haya quedado tan largo pero como solo estoy haciendo una entrega por mes trato de darles bastante que leer y que hablar, espero les haya gustado, en lo personal estoy muy feliz de haber podido hacer una de las escenas más emotivas de este FIC que me moría desde hacía mucho por escribir**

 **Quiero decirles que tengo malas y buenas noticias las malas son que tal vez no haya capitulo en el mes de mayo dado que estaré en finales y no tendré tiempo, la buena es que si no me tiro el semestre (espero no hacerlo), entrare en vacaciones y con esto el FIC volverá a su sistema de entrega semanal, así no tendrán que esperar tanto entre capítulos**

 **Felicito al ganador de nuestro concurso del capítulo pasado The knightshadow, cuyo premio aún está en debate y será revelado más adelante, del mismo modo agradezco a todos los lectores que quisieron participar, gracias por el apoyo y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños**

 **En otras cosas a mencionar quería decirles que estoy encantado con que el FIC haya llegado a los 20 capítulos y superado las 12 mil visitas (que en mi opinión es un excelente número), gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora y sigamos así**

 **Contestando preguntas:**

 **Darkdan-sama: A._ ¿Si después de esto Rarity la tendrá mucho más difícil?** Por lo que vimos esta vez parece que si

 **Tzeentchaos: A._ ¿Sombra tendrá una participación en el FIC?** Su aparición ha levantado muchas especulaciones pero tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede

 **Jeffersongongora (Que no podía faltar jajajaj) A._ ¿Rarity descubrirá o vera a esos dos besándose?** Se salvaron como ya lo vimos

 **B._ ¿Applejack que hará tras el beso lo hará más que un beso?** Applejack disfruto el beso pero como ella misma dijo quiere un beso real sin que nada esté involucrado más que los sentimientos de Spike

 **C._ ¿Fluttershy ya dedujo del peligro o como fue todo?** Está descubriéndolo pero aún le falta

 **D._ ¿Y Discord se vengara de la misma forma con luna por no dejarlo llegar a más?** Seguramente, no creo que deje las cosas así

 **E._ ¿Celestia hará una jugada igual que luna o más atrevida?** Celestia y luna son ponys distintas y juegan de maneras distintas

 **F._ ¿Derpy y Twilight se enfrentara ambas a una lucha a muerte y de premio Tim?** Estamos a la expectativa yo tengo palomitas listas por si acaso

 **G._ ¿Spike Discord y Tim que harán ahora cuando se vean en problemas graves?** Ojala resolverlos, porque escribir su conflicto es agotador

 **H._ ¿Abra suculencia en el FIC?** No lo creo debido a la clasificación de la historia que e que no me veo escribiendo algo demasiado suculento, pero quien sabe puede que se intente a futuro

 **Scrips: A._ Ya que Discord no puede chasquear sus dedos para hacer uso de su magia ¿porque Discord no hace un chasquido con la punta de su cola como en el episodio paciencia y amistad?** Una excelente pregunta, veras Discord como hemos visto en la serie usa sus chasquidos para su magia, pero más bien es para cuando usa trucos muy grandes (teletrasportacion, alterar las leyes de la física cosas así), cuando son cambios menores (como un cambio de color o flotar) lo hace de manera espontánea, en este momento Discord no solo tiene heridas las manos sino que acaba de pelar con una Ursa y su magia se vio bastante agotada por esto y además una parte está magia está dedicada a curar sus quemaduras debido a esto Discord tiene muy poco poder disponible por lo cual su magia se halla tan limitada como la hemos visto

 **Seren Avro Lancaster: A._ ¿habrá pelea entre Derpy y Twilight?** Todo lo que hemos visto parece indicar que si

 **The knightshadow: A._ ¿Se revelara las intenciones de Krest y su grupo?** Si pero tengo la esperanza de que alguno de mis lectores lo descubra antes

 **B._ ¿Habrá mas enemigos que no has revelado aun y amenacen a Equestria?** Tengo que revisar el borrador de la historia pero creo que queda uno

 **C._ ¿Las mane 6 se enteraran la situación actual del reino de cristal?** Estoy seguro de que si

 **Guest: A._ ¿Pondrás Lemon en el FIC o solo cosas como en este cap?** Ya lo dije arriba pero lo repito, porque me parece algo importante por el momento nos quedamos con el nivel del capítulo pasado pero puede que a futuro lo considere, si veo que la historia da para eso

 **Deahtz (Nuevo en el FIC y primera vez que pregunta, un saludo): A._** ¿ **Pides teorías e ideas porque se te acabaron?** No es realmente por eso, como ya he dicho la historia como tal está hecha, hay algunos finales alternativos pero en lo básico está terminada, solo pido teorías porque durante los capítulos dejo pistas de los misterios de FIC, es decir cosas que están pasando y no han sido reveladas, y me gusta leer las ideas que tienen mis lectores, sus suposiciones y propuestas, ya han acertado varias y han fallado muchas otras ( Yo no confirmo ni niego nada, porque quiero que vean ustedes mismos cuando la historia les dé la razón o los desmienta), por eso me encantan las teorías y a mí me encanta teorizar, pero obviamente no puedo en esta historia porque es mía

PD: Dices que puedo hacer el FIC 20% más genial, dame algo de tiempo quizás lo logre

 **Bueno y eso completa las preguntas, pero quería ofrecerles algo, como ya llegamos a los 20 capítulos, superamos las 12 mil visitas y los 150 Reviews, quería proponer un especial para Mayo, un segundo grupo de preguntas, pero esta vez no solo a mi**

 **En este caso la idea es que si quieren hacerme preguntas a mí como autor soy un libro abierto solo no diré datos muy personales como mi nombre o dirección de resto pregunten lo que quieran, del mismo modo no hare Spoilers del FIC**

 **También dado que ha mucha gente le gusta como manejo y escribo los personajes, será la primera vez que podrán preguntarles a ellos (me refiero a que escriban por ejemplo Pregunta a Discord: y digan lo que quieran preguntar y obviamente recibirán una respuesta de ese personaje) obviamente estas preguntas no deben contener Spoilers con eso me refiero a que si le preguntan a un personaje algo de lo que no sabe él no les contestara correctamente (ejemplo preguntarle a Rarity por el beso de Spike y AJ)**

 **Bueno si les gusta la idea manden sus preguntas por PM o déjenlos en un Review y si consigo suficientes preguntas hare un especial para el próximo mes, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no se les haya hecho muy pesado de leer, yo disfrute mucho el escribirlo, como siempre se aprecia y agradece todo Review, Follow y favorito y sin más que decir nos leemos en otra ocasión**


	22. Especial de preguntas

**Especial de preguntas**

Un joven repartidor de Pizza con cabello rubio, uniforme blanco con franjas rojas en el pecho y las mangas, camina con dificultad en dirección a una enorme puerta, en sus brazos equilibra varias cajas de pizza que forman una enorme torre y en su rostro notamos el esfuerzo que hace debido al peso de las cajas, con esfuerzo llega al frente de la puerta y toca un timbre, para luego recibir una respuesta de una voz que sale por una bocina sobre el timbre que acaba de tocar

_Estudios JMDRG, cuál es su asunto_ Dice una voz femenina robótica y sin interés

_Buenos días, traigo una entrega de pizza_ Dijo el muchacho con esfuerzo

_Un momento por favor, debemos confirmar la entrega antes de permitirle el paso_ Dijo la voz para después dejar todo en silencio

El muchacho espero pacientemente con las pesadas cajas pero tras 10 minutos y sin saber nada decidió volver a tocar el timbre

_Estudios JMDRG, cuál es su asunto_ Volvió a decir la misma voz

_Señorita yo de nuevo_ Dijo algo nervioso el repartidor_ Disculpe, las cajas están algo pesadas puedo pasar ya_ Cuestiono el chico

_Un momento estamos confirmando, espere por favor_ Repitió la voz algo molesta

Tras otra larga espera el muchacho comenzó a desesperarse no solo tenía otras órdenes que entregar sino que esas cajas en específico eran sumamente pesadas y no quería sostenerlas más tiempo, ya muy molesto toco el timbre por tercera vez

_Señorita, no sé qué rayos están haciendo pero necesito entregar rápido esta orden, así que por favor déjeme pasar_ Dijo un molesto repartidor

_Ah, que_ Dijo con sorpresa la voz femenina_ Ah sí, el repartidor, pensé que te había hecho pasar hace 10 minutos, lo siento me distraje, ve al estudio 3 y entrega las pizzas gracias_

_No puedo creerme esto_ Dijo exasperado el repartidor para luego ingresar por las puertas que acababan de abrirse y comenzar a caminar en dirección al estudio 3

Tras un rato caminando por el enorme lugar que estaba lleno de estudios distintos y cerrados el repartidor llego a una enorme construcción cuadrada con techo en forma de cúpula de acero el cual tenía un enorme 3 en la puerta, golpeo con su pierna dado que sus brazos se dedicaban a sostener las cajas y espero a que la puerta abriera

Tras solo un momento un unicornio gris bastante viejo con una larga barba, una capa con patrón de estrellas y un gorro de punta con cascabeles que tenía el mismo patrón salió por la puerta y miro con interés al repartidor

_Puedo ayudarte en algo muchacho_ Cuestiono el unicornio

El repartidor no se creía lo que veía, jamás había visto un unicornio y siempre los imagino más grandes y con más porte que la criatura que tenía en frente y jamás había imaginado que hablaran, pero bueno ya había visto cosas raras en su trabajo, así que no pensaba juzgar, se limitaría en hacer la entrega

_Traigo una entrega de pizzas para el señor JMDRG_ Dijo el repartidor enseñando al unicornio las pizzas

El unicornio miro las cajas por un segundo y luego miro al repartidor con algo de pena_ Lamento decirte que él no está aquí, realmente hace mucho que no pasa por haca_ Dijo el unicornio_ Creo que si vas al 5 lo encontraras, pasa mucho tiempo ahí_ Dijo finalmente el unicornio señalando a un estudio algo alejado a la derecha

_Pero la recepcionista me dijo que era en este, este no es el estudio de la producción de "Sol y mariposas en discordia"_ Cuestiono algo molesto el repartidor

_No_ Dijo con una sonrisa el unicornio_ Nosotros somos el estudio de la producción "Caos armónico"_ Dijo el unicornio emocionado_ En cuanto a la recepcionista no le haría mucho caso, sabes siempre está algo distraída en lo suyo_ Dijo algo molesto el viejo mago

_Está bien, muchas gracias_ Dijo el repartidor con un aire de tristeza, resignándose a tener que seguir cargando los pesados paquetes

Tras una caminata algo larga el repartidor llego finalmente al estudio con un 5 en la puerta y nuevamente toco con la pierna, sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse de sostener esas pizzas y ya deseaba salir de esos horribles y raros estudios

_Quien molesta, aquí estamos ocupados_ Dijo una voz algo molesta desde detrás de la puerta

_Señor traigo la orden de pizzas para JMDRG_ Dijo el repartidor

_Pues ese tipo no está aquí_ Dijo la voz_ Espera un momento dijiste pizza_ Dijo la voz con leve tono de sorpresa

Tras un momento la puerta se abrió y un muchacho de piel grisácea, con ojos de esclera amarilla y pupilas rojas apareció tras la puerta, llevaba un chaleco café que cubría una camisa amarilla, en una mano tenía un guante amarillo y en la otra uno café, en sus pies llevaba un zapato verde y otro café, llevaba unos pantalones rojos y su cabello de color negro en puntas tenía unos pocos mechones blancos

_El señor JMDRG supongo_ Dijo aliviado el repartidor

_ Bromeas verdad_ Dijo divertido el muchacho grisáceo_ Yo soy Discord, por favor no me confundas con ese sujeto_ Tras decir esto miro las cajas y tomo una de arriba_ Pero me quedare con esta, aquí tenemos mucha hambre_

El repartidor ya exasperado, no entendía que rayos pasaba en ese lugar es que nadie pensaba pagar la maldita orden o darle una asquerosa propina, miro al confianzudo muchacho de color gris con furia y puso su tono serio

_Escúchame viejo, no he tenido un gran día y para ser sincero quiero largarme lo antes posible de este estúpido lugar así que dime dónde demonios esta esté sujeto JMDRG, o si no_ Dijo molesto el repartidor

_O si no que_ Dijo Discord mirando con desafío al sujeto_ Te sugiero que consideres lo que estas a punto de decir, porque según eso se determinara la paliza que te voy a dar_ Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa sádica

El repartidor se sintió nervioso ese muchacho tenía una mirada que reflejaba su deseo de hacerle daño, como debía responder, que debía decir, acaso debía dejar tiradas las pizzas y huir, hacía que dirección debía correr

Antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera una voz interrumpió el momento, una voz femenina que reflejaba mucha confianza y alegría

_Oye Discord, quien toco la puerta_ Dijo una chica de piel azul claro, ojos rojizos y cabello multicolor con patrón de arcoíris, llevaba una playera blanca y una camisa azul encima de esta, con una falda larga rosada con blanco y un par de tenis azules y acababa de asomarse por la puerta

_Nadie Rainbow_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ Pero mira conseguí Pizza_ Dijo animado el muchacho enseñándole la caja a la chica

_La conseguiste o la robaste_ Le reprocho Rainbow a Discord_ Y quien es el_ Cuestiono mirando al repartidor

_Solo alguien que ya se iba_ Dijo Discord a punto de cerrar la puerta

El repartidor viendo que la chica parecía más tratable que el sujeto de ojos rojos decidió que sería mejor tratar de hablar con ella

_Perdone señorita_ Dijo el repartidor mirando a Rainbow_ Estoy buscando a JMDRG, este es el estudio donde se hace "Sol y mariposas en discordia"_ Cuestiono el repartidor

La chica miro con algo de pena al sujeto y le dedico una suave sonrisa_ Oh tranquilo amigo, este lugar es casi un laberinto hasta yo suelo perderme_ Dijo con una sonrisa amable la chica_ JMDRG, está en el estudio 6, ahí es donde se hace SMD, este es el 5, para producciones que aún no estrenan y están esperando luz verde para comenzar a producirse_ Explico la chica_ Estoy segura que si vas allá encontraras a JMDRG y podrás terminar tu entrega_

El repartidor sonrió ilusionado al pensar que talvez terminaría esa entrega_ En serio, muchas gracias señorita_ Dijo animado el repartidor y luego miro a Discord que aun sostenía la pizza en sus manos_ Podrían devolverme esa caja, necesito entregar la orden completa_

_En tus sueños_ Dijo Discord y luego cerró la puerta en la cara del repartidor

_Eso fue muy grosero Discord_ Dijo Rainbow mirando molesta a Discord

_Pero tú tampoco querías devolverla, verdad_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa_ Después de todo es pizza gratis_ Tras decir esto abrió la caja y de esta salido un vapor que mostraba que la pizza esta recién hecha y el delicioso olor invadió el lugar

Rainbow miro con ilusión la pizza y tomo una rebanada_ Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no lo hace menos grosero_

_Dios, que novia tan difícil tengo_ Dijo Discord tomando un pedazo de pizza y dándole una mordida_ Aunque esta pizza está muy buena_

_Pues si no te gusta tu novia puedes dejarme cuando quieras_ Dijo Rainbow mordiendo la pizza

Tras oír esto el chico de piel gris abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se agacho para eludir un sable de luz de color rojo que voló hacia su cabeza

_Twilight demonios ten cuidado con esa cosa_ Grito Discord

_No le digas a Darth Mist lo que tiene que hacer_ Contesto una voz molesta desde dentro del estudio

_Rayos este lugar es un manicomio_ Dijo Rainbow dando otra mordida a su pizza

_Si por eso me gusta tanto_ Dijo sonriente Discord

 **_En la puerta del estudio 6_**

El repartidor aun sosteniendo sus cajas de pizza llega a la puerta con un 6 marcado y nuevamente golpea con su pierna, tras unos momentos la puerta se abre y un hombre levemente más bajo que el repartidor de cabello negro y que usaba una camisa roja con una camiseta azul debajo, pantalones azules y lo único verdaderamente destacable es que llevaba una máscara redonda con un dibujo de perro

El repartidor mira extrañado al sujeto un par de segundos hasta que finalmente se concentra para poder hablar

_El señor JMDRG_ Cuestiono el hombre de las pizzas

_El mismo_ Dice animado el sujeto con la máscara de perro_ Genial por fin llego la pizza, empezaba a preocuparme_

El repartidor sonríe fuertemente al darse cuenta que su larga entrega había llegado a su fin_ Si señor, aquí tiene su orden_ Dice el repartidor entregando las pizzas a JMDRG_ Son 4 vegetarianas, 2 de carne, 1 con rubís y esmeraldas y 2 de maza dulce con salsa de chocolate y malvaviscos_ Termina de leer el repartidor de una lista que llevaba en su bolsillo

_Un segundo_ Dice el sujeto con la máscara de perro mirando las cajas_ La orden es por 9 pizzas y aquí solo hay 8_

_Eh, si_ Dice algo nervioso el repartidor_ Un sujeto llamado Discord del estudio 5 me quito una_ Admitió el muchacho

_Ese idiota, siempre lo arruina_ Se lamenta JMDRG_ Bueno no importa, cuanto te debo_

_Serian 70_ Dijo el repartidor extendiendo la mano

_Si por supuesto_ Dijo el muchacho con mascara de perro entregando unos billetes

_Lamento incomodar_ Dijo el repartidor nervioso_ Pero falta la propina_

_Oh, que descuidado_ Dijo apenado JMDRG_ Aquí tienes, disfrútala_ Dijo el muchacho con mascara de perro lanzándole al repartidor una moneda que este atrapo con dificultad

_¡Que, solo esto!_ Dijo molesto el repartidor al ver la moneda_ Oiga espere_ Continuo el chico de las pizzas pero para ese momento la puerta del estudio se había cerrado_ ¡Al menos dígame como salir de aquí!_ Grito finalmente el repartidor

_Dentro del estudio 6_

JMDRG que ahora llevaba una máscara de gato color amarillo de patrón atigrado, llevaba las pizzas a una mesa donde había varios otros bocadillos y las colocaba ahí con esfuerzo por el peso de las cajas, tras esto coloco su mano cerca a lo que sería la boca del gato

_! Oigan todos llego la pizza !_ Grito JMDRG dentro del estudio

Al momento diferentes personajes de MLP aparecieron las Mane 6, las princesas, Discord, algunos personajes de fondo, Krest entre otros, todos se dirigían a la mesa para tomar una rebanada de pizza

_Que bien moría de hambre_ Dijo Rainbow que volaba a la mesa

_Y que lo digas, pensé que tendría que comerme mi casco izquierdo por la espera_ Continuo Applejack

_Uh, miren hay mi favorita chocolate y malvaviscos_ Dijo animada Pinkie Pie

_Guárdame un poco de esa_ Dijo Discord emocionado

_Espero que no haya olvidado pedir mi especial de gemas_ Dijo Spike caminando a la mesa

Mientras todos iban a la mesa y tomaban un pedazo JMDRG miraba su vacía billetera

_Si esto sigue así, me iré a la quiebra en 1 mes_ Se lamentó el joven de máscara de gato

_Oh vamos, animo_ Dijo Twilight poniéndose al lado del sujeto_ El especial atraerá de vuelta a los lectores y el capítulo que viene los matara de la emoción_ Continuo diciendo la princesa de la amistad mientras levitaba una rebanada de pizza vegetariana con su magia y la metía en su boca

_Eso espero_ Se lamentó el autor_ Esta gente lleva esperando meses el nuevo capítulo, temo que si no publico algo pronto me cuelguen de algún árbol y me prendan fuego_ Dijo paranoico el joven

_Vaya y dicen que yo soy neurótica_ Dijo Twilight rodando los ojos, tras esto detallo al autor_ En otros temas, a que viene esa mascara tan rara_ Dijo la alicornio señalando la máscara de gato

_Oye más respeto_ Dijo algo ofendido JMDRG_ esto es un tributo a uno de mis autores de manga favoritos, el hiso una aparición en su historia con una máscara como esta y yo quería hacer lo mismo_ Dijo muy convencido el autor

(Aclaración, todo lo que salga como **NOTA,** aparece como un recuadro en blanco debajo de los personajes, solo ustedes lo ven)

Nota: Realmente al autor le dio pereza y vergüenza describir su rostro

_Bueno como sea_ Dijo Twilight sin ganas de discutir_ Mejor comencemos de una vez con el especial_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Twilight_ Dijo JMDRG que ahora tenía una máscara de conejo

_Pero, tú en que momento_ Dijo Twilight confundida_ Sabes que solo olvídalo, comencemos con esto_

Tras esto JMDRG saco un megáfono y lo coloco en la boca del conejo_ ¡Muy bien su atención gente comenzaremos con el especial todos acérquense al foro comenzamos en 2 minutos¡_

Tras escuchar esto los diferentes personajes se acercaron a un platón de grabación que enfrente tenía una cámara y varias luces arriba

_Muy bien, es hora de comenzar_ Dijo JMDRG subiendo al platón_ Rainbow me darías una mano con las luces_ Dijo el autor mirando a la pegaso de color azul

_Si, porque no_ Dijo Rainbow divertida elevándose hasta la zona de las luces y enfocándolas

_Alguien podría usar la cámara_ Continuo JMDRG

_Yo me encargo_ Dijo animada Derpy sentándose en la silla del camarógrafo pero girando la cámara haciendo que se enfoque a ella misma_ Listo_ Dijo emocionada Derpy

JMDRG ser puso una mano en la máscara y soltó un suspiro_ Twilight, le darías una mano a Derpy_ Suplico el autor

La pegaso y la alicornio intercambiaron miradas de fastidio haciendo notar claramente que ninguna quería tener el más mínimo contacto con la otra

_Mejor que lo haga otro_ Dijo Twilight con tono de poco interés

_Como sea, solo que le ayude alguien_ Dijo algo exasperado JMDRG

_Yo le ayudo_ Dijo apenado Tim, colocándose junto a Derpy y ayudándola a colocar la cámara en la posición correcta, tanto la pegaso como el terrestre se sonrojaron levemente con la presencia del otro y no se miraban a los ojos

_Muy bien_ Dijo Derpy sonrojada_ Y entramos en 5-4-3-2_ Tras esto hiso un gesto con su casco indicándole al sujeto con la máscara de conejo que era hora de hablar

JMDRG tomo aire y comenzó un aburrido discurso_ Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los lectores de "sol y mariposas en discordia", todos en la producción estamos muy contentos con el crecimiento de la serie y les estamos muy agradecidos por sus lecturas y sus REVIEWS_ Comenzó a hablar el autor_ Esperamos este especial les guste, lamentamos mucho la tardanza preparar esto tomo un poco más de lo previsto al igual que el próximo capítulo "Choques", espérenlo con ansias, pero por ahora, agradecemos todas las preguntas que nos enviaron y esperamos poder contestarlas, lamentablemente hubo algunas preguntas que por riesgo de Spoiler o por confusas no pudimos agregar así que si tu pregunta no está en el especial, lo lamentamos y espero aun así disfrutes este pequeño segmento_

Tras decir esto el autor baja del platón y mira a los diferentes personajes que están esperando su oportunidad para entrar

_Muy bien, quien será el primero_ Dijo JMDRG

_Yo voy_ Dijo Twilight caminando frente al resto_ Solo terminemos con esto rápido_ Dijo la princesa de la amistad mientras miraba molesta a Derpy y Tim sentados manejando la cámara

 **Preguntas para Twilight (Las preguntas las ira leyendo una voz virtual)**

 **1._** ¿En tu castillo hay una sala de torturas?

Twilight abre los ojos sorprendida_ ¡Por supuesto que no!, quien rayos piensan que soy, jamás colocaría algo así en mi castillo_ Tras decir esto la alicornio se detiene a pensar un segundo y continua más calmada_ Aunque siendo honesta, jamás he terminado de revisar el montón de cuartos que tiene el castillo, así que podría ser que exista y no lo conozca_

 **2._** ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Starlight Glimmer?

Twilight suspira antes de comenzar a responder_ Ralamente nos rendimos hace meses con ese tema_ Dice la princesa de la amistad en tono depresivo_ Al principio la considere un problema menor, pero luego recibí reportes de que se le había avistado por Canterlot, me preocupe y comencé una búsqueda meticulosa, pero nada es como si se hubiera desvanecido_ Tras decir esto Twilight mira al piso pensativa_ Aun me pregunto qué le sucedió a esa pony_

 **3._** ¿Te consideras capaz de torturar a alguien?

La princesa de la amistad lo piensa un momento_ Hablamos de una tortura normal como látigos y electricidad_ Cuestiona Twilight_ O algo realmente brutal como tomar tu libro favorito y arrancarle sus páginas poco a poco_ Tras decir esto un temblor recorre el cuerpo de Twilight_ Bueno creo que en ambos casos la respuesta seria no, digo creo que eso es algo extremo_ Tras decir esto Twilight miro a Derpy y a Tim que fungían de camarógrafos_ Aunque haya algunos ponys que lo merezcan_

 **4._** ¿Por qué idealizas tanto a la Princesa Celestia?

Twilight se ve levemente sorprendida con la pregunta_ Es una broma verdad_ Cuestiona la princesa directo a la cámara_ La princesa Celestia es simplemente la pony más admirable que conozco, fue alumna de Starswirl el barbado, dirigió por si misma Equestria durante casi mil años, creo la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios dotados y es la maestra más increíble que cualquiera pudiera desear, digo quien no querría ser como ella_

Tras tomar un momento de reflexión Twilight miro a la cámara con cierto brillo en sus ojos_ Siendo realmente sincera_ Dijo Twilight_ Creo que en parte admiro tanto a mi maestra porque ella ha llegado a una cima que yo espero algún día alcanzar, parece saberlo todo sobre todo, pero esto no ha evitado que cuide y ame a su pueblo y en respuesta su pueblo la ame igual, es algo que no puedo dejar de admirar, incluso fue tan sabia como para darse cuenta que lo que yo realmente necesitaba no era leer más libros, sino hacer amigas_ Tras decir esto al princesa mira al piso por un momento_ A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme, que sería de mi de no haber sido su alumna, es decir quien sería yo sin mi maestra_

 **5._** ¿Dónde conseguiste ese manual de la "Yegua conquistadora"?

Twilight rio apenada al escuchar la pregunta_ Para ser sincera fue donada con un grupo de libros románticos que poco llamaron mi interés, pero ahora me alegra haberlos conservado_

 **6._** ¿Qué harías si todos los libros del mundo desaparecieran?

Twilight muestra una expresión de horror con la pregunta_ Sería terrible, pero no tendría tiempo de llorar o enloquecer_ Decía la princesa con seriedad_ Comenzaría a transcribir palabra por palabra cada libro que recuerde comenzando obviamente con los tomos de magia del gran Starswirl y continuaría con los grandes libros de historia y continuaría así hasta no recordar más libros y después de eso y solo después tomaría mi tiempo para llorar por los libros perdidos_

 **7._** ¿Has mejorado tu manejo de las leyes ciudadanas?

Twilight reflexiona un momento_ Creo que un poco, aunque mis últimos intentos de leyes no han sido aceptados por falta de popularidad_ Tras decir esto el rostro de la princesa muestra cierto fastidio_ Que tiene de malo ordenar que las escuelas hagan que sus alumnos terminen un libro cada semana y luego redacten un informe de 30 hojas sobre este, eso para mí era la mayor diversión cuando estaba en la escuela_

 **8._** ¿Tienes algún plan para que Derpy te deje a ti y a Tim en paz?

Twilight sonríe confiada_ Por supuesto que sí y aunque no se vea bien que lo diga yo misma, es un plan brillante, pero tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para verlo_

 **9._** Te has acercado mucho a Tim últimamente pero ¿Ya olvidaste a Flash?

Twilight se sonroja_ No es que lo haya olvidado_ Tras decir esto el tono de Twilight toma un sonido más turbio_ Pero debo ser realista cada vez viajo menos a través del espejo y él es un ser de otro mundo que ni siquiera sabe cómo me veo realmente, debo dejar de fantasear como niña y apreciar lo que sí está a mi alcance_ Decía Twilight centrado sutilmente su mirada en Tim

 **10._** ¿Te has planteado casarte con Tim?

Twilight se sonroja mucho con el comentario_ Creo que pensar en matrimonio es algo apresurado_ Dijo nerviosa la princesa de la amistad

 **Nota:** Si lo ha pensado pero le apena enormemente admitirlo

 **_Fin de las preguntas de Twilight_**

La princesa abandona al plato y sitúa una mirada molesta en JMDRG

_Detén eso ya o vamos a tener problemas grabes en el set_ Dijo Twilight señalando con el cuello a Tim y Derpy que habían comenzado a sonreírse entre ellos

_Vale, solo cálmate un poco_ Dijo JMDRG nervioso_ ¡Oye Tim, creo que Derpy ya entendió lo de la cámara, pasa y contesta tus preguntas!_ Dijo el autor en un grito al terrestre

Tim miro al autor y sonrió_ De acuerdo, si tú lo dices_ Dijo Tim amable

 **Preguntas para Tim**

 **1._** ¿Dinky Doo, es hija tuya y de Derpy?

Tim se aterra un poco con la pregunta, mas al ver la cara de interés e ira que Twilight puso al escucharla_ Bueno no, no realmente, en verdad Dinky es la hermana menor de Derpy, ambos nos llevamos muy bien, pero no es nada parecido a lo que describen_ Dijo el doctor nervioso

 **2._** ¿No te preocupa convertirte en el centro de atención de la prensa cuando se descubra que estas saliendo con la princesa de la amistad?

Tim pensó un segundo la pregunta_ Pues, puede ser, digo realmente no salimos, salimos_ Decía el corcel en una rara combinación de nervios y vergüenza_ Creo que la prensa tiene mejores cosas que hacer que centrarse en mi_ Termina el terrestre con poca confianza

 **3._** ¿Cómo terminaste tan interesado en las ciencias?

Tim sonríe divertido_ Esa es una historia demasiado larga como para contarla hoy_

 **4._** Muchos te decimos doctor pero ¿Realmente tienes algún doctorado?

Tim mira la cámara levemente indignado_ Por supuesto que sí, digo como usaría un título que no me he ganado por mí mismo_ Decía Tim con seriedad_ Si somos justos, actualmente poseo 32 doctorados en diferentes ramas del conocimiento_

 **_Fin de las preguntas de Tim_**

Tras terminar el buen doctor bajo del platón con una sonrisa reuniéndose con Twilight con quien comienza una charla amistosa

_Muy bien, siguiente_ Decía JMDRG que ahora llevaba una máscara de mono_ Oye Spike, porque no vas tu ahora_ Dijo animado el autor señalando al dragón

_Yo_ Cuestiono Spike sorprendido señalándose a sí mismo con su garra_ Esta bien, digo que es lo peor que podría pasar_ Dijo el joven dragón antes de pasar al platón y mirar la cámara

 **Preguntas para Spike**

 **1._** ¿Es la Princesa Luna la chica de tus sueños?

Spike mira extrañado la cámara_ Si te refieres a si alguna vez he soñado con la princesa Luna, entonces la respuesta obvia es si, digo como casi todo el mundo en Equestria_ Decía Spike tranquilo, pero tras un momento mostro cierto nerviosismo_ Ahora si te refieres a la chica de mis sueños en otro sentido, creo que siempre he preferido el pelaje blanco sobre el oscuro_

 **Nota:** Recuerden que Spike en sus primeros años fue criado como un hijo por Celestia aunque él no lo admita esa fijación por el blanco puede ser parte de un complejo de Edipo

 **2**._ ¿Joya o manzana?

En las garras de Spike aparecen un diamante azul de buen tamaño y una jugosa manzana roja, el dragón examina con cuidado ambos objetos y luego mira a la cámara

_Debes estar bromeando, soy un dragón, obviamente joya_ Dijo Spike para abrir la boca y estar a punto de darle una gran mordida al diamante, pero antes de hacerlo la mirada del dragón se desvía a la mesa de bocadillos donde Applejack está comiendo una tartaleta de manzana y charla con Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, tras mirarla por unos momentos el dragón vuelve a ver la manzana y luego la cámara_ Aunque bueno, las manzanas también son muy buenas y nunca está de más cambiar_ Dijo el dragón para luego morder la manzana 

**3._** ¿Si Applejack no hubiera llegado a tiempo al spa, que hubieras hecho?

Spike se pone muy rojo con la pregunta, su rostro está completamente ruborizado_ Yo tengo pensamientos muy borrosos sobre este tema, realmente me alegra que Applejack haya llegado en ese momento, pero creo que no haber sido así solo me hubiera dejado llevar_ Tras decir esto el rostro del dragón enrojeció todavía mas

 **4._ ¿** Spike contara lo que en verdad paso en el bosque Everfree?

_Ya di mi versión de lo que paso y la sostengo_ Dijo molesto el dragón

 **5._** ¿Guardas todavía la medalla que recibiste por ayudar a defender Canterlot durante la invasión de Cockatrics gigantes?

_Por supuesto que sí, está colgada en mi habitación_ Dijo Spike orgulloso

 **Nota:** Esto hace referencia a un suceso en los comics del regreso de la reina Chrysalis

 **6._** ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

_Tú crees que las joyas son baratas_ Dijo Spike sarcástico_ De algún lugar tengo que sacar con que comer_

 **Nota:** Referencia a varios comics donde Spike parece ser bastante bueno para sacar dinero de los demás ya sea con negociación o extorsión

 **7._** ¿Cómo es tu relación con Shinning Armor?

Spike sonríe contento_ Es genial, al igual que Twilight, él fue como un hermano para mí y era muy agradable cada vez que íbamos a casa de Twilight_ Decía feliz Spike_ Además fue el quien me enseño sobre los comics y los superhéroes, es sin duda el mejor hermano mayor del mundo_

 **8._** ¿No has tenido la curiosidad de regresar a convivir con tus congéneres los dragones (los salvajes, no los de Dragón Town)?

_Realmente no_ Dijo Spike con seriedad y seguridad_ He tenido bastante de mi especie por un buen tiempo quizás quiera hacerlo después, aunque sigo observando la migración de dragones cada año_

 **Nota:** Dragón Town es un poblado de dragones que viven con los ponys visto en algunos comics

 **9._** ¿Sabes si existen las esmeraldas del bosque?

Spike mira a JMDRG ilusionado_ Suenan como algo delicioso, existen_ Cuestiona el dragón mirando al autor

_Spike céntrate en las preguntas_ Le dijo el autor desde fuera del plato_ Y no, no existen que yo sepa_

Spike se muestra levemente desilusionado con la respuesta_ Bueno ya escucharon al sujeto, al parecer no_

 **10**._ ¿Has tenido la sensación de que eres un esclavo de alguna pony?

_Yo, un esclavo, creo que es una exageración_ Dijo Spike nervioso

_¡Corre video!_ Dijo JMDRG desde fuera del plato

Tras esto y a un lado de Spike una pantalla apareció mostrando varias escenas de Spike limpiando la biblioteca o el castillo de Twilight, organizando los libros y alcanzando plumas, ayudando a Rarity con su Boutique y culminaba con la escena de Spike usando su propio cuerpo de alfiletero para Rarity

Spike tras ver el video y con la mirada puesta en la última escena suelta un suspiro_ Realmente no me considero un esclavo, digo todo eso lo hacía por voluntad propia nadie me obligaba a hacerlo_ Decía un poco triste el dragón_ Y las cosas han cambiado ahora hago más cosas para mí, pero si tuviera que describir al Spike de antes no lo llamaría esclavo, solo patético_ Esta última palabra broto con algo de odio de la boca del dragón

 **11._** Has crecido mucho en poco tiempo, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Spike sonríe_ Una buena dieta y mucho ejercicio, diría mi entrenador personal_

 **_Fin de las preguntas de Spike_**

JMDRG mira sorprendido al dragón mientras baja del platón_ Quizás me pase un poco con lo del video_ Dijo el autor reflexionando_ Bueno veamos quien sigue_ Decía el joven con mascara de mono_ Oh, oye Rainbow, deja que Pinkie se encargue de las luces y baja a contestar tus preguntas_ Dijo el autor a la pegaso azul que manejaba las luces desde arriba

_Que bien, ya era hora de que saliera alguien asombroso_ Dijo emocionada Dash

 **Preguntas para Rainbow Dash**

 **1._** ¿Que sientes por Krest dado que tuviste celos?

_Por centésima vez, no estaba celosa_ Dice Rainbow muy agresiva_ Y no siento nada por él, solo me cae bien el sujeto entendido, no me gusta y golpeare fuertemente al que diga lo contrario_

 **Nota:** Los celos clásicos incluyen una negativa constante a admitir que estas celoso

 **2._** ¿De qué trata tu fanfic de Daring Do?

Rainbow ríe apenada con la pregunta_ Ya había olvidado esa historia_ Decía la pegaso algo sonrojada_ Realmente deje de escribirlo cuando mi amiga Daring saco su libro en el que me incluía_ Explicaba la pegaso azul_ Pero en un inicio era la clásica historia de cómo conocía a mi heroína y como la acompañaba en una aventura y la ayudaba a derrotar a sus enemigos_ Tras decir esto Rainbow no pudo evitar continuar ruborizada_ Realmente no era una muy buena historia_

 **3._** ¿Por qué los Wonderbolts lo son casi todo para ti? ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fanática de ellos?

Rainbow sonríe con los ojos encendidos y llena de emoción_ Mi padre me llevo a una exhibición cuando apenas era una potrilla_ Comenzó a explicar Rainbow emocionada_ Y fueron increíbles, eran los voladores más asombrosos que cualquiera hubiera visto, rápidos, agiles, valientes, eran todo lo que un pegaso debe ser_ Continuaba explicando Rainbow perdida en su recuerdo_ Y todo el mundo los ovacionaba, todo el mundo adora a los Wonderbolts y yo siempre me quise convertir en la mejor voladora en toda Equestria y esto solo puede significar, ser la mejor Wonderbolt que Equestria haya visto nunca, por eso ellos son mis héroes y también mi meta_ Culmina emocionada la pegaso

 **4._** De todas las historias de terror que te han contado, ¿Cuál es la que te dio más miedo de potrilla y porque?

Rainbow mira en dirección a JMDRG_ De verdad tengo que hacer esto_ Cuestiono la pegaso azul un poco molesta

_Si Rainbow, hay que contestar todas las preguntas_ Respondió el autor con una máscara de cocodrilo mal dibujada

_Bueno como sea_ Dijo Rainbow restándole interés al asunto_ Si tuviera que elegir una_ Dijo pensativa la pegaso_ Creo que sería la del pegaso con un garfio en vez de casco_ Admitió Rainbow para luego dejar que un escalofrió recorrerá su cuerpo_ Digo el caballo sin cabeza o la pony anciana son ponys de tierra, es decir en Cloudsdale estabas a salvo, pero la historia de ese demente pegaso que viajaba con su garfio en su casco derecho, siempre temí un día encontrar marcas de garfio en la puerta de mi casa_

 **Nota:** Rainbow aun en la actualidad siempre se fija en la puerta de su casa para asegurarse que no hay marcas de garfio

 **5._** ¿Tienes algo contra Derpy?

Rainbow se lo piensa un segundo, coloca su casco en su labio inferior y considera su respuesta mientras mira a la pegaso gris de crin rubia que maneja la cámara frente a ella con una sonrisa_ Realmente no, la evito si puedo, pero no porque tenga algo contra ella, es solo que, bueno ustedes saben, esa pony es un desastre esperando a pasar_

Rainbow iba a continuar pero de repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear y a cambiar de colores como si fueran las de una discoteca, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Rainbow Dash

_!Pinkie, mantén las luces quietas¡_ Dijo JMDRG desde fuera del plato de grabación usando el megáfono

_Aguafiestas_ Dijo Pinkie desde las luces

 **6._** ¿Has sabido de Gilda desde tu visita a Griffinstone?

Rainbow vuelve a sonreír emocionada_ Si, nos escribimos cartas a menudo_ Conto feliz la pegaso_ Aunque realmente no la he visto mucho, ha estado muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo_ Tras decir esto Rainbow mira a ambos lados y luego mira a la cámara con cierta complicidad_ Pero escuche de buena fuente que tendrá una aparición en el próximo capitulo_

_¡Rainbow, no hagas Spoiler!_ Grito JMDRG

Rainbow ríe divertida_ Lo siento, no me resistí_

 **7._** ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar por los daños que causaste a la fábrica del clima?

_Por suerte, solo tuve que hacer 1 semana de servicio comunitario_ Dijo Rainbow en tono más tranquilo_ Al parecer la princesa Celestia y sus técnicos fueron capaces de reparar rápidamente la fábrica, pero desde entonces tengo que usar un localizador cada vez que voy de visita para allá, así se aseguran de que no cause daños_ Admitió Rainbow con una sonrisa divertida

 **Fin de las preguntas de Rainbow**

_Muy bien vamos con el siguiente_ Decía JMDRG mirando una lista_ Oye Fluttershy porque no pasas tú_ Pidió el autor con calma

Tras un par de minutos de total silencio todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a la pegaso de crin rosa y pelaje amarillo, pero esta no se veía por ningún lado

_!Alguien sabe dónde rayos esta Fluttershy¡_ Dijo impaciente el autor

_Está escondida debajo de la mesa de los bocadillos_ Señalo Applejack caminando al lado de JMDRG

_Y que rayos hace ahí_ Cuestiono curioso y algo molesto el autor

_Pánico escénico_ Explico la terrestre

_Pánico escénico_ Repitió sorprendido el autor mientras se dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos_ Por el amor al cielo Fluttershy es una cámara, nadie te está viendo realmente_ Decía molesto el autor mirando una cola rosa lisa que sobresalía desde debajo de la mesa de bocadillos

_Pero me verán_ Replico Fluttershy desde debajo de la mesa_ No puedo soportar la idea de cientos, quizás miles de ojos todos clavados sobre mí, solo no puedo, ¡no puedo¡_ Grito histérica la pegaso

_Esto no me puede estar pasando_ Se lamentó el autor mientras tomaba el megáfono_ ¡Rainbow dame una mano para sacar a Fluttershy de debajo de la mesa, Rarity pasa tu a contestar preguntas!_ Dio instrucciones el autor

_En seguida_ Dijo Rainbow volando en dirección a la mesa

_Cariño me encantaría ayudarte pero en este momento me es imposible_ Se escuchó la voz de Rarity que venía desde un cuarto aparte en el estudio_ Aun no he terminado de retocar mi maquillaje y es completamente impensable que me presente ante las cámaras sin el_

JMDRG golpeo su máscara con su mano y soltó un suspiro_ No tengo tiempo para esto_ Se lamentó el autor_ Applejack, podrías pasar tú, por favor_

_Si claro, con mucho gusto_ Dijo con buen ánimo la terrestre subiendo al plato

 **Preguntas para Applejack**

 **1._** ¿lucharas por el amor de Spike aún si Rarity al fin se interesó en él?

Applejack se sonroja mucho al oír la pregunta_ Realmente aun no estoy segura si Rarity está interesada en Spike o no_ Explico AJ pensativa_ Pero aun si lo estuviera, yo quiero seguir adelante_ Decía la terrestre ya en un tono más decidido_ Rarity tuvo su oportunidad y no la quiso, además si no estuviera dispuesta a luchar, solo significaría admitir una derrota sin siquiera intentarlo, al menos quiero presentar pelea, tal vez pierda, tal vez me duela, pero es mejor que solo quedarme pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, si Rarity quiere Spike esta vez tendrá que luchar por el_

 **2._** ¿Cómo puedes sujetar cosas con tus cascos en situaciones donde se requieren pulgares?

AJ mira extrañada la cámara_ Creo que es obvio, mis cascos acumulan lodo y eso facilita que las cosas se peguen_ Dijo sonriente la granjera

 **Nota:** Creo que es lo más factible para explicarlo

 **3._** ¿No te sorprende lo absurdas y peligrosas que han sido las vivencias de tu abuela?

_Por que deberían sorprenderme_ Cuestiono intrigada AJ_ después de todo soy una de las 6 ponys que ha visto el regreso de una princesa malvada desde la luna, como esa misma princesa fue curada por una extraña magia de unas joyas que encontramos en el bosque, también vi el renacer del caos personificado y me enfrente a él, conocí un imperio que estuvo desaparecido por 1000 años y vi como una de mis mejores amigas se enfrentó a su malvado rey_ Termino de explicar AJ

Tras recapitular diferentes aventuras AJ rio divertida_ Algún día yo misma les contare esas aventuras a mis nietos y quizás ellos también crean que estoy loca y si ese es el caso no veo razón para dudar de la abuela Smith ahora_ Explico con confianza la pegaso

 **4._** ¿Desde hace cuánto que sientes lo que sientes por Spike?

_Realmente no lo sé_ Dijo Applejack sonrojada y bajando la cabeza_ Yo solo, fue de un momento a otro y fue muy repentino_ Trataba de explicar la terrestre_ Solo sé que antes de que me diera cuenta ese pequeño dragón que vivía con Twilight dejo de ser tan pequeño y creo que todas esas grandes cualidades que antes no note debido a su apariencia infantil se hicieron mucho más notables y yo bueno simplemente, pues termine sintiéndome así_ Culmino muy sonrojada AJ

 **5._** ¿Has continuado tu rivalidad con Rainbow Dash?

AJ rio divertida_ Claro que sí, aunque cada una está ocupada en sus tareas, realmente siempre disfrutamos de competir la una con la otra, creo que eso ayuda a que siempre estemos superándonos, aunque decidimos dejar de hacer las competencias del pony de hierro, ese estilo de competencia siempre saca lo peor de ambas, ahora solo dejamos que los retos aparezcan solos_ Tras decir esto AJ sonrió con confianza_ Pero si llevamos un marcador, no les diré cual es pero les diré que yo voy a la cabeza_

 **6._** ¿Cómo te sientes cuando alguien te dice que eres "Un barril sin fondo"?

_Me parece una exageración desmedida por todos los ponys_ Dijo molesta AJ golpeando el piso con fuerza con su casco delantero_ Como solo lo que siento que necesito comer, además siempre me enseñaron que una yegua con buen apetito era mucho más atractiva que una que no come nada_

 **7._** ¿Pensaste en ser modelo alguna vez?

AJ estallo en una carcajada con esta pregunta_ Dudo que pueda hacer algo así, quizás pueda fingir serlo por unos momentos pero jamás pensaría en hacer eso para vivir_ Dijo la pony entre risas

 **8._** ¿Si tuvieras que definir una estrategia para conquistar a Spike cual elegirías?

AJ lo pensó un momento_ Ahora que estoy decidida a hacerlo_ Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa_ Creo que ser directa siempre es la mejor estrategia

 **9._** ¿Alguien de tu familia sabe lo que sientes por Spike?

_Lo dudo y lo prefiero así, es un asunto mío y yo debo lidiar con él a mi manera_ Se explicó la terrestre

 **Fin de las preguntas de Applejack**

La terrestre bajo del escenario para ver como Rainbow tironeaba de la cola de Fluttershy tratando de conseguir sacarla de debajo de la mesa y como JMDRG continuaba quejándose con la pegaso amarilla por su negativa de subir al plato

_Muy bien yo termine_ Dijo AJ al autor

_Gracias Applejack_ Agradeció JMDRG_ ¡Rarity ya estas lista!_ Grito el autor

_Un momento más por favor_ Dijo la voz de Rarity a lo lejos_ La perfección toma tiempo

Los ojos de JMDRG rodaron desde el interior de la máscara que ahora era de león_ Como sea_ Dijo molesto el autor_ Oye Krest, pasa tú y quema algo de tiempo_

_Pero estoy comiendo_ Se quejó Krest que tenía una rebanada de pizza en el casco

_Solo hazlo_ Dijo molesto JMDRG_ O te elimino del FIC, créeme muchos lectores quieren que te desaparezca_ Amenazo el autor

Al escuchar esto Krest se metió rápido la pizza en la boca y tras tragarla voló en dirección al plato_ Demonios que carácter_ Se quejó el pegaso antes de subir al plato

 **Preguntas para Krest**

 **1._** ¿La banda de Krest son un grupo de infiltración para debilitar las fuerzas del reino?

Krest pensó con cuidado su respuesta_ Realmente no diría que somos una banda_ Comenzó a explicar el pegaso negro_ En cuanto a nuestra función en parte es cierto y en parte no, realmente nuestro objetivo es_ Comenzó a decir el pegaso de ojos verdes cuando un grito lo interrumpió

_¡Krest nada de Spoilers!_ Dijo molesto JMDRG

_Bueno creo que tendrán que esperar un poco mas_ Dijo Krest divertido

 **2._** ¿Quién eres?

_Creo que una mejor pregunta sería preguntar qué y no quien_ Dijo Krest con confianza

_En serio viejo no te arriesgues_ Dijo JMDRG ya más calmado

_Y que rayos quieres que haga_ Se quejó el pegaso_ Tu dijiste que hay que contestar las preguntas

 **3._** ¿Te gusta Rainbow?

Krest al leer esto estallo en una sonora y nerviosa carcajada_ Rainbow_ Dijo Krest para luego continuar riendo_ Si claro cómo no, por supuesto me encanta_ Decía Krest en tono sarcástico

 **Nota:** Otra forma inmadura de negar un sentimiento es tratar de tomar la pregunta como una broma y hablar de más

_Digo es linda_ Decía Krest argumentando más de lo necesario_ Si te gustan del tipo atlética, competitiva, divertida, apasionada, lindas, tiernas pero también fuertes y con sentido del humor_ Tras decir esto Krest se sonrojo un poco_ Bueno en fin la respuesta es no_ Termino el pegaso

 **Fin de las preguntas para Krest**

_Oye viejo termine_ Dijo Krest al autor

JMDRG aún no lograba sacar a Fluttershy y suponía que a Rarity aún le faltaba tiempo_ Pinkie, puedes contestar_ Dijo JMDRG nervioso_ ¡Y que alguien más se encargue de las luces!_ Grito el autor

_Tranquilo amiguito_ Dijo Pinkie ya sobre el plato_ Tengo la solución_ Dijo la pony rosada con unos hilos en su boca los cuales estaban unidos a las luces y con los cuales Pinkie podía guiar los distintos reflectores

 **Preguntas para Pinkie**

 **1._** ¿Cómo le haces para utilizar tu melena como una práctica herramienta multi-usos?

Pinkie sonrió a la cámara_ Realmente no es como si yo lo supiera_ Dijo la pony con una gran sonrisa_ Solo la utilizo, es como el Pinkie sentido, es mejor disfrutarlo que buscarle una explicación_

Tras decir esto Pinkie jalo el mechón que sobresale de su melena y cuando este retorno dejo volar una pieza de dulce que Pinkie atrapo con la boca y se comió_ Vainilla y limón, delicioso_ Dijo satisfecha la pony

 **Nota:** Creo que ni Pinkie sabe cómo hace lo que hace

Pinkie observa el rectángulo blanco curiosa_ Oigan que es esto, quien lo escribe, es interesante_ Dijo curiosa la pony rosada mientras tocaba el recuadro blanco que pronto desapareció_ Oh bueno, nos vemos después_

 **2._** ¿No tienes miedo que Gummy se vuelva peligroso cuando crezca de la misma forma que la mayoría de lagartos?

_Para nada_ Dijo sonriente la pony_ Gummy es un fiestero muy salvaje pero jamás será un peligro para nadie, con o sin dientes ese pequeñín es solo pura diversión_ Tras decir esto Pinkie rio un poco_ Creo que lo saco de mi_

 **3._** ¿Ha cuantos ponis u otros seres has ayudado con tu "granja graciosa"?

_Recuerden que no soy yo sino mis amigos Roky y Madame Harina quienes les ayudan_ Dijo modesta Pinkie_ Pero al respuesta es cientos, la falta de humor es un germen que se extiende rápido por Equestria_

 **Nota:** Referencia a los comics donde ayuda al princesa Luna a desarrollar una rutina de comedia

_Otra vez, tu_ Dijo Pinkie mirando el cuadro

 **4._** ¿Qué es lo que más te hace sentir miedo y porque?

_Si te refieres a una situación creo que sería_ Dijo Pinkie pensativa para luego jalar un cordel que apareció de repente y bajar una imagen de ella con la melena lisa expresión triste y rodeada de rocas_ El pensar que hubiera pasado de no dejar la granja, el solo pensar en jamás haber conocido las fiestas me mata del susto_

_Pero si te refieres a una pony en específico entonces diría_ Dijo Pinkie para volver a jalar el cordel que esta vez dejaba ver una imagen de Pinkamina

 **Nota:** Pinkamina es el nombre dado por los FANS al alter ego de Pinkie que se genera cuando este está triste, búsquenlo en la red

_Oh miren, el cuadro volvió_ Dijo Pinkie emocionada al ver otro cuadro de nota

 **5._** ¿Sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

_Claro que si, Twilight me lo ha explicado varias veces_ Dijo feliz Pinkie_ Pero como todos los ponys son mis amigos, y son míos su espacio personal también es mío por lo que decido ignorarlo_

 **6._** ¿No tienes la extraña sensación de que pronto tendrás que guardar un secreto muy importante y vas a sufrir por ello?

Pinkie mira su cola curiosa_ Mi Pinkie sentido no me advertido sobre nada, así que supongo que no_ Dijo la pony rosa con tranquilidad

 **Fin de las preguntas a Pinkie**

_Fácil y rápido_ Dijo Pinkie bajando del platón

_Muy bien, estoy lista para mi acercamiento_ Dijo Rarity saliendo de la zona de maquillaje con su rostro perfectamente retocado

_Perfecto, pasa_ Dijo JMDRG que sujetaba a Fluttershy para que esta no escapara volando

 **Preguntas a Rarity**

 **1._** ¿Por qué tienes una tienda tan elegante si odias acampar?

Rarity mira extrañada la cámara_ A que te refieres_ Dijo sorprendida la unicornio_ Claro que odio acampar, pero si es mi obligación hacerlo es mejor hacerlo con gracia y elegancia y no como un sucio bárbaro_ Culmino dramática la unicornio

 **2._** ¿Por qué te ofende más que te digan mula a que te den una nalgada?

Rarity muestra una clara expresión de ofensa en su rostro mientras lleva su casco derecho a su pecho_ Ni siquiera pienso contestar una pregunta tan vulgar_ Dijo la unicornio para luego mirar para arriba con los ojos cerrados en señal de superioridad_ Y me parece terrible cualquier insinuación en base a esta pregunta_

 **Nota:** No es que no quiera contestar es que se avergüenza terriblemente de su respuesta

 **3._** ¿Te ha dejado alguna secuela seria tu experiencia siendo Nightmare Rarity?

_Por supuesto que si_ Admitió Rarity cabizbaja_ Nadie podría pasar por una experiencia así y no quedar levemente afectado_ Tras decir esto Rarity piensa un segundo como continuar su explicación_ Yo desde ese momento he tratado, de no temer tanto a mis fracasos, a lo que los demás piensen o no de mí, he tratado de simplemente ser quien soy con mis virtudes y mis fallos y seguir adelante agradecida de los ponys que están a mi lado apoyándome y prestándome su valor_ Explica Rarity pensativa_ Y por sobre todo de aquellos que buscan querer a alguien con tantos defectos como yo_

 **Nota:** Referencia a una serie de comics donde Rarity es poseída por la entidad Nightmare que también poseyó en su momento a la princesa Luna volviéndola Nightmare Moon

 **4._** ¿Qué se siente tener un esclavo? (Spike)

_Mi Spikey-Wikey no es ningún esclavo_ Replico muy molesta Rarity_ Él es simplemente el ser más amable y cariñoso que he tenido la suerte de conocer y debido a esto es que ofrece de manera desinteresada su tiempo para los demás_ Dijo Rarity para luego volver a ponerse cabizbaja_ Aunque algunos seamos demasiado ciegos para notar lo realmente increíble que esto es_

 **5._** ¿Cómo va el negocio en Canterlot?

_Al fin un tema del que si quiero hablar_ Dijo Rarity tomando una actitud más formal_ Y debo decir que todo va maravillosamente, Sassy hace un excelente trabajo dirigiendo Canterlot Carrusel, yo obviamente voy de vez en cuando para supervisar y llevar nuevos diseños, pero es sin duda el esfuerzo de Sassy lo que ha llevado a mi linda Boutique a estar entre las 5 mejores de la ciudad_ Termino de explicar orgullosa Rarity

 **6._** ¿No tienes la sensación de que hay una segunda Charity cerca de Spike?

Rarity escucha esto con sorpresa y luego comienza a reír_ Oh, por favor, esto es completamente hilarante_ Decía la unicornio para luego continuar riendo_ No me malinterpreten, Spikey-Wikey es sin duda un dragón maravilloso, pero también es algo tímido con las yeguas y si no estás atenta es difícil de notar, lo único que no me preocupa es que haya una Charity entre él y yo, pero aunque la hubiera_ Dijo Rarity para luego elevar un espejo de bolsillo con su magia y darse una pequeña mirada_ Estoy segura de que no tiene la mínima oportunidad_

 **Nota:** Charity es un personaje exclusivo de una novela de MLP donde Rarity toma a una joven potrilla como aprendiz, esta decide imitar en todo a Rarity y cambia su nombre a Charity, en esta novela ella muestra un leve interés por Spike, el cual parece reciproco y genera una respuesta de celos en Rarity

 **Fin de las preguntas de Rarity**

Rarity tranquila baja del platón y observa como Applejack y Twilight se han unido al esfuerzo de obligar a Fluttershy a participar

_Fluttershy no seas terca y termina con esto rápido_ Se quejaba Rainbow tratando de contener a su amiga

_Ya les dije que, ¡No¡_ Grito Fluttershy para liberarse del agarre pero salir volando con dirección al plato de grabación

_¡Derpy no dejes de grabar!_ Grito JMDRG viendo la dirección que seguía Fluttershy

Fluttershy cayo fuerte contra el plato de grabación pero cuando se disponía a volver a emprender el vuelo Derpy fijo la cámara frente a ella dejándola paralizada de los nervios

 **Preguntas a Fluttershy**

 **1._** Hola :3

Fluttershy primero se sorprende pero luego sonríe con alegría y timidez_ Oh hola_ Dice con voz suave la pegaso

 **2._** ¿Le contaste a tus animalitos sobre Discord? Si sabes de qué hablo

Fluttershy sonríe y se sonroja_ Ralamente no_ Admite apenada la pegaso_ No he podido hablar con ellos sobre el tema, es solo que me apena mucho que cualquiera se entere, incluyéndolos_

 **3._** ¿Sigues perfeccionando tu costura y tejido?

_Por supuesto_ Dijo animada la pegaso_ Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y me ayuda para hacer algunos suéteres para mis amiguitos antes de que llegue el invierno, les sorprendería la cantidad de animales que necesitan un abrigo extra_ Tras decirlo la pegaso se sonroja un poco_ Y también es útil para preparar algunos regalos especiales_

 **4._** ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Dash?

_Ambas vivimos en Cloudsdale cuando éramos potrillas_ Explico Fluttershy_ Dashie siempre fue muy llamativa y asertiva, yo por otro lado era siempre tranquila y prefería no destacar, creo que se cumplió la regla de que los opuestos se atraen, antes de darme cuenta ya hablaba con Dashie y salíamos a jugar siempre que era posible, aunque cuando me mude a tierra perdimos un poco el contacto_

 **5._** ¿Has visitado la casa de Discord?

_No_ Dijo Fluttershy mirando con cierta reprobación al señor del caos que la observaba desde fuera del platón_ He esperado varias veces a que me invite a visitarlo en su casa, pero siempre prefiere aparecer en la mía_ Continuo hablando la pegaso_ Dice que su casa es demasiado desordenada y caótica para mí, aunque creo que exagera_ Tras decir esto Fluttershy reflexiono un momento_ Aunque siendo el quizás no tanto_

 **6._** ¿Cuál es tu secreto para que alguien no pueda manipularte?

Fluttershy lo piensa un momento_ Creo que en parte mi resistencia se debió a que Discord no entendía bien mis motivaciones para ser amable_ Se explicó Fluttershy con una sonrisa_ Pero si tuviera que dar un consejo creo que diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser siempre honesta contigo misma y tener siempre fe en tus amigas y en la gente que te apoya_

 **Nota:** Referencia a que fue la única de las 6 portadoras que no cayó en las trampas de Discord

 **7._** ¿Cuáles son tus mangas favoritos?

_Si tuviera que nominar mis tres favoritos_ Dijo Fluttershy pensativa_ Serian Toradora, Hamtaro y Sakura card captor en ese orden_ Finaliza sonriente la pegaso

 **Nota:** Se corre la teoría entre los Fans de que Fluttershy es una admiradora del manga debido a que tiene en su casa varias figurillas de origami que recuerdan a personajes de esto

 **8._** ¿Te sientes capaz de luchar por lo que quieres aun si tienes que hacerlo contra un dios?

Fluttershy baja la cabeza por un momento, luego toma aire y mira la cámara con determinación en sus bellos ojos verdes_ Las princesas no son diosas, solo lo parecen y aún más en el amor, todas somos simplemente yeguas, sé que tengo una dura rival por delante, pero ella también encontrara en mi a una fuerte competidora, ya es tiempo de dejar de tener dudas y de luchar con todo_ Dijo muy convencida la pegaso

 **9._** ¿Qué piensas de la relación de Discord y Celestia?

_Creo que es una relación muy bella_ Admitió animada Fluttershy_ Quiero decir en un principio Discord y la princesa eran enemigos y aun cuando Discord se liberó de su prisión el no dejo de hacer malas acciones_ Continuo Fluttershy_ Pero aun cuando Discord se comportó como todo un villano la princesa trato de darle una oportunidad busco a alguien que pudiera entenderlo y relacionarse con él y le dio la oportunidad a Discord de tener un rol diferente en Equestria y aun cuando Discord siguió cometiendo errores la princesa nunca perdió la fe en él_ Tras pensarlo un momento la sonrisa de Fluttershy se ilumino aún más_ Ahora que lo pienso me alegra mucho que Discord cuente con alguien tan amable como la princesa Celestia, sé que puedo contar con ella para que me ayude a entender a Discord y quizás ser un poco más cercana a el_

 **Nota:** Por favor recuerden que Fluttershy no es muy buena para desconfiar de los demás

 **Fin de las preguntas de Fluttershy**

La pegaso aun un poco nerviosa bajo del platón de grabación y se encontró de frente con Rainbow que la miraba con una sonrisa

_A que no fue tan difícil, verdad_ Dijo Feliz la pegaso azul

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza_ Aun así, prefiero no tener que hacer este tipo de cosas_

_Como sea gracias por ayudar Fluttershy_ Decía JMDRG mientras miraba una lista_ Muy bien quien sigue_

_Iré yo_ Dijo Luna caminado con porte al platón_ Ya es hora de que su princesa de la noche conteste algunas preguntas_

JMDRG rio divertido_ Ella es algo rara, no_ Dijo el autor viendo al resto de personajes

 **Preguntas para Luna**

 **1._** ¿Te encanta tener el control cuando se trata de Discord?

Luna suelta una risa corta y divertida_ No es que me guste tener el control_ Se explicó la princesa de la noche_ Es que simplemente Discord deberá aceptar tarde o temprano el hecho de que me pertenece y debido a esto es normal que ejerza control sobre el_

 **2._** ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando supiste que Celestia quería que Discord fuese reformado?

Luna sonrió_ Supongo que la que cualquiera tendría si te dijeran que tu enemigo del pasado va a ser liberado_ Comenzó a decir Luna divertida_ Al principio le pregunte a mi hermana si estaba demente y después que rayos esperaba conseguir, pero ella solo se justificaba con su clásica actitud de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad_

Tras decir esto la princesa de la noche pensó cuidadosamente como continuar_ Al principio como la mayoría de los ponys no confiaba en Discord y su traición al ayudar a Tirek hizo aún más difícil que confiara en él, pero mi hermana siempre me recordaba que debía tener fe en que él podía redimirse_ Tras decir esto Luna rio divertida_ Creo que Tia desde hacía mucho me daba señales de sus sentimientos por Discord, solo que yo no supe verlos_

 **3._** ¿Qué se siente estar poseída por una identidad maligna?

Al escuchar la pregunta Luna baja la cabeza con cierto aire depresivo_ No sabría decirlo_ Admitió deprimida la princesa de la noche_ No saben cómo me encantaría poder culpar a la maligna entidad Nightmare por mis acciones crueles y malvadas, pero la triste verdad es que no es el caso, yo me entregue por mí misma a esa oscura entidad, me entregue a ella porque esta me prometió que me daría el amor y el respeto que los ponys destinaban únicamente a Celestia, prometió que haría mi vida perfecta, que me convertiría en la más grande princesa que Equestria hubiera visto_ Explica Luna apenada por sus actos_ Por eso aun cuando fue su combinación conmigo la que creo a Nightmare Moon, siempre era yo la que hablaba, siempre era yo la que estaba en control, quizás esa entidad cegó mi juicio pero jamás podre negar que mis acciones no fueron otra cosa que el reflejo de mis propios deseos_

 **4._** ¿Por qué prefieres jugar, tomar las cosas como juego, en vez de estudiar demasiado?

Luna rodo los ojos algo molesta_ Créeme cuando creces con alguien tan dedicada al estudio como Tia y lo combinas con la educación de alguien tan estricto como Starswirl hace falta alguien que tome las cosas más a la ligera, que sepa llevar las cosas de manera más divertida_ Tras decir esto la princesa sonrió_ Además siempre he creído que es mejor pulirte en los aspectos que eres bueno que tratar de hacerlo todo perfectamente_

 **Nota:** Hace referencia al "Diario de las dos hermanas" donde se menciona que Celestia gustaba de prepararse y estudiar, Luna en cambio prefería ponerse a jugar y bromear, siendo mucho menos seria con sus estudios y con todo en general

 **5._** ¿De qué te sientes capaz con tal de ganar en un "juego"?

_Que pregunta más extraña_ Dijo sorprendida Luna_ Si decides jugar el juego, es que estas dispuesto a ganar y si quieres ganar entonces harás todo lo necesario para lograrlo_

 **6._** ¿Cuál es tu idea de haber creado al Tantabus?

_El Tantabus, era mi penitencia_ Explico la princesa de la noche_ Yo atormente por muchos años los sueños de los ponys, por eso cuando recapacite sobre mis actos creí que yo no merecía disfrutar de sueños agradables, por eso se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de jamás olvidar los errores de mi pasado y como habían afectado mi presente era condenarme a jamás volver a gozar de dulces sueños, así sin importar cuantos años pasaran las pesadillas y la lección siempre estarían presentes_

 **7._** ¿Qué piensas de esos chistes sobre que a uno lo van a desterrar a la Luna?

_Jamás me han hecho ni un poco de gracia_ Dijo Luna molesta_ No sé en qué momento esas dichosas bromas se volvieron tan populares, pero me asegurare de erradicarlas completamente con el tiempo_ Dijo con tono severo la princesa de la noche

 **8._** ¿Si Discord te eligiera como su novia, crees que aun podrías llevarte bien con tu hermana?

Luna se mostró levemente nerviosa antes de contestar a esta pregunta_ No estoy segura, Celestia es una pony muy madura en casi todos los sentidos, pero los temas románticos no son realmente su fuerte, me temo que en el peor de los casos tendría que considerar mudarme del castillo_

 **Fin de las preguntas de Luna**

La princesa de la noche se elevó por los aires feliz de haber terminado y volvió a la mesa de bocadillos, dejando el plato libre para el siguiente participante, pero antes de que JMDRG hiciera un llamado Discord se apareció frente al autor en uno de sus clásicos destellos de teleportacion

_Muy bien, quien te crees para aun no haberme llamado_ Dijo Discord mirando de frente y amenazante a JMDRG que ahora llevaba una máscara de lobo

_Yo, solo, estaba llamándolos en cualquier orden_ Dijo algo nervioso el autor_ Podías pasar cuando quisieras_

_Pues si podía_ Dijo Discord serio_ Pero soy el protagonista de esta historia, obviamente tenías que llamarme, quiero decir soy la discordia de sol y mariposas en discordia_ Dijo dramático el señor del caos

_Vale, vale_ Dijo JMDRG que realmente no tenía ganas de pelear con Discord en ese momento_ Discord, por favor pasa a contestar_

_Ya iba siendo hora_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa para después chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer en un destello solo para aparecer con otro en el plato de grabación

 **Preguntas de Discord**

 **1._** ¿Conoces a la princesa molestia? ¿Te cae bien?

Discord ríe divertido y apenado con la pregunta_ Si la conozco, no es que me caiga mal o algo por el estilo, más bien es que es un poco como decirlo_ Tras pensarlo un momento y ponerse mucho más rojo Discord contesta_ Intensa_

 **Nota:** Molestia es un alterego de Celestia, bastante pervertido

 **2._** ¿Que se siente tener tu cabeza en juego a manos (cascos) de las 3 chicas que te gustan?

_Bastante aterrador_ Admitió Discord preocupado_ Tengo claro que no es muy probable que salga bien librado de esto_ Dijo Discord para luego reír_ Aunque siendo justo, jamás he tenido la cabeza muy bien sujeta a los hombros_ Y tras decir esto el señor del caos dejo que su cabeza callera de sus hombros a su regazo

 **3._** ¿Que tanto se tarda en recuperar la magia?

_Según he escuchado habrá vuelto para el siguiente capítulo_ Dice Discord con una sonrisa_ Tras esto mira la cámara con complicidad_ Así que esperen una buena dosis de caos_

 **4._** Ya que tienes partes de muchos depredadores, ¿también tienes una parte de ursa?

_Creo que la amígdala izquierda_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Pero tendría que hablar con mi doctor para asegurarlo_

 **5._** ¿Cuál de las tres ponis es más linda para ti actualmente?

_Creo que no debería contestar eso_ Dijo Discord nervioso

_No es opcional Discord_ Le aviso JMDRG

_Bueno si tuviera que elegir_ Se planteó preocupado Discord_ Realmente me gustan los ojos de Fluttershy son tan suaves y amables, fácilmente te rindes ante su ternura_ Comenzó a explicar Discord_ Por otro lado la melena de Luna tiene su encanto con ese patrón de estrellas y me gusta esa chispa de rebeldía y caos que a veces veo en sus lindos ojos azules_ Continuo el señor del caos_ Pero Celestia tiene ese pelaje blanco nieve, perfecto para pintar y cambiar de color y esa crin multicolor, pero si algo me gusta es su aroma, no sabría con qué compararlo, es tan de ella, es muy especial_ Culmino el señor del caos para luego ruborizarse enormemente_ Bueno creo que Celestia me parece un poco más linda por su olor, aunque no sé si este cuente como un rasgo de belleza_ Admitió confuso Discord

 **6._** ¿Has mejorado tu relación con Ángel o has aumentado tu nivel de trollogia con ese pequeño demonio?

_Ángel y yo tenemos una relación compleja_ Admitio Discord_ No es que nos llevemos mal, es simplemente que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo espacio_

Tras decir esto Discord bajo la cabeza para eludir un pastelillo que había volado desde la mesa directo hacia el

_Te vi, pequeña rata_ Dijo Discord señalando a Ángel que había usado una cuchara para lanzar el pastelillo, tras esquivar Discord chasqueo sus dedos y convirtió al conejo en un pastelillo de color blanco_ A eso le llamo yo un buen postre_ Dijo sonriente el señor del caos

 **7._** ¿Cómo conociste al Rey Vorak y a la Reina Haydon? ¿Trabajaste para ellos? (Padres de Tirek)

_No realmente_ Dijo Discord relajado_ Como señor del caos paseo por muchos reinos y conozco a muchos gobernantes pero Vorak y su esposa sabían apreciar el caos y el pandemonio, por eso disfrutaba tanto su reino y era un visitante frecuente de este_

 **8._** ¿Cuál fue la primera prueba con la que Starswirl el barbado gano su derecho a estudiarte? (Referencia a caos armónico FIC secundario)

Discord se vio molesto con el recuerdo_ Realmente ese unicornio era un estafador_ Dijo molesto el señor del caos_ Me desafío a decir un extraño trabalenguas que saco de otro mundo aun ahora no puedo decirlo bien_ Tras decir esto Discord se concentró un segundo_ Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un tigral_ Tras decirlo el señor del caos grito de frustración_ Me equivoque de nuevo_

 **9._** ¿Alguien alguna vez te saco de quicio a tal grado que quisiste matar a ese alguien?

_Bueno, no soy alguien con demasiada paciencia así que hay muchos que me han sacado de mis casillas_ Dijo Discord sin darle mucha importancia_ Pero si a lo que te refieres es a un ser cuya existencia no puedo ni tolerar ese seria, Sir buen chico, no tolero a ese tipo por más de 10 segundos_ Dijo Discord mostrando cierto fastidio solo por decir el nombre del sujeto

 **Nota:** Sir buen chico es la contraparte de Discord que vive en el mundo espejo, un superhéroe elegante, amable, respetuoso y muy ordenado, el opuesto exacto a Discord

 **10._** ¿Qué relación tienes o tuviste con Babs?

Discord sonrió con el comentario_ Realmente nada en especial_ Dijo Discord tranquilo_ Ayude a su raza a derrocar a la raza que los esclavizaba por mero capricho y ella estaba muy agradecida conmigo, pero jamás fuimos muy cercanos, creo que ni siquiera podría considerarla mi amiga_ Admitio el señor del caos

 **Nota:** Babs es esa gata gigante de los comics que se muestra muy cariñosa con Discord

 **11._** ¿Qué sentirías si alguien amado muriese directa o indirectamente por tu culpa?

Discord abre mucho los ojos con sorpresa_ Yo realmente no tengo a nadie a quien decir que amo_ Admitio Discord_ Pero jamás haría nada para hacerle daño a quienes quiero, mucho menos para matarlos, y nunca permitiría que alguna de mis amigas o mis seres cercanos fuera lastimadas y si eso pasase, el responsable la pagaría muy caro_ Dijo muy serio Discord

 **12._ ¿** harás una movida con Celestia similar a la que hiciste con Luna en la habitación de huéspedes?

_Como rayos se enteraron de eso_ Dijo sorprendido Discord_ No me imagino con Celestia en una situación similar, pero bueno todo dependería de cómo se den las cosas_

 **13._** ¿No has considerado dividirte para acompañar a Celestia y a Fluttershy al baile?

_Están locos, no quiero que su real molestia me corte la cabeza o despertar la ira de Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord alarmado_ Además Celestia siempre ha sido muy buena para detectar mis clones y como si fuera poco probablemente Fluttershy tiene a alguien más en mente para llevar al baile_ Dijo Discord algo deprimido

 **Nota:** Lo sé, es un idiota

 **Fin de las preguntas de Discord**

_Eso estuvo intenso_ Dijo Discord para luego derretirse en un charco que bajo del platón

_Si a nadie le importa seguiré yo_ Dijo Shining Armor pasando al plato de grabación

 **Preguntas de Shining Armor**

 **1._** ¿Aun tienes contacto con tus viejos amigos del colegio?

_Claro que sigo hablando con ellos_ Dijo sonriente el unicornio_ Esos sujetos son los principales dueños de una cadena de tiendas de comics, donde también publican sus propios comics, diría que viven el sueño_ Dijo Shining Armor fantaseando con una vida similar_ Pero aun así nos reunimos una vez al mes para charlar, jugar cartas o juegos de Rol, siempre me divierto con esos locos_

 **Nota:** En los comics que cuentan como Shining Armor se convirtió en la pareja de Cadance se muestra que este era un Nerd o al menos un Geek y tenía un grupo de amigos de este tipo, en mi opinión de los mejores comics que han salido

 **2._** Siendo que en tu pasado eras un Nerd ¿Cómo fue tu proceso para convertirte en lo que eres ahora?

Shining rio_ Bueno realmente no hay demasiado que explicar_ Dijo divertido el unicornio_ Desde potro me focino la idea de ser un guerrero épico, un héroe increíble que salvara castillos derrotara villanos y rescatara princesas_ Tras decir esto la mirada de Shining se ilumino_ Incluso mi Cutie Mark parecía indicar que este era mi destino, pero por más que lo pensaba no imaginaba como podría lograr esto en mi mundo, pero mientras fui creciendo encontré un lugar que tenía lo que yo buscaba, en la guardia solar se luchaba contra monstruos, se protegía la ciudad e incluso en algunos casos se hacia frente a algún villano, antes de darme cuenta mi sueño había cambiado había dejado de desear ser un héroe de fantasía para desear convertirme en el héroe de Canterlot y fue por este sueño que me enliste en la guardia que di todo de mi durante los entrenamientos y por lo que finalmente me nombraron capitán de la misma_

 **3._** ¿Guardas algún recuerdo de cuando Chrysalis te tenía bajo su control?

Shining Armor se ruboriza antes de contestar_ Bueno recuerdos como tal, no tengo casi nada, tengo imágenes, sonidos, sensaciones_ Decía el príncipe cada vez mas ruborizado_ Quizás lo más destacable sean 2 pequeñas marcas de colmillos en mi cuello aunque Cadance odia que las muestre_ Explico sonriente el unicornio

 **4._** ¿Por qué hubo una tormenta en el imperio de cristal si tienen el corazón de cristal? ¿Tienes alguna teoría de porque ocurrió?

_Realmente no estamos muy seguros de lo que sucedió_ Explico con seriedad Shining_ El imperio está protegido con el corazón de cristal pero fuera de su escudo siempre habían aparecido tormentas de nieve, pero nunca una tan fuerte como para poner en riesgo al propio imperio, realmente temo que esto haya sido obra de alguien con poder suficiente como para atraer esa enorme tormenta hacia nosotros y si ese es el caso me preocupa más saber, que es lo que hará ahora_

 **5._** ¿Por qué estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte aun sin el consentimiento de tu esposa? ¿Si sabes que serás castigado por eso?

Shining se ríe nervioso_ Si tengo claro que pasare un tiempo difícil por mi tonta idea_ Se lamentó el príncipe_ Pero bueno que puedo decir, realmente sentí que Cadance corría peligro, la tormenta estaba saliéndose de control y no sabía que más podría hacer, sé que no ha sido mi mejor idea, pero si eso garantizaba que Cadance estuviera segura, lo haría una y mil veces más_ Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

 **Fin de las preguntas de Shining**

Shining bajo sonriente del platón y se colocó junto a Cadance que ya esperaba ansiosa su turno para contestar sus preguntas, pero antes de pasar permitió que su tía respondiera sus preguntas, observando como Celestia caminaba con gran porte en dirección al platón

_Muy bien, comencemos_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa amable

 **Preguntas de Celestia**

 **1._** ¿Que tanto han cambiado los ponis desde que comenzaste a gobernar hasta ahora?

Celestia lleva su casco a su labio y se toma un momento para pensarlo_ Tendría que decir que mucho, cuando tome el mando los ponys aún estaban superando una vida caótica y descontrolada y al principio como la única figura de autoridad que conocían me idolatraban y parecían incapaces de hacer cualquier cosa importante sin mi_ Explicaba la princesa del sol_ Pero en la actualidad estoy maravillada con todo lo que mis súbditos son capaces de hacer, cada uno vive una vida única y excepcional cada quien aporta algo pequeño o grande que enriquece más y más a Equestria, sin duda se han convertido en una raza que estoy orgullosa de dirigir_

 **2._** ¿Celestia dejara de ser tan celosa?

Celestia muestra un gesto levemente molesto con la pregunta_ No me considero una pony celosa_ Dijo en tono algo molesto la alicornio blanca_ Ya lo dijo Cadance, los celos son una parte natural del amor, yo amo a Discord y debido a esto me molesta la presencia de otra yegua cerca de él, no por eso me considero alguien celosa y no considero que mi actitud deba cambiar_ Dijo muy seria Celestia

 **Nota:** Eso es un claro no

 **3._** ¿Por qué te gusta el humor básico? (chistes simples)

_Me parece que si una broma tiene que ser muy elaborada para ser graciosa entonces no es una buena broma_ Dijo Celestia con tranquilidad_ Me gustan más las cosas simples que generan risas simples, debieron haber oído bromear a Starswirl era incapaz de contar un chiste que no contuviera al menos 100 palabra_ Dijo Finalmente Celestia

 **4._** ¿Adorabas estudiar y prepararte con Starswirl el barbado?

_Aun antes de conocer al maestro me encantaba leer y estudiar_ Admitio sonriente Celestia_ El solo cultivo esos hábitos en mí, hasta que se volvieron mucho más notorios_

 **5._** ¿Qué harías en caso de ser libre de tus obligaciones en la corona de Equestria?

Celestia se mantuvo varios minutos en silencio pensando su respuesta_ Realmente no lo sé, jamás he podido vislumbrar un futuro donde no gobierne Equestria, pero de ser posible me gustaría viajar por los demás reinos, no como una princesa sino solo como una pony, ver, conocer, experimentar y disfrutar en tranquilidad_ Tras decir esto Celestia miro a Discord que la observaba desde fuera del plato_ Y no me molestaría tener compañía en ese viaje_

 **6._** ¿Qué golosina nunca puede faltar en tu menú real?

_Diría que las tartas_ Dijo Celestia con seguridad_ Disfruto de todo tipo de postres pero las tartas en todas sus presentaciones y sabores me encantan, las como en desayuno, almuerzo y cena y me molesta bastante cuando los Chefs no las adicionan al menú_

 **7._** ¿Por qué si sentías que tu vida se estaba muriendo, no decidiste abandonarlo todo y mandar a todos a freír espárragos?

Celestia rio divertida con el comentario_ Supongo que porque soy incapaz de abandonar a mis queridos ponys_ Admitio sonriente Celestia_ He crecido con ellos y los he visto crecer y si bien considero que ahora son unos seres magníficos aun siento que necesitan de mi guía y protección jamás pensaría en abandonarlos, son mis queridos subiditos cada uno de ellos es muy importante para mi_

 **8._** ¿Crees que Fluttershy pueda ser un peligro real para ti y Discord?

_Lo dudo_ Dijo Celestia tranquila_ Tengo a esa pegaso donde necesito que este_

 **9._** ¿Además de Fluttershy te preocupa que alguna otra pony se interese en Discord?

_Discord no es particularmente sociable, así que dudo que le abunden las pretendientes_ Dijo sonriente Celestia_ Pero aun si apareciera otra contendiente solo tendría que saber cómo manejarla_

 **Fin de las preguntas de Celestia**

Celestia salió del plato con la misma elegancia con la que entro y dejo el puesto libre para Cadance tomara su lugar y mirara con una sonrisa la cámara

 **Preguntas para Cadance**

 **1._** ¿No crees que tu poder es muy peligroso? O sea el del Amor.

_El amor es el poder que puede poner de rodillas al mundo_ Admitio con seriedad Cadance_ Pero esto no significa que tenga que ser usado para esto, yo he aprendido con los años a no usar mi poder si no comprendo la situación que estoy viendo, el amor es complejo, manejarlo o alterarlo casi nunca es buena idea y he aprendido en mi experiencia que el mayor poder que tiene el amor es el de nacer y renacer de manera natural y que mi función es más ser una guía para los sentimientos de los demás y no tanto una deidad que los rige o los controla

 **2._** Aparte de los celos… ¿Cuáles son los otros males del amor?

_El amor es maravilloso_ Dijo Cadance con una sonrisa_ Pero también es capaz de generar mucho mal_ Continuo la princesa con una mirada seria_ Los celos no son ni buenos ni malos, son solo una respuesta agresiva que surge por miedo a perder al ser amado y es cada quien el que direcciona sus celos de buena o mala manera, por otro lado el amor si puede generar sentimientos completamente negativos, la depresión de perder un gran amor, la envidia por el amor que otros poseen, la lujuria que a veces se camufla como amor verdadero y por supuesto el odio de un amor rechazado, el corazón es frágil y siempre susceptible a mancharse de oscuridad y aunque el amor puede iluminar el corazón de cualquiera también puede oscurecerlo_ Finalizo la princesa del amor

 **3._** ¿Qué opinas de que tu marido quiere recibir ayuda de aquel que los traiciono no hace mucho?

Cadance soltó un suspiro_ Shining Armor es alguien que al igual que mi tía tienen un exceso de fe en los demás, están convencidos que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y que todos pueden reformarse_ Tras decir esto la mirada de Cadance se volvió severa_ Pero no se dan cuenta que hay monstruos que no pueden ser reformados, cuya naturaleza les hace imposible encajar en nuestro mundo y aun si tienen buenas intenciones jamás podrán compensar los crímenes que cometieron en el pasado, hay seres que simplemente no tienen y no merecen perdón_

 **4._** ¿Cuándo piensas darle la noticia a Shining Armor de que estas embarazada?

Cadance abre los ojos estupefacta_ Yo realmente no estoy embarazada_ Dijo en cierto tono melancólico Cadance_ Oh si_ Cuestiono la princesa al autor

_No, lo siento_ Dijo JMDRG

 **Fin de las preguntas de Cadance**

Cadance bajo del plato con la mirada fija en JMDRG_ Que rara pregunta la última, no_ Cuestiono la princesa al autor

_Supongo_ Dijo JMDRG sin mucho interés_ Quizás este algo confundido por la cronología del FIC y la serie, después de todo en la serie ya nació tu hija_ Dijo JMDRG, tras decir esto el autor miro la cámara_ Y haciendo una aclaración en ese apartado les pido que recuerden que esta historia inicio cuando la 5 temporada estaba empezando y que se desarrolla 2 años después de la derrota de Tirek, debido a eso eventos de l temporada tuvieron que ser excluidos debido a que no encajan con como he diseñado la historia, un ejemplo claro seria que Rainbow ya es una Wonderbolt en la serie mientras que en la historia apenas va a hacer las pruebas, si tuviera que elegir un punto desde donde divergen la historia y la serie diría que desde el capitulo Crussaders Lost Mark_

 **Nota:** Con las CMC tuve suerte, aun cuando ya habían hecho algunas apariciones antes de que saliera el capítulo Lost Mark, me di cuenta que jamás detalle sus flancos en la historia, debido a eso pude hacer parecer que sus Cutie Marks siempre habían estado ahí, fue solo un golpe de suerte, así que les pido algo de paciencia con lo que es y no es Canon en esta historia

_Hija_ Dijo con ilusión y una sonrisa Cadance_ Tengo una hija_

_En la serie si_ Dijo JMDRG manteniendo el tono tranquilo_ Pero cuando escribí esta historia eso no había pasado así que obviamente no la incluí_

_Pero podrías hacerlo si quisieras_ Dijo Cadance suspicaz y algo molesta

_Pues, si_ Admitio el autor_ Pero ya no encaja en la historia así que no lo hare_

En ese momento JMDRG cayó en cuenta de la mirada furiosa que Cadance le estaba dedicando pero antes de que pudiera decir u hacer cualquier cosa un potente rayo azul salió del cuerno de Cadance y noqueo al autor de la historia

_Horas más tarde calabozos del imperio de cristal_

JMDRG despierta dentro de una celda de cristal, algo confundido se asombra de ver a Twilight fuera de la celda junto a Rainbow que sostiene una cámara

_Alguien me explica que paso_ Dijo confuso el autor que ya no tenía mascara pero como la celda era oscura no se veía su rostro

_Pues en resumen Cadance no se tomó muy bien el saber que omitiste a su hija en la historia_ Comenzó a explicar Twilight_ Te acuso de atentar contra la corona al evitar que naciera su hija y te encerró en el calabozo_ Tras decir esto la alicornio puso una sonrisa nerviosa_ Por el lado positivo es que si tienes buena conducta y te portas bien saldrás en tan solo 2 meses_ Dijo la alicornio

_¡2 meses!_ Dijo aterrado JMDRG_ Pero estoy de vacaciones de semestre no puedo quedarme aquí, rayos creo que se tomó muy mal este asunto, quien diría que quería ser madre tan fervientemente_

_Tranquilo hablare con ella estoy segura de que podremos sacarte antes_ Dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizar al autor

_Bueno y tu Rainbow para que traes la cámara_ Cuestiono molesto el autor

_Bueno, no te enojes, pero pensábamos que como no tenías nada mejor que hacer_ Dijo Rainbow algo sarcástica_ Podrías contestar las preguntas que te tocaban, después de todo solo faltas tu_

_Si como sea, hagámoslo_ Dijo sin ganas JMDRG

 **Preguntas para JMDRG**

 **1._** ¿Harás un final donde Discord y el Dr no se queden con ninguna pero si las dejen embarazadas?

_Lo dudo, o mejor dicho no me imagino como hacer un final así_ Dijo tranquilo JMDRG

 **2._** ¿Pondrás algún elemento de EQG o alguien cruzara el espejo?

JMDRG sonrió divertido_ Si, estoy trabajando en eso, además de que quiero hacer un FIC enteramente en EQG, si habrá una pequeña participación de esos personajes en esta historia_

 **3._** ¿Rarity y Spike tendrán algo como un beso o algo más?

_Eso depende enteramente de ellos y de lo que quieran hacer_ Dijo serio el autor

 **4._** ¿En la cita de ambos descubrirán sus sentimientos?

_La cita aun no sucede, esperemos a ver qué pasa_ Continuo serio

 **5._** ¿Applejack sabrá de la cita acaso?

_Quien sabe, por el momento parece que no lo sospecha_

 **6._** ¿Twilight se enfrentara a muerte con Derpy y la ganadora esconderá el cadáver de la otra?

_Espero que no se maten, ambas me agradan_ Dijo JMDRG_ Pero si quisiera ver un enfrentamiento_

 **7._** ¿Tim Spike Discord se encontraran de casualidad y partirán sus penas o solo se darán cuenta de la desgracia de los otros sin nacer nada?

_Seguramente se sentaran a hablar y lamentarse, no los imagino ayudándose entre si_

 **8._** ¿Alguno de los tres saldrá heridos por sus chicas acaso?

JMDRG rio_ Seguramente, digo estamos hablando de chicas de muy mal humor y muy pasionales no dudo que algo malo pueda ocurrir en un mal momento_

 **9._** ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas locas y comentarios lunáticos (En sus sueños xD)? (jeffersongongora)

JMDRG rio_ Ya te he dicho que espero que no, es divertido contestar preguntas al final del capitulo_

 **10._** ¿Habrá un final Harem para Discord, Tim y Spike?

_No soy un gran fanático del Harem en las series, así que no es algo muy posible_

 **11._** ¿Mane6 Favorita y porque?

_Twilight_ Dijo con seguridad JMDRG_ No tanto por su personalidad de base, sino por sus ataques de nervios siempre que suceden me sacan una sonrisa_

 **12._** ¿Algo que te decepcione de la gente?

_Odio que la gente, se estanque en una rutina y viva feliz en ella, hay que vivir por el amor al cielo, probar y hacer cosas nuevas siempre que se pueda, odio que la gente se quede en su zona de confort_

 **13._** ¿Por qué se te hace difícil escribir a Pinkie y no a Discord? Ambos son personajes random

_Fácil_ Dijo JMDRG tranquilo_ Discord es mi personaje favorito así que veo mucho de él, sus capítulos, sus comics, sus Fanfics, eso me familiariza con el personaje más que con Pinkie, no es que no me guste su personaje, es solo que me gusta más como un personaje de apoyo que como el centro de la historia, por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo_

 **14._** Tu Top 5 de franquicias favoritas de los videojuegos

_1._ Castelvania; 2._ Bloody Roar; 3._ Halo empatado con Darknes; 4._ Saga Souls y 5._ Empate entre Dragón Ball Budokai Tenkaichi y Naruto Ultimate Ninja_ Dijo JMDRG contando con los dedos

 **15._** Tú artista preferido en el tema del shipping, tanto del Dislestia como Fluttercord, también del Disluna de tenerlo.

_Para ser honesto jamás he leído un Dislestia que me guste_ Dijo apenado JMDRG_ así que en ese lado seria yo mismo, en cuanto al Fluttercord, elijo a DisneyFanatic2364 el autor de "Bride Of Discord", en cuanto al Disluna son muy pocos los Fics que lo tienen así que tampoco tengo uno_

 **16._** ¿Qué opinas del FIC "Draconequs Boy" de Tokatl?

_Me gusta_ Dijo con simpleza JMDRG_ comencé a leerlo a raíz de esta pregunta y como quiero crear un FIC de EQG me alegra encontrar buen material de referencia, pero solo llevo unos pocos capítulos así que no puedo dar una gran opinión_

 **17._** ¿Qué opinas sobre la reforma de Starlight Glimmer y el cómo está siendo llevada hasta el momento?

_Me gusta y mucho_ Dijo animado el enjaulado autor_ Ya había dicho antes que esperaba que en algún momento Twilight tomara una aprendiz, pero la idea de que no fuera una potrilla sino una yegua madura que aun así no entiende la amistad, me pareció genial_ Continuo feliz JMDRG_ También me pareció una forma brillante de manejar el personaje de Starlight ahora que la han reformado y me da la impresión de que mejora la mecánica de la serie cosa que los personajes nuevos no suelen hacer_

 **18._** ¿Materia en la que te sientes muy bueno en la escuela?

_Siempre fui bueno en matemáticas, ciencia y literatura_ Dijo pensativo el autor

 **19._** ¿Que te inspiro a escribir este Fanfic?

JMDRG se toma un minuto para pensar_ Creo que en gran parte porque tenía esta historia en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que solo podría saber en que terminaba si comenzaba a escribirla y también porque comencé a encontrar varios FICS bastante buenos que me demostraron que un Fanfic podía tener calidad y ser profundo _

 **20._** Describe un aspecto de la personalidad de Discord con la que te sientas identificado

_Difícil_ Dijo pensativo el autor_ No creo que nos parezcamos mucho_ Tras darse un momento el autor contesto feliz_ Quizás en lo egoísta, al igual que Discord hace su caos, yo solo hago las cosas que siento ganas de hacer, también soy algo posesivo con mis amistades quizás no al nivel de Discord pero si similar_

 **21._** ¿Te fascina Starswirl el Barbado? Digo… tu FIC secundario "Caos armónico" lo tiene como protagonista principal

_No es que me fascine_ Dijo JMDRG_ Es que me parece un gran recurso muy desperdiciado y encajaba perfecto para la historia que quería crear con caos armónico_

 **22._** ¿Algo que siempre aprecies de la gente?

_Me gusta la gente con talento, que aun así se esfuerza por mejorar, suelo apreciar mucho a la gente que se esfuerza por lograr sus metas_

 **23._** ¿Qué carrera estudias?

_No sé si les sorprenda o no, pero yo estudio medicina_ Dijo JMDRG algo avergonzado

 **Fin de las preguntas**

_Y listo_ Dijo Rainbow bajando la cámara_ Todo grabado_

_Por fin terminamos_ Dijo JMDRG aliviado_ Que bien se siente, aunque sería mejor si no estuviera en una celda_

_Ya te dije que me encargare de sacarte solo ten paciencia_ Dijo Twilight para luego levitar un portátil a JMDRG_ Ten entretente mientras tanto_

_Pero aquí ni internet hay_ Se quejó el autor

_Pues al menos podrás ir adelantando los capítulos mientras que estas aquí, nosotras nos vamos, cuídate_ Dijo Twilight para luego desaparecer con Rainbow en un destello purpura

_No puedo creerme esto_ Dijo JMDRG recostándose en la pared de la celda_ ¡Al menos me hubieran dado una almohada!_ Se quejó finalmente el autor

Y bueno gente este fue nuestro especial de preguntas y respuestas, quedo más largo de lo que pensé, pero bueno había muchas preguntas, gracias a todos los que enviaron sus preguntas y a todos los que leen el FIC, espero les haya gustado este especial que les dio una mejor idea de los personajes y de mi propia cabeza. Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo, estaré trabajando en eso, sin más que decir nos leemos pronto

PD: Si alguno sabe cómo fugarse de una cárcel de cristal escucho sugerencias, por favor


	23. Choque parte 1

**Muy bien, aquí esta lo que todos queríamos nuevo capítulo, es más corto de lo que llevábamos haciendo pero bueno, espero lo disfruten**

 **Choque parte 1**

En una zona al aire libre, con un campo despejado alejado de Ponyville, se hallaba una mesa redonda pequeña que tenía puestos 2 platos, 2 tazas y una tetera, el lugar se hallaba apacible, calmado y sin el más mínimo sonido, hasta que de un momento a otro un brillante destello purpura se presentó en el lugar y Twilight a aprecio sentada en una de las sillas, en la otra silla se hallaba la inmóvil Derpy que seguía paralizada por la magia de la princesa de la amistad

Derpy estaba asombrada de la vista que tenía, cuando fue capturada por Twilight imagino muchas cosas, pero siempre supuso que llegarían al castillo de la princesa, donde la pegaso suponía en el mejor de los casos pasaría encerrada un buen tiempo, es decir había amenazado a una princesa y había intentado atacarla era normal que recibiese un castigo por eso, pero si ese era el caso entonces porque se hallaban en lo que parecía un día de campo nocturno, acaso la princesa le haría algún daño que nadie debía presenciar

_Oh Derpy, lo siento_ Dijo Twilight apenada_ Dame un momento y te libero_ Tras decirlo el brillo desapareció de su cuerno al igual que del cuerpo de Derpy dejando a la pegaso libre sobre la silla pero aún más confundida_ Estas cómoda_ Cuestiono amigable Twilight

_Si_ Respondió extrañada Twilight

_Me alegra_ Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa_¿ Un muffin?_ Volvió a cuestionar Twilight mientras con un nuevo truco hacia aparecer varios Muffins de distintos colores y decorados en el plato frente a Derpy

Derpy miro extrañada y con desconfianza la comida, sin entender claramente que estaba pasando, que rayos planeaba Twilight

Twilight rio divertida_ Tranquila no tienen nada malo_ Dijo Twilight para luego atraer un Muffin hacia ella y darle una mordida y finalmente soltar un suave gemido de satisfacción_ Pinkie sí que se lució con estos Muffins_

_Muy bien, a que estás jugando Twilight_ Dijo Derpy que ya no aguantaba más la situación

_A nada_ Dijo Twilight con sinceridad_ Solo me gustaría hablar contigo un momento y pensé que unos Muffins y un poco de té serian la mejor forma de hacerlo_

Tras decir todo esto Twilight uso su magia para levitar la tetera en el centro de la mesa y servir en la tasa de cada una un poco de Té caliente que aun lanzaba un poco de vapor y dispersaba un atractivo olor

_No sabes lo difícil que fue planear esto_ Comenzó a decir Twilight_ Quiero decir el té no es algo muy difícil basta con usar un hechizo que caliente el agua y tener las hojas listas, pero los Muffins sí que fueron un desafío, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ordenar una bandeja de muffins cada día hasta que pudiéramos reunirnos y cada vez que pasaba el día regalaba esos muffins a alguien, para que se consumieran frescos_ Tras decir esto Twilight rio_ Aunque debo decir que tuve suerte solo tuve que regalar dos bandejas_

Derpy aún no entendía a donde quería ir la princesa pero el té olía realmente bien y los muffins se veían deliciosos, así que decidió tomar y comer un poco antes de irse

_Muy bien y de que quieres hablar_ Dijo finalmente Derpy aun con desconfianza

_Creo que sabes claramente de que quiero hablar Derpy_ Dijo Twilight tomando un tono levemente más formal_ Es sobre Tim, creo que si conversamos_ Comenzó la princesa cuando fue bruscamente interrumpida

_Que coincidencia porque es el único tema del que no quiero hablar_ Tras decir esto Derpy le puso una mirada severa a Twilight_ Y mucho menos contigo_

_Oh vamos Derpy_ Dijo Twilight en tono levemente suplicante_ Ambas estamos en una situación similar, no crees que podría ser un poco más fácil si hablamos de esto en vez de solo odiarnos en secreto_

_No estamos en una situación similar_ Respondió molesta Derpy_ Yo y Tim teníamos una gran amistad hasta que tu viniste a meter las narices donde nadie te llamo y complicaste todo_ Respondió Derpy molesta_ Vaya princesa de la mistad_

_Derpy no estas siendo justa_ Dijo Twilight un poco molesta_ No pretendo meterme en tu amistad con Tim, pero creo que es algo obvio para ambas que lo que hay aquí es mucho más profundo que solo una amistad_

_SI entiendes eso, entonces debes tener aún más claro por qué debes esfumarte, verdad_ Dijo Derpy sin abandonar su tono agresivo

Twilight soltó una risa nerviosa ante el comentario de la pegaso_ El problema con eso Derpy_ Dijo la alicornio con la mirada cabizbaja y tomando su rostro un leve rubor_ Es que yo me siento igual_ Tras decir esto Twilight pudo observar como los ojos de Derpy se notaban cada vez más molestos _Por eso pensé que podríamos abordar el tema como yeguas civilizadas y así llegar a un acuerdo_

_Un acuerdo_ Repitió Derpy suavizando su mirada, curiosa de la sugerencia que daría la princesa de la amistad

_Si_ Dijo Twilight sonriente al ver la respuesta positiva que había tenido su propuesta en la pegaso

Realmente Twilight no estaba molesta con Derpy, se estaba guiando por un muy sabio artículo de una de las revistas que leyó sobre el tema del amor y lo recordaba al pie de la letra

" _El confrontar a otra yegua siempre es difícil e incómodo, pero debes recordar que ella probablemente no es mala ni quiere hacerte daño, en la mayoría de casos solo es otra pony confundida que al igual que tu busca encontrar a su pony especial, un trato amable y un poco de charla te ahorraran una horrible pelea y en el mejor de los casos te regalaran una nueva amiga"_

Movida por este consejo Twilight estaba segura de que tras hablar con Derpy no solo la convencería de que ella era la mejor opción para ser la pareja de Tim, sino que además estaría encantada de ayudar a la pegaso gris con la búsqueda de su propio pony especial

_Veras estaba pensando_ Dijo Twilight iluminando su cuerno y haciendo levitar un pergamino y una pluma_ Que podríamos analizar cada una los pros y contras de nuestras relaciones con Tim y a través de esto definir quién es la mejor opción, que te parece_ Culmino Twilight con una sonrisa

Derpy al principio se mostró confundida tratando de procesar lo que sugería la princesa, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que volviera a mostrarse molesta_ Estas sugiriendo que hagamos una lista para resolver esto_ Dijo molesta la pegaso

_Exacto_ Dijo Twilight entusiasmada sin notar el mal humor de Derpy_ Por ejemplo, Pro para mí, he leído libros de muchísimos temas así que soy la ayudante de experimentos perfecta para Tim_

Para sorpresa de Twilight esto hiso a Derpy estallar_ ¡Llámalo Doc, solo sus amigos cercanos lo llaman Tim, tú no tienes ese derecho!_ Respondió molesta Derpy

Twilight se vio sorprendida con la explosión de la pegaso pero ya había previsto que podría molestarse, aun así no le gustaba que la gente la tratara con agresividad_ Fue el mismo quien me permitió llamarlo así y pienso continuar haciéndolo_ Dijo Twilight levemente molesta

Ante la respuesta Derpy se enojó más, tomo la pluma y el pergamino y comenzó a escribir_ Contra, eres una fanática de los libros y no te das cuenta lo que sucede a tu alrededor, no eres una buena pony para cuidar de Tim_

Twilight se sintió ofendida con la acusación y retomo el pergamino y la pluma con magia_ Pro, soy la mejor organizadora en Ponyville, puedo asegurarme de tener tiempo para todo_

_Contra, eres mandona y agresiva, a Tim le gusta llevar su propio ritmo_ Continuo Derpy escribiendo en el pergamino

_Pro a todo investigador le hace falta un supervisor que le ayude a llevar un ritmo constante en sus trabajos_ Dijo Twilight anotando_ Además como princesa puedo financiar todos los experimentos que el necesite_

_Contra, realmente no sabes nada sobre él, es más apenas lo conoces_ Objeto Derpy que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en escribir en la lista

Twilight abrió los ojos sorprendida por la verdad rebelada por la pegaso pero eso no permitió que se detuviera en su debate_ Pro, soy buena estudiando con el tiempo aprenderé todo lo que necesite_

_Contra_ Volvió a objetar Derpy para luego darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna buena razón para objetar con Twilight, esto solo la molesto más y género que la pegaso se frustrara y estallara_ Eres una princesa, puedes tener el corcel que quieras, eres linda, lista y famosa, entonces porque él_ Dijo Derpy que sintió que algunas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos_ ¡Por qué quieres quitarme a Tim¡_

Twilight se vio nuevamente sorprendida por la reacción de Derpy intuía que tarde o temprano llegarían a un punto verdaderamente emocional, pero ahora realmente notaba que había tocado una fibra sensible, pero eso no evitaba que mientras más profunda fuera la discusión más de los propios sentimientos de Twilight salieran a flote

_Tienes razón, soy una princesa_ Replico Twilight_ Y varios corceles se me han acercado interesados en mí, en salir conmigo en convertirse en mi pareja_ Dijo la alicornio cabizbaja_ Y no sabes lo frustrante que es_ Comenzó a decir Twilight quien dejo por un momento quebrar su voz y brotar unas lágrimas_ Nunca entenderás lo frustrante que es, que nadie quiera conocerte que el único verdadero encanto que tengas es ser una princesa, que todos te vean como un trofeo, que lo único que deseen es decir que alguna vez salieron con la princesa de la amistad_ Tras decir esto Twilight centro su mirada llorosa en Derpy_ He tenido varios encuentros con interesados y ninguno de esos corceles me ha preguntado por mi libro favorito, porque bebida me gusta, ni siquiera qué tipo de cosas me gusta hacer, para ellos solo soy un símbolo de estatus, no les interesa Twilight, solo la princesa de la amistad y ¡Esa no es quien soy yo!_ Termino Twilight molesta

Derpy se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta de Twilight, realmente no esperaba que la princesa perdiera la calma tan fácilmente con el tema, mucho menos estaba lista para ver lágrimas en sus ojos, en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera sentido mal por la alicornio, habría intentado consolarla y reconfortarla pero no en ese momento, no en esa situación, pues aunque se sentía mal por eso, realmente detestaba a Twilight en ese instante

Aun con su furia Derpy no interrumpió a Twilight mientras la princesa continuaba hablando

_Pero entonces conocí un pony_ Continuo Twilight_ Alguien a quien le importaba quien era yo, quien se preocupaba por mí, no por la princesa de la amistad, no por la alicornio, se preocupaba realmente por Twilight_ Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa cariñosa_ Se tomó un momento para conocer mis pasatiempos, para llevarme a lugares que podrían gustarnos a ambos, para brindarme una calidez y un cariño que no quiero perder, que no quiero darle a nadie_ Tras decir esto Twilight miro a Derpy_ Ahora entiendes porque no quiero ceder_

Ante esto Derpy soltó una suave risa_ Y tú crees que lo tienes difícil_ Dijo Derpy con tono levemente triste_ Quisiera verte vivir mi vida, sabes sé que soy algo torpe_ Comenzó Derpy_ Y también algo distraída, pero todos en este pueblo me creen tonta, me tratan como una idiota, piensan que no soy capaz de hacer o lograr nada por mí misma, sé que a veces me equivoco, pero esa es razón suficiente como para hacerme sentir como una completa inepta_

Tras decir esto una sonrisa se formó en Derpy_ Pero Tim jamás fue así conmigo_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso_ Es sin duda el pony más inteligente que conozco pero jamás me ha considerado boba o me ha tratado como tal, siempre me trata con amabilidad y dulzura, siempre me habla y cuenta de sus experimentos, aunque yo no entienda nada sobre ellos, jamás duda de que mi inteligencia está a su nivel, jamás lo he visto mirarme como alguien inferior, quizás por el contrario es el único que verdaderamente me sonríe mirándome a los ojos como un verdadero amigo y no como si mirara a una payasa o a un estorbo_ Tras decir esto Derpy devolvió la mirada a Twilight_ Y tampoco estoy dispuesta a perder eso_

Twilight se sorprendió, jamás se había puesto a pensar en la situación de Derpy y era cierto la gran mayoría de ponys consideraban a la pegaso una impedida por su torpeza aunque hablando con ella era obvio que realmente era solo torpe, pero ese no era el momento para desfallecer debía lograr vencer a Derpy

_Derpy yo_ Continuo Twilight para volver a ser interrumpida bruscamente

_No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, es más ya no quiero oírte_ Dijo Derpy agresiva

Twilight se molestó con la negativa actitud de la pegaso y está molestia fue la que afilo la lengua de la alicornio_ Antes me dijiste mis contras_ Dijo Twilight_ Por que no revisamos ahora las tuyas_ Continuo la alicornio_ Contra, tu misma lo dijiste eres torpe y un riesgo en cualquier experimento, no entiendes nada del trabajo de Tim así que no puedes siquiera apreciar lo genial que es, eres demasiado distraída como para recordar alguna fecha especial o planear algo único, por Celestia apuesto a que ni siquiera comprendes el potencial que tienen Tim y su trabajo_ Dijo molesta Twilight

Derpy se molestó con la princesa, en resumen lo que decía Twilight es que era tonta, que no estaba al nivel de Tim y que por eso no era apta para estar junto a él, eso no era justo desde cuando la inteligencia definía las relaciones, desde cuando entender el trabajo de alguien dificultaba el quererlo y desde cuando Twilight tenía el derecho de decidir con quién podía o no relacionarse la gente y la respuesta obvia era, desde nunca

_Aun con todo eso, soy mejor para el que tu_ Respondió molesta Derpy

_Eso no es verdad y lo sabes_ Recrimino Twilight, pero antes de argumentar algo más, la alicornio vio con sorpresa como Derpy se elevaba de su silla con sus alas y cargaba contra ella a toda velocidad

_Ya estoy harta de escucharte_ Dijo Derpy lanzándose contra Twilight

Twilight subestimo la velocidad de Derpy y por eso la tomo desprevenida y antes de que la princesa hiciese algo ya la pegaso la había tacleado y derribado tirando todo lo que había en la mesa y propulsándose a ella misma y a Twilight al piso de hierba

Derpy jamás había peleado, es mas no recordaba una vez en su vida que hubiera actuado con violencia contra otro pony salvo con la misma princesa de la amistad, por eso tras chocar a Twilight no supo exactamente que debía hacer, esto abrió una brecha de tiempo donde Twilight pudo reaccionar

_Vas a arrepentirte de hacer eso_ Dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno, mientras recordaba otro párrafo de la revista que leyó, _"Si la yegua no entiende razones y se pone agresiva, ¡enséñale a esa perra quien manda¡"_

Derpy no logro moverse lo suficientemente rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya había recibido un fuerte impacto por parte de un rayo de magia purpura el cual la lanzo volando por los aires, aun así Derpy supo recomponerse rápido del golpe y mantenerse en el aire con sus alas

Twilight ya muy molesta por la agresión recibida y con un poco más de experiencia en combate que Derpy comenzó a disparar varios rayos de energía con dirección a la pegaso gris que hacia lo posible por esquivarlos con su capacidad de vuelo la cual obviamente no había sido guiada jamás a un estilo defensivo u ofensivo, por eso tras unos cuantos disparos Twilight logro acertar un golpe en Derpy, aun así consiente de su enorme poder Twilight se contenía limitando los disparos a simples choques levemente dolorosos

Tras recibir el segundo disparo Derpy no logro mantenerse en vuelo y se desplomo al piso rodando un par de veces antes de quedar completamente estática, al ver esto Twilight se acercó a la pegaso esperando encontrarla noqueada, pero para su sorpresa Derpy giro sobre sí misma y le acertó un fuerte golpe con su casco en la mejilla izquierda que tumbo a la sorprendida alicornio

_"Acaso acaba de pegarme"_ Pensó asombrada Twilight que en su vida jamás había sido golpeada de ese modo por otra pony

Derpy también asombrada por el golpe que había acertado decidió que ese era su mejor momento para contratacar debido a eso inmediatamente se subió sobre Twilight y mordió su cabello para comenzar a jalarlo mientras con sus cascos continuaba dándole algunos golpes en su rostro aunque con mucha menos fuerza que el primero

_Oye suelta mi melena_ Dijo Twilight molesta quien había subido sus cascos delanteros a la altura de su cara para contener los golpes de la pegaso

_Di que te rindes y te suelto_ Dijo Derpy con dificultad mientras continuaba jalando la melena de la princesa_ Di que te alejaras de Tim_

_Mejor te digo esto_ Contesto molesta Twilight que hiso brillar su cuerno y se teleporto junto a Derpy en un destello morado

La teleportación fue simple, Twilight simplemente cambio de posición con Derpy quedando ella sobre la pegaso a una altura leve y aun con su cabello siendo sujetado por la pegaso, tras esto la alicornio permitió que ambas cayeran desde la altura y gracias a que Derpy se sorprendió por el cambio de posición no logro evitar la caída a tiempo lo que hiso que se llevara todo el impacto de su propio desplome contra el piso junto con el peso extra de Twilight que se hallaba encima de ella

Derpy soltó un grito de dolor con el impacto lo que hiso que liberara la melena de Twilight y ya con libertad de movimiento la alicornio aprovechó el momento para devolver la sarta de golpes que la pegaso le había propinado antes

Derpy aun paralizada por el golpe de la caída se llevó de lleno varios golpes directos a la cara, la mayoría no muy fuertes debido a la mala condición física de Twilight, pero algunos lograban generarle bastante dolor y uno incluso hiso que de su nariz saliera sangre

_Que tratabas de hacer con esto_ Dijo Twilight sin parar de golpear a Derpy movida mayormente por la furia de haber sido agredida pero también por lo molesta que estaba por los comentarios de la pegaso_ No sabes quién soy, soy la pony que venció a Tirek, creíste que no podría contigo, te voy a enseñar modales_ Continuo la alicornio aunque se estaba agotando

Derpy noto que a Twilight le faltaba el aire y que sus golpes cada vez eran más débiles, tras esperar el momento adecuado la pegaso puso sus cascos traseros en el abdomen de la princesa y la empujo con una patada de gran fuerza la cual no solo dejo a Twilight en el piso sino que también la dejo sin aire por un momento tiempo que Derpy aprovechó para elevarse y caer en picada sujetando a Twilight de su melena y arrastrándola por el piso hasta chocarla contra la mesa la cual se desplomo con el impacto

_Apuesto a que ahora lamentas haberme traído a un espacio abierto_ Dijo Derpy con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, suponiendo que el último golpe había noqueado a Twilight

Para sorpresa de la pegaso Twilight se puso de pie con dificultad, su rostro mostraba algunos rasguños y estaba sucio por la tierra, su melena estaba desarreglada y en su mejilla izquierda se notaba la hinchazón del golpe, pero sus ojos denotaban una gran furia

La apariencia de Derpy no era mucho mejor, si bien no estaba tan sucia como Twilight se tambaleaba levemente lo que mostraba que su cuerpo le dolía, su melena conservaba su forma solo con algunos mechones despeinados pero su rostro mostraba señales de varios golpes y su nariz continuaba sangrando

_Quieres más princesa_ Dijo Derpy desafiante mientras tomaba vuelo

_Ven aquí, te espero_ Refuto agresiva Twilight

Derpy se aventó de nuevo con intensión de dar una nueva tacleada a Twilight pero esta vez vio a la alicornio iluminar su cuerno, suponiendo que esta preparaba un hechizo Derpy tomo una idea mejor descendiendo un poco en su vuelo dejo que su casco rosase el piso y cuando estuvo cerca a Twilight levanto el casco levantando con el tierra y polvo que acertó en la cara de Twilight

_¡Mis ojos!_ Grito molesta y cegada la princesa, pero se vio acallada con un nuevo golpe de Derpy esta vez con ambos cascos entrelazados que cayeron desde arriba de su cabeza y que dio directo sobre esta, lo que hiso que su cuerpo diera de nuevo contra el piso

_Para que aprendas, sabelotodo_ Dijo Derpy agotada

Para sorpresa de Derpy de un momento a otro su cuerpo se puso muy rígido, fue incapaz de moverse y se vio rodeada por un aura purpura que ya había visto antes, con terror vio como Twilight se levantaba nuevamente, aunque en su rostro se notaba un cansancio y un dolor bastante fuertes, también se sentía una enorme furia

_Deja que esta sabelotodo te enseñe algo ahora_ Dijo Twilight muy molesta mientras con esfuerzo movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y al mismo tiempo azotaba el inmóvil cuerpo de Derpy el cual seguía la dirección de la cabeza de Twilight haciendo que la pegaso recibiese varios fuertes golpes contra el piso

Tras azotar lo suficiente a Derpy y sintiéndose incapaz de mantener su magia más tiempo Twilight levito a la pegaso frente a ella y la miro molesta_ Tuviste suficiente_ Cuestiono la alicornio

_Y tu_ Dijo Derpy agresiva aunque notablemente adolorida

_Por favor Derpy, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado_ Dijo Twilight que ahora que sujetaba a Derpy con su magia tenía espacio para pensar con más calma

_Si lo que esperas es que me rinda, olvídalo_ Dijo Derpy un poco más tranquila_ Y qué esperas de esta pelea_ Cuestiono a la alicornio Derpy_ Obviamente ibas a vencerme, eres una alicornio eres más fuerte y poderosa que yo, eso no te hace mejor para Tim solo demuestra que tienes más poder, eso no prueba nada_

Twilight miro por un momento molesta a Derpy su actitud era muy irritante, pero tras esto miro con sorpresa a la pegaso_ Tienes razón Derpy_ Admitió asombrada Twilight

_La tengo_ Repitió también asombrada la pegaso

_Si_ Dijo la alicornio_ Si te hago rendirte ahora y de esta forma, lo único que hare será imponerte mis deseos a través de mi fuerza y eso no es justo, pero debemos encontrar una forma de solucionar esto mejor a simplemente golpearnos la una a la otra

_Puedo sugerir algo_ Dijo Derpy quien se había calmado un poco

_Que propones_ Dijo curiosa Twilight

_Démonos un tiempo_ Comenzó a explicar la pegaso_ Continuemos viendo las dos a Tim por un tiempo y luego que él tome la decisión con quien prefiere estar_

_Cuanto tiempo seria eso_ Dijo Twilight que no le gustaba mucho la idea de permitir a Derpy seguir tan cercana a Tim, se sentía como un riesgo demasiado alto

_Dos estaciones te parece bien_ Cuestiono Derpy a Twilight

_Sin agredirnos ni sabotearnos_ Dijo suspicaz Twilight

_Si_ Dijo Derpy_ No nos pondremos en el camino de la otra cada quien ira a lo suyo_

Twilight se tomó un momento para considerarlo, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras analizaba las posibilidades y escenarios, pero al no encontrar una solución mejor y con un suspiro decidió aceptar_ Muy bien, trato hecho_ Dijo Twilight liberando a Derpy de su magia

_Perfecto_ Dijo Derpy poniéndose en el aire con dificultad_ Ahora si me permite princesa_ Dijo Derpy usando un tono despectivo en la palabra princesa_ Me iré a mi hogar debo descansar_

_Como gustes_ Dijo Twilight en tono no muy agradable_ Yo también necesito descansar_

_ Entonces espero no verla luego_ Dijo finalmente Derpy emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso

Mientras Twilight miraba a Derpy alejarse tambaleante, un vestigio de furia se reflejó en su rostro_ Como si fuera a creer que cumplirás el pacto_

Mientras Derpy volaba su rostro se mostró muy serio_ Como si me creyera que no vas a hacer nada contra mi_

_Mentirosa_ Dijeron ambas ponys al tiempo pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírse la una a la otra, sabiendo que ninguna de las 2 estaba dispuesta a cumplir el acuerdo

Derpy se tocó la nariz mientras volaba y observo que su casco tenia sangre_ Debo curarme esto en cuanto llegue a casa, no quiero que Dinky me vea así_ Tras decir esto la pegaso lo pensó mejor_ Aunque creo que se quién podría ayudarme con eso_ Dijo Derpy con una sonrisa para luego desviar su vuelo con dificultad en dirección a Ponyville que se veía a lo lejos

Twilight se tocó la mejilla izquierda que se sentía caliente e inflamada y una corriente de dolor recorrió su cuerpo_ Auch_ Dijo adolorida la princesa_ Sí que me pego fuerte, creo que tendré que ponerme hielo o algo_ Lamento la alicornio pensando en cómo volvería a su castillo

 **_Castillo Canterlot la mañana siguiente_**

Celestia despertaba esa mañana con dificultad, gracias a los eventos con la Ursa la ciudad aún estaba en estado de emergencia y por eso todos los ponys estaba en sus hogares descansando seguros, eso incluía a los consejeros reales, sirvientes del castillo, chefs y la mayoría de soldados salvo por los pocos que debían hacer guardia en la noche o durante el día, era debido a esa falta de personal que la princesa Celestia tenía un poco más de libertad en ese día, tras levantar el sol Celestia volvió a dormir inmediatamente, después de todo el día anterior había hecho un esfuerzo titánico y como si fuera poco había invertido gran parte de su noche en un paseo nocturno junto a Discord, tras dormir unas cuantas horas más la alicornio blanca se levantó de buen humor y se dirigía con paso suave y una gran sonrisa a la cocina donde estaba deseosa de preparar un buen desayuno

La sorpresa de Celestia fue enorme cuando a pocos pasos de entrar a la cocina percibió un delicioso aroma, olía a masa recién cocida y a miel, era increíblemente atrayente haciendo que la princesa del sol comenzase a salivar y su estómago comenzara estremecerse debido al hambre cada vez más presente. Pero la sorpresa de Celestia fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que la autora de ese olor no era otra que Luna que estaba cocinando unos panqueques y los serbia en una mesa puesta a la mitad de la enorme cocina, una mesa rectangular sobre la cual se hallaban tres platos con un jugo de naranja al lado de cada uno y una flor en el centro

_Buenos días hermana_ Dijo Luna de buen humor quien mostraba una sonrisa radiante y llevaba su melena atada en una cola de caballo dándole un aspecto más casual_ Espero que tengas ganas de panqueques_ Dijo Luna mientras con su magia levitaba una torre de panqueques a uno de los 3 puestos servidos en la mesa

Celestia aún no superaba la sorpresa, era bastante raro ver a Luna despierta en la mañana y más aún que ella hiciera el desayuno, pero los panqueques olían realmente bien y si no se equivocaba lo que había en la mesa era jalea de cereza, lo que hacía mucho más provocativo el desayuno, así que decidió sentarse con una sonrisa

_Por supuesto querida hermana_ Dijo Celestia tomando asiento y mirando con apetito sus panqueques_ Se ven deliciosos Luna, aunque debo admitir que me asombra que estés despierta_

_Que puedo decir_ Dijo Luna divertida_ La conmoción de ayer nos dejó a todos muy cansados, supongo que dormí tanto que me fue imposible dormir mas_

Ante esta revelación Celestia rio_ Bueno me alegra que no lo hicieras_ Dijo la princesa del sol mientras comía un poco de los panqueques_ Están muy buenos_ Dijo emocionada Celestia, tras esto miro el lugar restante en la mesa, obviamente Luna había puesto uno para ella misma, entonces de quien era el tercero

Luna al parecer adivino los pensamientos de su hermana_ Por supuesto que coloque un puesto más, después de todo tenemos un invitado_ Dijo Luna feliz mientras colocaba unos panqueques en un segundo puesto y les agregaba una jalea azul que olía a moras

En ese momento ambas princesas oyeron unos pasos que se dirijan hacia ellas, venían desde el pasillo y eran acompañados por largos bostezos e infantiles quejas

_Estoy seguro que ya pase por aquí tres veces_ Se oía la voz de Discord_ Como rayos voy a llegar a la cocina así_ Decía molesto el señor del caos

Tras oír esto las princesas miraron a la puerta donde un despeinado Discord, con leves ojeras en sus ojos y las garras aun vendadas se presentaba, su rostro demostraba cansancio y parecía un poco confundido, aun así el señor del caos dedico a ambas princesas una sonrisa

_Buenos días_ Dijo con simpleza Discord

_ Buenos días Discord_ Respondió Celestia en tono elegante

_Si quieres desayunar es mejor que te sientes ahora, sino tendrás que preparar algo tú mismo_ Dijo Luna mucho menos formal

_No es muy temprano para que me trates con tanta rudeza_ Se quejó Discord, estirándose por el cansancio, solo entonces cayo en cuenta de la apariencia de Luna que sin sus adornos negros y con su cabello recogido se veía bastante linda, Discord no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado por un momento

_Toma una foto, te durara más_ Bromeo Luna, tratando de parecer molesta frente a Celestia aunque le agradaba que Discord la mirara con esa expresión cautivada

Discord se sonrojo un poco con el comentario_ Que quieres que diga_ Dijo Discord tratando de mantener la compostura_ Si cambias de Look de modo tan sorpresivo obvio sorprenderás a la gente_

Celestia estaba feliz y reía alegre, Discord era alguien querido para ella y Luna era su hermana, hallarse los 3 en una situación tan amigable era exactamente lo que la princesa del sol definiría como un momento en familia, algo que hacía mucho ni ella ni Luna experimentaban

Discord tomo asiento en el único lugar cuyo plato no tenía panqueques y tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja, normalmente lo habría transformado en leche con chocolate, pero no quería ofender a Luna así que decidió beber el líquido tal cual, luego centro su atención en los panqueques que se hallaban a su lado en el puesto vacío que correspondía a Luna se veían muy buenos

_Ni lo pienses Discord_ Dijo Luna en tono amenazante_ Esos son los míos, en un momento terminare con los tuyos_

Discord hiso un gesto molesto pero decidió quedarse quieto, era muy temprano para pelear

_ Como están tus garras Discord_ Cuestiono Celestia centrando su mirada en las vendas del señor del caos

Discord sonrió confiado y las vendas que rodeaban sus manos brillaron para luego desatarse solas y comenzar a comportarse como serpientes enredándose una contra la otra hasta que de un momento a otro comenzaron a ejecutar complejos nudos y se convirtieron en un perro de tela

Tras esta breve demostración de magia Discord enseño sus garras a Celestia las cuales se veían en perfecto estado_ Mejor que nunca, esa pócima que me diste sí que surtió efecto_ Dijo animado Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos y hacer estallar al perro de tela en una explosión de confeti

Celestia sonrió aliviada al ver las heridas de Discord curadas y su poder restaurado_ Me alegra Discord, sabía que la pluma de fénix seria perfecta_ Dijo sonriente la princesa del sol

_Aquí tienes Discord_ Dijo Luna pasando con magia una torre de panqueques a Discord

Celestia al ver los panqueques que su hermana le paso a Discord tuvo que contener su risa, los panqueques se veían con una preparación pésima, la masa no estaba bien cocida, se notaban un poco babosos, había cascara de huevo en ellos y el jarabe que los recubría era de un color verdusco y liberaba un raro olor a menta, eran un desastre, pero bueno Luna siempre había sido algo bromista era normal que quisiese molestar un poco a Discord

Pero la sorpresa de Celestia fue mayúscula cuando Discord al probar los panqueques mostro un rostro de enorme satisfacción, es más comenzó a comer con gran deleite la enorme torre de raros panqueques

_Están increíbles_ Dijo emocionado Discord mientras comía, no sabía porque esos panqueques le recordaba a otra comida, algo que Fluttershy le había preparado, era algo muy extraño

Luna veía alegre la reacción de Discord a su primera receta de comida caótica, sabía que había sido buena idea robar esa información de la cabeza de Fluttershy y además había anotado un punto en las narices de Celestia sin que esta se diese cuenta, pero aún faltaba que se diera un último gusto, el cual llego cuando Celestia bebió de su jugo de naranja

_No se cómo puedes comerte eso_ Dijo Celestia sorprendida por la reacción positiva de Discord, tras lo cual bebió un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja pero tras un momento el rostro de Celestia se puso muy rojo, sus ojos comenzaron a llorarle y antes de darse cuenta se sentía muy ahogada, era picante su jugo tenia salsa picante_ Agua_ Dijo semi ahogada Celestia mientras corría a la parte más profunda de la cocina por un vaso de agua

Ante la escena Discord y Luna estallaron en risas

_Clásico_ Dijo Discord limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

_Que tal los panqueques_ Cuestiono Luna divertida pero sabiendo que había generado una distracción momentánea_ Te gustaron_

_Mucho_ Dijo animado Discord_ Es de lo mejor que he probado_

_Si, durmieras donde perteneces comerías así más seguido_ Dijo coqueta Luna para luego guiñar un ojo al señor del caos

Discord se sonrojo un poco con el comentario pero devolvió la sonrisa pícara a Luna_ Puede que la próxima yo cocine_

Tras este breve momento a solas Celestia volvió a la mesa, se veía levemente molesta y llevaba con su magia un vaso de agua levitando a su lado

_No fue gracioso Luna_ Dijo molesta Celestia

_Oh vamos Tía, fue excelente_ Dijo divertida Luna

_Además olvidaste apagar la estufa_ Señalo aun molesta Celestia

_Lo hice_ Dijo sorprendida Luna volteando a ver en dirección a la estufa, la cual se hallaba apagada pero en este pequeño descuido de la princesa de la noche Celestia intercambio su vaso de jugo con el de Luna

Luna rio al ver la estufa apagada_ Bueno hermana caí_ Dijo Luna algo sarcástica_ Pero no fue ni la mitad de buena que mi broma_ Dijo la princesa de la noche para luego tomar un sorbo de jugo

La reacción no fue muy diferente en un momento Luna tenía los ojos llorosos y la cara roja mientras volaba a toda velocidad por un poco de agua, en esta ocasión eran Discord y Celestia quienes reían divertidos de la escena

_Este es el mejor desayuno de mi vida _ Admitió Discord entre risas

Tras un momento Luna volvió con expresión algo molesta al ver su broma devuelta y Celestia le respondió con una sonrisa confiada, luego ambas princesas centraron su mirada en el señor del caos que no había parado de reír

_De que rayos te ríes Discord_ Dijo Luna pisando con fuerza la pata de lagarto de Discord lo que hiso que este abriera la boca para soltar un fuerte AUCH

_Ten, para que no se seque tu garganta por tanta risa_ Dijo animada Celestia que vertió el resto del jugo de naranja picante en la boca abierta de Discord usando su magia

Discord estaba a punto de reprochar a las princesas pero su cara se puso muy roja, sus ojos lloraron y tubo que chasquear sus dedos y aparecer un gran tanque de agua que comenzó a beber con desesperación mientras ambas hermanas morían de risa

Cuando Discord acabo de beber el agua se unió a la risa de las princesas, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con ambas hermanas algo que pensó jamás podría suceder pero a la vez en su interior, sentía una gran culpa no podía negar que ese estado de felicidad era pasajero, cuando Celestia fuera consciente de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas momentos como ese no se repetirían, Discord temía que se iba acercando la hora de que tomara una decisión

 **_Mucho más tarde en la casa de Discord_**

Discord apareció en su clásico destello dentro de su casa, estaba feliz había pasado un buen rato en Canterlot junto a Celestia y Luna y ahora podía volver a su casa a descansar en tranquilidad

_Cariño estoy en casa_ Dijo divertido Discord mientras observaba su casa que era un caos como siempre, cuando un pitido llamo su atención, el cual venia de una lámpara con su forma que residía en una mesa en la sala, esta lámpara pitaba mientras sus ojos resplandecían_ Al parecer Fluttershy me dejo un mensaje_ Dijo sorprendido Discord

 **_Al día siguiente- Canterlot estadio de los Wonderbolts_**

Rainbow Dash caminaba junto a Krest y las CMC a través de un pasillo las 3 jóvenes potras estaban muy emocionadas de poder asistir a las pruebas de reclutamiento para la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts, mientras tanto Dash hablaba con Krest levemente nerviosa y expectante

_Que emoción, que emoción_ Decía Rainbow con una sonrisa_ Puedes creerlo en unas horas me nombraran una Wonderbolt oficial frente a todos_

Krest rio divertido con el comentario_ Creo que para eso debes primero pasar la prueba, ¿no?_ Cuestiono el pegaso negro

Ante esto Rainbow solo sonrió confiada_ Como si hubiera la menor posibilidad de que no pasara_

En ese momento una voz femenina surgió de unos parlantes en las paredes_ Todos los participantes de las pruebas, repórtense a vestidores para recibir su equipo_

_Bueno creo que me llaman_ Dijo sonriente Rainbow_ Scoots quedas a cargo, dame mucho ánimo con esas porras_ Dijo Rainbow mirando a Scootaloo

_Cuenta conmigo Rainbow Dash, serán las mejores porras que hayas oído_ Dijo confiada la potrilla naranja

Tras decir esto Rainbow miro a Krest y le dedico una cariñosa mirada mientras cortaba un poco su distancia_ Oye chico serio, deséame buena suerte y disfruta del Show, si_ Dijo sonriente Rainbow

Al sentir a Rainbow tan cerca Krest no pudo evitar apenarse sin entender muy bien el porqué de esto pero aun así le dio una sonrisa suave a Rainbow Dash_ Buena suerte presumida_ Dijo en tono divertido Krest

Rainbow sonrió divertida con el comentario y voló a toda velocidad con dirección a los vestidores dejando a Krest solo con las CMC

Tras esto Scootaloo mostro un par de bolsas azules que paso a cada una de sus amigas_ Eso me recuerda, traje esto para ustedes chicas_ Dijo Scootaloo enseñando las bolsas

_Wow Scoots, tu hiciste todo esto_ Dijo impresionada Sweetie Belle al ver el interior de su bolsa

_Incluso hay un moño para mi_ Dijo emocionada Apple Bloom mirando su propia bolsa

_Que puedo decir, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio_ Dijo sonriente Scootaloo tras lo cual miro a Krest y le paso una bolsa_ Esta es para ti Krest, Rainbow no me aviso con mucha anticipación que vendrías pero aun así prepare algo_

_Para mi_ Dijo asombrado Krest_ Gracias supongo_ Tras decir esto Krest miro el interior de la bolsa y después de esto abrió los ojos con gran asombro y miro incrédulo a Scootaloo_ Ni de broma me voy a poner esto_ Dijo nervioso y apenado el pegaso negro

_Pero, pero trabaje muy duro para hacerlo_ Dijo la pegaso naranja mientras ponía ojos de cachorro triste y su labio le temblaba como si fuera a llorar

Al ver esto y temiendo que la pegaso hiciera un escándalo Krest soltó un suspiro_ Esta bien, está bien, creo que puedo intentarlo_

_En serio_ Dijo Scootaloo emocionada_ Muchas gracias Krest_

Mientras decía esto Scootaloo estaba muy orgullosa y un pensamiento se fijó en su mente, "Misión cumplida Rainbow"

Mientras tanto ya casi llegando a los vestidores y muy lejos del lugar donde estaban Krest y las CMC Rainbow rio divertida pensando en que pasaría si Krest se dejaba convencer por Scoots_ Disfruta de mi pequeña venganza_ Dijo divertida Rainbow

Pero lo que ninguno de los presentes noto eran unos ojos dorados que veían desde lejos del pasillo al pegaso negro que acompañaba a las 3 potras, unos ojos dorados que mostraban un gran interés en el semental

_Nos volvemos a ver, chico lindo_ Dijo Spitfire con una pícara sonrisa

 **_ Imperio de cristal-Castillo de cristal_**

_No sabes lo mucho que aprecio que hayan venido a ayudar Twilight_ Decía Cadance que caminaba por un pasillo del castillo de cristal junto a Shining Armor y a Twilight la cual llevaba un pequeño vendaje en su mejilla izquierda debido a que su magia sanadora no era muy buena y había tenido que recurrir a un ungüento que le dio Zecora para tratar su mejilla inflamada

_No es nada Cadance, en cuanto nos enteramos de lo que paso en el imperio de cristal vinimos ansiosas de ayudar, espero que el itinerario de reparación y limpieza que prepare ayude_ Dijo Twilight

_Mucho_ Afirmo Cadance_ He estado tan ocupada con asuntos oficiales, pidiendo apoyo en suministros y materiales y notificando a los pueblos más allá de las montañas, que no he tenido el tiempo de supervisar la reconstrucción, lo mismo pasa con Shining Armor que está dirigiendo a los soldados en sus propias labores de reconstrucción_ Tras decir esto Cadance miro a Twilight_ Aun así debo decir que me sorprende que solo vinieran 4 de ustedes_

_Seguramente a Rainbow y Applejack les habría encantado venir, pero hoy eran las pruebas de ingreso a los Wonderbolts y Applejack tenía que atender un asunto familiar así que no me atreví a pedirle que viniera, es mas ni siquiera pude hablar con ella fue su hermano quien me dijo que ella estaba muy atareada con una tarea muy importante_

_Ya veo_ Dijo Cadance reflexiva_ Lo entiendo perfectamente, aun así ustedes 4 son de mucha ayuda_ Termino sonriente la princesa del amor

_Twili si me permites preguntar_ Dijo Shining Armor curioso_ Que le paso a tu mejilla, volviste a pelear por la primera edición de un libro con otra yegua_ Cuestiono el unicornio

_Ah esto_ Dijo Twilight apenada señalando su mejilla_ Solo fue un accidente durante un día de campo, nada serio_

_En serio_ Dijo Shining Armor suspicaz_ Porque se ve bastante fuerte_

_Tu tranquilo hermano, todo está bien_ Dijo un poco nerviosa Twilight

Tras decir esto Cadance, Shining y Twilight salieron al balcón donde podían ver a los diferentes ponys de cristal arreglando sus edificios, los pegasos y ponys de tierra usaban su trabajo en equipo para levantar los enormes trozos de cristal y los unicornios usando su magia los unían de nuevo a los edificios, otros ponys limpiaban la nieve de las calles y los techos, devolviéndole poco a poco el resplandor al imperio de cristal

_Si todos siguen con ese ritmo habremos acabado para el atardecer_ Dijo animada Cadance

_Eso espero_ Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa_ No sé por qué pero Rarity fue muy enfática en que debíamos estar de vuelta en Ponyville antes de que cayera la noche, supongo que tendrá algo que hacer, pero parecía realmente importante_

Cadance rio divertida_ En ese caso será mejor que también nos pongamos a ayudar_ Dijo Cadance contenta cuando de un momento a otro su mirada se paralizo en un punto específico, se quedó congelada viendo ese punto

_Cadance, estas bien_ Cuestiono Twilight al ver paralizada a Cadance, en ese momento noto donde estaba posada la mirada de Cadance se hallaba sobre un punto del imperio donde todo un edificio se elevaba por si solo debido seguramente a un enorme poder mágico_ Oh si_ Dijo Twilight sorprendida y sonriente_ Olvide decírtelo, pero Fluttershy consiguió ayuda extra_ Dijo Twilight sonriente

_Twilight_ Dijo Cadance con frialdad_ ¡Qué demonios hiciste!_ Grito furica la princesa del amor para luego emprender vuelo con una mirada de odio fija en la zona donde volaba el edificio, la zona donde se irradiaba magia del caos, dejando a Twilight y Shining Armor paralizados en el balcón

_¿Cadance?_ Dijo Twilight extrañada por la actitud de su cuñada y tomando vuelo para seguirla

_Oh no_ Dijo preocupado Shining Armor_ Esto va a ser un desastre_ Se lamentó el unicornio

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo realmente no quería dividirlo pero creo que así son más fáciles de leer y les público más rápido además como volvimos a formato semanal los capítulos serán un poco más cortos, espero les guste como quedo la pelea, realmente trate de que se sintiera fluida y realista tomando en cuenta que ambas ponys son bastante inexpertas en pelear (en especial Derpy)**

 **Y bueno como siempre se aprecia y agradece todo Review, Follow y Favorito y sin más que decir nos leemos pronto**


	24. Choque parte 2

**Twilight abría la puerta de la celda de JMDRG esperando ver al autor salir de su confinamiento, pero para su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta el propio JMDRG la cerro**

_Oye dijiste que querías salir_ Dijo Twilight confusa

 **_Olvídalo, me atrase una semana en sacar el capítulo y además subí un especial de preguntas antes que el capítulo como tal, mis lectores quieren mi cabeza, prefiero quedarme aquí donde al menos estoy a salvo_**

 **Twilight se quedó mirando confusa la celda_ Y que hago con el capitulo_**

 **Por los barrotes JMDRG deslizo un enorme folder de hojas_ Ten publícalo tú, yo no saldré hasta saber que es seguro_**

 **_Wow, es bastante largo_ Dijo Twilight mirando las hojas_ Bueno como gustes iré a publicarlo_**

 **Tras irse Twilight JMDRG mira al vacío espero disfruten el capítulo de esta semana, es realmente 2 capítulos en uno por eso es tan largo, perdonen la demora y disfrútenlo**

 **Choque parte 2**

Shining Armor veía con terror como Twilight y Cadance se alejaban del castillo volando en dirección al edificio flotante y a la fuente de magia caótica en el imperio de cristal, el príncipe estaba muy nervioso Cadance había estado muy estresada desde la tormenta, sin mencionar que estaba furiosa con él por lo sucedido durante la misma, realmente era el peor momento posible para hacer enojar a la monarca del imperio de cristal y Shining Armor sabía que lo que venía solo empeoraría las cosas

 **_Flash Back_**

Shining Armor despertaba mareado y confuso sobre una cama en el refugio de la realeza del imperio de cristal, a su lado se hallaba Frost la pony de tierra magenta que formaba parte de la guardia personal de Cadance, su Cutie Mark consistía en un cristal roto a la mitad por una explosión, un detalle poco conocido dado que eran raras las ocasiones en las que se le veía sin armadura como era este caso, Shining Armor estudio a Frost con la mirada, pensando cómo empezar a preguntar, pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera decir cualquier cosa la pony hablo

_Sí que metiste la pata esta vez, no es así capitán_ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Frost_ Ella está furiosa contigo_

_Que fue lo que paso_ Cuestiono confuso Shining Armor

_Veamos_ Dijo Frost tomándose un momento para pensar lo que había pasado_ Después de que la princesa tuviera que pedirle a los gemelos que te salvaran de tu tonto intento de ser el héroe, te desmayaste por el uso excesivo de tu magia_ Comenzó a explicar la pony magenta_ La tormenta después de que cerramos los refugios no hiso mucho daño_ Tras decir esto Frost repensó las cosas_ Bueno el imperio como tal es un asco todo está lleno de nieve, congelado o derribado pero las bajas están en números aceptables diría que fue un buen trabajo_

Shining Armor soltó un suspiro, siempre había detestado el carácter amargado, burlón y algo seco de Frost pero a Cadence por alguna extraña razón parecía agradarle esa pony por lo que al darse cuenta del gran potencial que tenía como soldado la invito a formar parte de su guardia personal, tras superar su fastidio una idea aterradora cruzo la cabeza del príncipe

_Sufrimos bajas_ Cuestiono preocupado Shining

_5 ponis_ Admitió con seriedad Frost_ Un unicornio naranja que pasaba todo su tiempo encerrado con sus libros, el pobre tonto ni siquiera se enteró de la tormenta, otros 3 eran una familia un edificio se desplomo por los vientos de la tormenta y cayo cuando iban a entrar a su refugio_

_Esos solo son 4_ Dijo Shining con suspicacia_ Y el quinto_

Frost se pensó un momento si informar la última baja, aunque de todas maneras no le pagaban por proteger los sentimientos del príncipe_ La otra baja fue uno de los gemelos, Piro, la tormenta lo atrapo cuando fueron a rescatarte_

Shining Armor se quedó frio al escuchar el comentario_ Es imposible_ Dijo incrédulo el unicornio_ Me rescato Flash, es de lo poco que recuerdo_

_Flash fue por ti por orden de la princesa_ Dijo con frialdad Frost_ El idiota quería ayudarte con tu plan de sacrificio hasta que Cadance lo puso en su sitio, ahora está patrullando la zona, seguramente muerto de miedo por la reprimenda que recibirá luego, pero la cruda verdad es que ese ridículo pegaso no te hubiera rescatado a tiempo de no ser por los gemelos y gracias a tu tonto plan ahora uno de ellos perdió a su hermano_

Shining Armor bajo la cabeza apenado, detestaba que Frost ofendiera a Flash él era su amigo y un soldado leal, pero no podía refutar su argumento, realmente había ejecutado un plan soberanamente estúpido y ahora veía los resultados de esto

_Donde esta Cadance_ Dijo con seriedad Shining

_Te doy una sugerencia amistosa_ Dijo Frost forzando una sonrisa_ Búscala más tarde, sigue de muy mal humor, vuelve a recostarte descansa otro poco, si no se le ha pasado la ira para cuando despiertes al menos estarás mas descansado para recibir tu paliza_

_Donde esta_ insistió Shining

_Como gustes, es tu funeral capitán_ Dijo algo molesta Frost_ Esta en su cuarto de relajación_

_Si por supuesto_ Dijo Shining Armor sintiéndose un tonto por la obviedad de la respuesta

Tras unos momentos y usando un poco de magia para retirar la nieve que ahora invadía los pasillos del castillo Shining Armor llego frente al cuarto de relajación de Cadence, pero no conseguía tener el valor de entrar, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera lo esperaría una fuerte reprimenda y un duro periodo de ley del hielo como mínimo

Shining Armor soltó un suspiro _Acabemos con esto de una vez_ Dijo el príncipe antes de abrir la puerta

El cuarto de relajación de Cadence se componía de una enorme habitación en cuyo centro había un pequeño escritorio surtido de tinta y plumas para trabajar, alrededor de este se hallaban una enorme cantidad de velas aromáticas cuyo aroma relajaba e invadía todo el lugar, en el fondo de esta habitación escribiendo sobre la mesa se hallaba la princesa del amor muy concentrada en su trabajo mientras movía una pluma con su magia sobre un pergamino

Shining Armor trago saliva antes de comenzar a hablar_ Hola cariño_ Dijo poniendo una sonrisa tonta el unicornio

_Me alegra ver que estas bien Shining Armor_ Dijo Cadence en tono seco

_Que haces_ Cuestiono el príncipe tratando de mantener el buen humor

_Le envió un informe de las anomalías de la tormenta a mi tía, también una carta a Twilight para avisarle que estamos bien y una petición a los reinos vecinos para que nos den materiales de reconstrucción_ Explico con frialdad la princesa el amor

Shining Armor seguía nervioso, Cadence ni siquiera lo había mirado durante toda la explicación y ya se estaba dando cuenta de que si quería tocar el tema y lograr que ambos pudieran seguir adelante debería hacerlo el

_Cadence mira_ Comenzó a decir el unicornio_ Sé que no fue mi plan más brillante o el mejor pensado, pero por favor entiéndeme, la tormenta estaba descontrolada, tu aun tenías que llegar al refugio y yo ya no tenía más ideas_

Cadance volteo a ver a su marido mostrando una mirada furiosa atrapada en unos ojos llorosos, su mirada reflejaba una extraña combinación de ira y tristeza

_Que rayos se te paso por la cabeza, gran tonto_ Le replico molesta Cadence_ Que esperabas lograr con eso, crees que hubiera sido feliz viviendo al saber que habías muerto por mí, crees que hubiera podido seguir adelante sin tenerte a mi lado_ dijo Cadence cuyos ojos se llenaban cada vez mas de lagrimas

_Sé que lo hubieras logrado_ Admitió Shining Armor cabizbajo_ Porque eres la pony más asombrosa que conozco_ Admitió Shining con una leve sonrisa

_¡No lo entiendes idiota!_ Dijo con un grito Cadence acercándose cada vez más a su marido_ Soy la princesa del amor, la razón por la que soy tan fuerte, por la que puedo reinar con tanta calma, por la que puedo ser quien soy es porque te tengo a ti, porque cuento con tu amor para que me de fuerza, para que me de valor y sabiduría, sin ti no sabría qué hacer, sin ti estaría perdida, ¡No puedo vivir sin ti¡_ Culmino Cadence

_Cadence yo_ Comenzó a decir Shining Armor cuando fue callado por un beso largo y profundo de Cadence la cual ya tenía lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Tras varios minutos fundidos en un apasionado beso los regentes del imperio de cristal se separaron unos centímetros, suficiente para Cadence pudiera hablar_ Prométeme que jamás volverás a intentar algo tan idiota_ Dijo Cadence con tono de suplica

_Lo prometo_ Dijo Shining Armor para luego devolverle el beso que Cadence le dio antes, pero mientras lo hacía sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho el cual venia de un punto donde Cadance había apoyado su casco y estaba haciendo presión

_Recuerda esta promesa Shining Armor_ Dijo Cadence con seriedad_ Porque si vuelves a intentar algo así, te hare tanto daño que me asegurare de que una idea de esas no vuelva a pasar por tu mente nunca más_ Finalizo la princesa para luego liberar la presión del casco

Tras esto Shining Armor continúo besando a Cadence pero le había quedado claro que su esposa hablaba enserio

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

Shining Armor miro por última vez a las alicornios alejarse volando antes de devolver su mirada al interior del castillo

_¡Soldados, necesito un escuadrón ahora!_ Ordeno con fuerza Shining Armor sabiendo que debería tomar partido en lo que estaba por venir

 **_Imperio de cristal- Estatua de Spike_**

Rarity y Pinkie habían estado trabajando todo el día en arreglar una de las plazas centrales del imperio de cristal, en la cual se hallaba la estatua del héroe Spike el dragón, habían pasado una gran parte del tiempo despejando la nieve del lugar y ahora se dedicaban a reparar la estatua de Spike la cual había sido destrozada por los brutales vientos de la tormenta

_Y listo Spikey_ Dijo Pinkie mientras colocaba la cabeza del dragón de nuevo sobre sus hombros_ Espero que así no pierdas más la cabeza_ Bromeo a pony rosada

_Muchas gracias Pinkie_ Dijo la misma Pinkie Pie imitando la voz de Spike mientras movía la cabeza de la estatua_ Realmente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días_

Rarity rodo los ojos con la mala broma de Pinkie y luego apunto su cuerno a la estatua_ Pinkie Pie quédate quieta, necesito ser precisa o no se verá bien_ Dijo Rarity tratando de concentrarse

Tras decir esto un rayo de color azul broto desde el cuerno de Rarity con dirección al cuello de la estatua y este poco a poco fue reparando el daño volviendo a fijar la cabeza del dragón al resto de su cuerpo, tras unos momentos la estatua se veía como nueva sin el más mínimo rastro de grietas o rasguños

Rarity se tomó un momento para contemplar la estatua de Spike, con esa versión más infantil y tierna del dragón, recordándole sus primeros momentos con aquel tierno y pequeño Spike_ Sí que has cambiado mucho no es así Spikey-Wikey_ Dijo Rarity reflexiva pero con una sonrisa emocionada por la idea de la cena que tenía esa noche prometida con el joven dragón, una cena que para su sorpresa le generaba una extraña combinación de ansiedad y nervios

_Muy bien, como nuevo_ Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa_ Digno de un príncipe como tu_

Rarity rio un poco con el comentario_ Creo que exageras un poco Pinkie_ Dijo Rarity divertida

_Tú crees_ Dijo Pinkie sorprendida_ Solo pensaba que si somos literales nuestro lindo Spike sin duda es un príncipe_

_Pues tiene la actitud de uno_ Admitió Rarity dándole la razón a su amiga mientras se sonrojaba al pensar lo amable y galante que Spike se había comportado cuando ella lo acompaño al bosque Everfree

_Y el linaje_ Puntualizo Pinkie

_¿El linaje?_ Cuestiono curiosa Rarity

_Bueno, tu sabes Twilight siempre dice que cuando Spike nació la princesa Celestia lo cuido, como si lo hubiera adoptado_ Comenzó a explicar Pinkie_ Eso lo haría hijo de la princesa y además Twilight siempre dice que Spike es como su hermanito, es decir es el hijo adoptivo de una princesa y hermano adoptivo de otra, ¿Eso no lo hace un príncipe?_ Cuestiono Pinkie curiosa

Al escuchar esto Rarity rio divertida_ Supongo que tienes razón Pinkie_ Dijo Rarity entre risas_ Que viva el príncipe Spike_ Continuo bromeando la unicornio

Aun cuando Rarity rio y bromeo con el tema la verdad era que la idea no se iba del todo de su mente, las palabras de Pinkie aun cuando venían de una explicación bastante infantil tenían sentido, Rarity recordó sus tiempos de potrilla cuando le decía a su madre que algún día se casaría con un fuerte y gallardo príncipe y vivirá en un enorme castillo, con una corona de princesa, rodeada de todos los lujos que quisiera y donde confexionaria todos sus vestidos, si bien este sueño había muerto para Rarity cuando conoció al horrible príncipe Blueblood, ahora de manera irónica parecía estar más cerca que nunca

_"Bueno pequeña Rarity, parece que tal vez si cumplamos nuestro sueño"_ Pensó Rarity divertida y con una sonrisa

Mientras Rarity se perdía divertida y sonriente en sus fantasías y Pinkie hacia un pony de nieve con la nieve que habían corrido a los lados de la plaza, Cadence y Twilight pasaron sobre ellas volando a gran velocidad

_Hola Twilight, hola Cadence_ Saludo emocionada Pinkie viendo alejarse a las alicornios_ Adiós Twilight, adiós Cadence_ Se despidió Pinkie con la misma emoción moviendo su casco, tras decir esto miro a Rarity_ Creo que tienen mucha prisa_

Rarity al ver tan apuradas a ambas princesas solo pudo suponer que algo malo pasaba y por esto comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que volaban las princesas mientras jalaba a Pinkie a su lado_ Vamos querida, no sé qué paso, pero no creo que sea algo bueno_

_Uh, buena idea_ Dijo sonriente Pinkie_ Tal vez vayan a un lugar divertido_

 **_Estadio de los Wonderbolts-Canterlot_**

Aunque el examen de reclutamiento de los Wonderbolts es un evento presuntamente privado y al que solo asisten los miembros del equipo, sus reservas e invitados selectos, el estadio estaba bastante concurrido ese día, muchos ponis de la nobleza de Canterlot movían cielo y tierra para descubrir los lugares donde se llevaría a cabo el examen para poder ir a disfrutar de la exhibición que presentarían los nuevos reclutas del grupo, del mismo modo muchos fans de los Wonderbolts se las arreglaban para descubrir en que estadios y a qué horas se realizarían estos eventos para poder asistir y conocer a los nuevos pegasos que se unirían a los mejores voladores de Equestria y por supuesto los familiares de aquellos reclutas que se estaban probando eran más que bienvenidos a mirar y este era el caso de Scootaloo y las CMC que habían ido como un apoyo para Rainbow, algo de gran importancia especialmente porque las amigas de la pegaso habían tenido que ir a ayudar con la reconstrucción del imperio de cristal lo cual disminuyo considerablemente la cantidad de apoyo que Rainbow Dash recibiría ese día y aunque la pegaso color azul no quisiera admitirlo esto disminuía la seguridad y confianza de esta en su propia capacidad de vuelo

Scootaloo consiente de que su hermana requeriría mucho apoyo en su día importante y sabiendo que solo contaría con la ayuda de sus mejores amigas para darle ánimos se había esforzado hasta el cansancio en darle a Rainbow las mejores porristas que Equestria hubiera visto, desde los uniformes hasta los letreros todo estaba cubierto, Scootaloo llevaba sobre su cabeza una larga peluca que emulaba el cabello multicolor de Rainbow Dash también traía una camisa de color azul que tenía la Cutie Mark de Rainbow estampada en el centro del pecho, la pequeña pegaso sostenía con sus cascos delanteros un cartel blanco que tenía escrito en brillante tinta roja un mensaje de "Arriba Rainbow Dash" en letras enormes y vistosas y como si fuera poco gritaba constantemente que Rainbow era la mejor voladora de Equestria haciendo un gran escándalo aun cuando faltaban tres participantes antes de que fuera el turno de la pegaso azul, el resto de las CMC acompañaban a su entusiasmada amiga, Apple Bloom llevaba una camiseta igual a la de Scootaloo y sobre su cabeza portaba un moño azul con la nube y el relámpago arcoíris impresos sobre este, además de esto la potrilla terrestre entregaba a sus amigas Pies de manzana que cargaba en un bolso a su lado, por ultimo Sweetie Belle que también portaba una camiseta no llevaba nada sobre su cabeza pero lo compensaba usando su magia la cual había mejorado con los años para elevar dos enormes letreros uno con la cara de la pegaso azul y otro con la Cutie Mark de esta lo cual hacía imposible no notar a las porristas de la mejor voladora en Ponyville

_¡Vamos Rainbow Dash!_ Gritaba con emoción Scootaloo

_Si sigues gritando así Scootaloo, te quedaras sin voz antes de que Rainbow salga a hacer su examen_ Le dijo preocupada Sweetie

_Lo lamento_ Dijo la pequeña pegaso riendo apenada_ Solo estoy muy emocionada_ Tras decir esto mordió un pedazo de Pie de manzana que tenía a la mano y luego soltó un leve gemido de gusto_ Apple Bloom estos Pies están excelentes_ Dijo animada Scootaloo

_Yo quiero un poco_ Dijo Sweetie mordiendo un Pie que ella tenía en sus cascos para luego escupirlo con desagrado_ Este esta terrible_ Dijo horrorizada la joven unicornio_ Como quemas un pie por fuera y lo congelas por dentro_ Cuestiono la unicornio

_Lo siento Sweetie Belle_ Dijo apenada Apple Bloom_ Estos Pies son experimentos fallidos de Apple Jack, debí advertirte que no todos son comestibles_

_Experimentos fallidos_ Repitió Sweetie asombrada tirando el Pie que tenía en sus cascos al piso y tomando otro que traía su amiga en la bolsa_ A que te refieres_ Cuestiono la unicornio para luego tomar una mordida del nuevo pie y sonreír_ Este está bastante mejor_ Dijo animada la unicornio

_Pues verán_ Comenzó a explicar Apple Bloom_ Estos Pies no son nuestros típicos Pies de manzana, estos son especiales, son Pies de manzana con limón y nuez_

Scootaloo llevo su casco al mentón pensativa_ El nombre me suena de algún lado_ Dijo la pegaso mientras reflexionaba_ No es ese el pie que le regalo una vez tu hermano a la señorita Cheerilee_ Cuestiono la pegaso naranja

_Exacto_ Dijo Apple Bloom sonriente_ Veras estos Pies son una tradición en la familia Apple_

_Que de lo que ustedes hacen no es una tradición de la familia Apple_ Aporto burlona Scootaloo

_ Scootaloo_ Le recrimino Sweetie a la pegaso con la mirada para luego mirar a Apple Bloom_ Que decías_

_ Verán desde hace varias generaciones es una tradición que los Apple aprendamos a preparar esta receta y la hagamos para nuestro pony especial con el fin de ofrecerlo como muestra de cariño_ Comenzó a decir la potrilla_ Mi hermano lo hiso, igual mi madre, también la abuela Smith e incluso nuestro bisabuelo_ Dijo animada Apple Bloom

_Y si Apple Jack está aprendiendo a hacerlos_ Comenzó a deducir Sweetie Belle

_Eso solo significa_ Continuo Scootaloo

_¡Que Apple Jack encontró su pony especial!_ Grito entusiasmada Apple Bloom

La revelación causo un grito de emoción en las CMC, siempre habían fantaseado con las parejas que tendrían a futuro sus hermanas, pero la más difícil de imaginar siempre había sido Apple Jack que era muy reservada con sus emociones en ese aspecto, por eso la sola idea de que la trabajadora jefa de la granja estuviera enamorada les generaba una gran alegría a las potrancas

_Y sabes quién es_ Cuestiono aun emocionada Sweetie Belle

Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza_ Ya sabes cómo es Apple Jack con ese tipo de cosas_ Comenzó a explicar la potrilla_ Es más toda la familia se enteró únicamente porque ella comenzó a preparar estos Pies hace unos días pero si fuera por ella lo habría mantenido en total secreto de todos nosotros_

_Pero Apple Jack siempre ha sido buena cocinando_ Continuo Scootaloo_ Como pudieron quedar algunos tan mal_

_Esta receta es difícil_ Dijo preocupada Apple Bloom_ A Big Mac le tomo casi 3 semanas hacer bien el suyo para dárselo a la señorita Cheerilee y estos apenas son los resultados del segundo día horneando de Apple Jack, lleva 2 días enteros que no sale de la cocina y mantiene a todos los demás alejados, la cocina por ahora es zona prohibida y la familia se limita a comer manzanas del huerto_

_Wow, realmente debe querer a ese corcel_ Dijo pensativa Scootaloo_ Y hablando de corceles_ Pensó la pequeña pegaso_ ¡Oye Krest nunca piensas salir de ahí!_ Grito Scootaloo al pasillo que daba ingreso al estadio

_No pienso salir así Scootaloo_ Se oyó decir a Krest desde el pasillo

Scootaloo rio por lo bajo al escuchar esa respuesta, Rainbow le había encargado complicarle la vida al pegaso negro y ella estaba decidida a ayudarla por lo que preparo un uniforme especial para él, además aunque la pegaso azul lo negara Scootaloo veía un raro interés en Rainbow por Krest y la potrilla estaba decidida a hacer que el pegaso negro se hiciera merecedor de este interés a través de una molesta tortura

_Chicas denme una mano_ Pidió Scootaloo para luego poner una voz suplicante_ Pero puse tanto esfuerzo en preparar tu ropa, no puedes simplemente quedarte oculto_ Dijo la potrilla con ojos de cachorro y voz quebradiza

_Y si no estás con nosotras Rainbow no se sentirá apoyada, se pondrá triste y puede que incluso falle la prueba_ Dijo Sweetie en tono dramático apoyando a su amiga_ Dejando morir su sueño_

_Por favor Krest_ Agrego Apple Bloom en el mismo tono y con los mismos ojos suplicantes_ Te necesitamos_

Se oyó un suspiro salir del pasillo y luego unos lentos pasos provenientes de unos cascos que se acercaban, Krest odiaba admitirlo pero realmente le era muy difícil negarse a las suplicas de los niños y aunque lo negara realmente quería apoyar a Rainbow Dash aunque fuera con esa ridícula apariencia

_Solo me alegra que nadie que conozco me vera con esto_ Dijo Krest apareciendo desde el pasillo

Cualquier extraño que viera Krest no pensaría en el como un porrista sino más bien como un fan obsesionado, llevaba una peluca igual a la de Scootaloo que emulaba el cabello de Rainbow Dash, una camiseta azul con la Cutie Mark de la pegaso estampada en el pecho y la espalda, sandalias con la cara de Rainbow en los 4 cascos y además un letrero que descansaba en su espalda que tenía escrito en letras verde brillante "Rainbow la numero 1", para el pegaso era una apariencia muy humillante y esto se reflejaba en su cara de pocos amigos y en el rojo de su rostro

Cuando las CMC vieron a Krest aparecer en el pasillo no pudieron evitar estallar en una risotada, las tres se tiraron sobre sus espaldas y rieron hasta casi ahogarse

_No puedo creer que realmente te pusiste todo eso_ Dijo divertida Scootaloo

_Mira su rostro_ Señalo Apple Bloom_ Esta más rojo que una manzana_

_Esto es demasiado_ Decía entre risas Sweetie Bell_ Me duele el estomago_

Las risas de las potrillas no hicieron más que aumentar el rubor en el rostro de Krest, no estaba acostumbrado a las bromas y no eran algo que realmente disfrutara mucho y mucho menos disfrutaba que se rieran de él así que le era difícil aceptar la situación

_Potrancas malcriadas_ Dijo Krest furioso_ Yo les voy a enseñar a reírse de sus mayores_

Pero antes de que el pegaso negro pudiera hacer algo contra las tres potrillas que continuaban riendo una voz los interrumpió llamando su atención

_Oigan ustedes_ Dijo una joven grifo que caminaba hacia ellos y que llevaba una banda en su pecho que decía "asesora"_ Acaso son el club de admiradores de Rainbow Dash_ Cuestiono Gilda con curiosidad

_Somos su equipo de porras_ Dijo Scootaloo orgullosa poniéndose frente a Gilda_ Y tu quien eres_

Gilda rio divertida_ Solo una vieja conocida, escuche que Dash haría su examen hoy y tenía curiosidad pero ahora que los veo solo tengo una pregunta_ Dijo la grifo acercándose más a Scootaloo

_ Y que es_ Dijo Scootaloo dando otro paso al frente y quedando cara a cara con la grifo

Tras un momento de choque de miradas y finalmente una sonrisa por parte de Gilda esta dijo divertida_ Tendrás una camisa de esas que me quede_ Dijo finalmente la grifo en tono amable

Scootaloo al escuchar esto respondió con una sonrisa emocionada

 **_Imperio de cristal centro de la ciudad_**

El centro del imperio de cristal era una de las zonas que se habían visto más devastadas por la tormenta, muchos edificios se habían destrozado por los vientos, las calles estaban congeladas, la nieve se hallaba por todos lados y los ponis de cristal aun no sabían ni por dónde empezar a reconstruir, fue debido a todo esto que Fluttershy eligió esta zona para ir con Discord, tenía claro que los poderes del señor del caos podrían arreglar ese terrible desastre y también sabía que Discord aún no estaba cómodo con grandes cantidades de ponis cerca por eso una zona alejada era perfecta para que él trabajara, como añadido la pegaso se sentía feliz de tener un momento a solas con Discord

Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa, había decidido ser más directa y asertiva con Discord para desbancar a la princesa Luna quien sospechaba era la pony que trataba de robarle a su amigo, pero no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar y siempre que se le ocurría una idea para hacer algo su rostro se ponía muy rojo, se ponía muy nerviosa y su voz comenzaba a temblar, la pegaso tenia una clara resolución pero aún le faltaba valor

_Fluttershy estas bien_ Cuestiono Discord mirando a su amiga que llevaba un rato con la mirada perdida

_Oh, sí_ Dijo Fluttershy apenada_ Solo me perdí un segundo en mis pensamientos_

Discord rio divertido_ Mira esto_ Tras decir esto el señor del caos chasqueo sus dedos y el edificio que estaba levitando con su magia se convirtió por completo de cristal a galleta, con ventanas hechas de gomita y la puerta de bastón de caramelo_ Ahora lo colocamos en la base_ Continuo Discord dirigiendo el edificio de galleta a su lugar en el imperio y colocándolo sobre una base de escombros que era donde originalmente se hallaba dicho edificio_ Y ahora solo tenemos que fijarlo_ Dijo finalmente Discord apuntando con uno de los dedos de su garra de águila a los cimientos sobre los que estaba suspendido el edificio de galleta y de este broto un chorro de crema batida que poco a poco fue fijando el edificio y dejando la construcción completamente firme

Discord miro con orgullo su nueva obra arquitectónica_ Woala, un edificio perfectamente comestible_

Fluttershy rio divertida_ No creo que los ponis puedan resistir la tentación de comerse una casa como esa_

Discord miro divertido a Fluttershy_ Quizás tengas razón, creo que es un estilo demasiado revolucionario para esta época_ Tras esto el señor del caos chasqueo sus dedos y el edificio volvió a ser de cristal quedando como nuevo en el proceso_ Wow, como agota la construcción_ Dijo burlón Discord limpiando el sudor de su frente

_Estoy segura de que todos los ponis de aquí apreciaran tu esfuerzo_ Dijo Fluttershy tranquila

_Quizás me den mi propia estatua_ Dijo animado el señor del caos_ Algo muy pequeño y modesto, algo así_

El señor del caos chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y los edificios que se hallaban tirados en escombros se levantaron y comenzaron a girar en el aire generando un pequeño tornado que poco a poco se fue disipando para mostrar una enorme estatua de Discord hecha enteramente de cristal, con un tamaño superior a todos los edificios del imperio y con notorio cuidado en todos sus detalles, en la base de la estatua se leía el mensaje "Nuestro más grande héroe"

_Pequeño y modesto_ Dijo en tono irónico pero divertida Fluttershy_ Seguro no quieres hacerla un poco más grande_

_No así está bien_ Dijo Discord siguiendo con la broma_ Tu sabes que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención_

Fluttershy miro la estatua con una sonrisa, era obvio que con un poder como ese Discord podría arreglar todo el desastre del imperio de cristal sin esfuerzo, pero ella entendía el porqué este no lo hacía, Discord era el señor del caos el mismo le había explicado que no usaría sus poderes para arreglar desastres de manera instantánea pues eso sería generar orden y eso era contranatural, era como si alguien le pidiera a ella que lastimara un animal iría contra sus principios y esto hacia que Fluttershy apreciara aún más el esfuerzo que hacia Discord por ayudarla cuando ella se lo pidió sabiendo que probablemente para Discord la presentación actual del imperio de cristal era mucho mejor que la original. Por ultimo Fluttershy tenía claro que si bien la estatua era solo una broma Discord si disfrutaba de ser apreciado por las cosas que hacía y ella quería darle un poco de este reconocimiento

_ No creo que los ponis de cristal te dejen poner la estatua aquí_ Dijo Fluttershy mirando divertida a Discord

_Supongo que tienes razón_ Dijo Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos haciendo desaparecer la estatua y que los escombros volvieran a caer de un modo levemente más ordenado haciendo bloques según el edificio al que correspondían_ Pero no creo que sea malo el querer ser apreciado_

Fluttershy se ruborizo muy rápido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomo varias bocanadas de aire y se elevó con sus alas hasta la altura de Discord, mientras hacia todo esto un único pensamiento rondaba su mente, "Vamos Fluttershy hazlo, hazlo"

Antes de que Discord se diera cuenta Fluttershy ya estaba a su altura y antes de que el señor del caos pudiera reaccionar la pegaso tomo la cabeza del señor del caos con sus cascos y le regalo un suave pero dulce beso en la mejilla, tras hacerlo se separó suavemente y dijo con voz nerviosa y débil

_Yo lo aprecio Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy excesivamente ruborizada_ Y estoy muy agradecida de poder contar contigo_

La mente de Discord quedo en blanco por varios segundos, apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, acaso Fluttershy lo había besado, aun si solo había sido un beso en la mejilla eso era algo extraño en una pony tan tímida como Fluttershy a la cual incluso le costaba trabajo abrazar a algunos ponis gracias a su timidez y si ese era el caso entonces porque la linda pegaso había elegido un modo tan dulce para agradecerle, porque aunque quisiera ignorarlo Discord sentía que había mucho más en ese beso de lo que parecía

Discord había decidido superar a Fluttershy, su leve enamoramiento con su amiga era tierno y Discord atesoraba los sentimientos que su amiga despertó en él, pero la realidad era que Fluttershy tenía ya un pony especial y que él ya tenía bastantes problemas con solo elegir entre las dos princesas, pero aunque estaba decidido a ver a Fluttershy solo como una amiga cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la sentía cerca, cada vez que oía su melodiosa voz, no podía evitar sentir calor en su pecho, una enorme conmoción en su estómago, el color subiendo suavemente en su rostro y los nervios haciendo un nudo en su garganta

Fluttershy estaba terriblemente nerviosa, había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para dar un beso en la mejilla a Discord, pero sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras esperaba la reacción del señor del caos, acaso lo tomaría como una broma y reiría o quizás se molestaría, quizás no le daría importancia, quizás la tomaría de los hombros y le devolvería el beso o tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

Las dudas de Fluttershy se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en una gran alegría al ver como un Discord con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro suavemente sonrojado esbozaba una tierna sonrisa y con su garra de león acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla que la pegaso había besado, acariciándola como si se tratase del objeto más delicado en el mundo y a la vez como su tesoro más valioso

"Le gusto" pensó emocionada Fluttershy que sentía un leve pico de valor, Discord había disfrutado de su beso, es más parecía estar encantado, "Quizás deba continuar, quizás deba darle otro beso, uno tal vez en los labios, o creerá que voy muy rápido, no quiero intimidarlo" pensaba Fluttershy tratando de decidir si era un buen momento para dejar las cosas así o por otro lado para seguir adelante rápidamente y atreverse a descubrir hasta donde podría avanzar en un solo intento con Discord

Lamentablemente Fluttershy demoro demasiado con su debate interno y su rápido flujo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Discord que la miraba fijamente con una expresión difícil de descifrar sin duda estaba contento pero eso no parecía ser lo único en su mirada

_Fluttershy_ Comenzó a decir Discord cuya mente seguía confundida por lo que acababa de suceder_ Yo_ Trato de continuar el señor del caos cuando fue violentamente interrumpido

Fluttershy no pudo procesar los sucesos que se desencadenaron rápidamente ante sus ojos, de un momento a otro Discord dejo de estar frente a ella, empujado por un potente rayo de energía color celeste que lo envió por el piso dando tumbos varios metros más lejos, tras un momento el lugar a su lado que originalmente ocupaba Discord fue tomado por la princesa Cadence la cual portaba un aura de gran ira sobre ella y miraba al señor del caos tendido en el piso con una fuerte combinación de ira y odio

_Alguien le tomo la matricula al tráiler_ Cuestiono Discord poniéndose de pie y sobando su cabeza

_Discord_ Dijo Cadence en tono agresivo sin despegar los ojos del señor del caos_ No eres bienvenido en el imperio de cristal, retírate inmediatamente_ Puntualizo la princesa del amor

Discord miro con una sonrisa desafiante a Cadence, no sabía exactamente el porqué pero en su interior se sentía realmente emocionado

"Esto va a estar muy divertido" pensó juguetón Discord

 **_ Ponyville- Cocina de la granja Apple_**

Apple Jack sacaba con cuidado un Pie del horno, el postre aun liberaba un leve vapor de lo caliente que estaba y era llevado con mucho cuidado por su creadora a la mesa en el centro de la cocina, tras detallarlo por unos segundos con su masa dura con ralladura de limón encima y varios pedazos de manzana en un decorado en la cima del postre la pony granjera sonrió

_Forma perfecta_ Dijo animada la pony de tierra_ Y ahora solo hace falta probarlo_

Tras decir esto Apple Jack tomo una pequeña mordida del Pie lo probo con cuidado por unos segundos y luego lo escupió con desdén

_Pésimo sabor_ Dijo molesta la terrestre para luego tirar el Pie al piso_ Por mis corrales con este llevo más de 300 fracasos_ Tras decir esto la terrestre detallo la cocina que estaba llena de Pies algunos con muy buena presentación y otros llenos de arrugas y con la cubierta de color quemado_ Siempre quedan a la mitad o se ven bien y saben horrible o saben increíble pero se ven como si les hubiera pasado encima una carreta, que rayos estoy haciendo mal_ Se quejaba furiosa la pony

Apple Jack se quedó parada a la mitad de la cocina reflexionando, no se suponía que fuera tan difícil hacer ese Pie, solo quería tener algo especial que darle a Spike, aun ella misma tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos del dragón, sí ellos se habían dado varios besos, pero para AJ esto se debía únicamente a la influencia de la pócima de las gemelas y no podía contar como una verdadera revelación de los sentimientos del dragón, ella quería demostrarle que su cariño por él era real y quería que él le confirmara lo mismo, pero como lo haría si ni siquiera podía fabricar el tonto Pie que debía entregarle

_Es más difícil de lo que imaginaste verdad_ Se oyó la voz de la abuela Smith entrando a la cocina_ Apuesto a que pensabas que habrías dominado como hacer la receta antes de que terminara la semana_

_Abuela_ Dijo aterrada Apple Jack para luego reír nerviosa_ Bueno tu sabes, solo buscaba un reto para mi cocina, no es como que tenga un gran apuro en lograr hacerlo, no es que tenga a alguien a quien quiera dárselo o algo así_ Mintió muy nerviosa AJ

_Aja_ Dijo la vieja yegua con ironía mientras ingresaba a la cocina_ Mi niña siempre has sido más terca que una mula y la peor mentirosa que he conocido_ Dijo sonriente la abuela Smith

Apple Jack se puso muy roja en ese momento y aún más nerviosa_ No estoy mintiendo_ Dijo con dificultad AJ

_Si tú lo dices_ Dijo la abuela Smith para luego morder uno de los Pies de la cocina y pensar por un momento_ Ya veo que necesitas_ Dijo la yegua que continuo al interior de la cocina pasando junto a AJ y tomando un grupo de ingredientes

_ Que haces abuela_ Dijo asombrada AJ_ Sabes que no puedes ayudarme a aprender a hacer este Pie, es la tradición_

_No te estoy ayudando_ Dictamino la abuela_ Yo también vivo en esta granja y esta también es mi cocina, solo sentí muchas ganas de preparar un Pie de manzana, limón y nuez_ Continuo la vieja pony_ Ahora si tú quieres mirar como lo hago y descubres algún secreto que te ayude mientras lo haces, eso no iría para nada contra la tradición_ Tras decir esto la anciana centro su mirada en AJ y le dedico una suave sonrisa_ Además pensé que te gustaría un empujón cariño _

AJ le devolvió la sonrisa a su abuela_ Ay, abue muchas gracias_ Dijo la granjera con los ojos un poco aguados

_Pídeme ayuda siempre que lo necesites niña tonta_ Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa_ Recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti_

Al escuchar esto AJ no pudo evitar mirar con gran admiración a su abuela_ Lo sé y créeme que siempre cuento con ello_ Tras decir esto Apple Jack centro completamente su mirada en los cascos de su abuela, esperando resolver el secreto de esa receta imposible

 **_Canterlot- Estadio de los Wonderbolts_**

Rainbow Dash usaba un uniforme provisional de los Wonderbolts, el clásico uniforme azul aerodinámico con detalles de relámpago a los lados y unos goggles, la pegaso azul sentía una compleja combinación de ansiedad, miedo y emoción, era la siguiente para dar el examen de ingreso a los Wonderbolts una pista de obstáculos compleja que probaba no solo la capacidad de vuelo del pegaso sino también su forma de esquivar y reaccionar a diferentes obstáculos

Rainbow repasaba en su mente las diferentes notas que Krest le había dado hacia un tiempo cuando vieron la última practica del equipo, recordaba maniobras que seguro le darían algunos puntos extra, formas de dar las curvas o de recuperar el control, recordaba errores generales en el vuelo del grupo y como corregirlos, todo esto con el fin de verse como un miembro indispensable para el grupo

_Tendré que agradecerle luego por la ayuda_ Dijo sonriente Rainbow Dash

_¡Oye Dash!_ Se oyó la voz de Spitfire

_Spitfire, señora_ Dijo Dash poniendo su casco sobre su frente en un saludo militar_ Que la trae por aquí_

_Descansa novata, no seas tan formal_ Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa_ Solo quería venir a ver a una de mis candidatas favoritas antes de empezar el examen_ Dijo con una sonrisa la capitana_ Nerviosa_ Cuestiono la pegaso de fogosa cabellera

_Un poco_ Admitió Rainbow Dash_ Este ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria_ Dijo emocionada la pegaso_ Siempre quise llegar a este momento, solo quiero poder seguir adelante desde aquí_

_Sabes que espero grandes cosas de ti Dash_ Dijo Spitfire_ Estaré observándote_

_ Y juzgándome_ Agrego Dash_ Después de todo eres la que decide quien pasa y quien no_

Spitfire rio divertida_ Tienes razón, novata_ Tras decir esto Spitfire le dio la espalda a la pegaso azul antes de continuar_ Parece que tienes un pequeño club de fans en las gradas, que pegaso más popular eres_

Rainbow rio divertida con el comentario_ Que puedo decir, cuando se es tan increíble como yo es inevitable que surjan los admiradores_ Tras decir esto la pegaso estallo en una risotada_ Lo siento, es solo mi hermanita y sus amigas, tu sabes siempre es mejor contar con algo de apoyo_ Dijo sonriente Dash

Spitfire se mantenía tranquila, debía hacer parecer todo el tiempo que estaban en una conversación casual, aunque ella la dirigía a su punto de interés

_Y el pegaso que las acompaña_ Dijo Spitfire fingiendo poco interés_ Se me hace familiar, no estabas hablando con el cuándo fui a buscarte a Ponyville el día de la Ursa_

_Quien, Krest_ Cuestiono con sorpresa Rainbow Dash_ Si era el, es un buen amigo y es el volador del que te hablaba el día de la Ursa cuando patrullábamos los pueblos_

_Así que él es el pegaso con talento del que tanto hablabas_ Dijo Spitfire fingiendo sorpresa_ Y dime Rainbow acaso es tu novio_

Al escuchar la frase Rainbow no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente y ponerse nerviosa, comenzó a fingir una risa con el fin de parecer tranquila_ Mi novio_ Repitió Dash en tono burlón para luego soltar otra risa_ Para nada, él es solo un buen amigo y he visto que tiene talento como volador por eso lo recomendé pero nada mas_ Dijo Rainbow tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

_De acuerdo, como tú digas Rainbow_ Dijo Spitfire sonriendo_ Quien sabe quizás si nos queda tiempo le haga una pequeña prueba a tu amigo_ Finalizo la capitana haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo_ Por ahora solo concéntrate en la pista y buena suerte_ Finalizo la pegaso naranja emprendiendo vuelo

_Gracias señora_ Dijo Rainbow volviendo a realizar un saludo militar para ver a Spitfire perderse de su vista y luego reír divertida y hablar en tono bajo_ Mi novio_ Repitió Rainbow sonrojándose un poco pero con una sonrisa dulce

Mientras Spitfire se alejaba su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande y más burlona, no era que el pegaso negro tuviera algo demasiado sobresaliente simplemente a ella le parecía atractivo e interesante y aunque aún para un ciego sería muy obvio que entre Krest y Rainbow había algo, también era obvio que la pegaso azul no tenía pensado admitirlo y esto para Spitfire era perfecto, ella no se había convertido en capitana de los Wonderbolts por ser una pegaso pasiva, sino por llevar por su vida siempre la filosofía de si te gusta y puedes tenerlo entonces tómalo y eso era precisamente lo que ella pensaba hacer

_Creo que si estaría bien examinarte, muñeco_ Dijo en tono irónico Spitfire mientras miraba las gradas

Rainbow volvió a centrar su mente en repasar las notas de Krest, las maniobras que debía a utilizar y como abordaría los obstáculos que se le presentarían, su mente estaba completamente enfocada en esto hasta que una voz femenina volvió a salir de los parlantes

_Participante 5 tome su posición en la línea de salida_ Dijo la voz de los parlantes

_Muy bien, comencemos_ Dijo Rainbow colocándose en la línea de salida y poniendo una mirada decidida en su rostro

Un pitido se disparó con fuerza desde las bocinas de los parlantes y Rainbow comenzó un rápido y precipitado vuelo en dirección a una enorme pista de obstáculos, lo primero que atravesó la pegaso azul fueron una serie de nubes impulsadas por máquinas de viento que las movían de un lado a otro y por lo cual debían esquivarse usando un vuelo en zigzag el cual para Rainbow no era ningún problema, tras superar las nubes Rainbow continuo tomando velocidad hasta llegar a un grupo de paredes que subían y bajaban rápidamente y que debías superar ya fuera volando sobre estas o por debajo, tras esto venían una serie de anillos que tenía que atravesar en un orden especifico los cuales fue pasando con una serie de giros, con movimientos que la hacían ponerse de cabeza y siempre manteniendo una vertiginosa velocidad; Tras finalizar con los anillos Rainbow observo una sólida pared de nube la cual no debía atravesarse sino por el contrario se debía descender en paralelo con esta Rainbow sonrió al ver el obstáculo y en vez de descender dándole la espalda a la enorme nube Rainbow realizo un giro cerrado y logro hacer que su pecho estuviera a pocos centímetros de la pared lo que hiso que cuando esta terminara y la pegaso tuviera que continuar lo hiciera de cabeza y fue en este momento cuando Rainbow decidió usar su arma secreta, estando de cabeza comenzó a girar sobre si misma variando su posición de vuelo de la normal y de cabeza al mismo tiempo que iba acumulando velocidad y fuerza mientras se dirigía al último obstáculo dos tornados generados por máquinas de clima y perfectamente controlados que dejaban un pequeño espacio abierto entre ellos

Rainbow sabía que normalmente lo que ella tendría que hacer era ingresar en uno de los tornados y usar la velocidad de viento para lograr aumentar su propia velocidad y así salir del terrible fenómeno y llegar a la línea de meta, pero Rainbow veía esto como una pérdida de tiempo si lograba conseguir la suficiente velocidad, si conseguía la suficiente fuerza ella podría atravesar entre ambos huracanes y llegar a la meta en el mejor tiempo posible

Pero Rainbow no estaba muy segura había logrado acumular una buena cantidad de velocidad durante toda la carrera e incluso había imitado levemente la aceleración circular que usaba Krest para aumentar sus posibilidades de superar el obstáculo, pero aún tenía dudas y si no lo lograba y si lo arruinaba y con esto arruinaba su única posibilidad de entrar a los Wonderbolts, aun no era tarde, aun podía retractarse, aun podía elegir seguir el mismo camino de todos, pero cuando parecía que Rainbow sucumbiría a las dudas un grito tomo su atención un instante

_¡Tú puedes Rainbow!_ Se oyeron los fuertes gritos de Scootaloo_ ¡Enséñales a todos lo que puedes hacer!_

En ese momento, en ese breve instante Rainbow contemplo a las CMC que la observaban con admiración en sus trajes de porristas, sosteniendo sus letreros, dándole ánimos, expectantes de que la pegaso hiciera algo increíble, para sorpresa de la pegaso azul junto a las potrancas estaba Gilda quien llevaba también una camisa hecha al parecer con algún letrero, ella también le daba ánimos con mucho furor y finalmente estaba Krest el cual se veía demasiado gracioso con todos sus accesorios de Rainbow Dash encima, el no gritaba o echaba porras solo movía su letrero y observaba con atención pero de un momento a otro el tiempo pareció detenerse y Rainbow logro leer los labios del pegaso negro que al parecer le dedicaba una frase únicamente a ella como si supiera que ella lo observaba justo en ese instante

_Vamos presumida, danos un gran espectáculo_ Dijo con una sonrisa confiada el pegaso

Rainbow sonrió confiada y devolvió su mirada al pequeño espacio que había entre los dos tornados_ Prepárense para algo increíble_

La velocidad de Rainbow aumentaba brutalmente a cada segundo, su haz arcoíris cada vez era más visible su rostro se iba estirando poco a poco debido a la velocidad del viento y su melena se agitaba con violencia, Rainbow sabía que vendría a continuación y estaba segura de que lograría lo que tenía planeado

Spitfire miraba atónita como Rainbow se precipitaba con velocidad contra los tornados, aterrada la capitana sabía que si la pegaso era tomada por los fuertes vientos de ambos tornados a esa velocidad no lograría salir a tiempo para pasar el examen

_Está loca_ Dijo para sí misma Spitfire_ Es una estupidez_

Rainbow veía cada vez más cerca el punto medio de los tornados, sabía que necesitaba más velocidad, que debía alcanzar el punto de ruptura en el momento justo y la pegaso con terror pero decidida a seguir adelante solo pudo decidir suplicar al aire

_Vamos_ Decía Rainbow nerviosa_ Vamos, solo hazlo, solo un poco más, tu puedes_

Y cuando la pegaso azul llego al punto medio entre los tornados, cuando los vientos de estos comenzaban a jalonearla y cuando parecía que la pegaso perdería el control sucedió, una potente explosión se generó detrás de Rainbow, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, por primera vez se veía una Rainplosion sónica generada completamente en carrera horizontal cuya potencia fue tal que los tornados se abrieron frente a la pegaso y se separaron lo suficiente para que Rainbow pasara entre ellos a toda velocidad y llegara con esta increíble velocidad como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz al punto marcado como meta, estrellándose en este con violencia al aterrizar pero quedando de pie con algo de dificultad y respirando agitada

_ Tiempo total, 2 minutos 43 segundos_ Dijo la voz en los parlantes_ Un nuevo Record en la historia de los Wonderbolts_

Ante esta hazaña y este resultado el estadio estallo en euforia, los ponis estaban maravillados con este suceso no solo por el record sino también por la increíble acrobacia que acababan de presenciar, todos los ponis desde la nobleza de Canterlot hasta los admiradores de los Wonderbolts gritaban y aplaudían maravillados y Rainbow Dash tomo ese momento, ese instante en el que todo el estadio la aclamaba para sonreír, cerrar sus ojos y elevar sus cascos en el aire para dejarse absorber por la euforia del momento

_Un buen Show novata_ Dijo sonriente Spitfire desde su mesa en un palco del estadio mientras llenaba unos datos en una hoja

_Bien hecho presumida_ Dijo Krest sonriente mientras veía a Dash deleitarse en la gigantesca ovación que le estaban proporcionando, sin darse cuenta Krest se quedó con la mirada fija en la pegaso azul, observando su sonrisa, su melena al viento, su gran valor y por un momento el pegaso negro quedo embelesado con la imagen de la pegaso, permitiéndose un momento para solo disfrutar de su belleza

 **_Imperio de cristal- centro de la ciudad_**

Discord y Cadence se habían quedado pasmados sosteniéndose una mirada desafiante el uno al otro por un momento generando un tenso ambiente en el aire que cada vez se hacía más presente

_Pensé que había sido clara Discord_ Dijo Cadence_ Vete de mí reino, en este instante_

_Al parecer su real majestad despertó de mal humor esta mañana_ Dijo burlón Discord_ Que sucede, acaso una cama de cristal es demasiado dura para que duermas bien princesita_

_Veo que no has entendido, que no es un buen momento para tus bromas_ Dijo Cadence para luego comenzar a disparar rayos de energía contra el señor del caos

_Fallaste y otra vez y otra vez_ Decía Discord mientras serpenteaba con su cuerpo entre los disparos_ Wow princesa que mala puntería_

Cadence se estaba frustrando realmente quería atinarle y derribar al molesto señor del caos, pero al parecer esto sería imposible con un enfoque directo por lo que la princesa decidió probar algo un poco más extremo_ Veamos si esto te parece divertido_

Cadence ilumino su cuerno con su clásica aura azul celeste y de un momento a otro todos los escombros de cristal que se hallaban en la zona se elevaron sobre la cabeza de la princesa brillando con el mismo color que su cuerno y luego se precipitaron con fuerza contra Discord el cual miraba divertido

_Oh vamos Cadence, acababa de organizar esos escombros_ Se lamentó Discord sin inmutarse por la enorme cantidad de cristal que iba a caer sobre el

_No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, monstruo_ Le dijo Cadence esperando poder ver el momento cuando los escombros enterraran al señor del caos

Discord solo soltó un suave suspiro, metió uno de los dedos de su garra de águila en la boca y miro el vacío_ Niños no intenten esto en casa_ Dijo Divertido Discord para luego soplar con fuerza sobre su dedo y generar que su garra comenzara a crecer en proporciones asombrosas hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un edificio logrando no solo atrapar todos los escombros de cristal que Cadence había aventado sino también cuando bajo su garra sobre el imperio hiso sentir amenazada a la princesa del amor que temió que la enorme extremidad fuera a aplastarla

Para sorpresa de Cadence aunque los escombros parecían caer sobre ella a estos simplemente les crecieron alas y comenzaron a revolotear alrededor y la garra de Discord que amenazaba con aplastarla volvió a su tamaño normal con un simple chasquido del señor del caos

Discord rio divertido_ Debiste haber visto tu cara, realmente crees que destrozaría este lugar, llevo toda la mañana tratando de arreglarlo como para desperdiciar mi trabajo en una pelea contigo_ Discord hubiera continuado pero nuevamente Cadence comenzó a dispararle rayos de magia que debía esquivar

_Cállate de una vez_ Decía una muy irritada Cadence

Discord chasqueo sus dedos y apareció sobre el un uniforme de tenista blanco con franjas azules, que además incluía una gorra que cubría un poco el rostro del señor del caos y una raqueta de color rojo en su garra de león

_Derecho_ Decía Discord mientras golpeaba con su raqueta uno de los disparos de Cadence haciendo que este se desviara a alta velocidad contra el escudo del imperio de cristal_ Y revés_ Continuo Discord golpeando nuevamente uno de los rayo de Cadence solo que este lo redirigió directo hacia la princesa del amor quien recibió un impacto directo con su propia magia

Cadence que no estaba preparada para el impacto salió volando por el golpe y reboto un par de veces en la calle antes de quedar tendida en el piso, cuando sus fuerzas volvieron a ella se esforzó por levantarse pero el sonido de los dedos de Discord chasqueando género que el suelo de cristal formara sobre sus cascos y su cuello unos grilletes que retenían su movimiento y los cuales la princesa del amor no podía romper con su fuerza

_Déjame ir_ Exigió la princesa del amor mientras forcejeaba contra sus ataduras para liberarse

_Si claro_ Dijo Discord irónico_ Y luego volverás a atacarme sin razón_ Continuo el señor del caos mientras a paso lento se acercaba más y más a la princesa

_Sabes que tengo razones suficientes para atacarte, has cometido cosas horribles durante toda tu vida, cosas que nunca se te perdonaran_ Recrimino furiosa Cadence

Discord se vio molesto por el comentario de Cadence y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca bajo su mirada al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro de la princesa con su garra de águila para que sus miradas se encontraran

_Mira no tengo muy claro que rayos te sucede, pero te sugiero calmarte, no me hagas hacer algo innecesario_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa maligna

_!Cadence¡_ Se oyó gritar a Shining Armor que se dirigía al lugar con un pelotón de unicornios

Discord rodo los ojos molesto_ Siempre llega alguien a arruinar la diversión_ Dijo el señor del caos para luego chasquear sus dedos y levantar frente a Shining Armor y sus soldados un enorme muro de cristal sobre el cual se reflejaba el rostro sonriente del señor del caos el cual miro divertido a los ponis_ Lo siento principito_ Comenzó a decir el reflejo de Discord_ Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con tu esposa, espero no te moleste, pero te atenderé luego_

_Vas a ver_ Dijo Shining Armor disparando un rayo morado al muro el cual golpeo sobre este y luego reboto devuelta al unicornio el cual apenas pudo esquivarlo

_Te cuidado_ Dijo irónico el reflejo de Discord_ Esto está recién pulido y es muy reflejante_ Termino el reflejo de Discord para luego reír

Mientras el reflejo del señor del caos entretenía a Shining el verdadero señor del caos volvió nuevamente su mirada y su atención a la aun inmóvil Cadence

_Muy bien princesa en que estábamos_ Dijo Discord dirigiendo su pata de león al rostro de Cadence cuando un brillante rayo purpura lo impacto volviendo a lanzarlo por los aires, cuando Discord abrió los ojos pudo ver a la princesa de la amistad colocándose al lado de su cuñada_ Twilight_ Dijo sonriente Discord sintiendo como algo en el despertaba como el volver a tener una alicornio como oponente generaba una emoción en el que hacía mucho había dormido, como el viejo Discord volvía en si

 **_ Canterlot- Estadio de los Wonderbolts_**

Todos los pegasos que se habían inscrito al examen se habían presentado ya, al día siguiente los resultados llegarían a sus casas para informarles si habían aprobado o no el examen de ingreso y con esto se definiría si pasarían a formar parte de la alineación principal de los Wonderbolts o no

Ahora los ponis se retiraban a sus hogares, Rainbow Dash por su lado se hallaba en las bancas del estadio rodeada por su grupo de porristas

_Rainbow eso fue asombroso_ Decía encantada Scootaloo_ Estoy segura que pasaste_ 

Rainbow rio confiada_ Lo hice bien, no_ Tras decir esto miro con cariño a las CMC_ Aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes apoyándome, gracias niñas_

Las 3 potrancas sonrieron y juntaron sus cascos_ Cutie Mark Crussaders súper porristas_ Gritaron con emoción las potrillas

_Sí que te luciste no Dash_ Dijo Gilda quien aún no se había quitado su camiseta azul con el estampado de la marca de Dash en el pecho

_ Gracias Gilda, me sorprendió mucho verte aquí hoy_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso

_Bueno tiene ventajas ser la principal asesora del rey_ Dijo sonriente la grifo mostrando a su amiga su banda

Rainbow sonrió, le había alegrado mucho el saber que desde su visita con Pinkie Pie al reino de los grifos este había mejorado enormemente, irónicamente esto se había debido en un principio a la actitud positiva de Gilda la cual con una combinación de buena actitud, una amigable sonrisa y varios deliciosos Bollos Griffin había conseguido que los grifos fueran más amables unos con otros hasta que la raza decidió que era mejor olvidar la codicia y que valía mas la pena intentar reestablecer su viejo orgullo como reino lo cual llevo con el tiempo a la coronación del rey Grifolion como nuevo gobernante y a su hija Nanda como princesa, el rey reconoció la importancia que tuvo Gilda en el cambio positivo de la especie y debido a esto la nombro una de sus principales asesoras y confiable consejera

Todo esto se vio reflejado en un cambio cada vez mayor en Gilda la cual reestableció su amistad con Dash a través de cartas que enviaba constantemente a la pegaso debido a que ahora estaba muy ocupada y eran contadas las ocasiones donde podía dejar el reino, pero eso no había impedido que la grifo consiguiera un permiso para ir a ver el examen de ingreso de Dash, nada habría podido alejarla de su amiga ese día

_Me da mucho gusto verte_ Dijo Dash dando un suave golpe en una de sus patas a Gilda

_Lo mismo digo_ Dijo animada Gilda devolviendo el gesto a la pegaso

Krest miraba con una sonrisa divertida a Rainbow y su amiga, pero no pasaría por alto el hecho de que la pegaso azul era amiga de un personaje tan importante en el reino Griffin, esto sería de interés quizás no para la misión actual pero si para el futuro

_Muy bien hecho presumida_ Dijo Krest con una sonrisa tratando de no parecer incómodo con su apariencia_ No estuvo nada mal_

_Conoces al rarito_ Dijo Gilda mirando a Dash tras echarle un buen ojo al pegaso negro y a su extraña elección de vestimenta

Rainbow rio divertida_ Su nombre es Krest, es un amigo_ Dijo la pegaso respondiéndole a su amiga para luego sonreírle burlona a Krest_ Me gusta tu nuevo estilo señor serio, es mucho más genial que el anterior_

_En serio te gusta_ Respondió irónico el pegaso negro_ Y yo que pensaba que me había excedido con el color_ Termino Krest con una sonrisa

_Na, deberías mantener ese estilo te queda bien_ Continuo en la broma Rainbow

En ese momento Rainbow detallo a Spitfire la cual había traído una nube de tormenta color azul oscuro cerca de las gradas y sonreía divertida mientras hacia una señal con los cascos a Rainbow la cual sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer, después de todo había planeado con Spitfire una pequeña prueba de evaluación para el pegaso negro y sus habilidades

Rainbow sabía que Gilda estaba a su lado y de manera disimulada atrajo también a las tres potrillas junto a ella dejando a Krest solo y levemente separado y dando una sonrisa a Spitfire para que continuara con su prueba

_Chicas para atrás ahora_ Dijo con una sonrisa Rainbow

Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados a la pegaso azul hasta que la voz de Spitfire sonó en un fuerte grito_ ¡Oye chico, piensa rápido!_ Grito la capitana para luego darle un golpe a la nube y que esta liberara un relámpago color azul el cual estaba fabricado para ser bastante más lento que un relámpago regular y que genero un estruendo que puso en alerta a todos e hiso que la grifo y las potrancas dieran un brinco hacia atrás

Krest se vio muy sorprendido, jamás habría podido responder a un relámpago normal, pero este era un relámpago mucho más lento y Krest tenía buenos reflejos, rápidamente se elevó en el aire a tal velocidad que perdió todos sus adornos de Rainbow Dash, tras esto realizo un pequeño y sutil giro con el que esquivo el relámpago el cual paso muy cerca de su cuerpo y se impactó con las gradas sin generar ningún daño, tras esto Krest decidió que la pegaso naranja que le había disparado era merecedora de un correctivo por lo que voló rápidamente hacia la nube donde se hallaba Spitfire y paso frente a ella a alta velocidad pero asegurándose de que su cola golpeara suavemente su rostro causándole una ligera molestia

_Piensa rápido linda_ Dijo Krest divertido

_Muy bien_ Dijo Spitfire mirando con rostro desafiante a Krest_ Veamos hasta donde llegas con esto_

Spitfire comenzó una persecución a velocidad contra Krest, el pegaso negro y la capitana de los Wonderbolts daban complejos giros en el aire, Spitfire centrada completamente en atrapar al rebelde pegaso y Krest centrado en no ser atrapado por esa pegaso desconocida

Rainbow veía con interés la persecución que poco a poco iba generando formas a través de los rastros de colores que ambos pegasos iban dejando, para cualquiera seria obvio que Spitfire era más rápida que Krest constantemente estaba a punto de alcanzarlo pero era entonces cuando sobresalía la capacidad de Krest de dar giros cerrados y suaves cambiando completamente su dirección y logrando así eludir a la pegaso naranja, aunque también Rainbow tomaría nota del hecho de que Krest no había recurrido a su aceleración circular

Spitfire estaba complacida con lo que veía, la capacidad de vuelo del pegaso era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba si bien necesitaba mejorar su velocidad, tenía un estilo de vuelo muy particular que lo hacía un volador interesante, además su actitud confiada, desafiante y algo rebelde era justo del tipo que le gustaban a Spitfire, cada momento la capitana se sentía más interesada en el amigo de Dash

Krest comenzaba a cansarse, hacia un rato que no comía y su energía comenzaba a disminuir, además eludir a la pegaso naranja estaba resultando muy difícil y lo peor de todo estaba atrayendo demasiado la atención hacia él después de todo no era normal que un pegaso sin entrenamiento le diera tantos problemas a una Wonderbolt, finalmente Krest decidió rendirse y se colocó en una posición donde sabia la pegaso naranja lo atraparía, pero no pudo predecir lo que paso después

Spitfire sonrió al ver al pegaso negro cometer un error en su posición al volar, donde se había colocado Krest sería fácil atraparlo con suavidad, pero eso no era lo que ella quería por el contrario Spitfire tacleo con fuerza a Krest y cayeron juntos en un banco de nubes alejado de la mirada de toda la multitud

Cuando Krest abrió los ojos se hallaba recostado sobre un grupo de nubes y Spitfire estaba sobre él, la pegaso naranja lo miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa pícara y ojos llameantes al parecer Krest había malinterpretado las intenciones de la pegaso

_Soy Spitfire_ Dijo la capitana de los Wonderbolts con una sonrisa sin levantarse de su posición y acercando su rostro un poco más al de Krest_ Mucho gusto_

_Soy Krest un gusto_ Dijo el pegaso negro algo nervioso

_No vuelas nada mal muchacho_ Continuo sonriente Spitfire_ Te iría muy bien en la academia Wonderbolt, alguna vez has considerado unirte_

Krest estudio a Spitfire con su mirada rápidamente y sonrió antes de contestar_ Realmente no, soy más de los sujetos que van y vienen por ahí, no me imagino como miembro de un equipo tan organizado_

_Ya veo_ Dijo Spitfire sin disminuir sus sonrisa o alejarse_ De casualidad sabes quién soy yo_

_Pues Spitfire, ¿no?_ Dijo Krest en tono cómico

Spitfire rio divertida con el comentario_ Así es_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso_ Pero también soy la capitana actual de los Wonderbolts y jefa de la academia Wonderbolt, tu sabes yo dirijo todo en ese lugar y puedo volver la estadía de quien quiera en algo muy placentero, si ese pony sabe portarse bien conmigo_ Continuo Spitfire moviendo lentamente su casco sobre el pecho de Krest en una suave caricia con dirección a la entrepierna del pegaso negro mientras su rostro reducía cada vez más la distancia entre los labios de ambos pegasos_ Me entiendes_ Dijo Spitfire centrando una mirada pasional en Krest

Krest no podía soportar más tiempo, mantener su cuerpo sobre las nubes era un truco difícil, aunque los pegasos de manera natural se podían apoyar y dormir en las nubes como si fuera tierra para él emular esa capacidad era difícil y lo estaba agotando, sin importar lo que le estuviera diciendo la pegaso naranja, el necesitaba cambiar de posición

Krest uso la fuerza de su cuerpo y dio un giro brusco quedando el sobre Spitfire, usando el cuerpo de la pegaso para apoyarse coloco sus cascos delanteros sobre los hombros de la capitana y con sus cascos traseros armo una pinza en la cadera de la pegaso, todo esto con el fin de usarla como apoyo en la nube y del mismo modo usaba sus alas en un movimiento suave para aminorar su peso, al mismo tiempo Krest mantenía sus brillantes ojos verdes centrados en Spitfire que se hallaba muy sorprendida por el cambio de posición que genero el pegaso

Tras superar su sorpresa inicial Spitfire volvió a su mirada levemente lasciva y le dedico una sonrisa pícara a Krest_ Veo que entiendes a qué me refiero_ Dijo la capitana mientras acariciaba con su casco una de las patas delanteras de Krest las cuales sujetaban sus hombros y la mantenían acostadas_ Y eres bastante fuerte eso me gusta, ahora que vas a hacer chico malo_ Dijo Spitfire mirando con impaciencia y ansiedad a Krest deseosa de que el pegaso negro diera el siguiente paso

Krest no sabía cómo reaccionar con la capitana, había conocido a muchas ponis en su vida unas atrevidas y otras tímidas pero ninguna tan intensa como se mostraba la capitana, parecía que ella misma estuviera constantemente ardiendo en su propia pasión, jamás se había topado con una pony que lo dirigiera, que no se sometiera a lo que él quería hacer, cuya personalidad y agallas parecían capaces de consumirlo si se descuidaba

_Yo_ Dijo dudoso Krest sin saber exactamente que contestar

_ No vas a decirme que esto es todo_ Dijo sorprendida Spitfire_ Oh acaso lo que sucede es que temes que Dash nos descubra_ Cuestiono la pegaso naranja con una sonrisa burlona

_No tiene nada que ver con eso_ Dijo Krest poniéndose muy sonrojado

Spitfire libero uno de sus cascos y lo paso suavemente sobre el rostro de Krest_ Oh vamos lindo, no tienes que mentirme_ Comenzó a decir la capitana en tono dulce_ No me molesta que ella te guste, digo es linda y bastante graciosa_ Continuo tranquila la pegaso naranja_ Pero debes entender que es muy inocente y algo despistada, no llegaras a ningún lado con una yegua así_ Tras decir esto Spitfire cambio la posición de sus cascos traseros liberándose del agarre de Krest y sujetando el cuerpo del pegaso en su propio agarre asegurándose de que se tocaran sus caderas_ En cambio aquí tienes el paquete completo y estoy más que dispuesta a dejar que lo pruebes_ Concluyo la capitana con una sonrisa

Krest cada vez se sentía más preocupado por una situación que obviamente no podía controlar, temía que la atrevida pegaso arruinara su misión, pero lo que más le afectaba es que la situación era bastante agradable para el_ Para nos verán_ Dijo preocupado el pegaso negro mientras sentía como la pegaso naranja movía suavemente sus caderas marcando un agradable ritmo

_Y quien lo hará_ Cuestiono Spitfire con la cara levemente enrojecida_ Ya casi todos se han ido y solo basta que yo diga una palabra para que se vayan los demás, solo dime que lo deseas y me asegurare de que tengamos un momento a solas_ Ofreció sonriente la capitana

Krest estaba atónito, no sabía que decir, como actuar, como moverse, de algún modo esa pegaso lo tenía contra las cuerdas en todo momento, pero mientras el pegaso negro buscaba alguna respuesta ingeniosa para salir de la situación para su sorpresa la capitana lo libero de su agarre y se elevó con sus alas quedando a la altura de Krest

_Muy bien señor indeciso, te tengo otra oferta_ Dijo un poco más calmada la capitana_ Exactamente en 1 hora terminare mis tareas aquí y tendré la tarde libre, ven a verme entonces y te daré una cita inolvidable_

_Tu realmente vas rápido no es así_ Dijo sonriente Krest tratando de recuperar la calma

_Que puedo decir, me gustas y mucho_ Dijo Spitfire confiada_ Y yo siempre consigo la cosas que me gustan, oh vas a decirme que no me hayas ni un poco atractiva_

Krest no tenía que pensarlo mucho desde la personalidad de Spitfire hasta su increíble figura la pegaso naranja era toda una belleza, cualquier pony en su sano juicio no pensaría 2 veces en aceptar una cita con aquella yegua, pero él tenía una misión y por sobre todo debía asegurarse de que esta saliese bien

_Yo no dije eso, solo me atrapaste con la guardia baja_ Dijo Krest retomando un poco su actitud calmada

_Eso significa que te veré cuando salga_ Respondió sonriente Spitfire

_Significa que lo pensare_ Respondió desafiante Krest

Spitfire sonrió divertida_ Entiendo pero déjame explicarte una cosa chico lindo_ Dijo la capitana_ Puedes salir conmigo hoy y juntos averiguaremos que tanto me gustas_ Tras decir esto Spitfire le planto un beso en la mejilla a Krest_ Oh puedes volver a Ponyville y seguir jugando a los amiguitos enamorados con la novata_ Le susurro la capitana al oído del pegaso negro, tras decir esto la capitana se elevó y se preparó para marcharse_ Es tu elección chico lindo, toma la correcta_ Y tras decir esto se alejó volando

"Por mi tía, vaya yegua", pensó aliviado Krest mientras soltaba un suspiro sintiéndose más tranquilo y con algo de tiempo para pensar

Mientras Spitfire se alejaba pudo ver como Rainbow Dash se acercaba volando, seguramente preocupada por la demora que había tenido con el pegaso negro en aquel cumulo de nubes, mientras veía acercarse a la pegaso azul una sonrisa burlona se posó en el rostro de Spitfire

"Lo siento novata, pero estas fuera de tu liga y yo no tengo piedad con mi competencia" pensó sonriente la pegaso naranja

Krest trataba de ordenar sus ideas y decidir el mejor plan de acción según los hechos, que debía hacer, como debía actuar, que debía decirle a Rainbow Dash, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del pegaso negro cuando una voz lo interrumpió, una voz terriblemente familiar

_Oye Krest_ Dijo amigable Rainbow Dash pero sorprendiendo a Krest que salto asustado

_Rainbow me asustaste_ Dijo el aun alterado Krest tratando de recuperar la calma

_Bueno, tranquilo, lo lamento si_ Dijo Dash divertida por la actitud afectada de Krest_ Y de que hablaban con Spitfire, se demoraron bastante_ Cuestiono Rainbow suspicaz que si bien no lo admitiría realmente no le había gustado mucho el no poder ver de qué hablaban la capitana y su amigo

_De que hablábamos_ Repitió nervioso Krest mientras pensaba su respuesta_ Pues ella_ Decía lentamente el pegaso_ Me invito a formar parte de la academia Wonderbolt_

_En serio_ Dijo emocionada Rainbow_ Eso es asombroso, ahora solo tienes que ir, ser el mejor de tu clase, tomar el examen un tiempo después y listo serás un Wonderbolt justo como yo_ Dijo contenta Rainbow

_Wow, tranquila señorita prisas_ Dijo ya calmado Krest_ Aun no he decidido si aceptare la oferta o no y a ti aun no te dicen si realmente te volverás una Wonderbolt o no_

_Oh, por favor aguafiestas_ Dijo calmada Rainbow Dash_ Después de como domine esa pista, me asombra que Spitfire no me diera la noticia en ese mismo momento, al parecer está muy ocupada_ Tras decir esto Rainbow miro por un momento en dirección a donde había partido la capitana y luego volvió su mirada a Krest_ Bueno como sea ahora debemos irnos, le dije a Gilda que daríamos un paseo juntas_ Tras decir esto Rainbow emprendió el vuelo de camino a las gradas

_ Te sigo Rainbow_ Dijo sonriente Krest preparándose para volar, pero con la frase de Spitfire aun en su cabeza "Oh puedes volver a Ponyville y seguir jugando a los amiguitos enamorados con la novata", la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, especialmente las palabras "amiguitos enamorados"

Krest sabía que no debía dejar que eso lo afectara, no estaba enamorado de Dash, ella era una misión, un objetivo, un simple acto sin importancia, no sentía nada por ella, no podía permitírselo, había mucho en juego en ese momento como para que él se dejara llevar por algo tan ridículo como sus emociones

_Todo está bien, solo voy según el plan_ Se repitió a si mismo Krest antes de volar en dirección a Dash

 **_Imperio de cristal- centro de la ciudad_**

Discord miraba emocionado a Twilight, no sabía exactamente porque pero estaba muy entusiasmado, quizás simplemente porque el cuadro era nostálgico, volver a ver a 2 alicornios unidas para enfrentarlo, le recordaba tiempos más simples, tiempos donde las palabras amigos, compañeros y amor le eran indiferentes, tiempos donde lo único que llenaba su mente era que clase de nuevo y maravilloso caos iba a provocar, tiempos donde esa sensación de adrenalina y ansiedad que se generaban durante una batalla eran frecuentes, algo en Discord había despertado y al señor del caos le gustaba

_Discord, quédate atrás_ Dijo desafiante Twilight

Discord rio encantado con la actitud de la princesa de la amistad_ Y que harás si no lo hago querida Twilight_ Cuestiono Discord sonriente mientras caminaba hacia las princesas

_Discord, te lo advierto no me hagas hacerte daño_ Amenazo la princesa

_Y por pura curiosidad_ Dijo animado Discord sin parar de caminar hacia las princesas_ Como planeas hacerme daño, no creo que Celestia te halla enseñado algún buen hechizo ofensivo, jamás te he visto usarlos y aquí no hay elementos de la armonía o cofre mágico que te ayude, dime Twilight que es lo que se supone debe asustarme_ Continuo Discord tomando un tono levemente más serio para sorpresa de todos los presentes

Twilight estaba nerviosa y esto se debía principalmente a que sabía que Discord tenía razón, si tenía en su repertorio unos pocos hechizos ofensivos pero realmente no era particularmente buena usándolos, los había aprendido por si misma dado que su maestra jamás se vio interesada en enseñarle este estilo de magia y ella misma no los consideraba muy importantes pues ella no estudio magia con el fin de aplicarla de manera violenta contra alguien más, como si fuera poco se enfrenta al ser que en su criterio era la mayor potencia mágica que ella hubiera visto, tenía claro que la magia de Discord era superior y el control que este ejercía sobre sus poderes era total, no había forma de que dominara al señor del caos con hechizos simples como levitación y no tenía muchas formas de sorprenderlo, Twilight estaba nerviosa porque por más que consideraba escenarios no se veía a si misma derrotando al señor del caos y además porque en los ojos del señor del caos veía destellos de verdadera locura

Twilight al ver que Discord no se detenía en su lento pero constante avance apunto su cuerno hacia el señor del caos y lo hiso brillar_ Última advertencia Discord_

_Muy bien, veamos que haces_ Dijo Discord dando otro paso

Twilight al verse desafiada decidió no tolerar más la actitud de Discord y disparo un nuevo rayo de energía contra el pero para su sorpresa Discord detuvo este rayo con su garra de águila dejando sobre esta solo un leve humo que el señor del caos soplo sonriente

_Auch_ Dijo Discord en tono burlón con una mirada algo malévola mientras se daba cuenta no solo de que Twilight no tenía mucha experiencia en combate sino que además no lo atacaba con una verdadera intención de hacerle daño, sus ataques no tenían decisión y eran débiles, no representaban una amenaza para él y si bien el señor del caos tampoco tenía la intención de lastimar a la princesa de la amistad, no tendría problema en enseñarle la distancia de poder que había entre ellos

Twilight comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver que su ataque no freno en nada el avance del señor del caos, disparo un par de veces más contra Discord y este esquivo ambos disparos sin mucho esfuerzo, un tercer disparo fue enviado por la princesa de la amistad y para su asombro el señor del caos abrió la boca y se lo trago para luego con toda tranquilidad eructar un arcoíris

_Picante_ Dijo divertido Discord para luego mirar con sorpresa a Twilight_ Twilight cuidado a tu derecha_ Dijo con rostro de preocupación el señor del caos

La princesa de la amistad giro su rostro de manera instintiva a la derecha y fue recibida con un fuerte pastelazo de crema en la cara el cual incluso logro tumbarla y dejarla en el piso con la cara embarrada de crema batida

Discord estallo en una carcajada con la broma_ No puedo creer que cayeras con eso, es realmente el truco más viejo del libro_

Twilight limpio la crema de su rostro con magia y le dedico una mirada furiosa a Discord_ Muy bien, se me termino la paciencia_ Dijo Furiosa la princesa de la amistad volando hacia Discord

_Muy bien, sigamos jugando_ Dijo Discord preparando su garra de águila para chasquear

_¡Alto!_ Grito Fluttershy poniéndose en medio de ambos contendientes

Ni Discord ni Twilight esperaban la intromisión de la pegaso, ambos quedaron paralizados y ninguno se atrevió a usar su magia, Fluttershy le daba la espalda a Discord mientras miraba a Twilight con una combinación de ira y reprobación

_Fluttershy déjame_ Comenzó a decir Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Fluttershy

_Déjame hablar con el Twilight, hare que se vaya, pero apártate_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono firme sin dejar de mirar a su amiga

Twilight se tomó un momento para considerarlo tras esto suspiro y miro con resignación a su amiga_ De acuerdo pero ten cuidad_ Tras decir esto emprendió el vuelo hacia Cadence para ayudarle

Discord había sufrido un terrible cambio de ánimo ahora se hallaba muy nervioso, Fluttershy le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento pero sabía que cuando su amiga volteara le daría una mirada de reproche y decepción después de todo ella era la que lo había reformado y el acababa de comportarse tal como un villano, tal como era antes y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado

Para su sorpresa cuando Fluttershy volteo esta no estaba molesta por el contrario mostraba una combinación de alegría y comprensión que venía acompañada de una sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente_ Discord no te hicieron daño, verdad_ Cuestiono la pegaso

Discord sonrió disfrutando del cariño de su amiga le demostraba_ Para nada, pero Fluttershy, yo_ Trato de justificarse el señor del caos pero fue callado por Fluttershy que puso suavemente su casco sobre su boca

_ Lo se Discord, entiendo porque lo hiciste y no estoy molesta_ Dijo sonriente Fluttershy_ Por el contrario estoy muy orgullosa, pero debes irte, si te quedas y sigues peleando perderás la razón que tienes en este momento, déjame a mí, yo manejare a todo a partir de ahora_

_Pero Fluttershy, no puedo dejarte sola_ Dijo preocupado Discord para luego verse sorprendido mientras Fluttershy tomaba sus garras con sus cascos

_Discord confía en mí, todo estará bien_ Dijo Fluttershy con voz suave pero firme mientras miraba con ternura a los ojos a Discord y sostenía sus garras con sus cascos

Discord supo que había perdido la discusión cuando se perdió en el hermoso verde de los ojos de Fluttershy, entendía que lo que decía su amiga tenía sentido y era la mejor opción así que finalmente decidido ceder, además se sentía enormemente feliz de saber que su amiga realmente lo apoyaba

_Muy bien Fluttershy_ Dijo Discord resignado_ Entonces te veré en unos días para nuestro te_

_Lo espero con ansias_ Dijo Fluttershy sonriente

Tras decir esto y mirar por última vez a los ojos de la pegaso Discord chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció, al mismo tiempo que el muro que había conjurado desaparecía permitiendo pasar a Shining Armor y a sus soldados, del mismo modo los grilletes que mantenían a Cadence fijada al piso desaparecieron liberando a la princesa del amor y los escombros que volaban perdieron sus alas y comenzaron a caer al piso en total desorden

_Cadence, estas bien_ Dijo Shining Armor muy preocupado llegando al lado de su esposa

_Si cariño tranquilo, no me paso nada_ Dijo Cadence apoyándose en su esposo para levantarse

_ Fluttershy gracias por la ayuda_ Dijo sonriente y aliviada Twilight para luego ver aterrada como su amiga volaba en dirección a Cadence y la fulminaba con la mirada

_Como se atreve_ Dijo furiosa Fluttershy_ ¡El solo estaba ayudando, porque ataco a Discord!_ Dijo muy molesta la pegaso que había visto perderse un muy lindo momento con su querido amigo sin entender el porque

Cadence se vio sorprendida por la confrontación pero respondió con formalidad a la pegaso_ Él es un monstruo y un riesgo potencial, no lo necesito en mi reino en estos tiempos de crisis_

_El vino precisamente a ayudar a su reino en esos tiempos difíciles_ Refuto la pegaso_ Y así es como le paga, atacándolo por la espalda, el único monstruo aquí es usted_ Termino Fluttershy fulminando a Cadence con su mirada

_¡Fluttershy!_ Grito aterrada Twilight temiendo por el destino de su amiga

Cadence mostro mucho enojo en su mirada con el comentario de Fluttershy tras unos segundos se relajó y contesto suavemente_ Eres de las mejores amigas de Twilight y siempre has ayudado al imperio de cristal Fluttershy, no tomare en cuenta lo que acabas de decir, pero te sugiero que te marches de mi reino ahora_ Dijo seria la princesa del amor para luego dar la espalda a la pegaso_ Si alguien me necesita estaré en el castillo_

_Como si quisiera quedarme después de esto_ Dijo aun molesta Fluttershy dando también la espalda a la princesa del amor

Shining Armor llego rápido junto a Twilight y la miro preocupado_ Creo que será mejor que lleves a tu amiga a otro lado Twily_ Dijo el príncipe_ Como veras Cadence está en un mal momento y no creo que sea buena idea que las dejemos cerca más tiempo_

_Pero hermano no entiendo, porque Cadence ataco así a Discord_ Dijo confusa Twilight

El unicornio solo suspiro_ Creo que es mejor que hables con la princesa Celestia sobre eso, ella sabrá explicarte mucho mejor que yo_ Tras decir esto miro a Cadence que se alejaba_ Debo ir con ella, estarás bien aquí tu sola_ Cuestiono Shining Armor

_Si hermano mayor, tu tranquilo_ Contesto con confianza Twilight_ Ve y trata de calmarla un poco_

_Gracias Twily eres la mejor_ Dijo Shining con una sonrisa para dar un rápido abrazo a su hermana y comenzar un trote rápido hacia Cadence

_Twilight_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono seco_ Vayamos juntas con la princesa, quiero saber qué razón pudo tener Cadence para comportarse así_

Twilight lo dudo por un momento pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de Fluttershy no pudo negarse_ Muy bien, vayamos juntas a Canterlot_ Acepto finalmente pero con algo de desgano la princesa de la amistad

_Chicas se encuentran bien_ Dijo Rarity que llegaba corriendo hacia sus amigas acompañada de Pinkie Pie_ Pinkie y yo lo vimos todo desde la otra calle, que horrible desenlace_

Twilight soltó un suspiro desanimada mientras pasaba un casco por su rostro_ Jamás pensé que pasaría algo así_ Tras esto miro a Rarity y a Pinkie_ Vamos las llevare a Ponyville y luego iré a Canterlot con Fluttershy_

_Oh no querida_ Dijo Rarity preocupada_ Debes estar agotada, ve a Canterlot con Fluttershy, Pinkie y yo iremos a casa en el tren_

_Genial, viaje en tren_ Dijo Pinkie con una gorra de maquinista

_Estas segura Rarity_ Dijo Twilight dudosa que aun seguía conmocionada por todos los sucesos

_Muy segura querida, nos veremos en Ponyville cuando vuelvas_ Dijo con confianza Rarity

_Muy bien_ Dijo Twilight poniéndose al lado de Fluttershy_ Entonces nos veremos allá_

Tras decir esto la alicornio y la pegaso desaparecieron en un destello generado por una esfera color purpura dejando a la unicornio blanca y a la terrestre rosa solas en el centro de la plaza

_Muy bien Pinkie vayamos a comprar los boletos_ Dijo con una sonrisa Rarity

_De acuerdo_ Dijo Pinkie dando unos saltos_ Me alegra saber lo rápido que reconstruyeron la estación_

Al escuchar esto Rarity se paró en seco_ Reconstrucción, a que te refieres querida_ Dijo algo nerviosa la modista

_Bueno tu sabes_ Dijo sonriente Pinkie_ Tras la nevada la estación de tren quedo destrozada al igual que las vías, por eso Twilight nos trajo con magia aquí hoy, pero si tú dices que iremos en tren eso es porque obviamente la estación fue reparada sin que yo me diera cuenta lo cual es algo grandioso_ Dijo sonriente Pinkie Pie

_Lo que tratas de decirme_ Dijo Rarity_ Es que no hay trenes y estamos atrapadas en el imperio de cristal_

_Bueno sería así si la estación no estuviera reparada_ Dijo Pinkie_ Pero tu dijiste que tomaríamos el tren por lo que debe estar reparada, ¿no?_ Cuestiono curiosa la terrestre

A Rarity se le fue el alma al piso, como no había considerado que una de las construcciones más a las afueras del imperio de cristal como obviamente era la estación de trenes seguramente había sufrido graves daños por la tormenta, como no había pensado que aun si la estación estuviera bien seguramente no habría trenes saliendo por miedo al terrible clima, como no había pasado por su cabeza el hecho de que sin Twilight no tendría ninguna forma de salir del imperio de cristal más ahora que obviamente la princesa Cadence se hallaba indispuesta y como había pasado por completo el hecho de que ella misma se había encerrado en el imperio de cristal sin posibilidades de llegar a Ponyville o a su cita

_Oh no que he hecho_ Dijo aterrada Rarity_ ¡Ayuda necesito a alguien que me saque de aquí!_ Grito aterrada la unicornio mientras corría con dirección a la ciudad

_Dije algo malo_ Se preguntó Pinkie al ver huir a su amiga para seguirla a paso veloz

 **_Canterlot- Calles de la ciudad_**

Rainbow Dash caminaba junto a Gilda y Krest enfrascados en una animada conversación, mientras que detrás de ellos las CMC iban enfrascadas en planear sus propias actividades, las 3 potrancas no tenían ningún interés en lo que los mayores estaban hablando

_Y así me convertí en la única pony que ha visto el ídolo de Bóreas_ Decía orgullosa Rainbow Dash narrando los hechos sucedidos durante su primera visita al reino Griffin

_Y también en la única pony en perderlo_ Aporto Gilda en tono divertido

_Oh vamos, al fin de cuentas ni lo necesitaban_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso_ Solo requerían de un poco de amistad_ Culmino la pegaso en tono burlón y meloso

Ambas amigas rieron divertidas de la broma mientras Krest escuchaba con interés la historia y tomaba algunas notas mentales de algunos detalles que a su tía podrían parecerle interesantes, realmente el pegaso negro se había limitado mayormente a escuchar a las amigas hablar sin hacer grandes aportes, veía a Rainbow realmente feliz de estar con Gilda y prefería que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera

_Aunque debes estar un poco decepcionada, o no Dash_ Dijo sonriente Gilda_ Después de todo el pegaso del que tanto hablas no vino a ver tu examen_

_De que hablas Gilda_ Contesto confusa Rainbow Dash

_Bueno a veces escribías muy animada del subcapitan de los Wonderbolts, como era que se llamaba_ Dijo la Grifo pensativa_ Ah si Soarin_ Concluyo Gilda

Rainbow tuvo una pequeña conmoción de emociones, se sonrojo un poco al escuchar el nombre del subcapitan, realmente ella admiraba mucho a Soarin y le caía muy bien debido a eso lo mencionaba en muchas de las cartas que enviaba a Gilda, pero jamás había pensado en el de un modo diferente al de un amigo aunque más de un pony había afirmado que ellos 2 se veían muy bien juntos, pero al mismo tiempo un leve temor despertó en la mente de la pegaso azul, temor por Krest que estaba escuchando, por alguna razón la pegaso azul temía que Krest malinterpretara lo que Gilda estaba diciendo

_Bueno normalmente el capitán y el subcapitan se encargan de las pruebas de Canterlot_ Dijo nerviosa Dash tratando de restarle importancia al asunto_ Pero debido a que tantos Wonderbolts están de patrulla estos días Soarin tuvo que ir a supervisar las pruebas en el este_

Gilda rio divertida_ Apuesto a que te decepciono un poco no verlo hoy_

_Vamos Gilda, no es lo que piensas_ Respondió Dash nerviosa

Krest en ese momento decidió que estaba harto de la conversación, no era que el tema lo molestara, no podía importarle menos en que ridículo y pobre intento de Wonderbolt estuviera interesada Dash, era simplemente que lo que estaban platicando las amigas ya no tenía importancia para él, no estaba molesto, no aceptaría estar molesto a él no debía importarle esa pegaso, debía mantener su mente despejada, lo que sentía no podían ser celos eso era inaceptable

_Sabes Rainbow, tengo que ir a hacer algo en la ciudad, te veré más tarde_ Dijo Krest tratando de disimular su enojo elevándose con rapidez

_Oh enserio_ Dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash_ Quieres que te acompañe_

_No, no_ Negó el pegaso negro que aun sentía que una furia irracional lo recorría_ Quédate con Gilda, al parecer no se han visto en mucho tiempo, disfruten su momento juntas_

Rainbow quedo pensativa un momento, sabía que Krest se había molestado y tenía una idea del porque así que no quería dejarlo ir solo

_Por que no te acompañan las niñas_ Dijo Rainbow aun sabiendo lo tonta que sonaba la oferta

_Les pediría que me acompañaran, pero ellas se marcharon_ Dijo con tranquilidad Krest

_Se marcharon_ Dijo con sorpresa Rainbow viendo el espacio vacío tras ella que antes ocupaban las CMC_ Pero a donde fueron_ Dijo preocupada la pegaso pues ella era responsable de las potrancas ese día

_Tranquila, oí decir a Sweetie Belle que quería mostrarles la Boutique de su hermana aquí en Canterlot, seguro están allá_

_Aun así_ Dijo Rainbow no muy segura de dejar ir al pegaso_ Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte_ Dijo en tono levemente suplicante la pegaso aunque trataba de camuflar su interés

Krest le dedico una sonrisa amable a la pegaso azul_ Tranquila presumida, terminare lo que tengo que hacer y volveré al pueblo, nos veremos mañana, te parece bien_

_De acuerdo, te veré luego chico serio_ Dijo con resignación Rainbow Dash

_Muy bien en ese caso nos vemos luego_ Dijo Krest preparándose para salir volando_ Gilda fue todo un gusto conocerte_

_Lo mismo digo_ Comento sonriente la grifo

Tras decir esto el pegaso salió volando a alta velocidad perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista

_Creo que si logre ponerlo celoso_ Dijo divertida Gilda

_Eh_ Dijo sorprendida Rainbow_ Lo hiciste apropósito_

_Bueno se notaba mucho tu flechazo por ese pegaso, necesitaba confirmar que él estaba en la misma situación contigo_ Dijo confiada la grifo

_Oye a que te refieres con flechazo_ Dijo sonrojada pero a la defensiva la pegaso azul

_Ajam_ Dijo con desinterés la grifo_ Niégalo todo lo que quieras Rainbow Dash, pero es demasiado obvio que te gusta ese sujeto_

Rainbow al verse atrapada y con muchos nervios finalmente suspiro_ Bueno digamos que tienes razón, hipotéticamente_ Continuo nerviosa la pegaso azul_ Tú crees que tengo una oportunidad con él_

Gilda sonrió divertida_ Pues viendo ese tonto ataque de celos que acaba de tener diría que tienes más que una oportunidad_ Dijo sonriente Gilda_ Pero por ahora déjame invitarte una sidra en un lugar que conozco_ Dijo finalmente la grifo jaloneando a su amiga

Rainbow sonrió contenta por lo que acababa de decirle la grifo y decidió que luego se preocuparía por sus emociones por Krest o por si este estaba enojado, por ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de su amiga

_Muy bien pero solo una_ Dijo animada Rainbow_ Aun tengo que ir a buscar luego a las niñas_ Dijo finalmente la pegaso siguiendo a la grifo

Mientras tanto muy lejos de aquella calle Spitfire salía del estadio de los Wonderbolts con su chaqueta de aviadora y sus lentes oscuros, estaba preparada para volver a su hogar cuando una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos

_Oye capitana_ Dijo Krest descendiendo frente a Spitfire_ Sigue en pie la invitación_ Cuestiono el pegaso negro

_Sí que te demoraste chico lindo_ Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa_ Pero muy bien, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez, ven conmigo te enseñare un lugar_

Ambos pegasos despegaron del piso con Krest siguiendo a la capitana de los Wonderbolts, el pegaso prefería pensar que hacia eso por conseguir información, pero muy en su interior sabía que simplemente quería tener una tonta e infantil venganza para sentirse mejor y esto lo sabía porque había una palabra que no dejaba su mente, un nombre que por alguna razón lo llenaba de furia "Soarin"

 **_Ponyville-afueras del bosque Everfree- horas después de la lucha en el imperio de cristal_**

Era más de media noche y Bulck Bíceps tenia insomnio el enorme pegaso estaba realizando una sesión de levantamiento de pesas con el fin de agotarse y generarse sueño para dormir, al levantar su pesa más pesada el pegaso grito de emoción

_¡Si!_ Grito enérgico el pegaso

En ese momento desde el bosque una enorme manticora salto sobre el pegaso derribándolo y colocándose sobre Bulck, la criatura llevaba un par de días sin encontrar una buena presa que cazar lo que lo orillo a acercarse cada vez más a los límites del bosque y para su suerte el pegaso blanco se veía bastante apetecible. Bulck podía ver la sed de sangre y el deseo de comer en los ojos de la criatura lo cual lo paralizaba de miedo, miedo que fue aumentando cuando la bestia abrió sus fauces de león

_No_ Dijo aterrado el pegaso cerrando los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de la mordida

Pero para sorpresa de Bulck en ese momento algo jaloneo al interior del bosque a la manticora, para luego sonar un rugido y luego un gemido asustado y finalmente oírse un crudo sonido de masticar, Bulck trato de levantarse y huir pero antes de darse cuenta el mismo fue arrastrado al interior del bosque por una cola escamosa que lo llevo hacia una enorme garra donde cabía perfectamente el enorme pegaso y esta garra lo elevo hasta la altura de un enorme ojo verde con pupila negra muy fina que observo con detalle al aterrado pegaso

Tras observar un momento a su nueva presa el gran devorador relamió sus labios y le mostro a Bulck su enorme hilera de blancos colmillos, el pegaso sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras poco a poco la idea de que sería su última noche con vida se hacía más probable

El gran devorador acerco su garra a su boca para comerse su delicioso bocadillo nocturno, pero en ese momento a su nariz llego el olor de su presa y con este la información de que lo que sostenía no era otra cosa que un pony un aterrado e indefenso pony, el gran devorador alejo a Bulck de su boca y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos soltó una única palabra antes de soltarlo

_Lárgate_ Dijo con voz grutal el gran devorador

_¡Si!_ Dijo Bulck Bíceps aterrado, en cuanto el pegaso se sintió libre del agarre del gigantesco dragón salió volando a toda la velocidad que pudo para poner sus cascos en tierra y luego seguir corriendo rogando para que la bestia no cambiara de opinión

Mientras el pegaso se alejaba con destino a Ponyville el gran devorador se internó de nuevo en el bosque Everfree, mientras más se internaba más disminuía su tamaño, sus garras se hacían más pequeñas, las escamas en su espalda perdían su forma de puntas para volverse más redondas y del mismo modo también disminuía su olor y su presencia hasta que finalmente el dragón alcanzo un tamaño apenas más alto parado en sus dos patas del que tendría un corcel como Big Mac en sus cuatro cascos, tras recuperar su tamaño normal Spike se tomó un momento para pensar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

_Eso estuvo muy cerca_ Pensó asustado el dragón_ Debo tener más cuidado si no quiero terminar lastimando a alguien un día de estos_ Tras decir esto el joven dragón de escamas purpura centro su mirada en el árbol que tenía en frente y de un solo zarpazo con sus afiladas garras destrozo su tronco derribándolo_ Aunque en mi defensa esta noche estoy muy molesto_ Dijo Spike que aún se sentía furioso por el hecho de que Rarity lo había plantado en su cita, hecho que aun rondaba su mente y lo llenaba de furia

 **Y listo hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy, perdonen la demora del capítulo pero como saben cuándo estoy de vacaciones comparto computador con mis compañeros de cuarto y esta semana ha sido toda una lucha conseguir la PC para poder escribir, espero que este capítulo que tiene el largo de 2 compense la espera**

 **Felicidades a todos los que habían teorizado sobre el gran devorador, me alegra poder confirmar sus teorías con este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y sigan teorizando ya han acertado en muchas cosas**

 **Un saludo especial al usuario Astrobronie quien acaba de igualar la historia creyendo que esta estaba terminada, lamento decirte que seguimos en emisión, te hubiera avisado antes pero como no tienes cuenta no pude mandarte PM aun así gracias por leer**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **De Astrobronie: A._ ¿Tim es un Time lord?** No, al menos no en este FIC, sería demasiado para la trama, él es solo un pony muy inteligente con muchos experimentos raros

 **De Guest: A._ ¿Aparecerán Nightmare Rarity o Midnight Sparkle?** No lo siento, no tendremos ninguna aparición de ellas en esta historia

 **De Deahtz: A._ ¿Qué clase de Revista escribe los consejos de Twilight y porque decidió seguirlos?** Las revistas sobre amor suelen estar repletas de malos consejos y en una situación desesperada es fácil seguirlos

 **Fin de las preguntas**

 **Y bueno con esto cerramos este largo, largo capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado de leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, estamos llegando a un punto muy emocionante en la historia espero nos sigan acompañando. Una mención especial al hecho de que llevamos ya todo 1 año desde la primera publicación de Sol y mariposas en discordia y debo admitir que estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por el apoyo, las lecturas, las críticas y los consejos, realmente ustedes son una parte fundamental para que yo siga escribiendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

 **Bueno como siempre todo Follow, Favorito y Review se agradece enormemente estén atentos a nuestro próximo capítulo, historias de fondo sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto**


	25. Historias de fondo parte 1

**Bueno lamento la espera, me toco dividir este capítulo porque si no tendríamos un capitulo de 40 hojas y me parecía demasiado (¡Porque demonios no puedo ser más concreto¡), espero lo disfruten, sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **Capítulo 24: Historias de fondo parte 1**

 **1._ Grietas en un corazón de cristal**

 **_Castillo Canterlot- Sala del trono_**

La princesa Celestia escuchaba atenta la narración de su alumna Twilight y de Fluttershy las cuales le contaban con lujo de detalles los eventos que habían sucedido en el imperio de cristal horas antes, incluyendo el estado actual del imperio, el comportamiento de la princesa Cadence frente a Discord, de cómo el señor del caos respondió ante esto y como habían finalizado las cosas, durante toda la conversación Celestia no dijo ni una palabra y mantuvo una mirada seria

_Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, princesa_ Dijo Twilight mirando a su maestra la cual se hallaba sentada en su trono_ Esperábamos que usted fuera capaz de ayudarnos a entender esta situación_

_No entiendo_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave_ Porque la princesa Cadence se comportó así, que ha hecho Discord para que ella lo odie tanto_

Celestia soltó un suspiro pensativa, realmente no podía molestarse con Cadence por lo que había sucedido pues entendía las motivaciones de su sobrina para actuar como actuó, además el saber que Discord había salido bien librado de aquel terrible pleito le daba una mayor calma a la princesa del sol, pero aun así debía dar una explicación a su alumna y aunque no le gustase también a la pegaso que ella consideraba una rival y a la cual le costaba mucho ver, pero esta explicación era necesaria e inevitable

_Mucho me temo mis queridas ponis_ Comenzó a decir Celestia_ Que ni siquiera el propio Discord sabe lo que le ha hecho a Cadence, seguramente el mismo ignora él porque del odio de la princesa_

_Tiene sentido_ Dijo Twilight pensativa_ Parecía muy extrañado cuando Cadence comenzó a atacarlo_

Celestia miro a su alumna con ternura pues entendía que para ella era muy choqueante ver a uno de sus modelos a seguir comportándose de un modo tan reprochable_ Dime Twilight, sabes qué relación tengo yo con la princesa Cadence_ Cuestiono la alicornio blanca

_Claro que lo sé, es su sobrina_ Afirmo con seguridad Twilight

_Así es_ Afirmo sonriente Celestia_ Y dime cuantas hermanas tengo_

_Solo una, verdad_ Dijo con timidez Fluttershy_ La princesa Luna no es así_ Continuo la pegaso, sintiendo una leve molestia al pensar en la princesa de la noche

_Efectivamente, Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia sin variar su tono_ Ahora dime, acaso Cadence parece ser la hija de mi hermana_ Cuestiono finalmente Celestia

Ambas amigas pensaron el cuestionamiento un momento, para cualquiera era obvio que ambas Alicornios no tenían nada en común, era imposible que fueran madre e hija, además estaba el hecho de que la princesa Luna había estado aprisionada en la Luna por un siglo entero, pero si no era este el caso, como podía ser Cadence la sobrina de Celestia

_La realidad, como es obvio es que Cadence no es mi familiar de sangre_ Afirmo Celestia_ Pero yo la adopte como tal por una razón muy importante_

_Y cual es_ Cuestiono cada vez más curiosa Twilight

_La razón es que Cadence es la verdadera y legitima princesa de Equestria_ Dijo con seriedad Celestia

_La verdadera y legitima princesa_ Repitió Fluttershy sin entender

_Que quiere decir princesa_ Cuestiono Twilight

_Como sabes Twilight_ Dijo Celestia centrando su mirada en su estudiante_ Antes de que Luna y yo derrotáramos a Discord, el gobernaba Equestria con su caos_

_Si, tras la derrota de Discord usted y la princesa Luna se convirtieron en las líderes de Equestria_ Afirmo Twilight

_Así es, pero lo que la mayoría no sabe es que antes de Luna y yo, incluso antes de Discord existieron otros reyes, reyes ponis que gobernaron Equestria por muchos años_ Dijo Celestia

_Y que paso con ellos_ Cuestiono Fluttershy temiendo la respuesta

Celestia libero otro suspiro recordando una historia hace mucho olvidada_ Cuando Discord tomo Equestria, lo hiso derrotando y desapareciendo al rey de ese entonces, un unicornio llamado Jade Flash, junto a él también desaparecieron casi todos los ponis que tenían algún grado de nobleza, dejando Canterlot como una ciudad fantasma y por cientos de años no supimos nada de ellos_

_Acaso Discord los_ Cuestiono Twilight sin atreverse a completar la frase

_Él no les hiso daño_ Dijo con preocupación Fluttershy_ Oh si_ Cuestiono la pegaso preocupada

_Por muchos años pensamos que habían tenido un destino fatal_ Afirmo Celestia_ Y era considerado uno de los peores crímenes que cometió Discord, fue en memoria de esos ponis que ni Luna ni yo tomamos el título de reinas y solo nos convertimos en princesas, creíamos que así honrábamos la memoria de los reyes caídos, pero luego vimos que nos habíamos equivocado_

_Entonces que sucedió con ellos_ Pregunto Twilight

_Discord pensó que ellos tenían una vida demasiado apacible como nobles y considero que sería divertido quitarles su comodidad entonces los transporto a un punto desconocido, lejos del reino o de cualquier cosa explorada por los ponis y los encerró en un espacio limitado obligándolos a vivir en él, a construir con sus propios cascos sus pueblo, cultivar su comida y sobrellevar las adversidades, los convirtió en lo que ellos siempre subestimaron, simples trabajadores, quitándoles sus títulos, su poder y sus riquezas, perdieron cualquier atisbo de nobleza que hubieran tenido_ Finalizo Celestia

_ Y nadie los busco después de que desaparecieron_ Pregunto Twilight

Celestia miro con pena a su alumna_ Para ser sincera contigo Twilight el rey y la nobleza habían comenzado a abusar de su poder cuando fueron atacados por Discord, eran muy pocos los ponis que los apreciaban y muchos menos los que quisieron buscarlos_ Tras decir esto Celestia miro a Fluttershy_ Pero aun si alguien lo hubiera intentado Discord coloco un hechizo en el pueblo de sus exiliados prisioneros haciendo imposible que cualquier pony los encontrara y condenándolos al olvido durante su reinado_

Mientras Twilight y Fluttershy escuchaban atentas la historia Celestia rememoraba con dificultad historias que le habían contado y que había vivido tratando de centrarse en los eventos importantes y al mismo tiempo de no perderse en sus propios recuerdos

_Con la caída de Discord, el hechizo se levantó sobre el pueblo de exiliados_ Continuo Celestia_ Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde su desaparición y habían pasado tantos sucesos terribles que sin darnos cuenta su recuerdo se perdió se convirtieron en un simple mito, una búsqueda sin sentido de unas pobres víctimas que seguramente nadie hallaría y tras unos años nadie siguió buscando_

_Discord finalmente cumplió su cometido_ Dijo Twilight sorprendida_ Los borro completamente de la historia, hiso algo mejor que matarlos_

Celestia afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía como Fluttershy posaba en sus ojos una mirada triste al saber de los actos de su amigo_ Pasaron muchos años antes de que alguien volviera a hablar del pueblo de los exiliados, fue hace apenas unos 25 años cuando un explorador Kraven Doo en uno de sus viajes dio con el poblado de ponis_

_Y ellos estaban bien_ Cuestiono preocupada Fluttershy

_Lo estaban_ Afirmo Celestia_ Pero no confiaron en Kraven, creían que se trataba de una nueva maldad de Discord pues de padres a hijos habían mantenido vivo su temor y odio por el señor del caos, convencidos de que esta aun regia sobre Equestria y que se deleitaba con torturarlos_

_Un momento_ Dijo Twilight sorprendida_ El explorador se llamaba Kraven Doo_ Cuestiono la princesa de la amistad

_Quizás conozcas a su hija_ Dijo Celestia en tono amable_ Daring Doo se volvió muy famosa cuando comenzó a escribir libros sobre sus aventuras_

_No puedo creerlo_ Dijo Twilight asombrada_ El padre de Daring Doo encontró todo un pueblo de ponis perdidos y nunca leí nada sobre eso, como pude omitir algo tan importante como eso_ Dijo Twilight decepcionada de sí misma, como historiadora y como fanática de Daring Doo

_Eso probablemente se deba Twilight a que toda información sobe ese pueblo ha sido borrada y son muy pocos los que aún recuerdan su existencia_ Dijo Celestia con seriedad

_Borrada_ Repitió sorprendida Twilight_ Porque harían algo así_

_Se hiso debido al trágico final que tuvo ese pueblo_ Dijo Celestia con mirada cabizbaja

_Que sucedió_ Dijo Fluttershy temerosa pero interesada_ Que ocurrió con esos ponis_

_Murieron_ Dijo en respuesta seca Celestia pero aun con un aire de tristeza_ Todo el pueblo murió_

_No puede ser_ Dijo Twilight aterrada

_Como pasó algo así_ Dijo Fluttershy en estado de Shock

Celestia tomo un momento para respirar antes de continuar su triste relato_ Aun cuando la mayoría de pobladores no confiaron en Kraven cuando llego, el pegaso logro hacerse amigo de una pequeña potrilla, una pegaso que tenía una extraña capacidad, podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás y así supo que Kraven no traía malas intenciones_ Tras decir esto Celestia reflexiono un momento_ Ella le contó a Kraven que el pueblo era constantemente atacado por quimeras y que cada vez estos ataques eran en mayor número y con mayor brutalidad, que cada dia esas criaturas eran más incontrolables_ Tras decir esto la mirada suavizo su mirada_ Nunca hemos sabido si Discord hiso lo que hiso de manera consiente o solo fue un terrible error_ Dijo la princesa del sol en principio para alertar a Twilight y que no juzgara tan duramente a Discord por lo que oiría a continuación y en parte para que ella misma no juzgara tan duro a Discord pues debido a sus sentimientos por el señor del caos le costaba recordar los terribles resultados que trajo el castigo del señor del caos a aquellos ponis

_A qué se refiere princesa, que hiso Discord_ Dijo preocupada Twilight

_ Él estaba atrapado en su estatua en ese momento_ Trato de defender Fluttershy a su amigo_ No pudo hacerle daño a nadie_

_Me temo que cuando Discord eligió el lugar donde colocar a los ponis exilados, eligió la zona de casa de las terribles y peligrosas quimeras_ Continuo explicando Celestia_ Los ponis no sabíamos mucho de las quimeras en los tiempos previos a Discord y cuando los pobladores vieron a esas terribles criaturas que eran hibridas de varios animales, pensaron que eran creaciones del propio Discord para atormentarlos, las quimeras llegaban de vez en cuando al pueblo, destruían las casas, acababan con los cultivos y en algunos casos incluso devoraban a algunos pobladores, pero aun así los exiliados siempre lograban repelerlas_

_Lo que facilito que no olvidaran a Discord y no creyeran que él fue vencido y que Equestria era libre_ Concluyo Twilight

_Efectivamente Twilight_ Dijo Celestia_ Ellos creían que Discord gobernaba sobre las quimeras y por esto su ira, miedo y odio a Discord siempre se mantuvo fresca. Cuando Kraven llego conmigo y me informo sobre el pueblo también me conto sobre las quimeras y sus ataques_ Con cada palabra los recuerdos se volvían más frescos y a Celestia le costaba más seguir el relato_ No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que esto se debía a que las quimeras habían formado un nuevo nido muy cerca del pueblo y que eventualmente las jóvenes quimeras que crecían en ese nido destruirían aquel poblado con todos los ponis que lo habitaban, por lo que decidí tomar una parte de mis tropas y marchar al pueblo con el fin de demostrarles que Equestria era libre y así convencerlos de abandonar ese lugar_

_Pero no llegaron a tiempo_ Dijo Twilight asumiendo la peor situación posible al ver la actitud y mirada de su maestra, mientras Fluttershy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tapaba con sus cascos su boca para ahogar un grito de horror al imaginar la conclusión que tendría el relato

Celestia mantuvo la mirada cabizbaja y su voz sonó mas apagada_ 2 horas_ Dijo la princesa del sol_ Llegamos 2 horas tarde, pero eso fue suficiente, las quimeras son fuertes, grandes cazadoras y poderosas peleadoras, como si fuera poco superaban a esos pobres ponis 3 a 1, ese día hubo una masacre todo se perdió, los potrillos, los ancianos, los padres, los hijos, las quimeras lo exterminaron todo_

_Y ellos creían que todo eso sucedía por órdenes de Discord_ Dijo Fluttershy mientras trataba de digerir la cruel historia y dejaba que unas pocas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

_Pero eso aún no explica el odio de Cadence_ Dijo Twilight, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa_ A menos que_

_Solo 2 potrillos lograron sobrevivir al ataque_ Dijo Celestia que veía que su alumna había intuido el final de la historia_ La potrilla de pegaso que se hiso amiga de Kraven y su hermano menor un unicornio que aquella pegaso protegió escondiéndolo durante el ataque, cuando los encontramos estaban completamente en Shock, vieron su hogar, su familia, sus amigos y todo lo que amaban consumido en un instante y para ellos el único y verdadero culpable era el ser que los envió ahí, el malvado que lideraba a aquellas horribles criaturas, para ellos el único culpable era Discord_ Celestia por fin alzo la vista y miro el vitral de la sala de trono que representaba a Cadence y a Shining Armor el día de su boda_ Aun así, de una forma u otra los potrillos eran descendientes del último rey legítimo de Equestria y como tal formaban parte de la realeza, debido a esto yo los tome como mi familia debido a que esos pobres niños ahora eran huérfanos los proclame mis sobrinos esperando poder brindarles la alegría y el calor que una vez les dio su familia_

_Blueblood y Cadence_ Dijo con sorpresa Fluttershy

_Ellos son los sucesores del último rey pony_ Logro concluir Twilight

_Como ya han conocido a Blueblood, no tengo que decirles que su estado de príncipe le gusto demasiado_ Dijo Celestia ya un poco más sonriente_ Para Blueblood el ser reconocido como un príncipe, como parte de la nobleza era suficiente, no le interesa gobernar o liderar, simplemente quiere disfrutar de una vida lujosa y aunque es difícil finalmente acepte que el prefiera vivir así_ Dijo Celestia para luego sonreír_ Creo que soy demasiado suave con mi sobrino, pero después de su terrible perdida me siento incapaz de hacerlo infeliz, sé que es un mimado pero no es una mal corcel, por eso prefiero dejarlo vivir a su gusto_

_Pero Cadence es distinta_ Dijo Twilight pensativa_ No se parece en nada a Blueblood_

_Mientras que Blueblood se conformó con volver a ser llamado príncipe, su hermana Cadence quería ir más allá, quería convertirse en alguien capaz de guiar a otros, en alguien que pudiera evitar que otros pueblos y otras familias sufrieran el terrible destino que sufrieron los suyos, así que decidí tomarla como estudiante, aun si no era una unicornio_ Dijo Celestia recordando con ternura los primeros años de estudio de Cadence_ Nunca hemos sabido muy bien de donde viene la extraña capacidad de Cadence para empatizar con las emociones de los demás pero tras superar algunas difíciles pruebas decidí convertirla en alicornio con el fin de que ella pudiera guiar mejor su poder a través de su magia e hiciera un bien de su don_

_Y ella lo transformo en el poder del amor_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Y así se convirtió en princesa_

_Si y no_ Dijo Celestia_ Aunque Cadence se convirtió en alicornio a una edad muy joven y pulió de manera perfecta sus poderes la verdad era que aún no estaba lista para tener un reino o para ser llamada la princesa del amor, pues en su corazón aun albergaba una gran oscuridad_

_Aun odiaba a Discord_ Dijo Twilight comenzando a entender la situación

_Pero ella debe saber ahora que Discord no provoco a las quimeras_ Dijo Fluttershy_ Debe saber que el no ataco su pueblo_

Celestia soltó un suspiro de tristeza_ Ella lo sabe, tiene claro que no fue Discord quien dirigió a las quimeras, también sabe que él probablemente ignoraba que las quimeras estaban en esa zona cuando puso el pueblo ahí_ Celestia se tomó un momento para mirar a Fluttershy con seriedad_ Debes entender que Cadence fue criada para odiar a Discord, en un hogar donde todos odiaban y temían al señor del caos, ella sabe que Discord no fue directamente responsable del destino de su familia, pero aun así también tiene claro que su familia llego a ese lugar por culpa de Discord, ella considera que el los condeno a ese destino y mucho me temo que jamás dejara de pensarlo_

_Pero él no haría algo así apropósito_ Decía Fluttershy aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos_ Él no es así, solo lo juzga por lo que hiso antes, ni siquiera se interesó en conocer como es ahora_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Celestia miro con suavidad a Fluttershy pues sabía que lo que decía Fluttershy también era en parte lo que ella pensaba y en su mayoría se debía a que ambas sentían un enorme cariño por el señor del caos

_Deben entender, que Cadence ha conseguido grandes avances en este tema_ Explico Celestia_ La primera vez que vino a Canterlot intento tumbar la estatua de Discord y romperla solo con la fuerza de su vuelo_ Tras decir esto Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a aquella pequeña potrilla empujando la enorme estatua de piedra_ Mientras fue creciendo su fuerza y poder fueron aumentando pero eso no redujo su desprecio, más de una vez la sorprendí mirando con furia la estatua de Discord como si esperara la oportunidad para disparar su magia e incluso en una ocasión organizo una campaña de firmas para conseguir que mudara la estatua al calabozo, la cual como es obvio no tuvo éxito_

_Pero Cadence se ha visto antes con Discord sin reaccionar así_ Dijo Twilight pensativa_ No se frecuentan mucho, pero en una ocasión incluso me ayudo a cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, como es que jamás demostró su odio antes_

Celestia miro a Twilight_ Como dije, ha mejorado mucho_ Tras decir esto una nueva sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Celestia_ Dime Twilight, recuerdas que te pedí que hicieras cuando te envié a Ponyville la primera vez_ Cuestiono Celestia

_Por supuesto_ Dijo Twilight recordando el pasado con alegría_ Me pidió que hiciera amigas_

_Y eso te convirtió en la princesa de la amistad_ Dijo Celestia orgullosa_ Dime nunca se te hiso raro que le diera una tarea de ese estilo a una de mis mejores estudiantes_

_Un poco_ Dijo Twilight llevando un casco cerca de su boca para pensar_ Pero nunca fue una maestra muy tradicional, siempre supuse que había algún motivo secreto_

Celestia rio divertida con el comentario_ Tienes razón mi querida estudiante, ahora dime cual crees que fue la última tarea que le di a Cadence antes de que se convirtiera en una verdadera princesa_ Pregunto Celestia

Twilight mantuvo su casco cerca de su boca y reflexiono un momento_ Quizás completar algún hechizo, o crear alguno nuevo como lo hice yo_ Cuestiono la princesa de la amistad

Celestia rio nuevamente_ Para nada, mi querida Twilight cuando te pedí que hicieras eso, no probaba tu posibilidad de ser princesa sino tu dominio de la magia, quería estar segura que podrías controlar el poder de la magia alicornio, pero eso no fue necesario con Cadence quien creó su propia magia, la magia del amor desde muy joven, me refiero a cual crees que fue el encargo final de Cadence para que la aceptara como princesa_

Fluttershy había mantenido silencio y veía a Twilight pensar con decisión buscando la respuesta al acertijo de su maestra, para la pegaso era asombroso ver interactuar a la princesa del sol y a su amiga, en esos momentos Celestia se mostraba no como una princesa o como una alicornio sino como una poni más, reía, se preocupaba, lamentaba y sonreía con la misma naturalidad que cualquiera lo haría, para Fluttershy esto le daba aún más grandeza a la imagen de Celestia y le demostraba que tan superior era a su oscura y misteriosa hermana que siempre se presentaba con un aura turbia y ojos severos, incluso su sonrisa le generaba a Fluttershy cierto escalofríos, sin duda Fluttershy podía decir que confiaba en Celestia al mismo nivel que desconfiaba de Luna y era también por esto que había comenzado a pensar que quizás podría pedirle a la princesa del sol su ayuda para acercarse más a Discord, quizás cuando acabara su charla con la princesa podría rogar por un minuto a solas para pedir un consejo, pero eso no era lo que debía distraerla en ese momento

_Tal vez resolver un complejo acertijo_ Dijo Twilight

_No estas ni cerca_ Contesto Celestia

_Disculpen_ Dijo Fluttershy en un hilo de voz, pero que llamo la atención de ambas alicornios_ Puede que este equivocada, bueno seguramente lo estoy, pero tal vez el ultimo encargo de Cadence fue, quizás convertirse en niñera_

Twilight se vio sorprendida con el comentario pero se sorprendió más cuando su maestra asintió con una sonrisa

_Muy bien dicho Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia con una leve molestia al tener que dar la razón a la pegaso amarilla pero también contenta de que alguien entendiera la situación_ Le pedí a Cadence que cuidara niños, porque esperaba que se reencontrara con la alegría de la familia, desde niña Cadence fue buena asiendo amigos, su capacidad de entender los sentimientos le ayudo mucho en ese punto y jamás necesito mi guía, pero yo creí que si descubría el cariño y el amor que pueden proporcionar los niños, que son al mismo tiempo el futuro de este reino podría finalmente dejar ir los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado_

_Y funciono_ Cuestiono Twilight

_En parte_ Admitió Celestia_ Aunque realmente no fue eso lo que apaciguo el odio de Cadence, sin darme cuenta ella misma encontró la cura para su mal y el trabajo de niñera solo le facilito el acercarse a él_

_ ¿Él?_ Repitió confusa Twilight para luego abrir los ojos sorprendía_ No me diga que la cura fue_ Culmino Twilight cada momento más asombrada de su conclusión

_Me costó darme cuenta que el odio en el interior de Cadence iba disminuyendo, en parte porque era muy buena para disimularlo_ Dijo Celestia_ Pero luego comprendí que el odio fue disminuyendo en función de cómo ella se iba acercando a cierto corcel que le había llamado la atención y a cuya hermana cuidaba y le daba prioridad sobre todos los demás potrillos, la cura de Cadence fue Shining Armor, tu hermano Twilight_ Culmino sonriente Celestia

_Cadence no es la princesa del amor porque su poder controle el amor_ Comenzó a entender Twilight

_Ella es la princesa del amor, porque el amor la curo de su odio y la volvió una mejor yegua al igual que a Twilight la amistad la convirtió en una mejor poni_ Dijo sonriente Fluttershy

_Efectivamente_ Dijo Celestia_ El amor de Shining Armor y su dedicación a Cadence ocuparon el lugar en el corazón de mi sobrina que antes ocupaba su odio por Discord_ Tras decir esto Celestia enserio su mirada_ Pero ahora Cadence ha sufrido mucho dolor emocional, Discord se unió con Tirek y con eso casi destruyen Equestria, nuevamente el hogar de Cadence estuvo cerca de perderse por culpa de Discord creo que eso revivió el viejo odio que Cadence sentía y como si fuera poco su reino casi fue destruido por esa terrible tormenta y su querido corcel también estuvo cerca de morir en ese suceso, creo que todo eso junto a la presencia de Discord en su hogar en ese momento de crisis detono la terrible actitud de la que fueron testigos_

_Supongo que tiene sentido_ Dijo Twilight arrepentida_ Jamás le dijimos a Cadence que llevaríamos a Discord, quizás la sorprendimos con la guardia baja_

Celestia le dedico una mirada suave a ambas yeguas_ Les pido perdonen a Cadence por su actitud, sé que hiso mal pero espero entiendan que no es una mala yegua solo cometió un error_

Twilight sonrió_ Por supuesto que lo entiendo_ Tras esto la alicornio miro a su amiga con leve temor_ Y tu Fluttershy_

_Creo que puedo entender por qué Cadence se comportó así_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave_ Pero no soy yo quien debe perdonarla, sé que es imposible pero me gustaría que se disculpara con Discord, creo que él lo merece_ Culmino la pegaso mirando con timidez a Celestia

La princesa del sol lo pensó un momento_ Hablare con Cadence, no prometo lograrlo, pero veré que puedo hacer_ Tras decir esto Celestia miro a ambas ponis_ Y debo pedirles que nunca hablen esto con nadie mas_

_Como ordene princesa_ Dijo Twilight_ Y gracias por su tiempo_

_Sabes que adoro tus visitas Twilight, lástima que esta tuviera un motivo tan triste_ Dijo Celestia_ Oh y antes de que lo olvide, toma_ Termino la princesa del sol para luego disparar un rayo suave frente a Twilight haciendo aparecer 6 boletos plateados frente a la alicornio quien los suspendió con su propia magia

_Boletos para una celebración dentro de 5 días aquí en el castillo_ Dijo Twilight sorprendida

_Así es_ Dijo Celestia en tono amable_ Como siempre me encantaría verte a ti y a tus amigas, también pueden traer una pareja si quieren, aunque creo sospechar a quien traerás tu mi querida estudiante_ Culmino la princesa del sol con una sonrisa picara

Twilight se sonrojo con el comentario_ Yo, yo, bueno me asegurare de traer a alguien_ Dijo cada vez más nerviosa la princesa de la amistad_ Y me asegurare de darles los suyos a las demás_ Tras esto miro a su amiga_ Toma Fluttershy este es el tuyo_

Fluttershy sostuvo el boleto color plata con sus cascos, un boleto, para una fiesta, donde podría llevar una pareja, era la ocasión perfecta, invitaría a Discord, pasarían una gran noche y luego le diría lo que sentía y así lo arrebataría de los viles cascos de la princesa de la noche, pero quizás necesitaría ayuda para lograr todo eso y era el momento perfecto para pedir ayuda

_Princesa Celestia_ Dijo Fluttershy muy sonrojada y con muchos nervios_ Podría hablar con usted un minuto más, si es posible solo las 2_

Celestia se sorprendió con el pedido, no esperaba que aquella pegaso le solicitara un momento a solas, pero era una oportunidad que ella podía aprovechar por lo que decidió no preocuparse y aceptar_ Por supuesto Fluttershy, lo que necesites_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

_Eh_ Dijo sorprendida Twilight pero luego observo la seriedad en la mirada de su nerviosa amiga y que su maestra la miraba con una sonrisa y decidió que era mejor dejarlas tranquila_ Muy bien Fluttershy te esperare en la biblioteca cuando termines_ Dijo la princesa de la amistad retirándose y cerrando la puerta con magia tras ella

_Muy bien Fluttershy, hablemos_ Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa suave, mientras en su interior se maquina un plan, un plan que le prometía una perfecta victoria

 **2._ Carta equivocada**

 **_Ponyville- casa de Tim Turner_**

Derpy se encontraba recostada en una cama cubierta por una pequeña manta amarilla, sobre su nariz reposaba una pequeña banda blanca y aunque no podía verse por la manta llevaba unas vendas a la altura de las costillas las cuales llevaban un ungüento especial que sanaría sus maltratados músculos, sin duda la pegaso gris se había llevado la peor parte de su pelea con la princesa de la amistad

Derpy comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación donde ella estaba recostada, tras un momento el Dr Hooves entro con una bandeja sobre su lomo en la cual llevaba unos pocos muffins y un vaso de jugo

_Derpy traje algo para merendar, quieres_ Cuestiono el pony de tierra con una sonrisa

_Si_ Dijo sonriente la pegaso gris_ Muchas gracias Doc_

Derpy estaba muy contenta, tras la pelea con Twilight no había dudado en ir a casa de Tim, aun si estaban peleados sabía perfectamente que el pony de tierra no la dejaría herida y sola, la pegaso acertó completamente en cuanto Tim la vio lastimada la tomo de inmediato con preocupación y la llevo al interior de su casa, donde curo sus heridas y le presto su cama para descansar, también fue a la casa de Derpy al día siguiente, preparo el desayuno de Dinky y la llevo a la escuela, Derpy tenía claro que su amigo cuidaría muy bien de ella

_Este jugo es delicioso_ Dijo sonriente Derpy_ Sabe tan bien como mi marca favorita_

_Sería raro que no supiera así, después de todo es tu marca favorita_ Contesto sonriente Tim

_En serio_ Dijo con sorpresa Derpy_ Pero a ti no te gusta esta marca y no has ido de compras desde que llegue_

_Bueno si_ Dijo avergonzado Tim_ Pero dejaste una caja en mi nevera y la etiquetaste como tuya, así que seguía ahí casi intacta_

Derpy se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al pensar que aun después de su pelea Tim había respetado las cosas que ella había dejado en la casa del doctor, él siempre había sido muy amable y a la vez muy cálido

_Lo que me recuerda que prepare té para acompañarte a merendar_ Dijo feliz Tim_ Sé que a ti no te gusta así que solo hice una tasa, la traeré enseguida_ Tras decir eso el doctor salió de la habitación a alta velocidad

_Incluso recuerdas que no me gusta el té_ Dijo sonriente Derpy_ Siempre tan amable Doc_ Concluyo la pegaso gris recordando como conoció a su querido amigo hacía ya tanto tiempo

 **_Flash Back- 5 años antes_**

En Ponyville Derpy comenzaba nuevamente su labor matinal, debía comenzar la entrega de cartas y paquetes a los habitantes del pueblo y debía realizarlo antes de que la mayoría de ellos despertara debido a que el correo siempre se había enorgullecido de su calidad y su puntualidad y Derpy no pensaba ensuciar tal reputación

La joven pegaso gris había concluido su periodo de 3 meses de prueba como cartera aprendiz y aun con algunas dificultades y más de un incidente de un paquete o carta mal entregado había logrado conseguir el puesto, esto fue facilitado por el hecho de que eran pocos los ponis interesados en el puesto de cartero y menos aún los pegasos, lo que redujo mucho la competencia de Derpy

Mientras los habitantes iban conociendo a Derpy estos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la pegaso, tenía buena actitud y estaba comprometida con el trabajo pero lamentablemente era algo torpe y de concentración baja, era común que un pony terminase con la correspondencia de otro, o que Derpy tuviera un accidente mientras volaba y se estrellara contra la casa de algún pony, los habitantes del pueblo ya se habían percatado de esto y la mayoría lo aceptaba de buena gana, les parecía una forma divertida de empezar el día el ir a devolver una carta a su verdadero dueño con el cual incluso podían comenzar una agradable conversación o el ayudar a Derpy tras una caída y recordarle que debía tener cuidado pero del mismo otros pobladores cada día estaban más hartos de los constantes errores de la pegaso, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Derpy conociera bien la dirección de las casas y para que supiera que ruta usar para no caer y golpearse, para otros pobladores ya iba siendo hora de que Derpy tuviera una actitud más profesional y un servicio de mejor calidad y no perdían oportunidad de recordárselo a la pegaso en algunas ocasiones en un tono bastante agresivo y grosero que generaba que la pobre pegaso gris continuara triste y cabizbaja sus tareas

Ese día en particular Derpy llevaba una excelente racha, no se había caído, no se había equivocado, en general iba siendo un día perfecto hasta que llevo una carta a la casa de la señora Radiant, y para su sorpresa cuando deposito la carta en el buzón la puerta de la vivienda se abrió y de esta salió un joven pony de tierra color café grisáceo con una cabellera marrón mucho más oscura y que llevaba un cuello de camisa con corbata verde, su Cutie Mark un reloj de arena, muy diferente a la pegaso color naranja suave que era la señora Radiant, lamentablemente Derpy había errado nuevamente

_Que bien_ Dijo Tim con una sonrisa_ Justo a tiempo para recibir el correo_

Derpy bajo la cabeza apenada_ Como lo siento señor_ Dijo Derpy decepcionada de sí misma_ Me temo que este correo no es el suyo, esta carta es para la señora Radiant_

Al escuchar esto Tim abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego rio divertido_ Señorita no hay ningún error_ Dijo el pony de tierra acercándose a Derpy_ Soy Time Turner, acabo de mudarme a la casa de la señora Radiant pero no notifique el cambio de domicilio es completamente mi culpa_ Se disculpó el doctor

Derpy volteo sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa_ Dice que estoy en la casa correcta_ Cuestiono la pegaso

_Absolutamente_ Afirmo aun sonriente Tim_ Lamento si le cause alguna confusión_ Tras esto el doctor pensó un momento_ Para compensarla, quisiera acompañarme a desayunar, una agradable pony color rosado me regalo una cesta de Muffins para celebrar mi llegada al pueblo, pero temo no poder comerlos todos_

Derpy miro con mayor sorpresa al nuevo pony, si bien la gran mayoría de ponis en el pueblo eran amables ninguno la había tratado con tanta gentileza, incluso le invitaba a disfrutar su comida favorita Muffins, pero Derpy no quería retrasarse con su entrega llevaba muy buen ritmo y no quería perderlo

_Quizás luego señor Turner_ Dijo Derpy pretendiendo volver a alzar el vuelo_ Debo terminar mis entregas_

Para sorpresa de Derpy Tim ya estaba a su lado cuando volvió a hablar_ Oh enserio, una lástima me hubiera encantado tener un poco de compañía_ Dijo Tim algo decepcionado

Derpy miro a Tim con sorpresa, ningún pony antes había manifestado disfrutar su compañía, si ella tuviera que elegir la palabra para describir la actitud de los pobladores hacia ella diría que toleraban su compañía pero obviamente sus contantes errores y torpezas hacían que no mucha gente quisiera tenerla cerca mucho tiempo, por eso la oferta de aquel extraño pony parecía mucho más tentadora

_Bueno tal vez pueda quedarme un momento_ Dijo Derpy algo apenada_ Espero a nadie le moleste_

_Estoy seguro que no_ Dijo Tim sonriente_ Todo el mundo comprenderá si una pony tan trabajadora como tu toma un pequeño descanso_

Derpy sonrió, no la alagaban mucho y eso le gustaba_ Muy bien, lo sigo señor Turner_

Mientras Tim caminaba con dirección a su casa volteo a ver a Derpy_ Señor Turner es algo formal, que tal si me llamas Tim_ Cuestiono el pony de tierra

Derpy se sonrojo un poco_ Por favor perdóneme, es solo que acabamos de conocernos y no quiero parecer descortés_

Tim pensó un minuto antes de contestar_ Bueno, algunos también me llaman doctor Hooves, te parecería bien decirme Doc, entonces_ Cuestiono Tim mientras continuaba su marcha

Derpy lo considero un momento y luego sonrió_ Está bien Doc_ Dijo alegre la pegaso pasando al interior de la casa del científico

El desayuno resulto una experiencia maravillosa para ambos ponis, Hooves se sintió un poco más a gusto y aceptado en el pueblo y Derpy pudo tomar un rico desayuno con un pony que parecía encantado únicamente con su presencia, para ella era una experiencia maravillosa

Al día siguiente para sorpresa de Tim alguien toco a su puerta y cuando la hallo encontró a Derpy que con una sonrisa y una carta en un casco le saludaba animosa

_Buenos días Doc_ Dijo sonriente Derpy para luego poner una mirada preocupada_ Espero no haberte despertado_

Ante este gesto Tim solo respondió a la sonrisa de la cartera y recibió la carta_ Para nada Derpy, llevo despierto un rato, gracias por el correo_ Tras decir esto Tim reviso el sobre y rio divertido_ Pero esta carta es para la señora Radiant_

Derpy mostro sorpresa al escuchar esto y tomo de inmediato la carta de los cascos de Tim y leyó la dirección y el destinatario tras hacerlo se mostró muy apenada con el poni de tierra y le dedico una mirada de pena

_Lo lamento Doc_ Dijo Derpy suavemente y levemente cabizbaja_ Te moleste sin razón_

Tim mantuvo su suave y comprensiva sonrisa, para el no había problema con tal pequeño error, si alguien sabía lo que era cometer un error por tener otras cosas en la cabeza era él, quien en más de una ocasión había olvidado hasta donde ponía la comida por estar con la mente ocupada calculando datos complejos o analizando la ingeniería de una nueva máquina, obviamente que entendía un error tan mínima como ese

_No hay cuidado amiga_ Dijo sonriente Tim_ Te gustaría pasar por algo de beber antes de seguir las entregas_ Cuestiono el doctor

_Me encantaría_ Respondió animada Derpy ingresando a la casa de Tim nuevamente

Esta mecánica se repitió varios días seguidos, Derpy llegaba a la casa de doctor con una carta dirigida a la señora Radiant, la cual era rechazada con amabilidad por el doctor y recuperada inmediatamente por la cartera e inmediatamente después el pony de tierra invitaba a la pegaso una bebida o un desayuno y tras esto la pegaso continuaba contenta su trabajo, sin importarle si se equivocaba desde ese punto en adelante, si se caía o lastimaba, siempre contaba con un momento feliz con su amigo que mantenía su ánimo arriba y Derpy era perfectamente feliz con esto, pero las cosas no siempre siguen igual y esa mecánica se detuvo cuando el doctor cambio las cosas

Un día como cualquier otro Derpy toco la puerta de Tim, este salió y reviso la carta, Derpy sonriente esperaba el momento en que Tim le devolviera la carta y la invitara a pasar pero para su sorpresa este no lo hiso por el contrario y frente a una aterrada Derpy por primera vez, desde que se conocieron Tim abrió la carta

_Espera eso no es para ti, es para la señora Radiant_ Dijo aterrada Derpy_ No está bien que la veas_

Pero Tim no se detuvo con total tranquilidad abrió el sobre y lo volteo para demostrar que este no contenía nada, que no existía una carta dentro del sobre y que jamás hubo nada que debiera ser entregado, solo había sido Derpy buscando una excusa para volver a recibir algo de amabilidad por parte del pony de tierra

Derpy tenía mucho miedo, nunca cruzo por su mente el ser descubierta, pensó que Tim estaba tan ocupado en sus estudios que no le parecería extraño las cartas o pensó que lo descubriría y no le daría importancia, jamás considero sufrir una confrontación directa, no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba completamente atrapada y temerosa, no quería que Tim se molestara con ella, no quería perder aquella amable sonrisa y en definitiva no quería que Tim se convirtiera en uno de esos ponis que siempre le dedicaba una mirada molesta al verla, como si miraran un estorbo o una alimaña

Pero nada de esto sucedió, Tim comenzó a reír divertido frente a una asustada Derpy y cuando termino de reír mantuvo una mirada tranquila y una agradable sonrisa

_Hable ayer con la señora Radiant_ Dijo Tim con voz tranquila_ Y cuando le comente sobre las cartas que le llegaban me dijo que era imposible porque desde hacía un par de días que su correo llegaba a su nueva casa_ Tras decir esto Tim miro a Derpy_ En serio pensaste que jamás lo descubriría_

Derpy aunque se sentía un poco mejor por ver que su amigo no estaba molesto seguía asustada, seguía nerviosa e incluso temblaba su voz al hablar_ Tim, cuanto lo siento, te prometo que ya no te molestare mas_ Decía Derpy pero fue interrumpida por el propio Tim

_Te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy_ Cuestiono Tim

Derpy se sorprendió con el comentario_ ¿Almorzar?_ Repitió confundida Derpy

_Si_ firmo Tim sonriente_ No quiero que se molesten en tu trabajo porque desayunas conmigo mientras debes hacer tus entregas así que pensaba que podía darte algo de beber cuando pases por la casa y cuando termines podíamos comer algo juntos_ Tras decir esto Tim se sonrojo un poco y miro a Derpy_ Te gusta la idea_

Derpy sintió como una alegría inmensa la invadía, no solo su amigo Tim no se había molestado por su pequeña mentira sino que acababa de demostrarle que el realmente disfrutaba el tiempo junto a ella, que no solo era Cortez con una cartera que iba a su casa, sino que él la quería como una amiga que se preocupaba por ella y que realmente quería que pasaran tiempo juntos

_Me encantaría_ Dijo Derpy conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría_ Entonces debería ir a terminar mis entregas_

_Te espero entonces_ Se despidió feliz Tim

Tras ese día la mecánica de ambos amigos cambio levemente Derpy ya no llevaba cartas a la casa de Tim, simplemente llegaba a esta, tocaba la puerta y Tim salía con una bebida para que la pegaso recobrara las energías y tras esto la pegaso continuaba sus entregas y en la tarde ambos amigos pasaban algo de tiempo juntos ya fuera dando un paseo por el pueblo o en el parque o simplemente tomando un suave almuerzo en casa de Tim

Pero con el tiempo Derpy comenzó a notar algo, Tim jamás recibía cartas, muy pocos ponis parecían si quiera conocerle y cuando iba a su casa se daba cuenta que esta parecía no recibir ninguna visita a parte de las que ella hacía, por alguna razón la idea de que Tim se hallaba solo genero una gran tristeza en Derpy, él era un pony especial, increíble y Derpy quería demostrárselo, pero no sabía como

Un día la pegaso toco la puerta del doctor y este salió con una jarra de limonada lista pero para su sorpresa en esta ocasión Derpy llevaba una carta en sus cascos y se la ofrecía con una sonrisa, Tim no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al recordar los primeros días de su amistad

_Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás las cartas_ Dijo Tim sonriente pero se sorprendió al ver que Derpy no recogía su casco

_Pero en esta ocasión la carta si es para ti, Doc_ Dijo Derpy con el rostro levemente ruborizado

Esta vez fue Tim quien quedo sorprendido, no imaginaba quien podría haberle escrito y enviado una carta, realmente era muy extraño que tuviera alguna correspondencia y dado que había llegado a Ponyville hacía apenas un par de meses aun no conocía suficiente gente como para que alguien se molestara e escribirle, por eso el doctor se sorprendió al tomar el sobre y leer su escrito

"Para: Time Turner; De: Derpy Hooves" Leyó en su mente Tim mientras observaba con detalle el sobre, tras esto rasgo el sobre con mucho cuidado y observo que dentro tenía una pequeña carta, la cual tomo y se dispuso a leer aunque el mensaje de esta era concreto pero a la vez muy emotivo

"Gracias por siempre ser amable conmigo, espero siempre contar contigo" Era la única frase escrita en aquella breve carta, pero fue suficiente para conmover al doctor y lograr que este mirara con ternura a Derpy y luego le regalara un cálido abrazo al entrecruzar los cuellos, después de todo el doctor siempre había sido algo solitario, era agradable encontrar a alguien que le tuviese tanto cariño

_No es nada_ Dijo Hooves respondiendo a la carta_ Y puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites_ Tras escuchar esto Derpy se tomó un momento para disfrutar del abrazo que le daba su amigo

Tras este suceso la relación de los amigos se volvió inmejorable, se aseguraban de verse casi a diario, siempre salían a comer o tomar algo, iban al parque, al lago, a las praderas, llevaban juntos a Dinky Doo a la escuela o jugaban con ella en el parque, nadie dudaría que la pegaso gris y el pony de tierra eran los mejores amigos y muchos pensaban que eran mucho más que eso

Los años continuaron pasando, la relación siguió mejorando, con el tiempo lo único que evitaba que ambos ponis se aceptaran abiertamente como pareja era que ninguno tenía el valor para pedirle al otro que se convirtiera en su pony especial, pero lamentablemente esta relación tubo un triste desenlace

 **_5 años después_**

Cada año desde el día que conoció a Tim, Derpy celebraba una pequeña fiesta para ella, Tim y Dinky, una fiesta en la que recordaban con alegría como una carta equivocada los unió y los puso en la vida del otro, un día que para ambos era muy especial y que Derpy esperaba siempre con ilusión

Lamentablemente 2 días antes de la fiesta Tim logro hacer funcionar uno de sus más grandes inventos, su "replicador de hechizos y conjuros" uno de los proyectos de su vida, por primera vez el doctor había logrado generar magia de manera artificial y ahora que podía hacerlo las posibilidades eran infinitas. Tanta fue la emoción del científico por su nuevo invento que paso 2 días con sus noches enteros leyendo, estudiando y experimentando, apenas comió y bebió lo suficiente para seguir adelante, pero cundo por fin se detuvo y decidió prepararse para su fiesta especial don Derpy el agotamiento lo derroto y cayo desmayado en su sala

Derpy siempre había sido una pony algo olvidadiza, a veces olvidaba la ruta de regreso a su casa o en que parte de la cocina colocaba la avena, pero ella jamás olvidaría esa noche, la noche que Tim no llego, la noche en que ella se quedó en la sala de su hogar con una cena lista y una pancarta escrita "Feliz 5 año" colgada encima de la mesa, jamás olvidaría su larga e inútil espera hasta las 2 de la mañana pensando que en cualquier momento Tim llegaría para sorprenderla y claro jamás olvidaría como esa noche subió a su cuarto y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, sintiendo que su mejor amigo, su pony especial, el único quien la apreciaba la había olvidado

Tim recupero el sentido al día siguiente y vio aterrado que se había quedado dormido, que se había perdido la fiesta y claro que había cometido una grave equivocación, debido a esto el pony de tierra se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló lo mejor que pudo en tan poco tiempo y corrió a la casa de Derpy esperando lograr hacer las paces con su amiga, lamentablemente cuando llego Derpy seguía terriblemente dolida por haber sido plantada y la presencia de Tim solo logro hacer estallar la ira de la pegaso

_Derpy lo lamento tanto, fue un descuido no pensé que estaría tan cansado, prometo que te lo compensare_ Se justificaba Tim que veía desde la puerta de la casa de su amiga a Derpy que desde la puerta le dedicaba una mirada fría y seria

_Sabes Doc, esto no es la primera vez que pasa_ Dijo Derpy en tono triste_ En varias ocasiones voy a tu casa y te hayo trabajando o estudiando, siempre con la mente ocupada, a veces incluso olvidas que tú fuiste quien me invito y me preguntas porque te visito, en otras llegas muy tarde a los sitios donde prometemos encontrarnos y te excusas en que tu trabajo te hiso perder la noción del tiempo_

_Yo, yo_ Decía Tim apenado y temeroso pero fue interrumpido por Derpy

_En más de una ocasión incluso llegue a preguntarme, si tu trabajo era más importante para ti que yo_ Continuo la pegaso gris_ Pero siempre eras tan dulce y atento que las dudas se iban rápidamente_ Tras decir esto la mirada de Derpy se llenó de melancolía_ Pero jamás pensé que olvidarías nuestro día, nunca creí que un experimento o un estudio sería tan importante como para alejarte ese día, pero veo que me equivoque, creo que pensé que era más importante para ti de lo que realmente soy_

_Derpy por favor_ Decía el doctor que sentía una profunda tristeza y un gran dolor al ver la mirada triste de la pegaso_ Déjame explicarte_

_Ya no quiero más explicaciones Tim_ Dijo la pegaso dando un paso atrás al interior de la casa_ Ya no quiero oír excusas, no quiero oír justificaciones, solo quiero pensar, quiero, quiero, quiero que te vayas Tim, yo no quiero verte más, no quiero volver a hablar contigo_ Decía Derpy sintiéndose cada vez más triste y a la vez cada vez más molesta_ Solo no vuelvas, por favor_

Tras decir esto Derpy no soporto más y simplemente cerró la puerta de su hogar, se recostó sobre ella, para su sorpresa desde su posición pudo escuchar una última frase pronunciada por el doctor en tono triste

_Lo siento_ Fue lo único que se oyó desde el otro extremo de la puerta y tras oírlo la pegaso gris comenzó a llorar

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Derpy el doctor no se dirigieron la palabra, al mismo tiempo Tim comenzó a salir cada vez menos de casa, algo que una aún muy molesta Derpy comenzó a notar, preocupada de que tal vez había reaccionado demasiado agresiva, que quizás el doctor tenía un verdadero motivo para haberse ausentado y temiendo que hubiera generado una fuerte depresión en su viejo amigo, Derpy fue a la casa del doctor buscando quizás hacer las pases

Derpy llego a la casa de Tim dispuesta a tocar la puerta pero para su sorpresa cuando su casco se posó sobre la puerta esta se abrió y revelo a un tranquilo Tim que leía con naturalidad un libro mientras se hallaba rodeado de torres formadas por muchos otros libros, estaba tranquilo, estaba en calma y obviamente no estaba triste

Derpy se vio devastada con esta imagen, si bien seguía muy molesta con el doctor, el pensar que el pony de tierra se hallaba tan terriblemente deprimido por su pelea que no podía salir de su casa era una idea que la reconfortaba levemente, le hacía sentir que realmente valía algo para Tim y que perderla había sido un fuerte golpe para él, pero nuevamente se equivocaba aun después de esa terrible pelea, aun después de que ella había terminado su amistad con Tim al doctor no le había afectado simplemente había vuelto tranquilamente a sus estudios como si nada, como si el terminar una amistad tan larga y bella fuera igual de importante a tener un mal clima, para Derpy era la prueba perfecta de que ella no tenía ningún valor para Tim

_Derpy_ Dijo Tim sorprendido y con un leve brillo en su mirada al ver a la pegaso en su puerta_ Me alegra tanto verte_ Dijo el pony con una sonrisa

Pero la pegaso no devolvió la sonrisa solo continua una lenta caminata con dirección a Tim que aun sostenía un libro en sus cascos y mantenía su mirada atenta a Derpy que cada momento se acercaba más y más

_Como pude ser tan tonta_ Dijo Derpy para sí misma mientras seguía avanzando_ Como pude creer que te había afectado en lo más mínimo lo que paso, para ti nuestra amistad era solo un estorbo, no es verdad_ Continuo cuestionando la pegaso que cada vez estaba más cerca del pony de tierra_ Solo era algo que te distraía de tu trabajo, apuesto a que incluso te sentiste feliz cuando te pedí que no volvieras_

Tim se veía sorprendido por la actitud y palabras de la pegaso, se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras Derpy se acercaba poco a poco y no sabía ni que era lo que había molestado a la pegaso o porque sentía que él tenía toda la culpa

_Derpy yo_ Trato de hablar Tim cuando fue interrumpido por un grito de la pegaso

_¡Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado desde nuestra pelea!_ Grito Derpy que ahora se hallaba con lágrimas en los ojos y a pocos centímetros de Tim_ He llorado mucho, me cuesta comer y beber, constantemente tengo ganas de llorar y en la noche solo logro dormirme cuando siento que he llorado lo suficiente_ Tras decir esto se detuvo un momento a pensar_ Por un momento creí que tú estabas igual de triste y desolado que yo, pero te encuentro aquí, leyendo tan tranquilo, ¡Como si no hubiera pasado nada!_ Tras decir esto Derpy le arrebato con furia el libro color morado de los cascos a Tim y luego con toda su fuerza empujo al pony de tierra hacia una de las torres de libros_ ¡Eres un idiota!_

Con el empujón Tim choco su cuerpo contra una de las torres de libros de la sala la cual con el impacto se desplomo y al mismo tiempo desestabilizo a las otras torres generando un terrible efecto domino que culmino en una avalancha de libros en la que Tim se vio envuelto, mientras una muy molesta Derpy solo abandonaba la casa sin mirar atrás y sin darse cuenta el terrible desastre que había causado, como era típico de ella había generado todo un desastre sin intención

La avalancha enterró a Tim completamente y finalmente el pony de tierra perdió el conocimiento quedando inconsciente y sumergido entre una enorme pila de libros, por otro lado Derpy que abandono la casa con furia ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había llevado el libro que le arrebató a Tim de los cascos y cuando la pegaso se dio cuenta de esto decidió molesta echar un ojo al tema que tenía tan absorto al doctor

"Como pedir perdón a un amigo, el arte de admitir un error", el título del libro escrito en letras doradas resaltaba de su portada color morado

Derpy leyó el título mientras sentía como la culpa la inundaba, debió haberlo considerado, como no pensó que alguien tan amable y dulce como Tim, pero con tantas dificultades para interactuar seguramente buscaría ayuda en los libros, como no pensó que seguramente para Tim era difícil exteriorizar el dolor que le había generado al ruptura de su amistad y como había podido creer que Tim la habría olvidado tan fácilmente, ahora Derpy había maltratado a Tim, lo había insultado y sabía que tendría que pedir perdón por ello, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y se sentía muy apenada por sus actos como para volver a la casa del doctor en ese momento

Derpy espero a la tarde para volver a la casa del doctor, esperando poder encontrar a su amigo y pedir disculpas por el malentendido, pero para su sorpresa Tim esa tarde salió a almorzar y acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Twilight la princesa de la amistad, quien aunque en ese momento Derpy no lo sabía se volvería un verdadero dolor en el flanco para su relación con el doctor

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

Derpy y Tim comían tranquilamente los Muffins mientras bebían cada uno su propia bebida, al principio ambos guardaban mucho silencio, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, hasta que finalmente el doctor comenzó a hablar

_Derpy, no sabes cuánto lo siento_ Comenzó a decir Tim con una voz llena de arrepentimiento_ Tu tenías razón, fui un egoísta, un mal amigo y un idiota_

Derpy se sintió muy afligida al oír esto_ No Doc, yo también me comporte de una manera terrible, debí haberte dejado hablar, quizás así hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas pero yo no quería escuchar razones, solo quería ver que te sintieras mal y poder pelear contigo, no me comporte como una amiga_

Para sorpresa de Derpy en ese momento Tim tomo su casco entre los suyos y le dedico una tierna mirada

_Entonces, todo perdonado_ Cuestiono Tim_ Prometo que no se me volverá a pasar ninguna fecha importante y que tratare de ser más atento y centrado, podrías entonces perdonarme_

Derpy disfruto del calor que le ofrecían los cascos de Tim alrededor del suyo y finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa al doctor

_ Si doctor, todo perdonado_ Tras decir esto Derpy miro con ternura a los ojos de Tim_ Gracias_

Ambos amigos continuaron comiendo juntos con una sonrisa, hablaban felices el uno con el otro poniéndose al día de lo que habían vivido últimamente y por un breve momento pareció que nada malo había pasado entre ellos

Pero Derpy en su interior sabía que esto no era así, sabía que ella había abierto una brecha entre ella y Tim y esa brecha había dado espacio a su rival, ahora ella debería lidiar con la princesa de la amistad, ahora ella debía demostrarle a Twilight que Tim era para ella, que era de ella y de nadie más, ahora debía centrarse en derrotar por completo a esa terrible alicornio

 **Y listo hasta aquí lo vamos a dejar, espero les haya gustado los pasados de los personajes que cree, subiré una segunda parte lo antes posible probablemente el miércoles o el jueves, espérenlo con ansias (en la segunda parte tendremos 2 historias que serán 1._ Sé un dragón y 2._ Misión turbulenta)**

 **En la sección de malas noticias debo avisarles que en una semana volveré a clases, lo que significa que solo tendremos 2 capítulos más en formato semanal (la segunda parte de este y el capítulo 27 titulado boletos), tras esto volveremos al formato mensual, no saben cuánto lo lamento**

 **En las noticias buenas, por fin alcanzamos el promedio de 10 Reviews, gracias a todos por el apoyo espero los capítulos les gusten y sigan en la historia hasta su final**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **Jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Rarity podrá recompensar al pequeño?** Esperemos que lo logre, realmente está muy molesto y como hemos visto, no es bueno molestarlo

 **B._ ¿Discord se vengara de Cadence? S** eguramente, no lo veo dejando las cosas así

 **C._ ¿Celestia le hará algo a su sobrina por tocar a su hombre?** Lo dudo, ella considera que ese tema es mejor dejarlo enfriar y olvidar

 **D._ ¿Candece descubrirá que ataco a su futuro tío político?** Tienen que descubrirlo eventualmente

 **E._ ¿Luna hará algo contra Cadence?** Tendremos que esperar a que se entere para saberlo

 **F._ ¿Cuando habrá guerra entre las ponis por sus hombres?** Poco a poco nos acercamos más a ese punto

 **USS Infinity U.N.S.C: A._ ¿Cuando viene la pelea de yeguas?** Jajajaja sé que es algo que muchos esperan pido paciencia

 **Guest: A._ ¿Por qué mataste a Sunburst?** Esperen al siguiente capítulo, será más fácil entender por qué (Aunque siendo honesto nunca me cayó muy bien)

 **B._ ¿Harás varios finales para cada pareja? y en estos finales ¿llegaremos a ver a los hijos de estas parejas y como las no escogidas continuaran con sus vidas?** Lamentablemente en lo que está planteado por ahora, solo tendremos finales alternativos de la pareja principal es decir Discord, Luna, Celestia y Fluttershy, pero para cuando lleguemos al final puede que eso cambie, si veremos algunos niños y también la vida de quienes no fueron elegidas

 **Kefka1994: A._ ¿Discord puede absorber magia?** Aunque sea algo tonto Discord hiso el truco de comerse la magia de Twilight como una muestra de poder, realmente su garganta recibió daño al recibir el impacto de la magia de la princesa de la amistad y el arcoíris solo fue un efecto que agrego para dar más impresión

 **The knightshadow: A._ ¿Lo que le pasa a Spike es parte de crecer de un dragón como la adolescencia?** En parte es normal en todos los dragones, pero Spike ha alterado esa normalidad, veremos esto con más profundidad en el siguiente capitulo

 **B._ ¿Celestia tomara cartas en el asunto de Discord y Cadence?** Como conteste arriba seguramente no

 **Sigh nero (Primera vez que pregunta un saludo): A._ ¿Entre Twilight y Derpy cual caerá más bajo por el amor de Tim?** Creo que entre más se complique la situación ambas exploraran donde está su limite

 **Fin de las preguntas**

 **Y bueno esto es todo, lamento dejar este capítulo cortado pero como dije iba a quedar demasiado largo y además tenía muchas ganas de hacer una publicación esta semana (aunque fuera el domingo), espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Como siempre todo Review, Follow y favorito se aprecian y agradecen y sin más que decir, nos leemos luego**


	26. Historias de fondo parte 2

**Lamento la demora, realmente mil disculpas, han pasado muchas cosas, excusas, noticias y respuestas al final del capitulo**

 **Capítulo 25: Historias de fondo parte 2**

 **3._ Se un dragón**

 **_ Bosque Everfree_**

Spike se hallaba recostado en una rama alta de un enorme árbol en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, el dragón veía con desgano su anillo de plata con el zafiro de nieve, un regalo de Rarity, el estúpido gesto que lo había hecho ilusionarse, que lo había hecho pensar que quizás Rarity podría corresponderle, que quizás algún día aquella unicornio correspondería sus sentimientos, que ingenuo y estúpido había sido realmente no había aprendido nada con los años

Para Spike su enamoramiento por Rarity había tenido altas y bajas, cuando llego a Ponyville siempre le encanto poder estar cerca de la unicornio blanca, estaba convencido de que si era atento, amable, dulce y colaborador eventualmente Rarity descubriría sus sentimientos y los compartiría y tendrían un final feliz digno de cualquier libro de cuentos. Pero el tiempo paso, Twilight profundizo su relación con sus amigas, junto a ellas sufrieron diversas penurias y peligros y aunque Spike estuvo presente durante la mayoría de estas, jamás sintió que se acercara siquiera un poco a su objetivo de compartir sus emociones con Rarity

El tiempo siguió pasando y Spike fue madurando, comenzó a entender un poco más de las relaciones y como estas funcionaban, al joven dragón no le tomo mucho descubrir que Rarity no solo era consciente de sus sentimientos sino que era más que seguro que no sentía nada parecido, simplemente no quería lastimarlo, no quería romper la ilusión de alguien que a sus ojos no era más que un niño enamorado, pero para Spike era obvio que ella no podría quererlo, al menos no del modo que él la quería a ella, jamás lo vería como como había visto a Blueblood o a Fancy Pants o a Trenderhoof y eso era algo que él no podía cambiar, por lo que no había razón para declarar sus sentimientos, eso no cambiaría nada

Para Spike lo más lógico era olvidar el asunto, distanciarse de Rarity y esperar que con el tiempo olvidara a la unicornio y pudiera seguir adelante, pero Spike se hallaba frustrado pues no lo lograba, aunque se había prometido a si mismo olvidar a Rarity cada vez que sentía la unicornio cerca no podía evitar mirarla, contemplar su porte y su belleza, atesorar cada palabra que dijera con su melodiosa voz, Spike sabía que era patético pero no podía dejar morir su amor, por más que lo intentara no lograba olvidar sus sentimientos o lograba dejar de fantasear una historia de amor con final feliz junto a Rarity y esto le dolía lo lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y claro gracias a la ridícula operación dragón irresistible de Discord, sus viejas heridas habían vuelto a abrirse sin darse cuenta había vuelto a ilusionarse y como no podía ser de otra forma habían vuelto a ponerle los pies en la tierra con un doloroso golpe de realidad, Spike estaba dolido y en el fondo de su ser se sentía realmente lastimado y traicionado

El joven dragón seguía contemplando su garra con el anillo, era mucho más grande de lo que era cuando llego a Ponyville, realmente mucho en él había cambiado desde entonces, era mucho más listo y maduro, su fuerza no tenía punto de comparación pero sin duda el cambio más grande era que Spike ya no se sentía como aquel pequeño que había llegado al pueblo unos años atrás, hacía mucho que sabía había dejado atrás esa vida tranquila e infantil, cosa que era más fácil de recordar con el sabor a hierro que permanecía en su boca por la sangre de la manticora que había casado esa noche y por el incontrolable deseo de bajar del árbol y continuar casando

_Como fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto_ Dijo Spike en tono reflexivo recordando la extraña historia que lo llevo a ese punto

 **_Flash Back- 6 meses después de la derrota de Tirek- Día de los corazones y los cascos_**

Ya era de noche y el castillo de la amistad estaba en completo silencio Twilight había salido con sus amigas a un pequeño baile en la plaza central del pueblo, pero cuando invito a Spike el pequeño dragón se negó rotundamente, dijo que estaba cansado, que no tenía ganas de salir que solo quería dormir y Twilight acepto su decisión, entendió que su amigo necesitaba un minuto a solas

Spike se hallaba en la biblioteca, su apariencia apenas había cambiado desde el día que llego a Ponyville, apenas había crecido 4 cm desde entonces, en sus garras sostenía un regalo envuelto en papel blanco y con un moño azul, regalo que originalmente pensaba darle a Rarity pero por miedo a la respuesta de la unicornio, por temor a la casi segura negativa de Rarity en convertirse en su pony especial Spike decidió no darle el regalo y solo se hallaba ahí, mirando el presente que no entrego, pensando si tenía algún motivo para seguir haciéndose esas ridículas ilusiones

_Cobarde_ Se dijo a si mismo Spike mientras tiraba el obsequio_ No entiendo porque sigo haciendo esto_ Dijo el pequeño dragón para luego levantarse del asiento donde se encontraba y comenzar a ojear los libros de la biblioteca

Spike no sabía que estaba buscando, obviamente no encontraría ningún libro que pudiera ayudarlo, o eso pensaba hasta que recordó un libro único, que residía justo en esa biblioteca, un libro que guardaba muchas lecciones y recuerdos, un libro escrito por Twilight y sus amigas, el diario que habían llenado juntas, quizás entre esas lecciones encontraría algo que pudiera ayudarle

Spike conocía la biblioteca como su garra, no le tomo ni 10 segundos hallar el diario y también un segundo libro que contenía resúmenes de todas las cartas escritas por Twilight a Celestia, en esos consejos debería hallar algo que pudiera ayudarle

El dragón pasaba las páginas de ambos libros rápidamente, buscando la lección adecuada, el consejo que mejor se acoplara a su situación, ese conocimiento que antes había pasado por alto pero que ahora era indispensable. Los minutos pasaron y Spike no hallaba nada que le sirviera, pero si empezó a notar algo, la gran mayoría de páginas en el diario y la mayoría de cartas a la princesa, las había escrito él, pero no hablaban sobre él, es más salvo que él fuera el tema de la carta realmente estas ni lo mencionaban, él no era relevante, esa no era su historia, era la de Twilight y sus amigas y en esa historia él era solo un personaje de fondo, no tenía importancia o relevancia, él era un personaje secundario en su propia vida

_Quien rayos soy yo_ Dijo Spike dejando ambos libros en el piso y saliendo de la biblioteca_ Soy un secretario_

Mientras Spike caminaba sus pensamientos eran cada vez más profundos y deprimentes, que se suponía que era él, cuando Twilight lo tomo, él fue su primer amigo y luego se nombró su asistente número 1, pero que rayos se suponía que el hacía, era un secretario, le ahorraba a Twilight algunos pobres minutos quitándole el trabajo de escribir, ayudaba con la limpieza y a ordenar la biblioteca, esa era su función, un sirviente, un seguidor, eso era él, eso era lo que iba a ser toda su vida

"Y porque no" pensó molesto Spike, que había hecho realmente el para cambiar ese estatus en su vida, podía culpar a Twilight por tratarlo siempre como un sirviente o a Celestia por no haberle dado nunca otro propósito, pero la triste verdad era que el único culpable era el, se había conformado con ese estilo de vida, había aceptado solo ser lo que era y por eso estaba estancado por eso no había logrado nada en toda su vida

Twilight había llegado a ese pueblo de ponis para crecer y madurar y lo había hecho, había cambiado en tantos sentidos que la Twilight de antes y la actual apenas se parecían pero él no había madurado casi nada, apenas había aprendido algunas cosas, realmente él había destinado su ser a servir a los demás y por tanto, como individuo no tenía propósito, por sí solo no valía nada

"El héroe del imperio de cristal, que patraña tan grande", pensó Spike con desdén de su propia imagen, siempre se había enorgullecido de ese título que Cadence le había dado pero realmente no se lo merecía, que había hecho él en aquella ocasión, solo tomo crédito por el esfuerzo de Twilight pues fue ella quien encontró el corazón de cristal y quien realmente salvo el imperio, él simplemente tomo el corazón y lo puso en un pedestal

Cuando Tirek ataco Spike no hiso nada, cuando la reina Chrysalis ataco Canterlot ni siquiera pensó en enfrentar a los Changeling e incluso cuando Discord se liberó, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de suplir a Rainbow como un miembro de los elementos de la armonía para luchar contra el mal, cuando pudo hacer algo realmente importante por primera vez él no lo hiso solo se fue a limpiar, se comportó como un cobarde, eso era él, un inútil, un cobarde, un ser débil, los otros dragones tenían razón sobre él, era patético y odiaba admitirlo pero esa era su realidad, no era un pony eso era obvio pero no era un dragón y lo que fuera que el fuera no tenía propósito, cada vez Twilight lo necesitaba menos, cada vez su existencia era más insignificante

_No puedo seguir así_ Dijo Spike recostándose sobre una montaña de gemas y oro, que se hallaban en el interior de una enorme cueva

Ah Spike le tomo un momento darse cuenta lo mucho que camino mientras pensaba, había no solo abandonado el castillo de la amistad, sino también entrado en una enorme cueva llena de joyas, oro y todo tipo de tesoros, una cueva que por alguna razón le generaba a Spike un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia, él ya había estado allí y sabía a quién pertenecía ese lugar

_Hacia un tiempo que no te olía alimaña_ Dijo una voz grutal por debajo de todos los tesoros de la cueva_ Debes ser realmente tonto si decidiste volver_

Spike vio con terror como una parte de los tesoros de la cueva se levantaban y caían mientras una enorme figura se alzaba frente a él, antes de darse cuenta el dragón de escamas verde oscuras, con ojos amarillos, garras y espinas verde claro y escamas de color casi blanquecino en su pecho y vientre lo miraba con una combinación de furia y desprecio

Spike no podía creer lo tonto que había sido, esa era la misma cueva a la que había llegado cuando escapo de casa mucho tiempo atrás, debido a una pelea con Twilight por sus celos contra el búho mascota Owlowiscious, en esa ocasión Spike apenas había salido con vida de la cueva de aquel dragón y en esta ocasión temía no correr con la misma suerte

_Oye hermano que gusto verte_ Dijo Spike con falso tono amistoso y notoriamente nervioso_ Veo que has conseguido más cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí, creo que la vida te trata bien_

_No puedo quejarme alimaña_ Dijo el dragón sin apartar su mirada de Spike_ Al parecer realmente tengo suerte, digo, no es muy común que tu cena llegue sola a tu casa_

En ese momento Spike entendió que el dragón no lo dejaría ir por las buenas, podía verlo en sus ojos, el realmente quería matarlo y comérselo, debía escapar, debía idear una manera de huir de ahí rápidamente y rogar porque ese dragón no lo persiguiera

"Escapar", la palabra retumbo fuerte en la mente de Spike, era lo que el siempre hacia, escapar siempre era un cobarde, de por si era impresionante que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver al mismo lugar dos veces, pero si algo denotaba que no había cambiado en nada era el hecho de que seguía siendo un cobarde que ni siquiera consideraba una alternativa diferente a huir

"Ya no más", pensó para sí mismo Spike, él había llegado ahí, quizás no por voluntad propia pero lo había hecho, ahora enfrentaría los resultados, daría la cara aunque muriera haciéndolo, después de todo Twilight ya era perfectamente capaz de suplir sus tareas o de contratar un sirviente, después de todo era una princesa, si moría al menos no dejaría ningún asunto sin resolver, la vida de todos seguiría igual aun si el desaparecía, quizás lo único bueno de ser un personaje secundario es que nadie te extrañara cuando no estés quizás ese siempre había sido su destino, desaparecer sin pena o gloria

Spike se puso de pie, miro al dragón que tenía en frente, vio directo a sus ojos amarillos llenos de sed de sangre, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y mostro sus dientes mientras ponía sus garras frente a él, sabía que era estúpido, pero si moriría al menos intentaría pelear

El dragón verde observo a Spike con una combinación de diversión y sorpresa_ Oye alimaña, que haces_ Cuestiono la enorme criatura_ Acaso eso es una posición de pelea_

_Ven y averígualo_ Desafío Spike, que tuvo un breve Flash en su mente, observo a Rarity y por un momento lamento el no poder volver junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo se sintió reconfortado al sentir que por primera vez estaba dando la cara al peligro

_Pequeña alimaña_ Dijo molesto el dragón que se abalanzo hacia Spike con su cuello abriendo su enorme boca listo para tragar al pequeño dragón pero para su sorpresa cuando estuvo cerca de Spike este le propino un poderoso zarpazo que le genero una herida en su mejilla y lo hiso retroceder generando un pequeño gemido de dolor

_¡No me llames alimaña!_ Grito Spike que mantenía su posición con decisión_ ¡Yo soy un dragón!_

En ese momento el dragón verde mostro una gran sorpresa y se acarició su mejilla lastimada, solo para notar unas pocas manchas de sangre en su garra, el pequeño realmente le había hecho daño, esto en vez de molestar a la criatura le genero una sonrisa divertida

_Oye enano_ Dijo el dragón verde mirando a Spike_ Como te llamas_

Spike se sorprendió con la pregunta pero decidió contestar_ Mi nombre es Spike_ Dijo el dragón morado sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su enemigo

_Spike_ Repitió el dragón verde aun con una sonrisa_ Yo soy Thorn_ Culmino la bestia para luego volver a recostarse en su tesoro

_Thorn_ Repitió Spike y luego miro con sorpresa al dragón_ Oye porque te presentas ahora_

_A que te refieres_ Dijo Thorn en tono de poca importancia_ Es signo de buena educación entre dragones presentarse y dar tu nombre_

_Pero tú, no ibas a comerme_ Cuestiono Spike

_Yo no practico el canibalismo, eso es de salvajes_ Dijo Thorn sin voltear a ver a Spike

_Hace solo un momento eso no parecía molestarte_ Dijo Spike nervioso pero confundido

_Antes te consideraba una alimaña y creía ofensivo que te consideraras un dragón_ Dijo Thorn_ Pero ahora veo que me equivoque, realmente tienes potencial para ser uno de los míos, al menos tienes agallas_

_Gracias, supongo_ Dijo Spike sorprendido y confundido con la vista ahora fija en la salida de la cueva_ Entonces si no te molesta me iré_ Continuo el joven dragón comenzando su salida pero para sorpresa de Spike la cola de Thorn cayo justo frente a el bloqueando su salida y reteniéndolo en la cueva

_Spike_ Dijo el dragón verde aun sin mirarlo_ Te molestaría si te pregunto algunas cosas, es solo que quiero saciar mi curiosidad_

Spike lo pensó un momento realmente no tenía muchas opciones Thorn podría matarlo cuando quisiera, era mejor darle gusto

_Si, supongo_ Dijo Spike algo nervioso

_No hueles como otros dragones_ Dijo Thorn_ De dónde eres_

Spike dudo un momento antes de responder, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo, además seguramente Thorn ya intuía la respuesta_ Vivo en Ponyville_ Dijo Spike un poco más tranquilo

_Ya veo_ Dijo Thorn_ Alguna razón en especial, acaso no te agrada tu propia especie_ Cuestiono el dragón verde

_No es eso_ Dijo Spike volviendo a sentarse en una pila de oro_ Los ponis, encontraron mi huevo, mi madre_ Tras pensarlo un segundo Spike rectifico_ La pony que encontró mi huevo dijo que seguramente fue abandonado durante la migración, los ponis cuidaron mi huevo hasta que eclosiono y me criaron, por eso los considero mi familia_

_Entiendo_ Se limitó a decir Thorn_ Dime qué edad tienes, no has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, debes estar entre los 4 a los 6 años, ¿no?_

_Tengo 9 y medio_ Dijo Spike algo ofendido

_¡9 y medio!_ Dijo Thorn con asombro volviendo su mirada a Spike con sorpresa, tras un momento la relajo_ Ya veo, Spike por casualidad, comes algo además de gemas_

Spike lo considero un momento_ Postres, me gustan las cosas dulces, también el heno frito, la hamburguesa vegetariana, manzanas oh y las cerezas me gustan mucho_

Thorn mantuvo una mirada de interés en Spike y luego para sorpresa del joven dragón purpura estallo en una sonora carcajada, por un momento parecía que el enorme dragón se iba a ahogar en su propia risa

_Ya veo, así que esa es la razón_ Dijo Thorn entre risas_ Manzanas y heno, no me imagino a un dragón sobreviviendo con eso _

Ah Spike comenzó a molestarle la risa del dragón verde_ Que tiene de malo_ Cuestiono Spike

_Dime Spike para que crees que tenemos esto los dragones_ Cuestiono Thorn mostrando sus garras a Spike_ Oh esto_ Continuo el dragón verde enseñando sus colmillos_ Nosotros somos depredadores necesitamos carne para sobrevivir, déjame adivinar, siempre estas adormilado y caes de sueño fácilmente verdad_ Cuestiono Thorn

_Así es_ Acepto Spike con cierta sorpresa

_Es normal_ Dijo Thorn tranquilo_ Estas mal nutrido, tu cuerpo requiere un sustento que obviamente no consumes, por eso es que eres tan pequeño para tu edad y siempre te falta energía_

_Dices que si comiera carne, crecería más_ Cuestiono Spike

_En parte_ Dijo Thorn pensativo_ Aunque hay otro factor importante para que un dragón crezca correctamente_

_Otro factor_ Dijo Spike quien intuía a donde se dirigía la conversación de Thorn

_Dime Spike, si no estoy equivocado los ponis con cuerno son capaces de usar magia, cierto_ Cuestiono el dragón verde

_Así es_ Afirmo Spike_ Los unicornios hacen magia_

_Pues del mismo modo los dragones somos capaces de usar cierta magia_ Se explicó el dragón verde_ Ahora observa_ Tras decir esto Thorn cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de Spike la enorme criatura comenzó a reducir su tamaño, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue encogiendo hasta presentarse como un dragón delgado cuya altura no superaba la de la princesa Celestia a 4 patas, sus alas ahora eran apenas más grandes que las de un pegaso adulto y su cuello se había alargado mientras que su cara se había acortado un poco, era completamente diferente a su apariencia anterior

_Es increíble_ Dijo Spike asombrado_ Como lo logras_

_Magia_ Afirmo con tranquilidad Thorn_ Todos los dragones somos capaces de variar nuestro tamaño según la circunstancias es una habilidad que se halla en nuestro interior, solo se necesita del incentivo correcto para despertarla_

_Codicia, no es así_ Dijo Spike desanimado, pues sabía que esta emoción aumentaba el tamaño de los dragones, pero ya había vivido en carne propia lo incontrolable de ese poder no era algo que quisiera usar

_En parte_ Dijo Thorn tranquilo_ Dime Spike acaso la magia de los ponis no aumenta con ninguna emoción_

Spike lo pensó un momento_ La amistad y el amor_ Dijo el joven dragón recordando sus experiencias con los ponys y su magia

Thorn hiso una mueca de asco_ Rayos que cursis_ Dijo el dragón_ Bueno la verdad es que aunque la codicia es nuestra emoción características, los dragones podemos crecer con varias emociones_

_En serio_ Dijo Spike emocionado_ Eso quiere decir que no es necesario ser un monstruo codicioso para crecer_

Thorn soltó un suspiro_ No te emociones Spike, supongo que has leído muchas historias de ponis en las que salgan dragones, en alguna de ella el dragón hacia un papel diferente al de villano_ Cuestiono el dragón verde

Tras pensarlo un momento Spike se dio cuenta con tristeza de la realidad_ No_ Dijo el pequeño dragón deprimido_ El dragón siempre era malvado_

Thorn miro con compresión a Spike_ Eso se debe pequeño a que las emociones que nos dan fuerza a los dragones no son muy buenas, la pereza, la codicia, el orgullo, el odio, la ira, la lujuria, la sed de sangre y el hambre, son esas emociones las que nos dan fuerza, las que nos dan poder las que nos hacen verdaderos dragones y las que normalmente nos consumen_ Se explicó Thorn_ Todo dragón elige una de estas emociones y con esta aumenta su tamaño y fuerza_

_Entonces no vale la pena_ Dijo Spike desanimado metiendo su cabeza entre las piernas_ Si busco un poder de ese estilo solo terminare perdiéndome a mí mismo, no es mejor que la codicia_

Al ver esto Thorn también se recostó en una pila de oro_ Te preocupas demasiado no es como si fuera una vida mala la que te puedes dar guiado por esas emociones pero sabes los dragones más fuertes, son capaces de aprovechar sus emociones sin que estas los controlen, si lo hicieras no te perderías a ti mismo aun cuando cambiaras tu forma_

_Eso es posible_ Dijo Spike asombrado, cuando su codicia se apodero de él, por un breve momento se volvió invencible, incluso los Wonderbolts no eran más que simples moscas para él, si él lograba de algún modo dominar ese poder, podía volverse una ayuda real para Twilight y sus amigas, podría encontrar un verdadero valor en su vida, por primera vez Spike ambiciono ser más de lo que era

_Si, siempre y cuando alguien te enseñe_ Dijo Thorn volviendo a perder el interés_ Pero tendrás suerte si encuentras a alguien que lo haga la gran mayoría de los dragones se dejan llevar por su emoción y no les interesa convivir, mucho menos enseñar a un dragón que no sea su propia cría_

_Tú lo harías_ Cuestiono Spike_ Digo has llegado hasta aquí con tu explicación, sin ninguna razón aparente_

Thorn estallo en una carcajada_ No me malinterpretes niño_ Dijo el dragón verde_ Me gusto la mirada que pusiste, por lo cual te reconocí como un intento de dragón y por eso te conté algunas cosas de nuestra especie, pero no me interesa instruirte o ayudarte y en todo caso pareces vivir feliz en tu estado actual, no necesitas casar o defender tu territorio, no tienes la necesidad de adquirir el poder de nuestra especie, quédate como estas, es lo mejor para ti_

Spike se quedó mirando al dragón recostado en sus joyas, él era la solución, conocía la forma de hacerlo fuerte, poderoso, de hacerlo útil, de darle un propósito solo debía conseguir que le ayudara

_Por favor_ Dijo Spike en tono bajo_ Sé que parece ilógico pero necesito ese poder, necesito poder defender lo que para mí es importante, necesito proteger mi propio tesoro, te lo suplico ayúdame_ Tras decir esto una brecha de valor lleno el pecho de Spike_ Hazlo o te obligare a hacerlo_

Thorn se levantó levemente para mirar a Spike en los ojos verdes del dragón brillaba la decisión, puede que lo hubiera dicho en tono bajo pero de verdad Spike quería aprender, de verdad tenía el deseo de convertirse en un verdadero dragón

_Si te ayudara_ Comenzó a decir Thorn en tono tranquilo_ Tendrías que hacer todo lo que yo te diga y aun así no hay garantía de que lo logres o de que las emociones no te controlen después, aun así quieres intentarlo_

Spike no lo dudo ni por un momento_ Si, quiero intentarlo, quiero lograrlo, quiero ese poder_

Thorn sonrió con la respuesta del joven_ Muy bien Spike, ven mañana a la cueva a la misma hora y comenzaremos a enseñarte_

_Entendido_ Dijo Spike sonriente

_Muy bien, ahora lárgate enano, comienza a darme hambre y podría decidir tomarte como botana_ Dijo sin interés Thorn

Spike ni siquiera hiso caso de lo grosero de Thorn, salió sonriente de la cueva ilusionado con la idea de que podría convertirse en una verdadera ayuda para Twilight en un futuro. Al día siguiente el entrenamiento de Spike comenzó, Thorn y el pasaron todo el día buscando la emoción que movía al joven dragón, pero lamentablemente la crianza por parte de Celestia y Twilight hacia que Spike considerara inconcebible cualquier emoción que Thorn le sugería

_Esto es imposible_ Se lamentó Thorn que se hallaba en su forma de dragón gigante_ Spike tu rechazas absolutamente todo lo que implica ser un dragón_ Decía el dragón verde_ No te gusta la codicia porque no deseas arrebatarle cosas a los demás, no te gusta la ira o el odio porque no quieres lastimar a otros, no te gusta la pereza porque eres trabajador, no te gusta la lujuria porque piensas que el amor es lo más importante, quien demonios te enseño todo eso_

_Supongo que la princesa Celestia me educo demasiado bien_ Dijo pensativo Spike hasta que una idea llego a su mente_ Oye Thorn es una obligación elegir una única emoción_ Cuestiono Spike

El dragón verde observo a Spike curioso_ A que te refieres, claro que debes elegir una única emoción, si usaras muchas te estallaría la cabeza_

_Y no se puede, tal vez usar un poco de todas_ Dijo curioso Spike

Thorn lo pensó por un momento antes de responder_ Jamás se ha hecho, pero eso no significa que sea imposible_ Dijo Thorn_ Pero para lograrlo tendrías que generar un perfecto equilibrio entre todas esas emociones, sin dejar que ninguna tome el control, es demasiado para una sola mente, te volverías loco_

Esta vez fue Spike el que rio divertido_ Estas bromenado, he sobrevivido a las tardes de reclasificación de libros de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkel comparado con eso, cualquier ejercicio mental es fácil_

_Muy bien_ Dijo Thorn algo confuso y sin interés_ Inténtalo, no me hago responsable de lo que pase contigo después, solo concéntrate en lo que active esas emociones en tu mente y veamos que logras_ En ese momento Thorn abrió los ojos con sorpresa_ Pero antes, toma esto_ Dijo Thorn metiendo algo en la boca de Spike

Spike quedo paralizado con el sabor, era salado, con una sensación metálica, era suave al mascar y muy jugoso, jamás había probado algo como eso, era tan delicioso, cada mordida liberaba más de ese líquido que sabía increíble y Spike sintió como a su estómago se le abría el apetito queriendo mas

_Esto es asombroso, que es_ Dijo Spike que saboreaba los pocos pedazos que quedaban en su boca

_Un conejo crudo que case hoy_ Dijo sonriente Thorn

Spike le tomo un segundo procesar lo que acababan de decirle y otro comenzar a vomitar aquel alimento, no podía creerlo acababa de comer un conejo, si Fluttershy se enteraba seguro le daría una de sus miradas y una larga dosis de ley del hielo, pero aun así como algo podía ser tan delicioso, era mucho mejor que las gemas y por alguna razón tras comerlo su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte que nunca

_Demonios Spike, trata de ser más maduro, los dragones comemos carne, acéptalo, supéralo y vívelo, si quieres llegar a tu máximo potencial como dragón más vale que te acostumbres_ Dijo Thorn molesto por la reacción de Spike ante la carne

_Lo lamento_ Dijo Spike con una garra sobre la boca_ Es solo que yo jamás había comido algo que estuvo vivo, me sorprendí mucho_

_Bueno eso debería ayudar a despertar tu hambre_ Dijo Thorn_ Ahora intenta conectar con tus emociones_

Spike trato de calmarse, el shock de haber comido carne aun lo estaba afectando, pero sentía el deseo en su cuerpo de comer más, sabía que debía aprovechar esa sensación, debía familiarizarse con esa emoción si en verdad quería lograr un avance, debía recordar el sabor, la textura, la sensación, la sangre, la sangre, la sangre

Ante los ojos asombrados de Thorn Spike volvió a vomitar y esta vez se quedó de rodillas en el suelo

_Así que realmente fue demasiado para ti_ Dijo Thorn con una sonrisa burlona

_No puedo evitarlo, creo que me voy a enfermar_ Decía Spike aun sin poder levantarse

_Lárgate de mí cueva, estas dejando el lugar con un aroma asqueroso_ Dijo el dragón verde molesto_ Ve a tu casa, trata de descansar y pensar las cosas y vuelve mañana para lograr el cambio si es que puedes_

_Si, eso hare_ Dijo Spike con dificultad_ Creo que es lo mejor_

_Una cosa más Spike_ Dijo Thorn viendo al pequeño dragón salir de la cueva_ Ahora que has probado la carne, más te vale aprender a controlarte o acabaras dándole una mordida a uno de tus queridos ponys_

Spike salió de la cueva con una mirada aterrada y la frase de Thorn gravada en su memoria, temiendo lo que vendría a partir de ese momento

Spike paso toda esa noche pensando, aun si el hambre que ahora vivía en él lo impulsaba, también necesitaba conectar con las demás de emociones y eso era difícil, él podía lograr ser codicioso e incluso un poco irascible o perezoso pero nada de eso lograba impulsarlo, nada despertaba ese deseo que debía llenar su vida y sin ese deseo jamás adquiriría el poder que Thorn le había presentado

_Simplemente no entiendo como los demás se dejan llevar por algo así_ Dijo Spike molesto mientras miraba el techo de su habitación

En ese momento Spike entendió porque se le dificultaba el cambio, él estaba pensando en aquellas emociones como las conocía, como actos imperdonables, como pensamientos malvados, como cosas que atentaban la moral, pero ese no debía ser su enfoque, debía hallar en sí mismo lo que despertara esas emociones, debía encontrar dentro de él mismo lo que lo guiara a sentir, debía encontrar sus propios deseos y alimentarlos con esas emociones, era la única forma, debía convertirse en un dragón a su manera

Al día siguiente Spike volvió a la cueva de Thorn, el dragón verde se hallaba en su forma pequeña, sentado sobre un montón de oro y observaba con cuidado un diamante que sujetaba con su garra, al ver llegar a Spike, Thorn noto de inmediato su mirada llena de decisión

_Oh_ Dijo Thorn sonriente_ Que buenos ojos, supongo que esta vez vas a lograrlo_

_ Si_ Dijo Spike con decisión

_Muy bien, entonces empecemos_ Dijo Thorn interesado centrando su mirada en Spike

Spike volvió a cerrar sus ojos en el centro de la cueva, había estado pensando y había encontrado el motor para cada una de las emociones, primero comenzó con las más simples, la pereza, era fácil el disfrutaba dormir, le encantaba descansar sería feliz si pudiera hacerlo siempre y para poder descansar todo lo que quisiera solo necesitaba ser tan fuerte como para lograr cualquier cosa con facilidad la pereza buscaba alimentarse a sí misma a través del poder, tras esto Spike paso a su siguiente emoción el hambre, el recuerdo de la carne de conejo volvió rápido a su mente era delicioso, todo en esa comida lo era, pero lo más importante, era una vida, determinaba en Spike el poder de quitar vidas y el deseo de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo para el dragón purpura simbolizaba el poder protegerlas, con el nuevo poder él podría proteger las vidas de los demás, cada vida que el quitara protegería las que él consideraba importantes

Spike sintiendo que ya había conectado con las emociones más fáciles, paso a algunas más complejas, la codicia, Spike pensó que sería fácil conectar con esta, después de todo había sido esta emoción la que le permitió crecer la primera vez, pero el ya no era el mismo dragón y sus deseos habían cambiado, aun le gustaban las gemas, las adoraba pero su valor había disminuido con el tiempo aprendió que toda gema era reemplazable por rara que fuese y con paciencia podría añejarla todo lo que quisiera, por eso su codicia había perdido interés en las cosas materiales, pero al mismo tiempo esta codicia se movió a las cosas que ahora Spike consideraba irremplazables, sus amigos, su hogar, su familia cosas que Spike sabia jamás podría recuperar si se permitiera perderlas, ahora su codicia le daría el poder de proteger sus nuevos tesoros; La siguiente fue la ira y esta fue relativamente fácil cualquier peligro, cualquier amenaza, cualquier cosa o ser que amenazara o pudiera amenazar las cosas que le eran preciadas le generaban suficiente ira a Spike como para sustentar su cambio

Finalmente Spike dirigió su mente a las 2 últimas emociones y a las más difíciles, la lujuria, el objetivo de esta emoción no fue muy difícil de escoger, obviamente Rarity era lo único que despertaba algo similar en el dragón, pero era joven y no tenía mucha idea de que era sentir lujuria que era lo que debía sentir, que era lo que debía desear, las imágenes se agrupaban más rápido que los pensamientos, acariciar, tocar, poseer, tener, eran apenas pequeñas palabras que definían lo que Spike imaginaba, pero era difícil no debía haber amor, no debía sentirlo, el amor era la magia de los ponis no la suya, podía amar a Rarity, pero su poder le pedía mantener ese sentimiento lejos de los demás su mayor deseo debía ser poseerla poco a poco Spike conecto con la lujuria y finalmente Spike llego a la última emoción, al odio, al principio el dragón se sintió perdido con esta, no le gustaban muchas cosas y aborrecía muchas otras, pero no las odiaba, no odiaba nada en especial, nada en el mundo despertaba una sensación así en el, o eso creía el dragón hasta que una imagen comenzó a formarse en su mente, una figura pequeña, un dragón pequeño y morado con escamas verdes con un collar en su cuello que tenía un relámpago rojo en el centro, esa figura estaba agazapada temblaba de miedo, estaba asustado y no era capaz de hacer nada, era la viva imagen de lo que Spike detestaba de sí mismo y entonces lo entendió, él se odiaba, odiaba su antiguo yo, odiaba a ese dragón cobarde que no encaro a Discord, a ese sirviente patético que no podía hallar la felicidad de otra forma que no fuera cumpliendo órdenes de los demás, odiaba lo que él era, por eso realmente hacia todo eso, por eso buscaba el poder de los dragones por que odiaba el ser que era en ese momento y ese poder podría cambiarlo

La voz de Thorn saco a Spike de sus reflexiones_ Quien lo diría, realmente lo lograste_ Dijo Thorn en tono divertido

Las palabras sorprendieron a Spike que abrió los ojos, su apariencia había cambiado, era mucho más alto que cuando entro a la cueva, su cabeza casi tocaba el techo, su cuerpo y cola eran enormes, sus garras y colmillos se habían afilado, al igual que las espinas en su espalda, incluso su rostro se había alargado, era la viva imagen del dragón que una vez arraso Ponyville, era su versión más adulta, más grande, más fuerte, era un verdadero dragón

_No te relajes_ Le advirtió Thorn tomando también su forma de tamaño completo_ Ahora empieza tu verdadero problema, recuerda quien eres Spike_

Ah Spike le habría encantado preguntarle a Thorn a que se refería pero en ese momento su cabeza comenzó a doler y su visión se puso borrosa, su mente se sentía rara, no entendía nada, solo quería pelear, quería matar algo, luego apoderarse de lo que matara, comerlo, usarlo de trofeo y rugir sobre su víctima, deseaba exhalar fuego y reducir todo a cenizas, por un momento Spike perdió toda su personalidad dentro de los deseos de la bestia que deseaba ser

Thorn uso su cola para golpear en la cara a Spike, el dragón purpura de enorme tamaño le devolvió una mirada asesina y un rugido

_No crees que llegaste muy lejos para dejarte vencer_ Dijo molesto Thorn_ Vamos alimaña, logra tu objetivo, ¡se un dragón¡_

Las palabras de Thorn despejaron la mente de Spike, tenía razón si enloquecía y se dejaba llevar no habría logrado nada, tenía que tomar las riendas de sí mismo, tenía que lograr hacer suyo ese poder, debía lograr tener el control y lo lograría, ese poder existía para él y él lo tomaría

Thorn vio con alivio como la mirada salvaje de Spike se relajó al mismo tiempo el enorme dragón abría sus fauces para soltar una única frase

_Estoy bien_ Dijo con dificultad_ Gracias_

_Muy bien_ Dijo Thorn_ Ahora concéntrate en volver a como eras antes_

El enorme Spike cerró sus ojos y con un enorme esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro comenzó a encogerse, más y más hasta que finalmente volvió a verse como el pequeño dragón que había llegado a Ponyville junto a Twilight tiempo atrás

_Perfecto_ Dijo Thorn_ Desde aquí comenzamos tu entrenamiento_

Los días pasaron y dieron paso a las semanas, las semanas a los meses y antes de darse cuenta Spike estuvo medio año bajo la tutela de Thorn, el dragón le enseño a cambiar de tamaño con fluidez, le mostro el bosque Everfree, sus zonas, donde se hallaban las distintas especies, que podía cazar y que no podía comer, que señales había de riesgo, como usar el fuego a todo su potencial, sin darse cuenta ambos dragones se volvieron maestro y aprendiz y tuvieron un divertido tiempo juntos

 **_Tiempo después- 6 meses_**

Spike había crecido, en mente y en cuerpo, ya no usaba la forma de bebe dragón que tenía cuando llego al pueblo, decidió que ahora que podía controlar su tamaño y apariencia le quedaba mejor una forma más joven y esbelta, por eso tomo la altura de un corcel como Big Mac a 4 patas, sus músculos se habían tonificado, sus colmillos eran levemente más afilados, llevaba una sonrisa confiada en la cara mientras entraba a la cueva

_Oye Thorn, donde estas_ Cuestiono Spike entrando en la cueva_ Pensé que hoy podríamos ir al lago que te gusta y cazar algunas aves_ 

En ese momento Spike detallo a Thorn el dragón verde se encontraba en su forma pequeña sobre una pila de oro, pero no mostraba su clásica sonrisa, realmente tenía una mirada filosa y agresiva que se centraba completamente en Spike

_Te pasa algo_ Dijo Spike preocupado y levemente asustado

_Nada en especial_ Dijo Thorn_ Es solo que he terminado contigo, cuando te conocí eras una alimaña y mientras te enseñaba te veía como un niño sin guía, pero eso termino ahora eres un dragón igual que yo y como te he explicado, 2 dragones no podemos compartir el mismo territorio_ Dijo Thorn mientras veía sus garras

Spike entendió rápidamente a donde se dirigía esa conversación y se preparó para pelear, pero aún tenía una enorme cantidad de dudas en su mirada_ No quieres hacer esto_ Dijo Spike mirando a su mentor_ No tenemos que hacerlo, podemos solucionarlo_

_Ahí te equivocas Spike_ Dijo Thorn dando un gran salto con dirección a Spike mientras usaba sus alas para ganar velocidad_ Yo quiero hacerlo_

Aunque Spike se había preparado mentalmente para el enfrentamiento el movimiento rápido de Thorn lo sorprendió, el dragón verde sujeto con su garra el cuello de Spike y luego levanto al dragón morado para azotarlo contra el piso, tras esto preparo su otra garra para asestar un potente puñetazo contra el rostro de Spike pero este giro rápidamente evitando el golpe dejando el puño de Thorn chocar contra el suelo de la cueva el cual se agrieto

_Estás loco, si eso me hubiera dado me hubieras roto la cabeza_ Dijo Spike aterrado

Como respuesta Thorn solo volvió a lanzarse con dirección a Spike pero esta vez el dragón purpura reacciono a tiempo, giro sobre sí mismo y usando su cola como látigo golpeo el rostro de Thorn el cual fue lanzado hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo y girando un par de veces para volver a estar de pie, una pequeña y fina línea de sangre broto de la parte inferior de la boca de Thorn, el dragón verde relamió la sangre y sonrió

_Muy bien, veamos si vuelves a tener tanta suerte_ Dijo Thorn

El dragón verde corrió con dirección a Spike, el dragón morado trato de asestar un par de golpes con sus garras pero Thorn era rápido, eludió ambos golpes con movimientos rápidos ladeando su cuerpo y luego dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho de Spike el cual lo lanzo contra una pared y dejo sin aire al joven dragón

Spike apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, Thorn ya se dirigía de nuevo hacia él, esta vez su garra estaba en punta, pensaba cortarlo y Spike lo sabía, había cazado lo suficiente con él como para reconocer ese tipo de ataques, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o la garra de Thorn acabaría atravesando su pecho

Spike tomo aire de manera profunda y cuando Thorn estuvo a su alcance clavo sus garras en la pared de la cueva, usando estas como punto de apoyo Spike levanto ambas piernas y asesto una patada doble directo al pecho de Thorn enviando al dragón verde al piso y dejándolo inmóvil por un momento, inmediatamente Spike corrió hacia Thorn tenía que inmovilizarlo si quería parar el combate, tenía que ser capaz de hacer que Thorn se rinda

El dragón púrpura llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a Thorn, se subió sobre el dragón verde y se preparó para darle una serie de golpes en la cara en caso de que el terco dragón no se rindiera

_Quédate quieto_ Dijo Spike nervioso_ Oh te dejare la boca tan mal que solo vas a poder comer puré los próximos meses_ Concluyo Spike con voz algo temblorosa

Para sorpresa de Spike Thorn rio divertido con el comentario_ Consejo gratis niño_ Dijo Thorn_ Cuando amenaces a alguien trata de sonar más amenazante que eso, además a esto aún le falta el evento principal_

Tras decir esto Thorn cerro sus ojos y antes de que Spike pudiera hacer algo el dragón verde comenzó a crecer, tomando su forma verdadera y tirando a Spike el cual miraba aterrado al enorme dragón, en esos meses había olvidado lo aterrador que podía ser tener a Thorn como enemigo

El enorme dragón verde comenzó a tratar de aplastar a Spike con sus garras y de vez en cuando se lanzaba en una mordida buscando devorar al dragón purpura, pero Spike había mejorado, había practicado su agilidad cazando en el bosque por meses era perfectamente capaz de esquivar las garras y mordiscos, pero no podría ganar o al menos no así, tenía que darle la vuelta al combate, tenía que superar al enorme dragón verde

_Vamos Spike_ Decía Thorn sin detenerse de lanzar golpes peligrosos_ No me digas que perdí mi tiempo enseñándote para que solo vuelvas a huir como cobarde_

Para sorpresa de Spike mientras pensaba una estrategia la cola de Thorn lo golpeo y lo elevo frente a la enorme bestia y luego esta con suma facilidad uso su garra para aplastar a Spike contra una pared, dejando apenas espacio para que Spike respirara

_Que patético_ Dijo Thorn aumentando su presión_ Sabes que voy hacer cuando acabe contigo Spike_ Continuo diciendo el dragón verde_ Buscare ese miserable poblado de ponis de donde siempre vienes y lo reduciré a cenizas, mientras busco a cada pony que huela mínimamente similar a ti para devorarlo, pero antes le diré que la culpa de su cruel destino es de su amigo Spike, que no vino a ayudarlos_

Thorn sabía que estaba provocando a Spike en una vena sensible, por eso no se sorprendió cuando su garra se vio apartada por el crecimiento abrupto de Spike quien también tomo su forma madura y sin dudar un solo segundo enrollo su cola alrededor del cuello de Thorn y turando de esta logro estrellar al enorme dragón verde contra el piso, tras esto la cabeza de Thorn reboto y el enorme dragón morado lo embistió para estrellarlo contra una de las paredes y luego usando una de sus garras le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Thorn perdió el aire y no podía moverse Spike lo sujetaba con una de sus garras sobre su estómago y la otra sobre su cuello, la respiración del dragón era tormentosa y parecía que de un momento a otro el dragón le exhalaría fuego directo sobre el rostro y la cara de Spike reflejaba una enorme ira

_Debiste guardarte el plan para después de matarme_ Dijo Spike aun lleno de ira

Thorn le dedico una sonrisa a Spike y luego suspiro_ Muy bien niño, tu ganas_

Tras escuchar esto Spike sintió como cualquier deseo de lucha abandonaba a Thorn y como el dragón verde comenzaba a reducir su tamaño, Spike hiso lo mismo y cuando ambos se hallaron en su forma pequeña el joven dragón se atrevió a preguntar

_Porque hiciste todo esto_ Cuestiono Spike confuso y adolorido_ Nunca tuviste deseos de ganar verdad_

Thorn rio divertido con el comentario de Spike_ En serio fui tan obvio_ Dijo el dragón en tono alegre_ Y yo que me consideraba un buen actor, veras Spike hice esto para ver si estabas listo para tomar mi lugar en la cadena alimenticia del bosque_ Tras decir esto la mirada de Thorn se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva_ Voy a irme Spike, voy a viajar muy, muy lejos de aquí y tú te convertirás en el máximo depredador de este lugar_

_No tienes que hacerlo_ Dijo Spike entristecido_ No soy como otros dragones y lo sabes, no te matare solo porque estas en el mismo territorio que yo, no tengo problema en compartir las presas o las gemas contigo, no hay ninguna razón para que te vayas_

_Pero si la hay Spike_ Dijo Thorn_ No me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco pero al igual que tu yo también estaba estancado, mi codicia ya no me llenaba pero en ese momento la pereza me abordo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, solo estaba dejando que la pereza me dominara y atacaba todo lo que tratara de interrumpir mi estado de tranquilidad, pero ya no, ahora quiero viajar, quiero ver a otros dragones, saber cómo viven, como manejan sus emociones y como es el mundo más allá de lo que conozco, quiero darle otro significado a lo que significa ser un dragón_ Tras decir esto Thorn miro con calidez a Spike_ Y quiero contar la historia del dragón criado por ponys que se convirtió en un verdadero dragón_

Spike sintió una gran tristeza, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Thorn, en ese tiempo aprendiendo del dragón verde había encontrado a alguien que verdaderamente parecía entenderlo y querer ayudarlo y por eso para Spike era muy duro saber que su amigo se iría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, peor aún así el dragón purpura sonreía

_Muy bien, si es lo que quieres entonces no quiero interferir_ Dijo Spike en tono animoso_ Pero espero que sepas que puedes volver cuando quieras_

Thorn comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la cueva sonriente_ Me comí todo lo que me gustaba del tesoro en la cueva, puedes quedarte con todo lo demás, solo asegúrate de mantenerla limpia_ Decía el dragón verde mientras sus pasos lo llevaban a la salida y sus alas se extendían preparándose para volar

_Me asegurare de mantenerla presentable_ Dijo Spike caminando detrás de su maestro_ Asegúrate de que nada te mate, estas en una edad muy peligrosa anciano_

Thorn rio divertido_ Sí que has cambiado para mal Spike, que irrespetuoso_ Decía el dragón verde que ya miraba el cielo desde la entrada de la cueva_ Creo que te extrañare alimaña_

_Digo lo mismo, maestro_ Dijo Spike con gran respeto en su voz

_Antes de irme, quería preguntarte algo Spike_ Dijo Thorn mientras caminaban_ Por que dudaste en transformarte durante nuestra pelea_

Spike se quedó en silencio por un momento, él sabía que había dudado, tenía claro que algo había evitado que tomara su forma más grande, pero no podía explicar el porqué, realmente no lo sabía

_Aun tienes dudas verdad_ Decía Thorn en tono calmado_ Aun le temes a tu poder_

_No puedo evitarlo_ Dijo Spike levemente cabizbajo_ No puedo evitar sentir que hay demasiado mal, no puedo evitar sentir que ser un dragón es casi una invitación a ser malvado_

Thorn se detuvo por un momento volvió su mirada a Spike y lo analizo, realmente el joven dragón que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada a la alimaña que invadió su cueva tiempo atrás, jamás lo admitiría pero estaba orgulloso de haber formado a ese dragón y ahora le daría una última lección

_Spike lo que voy a mostrarte debe permanecer como un secreto_ Dijo con seriedad Thorn_ Muchos dragones no ven con buenos ojos lo que voy a enseñarte, pero quizás con esto puedas cambiar un poco tu forma de pensar_

Spike miro con curiosidad a Thorn_ Y que es_

Thorn alzo su garra derecha y la coloco sobre su pecho, sin previo aviso el dragón verde hundió sus garras en la piel de la parte alta de su vientre y con suavidad rasgo el tejido el cual se abrió con suavidad como si siempre hubiera estado listo para hacerlo

Spike miraba enmudecido la situación, por un momento se preocupó por la seguridad de Thorn, pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando observo que de la herida del dragón verde no brotaba sangre, muy por el contrario de esta emanaba una luz brillante y una extraña sensación de calidez, Spike no tenía claro que estaba pasando pero en su interior sabía que estaba presenciando algo único e importante

_Sabes qué es esto Spike_ Cuestiono Thorn que mantenía la garra en la apertura y miraba al dragón purpura expectante

Spike negó con la cabeza_ Jamás había visto algo así_

_Mira más de cerca niño_ Dijo Thorn con ligera dificultad para hablar

Spike avanzo con lentitud, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba pero tenía claro que fuera lo que fuera para Thorn tenía un gran significado y una gran importancia, debía ser respetuoso y a la vez cauteloso. Cuando el rostro de Spike se acercó más a la abertura en la carne de Thorn pudo notar la fuente de la luz, un extraño objeto de apariencia rocosa y a la vez viva, con forma romboide el objeto parecía contraerse y dilatarse dentro del cuerpo de Thorn emitiendo su fuerte calor y su brillante luz con cada movimiento

_Eso es_ Cuestiono Spike comprendiendo finalmente lo que Thorn quería mostrarle

_Si Spike_ Dijo Thorn en tono cálido_ Lo que estás viendo es mi corazón, lo que te estoy mostrando es el corazón de un dragón_ Tras decir esto el dragón respiro con dificultad_ Puedes notar algo en el_

Spike examino el extraño objeto con sus ojos por un momento antes de responder_ No late, o por lo menos no todo, hay una parte que no se mueve y creo que no brilla_

Thorn sonrió_ Y la razón por la que no lo hace, es porque no lo necesito, pues esa parte es para regalar_

_Para regalar_ Repitió Spike en una mezcla de asombro y confusión

_Veras Spike, los dragones somos codiciosos por excelencia y es debido a esto que podemos dar el mejor regalo de todos_ Explico Thorn_ El corazón de un dragón es increíblemente valioso, puede curar cualquier enfermedad, salvar la vida de hasta la más profunda herida y algunos dicen que incluso puede devolver la vida a lo que una vez estuvo vivo, este es el regalo más grande que puedes dar a otro, pero tiene un precio, con quien ligues tu corazón ligaras tu destino, tu corazón latera hasta que su contraparte se detenga por lo que tu vida se limitara a la vida del ser que salvaste al que le hallas entregado este tesoro, quien tenga tu corazón te tendrá por el resto de tus días_ Explico Thorn para luego retirar su garra de la abertura la cual se cerró de inmediato

_Y porque algo así es un secreto_ Dijo Spike aun abrumado por la información

_Para muchos dragones es penoso, el admitir que algo en nosotros esta hecho únicamente para ser obsequiado no es fácil, además muchos temen que si se supiera seriamos cazados por quienes desearan apoderarse de este tesoro_ Tras decir esto Thorn miro a Spike_ Te lo mostré para que sepas que los dragones somos más que solo oscuridad, puede que seamos criaturas terribles, pero aun nosotros somos capases de dar algo maravilloso si deseamos hacerlo, nunca lo olvides Spike, nada es solamente bueno o solamente malo, en todo hay un poco de luz y un poco de oscuridad_

_Siempre lo recordare_ Dijo Spike en tono comprensivo

Al llegar a la salida de la cueva Thorn se preparó para volar pero antes de despegar miro por última vez al joven dragón_ Spike, siempre recuerda que jamás un dragón completo había convivido tan de cerca con los ponys, dependerá de ti convertirte en su mayor héroe o en uno más de sus villanos, toma el camino que sientas es mejor para ti y jamás te arrepientas de él_ Dijo Thorn para finalmente ascender al cielo y rápidamente perderse de la vista

_Así lo hare_ Dijo Spike pensativo_ Hasta luego, mi amigo_ Culmino Spike para luego volver a lo que ahora era su cueva, no volvería a ver a Thorn nunca mas

Tras esto los meses pasaron de manera apacible, Spike se convirtió en el depredador principal del bosque Everfree, devoraba lo necesario para saciar su hambre y mantener su fuerza, entrenaba duro para cuando Twilight lo necesitara pero aun con todo esto no había podido decirle a Twilight de sus poderes, temía la respuesta que su amiga tendría al saber que ahora era carnívoro, que ahora podía ser peligroso, temía que Twilight no considerara bueno lo que había hecho, por eso decidió que esperaría el momento oportuno para rebelarlo, cuando pudiera demostrar lo valiosa que era su nueva fuerza, pero esta oportunidad nunca llegaría

 **_2 meses después de la partida de Thorn- Canterlot_**

Twilight caminaba sonriente acompañada por Spike quien ahora usaba su nueva forma juvenil que lo hacía verse un poco más alto que la mayoría de los ponys, este repentino estirón había sorprendido un poco a Twilight pero debido a su falta de información sobre dragones y al hecho que esta vez Spike parecía seguir siendo el mismo aun con su nuevo tamaño, la princesa de la amistad decidió restarle importancia al asunto, además la princesa de la amistad estaba muy contenta su conferencia sobre la magia de las Cutie Marks había sido todo un éxito, pero aun la inquietaba un detalle

_Te lo juro Spike, Starlight Glimmer estaba en el publico_ Decía preocupada Twilight

_Twilight por enésima vez, ninguna de las ponys en la conferencia se parecía a como tu describes a esa tal Starlight, creo que solo la imaginaste por los nervios_ Decía tranquilo Spike

Twilight dudo un momento_ Quizás tengas razón, digo como iba ella a seguirme hasta Canterlot, creo que solo necesito un descanso, regresemos a Ponyville_ Dijo más tranquila Twilight comenzando una marcha con destino a la estación de trenes

_Adelántate_ Dijo sonriente Spike_ Quiero comprar algunas donas para el viaje_ Dijo el dragón dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

_Muy bien_ Dijo Twilight_ Pero tráeme una integral y sin chispas_ Culmino con seriedad la princesa

Spike rio divertido_ Entendido sin chispas_ Dijo el dragón para luego acelerar el paso

Cuando Spike se aseguró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Twilight comenzó a olfatear, ya llevaba oliendo desde hacía un tiempo a alguien que lo seguía a él y a su amiga, peor no tenía claro quién podría estar haciéndolo, ese olor no se parecía a ningún pony que el conociera, peor ahora con Twilight afirmando el haber visto a esa malvada unicornio entre el público todo era un poco más claro

Una de las ventajas de haberse convertido en cazador eran los sentidos, a Spike no le tomo ni 5 minutos localizar el arbusto del que provenía el olor del perseguidor y sin mucho cuidado encaro a la unicornio color morado pálido con cabellera purpura y mechones azul claro que se ocultaba tras este, la cual dio un salto por la sorpresa al momento de ser descubierta por el dragón

_Starlight Glimmer, supongo_ Dijo Spike confiado

Starlight se sorprendió al ser descubierta por Spike, pero rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y sonrió confiada_ Quien diría que la mascota de Sparkle sería tan buena rastreadora, bien hecho muchacho lástima que lo pagaras caro_ Dijo Starlight para luego y antes de que Spike pudiera reaccionar teleportarse junto a Spike lejos de Canterlot

Spike se sorprendió por la magia de la unicornio y se sorprendió aún más cuando se halló en una pradera que suponía se hallaba bastante lejos de cualquier poblado pony, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Spike ya estaba rodeado por un aura azul clara que coincidía con la que se irradiaba del cuerno de Starlight y la cual lo mantenía inmóvil

_Realmente planeaba deshacerme de ti junto con Sparkle cuando pusiera mi plan en marcha_ Dijo Starlight con una malévola sonrisa mientras levitaba a su lado un pergamino que guardaba en una alforja_ Pero bueno, supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti primero_

Spike observo los ojos de Starlight en ellos noto un enorme deseo de venganza y de dañar, esa pony no iba a dudar, no sabía cuál era su plan pero era claro que fuera lo que fuera no sería nada bueno y si él quería mantener a salvo a Twilight debía pararla en ese momento

_Y ahora que debería hacer contigo_ Se cuestionaba Starlight

Mientras la unicornio deliberaba Spike agradeció estar tan apartado de cualquier lugar, nadie vería lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el dragón cerro los ojos y se concentró mientras su cuerpo rápidamente comenzaba a crecer, sorprendiendo a Starlight quien al no estar preparada para sujetar algo tan grande como un dragón adulto perdió el control de su hechizo liberando al enorme Spike que ahora tenía su tamaño completo

Antes de que la unicornio pudiera decir algo o pensar otro hechizo Spike le propino un zarpazo suave, pero con suficiente fuerza como para lanzar a Starlight por los aires y dejarla noqueada por un momento

Tras esto la mirada de Spike paso directo al pergamino que antes Starlight había mostrado y que ahora se hallaba en el piso, eso parecía ser la base de su plan, inmediatamente Spike le disparo una pequeña corriente de fuego encendiendo el pergamino el cual se redujo a cenizas, ahora solo debía llevar a Starlight con Twilight, mostrarle como la había detenido y recibir los halagos por esto, por fin podría demostrarle a Twilight lo útil que eran sus nuevos poderes

Pero cuando Spike estaba a punto de tomar a la unicornio un pensamiento paso por su mente, que sería de Starlight, solo con recordar la mirada desquiciada de esa unicornio a Spike lo recorría un escalofrió, era obvio que ella no traía nada bueno, que realmente quería lastimar a Twilight y si escapaba de prisión y si volvía a intentar atacarlos, era una maga poderosa, quizás demasiado, quizás entregarla era un error, ni Celestia ni Twilight eran severas con los castigos que daban, cuanto le tomaría a esa malvada pony estar de nuevo libre, cuanto le tomaría armar un nuevo plan y que tal si la próxima vez no lograba detenerla, era un riesgo que Spike temía correr

"Acabala", retumbo una voz en la cabeza de Spike, "Deshazte de ella, asegúrate de que nunca lastime a nadie más", la voz cada vez se hacía más presente en la mente del dragón mientras que sus ojos se ponían cada vez más salvajes y su boca comenzaba a salivar, la pony se veía deliciosa; "Hazlo, es un peligro, protégela, protégelas, hazlo", continuaba insistiendo la voz

Spike sabía que la voz era solo su instinto, pero este tenía razón, si dejaba que Twilight se encargara de eso, Starlight volvería, tal como lo había hecho Chrysalis, debía haber algo mejor, debía haber una forma de asegurarse de que ella jamás volviera a hacerle daño a otros

La mente de Spike cada vez estaba más nerviosa, aún más cuando Starlight comenzó a abrir sus ojos, confundida pero furiosa por haber sido noqueada, Spike decidió entonces que no podía dudar, debía asegurarse de que ella nunca lastimara a sus seres queridos y estaba seguro de que ella jamás lo haría

Starlight apenas pudo ver aterrada como las enormes fauces del dragón se movieron a toda velocidad frente a ella y luego se cerraron, condenándola a una profunda oscuridad y extinguiendo su vida para siempre

_!No¡_ Fue lo único que logro gritar la aterrada unicornio antes de desaparecer, marcando la primera pony cuya vida Spike terminaba y marcando para siempre al joven dragón, jamás le diría a Twilight de su poder, jamás le contaría de lo que podía hacer, no era necesario, no le ayudaba en nada, en cambio el siempre estaría ahí desde las sombras preparado para hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger su tesoro, para proteger su hogar, para proteger lo que quería, Thorn le dijo que nada era puramente malo o puramente bueno, ahora lo entendía el seria alguien que usaría un método malo para hacer cosas buenas, pues había extremos a los que solo se podía llegar de esa manera, ese había sido el verdadero día de nacimiento del monstruo que luego sería conocido como el gran devorador y el día en que Spike se dio cuenta que jamás seria el héroe que deseaba ser

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

Spike volvió por fin de sus largos pensamientos, se había perdido observando el anillo de Rarity era impresionante todo lo que podía distraerse con cualquier cosa relacionada con esa unicornio blanca, pero ya no más, Spike había tenido suficiente de ese asunto, estaba harto de ilusionarse, de soñar y ser lastimado, lo dejaría, Rarity sería solo algo más de su pasado, la dejaría atrás, enterrada junto al viejo Spike, sabiendo que ninguno de los 2 volvería a su vida, esperando que esto solo significara que todo sería mejor

_Creo que aún tengo algo de hambre_ Dijo Spike mirando su estómago_ Me pregunto si podre encontrar algunas ardillas_ Dijo finalmente Spike, bajando del árbol sintiendo que dejaba un gran peso atrás y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, un poco más dragón otra parte del viejo Spike se había ido y no la extrañaría, ya no era algo que necesitara, el dragón miro las estrellas del hermoso cielo nocturno que se le presentaba, todo iría bien de ahí en adelante, o al menos así lo sentía el dragón

 **4._ Misión tormentosa- Horas antes**

Spitfire y Krest volaban sobre las calles menos concurridas de la ciudad de Canterlot, ambos pegasos habían decidido que lo mejor sería evitar las multitudes, después de todo Spitfire era una celebridad, la capitana de los Wonderbolts y una de sus mejores miembros, para alguien así era fácil atraer demasiadas miradas y por el momento la capitana prefería tener algo de privacidad y tranquilidad, tener tiempo para conocer mejor a Krest y que este la conociera mejor

El pegaso negro por otro lado estaba feliz, era mejor para él no llamar la atención y la decisión de Spitfire de evitar calles pobladas y las multitudes encajaban perfecto con esta necesidad, aun así en la mente de Krest había confusión y cierto grado de miedo, tenía claro porque estaba haciendo eso, tenía claro que era lo que buscaba al acercarse de un modo tan arriesgado a Spitfire, sabía que tenía una justificación para su actitud pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentir que la única razón real para hacer lo que hacía era porque quería poner celosa a Rainbow Dash, solo quería conseguir una infantil revancha aunque esta ni siquiera pudiera verlo, pero eso no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad, ni siquiera podía considerarlo, Dash y el eran un imposible algo que jamás ocurriría, jamás serían más que una fantasía y si el tenia éxito con lo que buscaba probablemente jamás volverían a verse

_Oye chico lindo, estamos por llegar_ Dijo Spitfire dedicándole algo de atención a su pensativo acompañante

Krest mostro leve sorpresa al volver a ser consiente de donde estaba y con quien, mientras dejaba para luego sus reflexiones sobre sentimientos, no era el momento para eso, tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse

_Sabes, puedes usar mi nombre cuando quieras, capitana_ Dijo Krest en tono burlón

_Acaso te molesta que te diga chico lindo, muñeco_ Respondió la pegaso de pelo llameante mientras ponía una sonrisa picara

Ante esta respuesta Krest solo rodo los ojos_ Como sea, has lo que quieras y ha donde se supone que me llevas_ Cuestiono curioso Krest

_Déjame presentarte_ Dijo Spitfire con emoción mientras comenzaba su descenso y finalmente volvía a tierra_ A Turbulencia, el mejor bar de Canterlot_ Dijo sonriente la capitana mientras con su casco indicaba un enorme local con un letrero gigante en su entrada que mostraba la silueta de un pegaso notoriamente mareado

_Turbulencia_ Dijo Krest con notoria extrañes en su voz_ Que raro nombre para un bar_

Ante esto Spitfire rio divertida_ Pues, su lema es que ningún pony se va de aquí sin tambalearse un poco, así que creo que el nombre le queda_ Dijo Spitfire con seguridad_ Además sirven la sidra más fuerte y deliciosa en todo Canterlot, vale la pena que le des una oportunidad_

_En serio_ Dijo Krest con leve nerviosismo pero sin dejar de sostener su actitud confiada_ Bueno en ese caso será mejor entrar y confirmarlo_ Dijo el pegaso negro para después dirigirse al interior del establecimiento aunque le preocupaba un poco el riesgo que significaba el consumo de alcohol

_Esa es la actitud_ Dijo contenta Spitfire siguiendo a Krest al interior, la capitana realmente tenía ganas de conocer un poco más sobre el curioso pegaso

Al ingresar Krest pudo notar que el local era mucho más lujoso y concurrido de lo que su simple fachada mostraba, el establecimiento era notoriamente alto, tanto así que muchos pegasos se mantenían volando con sus vasos de sidra en el casco mientras charlaban, al mismo tiempo en el suelo ponis de tierra y unicornios conversaban junto a unos pocos pegaso alrededor de unas elegantes mesas, algunos jugaban cartas, otros parecían jugar juegos con sus tarros de sidra como tratar de meter una moneda de oro dentro de estos o equilibrarlos con su nariz, parecía un ambiente muy animado el cual era reforzado por la movida música que recorría el lugar, apenas suficientemente alta como para que se sintiera que el establecimiento vibrara levemente y hacía sentir al lugar como algo todavía más casual y acogedor

_Wow nada mal_ Dijo asombrado Krest mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada_ Sí que tiene estilo_ Continuo el pegaso negro mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse absorber en la música del lugar

_Te lo dije, es un gran sitio para pasar el rato_ Dijo Spitfire divertida mientras ingresaba al local y buscaba una mesa para ambos

En ese momento un ruidoso grito interrumpió a ambos pegasos que dejaron de andar para observar con atención a la grifo causante del escandalo

_!Denme otro y esta vez mas fuerte¡_ Gritaba animada Gilda con el rostro levemente ruborizado mientras golpeaba con fuerza el tarro ahora vacío de sidra contra la barra del local para la asombrada mirada del cantinero un unicornio de pelaje gris y cabellera negra que llevaba un chaleco negro con un corbatín azul y para la apenada mirada de Rainbow Dash

_Señorita ya tomo 4 tarros de grado 3_ Dijo el cantinero algo preocupado_ Creo que sería bueno que se diera un descanso, es mucho alcohol en muy poco tiempo_

_¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!_ Dijo Gilda algo molesta_ Tu trabajo consiste en llenar mi tarro cuando esta vacío y adivina que, en este momento mi tarro esta vacío_

_Vamos Gilda, estás haciendo un escándalo_ Dijo Dash apenada que no pensó que su amiga tuviera tantos deseos de beber y mucho menos que el alcohol explotara todavía más ese lado agresivo y levemente grosero que siempre había tenido la grifo

_Oh vamos Dash, tú tienes que relajarte_ Dijo Gilda mirando con reproche a su amiga Pegaso_ Solo has bebido un tarro desde que llegamos y es un grado 2, apenas es más fuerte que una bebida para niños_

_Ya te dije que luego debo ir por Scootaloo y sus amigas y necesito estar en mis 5 sentidos para eso_ Se defendió Dash_ No beberé ni una gota más y creo que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo_

_Tal vez debería escuchar a su amiga señorita_ Dijo tímido el cantinero

_!Metete en tus propios asuntos¡_ Le recrimino la grifo al cantinero con un fuerte grito

En ese momento Rainbow decidió que era suficiente se levantó de la barra, usando sus alas se elevó sobre la cabeza de Gilda y con su boca sujeto las plumas de la corona de la cabeza de la grifo comenzando a jalarla con dirección a la puerta

_Dash, basta, me estas lastimando_ Se quejaba de manera entrecortada Gilda mientras era arrastrada por la fuerza de la pegaso_ Además aun no me han dado mi otro tarro_

_Lo beberás en otro momento_ Dijo con dificultad Dash mientras continuaba tirando de las plumas de la grifo_ Por ahora nos vamos de aquí_

Krest observo con terror como Dash y Gilda se acercaban rápidamente a la puerta donde él y Spitfire se hallaban, que rayos hacían esas 2 ahí, como demonios alguien podía tener tan mala suerte como el, si lo veían estaba perdido, como lo explicaría, que debería decir, quizás aún tenía tiempo de escapar por la puerta o volar al techo y rogar porque no lo reconocieran, debía hacer algo rápido o arruinaría toda la misión, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Spitfire con un movimiento rápido lo tomo de los hombros y lo coloco contra una pared quedando ambos mirándose el uno al otro directo a los ojos

_Que estás haciendo_ Dijo sorprendido Krest

_Acaso no viste la cara que pusiste_ Dijo con confianza Spitfire_ Es obvio que no quieres que Dash te vea aquí conmigo, así que de esta manera te cubriré_ Tras decir esto Spitfire puso una sonrisa perversa_ O quizás sea mejor que salude a mi nueva recluta_

Los nervios de Krest no se redujeron, por el contrario se vieron rápidamente incrementados_ No te atreverías_ Dijo nervioso el pegaso negro sin tener claro hasta qué punto podría llegar aquella pegaso naranja

Spitfire sostuvo su mirada de burla_ Acaso parezco estar bromeando_ Tras decir esto y confirmar lo nervioso que estaba Krest, Spitfire sonrió_ Aunque claro si me dieras algo para entretenerme podría olvidar saludar a Dash_

_Algo para entretenerte_ Repitió confundido Krest pero suponiendo a donde se dirigía la capitana

_Si_ Dijo Spitfire acortando más la poca distancia que había entre ambos_ Acaso no se te ocurre nada, muñeco_ Susurro divertida la pegaso naranja

Krest entendió a donde quería llegar la capitana, quizás en otras circunstancias podría haber conseguido otra salida o haber ideado una forma más sencilla de evitar ser visto, pero con cada segundo que pasaba Rainbow estaba más cerca y era más probable que lo descubrieran, no podía permitirse fallar la misión, no podía permitir que Rainbow lo viera, pues aunque Krest no lo admitiera lo que más temía en ese momento era ver una mirada de decepción reflejada en los ojos de Dash

_Muy bien, que decidiste_ Dijo Spitfire confiada pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o de poder agregar algún otro comentario sarcástico, Krest ya había terminado la distancia entre ambos y le había plantado un suave beso en los labios mientras sujetaba su flanco con sus cascos

Spitfire cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, el beso de aquel pegaso comenzó suave y dulce, como una cálida caricia dada por un amigo, pero rápidamente fue tomando intensidad, los labios de ambos comenzaron a jugar realizando movimientos rítmicos, sus cascos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo y la melena del otro, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con mayor velocidad y antes de darse cuenta Spitfire estaba completamente absorta en la agradable combinación de pasión y fuerza que contenía aquel beso, se sentía devorada por el pegaso negro, jamás había sentido que alguien la besase con tal deseo y no habían sido pocos los corceles que había besado, pero este caso era especial realmente sentía el deseo de Krest de tenerla y ella le correspondía en ese deseo

Krest por otro lado aunque disfrutaba el beso y se concentraba en hacerlo lo más placentero posible, no cerró los ojos, los mantenía sutilmente abiertos para observar el momento en que Rainbow y Gilda abandonaran el lugar, cuando finalmente la pegaso azul que tironeaba a la grifo pasaron frente a él sin darle mayor importancia una enorme sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Krest pero en ese momento Spitfire ladeo la cabeza dejando expuesto parte del rostro del pegaso negro junto a sus brillantes ojos verdes levemente iluminados, para desgracia de Krest al mismo tiempo la mirada de Gilda se centró en el punto donde la pareja de pegasos estaba

El ojo de la ebria grifo se abrió con sorpresa al observar a Krest, su pupila se contrajo hasta no ser más que una pequeña línea negra, pero en su estado actual la mente de Gilda apenas procesaba correctamente las cosas, por lo que una única palabra broto de su pico fue un débil _ Idiota_ Dijo Gilda mirando directamente a Krest el cual pudo leer sus labios y luego la grifo desapareció junto a Dash por la puerta del local

Krest se alivió al darse cuenta que había esquivado por poco la situación, pero la pequeña frase de Gilda le quedo en la mente, claro que era un idiota que se suponía que estaba haciendo, porque estaba allí, que estaba buscando y porque no dejaba de besar a Spitfire cuando ya no era necesario

Los labios de ambos pegasos perdieron el contacto por un momento, Krest quería retirarse pero antes de hacerlo Spitfire le dio un último suave beso y luego se separó también liberándose del abrazo, ambos desviaron la mirada tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque ninguno de los 2 lo olvidaría

_Que tal si tomamos una mesa_ Sugirió Krest algo nervioso y recuperando el aliento

_Es una buena idea_ Corroboro Spitfire_ La de halla está bien_ Continuo la capitana señalando una mesa vacía un poco alejada del resto de ponys

Ambos pegasos se sentaron y unos momentos después un camarero estaba con ellos tomando su pedido, el terrestre color cobre con cabellera rubia y ojos miel sonreía mientras saludaba a Spitfire

_Señorita Spitfire, que gusto tenerla de nuevo aquí_ Dijo el camarero_ Supongo tomara lo de siempre_

_Que asertivo_ Dijo Spitfire sonriente_ Pero por favor evita hacer escándalo quiero mantener el perfil bajo hoy_

_Como guste_ Dijo educado el camarero_ Y para el caballero_ Continuo el terrestre mirando a Krest

El pegaso negro no había recibido ningún menú y no veía ningún letrero que detallara lo que se podía pedir en ese lugar, pero no quería demorar más su orden_ Tomare lo mismo que ella_ Afirmo Krest

_Muy bien, 2 sidras grandes grado 4, salen enseguida_ Dijo el camarero para luego retirarse rápidamente

_Grado 4_ Repitió Krest_ A qué se refiere_ Cuestiono el pegaso a su acompañante

_Es la forma como miden el alcohol de las bebidas en este lugar_ Comenzó a explicar Spitfire_ Entre mas alto el grado más fuerte la sidra, van desde 0 que no tiene alcohol hasta 4 que es la más potente_ Concluyo la Wonderbolt

Krest rio divertido_ Como se nota que vienes seguido aquí_ Dijo sonriente el pegaso negro_ Acaso eres dueña de este sitio_

Spitfire rio con el comentario_ Prefiero verme como una clienta frecuente, este sitio es muy popular debido a que los Wonderbolts venimos aquí muy seguido_ Explicaba Spitfire_ Por eso son muy atentos con nosotros, por no decir que todo lo que tomamos es gratis, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras, en parte por eso no nos dan menú, no importa lo que quieras aquí te lo darán y hoy yo invito_

_Creo que esperare a ver qué tan fuerte es la sidra antes de pedir algo mas_ Dijo Krest algo preocupado por lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser la sidra que había pedido

_Como gustes_ Dijo Spitfire tranquila

Tras un par de minutos el camarero volvió llevando las bebidas ordenadas, la sidra no parecía muy diferente a la que Krest había visto en otros lugares, levemente más transparente y con un poco menos de espuma, no fue hasta que el pegaso negro la probo que noto lo potente que realmente era el alcohol en esta, la bebida quemaba la garganta al bajar y en cuanto llegaba al estómago generaba una sensación de calor como si acabara de comer un carbón encendido y también se sintió un rápido adormecimiento en la cabeza

_Wow, es bastante buena_ Dijo Krest sin poder evitar temblar un poco mientras dejaba que el trago se asentara en su estómago y ponía cara de desagrado

Spitfire estallo en una carcajada al ver la dificultad con la que Krest digería la bebida_ Por Celestia, apenas puedes con él, eres un blando_ Tras decir esto Spitfire le dio un largo y abundante trago a su sidra la cual bajaba por su cuerpo como si se tratara de agua_ Ah, delicioso_ Dijo la pegaso disfrutando de la sensación anestésica que le generaba la bebida

_Rayos, sí que te gusta_ Dijo asombrado Krest incrédulo de que alguien pudiera tomar una bebida así con tanta naturalidad

_Que puedo decir, con el tiempo le tomas cariño a ciertas cosas_ Dijo Spitfire mirando con ternura su trago para luego darle otro largo sorbo

_Oye tómalo con calma_ Dijo Krest alarmado_ No estamos en una competencia o algo así_

_Déjame disfrutarlo_ Dijo Spitfire sin mucho interés_ No te imaginas lo estresante que es ser yo, necesito algo que me relaje y esta belleza hace bastante bien el trabajo_

Krest por primera vez cambio el filtro por el cual veía a Spitfire, nunca imagino que la capitana de los Wonderbolts estuviera tan estresada, parecía que bebía no por disfrutar su trago sino más bien esperando que este le ayudara a disfrutar el ser ella, era algo casi triste de ver

Krest se levantó de la mesa en silencio, con su tarro en uno de sus cascos, dio la espalda a Spitfire y comenzó a andar

_Hey a dónde vas_ Dijo molesta Spitfire_ No me digas que unos tragos fuertes te incomodan_ Continuo la pegaso sintiendo un leve frio al pensar que el pegaso la dejaría sola en aquella mesa, no le gustaba estar sola, ya había pasado bastantes noches así bebiendo sola, prefería la compañía siempre que pudiera y no toleraría que la abandonaran de un modo tan frio

_De que hablas_ Dijo Krest sonriente_ Solo quiero pedir algunas cosas en la barra, al parecer ese tarro no te durara mucho_

Spitfire sonrió emocionada al oír al corcel, no pensaba abandonarla, sino que estaba decidido a pasar el tiempo con ella, la capitana se sintió alegre, contenta como hacia bastante no se sentía

_Así se habla, entra en la marcha_ Dijo sonriente Spitfire

Paso un rato y ambos pegasos comenzaron a beber varios tarros de sidra Krest fue muy cuidadoso de pedir sidra grado 1 para Spitfire pues sabía que ingerir alcohol de modo tan brusco como ella lo hacía no podía ser sano para nadie y el pidió varias sidras grado 0, pues esa única grado 4 había logrado moverle el piso lo suficiente como para que no se atreviera a beber más, si Spitfire se dio cuenta del cambio en su bebida o no era algo que Krest no sabía pero la capitana no se quejó en ningún momento, ambos bebían divertidos mientras hacían bromas y comentarios hilarantes sobre cualquier tontería que se les pasara por la mente, finalmente los tarros comenzaron a terminarse

_Vaya, los tragos sí que duran menos cuando estas acompañada_ Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa_ Que agradable_

Krest no lograba entender del todo a la capitana, le gustaba o no le gustaba beber, le alegraba tener compañía o le molestaba que se acabara la sidra, que rayos pasaba con ella estaban pasando un buen rato pero aun así, desde dentro de la pegaso se sentía como si emanara una fuerte tristeza, una sensación fría y deprimente

_Tienes razón, casi se acaban, pediré que traigan mi última orden_ Dijo Krest haciéndole una señal al camarero

_Para serte sincera estoy bastante satisfecha_ Dijo sonriente Spitfire_ No quiero más sidra_

_Yo nunca dije que fuera a pedir sidra_ Dijo Krest en tono tranquilo

Para sorpresa de Spitfire el mesero trajo una copa de helado, helado de fresa con jarabe de cereza y varias cerezas confitadas encima, era un postre y se veía bastante delicioso, los ojos de la capitana no eran capaces de separarse por un solo momento de aquella copa de helado

_No sabía que vendían algo como esto en este lugar_ Dijo asombrada Spitfire

_Solo lo hacen bajo pedido al parecer, es uno de sus platillos más caros_ Dijo Krest dándole poca importancia

Spitfire abrió los ojos con terror al escuchar al pegaso_ Estas loco, el bar nos invita la bebida a los Wonderbolts pero no puedo pedir el plato más caro de su menú o al menos no puedo aceptarlo gratis_

_Quien dijo que era gratis_ Dijo Krest sonriente_ Ya pague por todo lo que tomamos y por esto_ Continuo el pegaos negro mirando el postre con apetito y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de quedarse sin dinero

_Pero dije que yo invitaba, no era necesario_ Dijo Spitfire sorprendida

_Nunca acepte que tu invitaras_ Dijo Sonriente Krest_ Después de todo, estoy disfrutando mucho nuestra cita lo mínimo que podía hacer era compensarte por darme un rato tan divertido, realmente la he pasado muy bien _

Spitfire sonrió, el pegaso negro había hecho un gesto bastante dulce, hacía mucho que nadie la invitaba a comer o beber algo, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había dicho que simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía, ser la capitana era genial hasta que te das cuenta que a nadie le gusta pasar el tiempo con quien le da órdenes constantemente

Spitfire tomo un poco del helado con jarabe de la copa usando una cuchara y lo probo, el sabor era increíble dulce, pero con un toque levemente acido que le regalaba una sensación exquisita en la boca_ Esta increíble_ Dijo sorprendida la pegaso

Krest tomo otro poco y tras probarlo gimió suavemente_ Tienes razón es de lo mejor que he probado_

Ambos pegasos comían de la copa pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, generando una extraña sensación en ambos, Spitfire por un lado se sentía nerviosa, se suponía que solo estaba jugando con Krest, que el solo era una diversión momentánea y si ese era el caso, entonces porque se sentía la profunda necesidad de mantenerlo cerca, porque quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos; por otro lado Krest no entendía que pasaba, estaba actuando según el plan, según lo que sabía debía hacer, pero entonces porque sentía que realmente disfrutaba la situación

Tras comer aquel delicioso postre ambos pegasos decidieron que lo mejor sería salir de aquel bar, ya era tarde Celestia había bajado el sol y la luna brillaba fuerte sobre Canterlot adornando con su luz el cielo estrellado, ambos pegasos volaban suavemente, Spitfire se mantenía en el aire con algo de dificultad, el alcohol le estaba pasando factura para ese momento

Krest decidió usar su cuerpo como apoyo para la capitana así se aseguraría de que no se lastimara hasta que la dejara en su hogar, después pensaría que hacer

_Perdona las molestias_ Se disculpó Spitfire_ Estoy segura que preferirías estar de camino a tu casa_

_No me molesta acompañarte_ Dijo Krest_ Solo procura no caerte_ Bromeo el pegaso

En ese momento una idea surco la mente de Spitfire_ Si recuerdo bien jamás habías visitado Canterlot antes verdad_ Cuestiono la pegaso naranja

_He venido por trabajo pero jamás había podido turistear la ciudad_ Admitió Krest pensativo

_En ese caos puedo mostrarte un lugar_ Cuestiono Spitfire_ Nos queda de camino a mi casa, te prometo que no nos tomara mucho tiempo_

_Si es lo que quieres_ Dijo Krest tranquilo_ Solo dime donde es_

Tras unos momentos y una que otra guía Krest y Spitfire llegaron a la torre más alta del castillo de Canterlot zona que al parecer era vigilada por patrullas de Wonderbolts por lo cual Spitfire no tuvo problemas en pedir que despejaran el lugar para tener un momento a solas con Krest, tras esto ambos se colocaron el techo de la torre y contemplaron el brillante cielo nocturno con la ciudad que a esa altura parecía una simple miniatura mirándolos desde abajo

_Estas segura de que no te darán problemas por esto_ Dijo Krest levemente preocupado al hallarse tan cerca del castillo_ No parece un lugar para que cualquiera se dedique a pasar el rato_

_Me preocupare por eso mañana_ Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa suave_ Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar tranquila este momento_

_Sí que es hermosa la vista_ Dijo Krest observador_ Nunca había estado en un lugar tan alto, es todo tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, tan agradable, podría acostumbrarme a un lugar así_

_Este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito en la ciudad_ Dijo Spitfire con la mirada perdida en la pequeña ciudad_ Desde que era una recluta, me gustaba venir aquí a pensar, a relajarme, a aclarar mi mente, siempre sentí que estar tan alto me ayudaba a alejarme de todos mis problemas y me permitía pensar con más claridad_

_La cima, siempre es tan tentadora, siempre llamándote para tomarla, siempre parece el mejor lugar para estar_ Reflexiono en voz baja Krest

_Pero al mismo tiempo, es tan solitaria_ Dijo Spitfire_ No hay nadie más en la cima, solo el ganador puede pararse sobre todos los demás y es entonces cuando te das cuenta lo solo que es realmente ser el ganador, que el vencedor siempre termina solo_

Krest volvió a sentir esa tristeza y melancolía que brotaban de la pegaso naranja, se notaba que ella necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara, pero no debía ser él, no tenía por qué hacerlo pero entonces porque nadie más lo hacía, era como si aún rodeada de ponys que la admiraban y querían Spitfire estuviera constantemente ahogándose en su tristeza y nadie fuera capaz de notarlo y mucho menos de ayudarla

_Quizás si te siente así, solo debas dejarla_ Dijo Krest en tono suave_ No hay nadie que te pueda obligar a quedarte aquí arriba puedes marcharte cuando quieras_

Spitfire negó con la cabeza_ No es tan simple, estar en la cima tiene sus obligaciones, no puedes solo quedarte la cima y luego irte, debes ser un ejemplo, debes liderar y debes guiar, la gente comienza a depender de ti y antes de darte cuenta no eres capaz de dejar la cima, solo esperas a que alguien más la tome y ruegas que el frio no te coma antes de que ese día llegue_

_Aun si eso te hace infeliz_ Dijo Krest mirando con cuidado a Spitfire

_Si aun si eres infeliz_ Dijo Spitfire_ Aun si debes gritarle a los otros y ordenarles todo el tiempo, aun si todos creen que eres una gruñona y amargada, debes ser siempre firme y siempre debes buscar el modo de ganar, aun si todos los demás dejan de verte como una amiga y comienzan a mirarte únicamente como un superior, aun cuando te hayas completamente sola, nunca debes rendirte, debes persistir por sobre todo, ese es el precio de la cima_ Spitfire continuó hablando sin percatarse de que había comenzado a llorar hasta mucho después y cuando lo noto paso a limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente_ Perdóname, estoy comenzando divagar, es por el frio y la sidra_

En ese momento Krest se colocó al lado de Spitfire y puso su cuello sobre el de ella, dándole un poco de calor al cuerpo de la pegaso naranja, la cual recibió el gesto con agradecimiento y se permitió disfrutar del calor

_Tienes razón, hace mucho frio aquí arriba, casi puedo ver mi aliento, vayamos a otro lugar_ Dijo Krest en tono cálido, por alguna razón solo quería hacer sentir un poco mejor a la afligida capitana

_Mi casa no está lejos_ Dijo Spitfire sin pensar mucho las cosas_ Allá podremos calentarnos un poco_

_Vayamos entonces_ Dijo Krest que al levantarse planto un suave beso en el cuello de la capitana_ Vayamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

Tras un momento de reflexión Spitfire y Krest volaron en dirección al departamento de la capitana en Canterlot, mucho más modesto que su enorme casa en Cloudsdale pero suficientemente acogedor para que Spitfire lo usara con tranquilidad cuando se quedaba en Canterlot

Ambos pegasos aterrizaron y Spitfire se dispuso a abrir la puerta con la llave que se hallaba debajo del tapis de bienvenidos, mientras lo hacía no dejo de notar que la mirada de Krest no se despegaba de ella, la miraba constantemente y con detenimiento con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que cada vez le parecía resplandecían con más fuerza, cuando giro la perilla y antes de si quiera poder entrar el pegaso negro volvió a pegarse a ella y sin previo aviso comenzó a sembrarle una serie de cálidos y agradables besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, como si no quisiera dejar un solo centímetro de ella sin besar, era una sensación atractiva, una sensación placentera y muy agradable casi adictiva

_Espera_ Dijo con dificultad Spitfire_ Entremos a la casa primero y continuemos dentro y haremos lo que quieras, lo prometo_

_Muy bien, camina_ Dijo Krest quien no demostraba tener la intención de separarse de la pegaso naranja mientras la impulsaba al interior del lugar con un leve empuje

Mientras Spitfire caminaba y finalmente entraba a su apartamento pudo escuchar la puerta del mismo cerrarse mientras los besos continuaban por su cuello y luego por sus hombros, cada vez más apasionados, cada vez más intensos cada vez más placenteros, era fácil perderse en el momento, en las sensaciones, se sentía realmente feliz de tener a Krest cerca, de que existiera ese pegaso negro, cada segundo ella se sentía más suya, antes de darse cuenta sentía que le pertenecía a aquel individuo, que haría cualquier cosa por ese pony que no conocía de nada, que no le había dicho ni una sola cosa sobre él que se había mantenido siempre distante, siempre seguro, siempre encubierto

_Lo siento_ Dijo Krest en tono triste mientras completaba su misión

En ese momento una nueva sensación invadió a Spitfire, una sensación de profundo vacío acompañada de un punzante dolor en su cuello que se generaba debido a un par de colmillos que se habían insertado en él, la energía rápidamente abandono a la capitana de los Wonderbolts que se vio cayendo al piso unos segundos después

Los ojos de Spitfire en el pasado de color cobre brillante comenzaron a tomar un color verde claro mientras su mente era tomada por aquella perversa magia, lo último que pudo mirar Spitfire antes de caer inconsciente fue a un Changeling, uno levemente más alto que la mayoría con los clásicos orificios en sus patas y con un cuerno muy particular, un cuerno que se presentaba torcido como si se tratase de un relámpago que nacía en la frente del Changeling y terminaba en una afilada punta, tenía una cabellera corta de color verde eléctrico que asemejaba la crin de un corcel, sus dientes poseían colmillos superiores mostrando una expresión seria y sus ojos de esclera azul mostraban una pupila de color verde brillante que resplandecía gracias a su magia y que terminaba en un pequeño diamante negro que no se separaba de Spitfire mirándola con una combinación de tristeza y dolor

_Trata de relajarte_ Dijo Krest en su verdadera forma que miraba con tristeza a la pobre pegaso naranja que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer presa de su hechizo_ Cuando te quedes dormida prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor_ Tras decir esto el Changeling cerro sus ojos y su cuerno se ilumino con una potente luz verde

Spitfire dejó escapar una última lágrima antes de que sus ojos se tornaran completamente verdes y cayera desmayada en el piso de su casa, el hechizo del Changeling la había vencido y ahora no recordaría lo ocurrido, se había equivocado, no había reconocido el peligro y pagaría el precio por ello, había sido incauta

"Dash, ten cuidado"_ Fue el último pensamiento de la capitana antes que el negro de los sueños llenara su mente

Krest vio desmayarse a Spitfire y soltó un suspiro_ Primera fase lista_ Dijo el joven Changelling mientras su cuerno dejaba de despedir la potente luz verde

 **Bueno con esto rompo por fin la larga demora sin publicar, rayos en serio lamento tanto la tardanza pero tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer, mi última semana de vacaciones fue un caos, casi no tuve tiempo para hacer nada y obviamente no logre terminar el capítulo, para colmo desde que volví a la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y créanme que de verdad quería hacerlo, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento y espero sepan comprender**

 **Con este capítulo término las historias de fondo y casi que termine de llenar los pasados de los personajes, quiero felicitar a todos los que acertaron con las teorías sobre Krest, aún falta mucho por ver sobre este personaje pero espero que esto les haya gustado pues yo ame escribir este capítulo, tenía muchas ganas de contar la historia de Spike y revelar lo de Krest**

 **En otras noticias quiero contarles algo que me emociona mucho y que probablemente muchos ya sabían y es que con ayuda de un compañero Bronie, Astrobronie el FIC por primera vez llega a YouTube (también en parte por eso demore mucho con el capítulo), el primer capítulo del FIC esta subido ya, solo búsquenlo como sol y mariposas en discordia, en mi opinión quedo muy bien, espero que lo vean y les guste tanto como a mí, si les gusta y tienen cuenta por favor den un Like y suscríbanse, los capítulos se seguirán subiendo cada cierto tiempo (espero todos tengan un capitulo que quieran ver en video)**

 **En relación a esto me cree una cuenta en Face, solo búsquenme como JMDRG, tengo de foto a Discord, agréguenme si quieren para conversar, para darme sus teorías de la historia o si tienen algún dibujo sobre la historia que quieran que agreguemos a algún capitulo podrán mandármelos por ese medio, espero verlos ahí**

 **Respondiendo preguntas (si me como algunas es porque ya se respondieron con las de otro usuario):**

 **1._ Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: A._ ¿De dónde sacan tanto libro para todo los ponis?** Creo que ayuda que muchos ponys no les interese leer y siempre está la opción de clonarlos con magia

 **B._ ¿En el próximo capítulo hará Applejack su jugada?** Ya pronto la veremos

 **2._ NAZH045 A._ ¿Discord se enterara de lo que hizo sin intención?** Seguramente, no creo que puedan mantener ese secreto mucho más tiempo

 **B._ ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se entere? mal o le dará igual:** Depende de él, pero es algo grande dudo que le de igual

 **3._** **Seren Avro Lancaster:** A._ **¿Quién será la primera en decir que ama a Discord en público?** Es algo que todos estamos muy expectantes de ver

 **B._ ¿Cómo terminara si las tres deciden declararlo al mismo tiempo**? Creo que eso sí sería todo un caos

 **4._ Guest 1: A._ ¿Cómo reaccionara Derpy cuando Twilight invite a su Doc?** Espero que se lo tome mejor que las últimas veces

 **B._ ¿Fluttershy se dará cuenta que Celestia es su rival cuando Discord le diga que ira con ella al baile?** Aún tenemos que ver que sucederá, después de todo Celestia aún no pone en marcha su plan

 **C._ ¿Cuándo pondrás los elementos de EQG y en el Fic de EQG que harás pondrás a Nightmare Rarity y/o a Midnight Sparkle?** Aún falta un rato para eso, al menos unos 5 capítulos mínimo, si hare aparecer uno de esos personajes pero hará solo un cameo

 **5._ Guest 2: A._ ¿Discord volverá a exiliar a la nobleza de Canterlot para enseñarle a Cadance quien manda?** Lo dudo el Discord que hiso eso y nuestro Discord son muy diferentes, él ha cambiado mucho

 **6._ SPARTANZ115: A._** **¿De dónde sacaste la idea de Twilight y el Doc?** Cuando analizas sus personalidades son muy similares, pensé que tendrían una mecánica divertida juntos y jamás había visto interés en esa pareja por eso decidí hacerla (en toras palabras se me ocurrió a mi), además me pareció interesante juntar a la pony que más seguido usa su magia con un pony centrado en la ciencia

 **7._ Jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Cuándo Discord y Tim y el pequeño descubrirán que pasan por lo mismo?** Eso está bastante más cerca de lo que muchos creen

 **B._ ¿Nunca has pensado poner a un personaje secundario que meta en problema a los involucrados en enamorar a locas yeguas compulsivas con tendencias homicidas?** Na, ellos ya hacen bastante bien su trabajo de hacer su vida un infierno

 **C._ ¿Sera bueno de que Cadance hable con Discord para que vea si su odio es justificado?** Mientras haya un tercero para controlarlos a ambos, creo que ninguno quiere estar cerca del otro en este momento

 **D._ ¿Ponyille será inicio a una guerra entre yegua por sus hombres?** Dudo que el inicio, hay un lugar que es mucho más probable, pero dejare que adivinen cual

 **E._ ¿El pequeño porque se volvió el gran devorador?** El capítulo lo explica, espero

 **F._ ¿El dragón en el tiempo que casi no se pasaba por donde Rarity era porque se rindió o porque ya no sabía que hacer (Referencia al capítulo en donde Rarity ve que el pequeño ya casi no pasaba con ella me olvide de preguntar eso)?** Creo que el capítulo contesta que estaba haciendo

 **G._ ¿Shining Armor tendrá una escena donde los celos de su esposa explote o algo similar que el trio de idiotas?** Por el momento no, pero quien sabe el futuro es incierto

 **H._ ¿Te gustaría que al final de tu historia quienes no quedaron satisfecho con las pareja vayan a tu casa hablarlo civilizadamente (Con guadaña negra y una legión de Dragones muy hambrientos) es una humilde pregunta?** Espero que no, en esta historia no todo sean finales felices y preferiría mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros

 **8._ Henricub: A._ ¿Habrá un corazón roto próximamente?** Muchos

 **9._ Guest 3: A._** **¿Aparecerá Cryssalis y los Changelings?** Ya lo vimos en este capitulo 

**B._ ¿Qué le paso a Starlight? ¿Murió igual que sunburst**? Bueno había escuchado de coincidencias pero esto es ridículo AJAJJAJAJAJA

 **10._ Guest 4: A._** **¿Volveremos a ver las desventuras de Vynil y Octavia?** Claro que volveremos a verlas, me encanta escribirlas 

**B._ ¿Pinkie pie también tendrá sus líos amorosos como sus amigos? y si así es ¿con quién?** Ya lo verán solo tengan un poco de paciencia, aunque con ella me iré por los clásicos

 **11._ Guest 5: A._ ¿Aparecerá Dinky para ayudar a Derpy o acaso Twilight la usara de la misma forma q Celestia quiere usar a Fluttershy?** Si aparecerá pero que papel tomara aún está por verse

 **12._ Pokey: A._ ¿Planeas usar alguna escena Lemmon más adelante?** Por el momento no, pero todo apunta a que tendremos un par en la serie, las cosas a veces se suben mucho de tono

 **Y listo con esto terminamos, WOW había mucho que escribir, mucho que responder y mucho que hacer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, espero me perdonen mi larga ausencia realmente créanme cuando les digo que estuvo fuera de mi control y les pido sigan atentos a próximos capítulos**

 **Bueno como siempre todo Favorito, Review o Follow se aprecia profundamente al igual que todo Like y comentario en el video en YouTube, espero hayan disfrutado con el capítulo de este mes y sin más que decir nos leemos luego**


	27. Boletos parte 1

**La explicación de siempre, lamento el retraso, mucho trabajo en la U, comentarios al final, disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 26 Boletos parte 1**

Celestia observaba desde su trono con detenimiento a Fluttershy, no esperaba que la tímida pegaso amarilla pidiera una audiencia a solas con ella, pero ahora que lo había hecho la princesa del sol aprovecharía esta oportunidad para inclinar la balanza a su favor ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, pues desde hace un tiempo el plan le había estado rondando la cabeza ahora solo hacía falta probarlo

_Muy bien Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia en tono suave y cálido_ Que es lo deseabas hablar conmigo_

Celestia confiaba en su capacidad de ocultar sus emociones, llevaba demasiados años realizando labores diplomáticas aprendiendo a mantener una actitud calmada y suave, aprendiendo a tener siempre claros sus objetivos y aprendiendo a como conservar el control de una situación, esta experiencia le daba seguridad a la princesa en que siempre sabía que decir y como decirlo y tenía esta misma confianza en su capacidad de convencer a los ponis para hacer lo que ella quisiera, lo que sea

Fluttershy por otro lado estaba algo nerviosa, estaba contenta de que Twilight hubiera salido de la habitación, pues la petición que iba a hacerle a la princesa era algo que la pegaso por ahora quería mantener en secreto, pero aun así tener que revelar sus sentimientos frente a la princesa, frente a la líder de todo el reino seguía sin parecerle una tarea sencilla, aun con el gran respeto y enorme confianza que la pegaso amarilla tenía en la princesa del sol no podía evitar sentirse incomoda

_Es sobre el baile princesa_ Dijo la pegaso amarilla en un hilo de voz

_Sera maravilloso contar con tu asistencia como siempre mi querida Fluttershy_ Respondió Celestia buscando generar más confianza en la pegaso

_Y a mí me encantara asistir_ Respondió Fluttershy con una linda sonrisa_ Pero tengo una duda sobre a quién puedo invitar_

_No importa quién sea Fluttershy_ Respondió Celestia_ Mientras sea tu amigo será bienvenido en mi castillo_

_Aun sí fuera Discord_ Dijo en tono suave la pegaso dejando que el rubor llegara a sus mejillas y bajando la mirada_ Estaría bien si yo invitara a Discord como mi pareja_

Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa temía la reacción de la princesa, Discord siempre era algo difícil en las reuniones de los ponis, en especial en las que incluían ponis muy elegantes como las de Canterlot, por eso Fluttershy apreciaba que la princesa Celestia tuviera paciencia y continuara extendiendo una amistosa invitación a Discord en cada oportunidad, pero esto era diferente, esta vez ella se ofrecía como pareja de Discord esta vez ella tendría que asegurarse que el impetuoso señor del caos no se saliera de control, pero quizás lo más importante era que esta sería la primera vez que permitiría que otros ponis, que sus amigas vieran por ellas mismas que ella sentía algo por Discord que ella deseaba ser más que una amiga para Discord, que ella lo quería o quizás incluso más allá de eso

Celestia observaba a Fluttershy, a su rival y no podía evitar que un sentimiento de leve desdén naciera en ella, la pegaso era patética y era esa patética yegua la que la hacía sentirse amenazada como podía ser eso posible, esa pony de cabeza gacha cuyos cascos temblaban como una gelatina que daba la impresión de que con un simple grito se desmayaría de un susto, esa era su rival, para Celestia eso no tenía ningún sentido cual era ese extraño poder en Fluttershy que parecía darle tanta influencia sobre Discord, porque si quiera era posible que Discord considerara Fluttershy antes que a ella, para Celestia esto era un misterio pero estar en esa posición de poder frente a Fluttershy lejos de tranquilizarla la alarmaba aún más pues significa que Fluttershy era fácil de subestimar y subestimar a un enemigo era el primer paso para perder ante este

_Entonces lo que querías decirme es que quieres traer a Discord como tu pareja_ Dijo Celestia en un tono más firme y apagado_ Es eso_

Las palabras brotaban de la boca de Fluttershy como un leve susurro, de no ser porque el salón del trono estaba en absoluto silencio la voz de la pegaso hubiera sido inaudible, pero aun así con algo de esfuerzo y reuniendo suficiente valor la pegaso logro continuar hablando

_Así es princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy para luego comenzar a hablar un poco más nerviosa y acelerada_ Sé que Discord ha causado problemas antes y sé que es difícil controlarlo en las fiestas, pero estoy segura de que esta vez será diferente, yo me encargare de que sea diferente, me asegurare de que se porte bien, que no moleste a los demás invitados, que no convierta la comida en criaturas de caos, sé que puedo lograr que se comporte, creo puedo lograr que pasemos un buen y tranquilo momento_ Explico la pegaso amarilla con ternura mientras el rubor de su rostro se intensificaba

Celestia mantuvo su mirada serena pero en su interior estaba molesta, molesta como hacía mucho no lo estaba, quien rayos se creía esa pegaso, acaso pensaba que era la única que podía hacer feliz a Discord, acaso quería decir que era la única pony que lo entendía, que presumida, que arrogante, era impresionante lo fácil que esa pegaso lograba cambiar el humor de Celestia y lamentablemente lo cambiaba para mal, acaso ella no contaba acaso la creía incapaz de mantener al señor del caos bajo control

Aun con todo esto Celestia sonrió, llevaba algunos días pensando cómo podría darle una buena dosis de realidad a la pegaso y para su suerte había sido la misma Fluttershy quien se había entregado en bandeja de plata, la princesa del sol estaba lista para derribar a su rival esperando fervientemente que esta no volviera a levantarse

_Lamento decir esto Fluttershy pero debo negarme a tu petición_ Dijo la princesa del sol en tono suave

Fluttershy abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta de la princesa_ Pero porque_ Cuestiono asombrada la pegaso_ Acaso es por lo que paso con la princesa Cadence, por favor su alteza sabe bien que Discord no hiso nada malo, él no fue quien empezó el pleito, el solo quería ayudar_ Comenzó a decir la pegaso pero guardo silencio cuando la princesa del sol levanto su casco en señal de que no había terminado de hablar

_No me malinterpretes Fluttershy, como siempre Discord es más que bienvenido en el castillo y está invitado a la celebración _ Comenzó a explicar Celestia_ Pero asistirá como mi pareja_ Concluyo la princesa del sol con una suave sonrisa

Fluttershy abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo en señal de sorpresa, la respiración cada vez se le hiso más difícil y sus cascos casi le fallan amenazando con dejarla tendida en el piso, ¿a qué se refería la princesa Celestia con que Discord era su pareja?, ¿Acaso la princesa Celestia había invitado a Discord?

_Veras Fluttershy_ Comenzó a explicar Celestia sabiendo lo poco conveniente que era para ella que la pegaso pensara demasiado las cosas_ Como tú misma has dicho Discord ha tenido un comportamiento bastante difícil durante las últimas celebraciones en Canterlot, debido a esto mis consejeros me pidieron que lo invitara como mi pareja con el fin de controlar su comportamiento y evitar que haga más desastres_ Concluyo Celestia en tono serio pero contenta pues sabía que la excusa que acababa de plantear era perfecta para justificar la situación actual

Fluttershy escucho atenta la explicación de la princesa y le sonrió a la princesa del sol con dulzura_ Entiendo princesa, todo esto se debe a la petición de los consejeros_

_Así es Fluttershy_ Corroboro Celestia quien rápidamente se vio sorprendida cuando la pegaso amarilla continuo hablando

_Pero puede decirles que no es necesario_ Digo Fluttershy sin perder su suave sonrisa_ Si Discord viene conmigo puedo asegurarle que no hará nada malo, así usted no tendrá que preocuparse por él y podrá disfrutar la fiesta_

Celestia se sorprendió al ver que Fluttershy parecía querer llevar la contraria a su decisión pero aun así mantuvo la compostura_ Sabes bien que mantener a Discord al margen es difícil Fluttershy, se requiere de mucho cuidado y habilidad, además esta fiesta es importante no puedo tomarme una responsabilidad como esa a la ligera_

_Pero princesa_ Continuo Fluttershy quien no estaba dispuesta a ceder_ Usted misma me asigno reformar a Discord hace tiempo, entonces quien mejor que yo para asegurarme de que se porte bien, confié en mi le prometo que no le fallare_ Continuo Fluttershy

_Este no es un asunto de confianza, Fluttershy es solo que mis consejeros están preocupados y la mejor manera de asegurarme de que todo salga bien es que me encargue del asunto personalmente_ Continuo Celestia con un tono de leve fastidio

Fluttershy no pensaba mucho lo que hacía, respondía en función de lo que escuchaba deseando desde el fondo de su ser poder llevar a Discord a aquel baile como su acompañante, esperando poder hacer cambiar de opinión a la princesa Celestia y claro lo último que se le pasaba por la mente es que estaba debatiendo cara a cara con la princesa Celestia a la cual estaba comenzando a faltarle paciencia

_No debe preocuparse princesa, no creo que sea necesario que usted se encargue de esto, si hablo con Discord y le explico la situación estoy segura de que el hará todo lo posible para que la fiesta sea un éxito_

_¡No pregunte lo que tú crees!_ Grito Celestia usando la voz real de Canterlot debido a que había perdido el control de sus emociones_ No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, o preguntándote si crees que mi decisión fue correcta, te estoy informando que tome una decisión, lo que para ti significa que he dado una orden y eso es definitivo, estoy siendo clara ¡Fluttershy!_ Grito nuevamente la princesa del sol

Celestia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había subido la voz, no eso no era cierto, no había subido el tono había gritado, por alguna razón el sentir el deseo de Fluttershy, su voluntad de no rendirse, su seguridad de que ella podría estar junto a Discord sin problemas, que ella podría asegurarse de que el señor del caos fuera feliz la habían desquiciado, de un momento a otro la ira que poseía se había desbordado y finalmente estallado, pero la razón aun no la encontraba quizás era que detestaba la idea de Fluttershy junto a Discord o quizás que envidia la libertad de la pegaso para ser quien ella quería ser y estar con quien ella quisiese estar una libertad que hacía mucho Celestia no tenia

La mirada de Celestia se centró nuevamente en Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla estaba con la mirada baja todo su cuerpo temblaba y parecía haber quedado completamente muda por el miedo, se veía realmente indefensa, incluso la princesa tuvo que admitir que era una apariencia adorable, tras tomar un momento para calmarse Celestia decidió seguir con su plan

_Te pido perdón Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia recuperando su tono suave_ Debes entender que esta situación también es muy estresante para mí, aún tengo mucho que hacer y pensar, pero eso no justifica que me comporte de este modo y mucho menos contigo que solo traes buenas intenciones_

Fluttershy no podía parar de temblar y mucho menos podía responderle a Celestia, no había previsto que su comportamiento molestara a la princesa o que esta pudiera alcanzar tal volumen con su voz, la pobre pegaso estaba paralizada por el miedo y su lengua estaba completamente petrificada

Celestia se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr que Fluttershy hablara sino ponía de su parte por lo que decidió impulsar un poco las cosas_ La verdad es Fluttershy, que tengo un motivo adicional para hacer esto y ese es que estoy preocupada_ Dijo Celestia en tono melancólico_ muy preocupada, por el futuro de Discord_

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficiente para que Fluttershy dejara de temblar y dirigiera su sorprendía mirada de nuevo a Celestia_ El futuro de Discord, a que se refiere con eso princesa_

Celestia desvió la mirada fingiendo temor a continuar_ No es algo que deba preocuparte a ti Fluttershy, es mejor si no lo sabes_

_No, si es algo de Discord entonces me incumbe, él es mi amigo, acaso le pasa algo malo, está enfermo o triste_ Cuestiono preocupada la pegaso amarilla

La alicornio blanca negó con la cabeza_ No es algo así, realmente él ni siquiera es el del problema pero, sufrirá mucho debido a este_

_Por favor princesa, explíqueme, que es lo que sucede_ Dijo Fluttershy en tono suplicante

_Lo que sucede eres tu Fluttershy_ Dijo finalmente Celestia_ Tu relación con Discord es lo que me preocupa_

Fluttershy no podía entender a que podría estarse refiriendo la princesa, que podría haber hecho ella para hacerle daño o causarle problemas a Discord, acaso la princesa era consciente de sus sentimientos y reprobaba que ella quisiera a Discord_ Acaso hice algo malo_ Cuestiono preocupada la pegaso

_No Fluttershy, todo lo contrario_ Comenzó a decir Celestia_ Eres sin duda la mejor amiga de Discord, la poni a la que el mas aprecia y la que más le importa_ Continuo la princesa del sol, ligeramente molesta por lo que ella misma decía

_Entonces que es lo que le preocupa princesa, que es lo que teme_ Dijo Fluttershy con gran curiosidad

_Temo el momento en que abandones a Discord, Fluttershy temo como el señor del caos reaccione cuando pierda a su mejor amiga_ Concluyo Celestia

_Pero eso no tiene sentido_ Dijo pensativa Fluttershy_ No planeo abandonar Discord, no quiero hacerlo_

Celestia soltó un suspiro_ Fluttershy dime una cosa, cuantos años crees que tiene Discord, cuantos años más crees que puedas vivir a su lado, Discord es como Luna o yo un ser inmortal, tú por otro lado, lamento decirte esto Fluttershy pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle adiós a Discord, el último adiós_ Concluyo con frialdad Celestia

Fluttershy mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, en señal de la enorme sorpresa que acababa de recibir, su mente poco a poco procesaba las ideas que ahora tenía, como no lo había pensado antes, Discord era inmortal o al menos eso parecía y ella era una poni una poni normal como cualquier otra, lo que para ella era una vida para él era un parpadeo, no estaban en el mismo nivel obviamente su amistad tenía un límite, un conteo regresivo que terminaría el día que Fluttershy diera su último aliento, como bien había dicho la princesa Celestia quisiera o no Fluttershy algún día le diría adiós a su amigo, le daría su último adiós

Ahora para la pegaso era claro por qué Celestia deseaba acercarse a Discord, cuando ella ya no estuviera Discord estaría triste, muy triste y necesitaría en quien apoyarse y Celestia deseaba convertirse en eso en un apoyo para Discord en alguien que pudiera mantener a Discord feliz cuando Fluttershy se fuera y ella apreciaba eso es más lo consideraba una actitud muy noble, algo clásico de la princesa, pero del mismo modo también entendía que si ella solo era una amiga temporal para Discord, una relación pasajera que tarde o temprano tendría que reemplazarse entonces jamás podría ser nada más para Discord, jamás podría pedir convertirse en algo más que una amiga, nunca se atrevería a pedirle a Discord que la amara, sabiendo que ella no podría acompañarlo el tiempo suficiente como para retribuir su amor

"Podría amarlo el resto de mi vida y aun así no sería suficiente, si el hiciera lo mismo, si el me amara hasta el último día entonces convertiría su vida en una agonía, una tristeza sin fin por sentirse abandonado, no puedo hacerle esto, él no puede amarme y yo no puedo amarlo, jamás debo desear eso, jamás debo dejar caer ese mal sobre el"_ Reflexiono deprimida la pegaso amarilla

Pero estaba bien, si sus sospechas eran ciertas Discord era pretendido por otra pony, una pony que si podría acompañarlo durante toda su existencia, en ese caso la princesa Luna era una pareja ideal, y ella solo debería limitarse a hacer lo que hacía mejor, quedarse callada y en silencio, mirar desde lejos y asegurarse así de que Discord fuera feliz, aseguraría la felicidad de su amigo y el precio solo serían unas pocas lagrimas

Celestia miraba el cuadro desde su trono, los ojos de la pegaso le revelaban el estado de su dueña, sabía que había derrotado a Fluttershy, que la pegaso amarilla estaba rota, su voluntad y rebeldía quebradas y sus sueños aplastados, su rival había caído, pero aún no terminaba aún tenía que hacer algo más, pues una enemiga vencida era un problema menos pero Celestia tenía planes más grandes para aquella pegaso, solo debía apretar los botones correctos en la mente de la pegaso y lograría su cometido, no solo tendría una ayudante, tendría la victoria, con solo una pequeña guía convertiría a Fluttershy en su mejor cómplice

_Lamento haberte dicho esto Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia en tono suave y cabizbaja_ Sé que no es algo fácil de oír_

_No princesa, está bien_ Dijo Fluttershy con una falsa sonrisa y un hilo de voz, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos_ Sé que no deseaba hacerme daño_

Celestia sonrió con suavidad_ Espero que eso te ayude a entender el porque es tan importante para mi acercarme a Discord_ Dijo Celestia en tono suave_ Yo solo quiero estar ahí para evitar que sufra, quiero poder ayudarlo cuando lo necesite_

En ese momento un pensamiento se formó en la mente de Fluttershy, un pensamiento que nunca antes había tenido, aunque la princesa Luna parecía la mejor opción para Discord no era la única, la princesa Celestia siempre había estado allí para apoyar al señor del caos, había sido ella quien lo libero y quien le dio su segunda oportunidad, había sido ella la que los había unido a ambos como amigos con el fin de reformar a Discord y darle más seguridad a Fluttershy, había sido ella quien perdono a Discord luego de unirse a Tirek y era ella quien constantemente le extendía un casco amigable a Discord invitándolo a las fiestas y reuniones, era ella una mejor opción, más dulce, más amorosa y más brillante que la sombría y apática princesa Luna, para Fluttershy la princesa Celestia parecía ser mejor para que Discord fuera feliz y si Discord podía ser feliz Fluttershy quería que fuera lo más feliz posible

_Entiendo princesa_ Dijo Fluttershy haciendo una suave reverencia_ Sé que solo desea lo mejor para él y por eso le pido que cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla_

_Muchas gracias Fluttershy_ Dijo Celestia en tono suave pero con la satisfacción de la victoria en todo su ser_ Por ahora creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa, ha sido un día largo y necesitas descansar, espero verte en la fiesta_

_Gracias princesa, con su permiso me retiro entonces_ Dijo Fluttershy volteándose para salir de la habitación

Celestia vio a la pegaso amarilla salir rápidamente de la sala de trono y tras esto detallo algunas manchas de agua que se hallaban en la alfombra que recorría el camino desde la puerta al trono, lagrimas seguramente, lágrimas derramadas por su rival que probablemente solo deseaba tener un momento a solas para llorar, en cualquier otra circunstancia Celestia se habría compadecido de la situación, en otras circunstancias Celestia hubiera lamentado seriamente lo ocurrido pero no era el caso, muy por el contrario la princesa del sol dejo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro y disfruto por un momento la imagen de las lágrimas derramadas signo claro de que había vencido

Celestia apenas podía creerlo había ganado, todo había sido perfecto, Fluttershy no solo se había roto, no solo había acabado con cualquier deseo que esa pegaso tuviese de robarse a Discord sino que ahora esa yegua con la mente rota y el espíritu doblegado era una marioneta perfecta, Celestia movería sus hilos a su gusto y se aseguraría de que Fluttershy fuera el principal instrumento en su conquista, seria Fluttershy quien le entregaría a Discord, seria ella quien se asegurase de que Discord la amase incondicionalmente y seria ella quien la declararía ganadora de esta pequeña competencia, por fin Fluttershy había tomado el papel que Celestia sabia le correspondía, inclinada, con la cabeza gacha y sumisa a sus órdenes, ella era una súbdita en su reino debía cumplir la voluntad de su princesa, debía limitarse a hacer lo que Celestia desease, sin importa nada o nadie más y Celestia sabía que de ahora en adelante ese sería el papel de la pobre Fluttershy, estaba segura de ello

Pero Celestia no deseaba que la pegaso fuera infeliz, Fluttershy era su súbdita y ella amaba a su pueblo además que la pegaso fuese miserable entristecería a Discord, muy por el contrario después del baile Celestia se aseguraría de formar una fuerte amistad con Fluttershy, la volvería una confidente cercana y una ayudante útil y cuando todo esto acabase, cuando Discord fuera únicamente suyo le encontraría una buena pareja y un buen lugar para vivir, un lugar retirado, lejos de ella y de Discord, donde Fluttershy solo fuese un recuerdo, una sombra de la amenaza que en algún momento realmente fue, la pegaso había perdido y la princesa del sol confiaba en que su victoria era absoluta

Celestia estaba tan perdida en sus maquinaciones en sus visiones de su imaginario futuro que ni siquiera logro ver la expresión levemente malévola y despreciable que termino formándose en su rostro con una sonrisa grande de arrogante superioridad, unos ojos pequeños pero brillantes y codiciosos y una leve locura en su mirada, la princesa del sol ya había perdido un gran amor y no se permitirá perder otro, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para esto, lamentablemente la propia Celestia desconocía el tamaño de la corrupción que su deseo estaba escondiendo y la oscuridad que acompañaba su querer

_Todo salió perfecto_ Dijo finalmente Celestia relajando su gesto para volver a su suave y dulce sonrisa y dejando que su mente pasara a la siguiente tarea del día, aun había mucho que preparar antes del baile y había mucho que hacer, pues este baile debía ser perfecto

 **_Al día siguiente- Catillos de la amistad_**

Twilight se hallaba sentada sola en la mesa de la sala del mapa, con su magia levitaba un tenedor el cual sujetaba un poco de ensalada, el desayuno de la princesa de la amistad esa mañana, pero los pensamientos de la princesa de la amistad estaban muy alejados, pensaba en todo lo que paso el día anterior, la pelea entre Discord y Cadence el cómo Discord fácilmente la supero a ella y a su cuñada, que pasaría si Discord llegaba a volver a tornarse en su contra, ya no tenían los elementos de la armonía y no era seguro que alguna otra magia fuera tan eficiente contra el señor del caos, como podrían evitar que el viejo Discord volviera sin previo aviso

"Tenemos a Fluttershy"_ Pensó con tranquilidad la princesa de la amistad

Nuevamente los pensamientos de Twilight saltaron esta vez a la pegaso amarilla, su amiga la que había pedido una audiencia con su maestra el día anterior y la que después de esta había pedido simplemente ser teleportada a su hogar, sin hablar, sin explicar nada, pero con un gran pesar reflejado en su mirada, Twilight estaba muy preocupada por su amable amiga, pero no sabía que debía hacer, deseaba profundamente saber cómo poder ayudar a Fluttershy pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar

En ese momento los pensamientos de Twilight se vieron interrumpidos por las puertas del salón que se abrían dejando entrar a Rarity a la sala quien llegaba con su melena recién peinada, su maquillaje recién retocado pero con un gesto serio en su rostro

_Buenos días Twilight, como has estado esta hermosa mañana querida_ Dijo Rarity en tono levemente sarcástico

_Rarity buenos días_ Dijo Twilight dando una sonrisa a su amiga_ Donde estabas pase por tu casa anoche y no te encontré_

Rarity miro a su amiga con aire de regaño_ Lamentablemente Twilight, Pinkie Pie y yo tuvimos un ligero percance para volver ayer del imperio de cristal después de todo con las vías congeladas los trenes no pasan y la princesa Cadence no estaba con muchos deseos de atendernos, no quisiera aburrirte con los detalles pero te diré que apenas pudimos regresar esta mañana_

Twilight abrió los ojos en una combinación de sorpresa y terror_ Rarity cuanto lo siento, no pensé que sin mí no tendrías otra forma de regresar a tu hogar, o por Equestria y tu tenías esa importante cita ayer, como lo lamento_

Rarity miro con reproche a Twilight por un momento más y luego relajo la severidad de su mirada_ No hay problema cariño, fue un error que ha cualquiera podría ocurrirle, si no te molesta podrías decirme donde esta Spike_ Pidió con cortesía la unicornio blanca

Twilight miro a su amiga con leve sorpresa_ Lo siento Rarity pero Spike acaba de salir le pedí que hiciera unos encargos por el pueblo y supongo que estará afuera toda la tarde cumpliéndolos, quizás si vuelves en la noche puedas hablar con él_ Se explicó la princesa de la amistad_ Y si puedo preguntar, podrías decirme para que lo necesitas_ Cuestiono curiosa la alicornio

Esta vez fue Rarity la que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa_ Oh para nada en especial querida, solo quería, tu sabes pedirle un pequeño favor sin importancia_ Mintió la unicornio blanca

_Oh ya veo_ Dijo Twilight que paso a mostrarse levemente molesta de un momento a otro

Ralamente Twilight había llegado a su castillo muy tarde el día anterior y fue grande su sorpresa al no encontrar a Spike el cual llego un par de horas después cuando la luna ya se hallaba en su máximo resplandor y la noche era de lo más profunda, algo que extraño mucho a Twilight. Pero si algo extraño a Twilight sobre todo lo demás fue la actitud del dragón, no estaba feliz, no estaba animado, se vea muy molesto y triste, como si acabara de pasarle algo terrible pero cuando Twilight pregunto qué sucedía el dragón solo contesto "No quiero hablar de eso ahora" y se fue a dormir a su habitación

Pero las dudas de Twilight se despejaron cuando entro a la sala del mapa donde alguien había colocado sobre una mesa un candelero con 3 velas ahora consumidas y a cada extremo de la mesa habían colocado un plato con una ensalada casera que tenía un gran aroma y una increíble presentación, para cualquiera hubiera sido obvio que esa era una cena romántica y que Spike había sido plantado por alguien y a Twilight solo le tomo un segundo definir por quien

Twilight quería mucho a Rarity era una de sus mejores amigas, una poni siempre amable y generosa pero también la detestaba, detestaba lo que le hacía a su hermanito, el pobre Spike jamás vería recompensado su esfuerzo Twilight lo sabía, sabía que Rarity no albergaba ningún amor especial para Spike en su corazón y lo peor de todo era que la unicornio blanca era consciente de los sentimientos de Spike y los aprovechaba para conseguir favores o lujos y esa cena era la muestra clara de eso y aun así aun después de dejarlo plantado tenía el descaro de venir a pedir otro favor al pobre dragón, para Twilight era más que suficiente le importaban muy poco las razones que hubiera tenido Rarity para plantar a Spike aunque esta vez hubiera sido justificado era solo una ocasión de cientos de momentos abusivos, para ella no importaba la situación actual, no le importaba que a Spike le siguiera gustando Rarity, ella sabía que esos sentimientos solo eran nocivos para él y les pondría fin, el sufrimiento de su hermanito terminaría y ella se encargaría de ello, las cosas iban a cambiar e iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento

_Bueno Twilight, entonces creo que me retiro, no te molestare mas_ Dijo Rarity preparándose para salir del castillo

_Espera Rarity_ Dijo Twilight con leve frialdad en su voz_ Esperaba que pudieras compartir el desayuno conmigo Spike preparo mucha ensalada y creo que no podre terminármela_

Rarity se volteo a su amiga con una suave sonrisa_ Oh gracias Twilight eres muy amable pero no tengo mucha hambre para serte sincera_ En ese momento la vista de Rarity se dirigió al platillo que su amiga ofrecía y su sorpresa fue enorme_ Eso es una ensalada estilo primavera con lechuga, tomates cherry y almendras aderezada con vinagreta suave de base en vinagre balsámico_ Cuestiono asombrada la unicornio al reconocer uno de sus platillos favoritos

_¿Lo es?_ Cuestiono Twilight fingiendo sorpresa_ Sabes que no soy muy conocedora de la comida refinada, pero sin importar lo que sea esta delicioso al parecer Spike lo preparo ayer, tuve suerte de salvarlos ya que él quería tirar todo esto a la basura_

_Él quería tirarlo a la basura_ Repitió sorprendida Rarity, sintiendo un leve dolor en su pecho dado que sabía que si Spike preparo un platillo tan elaborado ayer esa solo podía ser la cena que se suponía ellos estarían compartiendo la noche anterior, es decir Spike había querido tirar a la basura lo que preparo para ella

_Si, tu sabes a veces ni yo misma entiendo en que está pensando Spike, digo esto esta increíble_ Dijo Twilight que comió un poco más de ensalada_ Pero bueno así son los chicos, incomprensibles, en fin quieres un poco_ Cuestiono la princesa

Rarity se encontraba sorprendida había supuesto que Spike estaría molesto, pero no pensó que estaría tan molesto, había supuesto que si le explicaba con calma las cosas su lindo dragón entendería la situación y simplemente reprogramarían su cena, incluso había ido rápidamente a su casa para acicalarse y retocarse el maquillaje antes de ir hablar con él, para asegurarse de recibir un par de halagos por parte de Spike pero ahora, tenía miedo, temía que Spike estuviera realmente molesto con ella, temía que el dragón la detestase, temía que él no quisiera verla, temía haberlo arruinado todo nuevamente

_Yo_ Comenzó a decir Rarity nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente_ Creo que mejor no Twilight, creo que debo ir a casa y tú sabes, ponerme al día con mis, bueno mis cosas_ Mientras decía esto Rarity retrocedió tanto que termino chocando con la pared que se hallaba tras ella_ Bueno con permiso_ Dijo muy apenada Rarity quien salió a toda velocidad del castillo

Twilight sonrió con la reacción de Rarity, sabía que había puesto en duda la seguridad de la unicornio para controlar a Spike, sabía que había hecho mal, había mentido pues Spike en ningún momento quiso tirar la comida solo la había ignorado, pero aun así su mentira era justificable, ni siquiera le diría a Rarity que su boleto para la fiesta había quedado en su buzón debido a que no la encontró cuando volvió a Ponyville el día anterior cuando hiso ronda por las casas de todas sus amigas para entregar sus respectivos boletos y explicarles que el baile pedía que llevaran una pareja, ella se enteraría de esto tarde o temprano por el momento a Twilight solo le importaba una cosa y era que Spike consiguiera una buena pareja para el baile, cualquiera menos Rarity estaba bien, cualquiera menos esa unicornio era adecuada

Twilight miro un segundo la pared donde Rarity había chocado por los nervios y sonrió pero mantenía una mirada severa_ Rarity esto se acabo_

 **_Casa de Discord_**

Con un potente destello el señor del caos se manifestó en su caótico hogar, Discord llevaba el cuerpo lleno de manchas negras de hollín y tocia molesto unas pequeñas nubes de humo negro

_Es la última vez que trato de hacerme cargo de un incendio_ Decía molesto Discord mientras tocia un poco más de humo_ Estúpido pato, quien entra a una cabaña de madera para exhalar fuego_

Discord con un nuevo chasquido de su garra de águila hiso aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero donde pudo observar más a detalle su estado, observo con cuidado las innumerables manchas color negro que llenaban su cuerpo y que claramente le hacían necesitar un baño

_Creo que no me caería mal una ducha _ Dijo el señor del caos

Tras decir esto el señor del caos chasqueo sus dedos nuevamente y una ducha apareció sobre el junto con una cortina que se colocó a su alrededor, la ducha se activó soltando un par de chorros de agua y luego uno de espuma mientras el señor del caos tarareaba alegremente la canción de envolviendo el inverno, tras esto un último chorro de agua salió de la ducha y esta finalmente desapareció dejando a Discord limpio y con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza

Tras su breve baño el señor del caos volvió a mirarse en el espejo y una idea cruzo su mente_ Aun no he elegido mi atuendo para el baile_ Señalo asombrado Discord_ Quizás sea un buen momento_

Con un nuevo chasquido la toalla desapareció de la cabeza del señor del caos y fue reemplazada por una camisa blanca de botones, un calzoncillo blanco y unas gafas oscuras, Discord se miró en el espejo y sonrió_ Quizás es demasiado para esta fiesta_ Dijo divertido el señor del caos para con un nuevo chasquido cambiar su atuendo al traje naranja que había llevado tiempo atrás a la gran gala del galope, con su camisa naranja pálido, saco y sobrero naranja brillante y un bastón_ Creo que esto sería muy repetitivo_ Dijo Nuevamente el señor del caos_ Oh ya se_

Un nuevo chasquido y un nuevo destello dieron forma a un nuevo traje esta vez con un sombrero de ala mucho más grande de color amarillo con un listón negro y una pluma, la chaqueta de botones también era de color amarillo brillante al igual que los pantalones, la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca que era decorada con una corbata roja de lunares negros

_Que alguien me detenga_ Dijo Discord divertido mirándose al espejo y jugando un poco con su sombrero_ Quizás es una referencia demasiado clara_ Pensó Discord inconforme_ Tal vez, algo así_ Dijo pensativo el señor del caos y genero un nuevo destello tras un chasquido, esta vez su ropa cambio a un traje de color azul profundo, el cual consistía en unos pantalones y saco del mismo color que guardaban una camisa blanca que era decorada con un corbatín de color negro, el saco tenía una pequeña apertura por la cual sobresalían las 2 alas de Discord, y se complementaba el estilo del traje con un sombrero del mismo color que era decorado con un listón rojo el cual también tenía un par de pequeños agujeros por donde sobresalían levemente los cuernos del señor del caos

_¡Oh, sí!_ Dijo emocionado Discord_ En definitiva este es el bueno_ Tras decir esto se tomó un momento para detallarse más en su nuevo vestuario y tras observarse en el espejó no pudo evitar pensar cómo se vería al lado de Celestia, que vestido llevaría ella, seguramente iría elegante como siempre con ese aire de elegancia y superioridad tan clásico de ella, un aire que si bien a Discord no le molestaba si le gustaba mucho menos que cuando tomaba su actitud divertida y relajada, pero aun así había una duda que no dejaba la mente de Discord

"Que pensara todo el mundo cuando nos vean en la fiesta"_ Discord jamás había sentido una presión así, normalmente iba a las fiestas sin expectativas buscando únicamente divertirse y generar uno que otro pequeño desastre, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez iría como pareja de Celestia, la pareja de la poni de mayor importancia y la que más destacaba en toda Equestria era mucho lo que podía salir mal y Discord temía que toda esa situación fuese una terrible idea

Discord solo necesitaba mirarse un momento al enorme espejo para notar lo obvio, él no era un poni y estaba lejos de lo que cualquier poni calificaría como un aspecto agradable o atractivo, la realidad era que su apariencia era monstruosa en los estándares de los ponis y en muchos casos era intimidante, ellos no lo aceptarían fácilmente y mucho menos dejarían que una criatura como el estuviese cerca de su amada y adorada princesa, él no tenía belleza, no tenía porte y por lo que había visto en sus últimas fiestas en Canterlot tampoco tenía modales

_Quizás me haría bien practicar_ Dijo el señor del caos para luego chasquear sus dedos generando un destello que convirtió la caótica sala de su hogar en un enorme salón idéntico al que se hallaba en el interior del castillo de Canterlot

Discord comenzó a caminar con cuidado siendo consiente de cada paso que daba imaginando que aquel salón estaba lleno de los pomposos ponis de Canterlot que lo observaban con cuidado e imaginando que se hallaba al lado de Celestia la cual lo acompañaba por todo el salón con una sonrisa divertida

_Con permiso_ Dijo el señor del caos al aire_ Pase usted señorita_ Dijo nuevamente Discord haciendo una suave reverencia a la inexistente yegua de su imaginación, así continuo un largo rato el señor del caos imaginando como convertir su pequeña velada con Celestia en la noche perfecta, una ventaja de tener una mente tan activa era su poderosa imaginación, así siguió divertido Discord hasta que de su boca broto un comentario que lo paralizo

_Oh, Fluttershy que gusto verte_ Dijo Discord sin darle importancia hasta que su mente momentos después comenzó a entender la implicación que traería esa frase

Esa noche, en esa fiesta sería la primera vez que Discord vería a la pareja de Fluttershy, por primera vez conocería al pony que había robado el corazón de su amiga y a la vez sería la primera vez que Fluttershy lo vería junto a Celestia, que pensaría su amiga de esto, se sorprendería, se molestaría, se pondría celosa; Aunque Discord no le pareciera correcto admitirlo si le gustaría ver a Fluttershy celosa imaginaba los lindos ojos verdes de la pegaso llenos de fuego por la ira de verlo junto a otra pony, imaginaba a la pegaso haciendo una adorable escena de rabia mientras le explicaba a Discord que no podía ser pareja de Celestia pues él le pertenecía a ella, imaginaba muchas cosas pero finalmente solo era eso imaginación

_Bueno que puedo decir Fluttershy_ Decía Discord con voz confiada hablándole al aire_ Tu sabes Celestia casi me rogo de rodillas que viniera con ella al baile y en esas condiciones como podría negarme, no tuve más opción que asistir_ Continuaba el señor del caos perdido en su fantasía_ Oh vamos Fluttershy no te pongas así, te prometo que la próxima vez iré contigo a la fiesta, espera Celestia no tienes por qué enojarte hay mucho Discord como para las 2_ Decía con una gran sonrisa el señor del caos

_Enserio y que parte me toca a mí_ Dijo una voz en tono divertido desde el fondo del salón

Discord giro su cabeza con la mirada aterrada para observar a una sonriente y divertida princesa Luna que lo veía desde el fondo de la habitación

_Puedo preguntar cuanto tiempo llevas ahí_ Dijo nervioso Discord

_Créeme cuando te digo que el suficiente, apropósito lindo traje_ Dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona_ Pero bueno quien lo diría, escapo del castillo por el enorme ajetreo que todo el mundo está haciendo debido al baile y lo que encuentro aquí es que tu casa es exactamente igual, que coincidencia no lo crees_

_Bueno no siempre se ve así_ Dijo Discord algo apenado_ Más importante como terminaste aquí_

_Bueno realmente no fue muy difícil_ Dijo la princesa de la noche dándole poca importancia al asunto_ Solo pensé en teletransportarme al lugar más caótico y loco de todo el reino y luego me dirigí a la pequeña casita que había en ese lugar asumiendo que era tu hogar, por lo que veo acerté_

Discord realizo un nuevo chasquido y de inmediato su traje azul desapareció y la sala volvió a su estado original con una tele en el punto central rodeada por un par de sillas, con platos volando de un lado a otro, una lámpara que usaba su cable de conexión como una cola para atrapar a los platos voladores, conejos de polvo corriendo de un lado a otro y con alfombras que cambiaban de color en un momento

_Si esto combina más contigo_ Dijo Luna volando suavemente hasta el enorme sofá de color verde donde se recostó con suavidad_ Oye este sitio es muy cómodo_

_Ese es mi lugar_ Dijo molesto Discord poniéndose junto a Luna, en ese momento el señor del caos noto algo moviéndose dentro de la melena de la princesa de la noche_ Oye que traes ahí_ Cuestiono curioso Discord

Entonces y sin previo aviso una zarigüeya salto desde la melena de Luna haciendo un suave rugido que tomo por total sorpresa al señor del caos haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas contra el piso por el susto y generando una risa divertida en la princesa de la noche

_Oh bueno esto me hace más fácil presentarlos_ Dijo feliz Luna_ Discord déjame presentarte a mi mascota Tiberius_ Dijo Luna señalando a la zarigüeya que ahora se hallaba sobre la cara del caído señor del caos y lo observaba con curiosidad_ Y Tiberius él es Discord el señor del caos y un buen amigo_

Discord trato de atrapar al escurridizo animal con su garra de león pero para cuando esta había alcanzado el lugar donde se hallaba Tiberius la zarigüeya ya había corrido y estaba comenzando a recorrer la casa

_Oye vuelve aquí, mi casa es peligrosa si no sabes a donde ir_ Dijo Discord levemente preocupado, después de todo no quería que le pasara nada malo a la mascota de Luna

_Oh tranquilo, él sabe cuidarse solo, simplemente quiere explorar un poco_ Tras decir esto Discord vio asombrado como Tiberius de un salto se colocaba sobre uno de los platos voladores y comenzaba a surcar el aire sobre el perdiéndose en la cocina de la casa_ Vez se adapta rápido_ Dijo Luna orgullosa _ Ahora dime, porque no estaba yo en esta fantasía de hace unos minutos_ Cuestiono Luna divertida pero levemente molesta

Discord rio nervioso frente a la princesa de la noche sabiendo que probablemente esta estaba molesta_ Bueno tú sabes cómo son las fantasías son cosas muy de momento, uno nunca sabe quién dirige la trama estoy seguro que aparecerías eventualmente_ Explico el señor del caos con gran nerviosismo

_Si claro, eventualmente_ Dijo Luna levemente molesta, para luego recorrer la casa con sus ojos_ Sí que tienes un lugar raro aquí, no es verdad Discord, es un completo desastre_

_Yo prefiero pensar que tiene su propio sistema para organizarse_ Tras decir esto el señor del caos observo a la princesa Luna llevaba su melena suelta y lisa en su peinado de siempre y llevaba también su corona negra y su pechera, no se veía diferente en otras ocasiones pero eso no significaba que no le sacara una sonrisa la señor del caos el tenerla cerca_ En resumen el castillo está muy ruidoso porque todo el mundo está trabajando en lo del baile y tú en lugar de ayudar decidiste que como no puedes dormir perderías el tiempo conmigo_

_Es un buen resumen_ Dijo Luna elevando la cabeza

_"Wow sí que se muestra digna para alguien que simplemente quiere flojear toda la tarde" pensó el señor del caos divertido

_Oye Discord que es esto_ Cuestiono Luna elevando un disco de color azul con su magia

_Se llama CD_ Dijo Discord mirando con tranquilidad el objeto_ Los usan para escuchar música o ver películas_ Explico el señor del caos

_Puedes ver películas en esta cosa_ Dijo Luna levitando el disco de tal manera que su ojo coincidiese con el orificio central del DVD_ Y como lo haces, donde pones la cinta_ Cuestiono curiosa la princesa de la noche

_Oh claro, olvide que aquí aún no se desarrolla la tecnología láser_ Dijo Discord divertido recordando que a veces viajar entre dimensiones también significaba ver objetos tecnológicamente superiores

_¿Laser?_ Repitió Luna confusa

_SI_ Dijo Discord haciendo aparecer un aparato DVD con un chasquido_ Veras en el interior de este aparato hay una máquina que con un rayo de luz lee el interior de ese CD y usando un televisor muestra las imágenes almacenadas dentro de el_

_Ya veo_ Dijo Luna con asombro observando el CD_ Entonces esa cosa que tienes ahí es mágica y su magia te permite descifrar el código dentro de este objeto plano lo que libera un mensaje mágico que aparece como imágenes en el televisor, que interesante, pero me parece muy elaborado_

_ Es una forma de verlo_ Dijo Discord

_Y la película es buena_ Cuestiono Luna_ Normalmente las películas que he visto son algo aburridas_

_Lo que tienes entre tus cascos es el capítulo 1 de una serie de películas llamadas la guerra de las galaxias, no solo es buena muchos la consideran una obra maestra_ Dijo Discord sonriente, luego miro a Luna quien seguía mirando el CD curiosa_ Te gustaría verla_ Cuestiono Discord con algo de vergüenza

_Solo si preparas palomitas_ Dijo Luna con confianza y una sonrisa, después de todo estaba muy contenta

_Sí que eres una visitante exigente_ Dijo burlón el señor del caos

_Solo espero que seas un buen anfitrión_ Respondió la alicornio azul

_Como sea, quieres palomitas de sal o dulce_ Cuestiono Discord

_Sorpréndeme_ Finalizo Luna

 **_Ponyville- Caminos del pueblo- esa tarde_**

Spike caminaba pensativo por los caminos del pueblo, ya había realizado la mayoría de las tareas que Twilight le había asignado, solo tenía que ir a la alcaldía para confirmar la hora de la siguiente reunión y luego pasar a Sugar Cube Corner para comprar helado el cual se había terminado en el castillo, Spike se sentía bastante mal había tenido una noche difícil y seguía molesto por su cita cancelada con Rarity la cual al parecer había decidido quedarse todo el día anterior en el imperio de cristal, eso lo había molestado pero lo que realmente hacia que se sintiera mal era que había maltratado a Twilight, la alicornio solo había preguntado preocupada por su actitud y él había sido muy agresivo en su respuesta, su hermana mayor no se merecía ese trato y Spike quería disculparse por todo lo ocurrido y no podía dejar de culpar a cierta unicornio blanca a quien consideraba responsable de su mala actitud

_Quizás deba usar esta oportunidad y encargarle a Pinkie Pie un pastel de disculpas para ella_ Dijo Spike para sí mismo

Debido a que el joven dragón estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no presto atención al camino pues si lo hubiera hecho hubiera evitado la dura colisión que sufrió contra una distraída yegua que caminaba en dirección opuesta dirigiéndose al castillo de la amistad

_¡Mi Pie!_ Grito aterrada la yegua que acababa de chocar con Spike

Spike había caído de espaldas la yegua debía ser increíblemente fuerte o increíblemente dura para haber logrado tumbar al dragón, aun así Spike pudo ver claramente el molde con el postre dentro surcando los aires, en su posición sabía que no lograría capturarlo con las garras, por suerte tenía una solución alternativa

Spike rápidamente se impulsó hacia atrás girando sobre su espalda y parándose en sus garras delanteras mientras usando su cola enrollaba el molde del pie teniendo cuidado de que el postre quedara cabeza arriba, por suerte para el dragón sus escamas lo protegían del calor pues al parecer el Pie estaba recién hecho y de haber sido otro quien lo tocara seguramente se habría llevado una fuerte quemadura, cuando Spike estuvo seguro de que había sujetado con suficiente fuerza el postre, disminuyo la fuerza en las garras que lo sujetaban dejándose caer hacia adelante rodando sobre sí mismo teniendo cuidado de que su cola siempre se encontrara pegada a su pecho y por consiguiente que el pie no sufriera ningún daño, finalmente el joven dragón tomo el postre con sus garras delanteras y logro ponerse de pie

_Lo lamento_ Se disculpó apenado Spike_ No ponía atención a donde iba, pero tranquila creo que a tu Pie no le paso nada_ Continuo el dragón sin mirar a quien hablaba

_Gracias Spike, eres muy amable_ Dijo Applejack dedicándole una sonrisa al dragón

Spike quedo paralizado al ver a Applejack la granjera se veía contenta y animada esto relajaba un poco a Spike, pero ambos no habían cruzado ni una palabra desde lo acontecido la noche que se besaron afectados por aquel extraño ungüento que Spike había recibido en el Spa de Ponyville, el dragón temía que la granjera siguiera molesta con él, después de todo al final de esa noche parecía que la honesta yegua ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra y eso era comprensible pues la había besado sin preguntar o pedir permiso, a los ojos de cualquiera la había forzado a besarlo algo que el mismo consideraba despreciable

_¡Applejack, Hola!_ Saludo Spike nervioso_ Lo lamento de verdad fue un accidente_

_Oh no te preocupes_ Dijo Applejack en tono tranquilo_ Para ser honesta yo tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención al camino así que también es mi culpa_

Applejack se estaba esforzando para permanecer tranquila había estado preparándose todo el día para ese momento, el plan inicial era llevar su arma secreta al castillo de la amistad, el arma secreta de amor de los Apple el pie de manzana, limón y nuez, según decía su abuela ningún Apple había sido rechazado luego de dar uno de esos Pies, la idea era dárselo a Spike como un regalo y luego ofrecerle la invitación al baile del que Twilight le había hablado ayer cuando le entrego su boleto, pero no esperaba chocar con Spike en el camino y mucho menos que el dragón sujetara el Pie desde ese momento, ahora no sabía que decir o hacer, como se suponía que debía invitarlo ahora

_Tuvimos suerte, al parecer tu Pie no sufrió ningún daño_ Dijo Spike observando el postre más de cera y dejando que el olor lo invadiera_ Wow, esto huele increíble Applejack, le hiciste algo diferente_

Applejack se alegró de que la atención del dragón recayera de nuevo en el Pie, eso facilitaba las cosas_ Bueno es una receta diferente, especial apenas estoy aprendiendo a hacerla y espero que haya quedado bien_

_Pues a mí me parece que quedo muy bien_ Dijo Spike emocionado_ Le tengo mucha envidia a quien vaya a comerlo_

_Tu….._ Comenzó a decir Applejack sintiendo como poco a poco su lengua se enredaba y en su estómago se formaba un nudo mientras las palabras se hacían cada vez más difíciles de sacar_ Quieres probarlo_

_Yo_ Dijo Spike sorprendido_ De verdad puedo_ Cuestiono el dragón

_Si_ Dijo Applejack sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban_ Pensé que como siempre te han gustado nuestros pies podrías decirme si este es mejor o peor que los otros_

_Bueno_ Dijo Spike con algo de duda, Applejack estaba actuando algo extraña pero no quería molestarla_ Si es lo que quieres, para mi será todo un gusto_

Spike uso su garra para cortar un pequeño triangulo del Pie y luego lo tomo suavemente para seguidamente comerlo y para sorpresa del dragón el pie estaba increíble, la corteza era levemente crocante gracias a la cobertura de nueces, lo que agregaba un sabor seco que se contrastaba con el sabor del relleno el cual combinaba el dulzor de las manzanas con un toque levemente amargo generado por el jugo de limón del interior todo esto acompañado por un agradable aroma que se había visto fuertemente liberado al momento de ser cortado el postre y una sensación esponjosa al momento de morder el relleno

A Spike se le hiso agua a la boca hacia mucho no probaba algo tan bueno, tan delicioso, casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban los postres, la carne se había vuelto algo fundamental en su dieta pero ese Pie era lo mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo

_Applejack esto esta increíble_ Dijo Spike emocionado_ Sin duda es lo mejor que has preparado hasta ahora, seguramente Sweet Apple Acres se volverá una granja rica en cuanto empieces a preparar estos en grandes cantidades_

_Oh gracias dulzura_ Respondió alagada la granjera_ Pero jamás produciremos esos Pies en masa_

_Porque no_ Dijo sorprendido Spike_ Acaso necesitas ayuda, si quieres podría darles una mano cuando quieran_ Se ofreció el dragón

_Gracias Spike, pero no se trata de eso_ Dijo Applejack comenzando a ruborizarse_ Se debe a que esos Pies solo los preparamos para alguien que es especial para nosotros, es una tradición y no comerciamos con ellos_

_Oh_ Dijo Spike sorprendido_ Y estas segura que está bien que yo lo probara, digo debes tener a alguien especial a quien quieras dárselo_

Applejack rodo los ojos aun ruborizada, _"Oh por Celestia, se puede ser más tonto" Pensó molesta la pony granjera

_Si está bien Spike_ Dijo con dificultad Applejack_ Después de todo el Pie era para ti_ Admitió la granjera cada vez mas avergonzada

Spike quedo sorprendido con el comentario de la pony granjera_ Para mi_ Dijo mirando el pastel con gran asombro_ Pero yo pensé_ Continuo el dragón que fue rápidamente interrumpido por Applejack

_Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Spike_ Dijo Applejack ya completamente roja y con dificultad para hablar_ Twilight tal vez te hablo del baile que sucederá en unos días_ Cuestiono la pony de tierra

_Sí creo que lo menciono esta mañana_ Dijo Spike esforzándose por hacer memoria, sin tener mucha idea de cuál era el punto en todo eso_ Creo que dijo que era importante y que era obligatorio llevar pareja_

_Así es, la invitación dice que se debe llevar una pareja_ Dijo Applejack con voz ansiosa y aun con la mirada fija en el piso e incapaz de levantarla mientras hablaba_ Y yo quería saber, si tú, si estaría bien que yo, si pudiéramos, los dos juntos_ Mientras decía esto Applejack estaba cada vez más ansiosa y cada vez le costaba más hablar hasta que finalmente estallo_ ¡Si tu quisieras ir conmigo!_

Spike quedo paralizado no esperaba esta petición, desde los sucesos de aquella noche que ahora parecía un sueño lejano había tenido conflictos sobre lo que sentía por Applejack, era obvio que ya no la veía como una amiga, lo que sintió durante el beso de aquella noche, el cómo su corazón ardía al recordarlo y el cómo su mente no se podía alejar de ese recuerdo lo demostraban, pero eso no significaba que la amara, solo era confuso era complicado, era distinto, esa era la verdad, la sensación que Applejack le generaba era distinta a la que generaba en el Rarity

Ese pensamiento pauso a Spike, que tenia de malo que Applejack no lo hiciera sentir como Rarity, ella no era Rarity y no tenía por qué serlo, él no quería amar más a Rarity ni siquiera estaba seguro si la amaba, más bien lo que sufría por la blanca unicornio era una enorme adoración y eso no era sano y jamás le había hecho bien, nunca en su vida había sido recompensado por sus sentimientos o su esfuerzo, la operación con Discord había sido lo más cerca que había estado de Rarity y aun así había sido un evento que él había tenido que preparar, la unicornio blanca no había hecho nada por sí sola, jamás había demostrado un genuino interés y si ese era el caso, entonces no estaba mal que el buscara un reemplazo que se sintiera diferente quizás, que se sintiera mejo

Frente a él estaba Applejack, una yegua que si bien no era tan elegante como Rarity era indudablemente hermosa sus cabellos de color amarillo como el sol y sus ojos verdes llenos de pasión y determinación eran increíbles y le daban un aspecto único, su figura tampoco estaba para nada mal tanto tiempo haciendo trabajo físico había logrado asentar sus encantos y moldear el cuerpo de la granjera, por donde lo viese la pony era atractiva y más importante demostraba quererlo, demostraba el desear estar con él, demostraba desearlo lo suficiente como para invitarlo por si misma a un baile arriesgándose a ser rechazaba reuniendo un valor que Spike jamás había tenido en sus propios deseos amorosos y si ese era el caso, sería un tonto al no aceptar

Applejack veía aterrada a Spike, el dragón llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, la granjera comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Que tanto pensaba el dragón?, acaso buscaba la mejor manera de rechazarla, de decirle que había decidido invitar una vez más a Rarity, de decirle que simplemente él no quería acompañarla, que el beso de la noche anterior era un error y que debía olvidarlo, con cada asegundo el miedo aumentaba en la pony granjera al igual que sus dudas y su inseguridad

_Sabes no tienes que decir que sí, si no quieres_ Comenzó a decir la nerviosa pony comenzando a retroceder sobre sus pasos_ Digo quizás tienes otros planes o quieres invitar a alguien más, de todos modos no tenía muy claro si ir o no a ese baile, quizás sea mejor que me quede en la granja y_ Continuaba diciendo la cada vez más nerviosa Applejack mientras hablaba cada vez más rápido hasta que fue interrumpida

_¡Applejack, espera!_ Dijo Spike alarmado, tras decir esto miro de nuevo el Pie, lo habían preparado para él, porque él era especial para la granjera, ese pensamiento le permitió continuar hablando_ A mí me gustaría, me gustaría que fueras mi pareja, yo, yo, ¡Quiero ir contigo al baile!_ Dijo finalmente emocionado el dragón

Tras decir esto Spike se quedó en silencio, no esperaba terminar gritando, había sido un accidente y temía haber espantado a Applejack con su reacción pero lo que vino a continuación calmo por completo los miedos del dragón, de un momento a otro la pony granjera puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó hacia él, se levantó en sus cascos traseros y con los delanteros abrazo con fuerza el cuello de Spike

_Gracias_ Fue lo único que atino a decir Applejack al sentir el alivio de haber logrado su cometido, el arma secreta de los Apple había funcionado y ahora por un momento podía abrazar a Spike, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la emoción

_Gracias a ti_ Respondió Spike devolviendo el abrazo, apretando levemente fuerte a la pony y permitiendo captar su dulce aroma

Sin separarse Applejack rio levemente_ Asegúrate de terminarte ese Pie_

Spike divertido devolvió la risa_ Por supuesto, no podría dejar que algo tan delicioso se pierda_

 **_Casa de Discord_**

El señor del caos se hallaba sentado en su enorme sofá de color verde acompañado de Luna, la mirada de Discord estaba fija en la pantalla del televisor mientras escuchaba una de las frases más icónicas de todos los tiempos

_Me dijo lo suficiente, me dijo que tú lo mataste_ Decía un pegaso de color gris con crin rubia que estaba en la pantalla del televisor su casco derecho estaba ausente y miraba con odio al otro personaje del filme

_No, yo soy tu padre_ Respondió un unicornio envuelto en una armadura negra con un casco del mismo color que no permitía ver su rostro, que tenía una voz robótica y en cuyo pecho se veían varios botones, con su magia levitaba un sable de luz color rojo

Discord miro emocionado a la princesa Luna_ Que tal, apuesto a que no esperabas que Luke fuera hijo de Vader_ Hablo exaltado el señor del caos

Para sorpresa de Discord Luna se hallaba profundamente dormida a su lado, completamente ajena a la película, pero con una expresión tierna y serena en su rostro, la imagen molesto un poco a Discord quien incluso se había tomado la molestia de usar su magia para alterar las películas que veía con la princesa de la noche cambiando a los actores por ponys pero no podía culpar a Luna, después de todo no todas las películas son para todo el mundo

_Creo que solo hay algo realmente maduro que puedo hacer_ Dijo Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos y aparecer en su garra de águila un marcador negro de tinta

Tras 5 minutos de arduo trabajo Discord contemplo su obra, en el rostro de la princesa de la noche se habían dibujado con tinta negra bigotes de gato, una barba de chivo debajo de su boca y unos anteojos alrededor de sus ojos, la apariencia de Luna era simplemente hilarante y le saco a Discord una risa suave la cual el señor del caos moderaba a fin de no despertar a su victima

_Mejor que esos raros garabatos en las ventanas del palacio_ Dijo orgulloso Discord

En ese momento la conciencia de Discord se dirigió a Luna aun con los manchones y dibujos en su rostro, la princesa de la noche tenía una actitud suave, pacífica y en calma era muy diferente a cuando estaba despierta y se portaba de un modo lanzado y asertiva, era realmente agradable verla en ese estado dulce y casi indefensa, se veía realmente encantadora

Mientras la atención de Discord iba cada vez más centrada en el rostro de la princesa de la noche el mismo fue acercándose, cada vez más cerca, cada vez podía sentir más su respiración suave y cálida en un ritmo casi hipnótico, era increíble poder estar tan cerca, tan cerca de su rostro, de su melena y de sus labios

Sin darse cuenta Discord ya había colocado sus labios en posición de besar y estaba cerrando sus ojos para lo que venía, pero en ese momento los ojos azules de Luna se abrieron viendo con asombro al señor del caos

_Que se supone que estás haciendo_ Dijo Luna con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza al sentir la cercanía de Discord

Discord se alejó rápidamente, sorprendido por el despertar de luna dado que había asumido que la princesa de la noche tendría el sueño profundo, se sentía avergonzado no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojizo y comenzó a sudar por los nervios

_Nada, solo tú sabes, tenías un insecto encima y quería quitártelo_ Mintió con descaro el señor del caos

_Enserio_ Dijo Luna con una obvia actitud de no creerse ni una palabra_ Que raro, nunca pensé que hubiera insectos en esta zona_

_Pues los hay_ Dijo Discord molesto, cruzando los brazos al sentir se descubierto pero sin intención de ceder en su mentira_ Y en todo caso no tengo que dar explicaciones de porque hago cualquier cosa en mi propia casa, además_ Iba a continuar el señor del caos cuando fue interrumpido

La princesa Luna rápidamente había acortado la distancia entre ella y el señor del caos y le había plantado a Discord un dulce beso en los labios que duro algunos segundos hasta que Luna se separo

_Oye idiota, si querías besarme solo tenías que pedirlo_ Dijo la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa triunfante

Discord con la cara ya completamente roja, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado_ Yo nunca dije que quisiera eso_ Negó el señor del caos

_Pero aun así, lo recibiste con gusto_ Dijo la aun divertida Luna que en ese momento noto una mancha negra en la cara de Discord_ Oye que es eso_ Dijo usando su casco para limpiar la tinta de la cara de Discord

_Eh nada_ Dijo Discord nervioso_ Solo que hoy olvide bañarme_ Mintió el señor del caos

En ese momento Luna se vio en uno de los espejos de la sala detallando su apariencia en especial su rostro con todos los nuevos trazos de marcador, solo le tomo un momento a la princesa de la noche concluir que había pasado y otro para dedicarle una mirada asesina al culpable

_¡Discord_ Grito Luna molesta

_Esto no acabara bien_ Se lamentó Discord sabiendo que ahora tendría que correr por su vida, después de todo nadie se burla de la princesa de la noche sin pagar las consecuencias

 **_Ponyville- Bosques de las afueras del pueblo_**

Rainbow Dash y Krest se hallaban recostados sobre una colina verde cubierta por completo de césped, ambos pegasos contemplaban tranquilos el cielo azul y las esponjosas nubes blancas, Rainbow Dash no entendía por qué Krest había decidido recostarse en la hierba y no en una de las nubes después de todo era el mejor lugar para descansar o tomar una siesta pero tomando en cuenta que al parecer al pegaso negro disfrutaba ver las nubes Rainbow decidió tener paciencia y esperar la respuesta a la oferta que hace poco le había extendido a Krest

_Entonces que dices_ Cuestiono Rainbow mirando hacia el cielo para evitar que Krest notara el leve rubor de tus mejillas

_No lo sé_ Dijo Krest pensativo_ Estoy casi seguro que esa nube parece más un mono de orejas grandes que un trofeo_ Contesto el pegaso en tono de broma

_Sobre eso no_ Respondió molesta Rainbow_ Me refería a la invitación_ Dijo la pegaso sintiéndose algo nerviosa al continuar_ Se supone que para ese tonto baile debo llevar una pareja por obligación y pensé que como te gusto tanto Canterlot la última vez que fuimos podría hacerte un favor y llevarte como mi pareja_

Rainbow estaba muy nerviosa y también apenada, desde que había recibido su boleto había pensado en llevar a Krest como pareja, sabía que el pegaso se había molestado un poco con la broma de Gilda sobre Soarin y quería quedar en buenos términos con él, pero le costaba mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a invitar a alguien, por lo general era ella quien recibía la invitación y claro además temía el ser rechazada, después de todo lo que ella y Krest tenían era extraño, no era una amistad pero para cualquiera era obvio que no estaban en una relación y no se le podía ocurrir algo menos genial que ser rechazada abiertamente por el pegaso negro, sería demasiado penoso, por eso trataba de actuar como si no tuviera gran importancia

_Oh, así que tú me estás haciendo un favor a mi_ Dijo Krest divertido con el comentario_ Sabes algo presumida, tienes una rara forma de hacer invitaciones_

_A que te refieres, solo te estoy haciendo una oferta no creo que cuente como una invitación real_ contesto Rainbow con notorio nerviosismo en su voz

Krest rio divertido por la nueva actitud de la pegaso_ Sabes, normalmente cuando las chicas invitan tratan de ser más adorables_ Bromeo Krest

Krest giro su cabeza en ese momento esperando ver a Rainbow con la mirada fija entre las nubes, pero para su sorpresa la pegaso azul también había girado su rostro y tenía sus hermosos ojos rojos clavados en él, su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado y su expresión parecía seria pero a la vez tímida

_Y que significa ser más adorable_ Cuestiono interesada Rainbow con los ojos fijos en Krest y las mejillas enrojecidas

Krest no pudo soportar la imagen de la pegaso azul, sus ojos llenos de interés y con una luz única de cariño, su mirada curiosa y esa expresión de duda, era tan diferente a su actitud normal confiada y presumida, era tan adorable, tan atractiva, finalmente Krest giro su rostro de nuevo al cielo mientras el color rojo ocupaba toda su cara

_No significa nada_ Dijo Krest completamente apenado_ Fue solo un comentario sin pensar_

_Si tú lo dices_ Dijo Rainbow volviendo también a ver las nubes_ Entonces que dices, quieres ir conmigo_ Cuestiono nuevamente la pegaso esperando no sonar demasiado interesada en el tema

Krest necesitaba pensar, su mirada se posó en lo profundo del cielo, en ese azul que parecía infinito e inquebrantable, era tan basto casi parecía que podría perderse ahí, lejos de todos sus problemas. Krest no sabía qué hacer con Rainbow, su misión había cambiado y ella ya no era necesaria, entonces, porque había vuelto a ponyville, porque había aceptado salir con Rainbow cuando se presentó esa mañana en el hotel, porque no rechazaba de plano su invitación al baile, porque rayos no podía simplemente decirle que se esfumara y lo dejara en paz, porque le importaba tanto

_"Mi tía va a hacerme pedazos" Se lamentó en su mente el pegaso negro

 **Y bueno llegamos al final del capítulo, sé que parece que se corta a la mitad, pero hay una razón para eso, verán como llevaba tanto tiempo ausente pensé en hacer algo épico y darles el capítulo más largo de la historia, pero el resultado final fue un capítulo de más de 50 hojas y con más de 20 mil palabras por eso tuve que dividirlo, pero lo bueno es que eso significa que tengo casi listo el capítulo siguiente solo falta darle unas pulidas y lo tendrán en poco tiempo**

 **Lamento enserio la ausencia como siempre la U me esclaviza y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen con ansias el siguiente, el cual estará muy cargado**

 **Para los que estén siguiendo el Fic en YouTube, acabamos de subir el capítulo 2 espero lo disfruten**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **De SPARTANZ115: A._** **¿Has pensado poner música para acompañar algunos ambientes?** Si y no, es decir cuando quiero que una escena venga acompañada de una canción en específico, me aseguro de que esta aparezca sea que alguien la toque o la cante, pero por lo general no me gusta sugerirles música a mis lectores, creo que cada quien lee la historia con la música que le gusta, aunque en el capítulo del baile que se acerca veremos muchas canciones (PD: Si tienen alguna sugerencia de canción para alguna pareja en específico dejen un Review)

 **De Guest: A._ ¿Rainbow Dash ya no tendrá competencia?** Yo no diría eso

 **B._ Si esto fuera una carrera para atrapar el corazón de Discord Krest y Tim ¿quién iría ganando?** Luna para Discord lleva una leve delantera; para Tim van cabeza a cabeza con Derpy tomando la delantera más a menudo; Y en el caso de Krest la carrera acaba de empezar Dash va a la delantera pero no parece que Spitfire este vencida

 **C._ ¿Cuándo actualizas caos armónico?** Probablemente lo hare en vacaciones de diciembre, tengo muchas peticiones de nuevo capitulo

 **D._** **Cuando pongas tus elementos de EQG aquí o cuando hagas tu FIC de este tema ¿Pondrás al interés amoroso de Twi humana que apareció en la nueva película de EQG?** No he visto la última película, así que en ese punto estoy atrasado, pero en este FIC dudo poder hacer referencia a la última película, en cuanto a "Mascota", la historia que desarrollare en ese universo puede que sí, depende si le veo potencial al personaje

 **E._ ¿Harás o harías un oneshot sobre la primera vez q Cadance vio a Discord de Potrilla?** La idea suena divertida, pero tengo algunos proyectos atrasados, ¿a ustedes les gustaría leer eso?, si la idea recibe el suficiente apoyo entonces lo hare, dejen un Review con su opinión

 **De Jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Rarity podrá explicarle a Spike lo que sucedió?** Esperemos que sí, o si no nos quedamos sin un gran triángulo amoroso

 **B._ ¿Applejack cuando ara su movimiento con Spike?** Ya lo vimos

 **C._ ¿No has pensado meter a Chrysalis con Shining Armon como lo que paso con Tim Discord y Spike?** Sí, pero hay comics de eso y me parece que no podría armar nada mejor que lo que ya se ha hecho

 **D._ ¿Rarity podrá remediar lo que Spike ha decidido?** Rarity aún tiene muchas cartas que jugar dudo que deje las cosas así

 **E._ ¿Habrá algún capitulo como con las gemelas con unos de los involucrados?** Quizás a muchos de ustedes les gustaron mis gemelas pervertidas, démosles tiempo puede que regresen

 **F._ ¿Habrá celos al extremo como para destruir dos casas?** Oh si, la arquitectura será de las cosas que más sufran en esta historia

 **De NAZH045: A._ ¿Spike intentara algo con Applejack?** Por ahora se está dejando llevar tendremos que ver si se anima en próximos capítulos

 **De yrdujvggdhg: A._ ¿Crees que Twilight echará a Spike de casa al enterarse de que es carnívoro? ¿O le impedirá comer carne de una forma autoritaria y este se irá a la cueva?** Creo que para este punto Twilight y Spike se han alejado mucho en puntos de vista, se quieren mucho pero sus personalidades actuales son una mescla volátil, con una pequeña chispa podríamos terminar en una terrible explosión

 **De SombraMLP: A._ ¿Crees que cuando Spike revele o descubran su secreto, Rarity le dejará de querer y AJ lo apoyara?** No lo sé, el Spike actual va muy en contra de las creencias de la mayoría de ponys, dudo que encuentre un buen apoyo al principio

 **De Sigh Nero: A._ ¿Cuándo veremos una pelea del gran depredador y un rival de su calibre?** No muy pronto, habrá varias pero aún nos falta mucho para llegar a eso

 **B._ ¿Thorn volverá?** No lo sé, la idea original era que no, pero el personaje ha gustado mucho quizás pueda reconsiderarlo por ahora es un veremos pero probablemente no

 **C._ ¿La frese el mal que es necesario, la sacaste del lema de Iscariote de Hellsing ultimate?** No, adoro Hellsing es de mis animes favoritos pero si tuviera que indicar una inspiración para el Spike de esta historia, me iría por Ghost Rider, la idea de dejar que el mal entre en ti, para poder enfrentarlo, diría que me vi muy influenciado por ese trasfondo

 **De Warlus999: A._ ¿Spike descubrirá lo que Applejack realmente siente por él?** Nuestro querido dragón es algo despistado, esperemos que la actitud directa de la granjera le ayude

 **De Pokey: A._ ¿Que piensan Celestia y los ponis de la violación?** Esta entre los peores crímenes que se pueden cometer en Equestria, solo por debajo del asesinato y en particular se considera más grave si la victima tiene alguna relación con el victimario (familia, amigos o pareja)

 **De Henricub: A._ ¿Planeas utilizar el mapa del castillo en algún momento?** Si al final, en los últimos 5 capítulos probablemente

 **Y listo, con esto dejo respondidas sus dudas, les dejo capitulo nuevo y la promesa de que en un par de semanas les dejare otro, espero hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, pues yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo**

 **Y como siempre todo Follow, Review y Favorito se agradece y aprecia, estén atentos a la segunda parte que llegara lo antes posible y sin más que decir nos leemos luego**


	28. Boletos parte 2

**Bueno inicio vacaciones dejándoles el nuevo capítulo, la segunda parte de boletos, a decir verdad estoy muy emocionado tanto porque esto marca el inicio de publicaciones más a menudo como el hecho de que en este capítulo deje una de las escenas más emotivas que he escrito, espero lo disfruten,**

 **Como una aclaración el nombre de un personaje se escribe Tyfon pero se lee Taifon, solo por aclarar nos vemos al final**

 **Capítulo 27 Boletos parte 2**

"Mi tía va a hacerme pedazos"_ Se lamentó en su mente el pegaso negro

 **Flash Back-2 días antes**

En el apartamento de Spitfire, Krest en su forma verdadera observaba a la desmayada capitana de los Wonderbolts, pronto su hechizo terminaría de surtir efecto y continuaría su misión, mientras tanto los ojos verde claro que mientras más se acercaban a la rasgada pupila se iba tornando en un verde oscuro veían de un lado a otro del departamento.

Era un lugar simple pero acogedor, una sala pequeña con un sofá color azul oscuro frente a una pequeña mesa de te color blanco, al fondo podía verse un comedor con una puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina y un pasillo a la izquierda del comedor que se podía intuir llevaba a las habitaciones, un lugar agradable, un lugar confortable y seguro algo que el Changeling nunca había conocido en su niñez.

"Sí que viven bien los ponys"_ Pensó Krest con leve desprecio

Krest miro a la inconsciente pegaso color amarillo y soltó un suspiro_ Muy bien continuemos con esto_ Tras decir esto el cuerno de Krest se ilumino con un potente brillo de color verde_ Levántate_

Con solo una palabra Spitfire volvió a abrir los ojos, pero estos habían perdido por completo su tono cobrizo ahora solo mostraban un brillante verde idéntico al que emanaba del cuerno de Krest el cual miraba a la hipnotizada pegaso con pesar pero sin perder la concentración.

_Ahora estas en mi poder_ Dijo Krest en tono frio

_Si_ Dijo con tono simple y casi robótico la capitana de los Wonderbolts

Krest miro con lastima a la pegaso de cabellera de fuego, no quería llegar a eso, pero no tenía opción él simplemente no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, necesitaba la información que sabía Spitfire guardaba en su mente y necesitaba alimentarse, ambos pensamientos eran lo que lograba que el Changeling continuara su trabajo

_Dime quien eres_ Pregunto en tono serio el Changeling

_Mi nombre es Spitfire, soy la capitana actual de los Wonderbolts y jefa de la academia Wonderbolt, directora principal de la fuerza aérea de Equestria_ Respondió en el mismo tono frio y robótico Spitfire

Krest miro por un momento a la capitana, observo su mirada fría y ausente por alguna razón la imagen le generaba cierta lastima_ Debes contestarme con solo la verdad a todo lo que pregunte_ Dijo con frialdad el Changeling

_Así lo hare_ Contesto Spitfire

_Que es lo más valioso para ti en esta casa_ Cuestiono Krest

Los ojos de Spitfire se dilataron un segundo la pegaso buscaba en su mente la respuesta a esa pregunta tras un momento contesto_ En la habitación hay un armario y en él hay un cajón donde está mi insignia de pony líder de cuando fui recluta en la academia Wonderbolt, es mi posición más preciada_ Finalizo la capitana

_Porque es tan importante_ Cuestiono Krest queriendo confirmar su control sobre la pegaso

_Me la entrego el capitán al que yo sustituí, un pony que yo admiraba mucho, jamás olvidare el orgullo que me dio recibirla_ Contesto de nuevo Spitfire sin inmutarse

Krest se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo dejando sola a Spitfire y no le tomo mucho tiempo hallar la habitación observo la cama con sabanas rojas y al lado izquierdo de esta un armario pequeño lo abrió, abrió el cajón y hayo la insignia le tomo solo un momento sentir el cariño que despedía el objeto, la capitana le había dicho la verdad.

Krest decidió regresar a la sala de estar, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, sabía que en la sala una hipnotizada Spitfire debía seguir esperándolo, aun así le había asombrado lo bien que su hechizo había funcionado en la capitana, normalmente una criatura debía ser fuertemente sometida por la magia de un Changeling antes de caer en el estado en el cual se hallaba Spitfire, esto demostraba lo emocionalmente debilitada que estaba la capitana y lo realmente profunda que era su tristeza, Krest no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que hacía con la capitana pero no podía dejar que eso interrumpiera sus planes, no había llegado hasta este punto para echarse para atrás no ahora.

Para sorpresa de Krest cuando llego a la sala Spitfire no lo esperaba en el lugar donde la dejo, por el contrario la capitana caminaba lentamente y con dificultad hacia la puerta, un gesto de rebeldía, algo poco común y que Krest observo con gran asombro.

_¡Detente!_ Grito el Changeling haciendo brillar su cuerno

Spitfire se detuvo en seco y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente con un verde intenso, volviendo a caer completamente bajo el control de Krest

_Vuelve aquí, ahora_ Dijo Krest recuperando la calma

Spitfire comenzó su caminata de regreso hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Krest

_Ah donde ibas_ Cuestiono curioso Krest

_Pensé que si abría la puerta de mi departamento y caminaba un tiempo sin rumbo algún pony me reconocería y sabría que algo andaba mal, eventualmente vendrían aquí y te atraparían_ Admitió la capitana sin variar su tono o mostrar algún tipo de sorpresa o desprecio por su interrogador

Krest se vio asombrado, no era un mal plan, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta que era un plan armado básicamente desde el subconsciente de Spitfire, no debía subestimar a la capitana, era obvio que estaba emocionalmente lastimada, pero también que poseía una voluntad increíblemente fuerte.

_Hasta que yo diga lo contrario, no puedes dejar este departamento o tomar contacto con nadie aparte de mi_ Dijo Krest queriendo prever nuevos riesgos_ Queda claro_

_Si, yo obedeceré_ Repito Spitfire dejando brillar sus ojos con un verde intenso

_Muy bien_ Dijo Krest aliviado, ahora debía continuar_ Quiero que tomes pluma, tinta y pergamino, en este departamento tienes eso_ Cuestiono el Changeling

_Si_ Respondió Spitfire_ Lo uso para responder las cartas de los admiradores y las ordenes de la realeza_

_Muy bien, tienes un espejo_ Volvió a cuestionar Krest

_Solo el que está en el baño_ Dijo Spitfire_ No soy fanática de mirarme al espejo_

_Muy bien, iré hacer algo haya_ Dijo Krest dándole la espalda a la pegaso_ Mientras tanto escribirás en un pergamino, todas las formaciones que actualmente usan los Wonderbolts, en qué condiciones las usan, cuáles son sus debilidades y que estrategias usarías contra ellas_ Continuo Krest en tono firme mientras continuaba su marcha al baño_ Cuando termines espérame en la sala_

_Es todo lo que querías de mí, ¿verdad?_ Cuestiono Spitfire para sorpresa de Krest_ Solo querías conseguir información_

Krest quedo paralizado con la pregunta, nunca antes alguien que había caído en ese nivel de control le había hablado a menos que él le hubiera preguntado algo, y mucho menos le había cuestionado, pero ahora Spitfire le hablaba, le preguntaba y hasta cierto punto parecía reprenderlo por sus actos.

El Changeling volvió la cabeza, para observar a Spitfire y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, frente a el Spitfire, la capitana de los Woderbolts lo miraba con la misma mirada fría y robótica de cualquier otro ser controlado, su expresión era completamente neutra sin atisbos de dolor o tristeza pero aun así, lloraba, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, porque lloraba, como podía hacerlo, no debería ser posible, pero ahí estaba haciéndolo, y lo más importante era que a Krest le afectaba verla llorar, le dolía.

Krest no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente a Spitfire, miraba a la pony con curiosidad mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de la pegaso mirando con curiosidad las lágrimas y sin darse cuenta termino preguntando extrañado_ ¿Por qué lloras?_

Spitfire no se inmuto, sus ojos nuevamente demostraron que su mente analizaba la pregunta y luego contesto_ Porque me duele_ Dijo en tono frio la pegaso_ Me duele mucho_ Continuo la pegaos adquiriendo un leve tono trágico_ Me duele aquí_ Continuo la pegaso señalando con su casco el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde debía estar su corazón

El comentario hiso temblar a Krest, que ocurría con lo ponys, porque eran tan sentimentales, porque les era tan fácil reír, porque les era tan fácil llorar, que era lo que tenían de especial, porque aunque no quisiera se sentía atraído a ellos, porque sentía lastima por Spitfire, porque sus lágrimas le hacían daño, que rayos le estaba pasando.

Krest uso su casco, marcado por los agujeros de los Changeling y limpio las lágrimas de Spitfire_ Deja de llorar_ Dijo en tono frio el Changeling, que para su sorpresa vio las lágrimas volver a salir

_No puedo hacerlo_ Respondió con frialdad Spitfire_ Dime, realmente no me quieres, verdad_ Cuestiono la pegaso

Krest sintió un nuevo estremecimiento, no quería continuar con ese interrogatorio_ Si te lo digo o no, no importa, igual olvidaras todo esto después de que termine_ Concluyo Krest

_No olvidare tu respuesta, no si me la dices_ Dijo Spitfire sin cambiar el tono

Krest se dio finalmente media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al baño_ Comienza a escribir lo que te pedí_ Dijo con frialdad el Changeling

_Entendido_ Respondió Spitfire con cierto gesto de tristeza en su voz

_El que te haga esto, no significa que no te quiera_ Dijo Krest caminando al baño_ Solo es algo que debo hacer, tú lo dijiste, debemos cumplir nuestro deber aunque este no siempre nos guste_

Como Krest estaba despaldas no logro ver la débil sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Spitfire la capitana decía la verdad su subconsciente no olvidaría esa respuesta; mientras se dirigía a comenzar la escritura encomendada y antes de perderlo de vista la pegaso le dio una última respuesta a Krest una respuesta que marcaría al Changeling por mucho tiempo_ No fuiste tú quien dijo, que si te hace infeliz, siempre puedes dejarlo_

Krest se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero ya no iba a discutir más, tenía otras cosas que hacer y debía hacerlas. Tras entrar al baño Krest centro su mirada en el espejo de este, un espejo ubicado al lado del lavabo, de cuerpo completo donde se reflejaba su apariencia, su verdadera apariencia que se alejaba mucho de la forma de pegaso que tomaba desde hacía un tiempo y a la cual sin quererlo le había tomado cierto cariño, a veces olvidaba lo extraña que debía ser su verdadera apariencia para los ponys, desde su melena verdusca hasta sus ojos multicolor, pasando por su cuerno en forma de relámpago, sus sobresalientes colmillos, su tamaño y sus cascos agujereados, su apariencia le recordaba de donde venía y su linaje y le recordaba también que no era un pony y que jamás lo seria.

El Changeling levanto su casco delantero derecho y lo coloco sobre la fría superficie del espejo, tras un momento su cuerno comenzó a brillar y en su casco apareció una llama verde que se extendió por todo el espejo y tras un momento la superficie reflejante se llenó de llamas verdes las cuales rápidamente se extinguieron dejando al espejo con una superficie completamente negra, un negro profundo y absoluto, levemente aterrador que fácilmente parecía que podías entrar y perderte en esa profunda oscuridad.

Tras un momento la infinita oscuridad fue interrumpida, de esta aparecieron dos brillantes ojos verdes que similares a los de Krest presentaban una esclera azul verdoso y se veían más claros en los bordes y en el centro más oscuros y del mismo modo su pupila apenas era una raya negra, pero al igual que el espejo la raya era de un negro profundo y turbio, unos ojos peligrosos.

_Camus, que gusto me da verte_ Dijo la voz de la reina Changeling desde el espejo

_Es un gusto verte a ti también tía_ Dijo Krest devolviendo la mirada al espejo y haciendo una sutil reverencia

_Es raro que te comuniques por esta vía, supongo que estas en un lugar seguro_ Cuestiono Chrysalis

_Si tía, no te preocupes, he asegurado la zona_ Respondió Camus, que casi había olvidado como se escuchaba su verdadero nombre cuando la reina lo decía

_Muy bien sobrino, ahora dime, cómo va la misión_ Cuestiono la reina Changeling

_La misión_ Comenzó Camus sin saber si debía continuar o no_ Es un fracaso, no tiene sentido continuarla_ Dijo finalmente

Los ojos verdes en el espejo negro se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esto_ Un fracaso_ Respondió la voz con asombro_ Estas seguro, tu último informe parecía prometedor, estaba segura de que la operación era un éxito_

Krest bajo la cabeza apenado, sabía porque era raro su actual reporte, porque estaba mintiendo, su misión era simple, muchos Changeling habían oído de la derrota de Tirek por parte de las 6 ponys que eran usuarias de los elementos de la armonía, habían escuchado que estas habían usado una magia extraña y muy poderosa para derrotarlo, una magia nunca antes vista en ningún lugar, una magia de arcoíris.

Esto había llevado a Chrysalis a pensar que quizás esa magia aun residía en el interior de esas ponys y que si un Changeling se alimentaba con las emociones de una de esas ponys podría alimentarse de dicha magia y recibiría una cantidad de poder increíble, algo jamás visto, pero acercarse a los elementos de la armonía era peligroso, por eso había enviado a uno de sus mejores elementos, Camus había sido la elección perfecta para esto pues sabía que no le fallaría era un experto en infiltrarse y también un gran combatiente

La misión de Krest había sido un éxito, al pasar tanto tiempo con Rainbow se había dado cuenta de que el poder que obtenía de ella era enorme, no podía creer que pudiera obtener tanta energía de una sola pony e incluso su hambre se había visto notoriamente reducida solo por alimentarse de esa pegaso azul y en su primer reporte había hecho alusión a que la idea era correcta pero ahora mentía, ahora decía que no había encontrado nada, que la misión era un fracaso y la pregunta en su mente era obvia ¿Por qué?

A Camus le hubiera gustado decir que la razón era que sabía que la idea no era buena, pues era una operación arriesgada, viajar a Equestria con un batallón para tratar de capturar a las seis ponys y llevarlas al reino para cultivar sus emociones y alimentarse con esa extraña magia, era una idea loca y poco viable, era casi seguro que no lograrían el objetivo y aun si lo hiciesen Equestria lo notaria enseguida, después de todo esas ponys eran sus heroínas cualquiera notaria una desaparición repentina y entonces tendrían a todo el ejercito del reino más las princesas preparándose para atacarlos y no estaban en condiciones de soportar un ataque así, si decidían hacer eso el reino Changeling seria arrasado, era una idea suicida pero Chrysalis no lo veía así, ella odiaba a esas seis ponys, las detestaba y si podía causarles daño de algún modo lo haría, era una gran reina pero no era objetiva cuando se trataba de ese aspecto, debido a eso a Camus le correspondía ofrecerle una solución que favoreciera a todo el reino o al menos eso era con lo que Camus se engañaba a si mismo.

La verdad era que desde hacía un tiempo a Krest le molestaba la idea de atacar a Rainbow y a sus amigas, imaginaba a las seis ponys encadenadas y torturadas de distintas maneras para poder drenar sus emociones y la sola idea le generaba escalofríos, el poder que ofrecían no valía la pena por algo así, en especial cuando tenía una idea mucho mejor en mente una idea que prometía un mejor futuro para todos los Changeling

_Si, lamento haberme equivocado en mi reporte_ Dijo Camus con la cabeza baja_ Pero me alegra decir que mi viaje no ha sido solo una pérdida de tiempo, logre obtener algo de buena información de estos ponys algo que verdaderamente promete_

_Enserio_ Dijo Chrysalis con poco interés_ Muy bien, te escucho_

Poco a poco Camus fue dándole detalles a su tía, detalles sobre su nuevo plan, basado en la información que había conseguido recientemente y la que estaba seguro obtendría más adelante, sabía que la oferta era tentadora, un reino completo para los Changeling, para que se alimentaran de él, para que recuperaran fuerzas y cuando este reino estuviera completamente vacío y ellos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones caerían sobre Equestria como un ejército invencible y seria en ese momento cuando lo tomarían todo, seria ese momento cuando se proclamarían como la especie más poderosa de todas.

Camus era consiente que la ambición de su tía era grande y que su deseo de tomar Equestria al igual que el de lastimar a sus princesas y esclavizar a sus pobladores la consumía, pero también sabía que era inteligente, si veía que un plan le daría más posibilidades de conseguir su ambición no lo rechazaría, eso era lo que deseaba, hacerle reconsiderar su posición actual, convencerla de alejar su ojo de Equestria al menos por ahora, hasta que verdaderamente tuvieran una oportunidad de vencer, donde su victoria fuera tan absoluta que Equestria se rendiría sin pelear, con menos bajas, una victoria donde Rainbow no sufriría, o eso esperaba el

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el negro espejo, una sonrisa proveniente de la reina Changeling, estaba feliz y emocionada, sentía como su sangre ardía de deseo, la idea le había encantado

_El plan suena prometedor Camus_ Dijo en tono alegre Chrysalis_ Pero en serio crees poder llevarlo a cabo_ Cuestiono la reina

_Solo no_ Admitió Camus con seriedad_ Necesito que envíes a 2 agentes allá, para que preparen todo para cuando yo llegue, necesitare al menos 1 día y medio para recuperar esa reliquia y un poco más para llevártela_

Chrysalis retiro su sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron seriedad y reflexión, estaba considerando cuidadosamente sus opciones decidiendo que paso debía seguir desde ese momento en adelante

_Muy bien_ Dijo finalmente la reina_ Hablare con Tyfon, le diré que envié a 2 de sus mejores soldados para que preparen todo para ti_

_Oh, vamos tienen que ser los soldados de Tyfon_ Se quejó Camus demostrando gran fastidio_ No puedes pedírselo a Obsidial_

_Tu prima está muy ocupada con su nido en este momento_ Dijo con firmeza la reina_ Y además no entiendo esa actitud tan inmadura que tienes para trabajar con tu primo_

_Por que el me odia_ Dijo Camus molesto_ Y lo sabes, el detesta todo sobre mí, es más estoy seguro que enviara al par de soldados más incompetentes que tenga solo para arruinar la operación_

Chrysalis rio divertida_ Realmente piensas mal de mi hijo no es así mi querido sobrino, a veces pareces olvidar que hablas de tu príncipe_

_Que sea un príncipe no lo hace menos insoportable_ Dijo Camus entre dientes

Esto despertó una nueva risa en la reina Changeling_ Muy bien haremos esto, hablare con Tyfon para que envié sus mejores soldados_

_Si sabe que son para mí no lo hará, puedo asegurártelo_ Dijo Camus molesto

_¡No me interrumpas!_ Dijo Chrysalis en tono severo_ Le diré que son para mí, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que te envié incompetentes y además iré yo misma a ayudarte con tu plan_

_Tu_ Dijo con asombro Camus_ No crees que es muy arriesgado, puedo manejar esto sin problemas_

Chrysalis sonrió_ No me malinterpretes sobrino, confió en ti y en tus capacidades, pero la idea de una nueva conquista me emociona, sabes que me gusta estar en primera fila cuando nos apoderamos de un nuevo lugar_

_Bueno si crees que es lo mejor, por mi está bien_ Dijo Camus sin darle mucha importancia_ Supongo entonces que te veré allá_

_Muy bien mi niño, debo preparar todo para mi viaje, te avisare cuando todo esté listo para tu plan, por ahora quédate en Equestria y prepárate para desaparecer, adiós pequeño_ Dijo finalmente la reina para luego desaparecer en la negrura del espejo la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco devolviendo su lugar a la superficie reflejante que dejaba ver nuevamente a Camus en su forma verdadera

_No soy un niño_ Dijo algo fastidiado Camus para salir de la habitación del baño

Camus volvió a recorrer el breve pasillo y se dirigió a la sala donde se hallaba una Spitfire con los ojos completamente verdes al lado de una mesa llena de pergaminos recién escritos, la pegaso parecía mantener la mirada vacía y expectante hasta que vio a Camus aparecer en el pasillo, en ese momento su mirada se centró completamente en el

_Supongo que ya terminaste_ Dijo Camus observando la enorme pila de pergaminos

_Demoraste bastante en el baño, tuve mucho tiempo_ Dijo Spitfire_ Que hacías allá_ Cuestiono la pegaso aun en tono robótico

_Tenía una pequeña reunión familiar_ Dijo Camus sin pensar para luego abrir los ojos asombrado, no podía creer que la pegaso era capaz de interrogarlo aun en su estado actual, que clase de monstruosa voluntad poseía la capitana de los Wonderbolts, cada vez el Changeling se veía más asombrado por la resistencia de Spitfire

_Como sea, es hora de dejarte en paz_ Dijo Camus levantando su casco envuelto en llamas verdes con dirección al rostro de Spitfire

_Vas a matarme_ Cuestiono la pegaso naranja sin la mínima sensación de emoción en su voz

_No, solo borrare tu memoria_ Dijo Camus con tranquilidad_ No tienes de que preocuparte esto no duele nada_

_Que tanto vas a borrar_ Volvió a cuestionar la capitana con leve nerviosismo en la voz

_Lo suficiente_ Dijo Camus que ya le daba lo mismo contestar las preguntas de la pegaso_ Probablemente te hare creer que viniste aquí luego de las pruebas y caíste dormida por el cansancio_ Dijo Camus acercando más su casco al rostro de la pegaos naranja

_No lo hagas_ Soltó la pegaso naranja demostrando por primera vez desde que entro en el trance cierta preocupación en su voz

Camus se detuvo de inmediato y miro el rostro de la pegaso, seguía frio y apático, sin rastro de emociones, pero sus palabras era un deseo real, una fuerza más grande que su poder había logrado hablar, algo la había impulsado a pedir eso

_Que dijiste_ Cuestiono Camus con sorpresa

_Te pido, que por favor no lo hagas, no borres nuestra cita, déjame esos recuerdos, por favor_ Dijo Spitfire con un tono levemente triste

_Pero es que te has vuelto loca_ Cuestiono Camus aterrado_ Sabes lo que soy y lo que te he hecho hacer, no preferirías olvidarme, olvidar que me conociste, simplemente dejar esto atrás_

_No me malinterpretes_ Dijo Spitfire con seriedad, cada vez parecía que sus emociones estaban más presentes en ella_ Te odio, sé que me engañaste y que me estas usando, sé que no eres bueno y que probablemente tus planes no traerán ningún bien a Equestria, pero yo, yo hacía mucho no me sentía tan feliz, tan feliz como durante nuestra cita, no quiero perder eso, ¡Por favor no me lo quites¡_ Grito Spitfire recuperando por un momento el color cobre natural de sus ojos para que estos al instante fueran otra vez invadidos por el verde_ Por favor, no lo hagas_ Dijo de nuevo la capitana en su tono robótico

Camus se detuvo a pensar, pero porque pensar, porque demonios le importaba lo que quisiera Spitfire, dejarle sus recuerdos era un riesgo innecesario, toda esa idea era una maldita locura, pero porque no quería hacerla infeliz, si obviamente sentía pena por la pegaso naranja, su capacidad de sentir emociones le había permitido darse cuenta lo triste y adolorida que estaba la capitana pero, eso no era su problema, eso no debía importarle, él debía centrarse en su misión, debía hacer lo que le ordenaban, debía asegurar el triunfo de los Changeling, entonces porque rayos la pegaso lo hacía dudar tanto, porque estaba pensando en ceder.

Krest soltó un suspiro_ Y si decidiera ayudarte, que haría, obviamente no puedo dejarte tus recuerdos_

_Podrías solo borrar la última parte_ Dijo Spitfire_ Podríamos volver a donde nos quedamos, al momento antes de que lanzaras este hechizo sobre mi_

Krest quedo paralizado con la sugerencia, acaso la pegaso estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, a quererlo aun después de todo lo que había pasado, aun después de lo que había hecho y obviamente de lo que pensaba hacer, es que acaso estaba loca, aun si solo era un deseo subconsciente, no era normal

_Entiendes lo que estas pidiendo_ Dijo Krest sorprendido_ Estas pidiéndome seguir donde estábamos, seguir besándote, seguir tocándote, acaso lo que soy no te molesta, acaso no entiendes lo que significó para tu reino_

Spitfire ni se inmuto al responder_ Mentiría si dijera que no me afecta lo que eres o lo que planeas, pero para serte sincera no me importa, ya te lo dije antes hacía mucho no era tan feliz como ahora que estuvimos juntos, sé que es egoísta, sé que va en contra de lo que soy y se espera de mí, pero quiero permitirme ser egoísta, quiero permitirme un momento de debilidad, quiero olvidar por un momento lo que eres y solo por un momento creerme la dulce mentira de que realmente me quieres_

Krest soltó un último suspiro de aceptación, no se atrevía a quitarle ese brillo de esperanza a los ojos de la pegaso, realmente para el daba igual aquella situación, lo único que debía importarle era que su identidad permaneciera oculta y además su hechizo para conversar con la reina y el esfuerzo que implicaba mantener el control de Spitfire habían mermado su energía y esta era una gran forma de recargarse, así que por qué no, nadie lo culparía siempre que la misión terminara bien al final

_Como gustes, se hará lo que tú quieres_ Dijo Camus siendo rápidamente envuelto en llamas verdes y volviendo a su forma de pegaso negro y finalmente dirigiendo nuevamente su casco encendido en llamas verdes con dirección al rostro de Spitfire

Los hechizos para alterar memoria eran difíciles pero dado que lo que tenía que modificar era realmente poco a Krest solo le tomo un momento insertar en Spitfire la memoria de que habían llegado a su casa y habían entrado sumidos en apasionados besos para luego terminar en la sala con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro, tras la modificación Krest simplemente levanto su hechizo de control y dejo que los ojos de la pegaso recuperaran su natural color cobre mientras su conciencia volvía poco apoco a su cuerpo.

Krest coloco una sonrisa divertida y espero a que los ojos de Spitfire volvieran a centrarse en el antes de hablar_ Que sucede, acaso ya tuviste suficiente_ Cuestiono divertido el pegaso negro

Antes de poder decir algo más y para sorpresa de Krest, Spitfire se aventó sobre él y le planto un fuerte y apasionado beso, el pegaso negro perdió fácilmente el equilibrio y termino tumbado en el piso de la sala de estar con la capitana de los Wonderbolts encima aun besándolo.

_Que dices muñeco, apenas estoy comenzando_ Dijo con confianza Spitfire mientras ponía una mirada coqueta en sus ojos, completamente ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido solo unos momentos atrás

Los besos rápidamente se reanudaron, cada vez más apasionados, Krest que en un principio simplemente había permanecido pasivo comenzó a participar movía su cabeza rítmicamente con la de Spitfire, dejaba a sus labios subir y bajar suavemente sobre los de la capitana, de vez en cuando disfrutaba de la sola sensación de mantener sus labios unidos, de sentir la respiración de la pegaso en su rostro, de sentir como el corazón de Spitfire se aceleraba y su cuerpo vibraba con cada nueva caricia con cada leve roce que el agregaba con su casco a ese dulce momento.

De un momento a otro Krest se impulsó sobre su espalda y logro girar sobre sí mismo quedando por encima de Spitfire con los rostros levemente separados dejando tiempo para que cada uno jadeara para recuperar el aliento, su respiración era acelerada, sus pupilas estaban enormemente dilatadas y sus rostros estaban claramente enrojecidos, ambos estuvieron un momento así, observándose, detallándose, memorizando inconscientemente cada detalle en el rostro del otro, sintiendo como el deseo de volver a juntar sus labios se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

_No vas a detenerte ahora, verdad muñeco_ Dijo sonriente Spitfire

_No lo haría por nada del mundo_ Contesto Krest con una sonrisa antes de volver a juntar sus labios con la pegaso naranja sabiendo que no volvería a soltarla en toda la noche, mientras con cada beso recuperaba un poco de energía sintiéndose cada vez más poderoso

En esa fría noche en Canterlot las luces del departamento de Spitfire estuvieron encendidas hasta la madrugada, la noche se llenó de sonidos jadeantes y apasionados, de gritos enardecidos y encantados, de deseo y de pasión, y hasta que salió el sol ambos amantes no se vieron vencidos por el cansancio

Varias horas después Spitfire recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Krest el cual había finalmente caído dormido en el piso de la sala tras su enérgico encuentro, podía sentir su corazón latir aun acelerado y su respiración levemente agotada, veía como el sol entraba lentamente por las persianas del departamento pero no haría nada, quería dormir, quería descansar, quería perder la conciencia manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, tenía todo lo que quería justo a su lado y no quería dejarlo ir o permitir que alguien se lo quitara.

_Gracias por todo_ Dijo dulcemente Spitfire besando la mejilla de un dormido Krest sin notar como sus ojos adquirían un suave brillo verde y de su cuerpo se desprendía un tenue vapor del mismo color

 **_Fin del Flashback_**

Krest se sorprendió perdido en su propia imaginación, la noche que había pasado con la capitana de los Wonderbolts el día anterior aun retumbaba fuerte en su cabeza, tenía las sensaciones demasiado fresca, era casi como si aún pudiera sentir el suave y dulce tacto del casco de Spitfire sobre él y eso le gustaba.

Pero tenía que decidir qué hacer ahora, aceptar la invitación de Rainbow no solo implicaba acercarse nuevamente a Canterlot un riesgo ya de por si innecesario, sino también corría el riesgo de volver a ver a Spitfire, algo que podría atraer demasiada atención no deseada sobre él, por donde sea que lo mirara aceptar la invitación era una pésima idea y aun así, en su mente lo único que tenía claro era que no podía rechazar la cita, lo único que tenía claro era que iba aceptar.

Krest podía sentirlo, últimamente tenía una conexión más fuerte con Rainbow Dash que la que había tenido con cualquier otro ser antes, podía sentir sus emociones mucho mejor de lo que sentía la de otros ponys y lo que sentía en ese momento lo abrumaba, sentía el miedo y la ansiedad de Dash por la invitación que había extendido, pero también sentía su añoranza y deseo de una respuesta, la pegaso podría negar a capa y espada que sentía algo por él, pero para Krest sus sentimientos eran claros y lo hacían feliz, no entendía porque y realmente no sabía si quería entenderlo pero él saber que la pegaso azul lo deseaba, que deseaba estar a su lado lograba sacarle una enorme sonrisa y aunque el odiara admitirlo estar junto a esa pegaso azul, aunque solo fuera así en ese pacifico momento sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo estando juntos le generaba una rara sensación, no era felicidad o al menos no del todo, pero era algo muy agradable.

Krest tenía claro que pronto tendría que dejar Ponyville, que dejar Equestria, que debía ir a cumplir la misión que había convenido con su tía, que pronto desaparecería de la vida de Rainbow Dash para nunca más volver y si ese era el caso entonces no tenía nada de malo que se diera un último gusto, que se diera un último y pequeño capricho.

_Sabes presumida, creo que esa noche estaré libre, así que porque no_ Dijo Krest sonriendo sin dejar de mirar el cielo

_Entonces estas diciendo_ Cuestiono Dash con los ojos como platos volteando a ver a Krest

_Estoy diciendo que me encantaría ir contigo_ Dijo Krest también volteando a ver a Dash con una gran sonrisa

La sonrisa no se hiso esperar en el rostro de Dash la cual miro encantada al pegaso negro_ Eso es asombroso_ Dijo encantada Rainbow_ Ya verás primero iremos a la sala principal y conversaremos con los Wonderbolts, luego te mostrare las azoteas del castillo y luego mis lugares favoritos para volar y luego podríamos ir a la heladería de la ciudad, tienen el mejor helado de avena de todo el mundo, vas a quedar tan asombrado, esa noche será tan genial_ Dijo Rainbow llena de emoción la cual al caer en cuenta lo emocionada y encantada que estaba, una actitud nada genial, se apresuró a serenarse y mirar con una falsa tranquilidad a Krest_ Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que aceptaras, para que no te pierdas toda esa diversión_ Dijo Dash en tono tranquilo mientras soplaba con desinterés su casco tratando de fingir serenidad aun cuando su rostro estaba ruborizado

Ante esto Krest simplemente estallo en una carcajada divertido_ Bueno en ese caso, te doy las gracias de antemano por lo que parece una noche increíble_

Tras esto ambos pegasos quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo, pero de un momento a otro el rostro de Rainbow volvió a llenarse de rubor, su mirada se centró en el casco de Krest que se hallaba cerca, el pegaso negro había extendido sus extremidades y la delantera derecha estaba muy cerca de la pegaso azul, con cada segundo Rainbow se sentía más acalorada y sentía como sudaba poco a poco su rostro mostraba una mueca nerviosa, finalmente logró reunir suficiente valor y con un movimiento dudoso acerco su casco al de Krest y finalmente coloco su casco sobre el del pegaso negro

_Oye_ Dijo con dificultad Rainbow sin atreverse si quiera a mirar en la dirección de Krest

_¿Si?_ Cuestiono el pegaso negro también algo nervioso al sentir sobre su casco el de Rainbow

_Gracias, por ir conmigo_ Logro articular la pegaso azul aun llena de vergüenza sin atreverse si quiera a mirar al pegaso negro

En ese momento el rostro de Krest volvió a tornarse rojo mientras su corazón se aceleraba_ De nada_ Atino a decir el pegaso negro con dificultad

Ambos pegasos permanecieron un rato sobre la colina, mirando las nubes, observando el cielo, disfrutando la suave brisa, sin decir nada. Solo disfrutando esa emocionante sensación de tener sus cascos unidos sin decir nada más, solo gozando el momento.

Krest aun feliz y con una sonrisa sintió como un frio profundo paso sobre su espalda, sabía que eso no podía durar mucho más, sabía que el día del baile tendría que despedirse de Rainbow Dash, que esa noche se acababa su papel, ese día Krest desaparecería para siempre.

_ **Casa de Discord_**

Discord se hallaba tendido en el piso, los cascos delanteros de la princesa Luna se hallaban sobre sus hombros evitando que levantara sus garras y el resto del cuerpo de Luna descansaba sobre el torso de Discord evitando que el señor del caos pudiera erguirse, mientras tanto la princesa Luna con una mirada confiada levitaba con su magia el marcador negro que hacía poco Discord había usado para burlarse de ella.

_Creo que te estas tomando muy mal una broma_ Dijo Discord nervioso observando como el marcador se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro

_Enserio, siempre pensé que serias partidario de la idea que una buena broma merece otra_ Contesto Luna con una sonrisa burlona_ Ahora que escribo primero, que tal si te marco mi nombre en la frente, apuesto que ha Tia le encantara verte ese decorado en el baile, o quizá mejor te dibujo un par de lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas_

_Sabes, cualquiera diría que tienes problemas con la venganza_ Dijo Discord nervioso_ No quieres que discutamos esto con unas palomitas y un vaso de leche con chocolate_

_Déjame pensarlo un momento_ Dijo luna aun con aire burlón_ Para ser sincera, no_

_Me lo temía_ Dijo Discord_ Entonces supongo que no me queda más opción que esto_

Con un simple parpadeo del señor del caos el marcador que Luna suspendida con su magia estallo manchando aún más la cara de la princesa de la noche de tinta y cegando a la princesa por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Discord hiciera un sutil gesto con la cabeza que hiso que las tablas que formaran el techo tomaran actitud de tentáculos y envolvieran por completo el cuerpo de la princesa de la noche dejando a esta suspendida en el aire, aun cegada por la tinta y con solo su cabeza libre del fuerte agarre.

_Por Equestria que rayos está pasando_ Dijo Luna molesta

Discord primero se dio un momento para reír divertido con la escena antes de contestar_ JAJAJAJJA, enserio deberías ver qué cara pusiste, no puedo creer que no te lo esperaras ni un poco_ Decía muy divertido el señor del caos_ Dime donde crees que estas princesa, esta dimensión, esta casa, este espacio de realidad, todo esto lo he creado yo, todo esto está bajo mi control, es decir me siento como pez en el agua_ Decía Discord mientras con su magia hacia aparecer unas escamas de pez una aleta superior en el lugar donde estaban sus cuernos y un par de branquias en su cuello

_Si estás haciendo algún tipo de chiste no puedo verlo, lo sabes verdad_ Dijo con seriedad Luna que continuaba ciega con la tinta

_Oh claro_ Dijo Discord con gesto molesto_ Déjame ayudarte_ Continuo el señor del caos haciendo aparecer un pañuelo blanco en su mano y pasándolo rápidamente por el rostro de Luna logrando limpiar toda la tinta de su rostro y dejando que la princesa de la noche volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, al mismo tiempo la apariencia de pez de Discord desaparecía.

Luna miraba molesta e impotente al señor del caos, había bajado su guardia y ahora se encontraba en una situación compleja, que debía hacer, podría tratar de usar su magia para liberarse, pero conociendo al señor del caos, el intentarlo solo le conseguirá otra molesta jugarreta por parte de Discord.

_Muy bien Discord buena broma te lo concedo_ Dijo Luna manteniendo un tono formal e intentando parecer tranquila_ Ahora has el favor de liberarme_

_Sí, creo que mejor no_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Estaba pensando que no todos los días tengo a una de las grandes princesas de Equestria tan a la mano como ahora así que porque no me divierto un poco con mi nueva invitada_ Continuo el señor del caos con una mirada maliciosas

_¿Divertirte?_ Dijo nerviosa la princesa de la noche_ A que te refieres_

_Bueno, veras nunca se lo he dicho a nadie_ Dijo Discord sin disminuir su tono malicioso_ Pero soy un ferviente admirador de la danza de vientre de arabia pony, pero no soy muy bien recibido por allá dado mi historial de jugarretas, así que son contadas las veces que puedo disfrutar de un baile de ese estilo por eso pensé que esta vez podría convertirte en mi bailarina personal_ Culmino el señor del caos haciendo aparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos un traje de bailarina que consistía en la parte superior de un bikini color rojo de lentejuelas y unas mallas transparentes como parte inferior de un tono rosado suave

_Si crees que bailare para ti solo porque me tienes atrapada, estás loco_ Renegó Luna desafiante, dado que detestaba que le dieran órdenes

_Oh estas segura Luna_ Dijo Discord divertido_ Tu sabes puedo ser muy convincente_ Continuo Discord centrando su mirada en Luna mientras sus ojos comenzaban a formar círculos verdes, amarillos, blancos, azules y negros, empezando su ya conocido poder de hipnotismo

_Discord no te atrevas_ Dijo Luna ladeando la cara para evitar mirar los ojos al señor del caos, conociendo lo fuerte que era su control mental

_Oh vamos, será divertido_ Dijo Discord que sentía como ese impulso demencial le indicaba seguir adelante, como las cosas podían ponerse más divertidas, más caóticas_ Quizás después de que bailes un rato podamos pasar a algo más divertido_ Concluyo el señor del caos con tono perverso_ Oh quizás podamos apoderarnos juntos del reino de tu hermana, no te gustaría_

En ese momento un estruendo se oyó en la casa y Discord desvió su mirada a la escalera donde la zarigüeya Tiberius lideraba a un ejército de tenedores y cucharas que estaban formados en fila a sus espaldas, la zarigüeya miro por un momento al señor del caos desafiante.

_Como hiciste eso_ Dijo Discord sorprendido volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad_ Todo el mundo sabe que las cucharas y los tenedores se odian, como rayos lograste que cooperaran_

La respuesta de la zarigüeya fue un grito de guerra con el cual el, junto con todo su ejército de platería se aventaron contra el señor del caos derribándolo y dándole tiempo a Luna de hacer brillar su cuerno y desintegrar sus ataduras quedando de nuevo con los cascos sobre el piso, tras un momento la zarigüeya que había dejado la lucha a los cubiertos escalo por los cascos de Luna y volvió al hombro de su ama

_Gracias Tiberius_ Dijo Luna feliz_ Te ganaste una ración extra de postre esta noche_

La respuesta de la zarigüeya fue un chillido de gozo y después la divertida criatura volvió a ocultarse en la melena de Luna buscando una nueva oportunidad de darle una sorpresa a algún incauto

Mientras Luna centro su mirada en el vencido señor del caos que ahora se hallaba por debajo de una enorme pila de cubiertos que se movía sobre el ejecutando una danza de la victoria

_Muy bien, termino la fiesta_ Dijo Luna haciendo brillar su cuerno y con un movimiento de su cuello hiso levitar a todos los cubiertos para luego con un nuevo movimiento aventarlos contra una pared que para sorpresa de la princesa de la noche abrió una enorme boca e ingirió toda la platería y finalmente soltó un eructo

Luna centro su mirada en Discord que yacía pensativo en el piso, con sus ojos amarillos y pupilas rojas fijos en el techo como si estuviera pensando la nueva filosofía del mundo, hasta que finalmente el señor del caos abrió la boca

_Creo que comenzare a comer con palillos chinos_ Dijo Discord molesto

Luna no resistió la broma y dejo escapar una risa divertida y solo un momento después sin disminuir su sonrisa se recostó al lado de Discord fijando también su mirada en el techo, dejaría pasar la jugarreta de Discord, después de todo él siempre había sido así

_Te molesta si te hago compañía_ Cuestiono Luna

_Adelante_ Dijo Discord con tranquilidad_ Espero no haberte asustado demasiado_ Comento levemente nervios el Draconequus

Luna rio divertida_ Sabes, si lo pidieras de buena manera podría aprender danza de vientre_

Esta vez fue Discord quien rio divertido_ Quizás algún día lo pida_ Argumento sonriente el señor del caos

Luna se tomó un momento para detallar a Discord el cual aún mantenía fija en el techo, para su sorpresa su primer pensamiento fue_ "Como rayos llegue a esto". Aunque la duda no era para menos, después de todo hacia unas semanas atrás apenas imaginaba poder tolerar al señor del caos unas horas antes de volverse loca y ahora, ahora la idea de pasar tiempo con Discord le encantaba, nunca había imaginado que un día encontraría la actitud altanera e infantil del señor del caos tan atractiva, jamás había pensado que las bromas sin gracia de Discord le sacarían tantas risas y mucho menos habría podido pensar que el solo ver el rostro del señor del caos bastaría para hacer que su corazón se acelerara y que su cabeza se llenara de ideas locas, otras románticas y unas pocas más apasionadas.

Si quizás Discord estaba bastante lejos de lo que ella consideraba el corcel más guapo en toda Equestria, pero si era sincera la princesa no podía decir que le parecía desagradable la apariencia del señor del caos, si tuviera que escoger una forma de describir la apariencia de Discord diría que era inusual e inusual no siempre significaba malo en ese caso para ella era más bien sinónimo de interesante.

Ralamente la princesa de la noche debía admitir lo obvio, se había enamorado del ridículo señor del caos, lo quería fervientemente y deseaba su cariño, su amor y su atención, jamás había pensado llegar a ese punto pero ahora que lo vivía no tenía más opción que seguir adelante y disfrutar a donde la llevaría esta aventura.

_En que piensas_ Cuestiono Luna al ver la mirada perdida del señor del caos en el techo

Discord se sorprendió por la pregunta y se puso levemente nervioso pero trato de fingir tranquilidad_ En nada_

Luna miro con seriedad a Discord_ Sabes cuando eres tan malo mintiendo, no tiene sentido que lo hagas_

_No te iba a gustar la respuesta honesta_ Dijo Discord teniendo levemente un aire más serio

_Pensabas en mi hermana_ Cuestiono Luna_ O tal vez en la pegaso de pelo rosado_

_Quizás, en una, quizás en ambas, quizás en las 3, nunca he sido muy bueno para saber exactamente en que pienso, solo las cosas llegan y se van_ Dijo Discord sin atreverse a retirar su mirada del techo por miedo a encontrar el rostro furioso de Luna mirándolo

Luna estaba ofendida, muy ofendida, como podía atreverse Discord a pensar en otra yegua estando ella a su lado, acaso ella no era suficiente para el señor del caos, que rayos podían tener Celestia o Fluttershy que ella no tuviera, acaso había algo de lo que ella carecía, algo que hacía que Discord simplemente no podía olvidar a sus competidoras por un momento

Si Luna estaba molesta, pero era inteligente, sabía que no valía la pena enloquecer por eso, muy por el contrario sabía que ahora podía mover una ficha que hasta ese punto no había podido tocar, sabía que era hora de tomar un poco más de terreno en su pequeño tablero

_Tienes claro, que no podrás hacer esto con ellas, verdad_ Cuestiono Luna

_¿Esto?_ Dijo Discord confuso_ A que te refieres_

_A esto_ Dijo Luna volviendo a mirar el techo_ Mi hermana es la gran princesa del reino, ella no vive por el reino, vive para el reino, su tiempo libre es más limitado que el hielo en el desierto y son pocos los momentos que está lejos del ojo público, nunca podría darse un momento de tranquilidad como este contigo aun cuando ella lo quiera, aun cuando en su interior le encantaría tener un momento así, no podría hacerlo, no sin el riesgo de ser juzgada por sus súbditos, siempre debes recordar que Celestia ama a Equestria, la ama por sobre todo, si quieres estar con ella, debes tener claro que siempre estarás en segundo lugar_

_Exageras_ Dijo Discord con clara duda en su voz, nunca le había gustado el segundo lugar

_En serio_ Respondió Luna sarcástica_ Soy su adorada hermana menor y mira cuanto tiempo le tomo decidir desterrarme cuando me volví un riesgo para su reino o más aun cuanto le tomo perdonarme y dejarme regresar, no fueron sino mil años_

_Ella ya no es así_ Se defendió Discord

_Ya te dije que no mientas Discord_ Dijo Luna severa_ Ambos somos quizás los únicos seres que sabemos que Celestia no cambia por los demás, los demás cambiamos para el bien de Celestia, pero ella salvo por algunos sutiles detalles es la misma pony que hace siglos tomo el trono, no ha cambiado en casi nada y dudo que algún día lo haga_

Discord se sentía molesto, pero por sobre todo le molestaba que Luna tenía razón, él había cambiado, había cambiado para tener el lugar que tenía ahora junto a Celestia, él sabía que en algunas cosas le había hecho bien cambiar, que gracias a eso había conseguido amigos y había encontrado una cierta felicidad pero también tenía claro que el cambio en Celestia durante los siglos que estuvo en prisión era mínimo, en todo caso él había empezado a conocer a la verdadera Celestia hacia poco pero aun así, la Celestia que se mostraba frente a todos, la que lideraba Equestria la princesa de todos los ponys era casi la misma yegua que tiempo atrás lo había encerrado, Luna tenía cierta razón Celestia no cambiaba por nada ni por nadie.

_Y claro con la linda Fluttershy tienes el problema opuesto_ Continuo Luna_ Ella tiene todo el tiempo libre del mundo y nadie la juzgaría por decidir estar a tu lado_ Continuo la princesa de la noche_ Pero jamás podría tolerar el caos_

_Ella lo intenta, con el tiempo podría lograrlo_ Dijo Discord cada vez más pensativo

_Sí y con el tiempo el viento también convertirá en polvo las montañas_ Brome Luna_ Tienes que despertar Discord, tu amiga no es diferente a las cientos de pegasos que viven en Equestria, son ponys que han vivido toda su vida en el orden, jamás podrían tolerar tu nivel de caos, no cuando te lo tomas en serio_

_No es cierto_ Contesto Discord_ Fluttershy me permite hacer caos con ella cerca, ella no le teme_

_Y haces todo el caos que quieres, eres libre como aquí en tu hogar_ Puntualizo Luna

_No siempre puedes hacer todo lo que quieres, fue lo primero que aprendí de la amistad_ Respondió confiado Discord

_Tienes razón_ Admitió Luna_ Pero dime, que tanto sede tu amiguita en cuanto a tu caos y que tanto sedes tú, siendo honesto Discord, realmente Fluttershy hace algún esfuerzo por aceptar tu caos_

Discord volvió a quedar en silencio, realmente no podía defenderse de esto, siempre que el visitaba a Fluttershy era el quien cedía, era el quien aceptada las condiciones de su amiga, siempre que quería probar algo o hacer algo caótico era Fluttershy quien tenía la última palabra, siempre se hallaba encadenado a lo que Fluttershy se sentía en capacidad de hacer y siempre el cedía cuando su amiga decía no querer experimentar el caos, cuando Fluttershy le pedía algo él podía quejarse pero finalmente siempre cedía o por lo menos casi siempre pero en cambio el podía contar con los dedos de su garra las veces que Fluttershy había sido permisiva, y las veces que había cedido a sus ideas caóticas, realmente era una relación donde el solo daba y Fluttershy solo recibía, no parecía muy justa

_Quizás tengas razón_ Dijo Discord pensativo_ Quizás jamás este lista_

_Solo te doy mi opinión_ Dijo luna quien también tenía su mirada en el techo del caótico hogar el cual por alguna razón cambiaba sutilmente de colores

_Y según eso, tu serias mi mejor opción_ Cuestiono Discord con una sonrisa confiada desviando su rostro del techo y mirando a Luna_ Menos ocupada que Celestia pero más dispuesta que Fluttershy a vivir el caos_

Luna ni se inmuto_ No trato de ganar puntos contigo Discord_ Mintió con descaro la princesa de la noche_ Simplemente te di mi opinión de una situación puedes aceptarla o no, eso es tu decisión_

Discord tapo sus ojos con su garra de águila y soltó un suspiro_ Rayos que confusión tan agotadora, necesito algodón de azúcar_

Luna sonrió y se levantó de su lugar_ Muy bien Discord, es tarde, creo debo irme y tú tienes que terminar de elegir tu atuendo para el baile, así que nos veremos otro día_

Discord miro sorprendido a Luna_ Espera vienes de repente me haces todo un lio en la cabeza y luego te vas tan tranquila, eso es bastante cruel_ Dijo algo enfadado Discord

_Otro día vendré a hacerte terapia Discord, por ahora debo volver al castillo, se estarán preguntando donde estoy_ Dijo Luna generando un brillo mágico en su cuerno

_Bueno_ Dijo Discord de mala gana_ Supongo que te veré en el baile_

_ Realmente no tengo planeado ir_ Admitió sonriente Luna_ Es una celebración de Celestia, dejare que ella disfrute de toda la atención, yo solo iré a pasear por algún lugar esa noche, pero te prometo nos veremos después_ Concluyo Luna con una sonrisa

_Espera, no piensas ir_ Dijo con sorpresa Discord_ Pero si es una fiesta en tu propio castillo_

_Bueno ya te lo dije, es una celebración de Celestia y por lo general a los súbditos no parece importarles cuando yo me ausento de las fiestas_ Dijo con tranquilidad la princesa de la noche aun cuando esas palabras le generan cierta melancolía

_A mí me hará falta que estés esa noche_ Dijo Discord tratando de darle algo de ánimos a la princesa aunque se había sonrojado levemente al decir aquellas palabras

Ante el comentario la princesa de la noche rio divertida_ En serio quieres que Celestia y yo estemos bajo el mismo techo, al mismo tiempo_ Cuestiono Luna_ Suena divertido aunque no imagino como reaccionara mi hermana cuando te pida bailar una pieza lenta conmigo_ Contesto irónica la princesa de la noche

Discord rápidamente dejo que la angustia se apoderara de su rostro_ Aunque pensándolo bien, porque desperdiciar una noche libre en un tonto baile_ Se apresuró a decir el señor del caos_ Pudiendo ir a explorar, a trotar, ver una obra, escuchar un concierto, nadar en un lago, preparar dulces, descubrir el significado de la vida, tantas buenas opciones_ Dijo nervioso el señor del caos

Luna rio divertida con el comentario_ Muy bien, creo que hare alguna de esas cosas, por lo pronto te dejo tranquilo, creo que tienes mucho en que pensar_ Dijo burlona la princesa de la noche

_Esto no me va a dejar dormir esta noche_ Se lamentó el señor del caos dedicándole una última mirada a Luna con su cerebro aun centrado en lo que la alicornio azul había dicho antes

La princesa de la noche devolvió al mirada del señor del caos con una sonrisa, obviamente había mentido, todo su discurso estaba destinado a hacer algunos puntos con el señor del caos, después de todo aunque Discord siempre había sido de una mentalidad firme y centrado en su propia forma de pensar, también era alguien influenciable, ya Tirek lo había logrado una vez y en menor medida Luna apuntaba a hacer lo mismo, la princesa de la noche sabía que las semillas de duda que había sembrado en el señor del caos, luego ella misma podría cultivarlas como herramientas para asegurar su victoria sobre sus contrincantes, después de todo en un juego lo más importante es siempre tener el control del tablero.

_"Todo va a pedir de boca", pensó satisfecha Luna que debía regresar a Canterlot y pagar un pequeño favor, el brillo azul se acumuló en su cuerno y en el momento siguiente la princesa desapareció con una enorme luz

Discord vio desaparecer a Luna en un destello color azul oscuro, quedando solo el vacío del espacio que en algún momento ocupo la princesa de la noche, quizás la princesa se había ido, pero sus palabras se mantendrían en la mente del señor del caos, por mucho tiempo más.

_"Esto va a dejarme aún más loco", pensó preocupado Discord

 **_Ponyville- Camino a casa de Tim Turner_**

Twilight caminaba con dirección a la pequeña casa de Tim, levitaba con su magia su boleto de invitación al baile en Canterlot y trataba poco a poco de prepararse para realizar la invitación al doctor para que fuera su pareja, aun no tenía muy claro cuál estilo de los que había investigado tendría que usar o qué clase de enfoque debía lograr en su invitación, pero si sabía que debía hacerlo lo antes posible de lo contrario su miedo terminaría por dominarla y hacer que se echara para atrás a la idea de invitar a Tim

_Muy bien Twilight tu puedes con esto_ Decía para sí misma la princesa de la amistad mientras hablaba al aire_ Solo se directa, pero no tanto como para asustarlo, se concisa pero explica bien al situación, trata de ser coqueta, pero no tanto como Rarity y divertida pero no al nivel de Pinkie Pie, es pan comido_ Decía una cada vez más nerviosa princesa de la amistad que con solo unos pasos más había llegado a la puerta del hogar de Tim_ Quizás deba volver más tarde_ Dijo Twilight dando un par de pasos hacia atrás_ No, no, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, tengo que al menos lograr tocar la puerta_

Twilight realizo un par de veces la respiración que Cadence le había enseñado para calmarse y cuando finalmente se sintió lista toco la puerta una vez pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar o alguien abriera la puerta, un estruendo sacudió el suelo del pueblo y un enorme sonido de explosión dejo momentáneamente sorda a la princesa de la amistad que había sido lanzada por los aires debido a la potencia de una explosión

Cuando Twilight logro reincorporarse pudo ver la casa del doctor hecha una ruina, un proyectil de gran tamaño había salido disparado por los aires hacia el firmamento desde el hogar de Tim mientras una silueta en llamas corría desesperado por el piso rodando sobre sí mismo ansioso por lograr apagar el fuego

La audición de Twilight fue volviendo poco a poco y así pudo comprender lo que sucedía, los gritos que emanaban del proyectil que había salido de la casa delataban su identidad era Derpy que había sido disparada por la explosión y si los cálculos de Twilight eran correctos terminaría cayendo en el lago a las afueras del pueblo no parecía que estuviera lastimada más bien estaba asustada, pero más importante si esa era Derpy entonces el pony en llamas no podía ser otro sino el mismo Tim, a Twilight le tomo un momento comprender lo terrible de la situación.

_Ay, por Celestia, ¡Tim!_ Grito aterrada Twilight volando en dirección al doctor

Twilight llego en un momento junto a Tim que aún se hallaba envuelto en llamas color azul y rodaba desesperado sobre sí mismo en los caminos de tierra del pueblo sin conseguir apagar el fuego, aun así el pony parecía levemente calmado y no lanzaba gritos de dolor, por otro lado Twilight no podía estar más opuesta su mirada y expresión denotaban su completo estado de pánico y terror y no sabía que podría hacer para ayudar al doctor a librar la situación que tenía en frente

_¡Por todos los ponys Tim!_ Gritaba aterrada Twilight _ ¡Que sucedió!_

_¡Twilight, eres tú!_ Dijo Tim sin dejar de girar_ Que alivio me da escucharte, podrías echarme un casco, temo admitir que uno de mis experimentos salió terriblemente mal_ Explico rápido el científico

_Si, si por supuesto_ Dijo Twilight nerviosa pero recuperando la compostura_ Solo déjame pensar que hechizo sería bueno_ Comenzó pensativa Twilight moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro con su mente hecha un completo caos debido a los nervios_ Quizás pueda utilizar un privador de oxígeno para reducir las llamas o pueda levitar arena para disminuir el fuego_

_Si, si lo que sea está bien_ Decía un cada vez más desesperado Tim que poco a poco se sentía más abrazado por las llamas

_O quizás sea mejor una avalancha de lodo, digo la tierra humedecida podría lograr un efecto más rápido y efectivo, o quizás lo que necesite es un hechizo de nieve_ Continuaba debatiéndose Twilight

_¡Solo invoca un poco de agua, mujer!_ Grito ya completamente exasperado Tim con el calor ya en su máximo sobre él

_¡Ah!, si por supuesto_ Dijo Twilight apenada

Con un movimiento de su cabeza una enorme corriente de agua emergió desde el cuerno de la princesa de la amistad y envolvió por completo a Tim extinguiendo las llamas, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una enorme manta de vapor y dejaba al pony de tierra en el piso escupiendo un pequeño chorro de agua mientras con una respiración acelerada trataba de mantener la calma.

_Tim, estas bien, dime sabes dónde estás, quien eres, que día es hoy_ Dijo Twilight volviendo a centrar su atención en el doctor y colocándose a su lado

_Estoy bien, estoy bien_ Decía Tim con la mirada fija en el cielo_ Sabes donde esta Derpy, estaba conmigo durante la explosión_ Cuestiono preocupado el científico

_Derpy_ Dijo Twilight mientras devolvía la mirada a la dirección donde había visto salir disparada a la pegaso_ Ella está bien, varios ponys la están ayudando_ Dijo la princesa de la amistad al ver como un grupo de ponys corría en dirección al lago seguramente a auxiliar a Derpy

_Que alivio_ Dijo Tim dejándose recostar en la tierra_ No me habría perdonado que se lastimara por mi culpa_

Twilight omitiría la preocupación que Tim claramente expresaba por su rival o el hecho de que Derpy por alguna razón estuviera ese día en casa de Tim, estaba preocupada por el pony de tierra, sus quemaduras no parecían graves pero se veía agotado y adolorido, su respiración aún se hallaba agitada y Twilight temía que en algún momento perdiera la conciencia

_Tranquilo Tim, ya todo está bien_ Comenzó a reconfortar Twilight_ Yo estoy aquí contigo_ Dijo en tono cariñoso la princesa de la amistad

En ese momento una idea llego a Twilight, había visto un gesto cariñoso muy particular en uno de sus libros de conquista, normalmente era aplicada por las pegasos pero bueno, ella tenía alas y era un momento perfecto para ponerla en práctica, así que porque no

Con cuidado Twilight extendió su ala izquierda por encima del cuerpo de Tim, cubriendo al adolorido pony de tierra el cual aún luchaba por respirar, cuando su ala cubrió por completo a Tim Twilight la retrajo suavemente atrayendo con ella el cuerpo de Tim hacia su pecho, refugiándolo entre las plumas de esta y proporcionándole un cómodo lugar de descanso.

_Todo estará bien Tim, tu solo descansa_ Decía Twilight ruborizada, no podía creer que estaba aplicando el abrazo de ángel, aunque había leído sobre este y había visto algunas fotos muy lindas de ponys realizándolo nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de aplicarlo, pero ahora que lo hacía debía asegurarse de hacerlo bien, debía dejar un espacio suficiente para que entrara aire y asegurarse de que el oído de Tim quedase cerca de su pecho pues el oír el corazón de la pareja aumentaba la confianza en esta y la eficiencia de la maniobra, según lo que ella había leído

Twilight estaba asombrada nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentiría tener a Tim refugiado en sus alas, era una sensación cálida y agradable, despertaba en ella sus instintos de proteger y atesorar, por alguna razón cada segundo que este extraño abrazo se mantenía Twilight se sentía mucho más cerca de Tim, pero aun así era algo bochornoso era media tarde, aun el sol brillaba en el cielo y cualquier pony podría verlos, aun así Twilight se sentía feliz de tener a Tim a su lado y nada podía quitarle esa sensación, bueno casi nada

_Twilight_ Dijo un ruborizado Tim desde su pequeño refugio, el doctor debía admitir que le agradaba aquella suave sensación pero necesitaba algo con urgencia_ Podría pedirte un favor_ Dijo en tono suave el pony de tierra

_Por supuesto Tim_ Dijo Twilight también en tono suave, dulce y cariñoso_ Todo lo que necesites_

_Llévame al hospital_ Fue la última frase que alcanzo a articular el pony de tierra antes de desmayarse

_Claro, claro el hospital_ Dijo Twilight perdida en la sensación agradable de sentir a Tim en su ala hasta que por fin entro en cuenta de su situación_ ¡Hospital!_ Grito alarmada Twilight_ Oh no, Tim despierta, ¡Tim!_

 **_Ponyville- Castillo de la amistad esa noche_ (No suelo hacer esto pero si quieren la inmersión total escuchen la canción "Cold" de Jorge Mendez y repítanla todas las veces que lo necesiten mientras leen esta escena les prometo valdrá la pena)**

Los golpes en la puerta del castillo resonaron fuertes por toda la estructura, alguien tocaba, ya era tarde, muy tarde para una visita casual y Spike ya se estaba preparando para dormir, había tenido un par de días bastante largos y solo quería tener un momento para sí mismo, para descansar y leer un nuevo comic pero no había de otra, Twilight no había vuelto de la clínica de Ponyville y él se hallaba solo en el castillo debía atender la puerta y al inoportuno visitante

_Espero que sea importante_ Dijo Spike abriendo la puerta de mala gana, para luego quedar completamente en silencio

Frente a la puerta principal del castillo estaba Rarity, la unicornio blanca había dado un buen tratamiento a su melena la cual relucía con la luz de la luna, no llevaba ninguna prenda extravagante solo una bufanda color morado que combinaba con su melena y cubría sutilmente su cuello, dándole un aire causal pero elegante, sus ojos azules estaban completamente centrados en el joven dragón quien también la miraba a detalle, ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, esperando a tener el valor de comenzar a hablar

_Buenas noches Spikey-Wikey_ Saludo Rarity con voz apagada_ Lamento que sea tan tarde, pero no pude encontrarte esta mañana_ Se excusó Rarity

_Yo_ Comenzó Spike sintiendo gran dificultad para hablar con Rarity debido a la sorpresa de su llegada, lo último que había imaginado era ver a la unicornio blanca esa noche_ Estaba haciendo unos encargos para Twilight_ Dijo con nerviosismo el dragón

_Eso me dijo ella, pero supuse que habrías vuelto para la noche, me alegra haber acertado_ Dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio_ Tuviste un buen día_

Spike no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su momento con Applejack, en definitiva había sido un buen día_ Si, lo tuve_ Admitió Spike apenado

Rarity sonrió con la reacción de Spike, ese era su Spikey-Wikey, ese era su dulce dragón, ese era el motivo que la tenía esa noche frente a esa puerta, era él, quería hablar con él, quería verlo y quería pedirle algo, algo especial.

_Me alegra mucho_ Dijo Rarity para luego bajar la mirada_ Spike no sabes lo enormemente apenada que estoy por lo de nuestra cena, seguramente ayer estabas muy molesto, pero tienes que creerme lo que sucedió escapaba completamente de mi control, el imperio de cristal estaba incomunicado y la princesa Cadence ocupada y yo no podía teleportarme al pueblo, esa es magia muy avanzada_ Comenzó a excusarse Rarity con cierta ansiedad, rogando que Spike supiera perdonarla por su actos, rogando porque ya hubiera superado la ira que al parecer lo dominaba en la mañana de ese día

Como respuesta Rarity solo recibió una suave sonrisa de parte de Spike y una mirada acogedora_ Tranquila, Twilight me explico todo esta mañana, sé que no fue tu culpa y que no era tu intención faltar a nuestra cita_

Al recibir esta reacción Rarity no pudo hacer más que mirar encantada a Spike y sonreír con dulzura_ Oh Spikey-Wikey, mi lindo dragón, como pude pensar por un momento que estabas molesto, tu siempre tan dulce y comprensivo, siempre tan atento y agradable_ Decía Rarity dedicándole varios de sus mejores halagos al dragón_ Sé que lo que voy a decirte ahora no compensa lo mal que debiste pasar la noche de ayer, pero quiero que sepas que solo será el inicio de mi disculpa_ Continuo Rarity en tono dulce

_Rarity_ Dijo Spike nervioso mientras daba un paso atrás, intuyendo a donde se dirigía aquella conversación_ De que estas hablando_

A Rarity le gustaba la actitud tímida de Spike, la hacía sentir en control, le daba confianza, le recordaba que el dragón la amaba, que su belleza era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y por eso estaba segura que su invitación haría que su lindo Spike se llenara de alegría y su respuesta afirmativa la llenaría a ella de emoción

_Veras Spike_ Comenzó a decir Rarity con su tono elegante y llena de confianza_ Estaba en mi Boutique pensando cómo podía compensarte por tan terrible falta que cometí la noche anterior y estaba devastada al no encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno para remediar mis actos, pero entonces la respuesta llegó por si sola a mí y de una forma muy conveniente, la encontré en mi correo_ Dijo sonriente la unicornio

_En tu correo_ Repitió nervioso Spike

_Así es_ Dijo confiada la unicornio_ Supongo que sabes qué es esto_ continuo finalmente Rarity con una gran sonrisa mostrando su boleto al baile de Canterlot, el rectángulo plateado relucía más mientras era elevado con la magia azul de Rarity

_Es un boleto_ Dijo Spike sintiendo como un terrible nerviosismo se apoderaba de él_ Un boleto para el baile de Canterlot, verdad_

_Efectivamente_ Dijo Rarity sonriente_ Y supongo que Twilight ya te entrego el tuyo, y te explico que este es un baile de parejas_

_Creo que lo menciono en algún momento_ Contesto Spike manteniendo el nerviosismo y evitando el contacto visual

_Perfecto entonces, siendo tan brillante como eres debes saber qué es lo que vengo a proponerte Spike_ Continuo la unicornio blanca_ Sé que no puedo compensar tu esfuerzo por la noche de ayer, pero puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, iremos juntos al baile como pareja, tomaremos el delicioso ponche que sirven en los jardines reales, contemplaremos los bellos arreglos florales y la exquisita decoración, degustaremos los más deliciosos canapés y obviamente usaremos trajes que yo misma diseñare para la ocasión, seremos la pareja más envidiada en todo Canterlot cuando luzcamos mi nueva línea de gala de verano, oh va a hacer maravilloso, magnifico, exquisito, esplendido, te daré la noche perfecta Spike_ Decía Rarity cada vez más entusiasmada y dando unos pasos hacia adelante con el fin de acercarse a Spike

Spike soltó un suspiro_ No puedo Rarity_ Dijo con suavidad el dragón aun sin poder mirar a los ojos a la unicornio

_¿Ah?_ Dijo Rarity confusa que salió con sorpresa de su fantasía_ A que te refieres Spikey-Wikey_ Cuestiono la unicornio blanca_ No me digas, que Twilight te ha dejado tareas para esa noche, ella no es así_

_No se trata de eso_ Dijo Spike bajando la mirada_ No es que no vaya a ir al baile, es solo que no puedo ir contigo_

_Que_ Dijo sorprendida Rarity_ A que te refieres Spikey-Wikey, pensé que todo había quedado claro, que no estabas enojado conmigo_ Continuo la unicornio con leve temor en su voz

_Y no lo estoy_ Contesto Spike mirando por fin a los ojos a Rarity_ No se trata de que este molesto, es solo que ya alguien más me invito y yo le dije que si_ Culmino el dragón

_Alguien más_ Repitió confusa Rarity, para luego reír con suavidad_ Oh Spike por favor, no me digas que vas a ir con Twilight, digo es adorable y muy dulce, pero estoy segura de que si le explicas la situación, ella entenderá perfectamente y podrá invitar a algún otro corcel, no crees que así ambos estarían más felices_ Argumento Rarity con confianza

_No se trata de Twilight_ Dijo Spike de manera seca levemente molesto al darse cuenta de que Rarity no lo consideraba capaz de tener una cita, no sin que al menos ella la propusiese_ Ya alguien más me invito_ Repitió el dragón

Rarity sintió como un frio subía por todo su lomo hasta llegar a su nuca, la actitud de Spike, en verdad la estaba rechazando, Spikey-Wikey, el dragón que desde siempre le había profetizado tanto cariño ahora la rechazaba, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía aceptarlo, tenía que ser un chiste

_Spike si esto es una broma, no la encuentro nada graciosa_ Dijo Rarity en tono serio

_No lo es_ Dijo Spike reuniendo valor para lo que tendría que decir a continuación_ Iré al baile con Applejack, ella me invito esta tarde_

_Applejack_ Dijo Rarity con los ojos abiertos como platos_ Spike, esta broma llego muy lejos, para, de verdad no es graciosa_

_¡Rarity, esto no es una broma!_ Dijo Spike molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tirando a la basura una cita con Rarity, una oportunidad que la misma unicornio le proponía, algo que había esperado durante toda su vida y algo que ahora ya no deseaba, ya no quería eso, quería pasar página, seguir adelante, quería dejar de ser ese Spike patético y débil en el que Rarity siempre lo convertía y ese era el último paso para lograrlo ponerle fin a esas ridículas fantasías, tenía que mantenerse firme, aun cuando se sintiera horrible el hacerlo

_Spike, no puedes estar hablando enserio_ Dijo Rarity en tono completamente frio

_Ya te dije que es enserio_ Dijo Spike con seriedad_ Quiero ir al baile con Applejack y no voy a cambiar mi decisión_

_Spike_ Dijo Rarity en tono triste_ ¡Porque rayos me estás haciendo esto!_ Grito furica la unicornio blanca, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_ Porque eres tan cruel conmigo_

_Rarity yo_ Trato de excusarse Spike pero Rarity en su estado frenético no le dejo continuar

_Crees que yo quería que esto pasara_ Le confronto la unicornio al dragón_ Yo no quería nada de esto, yo quería tener nuestra bella cena, quería comer contigo a la luz de las velas, quería tener un momento mágico y romántico_ Decía una cada vez más inestable Rarity_ Como se supone que iba saber que ese maniaco de Discord iba a hacer estallar a la princesa Cadence, como iba yo a imaginar que el inútil tren del imperio de cristal estaría inhabilitado por esa ridícula la tormenta, ¡porque no quieres aceptar mis disculpas, porque tienes que odiarme Spikey-Wikey!_ Grito finalmente Rarity para luego estallar en llanto

Spike acerco lentamente su garra a Rarity, la unicornio lloraba desconsolada pero con la boca cerrada tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo cabizbaja, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la garra de Spike se posó en su mejilla hasta que esta comenzó a acariciarla, en ese momento el llanto seso y la atención de Rarity volvió a Spike que le sonreía con dulzura

_Ya te dije que te perdono_ Dijo Spike_ Y sabes bien que jamás podría odiarte, eres una de mis mejores amigas pero se lo prometí a Applejack, no puedo romper mi promesa, sabes que no puedo_

En ese momento y con una velocidad asombrosa Rarity tomo la garra de Spike entre sus cascos delanteros, se incorporó en sus cascos traseros y coloco la garra sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón dejando que Spike sintiera sus acelerados latidos

_Spike ve conmigo al baile_ Dijo Rarity con sus hermosos ojos azules centrados en los ojos de Spike, esos ojos azules que resplandecían un poco más por las lágrimas restantes en ellos y con un tono de voz levemente desesperado, podía notarse el deseo en su mirada

_Rarity, ya te dije que no puedo_ Dijo Spike muy nervioso estaba tocando su pecho, estaba tocándola y era ella quien lo provocaba, le era difícil controlarse, algo en él lo llamaba a acercarse más, pero él quería alejarse

_Ve conmigo, por favor_ Repitió Rarity con un tono más suplicante y con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas

Spike podía sentir el corazón acelerado de la unicornio a través de su garra, sus ojos podían detallar el deseo y el nerviosismo que se hallaba presente en el rostro de Rarity, por primera vez veía a aquella hermosa unicornio vulnerable ante él, deseosa de su atención, de recibir su afecto, por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente querido por ella y aun así, sabía que no debía ceder y que no iba a hacerlo

Spike retiro lentamente su garra del pecho de Rarity mientras la unicornio volvía a apoyarse en sus 4 cascos

_Lo siento Rarity_ Dijo Spike dando un nuevo paso atrás, cada vez más dentro del castillo

_¡Espera!_ Dijo Rarity aterrada al ver retroceder al dragón temiendo que este volviera al interior del castillo_ No me hagas esto Spike, por favor, reconsidera, si vas conmigo te prometo, te prometo que será la noche más maravillosa de nuestras vidas, jamás te arrepentirás de esta decisión, te prometo que si me das la oportunidad, te hare inmensamente feliz, pero solo permítemelo Spike, sé que he cometido errores en el pasado, que he fallado en muchas cosas antes, pero dame la oportunidad de hacerlo bien, di que iras conmigo, yo misma hablare con Applejack para que entienda la situación, te prometo que no se enojara, pero por favor, por favor solo di que me eliges a mí, di que quieres ir conmigo, di que serás mi pareja_ Continuo la unicornio cuyo corazón se sentía a punto de estallar no podía perder a Spike no ahora, no de nuevo sin darse cuenta su alma dio un grito algo que ella realmente deseaba decir_ Spike, ¡Dime que aún me quieres!_ Finalizo la unicornio

Un último suspiro surgió de la boca de Spike que tenía su corazón en su garra y casi se atragantaba con sus palabras ya no podía mas, las cosas habían terminado, si no detenía eso ahora Rarity iba a vencerlo, tenía que ponerle fin_ Vuelve a casa Rarity es tarde_ Dijo con tristeza el joven dragón_ No voy a cambiar de opinión, iré con Applejack al baile, así que por favor, ve a descansar_

Y tras decir esto y para sorpresa de Rarity el dragón cerró la puerta del castillo, dejando a la unicornio sola afuera, en la oscuridad y el frio de la noche, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón hecho polvo

_¡No!_ Grito Rarity mientras golpeaba con sus cascos la puerta del Castillo_ ¡Ábreme Spike!, ¡Spike!, ¡Ábreme!_ Gritaba Rarity mientras golpeaba con sus cascos la puerta_ Por favor_ Decía la unicornio que sentía que cada desesperado golpe a la puerta del castillo era un nuevo fragmento de su corazón que se rompía_ Por favor ábreme Spike_ Continuaba diciendo la unicornio_ Por favor, no me dejes aquí_ Mientras hablaba cada vez más lagrimas recorrían su rostro_ No me abandones Spike_ Dijo finalmente la unicornio para luego desplomarse frente a la puerta_ No me dejes sola_ Concluyo la unicornio quedando tendida frente a la puerta mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre sollozos

Pero la puerta nunca se abrió, tras unos minutos Rarity se puso de pie, trato lo mejor que pudo de recuperar la compostura, limpio sus lágrimas y su escurrido maquillaje con su casco y emprendió un trote lento, pero no se dirigía a su hogar, se dirigía a otro lugar, cegada por la ira se dirigía al hogar de una de sus amigas

_Applejack_ Dijo Rarity con los ojos encendidos en furia y acelerando el trote_ Me vas a pagar esto_

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta del castillo, Spike se hallaba recostado sobre la inmensa puerta que hacia un momento había cerrado, el dragón se hallaba en posición fetal con lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas y su rostro clavado entre sus rodillas mientras sus garras tapaban sus oídos

_Perdóname_ Decía entre sollozos Spike_ Por favor perdóname_ Y ahí se mantuvo el dragón llorando desconsolado, sin tener claro si esta era la mejor decisión o si por lo menos había sido una buena decisión, ahora lo sabía había cambiado, había dejado de ser el viejo Spike, para lo bueno y para lo malo ya no podría volver atrás

 **Y listo hasta aquí quedamos por hoy, realmente me encanto escribir esta última escena y muero por saber que pensaron de ella, estamos muy avanzados en la historia y ahora comenzaremos a ver los conflictos que se desencadenan por amor, espero estén tan emocionados como yo**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **De Enjeru Hijshikina J-san: A._ ¿ Si luna pudo ir a la casa de Discord muy fácilmente porque no lo llevaron ahí cuando se lastimo?** La ubicación de la casa de Discord requiere saber dónde está la casa desde el principio, o de un gran proceso de investigación, créanme a Luna le costara caro el adquirir esa información

 **¿Celestia también puede entrar a la casa de Discord así de fácil?** Si averigua donde está, si

 **¿Fluttershy recuperara la confianza para enfrentarse a Celestia o lo que este controlando a Celestia?** Aun no es seguro, creo que necesitara alguien que le de apoyo, como un agregado aprovecho para aclarar que nadie está controlando a Celestia, salvo la misma Celestia

 **De Guest1: A._ ¿Porque Fluttershy no le sugiere a Celestia que empareje a Discord con Luna?** En parte porque aún no le tiene la suficiente confianza y en parte porque aún no le gusta del todo la idea de Luna como pareja de Discord

 **B._ Y por curiosidad ¿Sacaste el nombre de krest y de ilias del manga the lost canvas?** Exacto, me alegra que alguien se diera cuenta de la referencia, soy un gran admirador de Saint Seiya y Lost canvas es mi favorita de la franquicia por lo que en mi historia todos los Changelling masculinos tienen nombres de esta saga y las femeninas nombres de rocas preciosas, muy buen ojo viejo

 **De Guest2: A._** **¿Veremos las desventuras de vinyl y Octavia durante el baile?** Por supuesto que sí, ellas son fundamentales

 **De Kefka1994: A._ ¿Me pregunto porque Krest esta como esta?** Supongo que se siente mal, siempre es duro querer llenar las expectativas de alguien como es el caso de Krest con su tía

 **De NAZH045: A._** **¿** **Gilda delatara a krest?** Estaba algo ebria cuando lo vio aún nos falta ver si lo recuerda

 **B._ ¿El rey sombra volverá?** Aún falta mucho para contestar eso, pero mucha gente espera que lo haga

 **(No conteste a lo de Discord porque es más bien una teoría)**

 **De Warlus999: A._ ¿De donde sacaste la idea para este Fic?** De muchos lugares, comics, libros, anime, en su mayoría me baso en mangas que he leído y en experiencias personales y lo enriquezco con el trabajo que han hecho series u otros FICS (Un ejemplo claro es Star vs las fuerzas del mal, alguien vio el ultimo capitulo, fue demasiado bueno)

 **¿Algún día toda esta matanza por los corazones de los protagonistas terminara?** Cuando todos sean honestos con sus corazones, las cosas volverán a la calma

 **¿Cuánto le falta a este Fic para terminar?** El baile marca la mitad de la historia, desde ahí es una cuenta regresiva de unos 23 capítulos

 **De Dark Mare Dragón: A._** **Celestia está demasiado perturbada, en unos momentos cuando esta con Discord parece una, pero con otros personajes (Fluttershy) o sola y leemos lo que pasa por su cabeza parece otra, ¿esto es realmente resultado de los celos o algo más?** Ya lo dije arriba pero lo recalco Celestia solo es controlada por la propia Celestia

 **B._ ¿La matanza por los corazones va a llegar en el baile cuando las chicas vean a sus respectivos amores con otra?** Pues será un momento duro para muchos y habrá muchos estallidos emocionales

 **C._ ¿Cuándo se enterara Rarity de la fiesta, o mejor dicho, de que AJ invito a Spike antes que ella?** Hace unos momentos

 **De jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Rarity se enterara de la movida de su amiga?** Si ya lo vimos

 **B._ ¿La pony modista hara una rabieta de celos acaso?** Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo

 **C._ ¿Discord saldrá vivo y podrá ir al baile?** Todo indica que si

 **D._ ¿Acaso Luna Celestia pelearan en el baile por Discord?** No lo creo, Luna no tiene mucho interés en el baile

 **E._ ¿Fluttershy se rendirá así como así no mas no luchara?** Está muy deprimida, creo que necesitara algo de ayuda para seguir

 **F._ ¿Cuándo abra peleas a muerte entre las chicas por reclamar a sus machos?** Poco a poco

 **G._ ¿Discord Spike y Tim estarán en situaciones suculentas o por lo menos con alguna ida al hospital?** Pues Tim va para allá

 **H._ ¿Los pobres idiotas pensaran escapar e ir a una isla para poder escapar de la inminente guerra nuclear que pasara por ellos?** Creo que con el tiempo podrían considerarlo

 **De Supertotitoti: A._ ¿Saldrá Babs en algún punto?** La prima de los Apple no, la gata de los comics tendrá mención

 **B._ ¿Cuándo se dice que murió Sunburst?** Una mención en el capítulo choques parte 2

 **C._ ¿El hermano que quedo en el imperio esta resentido con Shining por ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de su hermano?** Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a aparecer para saberlo

 **D._ ¿Saldrán los padres de Twilight?** Sí, pero no muy a menudo

 **E._ ¿Saldrá algún otro familiar de algún pony?** Un par y tendrán gran importancia pero un corto papel

 **F._ ¿Qué tantas cosas hay de este mundo en la casa de Discord?** Ni yo lo tengo muy claro esa casa es un desorden

 **G._ ¿Cómo es que él viaja a otras dimensiones, o porque lo hace?** Para divertirse, Discord rara vez tiene otra motivación

 **H._ ¿Discord volverá a pelear con alguna princesa?** Probablemente

 **I._ ¿Saldrá alguna otra pretendiente para el Doc?** Lo dudo

 **J._ ¿Discord se sentirá como idiota al ver que Fluttershy le dio una indirecta?** Seguramente cuando mire al pasado se sentirá algo tonto

 **K._ ¿Extrañaste mi presencia?** Claro que sí, yo aprecio a cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y siempre es duro pensar que la gente ha abandonado la historia, es agradable saber que volviste, mucha suerte

 **De MichLuna: A._ ¿Fluttershy no tendrá algún pretendiente que haga rabiar a Discord?** En el futuro quizás

 **B._ ¿Cuánto falta para que veamos enloquecer a Celestia?** Somos progresivos con el tema, tendrán que esperar bastante más

 **Un pequeño comentario para "Alto Conocedor", creo que tienes razón de que hay más parejas en la historia y sé que los que leen el Fic solo por la pareja principal pueden molestarse un poco por esto, pero no quiero cambiar el titulo dado que esto aún trato de que se centre en las parejas de Discord y que alrededor de estas gire todo lo demás, aun así aprecio el comentario. Como un agregado a esto si saben de alguien que haga criticas de Fic me encantaría que me lo recomienden he estado buscando un tiempo a alguien que le haga una crítica grande al Fic y aunque he tenido algunas muy buenas críticas siempre estoy buscando una nueva opinión, por eso apreciaría la ayuda (del mismo modo si alguno quiere darle una crítica larga y detallada a la historia estaré feliz de leerla en un Review o MP)**

 **Wow, esas fueron muchas preguntas, espero haber respondido todo lo que querían, lamento no ser más detallista pero no voy a hacer Spoiler, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, yo disfrute como nunca escribiéndolo, los que tengan el corazón roto espero puedan rearmarlo para seguir la historia**

 **Como acabo de entrar a vacaciones tratare de escribir más a menudo pero les advierto que compre un nuevo juego y me está dando algo de vicio así que les pido perdón si me ausento un tiempo, tiendo a volverme adicto a los videojuegos rápidamente**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer, como siempre se aprecia todo Follow, favorito y Review y sin más que decir nos leemos luego**


	29. Previa al baile

**Twilight y Rainbow veían con terror una puerta que tenía escrito en su parte superior "JMDRG", desde la puerta salía una risa desquiciada y estridente**

 **-Crees que este bien- Cuestiono Rainbow**

 **-Si solo esta emocionado porque ahora la historia promedia doce Reviews por capitulo- Explico Twilight con desinterés**

 **-Wow subimos el promedio- Dijo Rainbow emocionada- Eso es asombroso-**

 **-Como sea, ya tenemos el nuevo capítulo- Dijo Twilight levitando un montón de hojas frente a su cara- Mejor subámoslo el no saldrá de ahí hasta año nuevo-**

 **-Ojala lo disfruten chicos y de parte de todos en JMDRG, les deseamos felices fiestas- Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa mirando al vacío**

 **-Oye eso es lo mío- Dijo molesta Pinkie apareciendo de la nada**

 **-Lo siento- Dijo apenada Dash**

 **Capítulo 29 Previa al baile**

Rarity trotaba rápidamente por los terrenos de Sweet Apple Acres, la unicornio blanca recorría a velocidad el camino rodeado de manzanos hasta que pudo observar la granja donde vivía la familia Apple tras unos segundos llego a la entrada y toco la puerta con un par de golpes rápidos, un momento después la puerta se abrió y una pequeña y adormilada Applebloom abrió la puerta.

-Rarity-Dijo con sorpresa la potrilla- Que haces aquí, es muy tarde-

La unicornio en respuesta le regalo una suave sonrisa a Applebloom antes de comenzar a hablar- Buenas noches pequeña- Dijo Rarity con gentileza- Lamento llegar tan tarde pero tú crees que pueda hablar un momento con tu hermana-

La potrilla lo pensó un momento- No lo sé, Applejack se acuesta muy temprano y no le gusta que la despierten antes de que canten los gallos-

Rarity continuo mirando con suavidad a la potrilla pero agrego algo de preocupación a su tono- Podrías intentarlo querida, créeme esto es algo urgente-

La potrilla finalmente suspiro- Muy bien iré a ver si aún esta despierta- Dijo finalmente Applebloom

La potrilla rápidamente desapareció de la puerta la cual quedo abierta pero no sola, un momento después Winona la mascota de Applejack se hallaba en la entrada moviendo la cola con gran emoción, la perrita veía entusiasmada la bufanda que portaba Rarity alrededor de su cuello, se veía perfecta como un listón de juego y la mascota no podía disimular su deseo de tomarla para jugar, esto hasta que la voz de Rarity se dirigió a ella.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- Dijo Rarity dedicándole una mirada asesina a la mascota que de inmediato se sintió intimidada y se alejó corriendo de vuelta al interior de la casa

Rarity se esforzaba mucho por disimular lo molesta que realmente estaba, no quizás molesta no era la palabra correcta la verdad era que estaba furiosa, había necesitado mucho valor y mucha decisión para invitar a Spike al baile, algo que era además poco elegante dado que por tradición era el caballero quien invitaba a la dama y no al contrario y aun así, aun después de todo eso Spike la había rechazado, como podía ser posible y lo peor la había rechazado para ir al baile con Applejack, es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco, Spike siempre había sido suyo, era su amigo, su asistente, su confidente, era ese hombro con el que Rarity siempre contaba, como podía ser posible que Applejack quisiera arrebatárselo que clase de grosería era esa.

Aun con toda esa furia en su interior Rarity trataba de mantener serenidad, no debía pensar mal de Applejack ella no tenía la culpa de nada, seguramente la granjera había visto muy deprimido al dragón debido al fiasco que había resultado la cita que lamentablemente Rarity había perdido y debido a eso lo había invitado al baile, un acto de lastima solo dirigido a hacer sentir mejor a Spike, algo inocente y obviamente sin segundas intenciones, así era Applejack y del mismo modo Spike una vez aceptada la invitación no podría ir con alguien más, aun cuando Rarity estaba segura de que en su interior el pequeño dragón deseaba fervientemente ir con ella sabía que el sería incapaz de faltar a su palabra si ya se había comprometido pues así era él, su código estaba por sobre todo, Rarity no tenia de que preocuparse pues confiaba que una vez le explicara a su amiga granjera la situación y le contase lo que sentía por el dragón esta rápidamente liberaría a Spike de su compromiso de ir al baile con ella y entonces Rarity podría volver a invitar al dragón esta vez con un éxito asegurado, solo se necesitaba de una suave conversación entre damas

En ese momento los pensamientos de Rarity se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Applejack que aparecía frente a la puerta de la granja, llevaba puesto un camisón azul cielo que al parecer funcionaba como su pijama, le faltaba su clásico sombrero de vaquera y algo que no pudo dejar de notar Rarity era que su cabello normalmente rebelde y desarreglado había sido cepillado con cuidado y con mucho detalle, el océano dorado formado por los rubios cabellos de Applejack trazaba una perfecta cascada por su cuello, la pony de tierra debía de haber pasado horas trabajando en él para lograr ese estilo, pero la duda de Rarity era obvia, porque se estaba arreglando Applejack.

-Si Rarity- Cuestiono con curiosidad Applejack- Applebloom dijo que me necesitabas con urgencia, sucede algo-

Rarity rápidamente volvió a la realidad concentrándose de nuevo en la granjera- Ah, sí, yo quería hablar contigo, sobre, sobre, algo, tu sabes un importante, algo_ Divagaba Rarity sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la conversación

Rarity estaba completamente congelada, que estaba haciendo ella allí, que se suponía que debía decir, como debía empezar, como se tomaría Applejack su petición; realmente la unicornio había llegado con un montón de ideas sin sentido en la cabeza y ahora con los ojos verdes de Applejack centrados completamente en ella no se le ocurría nada que decir, finalmente tras mucho pensarlo la unicornio logro soltar una frase coherente.

-Podemos ir a un lugar más privado, por favor- Pidió Rarity en tono suave

Applejack lo considero un instante, no sabía que estaba pasando pero la situación no le daba buena espina, algo no estaba bien, sin saber porque Applejack supo desde ese momento que esa iba a hacer una noche larga, larga y seguramente amarga.

La vaquera finalmente soltó un suspiro, usando su boca saco su cuerpo del camisón y lo colgó en un perchero cerca de la puerta, tras esto busco dentro de la granja su sombrero y lo puso con cuidado en su cabeza, no había pasado 2 horas peinándose para arruinarlo tan rápido y tras colocárselo para salir volvió a la entrada.

-Quiero ver cómo crecen los manzanos del huerto sur, hablemos por el camino- Concluyo la pony de tierra saliendo de la casa y comenzando a caminar por uno de los caminos de la granja

-Muy bien- Dijo Rarity siguiendo a su amiga, presintiendo también que iban a tener una incómoda discusión

 **_Ponyvile- hospital_**

Ponyvile como cualquier pueblo poseía un hospital, pero el de Ponyvile se preciaba de tener a algunos de los mejores médicos que podrías encontrar en Equestria, ya fuera porque debían atender ponis que habían sufrido accidentes poco frecuentes o porque debían manejar casos excesivamente raros, prueba de esto era la yegua que descansaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, una pobre desafortunada a la cual le había caído encima un piano de cola que cayó desde las nubes y la yegua gracias a la gran capacidad médica del hospital ahora descansaba fuera de peligro, pero en otra sala del hospital en la camilla de urgencia se mantenía mucha actividad mientras los ocupantes de 2 camas discutían con su médico tratante y con una visita muy particular.

-En todos mis años nunca había visto a 2 ponis con tanta suerte- Decía con asombro el doctor un unicornio color amarillo pálido con ojos azules que llevaba una bata blanca, su cabello color purpura oscuro era largo y estaba desordenado.

Mientras hablaba el doctor miraba a sus dos pacientes Tim Turner y Derpy cada uno colocado en una camilla, Derpy tenía un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza y un parche blanco en el hombro izquierdo, por otro lado Tim tenia envuelto en vendas sus dos patas delanteras al igual que sus costillas, su cabello se veía levemente quemado con mechones recortados por el fuego y junto al médico con mirada preocupada se hallaba Twilight esperando conocer los resultados de los análisis que habían realizado en el hospital.

-Entonces estamos bien- Cuestiono Derpy al médico

-Tan bien como podrían estarlo- Declaro el médico- Usted señorita solo tiene leves contusiones por haber golpeado contra el techo, pero no sufrió ninguna quemadura gracias a que aterrizo perfectamente en el lago, creo que podrá irse a su casa en solo unas horas-

-Y qué hay del Doc- Cuestiono preocupada la pegaso gris

-Su amigo es lo que yo llamaría un misterio clínico- Dijo con interés el médico- Según como lo relata la princesa Twilight estuvo envuelto en llamas por varios minutos y aun así sus quemaduras son muy leves en su mayoría, en mi opinión debería quedarse en observación al menos 2 días más pero está completamente fuera de peligro-

-Qué alivio- Dijo con tranquilidad Derpy

-Años de incendios te hacen muy bueno para eludir quemaduras- Dijo Tim con una sonrisa- Aunque debo agradecerte Twilight, de no ser por ti habría terminado mucho peor-

Twilight negó con la cabeza- No fue nada Tim, lamento mucho haber entrado en pánico- Se disculpó la alicornio purpura

-Es algo completamente entendible si consideras la situación- Dijo el Doc con tranquilidad

-Aunque me intriga saber que sucedió- Aporto el medico curioso- Como pudieron terminar en una situación así-

Esta vez Tim bajo la cabeza apenado- Lamento decir que fue mi culpa, un experimento se salió de control y termino de la peor forma posible-

-Por favor no se culpe Doc- Dijo Derpy deprimida- A mí fue a quien se le cayó el frasco con ese polvo amarillo y por eso todo se arruino-

-No digas eso amiga- Dijo Tim mirando a Derpy- Fue un error que pudo cometer cualquiera, yo debí tomar más precauciones mientras hacíamos el experimento-

\- Cual polvo amarillo- Cuestiono suspicaz Twilight

-No es nada Twilight- Dijo Tim tratando de restar importancia al asunto

-No Tim- Dijo Twilight algo molesta- Quiero saber exactamente que experimento estaban haciendo-

Tim se mostró pensativo analizando cómo podría explicar su experimento a la princesa de la amistad pero una no tan reflexiva Derpy ofendida con la actitud de Twilight hablo rápido y sin pensar.

-Los inventos del Doc no son tu problema ni tu asunto- Dijo agresiva la pegaso gris

-Mientras pase en Ponyville es mi asunto- Se defendió Twilight- Y hablaba con Tim no contigo-

-Pues lo siento pero no te diremos nada del experimento- Dijo Derpy para luego dedicarle una mirada odiosa a Twilight- Es nuestro secreto- Concluyo la pegaso gris diciendo cada una de esas últimas palabras lentamente para que quedaran bien grabadas en los odios de Twilight

Tim pudo notar como la mirada de Twilight se ponía fría y afilada al mismo tiempo que sentía como la tensión en el cuarto crecía hasta volverse casi insoportable, para el doctor era un comportamiento inentendible, que rayos le pasaba a esas yeguas, aun así, aun sin entender sabía que si la causa del problema era el experimento solo tenía que decir la verdad

-Solo investigaba una nueva fuente de energía para mi laboratorio- Dijo el doctor rompiendo finalmente el silencio incomodo- Quería crear un combustible cuyo poder de ignición fuera muy superior al de mi generador actual, lamentablemente subestime los componentes que estaba usando y por eso tuvimos una explosión- Tras decir eso Tim miro a los ojos a Twilight esos ojos que curiosamente podían verse tan severos o tan suaves con tan solo un pequeño cambio de humor eran los ojos de una yegua interesante

Derpy estaba a punto de agregar un comentario pero fue interrumpida por Twilight que dirigía a la pegaso gris una mirada severa y acosadora.

-Derpy, ese polvo amarillo que se te cayo, ¿Olía mal?- Cuestiono la princesa de la amistad

-Importa- Respondió Derpy que no deseaba cooperar con Twilight

-¡Solo dímelo!- Insistió Twilight subiendo la voz

Derpy se vio molesta pero reflexiono un segundo y finalmente hablo- Era de lo peor que he olido en mi vida- Acepto la pegaso

-Era el explosivo- Concluyo Twilight sin desviar su mirada- Lo que se te cayo era un compuesto químico altamente explosivo, te das cuenta de lo grave del error, casi se matan, porque tu no pudiste mantener un frasco entre tus cascos-

Derpy tenía los ojos como platos, apenas podía procesar lo que le decía Twilight, en su interior la pegaso gris sospechaba que el accidente había sido su culpa pero el doctor se había encargado de convencerla de lo contrario, ella no lo sabía, creía que el polvo era solo un componente, algo inofensivo, nadie en su sano juicio le confiaría algo tan peligroso a una torpe como ella.

"Nadie, salvo el Doc"- Pensó apenada Derpy, solo Tim confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla llevar algo tan importante y así era como ella le pagaba esa confianza, arruinando por completo su trabajo, destruyendo su laboratorio y su hogar, ahora ambos estaban en el hospital todo por su culpa, siempre era su culpa.

Tim vio como la tristeza se apoderaba de la mirada de Derpy y trato de salir en su defensa- Vamos Twilight, cualquiera puede tener un descuido, el experimento era mío y sus resultados son solo mi culpa-

Twilight se mostró molesta por la respuesta de Tim, como podía seguir defendiendo a Derpy después de lo que había pasado, después de todo lo ocurrido, rápidamente los celos y la furia se apoderaron de la mente de Twilight, dejo de pensar con claridad y antes de darse cuenta estallo

-Tim no puedes estar hablando en serio- Dijo Twilight aterrada- Por favor, tienes una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera demorado más en llegar, si nadie hubiera podido ayudarte, pudiste salir gravemente herido o peor, como quieres que no me altere, como puedes pedirme estar tranquila cuando casi te pierdo_ Por un momento la mirada de Twilight se ensombreció- Cuando casi vuelvo a quedarme sola-

Tim entendió entonces el miedo de Twilight, no estaba enojada con Derpy solo estaba asustada y eso tenía sentido, el mismo se habría asustado si algo le pasara a la alicornio purpura, en poco tiempo se habían hecho grandes amigos y el doctor le guardaba un cariño especial, ella solo temía que él se hubiera hecho daño y Tim apreciaba que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar

-Twilight, podrías acercarte- Dijo Tim con suavidad

Twilight camino hacia el doctor cabizbaja, apenada por su repentino arranque de emoción- Lo lamento- Dijo Twilight- Sé que es un hospital, no quería avergonzarte, solo me altere, en serio lo siento-

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo Tim que ahora que tenía a la alicornio lo suficientemente cerca acaricio su mejilla con uno de sus cascos vendados- Ya verás en unos días estaré como nuevo y todo irá bien, que te parece si entonces tomamos un café juntos- Ofreció amistoso el pony de tierra

-Me encantaría- Dijo en tono dulce Twilight

-Que bien- Dijo Tim con una sonrisa- Porque no vuelves a casa por ahora, ha sido un día largo y seguro necesitas descansar-

-Muy bien- Accedió Twilight y al darse cuenta que Derpy los observaba de reojo a ella y a Tim acerco su cuello al de Tim y lo acaricio posesiva- Vendré a visitarte en cuanto pueda, por favor cuídate- Dijo Twilight casi en susurro

Tim sonrojado y muy avergonzado por la caricia de Twilight apenas alcanzo a contestar de manera apresurada- Si, por supuesto, vuelve cuando gustes-

Mientras Twilight emprendía la salida de la habitación observo a Derpy se notaba los celos en sus ojos pero también por sobre ellos se notaba una gran culpa, "Al parecer por fin entendiste"- pensó triunfante Twilight mientras dejaba la habitación.

Cuando Twilight salió de la sala de emergencias y escucho la puerta cerrarse soltó un suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza- No creo que así pueda ir a ningún baile- Se lamentó la alicornio quien comenzó la marcha a su hogar sabiendo que tendría que buscar una nueva pareja para el baile- Todo por su culpa- Concluyo la princesa con mirada molesta

Mientras tanto en la sala de urgencias todo estaba en silencio, el medico anotaba unas pocas cosas con una pluma que levitaba con una magia de color amarillo pálido y que se movía ágil sobre un papel, el único sonido existente era el de la pluma trazando palabras mientras que Tim miraba preocupado a Derpy que no había dicho ni una palabra desde la salida de Twilight de la habitación

Tim sabía que la pegaso estaba apenada por lo sucedido y que se sentía culpable, realmente se había molestado un poco con Twilight porque había hecho ver las cosas como si Derpy tuviera toda la culpa cuando no era así, él había decidido hacer el experimento, él le había pedido a Derpy que llevara el frasco y no le había dicho que contenía, quizás solo con eso, solo con explicarle el delicado contenido del frasco todo se hubiera evitado, pero el decidió no hacerlo, era tanto su culpa como la de Derpy debía hacérselo saber

Pero justo antes de que Tim hablara la pegaso gris dirigió una pregunta al médico que aun escribía con su pluma en el pergamino

-Disculpe doctor, si entendí bien, yo podría irme ahora- Cuestiono Derpy

El medico pareció sorprenderé por la pregunta- Como te dije no corres ningún peligro, aun así es un poco apresurado que te vayas ahora, ¿No preferirías quedarte un poco más?- Ofreció amable el doctor

-Creo que descansare mejor en mi hogar, si le parece bien- Dijo Derpy en tono suave

-Como gustes- Dijo el médico- Hare el papeleo para que puedas irte inmediatamente-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Derpy quien se levantó con algo de dificultad de su cama y se preparó para salir de la sala

-Derpy, espera- Dijo Tim preocupado al notar a su amiga tan impaciente por partir

-No te preocupes Doc, todo está bien- Dijo la pegaso gris sin atreverse a mirar a Tim a la cara- Solo quiero descansar un rato en casa, ya nos veremos luego-

Tim seguía preocupado hacia muy poco que había vuelto a tener una buena relación con Derpy y no quería arruinarlo- Segura todo está bien-

En respuesta Derpy se volteo con una gran sonrisa- Todo está perfectamente Doc, tu solo concéntrate en descansar-

Tim no estaba convencido pero finalmente suspiro y devolvió la sonrisa- Muy bien, ven a visitarme pronto, prometo no moverme de aquí- Bromeo el pony el tierra

Derpy continúo sonriendo mientras daba la vuelta para continuar su salida- Muy bien, nos veremos luego Doc, descansa-

-Tú también- Dijo finalmente Tim siguiendo a Derpy con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró y la pegaso desapareció de la habitación, el doctor se vio solo miro al techo con frustración- Por Celestia, por que las cosas siempre son tan difíciles-

-Yeguas no se puede vivir con ellas y tampoco vivir sin ellas, no es así galán- Bromeo el medico divertido

Mientras tanto Derpy miraba arrepentida la puerta de la sala, recordaba lo sucedido, el accidente, el discurso de Twilight y como esta había acariciado al doctor, estaba molesta, celosa pero por sobre todo, estaba triste, siempre había querido demostrar que podía ayudar a Tim, que no era un estorbo para él y ahora esto, le hacía daño, casi lo había matado, se sentía terrible, solo quería ir a casa y dejar que ese día termine

-Cuanto lo siento Doc- Dijo Finalmente Derpy caminando hacia la salida del hospital

 **_Sweet Apple Acres- Camino al huerto sur_**

Rarity y Applejack caminaban en silencio la noche con una luna sonriente se veía poblada de estrellas y las pocas nubes en el cielo enmarcaban la cúpula nocturna, ambas yeguas temían empezar la conversación pero finalmente el silencio incomodo las venció

-Muy bien, de que querías hablar- Dijo Applejack mirando al cielo

Rarity aun temía miedo de hablar, temía expresar sus sentimientos y temía la reacción de Applejack, pero ya había llegado hasta ese punto, tenía que lograr algo, tenía que decir algo finalmente la unicornio decidió que si debía explicar su situación era mejor comenzar por el principio

-Applejack, tu sabes que yo llevo mucho tiempo buscando un compañero, mi alma gemela, mi pony especial- Comenzó a decir Rarity levemente avergonzada

-Sí, creo que todas lo sabemos- Dijo Applejack pensativa, sin atreverse si quiera a mirar a Rarity

-Tienes razón querida he sido algo obvia- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa- Y creo que al igual que las demás sabes que no he tenido mucha suerte en mi búsqueda- Continuo Rarity

Esta vez Applejack no pudo evitar reír suavemente al recordar los acontecimientos con el príncipe Blueblood y con Trenderoof- Si has tenido varios tropiezos- Continuo la vaquera en tono amigable

-Sí, ha sido una búsqueda difícil- Dijo Rarity poniendo una suave sonrisa recordando a varios pretendientes descartados- Pero creo que por fin puedo dejar de buscar, creo que por fin encontré un compañero-

Applejack mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte pero trato de sonar contenta y tranquila- En serio- Dijo la granjera con suavidad- Me alegra mucho-

-Sí, yo realmente no puedo creer lo mucho que me tomo darme cuenta lo importante que es para mí- Continúo diciendo la unicornio blanca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión- Lo mucho que lo aprecio, que lo necesito y lo mucho que lo quiero-

-Muchas veces es difícil apreciar las cosas maravillosas que tenemos justo frente a nosotros- Agrego Applejack con la mirada levemente endurecida pues suponía hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación

-Tienes razón, es fácil menospreciar lo que damos por sentado- Dijo Rarity en tono deprimido- Yo no aprecie lo que tenía y él perdió su interés en mí, yo en mi interior lo sabía, sabía que él me quería, que tenía hermosos sentimientos por mí y yo no quería aceptarlos, yo les temía_

-¿Les temías?- Repitió curiosa Applejack

-El amor es difícil de entender, no siempre estas segura de si en verdad se han enamorado de ti o solo de tu físico, de la imagen que proyectas o de como ellos te han imaginado, yo creía que era un capricho, una ilusión, una fantasía y que tarde o temprano acabaría superándola y olvidándome, pero creo que subestime sus sentimientos, en parte porque no sabía si podría sentir lo mismo por el- Decía Rarity en tono cada vez más melancólico pero sin disminuir su sonrisa

Con cada palabra Rarity recordaba más atrás en el tiempo, recordaba la ilusión del pequeño dragón desde la primera vez que se vieron, después de eso y antes de darse cuenta Spike era una vista frecuente en la boutique siempre buscaba como ayudar, a veces lo lograba, a veces lo empeoraba, pero siempre daba lo mejor. Rarity siempre había sido popular entre los ponis y como no serlo era de las pocas celebridades que había en el pequeño pueblo a los ponis les gustaba su sentido del estilo, su elegancia y su trabajo, pero curiosamente nadie trabajaba con ella, los ponis decían que era difícil entender a Rarity, se estresaba mucho, se ponía muy nerviosa y era agresiva mientras trabajaba, era difícil de tratar y era una cara que Rarity prefería guardar para sí misma, pero no la guardaba con Spike, el pequeño dragón había visto lo peor y lo mejor de ella, la había visto en su momento más glamuroso y en su momento más penoso y aun con todo eso jamás había perdido ese cariño tan cálido que se desprendía de sus ojos esmeralda, un cariño que finalmente había comenzado a extinguirse cuando el dragón perdió la esperanza de que la unicornio lo notara, un cariño que había empezado a morir y que Rarity ahora añoraba, deseaba volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos, deseaba volver a oír sus dulces cumplidos, deseaba tener de vuelta a su Spikey-Wikey.

-Y ahora, estas segura de sentir lo mismo- Cuestiono Applejack en tono serio

-No lo sé- Admitió apenada Rarity- Pero quiero averiguarlo, quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero abrazarlo y quiero que él me abrase, quiero sentir nuestros corazones latir al mismo tiempo y quiero conocer por mí misma que tan profundo es este sentimiento-

-Y que te lo impide- Dijo Applejack- Al parecer estas muy decidida-

-Yo quería invitarlo al baile de Canterlot- Decía Rarity poniéndose un poco más nerviosa- Pero al parecer alguien ya lo había invitado-

-Oh en serio- Dijo Applejack que comenzaba a sudar frio, el momento estaba cerca- Y entonces que harás- Decía Applejack que movía sus ojos de aquí para allá asegurándose de no mirar nunca a los ojos a Rarity nunca había sido una buena mentirosa y ocultar la verdad tampoco era lo suyo

-Pensaba que tal vez podría hablar con la pony que lo invito- Decía Rarity- Pensé que si le explicaba como me sentía ella entendería la situación y me dejaría acompañarlo al baile-

Applejack cada vez se sentía más nerviosa- Bueno quien sabe, cada quien tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas, como dice la abuela Smith, no cuestiones porque cae la manzana, solo recógela-

-Supongo- Dijo Rarity con cierta duda, realmente jamás había entendido las analogías de Applejack- Solo espero que sepa entenderme y comprenda lo importante que es esto para mí-

En ese momento Applejack se cansó de fingir que no entendía, se paró en seco y se volteo a ver a Rarity, sus ojos se mostraban llenos de decisión- Muy bien Rarity cartas sobre la mesa- Dijo Applejack con seriedad- Que hace aquí-

Rarity se vio sorprendida por la reacción de Applejack, pero tomo aire y dejo que su corazón diera la súplica que había querido decir desde el comienzo- Quiero que le digas a Spike que no vas a ir con él al baile- Dijo Rarity con sus ojos también encendidos- Quiero ir con Spike al baile, por favor Applejack ayúdame, ayúdame a enmendar mis errores del pasado, ayúdame a demostrar que lo que siento es real, ayúdame a conseguir a mi alma gemela-

Applejack dedico una mirada seria a la unicornio y contesto en tono seco y frio-No-

 **_Ponyvile-castillo de la amistad_**

La puerta del castillo azoto con fuerza con la entrada de Twilight, la alicornio estaba furiosa, se veía en sus ojos que casi despedían llamas, en poco tiempo llego a la sala de los tronos frente al mapa de Equestria, su mirada no se suavizo ni un solo momento

-¡Spike!- Grito con furia la alicornio- ¡Donde estas!

Los pasos de Spike resonaron por el castillo, un momento después el dragón se hallaba frente a la princesa- Twilight, sucede algo- Cuestiono preocupado el dragón, no era habitual ver tan molesta a Twilight

-Tuve un día muy difícil- Dijo la alicornio- Podrías traerme una limonada y unas galletas-

-Claro, trabaja un bocadillo nocturno- Dijo Spike animado

Un segundo después el dragón volvía con una bandeja en su garra en la cual llevaba una jarra de limonada con 2 vasos de vidrio a los lados y una bandeja repleta de galletas de chocolate en el centro, tras un momento dejo la bandeja frente a la alicornio y sirvió el vaso de Twilight

-Gracias Spike- Dijo Twilight

-No es nada- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa preparándose para servir un segundo vaso para él, tenía sed

-Espera a que termine de comer- Dijo Twilight con mirada fría- Luego podrás comerte las sobras-

-Oh, si- Dijo Spike apenado- Lo lamento- Se disculpó el dragón

Twilight cerró los ojos y bebió con tranquilidad de su vaso, un momento después la cara de la alicornio se mostró sorprendida y asqueada y al momento siguiente estaba escupiendo la limonada con gran fastidio, el líquido cayo directo en la cara de Spike dejándolo empapado

-Que rayos Spike, que usaste para hacer esta limonada, agua de charco- Dijo molesta Twilight- Es lo peor que he tomado en mi vida-

Spike se limpió molesto el rostro con su garra- Lo lamento Twilight, quizás los limones estaban malos-

-Lamentarlo no hace que este sabor se vaya de mi boca- Decía la princesa para con su magia levitar una galleta que mordió y escupió nuevamente a la cara de Spike- Pero qué demonios Spike, ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan simple como servir la merienda, rayos sí que te has vuelto incompetente-

Spike cada vez más molesto volvió a limpiarse los restos de galleta e la cara- Lo siento Twilight, supongo que se me paso la fecha de caducidad de la caja-

-Olvídalo, al menos se me quito el apetito- Dijo Twilight para luego elevar la bandeja con su magia y estrellarla contra una de las paredes del castillo- Ahora has el favor de limpiar ese desastre- Dijo con cinismo la alicornio

-Como sea- Dijo Spike molesto mientras se dirigía a donde había golpeado la bandeja

-Y ahora que estas en eso limpia este cuarto de pies a cabeza, está hecho un asco, como todo este maldito castillo- Tras esto Twilight se recostó en su trono dirigiendo su mirada al techo- Debe ser agradable ser tú, no es así Spike, solo te pasas el día flojeando y haciendo tareas a medias mientras yo me rompo el lomo para mantenerte- Dijo con crueldad Twilight

-Oye, Twi no te estás pasando – Dijo Spike volteando a ver a Twilight- Hablas como si no hiciera nada en todo el día-

-¡No me digas Twi!- Grito furiosa la princesa- Así me dice mi hermano, tú no eres nadie para llamarme así, eres solo el incompetente ayudante que Celestia me forzó a recibir- Tras decir esto miro a Spike con frialdad- Ya has crecido tanto que ni siquiera eres lindo, lo único bueno que tenías es que antes eras mi pequeña y linda mascota, ahora solo eres un molesto dragón, quizás sea hora de decirle a la princesa Celestia que me envié unos sirvientes desde Canterlot y así podría deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas-

-¡Muy bien ya te pasaste!- Dijo Spike furioso volteándose hacia Twilight- No sé qué demonios te pasa o que rayos te molesto tanto pero no dejare que me hables así- Decía el dragón mientras caminaba con dirección a la alicornio

Spike iba a medio camino cuando sintió que una poderosa fuerza lo aventaba al piso y lo mantenía presionado contra este, le tomo un momento descubrir que era la magia de Twilight que hacia tanta presión que ni siquiera le permitía levantar la cabeza.

La alicornio se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hacia el dragón, su cuerno brillaba con intensidad y mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro- Veo que te he criado mal estos años, no es así Spike, debí desde el principio enseñarte cuál es tu lugar- Mientras decía esto Twilight llego a donde Spike yacía inmóvil y con tranquilidad coloco su casco delantero derecho sobre la cabeza del dragón haciendo fuerza para que este mantuviera la cabeza baja

-Vez Spike- Decía Twilight con crueldad- Este es tu lugar, con la cabeza gacha, eres mi esclavo, mi sirviente, mi herramienta, no vales más de lo que yo diga que vales, sin mí no eres nada, eres basura, el solo pisarte con mi casco me da cierto asco- Tras decir esto Twilight sonrió- Ahora que lo pienso cuando tenga mis nuevos sirvientes ya no voy a necesitarte quizás te regale a otra pony que pueda usar un inútil como tú, ¿Qué piensas Rarity?-

En ese momento Rarity entro a la sala de trono y se colocó al lado de Twilight mirando con los mismos ojos despiadados a Spike

-Pues no me sentaría mal un brazo fuerte que cargue mis envíos en la boutique- Decía Rarity- Crees que pueda con eso-

-Claro que si- Contesto Twilight- Es un animal estúpido, pero se puede amaestrar-

-Ya basta- Dijo con dificultad Spike

-Que dijiste- Dijo Twilight aumentando la presión del casco que tenía sobre la cabeza de Spike- No hables sin que tus amas te lo ordenen, maleducado- Le dijo molesta la alicornio

-Oh vamos querida no seas cruel con él- Dijo Rarity en tono suave- Solo necesita aprender modales, nada muy difícil-

-Yo no soy una mascota- Dijo el dragón desde su humillante posición

-Claro que no Spikey-Wikey- Dijo Rarity con tranquilidad- Yo sé lo que tú eres, eres un esclavo, eres mi esclavo, lo has sido desde la primera vez que nos vimos y los seguirás siendo hasta tu ultimo día-

-No, ya no soy así- Decía Spike con frustración

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras Spike, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto es lo que realmente quieres- Decía Rarity con leve malicia en su voz- Quieres ser un buen dragón y pasarte todo el día complaciendo los caprichos de tu reina, ese es tu único deseo-

-No es cierto- Negaba con desesperación Spike- Ya no es así, no soy así, déjame en paz-

-¡Ya basta Spike!- Grito molesta la unicornio- Te daré una última oportunidad de demostrar que aun eres un buen dragón- En ese momento la fuerza que mantenía a Spike en el piso desapareció y el dragón se sintió nuevamente libre y dueño de sus movimientos, en ese momento el casco de Rarity se colocó justo frente a su rostro- Quiero que lo beses Spike, besa y lame mi casco, demuéstrame que serás un buen sirviente y te prometo que siempre estarás a mi lado, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos-

Spike estaba paralizado, no quería ser un sirviente, odiaba esa imagen de sí mismo, pero algo en él, una pequeña parte deseaba besar ese hermoso casco blanco, deseaba tocar esa tersa e inmaculada piel, deseaba dedicarse completamente a Rarity, deseaba la calidez de saber que siempre tendría a la unicornio a su lado, de que siempre permanecería juntos aunque fuera como un esclavo

Sin darse cuenta Spike había comenzado a acercar el rostro al casco de la unicornio, el dragón seguramente habría besado la pesuña de Rarity si en ese momento las palabras de la unicornio no lo hubieran sorprendido

-Muy bien Spike, déjalo reluciente, quiero poder ver mi reflejo en ese casco- Decía Rarity complacida

La mirada sorprendida de Spike se dirigió al casco delantero contrario al que le ofrecía Rarity en ese casco él o mejor dicho una versión anterior de él, la versión que había llegado con Twilight a Ponyville hacia años, esa versión que era más bien similar a un bebe dragón, la versión que había mantenido por años estaba de rodillas lamiendo con devoción el casco de Rarity, ese pequeño y diminuto dragón morado se desvivía por dejar el casco reluciente tal como había demandado la unicornio

-Así está bien mi lady- Pregunto el pequeño Spike mirando enamorado a Rarity- Deseas que continúe o hay algo más en lo que pueda serte útil-

-Por ahora continua así mi pequeño Spike- Dijo Rarity con dulzura

-Como órdenes mi ama- Respondió el pequeño Spike emocionado para continuar besando el casco de Rarity

-Vez lo feliz que eres como un sirviente Spike- Dijo Rarity volviendo su mirada al Spike crecido, el que aún no había cedido a sus órdenes- Solo ríndete a tus deseos Spike, aún tengo un casco que necesita brillo-

Spike estaba petrificado, la visión de su versión anterior, esa versión que él quería dejar atrás lo tenía congelado, se veía tan débil, tan humillado, tan desagradable, tan patético, como había llegado alguna vez a ser así, jamás volvería a ser así, jamás volvería a ser ese Spike, sin importar que el dejaría atrás esa forma

-Vamos Spike hazlo- Decía confiada Rarity

-No- Contesto el dragón con seriedad con su mirada en el piso

-No te lo pregunte Spike- Dijo Rarity poniéndose más seria- Te di una orden, has lo que te digo-

Esta vez la mirada de Spike se elevó y pudo mirar directamente a los ojos de Rarity- ¡Dije que no!- Grito el dragón- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser tu sirviente nunca más, solo quiero que te vayas, ¡Lárgate!-

Rarity pareció intimidada por la respuesta de Spike pero en ese momento la voz de Twilight volvió y nuevamente una fuerza invisible comenzó a empujar a Spike con dirección al casco de Rarity

-Se acabaron los juegos Spike- Dijo Twilight con seriedad- Has lo que se te ordeno y besa el casco de tu ama-

Spike luchaba contra la magia de Twilight, luchaba contra su propio deseo de volver a ser un sirviente, y con cada segundo más emociones resonaban en su cabeza, odio, ira, desesperación, si se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido un patético sirviente, pero ahora también las odiaba, odiaba a las ponis que lo habían ayudado a convertirse en eso, las odiaba con una intensidad descomunal

-Yo no soy un esclavo- Dijo Spike ganando fuerzas con cada palabra- No soy un sirviente, no soy una mascota y no soy una herramienta- Con cada palabra las emociones se acumulaban en Spike y su naturaleza despertaba- ¡Yo soy un dragón!-

Con este último grito Spike abandono por completo su forma juvenil tomando el tamaño y forma de un dragón adulto, con filosas y puntiagudas escamas verdes que recorrían su espalda mientras que todo su cuerpo salvo su vientre se hallaba envuelto en una fuerte armadura de escamas moradas, sus dientes cada uno tan largo y afilado como una espada no tardaron en mostrarse en una sonrisa maléfica mientras que el fuego se escapaba entre los pequeños espacios de sus dientes y sus ojos se mostraban carentes de pupila con solo una esclera verde brillante, el gran devorador se hacía presente y su sed de sangre era palpable

-¡Twilight, contrólalo!- Bramo aterrada Rarity

-Enseguida- Dijo la princesa de la amistad con confianza, pero antes de que esta pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento o invocar cualquier conjuro, ya una garra de Spike había atravesado su pecho de extremo a extremo dejando sin vida a la princesa de la amistad que miraba con ojos vacíos a la horrorizada Rarity

-Vaya fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé- Dijo Spike observando su afilada garra ahora manchada de fresco rojo- Creo que será mejor que limpie- Dijo reflexivo el dragón mientras exhalaba una bocanada de fuego al cuerpo sin vida de Twilight que desapareció entre las llamas verdes

-Twilight- Dijo Rarity aterrada observando el fuego que consumió a la alicornio, mientras una poderosa garra la envolvía y levantaba llevándola frente a la mirada del gran devorador

-Y ahora que hare contigo- Dijo en tono grutal el gran devorador

-Por favor, no me hagas daño- Dijo Rarity temblando de miedo- Hare lo que quieras, pero no me mates-

-Bueno supongo que podría tener una mascota- Dijo Spike con malicia- Solo hace falta amaestrarte- Concluyo el gran devorador con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro pensando cómo se divertiría con su nuevo juguete

"Esto no está bien"- Fue lo último que pensó Spike antes de que su mundo se llenara de un profundo negro y él se viera expulsado de la terrible pesadilla. Spike despertó sobresaltado y se retiró de encima la manta que cubría su rostro, no usaba cama y dormía directo en el piso del castillo a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Twilight sobre esto, después de todo para él un piso duro y frio era igual de bueno que una cama de plumas lo hacían sentir como en casa, pero el joven dragón estaba bañado en sudor, nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan vivida y mucho menos tan violenta o tan bizarra.

Spike se levantó con dificultad y con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación observo su reflejo en un espejo que tenía colgado en la habitación, en la única pared que no tenía ningún afiche de superhéroes o de modelos colocado.

-Ay no- Dijo el dragón aterrado- Esto no se ve bien-

El reflejo que le devolvía la mirada Spike era de un dragón joven, pero mientras que su ojo derecho mostraba una pupila de rombo semi circular, unos ojos que reflejaban suavidad y comprensión la otra presentaba una pupila que era apenas una línea negra fina y oscura, un ojo con deseo y con sed de sangre, un ojo de cazador, un ojo del gran devorador.

-Muy bien, debo estar tranquilo, no es nada, solo debo calmarme- Decía Spike que levanto su garra derecha para tapar su ojo izquierdo solo para dar otro sobresalto al ver su garra- Oh vamos es ensero-

La garra derecha de Spike se veía alargada sus uñas afiladas sobresalían mucho más que los de su garra izquierda, era una garra lista para cazar y destrozar una presa, Spike se recostó contra la pared del espejo, coloco su garra derecha en sus ojos y suspiro.

"Esto no podría ir peor"- Dijo el dragón aterrado, él lo sabía, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba pasando, desde que Thorn le explico la naturaleza del poder en los dragones Spike se había sentido diferente, nunca sería capaz de ser un ser consumido por una sola emoción, porque él no se sentía capaz de dedicarse completamente a un solo sentir pero del mismo modo al elegir ser diferente, al elegir tomar su propio camino, al elegir crear su propio poder había perdido la guía, nadie podría explicarle lo que le estaba pasando, nadie podría guiarlo por el camino correcto y nadie le diría que era lo que debía hacer, estaba solo.

Spike no era tonto, tenía una idea de lo que sucedía, sabia donde radicaba el problema pero lo que no tenía era una solución, desde que creo su sistema para combinar emociones se había sentido feliz por el éxito que alcanzo, rápidamente fue capaz de usar todo el potencial de los poderes de un dragón sin el peso que implicaba verse dominado por la emoción, pero esto tenía su propio peso, Spike no siempre era capaz de controlar todas sus emociones y no siempre era capaz de sentir con la misma intensidad cada emoción; Había días que se sentía más hambriento que enojado, mas perezoso que codicioso o más irascible que orgulloso y era este desbalance el problema más grave, pues cuando una emoción tenía más peso que las otras trataba de convertirse en la emoción dominante, trataba de arrastrarlo completamente hacia ella.

"El gran devorado"- Pensó Spike viendo su garra, la primera vez que escucho ese título fue de boca de los perros diamante ya hacia algunos meses desde entonces pero sabía que en todo el bosque se le conocía así, en los tiempos de Thorn cuando el dragón verde era el depredador del bosque este título jamás existió, Thorn era un dragón de codicia y luego lo fue de pereza, comía lo justo para sobrevivir nada más, muy diferente Spike veía aterrado como su hambre y su sed de sangre cada día se priorizaban más en sus sistema, cada vez estaba más hambriento, cada vez deseaba una presa más poderosa y combativa, cada vez deseaba más sangre y esto lo aterraba; había hecho algo que Thorn jamás habría hecho, había desbalanceado el ecosistema del bosque Everfree, nunca nadie había tratado de comer osos, manticoras o quimeras, pero Spike disfrutaba haciéndolo, disfrutaba el poder reclamar territorio dentro del bosque, disfrutaba sentir el miedo de las presas cuando captaban su olor y disfrutaba sentirse temido, algo en él estaba cambiando y no estaba cambiando para bien.

Spike volvió a levantarse y se miró nuevamente al espejo, cerro sus ojos y se concentró- Tranquilo todo irá bien, todo irá bien- Dijo para sí mismo el dragón buscando paz dentro de su mente tras un momento abrió los ojos y observo alegre como sus ojos y su garra habían vuelo a la normalidad, por ahora todo estaba bien

Spike no podía abandonar su poder, no ahora, no sabía cuándo podría serle útil o cuando podría necesitarlo, pero mantener ese poder requería seguir comiendo y seguir manteniendo esas emociones, era una tarea difícil de conseguir y que el dragón temía resultara demasiado pesada para él solo, quizás había sobrestimado sus propias capacidades o subestimado su naturaleza como dragón la verdad era que necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía a quién acudir.

Hablar con Twilight estaba descartado, Spike no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría su hermana mayor si sabía todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que le había ocultado, todo lo que le había mentido además de que ella jamás había sido muy tolerante con las emociones negativas, solía pensar en ellas como una fuente de corrupción y dudaba que su crítica se hubiera suavizado, además como se supone que empezaría esa conversación, "Hola Twilight, quieres desayunar, escucha tengo un problema decidí despertar como dragón y he comenzado a devorar animales y a llenarme de codicia, odio e ira, pero creo que se me está pasando la mano y me está controlando, alguna idea de que hacer para evitar volverme un loco peligroso"- Pensó bromista el dragón desechando de inmediato la idea al imaginar el ataque de pánico que sufriría la princesa de la amistad.

Fluttershy tampoco era una opción la pegaso amarilla se infartaría si supiera cuantos animales Spike había comido y cuantos más estaba dispuesto a comer, estaba seguro que si llegaba a enterarse Fluttershy no volvería a hablarle quizás incluso exigiría que lo encerraran en una jaula como seguridad, como si fuera poco la pegaso amarilla siempre había tenido un particular odio por los dragones siendo Spike la única excepción por ahora; Rainbow y Pinkie no eran mejor opción, Spike no imaginaba a la pony rosada o a la pegaso azul con una idea que pudiera ayudarle pero ambas eran buenas amigas y sabía que si sentían perdidas acudirían a alguien más su familia o sus amigos para poder ayudarlo, rompiendo su secreto, dejándolo al descubierto y obviamente arruinando su ideal de mantener sus poderes ocultos; Rarity, quizás en el pasado Spike la hubiera considerado la mejor opción, ambos se entendían y guardaban secretos el uno del otro, ambos eran confidentes y quizás la opinión de la unicornio pesaría profundamente en Spike, pero como estaban las cosas ahora, después de haber rechazado la oferta de la modista para el baile, quizás no era el mejor momento para solicitar su ayuda y quizás nunca más podría hacerlo.

-Me queda Applejack- Dijo Spike pensativo- Quizás pueda hablar con ella de esto-

Applejack era estricta, pero también honesta y comprensiva, ella podría entender su punto de vista y quizás podría ayudarlo, aunque en ese momento quizás solo tener alguien con quien hablar ayudaría suficiente, pero y si no se lo tomaba bien y si el conocer el secreto de Spike la alejaba, el dragón morado acababa de descubrir que la pony vaquera tenia sentimientos por él y él también estaba tratando de descifrar que sentía por ella, no quería arruinarlo aterrándola con la idea de que iría al baile con un monstruo, no podía pedir su ayuda, necesitaba alguien más, pero quien

En ese momento una idea llego a Spike, una idea que nunca antes había considerado, el joven dragón rápidamente se movió por su cuarto, busco entre sus cosas hasta que dio con una pluma, un tintero y pergamino y cuando tuvo todo esto a la mano, se quedó pasmado pensando que debía hacer, tras un momento comenzó a escribir

-Querida princesa Celestia- Comenzó a decir Spike mientras escribía, al momento tacho la frase y volvió a escribir- Hola, princesa Celestia- Comenzó nuevamente el dragón para detenerse nuevamente y volver a analizar lo que había escrito, nuevamente Spike tacho la frase escrita, suspiro y otra vez comenzó- Mama, necesito ayuda-

Spike se paralizo al leer lo que había escrito, lo pensó un momento y finalmente lanzo fuego directo al pergamino, no un fuego mensajero, simple fuego, pudo observar como el papel se convertía rápidamente en cenizas entre las llamas verdes y como finalmente las palabras que él había escrito desaparecían entre la luz de las llamas "Mama, necesito ayuda", el mensaje finalmente desapareció.

-Aun puedo con esto, me encargare solo, no necesito molestarla, no necesito que se preocupe por mí- Dijo Spike para volver a recostarse en el piso y cubrirse con la manta, volvería a dormir era lo mejor, la última imagen que vio el dragón fue el humo subiendo al techo de cristal del castillo mientras el cerraba los ojos para dormir, Celestia jamás leería esas palabras

 **_Sweet Apple Acres- Camino al huerto sur_**

-A que te refieres con no- Dijo Sorprendida Rarity al escuchar la respuesta de Applejack

-Exactamente lo que significa, que no- Contesto Applejack

-No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir- Cuestiono Rarity cada vez más molesta

-Lo escuche, lo pensé y después decidí que mi respuesta es no- Dijo Applejack en tono seco

-Pero porque- Pregunto confundida la unicornio- Es que acaso te asusta no tener pareja para el baile, cariño si es por eso no tienes de que preocuparte tengo una larga lista de corceles que estarían encantados por acompañarte-

Applejack le sonrió a Rarity- Perfecto, puedes elegir algún corcel de esa larga lista e ir con él, porque mi respuesta sigue siendo no-

Rarity comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras debatía con la vaquera- Muy bien, que es lo que quieres, quizás un atuendo nuevo, un sombrero elegante, una nueva capa o quizás un nuevo suéter para Winona, solo pídelo y es tuyo- Dijo Rarity con desesperación

-Rarity, no puedes ofrecerme nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, así que deja de intentarlo- Respondió con brusquedad la vaquera

Los pensamientos de Rarity se acumulaban en su mente más rápido de lo que la modista podía procesarlos, sentía furia, frustración, miedo y por sobre todo sentía curiosidad, a que se debía esa extraña actitud en Applejack una pony que normalmente lo daba todo por sus amigas

-Applejack, sé que he cometido errores en el pasado- Dijo Rarity avergonzada- Sé que no aprecie lo que tenía y que hice sufrir a Spike pero ahora estoy convencida de que lo quiero, de que lo necesito a mi lado, que él es lo que me hace feliz, porque quieres negármelo, que ganas tú con eso-

Applejack suspiro y dirigió su mirada al horizonte- Tú dices que ahora entiendes los sentimientos de Spike, que sabes lo que sentía cuando no le correspondías, pero no tienes ni idea- Dijo la vaquera con furia en su tono- No alcanzas a imaginarte lo doloroso que es, ver a quien tú quieres con otra, mientras tú no sabes cómo lidiar con tus emociones, con esa amargura y con ese dolor-

En ese momento Rarity abrió con sorpresa y horror los ojos, había comenzado a entender que tan equivocada estaba con la situación- Applejack, acaso tu- Comenzó a decir Rarity, para pausarse un momento y reformular su pregunta- ¿Acaso a ti te gusta Spike?-

Applejack dio una risa corta- Acaso es tan difícil de creer- Cuestiono la vaquera tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había sido descubierta para luego mirar a Rarity- Si Rarity, yo quiero Spike, llevo queriéndolo desde hace un tiempo estoy enamorada de él-

-Pero, pero, pero tú, tu jamás dijiste nada- Comenzó a decir Rarity confusa y afectada

-Y de que hubiera servido- Dijo Applejack- Spike no tenía ojos para nadie salvo para ti y cuando por fin se dio por vencido, se encerró en sí mismo y nadie podía llegar a él, dime en que habría cambiado que yo hubiera dicho algo-

-Yo, no pensé que- Comenzó a decir Rarity pero fue interrumpida

-No, tu no pensaste- Repitió Applejack- Nunca pensaste en nadie salvo en ti misma- En ese momento los ojos de Applejack se llenaron de furia- Sabes cuantas noches pase convenciéndome de que no tenía oportunidad, que era una causa perdida, que debía darme por vencida; Tienes idea lo mucho que me dolía que cada vez que miraba a Spike deseando un poco de atención, él tuviera los ojos centrados únicamente en ti como si nada más importara y como si fuera poco cuando por fin pensé que tenía una oportunidad, que por fin Spike te había olvidado, tu decidiste que lo querías, como una niña malcriada con un juguete que le quitaron ahora lo necesitabas, debía estar a tu lado, dime acaso esto te causa alguna gracia, es que acaso disfrutas verme sufrir- En ese momento unas pocas lágrimas de rabia llenaron los ojos de Applejack- ¡Es que te gusta hacerme daño!-

Rarity retrocedió con el grito, tratando de procesar la situación con dificultad, había sido egoísta, no podía decirlo, acaso Applejack no tenía la culpa de su propio sufrimiento, no había sido ella quien decidió guardarse sus sentimientos para ella misma, no había sido ella quien había decidido esperar hasta ese momento para decidir dejar salir lo que sentía, ella no tenía la culpa era solo el chivo expiatorio que la granjera había elegido para desfogar su propio dolor y la modista no tiene ganas de recibir culpas que no le pertenecían

-Yo jamás quise hacerte daño- Dijo Rarity con calma- Jamás note tus sentimientos y jamás pensé en lo mucho que sufrías, pero Applejack, eso no cambia lo que pasa ahora, yo quiero estar con Spike y es algo que ya he decidido-

Applejack no suavizo ni un momento su mirada- Pues ahora supongo que tienes claro que no retirare mi invitación, este baile es algo que había esperado mucho tiempo y planeo disfrutarlo-

Rarity estaba molesta, era la segunda vez que se frustraban sus planes esa noche y la rabia acompañada de los celos cegó su razón y afilo su lengua, quizás no podría convencer a Applejack de abandonar su invitación, pero no la dejaría disfrutar lo que le había robado

-Puede que vayas al baile con él, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es lo que él quiere- Dijo Rarity frustrada- Ambas sabemos que él lo que realmente quiere es ir conmigo, que su verdadero deseo es estar junto a mí, ¡escuchaste Applejack, tú no eres más que mi reemplazo!-

-¡No me importa!- Contesto molesta la vaquera- No me importa eso, no me importa nada, hare que se olvide de ti, hare que se olvide de cualquier otra, lo hare tan inmensamente feliz que jamás volverá a dirigirte la palabra, me oyes, jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad con él, nunca más-

-Acaso crees que puedes hacerme competencia- Refuto Rarity- No me llegas ni al flanco-

-Entonces porque Spike te rechazo para ir conmigo- Contesto con cierta alegría Applejack- Di lo que quieras Rarity pero la triste verdad es que Spike te rechazo, fuiste a él, le pediste una cita y él te rechazo, te rechazo por mí, escuchas, el me eligió a mí por sobre ti-

-No es verdad, él es mi Spikey-Wikey- Dijo Rarity sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho por los comentarios de la vaquera- No puedes robármelo- Dijo la unicornio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-No puedo robarte algo que nunca fue tuyo- Contesto Applejack- Pero si puedo advertirte que si haces algo para arruinar mi cita con Spike, te ira muy mal-

-Se supone que debo sentirme amenazada, porque si es así haces un pésimo trabajo linda- Contesto Rarity tratando de mantenerse desafiante aun cuando sus ojos lagrimeaban- No te tengo miedo-

En ese momento Applejack se acercó a uno de sus manzanos y le dio un fuertísimo golpe con su casco delantero izquierdo haciendo temblar todo el árbol y dejando caer varias manzanas mientras que la madera del tronco quedaba levemente abollada

-Eso será suficiente para que entiendas el mensaje- Cuestiono la vaquera

Rarity se hallaba muy frustrada la actitud de superioridad y confianza de Applejack la desquiciaba, quería golpear su presumida cara, quería demostrarle que ella no le permitirá llevarse a Spike, pero ese golpe había dejado claro el resultado de un encuentro físico, la unicornio sabía que lo único que lograría peleando con la vaquera seria terminar con un par de huesos rotos

Rarity temblando de furia le dio la espalda a Applejack y emprendió su camino a su casa, sintiéndose vencida y humillada, como nunca se había sentido antes

-Has lo que quieras, pero te prometo que esto no acaba aquí- Y mientras caminaba Rarity agrego una última frase- Y no quiero que uses ninguno de mis vestidos en el baile, no quiero que un simple remplazo como tu use mi ropa- Dijo la unicornio deseando herir a la pony de tierra pero sintiéndose lastimada con cada palabra, jamás había querido tratar tan mal a una de sus amigas

-¡Como sea, igual no quería usar nada de esa horrible ropa!- Grito molesta la vaquea a la unicornio que ni siquiera volteo a mirarla

Applejack sintió un enorme deseo de arremeter contra la unicornio blanca y dejarle muy en claro que Spike ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, pero sabía que llegar a los golpes con Rarity solo haría que Spike sintiera pena por la unicornio y lo alejaría de ella, por ahora debía mantener la calma y concentrarse en el baile, en todo lo que podía lograr durante esa noche, en todo lo que debía decir y en todo lo que esperaba conseguir

-Y ahora que rayos me voy a poner- Pensó molesta Applejack, después de todo no tenía ningún atuendo que no hubiera confeccionado Rarity en persona- Y quien la necesita- Dijo finalmente Applejack comenzando a caminar devuelta a su casa sintiendo mucho dolor en su pecho, había perdido una amiga quizás para siempre

 **_Ponyville-Casa de Octavia y Vinyl_**

La casa dividida que usaban ambas músicas estaba rebosante de energía a pesar de que ya era muy entrada la noche, dentro del hogar se podía ver a Octavia y Vinyl corriendo de un lado a otro con mucha emoción, mientras que Octavia llevaba partituras desde su habitación en el segundo piso a su lado de la sala donde las colocaba sobre una pequeña mesa, Vinyl caminaba por todo el primer piso reuniendo sus discos de mesclas y analizando cuales serían los mejores para su siguiente trabajo

-No puedo creer que realmente nos hayas conseguido trabajo- Decía con emoción Octavia

-Te lo dije, no- Decía con confianza Vinyl- Mi red de contactos siempre funciona-

-Tendremos que prepararle algún postre a Pinkie Pie como agradecimiento- Decía Octavia pensativa- No puedo creer que nos haya conseguido un lugar en el baile de medio año de Canterlot, puedes imaginar la cantidad de refinados ponis que nos escucharan, después de esto seremos conocidas en Canterlot y nos lloverán los trabajos-

-Habla por ti- Contesto Vinyl- A mí siempre me llueve el trabajo, pero se me hace muy agotador trabajar tan seguido-

-Es precisamente por esa actitud, que hace ya 2 meses que no te llegan solicitudes Vinyl- Contesto reflexiva la pony de tierra para luego volver a animarse- Y además compartiré escenario con Blake del arpa tercero, el mejor violinista de todo Canterlot, su abuelo era tan bueno que se dice que le vendió su alma a los espíritus oscuros para obtener su talento, te imaginas lo bueno que era si la gente inventaba historias así de ridículas sobre su abuelo- Dijo Octavia emocionada

-Ese Blake lo que sea- Cuestiono Vinyl- Es ese niño lindo con cara engreída del que tienes cientos de fotos y que siempre sale en las revistas que lees-

-No tengo cientos de fotos- Refuto Octavia- Solo 77 y si es el, es un músico que yo admiro profundamente y me emociona tocar junto a el- Dijo en tono formal Octavia para luego volver a animarse- No puedo creer que este a menos de 24 horas de conocerlo esto es sin duda lo mejor de este trabajo-

-Eso si olvidas la paga- Decía también muy emocionada Vinyl- Imagínate 100 bits en un solo concierto y entre las 2 sumamos 200 bits, no sé en donde gastaremos toda esa fortuna-

-Lo sé- Respondió Octavia- Con todo eso no solo pagaremos las rentas atrasadas y evitaremos que nos corran de la casa, también podremos ir a comprar víveres sin tener que preocuparnos por estar casando descuentos y ofertas, por fin podremos ir al mercado con la cabeza en alto y sin un solo gramo de vergüenza- Decía cada vez más emocionada Octavia- Puede que incluso me permita un tratamiento completo en el Spa de Ponyville-

-Sabes tienes un raro gusto para gastar el dinero- Dijo observadora la DJ- En cuanto a mí, quiero comprar la nueva consola de 75 tonos, ese chico malo necesita un casco firme que lo dome- Tras decir esto la unicornio se quedó pensando por un momento- Tal vez también deba reabastecer mi reserva de bebidas energéticas, ya casi no tengo y hace poco salió el nuevo sabor mora azul-

-Ah no olvídalo- Le refuto Octavia- La última vez que vimos una buena paga hiciste exactamente lo mismo, lo gastaste todo en bebidas energéticas y tus aparatos y debido a eso no pagamos la renta y casi morimos de hambre, no lo volverás a hacer-

-Olvidas algo fundamental mi querida Octi- Contesto Vinyl- Soy la administradora económica de esta casa y yo decido en que se invierte el dinero, además también te compre ese nuevo estuche que querías-

-Bueno es cierto el estuche es fabuloso- Acepto Octavia pensativa- Pero eso se acabó, desde ahora yo administrare el dinero- Refuto Octavia

-Entonces quieres volver a concursar por el puesto- Cuestiono Vinyl con seriedad

-Sí, esta vez estoy segura que puedo quitarte el titulo- Dijo Octavia también muy seria

-Muy bien las reglas son las de siempre, decimos un numero entre 1 y 4, si ambas decimos el mismo número yo gano y si decimos números diferentes tu ganas, el ganador es el que administra el dinero, de acuerdo- Dijo la unicornio blanca de gafas de sol

-Muy bien estoy lista- Dijo Octavia tomando aire y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, esta vez estaba decidida a lograrlo

-Muy bien- Comenzó Vinyl- Prepárate, uno, dos y ¡tres!- Grito la unicornio

-¡Dos!- Gritaron al tiempo ambas ponis para luego quedarse en silencio Vinyl sonrió triunfante mientras Octavia permanecía congelada

-Al parecer te vencí de nuevo Octi- Dijo con confianza la unicornio

Octavia se limitó a bajar la cabeza- Muy bien, acepte que lo definiéramos así y es justo que acepte mi derrota con clase, ahora con tu permiso- Dijo en tono formal Octavia dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Me alegra que se lo tomara bien- Dijo Vinyl para sí misma

En ese momento un grito viniendo de la habitación de Octavia hiso estremecer la casa- ¡Me lleva ese maldito juego, nunca gano en esa estupidez, ojala el poni que lo invento sufra por el resto de la eternidad, porque demonios siempre jugamos la misma estupidez, al tártaro con todo!-

Vinyl rio divertida con el grito de su amiga- Adoro vivir en esta casa- Dijo animada la unicornio- Algún día debo decirle que siempre se mira el moño cuando va a decir 2- Tras decir esto Vinyl rio un poco más al escuchar un sonido de choque que provenía de cuarto de Octavia, seguramente la chelista había roto algo- Si algún día-

 **-Ponyville_ hospital_ media noche-**

Tim dormía tranquilo en su cama de hospital cuando un estruendo lo despertó de sorpresa alguien acababa de entrar a la sala de emergencias y estaba armando todo un alboroto, mientras ignoraba a todo el cuerpo médico que trataban de pararla

-Señorita por enésima vez, la hora de visitas termino, vuelva a una hora apropiada- Decía una enfermera sin ser escuchada por la invasora

-Ah no se preocupe enfermera solo me tomara un minuto- Contesto la unicornio azul que llegaba frente a la cama de Tim- Pero mira como quedaste, estas hecho un desastre, muy bien basta de esto arriba, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Oh no- Dijo Tim aterrado temiendo lo que pasaría a futuro

 **_Castillo de Canterlot- al día siguiente en la tarde- a 5 horas de empezar el gran baile_**

Celestia veía a todos los ponis del castillo moverse diligentes de un lugar a otro, cada quien se encargaba de su propio trabajo con el fin de que el baile que se celebraría esa noche fuera perfecto, el castillo estaba hecho un caos y Celestia esperaba la pronta llegada de su pareja a quien había citado con mucha anticipación.

-Muy bien Robert parece que todo va según los planes- Dijo Celestia a su asistente el unicornio verde

-Si princesa, todos estamos a la par con el itinerario- Dijo contento el consejero- Incluso diría que vamos unos 15 minutos adelantados-

-Mi hermana finalmente decidió marcharse, no es así- Cuestiono pensativa la princesa del sol

-Lo lamento princesa- Respondió Robert- Pero la princesa Luna dijo que no tenía ningún interés en quedarse para el baile de esta noche, decidió ir a perseguir bestias por los alrededores de las puertas del Tártaro- Explico el consejero

-Realmente tenemos que averiguar de donde están apareciendo todas estas criaturas oscuras, he tenido muchas quejas de los guardias en las puertas del Tártaro- Reflexiono Celestia por un segundo- No puedo creer que realmente se haya ido, siempre se queja de la poca atención que le dan los súbditos pero ella jamás deja que nadie se le acerque, si sigue así las cosas nunca van a cambiar-

-Si la reconforta princesa- Contesto Robert- La princesa Luna no viajo sola, Tania decidió acompañarla-

-En serio- Dijo con sorpresa Celestia- No sabía que esas 2 se habían vuelto amigas, me alegra en verdad creo que a Luna le vendría bien tener más amigos-

-Si me permite un consejo- Dijo Robert- Creo que sería productivo que la próxima vez hiciese a la princesa Luna el centro de atención para el baile-

Celestia miro a Robert curiosa- Podrías explicarte Robert-

-Princesa creo que para nadie es un secreto que entre la realeza es usted sin duda la princesa más querida y admirada, siendo solo quizás igualada por la princesa Twilight- Comenzó a explicarse el consejero- Y créame que soy el primero en decir que se lo tiene bien merecido, pero eso también acarrea dificultades para la princesa Luna, tan grande es su brillo alteza que proyecta una sombra muy grande y para la princesa Luna es fácil perderse en esa sombra, creo que por eso pasa tan desapercibida en la mayoría de las celebraciones y quizás es por eso que no tiene gran gusto por estas-

Celestia reflexiono por un momento la sugerencia y luego se volteo sonriente a su consejero- Muchas gracias Robert, como siempre tu consejo es bien recibido, me has dado mucho en que pensar-

Celestia era consciente de que para Luna era difícil congeniar con el reino y más cuando ella estaba presente, pero la princesa del sol temía dejar una celebración sin supervisar, que tal que algo saliera mal, que tal que Luna perdiera el control de su ya volátil temperamento, o que tal que los habitantes del reino asustados hirieran los sentimientos de su hermana, eran muchas las cosas que podían salir mal y eran muchas las posibilidades a temer

"Luna ha crecido mucho, creo que debería tener más confianza en ella"- Pensó Celestia tratando de calmarse pues era la verdad, Luna había madurado mucho en esos últimos tiempos, quizás ya iba siendo hora de que ella supervisase algunas fiestas y reuniones mientras que Celestia pasaba a segundo plano, sin mencionar que eso suponía más tiempo libre para la princesa del sol, tiempo libre para disfrutar con cierto señor del caos

-Apropósito Robert, es muy considerado que pienses en una forma de hacer feliz a mi hermanita, debería preocuparme- Cuestiono la princesa del sol en tono divertido y con una sonrisa burlona

Robert se sonrojo un poco y levanto la cabeza- No debería princesa soy un consejero, solo hago mi trabajo- Tras decir esto Robert cambio de dirección- Y si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer-

Celestia rio divertida por haber incomodado a su consejero aunque tomaría nota del hecho de que Robert no tenía pareja para la fiesta quizás a futuro debería buscarle una novia

-Muy bien en ese caso yo iré a arreglarme- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

 **_Castillo de Canterlot- Salón principal- A cuatro horas del baile_**

Con un cegador destello de color blanco Discord se manifestó en su traje azul con su sombrero por donde alcanzaban a sobresalir levemente sus cuernos y su saco por el que se mostraban sus alas, el señor del caos llevaba una sonrisa confiada y una gran dosis de buen humor

-Muy bien es hora de animar esta fiesta- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

Discord se sorprendió al ver que había llegado muy temprano, en el salón solo había ponis trabajando en el decorado, en colocar las bocinas o en la escultura de hielo, debían faltar algunas horas para que empezara el baile, entonces cual era el punto de Celestia para citarlo tan temprano

-Lord Discord, supongo- Dijo un pegaso color café claro con ojos de amarillo brillante que llevaba un esmoquin negro, el pegaso hablaba en tono formal y cordial

-Oh, sí soy yo- Dijo Discord para luego tomar aire autoritario- Puedes avisarle a la princesa que el señor del caos ha llegado-

-No se preocupe señor ya lo esperábamos, si no le molesta seguirme- Dijo muy formal el pegaso

-Me esperaban- Repitió con sorpresa Discord mientras comenzaba a seguir al pegaso

Tras un rato Discord se hayo en la sala del trono, en ella había una pequeña mesa llena de postres de distintas formas y colores, también había varias jarras llenas de bebidas de distinta clase, el trono y los vitrales se mantenían exactamente igual, por lo demás la habitación estaba completamente vacía

-Ya pronto tendrá compañía- Añadió el pegaso- Con su permiso señor debo volver a mis labores-

-Ah, sí por supuesto- Dijo Discord quien aún no se acostumbraba a un trato con tanto respeto

Discord se acercó curioso a la mesa de postres, no había silla para sentarse, lo cual demostraba que era algo planeado para el después de todo, cuando le había hecho falta a él que le colocaran algo tan simple como una silla

Con un chasquido Discord hiso aparecer su característico trono negro forrado en tela roja, se puso cómodo y con su garra de águila comenzó a recorrer los platos- Muy bien ahora con cual de ustedes debería comenzar- Dijo divertido Discord mientras disfrutaba el olor que emanaba de los postres

-Te sugeriría los pastelillos rosados de la izquierda- Dijo la voz dulce y armoniosa de una figura que aparecía desde detrás del trono

Discord no daba crédito a lo que veía, siempre había pensado que Celestia se veía bien, pero la visión que tenía en frente solo podía describirse como deslumbrante, la princesa del sol llevaba su clásica corona dorada y su cabello completamente lacio con su clásico fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo levemente, e iba envuelta en un vestido amarillo el cual se sujetaba con un lazo alrededor de su extenso cuello el cual decencia formando un rombo en la parte alta del pecho de la alicornio blanca, este rombo hallaba en su centro una hermosa amatista de forma hexagonal la cual relucía en un brillante morado, desde la amatista partía un nuevo lazo el cual rodeaba los hombros de Celestia y le daba un segundo soporte al vestido de color amarillo pálido y que terminaba en una capa de color amarillo casi transparente que envolvía las patas traseras y el flanco de la princesa dejando entrever su cola multicolor, era un vestido tan sencillo como elegante

-¿Celestia?- Dijo Discord como si deseara confirmar que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión

-Buenas tardes Discord- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa y tono dulce- Luces muy elegante- Agrego la princesa con una amigable sonrisa

El señor del caos algo sonrojado trato de contestar lo mejor que pudo el halago- Gracias- Atino a decir Discord- Tu, luces- A Discord le tomo un momento para conseguir elegir la palabra correcta- Increíble-

A Celestia le gustaba el efecto conseguido con su vestido, ya más de una vez le habían dedicado una mirada apasionada o enamorada, pero no muy seguido veía los ojos que Discord le mostraba unos ojos que a la vez que se veían maravillados por su presencia se veían juguetones y curiosos, Discord no solo estaba encantado con su apariencia sino también estaba ansioso por verla, por hablar con ella por compartir su tiempo, eso hacía a Discord diferente de todos los demás, a Discord no le interesaba la princesa, le interesaba Celestia y para la princesa del sol eso era lo único importante

-Pensé que te gustaría probar algunos postres antes de la fiesta- Dijo Celestia mientras llegaba al lado del señor del caos en la mesa atrayendo una silla con su magia- En las fiestas la buena comida no suele durar así que siempre pido que separen algo para mí un poco antes de empezar la celebración-

-Entonces ese rumor de que la gran princesa Celestia es una adicta a los dulces tiene sus fundamentos- Dijo divertido el señor del caos

Celestia rio con suavidad- Bueno le tengo que dar crédito a los Paparazis no se les escapa nada- Agrego divertida la princesa del sol

Discord sonrió- Entonces más vale empezar con todo esto- El señor del caos estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos para que la comida volase a su boca pero fue detenido por el suave tacto del casco de Celestia

-Espera- Dijo Celestia en tono suave, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Discord y decía casi en un susurro- Permíteme-

Con mucha suavidad Celestia levito uno de los pastelillos envuelto en su a clásica aura amarilla desde la mesa a la cara de Discord dejándolo a pocos centímetros de su boca, aun así la princesa del sol acerco su propio rostro al pastelillo buscando la mayor cercanía al rostro del señor del caos

-Ahora- Continúo Celestia en tono juguetón- Di, AH- Continuo la princesa del sol mostrándole a Discord que debía abrir la boca con mucha ilusión en sus ojos

Discord no se creía lo que pasaba Celestia le estaba dando de comer, de una manera tierna y nada formal, eso contrastaba inmensamente con la Celestia formal y recta que seguramente vería en el baile al estar rodeados de ponis, pero ese momento le gustaba a Discord, le gustaba mucho esta Celestia y la cercanía de sus rostros le aceleraba el corazón

-¡AH!- Dijo Discord apenado abriendo la boca para morder un poco del pastelillo, tenía un sabor único, dulce pero no empalagoso, con un toque de chocolate en el centro era genial un concepto de comida que Discord jamás había probado

-Wow, que era eso- Dijo sorprendido Discord

-Panquesillo de algodón de azúcar y goma de mascar, con centro de chocolate- Explico Celestia- Te gusto- Cuestiono la princesa del sol con notoria expectativa en su voz

-Mucho- Dijo Discord saboreando el pastelillo- Mis felicitaciones al Chef-

-Puedes dárselas tú mismo, después de todo la tienes en frente- Dijo sonriente Celestia

Discord abrió los ojos sorprendido- Tu lo preparaste-

-Bueno algo así- Dijo Celestia levemente avergonzada- Digamos que lo intente lo mejor que pude-

A Celestia no le gustaba mentir pero si se estaba atribuyendo mucho crédito, el postre realmente era uno de los finalistas a la competencia del mejor postre que se había realizado ese año, ella había acaparado la receta y había intentado replicarla, peor al no lograrlo prefirió hacer una orden especial de estos pastelillos, después de todo ella era la monarca de Equestria y eso tenía sus ventajas, ella podía acceder a cosas que para los demás era y mientras nadie se enterara no estaba mal que se robra un poco de crédito de vez en cuando

-Pues debo decirlo, te luciste- Dijo Discord encantado- Sabes siempre pensé que serias una mala cocinera- Dijo Discord divertido- Después de todo siempre cocinan para ti-

-Bueno me alegra demostrarte que estas equivocado- Volvió a mentir Celestia no es que fuera mala cocinera pero según Luna su comida estaba lejos de ser considerada decente y como bien había dicho el señor del caos eso se debía a que casi nunca debía preparar sus alimentos

-Que son estos- Cuestiono Discord sujetando un pequeño chocolate entre su garra de águila

-Trufas de almendra y zarzamora- Contesto Celestia pero antes de agregar algo más fue sorprendida con la garra de Discord que se acercó a su rostro

-Muy bien, ahora tu di AH- Dijo Discord ruborizado pero firme en su deseo de darle de comer a la princesa del sol

Celestia se vio muy ruborizada, había planeado ese gesto para Discord pero no había considerado que el señor del caos podía voltearle la jugada, hacia cuanto nadie se comportaba de manera tan familiar con ella, salvo por Luna no podía pensar en alguien que se atreviera a querer darle un chocolate como Discord quería hacerlo, era cálido, era emocionante, le recordaba que verdaderamente tenia alguien a su lado, alguien con quien jugar, alguien para ella y alguien diferente a los demás

-¡Ah!- Dijo Celestia tímida mientras sentía como el chocolate ingresaba en su boca y disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la golosina

La mecánica continuo por un tiempo Celestia daba de comer a Discord y Discord daba de comer a Celestia, se interrumpían de vez en cuando para hacer una broma ocasional o agregar algún divertido apunte, Discord estaba encantado, le gustaba esa privacidad con Celestia, le gustaba sentirla tan cerca y natural podía percibir su olor y su calor, se sentía tan cercano a ella

Celestia también estaba perdida en el momento, no era solo que Discord le diera de comer era como lo hacía, realmente sentía su deseo de cuidarla, de darle cariño, de consentirla estaba tan acostumbrada a cuidar de otros que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía que cuidaran de ella, se sentía tan feliz y tan emocionada que su lengua hablo de mas

-Sabes nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera disfrutar tanto de los postres como yo- Dijo Celestia emocionada

-Te refieres a nadie que pudiera comer todo esto sin desarrollar diabetes- Cuestiono bromista Discord

Celestia rio con el comentario- Creo que si- Aporto Celestia y antes de darse cuenta algo en ella estallo, sus emociones reprimidas, sus deseos y aspiraciones de esa noche la controlaron y de un momento a otro había dejado de levitar comida y se había acercado al cuello de Discord, abrazándolo suavemente con el suyo- Sabes Discord, podríamos volver esto una costumbre, no te gustaría-

Discord estaba asombrado se había vuelto un poco mejor para actuar cuando lo atacaban con la guardia baja, pero este movimiento de Celestia salió de la nada era algo completamente inesperado para la situación, lo estaba abrazando, estaba junto a él, estaban en contacto, sin ninguna razón solo porque Celestia así lo quería el movimiento desbalanceo completamente a Discord

-Una costumbre- Repitió Discord sonrojado- Podría darnos dolor de estómago con tanto postre-

-No tiene que ser siempre postre- Dijo Celestia sin estar dispuesta a ceder en la discusión o a separarse del cuello de Discord- Podría ser solo un té o una limonada, podría ser solo una charla o un momento para compartir bromas- Celestia paro un momento de hablar y tomo valor para lo que iba a decir, finalmente rompió el momentáneo silencio- Quiero que dejes de venir al castillo solo por tus trabajos Discord, quiero que vengas a verme, por favor-

Celestia sentía su corazón latir a mil por segundo sabía que estaba siendo muy directa y nada recatada, nada elegante o formal, pero no quería ser nada de eso, no en privado, no con Discord quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía en su corazón, quería que el sintiera sus emociones, ahora que sabía que no tenía competencia, ahora que se sentía segura de su victoria quería que Discord entendiera que era lo que ella quería, que era lo que anhelaba

Discord encontraba muy difícil contestar, pero finalmente atino a unir unas palabras – Seria difícil para tu agenda, no es así- Dijo Discord- Después de todo siempre estás muy ocupada-

-No para ti- Dijo Celestia con firmeza mientras agregaba un poco de fuerza a su apretón- Mientras me lo pidas tu nada será imposible, cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas siempre que sea tuyo, jamás te hare infeliz, mientras estés junto a mí siempre tendrás lo que quieras- Termino Celestia sin separarse un solo centímetro

Discord tenía la mente completamente desordenada, no sabía que hacer o decir, ni siquiera era capaz de comprender del todo la situación, nuevamente el señor del caos se limitó a seguir sus instintos y comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el lomo de Celestia con su garra de águila- Por ahora no tengo ningún deseo así que solo quedémonos así un rato- Dijo en tono suave y cálido el señor del caos

-Si es lo que deseas- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa en sus labios

Celestia disfruto de la caricia que Discord le proporcionaba y sonrió con confianza, había planeado ese encuentro antes del baile con una razón, tenía un objetivo, pues hasta ese momento se había limitado a mostrarle a Discord lo que sentía, ah ofrecerle a Discord su cariño y su amor, pero también había algo más que ella podía ofrecer, podía ofrecer un trono, podía ofrecer poder, sabía que muy en su interior Discord aun anhelaba el poder, más de una vez lo había sorprendido mirando el trono buscando recordar el tiempo cuando él lo ocupaba, pero Celestia sabía que Discord nunca más intentaría conquistar Equestria el ya no era así, aun así Celestia era la princesa y era capaz de hacerlo todo y quería demostrarle a Discord que si se quedaba junto a ella, si la elegía ella por sobre todo lo demás, ella le daría todo lo que él quisiera, el seria inmensamente feliz solo por estar a su lado y eso lo convencería que esa era su mejor elección, durante toda esa noche Celestia estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Discord todas las ventajas de elegir ser su pareja.

Celestia ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a controlarlo todo y su amor no era la excepción necesitaba total control y dominio sobre Discord pero necesitaba que él se lo diera y para eso debía convencerlo de que dárselo era correcto.

Celestia se sentía segura con su actitud había eliminado a Fluttershy por ahora, sabía que en ese momento no debía temer a la competencia pero quería asegurarse de que esto fuera permanente por eso no debía ser recatada debía dar lo mejor de sí y demostrar sus mejores cartas, tenía que convertir ese baile en el mejor momento entre ella y el señor del caos, debía encadenar completamente el corazón de Discord, volverlo adicto a ella, llenarlo de amor para que nadie pudiera alejarlo para que nada fuera capaz de arrebatárselo, nunca más otra yegua será una amenaza, Discord era de ella y solo de ella, su calor, sus caricias, sus palabras eran regalos que solo ella debía tener, no quería perderlo, no ahora que su corazón lo anhelaba con tanta fuerza, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y aun cuando aún no fuera capaz de decirlo Celestia lo sabía, ella lo amaba y en ese baile lo demostraría.

 **Y listo lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy, de verdad lamento mucho la demora con los capítulos, créanme que estoy muy apenado, espero que con la hora a la que lo subo se den una idea de lo difícil que se me está dando escribir capítulos, gran parte de la culpa lo tiene como siempre la poca disponibilidad que tengo de computador, pero bueno quería traerles un capitulo antes de terminar el año, como un regalo atrasado de navidad y con deseos de que tengamos un nuevo año lleno de emoción, por fin llegamos al baile y estoy muy emocionado con lo que viene, espero contar con su compañía mientras seguimos la historia**

 **También tome en cuenta algunas de sus críticas y sugerencias a la hora de escribir, sí que fue difícil dejar mi habito del guion bajo, quisiera saber si para ustedes que lo leyeron hiso alguna diferencia, como siempre estaré atento a sus Review**

 **Respondiendo preguntas**

 **1._ Jaarch: A._ ¿Qué pasará con Cadence, sus tías y Discord en el baile, al menos asistirá?** Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo

 **B._ ¿Quiénes podría darle ánimos a Fluttershy para seguir adelante?** Celestia hiso un buen trabajo con la autoestima de Fluttershy para este punto solo hay alguien que puede devolverle los ánimos y creo que todos saben quién es

 **C._ ¿En algún momento Celestia reflexionará sobre su actitud?** Quien sabe primero tendría que darse cuenta que tan mala está siendo

 **D._ ¿Llegará a haber en algún momento una pelea de pesos pesados (Discord, Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis y posiblemente el rey sombra)** Si, varias pero aún les falta

 **E._ ¿Qué videojuego compraste?** Dark Souls 2 (soy un adicto a esos juegos)

 **2._ Jeffersongongora: A._ ¿Discord terminara en el hospital como Tim?** Lo dudo, puede curarse solo en la mayoría de casos

 **B._ ¿Derpy sabrá lo que Twilight hizo mientras no estaba?** No lo creo, ni Tim ni Twilight hablan del tema

 **C._ ¿Tim podrá ir al baile o no podrá por un largo tiempo?** Podría ir, pero sus médicos aconsejan lo contrario

 **D._ ¿Luna seguirá haciendo más movidas como las que vimos?** Si pero no en el baile

 **E._ ¿Celestia hará algo más arriesgado que hasta ahora?** Creo que lo está pensando

 **F._ ¿Fluttershy cuando podrá luchar por Discord?** Cuando ella quiera hacerlo

 **G._ ¿Shining Armor no tendrá problemas con su esposa acaso?** Ya tiene varios, siento pena por el

 **H._ ¿Spike terminara como Tim hacia el hospital?** Si no se cuida puede que si

 **I._ ¿En algún momento los tres protagonistas terminaran en el hospital en el mismo cuarto?** No para eso ya tendremos el especial del bar

 **J._ ¿No has pensado hacer un capítulo en donde están los tres en el hospital en donde las chicas van a verlos y terminan alargando más su estancia en el mismo?** Se contesta con la de arriba, son ideas que usare más que todo en el especial del bar

 **K._ ¿Spike será capaz de dejar que Rarity le muestre cuanto le importa?** Ahora es turno de Rarity de luchar por Spike, ella deberá buscar su forma de demostrarlo Spike la deje o no

 **L._ ¿Rarity ira con cuchillo en boca dispuesta a matar a quien se acerque a su spikey-waiky?** Bromeas la sangre mancha la ropa y el pelaje

 **M._ ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas más rara que mi existencia misma (Nunca son divertida y así gobernare el mundo muajajjajjajaa)?** Por preguntas como estas es que demoro tanto en publicar JAJAJAJAJ

 **N._ ¿Habrá finales alternativos (Espero que sí)?** Si, dependerán de cuantos quieran leer pero al menos tengo 5 bien planeados

 **3._ Guest (Voy a poner aquí todas las preguntas de comentario anónimo): A._ ¿Habrá secuela o tienes otros proyectos en mente?** Secuela no, tengo en pausa Caos armónico del que estoy trabajando en un nuevo capítulo y también estoy preparando la salida de mi tercer FIC sobre EQG llamado mascota, espero lo lean

 **B._ ¿** P **orque al final los ojos de Spitfire brillaron y desprendió vapor verde?** Así se muestra en la serie la energía de las emociones (o al menos así lo entiendo yo), es decir la luz y el vapor solo representan la influencia que afecta a la pegaso nada mas

 **C._ ¿Habrá posibilidad de que allá quedado en cinta luego del encuentro?** No los Changelling deciden a voluntad cuando reproducirse y cuando simplemente procrear, tanto machos como hembras

 **D._ ¿El hijo de Chrysalis será hijo de Shining Armor?** No, pero no puedo revelar la identidad del padre

 **E._ ¿Porque Celestia y Luna no dejan a Discord con Fluttershy ya que como dijo Celestia ella es mortal y morirá en algún momento y creo que unas décadas no es mucho tiempo para unas inmortales como ellas?** Creo que a nadie le gusta la idea de ver a la persona que ama, con otro ni siquiera aunque sea por un tiempo

 **D._ ¿Actualizaras antes de navidad esta historia o tu otra historia?** Lamentablemente les falle y no pude hacerlo con ninguna en serio lo lamento

 **E._ ¿Cuando sale Ditzy ya que cuando la hablaste en tu FIC sonaba como la hija del doctor (aunque no lo es) y creo que sería un punto interesante?** Se aclaró en el especial de preguntas, pero de todas formas no está de más recordar que en este mundo Ditzy es la hermana de Derpy y no tiene relación sanguínea con el doctor, pero si tendrá peso en la trama 

**F._ ¿Considerarías una pareja Yuri en tu FIC para alguna de las protagonistas?** Sí, tengo una muy clara y fichada, me pregunto si la adivinaran

 **G._ ¿** H **abrá algún viaje en el tiempo en tu FIC?** No, generan demasiados huecos argumentales y no me siento capaz de manejar una trama de esa dificultad en esta historia

 **4._ NAZH045: A._ ¿Va a haber una escenita en el baile por parte de los triángulos amorosos?** Si, varias

 **5._ Kefka1994: A._ ¿Te inspiraste en algo en específico para la escena de Spitfire?** No muy específico, adoro las escenas donde los personajes lloran sin entender realmente por qué lo hacen pero si tuviera que elegir una influencia más que otra elegiría las lagrimas de Odagiri en la serie de Yammada y las 7 brujas (La chica con amnesia llora sin entender el porqué, pues ha olvidado todo pero sus sentimientos siguen ahí, el corazón está siempre conectado a la mente pero aun así piensa por sobre ella)

 **B._ ¿A Discord le fascinan los desiertos?** Si como tú dijiste son un espacio libre para que él se desate

 **6._ Supertotitoti: A._ ¿Que no Krest le había borrado la memoria al controlar a Spitfire?** No, se la borra al final y solo los últimos segundos es decir desde que la mordió

 **B._ ¿La casa de Discord tiene vida propia?** Sí, es la mejor aliada de Discord

 **C._ ¿Cómo supiste que la canción iba bien con la última parte?** Se lo debo a mi editor en Youtube, Astrobronie, el uso la canción en uno de sus videos y yo me quede pegado con ella por eso me encanto para la última escena

 **D._ ¿Cómo en cuantos capítulos descubrirán a Spike?** Ni idea, depende totalmente del flujo de la historia

 **E._ ¿Porque Spike altero el ecosistema del bosque Everfree si el otro dragón (cuyo nombre olvide) no lo hizo?** Se explica en el capítulo, el hambre de Spike es mucho más voraz que la de Thorn

 **F._ ¿Habrá otra escena de pelea?** Si muchas, pero tenemos que esperar

 **G._ ¿Cómo habría sido la historia si no hubieses puesto las subtramas?** Seguramente habría sido mucho más rápida, con muchos saltos temporales, a veces lamento las subtramas pero siempre he pensado que la espera ayuda a resaltar la evolución que han tenido los personajes y por eso también las agradezco

 **H._ ¿Cómo le harán los changelins para invadir el reino de los Griffins?** Eso por ahora es teoría, pero tendremos que esperar para saber

 **I._ ¿Cómo recuperaran el ídolo?** Misma respuesta de arriba

 **J._ ¿Harás otro capítulo como el de preguntas y respuestas? (no de eso mismo sino de que se vuelva a ver el estudio y tus mascaras cambiantes)** He estado pensando que podríamos dar un especial tipo rueda de prensa pero después cuando haya avanzado más la trama

 **K._ ¿Discord también puede ver las notas de autor?** Claro que sí, pero es muy despistado como para ponerles atención

 **L._ ¿A dónde fue Pinkie?** En el próximo capitulo lo descubriremos

 **7._ Henricub: A._ ¿Sera capaz Discord de dejar plantada a Celestia en el baile para estar con Luna?** Lo dudo, es muy arriesgado

 **B._ ¿A Luna le gusta el nado sincronizado?** No lo sé, para ser sincero solo supongo que si

 **Y listo eso cierra las preguntas que esta vez fueron bastantes, lamento no ser más comunicativo pero obvio no les puedo hacer spoilers, espero les haya gustado el capítulo yo disfrute mucho al escribirlo. Agradezco a Alto conocedor que tratara de traer a un crítico de FICS para que me dé su opinión de la historia y a Warlus999 por su colorida crítica, siempre las aprecio**

 **Como siempre todo Review, Follow y Favorito se aprecia mucho y es bien recibido, espero hayan tenido felices navidades y pasen un increíble año nuevo, sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego**

 **Felices fiestas**


	30. Baile parte 1

**Vemos a JMDRG con una máscara de lobo acercándose a un podio**

 **-** Buenas noches gen- **Dijo el autor sin poder continuar pues tiene que esquivar un cuchillo lanzado por el publico**

 **-Donde has estado demonios, nos tuviste mucho tiempo esperando- Grita el público molesto**

 **-** Lo sé, miren lo siento tuve mucho que hacer y estuve muy ocupado y- **Trato de disculparse el autor pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por el lanzamiento de otro objeto esta vez una silla en llamas-** Oigan no quemen los muebles- **Reclamo molesto el autor que en respuesta recibió otra silla en llamas y debido a esto se esconde detrás del podio**

 **-Mátenlo- Gritaba el público- No, enciérrenlo y oblíguenlo a terminar la historia- Agrego otra persona- Pero después de torturarlo- Dijo un tercero**

-No podemos tratar esto como gente civilizada- **Dijo el autor-** Ya dije que lo sentó-

 **-¡Tu cállate!- Gritan todos los del publico**

 **En ese momento Rainbow llega volando al lado de JMDRG- Wow, esto se ve horrible creo que deberías dejarlos leer el capítulo y luego disculparte-**

 **-** Tu crees, esperaba poder hablar con ellos antes- **Dijo el autor esperanzado quien vio aterrado como un hacha se clavaba en la pared frente a él, seguramente aventada desde el público-** Quien rayos tiene un hacha en su casa- **Cuestiono aterrado el autor-** Muy bien, muy bien ustedes ganan, disfruten el capítulo-

 **Capítulo 30 baile parte 1**

 **_Castillo de Canterlot- Hora del baile_**

El baile ya había comenzado y Robert estaba ocupando su lugar recibiendo a los invitados en la puerta, cada invitado recibía un amable saludo, una leve reverencia con la cabeza de merecerlo y una sonrisa de parte del consejero, Robert un unicornio de color verde con una cabellera blanca que llevaba organizada en una cola de caballo había optado por un clásico esmoquin negro con camisa blanca debajo y corbatín negro para acompañar, llevaba unas gafas de marco delgado y una sonrisa agradable, también suspendía con su magia una tabla con una lista de invitados importantes lo cuales debían ser anunciados al momento de su llegada para que el resto de invitados supieran de su presencia.

Aun así su presentación era toda una mentira, Robert detestaba la tarea que estaba realizando y únicamente lo hacía con la esperanza de que la princesa Celestia pudiese disfrutar de la fiesta al deshacerse de una de sus tareas más tediosas, recibir invitados, pero Robert lamentaba infinitamente haber perdido el sorteo entre los consejeros para definir quien haría la tarea, si le hubieran dado a elegir el unicornio habría preferido quedarse en casa y no saber nada del baile, pero lamentablemente le había tocado la pajilla más corta y ahora debía demostrar aplomo y enfrentar su tarea con su mejor cara.

-Princesa Twilight- Dijo Robert fingiendo emoción- Es un gusto tenerla hoy con nosotros- Continuo el consejero haciendo la respectiva reverencia- A usted y a su pareja-

Twilight llevaba un vestido largo de color morado muy oscuro que hacia fuerte contraste con el pelaje de la princesa, el vestido estaba retocado con decoraciones azul y rojo brillantes que recorrían de manera circular la falda y ascendían por la espalda del vestido en 2 líneas rectas paralelas, hasta fusionarse en los hombros para luego descender como una cascada bicolor por el pecho haciendo un contraste notorio pero agradable entre ambas secciones del vestido, donde la espalda era casi completamente oscura y el pecho casi completamente brillante, además de esto Twilight había peinado su cabello quitando su clásico capul para pasar todo su cabello al lado izquierdo de su frente separando la sección sin cabello y la con cabello a través de su cuerno, dándole una apariencia novedosa y ciertamente destacable a la princesa de la amistad. Como todo vestido de Twilight era un diseño de Rarity, "noche de espectáculo" era su nombre y esa era su primera presentación al público, Twilight lo creía un poco extravagante pero sabía lo mucho que significaba para su amiga que lo llevara por eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo usarlo.

Acompañando a Twilight venia la unicornio Moondancer, la unicornio de color amarillo pálido llevaba un vestido color azul cielo que no poseía mangas delanteras dejando los cascos delanteros completamente descubiertos y en la parte de atrás el vestido caía en una falda de tela azul clara semi transparente y debajo de esta se veía una segunda capa de tela densa color azul levemente más oscuro como el de un mar apacible, esta combinación daba al vestido una sensación de transparencia cubierta muy estética, Moondancer usaba el corte igual al cabello usual de Twilight pero había decidido cambiar sus clásicos anteojos negros por unos rojos de marco circular un poco más pequeños que no enmarcaban tanto sus ojos dándole una apariencia más casual.

-Robert, me alegra mucho verte- Contesto Twilight en tono amigable cuando llegó a una distancia cercana a Robert- No sueles venir a los bailes y fiestas-

-Bueno usted sabe cómo es, el deber por sobre todo- Exclamo el unicornio verde con una sonrisa, esperando que la princesa entendiera la indirecta, habían pasado algún tiempo juntos cuando Twilight había vivido en Canterlot y cada uno conocía vagamente la personalidad del otro, Robert esperaba que esto permitirá a Twilight saber que él no quería estar ahí pero que no había tenido opción, cosa que no sucedió

-Estoy segura que cuando todos los invitados hayan llegado podrás disfrutar de la fiesta como los demás- Dijo Twilight buscando conectar un poco más con el siempre formal Robert

-Quizás princesa- Dijo Robert manteniendo el tono amigable- Pero creo que preferiría quedarme en la entrada- Tras decir esto Robert decido que era mejor evitar que la princesa de la amistad insistiera y ya tenía una forma de quitársela de encima- En otros temas princesa, nuestra organizadora a estado ardiendo en deseos de verla, espero pueda dedicarle un momento-

-¿La organizadora?- Dijo con curiosidad Moondancer

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo un grito lleno el pasillo- ¡Twilight!- Grito con fuerza Pinkie Pie mientras sin previo aviso saltaba sobre la princesa de la amistad derribándola y quedando sobre ella.

Pinkie había optado por un estilo diferente a sus vestidos usuales habiendo elegido un vestido color verde brillante con manga corta delantera y que terminaba en una falda esponjosa con franjas del mismo verde que el resto del vestido alternadas con franjas blancas que daban la impresión de ser de suave algodón, como adición llevaba su cabello en su clásica presentación esponjada decorado en los primeros risos con un sombrerito del mismo color verde del vestido y con una pluma naranja brillante y un listón amarillo para dar más personalidad al pequeño sombrero.

-Pinkie, que gusto me da verte- Dijo Twilight con dificultad tratando de respirar aun con el peso de su amiga sobre ella

-Y a mí me da gusto que vinieras Twilight- Dijo Pinkie con emoción- Tienes que ver todo lo que hicimos en el baile, es lo más increíble del mundo, tenemos bocadillos, música, decoraciones e incluso una estatua de hielo súper divertida- Continuaba diciendo Pinkie hasta que un casco amarillo toco su hombro.

-Hola, Pinkie Pie, no sé si me recuerdas soy Moondancer una amiga de Twilight- Se presentó Moondancer levemente apenada

-¡Ohhhh¡- Dijo Pinkie con una combinación de asombro y sorpresa- Hola, claro que te recuerdo Moondancer, también soy amiga de Twilight, igual que tú, entonces debemos ser amigas, para que todos seamos amigos- Decía emocionada la Pony color rosado- Entonces que te parece, somos amigas, vamos di que sí, sí, si-

-Me gustaría- Dijo nerviosa Moondancer al no saber cómo responder al entusiasmo de la pony rosada

-Que bien- Dijo contenta Pinkie- Algo me dice que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo- Continuo diciendo Pinkie en un tono de voz cada vez más alto

-Eh, Pinkie- Dijo cada vez más nerviosa Moondancer

-Si nueva amiga, que sucede- Dijo Pinkie emocionada

-Creo que Twilight no puede respirar- Dijo Moondancer observando con preocupación a la alicornio morada

-Oh- Dijo Pinkie mirando donde su amiga seguía aplastada por su peso- Lo siento Twi- Se disculpó Pinkie bajándose de Twilight la cual rápidamente se levantó y le dedico una mirada severa a Pinkie

-Gracias Pinkie- Dijo en tono algo molesto Twilight mientras usaba su magia para volver a organizar su cabello- Entonces creo que deberíamos pasar-

-No, vamos a esperar a las demás- Dijo curiosa Pinkie

-No lo creo, todas dijeron que llegarían por su cuenta, así que no sabemos cuándo llegaran- Explicó Twilight cuando la voz de Robert se escucho

-Señorita Rarity- Dijo Robert con un extraño nerviosismo en su voz- Es un placer verla- Agrego el consejero con cierto tono coqueto

Las 3 yeguas giraron sus cabezas al escuchar el nombre de Rarity y las tres quedaron boquiabiertas con la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellos, Rarity siempre había sido defensora del vestido con múltiples detalles, vestidos grandes y muy vistosos que dejaban ver poco de la pony bajo ellos, era debido a esos gustos que ni Twilight ni Pinkie podían creerse el tipo de vestido que Rarity llevaba. La parte superior del vestido color rojo escarlata no usaba tirantes exponiendo los hombros y cascos delanteros de la unicornio, presentaba una apertura en la parte del lomo que dejaba ver los primeros dos tercios de la espalda de Rarity y cuyos extremos se unían por una serie de delgados cordeles rojos que se entrecruzaban en patrón de rombo, mientras que la apertura cada vez más angosta formaba un triángulo que se cerraba en la espalda baja, la parte delantera se pegaba fuertemente al torso de la unicornio marcando los detalles de su figura y a la altura del flanco se cerraba en un delicado contorno de tela que seguía su cintura, sobre esta tela partía una falda conformada por 3 grandes segmentos de tela rojiza semitransparente uno que surgía de la mitad del lomo casi en el mismo punto de donde normalmente saldría la cola de la pony y los otros dos de los flancos, entre los tres trozos de tela levemente anchos formaban una falda que llegaba hasta los cascos inferiores y que cuando la unicornio se quedaba quieta daba una estética de ser parte de un vestido formal pero con una simple caminata esta falda generaba múltiples aberturas facilitando el observar la anatomía de Rarity y dando una apariencia de ser un vestido a medias, era una desnudez vestida.

Acompañando a Rarity venia Sassy Saddles la unicornio azul de gran tamaño llevaba un vestido color rosa salmón, que se sujetaba completamente del tirante del hombro derecho mientras dejaba expuesto el hombro izquierdo, el vestido descendía sin gran cantidad de detalles por el cuerpo de Sassy demostrándose particularmente sencillo en su parte superior, hasta llegar a su flanco donde dejaba nacer una falda de gruesa tela rosa que mientras continuaba su descenso por la parte posterior de la unicornio dejaba ver una tela cada vez menos densa hasta que en los últimos centímetros antes del casco se dejaba ver una tela rosa casi transparente que contrastaba con la del inicio de la falda y que permitía dar una pequeña ojeada a los cascos inferiores de Sassy.

Rarity y Sassy contrastaban notoriamente en sus estilos, el vestido de Sassy era simple y levemente recatado pero se notaba atractivo en su simplicidad pues alimentaba la curiosidad de ver más allá de él, por otro lado el vestido rojo de Rarity mostraba a la pony que lo usaba, apenas era una cobertura adecuada y aun así llamaba tanto la atención en su forma, era tan atractivo en su escandaloso diseño, por alguna razón el solo ver el vestido te hacia desear quitarlo, te hacia desear desgarrar lo poco que cubría y dejar expuesta a la yegua que lo usaba, eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan atractivos.

Sassy no estaba muy de acuerdo con la elección de Rarity para el vestido, hubiera preferido que su jefa optara por una elección menos extravagante, pero la unicornio azul había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria a Rarity cuando esta tomaba una decisión importante, si la unicornio blanca deseaba usar ese vestido entonces ella lo aceptaría. Por otro lado Rarity que a la distancia podía observar la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas estaba satisfecha con el resultado, sonreía complacida con la reacción obtenida, había elegido ese vestido, la "dinamita sexy", porque quería justo esa reacción, quería que la miraran, quería ser el centro de todas las miradas quería que las yeguas desearan ser ella y que los corceles desearan ser su acompañante, no porque necesitara atención sino porque quería que alguien se diera cuenta que ella era deseada, quería que Spike se arrepintiera de su decisión, quería que lamentara el haberla rechazado, quería que entendiera que ella tenía más opciones, muchas opciones, que ella era una yegua que no cualquiera podía tocar y que si él deseaba tenerla, debía volver a ir por ella, debía dejar a la insípida Applejack y rogar por atención, debía volver a ser suyo, el vestido era un llamado de atención, era la representación física de cuanto Rarity deseaba recuperar a Spike, de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

-Buenas noches señoritas- Dijo Rarity en tono elegante mientras se acercaba a sus amigas

-Rarity, ese vestido, es- Decía Twilight levemente ruborizada pues aún no podía acostumbrarse a la imagen frente a ella- Es muy notorio – Logro finalmente soltar la princesa

-Oh gracias cariño estaba esperando que fuera así- Dijo Rarity manteniendo su tono de leve superioridad mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

-Ese vestido es tan divertido, vas a ser el centro de esta fiesta Rarity- Dijo emocionada Pinkie- Bueno, realmente no, el centro es la bola disco, pero tú también resaltaras-

-Gracias Pinkie- Dijo Rarity- Me alegra que te llegara el vestido que hice para ti, espero te haya gustado- Respondió Rarity mirando a detalle a su amiga con cariño

-Mucho- Contesto la pony rosada con una sonrisa- Es cómodo y muy bonito y además huele a menta, nada mejor que un vestido con olor a menta-

-Twilight, ese vestido te queda perfecto, estaba segura de que era el ideal para ti, no sabes lo contenta que estaba cuando Rarity me dijo que aceptaste ponértelo esta noche- Dijo Sassy muy contenta mirando a la alicornio- Como siempre llevaras a Canterlot Carrusel a una nueva gran temporada de ventas-

-Gracias Sassy, sabes que siempre es un honor que me dejen llevar algo de la nueva colección antes de que salga a la venta- Contesto Twilight con amabilidad

-Y quien es la adorable señorita detrás de ti- Pregunto Rarity con curiosidad mirando a Moondancer que se había ocultado en la espalda de Twilight al sentirse intimidada con la llegada de las 2 hermosas yeguas

-Ah, sí por supuesto, permíteme presentarla- Dijo Twilight que acababa de recordar que era la primera vez que Moondancer conocía a Rarity- Ella es Moondancer es una amiga de cuando vivía en Canterlot-

-Un gusto- Dijo Moondancer

-Es todo un placer linda, soy Rarity y ella es mi amiga Sassy Saddles- Dijo Rarity con amabilidad

-Un placer Moondancer- Dijo Sassy amable

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más un enorme estruendo llamo la atención de todas las presentes, parecía que algo se había caído y roto y ahora algo se acercaba con velocidad y al fondo podía oírse el galope de unos cascos, estaban persiguiendo algo pero no podían definir que, o bueno no se podía definir hasta que una voz rompió el momentáneo silencio

-Señorita deténgase en este momento, no se puede volar a esa velocidad dentro del castillo- Decía una voz masculina muy gruesa

-Por el amor al cielo, Rainbow detente- Dijo una segunda voz masculina mucho más suave y con toques más juveniles

-No lo hare, tenemos que hacer una entrada triunfal- Contesto la ya conocida voz de la pegaso azul que un momento después apareció en el pasillo volando a toda velocidad con dirección a la puerta

-¡Rainbow!- Gritaron aterradas Pinkie, Rarity y Twilight

Rainbow se asombró al ver que sus amigas estaban frente a ella y se asombró más al ver que la puerta que daba acceso al gran salón donde se estaba llevando acabo el baile estaba cerrada, la idea era entrar a toda velocidad a la fiesta llamando así la atención de todos los presentes, pero no contaba con que la entrada estuviera cerrada y a esa velocidad no podía maniobrar, iba a chocarse, contra sus amigas y contra la puerta, la colisión era inminente

-¡Chicas cúbranse!- Alcanzo a gritar la pegaso azul

Robert soltó un suspiro mientras su cuerno se iluminaba con una aura verde- Por cosas como estas es que odio hacer el trabajo de anfitrión- Dijo molesto el unicornio

En un momento un enorme muro verde de energía se presentó frente a Rainbow que no pudo evitar ir directo contra él, pero en lugar de generarse un fuerte golpe cuando Rainbow impacto contra el muro este comenzó a estirarse en el punto donde Rainbow había hecho contacto, mientras la pegaso poco a poco avanzaba tirando del muro siendo el muro halado por la enorme fuerza que traía la pegaso gracias a su carrera hasta que finalmente esta fuerza se terminó y el muro termino de estirarse quedando la sección del centro extremadamente estirada y Rainbow casi a la altura de sus amigas y a solo pocos centímetros de la puerta rodeada de la energía verde, tras esto el muro comenzó a retraerse hacia donde había sido estirado pasando de ser un muro a una burbuja verde brillante donde Rainbow quedó atrapada y suspendida en el aire

-Hola, chicas- Saludo Rainbow con una sonrisa, apenada y nerviosa- Bonita noche no-

-Rainbow- Sonó la voz de Krest que volaba por el pasillo en dirección a la burbuja donde ahora estaba contenida la pegaso azul

-Deténganse ahí- Volvió a resonar la voz masculina que pertenecía a un pony de tierra color blanco el cual llevaba una armadura dorada y perseguía a Krest corriendo a toda velocidad junto a él iba un unicornio color café claro que llevaba también una armadura dorada

-Ya se los dije, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto- Dijo Krest volteándose a ver a sus perseguidores- Es la loca que está en la burbuja con la que tienen que hablar a mi ella solo me arrastro a esta locura, soy una víctima de las circunstancias-

-Atrápalo- Dijo el guardia a su compañero de tierra el cual procedió a comenzar a disparar rayos de energía color amarillos desde su cuerno con dirección a Krest

-¡Oigan!- Dijo Krest molesto mientras eludía los disparos con precisión- Esto es excesivo, es un abuso de poder- Mientras el pegaso negro se concentraba en evitar los disparos amarillos no noto un rayo verde que lo golpeo de espaldas y lo atrapo en otra burbuja iguala la que contenía a Rainbow- ¡Oye, que rayos¡- Dijo molesto y sorprendido el pegaso negro al verse atrapado, no imaginaba que el consejero poseyera magia tan buena, había bajado la guardia

-Le suplico me disculpe señor- Dijo Robert cuyo cuerno brillaba con intensidad y de este se desprendían 2 rayos que sostenían las burbujas que atrapaban a la pareja de pegasos- Pero soy el encargado de los invitados esta noche y como es obvio no puedo permitir que entre nadie sospechoso-Concluyo con tono formal el consejero, para luego mirar con severidad a los guardias- No pueden cumplir una tarea tan simple como controlar la entrada, que rayos les sucede-

-No es nuestra culpa- Se defendió el corcel blanco- Estábamos vigilando la puerta principal, todo estaba muy tranquilo y fue cuando estos 2 salieron de la nada, pasaron sobre nosotros a toda velocidad sin darnos tiempo para reaccionar-

Robert soltó un suspiro- Como sea, lo bueno fue que contuvimos esto rápidamente- Tras decir esto el unicornio miro a ambos pegasos- Podrían explicarme que es lo que sucede, señorita Rainbow no es la primera vez que es nuestra invitada en el castillo, porque decidió irrumpir de ese modo tan brusco- Cuestiono el unicornio centrando su mirada en Rainbow

-Pues vera- Dijo Rainbow levemente avergonzada, nunca había hablado en persona con ese unicornio pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera mal cuando este comenzó a interrogarla- Los Bolts estarán aquí esta noche, yo solo quería, usted sabe hacer una entrada un poco más asombrosa, un 20% más genial-

Robert suavizo su mirada, realmente no estaba molesto, su trabajo era estresante y eso lo hacía ser severo en algunas ocasiones, pero hasta cierto punto entendía a la pegaso de color azul, después de todo en su juventud él también había cometido estupideces para impresionar a sus propios ídolos.

El consejero dirigió su mirada a Twilight quien miraba la escena expectante- Princesa, puedo contar con que se encargara de qué sus amigas no me causen más problemas, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el consejero en un tono tranquilo

-Lo prometo Robert, trataremos de no causarte problemas- Contesto Twilight con una sonrisa agradecida por la actitud del consejero

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que esto se lo puedo delegar a usted- Dijo el unicornio verde para después liberar tanto a Rainbow como a Krest quienes descendieron con un aleteo al piso

-¡Espere consejero¡- Replico el guardia real de pelaje blanco- No pensara dejarles ir solo así-

-Ha habido muchos reportes de actividades inusuales- Aporto el otro guardia- Las sombras oscuras en el tártaro, la tormenta del imperio de cristal, incluso se escuchan rumores de Changelings en las afueras del reino, no puede permitir que un evento tan sospechoso como este pase por alto solo porque si-

Robert se detuvo un momento a pensar, quizás los guardias tenían razón quizás estaba siendo negligente, después de todo acababan de intentar entrar a la fuerza a un baile real, quizás debía tomar más enserio el acto, quizás debía indagar un poco más, quizás debía ser más precavido.

Krest estaba muy nervioso, que debía hacer, como debía actuar, lo sentía, lo veía en los ojos de ese unicornio verde, lo estaba considerando, estaba considerando el interrogarlos, el apresarlos, que debería hacer entonces, ya había escuchado de que los ponys tenían magia que podía destruir su transformación, estaba en Canterlot, en el castillo real, ser descubierto en ese momento era la peor situación posible si era descubierto era imposible que saliera de ese lugar en una pieza, seria hecho prisionero y toda su misión tanto la antigua como la nueva se irían por el caño, tenía que buscar una solución en caso de que el unicornio verde decidiera tomar medidas en su contra.

"podría matarlo"- Se sorprendió pensando Krest rápidamente, realmente no estaba tan lejos de ser una posibilidad, estaba cargado, las emociones de Rainbow le habían dado poder, un poder que jamás había imaginado tener, si era necesario podía tomarlos a todos por sorpresa, podría rápidamente acabar con el unicornio verde y esos 2 patéticos guardias y luego salir rápidamente del castillo, antes de que alguien estuviera en capacidad de detenerlo- "Incluso podría llevarme la cabeza de la princesa de la amistad"-

Este último pensamiento detuvo a Krest, era cierto Twilight Sparkle era una alicornio y una princesa, pero estaba con la guardia baja, distraída y apacible, quizás si la atacaba justo en ese momento podía vencerla, podría derrotarla y exterminarla, su tía lo adoraría por eso, la reina jamás había ocultado su particular desprecio por Twilight y sus amigas, solo sería un movimiento, un acto rápido, si lo hacía bien incluso quizás saldría ileso o por lo menos con heridas mínimas, podía lograr algo impensable con relativa facilidad, solo tenía que decidir hacerlo, solo tenía que moverse cuando fuera necesario.

Robert noto el cambio en el ambiente del pasillo, no sabía de donde venía pero si sabía que este se había vuelto pesado, sabía que lo que fuera a decir ahora causaría grandes consecuencias, sus instintos le decían que los guardias tenían razón que quizás era mejor hacer pasar a los 2 intrusos por un procedimiento de revisión y asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le decía que debía tener cuidado, que había algo extraño algo peligroso muy cerca

"Vamos viejo, hazlo"- Pensaba asustado Krest- "Dales la orden a ese par de soquetes y empecemos este baile"-

Robert abrió la boca preparado para dar la orden cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-¡Ah por favor!- Dijo Rainbow exasperada- Ya entendí no estuvo bien entrar volando así, pero enserio me van a hacer pasar por todo esto, saben no me puse toda esta ropa únicamente para pasar toda mi noche siendo interrogada por ustedes dos- Continuo molesta la pegaso azul- Escuchen lo diré solo una vez, soy Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de Ponyville y una futura Wonderbolt, no soy ningún monstruo y ningún tonto Changeling y voy a entrar a esa fiesta les guste o no-

Rainbow no quería ser brusca pero estaba molesta, quizás se había equivocado con su entrada, pero lo último que iba a tolerar iba a ser que no la dejaran entrar al baile, le había tomado toda la tarde en el Spa de Ponyville para que convirtieran su melena en esa enorme cola de caballo que presentaba una caída desde su crin hasta la mitad de su lomo, la cola tenia además 3 nudos tipo trenza, uno en el cuello, uno a la mitad de la cola y uno a solo pocos centímetros del final, dándole un aspecto muy cuidado al cabello de la pegaso, el cual había recibido un tratamiento de belleza para verse extra brillante y extra sedoso, contrastando con su brillante cabello, Rainbow llevaba un vestido de color morado ciruela, que se cerraba por detrás de su nuca y recorría su pecho hasta su flanco en una delicada tela morada con algunos brillos por las lentejuelas, desde el flanco y hasta los cascos inferiores el vestido presentaba una falda de delicada tela amarilla que contrastaba con su oscura parte superior y que en Rainbow relucía bien con el pelaje azul que la pegaso dejaba ver en su nuca y cascos, Rainbow se había arreglado para su cita en ese baile y no estaba dispuesta a perderla

Este comentario no divirtió a Robert quien aún estaba decidido a obligar a ambos pegasos a recibir una revisión pero entonces fue la princesa a de la amistad quien interrumpió

-Rainbow tiene razón Robert, el baile ya empezó y no sería bueno que lleguemos tan tarde- Tras esto miro a los guardias con una suavidad- Además estoy segura que si hubiera algún plan para invadir el castillo, los implicados no cometerían la tontería de entrar volando a toda velocidad llamando la atención, no lo creen señores-

Robert finalmente soltó otro suspiro- Muy bien, señores vuelvan a sus puestos- Dijo el unicornio mirando a los guardias- Pero si nos invaden le echaremos toda la culpa a la princesa Twilight, les parece bien- Término en tono cómico el unicornio

-Muy bien señor- Dijo el corcel blanco para luego retirarse junto a su compañero

-Muchas gracias Robert- Aporto Twilight

-No hay porque princesa, solo traten de divertirse sin causarme más problemas- Concluyo el consejero para luego volver a su puesto en el pasillo y a revisar su lista la cual aún suspendía con su magia

Robert se retiró a hacer su trabajo, pero en lo más profundo de su mente no pasara por alto el hecho de que algo se había sentido muy extraño por solo un momento, por un momento de verdad había sentido un peligro cerca, casi como un instinto asesino.

Twilight paso su mirada a Rainbow quien estaba levemente ruborizada de vergüenza y mantenía la vista baja- Lo lamento Twilight, no quería que esto resultara así- Se disculpó apenada Rainbow

-Tranquila- Dijo Twilight colocando su casco en el hombro de su amiga- Olvidémonos de eso y mejor vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, te parece- Sugirió amable la alicornio

Rainbow se sorprendió por la reacción tan tranquila de su amiga pero luego sonrió con confianza- Claro que sí, vamos hay que hacer esta una noche épica- Dijo con emoción Rainbow

-¡Alto!- Dijo Rarity alzando la voz y colocándose entre Rainbow y la puerta- No darás otro paso hasta que contestes algo- Continuo la unicornio con mucha seriedad

-Eh, que cosa Rarity- Dijo Rainbow muy confundida

-Quien es el- Dijo Rarity mirando directamente a Krest

La unicornio blanca había observado toda la situación anterior en silencio pero desde que el pegaso negro había sido liberado de la burbuja sus ojos no se habían retirado de su apariencia, llevaba un traje color azul oscuro que apenas contrastaba con el negro de su pelaje y al parecer debajo del saco llevaba una camisa roja también oscura, pero lo que más destacaba del pegaso eran sin duda sus brillantes ojos verdes los cuales casi parecían estar emitiendo su propia luz verde neón del mismo color que el cabello de su crin.

Krest no era un pegaso atractivo, al menos no para Rarity que había tenido contacto con grandes modelos, actores y estrellas, ella había visto cara a cara corceles que sin duda podrían considerarse verdaderos sinónimos de belleza y Krest estaba lejos de ellos, pero aun así había algo atrayente en ese pegaso negro, algo que llamaba la atención, algo que impedía quitarle los ojos de encima y que te hacia desear estar cerca de él, en el negocio de la moda se le llamaría a eso tener Sex appeal y eso a Rarity le despertaba su curiosidad, de donde Rainbow había sacado esa pareja y como nunca la había mencionado antes.

-Ah, eso- Dijo Rainbow sorprendida y ruborizada por la pregunta- Bueno él es, es como un, tu sabes, un- Comenzó a divagar al pegaso azul

-Un gusto- Dijo Krest pasando por delante de Rainbow y quedando frente a todas las demás yeguas- Mi nombre es Krest y soy un amigo de Rainbow y su pareja en el baile de hoy- Continuo el pegaos negro con una sonrisa

-Hola- Dijo exaltada Pinkie Pie- Soy Pinkie Pie y ellas son Twilight, Rarity, Moondancer y Sassy Saddles, es un súper gusto conocerte, todas nosotras somos amigas, así que seamos buenos amigos también-

-Por supuesto- Contesto animoso Krest- Me da gusto conocerlas, Rainbow habla mucho de ustedes- Contesto Krest en tono amable, tratando lo más posible de mantener su apariencia agradable y simpática

-Pues lamento decir cariño que contigo ha sido todo lo contrario- Aporto Rarity- Lamentablemente Rainbow no nos ha dicho nada sobre ti- Tras esto la mirada de Rarity se intensifico- Pero creo que todas estamos curiosas por saber un poco más de ti-

-Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que decir- Dijo Krest pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por la propia Rainbow Dash

-Él es Krest, es un pony que se mudó hace poco al pueblo, nos hicimos amigos por accidente, trabaja en la patrulla climática y yo necesitaba alguien con quien venir al baile y al parecer él no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eso es todo y fin de la historia- Dijo rápida pero tajante la pegaso azul

Rainbow esperaba que eso apagara las ganas de Rarity de hacer preguntas, no quería tener que explicar su relación con Krest ni tener que justificar el porqué lo había elegido a él como pareja para ese baile, en parte porque le incomodaba un poco hablar de eso y también porque ni ella misma tenía muy claro de que trataba la relación que mantenía con Krest, lamentablemente aunque su rápida intervención si hiso que Rarity entendiera que no quería hablar del tema, hubo alguien que vio en ese momento una oportunidad de venganza.

Twilight había tenido que soportar por un largo tiempo las bromas molestas de Rainbow sobre ella y Tim, sobre que eran una pareja de cerebritos, sobre como sus citas debían ser solo para leer y como eran los reyes de los nerds, cosas así y debido a esto la princesa de la amistad vio en ese momento una perfecta oportunidad para pagar a Rainbow con la misma moneda

-Oh vamos Rainbow, eso es muy vago- Dijo Twilight con una mirada perversa- Creo que a todas nos encantaría saber un poco más sobre tu nuevo novio- Termino la princesa de la amistad haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Rainbow se ruborizo rápidamente y comenzó a tartamudear- Él, él, él, él- Decía la pegaso azul- Él no es mi novio- Logro finalmente soltar Rainbow

-Oh enserio- Dijo Twilight- Porque se ven muy lindos juntos- Agrego con malicia la alicornio

-Coincido con Twilight en eso- Agrego Rarity sonriente

-Ya les dije que no es verdad- Dijo Rainbow mostrándose molesta

-Pero no te molestes Rainbow- Dijo Twilight decidida a seguir con la broma- A tu novio debe dolerle mucho que digas eso- Continuo muy contenta la princesa de la amistad más aun cuando se dio cuenta que la pareja de Rainbow estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con su broma

-Vamos Rainbow- Dijo Krest colocándose al lado de la pegaso azul- De que sirve negar lo nuestro cuando es tan obvio para todos- Dijo burlón el pegaso negro

-¡Que!- Grito Rainbow aterrada- No estoy negando lo nuestro- Comenzó a decir Rainbow poniéndose cada vez más roja- Quiero decir, es que no existe lo nuestro-

-Espera estoy confundida- Agrego Sassy- Entonces él es o no es tu novio-

-No- Dijo Rainbow

-Si- Dijo Krest al mismo tiempo

-Tu deja de ayudarles con esto- Agrego Rainbow mirando a Krest con ojos de asesino

-Ayudando con que cariño- Continúo Krest poniendo tono de inocente

-Quien sabe- Dijo Twilight preparando su golpe final- Quizás antes de que nos demos cuenta ustedes estarán planeando su boda-

-¡Boda!- Dijo Rainbow aterrada

-Uh, una boda- Dijo Pinkie emocionada- Me dejaras planearla verdad Dashie, también planeare tu despedida de soltera- Agrego la pony color rosado mientras ya formaba algunos planes en su mente para futuras fiestas- Sera súper increíble-

-Yo podría diseñar un vestido de novia precioso- Agrego Rarity divertida de poder participar en la broma, al haber entendido a donde iba la venganza de Twilight

-Pinkie no va a haber una boda- Dijo Rainbow muy alterada, para luego mirar a Krest furiosa- Tu, dile a Pinkie que no va a haber una boda-

-Tendremos unos potrillos preciosos- Dijo Krest sonriéndole de manera tonta a Rainbow- Como los llamaremos-

-Bueno siempre me han gustado Blast o Lightning- Contesto de manera instantánea Rainbow para darse cuenta que seguía cayendo en la broma- ¡No tendré ningún potrillo contigo, pedazo de tonto!- Tras decir esto miro a sus amigas furiosa- Y a la próxima que haga un comentario le prometo que le lloverá encima todo el próximo mes-

Ante esto Twilight sonrió satisfecha con el resultado de su broma mientras que Pinkie se metía un casco en la boca con tal de asegurarse de no ganarse la ira de la pegaso, el silencio solo se vio interrumpido por la risa de Krest

-Oh Rainbow ojala te vieras la cara justo ahora, estas más roja que un tomate- Dijo divertido el pegaso negro

-Tu cállate - Dijo Rainbow aún muy agresiva y avergonzada- No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, oíste, nunca, jamás, nunca de los nuncas- Continuo la pegaso azul

Twilight rio un poco con la respuesta de su amiga y finalmente hablo- Bueno, creo que estuvo bien- Tras decir esto la alicornio miro la puerta- Que tal si entramos a la fiesta-

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa divertida por las reacciones de Rainbow, de verdad que a su amiga le había pegado duro el enamoramiento

-Vamos entonces- Agrego Krest

-Muy bien, solo vamos- Dijo Rainbow recobrando levemente la compostura y adelantándose a los demás para abrir la puerta

Mientras todos se adelantaban Rarity quedo atrás de los demás junto a Krest, en ese momento la unicornio miro divertida al pegaso negro

-Creo que fueron un poco malos con ella- Dijo Rarity divertida

-Quizás, pero seguro se lo merecía- Agrego Krest con una sonrisa

-Eso sin dudarlo- Agrego Rarity devolviendo la sonrisa

-Por cierto Rarity- Dijo Krest mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Rarity- Tu vestido es muy bonito- Dijo el pegaso negro con una sonrisa simpática y tono cálido

Rarity se ruborizo de inmediato mientras veía el brillante verde de los ojos del pegaso negro, esperaba recibir halagos pero no uno tan directo, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara con el comentario de Krest

-Yo, bueno, lo hice yo misma, muchas gracias- Dijo Rarity sonrojada

-No es nada, de verdad lo hiciste tú, se te ve increíble- Dijo Krest en tono amigable- Ahora vamos, no es justo que el resto de Canterlot se pierda la oportunidad de verte tan hermosa- Agrego Krest comenzando a marchar en dirección a la puerta que se abría

-Yo, yo- Dijo Rarity sin saber cómo responder- Si mejor vayamos- Dijo sonrojada la unicornio siguiendo a Krest

Krest sonrió sabiendo que Rarity no lo veía, como Changeling su cuerpo secretaba un coctel hormonal que lo hacía más atractivo para las criaturas en las que se transformaba, eso ayudaba a conseguir alimento, pero también lo hacia el saber cómo manejar a las féminas como en el caso de las yeguas y con ese pequeño gesto había logrado definir 2 cosas, una era que los sentimientos de todas las portadoras daban una enorme cantidad de poder y la segunda que todos eran deliciosos.

"Realmente podría hacerme adicto a este sabor"- Pensó Krest con sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente mientras atravesaba la puerta y entraba al salón principal donde se llevaba a cabo el baile

El salón principal había sido cuidadosamente decorado para la ocasión, se veían varios listones que iban de una columna a otra decorando la parte alta del salón, el techo poseía varios reflectores que iluminaban el centro del lugar con distintos colores y las ventanas del lado izquierdo mostraban cortinas rojas abombadas. El escenario estaba en el centro y al fondo de todo el salón y sobre este un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba una suave melodía, a los lados del escenarios se veía un par de parlantes para amplificar el sonido de los músicos, en frente al escenario un enorme espacio estaba libre destinado a convertirse en la pista de baile, a la izquierda de la pista se veía una enorme y larga mesa donde se hallaban los bocadillos y bebidas donde destacaba una enorme escultura de hielos de 2 ponys un corcel y una yegua mirándose el uno frente al otro tomados de los cascos, al lado de esta larga mesa había unas pocas mesas pequeñas donde los invitados podían tomar asiento y comer los bocadillos, opuesta a esta mesa al lado derecho se hallaban las ventanas y la salida a los balcones donde se tendría una vista maravillosa de los jardines reales y de la hermosa noche despejada y estrellada

-Santo cielo, Pinkie- Dijo asombrada Twilight- Este lugar es increíble-

-Es maravilloso- Agrego Rarity deslumbrada

-Muy asombroso- Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa

-Oh gracias chicas- Dijo Pinkie alagada- Me alegra que les guste, realmente fue un gran esfuerzo dejarlo todo tan bien-

-Muy bien que dicen si vamos por unos bocadillos- Sugirió Twilight con una sonrisa

En ese momento un grito de emoción llego desde lejos llamando la atención de Twilight y sus amigas, el grito venia de una voz masculina, que se sentía levemente familiar, antes de darse cuenta a Pinkie se le erizo levemente el cabello y un momento después un extraño objeto amarillo caía frente a ellas

-¡Pinkie!- Grito el objeto mientras caía y que al tocar el piso se develo como Cheese Sándwich el cual llevaba un traje color amarillo con patrón de cuadros debido a una serie de líneas cafés que lo atravesaban, debajo del traje llevaba una camisa naranja la cual se ajustaba en el cuello por una corbata de color negro

-¡Cheesy!- Dijo emocionada Pinkie al ver al pony de tierra

-¿Cheesy?- Repitieron Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity en una combinación de confusión y asombro

-Oh, cierto- Dijo Pinkie mirando a sus amigas- Chicas recuerdan a Cheese Sándwich, ya saben el súper organizador de fiestas que fue una vez a ponyville y con quien tuve un duelo de fiestas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que eso arruinaba la fiesta y luego nos hicimos súper amigos, porque descubrimos que el decidió ser organizador de fiestas después de ir a una fiesta que yo organice y que fue lo más genial de todo su mundo- Dijo Pinkie hablando a súper velocidad

-Si, como olvidarlo- Dijo Rainbow sarcástica

-Y Cheesy, recuerdas a mis amigas- Dijo Pinkie señalando a las yeguas tras ella

-Claro, como olvidar al grupo más pintoresco de toda Equestria- Dijo emocionado Cheese- Hola- Saludo amigable el pony de tierra, recibiendo un saludo de las yeguas algo extrañadas

-Ah y ellas son mis nuevas amigas- Continuo Pinkie- Ella es Moondancer una amiga de la infancia de Twilight- Dijo Pinkie colocándose rápidamente detrás de Moondancer- Ella es algo tímida, pero muy divertida-

-Oh, hola Moondancer- Dijo Cheese colocándose a unos centímetros del rostro de la unicornio- Soy Cheese Sándwich-

-Hola- Dijo Moondancer notoriamente incomoda

-Ella es Sassy Saddles- Continuo Pinkie pasando al lado de Sassy- Ella trabaja para Rarity y es la gerente de la boutique de Rarity aquí en Canterlot-

-On Chante- Dijo Cheese besando con delicadeza el casco de Sassy

-Señor Sándwich- Dijo sonriente Sassy- Lo he visto en las fotos de algunas de las fiestas más prestigiosas de toda Equestria, es un gusto conocerlo-

\- Y él es Krest- Dijo Pinkie apareciendo de alguna manera sobre el lomo del pegaso negro- Es el prometido de Rainbow Dash y yo planeare su boda-

-¡Pinkie!- Grito molesta Rainbow- Él es solo un amigo- Agrego Rainbow mirando a Cheese Sándwich muy apenada

-Muy bien- Dijo Cheese algo confundido, tras esto devolvió una enorme sonrisa a Pinkie- Estas lista para la noche más divertida de todas-

-Siempre estoy lista para algo divertido- Repitió contenta Pinkie

-Genial- Dijo emocionado Cheese- Porque quería mostrarte unos ajustes que hice con la bola de espejos, en la modalidad de fiesta de dulces, cambie los láseres- Comenzó a decir el pony de traje amarillo

-Oh enserio- Dijo Pinkie emocionada- Porque yo también pensaba que podíamos hacer un cambio en la fiesta de dulces, pero con las serpentinas- Dijo la pony rosada siguiendo la conversación

Mientras ambos organizadores hablaban sin control sobre diferentes arreglos de un sistema que los demás ponys no entendían, todos miraban extrañados la conversación, era un cuadro extraño y muy pintoresco ambos ponys eran particularmente enérgicos y muy activos pero al parecer cuando conversaban entre ellos relajaban el ritmo, se mantenían sonrientes y tranquilos mientras debatían en tono suave ideas para la fiesta, parecía que pudieran quedarse en eso todo el día cuando una voz los interrumpió

-Disculpa Cheese- Dijo Twilight- No es que no sea un gusto verte pero quisiera saber, porque estás aquí-

-Sí, pensé que Pinkie era la organizadora de esta fiesta- Agrego curiosa Rainbow

-Oh, eso- Dijo Cheese con una sonrisa

-Realmente es algo muy gracioso- Agrego Pinkie

-Verán, cuando se tomó la decisión de quien sería el organizador de esta fiesta- Comenzó a explicar Cheese

-La princesa Luna nos llamó a Cheesy y a mí- Agrego Pinkie completando la frase- Dijo que hiciéramos equipo entre ambos para hacer de este el baile más espectacular de todos-

-Pero al principio no nos fue nada bien- Continuo Cheese

-Si fuimos un desastre- Agrego Pinkie con una pequeña risa- Al principio solo podíamos competir, si yo quería globos Cheesy quería serpentinas-

-Si yo quería confeti Pinkie quería luces- Volvió a decir Cheese

-Fue tan estresante- Agrego Pinkie mostrando un tono de verdadero fastidio- Incluso tuvimos un nuevo duelo para decidir quién estaba a cargo-

-Pero durante el duelo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras ideas funcionaban mejor en conjunto que separadas- Agrego Cheese sonriente

-Y antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos comenzado a trabajar como equipo para planear la fiesta- Concluyo Pinkie sonriente- Y decidimos disfrutarla juntos como pareja, para gozar nuestro mejor trabajo-

-Exacto- Dijo Cheese finalmente

Todos los demás ponys miraban con ojos muy abiertos a la pareja de fiesteros, no tenían muy claro si estos se habían dado cuentas que habían comenzado a terminar las oraciones del otro, o si quiera habían notado que hablaban casi en armonía, casi parecía que hubieran ensayado, era aterrador, estaban demasiado bien sincronizados, casi parecía irreal

-Bueno, creo que las veré luego chicas- Dijo Pinkie- Quiero echarle un ojo a esa bola de espejos-

-Vamos entonces- Agrego emocionado Cheese

Mientras ambos fiesteros corrían a todo lo que daban los demás ponys mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos por el asombro y no dijeron ni una palabra por varios minutos, finalmente Rainbow fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Alguien más piensa que eso es lo más raro que ha pasado esta noche- Dijo Rainbow aun con sus ojos muy abiertos

En respuesta todos los ponys sin excepción levantaron sus cascos delanteros dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con la opinión de Rainbow

-Me alegra no ser la única- Dijo Rainbow aliviada

En ese momento los ojos de Sassy se abrieron, con gran sorpresa-¡Oh!, Rarity mira- Dijo emocionada Sassy- Haya cerca a la ventana, es Giovanni Marsons, uno de nuestros más prestigiosos admiradores- Comenzó a decir la unicornio color azul claro- ¡Y mira!- Dijo la cada vez más emocionada unicornio- A su lado está la talentosa actriz Marylin Moon, oh por Celestia, tienes que hablar con ellos, con solo sus referencias Canterlot Carrusel llegaría a todo un nuevo plano en ventas, seria todo un logro para la boutique-

Rarity sonrió- Muy bien Sassy, creo que podríamos convivir un rato- Tras esto Rarity miro a sus amigas- Las alcanzare luego, ¿está bien?-

Las demás asintieron y vieron como Rarity ponía marcha a la zona de las ventanas donde se veían reunidos la mayoría de ponys elegantes y de clase alta

-Muy bien, el resto podremos aprovechar y pasar el rato juntas- Volvió decir Twilight para ser interrumpida por otro grito emocionado

-¡Mira Krest!, los Bolts están por allá- Dijo Rainbow señalando uno de los extremos de la pista de baile donde los Wonderbolts con trajes de gala se hallaban reunidos en un círculo- ¡Vamos!- Tras decir esto la pegaso azul agarro con fuerza el casco de Krest y lo jalo en dirección a los pegasos

Twilight vio como Rainbow se dirigía hacia el equipo de voladores junto a su pareja y mostro una leve molestia- ¡Que parte de juntas es la que no entendieron!- Grito fastidiada la princesa de la amistad

-Oye que tal si vamos por un ponche- Dijo Moondancer en tono amigable

Twilight soltó un suspiro y luego miro a su amiga con una sonrisa- Un ponche estaría muy bien- Dijo la alicornio

Moondancer y Twilight caminaron rápidamente a la mesa de bocadillos, deseosas de toma run poco de ponche, Twilight usando su magia comenzó a servir el ponche, pero cuando iba por el segundo vaso un nuevo grito de emoción llamo su atención

-¡Twilight, Moondancer!, por aquí- Sonó una voz familiar para ambas ponys

-¿Minuette?- Dijo con asombro Moondancer viendo acercarse a la unicornio azul de cabello oscuro, que lo llevaba como siempre e iba vestida en un vestido rosa brillante de lentejuelas que usaba una manga larga suelta para los cascos delanteros, en la parte trasera el vestido mostraba una falda que llegaba hasta la mitad de los cascos traseros, de color purpura oscuro

-Chicas que gusto me da verlas- Dijo Minuette terminando de acercarse a sus viejas amigas, tras eso miro a un lado y grito sin un atisbo de vergüenza- ¡Oye Timy por aquí!-

En ese momento y para enorme sorpresa de Twilight Tim apareció, el pony de tierra llevaba un saco elegante de color verde oscuro debajo de este una camisa blanca con una corbata color amarillo, pero si algo destacaba de la apariencia del doctor era que sus cascos delanteros estaban vendados casi completamente, sus cascos traseros aunque no estaban vendados tenían varias banditas adhesivas y en su rostro había un parche color blanco que cubría la mayoría de la mejilla derecha.

Twilight estaba completamente sorprendida, lo último que había esperado era encontrarse con Tim en el baile, no ahora que había decidido no invitarlo, pero entonces si no lo había invitado ella que hacia el allí, porque estaba con Minuette, porque ella lo llamaba Timy, acaso ellos se conocían, acaso eran algo, que rayos estaba pasando ahí.

"Por el gran reino de Equestria, es que cuantas yeguas van detrás de Tim"- Pensó levemente molesta Twilight

-Ya voy Minuette, no tienes que gritar- Dijo Tim en tono de leve desinterés hasta que llego a la mesa y sus ojos se centraron en Twilight, en ese momento el doctor abrió enormemente sus ojos y puso rostro de gran asombro- ¡Twilight!- Dijo asombrado el doctor

-Hola Tim- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa forzada sin tener muy claro que debía decir en ese momento

-Espera, ustedes se conocen- Dijo Minuette con asombro

-¿Tú la conoces?- Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Twilight y Tim ambos refiriéndose a Minuette

Ambos se miraron con asombro al darse cuenta de que se hicieron la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo, tras un momento tanto Twilight como Tim sonrieron divertidos con la situación, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar una voz resonó en el salón.

-¡Presentando a la princesa Celestia y a su acompañante Discord el señor del caos!- Grito una voz de procedencia poco clara mientras Celestia y Discord hacían su entrada al baile

 **-En la puerta de entrada-**

Celestia y Discord destacaron de inmediato por sobre todo lo demás, las miradas de todos en el baile se posaron de inmediato sobre ellos, ya había habido rumores de que la princesa Celestia tendría una pareja en ese baile y unos pocos afirmaban que esa pareja era Discord el cual debido a sus antecedentes en otras fiestas en Canterlot requería de la supervisión directa de la princesa del sol para mantenerse bajo control. Si bien el motivo era lógico y la idea bastante buena la mayoría de ponys elegantes de Canterlot no creía que esto pudiese pasar, la princesa Celestia había demostrado cierto rechazo a llevar una pareja a los eventos formales y que la primera pareja publica con la que se presentase fuera el señor del caos era algo casi imposible, para muchos ponys el confirmar que el rumor había sido cierto era tan asombroso como el rumor en sí mismo, ahí estaban la gran princesa de Equestria y el señor del caos entrando juntos como una pareja y hasta cierto punto parecía no ser un cuadro del todo erróneo, incluso parecían felices de estar juntos.

Celestia había hecho a lo largo de su vida cientos o quizás miles de apariciones en eventos públicos y si bien su vestido amarillo no era su presentación más glamurosa nadie dudaría en decir que la princesa se veía completamente hermosa, su melena perfectamente arreglada, su atuendo con los adornos justos para demostrar que era parte de la realeza pero sin ser demasiados como para verse presumida, era la perfecta imagen de lo que siempre había querido transmitir Celestia, elegancia, dulzura y modestia al gobernar, pero curiosamente las miradas de los espectadores no podían permanecer en Celestia, la imagen de Discord era todavía más impactante, su traje perfectamente cuidado y arreglado, su suave sonrisa mientras entraba e incluso su extraña forma de caminar a 2 patas parecía tomar un tono más elegante al acompañar la marcha a 4 patas de la princesa Celestia, era una versión de Discord que muchos ponys jamás creyeron posible ver pero que ahora se presentaba ante ellos.

-"Todos nos están mirando"- Pensó Discord aterrado

Para el señor del caos toda la situación parecía estar más cercana a una fantasía que a la realidad como rayos había terminado el entrando junto a Celestia a uno de los bailes en Canterlot, casi parecía el inicio de un chiste, -"entran la princesa Celestia y el señor del caos al baile y entonces"- Pensó Discord en tono bromista

-"Sabes que sería fabuloso"- Dijo una pequeña voz de locura en la cabeza de Discord;- "¿Qué?"- Cuestiono Discord curioso- "Dejarle caer, justo ahora un par de litros de leche con chocolate a Celestia en la cabeza, te lo imaginas, puedes imaginar su cara"-

Para Discord no era difícil imaginarlo y tenía que admitirlo, la idea de verdad era fabulosa, el solo imaginar el hermoso vestido de Celestia todo empapado, con su melena arruinada al mojarse, el maquillaje corrido, su gesto furioso y sus ojos llenos de ira, imaginarla con ese aspecto ridículo frente a todos los presentes en el baile era suficiente para sacarle a Discord una sonrisa y avivar su traviesa imaginación, quizás debía hacerlo, es decir, porque no.

La garra de águila de Discord se preparó para chasquear sus dedos, para ejecutar su broma, para reírse un poco a costa de Celestia, pero cuando parecía estar decidido a dar por terminado el baile antes de empezarlo, una voz muy suave llamo su atención

-No te separes mucho- Dijo Celestia en tono suave apenas audible para Discord- Tratemos de mantenernos juntos-

En ese momento Discord lo noto, Celestia estaba nerviosa, no estaba en su zona, no tenía esa confianza y esa presencia que normalmente emanaba en los eventos públicos, la princesa estaba asustada, temía al juicio de su pueblo, temía a que los ponis rechazaran su elección de pareja y que la rechazaran a ella, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Discord podía sentir eso en Celestia, sentía fragilidad y la sentía vulnerable.

-Tranquila- Dijo Discord acercándose levemente más a Celestia- Estamos juntos en esto-

Esta sola frase dio valor a Celestia y con este valor renovado la princesa recupero su serenidad, la cual inmediatamente fue probada pues en cuanto ella y Discord terminaron de bajar las escaleras varios ponys de la nobleza se acercaron dichosos de poder saludar a la princesa.

-Princesa Celestia- Dijo una unicornio haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de continuar- Alteza luce tan maravillosa, ese vestido es nuevo- Cuestiono la unicornio

-Efectivamente- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa- Es de una modista de Appleloosa, me alegra saber que les gusta, no estaba segura pensé que quizás era demasiado brillante-

-Tonterías princesa- Dijo un pegaso que acompañaba a la unicornio- Se ve completamente arrebatadora-

Tras esto ambos ponys pusieron sus ojos en Discord y el señor del caos guardo silencio esperaba cualquier cosa, un grito, un insulto, incluso una broma, no tenía muy claro que trato debía esperar de parte de los súbditos de Celestia, pero sabía que sin importar que fuera debería asegurarse de manejarlo con calma, pero por más que Discord trato de anticiparse a la situación nada lo había preparado para la frase siguiente.

-Señor Discord- Dijo el pegaso en tono formal- Su traje es excepcional, tiene que presentarme a su sastre-

Discord abrió los ojos sorprendido y le tomo un momento contestar- Está diciendo que le gusta mi traje- Cuestiono el señor del caos con sorpresa

-Por supuesto- Dijo el pegaso con rapidez- Tiene un estilo muy original y elegante pero aun así se ve muy cómodo-

-Estaba justo por comentar lo mismo querido- Dijo emocionada la unicornio- Nunca había visto un traje con ese diseño y debo conocer la zona comercial de Canterlot como a mi casco derecho-

-Eso nadie lo dudaría linda- Agrego el pegaso en tono bromista

Discord nuevamente quedo mudo, los ponis parecían realmente amables, no estaba seguro si solo eran muy buenos fingiendo para quedar bien con Celestia o si el simplemente no era capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras, pero para Discord los comentarios fueron suficientes para generar una sonrisa.

-Bueno supongo que es normal que jamás haya visto algo así- Dijo Discord en tono algo presumido- Después de todo este es un diseño original cien por ciento Discord-

-No habla enserio- Dijo la unicornio con los ojos muy abiertos- Está diciendo que usted diseño y confecciono el traje-

-Así es, un diseño especial de mí para mí- Agrego Discord

-Oh es una lástima- Dijo la unicornio- Se habría visto tan bien uno de esos diseños en ti querido- Continuo la yegua mirando a su compañero- Señor Discord no ha considerado abrir una tienda aquí en Canterlot-

Discord rio- Bueno nunca he sido muy del tipo comerciante- Dijo Discord divertido- Pero supongo que si la demanda es muy grande podría considerar abrir un pequeño lugar-

-Eso sería encantador- Agrego el pegaso

Tras esta pareja muchas más llegaron, cada una comenzaba haciendo una reverencia y haciendo algunos halagos a Celestia y tras un momento pasaban a Discord, algunos se limitaban a desear una buena noche y otros más amables alagaban al señor del caos por su apariencia o mencionaban que era agradable verlo en el baile.

Celestia se mantenía serena durante las conversaciones, pero dentro de ella se libraba una gran batalla entre la angustia y la alegría, temía que en cualquier momento alguno de sus súbditos hiciera un comentario inapropiado o de mal gusto, los cuales lamentablemente solían ser comunes entre los ponys más acaudalados de Canterlot y que con esto arruinara el ambiente pacifico que se había formado en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo la princesa se hallaba enormemente feliz, los ponys parecían aceptar a Discord, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, claro para Celestia era mucho más fácil distinguir a los ponys verdaderamente amables de aquellos que fingían para quedar bien ante ella, pero en ese momento no le importaba la hipocresía, solo se alegraba de que sus súbditos se mostraran amables con Discord y de que el señor del caos pudiera sentirse cómodo junto a ella, a su lado, como su pareja.

Por otro lado Discord estaba todavía asombrado, si bien al parecer el primer pony había creado una moda con él pues cada pony que se le acercaba lo llamaba señor algo que no acababa de convencerlo, estaba todavía más asombrado de que hubiera tenido tanto éxito con su entrada al baile, no es que temiera que los ponys fueran a prender antorchas y preparar horcas al verlo, pero si se había preparada para una actitud mucho menos tolerante y mucho más agresiva, quizás había juzgado mal a los ponys, además no podía negar que le gustaban los halagos y la atención, le habían gustado desde siempre, el sentirse de nuevo como un monarca se sentía bastante bien

-Con su permiso- Dijo Celestia en tono elegante- Me encantaría tomar algo de la mesa de bocadillos-

-¡Por supuesto princesa!- Dijeron varios ponys mientras rápidamente despejaban el camino y bajaban levemente la cabeza para permitir el paso de Celestia

A Discord por poco se le cayó la mandíbula ante este acto, los ponys de verdad parecían exagerar en la forma como veneraban a Celestia, el jamás había conseguido un trato así, bueno a menos que le levara el cerebro a los ponys implicados y Celestia solo tenía que hacer una sutil orden y los ponys ya estaban lamiendo la tierra donde ella pisaba, era asombroso, de la misma manera a como antes Discord había percibido al debilidad en Celestia ahora podía percibir su gran poder, realmente el reino le pertenecía al igual que todos en él.

La mirada de asombro de Discord no paso por alto a ojos de Celestia, la cual sonrió confiada, eso era lo que quería, antes le había ofrecido a Discord cumplir cualquier deseo que pidiese y quería demostrarle que esas no eran palabras vacías, quería que observara todo el poder que ella tenía quería que contemplara lo magnifica que ella podía llegar a ser.

-Me acompañas- Dijo con suavidad la princesa con dirección a Discord

-De verdad quieres comer más dulce- Dijo Discord en tono de broma

Celestia rio con suavidad- Para ser sincera quisiera beber un poco de ponche-

-Bueno, siendo honesto creo que también tengo algo de sed- Dijo el señor del caos para luego reanudar la marcha junto a la princesa mientras veía con asombro como ningún pony se atrevía a meterse en el camino entre Celestia y la mesa de bocadillos, se limitaban a observar a su gobernante y a darle algunos halagos, pero Celestia había dicho que deseaba llegar a la mesa de bocadillos y al parecer para los ponys era lo único que importaba

 **Al otro extremo del salón- Junto al escenario**

Pinkie observaba la escena desde lejos junto a Cheese, observaba con una sonrisa la llegada de la princesa y como los ponys habían reaccionado a esta, parecía que la fiesta tenia todos los ingredientes para ser un éxito, ahora solo se necesitaba disparar el gatillo de ese enorme cañón de fiestas.

-Al parecer todos están listos para comenzar con la fiesta- Dijo Pinkie emocionada

-En ese caso quizás deberíamos darles lo que piden- Agrego Cheese mirando a su compañera

-Muy bien- Dijo Finalmente Pinkie dando unos pasos para quedar justo al lado del escenario donde un pequeño pedal pegado al piso sobresalía

-A propósito, la idea del escenario convertible es lo máximo- Agrego Cheese con una sonrisa

-Oh, gracias- Dijo Pinkie sonriente para luego pisar con su casco delantero el pedal

Tras pisar el pedal las luces por debajo del escenario se encendieron mostrando un brillante verde, el cuarteto de cuerdas que estaba tocando sabía lo que significaba y de inmediato dejaron de tocar, tomaron sus instrumentos y pasaron a la parte delantera del escenario que para sorpresa de todos los asistentes al baile comenzó a descender y al mismo tiempo de la parte de atrás ascendía una nueva plataforma que poco a poco iba reemplazando a la que había descendido, momentos después todo el piso del escenario había sido reemplazado pero sobre este ya no había ningún cuarteto de cuerdas, en cambio en este escenario se encontraba DJ pon3 que con sus gafas y su consola mostraba una sonrisa confiada mirando a todos los ponys que le devolvían la mirada asombrados, mientras el escenario se encendía en luces purpura y amarillas, una vista que prevenía de que esa sería una noche espectacular.

Tras presionar un botón Vinyl confirmo que su consola estaba conectada al enorme equipo de sonido del escenario y tras esto acerco suavemente su rostro al micrófono que sobresalía de la parte central de la consola

-Bueno- Dijo Vinyl con un poco de nerviosismo dejando salir su voz de todos los parlantes- Buenas noches Canterlot, espero todos pasen una increíble noche y ahora es el momento de nuestro primer baile-

En ese momento la mirada de todos los presentes cambio de dirección, todos los ojos abandonaron el escenario y se dirigieron a Celestia y a Discord los cuales estaban disfrutando de un vaso de ponche y que también habían estado mirando atentos el escenario.

-Oye, todos nos están mirando, eso es normal- Dijo Discord sintiéndose algo incómodo pues al parecer era el único que no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Celestia volvió a reír suavemente- Supongo que es lo normal-

-Ah sí, ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono con interés Discord

-Es una tradición que el anfitrión y su pareja abran el primer baile- Dijo con tranquilidad Celestia

-Ya veo- Dijo Discord con tono de entender- Y esos serian-

Celestia nuevamente rio divertida- Nosotros Discord- Afirmo la princesa del sol con una sonrisa

A Discord le tomo un segundo procesar la información y cuando por fin entendió abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a Celestia, debían bailar, debían bailar juntos y frente a todos los demás ponys, Celestia le estaba diciendo que bailaran.

-Espera, espera- Dijo Discord con notoria sorpresa en su voz- Yo he vendió antes a otras fiestas aquí en Canterlot y tú nunca has bailado al principio-

-Bueno- Dijo Celestia bajando levemente la cabeza y sonrojándose- Antes no tenía pareja- Dijo con suavidad la princesa tras esto se tomó un momento para ganar valor y finalmente miro a Discord directo a los ojos- ¿Bailarías conmigo?-

Discord se vio sorprendido por la mirada de Celestia, sus ojos purpura se veían tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida, se notaba que estaba ansiosa por una respuesta, Discord no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa, su pelaje blanco, su cabello multicolor, sus ojos, su vestido y ese distintivo olor a pastel frutal, como rayos se supone que se negara con todo eso en contra.

-"¡Ah!, me tiene completamente atrapado"- Pensó Discord en una extraña combinación de enojo y emoción

Discord finalmente soltó un suspiro- Sera todo un placer-

Todos en el baile dieron un par de pasos atrás dejando una parte de la pista de baile completamente despejada, en el centro y a la vista de todos, tras esto varios reflectores se centraron en ese punto central, punto que acababa de ser ocupado por Discord y Celestia, tras un momento la princesa se levantó en sus cascos traseros y apoyo los delanteros en Discord el derecho fue tomado por la garra de águila del señor del caos y el izquierdo rodeo el cuello de Discord, mientras tanto la garra de león de Discord tomo la cadera de Celestia, terminando el abrazo

Vinyl miro a Pinkie y esta le devolvió una mirada sonriente, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, vinyl supo perfectamente lo que significaba- "¡Dale!"-

 **La canción que está a punto de sonar es Let me Love you de Justin Bieber- como siempre si quieren escúchenla para tener una mejor inmersión en el momento y asegúrense que sea la versión con DJ Snake**

La música rápidamente lleno el salón, un ritmo suave y pegajoso, la voz del cantante salió de los parlantes, el ritmo era bueno, simple y sencillo, entraba fácil en el cuerpo y esto facilitaba seguir el compás, Discord poco a poco comenzó un suave paso a paso, haciendo pequeños círculos junto a Celestia y desplazándose poco a poco adelante y atrás en la pista similar a como se iniciaba un vals, la cadera de ambos se movía suavemente con el compás de la música con la intensidad marcada por la garra de león de Discord que sujetaba el flanco de Celestia con suavidad, poco a poco la canción iba tomando energía y el bale de ambos también.

Tras un momento el baile se hiso mas dinámico Discord separo un poco a Celestia de su cuerpo y usando su garra de águila que aun sujetaba el casco de la princesa la hiso dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, tras dar la vuelta la princesa viendo libres sus cascos y sonriente al sentir que de sentir que el señor del caos le estaba poniendo ánimos decidió seguir su ejemplo comenzó a mover con sensualidad su flanco de un lado a otro mientras movía hacia arriba y abajo los hombros de manera rítmica al compás de la canción, de un momento a otro Celesta se balanceo hacia adelante haciendo a Discord que también había comenzado a mover los hombros tuviese que doblarse hacia atrás, tras esto el señor del caos hiso el mismo movimiento yendo hacia adelante y generando la misma reacción en la princesa que se dobló hacia atrás, pasaron unos segundos así sin tocarse, movían la cadera y los hombros y acercaban y alejaban el rostro el uno del otro a través del sutil bamboleo, de un momento a otro Celestia usando ambos cascos atrapo el cuello de Discord y el señor del caos en respuesta paso ambas garras por ambos lados del flanco de Celestia y antes de darse cuenta ambos se hallaban abrazados y comenzaron nuevamente a moverse al mismo ritmo, yendo de atrás hacia adelante serpenteando sus cuerpos con el ritmo de la canción y luego sin previo aviso ni planearlo volaron, las alas de Celestia realizaban un suave aleteo mientras la pareja despegaba los pies del piso poco a poco cuando la canción casi llegaba a su máximo, tras esto la pareja a unos centímetros del piso volvió a comenzar a dar círculos sobre su propio eje, sus caderas seguían realizando un suave movimiento al ritmo de la canción pero lo más importante era lo cercanos que estaban sus cuerpos casi parecían estar fundidos en ese abrazo tan fuerte que nada podía separarlos, flotaban sobre la nada inmersos en su propio mundo, lejos de todas las miradas, lejos de todos los demás, un lugar solo para ellos, un lugar que solo existía en ese abrazo y en ese bale, un lugar que solo ellos podían tocar, mientras la canción llegaba a su final el movimiento fue haciéndose más lento y la pareja fue descendiendo hasta finalmente tocar el piso con la última nota de la canción.

Discord y Celestia alzaron sus rostros y pudieron verse el uno al otro, estaban a pocos centímetros y nunca se habían sentido tan cercanos, antes de darse cuenta sus cuerpos comenzaron a acortar más la distancia entre sus labios, algo los impulsaba a querer estar más cerca pero en ese momento el ambiente se rompió por un sonido envolvente y estruendoso, un aplauso, el aplauso de todos los ponys presentes que habían presenciado el baile y que habían quedado maravillados con la enorme pasión que la pareja había demostrado

_Muy bien señores, ¡empecemos este baile!- Dijo Finalmente Vinyl presionando nuevamente un botón en su consola y dejando que una nueva canción llenara el salón

Mientras la mirada de todos los presentes se había centrado en Discord y Celestia nadie había notado la llegada de una nueva pareja, 2 yeguas que habían elegido quedarse mirando desde las escaleras y que aún permanecían estáticas en ese punto

-Al parecer, nuestra entrada fue opacada por el espectáculo- Dijo la pony de tierra color verde claro, ojos purpuras y cabello rojo en patrón rastafari

-Creo que es mejor así- Contesto la pegaso amarilla de cabello rosado con voz quebrada como si a las palabras les costara salir de su garganta- No me habría perdonado el interrumpir un momento así-

-Fluttershy, te encuentras bien- Cuestiono Treehugger sintiendo una vibra extraña viniendo de su amiga

-Por supuesto- Dijo Fluttershy normalizando un poco su tono- Todo está perfecto- Mientras decía esto la pegaso amarilla se aseguraba de que su compañera que estaba a su derecha no la viera limpiar una lagrima que le caía por la mejilla izquierda- Todo es como debe ser- Dijo finalmente la pegaso amarilla en tono algo triste

 **Muy bien y hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora gente, rayos hacia tanto que no publicaba comenzaba a sentir que jamás lo iba a hacer, de verdad lamento mucho la larga espera estuve ocupado con cosas de la U, enredos familiares y además quería sacar un capitulo nuevo de mis 3 FICS al tiempo (cosa que al final no logre sacando solo 2)**

 **Espero no hayan olvidado la historia y hayan disfrutado con este primer capítulo del baile el cual constara de 3 partes, yo disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, pues jamás pensé que llegaría al capítulo 30, les agradezco a todos su apoyo para llegar hasta aquí. Tambien les recuerdo que pueden seguir la historia en Youtube en el canal de Astrobronie quien me ha ayudado mucho (los videos son increibles)**

 **Quiero también darle las gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme una crítica en el capítulo pasado, de verdad tome sus apuntes en cuenta y les agradezco el esfuerzo sé que no es fácil hacer una crítica y en verdad lo aprecio**

 **También les aviso que desde ahora no contestare más preguntas al final del FIC, sino que creare un nuevo POST para que pregunten sobre las 3 historias (Mascota, Caos armónico y SMD), que será una combinación con comedia corta de cosas que pasan en los estudios JMDRG (es decir mi cabeza), espero verlos haya, además para los seguidores de Caos armónico les informo que es el siguiente capítulo en la lisita de cosas pro hacer, es decir el FIC saldrá de Hiatus**

 **Y nada más, de nuevo les doy las gracias por acompañarme a mí y a la historia por otro año más, les recuerdo como siempre que todo Follow, Favorito y toda Review se aprecian y agradecen infinitamente y les deseo que tengan un gran año, sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego**


	31. Baile parte 2-3

**Bueno lamento la demora, para compensar les traigo un capitulo doble, que rompe por mucho mi record personal del capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero lo disfruten, tómense su tiempo y léanlo con calma y perdonen la demora, nos leemos al final**

 **Baile parte 2-3**

El salón del palacio se llenó de aplausos de todos los ponis maravillados por el increíble baile que Celestia y su pareja Discord acababan de regalarles y fue gracias a este inicio tan impresionante que todos rápidamente cedieron al deseo de bailar, para cuando DJ PON3 había colocado una nueva canción más de la mitad de los invitados habían entrado a la pista y disfrutaban con fervor de la música mientras sus cuerpos danzaban rítmicamente entre flashes de luces y vibraciones provenientes de los parlantes del escenario.

Pero mientras la mayoría de ponis habían comenzado a bailar un cuarteto de ponis habían permanecido estáticos en la mesa de bocadillos, Twilight Sparkle permanecía congelada aun lado de la mesa, su mente aun trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su sorpresa al ver a su maestra, a su mentora, a su modelo a seguir la princesa Celestia llegar con Discord como pareja había sido enorme, tanto que cuando Celestia fue a tomar un poco de ponche a la mesa de bocadillos Twilight no fue capaz de acercarse a saludar, simplemente se hiso a un lado y observo en silencio, pero su mente había quedado cien veces más afectada al ver el baile de su maestra, había bailado de un modo tan diferente al usual, tan libre, tan alegre, realmente lo había disfrutado, no cabía duda a Celestia le alegraba tener a Discord ahí, Twilight lo sabía.

"¿Maestra?"- La mente de Twilight no podía creérselo, que sucedía, Celestia era como ella, amaba el orden, amaba la armonía y la calma, que placer podría encontrar en la compañía de Discord, que locura era la que estaba pasando, la idea de que Celestia disfrutara estar con Discord era imposible, pero allí estaban, cerca de los balcones hablando juntos con una sonrisa, porque para ella la idea era imposible, acaso ella no conocía del todo a Celestia, quizás había una parte de su maestra que ella no entendía, acaso era eso, no, no podía ser, era inaceptable, no quería creerlo, no podía aceptarlo.

-Twilight, estas bien- Pregunto Tim preocupado al ver la mirada perdida de la princesa

-¿Ah?- Dijo Twilight recuperando el sentido

-Todo está bien Twilight- Agrego también preocupada Moondancer

-Sí, si- Dijo Twilight con más tranquilidad- Solo me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos-

-Oigan vieron el baile de la princesa- Dijo muy entusiasmada Minuette- Estuvo increíble, ¿No?-

-Fue bastante lindo- Dijo Moondancer secundando a su amiga

-Tengo que admitirlo fue sorprendente- Dijo Tim

-Tu qué piensas Twi- Cuestiono Minuette a la princesa

-Yo- Dijo Twilight sin saber realmente que decir, la idea por alguna razón aun le molestaba- Creo que estuvo bien-

-Oye Timy deberíamos ir a bailar un rato, no crees- Dijo Minuette sin perder el entusiasmo

-Espera un poco Minuette- Le reprocho Tim a la unicornio azul- Quiero ver que hay en los bocadillos- Tras decir esto el doctor se acercó a la mesa y tomo un plato con la boca- Mira, hay apio con glaseado, tu favorito- Dijo Tim ofreciéndole el plato a Minuette

-Uh, glaseado- Dijo Minuette emocionada levitando el plato con su magia y llevándose una de las barras color verde claro con cobertura color amarillo a la boca también con magia- Oh si, esto sí que esta rico- Dijo con cara de satisfacción Minuette tras comer

-Disfrútalos- Dijo Tim con una suave sonrisa- Yo quiero ver si puedo probar un poco de esas zanahorias en vinagreta-

-Muy bien, pero con esto no te libras de bailar- Dijo Minuette comiendo otra porción- Recuerda que me prometiste que bailaríamos al menos una canción- Recordó la unicornio con la boca llena

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Dijo Tim algo incómodo con la propuesta, pues no era un muy buen bailarín

Para sorpresa de Tim en ese momento el plato con zanahorias en vinagreta voló desde su lugar en la mesa hacia él, envuelta en el aura morada perteneciente a Twilight la cual también iluminaba el cuerno de la princesa de la amistad

-Aquí tienes Tim- Dijo Twilight algo apenada- Disfruta-

-Oh, muchas gracias Twilight- Dijo Tim también algo apenado comiendo una de las zanahorias y poniendo cara de satisfacción por el delicioso sabor que tenía el platillo

-Debo admitir, que me sorprende un poco verte aquí hoy, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto bastante preocupada la princesa de la amistad, pues aunque la duda de Celestia no se iría fácilmente de su mente, tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse y justo en ese momento tenía que encargarse de algunas de ellas

-Sí, mucho mejor, aun me duele un poco la pierna, pero estoy bien- Dijo Tim animado- Aunque creo que de no ser por Minuette seguramente seguiría descansando en la cama del hospital-

-Oh, sí, Minuette- Dijo Twilight con leve nerviosismo, quería disimular la curiosidad que le generaba la relación entre Tim y la unicornio color azul, pero esta la estaba matando -Y dime, de donde se conocen- Soltó finalmente Twilight

-Bueno, veras nosotros- Comenzó a decir Tim

-Ustedes- Dijo Twilight con toda su atención centrada en las palabras del doctor

-Somos- Continuo Tim

-Son- Dijo Twilight cada vez más ansiosa

-¡Primos!- Dijo emocionada Minuette apareciendo de repente

-¿Primos?- Repitió Twilight confundida

-Si- Respondió Minuette con una sonrisa- No me digas que no lo sabias Twi, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe-

-Es cierto- Dijo Moondancer apoyando la opinión de Minuette

-Es más, creo que debiste verlo alguna vez cuando íbamos a jugar a mi casa de potrillas- Continuo Minuette

-Bueno, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien- Dijo algo apenada Twilight

-Oh claro, en esos tiempos tu siempre tenías la cabeza metida en un libro, quizás por eso no lo notaste- Dijo la unicornio con tranquilidad

-Sí, quizás fue por eso- Afirmo Twilight aún más apenada al recordar a su yo anterior, la apática unicornio que había sido cuando vivía en Canterlot

-Entonces permíteme presentarlos- Dijo Minuette muy sonriente acercando a Tim a pocos centímetros de Twilight, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran levemente- Twilight, él es mi primo Time Turner y Timy ella es una de mis mejores amigas Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad-

-JEJEJE- Rio Twilight nerviosa- Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío- Contesto también nervioso Tim

En ese momento el casco derecho de Minuette rodeo el cuello de Tim y lo jalo hacia ella- Si, este cerebrito y yo crecimos juntos en la tienda de relojes de arena de mi papa, fuimos los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, incluso compartimos Mark- Dijo animada Minuette mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de Tim

-Fuimos- Dijo Tim con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su prima- Aun lo somos Minuette-

Minuette rio divertida- Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo la unicornio con una enorme sonrisa

Twilight sonreía mientras veía ambos ponys hablando y riendo, pero no los escuchaba, su conversación no podía interesarle menos, su felicidad la tenía sorda, eran primos, eran familiares, Minuette no era una rival, era solo un apoyo, una amiga, no debía preocuparse, sentía un alivio tan grande que le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que estaban diciendo su nombre.

-Twilight, Twilight, ¡Twilight! - Gritaba Minuette algo molesta

-Ah, perdona, decías algo- Dijo Twilight volviendo a tomar conciencia en la conversación

-Te estaba preguntando como se conocieron Timy y tu- Repitió Minuette

-Bueno, es una historia graciosa- Dijo Twilight dibujando una sonrisa, mientras procedía a darle a Minuette un breve resumen de cómo había conocido a Tim

Tras escuchar el relato Minuette no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada- Por supuesto que sí, durmiendo en una pila de libros, clásico de Timy- Decía divertida Minuette- Por cosas como esa es que te pierdes lo divertido- Concluyo Minuette mirando a Tim

-Oye, yo hago cosas divertidas- Contesto Tim algo ofendido

-Ajam- Dijo Minuette con tono de incredulidad- Te puedes creer que ni siquiera sabía que estaba invitado a este baile- Continuo Minuette mirando a Twilight

-Te llego una invitación- Dijo Twilight con sorpresa al por fin develar el misterio de cómo Minuette y Tim habían podido ir al baile

-Bueno- Respondió Tim- Al parecer la princesa Celestia estaba muy agradecida por la ayuda que dio mi maquina el día de la Ursa y para demostrarme su gratitud me mando una invitación por correo-

-Pero como es normal en este despistado, no había abierto ninguna carta ese día- Dijo Minuette en tono de reproche- Tiene suerte de que yo sea su contacto de emergencia, en cuanto me avisaron que estaba en el hospital con quemaduras viaje a toda velocidad a Ponyville y cuando pase por las ruinas quemadas de lo que era su casa encontré su correo con la invitación casi intacta, que suerte ¿no?-

-Te digo de nuevo que revisar el correo de otros sin permiso es ilegal- Dijo Tim en tono acusador

-Ah, por favor, de no ser por mi habrías pasado toda la noche aburrido en una cama de hospital, en vez de eso vinimos a una súper fiesta- Dijo con confianza Minuette- Además ya te sientes bien, ¿no? y yo siempre había querido asistir a una de las elegantes fiestas del castillo, esto es un sueño, la comida, la música el ambiente, todos los guapos corceles, por Celestia lo que daría por vivir así todos los días- Dijo con ilusión Minuette

-Si claro, porque tú eres tan elegante- Dijo sarcástico Tim

-Oye- Contesto Minuette levemente ofendida- Ya veras, con mi encanto, carisma y belleza pronto un importante y guapo corcel vendrá para pedirme bailar con él, luego saldremos un tiempo y finalmente nos casaremos y cuando yo sea condesa de alguna tierra lejana y tu sigas jugando con tus libros en Ponyville veremos quien se burla-

-Si ese día llega, te juro que yo pagare la boda- Dijo Tim con tono burlón

-Trato entonces- Agrego Minuette con tono desafiante

-Trato- Dijo Tim con desinterés

En ese momento la vista de Minuette volvió a Twilight con cierta ambición en su mirada- Oye Twi, échame un casco con esto, debes conocer a algún duque o quizás un conde, cualquiera sirve, ni siquiera tiene que ser guapo como supermodelo, con uno lindo me conformo, así que ayúdame, porfa-

-Pues tú sabes, si conozco a algunos condes, pero la mayoría son algo mayores y creo que todos están casados- Dijo Twilight pensativa

-Oh vamos, no puede ser que absolutamente todos estén casados- Dijo Minuette algo molesta

-Bueno- Dijo Twilight reflexionando- Estoy casi segura que el Conde de Meraxes, Lumius Song no está casado-

-Enserio- Dijo Minuette emocionada- Es justo lo que necesito, ¿dónde está?-

-Supongo que durmiendo, es algo tarde y los potrillos necesitan dormir bien- Dijo Twilight

-¿Potrillos?- Repitió confusa Minuette- Acaso tiene hijos, porque ese no sería un problema soy fabulosa con los niños-

-Niños no, pero tiene ocho años- Dijo divertida Twilight

-¡Ocho!- Dijo Aterrada Minuette para luego molestarse- Fantástico para cuando tenga edad legal para casarse yo estaré pasando los treinta- Dijo cabizbaja la unicornio- Aunque bueno, a muchos corceles jóvenes les gustan las yeguas maduras- Concluyo Minuette volviendo a animarse y colocando su casco derecho en su barbilla para comenzar a pensar

Esta respuesta le saco una risa a Twilight que no pudo evitar escuchar divertida como la delirante imaginación de Minuette ya había comenzado a tramar una historia de amor entre ella y el joven conde y de cómo ella con sus años de experiencia y mente abierta instruía al pequeño conde en diferentes aspectos del amor.

Mientras Twilight reía no noto cuando Tim se acercó a ella, no hasta que su cuerpo logro sentir el cuerpo del doctor rosándola, el cual también veía con una sonrisa a su prima mientras esta continuaba hablándole al aire.

-Perdónala, ella se deja llevar muy fácil- Dijo Tim algo apenado

-No pasa nada- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa- Me gusta ese ánimo, creo que siempre me ha gustado- En ese momento la princesa de la amistad miro de reojo a Tim, se veía tan guapo en ese traje que Twilight no pudo evitar detallar cada centímetro del atuendo, desde su tono verde musgo hasta la camisa y la corbata que estaban por debajo del saco

-Sucede algo- Dijo Tim al notar como la mirada de Twilight se había centrado en el

-No, nada- Dijo Twilight devolviendo su mirada al frente- Es solo que me alegra que hayas venido- Dijo finalmente la princesa de la amistad

-Oh, pues- Respondió Tim sonrojado- A mí también me da mucho gusto haber venido y me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado, te vez muy linda en ese vestido- Agrego el pony de tierra aun apenado

Esta vez fue Twilight la que se sonrojo y logro dejar salir un suave- Gracias- Con la mirada aun en el piso

Aun cuando la pareja miraba cada uno a un punto distinto y apenas intercambiaban unas palabras mientras el rubor en sus rostros crecía era obvio para cualquiera que ellos se hallaban felices de estar juntos, tanto así que una mirada alegre y una sonrisa pícara se formaron en el rostro de Minuette.

La unicornio azul rápidamente llevo su mirada a Moondancer la unicornio amarillo pálido se había mantenido al margen de la conversación un rato y estaba bebiendo ponche en un pequeño vaso, Minuette fue rápidamente hacia ella.

-Oye Moondancer, ahora que ayudas en la biblioteca quería preguntarte- Decía Minuette cada vez más cerca de su amiga- ¿Has leído algún libro sobre el castillo?-

Moondancer se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero contesto rápidamente- Casualmente hace poco leí un libro sobre el arquitecto que diseñó el castillo donde hablaban mucho de este-

-Perfecto, entonces qué tal si damos un paseo y me lo cuentas todo- Dijo Minuette atrapando a Moondancer con el aura de su magia y arrastrándola lejos

-Oye Timy quédate con Twilight un rato, mientras yo paso un tiempo de calidad con mi amiga Moondancer- Dijo Minuette sin detenerse

-De acuerdo- Dijo Tim extrañado

-Espera, tiene que ser ahora, en este momento- Dijo Moondancer mientras era arrastrada por la magia

-Tu solo sígueme- Dijo sonriente Minuette- Ya verás esto será muy divertido- Tras decir esto la mirada de Minuette se fue al aire por un momento- apropósito, ¿sabes cómo se les llama a las esposas de los primos?- Pregunto Minuette, mientras toda una enorme fantasía comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza

 **-Rainbow -**

Rainbow Dash arrastraba del casco a Krest por los aires, la pegaso azul había logrado divisar a los Wonderbolts se hallaban cerca a la entrada a los balcones a la derecha de la pista de baile, como siempre el equipo de voladores se hallaban todos reunidos en un círculo, llevaban su tradicional uniforme pero todos se habían retirado las capuchas dejando ver sus rostros y sus melenas con claridad, después de todo en el salón hacia algo de calor

-Oye Spitfire, mira quien viene hacia aquí- Dijo Fleetfoot al oído de su capitana

Al escuchar a la pegaso azul verdoso de crin blanca Spitfire volteo la vista observando rápidamente a Rainbow y a Krest- Vaya, mira lo que trajo el viento- Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa

-Hola chicos- Dijo Rainbow descendiendo junto a Krest y hablando en tono familiar- Como les va-

-Rainbow, que gusto verte- Dijo Soarin saliendo por delante de sus compañeros y saludando con emoción a Rainbow

-Soarin- Saludo Rainbow con una sonrisa chocando cascos con el pegaso blanco- Como te fue con las audiciones de la zona este-

-Muy bien- Respondió animado el pegaso- Había mucho talento, aunque claro nadie dio una actuación tan buena como la tuya-

-Oh bueno, tu sabes- Comenzó a decir Rainbow tratando de no sonar presumida- Yo solo di lo mejor-

-Pues lo hiciste bastante bien- Dijo Fleetfoot uniéndose a la conversación- No todos los días se bate el record actual de la prueba por más de veinte segundos-

Ante esta afirmación Rainbow rio avergonzada pero antes de poder contestar Spitfire se colocó frente a ella con una mirada seria dejándola completamente muda

-Creo que lo que estos dos quieren decir, es que diste una gran carrera Dash- Dijo Spitfire- Y bueno íbamos a dar el anuncio mañana pero ahora que estas aquí, creo que podemos adelantar esto-

-Adelantar que- Cuestiono Rainbow al notar que todos los Wonderbolts los rodeaban a ella y a Krest

-Rainbow Dash, ya analizamos tu prueba y tu desempeño como reserva, los Wonderbolts hemos deliberado y tomado una decisión, solo nos queda decir una cosa- Continuo Spitfire sin variar su tono

-¿Y qué es?- Dijo Rainbow cada vez más nerviosa

-Rainbow Dash de Cloudsdale- Dijo Spitfire para hacer una pausa en la cual confirmo que Rainbow había cerrado los ojos de la ansiedad- Bienvenida a los Wonderbolts- Dijo finalmente la capitana extendiendo su casco con una insignia color azul que tenía el símbolo de los Wonderbolts en dorado

Rainbow abrió los ojos y observo con sorpresa la insignia que Spitfire le ofrecía, era lo que siempre había querido, era su sueño, había logrado su meta, lo había logrado.

Rainbow estiro lentamente su casco y tomo la insignia de Spitfire- Soy una Wonderbolt- Dijo la pegaso azul en voz baja sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- No lo puedo creer, soy una Wonderbolt, soy una Wonderbolt, ¡Soy una Wonderbolt!- Grito finalmente Rainbow llena de emoción

-Felicidades, novata- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa y luego dio un paso hacia atrás permitiendo que todos los otros miembros del equipo se acercaran a Rainbow y le dieran sus felicitaciones

Krest había decidido tomar algo de distancia, ese era un momento de Rainbow, quizás no podía entender la importancia que tenía pertenecer a ese grupo para ella, pero entendía que ese era su sueño y meta y que en ese momento la había alcanzado, él también tenía sus propias metas y sus propios anhelos, quizás muy diferentes a los de la pegaso azul pero aun así podía respetar a alguien que había peleado por su sueño lo suficiente como para cumplirlo, además Rainbow se veía realmente feliz, Krest quizás jamás lo admitiría y mucho menos se lo diría, pero realmente le gustaba verla sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan relajada, tan simple, tan de ella, quizás le gustaba demasiado.

"Tengo que empezar a tener cuidado con esto"- Pensó Krest levemente preocupado, no podía perder su concentración, tenía que recordar que sin importar lo que pasara esa noche, sería la última noche que pasaría con Rainbow al menos siendo Krest.

-Estoy ansioso por enseñarte la nueva rutina en la que estamos trabajando- Dijo animado Soarin mientras hablaba de cerca con Rainbow

-Y yo estoy ansiosa por aprenderla- Contesto Rainbow animosa

Krest miro con desprecio al pegaso color blanco, luego soltó un pequeño gruñido y hablo en voz baja -Presumido- Dijo finalmente el pegaso negro sintiendo un odio sin razón por el Wonderbolt

-¿Celos?- Pregunto Spitfire quien había aprovechado la distracción del resto de los Bolts para acercarse al pegaso negro

-¿De quién?- Dijo Krest sin mirar a Spitfire- Del señor cerebro de plumas, olvídalo- Contesto sarcástico

-Wow, de verdad te molesta- Dijo Spitfire divertida- En serio debe gustarte mucho Dash-

-Si claro- Continuo sarcástico Krest- Pensé que tu mejor que nadie sabrías que no me gusta-

-Oh entonces solo porque tuvimos un poco de diversión el otro día, significa que ella no te gusta- Dijo divertida Spitfire- Vamos muñeco, nadie te va creer eso si todo el tiempo la estas mirando-

-Pues es la verdad- Dijo Krest dirigiendo su mirada hacia la capitana

-Enserio, entonces no te molestara que haga esto, ¿verdad?- Dijo Spitfire mientras usaba su casco izquierdo para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Krest- Aun si ella nos puede ver-

Krest se sonrojo rápidamente y al mismo tiempo se puso nervioso alternando su mirada entre Rainbow y Spitfire- Por favor, para-

-Porque, pensé que no te importa lo que pase con Dash, entonces no te importara lo que ella piense de esto- Dijo Spitfire con mirada confiada- Además muñeco, no sé si se me nota pero disfrute bastante de nuestro pequeño encuentro la otra vez y quede un poco decepcionada de no poder desayunar en la mañana- Agrego la capitana

-Estoy casi seguro de que deje algo de jugo y fruta antes de irme- Dijo Krest aun nervioso

En ese momento Spitfire acerco su boca al odio de Krest y susurro- No me estoy refiriendo a ese desayuno, muñeco- Agrego la capitana y antes de retirarse le dio un disimulado beso justo debajo del odio para luego disfrutar de cómo el pegaso negro terminaba de ruborizarse y se ponía cada vez más nervioso

Spitfire no era tonta, podía notar a un kilómetro que Krest y Dash se gustaban y en realidad no tenía ningún problema con eso, ella era realista, no quería a Krest como un novio o algo por el estilo pues por el momento la idea no le llamaba la atención, no, ella quería alguien con quien divertirse, alguien con quien jugar, pasar el rato y si se podía alguien que le diera cierto gusto en todo lo que quisiese y Krest cumplía estos requisitos, era atractivo, era gracioso, la había visto tanto como capitana y como una yegua normal y en ambos estados la había aceptado y además era un amante más que decente, no necesitaba que Krest se alejara de Rainbow, solo necesitaba conservar su parte.

"Aunque, si puedo acaparar todo el paquete no me molestaría"- Pensó divertida Spitfire, después de todo al recibir esa insignia Rainbow no solo se había convertido en una Wonderbolt sino también en su subordinada y eso podría ser igual de divertido que salir con Krest- "Quizás haya encontrado otra nueva diversión"-

-Oigan, porque no celebramos con un brindis a nuestra nueva miembro- Dijo emocionada Spitfire, mientras daba un paso para alejarse de Krest

-Es una gran idea- Dijo Soarin sonriente

-Traeré las bebidas- Dijo Fleetfoot

-Novata- Dijo Spitfire mirando directamente a Rainbow- Se buena y ayuda Fleet con eso, ¿sí?-

-Si señora- Dijo Rainbow haciendo un saludo militar

-Espera Rainbow te ayudo- Dijo Krest pero antes de poder elevarse este fue retenido por Spitfire que le piso la cola

-Oh vamos una Bolt puede traer unas bebidas, verdad Rainbow Dash- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa

-Tranquilo Krest, vuelvo enseguida- Dijo Rainbow para luego seguir a Fleetfoot hacia la mesa de bocadillos, no sin dejar de notar el hecho de que Spitfire se había quedado al lado de Krest

-Que estas planeando- Cuestiono Krest a Spitfire cuando vio a Rainbow algo lejos

-Ya verás chico lindo- Dijo Spitfire con confianza- Esta noche va a ser muy divertida-

 **-Rarity -**

Rarity se encontraba en una vivida conversación con varios ponys elegantes de Canterlot, el vestido de la unicornio blanca había sido toda una sensación entre los asistentes a la fiesta, quienes no habían perdido la oportunidad de conversar con la modista sobre su diseño.

-Lo digo enserio cuando me dijo que traería la dinamita sexy, pensé que había enloquecido- Decía dramática Sassy- Pero basto que se lo viera puesto, para tener que tragarme mis palabras, casi parece que el vestido no aceptara ser llevado por nadie más-

-Oh por favor Sassy, creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Rarity algo apenada

-Creo que coincido con su compañera- Dijo un pony de tierra- Se ve completamente arrebatadora señorita-

-Si- Agrego una pegaso- Lo que daría yo por que un vestido me sentara así de bien, por Celestia cada vez que te miro tengo más ganas de comprar uno igual-

Rarity sonrió, los halagos le gustaban, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y de cómo le quedaba el vestido, pues lo había diseñado para ella y quería que Spike lo viera en ella, quería que el dragón la mirara, solo un poco, pero el dragón aun no llegaba, donde estaría, porque aún no llegaba a la fiesta, acaso algo había pasado.

-Mira que sorpresa- Dijo Sassy contenta- Al parecer otro diseño está haciendo su entrada triunfal-

Rarity volteo para encontrar entrando a los balcones a Fluttershy la cual venia envuelta en su diseño, "cantar de bosque", era increíble como un vestido verde de diseño simple sin mangas para los cascos delanteros, con una falda larga que estaba adornada con listones de verde oscuro, podía hacer ver también a la pegaso amarilla, de verdad ella estaba hecha para ser modelo, para mostrarse al mundo así, con toda su belleza, una belleza que su ropa no podía superar solo enmarcar, ese era el poder de Fluttershy no importaba que usara su belleza solo crecía y crecía, no podías evitar amarla.

-¡Fluttershy!- Dijo Rarity emocionada- Que gusto verte, comenzaba a temer que no vinieras-

-Lamento si te preocupe- Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave- Nos tomó un poco más de tiempo arreglarnos a Treehugger y a mí-

En ese momento Rarity reparo en la acompañante de Fluttershy la poni de tierra color verde llevaba sus clásicas rastas rojizas ordenadas hacia atrás y estaba envuelta en una simple túnica color tierra con un collar de cuentas al cuello, era una apariencia simple, pero normal en aquella pony, pero al verla una duda de inmediato abordo a Rarity.

-Fluttershy, no me malinterpretes tu amiga me agrada- Comenzó a decir Rarity- Pero pensé que tendrías otro tipo de compañía esta velada, pensé que invitarías a tu pony especial-

Rarity solo tuvo que terminar la frase para saber que había sido un error el decirla, en un solo momento los ojos de Fluttershy se ensombrecieron y su mirada bajo, fue como si desde el interior de la pegaso se despidiera un viento frio, un viento helado y desolador.

-Oh bueno- Dijo Fluttershy en tono suave- Tu sabes, él está ocupado esta noche-

Rarity se llenó de curiosidad con es abreve respuesta, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para comenzar a disparar preguntas, ahora debía enfocarse en hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, que al parecer estaba muy decaída, algo que ella misma podía entender.

-Muy bien querida, entonces que te parece si Treehugger y tú nos acompañan a Sassy y a mí un rato- Dijo en tono amigable Rarity

-Eso me gustaría mucho- Dijo Fluttershy en tono un poco más alegre

 **-Celestia -**

Celestia disfrutaba mucho de su particular capacidad de poner atención a múltiples puntos a la vez, estaba agradecida de haber desarrollado ese talento después de tantos años de lidiar rápidamente con los diferentes problemas del reino y en momentos como en aquel baile ese talento le era de gran utilidad. La princesa del sol podía monitorizar a su alumna más brillante, la princesa de la amistad, Twilight acababa de quedarse sola con aquel pony de tierra el doctor Hooves, esto le saco una sonrisa a Celestia, desde la primera vez que los vio juntos supo que Twilight le guardaba un particular cariño a aquel pony inventor, no había nada que su alumna pudiera ocultarle a ella, podía leerla como una novela de su autor favorito, debido a eso mismo la princesa sabía que quizás Twilight aun cuando lo deseara no invitaría a Hooves a la fiesta quizás por vergüenza o por miedo y para asegurar la felicidad de su alumna Celestia envió una invitación para el propio doctor de esta manera aseguraba la asistencia del pony de tierra y si fuera necesario podría asegurarse de que Twilight y el tuvieran un momento a solas pero al parecer eso no era necesario, ni eso ni nada, desde lejos podía ver que su alumna y ese pony podrían seguir desde allí solos, estarían bien trazando ellos mismos su camino, después de todo Celestia confiaba mucho en Twilight, sabía que ella lo lograría por si misma.

Pero ese no era el único interés de Celestia había prestado particular atención al momento cuando su grupo de acróbatas y fuerza aérea los Wonderbolts habían centrado toda su atención en una pegaso azul con la crin arcoíris y ella misma había sonreído orgullosa al escuchar a la pegaso anunciar a todo pulmón que ahora pertenencia al grupo, Celestia había seguido de cerca la carrera de Rainbow como voladora y le agradaba saber que esta daba sus frutos, estaba orgullosa y complacida, lo estaba casi tanto como cuando supo que Luna había elegido a Pinkie Pie para organizar una de las más grandes fiestas en Canterlot y en respuesta Pinkie les había entregado una de las mejores fiestas que Celestia hubiera visto, realmente Pinkie amaba lo que hacía y se había pulido en ello, ahora era un arte, era su arte y claro cómo olvidar a Rarity la joven unicornio que hacía apenas unos años había llegado llena de nervios e inseguridades al castillo Canterlot y que ahora era el centro de atención en una conversación entre grandes personalidades de la moda y famosos diseñadores, ella y su inusualmente sensual vestido habían dejado a todos boquiabiertos, ahora la yegua que había temido no brillar lo suficiente en un reino lleno de luces, era la estrella más deslumbrante de ese brillante firmamento.

Si Celestia había visto cambiar a las portadoras, las había visto crecer y poco a poco lograr sus metas, ninguna de ellas había dejado de crecer, ninguna de ellas había dejado de sorprenderla y como era obvio el tiempo había pasado para todas, incluso para ella misma.

"Como ha cambiado todo"- Pensó Celestia mientras miraba a su alrededor, para finalmente detener su mirada en su pareja, en el señor del caos, en Discord, -"Como he cambiado yo"- Pensó sonriente la princesa del Sol, se alegraba de ya no ser la misma de antes, de ya no sentirse sola, de tener a alguien a su lado y se alegraba de que ese alguien fuera Discord, esa noche ella era muy feliz y fue en ese momento de felicidad que su mirada se posó en la recién llegada, en una pegaso amarilla envuelta en un hermoso vestido verde, fue en ese momento que Celestia vio llegar a Fluttershy y sonrió.

Celestia mantenía una conversación simple con Discord mientras observaba con cuidado como Fluttershy eludía el centro de la pista de baile, eludía también la mesa de bocadillos y luego de manera silenciosa se acercaba a los balcones para finalmente refugiarse con Rarity y su enorme grupo en un lugar donde seguro no sería notada y esto a Celestia casi la hiso reír. Fluttershy había venido, había venido con una yegua que Celestia estaba segura había visto antes y eso era excelente, la pegaso había ido a la fiesta solo por cumplir con la invitación, porque era incapaz de no cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella, pero lo más importante para Celestia era que en esa fiesta la pegaso la vería a ella junto a Discord, los vería como pareja y la vería como la ganadora, y eso era lo más alegre de la noche.

"Eso es, mírame, quiero que lo veas, que nos veas, mira lo felices que somos, mira la poca falta que haces, lo poco importante que eres, mira, mira, mira"- Pensaba con euforia Celestia, euforia que se escondía perfectamente en su rostro tranquilo con una sonrisa elegante y discreta, la cual estaba dirigida a Discord quien le estaba contando alguna gracia de sus trabajos, Celestia no quería presumir su victoria, pero quería disfrutarla, había ganado y se merecía gozarlo.

-Y entonces le dije al constructor- Decía Discord animado- Pero creí que querías fuego en las duchas y jabón en la chimenea, o era al revés- Concluyo la no muy buena broma de Discord con el señor del caos riendo divertido

Celestia rio suavemente con la broma, tanto por el hecho de que no era muy divertida como porque frente al público se vería mal que riera más fuerte, pero aun con esto se tomó un momento para volver a observar donde estaba Fluttershy y para su gusto, ella los estaba observando.

Celestia recordó feliz cuando estaba en la posición de Fluttershy, cuando solo era la espectadora, cuando solo podía ver desde lejos como Discord disfrutaba con alguien más, le alegraba el cambio de papeles, le hacía feliz saber que su situación era diferente y la llenaba de confianza, al punto de que la princesa del sol quiso tomarse la libertad de jugar un poco con la situación, quería que Fluttershy probara solo un poco más de esa sensación.

Celestia debía ser cuidadosa, debía hacer algo que Fluttershy pudiera mirar pero que no generara demasiada conmoción entre los demás súbditos, de pronto la idea perfecta llego a su mente, la alicornio blanca aprovechó el momento cuando Discord bajo su mirada con dirección a su baso de ponche y usando su magia rápidamente desprendió uno de los adornos que sujetaban su cabello, el cual cayó al piso terminando cerca de los pies de Discord.

Discord observo con cuidado el prendedor dorado que acaba de caer, no había podido notarlos debido a la enorme melena de Celestia en la cual estaban escondidos, pero realmente era una pieza hermosa, hecha completamente en oro y con una joya en su centro, cumplía una función simple sostener el cabello de Celestia, Discord lo tomo con su garra de águila y alzo su vista a Celestia la cual lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Perdona Discord, creo que no lo acomode bien- Mintió Celestia- Te molestaría ayudarme con el-

A Discord le tomo un segundo entender lo que debía hacer y cuando por fin lo hiso se sintió levemente avergonzado, si bien ya no estaban en el centro de la fiesta, aun había muchas miradas sobre ellos, aun había muchos ojos analizándolos y juzgándolos, pero Discord no podía rechazar la oferta, la melena de Celestia era de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, si tenía la oportunidad, era irresistible la idea de tocarla

-Si claro, dame un momento- Dijo Discord y con cuidado elevo la melena de Celestia con su garra de león para nuevamente colocar el prendedor en su cabello, atrapando algunos mechones en el proceso, sin tener muy claro si lo había hecho bien Discord soltó la caballera la cual callo como un torrente de colores en su garra de águila

En ese momento y para sorpresa de Discord la princesa ladeo la cabeza hacia su garra y permitió que la garra de águila de Discord acariciara suavemente su cabeza, dejando que esta recorriera gran parte de su cabellera, fue un movimiento rápido y poco vistoso, pero Discord lo había sentido y el señor del caos se vio tentado a seguir, quería acariciar esa melena, quería acariciar a Celestia, pero en ese momento, con todos alrededor, acaso podría hacerlo, le estaba permitido algo así. Las dudas de Discord se disiparon al ver los ojos de Celestia, esos hermosos ojos color violeta, que lo miraban directamente y que acompañaban una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo- Comenzó a decir Discord con notoria duda en su voz

-Solo hazlo- Dijo con suavidad Celestia, casi en un susurro, ella también estaba algo avergonzada

Discord tenía el corazón a mil por hora, no es que no hubiera hecho eso antes, o que no hubieran hecho cosas más cercanas con Celestia en el pasado, pero justo en ese momento, esa simple caricia, era tan emocionante, tan atractiva, tan vistosa y lo hacía frente a miles de ponis que seguramente morirían por la oportunidad de hacer exactamente lo mismo y él podía hacerlo, realmente podía.

-"Ah, qué demonios"- Pensó Discord decidido y comenzó a pasar su garra de águila de manera lenta y delicada por el cabello de Celestia, mientras tocaba con cuidado su cuello hasta finalmente llegar a su hombro, en ese momento su garra volvía ascender y repetía la caricia, siempre teniendo cuidado de hacerlo con suavidad y sintiendo como la piel de Celestia se erizaba delicadamente cada vez que la tocaba, era tan hipnótico y tan agradable.

Con cada caricia Discord se tomaba un momento para disfrutar la sensación, la melena multicolor de Celestia estaba perfectamente cuidada, a tal punto que se sentía tan delicada como la más fina seda y su piel se sentía cálida y suave al tacto era cautivante, para mejorar todo, cada vez que Discord terminaba de recorrer esa maravillosa melena de esta se desprendía aquel olor, ese olor que tanto le gustaba ese olor tan de ella, ese aroma dulce pero no empalagoso que fácilmente podía embriagarlo, le encantaba todo de esa situación, estaba realmente a gusto en ese momento.

Celestia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sabía que ella había provocado la situación y que esta no tenía nada de malo, pero a la vez era tan emocionante, quizás nadie los veía o quizás todos en la fiesta tenían sus ojos en ella justo en ese momento, no pida estar segura pero justo en ese momento, justo en ese instante, era feliz, se sentía tan cómoda, tan cercana a Discord, tan querida, en ese momento nada podía ser mejor, bueno casi nada después de todo la imagen que podía observar en los balcones también le daba una alegría maravillosa.

 **-Fluttershy-**

Fluttershy no sabía que sucedía, sus ojos por más que lo intentaba no podían alejarse de Celestia, de la imagen de la princesa del sol junto al señor del caos, el verlos juntos, debería hacerla feliz, debería darle gusto por su amigo, debería sentirse aliviada al ver que Discord y la princesa Celestia tenían tan buena relación, pero no sentía nada de eso, por el contrario, en su interior, le dolía.

-"Porque"- Pensó sorprendida Fluttershy-"Porque me molesta"- Continuo pensando la pegaso, llevando un casco al lado izquierdo de su pecho, de donde nacían sus latidos, presiono con fuerza y no permitió que ni una lagrima cayera de sus ojos, no se permitiría llorar- "Porque me duele aquí"- Pensó desesperada Fluttershy sin saber que hacer pues era incapaz de dejar de mirar.

-"Soy horrible"- Pensó Fluttershy molesta consigo misma- "Soy despreciable"- Continuo la pegaso, con la mirada vacía pero fija en el mismo lugar, -"Sé que no soy buena para él, que nosotros no podemos llegar a querernos, que no podemos ser más que amigos, pero aun así, aun sabiendo eso"- Pensaba Fluttershy cada vez más inmersa en su catarsis- "Lo quiero"- Logro definir simplemente la pegaso- "Lo necesito, quiero que me quiera, no quiero verlo con nadie más, no lo acepto, nadie es mejor para él que yo, por favor, no quiero sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo, detesto verte lejos"- Mientras Fluttershy pensaba esto miraba directamente a Discord que estaba de espaldas a ella y sabía que no podía verla.

-"Si supieras lo mucho que te quiero"- Continuo pensando Fluttershy deseando que quizás el señor del caos pudiera leer su mente- "Lo mucho que quiero estar a tu lado, ¿podrías quererme igual?, ¿podrías pensar igual que yo?, ¿podrías amarme si yo admitiera que te amo?- Fluttershy sentí aun gran conflicto dentro de ella, sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal que era inadecuado e imposible, pero no podía convencerse de dejar de sentirse así y quizás realmente muy en su interior no podía desear dejar de sentirse así.

-"Quizás es por esto que Rarity es el elemento de la generosidad"- Continuo Fluttershy reflexiva- "Soy tan egoísta, sé que no podemos estar juntos, sé que te haría daño, que sufrirías y aun así, te quiero solo para mí, no quiero que nadie más te tenga, quiero que solo seas mío, es tan terrible, soy tan despreciable"- Con cada pensamiento la mirada de Fluttershy se centraba todavía más en Discord.

En se momento para sorpresa de la pegaso el señor del caos arreglo el cabello de su pareja y justo después comenzó una caricia en la melena de la princesa del sol, una caricia suave, sutil y casi imperceptible para quien no los estuviera mirando con cuidado, pero para Fluttershy era clara, era notoria tanto como la mirada de cariño que Discord le dedicaba a Celestia justo en ese momento y que para mayor frustración de la portadora era respondida con una mirada de igual cariño proveniente de la princesa del sol.

-"¡No!"- Pensó Fluttershy aterrada- "No la toques de esa manera, no la mires así, por favor eso no"- Por un momento la portadora de la amabilidad sintió que todo su mundo se congelaba, que un aire frio recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que por un instante el mundo perdió su color. Para Fluttershy, como para todos había cierto límite de cosas que podía soportar y en ese momento acababa de rebasarlo, pues esa caricia de melena y esa mirada cálida eran suyas, era la forma como Discord la consentía, era como la acariciaba cuando el té había estado particularmente bueno o cuando le daba un buen consejo o cuando se reía de una de sus malas bromas y esa mirada era la que le dedicaba todo el tiempo, ese modo de mirarla que no usaba con nadie más, esa mirada que la identificaba como lo más importante del mundo, eso era suyo, solo suyo, nadie más podía tenerlo, nadie

Pero ahí estaba Celestia, recibiendo el mismo cariño y la misma mirada, seguramente siendo halagada y disfrutando de algo que no era suyo, de algo que por derecho era de Fluttershy, de algo que Fluttershy deseaba, que necesitaba, que en ese momento la estaba destrozando, ella le estaba quitando algo preciado.

-Bruja- Dijo Fluttershy en voz suave pero con inusual tono de desprecio

-"Deja de tocarla"- Pensaba cada vez más frustrada Fluttershy mientras observaba el momento- "Deja de mirarla así, esa mirada es mía, ese cariño es mío, no puede tenerlo, no quiero que lo tenga, no quiero compartirlo, ya no más, por favor para, deja de hacerlo"- Continuaba pensando la portadora con los ojos aguados- "Por favor no más, voltea, mírame, estoy usando un lindo vestido y me peine elegante, por favor mírame, recuérdame, recuerda a quien acaricias así, recuerda a quien miras así, búscame Discord, Discord siénteme, ¡Discord mírame!"- Pensó desesperada Fluttershy- "Mírame solo a mí, no a ella"-

Ah Fluttershy le sorprendió sentir tanta ira en su interior, pero le sorprendió aún más darse cuenta que esa ira iba dirigida a la princesa, acaso no admiraba a Celestia, acaso no adoraba a su princesa, claro que lo hacía y sabía que Celestia podía ser la mejor opción de pareja para Discord, por sobre Luna o por sobre cualquier otra pony, pero en Celestia había un problema fundamental, algo que hacía que Fluttershy no la aceptara como pareja de Discord, un único problema pero un problema irremediable.

-"Que ella no soy yo"- Pensó sorprendida Fluttershy- "Y si no soy yo, no quiero que sea nadie, no puedo aceptar a nadie más"- En ese momento Discord volteo su rostro y por primera vez esa noche sus ojos y los de Fluttershy se cruzaron.

-Fluttershy- Dijo suavemente Discord

-Discord- Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa enorme, de las más grandes que había puesto en su vida

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera moverse un estruendoso grito lleno la sala, un grito que robo la atención de todos, un anuncio de una llegada, un anuncio que quizás nadie esperaba oír.

-¡La señorita Applejack y el joven Spike!- Se anunció en toda la fiesta haciendo que cada pony en ella volteara a ver la entrada

 **-Discord-**

El señor del caos apenas pudo procesar la imagen que estaba observando, Fluttershy se veía tan hermosa en su vestido verde, hermosa como siempre había sido, a Discord le sorprendió verla acompañada por Treehugger, Discord esperaba encontrarse por fin con el dichoso corcel del que Fluttershy estaba enamorada, pero al parecer ese no sería el caso y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su amiga, una única cosa llego a su mente.

-"Parece triste"- Pensó preocupado Discord, pero n era el momento para ir con ella, sabía que eso podría complicar las cosas con Celestia y además al parecer había llegado alguien nuevo al baile, cada vez se ponía mas interesante.

 **-Rarity-**

Rarity escucho el anuncio y de inmediato giro su cabeza en dirección a la entrada y entonces los vio el joven dragón entraba con paso firme y una sonrisa, llevaba un clásico traje de saco negro con camisa color blanca, el cuello de la camisa tenia los 2 últimos botones abiertos y no usaba corbata o lazo para decorar el cuello lo que permitía que la camisa revelara las escamas color verde claro del pecho y cuello de Spike, para la parte de abajo llevaba un pantalón de color negro profundo y llevaba los pies descalzos, era una apariencia algo desalineada y no muy elegante pero parecía adecuada para Spike. Applejack por otro lado destacaba por una apariencia estilizada y cuidada, su melena perfectamente alisada caía como una cascada de oro que solo al final se entrecruzaba para formar una pequeña trenza dorada, llevaba un sombrero de estilo vaquero color verde claro que en el centro tenía una decoración de manzana color rojo brillante, la cual era el centro de un lazo color rojo oscuro que decoraba al sombrero, además la pony de tierra llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul claro el cual se sujetaba en sus hombros con un par de pequeños tirantes y bajaba por su anatomía de manera pegada resaltando su figura, el vestido formaba un pequeño escote en el pecho de la pony permitiendo ver un poco más de su pelaje naranja, finalmente cuando la prenda llegaba al flanco dejaba nacer una falda de liviana tela azul oscuro la cual caía pegada a las patas traseras de AJ y llegaba hasta sus tobillos, era una apariencia diferente para la pony campirana, pero se veía particularmente hermosa esa noche, hermosa como Rarity casi nunca la veía.

La imagen en general era un cuadro que Rarity podía detestar Spike junto con Applejack bajaban las escaleras particularmente cerca el uno del otro, casi parecía que lo hacían apropósito solo para molestarla y aun así por mucho lo que más molestaba a la modista era lo bien que podían verse juntos, incluso parecía que su ropa estaba diseñada para combinar como pareja, Spike con un estilo simple y casual y Applejack con un aire elegante y arreglado, como habían logrado algo así, en general la pregunta que más rondaba en la mente de Rarity solo podía ser una

-¿De dónde saco ese vestido?- Dijo Rarity para su sorpresa en voz alta

 **-Applejack-**

Applejack se había sorprendido tanto como todos los demás cuando escucho el ruidoso anuncio de su llegada pero su sorpresa estaba lejos de igualar su vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que absolutamente todos en aquel baile los estaban observando ella y Spike, incluso DJ PON3 que era la encargada de la música en ese momento tenía sus ojos puestos en ella o al menos eso parecía después de todo los ojos de la DJ eran difíciles de seguir gracias a sus gafas.

Applejack tenía algunos problemas para sentirse cómoda, nunca le había gustado mucho el comportamiento de gala, realmente habría preferido no asistir a un baile como ese, pero haba resultado una buena excusa para salir con Spike aunque para la granjera hubiera resultado mucho más agradable compartir un ida de campo y una buena comida casera con el dragón, siendo honesta con ella misma jamás habría tenido el valor para invitarlo a algo así, el baile la había empujado a hacer algo que quizás en otras circunstancias jamás habría hecho y aunque no se sentía del todo cómoda si sentía feliz con el resultado, después de todo a su lado, caminando con ella estaba Spike luciendo una gran sonrisa, para el ese era un ambiente familiar, había nacido en Canterlot y pasado allí sus primeros años, estaba en su ambiente, como pez en el agua y esta confianza que sentía el dragón se transfería a Applejack facilitándole soportar las miradas de todos.

-Creo que llamamos la atención- Dijo Spike en un tono casi burlón

-¿Crees que el sonoro grito tuvo algo que ver?- Cuestiono Applejack aportando a la broma

Spike rio con suavidad y mantuvo su sonrisa- Quizás- Dijo divertido el dragón- O quizás a ellos les gusta tu vestido tanto como a mí-

Applejack sintió algo de vergüenza con el halago pero eso no evito que sonriera feliz de haberlo recibido- También puede ser, en ese caso debería darte las gracias-

-No hay porque, cualquiera habría hecho algo así- Dijo Spike con confianza, tras esto el dragón se sonrojo un poco- Además el esfuerzo valió la pena por verte usarlo- Dijo algo avergonzado el dragón

Applejack sonrió un poco con la actitud de Spike y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una cálida sensación, siempre era así con él, podía quejarse a todo pulmón de esas fiestas, de esos ponis pomposos y sus ridículas costumbres, pero ese vestido que usaba le gustaba aun cuando no era muy cómodo para moverse y se usaba en pocas ocasiones, le gustaba y más por como lo había conseguido, quizás era lo que más le gustaba.

-"No cualquiera lo habría hecho Spike"- Pensó Applejack sonriente-"Solo alguien como tú"-

 **Flashback- Sweet Apple Acres- Esa tarde**

Dentro de la granja Apple podía escucharse una fuerte disputa entre la abuela Smith y Applejack, ambas estaban particularmente molestas y habían logrado generar suficiente miedo como para que todos los demás habitantes de la casa decidieran que era mejor salir a pasear, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-Te lo voy a repetir por última vez Applejack- Decía molesta la abuela Smith- Lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible y además una locura, no puedo hacerte un vestido con tu ropa de trabajo- Continuo molesta la anciana- ¡Y menos cuando lo único que me das es un viejo overol y un par de camisas, quien crees que soy un mago!-

-Pues entonces iré al baile sin vestido y punto- Dijo Applejack también muy molesta

-Por el amor a las princesas- Se lamentó la abuela- En que momento conseguiste una cabeza más dura que la olla donde cocinamos- Continuo quejándose la pony mayor- Es un baile en Canterlot, ¡Debes llevar vestido!-

-Pues no tengo ninguno- Dijo Applejack que se sentó cruzando sus cascos delanteros

-Claro que tienes- Le recrimino su abuela. Tienes varios vestidos muy bonitos en tu armario-

-Ninguno de esos sirve, me quedan chicos- Dijo Applejack sabiendo que su abuela se refería a los vestidos que Rarity le había hecho en el pasado y que ella guardaba con cariño aunque claro ya no podía usar ninguno de esos.

-"Tampoco es que quiera usarlos"- Pensó molesta la vaquera

-Bueno, ahora si tenemos un problema- Respondió la abuela- Tenemos pocas horas y tu aun no tienes nada que ponerte- Tras esto los ojos de la abuela se abrieron sorprendidos- Quizás en el armario de tu madre- Comenzó a decir la vieja pony para ser interrumpida de un grito por su nieta.

-¡No vamos a tocar la ropa de mama!- Grito furiosa Applejack- Esa ropa es de Apple Bloom-

Esto termino de sacar de sus casillas a la abuela Smith que para asombro de Applejack grito mucho más fuerte que ella- ¡Entonces espero tengas lista tu varita mágica, mula terca, porque salvo que consigas un milagro no tenemos nada que ponerte!-

Applejack estaba lista para contestar al ofensivo comentario de su abuela cuando la puerta sonó por una serie de golpes, alguien estaba tocando y al parecer lo hacía con cierto nerviosismo

-¡No estamos en casa!- Gritaron Applejack y la abuela Smith a la vez

En respuesta los golpes se repitieron un poco más fuertes y cuando ninguna se movió para contestar los golpes se repitieron por tercera vez

-Ah por todos los ponis- Dijo furiosa Applejack- Más vale que esto sea bueno- Dijo la vaquera caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Que!- Grito la granjera con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones al abrir la puerta

Para sorpresa de Applejack, en la puerta se hallaba Spike con los ojos muy abiertos y con leve terror en su rostro, parecía que el dragón había dado un par de pasos para atrás al sentir el grito de Applejack y además parecía sostener algo envuelto en su garra izquierda

-Spike- Dijo Applejack con sorpresa para luego aterrarse al recordar cómo le había gritado- Por los manzanos, perdóname pensé que eras alguien más, lo siento mucho-

Spike recupero un poco la calma y se sacudió el miedo- Tranquila, lamento llegar en mal momento- Dijo Spike en tono tranquilo

-Si, pensé que nos veríamos en 4 horas- Dijo sorprendida la granjera para luego notar que para ese momento lo único arreglado en ella era su cabello, ni siquiera se había maquillado para ese momento- Aun necesito un poco más de tiempo- Luego miro al dragón quien tampoco llevaba traje- Al parecer igual que tu-

-Lo sé- Dijo Spike poniéndose algo nervioso- Escucha, espero no te enojes pero un pajarito me dijo que estabas teniendo algunos problemas y pensé que quizás esto te serviría- Dijo Spike extendiendo el paquete envuelto a Applejack

Applejack miro con curiosidad el paquete y lo desenvolvió rápidamente, para revelar un hermoso vestido color azul claro que descansaba dentro de una caja de cartón blanco y que tenía sobre el un sombrero color verde con un decorado de manzana.

-De donde sacaste esto- Dijo Applejack sorprendida

-Solo digamos que alguien me debía un favor- Dijo Spike buscando quitarle importancia al asunto-No tienes que usarlo si no quieres- Agrego rápidamente el nervioso Spike- Quiero decir, quizás ya tengas un vestido preparado, yo solo pensé que esto podría ayudar, yo solo- Continuo diciendo Spike cuando un casco naranja se colocó en su boca haciéndolo callar.

-Muchas gracias Spike- Dijo Applejack con ilusión en sus ojos- Es justo lo que necesitaba, ahora que tal si vuelves a casa y te arreglas, te prometo estar lista cuando regreses-

Spike se ruborizo al ver la mirada brillante y cariñosa de Applejack y por un momento se quedó sin palabras, le tomo algo de tiempo al dragón aclarar lo suficiente su cerebro para poder contestar con algo de coherencia

-Sí, si por supuesto- Dijo Spike sorprendido- Volveré luego, espero que todo te quede bien- Dijo finalmente el dragón para salir corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al castillo

-"Gracias Apple Bloom, te debo una grande"- Pensó el dragón mientras corría por los caminos del pueblo, agradecido con la potrilla amarilla que lo había alertado de la situación.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres Applejack aún no se movía de la puerta, seguía contemplando la caja con el vestido dentro, ese era el típico gesto de Spike, nadie le pidió ayuda, nadie había dicho que lo necesitaba pero aun así el dragón seguramente había movido cielo y tierra para conseguir ese vestido, porque así era él no importaba quien fuera o en la situación que estuviese Spike siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar, a veces lo hacía mejor y otras peor, pero siempre daba todo de si por los demás y eso era admirable.

-"Creo que fue por eso que yo"- Pensó Applejack ruborizada mientras caminaba de nuevo por el interior de su hogar- "Comencé a admirarte"- Para la granjera nunca había sido muy claro el momento en que se enamoró del dragón, no sabía exactamente cuándo Spike comenzó a despertarle ese miedo y ese temblor en el estómago, cuando empezó a sentirse nerviosa al verlo y a sonreírle diferente a como le sonreía a los demás, pero sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía cuándo pero entendía él porque y era por gestos como ese, porque había muchos ponis que sabían extender un casco si lo veían necesario, pero Spike iba mucho más allá, Spike siempre ayudaba, sintiera que hiciera falta o no y siempre lo daba todo al hacerlo, el parecía considerar a todos sus amigos y por eso los ayudaba siempre, él siempre había sido así y Applejack esperaba que nunca cambiara.

Cuando Applejack llego a la sala con la caja en la boca y la deposito sobre una mesa hiso algo que nunca antes había hecho, tomo aire hasta llenar su pecho y luego soltó un suspiro largo y sonoro, mientas una palabra salía de sus labios.

-Spike- Dijo con ternura Applejack atesorando la palabra y su sonido, para luego notar que los ojos de su abuela la miraban divertidos y muy abiertos- ¡Abuela!- Grito asustada Applejack- Cuanto tiempo llevas allí-

-Lo suficiente niña- Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa para luego empezar a caminar- Pero ya me voy a dormir, parece que ya no me necesitas verdad- Concluyo la abuela para luego mirar la caja blanca- Es un lindo vestido, ese muchacho sí que dio en el clavo, cuídalo Applejack-

Applejack se sonrojo un poco con el comentario de su abuela pero eso no evito que respondiera- Eso hare abuela- Tras decir eso Applejack se tomó un momento para mirar más de cerca el contenido de la caja- Incluso te aseguraste que tuviera sombrero- Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro- Spike eres increíble-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Applejack se distrajo arreglando el ángulo de su sombrero, debía asegurarse que entre el lindo accesorio y su cabello enmarcaran bien su rostro, quería verse muy bien esa noche mejor que en cualquier otra noche, quería que él lo notara, que se diera cuenta lo mucho que se había esforzado en lucir linda y en lo feliz que estaba con su vestido nuevo, quería que Spike supiera que estaba muy agradecida.

Applejack estaba tan distraída acomodando su sombrero que apenas logro volver en si misma cuando una voz dulce y melodiosa llego a sus oídos, una voz que Applejack no escuchaba a menudo pero que hubiera reconocido en cualquier momento.

-Me da gusto verte Applejack- Decía Celestia dedicándole una sonrisa a la granjera

Applejack volvió en si justo a tiempo para poder inclinar con respeto su cabeza y contestar- Gracias por invitarme princesa- Dijo con humildad la pony de tierra- Es un gusto estar aquí hoy-

En ese momento y antes de que Celestia pudiera dar otro comentario amable fue Discord quien hablo para saludar

-Pero mírate AJ- Dijo sonriente el señor del caos- Quien diría que podías llegar a lucir tan linda, dile a tu sastre que tiene mis respetos-

Applejack se molestó un poco con el comentario de Discord, acaso insinuaba que ella no podía verse linda a menos que hiciera un gran esfuerzo, eso era algo bastante molesto si venia de alguien que parecía un rompecabezas de animales mal armado, aun así la pony de tierra mantuvo la calma estaba frente a la princesa, no podía quedar mal y más importante no podía avergonzar a Spike.

-Debo admitirlo, esta vez la fiesta se siente mucho más agradable que en otros años- Dijo Spike mirando a su alrededor

-Verdad- Afirmo Celestia contenta- Creo que se lo debo al gran esfuerzo de Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich, hacía mucho no veía a Canterlot tan animado- Tras decir esto Celestia recorrió de arriba abajo a Spike con la mirada y su sonrisa no hiso más que crecer- Ese traje nuevo se te ve muy bien Spike, realmente te resalta-

-Gracias- Dijo el dragón algo avergonzado

-Aunque preferiría que llevaras una corbata, se te vería más galante- Dijo Celestia sonriente y aprovecho para abotonar uno de los botones de la camisa de Spike con su magia

-Oh vamos- Dijo Spike con una leve queja infantil mientras desabotonaba el botón- A mí me parece que así está bien, además, tuve poco tiempo para prepararme-

Celestia rio divertida- Solo creo que desentonas un poco con lo elegante y hermosa que se ve tu pareja- Dijo Celestia y luego miro a Applejack- No piensas igual Applejack-

Applejack se sorprendió con comentario de la princesa y luego ella misma repaso a Spike de arriba a abajo- Yo creo que Spike así se ve bien- Dijo Applejack sonrojándose un poco- Muy bien- Dijo en tono levemente más bajo pero con suficiente volumen como para que Celestia se sorprendiera levemente y tanto la granjera como Spike tomaran un gran rojo en su rostro

Esta vez tanto Celestia como Discord rieron divertidos- Bueno en ese caso creo que no puedo criticarte más- Dijo Celestia divertida- Espero disfrutes de la fiesta Spike-

-Bueno, gracias- Dijo Spike apenado- Creo que tomaremos algo de la mesa de bocadillos, nos vemos luego- Concluyo el dragón tomando algo de distancia de Celestia y Discord

 **-Celestia-**

Celestia mantuvo una gran sonrisa mientras vio como Spike se alejaba rápidamente, especialmente cuando se fijó que el dragón todo el tiempo se mantuvo pendiente de que su pareja lo siguiera de cerca, la princesa del sol estaba orgullosa Spike había crecido maravillosamente, mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, ahora era alto, fuerte, caballeroso y cuando no le ganaba la timidez bastante inteligente, pero lo más importante y quizás lo único que realmente le importaba a Celestia con respecto al dragón es que se veía feliz, eso era lo único que de verdad era importante.

Celestia era cuidadosa en que poca gente se enterara del fuerte instinto maternal que el dragón le generaba pero no podía evitarlo, lo había visto nacer y lo había cuidado en sus primeros años, tanto como una madre cuidando un recién nacido como después cuando fue compañero de Twilight, lo quería tanto como a su alumna y a veces incluso creía que un poco más, Spike era lo más cercano que Celestia había tenido nunca a un hijo y verlo feliz y brillando la llenaba de orgullo y al verlo con Applejack se sentía feliz, era sutil pero sentía cariño entre ellos, se querían, quizás era reciente o quizás estaban apenados por estar en público pero se querían y para Celestia eso era suficiente.

-"Lo estás haciendo maravilloso Spike, sigue así"- Pensó sonriente Celestia

Por otro lado Discord sonreía divertido ese giro de acontecimientos era muy diferente a lo que el esperaba pero realmente le gustaba el resultado.

 **-Rarity-**

La unicornio blanca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo ejemplar para no quedar con la boca abierta con la actitud de Spike, para su sorpresa el dragón se veía muy atractivo y muy confiado, se movía por el salón como si siempre hiciera presencia en actos de alta alcurnia, llevándose varias miradas de los presentes, mientras todo el tiempo tenía el cuidado de mantener a AJ a su lado. Quizás esto era lo que más desagradaba a Rarity de la situación, que aun cuando los observaba con gran fastidio, el cuadro de verlos juntos no era desagradable incluso podía llegar a pensar que se veían bien juntos, como una verdadera pareja.

Los ojos azules de Rarity refulgieron con furia, AJ estaba tomando su lugar, se suponía que debía ser ella, debía ser ella la que hubiera sido anunciada, debía ser ella la que llegara con Spike, la que saludara a la princesa y la que en ese momento se viera escoltada por Spike hacia la mesa de comida, pero no era ella y si no hacía algo quizás nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de ser la acompañante de Spike.

Rarity se sentía muy frustrada, había supuesto que al prohibirle a AJ usar su ropa habría conseguido una gran ventaja, había imaginado a Applejack llegando con un vestido de segunda, que no le quedara bien y que claro haría contraste con la increíble visión que ella generada con su sexy vestido, pero no había logrado nada, Applejack se veía deslumbrante y Spike ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección tenía toda su atención puesta en la granjera, como si nada más le importara en ese momento, como si nadie más le importara en ese momento, se veía tan atento y para disgusto de Rarity tan feliz.

-"Ni siquiera me ha buscado entre la gente"- Pensó molesta la unicornio blanca

Rarity hubiera permanecido centrada en su furia, pero justo en ese instante vio algo, que le genero una gran emoción y una perversa sonrisa, Applejack caminaba despacio, tratando de arreglar nuevamente su sombrero, cuando choco con un corcel, se disculpó apenada bajando ligeramente la cabeza y rápidamente volvió al lado de Spike como si tuviera miedo de quedarse sola y justo después comenzó a volver a intentar arreglar un sombrero que ya estaba adecuadamente acomodado.

-"Estas nerviosa, verdad Applejack"- Pensó sonriente Rarity, con una ligera combinación de leve maldad y emoción en su mente

Claro, como no lo había pensado antes, AJ era decidida, valiente y orgullosa, cuando estaba cómoda, cuando estaba en su zona, cuando no tenía dudas, pero ese no era el caso, esta vez su amiga no estaba tratando de vender sus postes, o acompañando a su hermanita, esta vez estaba en un baile de gala con una persona a la que quería impresionar, seguramente estaba nerviosa, quizás incluso asustada y Rarity pensó lo fácil que sería empeorar ese terror, con tan solo un empujoncito

-"Después de todo, muchas cosas desafortunadas pasan en los bailes"- Pensó Rarity para luego disculparse con Sassy y dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos

 **-Applejack-**

La pony de tierra color naranja apenas se creía todo lo que había hecho, acababa de hablar en tono amigable con la princesa, la monarca de todo el reino la había tratado como una amiga personal e incluso la había elogiado como pareja de Spike, nunca en toda su vida había imaginado hacer algo así, no porque la princesa Celestia no fuera de por si amable con sus súbditos o por que no pudiera ser gentil en una conversación, sino que ella era solo una pony más en su enorme reino, lo último que pensaba era que Celestia podría dedicarle un alago, la hacía sentir especial y le daba algo de confianza.

-"Además, ella es como la madre de Spike, ¿No?"- Pensó rápidamente AJ- "¿Eso significa que me acepta?"- Pensó Applejack para luego avergonzarse de ese pensamiento, la acepta como que, como la novia de Spike, acaso ya podía pensarse como tal, esta era apenas su primera cita, era algo presuntuoso pensar algo así.

Antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a la mesa de bocadillos, AJ vio aterrada como Spike le dedicaba una sonriente mirada y le preguntaba feliz

-¿Quieres algo?- Decía el dragón tranquilo- La comida en estas fiestas siempre es muy rica-

-Bueno, no lo sé- Dijo Applejack pensativa, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero ese era de sus puntos más débiles, estaban en una fiesta elegante, se suponía que debía comer con modales, entonces que podía comer, lo dulce, o lo salado, acaso necesitaba cubiertos y de ser así, cuales necesitaba, donde estaban, que se suponía que debía hacer, esperar un camarero.

-Estas bien- Dijo Spike preocupado al ver la cara de AJ

-Eh, si, si muy bien- Dijo Applejack apenada- Solo que ahora no tengo hambre, quizás luego-

-Muy bien- Dijo Spike confuso- Yo quiero uno de estos- Dijo el dragón para después sin la menor vergüenza estirar su garra sobre la mesa hacia un pastelillo, tomarlo con cuidado y comerlo de un mordisco.

Ah Applejack le provoco darse un golpe en la frente justo en ese momento, claro que no necesitaba preocuparse por modales, estaba con Spike no con un pomposo unicornio, podía relajarse un poco, pero se vería raro que comiera después de haber dicho que no tenía hambre, tendría que aguantar un poco.

-Spike- Dijo Applejack más tranquila- ¿Me servirás ponche, por favor?- Pidió con educación la pony

-Claro- Dijo Spike tranquilo para luego servir dos vasos y entregarle uno a Applejack- Aquí tienes-

-Gracias- Decía Applejack tomando el vaso con ambos cascos- Muero de sed-

En ese momento y sin que nadie lo notara el vaso de Applejack tomo un aura azul clara y comenzó a llenarse de burbujas, para al momento siguiente ser bebido entero por la portadora de la honestidad quien tras terminarlo lo coloco de nuevo en la mesa.

-Sí que esta delicioso- Dijo cada vez más animad Applejack- Quiero decir no es tan bueno como la sidra de manzana, pero no está nada- La pony naranja no pudo continuar su frase pues en ese momento el eructo más potente y sonoro que había soltado alguna vez surgió de su boca, generando un estruendo audible en toda la fiesta.

AJ se quedó paralizada, el estruendo la había sorprendido incluso a ella misma, solía ser cuidadosa con ese tipo de cosas, evitaba hacerlas en público, pero se le había escapado sin darse cuenta y justo en medio de la fiesta.

-"No fui yo, ¿Verdad?"- Pensó aterrada AJ para luego mirar a su alrededor donde una buena cantidad de ponis elegantes la miraban con desaprobación. –"Ay, por todos los ponis, si fui yo, no, no, no y justo frente a Spike y todos lo notaron, debe estar tan avergonzado"- Pensó espantada AJ, para luego sorprenderse con la risa del dragón

Spike rio divertido frente a Applejack y luego tomo su propio vaso- Creo que se pasaron con la soda esta vez-

Mientras el dragón reía Applejack pudo recuperar la calma, le alegraba que Spike tuviera tan buena actitud y además su respuesta relajada había alejado las miradas acusadoras de los demás invitados, facilitando que AJ se olvidara del tema. Mientras tanto a lo lejos Rarity miraba molesta el cuadro mientras su cuerno perdía su clásico brillo azul

-"Rayos, pero fue un buen intento"- Pensó Rarity aun mirando a la pareja y pensando que más podría hacer

AJ mantenía su mirada en Spike, el dragón en cambio miraba sonriente el gran salón y a las parejas que bailaban, parecía estarse divirtiendo aunque Applejack no tenía muy claro él porque pero le agradaba ver su sonrisa.

-Oye- Dijo Applejack- Una moneda por tus pensamientos-

Spike volteo divertido- No pensaba en nada en particular- Admitió Spike- Solo me sentí nostálgico por un momento-

-¿Extrañas mucho Canterlot?- Pregunto curiosa AJ

-Un poco- Dijo Spike tranquilo- Cuando Twi y yo llegamos a Ponyville, solía pedirle que me enviara a Canterlot a hacer tareas, ella y yo crecimos aquí, es nuestro primer hogar y solía extrañarlo- Decía el dragón recordando el pasado- Twi las tuvo a ustedes para que el cambio se le hiciera más fácil, yo no tenía muchos amigos y creo que por eso me costó un poco más-

-Nosotras somos tus amigas Spike- Puntualizo AJ

Spike rio- Lo sé, solo que antes me costaba un poco más verlo y para ser honesto, creo que extrañaba mucho a Celestia- Dijo Spike un poco apenado

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto temerosa AJ, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero que haría si el dragón resultaba añorando una vida en Canterlot, ella no podía dejar su granja, pero tampoco podía pedirle renunciar a lo que él quería.

Spike sonrió- Es distinto ahora- Admitió el dragón- No me malinterpretes, me da gusto venir de visita a Canterlot de vez en cuando, pero ahora no sería capaz de dejar Ponyville, es mi hogar- Dijo Spike sabiendo también que en su condición actual no podría alejarse de una fuente de comida tan buena como lo era el bosque Everfree.

-Ya veo- Dijo AJ feliz con la respuesta del dragón- Me da gusto que pienses así-

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más el sombrero de Applejack cayo de su cabeza y termino junto a la mesa de bocadillos, la pony granjera se inclinó hacia el para levantarlo, pero tras tomarlo con su boca y al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió al darse un fuerte golpe contra la esquina de la mesa de bocadillos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la mesa se estremeció, dio un salto y varios de los platos que estaban sobre ella fueron a dar al piso.

Applejack vio aterrada como toda la comida de los platos iba a parar al piso creando un desastre y tras un momento supo que nuevamente muchos de los ponis asistentes a la fiesta la estaban mirando con desaprobación y no era para menos, ella era una granjera con falta de modales que había decidido ese día demostrar toda su torpeza y poca gracia y que para colmo les estaba arruinando la fiesta, no podía dejar de imaginarse como todos la veían con desprecio y lo arrepentido que debía sentirse Spike por traerla como pareja

-"Que rayos pasa conmigo"- Pensó apenada AJ- "Sé que no soy muy cuidadosa, pero esto es excesivo"-

En ese momento la vaquera cayo en cuenta de un calor cercano y cuando alzo la vista sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Spike, los ojos verdes del dragón la miraban con atención y con una expresión preocupada en el rostro

-Estas bien- Pregunto Spike- Ese golpe fue bastante fuerte-

-Estoy bien- Contesto Applejack evitando mirar a los ojos a Spike, debido a la vergüenza- Lo lamento, arruine los bocadillos-

-Tranquila- Dijo Spike en su clásico tono suave- Pudo pasarle a cualquiera, no es como que fueras la primera pony en todo Canterlot que comete un error-

-"Solo desearía no haberlo hecho frente a todos"- Pensó una muy apenada Applejack que aún no se sentía capaz de levantar la mirada y que además sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza

-Ven déjame ayudarte- Dijo Spike que recogía con suavidad el sombrero del piso y lo colocaba con cuidado en la cabeza de su pareja, tomando un momento para acariciar con su garra el punto donde suponía la pony se había golpeado, esperando mitigar el dolor.

Applejack sintió la caricia, era cuidadosa, dulce y muy agradable, también fue breve, después de todo había muchos ojos sobre ellos, pero fue suficiente para que su dolor desapareciera y para que se sintiera capaz de volver a alzar la vista, donde pudo observar como Spike terminaba de arreglarle el sombrero

-Gracias- Dijo con dificultad la granjera

Mientras tanto a la distancia una unicornio había perdido una sonrisa triunfante que hasta hace un momento había tenido en el rostro, para Rarity molestar a AJ no era muy difícil, ayudaba que la propia grajera estuviera nerviosa así la modista solo tenía que generar sutiles problemas, como aumentar lo efervescente de la bebida o mover un poco la mesa y el sombrero, cosas imperceptibles que nadie pensaría habría hecho otra pony pero que funcionaban perfectamente para que Applejack y Spike perdieran la magia del momento, o al menos eso esperaba Rarity pero había subestimado la tranquilidad y amabilidad de Spike, parecía que sin importar que le hiciera a AJ el dragón podía superarlo con calma y convertirlo en un momento cálido, era tan frustrante.

-"Quizás deba cambiar mi enfoque"- Considero Rarity

En ese momento Rarity pudo ver que AJ se levantaba de la posición encorvada que había adoptado y daba un paso hacia Spike, la unicornio sonriente ilumino su cuerno y con cuidado movió el pie de Spike unos centímetros más adelante, logrando que Applejack le propinara un fuerte pisotón que provoco en el dragón una mueca de dolor.

-"Perdóname Spikey-Wikey, te prometo que te lo voy a compensar"- Pensó Rarity viendo como el dragón saltaba de dolor sobre su otro pie, después de todo aunque Applejack no era mucho más grande que otras ponis, su enorme musculatura la hacía mucho más pesada y un pisotón de ella era bastante doloroso

Applejack del otro lado del salón veía con terror como Spike saltaba, como rayos lo había pisado, estaba casi segura de que su pie estaba más lejos, como podía ser tan torpe, había algo más que pudiera hacer para arruinar su noche, porque al parecer estaba decidida a hacerlo.

-Spike como lo lamento- Se disculpó Applejack- No vi tu pie-

-Tranquila- Dijo Spike apoyando con cuidado su pie lastimado en el piso- No fue tan malo apenas lo sentí- Mintió el dragón tratando de hacerse el fuerte

-No mientas- Le recrimino la granjera enojada- Te dolió mucho, lo siento- Repitió la granjera bajando la cabeza

Spike no tena muy claro que hacer, sabía que AJ se sentía mal, esto se ayudaba por la asombrosa cantidad de desaciertos que había tenido a lo largo de la velada, nada de verdadera importancia, pero al parecer comenzaban a afectar a su pareja y lo último que quería Spike era que Applejack la pasara mal esa noche

-Tienes razón, dolió- Admitió finalmente Spike para luego mirar con confianza a Applejack- Te gustaría compensarme- Dijo el dragón en tono travieso

A Applejack se le acelero el corazón, que se suponía significaba eso, porque Spike la miraba así y porque sonreía de esa manera, acaso pensaba proponerle algo indebido, no era posible, Spike no era así y ella no lo aceptaría, pero aun así, se sentía mal por haberle hecho daño al dragón, quizás si debía compensarlo.

-Que propones- Dijo Applejack aparentando valentía

Spike se acercó al oído de Applejack y comenzó a susurrar la idea que se le había ocurrido esperando que esto ayudara a que Applejack a olvidar la situación anterior además de lograr que se sintiera más cómoda y menos nerviosa, tras terminar de susurrar noto como el rostro de la granjera había adquirido un leve rubor y esta parecía deliberar en su mente lo que él había propuesto.

-Muy bien, lo hare- Dijo finalmente decidida Applejack

Spike sonrió con fuerza, estaba muy feliz- Muy bien, esto será divertido-

Desde lejos Rarity no sabía que pensar, estaba segura que el pisotón de la granjera había lastimado a Spike pero este le había dicho algo al oído y ahora parecía que estaban bien, incluso parecía que iban a hacer algo, pero la modista no podía determinar exactamente qué.

-"Que tengo que hacer para separarlos"- Pensó frustrada Rarity- "Tirarles el candelabro encima"- La idea fue fugaz pero apeno a Rarity, que se suponía que estaba haciendo, de verdad quería lastimar a Spike o a Applejack, claro que no, solo estaba frustrada, quería que Spike la mirara, pero no podía lograrlo y por alguna razón sus intentos solo parecían acercar aún más a la pareja, era tan molesto, tan desconcertante, que se suponía que hiciera ahora.

-Rarity estas bien- Dijo una voz suave y dulce que se hallaba junto a la modista

Rarity giro aterrada su cabeza para encontrarse con Fluttershy quien la miraba con auténtica preocupación –Oh Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity sorprendida- Si estoy bien, solo quería un momento a solas-

-Oh perdona, no quería interrumpirte- Dijo Fluttershy apenada- Solo que, ya paso un rato desde que te fuiste, comenzábamos a preocuparnos, pero si quieres me iré, no quiero molestarte-

-¡No!- Dijo Rarity con leve tono de terror en su voz y sujetando el casco de Fluttershy- Porque no me acompañas un rato-

Rarity sabía que esto evitaría que siguiera comportándose de manera vergonzosa, lo que había estado haciendo era completamente penoso e impropio de una dama, quizás no era el mejor momento para estar sola, necesitaba a alguien, quería una amiga, aunque no pudiera contarle porque, se sentía sola, quería cariño, quería comprensión, quería calidez, solo por un momento.

Fluttershy era comprensiva, sabia cuando era el momento de preguntar y cuando era el momento de ayudar, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, oh bueno no del todo, después de todo ella también podía ver a Applejack y a Spike al otro lado del salón, no sabía que cruzaba por la mente o por el corazón de Rarity, pero había entendido el mensaje que su amiga le había querido dar; "Por favor no me dejes sola"

-Muy bien, escuchemos la música un rato- Dijo Fluttershy colocándose al lado de su amiga- Quedémonos todo el tiempo que necesites-

-Gracias Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity sintiéndose un poco mejor- Muchas gracias-

Aunque Fluttershy no dijo nada en su mente una frase se formó- "Tranquila, yo lo entiendo"- Pensó la pegaso amarilla que con los ojos volvió a buscar a Discord, nuevamente encontrándolo al lado de Celestia.

 **-Flash-**

Cerca de las escaleras de la entrada un pegaso color naranja con cabello azul observa sonriente el baile, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbatín negro para adornar, su cabello azul estaba en su clásica posición de punta semi despeinado.

-Oh, como me alegra haber vuelto a Canterlot- Dijo con una sonrisa Flash- Solo tengo una pequeña duda- Dijo el pegaso en tono calmado cerrando los ojos- Que demonios haces tú aquí-

La mirada de Flash llena de furia se dirigió a Frost, la pony de tierra color magenta llevaba un lindo vestido verde oscuro brillante y su largo cabello rojo oscuro que normalmente se ocultaba en el casco de su armadura estaba liso y libre dándole una apariencia hermosa e informal, la pony también miraba la pista de baile con desinterés.

-Ah que te refieres teniente- Dijo sin interés Frost- Vine como tu pareja, no es obvio, yo de ti estaría muy agradecido, muchos corceles darían su casco derecho por una oportunidad de salir con una belleza como yo-

Flash soltó un suspiro- No es que no seas linda- Dijo el pegaso reflexivo- Pero tu actitud es un horror, porque rayos vinimos juntos a esto-

-Cadance cree que necesito salir un poco del ambiente del trabajo y relajarme- Dijo Frost en tono frio- Así que pensó que mandarme como representante del imperio de cristal seria como un día libre, dado que ella no quiere dejar el imperio por ahora- Continuo la pony de tierra- En cuanto a ti, tienes suerte de ser amigo del capitán, sabía que la princesa te quería hacer pedazos y te mando lejos del imperio para ahorrarte problemas, créeme de no estar conmigo hoy estarías haciendo guardia nocturna en la torre más alejada y fría del imperio-

-No creo que la princesa sea tan mala como tú- Aporto Flash

Frost rio con el comentario- Se nota que no conoces a Cadance- Dijo divertida la soldado

-Podrías al menos llamarla princesa Cadance, es irrespetuoso- Dijo Flash algo molesto

-Ella me dio permiso así que la llamo como a mí se me antoje- Contesto confiada Frost- Mira puede que ella sea la princesa del amor y como tal nunca le haría daño a su amado príncipe, pero tú no eres el, solo eres el estúpido amiguito que casi lo ayuda a matarse, ¿cómo crees que esta su humor con respecto a ti?- Cuestiono Frost

-Bueno, yo- Dijo Flash nervioso

-Yo te lo diré- Dijo Frost con confianza- Quiere tu cabeza sobre su chimenea y si se puede tu trasero en la cueva de un jaguar de nieve, entiendes el punto, en este momento para mantener tu puesto y tu salud, lo más conveniente es que estés lejos del imperio-

Flash soltó otro suspiro- En ese caso porque no me asignaron una pareja más agradable como Melody Sing o Ruby Tear ellas son muy bonitas y dulces, podría fácilmente enamorarme una chica así- Decía Flash ilusionado

En respuesta al comentario del pegaso Frost comenzó a reír, una carcajada burlona que Flash rara vez le escuchaba y que por alguna razón comenzó a molestarle- Acaso dije algo divertido-

-Oh por Celestia- Dijo Frost casi ahogada con la ría- De verdad vas a seguir fingiendo- Continuo la pony, tras esto miro a Flash- Escucha teniente aquí no está el capitán, así que puedes relajarte y ser honesto, después de todo casi todos los soldados sabemos quién es la pony por la que suspiras-

-¿Yo?- Dijo con sorpresa Flash pero notoriamente nervioso

-Oh vamos, es tan obvio, dime en serio jamás piensas contarle a Shining lo que quieres hacerle a su dulce hermanita- Dijo Frost en tono burlón- Estoy segura de que le hará mucha gracia-

Flash se sonrojo mucho y desvió la mirada- No tengo idea de que hablas- Dijo el pegaso con seriedad.

-Si claro, crees que nadie nota que demoras una hora más arreglándote cuando ella viene de visita o que siempre suplicas ser el escolta de los príncipes cuando viajan a Ponyville, o que no sabemos que siempre montas guardia cerca al cuarto de visitas que ella usa, Flash no somos ciegos, salvo el capitán todos lo saben creo que incluso Cadance lo sabe-

Flash agacho todavía más la cabeza muy avergonzado y frustrado, no era solo que su amor lo avergonzara sino el hecho de que una pony como Frost, la cual el detestaba lo supiera, lo hacía cien veces peor

-Y que si me gusta- Dijo molesto Flash- Quiero decir ella es linda y muy amable, es fácil enamorarse de ella-

-Olvidaste que es muy inteligente, una genio con la magia, es una princesa- Dijo Frost queriendo molestar- Ah y como si fuera poco es la hermana menor de tu jefe, mira Flash lamento decirte esto, bueno realmente no lo lamento pero estas fuera de tu liga, ella es mucho para alguien tan inútil como tú-

-A quien llamas inútil- Contesto Flash molesto- Yo también tengo puntos buenos sabes, soy teniente de la guardia del imperio de cristal y jefe del escuadrón de voladores, además tengo una bonita sonrisa y se tocar un poco de música- Contesto el pegaso intentando darse ánimos

-Oh si claro, eres un gran teniente, casi tan bueno como esa pacotilla que tenemos de capitán- Dijo Frost con frialdad

-Ahora que tenemos un momento a solas- Dijo molesto Flash- Quisiera saber de dónde proviene ese enorme desprecio que nos tienes a Shining y a mí-

-¿Te importa?- Cuestiono Frost

-Normalmente no lo haría, ya esto acostumbrado a que me odien- Dijo Flash- Pero cuando te dedicas a profesar ese odio a todo el mundo y de manera tan abierta es imposible no prestarle algo de atención-

-Dime teniente, sabes quién soy yo o quien fue mi padre- Cuestiono con seriedad Frost, con la mirada puesta de nuevo en la pista de baile, sin siquiera dignarse en mirar a Flash

Flash dudo un momento en contestar pero con vergüenza finalmente lo hiso- No tengo ni idea-

-Mi papa, era el jefe de guardia del rey sombra, es decir era el capitán del imperio de cristal- Explico Frost- No es como que trabajar para ese loco fuera lo mejor, digo no era el mejor jefe del mundo, pero papa se esforzaba en su trabajo, hacia lo posible para que los soldados no fueran crueles y que en el imperio la vida no fuera tan miserable- Continuo la pony magenta

-Entiendo- Dijo Flash, a veces olvidaba que los ponis del imperio de cristal habían estado mucho tiempo desaparecidos, casi mil años, habían vivido todo, la llegada del rey sombra, la desaparición del imperio, su reaparición, la caída total del rey sombra, el regreso del corazón de cristal y claro, la llegada de Cadance como nueva líder, todo eso en ponis que en muchos casos eran muy jóvenes, algo que los ponis de Canterlot ni siquiera podían imaginar.

-Entonces, sabiendo que el cargo es respetable- Dijo Flash- No te parece que podrías ser más suave con Shining-

-Al contrario- Dijo Frost- Esa es la razón por la que lo odio-

-Pero porque- Dijo Flash asombrado

Frost chasqueo su lengua antes de continuar, parece que cada vez estaba más molesta- Mira, adoro a Cadance, de verdad la admiro y haría lo que fuera por ella- Decía Frost con ilusión en su voz- Es una princesa increíble, llego de la nada, a un pueblo triste, desolado, con el espíritu roto y lleno de oscuridad- Continuo contando Frost- Y nos amó, nos amó como si toda su vida hubiera sido parte de nosotros, no llego a conquistarnos, nos conoció, se empapo de nuestra cultura, de nuestra esencia, curo nuestras heridas y beso nuestras cicatrices, realmente no buscaba solo derrocar al rey sombra, buscaba darnos una vida mejor, estábamos tan acostumbrados a ser esclavos, que habíamos olvidado que valíamos algo y Cadance nos lo recordó-

-Yo -Dijo Flash con duda, nunca había pensado lo duro que debió haber sido crecer en el mundo del rey sombra

-Pero tu amigo el capitán, no es como ella- Dijo muy molesta Frost- El llego con Cadance y se hiso nuestro líder militar, porque si, porque era la pareja de la princesa, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar como hacíamos las cosas antes, solo trajo sus ideas de Canterlot y las aplico a su gusto en el imperio de cristal- Continuo Frost- Y claro sé que no es malo y que no tiene malas intenciones, pero aun así no tuvo problema en imponernos sus métodos y a sus amigos como líderes ya fuera como sargentos o tenientes, como si no tuviéramos lideres antes o como si nuestros propios soldados no valieran la pena- Dijo Frost esta vez mirando con furia Flash

-Por eso nos odias- Pregunto Flash- Por ocupar el puesto de tu padre y su grupo-

-No- Negó Frost- Los odio porque le quitaron cualquier prestigio que podía tener los puestos- Concluyo finalmente la pony de tierra

Flash se quedó congelado, no sabía cómo contestar a eso, nunca se había cuestionado si habían hecho mal al entrar en el imperio de cristal, es decir, la fuerza militar anterior era la del rey sombra, un ser malvado, obviamente sus guerreros y su filosofía también debía serlo, ¿no?, acaso estuvo mal desmontar todo lo anterior, ¿quizás debieron esperar un poco más?, estudiar lo que ya existía, ¿quizás ellos también hicieron mal?.

-¿Alguna vez has hablado con Cadance sobre esto?- Dijo Flash curioso

-Te lo dije, ella es la princesa del amor, no se le da bien recibir críticas sobre su esposo- Dijo Frost con frialdad- Te lo dije a ti porque preguntaste y si aprecias tu linda sonrisa vas a quedarte callado con el tema, o te tumbo los dientes- Amenazo con seriedad Frost

-Vale, entendido- Dijo Flash algo asustado

-Como sea, eso es el pasado- Dijo Frost volviendo a su tono neutral- Ahora me interesa más saber qué harás con tu enamoramiento por la princesa Twilight- Agrego la pony con una sonrisa burlona

Flash rodo los ojos, realmente prefería no hablar del tema pero la yegua había preguntado- Por ahora creo que mantendré el bajo perfil y solo observare-

-Claro como eso te está funcionando tan bien- Dijo sarcástica Frost- Has lo que quieras pero acompáñame a la mesa de bocadillos, quiero un poco de pastel- Término la poni para comenzar a caminar

Flash siguió de mala gana a su compañera, estaba dolido una de las pocas cosas buenas que había hallado a que Shining lo hubiera enviado a ese baile era que podría ver a Twilight y si la había visto y estaba hermoso, su lindo vestido oscuro con colores relucientes, su peinado muy cuidado y su sonrisa brillante, era tan hermosa, Flash no podía evitar que cuando sus ojos se posaban en la princesa de la amistad su corazón se acelerara y quisiera salir de su pecho y cuando la vio llegar al baile pensó que esa era su gran oportunidad, pero se había equivocado. Aunque Twilight llego al baile en compañía de otra yegua, de una amiga rápidamente se había encontrado con un corcel un pony de tierra de aspecto no muy bien cuidado y con un traje muy feo, alguien que obviamente no tenía nada que aportar a Twilight, pero para sorpresa de Flash el extraño y la princesa habían compartido un par de bromas y se habían comenzado a reír juntos, se sentía una relación amigable entre ambos y de manera natural se habían quedado solos pero felices como si fueran una pareja, esto molesto mucho a Flash y mucho más ahora que había perdido la pista de ambos ponis, no los encontraba en ningún lugar del enorme salón, ¿acaso se habían ido del baile? y de ser así ¿a donde se habían marchado?, ¿acaso la princesa Twilight ya había elegido pareja? y entonces eso en donde dejaba a Flash

En ese momento las palabras de Frost resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Flash-"Claro como eso te esta funcionando tan bien"- Sonó la voz de la pony de tierra

-Cállate- Dijo en voz baja Flash

Para el teniente era frustrante encontrarse en esa situación, era molesto no poder hacerse más cercano a Twilight y era penoso que su enamoramiento era tan obvio que al parecer era una broma para todos los otros soldados en el imperio de cristal

-"Trabajo para la princesa del amor y no sé qué hacer con mi propio amor"- Se lamentó Flash sabiendo que tampoco era un buen momento para consultar con Cadance o mucho menos para contarle a Shining de su situación, por ahora estaba solo.

-Que se supone que haga- Se lamentó Flash, mirando al techo sin esperanzas

 **-Rainbow-**

Rainbow junto con Fleetfoot terminaban de servir varios vasos de ponche, se habían asegurado que había un vaso para cada miembro del equipo y Rainbow se aseguró de contar a Krest, estaba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos, que no noto a la pareja de pony y dragón que estaban al otro extremo de la mesa

-Gracias novata- Dijo Fleetfoot colocando un vaso en una bandeja- Realmente hubiera sido difícil hacer esto sola-

-No fue nada- Dijo Rainbow sonriente- Tu sabes cómo son los equipos siempre hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros-

-Muy bien, llevemos esto a los demás- Dijo Fleetfoot preparándose para elevar la bandeja con la boca, justo en ese momento los ojos de la pegaso con melena blanca se abrieron con sorpresa- Oh si por poco lo olvido- Dijo la pegaso para luego tomar un poco de un líquido transparente que había casi al fondo de la mesa y colocarlo en una única bebida

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto curiosa Rainbow

-Algo especial para nuestra capitana, no bebe nada si no tiene un pequeño agregado- Dijo Fleetfoot sin querer dar más detalles

-Muy bien- Dijo Rainbow sin tener muy claro que sucedía

La pegaso de la crin multicolor tomo una bandeja y Fleetfoot tomo la otra ambas se dirigieron volando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se hallaban los Wonderbolts, mientras iban para allá Rainbow noto que el equipo era una gran fraternidad de amigos, todos conversaban y sonreían entre ellos, algunos reían con alguna broma ocasional y otros tantos se limitan a dar grandes sonrisas, pero todos parecían felices de estar juntos

-"Ahora yo soy parte de ellos"- Pensó emocionada Rainbow

En ese momento los ojos de la pegaso se encontraron con la capitana del equipo Spitfire, la capitana al igual que el resto de los Wonderbolts estaba sonriendo y disfrutando del momento, pero estaba algo distante al resto del equipo, se encontraba junto a Krest ambos parecían divertidos y sonrientes. Fue solo un momento pero para Rainbow era difícil dejar escapar los detalles, por eso noto cuando la capitana, paso su casco junto al de Krest y lo roso, fue un movimiento rápido y sutil pero fue suficiente para que el pegaso negro volteara a ver a la capitana y esta le dedicara una pícara sonrisa, algo que desconcertó un poco a Rainbow.

-"Que está haciendo"- Se preguntó Rainbow, en ese momento la capitana se acercó al rostro de Krest y le susurro algo al oído, pero la cercanía de los rostros era tanta que casi parecía que la capitana estaba besando la mejilla de Krest y como si fuera poco nuevamente había enredado su casco con el del pegaso negro.

Los movimientos de Spitfire, eran rápidos y muy sutiles, tenías que tener la vista fija en ella para notarlos, pero a Rainbow que si podía verlos le incomodaban, no entendía claramente el porqué, es decir no estaba pasando nada malo y además Rainbow desde la primera vez que vio volar a Krest pensó que sería material para los Wonderbolts y siendo ese el caso, ¿no era bueno que el pegaso negro se llevara bien con Spitfire, que fueran cercanos, que fueran amigos? Por alguna razón aunque la respuesta era un obvio si, Rainbow acelero su vuelo, quería llegar rápidamente con ellos e interrumpir su cercanía, luego se preguntaría por qué se sentía así, por ahora lo importante era hacerlo.

 **-Krest-**

Krest estaba junto a Spitfire, la capitana y el habían intercambiado algunas bromas y se habían divertido escuchando las anécdotas del equipo, era un ambiente agradable o lo fue hasta que Spitfire volvió a susurrarle al oído.

-Nos está mirando, sabes- Dijo la capitana en tono muy bajo pero que aún dejaba sentir su voz burlona, al mismo tiempo su cercanía a Krest era tanta que este pudo sentir como los labios de la pegaso naranja le daban una suave y muy sutil caricia mientras se movían.

En ese momento Krest dirigió su mirada a Spitfire quien le sonrió confiada mientras el pegaso de reojo podía observar a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso azul se dirigía hacia ellos con una bandeja llena de bebidas y al parecer no le había gustado nada lo que estaban haciendo pues rápidamente acelero el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Rainbow con sutil nerviosismo en su voz- De que hablan- Pregunto la pegaso

-Oh de nada importante Dash- Dijo Spitfire restándole importancia al asunto mientras con sus cascos y su boca tomaba 2 vasos de los que traía Rainbow- Porque no vas y le das sus bebidas al resto del equipo, yo mantendré entretenido a tu amigo-

Para sorpresa de Krest Rainbow pareció molestarse con el comentario, pero bueno Dash era muchas cosas, pero tonta no era una de ellas, podía saber cuándo alguien quería apartarla y seguramente no le gustaba nada que Spitfire la tratara como a una mesera.

Parecía que la pegaso azul estaba a punto de contestar a la capitana, seguramente no con una respuesta muy amable, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa fue Spitfire quien hablo de nuevo.

-Fue una orden novata- Dijo con tranquilidad Spitfire

Esa sola frase basto para que Dash entrara en cuenta de su posición, Spitfire era una Wonderbolt y no cualquier Wonderbolt era la capitana, la líder, era la que mandaba sobre los demás ella apenas era una novata, ni siquiera era un miembro oficial , solo le dijeron que paso la prueba y le dieron su insignia pero el nombramiento seria después en una ceremonia, Spitfire y ella estaban en posiciones diferentes, ella era su superior y como tal debía obedecerle, si le era leal al equipo y a sus principios no tenía opción.

Rainbow miro con enfado a Spitfire pero finalmente bajo un poco la mirada- Vale, ya lo hago-

Y para asombro de Krest Spitfire dijo en tono suave, pero asegurándose de que Rainbow pudiera oírla- Buena chica- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha la capitana

Rainbow no se volteo pero se notó que su cuerpo se tensó, debía haberse molestado y no era para menos incluso a Krest le pareció escuchar una palabra en el aire un tenue, "púdrete", si había escuchado bien quizás esa era la primera vez que Rainbow sentía algo diferente por un Wonderbolt aparte de admiración, quizás había sentido desprecio.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco- Le recrimino Krest a Spitfire

-Na- Dijo la capitana en tono de poca importancia- Los novatos siempre se comportan igual, hay que enseñarles disciplina antes que cualquier otra cosa-

-Si claro- Dijo Krest sarcástico- Como si de verdad te importara eso-

-Oye chico lindo, no te creas tan importante- Contesto Spitfire- Necesito pegasos hábiles para mi equipo, pero también necesito que escuchen y sepan seguir ordenes, el hecho que con esto también la aleje de ti, solo es un divertido agregado-

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Krest aun molesto

-Me pregunto qué cara haría la novata, si le contara lo de nuestra cita, quien sabe quizás si se entera de que tienes ciertos talentos, le gustes un poco más-

-Preferiría que te ahorres esa ayuda- Contesto Krest

-Lo pensare- Dijo Spitfire con confianza

-No- Dijo Krest bajando la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta la fuerza con la que sus ojos verdes brillaron- No le dirás a nadie sobre eso-

Los ojos de Spitfire brillaron con un intenso verde que reemplazo por un segundo su color cobre natural- Entendido, no se lo contare a nadie- Dijo la pegaso en un tono casi robótico

Krest observo con cuidado su entorno, se aseguró que todos los ponis estaban distraídos en sus propios asuntos y que nadie lo veía, gracias a la conexión que antes había compartido con Spitfire podía influenciarla, pero debía tener cuidado de que nadie más lo notara, ahora estaba seguro de que nadie se enteraría del asunto.

Una idea paso por la mente de Krest, "Deja de ser tan dura con Rainbow", fue una idea fugaz y de inmediato la descarto, no podía darle a la capitana una orden así, su mente todavía estaba muy despierta y si llegaba a notar que él la estaba influenciando, seguramente se ganaría un problema grave y un gran escándalo, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

\- "Perdona presumida, pero tendrás que aguantarte"- Pensó Krest para luego perder la luz verde en sus ojos, la cual también desapareció de los ojos de Spitfire que recuperaron su color cobre.

-Muy bien ya casi es hora de brindar- Dijo feliz Spitfire olvidando la situación, luego busco a Fleetfoot entre la multitud- ¡Oye Fleet tienes el mío! - Grito la capitana a su compañera

La pegaso de la crin blanca se volteo de inmediato hacia su capitana y sonrió- Aquí jefa, tal como te gusta- Dijo Fleetfoot sonriente

-Gracias, eres la mejor- Contesto en tono amigable Spitfire mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecían

A krest le sorprendió un poco el cambio de actitud que Spitfire sufría al interactuar con su equipo sonaba más cálida y agradable, segura y confiable, realmente parecía una líder a la que se podía seguir, era un poco increíble y al mismo tiempo un poco aterrador después de todo Krest había visto otros lados de la misma pegaso.

Krest no pudo seguir pensando pues en ese momento Rainbow regreso a su lado después de haber terminado de distribuir las bebidas.

-Perdona la demora- Dijo Rainbow algo apenada

-Tranquila, todo está bien- Contesto Krest con una sonrisa

-Toma Rainbow- Dijo Spitfire pasándole un vaso- No podemos brindar sin ti-

-Gracias- Dijo Rainbow sorprendida, quizás se había molestado sin razón con su capitana, después de todo iba a brindar en su nombre y le había guardado una bebida, quizás solo se había dejado llevar por el momento

-Muy bien chicos- Dijo Spitfire llamando la atención de todo el equipo- ¡Por Rainbow Dash, nuestra nueva miembro, salud! –

Todos alzaron los vasos gritaron salud y bebieron hasta el fondo el ponche, todos sonrieron felices y volvieron a ovacionar a Dash por su logro, pero en ese momento la pegaso azul de crin multicolor sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, la garganta le quemo como si hubiera comido fuego y todo su mundo tembló

-Rainbow estas bien- Pregunto Krest preocupado

-Oh, por los cielos- Dijo Fleetfoot sorprendida- Rainbow te bebiste el vaso de Spitfire-

-¿Si?- Pregunto con dificultad Rainbow quien tenía la garganta cerrada y apenas podía hablar- Y que-

-Perdona novata, yo me confundí- Se disculpó Spitfire con una sonrisa- Soarin, trae algo de agua- Le indico la capitana al pegaso blanco

-Si jefa- Contesto Soarin volando a hacer el recado

-Spitfire no bebe ponche sin mucho alcohol en él, casi nadie puede aguantar una de sus bebidas- Explico Fleetfoot preocupada al mirar a Rainbow

-Tranquila Fleet- Dijo Spitfire en tono tranquilo- Por lo que se Rainbow es una bebedora de sidra experta haya en Ponyville, seguro puede manejar un poco de alcohol-

-Si- Dijo Rainbow aun con dificultad y lágrimas en los ojos- Solo me sorprendió, pero estoy bien-

Fue entonces cuando Spitfire miro a Krest y sabiendo que nadie más la veía sonrió divertida, preguntándose si al pegaso negro le había gustado su pequeña broma.

Krest que ya se encontraba más tranquilo sabiendo que a Rainbow no le pasaba nada grave, aun así reconoció que la broma de Spitfire fue buena, aunque era algo maliciosa, debía admitir que la capitana de los Wonderbolts era muy diferente a como la había imaginado.

-"Mi tía estaría encantada con una hija así"- Pensó divertido Krest recordando que la reina Changelling siempre se había esforzado por que sus hijas fueran maliciosas y astutas, algo que como era obvio Spitfire sabía hacer.

En ese momento un grito interrumpió el ambiente haciendo que todos voltearan al escenario donde DJ PON3 estaba descendiendo por un lado del escenario y otra sección del escenario se levantaba.

-Muy bien nos veremos luego, disfruten la música- Dijo DJ PON3 terminando de bajar- Los dejo en manos de un gran colega el increíble Drag Sheeran-

En ese momento una nueva música comenzó a llenar el salón mientras un dragón de escamas verdes en todo el cuerpo y espinas rojas creciendo en la espalda y otras escamas color vino tinto decoraban su pecho aparecía en el escenario con una guitarra en la mano y comenzaba a tocar

-Oh adoro esa canción- Dijo Spitfire y luego miro a Krest sonriente- Bailamos-

-Yo- dijo Krest sorprendido- tengo que estar con Rainbow- Concluyo el pegaso negro buscando zanjar el tema

-Oh tranquilo, ella se está recuperando, no creo que le importe que te robe por un momento, o si novata- Pregunto Spitfire sonriente a la pegaso que estaba en ese momento bebiendo agua desesperada

-Ve Krest, te alcanzo en un momento- Dijo Rainbow apenada, no quería evitar que su pareja se divirtiera aunque seguía molesta por la situación

-Pero yo- Dijo Krest quien no pudo decir más pues fue jalado por el casco por Spitfire

-Muy bien vamos- Dijo Spitfire llevando al pegaso negro a la pista de baile

Spitfire miro a la pegaso azul que aun bebía agua y buscaba recuperarse, la capitana sonrió sabiendo que a Rainbow aún le falta sufrir la última parte de su pequeña broma y mientras se alejaba con Krest con dirección a la pista de baile una única palabra se le vino a la mente.

-"Novata"- Pensó Spitfire divertida, de verdad estaba compitiendo con alguien que no le llegaba a los cascos, pero bueno luego pensaría en eso, ahora debía bailar

 **-Applejack- Spike-**

Applejack apenas pudo recomponerse cuando Spike le susurró al oído, le había dicho lo que debía hacer para compensarlo por el pisotón y aunque Applejack no tenía muy claro que esperar lo que le dijo la dejo paralizada

-"Entonces baila conmigo"- Fueron las palabras del dragón y ella acepto

Ahora que aquel dragón verde había tomado el escenario con su guitarra Spike la había llevado a ella a la pista de baile y ella ahora se había colocado en sus patas traseras dejando que Spike usara sus garras para sujetar sus cascos delanteros, el dragón coloco el casco derecho de la granjera alrededor de su cuello y con su garra izquierda libre la coloco en la cintura de la pony, el otro casco y garra se mantenían juntos, para dar apoyo y para guiar a la pareja.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo- Le dijo Spike sonriente a Applejack

-Hagámoslo- Dijo Applejack nerviosa mientras escuchaba la canción empezar

 **(La canción que va a sonar ahora es Kiss me dé Ed Sheeran escúchenla para mayor inmersión)**

La guitarra sonaba suave y era fácil seguirle el ritmo, por eso a Applejack no le costaba tanto seguir el suave movimiento que hacia Spike, el dragón era consciente de que para Applejack los bailes de salón eran algo desconocido y por eso lo hacía con cuidado, seguía el clásico movimiento de tres pasos y un giro, un movimiento clásico del vals, pero que con la canción suave que estaba sonando se veía bastante bien y además era divertido, era agradable tener ese momento, podía ver a AJ con una expresión poco usual, la vaquera estaba nerviosa, cuidaba que sus cascos se movieran con cuidado, que no pisaran los pies de Spike y que su cuerpo siguiera el compás, sus ojos se veían asustados y su cara estaba muy roja y aun así se veía feliz algo que compartía con Spike.

Mientras la canción iba tomando fuerza Spike permitió que los pasos fueran más grandes, se movían un poco más e incluso AJ comenzó a mover levemente el flanco para marcar el ritmo, guiada por la garra de Spike, además de vez en cuando el dragón le daba una que otra vuelta a su pareja, para ayudarla a relajarse y cada vez sus cuerpos se acercaban más, muchas otras parejas estaban a su alrededor, podía ver a la princesa Celestia y a Discord en un vals similar al suyo, a Pinkie Pie y a Cheese Sándwich con un baile vistoso, entre sus conocidos incluso creía haber visto al pegaso que acompaño a Rainbow bailando con Spitfire, pero su atención apenas se alejaba de Applejack, ella se veía tan linda, tan atractiva, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Applejack estaba dando todo su esfuerzo haciendo algo que le costaba mucho, solo por verlo cómodo, solo por verlo feliz, ese no era su ambiente y seguramente a la granjera le costaba trabajo estar ahí, pero lo hacía por él, estaba dándolo todo solo por él, un gesto que él conocía, que podía apreciar y que en el despertaba una gran ternura. Además, esa noche Applejack se veía particularmente hermosa, el vestido le había quedado perfecto y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda resaltaban de un modo único, era tan hermosa que Spike sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse solo con saber que la tenía cerca, su calor era perceptible y su olor a manzanas lo inundaba, estaban tan cerca que casi era imposible ignorarlo.

En ese momento una idea le llego al dragón de escamas moradas, porque no hacer lo que la canción decía, porque no besar a su pareja, es decir ya lo habían hecho, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas, ya una vez se habían besado, estaría mal hacerlo de nuevo, estaría mal acercarse un poco, solo un poco más y tal vez tomar esos labios, quizás si solo se acercaba si no decía nada, si no pedía, sino que tomaba, podría hacerlo.

Antes de que Spike se moviera Applejack alzo su mirada que hasta ese momento se había concentrado en sus cascos traseros y al alzarla los ojos de ambos se encontraron, en un momento ambos pudieron detallar la mirada del otro, la mirada de Spike ansiosa, pero con muchas dudas y la de Applejack temerosa y expectante, ambos deseaban que algo sucediera, pero no había forma de decirlo y mientras se miraban el baile continuo.

En un momento y para sorpresa de Spike Applejack hablo, con vergüenza y suavidad, pero hablo- Solo hazlo- Dijo sonrojada la pony de tierra

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Spike casi salto, el dragón también sonrojado comenzó a acercar sus labios a los labios de Applejack mientras la pony cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para una experiencia que aunque era familiar, hacía mucho deseaba repetirla, sus labios se acercaron más y más, hasta el punto de que podían sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro y cuando parecía que estaban a punto de tocarse la canción termino al mismo tiempo que un grito resonó en todo el salón.

-¡Así que es verdad!- Resonó una fuerte voz en todo el salón- ¡De verdad estas con el!-

Todos voltearon a ver a un invitado que no había sido anunciado, que se suponía ese día no estaba en Canterlot, lo observaban mientras el unicornio blanco con crin rubia caminaba furioso con dirección a la pista de baile, el príncipe Blueblood había llegado.

 **Listo, espero hayan disfrutado este muy largo capitulo y espero con esto compensar un poco mi ausencia, acabo de entrar en ese hermoso momento que son las vacaciones y con eso espero poder escribir varios capítulos, aun así de verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto y espero que esto les compense un poco.**

 **Me permito recordarles que en el canal de Astrobrony se están subiendo videos de los capítulos del FIC son muy buenos, por favor pásense y véanlos de verdad a mí me encantan.**

 **Despejando rápido algunas dudas, probablemente no veamos a Nightmare Rarity o a Midnight Sparkel en este FIC (quizás en otros hagan cameos), en cuanto a Daybreaker no es seguro, en un principio no, pero ha hecho una muy buena audición así que está en consideración (la tengo al lado mirándome de manera amenazante AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA), solo nos queda una parte de baile, ósea la parte 4 es la final de este especial llamado Baile, espero la esperen con las mismas ansias que yo.**

 **En otras cosas voy a comenzar a colaborar con el grupo Bronys Colombia haciendo criticas de FICS, si les interesa que critique algo mándenme un MP o pongan un Review y por favor sigan al grupo de Bronys Colombia en Face para poder ver su trabajo y claro mis criticas (suelen subir cosas interesantes).**

 **También si quieren búsquenme en Facebook, salgo como JMDR Ortiz mi foto de perfil es Discord con el pulgar arriba, por esa cuenta podrán hablar conmigo, mandarme sus amenazas de muerte por mi demora y preguntarme cosas de la historia, estaré encantado de hablar con ustedes.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya los hice leer suficiente, espero hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo este capítulo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, como siempre todo Follow, Favorito o Review se aprecian infinitamente y se agradecen igual, gracias por seguir la historia y sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego.**


	32. Baile parte 4

**Hola gente después de 2 Dark Souls y una temporada dura de exámenes, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y terminar de pagar los honorarios de cierto artista que apareció y claro los sueldos de los actores de esta historia, hemos regresado**

 **Como siempre lamento la demora, me dio mucho gusto que hubiera gente preguntando por la historia y les prometo que esta no va a morir, solo me está costando publicar seguido, pero bueno no los entretengo más y disfruten el capitulo**

 **Baile parte 4**

 **-Castillo Canterlot- Baile-**

El salón quedo en completo silencio, los ojos de todos los presentes se hallaban sobre el príncipe Blueblood, el unicornio con inmaculado color blanco en su pelaje, cabellera rubia y bellos ojos azul cielo caminaba con mirada furiosa hasta el centro de la pista de baile, no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa elegante solo una bufanda color rojo claro que le envolvía el cuello, cuando el silencio se hiso insoportable Celestia hablo.

-Blue- Dijo Celestia con una combinación de sorpresa e incomodidad- Pensé que ya habías salido para las montañas heladas, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Veras querida tía- Dijo Blueblood manteniendo un tono formal y cortes- Estaban terminando de cargar el tren con mi equipaje de esquiar cuando escuche un horrible rumor- Dijo el príncipe que ya había llegado a estar a solo unos pasos de Celestia- Decían que mi tía, la gran princesa Celestia había llegado al gran baile de esta noche con un monstruo como pareja, con una bestia deforme, con nadie más que Discord, el señor del caos- Al terminar la frase la mirada de Blue se clavó en Discord- La sola idea me provoco nauseas, estaba seguro que era un ridículo rumor generado por la chusma, pero no podía irme de viaje sin confirmarlo-Tras decir esto los ojos del príncipe se tiñeron de desprecio- ahora lamento haberlo hecho, que decepción-

-Blue, no es un buen momento- Dijo Celestia nerviosa- Hablaremos de esto después-

Celestia sabía que debía evitar un escándalo, Blueblood era imprudente y algo grosero, pero era muy admirado por el pueblo de Canterlot, no quería tener que darle una reprimenda frente a toda una audiencia pues eso lo haría ver como un potrillo pero además le aterraba hasta qué punto podía llevar Blueblood su desprecio por Discord, quien no era bueno aceptando insultos.

-Oh por favor tía- Dijo Blueblood- Si necesita decirme algo puedes decirlo frente a todos- Tras esto Blueblood dio un paso con dirección a Discord- Aunque para ser sincero no es contigo con quien venía a hablar- Tras esto Blue miro desafiante a Discord- Tu monstruo retira tu oscuro hechizo de mi tía Celestia, ¡Ahora!-

Discord se mostró sorprendido por la forma de actuar del príncipe, pero no le costó en lo más mínimo contestar con una sonrisa y en tono burlón- A que hechizo te refieres principito- Dijo Discord sonriente- Lo único que yo traje hoy a este baile fue a mi magnifico ser- Tras decir esto Discord reflexiono- Bueno eso y quizás un caso grave de fiebre del baile-

Tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos y cambio su atuendo por un traje de mariachi color negro y con un gran sombrero del mismo color, en cada garra sostenía una maraca las cuales agito para generar un breve ritmo.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- Grito furioso Blueblood, no toleraba que ese monstruo pudiera estar tan tranquilo frente a él, en general no toleraba tenerlo enfrente

Discord chasqueo sus dedos molesto y su ropa volvió a ser el elegante traje azul- Al parecer al príncipe se le paso la hora de dormir, está muy enojón- Dijo Discord para luego mirar a Blue y sonreír- Que pasa principito, no puedes dormir si tu tía no te lee un cuento-

Para sorpresa y disgusto de Blueblood el comentario saco algunas risas entre los presentes, como se atrevían los plebeyos a reírse de él, más aun por una broma de esa criatura, acaso no se daban cuenta de la situación, así de ciegos estaban todos, él era su príncipe y el otro era un monstruo, como podían aceptar siquiera su presencia en el castillo, como podía estar eso pasando, era asqueroso.

-Te sugiero que consideres con más cuidado con quien estás hablando- Dijo Blueblood tratando de mantener la compostura- Tal vez deberías hablar con más respeto-

-Tal vez deberías decírselo a alguien que le importe- Dijo Discord que ahora se estaba mirando las uñas en su pata de león sabiendo que eso molestaría al príncipe

Blueblood pudo sentir como la ira subía rápidamente por su cuerpo y lo dominaba, ahí estaba la criatura que el más odiaba, la cosa que el más detestaba y lo estaba tratando como un bufón, no lo iba a permitir, le devolvería la misma moneda.

-Oye ese traje es bastante lindo- Dijo Blue fingiendo amabilidad- Debiste hacerlo tú mismo, digo hay pocos sastres que confeccionen ropas para un deforme como tú-

Para alegría de Blueblood Discord se mostró molesto con el comentario, el príncipe dándose cuenta de que había encontrado un punto donde herir al señor del caos, una forma de lastimarlo, decidió que debía aprovecharlo.

-Aunque ahora entiendo porque este baile llamo tanto la atención- Agrego contento el príncipe- No todos los días se puede ver a un ser como tú, usando un traje- Tras decir esto Blue miro a Celestia- Lo has domesticado muy bien tía, aunque hubiera sido mejor que lo trajeras con correa y bozal- Con alegría Blue noto que su comentario también genero algunas risas entre los presentes

Celestia con gesto molesto pero sin alzar la voz miro a su sobrino- Blue para ya- Dijo Celestia- Esto no va a terminar bien-

-Quizás tú deberías ser al que pasearan con bozal- Agrego Discord molesto

-Ah por favor Discord- Dijo Blue con una sonrisa decidido a seguir- Pensé que de todos tu serias el primero en captar la broma, no me digas que en verdad pensabas que estos ponis te querían aquí, por favor, puede que te hayan hecho algún halago o te hayan dado una palabra amable, pero es parte del juego, eres un monstruo Discord, un peligro, una amenaza, y todos lo saben, este baile y todo en él es una broma y tú eres el centro de ella- Tras terminar Blueblood rio en tono alto y luego alzo un grito para que todos lo oyeran- ¡Estoy en lo cierto, verdad amigos!-

Nadie contesto al grito del príncipe, el salón permanecía en absoluto silencio, pero Discord pudo observar como varios de los ponis sonrieron, estaban de acuerdo con ese ridículo unicornio, lo creían una broma, un chiste, no lo creían merecedor de ser la pareja de Celestia, en realidad lo odiaban, siempre lo habían odiado y quizás si el reflexionaba, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, quizás él también lo hacía, quizás él también muy en el fondo, él también los odiaba.

-Pero la broma ya no es divertida, ahora porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te largas- Dijo Blueblood con confianza

La mirada de Discord se ensombreció, pero el señor del caos continúo sonriendo- Y quien te crees tú para decirme algo así-

-Vaya no pensé que también estuvieras ciego- Dijo Blueblood- Soy el príncipe Blueblood, soy miembro de la familia real y uno de los nobles de este castillo-

-Y en ese caso, su alteza- Dijo Discord dando un paso hacia Blue- Porque no hace honor a su nombre y sus títulos y me hecha usted mismo-Discord ya estaba a pocos centímetros de Blue cuando volvió hablar- O acaso alguno de tus amigos lo hará por ti-

Ahora que Blueblood estaba de frente a Discord podía notar lo enorme que era, en su posición sobre sus cuatro cascos le sacaba por lo menos medio cuerpo y el príncipe suponía que si se paraba en sus cascos traseros el señor del caos aun así le sacaría al menos dos cabezas, pero si ese monstruo creía que lo iba a intimidar estaba equivocado, él no se asustaba fácilmente.

-Tienes razón, quizás estoy siendo demasiado amable- Dijo el príncipe en tono reflexivo- Como príncipe de este castillo, ¡Te ordeno que te largues y jamás vuelvas a arruinar el ambiente de este lugar con tu presencia!-

El silencio del salón fue total, incluso la misma Celestia había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa y los nervios, todos esperaban la reacción de Discord, unos con miedo, otros deseosos de que alguien le cerrara la boca al molesto príncipe, pero en ese momento todas las miradas estaban sobre Discord, quien para sorpresa de todos comenzó a reír con suavidad.

La risa del señor del caos fue suave y breve, apenas un murmullo en el enorme salón, pero su voz se escuchó clara cuando hablo- Es tu decisión final, niño- Dijo Discord desafiando al príncipe a reafirmar su posición y por un momento pareció que sus ojos brillaron

-Así es quiero que te…- Comenzó a decir molesto el príncipe pero no pudo continuar, la cola de serpiente de Discord se había enroscado en los cascos traseros del príncipe y sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con un fuerte tirón esta hiso que el unicornio saliera volando por los aires

Todos observaron boquiabiertos como el príncipe Blueblood salía disparado por la acción de la cola del señor del caos, pero todos se vieron aún más sorprendidos cuando el cuerpo del príncipe no contacto contra el piso sino que se mantuvo en el aire, algo que sorprendió al propio príncipe Blueblood que no lograba entender que sucedía.

Discord solo movió uno de los dedos de su garra de león y el príncipe Blueblood comenzó a dar giros en el aire sobre sí mismo, tras hacerle dar un par de vueltas Discord atrajo al unicornio blanco que aún estaba dando vueltas hacia él dejándolo a pocos centímetros de su rostro y a una distancia considerable del piso.

-Bájame en este momento Discord- Dijo furioso Blueblood - No puedes hacerme esto-

-Ah, no puedo- Dijo Discord fingiendo sorpresa- Entonces dime como es que lo hago- Al finalizar la frase el señor del caos dio un golpe al príncipe con su garra de águila y este comenzó a girar frenéticamente

-Detente- Dijo Blueblood quien comenzaba a marearse- Vas a ver- Tras decir esto el cuerno del unicornio se ilumino con una luz azul clara, el príncipe se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo

-Oh no, eso no- Dijo Discord y con tranquilidad levanto la palma de su garra de león lo que detuvo los giros en el aire de Blueblood, tras esto acerco su garra de águila al cuerno del príncipe- Dejaremos tu pequeño juguete fuera de servicio- Con esta sola frase un interruptor color rojo apareció en el cuerno de Blueblood y al bajarlo Discord la luz abandono el cuerno, desapareciendo la magia de su dueño

Los ojos de Blue parecieron estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando su cuerno perdió su brillo- Tu- Dijo Blue en una combinación de sorpresa y furia- Que demonios me hiciste-

-De que te sorprendes- Dijo Discord en tono de poca importancia- Le he hecho esto a Twilight Sparkel una unicornio experta en magia, porque no podría hacértelo a ti que apenas eres mejor que un potrillo-

-Te estas excediendo Discord, si no me devuelves mi magia, vas a tener graves problemas- Dijo Blueblood en tono desafiante aunque comenzaba a asustarse

-Veo que no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas, principito- Dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que Blueblood se elevara casi hasta el techo- Déjame mostrarte quien está al mando aquí-

El salón continuaba en absoluto silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo ni a apartar la mirada de la aterradora escena, Discord simplemente dio un nuevo chasquido con su pata de león y el cuerpo de Blueblood dejo de flotar y se precipito desde la gran altura del techo del salón con dirección al piso, muchos ahogaron un grito temiendo que el príncipe fuera a estrellarse contra el sólido mármol y hacerse un daño grave, pero cuando Blue estuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo la enrome losa de mármol donde iba a impactar se convirtió en un trampolín que se estiro por el peso del unicornio y luego lo envió de regreso al techo, donde otro trampolín lo esperaba, el cuerpo de Blueblood nuevamente impacto con la lona elástica del segundo trampolín y fue catapultado de nuevo al piso, rebotando de nuevo y regresando al techo, en un ciclo que parecía interminable.

Discord rio divertido viendo al unicornio botar de abajo hacia arriba sin control, luego miro a Celestia y para su sorpresa esta lo miro con una combinación de tristeza y reprobación, Discord entendió que la princesa no estaba feliz con su actitud y él no deseaba molestarla, al menos no esa noche.

-Aguafiestas- Dijo Discord y de mala gana chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Blueblood volviera a quedar en el aire y desapareciendo los trampolines- ¿Te divertiste principito?- Pregunto divertido Discord

Blueblood respiraba agitado y mientras se recuperaba de la fuerte sensación de mareo que le había provocado la broma del señor del caos, luego el príncipe observo su alrededor todos lo estaban mirando, lo veían en esa situación patética e impotente, no podía permitir que el pueblo lo viera así, tenía una apariencia y una reputación que mantener y estaba decidido a conservarla.

-Escúchame Discord- Dijo Blueblood en su tono de mayor formalidad- Como tu príncipe te ordeno que….- Blueblood no pudo seguir pues al señor del caos no le gusto su actitud ya había decidido dejarlo en paz, pero al parecer el príncipe no había aprendido así que el señor del caos realizo algo que sería recordado por todos los presentes

Para nueva sorpresa de todos Discord acerco rápidamente su garra de águila a la cara de Blueblood y de un tirón le arranco la boca, la boca de Blueblood quedo en la mano de Discord inmóvil mientras el rostro del unicornio mostraba una enorme sorpresa y terror al ver el espacio blanco vacío que alguna vez ocupo su boca, Blueblood emitió algunos gemidos pero ninguna palabra surgió, no era capaz de hablar solo de generar sonidos guturales.

Discord rio con fuerza mientras sujetaba la boca de Blueblood entre sus dedos, la situación le parecía muy divertida aunque no dejo de notar que los invitados habían ahora centrado su atención en él y para molestia de Discord sus miradas no reflejaban diversión, sino miedo, le temían, pero al señor del caos la situación no resultaba del todo desagradable.

-Ah por favor- Dijo Discord en tono molesto- Lo que acabo de hacer es una labor social para toda Equestria, digo quien no quería cerrarle la boca a este tipo- Tras decir esto Discord estudio los rostros de los ponys todos lo miraban con reprobación, nadie estaba de su lado, nadie lo apoyaba y el miedo aun podía verse en sus ojos, quizás eso era lo que más lo molestaba.

Para sorpresa del señor del caos un dolor punzante apareció de repente en su hombro y al voltear hacia él se dio cuenta que el príncipe Blueblood había flotado hasta estar muy cerca de su cuerpo y luego lo había picado con su cuerno el cual podía no tener magia pero aún tenía una afilada punta.

-Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso- Dijo Discord con seriedad y con un nuevo golpe de su garra de león en la cabeza de Blueblood lo puso a girar en el aire dando rápidas vueltas sobre si mimo hasta que la figura del príncipe se convirtió en un manchón blanco y amarillo- Dime crees que porque Celestia te dio un título tienes el derecho de ordenar a los demás- Decía Discord mientras que continuaba impulsando al príncipe con su garra para que siguiera dando vueltas cada vez más rápido- Pues no es así, voy a contarte un secreto principito, el poder define quien manda a quien, no los títulos, no el linaje y obviamente no los amigos, solo importa el poder que tu tengas, de lo que tú seas capaz de hacer, de lo que puedes hacerles a otros sin que te detengan y para que lo sepas yo soy el más poderoso aquí, así que no obedezco a nadie y mucho menos a un muchachito patético como tú, para mi eres solo un insecto para jugar-

"Eres solo un pony más"- Pensó Discord con desprecio pero sin atreverse a decir esto en voz alta

Mientras hablaba el señor del caos sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo, era tan divertido, era tan encantador, siempre era así, él era fuerte, era lo más fuerte que se hubiera visto y todos los demás, todos los que eran débiles, eran sus juguetes, él podía hacer lo que quisiera porque nadie podía impedírselo, nadie podía oponerse, ese unicornio que daba vueltas frente a él era la prueba, era un príncipe y aunque tonto parecía tener agallas pero ahora, ahora era solo su juguete, solo una tonta diversión que Discord disfrutaba y que podía desechar con facilidad.

-"Si, vamos un poco más"- Pensaba emocionado Discord mientras le daba vueltas cada vez más rápido a Blueblood –"Déjame divertirme un poco más"- Con cada vuelta Discord se sentía más emocionado, podía sentir el miedo, el terror, el caos formándose, podía ver los ojos de Blueblood, aun a esa enorme velocidad a la que giraba podía verlos y por alguna razón le eran familiares, esos ojos llenos de miedo, de angustia, no recordaba donde los había visto, pero algo en él estaba despertando, algo maravilloso.

-Dime principito ahora que te quite tu bocota- Decía Discord animado- ¿Si te dan nauseas por donde vas a vomitar?- Tras decir esto el señor del caos llevo su garra de águila a su mentón- Ahora que debería hacer, quizás convierta tu ridículo cabello en oro de verdad y te vea caerte por el peso o mejor hago que tus cascos caminen al revés, no lo sé, no me puedo decidir- Continuo Discord sumido en sus pensamientos

-¡Basta!- El grito de la princesa del sol lleno la habitación, Discord abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con un chasquido mecánico detuvo los giros de Blueblood que quedo suspendió y estático en el aire, luego el señor del caos volvió su mirada hacia Celestia que caminaba hacia el con paso lento y mirada seria- Fue suficiente Discord- Sentencio la monarca

Discord miro a Celestia, esta se detuvo a solo unos pasos de él, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la fuerza tras su mirada- Aun no termino de jugar- Dijo Discord en tono molesto- Solo nos estamos divirtiendo- Tras decir esto miro burlón a Blueblood quien flotaba en silencio- No es así principito- Cuestiono Discord al mudo príncipe aunque se abstuvo de hacer ventriloquia con el

La respuesta de Blue fue una sarta de sonidos incomprensible que no hicieron más que generar una nueva carcajada en Discord, pero al mismo tiempo solo aumentaron la furia en Celestia

-Yo dije que se acabó- Dijo Celestia en tono seco- Para ya-

-¿Me estás dando una orden?- Contesto Discord en un tono profundo y sombrío

Todo el mundo en el salón y quizás en todo el castillo sintió el peso de aquel momento, lo que se hiciera y lo que se dijera en ese instante podría definir el destino de todo el reino.

Celestia no podía permitir que eso continuase, había luchado mucho para que Discord y los ponis se acercaran, pero si permitía que Discord tratara a un miembro de la realeza como un bufón, justo bajo el techo del castillo, justo frente a sus ojos, entonces todos volverían a temer al señor del caos, todos volverían a verlo como un peligro, ella debía intervenir, debía demostrar que ella podía controlarlo, para que los demás no le temieran, para que los demás se le acercaran, lo hacía por ella y lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ambos y rogaba que Discord lo entendiera.

El salón se llenó de una inmensa tensión, tan fuerte que se podría cortar con un cuchillo nadie sabía exactamente qué sucedería, con Blueblood el resultado no fue sorpresa el señor del caos era obviamente más fuerte y poderoso, pero ahora estaba la princesa Celestia frente a él, si ellos peleaban, si ellos llegaban a empezar una lucha, que pasaría entonces, muchos sintieron miedo, otros curiosidad pero todos sin lugar a dudas por un momento, desearon huir.

Celestia permanecía con rostro serio, pero por dentro estaba preocupada, la mirada y el tono de Discord la asustaron, solo un momento llego a tener verdadero miedo, casi había olvidado que su pareja una vez había sido su enemigo, un tirano, un malvado, alguien a quien Celestia odio, por un solo instante, Celestia recordó el pasado y temió repetirlo.

Pero fue un momento Celestia sabía que Discord no le haría daño, ella lo amaba y en su interior sentía que Discord hacia lo mismo, sabía que él no la lastimaría, eran amigos ahora, eran una pareja, quizás estaban en desacuerdo, pero él no la heriría y ella ya no era capaz de herirlo, nunca más podría hacerlo y eso también la asustaba un poco.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo- Dijo Celestia suavizando un poco el tono- Como tu pareja, te pido que pares-

Discord miro por un momento a Celestia, la detallo en todo su hermoso esplendor, luego miro al molesto príncipe Blueblood que aun soltaba sus molestos sonidos y luego miro a todos los ponis que parecían esperar el resultado con impaciencia, finalmente el señor del caos suspiro y relajo su mirada, estaba atrapado.

-Muy bien- Dijo Discord y con un chasquido hiso aparecer a Blueblood al lado de Celestia, la boca del príncipe había vuelto a su lugar y la sorpresa aun dominaba todo su rostro- Pero quería divertirme más, voy a tomar aire, hablaremos luego- Y sin decir más Discord camino hacia los balcones saliendo del salón de baile

Si bien la tensión disminuyo considerablemente en el salón, aun nadie fue capaz de hablar, ningún nuevo sonido surgió y por eso fue tan fácil escuchar la conversación que vino a continuación.

-Cielos, creo que aún le faltan modales- Dijo Blueblood que aún se tocaba su rostro con su casco para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar- Me alegra que lo pusieras en su sitio tía-

-Tú de verdad eres estúpido, cierto Blue- Dijo Celestia con frialdad sin mirar a su sobrino

-Exacto justo como decía- Comenzó a decir el príncipe, que solo un momento después proceso lo que acababan de decirle- Espera, ¿qué dijiste?- Dijo sorprendido el príncipe

-Te pregunte si eres estúpido- Dijo Celestia con tono tranquilo pero al momento siguiente miro a Blue con ojos furiosos- ¡Dime lo eres!- Le grito la princesa a su sobrino con la voz real de Canterlot

-Yo, yo- Comenzó a decir Blue sin saber exactamente qué contestar, nunca antes su tía le había hablado así- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo finalmente el príncipe

-¡Entonces porque insistes en comportarte como tal¡- Dijo la aun molesta Celestia en el mismo tono-¡ Dime, que esperabas lograr con este ridículo berrinche, cual se suponía que era el objetivo!-

-Yo quería que él se fuera- Dijo Blueblood con cierta timidez en su voz, no podía encarar a Celestia, al menos no cuando ella lo regañaba- Quería echarlo de mi hogar-

-Y mira lo que lograste- Dijo Celestia molesta pero dejando de gritar- Quedaste como un tonto, como una burla, perdiste tus modales y el respeto de todos aquí y aun así, no lograste nada-

-¡Si tú me hubieras apoyado en un principio, no habría pasado esto!- Reclamo molesto Blueblood- Si tu hubieras hecho lo correcto y me hubieras ayudado a echar ese monstruo todo estaría bien- Tras decir esto Blue se enojó más- ¡Es más si no hubieras invitado a ese monstruo desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado!- Vocifero Blue encarando por fin a su tía

-¡Él no es un monstruo!- Dijo Celestia generando una enorme presencia en todos los presentes y una aún más grande en Blueblood- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que él ha tenido que pasar, el en verdad se ha esmerado por volverse un aliado y yo me he esmerado en que lo consiga y tu llegas y con tus boberías casi hechas todo mi esfuerzo a la basura-

-Pero yo, pero el- Decía Blue que aún no se recuperaba del todo de la sorpresa generad por las palabras de Celestia

-¡Pero nada!- Tras decir esto Celestia finalmente bajo el tono de su voz, dejando una voz fría y suave- Sabes hubo un momento en el que en verdad creí que si algo me pasaba, tu, Luna, Twilight y Cadance podrían hacerse cargo de todo, ahora veo que fui ingenua, ruego que si ese día llega los cielos nos salven de que tengas que tomar el mando de algo y si por desgracia eso llega a pasar, entonces que las estrellas nos protejan de tu estupidez- Antes de concluir Celestia le dedico una última mirada fría a su sobrino- Blueblood me has decepcionado, por favor, vete a tus vacaciones, por ahora no quiero verte más-

Blueblood quedo paralizado, por su mente las emociones viajaban tan rápido que no sabía qué hacer la furia, la vergüenza, la tristeza, el odio, pero finalmente el príncipe bajo la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y soltó una única frase antes de salir del palacio.

-Como tú desees tía- Dijo el príncipe y luego abandono el lugar en un trote rápido pero elegante

Celestia solo miro por un momento al príncipe antes de que este emprendiera su marcha, pero la princesa estuvo segura, en los ojos de Blueblood, había lágrimas, no sabía si de rabia o de dolor, pero algo estaba claro para la princesa.

-"Lo he hecho llorar"- Pensó Celestia lamentando haber tenido que ser tan dura con su sobrino, pero sentía que había sido lo correcto, no podía darse una mejor solución, por ahora era mejor que los cosas quedaran así.

Celestia volvió su mirada al salón y a sus súbditos que ahora tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, nadie tenía realmente claro que debía pasar ahora, acaso el baile había terminado, era mejor que se retirasen o debían esperar alguna orden.

Celestia se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la atención de todos y luego hablo con suavidad y gracia- Por favor todos continúen, lamento la interrupción- Tras estas pocas palabras la música se reanudo rápidamente y Celestia dirigió su mirada a los balcones dirección que había tomado Discord, pero luego volvió su vista a la mesa de bocadillos y camino hacia allá, era mejor darle un momento

 **-Krest- La música de ambiente para este momento es Shape of you de Ed Sheeran, escúchenla para mayor inmersión, repítanla lo necesario**

Krest pudo observar como tras el impresionante espectáculo dado por el señor del caos y el príncipe el elemento de la risa, Pinkie Pie quien al parecer dirigía el evento hiso un gesto al dragón en la plataforma y este reanudo su canto, esta vez toco una canción más rítmica y bailable pero menos romántica, para sorpresa de Krest esto no alejo unos cascos naranja que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

Krest realmente no sabía cuál era la conmoción, es decir con su tía eso era lo habitual, si un miembro de la familia real se salía de su lugar, era reprendido y humillado y luego todo seguía como antes, pero al parecer los ponys quedaron impactados con la escena, por eso la sorpresa del pegaso negro fue enorme cuando Spitfire no dejo de bailar con el cambio de canción.

-No deberías haber hecho algo ahí- Cuestiono Krest a la capitana mientras reanudaba el baile

-Na- Dijo con tranquilidad Spitfire- Esos son problemas de corona, si no va a rodar la cabeza de nadie es mejor que ellos mismo lo resuelvan, además es mi noche libre, creo que la princesa puede manejar bien las cosas- Tras esto Spitfire sonrió- Esta canción me gusta, es menos empalagosa que la otra-

A continuación la capitana de los Wonderbolts comenzó una serie de sutiles movimientos con el flanco al ritmo de la canción, Krest tenía los cascos alrededor de su flanco con lo que se veía obligado a seguir el ritmo de la danza, al mismo tiempo la capitana busco los ojos de su pareja y centro el cobre de sus ojos en el verde brillante de los de Krest, sosteniendo una fija mirada por un instante, generando una provocante atracción.

-Te gusta a ti- Cuestiono sonriente la capitana

-Está bastante bien- Dijo Krest con una sonrisa suave- Encaja bien contigo enérgica y emocionante-

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer al ritmo de esta canción- Dijo la capitana cortando la distancia entre ambos- Si tan solo dices que nos vayamos de aquí, conozco un buen lugar aquí cerca-

Krest pareció pensarlo un momento, pero en realidad su respuesta era obvia- No puedo irme, no sin mi pareja-

Esta respuesta le saco una risa a Spitfire- Créeme lindo, tu pareja no va a hacer mucho esta noche, no después de lo que se tomó-

Para sorpresa de ambos en ese momento un cuerpo azul se atravesó entre ambos, un vestido ciruela tambaleante y una cabellera arcoíris desarreglada se hicieron presentes, a ambos les tomo un momento reconocer a Rainbow Dash que con la cara enrojecida y una mirada confusa se había colocado entre ambos y había interrumpido su danza.

-"Puede moverse aun con esa borrachera encima"- Pensó con sorpresa Spitfire- "Cielos que tenaz"- Reconoció la capitana

Rainbow había logrado soportar el malestar inicial que le genero la bebida de Spitfire durante el escándalo generado por Discord, pero la pegaso no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ver a su pareja más tiempo bailar con alguien que no fuera ella, justo en ese momento se sentía valiente, al mismo tiempo que temerosa, quería a Krest, quería su calor y su tacto, lo quería para ella, no quería compartirlo, al igual que no quería seguir sintiendo esa rara sensación de intoxicación, sabía que no estaba bien, que algo en ella estaba enfermo pero no iba a tolerar esa escena un minuto más, rápidamente se desprendió de los otros Wonderbolts que la estaban cuidando y voló hacia los pegasos en la pista de baile.

-Novata- Dijo Spitfire en tono amigable- No te vez nada bien- Agrego con leve burla la capitana

-Yo, cállate tú, pues tu tampoco te vez bien- Dijo Rainbow con notoria dificultad para hablar

Spitfire hiso un esfuerzo enorme para no reír con el comentario, esa pobre yegua estaba ebria y no era una ebria muy digna, seguramente nunca antes había estado tan mal- Oh vamos, no me digas que estas molesta-

-Yo, no, molesta, no eso no- Dijo Rainbow buscando articular una idea- Solo que, ya no quiero-

-Ya no quieres que- Dijo Spitfire divertida con la situación, viendo como Rainbow apenas podía hablar- No quieres beber más-

-Ya no quiero- Decía Rainbow a la que le broto una lagrima en su ojo derecho- No sé, solo no quiero-

-"Patética"- Pensó divertida Spitfire- "No puedes ni hablar bien Dash y aun así te atreviste a interrumpirme, eres un desastre"-

Krest estaba muy nervioso, su discusión había llamado mucho menos la atención que la de la princesa y Discord, pero aun así varios ojos ya se habían posado en ellos, tenía que terminar eso en ese instante, o se arriesgaba a un escándalo.

-Oye Rainbow, vamos a sentarnos, necesitas un momento- Dijo Krest acercándose a Dash

La pegaso azul al sentir la cercanía de Krest se alejó bruscamente de él, aunque se tambaleaba se volteo con dificultad para poder mirarlo con furia- Tu- Dijo Rainbow mirando molesta a Krest- Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto- Tras decir esto Rainbow sintió como algo cálido se juntaba en sus ojos- Tú me haces esto, cuando te veo, duele-

Krest se aterro, Rainbow estaba intoxicada de alcohol y sensible eso se notaba, si la pegaso llegaba a estallar en lágrimas todo el mundo los iba a mirar y eso era algo que no podía permitir, tenía que alejarlos de la pista de baile y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Krest nervioso- Es mi culpa, solo vámonos a la mesa, te hará bien comer algo y te pediré disculpas-

Spitfire estaba al borde de estallar en carcajadas, no podía creer lo divertido que era ver ese cuadro tan ridículo ver a Krest tan asustado mientras Rainbow lo hacía pasar vergüenza, realmente había elegido bien su nueva diversión

-¡No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo idiota!- Grito Rainbow- Solo quiero, quiero que te disculpes-

-Bien, bien- Dijo Krest muy nervioso, el grito había llamado más la atención- Lo lamento-

-Y a mí de que me sirve tu tonta disculpa- Respondió furiosa Rainbow

-Pero tú pediste que me disculpara- Recrimino Krest molesto por lo absurdo de la situación

-Cállate- Dijo Rainbow sentía la cabeza pesada y la mente nublada, le costaba pensar- Todo es tu estúpida culpa, si eres mi pareja que haces bailando con otra, porque no te quedaste conmigo, acaso me veo tan fea, tu dijiste que el vestido me quedaba bien, que estaba linda- Con estas últimas palabras Rainbow sintió que algo le corrió por la mejilla, algo cálido

-"No"- Pensó aterrada Rainbow y paso su casco por el rostro- "No, no, eso no"- Pensaba la cada vez más alarmada pegaso- "No llores"-

Al mirarse el casco Rainbow lo encontró húmedo y con tinta negra, no solo había llorado, sino que además se le había corrido el poco maquillaje que había usado, debía tener la cara hecha una asco y Krest la estaba mirando, Krest, los Wonderbolts y todos los demás, todos la veían.

-Oye quieres un pañuelo novata- Dijo en tono de suave burla Spitfire

-"Maldita"- Pensó Rainbow sin poder decirlo

Rainbow sintió como el sudor empezó a brotar de su cuerpo, como el rubor se subió a su rostro y como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver, aterrada Rainbow recurrió a la única acción lógica

-¡No me miren!- Grito la pegaso azul y salió volando a una velocidad sorprendente, saliendo rápidamente del salón de baile y desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-Demonios- Dijo Krest preparándose para volar para seguirla

-Vas tras ella- Cuestiono Spitfire con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

-Tu qué crees- Dijo Krest

-Muy bien, pero si te vas te quedas sin premio esta noche, chico lindo- Dijo Spitfire en tono pícaro, sabía cuál sería la respuesta aun así, le gustaba poner a prueba a ese pegaso

-Vendré por el otro día- Dijo Krest dedicándole a la capitana una sonrisa y luego salió volando disparado hacia donde había ido Dash

-Hasta entonces muñeco- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa burlona y luego se dirigió a donde estaban los otros Wonderbolts quienes habían sido los más atentos a la discusión

-Voy por ella- Dijo Soarin preocupado cuando Spitfire estuvo frente a el

-Déjala cortado, ya su amiguito fue por ella, tómalo como su iniciación- Dijo Spitfire con tranquilidad

Soarin pareció molesto pero no desafío la orden- Estas segura, no se veía en buen estado-

-Sí, ella estará bien, dales tiempo a solas a esos dos- Dijo Spitfire sonriente pero remarcaría la preocupación de su segundo al mando

-Es peligroso para ella volar a esa velocidad en su estado- Dijo Fleetfoot colocándose al lado de su capitana- Podría hacerse daño-

-Es culpa de ella si sucede- Dijo Spitfire con seriedad -Míralo como una prueba de vuelo desorientado nocturno-

-Fuiste algo dura con ella- Dijo Fleet- En serio era necesario una iniciación justo en este momento, ni siquiera pensábamos decírselo hoy, creo que se te paso el casco un poco-

-Eso le enseñara a la novata, es experiencia de vida, ser un Wonderbolt no es un paseo- Esta última frase salió con mucho peso de los labios de la pegaso naranja, pero tras esto miro a la pegaso de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa- Podrías traerme otra bebida, realmente necesito un trago ahora y la anterior estaba algo suave- Agrego sarcástica Spitfire

-Muy bien, pero solo uno más- Dijo la pegaso color azul eléctrico

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Fleet- Dijo Spitfire alegre dándole a su amiga una enorme sonrisa

-Entonces porque te dejo hacerte esto- Dijo Fleet en voz baja para que nadie la oyese mientras se alejaba de Spitfire

Fleetfoot y Spitfire, eran las mejores amigas, se conocían desde pequeñas, fueron juntas a la escuela de vuelo y dieron juntas las pruebas de Wonderbolts, fueron admitidas al mismo tiempo en la reserva y ascendieron a la alineación principal juntas, se conocían como a hermanas y se querían como si lo fueran. Quizás era por todo eso que Fleet se sentía tan mal por el estado actual de Spitfire, la pegaso naranja se había convertido en la capitana más joven en la historia de los Wonderbolts y el día que lo consiguió Fleet jamás la había visto tan feliz, pero solo un año después de su nombramiento Spitfire comenzó a beber, al principio solo era una taza de sidra en las noches, para conciliar mejor el sueño, luego una después de cada comida y luego la sidra dejo de ser suficiente, requería de licores más fuertes, licores muy potentes y cada vez más seguidos, Spitfire se envenenaba rápidamente y parecía disfrutar hacerlo.

Fleetfoot había escuchado que si Spitfire no hubiera comenzado a beber, habría sido la mejor voladora en la historia de Equestria y ella lo creía verdad, antes de comenzar, Spitfire tenía tanto potencial, era tan ágil, tan veloz y tan vivas, parecía que aún le quedaban mil años de vuelo, pero ahora, aún mantenía el ritmo del capitán del equipo, pero eso solo se debía a su increíble talento y capacidad, la verdad era que cada vez se hacía un poco más lenta y un poco más torpe, Fleet temía que con el tiempo, el cuerpo de la capitana le fallara, un giro mal hecho, un movimiento mal calculado y eso sería todo, una lesión para no volver a volar y no quería ni pensar en lo que diría la princesa Celestia si se enteraba que su capitana dirigía al equipo con alcohol en la sangre, su reputación se haría pedazos y todo debido al maldito alcohol.

-"Entonces porque demonios la ayudo con esto"- Pensó Fleetfoot odiándose a sí misma

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a Spitfire que se hallaba junto a todo el equipo haciendo bromas y viendo la pista de baile con una gran sonrisa y lo recordó, era por esa sonrisa, recordaba cómo se ponía Spit cuando no podía beber, solo una vez la había visto con síndrome de abstinencia pero jamás lo olvidaría, Spit necesitaba beber, casi tanto como necesitaba respirar, Fleetfoot no era capaz de quitarle eso

-"Promételo Fleet, jamás me dejaras estar así de nuevo. ¡Prométemelo!"- Aquella frase de ese día aun resonaba en la mente de Fleetfoot y siguió sonando hasta que le llevo el vaso a Spitifre

-Aquí tienes, fuerte como te gusta- Dijo la pegaso viendo como Spitfire bebía el liquido

-Perfecto- Dijo Spitfire sonriente y miro encantada a su amiga- Muchas gracias Fleet, eres la mejor-

-Por favor no digas eso- Dijo Fleet en tono burlón y con una sonrisa, pero en su interior, realmente no quería oírlo, pues no se lo merecía, era la peor amiga del mundo y lo sabía

-"Por favor, perdóname Spit, no puedo protegerte, no de ti misma"- Pensó Fleet con tristeza

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy contemplo en silencio el escándalo que se generó por la pelea entre Discord y el príncipe Blueblood, el impacto del momento sobre ella fue tan grande que sus ojos no se apartaron de la figura del señor del caos mientras este salía del salón y se quedaba en los balcones con la mirada perdida en el cielo, estaba tan absorta en la imagen que ni siquiera noto la salida apresurada de Rainbow Dash del baile o la discusión que esta había tenido con Krest

-Rarity- Dijo la pegaso amarilla mirando a su amiga quien también parecía tener la mirada fija en otro lugar, en algún punto lejano de la pista de baile

La unicornio blanca tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y de inmediato volvió al vista hacia Fluttershy con notoria sorpresa en sus ojos casi como si la acabaran de sacar de un profundo trance, fue tan grande la sorpresa que le tomo un momento poder hablar.

-Eh- Dijo confusa Rarity- Si Fluttershy, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Te molesta si salgo por un momento- Dijo con suavidad Fluttershy, no quería dejar sola a la unicornio, pero sentía un ferviente deseo de acercarse a Discord en ese momento- Creo que necesito un poco de aire-

-Si, por supuesto- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa nerviosa- Yo también, creo que iré al tocador a refrescarme- Agrego la modista con una voz y una mirada que mostraban una gran ansiedad

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh si, si por supuesto- Dijo Rarity dando un paso atrás con nerviosismo- Solo, como dije, yo, iré a refrescarme, así que, nos vemos- Tras decir esto Rarity salió a toda velocidad por una de las puertas del salón

-De acuerdo, si tú dices que está bien- Dijo Fluttershy con gesto confuso, pero tras un momento volvió su mirada al balcón y al señor del caos que aún tenía los ojos en el cielo- Muy bien, hagamos esto- Se dijo a sí misma la pegaso y emprendió un paso lento con dirección a los balcones

Mientras Fluttershy caminaba hacia su destino su confianza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, exactamente que iba a hacer, que iba a decir, cuando vio a Discord con Celestia en el baile sintió que su mundo se hacía pedazos, que su corazón se retorcía, aun cuando eso era lo que se suponía debía pasar, aun cuando eso era con lo que ella estaba de acuerdo y la pegaso sabía que esa sensación, que esa emoción tenia nombre, pero no le gustaba pensarlo, no quería admitirlo y no quería siquiera plantearlo.

-"Estoy celosa"- Peno Fluttershy sintiendo como la palabra genera un enorme peso sobre ella- "Estoy celosa de la princesa"- Con este pensamiento en su mente los pasos de Fluttershy se hicieron cada vez más difíciles de dar, estaba celosa y sabía que era porque quería a Discord, llevaba un tiempo largo soportando esa emoción, rebatiéndose sobre que debería hacer, ignorar sus sentimientos solo hacía que dolieran, negarlos era insatisfactorio pues era una mentira torpe y vacía, aunque había creído que ver feliz a Discord sería suficiente había resultado horrible, no soportaba verlo con otra, era tan doloroso, tan asfixiante, era casi peor que negar que lo quería, porque, porque todo tenía que ser tan doloroso, porque sin importar lo que hiciera todo era tan difícil. –"Probablemente porque no estoy siendo honesta"- Pensó para sí misma la pegaso

\- "¿Y si me confesara?"- La nueva idea hiso temblar a la pegaso, porque rayos pensaba algo así, no se suponía que había aceptado a Celestia como pareja de Discord, no se suponía que estaba del lado de la princesa, que debía asegurarse de que ella y Discord terminaran juntos, entonces porque no pensaba en eso porque el pensamiento que había tenido toda la noche era que ella debía estar junto a Discord, porque sin importar que hiciera lo único que deseaba era poder liberar lo que sentía, porque no podía dejar de ser tan egoísta, que se suponía que iba a decir, que se suponía que iba a hacer, que es lo que ella quería, que era lo que realmente buscaba yendo a hablar con Discord.

-"Mejor no me acerco, mejor me alejo, si debo alejarme, voy a cometer un error, voy a hacer algo malo, debo irme, no debo hablarle, no puedo verlo, no ahora"- Los pensamientos se iban acumulando en Fluttershy convenciéndola de retroceder, pero su cuerpo no se detuvo, antes de darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de los balcones y estaba solo a unos pasos de Discord.

Fluttershy se tomó un momento para contemplar el cuadro, la noche estaba en apogeo, el cielo estaba nublado y la luna apenas dejaba ver unos pocos rayos, aun así Discord miraba al cielo en silencio, a su alrededor parecía haber un aire tan solitario, tan distante, Fluttershy sentía que su amigo estaba tan lejos de ella aun cunando estaban tan cerca, él se veía tan solo y en ese momento un pensamiento frio y doloroso llego a la mente de Fluttershy, un pensamiento que su corazón siempre había tendió pero que su mente apenas en ese momento reconocía.

-"Yo también me siento sola"- El pensamiento recorrió a Fluttershy como un relámpago, pero la pegaso sabía que era verdad, ella tenía a sus amigas, sus vecinos en Ponyville y sus animalitos, pero desde que Discord y ella se alejaron, desde que había comenzado a intentar alejar su corazón de Discord, se sentía sola, se sentía abandonada, tenía frio, un frio enorme y desolador, ya las cosas no eran iguales, Discord las había cambiado, ella había cambiado y él también. Discord ahora era parte de ella y ella de Discord, no podía simplemente dejárselo a otra, no podía permitir que otra lo tuviera, porque ella lo necesitaba y esa dolorosa sensación al estar separados él también la sentía, ella lo sabía, ellos estaban solos, porque se necesitaban, porque deseaban estar juntos nada cambiaria eso, ella era de él y el de ella, se pertenecían, eran amigos y aun así ella lo amaba y quizás él también lo hacía, quizás siempre lo había hecho pero Fluttershy tenía miedo de verlo, tenía miedo de aceptar que ellos realmente podían amarse y aun así ella nunca podría sentirse bien a menos que estuviera con él, a menos que pudiera hablar con él, a menos que estuvieran cerca, a menos que pudieran volver a estar cerca, tenían que hablar, por incorrecto que fuera, ambos debían de estar juntos, sabía que necesitaban hablar y eso haría

-¿Discord?- Dijo con suavidad Fluttershy mientras volaba junto a su amigo colocando sus cascos delanteros en el borde superior del balcón el cual cambiaba constantemente de color debido a la magia de Discord

-Fluttershy- Dijo Discord abriendo los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía- Dijo amable la pegaso

-Lo viste, verdad- Cuestiono el señor del caos con seriedad- Viste lo que paso-

Fluttershy guardo silencio un momento antes de contestar-Si, lo vi-

-Vas a regañarme- Pregunto Discord, no con frialdad sino con inseguridad en su voz, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga

Fluttershy sonrió, ese lado de Discord le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, ese rostro, sus dudas, sus miedos y sus inseguridades, pocos podían ver ese lado de su amigo y aun así ella podía, él le permitía verlo, eso era suyo, era algo que a ella le pertenecía- Creo que pudiste ser más gentil- Dijo Fluttershy con suavidad y sin disimular una sonrisa

Discord soltó un bufido molesto- Fui muy suave, pude haber hecho cosas peores-

Fluttershy sabía que su amigo quería un poco de comprensión, pero ella no podía premiarlo por su actitud con el príncipe –Oh vamos, hasta tú tienes que admitir que te pasaste un poco-

-No me digas que crees que no se lo merecía- Dijo molesto Discord

-Oh no- Dijo con rapidez Fluttershy- El príncipe es un tonto, se lo tenía merecido, solo creo que rebajarte a su nivel para poder burlarte de él no era la mejor solución, aun si el tonto se lo merecía-

-Aun siendo un tonto tenía razón- Dijo Discord con frialdad- Los ponis no me quieren aquí- Tras decir esto la mirada de Discord bajo del cielo al piso- Sabes muy dentro de mí siempre lo supe, sabía que nunca sería uno de ustedes, que eso era una locura, quizás por eso fue que la idea me gusto, porque era imposible-

Fluttershy sintió una punzada en su corazón, Discord estaba herido, se sentía solo y triste y ella quería acercarse, quera acariciar su herida, quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero tenía que tener cuidado, su corazón estaba acelerado, si no era cautelosa podía perder el control.

-Discord, tu sabes que eso no es cierto- Dijo Fluttershy cortando con suavidad la distancia entre ambos- Estoy segura que nadie en este baile desea que te vayas-

-Tu no los viste- Dijo Discord sin levantar la mirada pero con un tono de voz más serio- Ellos me odian, lo vi en sus ojos me creen un monstruo y lo peor de todo es que seguramente tienen razón, soy un monstruo, porque me molesto en aparentar algo que no soy- Mientras decía esto las garras de Discord golpearon con gran fuerza el borde del balcón, la piedra se agrieto debido a la enorme fuerza del señor del caos

-Discord, tú no eres un monstruo- Dijo Fluttershy con preocupación, no deseaba que su amigo se sintiera mal

-¡Fluttershy, mírame!- Grito molesto el señor del caos- ¡Como puedes ver mi rostro y decir que no soy un monstruo!

-¡Te veo Discord!- Contesto Fluttershy con un fuerte grito que hiso que Discord levantara su rostro y lo girara hacia ella - ¡Yo siempre te veo!- Agrego la pegaso amarilla incapaz de controlarse - Y si tienes muchos defectos eres brusco y burlón, sueles pasarte con las bromas y no siempre entiendo tus chistes, eres agresivo cuando te obsesionas por algo y maleducado cuando quieres cumplir un capricho- Tras decir esto los ojos de Fluttershy se clavaron en los de Discord- Pero también eres dulce, te preocupas por los otros aun cuando no lo admites, te gusta que los demás estén felices y se diviertan contigo, eres animoso y haces de todo una aventura, si Discord eres muchas cosa, pero nunca un monstruo-

-Fluttershy- Apenas pudo decir Discord quedando mudo por el discurso de su amiga

-Tú, siempre te has sentido así, ¿verdad?- Dijo Fluttershy con dolor en su voz- Siempre te has sentido un extraño entre nosotros, siempre has temido que creamos que eres un monstruo, nunca has sentido que encajas-

-Yo- Dijo Discord sin lograr ordenar del todo sus ideas- Creo que sí, creo que siempre me he sentido un monstruo entre ustedes- Pero antes de que Discord pudiera decir algo más sus ojos vieron algo que lo lleno de terror, de repente y sin motivo Fluttershy comenzó a llorar

-Es mi culpa, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Fluttershy con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Yo, se supone que yo soy la encargada de hacerte sentir bien, de que te acerques a los ponis, de que te hicieras nuestro amigo, pero aun así no he logrado que te sientas cómodo, sigues sintiéndote aparte, es por mí, cierto, es porque soy un fracaso- Con cada palabra las lágrimas en Fluttershy aumentaban- Es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena, no para ti-

-No, no, no, Fluttershy- Decía muy nervioso el señor del caos- Tú lo has hecho todo bien, de verdad te has esforzado y lo has dado todo, yo sé que si- Dijo Discord buscando darle animo a su amiga- Es solo que yo- Discord no pudo continuar pues la pegaso lo interrumpió

-¡Y aun así no es suficiente!- Dijo molesta Fluttershy sin que las lágrimas se detuvieran- Aun así ni mi mejor esfuerzo basta, es mi culpa, yo no he dejado que te acerques a los demás, es porque soy egoísta, porque soy alguien horrible- Dijo la pegaso llegando a una parte muy profunda de sí misma y encontrando en ella una horrible verdad, algo que nunca había notado

-No digas eso- Dijo Discord acercándose a su amiga buscando reconfortarla, ahora apenas había unos centímetros entre ellos- Mira donde estamos, estoy aquí en Canterlot, en una fiesta real, con un traje elegante, como acompañante de la princesa Celestia, crees que yo alguna vez pensé en hacer algo de todo esto, esto es por ti Fluttershy, esto lo lograste tú, como puedes decir que eres horrible, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido- Dijo Discord sintiendo que cada palabra lo acercaba más a su amiga

-No lo entiendes Discord- Dijo Fluttershy con vergüenza por primera vez ella misma entendía la verdad detrás de su amistad con Discord- Yo de verdad, tengo la culpa y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, yo de verdad soy una amiga horrible, pude haber invitado a mas ponis a nuestras fiestas de té, o hubiera podido pedirte que me acompañaras a mis reuniones de grupos de animales, pero no quería, siempre creí que era porque pensaba que no estabas listo, pero ahora sé que la que no estaba lista era yo, yo- Fluttershy tuvo una pausa de un momento antes de continuar- Yo tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo?- Dijo Discord con sorpresa, el señor del caos apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando- Pero miedo de que-

-Miedo de compartir a mi amigo- Dijo Fluttershy en tono bajo sintiéndose muy avergonzada - A mí me daba miedo que alguien te agradara más que yo, sé que no soy muy interesante, que soy simple y algo aburrida, sé que podrías encontrar a alguien mucho más divertido y eso me daba miedo por eso te limite a mis amigas, sabía que de ellas yo era tu favorita, que ninguna ocuparía mi lugar, por eso elegía con cuidado a tus amigos a quienes se te acercaban, quería asegurarme, asegurarme de que nadie fuera más importante para ti que yo- Tras decir esto Fluttershy miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Discord- ¡Ves lo horrible que soy!- Grito frustrada Fluttershy- Tu dolor, tu soledad, todo es mi culpa, todo esto, porque no podía dejar que nadie más se acercara a ti, todo esto, porque no quería compartirte, ¡Porque no quería sentirte lejos!-

Fluttershy hubiera podido decir más y seguramente tenía más que decir pero en ese momento se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo y su rostro lleno de lágrimas se cobijó en la tela de una camisa blanca, a Fluttershy le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que Discord la estaba abrazando, con mucha fuerza.

Fluttershy tenía mucho en la cabeza, pero poco a poco sus preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo mientras su mente se refugia en la calidez y suavidad de ese abrazo, mientras su rostro se encontraba cada vez más cómodo en el pecho de Discord, era una sensación tan agradable, tan reconfortante, no le tomo ni un segundo a la amable pegaso darse cuenta que eso era lo que estaba buscando, eso era lo que había estado deseando toda la noche, durante todo ese baile, ese era el deseo de su corazón, ese calor era lo que ella quería.

Discord presiono con fuerza a su amiga, se aseguraba de no lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo quería confortarla, quería que Fluttershy supiera que él estaba ahí, que él la guardaba, que no tenía por qué sufrir o llorar, que él la quería y la querría siempre sin importar que pasara y repentinamente esas sensaciones, esos sentimientos que parecían haberse alejado de su mente, volvieron rápidamente, como si jamás se hubieran alejado, nuevamente se sintió cercano a Fluttershy, se sintió atraído hacia ella quizás más que nunca, sintió que nuevamente entre él y su amiga, había algo que necesitaba salir con desesperación.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso- Dijo Discord agachando su largo cuello para poder susurrar al oído de Fluttershy, quien aún estaba resguardada en su pecho- No quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres una mala amiga, yo, Fluttershy- Con cada palabra Discord sentía que un nudo más complejo se formaba en su garganta y le costaba más hablar y al mismo tiempo, sentía que era imposible parar- Yo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, tú eras la única que creyó en mí, la única que se atrevió a ser mi amiga, la única que pensó que mi caos no era tan malo, la única que no creía que yo fuera un monstruo, no me importa si piensas que eres egoísta, si crees que eres horrible, no me importa nada, para mi tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, la amiga más importante que tengo- Tras decir esto Discord sintió una duda, pero aun así se atrevió a dejar salir una frase que quizás nunca se habría atrevido a decir en otro momento- Aun si todos los ponis me odian, mientras tu estés sonriendo yo estaré bien, porque para mí Fluttershy, tu eres lo más importante en toda Equestria-

Fluttershy se sorprendió pues aun cuando se sentía tan infinitamente feliz, sus lágrimas no disminuyeron, por el contrario aumentaron, una calidez muy potente invadió su pecho y esta no pudo evitar salir en unas pocas palabras

-Tú también Discord- Dijo Fluttershy en un hilo de voz- Tu cambiaste mi mundo y cambiaste quien soy, para mí también eres lo más importante en Equestria-

Tras la frase ambos quedaron congelados, fue un instante pero los pensamientos de ambos Fluttershy y Discord quedaron en blanco, tratando de procesar en lo profundo lo que el otro acababa de decir.

Discord aún no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿Lo había dicho enserio?, acaso lo decía solo para que Fluttershy dejara de llorar, no, sabía que no, el realmente sentía eso Fluttershy, para él esa pegaso lo era todo, sin darse cuenta que Fluttershy fuera feliz se había vuelto una prioridad en su vida, pero realmente estaba bien que el sintiera eso, que pasaba con Luna, que pasaba con Celestia, sabía que sentía por ellas algo similar y que sentir algo hacia Fluttershy era incorrecto, pero por alguna razón, no podía evitarlo, había algo en Fluttershy que lo atraía, que despertaba un enorme calor en él, esa pegaso le hacía algo, lo afectaba, lo cambiaba, de un modo que nadie lo hacía, de un modo que solo era posible para ella.

-"Quizás porque ella me comprende como nadie más lo hace"_ Pensó con sorpresa Discord, quizás de verdad era eso, quizás lo que lo atraía de Fluttershy era la predisposición de la pegaso a comprenderlo, si quizás Fluttershy jamás podría con el nivel de caos que el adoraba, pero sabía que nadie más estaría dispuesto a acercarse, al menos no del modo en que Fluttershy lo hacía. Por otro lado la pegaso había dicho algo increíble, ella lo atesoraba, lo hacía al punto de no querer que nadie se le acercara, a un punto casi increíble, era un lado egoísta, un lado envidioso y codicioso, un lado mucho más oscuro de su amiga y Discord debía admitir, que eso también lo atraía, esa parte de Fluttershy también le gustaba

Fluttershy también estaba procesando las palabras de Discord, él hablaba en serio, el no bromearía con algo así, de verdad la consideraba lo más valioso en toda Equestria, ella era valiosa para él, era lo más valioso, la sola frase la llenaba de emoción, era algo que no se había dado cuenta pero era algo que siempre había deseado escuchar.

Por un momento la culpa invadió a Fluttershy, por solo un instante pensó en romper el contacto, alejarse de Discord y no permitir que esa cercanía volviera, pero esa idea se ahogó rápidamente en la euforia que le generaba el abrazo del señor del caos, ya nada importaba, la princesa Celestia podría conseguir otro novio, la princesa Luna podía irse de nuevo al firmamento, la misma Fluttershy podía cerrar la boca, no le importaba nada, no le importaba el futuro, no le importaban las consecuencias, porque lo que sentía justo en ese momento estaba por sobre todo lo demás y mientras esto se apoderaba de Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla abrazo con fuerza a su amigo.

-"Lo amo"- Se sorprendió pensando Fluttershy mientras sus ojos subían para volver a encontrarse con los de Discord y una promesa se formaba en su mente- "Ya verás Discord, no viviré para siempre, quizás no viva ni una fracción de lo que tu vivirás y quizás este deseo sea lo más horrible y egoísta que puede haber"- Con cada pensamiento Fluttershy acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Discord- "Pero te prometo que mientras viva, te hare infinitamente feliz, tan feliz como tú me haces sentir, hasta que llegue mi último día"-

Discord observo con terror como Fluttershy se acercaba y un mayor terror nació en él al darse cuenta que en vez de alejarse él también se estaba acercando, como podía ser tan perverso, tan despreciable, como podía siquiera estar considerando hacer lo que iba a hacer, aun tenia a Luna, aun tenia a Celestia, pero aun con eso, nada fue capaz de frenarlo, nada detuvo su rostro al acercarse al de su amiga

-"Por favor perdónenme"- Pensaron al mismo tiempo Fluttershy y Discord- "Porque soy una escoria"- Dijeron en sus mentes ambos amigos

El cielo continuaba nublado, no se escuchaba ningún sonido en los jardines, el único ruido en los balcones era la leve música proveniente del salón de baile, una encantadora canción tocada en violín o quizás un chelo, quien podría decirlo pero era tan sutil que no lograba romper el ambiente, los labios del señor del caos y la portadora de la amabilidad se acercaron hasta estar a punto de tocarse y justo cuando solo faltaba un corto centímetro para que ambos se juntaran en su tan ansiado beso, un sonido rompió con el silencio, un grito tan estridente que resonó en todo Canterlot.

-¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!- Grito con fuerza Celestia cuya voz resonó en todo el castillo

 **-Dentro del salón de baile, minutos antes del grito de Celestia-**

Pinkie Pie había tenido que reaccionar a toda velocidad tras la pelea entre Discord y Blueblood debido a que está casi había arruinado el ambiente del baile, tuvo suerte de que el dragón cantante pudiera mantener a la gente entretenida, pero necesitaba algo mejor para arreglar las cosas, algo que llenara de tranquilidad los corazones de todos.

La pony rosada llego a toda velocidad a la parte de abajo del escenario a través de una trampilla que ella misma había instalado, su enorme velocidad hiso que solo un segundo más tarde se encontrara en el piso de abajo donde los diferentes músicos estaban reunidos en una pequeña sala de estar esperando su turno para salir del escenario

-¡Octavia!- Grito Pinkie a todo pulmón haciendo que todos los músicos voltearan de inmediato hacia ella

De entre todos los músicos la chelista color gris y de cabellera negra dio un paso al frente

-¿Qué sucede Pinkie?- Pregunto con preocupación Octavia

-Escucha- Dijo Pinkie muy ansiosa- Recuerdas que me pediste un espacio para tu nueva canción, pues felicidades, tienes uno, justo ahora, como en cuatro minutos, ¡Ya!- Pinkie sentía que cada segundo que perdía era un segundo más en la que el baile se arruinaba

-Pero, Pinkie- Dijo nerviosa Octavia- Debo afinar mi instrumento y preparar las partituras, además creo que me confié, la canción no está lista para un público como el de Canterlot, falta pulirla-

Pinkie salto rápidamente hacia donde estaba Octavia quedando justo frente a la chelista- Escucha, tengo un salón de baile arriba lleno de ponys estirados que acaban de sufrir un evento muy estresante y que justo ahora están escuchando música que no está ayudando a mejorarles el ánimo- Con cada palabra Pinkie aceleraba más su voz- Necesito una melodía suave y dulce que los calme o el baile y mi reputación como la súper mejor organizadora de fiestas de Equestria se arruinan, entiendes, se acaban, extintas, serán cenizas, así que necesito tu canción, ¡Ahora!-

-Pero, Pinkie, es enserio, la canción no está lista- Dijo Octavia muy preocupada

-Mira amiga- Dijo Pinkie colocándose cara a cara con Octavia- Es mi rosada y adorable cabeza la que se está jugando aquí, así que vas a subir a esa plataforma y vas a tocar esa canción y va a ser bellísimo, ¡Entendiste!- Termino la fiestera con un grito que dejo en silencio a todos los presentes y dejando a Octavia completamente paralizada

Octavia con los ojos como platos no podía articular palabra, no quería subir a tocar la canción, temía que el público de Canterlot la abucheara y se burlaran de su creación, pues en esa canción había puesto todo de sí misma y de verdad quería que fuera un éxito, pero el miedo que Pinkie le generaba en ese momento era casi tan grande como el que le provocaba subir a tocar su canción.

-Oh vamos Octi- Dijo Vinyl poniéndose junto a su amiga- Le debemos una gorda a Pinkie y ella necesita ayuda justo ahora, además yo he escuchado tu canción y créeme esta lista a todos les encantara-

Octavia miro a su amiga con temor- Pero Vinyl no estoy preparada, necesito al menos quince minutos más para prepararme y ahora solo tengo cuatro-

-Tres y medio- Dijo Pinkie- Drag Sheeran, está por terminar su parte-

-¡Que!- Dijo Octavia por horror- Olvídalo, no voy a hacerlo y no puedes obligarme, me oyes no puedes convencerme de esto-

-Te doy cincuenta bits más si lo haces- Dijo Pinkie Pie en tono seco extendiendo su casco

-¡Trato!- Grito Vinyl sujetando el casco de Pinkie y batiéndolo de arriba abajo con los suyos

-Muy bien- Dijo Pinkie sonriendo- Entras en dos minutos Octavia, buena suerte- Dijo la Pony rosada para luego salir volviendo al piso de arriba

-¡Vinyl, que hiciste!- Grito Octavia aterrada- Que se supone que haremos ahora-

-Tu tranquila Octi- Dijo Vinyl relajada- Me encargare de acomodar tu equipo y tu Chelo, te he visto afinar esa cosa como un millón de veces, tu solo concéntrate en las partituras, todo irá bien, además por Celestia, ¡Son cincuenta bits por solo una canción!, sabes todo lo que podemos comprar con eso-

-Aun si me ayudas- Dijo Octavia confrontando a su amiga aunque un poco más relajada- No tengo un acompañante y la canción requiere de un acompañante-

-Perdona- Dijo un pegaso de color azul grisáceo de cabello negro muy oscuro y ojos purpura que se acercó en ese momento a las dos amigas- Estaría bien si yo hago el acompañamiento-

-Escucha- Dijo Octavia sin voltear a ver al corcel, pues había comenzado a organizar las partituras de la canción- Aprecio el gesto pero esta es una canción de mi autoría, es completamente nueva y nadie la ha oído hasta ahora, no le puede encargar su debut a alguien de cuyo talento no sé nada-

-Eh, Octavia- Dijo Vinyl tratando de parar a su amiga

-Espera Vinyl- Dijo Octavia sin escuchar a su amiga concentrada en acomodar los papeles de su canción- Como vez necesito a alguien que pueda igualar mi capacidad con el Chelo si quiero que me sirva de acompañante, es decir alguien con verdadero talento-

-Octavia- Insistió Vinyl

-Vinyl dame un momento- Dijo Octavia en tono seco- Así que no, gracias, pero no- Concluyo la Chelista que en ese momento terminaba de organizar las partituras de su canción

-¡Octi!- Grito la unicornio de pelo azul logrando por fin que su amiga alejara el rostro de sus papeles

-¡Que Vinyl!- Cuestiono molesta Octavia

-Es el tipo de las fotos- Dijo Vinyl

La frase hiso que el rostro de Octavia se llenara de horror y volteo rápidamente a ver al pegaso quien le dedico una sonrisa simpática y no dijo una sola palabra mientras el rostro de Octavia se llenaba cada vez mas de sorpresa y su boca se abría como Vinyl jamás la había visto abrirse

-¡Blake Del Arpa tercero!- Grito con asombro Octavia- Eres tú, de verdad eres tu-

El corcel color gris soltó una suave risa- Si de verdad soy yo, es un gusto conocerte Octavia, soy un admirador de tu música-

-"Oh por todas las princesas, es aún más guapo que en las fotos"- Pensó sorprendida Octavia, frente a ella estaba Blake del Arpa tercero, el pony con más talento musical en los últimos cien años según la revista "la nota" y el puesto veintitrés en los corceles más guapos según la revista "yegua de sociedad", el único pony que a los once años ya tocaba recitales en el castillo de Canterlot y quien decían algunos había revivido al violín como instrumento popular para los bailes de salón y ese increíble corcel estaba ahora allí justo frente a ella diciendo que era su admirador- "Y yo lo acabo de llamar novato"- Pensó Octavia aterrada

-Entiendo perfectamente que quieras a alguien de confianza para tu canción, lamento haberte molestado- Dijo Blake con suavidad alejándose lentamente de Octavia y Vinyl

-¡No espera!- Dijo muy asustada Octavia- Escucha lamento lo que dije antes, yo también soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo- Continuo la chelista un poco avergonzada- Y seria increíble si me acompañaras en la canción- Dijo un poco sonrojada Octavia

-Oh enserio- Dijo Blake emocionado- Me encantaría- Tras decir esto el violinista se acercó a Octavia y dirigió su casco a las partituras que la Chelista había acomodado en una pila, quedando los cascos de ambos a poco centímetros- Entonces podrías decirme que parte es la mía-

El rostro de Octavia se puso mucho más rojo y le tomo un momento darle la hoja correcta a Blake- Ten es esta- Dijo con dificultad la pony de tierra

-Oh maravilloso- Dijo emocionado Blake- Entonces iré por mi violín y ya regreso- Tras decir esto el pegaso se alejó volando

Octavia vio alejarse a Blake y cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lejos suspiro- Por Luna de verdad es maravilloso- En ese momento la mirada de Octavia se dirigió a su amiga DJ quien tenía un casco sobre su boca y se esforzaba por contener la risa, tanto que temblaba un poco- ¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono molesta Octavia

-Nada- Dijo Vinyl aun con dificultad para aguantar la risa- Es un poco lindo, también se ve algo estirado y aburrido, pero creo que para ti está bien-

Octavia suspiro nuevamente- Vinyl solo ayúdame con el Chelo-

 **Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba**

Pinkie subió rápidamente temiendo que las cosas en el baile se hubieran puesto peor pero para su alegría los ponys que no estaban embelesados con la música del dragón tenían sus ojos puestos en Cheese quien estaba demostrando su gran facilidad para animar a la gente al hacer malabares parado de cabeza con la comida de la mesa de bocadillos, usando en cada comida su respectivo plato sin que ninguna de ellas se saliera de su lugar o algún plato se quebrara.

-Vamos gente, no pueden perderse esto- Decía Cheese con buen ánimo sin detener los malabares- Los manjares de esta fiesta son únicos e irrepetibles, mis fuentes más confiables me dicen que los vegetales usados para esta comida vienen del mismísimo huerto de la princesa Celestia- Tras terminar la frase y con gran maestría Cheese uso sus cascos traseros para aventar los platos hacia varios Ponys, llegando estos a sus destinos con facilidad y sin herir a nadie.

-Miren esta Terrina de 7 verduras- Dijo una pegaso color magenta con cabello azul oscuro- Su presentación es hermosa-

-Y su sabor- Agrego un pony de tierra color café claro con cabello rubio y bigote del mismo color- De verdad es algo único, un festival de sensaciones-

-No es de extrañarse- Agrego una unicornio de pelo rosado y pelaje blanco- Dicen que los vegetales de la princesa Celestia son los mejores de toda Equestria, tanto así que solo se le sirven a las más importantes personalidades y a los reyes-

Este comentario hiso revuelo entre la multitud que rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos buscando pillar algún bocado de lo que había servido, mientras tanto Cheese se alejó de la multitud y se juntó con Pinkie.

-Les va a decir que son vegetales de descuento que compramos en el mercado local- Dijo Pinkie con una pícara sonrisa

-Y romper su alegría, ni en sueños- Dijo Cheese contento

-En serio creen ese rumor de que la princesa Celestia tiene un huerto- Agrego curiosa Pinkie

-Oh no es un rumor, el huerto existe- Dijo Cheese- Pero lo que la mayoría de los ponis no sabe es que la princesa Celestia es una terrible cocinera y una peor jardinera, créeme no querrías comer nada de lo que ella prepare o cultive, una vez pollito y yo comimos una ensalada cesar, yo estuve enfermo un par de semanas pero pollito, jamás volvió a ser el mismo- Dijo con aire triste el poni de tierra

Tras este comentario ambos fiesteros rieron divertidos mientras veían sonrientes como los invitados del baile vaciaban la mesa de bocadillos y un segundo después la voz de Drag Sheeran hacia un anuncio

-Muy bien Canterlot- Dijo el dragón sobre el escenario- Gracias por permitirme tocar para ustedes y ahora los dejo con un dúo de músicos excepcionales, ¡por favor reciban a Octavia y a Blake del Arpa tercero¡-

Tras esta frase un estallido de aplausos despidió al dragón verde y el escenario fue descendiendo y al mismo tiempo Octavia parada junto a su Chelo y Blake suspendido en el aire por el aleteo de sus alas y sosteniendo con sus cascos superiores el violín comenzaron ascender en otra plataforma, al mismo tiempo la pista de un piano comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de todos los presentes

 **-La canción que comenzara a sonar es "Yo soy Octavia", creada por el Fandom búsquenla y escúchenla en serio vale la pena (y les ayudara con la inmersión)- Si acaban la canción continúen con Titanium cover en Chelo, créanme les gustara**

La voz de Octavia comenzó a sonar con suavidad, el sonido lleno el salón de un modo gentil sin darse cuenta todos en el salón tenían la mirada puesta en los músicos y en el escenario, la melodía era suave y apacible, el tono dulce y encantador y aun así la canción transmitía cierta melancolía casi como si en su tono y su letra hubiera una tristeza imperceptible pero a la vez contagiosa, era un llanto que tocaba suavemente el alma, un susurro de tristeza que perforaba, algo nuevo, algo que en Canterlot no habían experimentado y a todos les encanto.

Mientras los ponys miraban en silencio el escenario, con los ojos de algunos dejando ver unas pocas lagrimas Pinkie y Cheese continuaban juntos a un lado de la mesa de bocadillos, quizás era la primera vez en todo el baile en que ninguno de los 2 organizadores estaba en el centro del acción, en ese momento, durante esa canción, eran solo dos ponys más en el baile.

-Fue una buena elección- Dijo Cheese escuchando con los ojos cerrados- Era el respiro que necesitábamos-

-Y que lo digas- Dijo Pinkie que tenía los ojos aguados- Cuando escuche a Octavia tocar esta canción en el festival de Ponyville, supe que tenía que incluirla para este baile, esta canción es solo tan- Pinkie no pudo continuar porque su voz se vio obstruida por el llanto que la canción le provocaba

-Pañuelo- Dijo Cheese ofreciéndole a su amiga un pañuelo de color rojo brillante

-Gracias- Dijo Pinkie tomando el pañuelo y limpiando su rostro, para sorpresa de la poni rosada al acercar el pañuelo a su cara este revelo estar atado a otros cientos de pañuelos de diferentes colores que provenían de la mano de Cheese, una pequeña broma que hiso reír a la aun llorosa Pinkie.

Cheese observo por un momento a Pinkie, se veía diferente en vestido, pero eso no había cambiado en lo más mínimo el aire que la rodeaba, esa sensación de alegría, de emoción, ese extraño sentimiento de euforia que solo podía desprender ella, era algo único, algo que Cheese nunca había dejado de admirar y quizás de adorar.

-Sabes Pinkie, este baile- Dijo Cheese dándose un momento para mirar el enorme salón, el escenario y a todos los ponys reunidos- Quizás es de mis mejores trabajos-

Pinkie giro hacia Cheese y le dedico una gran sonrisa- Pienso lo mismo Cheese, esta fiesta es sin duda SUPER-

Cheese comenzó a acumular valor mientras continuaba hablando, ahora también había girado su cabeza para mirar a Pinkie, ahora sentía nervios- Si, tienes razón y creo que fue tan buena, porque, porque, lo hicimos juntos-

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo contenta Pinkie- Quiero decir el Cumpleversario de Rainbow también fue un súper éxito y creo que tuvo que ver que trabajamos juntos en eso también-

-Si yo creo que- Dijo Cheese- Lo hacemos bien juntos-

-Lo sé, eso demuestra que somos buenos amigos- Dijo Pinkie sonriente

-Y- Dijo Cheese tomando algo de seriedad- Es todo lo que podemos ser, solo amigos-

Pinkie lo pensó un momento, su mirada demostraba algo de confusión, pero al instante esta volvió a iluminarse- Oh, te refieres a ser mejores amigos, claro que podemos serlo, pero lamento decirte que siempre serás el segundo en eso, el primero es Gummy, ese pequeño lagarto es muy posesivo-

-Yo, pensaba más bien en otra cosa- Dijo Cheese aun algo tímido

-En que- Cuestiono interesada Pinkie

-En esto- Dijo Cheese

Cheese soltó un suspiro y tiro con su boca de la larga línea de pañuelos que salía de su manga, mostrando por fin el final de esta, el ultimo pañuelo era de 2 colores, una mitad amarillo, la otra mitad rosado brillante y en el centro había un enorme corazón morado, Cheese miro el pañuelo por un momento cuando lo paso a su casco, tratando de decidir si mostrarlo a Pinkie o no, pero antes de tomar una decisión Pinkie jalo el pañuelo hacia ella

-Así que, que es lo que piensas- Dijo Pinkie sonriente para luego mirar el pañuelo que había jalado, observándolo por un momento entendió rápidamente su significado y ella misma tomo cierto aire de seriedad- Oh así que era esto- Dijo Pinkie pensativa

-Yo- Dijo Cheese con temor debido a la reacción de Pinkie, después de todo quizás había sido un mal movimiento, la música que sonaba no era romántica, sino más bien triste y el ambiente era muy público, el fiestero temía haber elegido un pésimo momento para expresar sus sentimientos.

Pinkie volvió a dirigir su mirada al escenario donde Octavia seguía tocando- Cheese, yo- Dijo Pinkie buscando elegir con cuidado sus palabras- Yo en verdad aprecio esto- Dijo la fiestera

-Pero no sientes lo mismo- Dijo Cheese con serenidad, había supuesto que eso podía pasar, estaba más o menos preparado

-No es eso- Dijo Pinkie sin boletarse a ver a Cheese- Es solo, que yo, soy tu sabes, diferente- Continuo la pony rosada, había pensado en estos temas antes pero jamás lo había compartido con nadie, no hasta ahora- Me gustan las cosas simples, el confeti de colores, la música fuerte, los pasteles dulces y los globos brillantes-

-Y piensas que a mí no- Cuestiono confuso Cheese

Pinkie soltó una suave risa- No tontito, sé que a ti también, pero es justo eso, me gustan las cosas simples y lo complejo me molesta, no me agradan las bromas que debes pensar mucho o los juegos con demasiadas reglas y lo que tu sientes- Pinkie hiso una pausa un momento- Lo que tu sientes es tan complejo, que creo que me asusta-

Cheese abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario- ¿Te asusta lo que siento?-

-No te molestes- Dijo Pinkie un poco asustada volteando su rostro pero al encontrar sus ojos azules con los ojos verdes de Cheese bajo un poco la cabeza apenada- Mis padres- Comenzó a decir Pinkie- Los eligió la roca de emparejamiento y ellos, creo que son felices, digo ellos parecen quererse y creo que eso está bien- Tras decir esto Pinkie suspiro y alzo la vista- Mira, el amor y eso es un muy complejo, no quiero pensar tanto en cosas así, para mí, que una roca lo decida es simple, es divertido y está bien, creo que con eso está bien- Pinkie dijo esto último con algo de duda en su voz

Cheese, se sentía, particularmente extraño, Pinkie acababa de rechazarlo, debería sentirse molesto, triste, quizás incluso devastado pero no era así, por alguna razón, en su interior, sentía lastima, algo en el sentía mucha tristeza, una tristeza profunda hacia Pinkie Pie y aun cuando la terrestre de color rosado había dejado entender que lo rechazaba, algo en él no le permitía retirarse, por un momento el pony color naranja bajo la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en el casco de Pinkie y por reflejo o quizás por Cheese sentido, llevo su casco hacia el de Pinkie y cuando hicieron contacto, para su sorpresa Pinkie no se retiró, solo se quedó en silencio apenada.

En ese momento Cheese sonrió y entendió lo que debía decir- Sabes- Dijo Cheese con una sonrisa y alzando la vista- No siempre tiene que ser tan complejo-

-Ah, no- Dijo Pinkie alzando la mirada, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los de Cheese

-No- Dijo Cheese tratando de mantener la calma- Yo, nosotros, podríamos hacerlo simple- Concluyo Cheese también algo sonrojado

-Y, ¿divertido?- Pregunto Pinkie, sintiéndose un poco más tímida

-Si- Dijo Cheese sonriendo- Lo más divertido del mundo-

Pinkie sonrió sonrojada- Entonces- Dijo Pinkie nerviosa- Creo que podríamos intentar-

Cheese sonrió y con mucha suavidad, pero a la vez con rapidez beso a Pinkie, no fue un beso largo, simplemente puso un momento sus labios sobre los de la pony rosada quien se acercó a él devolviendo el gesto, solo estuvieron conectados un segundo y aun así al separarse, ambos sonrieron, por esa noche era suficiente, ambos estaban felices y satisfechos

Cheese, se sintió muy apenado por lo que había hecho y de inmediato volvió la vista al escenario, Octavia estaba terminando de tocar.

-Cheese- Dijo Pinkie quien también había devuelto su mirada al escenario

-Si- Contesto Cheese nervioso

-Gracias- Concluyo Pinkie

Cheese sintió como una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, se emocionó, se sonrojo, una sonrisa afloro en su rostro y por un momento supo la verdad, amaba a esa pony rosada, más de lo que el mismo había pensado hacerlo pero antes de poder agregar algo más un grito lleno el salón de fiesta

-¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!- El grito de la princesa Celestia enmudeció a todos los presentes en el baile

 **Lejos del baile- En los terrenos de las puertas del Tártaro-**

Tania la consejera de las princesas corría desesperada por su vida a través de los oscuros bosques en aquella fría y oscura noche, con cada paso sentía que sus perseguidores estaban más cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre ella y el sonido de las pisadas que la perseguían en carrera era cada vez más fuerte, la pony de tierra color purpura y de cabello azul obscuro comenzó a entrar en pánico y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Princesa Luna, donde esta!- El grito de la consejera resonó con fuerza

La voz de Luna resonó a lo lejos, se oía fuerte pero estaba tranquila, en definitiva no era un grito de preocupación- Ya casi llegas Tania solo un poco más-

En ese momento Tania sintió como una garra estuvo a punto de cortar su melena- ¡No voy a lograrlo!- Grito alarmada la pony de tierra

-Estas muy cerca, solo sigue corriendo- Volvió a sonar la voz de luna

-Es que acaso tengo otra opción- Dijo molesta Tania cuando el sonido de unas mandíbulas cerrándose llego a sus oídos- Ay, por Celesta, Por Celestia, voy a morir, me voy a morir-

En ese momento Tania logro divisar un claro a lo lejos y supo que ese era el lugar que Luna le había indicado, usando toda la velocidad y energía que le quedaban la pony de tierra corrió con desesperación con dirección al claro, hasta que finalmente la voz de luna volvió a sonar

-¡Tania, gira a tu izquierda!- Grito Luna que se encontraba volando sobre el claro

Tania apenas logro saltar a la izquierda a tiempo, tras saltar cayó al suelo con fuerza, dio varios giros y termino sentada mirando en la dirección desde donde había saltado, en ese momento pudo observar el objeto que había esquivado era un orbe color azul oscuro que entre más se acercaba al centro más oscuro era hasta que su centro era de un profundo negro, era algo obviamente mágico, absolutamente antinatural.

Tras un instante Tania pudo ver a sus perseguidores, unas terribles criaturas hechas de humo negro pero con la apariencia de enormes coyotes, con los ojos amarillos y brillantes y con la boca llenas de colmillos blancos y filudos, cuando se quedaban quietos cualquiera los hubiera confundidos con verdaderos coyotes, pero en cuanto se movían demostraban su naturaleza mágica, estaban hechos de un extraño humo negro, denso y oscuro casi parecía un líquido de no ser por la forma en la que se suspendía en el aire. Tania había sido perseguida por una pequeña jauría solo había ocho de esas cosas en el claro pero aun así verlos llegar junto a la esfera fue terriblemente aterrador, en especial cuando estos rodearon con curiosidad el orbe y este no hiso nada.

-Princesa Luna- Dijo Tania nerviosa al ver que los coyotes movían sus cabezas y olfateaban el aire, seguramente buscándola- Creo que es el momento de hacer algo-

-Solo espera un momento- Dijo Luna sin bajar de las alturas

En ese momento los coyotes dirigieron sus brillantes ojos amarillos en dirección a Tania y sus dientes volvieron a aparecer en sus hocicos. Pero antes de que alguna de las bestias se movieran el orbe oscuro se expandió formando un enorme domo de color negro que cubrió varios metros atrapando a todas las bestias que soltaron un horrible chillido canino y desaparecieron en la profunda oscuridad del domo el cual duro unos segundos más y luego desapareció dejando el claro vacío salvo por Tania que en ese momento se recostó en la hierba mirando al cielo y Luna que bajaba del cielo para situarse junto a la consejera

-Tania- Dijo Luna- Estas…- Pero la princesa no continuo pues Tania levanto un casco en dirección al rostro de la princesa solicitándole silencio

-Solo deme un momento- Dijo Tania tendida en el piso y con la respiración acelerada, tras un momento la consejera comenzó a reír aterrada- Que se supone que estaba haciendo, soy una consejera de política, como rayos casi término comida por esas, esas cosas- Tras decir eso la consejera volvió a reír

-Oh vamos- Dijo Luna tratando de relajar el ambiente- Tienes que admitir que fue más divertido que estar en el castillo con Celestia-

-Sí, pero en el castillo nada trata de comerme- Contesto Tania más tranquila

-Oh, esas cosas no comen ponis- Dijo Luna con tranquilidad- Solo los despedazan- Agrego con una sonrisa la princesa de la noche

-¡Que!- Grito Tania aterrada- Y usted me uso como carnada para esas bestias, acaso está loca-

-Oh, ahora me tratas con poco respeto, que descortés Tania- Dijo Luna divertida con la reacción de la consejera

-Poco respeto mis cascos- Dijo enojada Tania- Casi muero maldita sea, no me pagan lo suficiente para esto-

-Qué curioso que lo digas- Dijo Luna tras soltar una suave risa- Porque yo siempre pensé que a ustedes los consejeros les pagamos de más por el trabajo que hacen

Tania miro con sorpresa a Luna pero tras un momento comenzó a reír también- Eso dice mucho viniendo de la pony que muchos creen no hace ningún trabajo-

-Bueno, ahora sabes que si hago algunas cosas- Agrego al princesa del cabello de cielo nocturno

-Y que se supone que son esas bestias- Dijo Tania

-Les llamamos espectros- Explico Luna- Veras debido a que el Tártaro contiene a tantas criaturas malignas la oscuridad acumulada a veces escapa y forma a estos seres, no son muy poderosos pero en gran número pueden ser un verdadero peligro-

-No me diga que enfrenta a estas cosas todos los días- Dijo Tania asombrada

Luna rio- Claro que no, de eso se encargan los guardias de las puertas, yo solo ayudo de vez en cuando, aunque últimamente su número ha aumentado, por lo que suelo venir una vez por semana para darles un descanso a los soldados-

-¿Aumentado?- Pregunto Tania

-Así es- Admitió Luna- Celestia teme que esto se deba a que una nueva oscuridad este rondando por Equestria pero por más que hemos buscado no encontramos nada, por ahora solo podemos tratar de controlar a los espectros-

-Por eso me utilizo a mí como carnada- Cuestiono Tania- Porque los soldados que cuidan el lugar están agotados-

-En parte y en parte porque pensé que sería gracioso- Dijo Luna para luego sonreír- No es como que no podría encargarme de esto sola-

-Esto jamás pasaría con la princesa Celestia- Dijo Tania

-Sí, pero yo no soy mi hermana- Dijo Luna un poco molesta- Seguramente ella hubiera armado una concienzuda estrategia con todos los detalles del terreno y con todas las variables consideradas-

-Eso es poco- Dijo Tania con una sonrisa- Ella también habría considerado al menos tres planes de reserva e incluso habría planeado la nutritiva merienda que comeríamos después, con todo y las bebidas- Tras decir esto Tania rio

Luna rio también al entender la broma de la consejera- Tienes razón ella es así-

-Sí, ambas están locas- Dijo Tania mirando el Cielo nocturno

-Que grosera- Dijo Luna divertida- Si mi hermana te escuchara te reprenderían duramente

-Por suerte usted no es su hermana verdad- Dijo Tania con confianza y luego ambas yeguas rieron con fuerza

En ese momento Tania comparo ambas princesas, antes hubiera jurado sobre su propia vida que la princesa Celestia era la mejor, pero ahora que conocía mejor a Luna ya no estaba tan segura, pero si podía reconocer que se divertía mas con Luna o al menos creía que sería mucho más fácil ser amiga de Luna que de la princesa Celestia y eso hacía que se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

-Ese hechizo que uso, jamás había visto algo así antes- Dijo Tania curiosa aun mirando el cielo acostada

-Era una bomba de magia- Dijo Luna con calma- La magia liberada se contrae hacia su centro y cuando no puede hacerlo más, simplemente estalla-

-Que me hubiera pasado si esa cosa me hubiera dado- Dijo Tania pensativa

Luna mostro una sonrisa nerviosa- Solo alegrémonos de que eso no paso-

Tania rio- Muy bien, aunque es un hechizo muy bueno, los soldados deberían usarlo más seguido-

-No creo que puedan- Dijo luna- No lo conocen, mi hermana es muy restrictiva con la magia de combate que se les enseña a los soldados, cree que enseñar violencia solo traerá violencia-

-Y usted que cree- Pregunto Tania

-Creo que es tonto- Dijo Luna con seriedad- Un ejército es para proteger, de que sirve tenerlo sino le vas a enseñar a pelear con todo su potencial, es como tener un muro sin cemento en los ladrillos, es un adorno, simplemente la gente no confía en él y por eso dependen tanto de nosotras-

-Se lo ha dicho a su hermana- Agrego Tania

-No, realmente no- Dijo Luna

-¿Porque?- Cuestiono Tania

-No me gusta pelear con ella- Dijo Luna incomoda- La última pelea grave que tuvimos, bueno tu sabes cómo termino- Dijo la princesa de la noche en tono levemente triste

-Pelear con un hermano siempre es duro- Dijo Tania- Créame tengo una hermana menor y si a veces son una plaga, pero siempre aprecio poder hablar con ella, porque me recuerda que sin importar que pase o lo que venga a futuro, siempre tendré una amiga, estoy segura que la princesa Celestia piensa igual de usted-

-A veces no estoy segura- Dijo Luna mirando al cielo nocturno- No le digas a nadie, pero a veces, solo a veces, le tengo miedo- Tras decir esto la princesa de la noche repensó- Pero no temo que me lastime, sé que no lo haría, pero temo como se toma las cosas, ella a veces es muy rígida y estricta, no quiero que se moleste y deje de hablarme, no quiero que mi hermana me odie-

-No creo que la princesa Celestia pueda hacer eso, sé que no es muy buena pera expresarlo, pero enserio la quiere- Dijo Tania sonriente- Eso es algo que se nota, las hermanas mayores somos así-

-"Espera a que se entere de que salgo con Discord y luego hablamos"- Pensó Luna con ironía, aun así apreciaba los comentarios de la consejera y le contestaría con gentileza

-Si lo dice otra hermana mayor te daré la razón- Dijo Luna en tono cálido

-Bueno- Dijo Tania volviendo a colocarse en sus cuatro cascos- Que haremos ahora-

-Volvamos a Canterlot- Dijo Luna con calma

-Es algo temprano- Dijo Tania sorprendida- Pensé que estaba evitando el baile-

-No volveremos al castillo- Dijo Luna- Pero hay un asunto que debo solucionar- Tras esto Luna miro al bosque donde decenas de ojos amarillo brillante la miraban a través de los arboles- A menos que alguien más quiera pelear- Dijo la princesa de la noche mirando con desafío al bosque, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color azul y ella pisaba con fuerza con uno de sus cascos delanteros

Desde el bosque se escucharon algunos gruñidos pero finalmente los brillantes ojos amarillos desaparecieron dejando el bosque pacífico y en silencio.

-O es que acaso deseas quedarte un poco más Tania- Bromeo Luna

La consejera que también había visto los ojos de los espectros solo comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo en su rostro- Mejor volvamos, creo que fueron suficientes emociones por hoy y además tiene que solucionar su asunto, si en definitiva hay que volver- Dijo la consejera con temor

Luna rio un poco- Si eso pensé- Tras decir esto Luna miro al cielo y por un momento se permitió pensar en Discord, aunque sabía que este en ese momento seguramente se hallaba bailando con su hermana, no pudo evitar pensar en el

-"Esto no va a terminar bien"- Pensó Luna siguiendo a trote a Tania

 **Y listo gente, lo dejamos hasta aquí, espero no se hayan olvidado de mi o de la historia de verdad lamento la demora espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo lo suficiente como para perdonar mi vida por el atraso, en noticias menos importantes cerraron el Facebook que estaba usando porque al parecer usar el nombre JMDRG no se permite si no te llamas así JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ QUE ASCO. Debido a eso nuevamente todos sus comentarios, consejos y amenazas deben ser vía Review o MP en la página lamento las molestias y lamento si alguien pensó que lo estaba ignorando, juro que no era la intención.**

 **Sé que había dicho que este capítulo seria el final de la serie "Baile", pero tenía que cubrir tantas páginas que era imposible hacerlo en un solo capitulo (el capítulo en su totalidad tenía casi 60 páginas, era demasiado), debido a este problema subiré la parte final más adelante.**

 **Desde ahora seguiremos el siguiente orden con las publicaciones de mis FICS Sol y mariposas en discordia (alias SMD), luego caos armónico, luego SMD, luego Mascota y volvemos a SMD, ese ritmo comenzara después del próximo SMD es decir después del final de baile toca un nuevo episodio de mascota, ojala esto guste a la gente que me sigue y apoya todas mis historias (en serio lo aprecio mucho)**

 **También volveré a contestar preguntas al final de los capítulos así que pueden volver a dejarlas en sus Review, además me permito recordarles que SMD se está subiendo a YouTube, por favor apoyen el canal.**

 **Bueno estoy casi al día con esta temporada y quería preguntarles (así es, esta vez yo les hago una pregunta), su respuesta no afectara la historia así que tranquilos pero quiero saber, ahora que salió el episodio "Armonía discordante", ¿creen que el Fluttercord se vuelva canon? (dejen sus respuestas en sus Review)**

 **Y nada más mis amigos, espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo y no hayan olvidado la historia muero por leer sus Review, en especial quiero su opinión de Pinkie Pie como saben este personaje me cuesta horrores hacerlo, espero leerlos en sus comentarios, como siempre digo todo Review, Follow y Favorito es muy apreciado y sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego**


End file.
